Payback Time
by Sasira
Summary: Bella mag es nicht mehr Ziel von Emmetts Streichen zu sein und sucht deshalb zunächst die Hilfe von Jacob, doch was zunächst als "Rachefeldzug" geplant war, bringt am Ende die ganzen Cullens, Bella und die Wölfe einander freundschaftlich näher.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, alles gehört Stephenie.

Payback Time

**BPOV**

„Bella, was machst du hier?" Fragt mich Jacob aufgeregt, als er das Haus betritt. Und mich auf dem Sofa sitzen sieht. Ich spiele mit den Ärmeln meines Shirts und bin am überlegen.

„Verstecken." Antworte ich ihm, als er neben mir platzt nimmt.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt er mich.

„Nichts." Antworte ich ihm.

„Bella!" Ermahnt er mich. Warum kann er nicht still sein, ich muss überlegen.

„Nichts ist passiert." Antworte ich ihm kurz und bündig.

„Warum bist du dann hier?" Fragt er mich, seine Stimme zittert dabei leicht, er versucht seine Ungeduld zu verbergen.

„Cullen freie Zone." Erkläre ich ihm, upps falsche Antwort, denke ich sofort. Ich merke wie er mit seinen langen Fingern die Polster unter ihm greift. Seine Knöchel färben sich weiß dabei.

„Was hat Edward dir angetan?" Fragt Jacob mich nun zornig.

„Nichts…"

„Bella…"

„Er hat mir nichts getan, er weiß auch nicht dass ich hier bin." Versuche ich ihm zu versichern. „Ich muss nachdenken und ich dachte dies sei ein günstiger Ort, Edward ist zu weit weg, er kann dich nicht hören und somit mich auch nicht. Alice ist blind wenn ich hier bin und Jasper kann meine Gefühle nicht manipulieren."

„Aber warum versteckst du dich dann hier? Und warum musst du nachdenken?" Will er wissen, die Verwirrung ist in seiner Stimme hörbar.

„Emmett." Antworte ich ihm knapp.

„Was hat Emmett dir getan?" Wieder greifen seine Finger das Polster fester.

„Emmett liebt es Streiche zu spielen, nur leider bin ich meist sein Opfer."

„Bella, ich kann…"

„Nein, Jacob." Ich unterbreche ihn, ich will nicht dass er irgendetwas tut.

„Warum unternimmt … Edward nichts dagegen, wenigstens das könnte er tun."

„Tut er, hin und wieder. Nur leider ist Emmett stärker und stur. Und Emmett hat teilweise Hilfe von Alice und Jasper und manchmal meine ich auch, dass Edward dabei hilft. Alice schaut meistens nach wie seine Streiche enden und wenn mir nichts passiert, helfen sie. Esme meint es gehört in einer Familie dazu, dass Streiche gespielt werden und dies soll laut Carlisle auch die Familienbande stärken. Nur …"

„Ich kann…"

„Nein, Jacob. Es ist nicht das Problem dass er diese Spielchen mit mir spielt. Okay meist ist es kein wirkliches Problem. Es nervt ein wenig. Nur ich wünschte ich könnte ihm etwas heimzahlen…"

„Ich kann…"

„Nein Jacob. Ich wünschte ich wäre stärker, schneller. Jeder Streich, den ich versucht habe zu planen ist bisher aufgeflogen. Dank dem Vampir-Supergehör und Geruch. Wenn Emmett mich nicht trampeln gehört hat, dann hat er mich geschnuppert, oder beides."

„Ich kann…"

„Nein, Jacob."

„Verdammt Bella lass mich ausreden." Aggressivität, kann ich in seiner Stimme hören.

„Jacob du bist ein Freund, ich will nicht dass du etwas Unvernünftiges tust." Versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. Es war wahrscheinlich falsch von mir hierher zu kommen. Ich hätte mir ein anderes Plätzchen zum nachdenken suchen sollen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen dass Jacob wütend wird, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle.

„Bella. Ich kann dir vielleicht dabei helfen." Wendet er ein.

„Womit?" Frage ich ihn automatisch, obwohl ich in meinen Gedanken einige Szenarien vor mir sehe. Ich wünschte Jacob würde verstehen wie wichtig mir Edward ist.

„Emmett einen Streich zu spielen." Ich schaue ihn überrascht an.

Mein Blick muss meine Überraschung gezeigt haben, denn er lacht. „Oh Bella, auch wenn ich mir 24 Stunden am Tag wünsche, sie wären nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Ich mir jeden Tag Szenarien über Szenarien ausdenke, wie ich sie erledigen könnte, wie ich sie von dir fernhalten könnte. Auch wenn ich mir immer wieder wünsche du würdest diesen Vampir sitzen lassen, so weiß ich auch tief im Inneren dass er und die Cullens dir wichtig sind. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe und auch nie verstehen werde."

„Aber…"

„Ich hab auch Geschwister. Und bin nicht nur einen Streich von ihnen zum Opfer gefallen." Antwortet er mir.

„Aber…"

„Auch wenn ich sie nicht leiden kann, allein das Wissen dass ein Streich an ihnen gespielt wird, gefällt mir." Grinst Jacob.

„Okay, aber…"

„Welche Streiche haben sie dir gespielt?" Fragt er mich schließlich.

Upps das ist eine Frage auf die ich nicht gern antworten möchte und ich merke sofort wie meine Wangen erröten.

„Bella, was für Streiche hat er dir gespielt?" Will Jacob wissen, Ungeduld liegt erneut in seiner Stimme.

Was kann ich ihm erzählen, was? Okay. „Emmett liebt es mich zu erschrecken, er versteckt sich hinter Türe, in Ecken, öfters lag er aber auch schon mal auf der Ladefläche meines Trucks. Es macht ihm Spaß zuzusehen wie ich zusammenschrecke, rot werde und ihn dann verfluche. Zumindest versuche ich dass, ich glaube kaum, dass er auch nur ein einzigstes Wort vor lachen hört. Oder wenn er mich zu erschrecken versucht und Jasper dann in der Nähe ist und mich beruhigt, obwohl ich am liebsten Emmett an die Kehle springen würde, das ist nervend."

„Was noch?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Letztens hat er meine Apfelsaftschorle mit Apfelessig ausgetauscht. Eigentlich war das ganz lustig weil Emmett anschließend die gesamte Küche und das Esszimmer sauber machen musste, weil ich den Essig spuckend überall verteilt habe. Seine Schuld. Er hat mir statt süßes Popcorn, salziges gemacht, obwohl er weiß dass ich dies überhaupt nicht mag. Als ich das letzte Mal bei den Cullens übernachtet habe, war mein Pyjama weg und anstelle dessen war nur noch ein kleines schwarzes etwas in meiner Tasche … mmhhh obwohl das ist eher Alice Handschrift gewesen. Letzte Woche hat er in all meinen Jackentaschen, in meiner Schultasche Kondome versteckt. Als ich auf dem Schulhof ein Taschentuch herausziehen wollte, viel eines heraus, als ich in Biologie meinen Block herausholte fiel eines heraus, vor den Augen aller. Das war peinlich. Vor allem die Sprüche danach, obwohl ich denke dass Edward da noch viel schlimmer dran war als ich, er musste ja auch noch die Gedanken der anderen ertragen." Ich blickte Jacob an und sah das breiteste Grinsen in seinem Gesicht dass ich je gesehen habe. „Jacob." Versuchte ich ihn zu warnen, doch es war zu spät, er lachte laut drauf los.

„Sorry, Bella, Sorry." Versucht sich Jacob kichernd zu entschuldigen. „Gibt es noch andere Streiche?"

Ich versuche ihn böse anzustarren, nur funktioniert das bei mir nicht wirklich.

„Ich hätte schön eine Vorahnung haben sollen, als er mir das eine Mal ein Glas Saft bringen wollte. Er meinte er habe extra Brombeersaft für mich gekauft. Und er wollte sich für den letzten Streich entschuldigen. Du weißt wie ich Brombeeren liebe. Allerdings hat er blaue Lebensmittelfarbe untergemischt, ich hatte den ganzen Tag blaue Lippen, blaue Zähne."

„Das ist gemein, ich sollte mir vielleicht ein paar von diesen Streichen merken, wenn Rachel und Rebecca das nächste Mal auf Besuch kommen."

„Dann hätte ich noch ein paar Vorschläge. Lackiere ihre Finger- und Fußnägel während sie schlafen. Oder sprüh Schlagsahne oder Rasierschaum auf ihre Handflächen und kitzele sie an der Nase."

„Wieso lässt … Edward dies zu?"

„Das mit den Finger- und Fußnägel war von Alice und bei dem Rasierschaum war Edward jagen. Hast du schon einmal probiert mit Ketchup die Haare zu waschen? Emmett hat mein Shampoo ausgeleert und mit Ketchup wieder aufgefüllt. Und weißt du was das gemeine ist, ich habe bisher es nicht geschafft mich auch nur für einigen einzigen dieser Streiche zu revanchieren."

„Jetzt hast du ja mich." Grinst Jacob und ich hoffe wirklich dass er ein paar Ideen hat, wie ich mich an Emmett rächen könnte.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Nachdem mir Jacob mehrmals versprochen hatte sich etwas zu überlegen, bin ich wieder nach Hause gefahren. Ich wusste was mich da erwarten würde. Ich hatte mehr Zeit mit Jacob verbracht als ich eigentlich geplant hatte, vor allem als Seth, Embry und Quil auch nach dazu kamen. Auch wenn ich die Cullens als meine zukünftige Familie betrachte habe ich bei ihnen noch nie soviel gelacht wie heute, als sie mir erzählten welche Streiche ihnen schon gespielt wurden. Die Sonne hatte sich bereits hinter den Horizont verzogen als ich die Einfahrt erreiche.

„Wo warst du?" Fragt mich Dad als ich die Türe öffne und das Haus betrete.

„Bei Jacob." Antworte ich ihm.

„Kannst du bitte das nächste Mal deinem Freund bescheid geben wohin du fährst oder wenigstens dein Handy einstecken. Er hat mehrmals angerufen."

Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und schaute auf das Display. 13 unbeantwortete Anrufe, 23 Kurzmittelungen. Man kann es auch übertreiben, denke ich zu mir.

„Sorry Dad, ich hatte mein Handy auf lautlos geschaltet."

„Kann passieren. Was habt ihr beide in LaPush getrieben?" Fragt er mich.

„Meist geredet, dann sind wir eine Weile am Strand entlang spaziert, wo wir auf drei Freunde von Jacob getroffen sind. Ich hab die Zeit etwas aus den Augen verloren." Bevor er weitere Fragen stellt, versuche ich das Thema abzulenken. „Dad, hast du schon zu Abend gegessen oder soll ich noch was machen?" Frage ich.

„Ich hab schon etwas gegessen, ein belegtes Sandwich schaffe ich zur Not auch noch." Antwortet er mir.

„Okay, dann werde ich duschen und danach will ich mir noch mal die Mathe Aufgaben anschauen." Erkläre ich ihm als ich die Treppen langsam hinaufschlendere.

„Nacht." Ruft er mir noch hinterher.

„Nacht Dad."

Wie von mir erwartet sitzt Edward in meinen alten Schaukelstuhl. Ich brauch weder ein Gedankenlesen noch ein Empath zu sein um zu wissen dass Edward sauer auf mich ist. Deswegen greife ich ohne ein Wort zu sagen nach meinen Pyjama und gehe ins Bad.

Ich lasse mir im Bad Zeit und bin froh dass Edward meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann. Als ich, nachdem ich geduscht, meine Zähne geputzt und meine Haare gekämmt habe, das Bad verlasse und in mein Zimmer gehe, sitzt Edward immer noch unverändert da.

„Bella." Redet er mich an.

„Ich kenn meinen Namen." Erwidere ich. Schneller als ich blinzeln kann steht er vor mir und hält mich an meinen Oberarmen fest.

„Bella, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, du hast auf keine Nachricht oder Anruf reagiert. Alice konnte dich auch nicht sehen." Erklärt er mir.

„Sorry, Edward." Sage ich, er hat es wieder geschafft mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, obwohl ich nichts falsch gemacht habe. Zumindest denke ich das.

„Wenigstens kurz eine Nachricht hättest du schreiben können."

„Ja Papa." Antworte ich ihm. „Wie schon gesagt, ich hatte mein Handy auf lautlos." Erkläre ich, ich bin sicher, dass er die Unterhaltung zwischen meinen Dad und mir verfolgt hat.

„Aber den Vibrationsalarm hättest du spüren müssen, Bella."

„Vibrationsalarm?" Frage ich und hole mein Handy hervor und drücke mich durch das Menu. „Upps, ausgeschalten." Noch bevor ich aussprechen konnte, nimmt mir Edward mein Handy aus der Hand.

„So jetzt ist er wieder and und bittet lasse es angeschaltet." Fleht er.

„Ich verspreche es." Versichere ich ihm.

„Warum warst du im Reservat?" Fragt er mich und setzt sich wieder in den Schaukelstuhl. Ich folge ihm und setze mich auf seinen Schoß.

„Emmett."

„Was hat er dieses Mal angestellt?"

„Die Frage ist eher was er anstellen wollte, er hat mir nur versichert, dass er sich freut, wenn ich euch heute besuchen komme."

„Du kennst doch Emmett, du solltest ihn ignorieren, wie ich Rosalie ignoriere."

„Hast du schon mal versucht Emmett zu ignorieren?" Frage ich ihn.

„Emmett ist wie ein kleines Kind, ignoriere ihn und er wird aufgeben."

„Warum nimmst du Emmett eigentlich immer wieder in Schutz." Frage ich beinahe trotzig.

„Ich nehme ihn nicht in Schutz."

Ich dachte du liebst mich…"

„Bella ich liebe dich über alles. Aber Emmett ist eben Emmett, und wenn du ihn ignorierst und auf seine Scherze nicht reagierst, wird er schnell den Spaß daran verlieren und aufhören." Erklärt mir Edward zum hundertsten Male.

„Und was denkst du was ich die letzten Wochen versucht habe zu machen?" Frage, nein schreie ich fast.

„Leiser Bella, dein Vater kann dich sonst hören."

„Arrrrrggggggg…." Entfährt es mir.

„Oh Bella, oh Bella, oh Bella. Beruhige dich, dein Herz schlägt im Moment schneller als mir lieb ist, vor allem schlägt es schneller, als wenn ich dies tue…" er beugt sich nach vorn um meine Lippen mit den seinen zu berühren.

Meine Wut ist verflogen. Ich hasse es wenn mein Körper mich betrügt. Ich lehne mich nun fast entspannt an ihn.

„Hast du nicht zu Charlie gesagt du musst noch was in Mathe dir anschauen." Werde ich von ihm gefragt. Ich atme tief durch und stehe auf.

„Kannst du mir helfen?" Bettel ich ihn. Es ist nicht so, dass ich schlecht in Mathe bin nur hin und wieder brauch ich einen kleinen Anstoß. Ich hole meine Aufzeichnungen hervor und setzte mich in die Mitte meines Bettes.

„Sicher." Antwortet er und setzt sich neben mich.

Eines ist sicher, einen besseren Nachhilfelehrer als Edward kann man nicht haben. Immer wieder erklärt er mir mit einfachen Worten, wie ich die Gleichungssysteme zu lösen habe. Nach mehreren Anläufen habe selbst ich es verstanden und ich kann die Gleichungen die mir Edward aufschreibt ohne Probleme lösen.

„Danke." Sage ich ihm und er antwortet mir mit einen seiner sagenumwobenen Lächeln.

„Jeder Zeit." Versichert er mir. „Aber ich denke, es ist jetzt Schlafenszeit für kleine Menschenkinder."

Ich rolle meine Augen und versuche ihn meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite dabei zu stoßen als Antwort für seinen Kommentar, aber trotzdem räume ich im nächsten Augenblick meine Aufzeichnungen vom Bett und krieche unter die Zudecke. Edward legt sich wie jeder Nacht neben mir und hält mich in meinen Schlaf und diese Nacht träume ich von vielen gelungenen Streichen.

Als ich früh aufwache ist Edward nicht mehr da. Meine Schulsachen sind jedoch ordentlich aufgeräumt in meiner Tasche. Ich reibe mir den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen, stehe auf und gehe meiner morgendlichen Routine nach. Pünktlich verlasse ich das Haus.

Edward wartet schon auf mich. Ich steige in seinen silbernen Volvo ein und lasse mich mit einen Kuss begrüßen. Wie immer fährt er für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell zur High School. Auf dem Parkplatz warten schon die restlichen Cullens. Nach der allmorgendlichen Begrüßung gehen wir unsere teilweise getrennten Wege.

Als ich zu unseren, als mein und Edwards Platz in Englisch trete, merke ich sofort wie mein Gesicht rot wird, als ich das Kondom auf unserem Platz liegen sehe.

„Emmett." Sage ich leise zu Edward der hinter mir steht.

„Mike." Grummelt Edward so leise, dass es nur ich hören kann. „Er meint es wäre lustig."

„Was nun?" Frage ich genervt, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass meine Familie Streiche an mir spielt, jetzt müssen nicht noch die anderen damit anfangen.

Edward geht an mir vorbei und nimmt das kleinen Päckchen.

„Was Edward?" Frage ich, als ich das Grinsen sehe.

„Abwarten." Höre ich nur als Antwort. „Hey Newton." Ruft Edward laut. „Ich möchte nur ungern deine Gefühle verletzten, aber bin schon mit Bella zusammen und außerdem steh ich nicht so auf andere Jungs." Während er diese Worte spricht, sehe ich wie Edward das Kondom auf Mikes Tisch wirft.

„Ab… aber…" Ich kann richtig zusehen wie Mike das Blut ins Gesicht steigt, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf das Gespräch der beiden richtet. Mike greift schell nach dem Kondom und lässt es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Was aber?"

„Aber woher weißt du, dass ich es war?" Fragt Mike entsetzt, das Gesicht nun mittlerweile feuerrot.

„Mike, Mike, Mike." Lacht Edward. „Ich habe es nur geraten und du hast dich gerade selber verraten."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, und nein wir sind auch an keinen Dreier interessiert." Sagt Edward und nun werde ich rot. Ich habe Edward selten so frei reden hören.

Bevor noch irgendetwas gesagt werden konnte betritt unser Lehrer den Raum und bittet die Klasse zu Ordnung. Ich setzte mich neben Edward auf meinen Platz und greife unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand.

Die nächsten Stunden gehen nur langsam vorbei. Ich bin froh als es die Klingel nun die Mittagspause einläutet und ich zusammen mit Edward in die Cafeteria gehen kann, ich nehme mir nur eine Limonade und ein Stück Pizza. Auch Edward nimmt wahllos etwas und bezahlt dann für uns beide.

Wir gehen zusammen zu unseren üblichen Platz.

„Hey Edward. Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Interesse an Mike hast." Grüßt uns Emmett.

„Emmett." Grollt Edward warnend.

„Ich mein nur, in so einem Fall hättest du auch zu mir oder Jas…"

„Lass Jasper aus dem Spiel." Greift Alice in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Sorry Alice." Entschuldig sich Emmett. „Ich finde es nur so lustig, unser Eddie."

„Nenn mich nicht so." Wirft Edward ein.

„Okay unser Edward, ich wusste nicht dass auf Jungs steht." Emmett schüttelt dabei grinsend den Kopf und ich überlege mir…

„Edward, gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" Frage ich ihn und spiele das Spielchen von Emmett für einen Augenblick mit. „Komm schon Edward, sag die Wahrheit." Stachel ich weiter an.

Edward rollt mit den Augen. „Frag deinen Freund Newton. Er meint er müsste das Geschehene etwas verdrehen. Außerdem, ich hätte besseres von dir erwartet Bella. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir oft genug gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und nur dich. Ich bin froh wenn ich heute aus der Schule bin." Sagt Edward. „Eric überlegt, ob er vielleicht doch Chancen bei dir, Bella, hätte, genauso wie Ben. Und außerdem fragt sich Tyler im Moment ob er irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst hat und versucht in Emmetts und meinen Verhalten etwas Sexuelles hineinzuinterpretieren, dass es vielleicht zuvor übersehen hat."

„Danke für dieses Bild." Sagt Alice. „Darauf hätte ich verzichten können."

„Gern geschehen." Antwortet Edward grinsend.

„Wie lange wird dies nun Schulthema sein?" Frage ich nach, obwohl ich die Antwort nicht hören möchte.

„Einige Tage." Antwortet Alice.

Verzweifelt schüttele ich den Kopf und greif zu meiner Pizza.

„Wie kann man so was nur Essen?" Frag mich Emmett.

„Wie kann man nur Blut trinken?" Erwidere ich. „Das Spielchen wird alt, Emmett."

„Hast du es schon mal probiert?" Fragt er mich. „Blut meine ich."

„Hast du schon mal… Pizza probiert?" Erwidere ich die Frage. Ohne weiteres zögern nimmt mir Emmett die Pizza aus der Hand, beißt hinein und gibt sie mir zurück.

„Schmeckt, genauso wie es riecht, abartig. Ich werde dir heute Abend mal was Vernünftiges vorbeibringen." Verspricht er mir.

„Danke, darauf kann ich liebend verzichten."

„Ich hab jetzt deine Pizza probiert, nun musst du auch mein Essen probieren. Reh, Grizzly, Puma was möchtest du, ich lass es dich sogar auswählen."

„Danke Emmett, jetzt ist mir der Appetit vergangen." Allein bei dem Gedanken daran Blut zu trinken, dreht sich mir der Magen um. Ich lege meine Pizza weg.

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wie Edward etwas zu Emmett sagt, aber es liegt unterhalb meiner Hörfrequenz.

„Komm, Bella lass uns gehen und du kannst das mit wegräumen, Emmett." Sagt Edward und deutet auf unser Tablett

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stehe ich auf.

Wir haben noch eine Weile bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde und schlendern somit langsamen Schrittes über den Schulhof.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm, was die anderen im Moment denken?" Will ich wissen.

„Nicht schlimmer als sonst." Versichert mir Edward.

„Wird Emmett wirklich…"

„Nein, er weiß dass er da die Grenze überschreiten würde. Das würde ich nie zulassen, das Verspreche ich dir." Edward legt dabei seinen Arm um meine Schultern.

Wir setzen uns für die restliche Zeit der Mittagspause auf eine Bank und warten. Es dauert nicht lange bis Alice und Emmett zu uns kommen.

„Hey Bells," ruft Emmett. „Ich dachte die wolltest du vielleicht noch trinken." Und reicht mir meine Soda. Ich bedanke mich bei ihm, bevor ich sie öffne.

Es ist nun zur Angewohnheit geworden, dass die Cullens ihre Getränke, die sie in der Mittagspause kaufen, mitnehmen und sie mir zu Hause geben. Mein Magen hat sich wieder beruhigt und so schlürfe ich gemütlich die Limo.

„Wir sollten gehen, der Unterricht fängt bald an." Sagt Edward und zusammen gehen wir zu Bio.

Abermals zieht sich der Unterricht. Sekunden werden zu Minuten und nach einigen Minuten weiß ich schon nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich fange an wahllose Kreise auf meinen Block zu malen um mich abzulenken.

Ich bin froh als endlich die Stunde vorbei ist, obwohl jetzt noch der Albtraum auf dem Stundenplan steht, Sport. Ich verabschiede mich von Edward und gehe zusammen mit Alice zur Sporthalle.

Da es die beiden letzten Tage nicht geregnet hat, meint unser Sportlehrer, dass wir nach draußen gehen könnten, um unsere Ausdauer zu verbessern. Wie ich das hasse, laufen ist fast so schlimm, wie alles andere was mit koordinierter körperlicher Betüchtigung zu tun hat. Coach Clapp fängt an Schrittzähler an uns zu verteilen. Er ermahnt uns, in einem vernünftigen Tempo zu laufen, so dass wir eine möglichst lange Distanz zurücklegen können. Danach ruft er uns auf Zweier-Teams zu bilden und in einer frei gewählten Strecke, mindestens 3000 Schritte zu laufen, die er dann anhand des Schrittzählers kontrollieren will.

„Ich werde zusammen mit Bella laufen." Sagt Alice zum Coach.

„Ich dachte sie haben eine Sportbefreiung?" Fragt Clapp irritiert.

„Ja das habe ich, aber meine Kapselverletzung am linken Daumen, behindert mich nicht beim laufen." Erklärt ihm Alice. „Außerdem, meint auch mein Vater ich sollte mehr laufen um mein Herz-Kreislaufsystem etwas mehr in Trapp zu bringen."

„Wenn Dr. Cullen ihnen auch dazu rät zu laufen, dann will ich sie nicht davon abhalten." Sagt er zu Alice.

„Okay, Jungs und Mädels, auf drei lauft bitte los, eins, zwei, drei."

Ich laufe langsam neben Alice her, an der Sporthalle vorbei Richtung Wald.

„Bist du sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist, im Wald zu laufen?" Frag ich.

„Nicht reden, Bella, davon gibt es nur Seitenstechen." Ermahnt mich Alice. „Außerdem sind wir noch im Blickfeld der Schule."

Ich drehe mich um und Alice hat Recht. Ich kann die anderen noch sehen.

„Aufpassen." Höre ich nur noch und spüre eine helfende Hand unter meinen Arm, die mich vor einem Sturz bewahrt.

„Danke, Alice."

„Kein Problem. Noch ein paar Meter, dann werden wir nicht mehr gesehen." Sagt Alice.

„Da seit ihr ja." Grinst plötzlich Edward vor mir.

Ich bleibe stehen und schaue ihn fragend an.

„Gibt mir deinen Schrittzähler, ich will nicht dass du Grün und Blau nach Hause kommst."

Ich nehme den Schrittzähler von meinem Fußgelenk ab und reiche ihn Edward. Er bindet ihn um den seinigen und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich setzte mich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen umgefallen Baum und warte. Es dauert jedoch nicht allzu lange bis Edward wieder auftaucht.

„3273 Schritte. Reicht das?" Fragt er mich.

„Danke." Nicke ich und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Verabschiedet sich Alice und läuft ebenfalls für ein paar Minuten.

Nachdem wir unsere Zeit auf dem Baumstamm abgesessen haben, laufen wir langsamen Schrittes wieder zur Turnhalle zurück.

„Ich hoffe nur dem Coach fällt nichts auf." Sage ich zu Alice.

„Er wird verwundert sein, aber er wird nichts sagen." Antwort Alice.

„Coach." Spricht ihn Alice an. „Hier sind unsere Zähler." Und reicht ihn sowohl meinen wie auch ihren Schrittzähler.

„Gut gemacht. Rennt noch zwei langsame Runden um die Halle um eure Muskeln zu beruhigen, dann kannst du zum Duschen gehen, Alice. Bella dich bittet ich auch noch zwei Runden zu rennen und danach kannst du mit den anderen noch bis zum Stundenende Tischtennis spielen."

Die beiden Runden sind schnell erledigt und ich begebe mich in die Halle, während Alice sich duscht und umzieht. Die anderen sind schlauer geworden und geben mir keinen Tischtennisschläger in die Hand. Ich setzte mich auch die Bank und sehe zu, wie die anderen spielen.

Gerade als ich zu Edwards Auto laufen will, sehe ich Jacobs Rabbit auf der Straßenseite parken. Ich laufe zu ihm.

„Jacob." Begrüße ich ihn. „Was machst du hier."

„Dich retten." Flüstert er leise und zwinkert mir dabei zu. „Billy hat mich bei Charlie vorbeigeschickt um ihn seinen heutigen Fang zu präsentieren." Jacob rollt dabei mit den Augen. „Im Alter wird es immer schlimmer. Und ich dachte mir, wenn ich einmal da bin kann ich dich auch mal an der Schule besuchen."

„Das ist lieb von dir." Antworte ich und höhere mehrere Schritte schnell auf mich zukommen.

„Bella, ich wette mit dir du kannst nicht höher Springen als dieser Baum." Sagt Jacob zu ihm, ich wundere mich einen Augenblick, als er auf ein Bäumchen vor mir zeigt. Es gibt keine Chance, dass ich höher springen kann als der Baum, was denkt sich Jacob nur dabei, frage ich mich selbst.

Bevor die anderen uns erreicht haben, zeigt er mir einen kleinen Zettel, den er geschrieben hat. Okay das könnte funktionieren, grinse ich. Und nicke ihm zu.

„Klar, kann ich höher springen als der Baum, da wette ich sogar mit dir." Sage ich ernst.

„Bella, du solltest es besser wissen." Spricht Emmett.

„Was sollte ich besser wissen?" Frage ich genervt.

„Das du diese Wette verlieren wirst." Antwortet Emmett.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann nicht höher springen als der Baum da?"

„Um was wetten wir?" Fragt Jasper und mischt sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ja um was?" Will Emmett nun ebenfalls wissen.

„Alice?" Redet Edward sie leise an.

Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Durch den Wauwau hier kann ich nichts sehen. Aber das Bäumchen ist mindestens einen 1,30 Meter hoch. Kannst du nicht hören was er denkt?"

„Wirres Zeug, er stellt sich vor Bella über den Baum springt und geht nebenbei seine Stammesgeschichte durch."

„Okay Cullens, ich wette mit euch ich kann höher springen als der Baum, und wenn ich die Wette gewinne, dann dürft ihr alle mir einen Monat lang keinen Streich mehr spielen." Ich muss diesen Moment ausnutzen, bevor die anderen zu sehr über meinen Wortlaut nachdenken und ich mich beherrschen kann.

„Wette angenommen." Jubelt Emmett nahezu. „Und wenn wir gewinnen musst du jeweils einen Tag lang machen, was wir sagen. Also du musst einen Tag lang machen das was Jasper sagt, den nächsten Tag was Alice sagt, du verstehst?"

„Ja Emmett, ganz so blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Antwort ich und rolle meine Augen dabei.

„Eddie," sagt Emmett. „Es wäre vielleicht besser wenn du auf die andere Seite gehst um Bella aufzufangen."

Ich höre nur ein Gebrummel von Edward, aber er bewegt sich hinten den Baum.

Ich gehe einige Schritte zurück, tu so als ob ich anlaufe nehme und dann springe ich, vielleicht 10 Zentimeter in die Luft.

„Wette gewonnen, Bella." Ruft Jacob erfreut aus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Und weiß jemand von euch warum Bella die Wette gewonnen hat?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

„Was?" Rufen fünf erstaunte Vampire.

„Sie ist nicht mal 10 Zentimeter gesprungen, sie hat verloren." Behauptet Emmett.

„Danke Jacob, danke." Rufe ich erfreut und springe, wie ein kleiner Flummiball, auf und nieder.

„Kann mir das einer mal erklären?" Fragt Emmett verwirrt.

„Hast du schon mal einen Baum springen sehen?" Frage ich zurück, mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und lache dann herzhaft drauf los. „Emmett ist sprachlos, ich glaube es nicht." Ich versuche mich wieder zu beruhigen, was aber bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Emmett nahezu unmöglich ist. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt habe, versuche ich es Emmett zu erklären, „Emmett, ich hab nie behauptet über den Baum zu springen. Ich hab nur gesagt ich kann höher springen als der Baum. Und Bäume können nicht springen." Ich lache erneut laut los und greife mir dabei an dem Bauch der anfängt wehzutun.

„Mist, der Mensch hat uns ausgetrickst." Spricht Emmett, dreht sich um und stapft geschlagen davon. Rosalie dreht sich ebenfalls um und rennt zu ihrem Freund.

„Danke Jacob, der war wirklich gut." Bedanke ich mich bei Jacob und drehe mich zu ihm um. Jacob hat ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Kein Problem Bella." Antwort mir Jacob. „Du weißt ich helfe dir gerne." Jacob steigt wieder in sein Auto ein. „Hast du am Freitag schon was vor?" Fragt er mich.

Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn du Lust hast ins Reservat zu kommen, wir wollen ein Lagerfeuer am Meer machen. Ich hoffe du kommst."

„Okay, ich werde da sein." Sage ich, bevor Edward mir ins Wort reden kann. Ein paar Stunden am Strand mit Jacob und den anderen als Dank für diesen Streich, da kann ich gern zustimmen.

„Dann bis Freitag." Sagt Jacob und fährt vom Schulhof.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue in das entsetzte Gesicht der restlichen verbliebenen Vampire, nur in Jaspers Gesicht kann ich noch einen Hauch von Lächeln erkennen.

„Was?" Frage ich.

„Warum hast du zugestimmt, am Freitag ins Reservat zu fahren?" Fragt mich Edward entsetzt,

„Weil du am Freitag mit Emmett jagen gehen wolltest?" Sage ich.

„Aber ich dachte, du kommst zu uns, wir wollten doch nach Seattle einkaufen fahren." Sagt Alice.

„Wollten wir?" Frage ich, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern zugestimmt zu haben, mit ihr nach Seattle zu fahren. Und Bella Barbie zu spielen ist etwas worauf ich noch weniger Lust habe, ich hätte wahrscheinlich dies als Wetteinsatz nehmen sollen. _Das merk ich mir für das nächste Mal_. Ein Monat lang nicht Bella Barbie zu spielen, das wäre wie ein Traum.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, ich fahre am Freitag ins Reservat." Sage ich bestimmend.

„Lass uns darüber zu Hause noch einmal reden." Sagt schließlich Edward. Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf. _Ich werde es mir nicht ausreden lassen_. Sage ich immer wieder zu mir selbst.

Zusammen gehen wir zu Edwards Auto. Emmett ist zusammen mit Rosalie schon losgefahren. Ich setzte mich zusammen mit Alice auf die Rücksitzbank.

„Könntest du wenigstens duschen, wenn wir zu Hause sind?" Fragt mich Edward. Ich schnuppere an meinem Shirt für einen Augenblick. Und zucke dann mit den Schultern.

„Du riechst nichts, aber wir schon." Sagt er.

„Okay ich werde duschen, kein Problem." Antworte ich.

In der Einfahrt der Cullens sehe ich bereits Rosalies Auto stehen. Edward parkt seinen silbernen Volvo direkt daneben und zusammen betreten wir das Haus. Ich begebe mich sofort nach oben in Edwards Schlafzimmer um im angrenzenden Bad zu duschen.

Ich entkleide mich und lasse meine Klamotten in einen Haufen auf dem Boden zurück und stelle mich dann in die Dusche. Ich lasse für eine Weil einfach nur das warme Wasser über meinen Körper laufen. Und erinnere mich dabei an die gewonnene Wette, es war ein Anfang, denke ich mir.

Nachdem ich sicher war dass ich mich gründlich genug gewaschen habe, trete ich aus der Dusche und trockne mich ab. Ich wickle mich in das Handtuch ein und trete in Edwards Zimmer. Auf dem Bett finde ich ein zusammen passendes Unterwäsche-Set, ein frisches Shirt und eine Jeans liegen. Neben den Klamotten liegt eine verschließbare Tüte, für meine getragenen Sachen. Alice, und ja ich hab auch verstanden, dass ich stinke, denke ich mir.

Ich bin leicht genervt.

Als ich mich angezogen habe und meine Haare in einen losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden habe, gehe ich wieder nach unten zu den anderen.

Ich finde sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen. Sie spielen eines ihrer zahlreichen Computerspiele. Wii-Sport, eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, Vampire spielen am Fernseher Sport. Alice sitzt auf Jaspers Schoß, daneben sitzt Edward und rechts von ihm sitzen Emmett und Rose. Ich überlege einen Moment mich zu ihnen zu setzten. Entscheide mich aber dagegen. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass sie mich bemerkt habe, dreht sich keiner zu mir um. Selbst Edward nicht. Kinder.

Ich setzte mich in einen der beiden Sessel und nehme mir eine Zeitschrift zur Hand. Wenn sie mich nicht beachten wollen, dann beachte ich sie auch nicht. Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder einen von ihnen aufstehen um zu Bowlen. Aber ich zwinge mich dazu zu lesen und nicht zuzuschauen.

Ich bin froh als mich Esme zu sich ruft, in die Küche.

„Bella. Ich hab Pasta Alfredo gekocht. Ich dachte mir, du könntest dann die Reste für Charlie mit nach Hause nehmen. Aber es wäre bestimmt besser, wenn du es noch abschmecken könntest." Esme fühlt sich zunehmend wohler in der Küche und das kochen scheint ihr Spaß zu machen. Auch so könnte ich zu ihr nie nein sagen.

Ich nehme mir einen Löffel und koste.

„Gut." Sage ich. „Vielleicht noch etwas Salz und Pfeffer." Esme reicht mir die Salz- und die Pfeffermühle und ich würze noch etwas nach. Nachdem ich alles noch einmal vermengt habe, koste ich erneut.

„Perfekt." Sage ich zu ihr.

Sie reicht mir einen Teller und ich nehme mir eine Portion heraus und setzte mich an den selten genutzten Esstisch. Nachdem ich aufgegessen habe, räume ich meinen Teller in die Spülmaschine und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Die 5 Cullen-Geschwister spielen noch immer, Tennis, nehme ich nach ihren Bewegungen an. Ich greife wieder nach der Zeitschrift und lese.

Ich höre wie die Eingangstür geöffnet wird und Carlisle nach Hause kommt.

Nachdem Carlisle Esme begrüßt hat, kommt er zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick richtet sich sofort auf mich und dann auf die anderen fünf.

„Wie geht es?" Fragt er.

„Gut." Antworten wir alle. Er glaubt uns nicht.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt er.

„Ich hab eine Wette gegen die fünf gewonnen." Sage ich und sehe wie er schmunzelt.

„Was war das für eine Wette?" Fragt er nach.

„Ich hab gewettet ich kann höher springen als ein Baum. Und sie glaubten mir nicht." Antworte ich.

„Ein Baum kann nicht springen." Sagt Carlisle augenblicklich.

„Danke." Sagt Rose und steht auf. „Das wissen wir jetzt auch." Sie verlässt den Raum, ich nehme an in Richtung der Garage.

„Der Mensch hat die Wette auch nur Dank des Hundes gewonnen." Sagt Emmett.

„Hab ich nicht." Sage ich.

„Hast du doch. Alice…"

„Ja genau, Alice hat den Ausgang nicht gesehen, aber das ist auch nur fair. Ihr seit es doch die immer mit unfairen Mitteln mir Streiche spielen." Antworte ich trotzig.

„Aber trotzdem hast du sie nur durch ihn gewonnen, alleine wärst du nie auf diese Idee gekommen." Sagt Emmett.

„Okay kann sein." Antworte ich. „Ein Spielchen Emmett, keine Hilfe von euch anderen. Ich stelle dir zwei Fragen, du darfst einmal mit nein antworten und einmal mit ja. Verstanden?" Frage ich.

„Was ist da so schwer zu verstehen. Fang an."

„Okay erste Frage: Bist du dumm?"

„Nein." Antwortet er.

„Zweite Frage: Hast du gelogen?"

Bevor ich auch nur versuchen konnte zu reagieren, sah ich wie eine der Fernbedienung der Wii in meine Richtung flog. Es war Carlisle die sie nur Zentimeter von meinen Kopf entfernt auffing.

„Emmett McCarthy Cullen, es ist schlimm genug, dass du mit Sachen nach deinen Geschwistern wirfst. Aber tu so was nie bei Bella." Ermahnt ihn Esme in einen strengen elterlichen Ton. „Und jetzt entschuldige dich bei Bella."

„Aber…"

„Entschuldige dich. Es gab ein Sprichwort dass mir meine Oma noch beigebracht hat und das hieß: wer austeilt muss auch einstecken können. Und wie oft ist Bella das Opfer eurer Streiche gewesen?" Fragt Esme.

„Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich Bella nach Hause bringe." Unterbricht Edward und will aufstehen.

„Hinsetzen." Sagt Esme. Und ohne Widerspruch setzt sich Edward auf seinen Platz.

„Erst eine Entschuldigung und dann wird Esme Bella nach Hause bringen und ich werde mit euch allen ein paar Wörter reden." Sagt Carlisle ebenfalls in einen ernsten Ton.

„Entschuldige." Sagt Emmett.

„Angenommen." Antworte ich.

„Komm Bella, lass uns gehen." Esme führt mich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich greife nach meiner Schultasche und dem Plastikbeutel mit meiner Wäsche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wollt ihr weiterhin die Geschichte in Bellas Perspektive oder wollt ihr die Wette aus Jasper Perspektive haben?


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Esme bringt mich ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu Carlisles Mercedes. Es ist ungewohnt für mich in einen solchen Auto zu sitzen. Wir fahren den langen unbefestigten Weg zu Hauptstraße entlang. Ich bin bisher noch nie mit Esme gefahren, fällt mir gerade auf. Ihr Fahrstil ist im Vergleich zu den anderen langsamer, der Tacho zeigt nur wenig mehr an, als die erlaubte Geschwindigkeit.

„Esme, es tut mir leid." Versuche ich mich zu entschuldigen. „Ich wollte mich… Entschuldigung."

„Bella, was tut dir leid? Warum willst du dich entschuldigen?" Fragt sich mich.

„Für eben und das mit der Wette an der Schule." Fange ich an.

„Bella, wie oft haben die anderen dir einen Streich gespielt?"

„Äh… ich hab aufgehört zu zählen." Antworte ich ehrlich. „Aber ich will nicht, dass sie böse oder wütend auf mich sind. Ich wollte nur eine kleine Revanche." Sage ich.

„Bella, du glaubst nicht, wie ich mir eben das lachen verkneifen musste. Die fünf haben so was schon lange mal verdient."

„Aber …"

„Nichts aber. Sie wissen nur nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemand alle fünf auf einmal in einer Wette geschlagen hat und dass du Emmett gleich noch einmal reingelegt hast. Das war einfach unglaublich." Ich blicke zu Esme. „Ich bin stolz auf dich Bella."

„Aber warum .."

„Emmett," ich glaube sie kann Gedankenlesen. „ist wie ein Riesenbaby, er kann einfach nicht verlieren und wenn er verliert dann bockt er schlimmer als ein zweijähriges Kind. Carlisle will mit den fünf reden und sie zu Vernunft bringen. Wie schon gesagt sie haben bisher nie eine Wette so verloren, mit Edwards Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen, Alices Fähigkeit die Zukunft zu sehen und Jasper Fähigkeit Emotionen zu kontrollieren, sind sie ein unschlagbares Team."

„Und nun komm ich, ein kleiner unscheinbarer Mensch und schlägt sie alle auf einmal."

„Genau. Aber sie haben es verdient." Ich sehe zu Esme und sie zwinkert mir zu. Ihr Gesicht strahlt.

„Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Warum sollte ich das? Nein Bella. Ich bin eher wütend auf die fünf. Sie müssen lernen zu verlieren und Fernbedienungen durch die Gegend zu werfen zeugt nicht gerade von erwachsen sein. Ich wollte dich heimfahren bevor die Situation außer Rand und Band gerät. Und noch irgendwelche andere Gegenstände das Fliegen lernen."

„Ich verstehe." Ich lehne mich entspannt in den Sitz zurück.

„Darf ich fragen, was der Wetteinsatz war?" Will Esme wissen.

„Sie dürfen mir alle fünf einen Monat lang keinen Streich spielen." Antworte ich. „Nur bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob das ein guter Einsatz war. Weil die Zeit danach kann dann lustig werden."

„Keine Bange, du bist ein schlaues Mädchen. Und wenn du verloren hättest, was hättest du tun müssen?"

„Sklave spielen. Ich hätte jeweils einen Tag lang machen müssen was sie sagen." Antworte ich.

Ich sehe, wie Esme ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche holt und eine SMS schreibt, zum Glück sieht das Charlie nicht.

Allerdings, biegen wir fast gleichzeitig mit ihm in die Einfahrt des Hauses ein.

Esme begrüßt Charlie herzlich.

„Hier Bella, bevor ich es vergesse." Sie reicht mir eine Plastikbox. „Die Pasta."

„Ach, ja genau."

„Ich hoffe sie mögen Pasta Alfredo, Charlie."

„Oh vielen Dank, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Erklärt Charlie etwas verlegen.

„Kein Problem." Ich höre, wie Esmes Handy klingelt, sie schaut auf das Display und lacht. Sie dreht sich zum Auto und ich laufe zusammen mit Charlie die weniger Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf.

„Ach und wenn ich einmal schon hier bin, kann ich auch gleich selber Fragen. Ich weiß es ist in der Schulzeit, aber wir wollten nächsten Dienstag nach der Schule zum Whistler fahren und dort bis Sonntag bleiben. Camping, Wandern, die Natur genießen und ich wollte fragen ob Bella mitkommen könnte, sie sind natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen." Fragt Esme.

Ich sehe Charlie an und ich denke für einen Moment dass seine Augen herausfallen würden.

„Ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem sein, wenn sich um die Schule gekümmert wird."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Edward muss auch seine Hausaufgaben mitnehmen. Schule hat Vorrang." Sagt sie und ich nehme es ihr ab.

„Wenn das geklärt ist, hab ich kein Problem damit. Ich denke Bella könnte auch mal etwas mehr frische Luft vertragen. Allerdings muss ich ihre Einladung ablehnen, ich bekomme so kurzfristig keinen Urlaub."

„Oh, das ist aber sehr Schade. Ich hätte mich gefreut sie etwas näher kennen zulernen."

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Erklärt er ihr.

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr." Erklärt sie und steigt in ihr Auto ein.

„Die Cullens müssen wirklich Outdoor-Freaks sein." Sagt Charlie zu mir, als wir das Haus betreten.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich froh oder entsetzt darüber sein soll." Erkläre ich ihm. Er schaut mich fragen an.

„Ich und wandern. Äste, Wurzeln, Steine viele Möglichkeiten um zu fallen. Zum Glück ist Carlisle ein Doktor."

„Und ein sehr guter dazu." Merkt Charlie an.

„Hast du Hunger?" Frage ich ihn.

„Ja." Sagt er kurz und schnappt sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Okay, Essen ist in fünf Minuten fertig." Sage ich ihm.

„Dann können wir sogar noch vor dem Footballspiel essen."

„Ja."

Es dauert nicht lang bis die Pasta Alfredo nochmals erwärmt ist. Ich decke schnell den Tisch ein und serviere Charlie eine große Portion und nehme mir selbst nur eine kleine. Ich sehe, wie Charlie mich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus fragend ansieht.

„Ich hab schon bei den Cullens gegessen und deswegen keinen großen Hunger mehr. Lass es dir schmecken." Sagte ich.

Ohne weitere Worte nimmt Charlie die erste Gabel voll und isst. „Das ist gut." Sagt er. „Und bitte erinnere mich daran mich bei Esme dafür zu bedanken."

Ich nicke und wir Essen in schweigen.

„Schau dein Spiel an." Sage ich nachdem wir gegessen haben. „Ich werde aufräumen."

Charlie nickt nur dankend und nimmt sich ein weiteres Bier, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer verschwindet.

Ich spüle schnell das Geschirr und stelle es zum trocknen hin. Bevor ich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer gehe. Ich lasse mich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und schaue eine Weile fern. Doch auch noch hunderten von Spielen, die ich gesehen haben muss, kann ich mich nicht dafür begeistern.

„Ich gehe in mein Zimmer." Erkläre ich ihm in einer günstigen Minute. „Ich muss mich bei Renee wieder mal melden." Er nickt nur abwesend.

Ich hatte gehofft Edward in meinen Zimmer zu finden, wusste aber dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, da es noch hell draußen ist.

Ich starte den Computer und überlege mir in der Zwischenzeit duschen zu gehen. Aber nach zwei Sekunden fällt mir ein, dass ich ja bereits bei den Cullen geduscht hab. Ich entschließe mich aber trotzdem dazu mich umzuziehen für die Nacht.

_Was haben die Cullen vor?_ Frage ich mich selbst. Auf der Heimfahrt hat Esme nichts von einem Campingausflug erzählt. Ich frage mich gerade ob wir wirklich dorthin fahren oder ob es nur sonnig sein wird und ich bei den Cullens zu Hause bleibe. Ich hab ja noch nicht einmal eine ordentliche Campingausrüstung, ja noch nicht einmal Wanderschuhe. Bemerke ich gerade.

Nachdem ich mich fertig für die Nacht gemacht habe, gehe ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Mein PC ist hochgefahren und ich lasse eine Verbindung mit dem Internet herstellen und rufe meine Emails ab. Zu meiner Verwunderung sind es nur zwei Nachrichten, einmal Spam und eine Nachricht von Renee. Ich nehme mir bei der Antwort an ihr Zeit. Ich habe das Gefühl dass wir uns immer mehr auseinander Leben. Ich schreibe ihr von Emmetts Streichen, von Jacobs Hilfe, von meiner gelungenen Wette und von dem Campingtrip nächste Woche. Ich bin gerade beim abschicken als ich einen kühlen Windzug bemerke und weiß dass Edward gekommen ist.

Ich drehe mich zum ihm. Er hält einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß für mich in den Händen.

„Carlisle will dass ich mich bei dir entschuldige für mein kindisches Benehmen." Erklärt er mir und reicht mir den Strauß. Aber ich spüre irgendwie…

„Entschuldigst du dich weil es Carlisle verlangt oder weil du eingesehen hast dass dein Benehmen kindisch war?" Frage ich und erschrecke mich fast selbst dies ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Ich…"

„Wenn du es nicht ehrlich meinst brauchst du dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen." Sage ich und lege mich in mein Bett, Edward legt sich neben mich. Seine Hand greift nach der meinen.

„Bella. Ich weiß ich hab nicht richtig reagiert, wir haben die Wette verloren. Du hast gewonnen. Okay, akzeptiert. Aber dass du zu … Jacob rennst um Hilfe zu holen, finde ich..., du hättest auch zu mir kommen können."

„Wie oft habe ich mit dir darüber geredet, dass ich es satt bin das Opfer von Emmetts Streichen zu werden, von dir kamen immer nur ausreden. Ich soll ihn ignorieren, nicht reagieren." Sage ich.

„Okay, ich werde dich besser unterstützen, wenn du am Freitag nicht ins Reservat fährst."

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, Edward." Sage ich und drehe mich von ihm weg. Ich zeige ihn meinen Rücken und frage mich wer gerade kindisch reagiert. Aber was die können, kann ich auch. Edward legt sich hinter mich und legt eine Hand auf meinen Oberarm, den ich aber ohne weiteres nachdenken, abschüttele.

Ich hasse es, wenn ich mich mit Edward streite. Jacob ist mein Freund. Und nein ich will jetzt nicht weinen. Ich spüre, wie die erste Träne meine Wange hinab läuft. Warum kann Edward nicht einfach meine Lullaby summen, ich will jetzt weder heulen noch nachdenken.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella." Sagt Edward schließlich leise. „Es tut mir Leid, wirklich leid. Ich weiß Jacob ist ein Freund, aber ich kann nicht vergessen was er ist, ich mag es nicht wenn du Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Aber wenn du wirklich willst, fahre ich dich am Freitag bis zur Reservatgrenze. Versprochen."

„Okay." Antworte ich leise. Es war ein Anfang.

„Bella, ich bin froh, dass du heute die Wette gewonnen hast, ehrlich. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten, es war kindisch. Und ich denke, es war gut, dass Jacob dir dabei geholfen hat."

Diese Worte überraschen mich jetzt doch und ich drehe mich auf den Rücken. Er blickt mir in die Augen und wischt mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich war so beschäftigt mit ihm, dass ich gar nicht über die Wette nachgedacht habe." Sagt er mir.

„Danke." Sage ich und drehe mich wieder weg von ihm und spüre wieder die Tränen hochsteigen.

„Bella?"

„Es ist sehr nett, wenn der Freund einem sagt, dass man die Wette nur gewonnen hat, weil er keine Zeit zum denken hatte, dass man eigentlich zu dumm ist für eine Wette."

„Bella. So war das doch nicht gemeint."

_Kann sein, aber so fühlt es sich im Moment für mich an_, denke ich zu mir selbst.

„Bella, schau mich an." Nein ich bleibe liegen wie ich bin.

„Bella, bitte." Ich bleibe liegen, ignorieren und nicht reagieren.

„Bella." Ich merke wie sich mein Bett bewegt und im nächsten Moment sehe ich ihn vor dem Bett knien. Ich drehe mich um. Ignorieren.

Ein leisen knurren entweicht ihm. Nicht reagieren.

„Bella." Ich kenn meinen Namen, nicht reagieren.

„Bella, es tut mir Leid. Schau mich an, ich will es versuchen zu erklären." Ignorieren und nicht reagieren. Herz beruhige dich.

„Bella, wie schon gesagt, ich bin froh dass du die Wette gewonnen hast, wenn Jacob nicht da gewesen wäre hätte ich dich Wette durchschaut und du hättest verloren. Aber dadurch dass er mich abgelenkt hat, hast du gewonnen. Und ich weiß jetzt wie du dich fühlst. Ich verstehe dich. Es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht zu verlieren und dann dem Gespött von Jacob ausgesetzt sein. Es ist irgendwie verletzend ausgelacht zu werden, auch wenn ich weiß es ist nicht wirklich böse gemeint." Versucht er mir zu erklären.

_Es ist ein Anfang_, denke ich mir. „Ich will schlafen." Sage ich ihm

„Okay." Er legt sich wieder ins Bett neben mir und fängt an mein Lied zu summen, doch irgendwie ist es anders und es macht mich nicht müde sondern eher traurig.

„Sollten wir die Blumen nicht ins Wasser stellen?" Frage ich.

„Sollten wir." Sagt Edward. „Ich hab noch eine Vase für den Strauß im Auto. Bin gleich wieder da."

Er verlässt mich für einen Augenblick. Als er wieder kommt hat er eine schlichte aber schöne Vase in der Hand. Er öffnet leise die Tür und füllt die Vase im Bad mit Wasser. Danach stellt er den Strauß hinein und legt sich wieder neben mir. Ich will nicht mehr und drehe mich zu ihm und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er legt seinen Arm auf meinen und fängt wieder an zu summen.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit dem Camping Trip auf sich?" Frage ich.

„Schlaf, Bella. Ich erkläre es dir später."

-----------------------

So das nächste Kapitel wird aus Jaspers Sicht sein.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

_Freude_, verspüre ich von Bella als sie Jacob in seinem alten Auto sieht.

„Bella, ich wette mit dir du kannst nicht höher Springen als dieser Baum." Höre Jacob zu ihr sagen. Er ist aufgeregt und sie ist entsetzt.

Ich höre etwas rascheln und ihre Stimmung ändert sich schlagartig und sie ist angespannt und nervös.

„Klar, kann ich höher springen als der Baum, da wette ich sogar mit dir." Sagt sie ernst, doch ihre Gefühle sagen etwas anderes, nervös, aufgeregt.

„Bella, du solltest es besser wissen." Spricht Emmett neben ihr. Freudig erregt. Er nimmt jede Wette gern an. Ich bin froh dass Emmett meist schneller reagiert als er denk. Und ich bin froh, dass Jacob hier ist um Edward abzulenken. Von Edward kommen nur Gefühle der Eifersucht. Jacob ist es deutlich anzumerken, dass er sich in der Nähe von uns fünf nicht wohl fühlt, aber er verbirgt es gut, um Bella nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern.

„Was sollte ich besser wissen?" Frage sie ihn, sie versucht genervt zu wirken. Ich versuche sie leicht zu beruhigen, nicht zuviel, dass sie es nicht merkt.

„Das du diese Wette verlieren wirst." Antwortet Emmett.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann nicht höher springen als der Baum da?"

„Um was wetten wir?" Frage ich und mische mich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ja um was?" Will Emmett nun ebenfalls wissen.

„Alice?" Redet Edward sie leise an.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Durch den Wauwau hier kann ich nichts sehen. Aber das Bäumchen ist mindestens einen 1,30 Meter hoch. Kannst du nicht hören was er denkt?"

Nicht gut Jacob wird wütend und er könnte Bellas Plan damit zu Nichte machen. Ich versuche ihn zu beruhigen.

Ich merke, wie Edwards Aufmerksamkeit sich auf mich richtet, _George Washington, geboren 1732, gestorben 1799, Regierungszeit 1798 bis 1797, Partei Föderalist. John Adams, geboren 1735, gestorben 1826, Regierungszeit 1797 bis 1801, Föderalist._

Verwirrung und Eifersucht nehme ich nun als Emotionen von Edward auf. Er richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Jacob.

„Wirres Zeug, er stellt sich vor Bella über den Baum springt und geht nebenbei seine Stammesgeschichte durch."

„Okay Cullens, ich wette mit euch ich kann höher springen als der Baum, und wenn ich die Wette gewinne, dann dürft ihr alle mir einen Monat lang keinen Streich mehr spielen." Sie weiß, dass sie schnell sein muss, mit ihrem Vorgehen, bevor die anderen zu sehr nachdenken. Ich mag Bella, wenn sie will kann sie taktisch klug denken, genauso wie Jacob.

„Wette angenommen." Jubelt Emmett nahezu. „Und wenn wir gewinnen musst du jeweils einen Tag lang machen, was wir sagen. Also du musst einen Tag lang machen das was Jasper sagt, den nächsten Tag was Alice sagt, du verstehst?"

Emmett wenn du wüsstest, ich versuche seine Glücksgefühle noch etwas zu verstärken.

„Ja Emmett, ganz so blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Antwortet Bella und rollt ihre Augen dabei, gute Schauspielerin, denke ich. Ihre Aufregung steigt wieder an. Ihr Körper zittert beinahe davon.

„Eddie," sagt Emmett. „Es wäre vielleicht besser wenn du auf die andere Seite gehst um Bella aufzufangen."

Ich höre nur ein tiefes Gebrummel von Edward, er mag diesen Spitznamen überhaupt nicht und ich möchte nicht in Emmetts Haut stecken, wenn sich Edward dafür revanchiert. Aber er bewegt sich hinten den Baum.

Ich sehe wie Bella einige Schritte zurück tritt, um anlaufen zu nehmen. Für einen Moment verwirrt sich mich, sie will doch nicht wirklich springen? Sie hat doch die Wette schon gewonnen.

_Ups, Thomas Jefferson, geboren 1743, gestorben 1826, Regierungszeit 1801 bist 1809, erster Republikaner. James Madison, geboren 1751, gestorben 1836, Regierungszeit 1809 bis 1817, Republikaner._

Doch dann springt Bella nur weniger Zentimeter in die Luft.

„Wette gewonnen, Bella." Ruft Jacob erfreut aus und ich werde mit einer Woge der Freude überschüttet. Auch Bellas Anspannung ist verfolgen und sie strahlt Freude aus. Da verliert man doch gerne.

„Was?" Rufen die anderen, ich stimme mit ein, ich will Bella diesen Moment nicht vermiesen. Sie hat ihn verdient.

„Sie ist nicht mal 10 Zentimeter gesprungen, sie hat verloren." Behauptet Emmett.

„Danke Jacob, danke." Sie ist freudig aufgeregt, solche Gefühle empfange ich selten von Bella. Ich kenne sie eigentlich sonst nur von Alice. Aber ich genieße diesen Augenblick. Doch bald verspüre ich nur noch Edwards Wut und Eifersucht. Ich versuche ihn zu beruhigen.

_Edward, relax_. Übermittele ich ihm in meinen Gedanken und versuche meine Worte mit der Freude die Bella im Moment verspürt zu verstärken. Ich spüre wie er sich etwas beruhigt.

„Kann mir das einer mal erklären?" Fragt Emmett verwirrt und ich kann seine Verwirrung spüren.

„Hast du schon mal einen Baum springen sehen?" Fragt sie ihn, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Emmett ist sprachlos, ich glaube es nicht." Sie versucht sie zu beruhigen. Aber der Gesichtsausdruck von Emmett lässt dies nicht zu.

Ich versuche mich nun selbst abzulenken und nicht laut loszulachen.

_John Quincy Adams, geboren 1767, gestorben 1848, Regierungszeit 1825 bis 1829, Republikaner. Andrew Jackson geboren 1767, gestorben 1845, erster Demokratischer Präsident. _Okay das funktioniert einigermaßen, ich bin wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Emmett, ich hab nie behauptet über den Baum zu springen. Ich hab nur gesagt ich kann höher springen als der Baum. Und Bäume können nicht springen." Sie lacht erneut los und ich spüre, dass ihr der Bauch vor Lachen weh tut.

„Mist, der Mensch hat uns ausgetrickst." Sagt Emmett und dreht sich wütend um und läuft zu seinem Auto. Rosalie folgt ihm.

„Danke Jacob, der war wirklich gut." Bellas Freude überwiegt weiterhin. Edward versucht seine Gefühle noch unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Kein Problem Bella. Du weißt ich helfe dir gerne." Jacob steigt wieder in sein Auto ein. „Hast du am Freitag schon was vor?" Fragt er sie.

Sie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

Jacob ist leicht nervös als er sie fragt, ob sie am Freitag ins Reservat kommen möchte. Ich weiß nicht ob er Angst hat zurückgewiesen zu werden oder bedenken wegen Edward hat. Den ich zur Versorge beruhige.

„Okay, ich werde da sein."

_Edward, relax._ Sage ich wieder, es wird schwerer seine Wut und Eifersucht unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Dann bis Freitag." Sagt Jacob und fährt vom Schulhof. Ich bin froh als er weg ist.

Als Bella sich wieder zu uns umdreht und uns anschaut, rasen viele Gefühle durch ihren Körper. Freude, Zufriedenheit, aber auch Nervosität und ein Hauch Angst. Wo dieser her kommt weiß ich nicht… okay weiß ich doch, als ich Edward anschaue.

_Edward, es war nur eine Wette und ich habe Bella in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr so glücklich erlebt, wie in diesem Augenblick._ Sage ich zu Edward in Gedanken. _Verdirb ihr die Freude nicht._

„Was?" Frage sie uns, aber gemeint ist nur Edward.

„Warum hast du zugestimmt, am Freitag ins Reservat zu fahren?" Fragt Edward und schafft es dabei kaum seinen Unmut darüber aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

„Weil du am Freitag mit Emmett jagen gehen wolltest?" Antwortet sie ihm. Enttäuschung macht sich bei ihr breit.

„Aber ich dachte, du kommst zu uns, wir wollten doch nach Seattle einkaufen fahren." Fragt Alice, deren Gefühle ich im Moment nicht wirklich zu ordnen kann.

„Wollten wir?" Sie weiß, dass sie dies nie vereinbart hatten. Doch plötzlich durchfährt Bella ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit.

„Aber…" Versucht es Alice noch einmal.

„Nichts aber, ich fahre am Freitag ins Reservat." Sagt sie bestimmend und sie meint es ernst.

„Lass uns darüber zu Hause noch einmal reden." Sagt schließlich Edward. Bella schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf, Resignation. Ihre Freude ist wie verschwunden. Ich vermisse dieses Gefühl sofort.

Zusammen gehen wir zu Edwards Auto. Emmett ist zusammen mit Rosalie schon losgefahren. Bella geht setzt sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen nach hinten. Ich schaue kurz zu Alice die hinten auf der Fahrerseite platzt nimmt. Also setzte ich mich vorn hinein.

„Könntest du wenigstens duschen, wenn wir zu Hause sind?" Fragt Edward.

_Edward._ Versuche ich auf ihn einzureden.

Er knurrt mich an, das Knurren ist zu tief um von Bella wahrgenommen zu werden.

_Es war nur eine Wette._

„Die Wette ist mir egal, nur warum hat sie sich ausgerechnet zu diesem Flohtaxi gerannt." Antwortet er mir unterhalb von Bellas Hörgrenze

Eifersucht.

_Weil sie das Gefühl hat nicht gleichwertig zu sein. Sie ist genervt von Emmett, doch anstatt ihr bei zu stehen, erklärst du ihr nur, sie soll Emmett ignorieren und auf seine Streiche nicht reagieren. _

„Du riechst nichts, aber wir schon." Sagt er laut, als er bemerkt dass Bella an ihren Shirt riecht.

„Okay ich werde duschen, kein Problem." Antworte ich.

_Jacobs Geruch ist kaum an ihr Wahrzunehmen. Sie riecht nicht mehr als wir._

„Ich will nicht, dass sie nach ihm riecht." Antwortet er mir.

_Deine Eifersucht auf Jacob, hilft Bella nicht. Sie sieht in ihm nur einen Freund. Es sind genau die gleichen Gefühle, die ich aufnehme, wenn sie mit Emmett oder Seth oder auch mir redet. Bist du jetzt auch eifersüchtig auf uns?_

„Aber sie ist nicht zu dir oder zu Seth oder Emmett gegangen."

_Seth war mit am Strand, dass hast du selbst gesagt, vielleicht hatte er diese Idee gehabt. Wenn sie Emmett einen Streich spielen will, kann sie ihn schlecht einweihen. Und wenn sie zu mir gekommen wäre, hätte es Alice gesehen, zumindest hätte sie den Ausgang gesehen. Wir, mit unseren Fähigkeiten lassen ihr nicht allzu viel Alternativen. _

In der Einfahrt parkt bereits Rosalies Auto. Edward parkt seinen silbernen Volvo direkt daneben und zusammen betreten wir das Haus. Bella wirkt traurig, als sie die Treppen zu Edwards Zimmer geht. Ihre gesamte Freude ist verschwunden.

Ich höre wie sich die Badezimmertür schließt, Alice und Edward gehen nun ebenfalls nach oben, ich nehme an um ihr frische Klamotten bereitzulegen. Ich setzte mich auf das Wohnzimmersofa. Emmett hat bereits die Wii eingeschaltet und Wii Sport eingelegt. Ich verstehe seine Faszination für dieses Spiel nicht wirklich. Sport am Fernseher, wie unsinnig, vor allem da wir gezwungen sind unsere Bewegungen zu verlangsamen, da ansonsten die Sensoren nicht richtig reagieren.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Edward, Alice und Rosalie zu uns kommen.

„Wer setzt aus?" Fragt Emmett, seine Wut verfliegt langsam und er strahlt wieder seien gewohnte Gelassenheit aus.

Ich melde mich freiwillig und Emmett teilt die restlichen Fernbedienungen an Edward, Rosalie und Alice aus.

„Was ist mit Bella?" Fragt Alice.

Emmett zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Selber schuld, wenn sie nicht da ist." Sagt er schließlich.

Ich blicke zu Edward, doch seine Gesichtszüge sind hart, aber er versucht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich verstehe seine Eifersucht auf Jacob einfach nicht mehr.

Alice nimmt während die anderen an der Reihe sind immer wieder auf meinen Schoß platzt. Sie gibt mir Kraft. Ich lege mein Kinn immer wieder auf ihre Schultern und versuche mich auf das Spiel zu kontrollieren.

Ich höre wie sich Edwards Zimmertür leise öffnet und schließt. Edward ist für einen Moment angespannt, doch er beruhigt sich schnell wieder und konzentriert sich auf das Spiel. Bella kommt langsam die Treppen runter, sie zögert einen Augenblick und setzt sich dann in den Sessel und greift nach einer Zeitung. Frust, Traurigkeit und Ratlosigkeit strahlt sie im Moment aus. Alle ignorieren sie, selbst Edward hat sich nicht zu ihr umgedreht. Ich spüre wie die Situation immer angespannter wird. Es ist schließlich Esme die die Sache wieder etwas beruhigt, indem sie Bella zu sich in die Küche ruft.

Esme ist glücklich und zufrieden. Ich weiß nicht wie sie den Geruch aushalten kann, aber sie kocht neuerdings sehr gern. Die meisten Versuche landen allerdings in unserer Mülltonne. Zum Glück, weil manche riecht erbärmlicher als das Essen an der Schule. Nur wenn sie sich sicher ist, dass es schmecken könnte, lässt sie Bella kosten.

Ich konzentriere mich auf das Gespräch der beiden in der Küche. „Bella. Ich hab Pasta Alfredo gekocht. Ich dachte mir, du könntest, dann die Reste für Charlie mit nach Hause nehmen. Aber es wäre bestimmt besser, wenn du es noch abschmecken könntest."

„Gut. Vielleicht noch etwas Salz und Pfeffer." Ich höre die Salz- und Pfeffermühle rasseln und dann das Klappern von Besteck.

„Perfekt." Ich spüre die Erleichterung von Esme, und auch Bella scheint wieder glücklicher zu sein.

Jedoch trifft dies nicht auf Emmett zu, er ist wieder extrem sauer, nachdem er beim Bowling den letzten Platz gemacht hat. Alice ist wieder Alice und versprüht ihre enorme Fröhlichkeit.

„Ich will jetzt Tennis spielen." Verkündet Emmett. „Ich werde es euch beweisen."

„Willst du spielen?" Fragt mich Alice. Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich drück dir die Daumen." Sage ich ihr. Alle vier stellen sich vor dem Fernseher. Und ich schiebe das Sofa weiter nach hinten, um ihnen mehr Platz zum spielen zu geben.

Ich spüre wie von allen vier ein gewisser Frust ausgeht, weil die Figuren sich zu langsam über den Bildschirm bewegen und somit die Bälle nicht erreicht werden können.

Bella hat in der Zwischenzeit wieder in ihren Sessel Platz genommen und schaut immer mal wieder zu uns her. Ich kann ihr Spiegelbild in einem von Esmes Bildern sehen.

Dann höre ich wie Carlisle mit dem Auto nach Hause kommt. Bella erschrickt leicht als sich die Wohnungstür öffnet und er herein tritt. Er begrüßt wie üblich zunächst Esme und kommt dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich sehe ebenfalls sein Spiegelbild. Sein Blick richtet sich sofort auf Bella und dann auf uns fünf. Er ist verwirrt. Er merkt sofort dass etwas vorgefallen ist.

„Wie geht es?" Fragt er.

„Gut." Antworten die vier anderen ohne sich vom Spiel zu wenden.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt er und die vier halten ihr Spiel an. Ihre Anspannung ist deutlich zu merken.

„Ich hab eine Wette gegen die fünf gewonnen." Sagt sie leise und ihre Stimme ist zurückhaltend. Er schmunzelt, und ich merke einen gewissen Stolz in ihm. Für Carlisle ist Bella schon längst Familie und er sieht in ihr eine weitere Tochter.

„Was war das für eine Wette?" Fragt er nach.

„Ich hab gewettet ich kann höher springen als ein Baum. Und sie glaubten mir nicht." Antwortet sie ihm.

„Ein Baum kann nicht springen." Sagt Carlisle augenblicklich.

„Danke." Sagt Rose und steht auf. „Das wissen wir jetzt auch." Sie verlässt den Raum, sie ist genervt, ob von Bella oder Emmett, das kann ich nicht wirklich sagen.

„Der Mensch hat die Wette auch nur Dank des Hundes gewonnen." Sagt Emmett.

„Hab ich nicht." Antwortet sie ihm.

Emmett wendet sich zu Alice und mir. „Hast du doch. Alice…"

„Ja genau, Alice hat den Ausgang nicht gesehen, aber das ist auch nur fair. Ihr seit es doch die immer mit unfairen Mitteln mir Streiche spielen." Antwortet sie. Ihre Stimme zittert dabei leicht.

„Aber trotzdem hast du sie nur durch ihn gewonnen, alleine wärst du nie auf diese Idee gekommen." Sagt Emmett.

„Okay kann sein." Gesteht sie ihm „Ein Spielchen Emmett, keine Hilfe von euch anderen." Erklärt sie. Alice und ich nicken zustimmend, aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich dass auch Edward nickt. Dann fängt sie an das Spielchen zu erklären. „Ich stelle dir zwei Fragen, du darfst einmal mit nein antworten und einmal mit ja. Verstanden?"

„Was ist da so schwer zu verstehen. Fang an." Er versucht genervt zu wirken. Doch er ist angespannt. Er will sich nicht noch einmal blamieren. Er, der sich selbst als Meister des Blödsinns sieht.

„Okay erste Frage: Bist du dumm?"

„Nein." Antwortet er sofort.

„Zweite Frage: Hast du gelogen?" Ich lache. Sie hat Emmett heute zum zweiten Mal erwischt. Doch die Situation ist nur für einen Bruchteil entspannt.

Ich versuche noch eine Woge der Beruhigung durch den Raum zu schicken. Doch es ist zu spät. Emmett hat seine Fernbedienung in Bellas Richtung geworfen. Ich halte die Luft an und meine Hände greifen wie automatisch nach Alice. Doch zum Glück hat Carlisle die Wii-Fernbedienung aufgefangen, bevor sie Bella erreichen konnte.

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Entspann dich." Flüstert Alice zu mir und ich atme einmal tief durch.

Danach kann ich das entsetzen von allen wahrnehmen. Selbst Emmett ist nun von seiner Aktion überrascht und bedauert es sofort, ausgerastet zu sein.

„Emmett McCarthy Cullen, es ist schlimm genug, dass du mit Sachen nach deinen Geschwistern wirfst. Aber tu so was nie bei Bella." Ermahnt ihn Esme. „Und jetzt entschuldige dich bei Bella."

„Aber…" Versucht er sie zu unterbrechen. Seine Gefühle sind immer noch überwältigend. Er schämt sich für seine Aktion.

„Entschuldige dich. Es gab ein Sprichwort dass mir meine Oma noch beigebracht hat und das hieß: wer austeilt muss auch einstecken können. Und wie oft ist Bella das Opfer eurer Streiche gewesen?" Fragt Esme.

„Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich Bella nach Hause bringe." Unterbricht Edward und will aufstehen.

„Hinsetzen." Sagt Esme. Und ohne Widerspruch setzt sich Edward auf seinen Platz.

„Erst eine Entschuldigung und dann wird Esme Bella nach Hause bringen. Und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich mit euch allen ein paar Wörter reden müssen." Sagt Carlisle ebenfalls in einen ernsten Ton.

„Entschuldige." Sagt Emmett.

Bella nimmt Emmetts Entschuldigung an. Ich spüre, dass sie nicht wirklich böse auf ihn ist. Bella vergibt schnell, zu schnell und sofort spüre ich Schuldgefühle bei ihr. Sie gibt sich selbst die Schuld am geschehenen.

„Komm Bella, lass uns gehen." Sagt Esme fürsorglich und führt sie hinaus aus dem Tollhaus.

Als Bella außer Hörweite war, rief Carlisle Rosalie dazu. Sie ist immer noch leicht genervt als sie zu uns kommt. Sie setzte sich aber ohne hörbaren Widerspruch auf Emmetts Beine.

„Ich habe besseres von euch erwartet. Ihr benehmt euch wie Teenager." Sagte Carlisle und strahlt dabei Autorität aus. Keine von uns wagt es ihm zu widersprechen.

„Emmett, erzähl mir was heute geschehen ist." Fordert Carlisle meinen Bruder auf.

„Jacob kam zur Schule. Bella hat gewettet dass sie höher springen kann als ein Bäumchen. Ich überlegte nicht weiter, Jasper fragte nach dem Wetteinsatz, wir einigten uns und Bella sprang, und gewann die Wette." Zählt Emmett auf ohne ein einzigstes Mal Luft zu holen.

„Jasper, gerade von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet."

_John Quincy Adams, geboren 1767, gestorben 1848, Regierungszeit 1825 bis 1829, Republikaner. _

„Adams hatten wir heute schon, wir waren schon bei Jackson." Unterbricht mich Edward.

„Entschuldige." Sage ich, irgendwie zu beiden. Aber Carlisle schaut mich immer nach erwartend an.

„Emmett hat mich so mit seiner Begeisterung angesteckt, dass ich nicht anders konnte." Versuche ich zu erklären.

_Martin von Buren, geboren 1782, gestorben 1862, Regierungszeit 1829 bis 1837, Demokrat. William Harrison, geboren 1772, gestorben 1841, im gleichen Jahr gestorben. John Tyler geboren 1790, gestorben 1862, Regierungszeit 1841 bis 1845__. _

„Jetzt bin ich wieder daran schuld." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich dachte du weißt wie meine Fähigkeiten funktioniert." Werfe ich ein.

„Aber deswegen, brauchst du…"

„Ruhe ihr beiden. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ihr euch deswegen wie kleine Kinder benehmt. Wie oft habt ihr zusammen Bella einen Streich gespielt?"

Keiner Antwortet.

„Und ihr seit jetzt alle eingeschnappt, beleidigt, weil Bella die Wette gewonnen hat und ihr, Bella einen Monat lang keinen Streich spielen dürft?"

Emmett nickt. „Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht wirklich Emmett. Und was ist mit euch? Vor allem von dir, Edward hätte ich ein anderes Verhalten Bella gegenüber erwartet." Sagt Carlisle zu ihm. Schuldgefühle gehen von Edward aus.

„Bella ist gestern bei Jacob gewesen und hat ihn um Hilfe gebeten." Erkläre ich.

„Und das soll jetzt euer Verhalten entschuldigen."

„Mir stört es nicht dass wir die Wette verloren haben, es ist nur das sie zu Jacob gegangen ist." Sagt Edward. Eifersucht, Wut, Enttäuschung. Wenn das heute so weiter geht, brauch ich eine Auszeit.

„Und was ist mit dir Alice? Ich dachte Bella sei deine beste Freundin?"

„Ich werde eine Wette verlieren und darf einen Monat lang nicht mit ihr einkaufen, nichts für sie einkaufen, ihr keine Kleidung aussuchen…"

„Und das ist so schlimm?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Ja." Antwortet sie trotzig. „Weil ich durch den Hund nichts sehe, …"

„Und deswegen ist sie zu Jacob gegangen, weil Alice die Ausgänge von Wetten nicht sehen kann." Sage ich.

„Aber du weißt, wie sie sich sonst immer selber kleidet." Wendet Alice ein.

„Sie ist Erwachsen, Alice, sie kann selber entscheiden was sie tragen will." Sagt Carlisle. „Und was ist mit dir, Rosalie?"

„Ich hab gar nicht richtig zugehört, ich war damit beschäftig nicht zu atmen." Sagt Rosalie, typisch, denke ich mir.

„Okay ich fasse zusammen. Emmett ist eingeschnappt, weil er verloren hat, Rosalie ist ohne Grund eingeschnappt, Edward ist eingeschnappt, weil Bella zu Jacob gegangen ist, Alice ist eingeschnappt, weil sie eine Wette verlieren wird und Jasper ist eingeschnappt, weil alle anderen eingeschnappt sind. Richtig?"

Keine Antwort. „Dann nehme ich das als Zustimmung."

Carlisles Handy klingelt und er greift nach dem Teil. Ein schmunzeln ist auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.

„Oh nein, Carlisle, dass kannst du mir nicht tun." Sagt Alice als zu ihm. Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtige sich auf sie und ihre Version, die sie gerade hatte.

„Edward raus aus meinen Kopf." Sagt Carlisle zu ihm.

„Die gemischte Säuregärung von ?" Fragt Edward.

„Irgendwie muss ich dich ja beschäftigen." Sagt Carlisle. „Hört zu, wir werden nächsten Dienstag nach der Schule zum Whistler campen fahren. Zusammen mit Bella. Und ich will, dass sich jeder von euch bei Bella bis dahin für das Verhalten von heute entschuldigt. Jeder einzelne von euch. Denkt euch was aus. Keine Streiche an ihr für einen Monat. Verstanden."

Wir nicken alle fünf mit unseren Köpfen. Ich höre noch, wie Carlisle leise _Kinder_ zu sich selbst murmelt, bevor er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer geht.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?" Fragt Rosalie sie.

„Bella soll meinen Koffer für den Ausflug packen." Sagt sie und strahlt dabei reines Entsetzen aus.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe lieber daheim." Sagt Rosalie.

„Familienausflug und alle kommen mit." Ruft Carlisle von oben. „Alice konzentriere dich lieber auf das Wetter."

Alice schnaubt tief durch und steht auf. Ich folge ihr ohne Aufforderung und zusammen gehen wir auf unser Zimmer.

„Wie kann Carlisle mir das nur antun?" Fragt sich mich beinahe verzweifelt, wir setzten uns auf unser Bett und ich nehme sie in meine Arme.

„Alice. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Doch. Vielleicht sollte ich mir vorher eine geeignete Garderobe zusammenstellen und alles andere verstecken? So dass sie keine Möglichkeiten hat etwas anderes einzupacken." Ich weiß es ist besser Alice in diesen Augenblick nicht zu Widersprechen und nicke.

Alice springt zugleich auf und rennt zu unseren begehbaren Schrank und fängt an durchzuwühlen. Sie wirft ihre Sachen auf drei verschiedenen Stapeln, die für mich irgendwie alle gleich bunt aussehen. Dann hält sie für einen Moment inne.

„Das ist nicht gut." Sagt sie

„Was?" Will ich wissen.

„Am Samstag soll es sonnig in Seattle sein."

„Olympia?" Schlage ich vor.

„Hat nicht soviel Auswahl wie Seattle, aber es wird ausreichend sein."

Sie fängt weiter an ihren Klamotten zu sortieren.

„Los Angeles."

„Los Angeles?" Frage ich.

„Regen am Freitag und Samstag." Nicht gut, denke ich zu mir.

„Oh, Jasper, ich dachte du würdest mitkommen." Sagt sie mir, nur wie hat sie das gemeint. Komme ich jetzt mit oder nicht. „Aber ich denke es ist wirklich besser wenn du Bella zur Reservatgrenze fährst und nicht Edward." Okay ich bin verwirrt.

„Werde ich sie fahren?" Frage ich.

„Ja. Nur musst du Edward davon noch überzeugen." Sagt sie mir.

Ich rolle die Augen. Edward davon überzeugen könnte schwerer werden als ich denke.

„Irgendwelche Idee, wie ich das anstellen könnte?" Frage ich.

„Wenn Edward Bella fahren würde, würde es zwischen den zweien Streit geben. Bella würde versuchen sie auseinander zu bringen, was nicht sehr positiv enden würde. Die andere Alternative ist sie würde in den Wald rennen und stürzen und sich verletzen. Du solltest mit ihm reden."

„Werde ich morgen machen." Sage ich, da Edward gerade dabei ist das Haus zu verlassen. „Ich werde heute Nacht noch mal kurz jagen gehen, ich muss meinen Kopf frei bekommen, das ganze war heute sehr emotional für mich."

„Das verstehe. Ich denke Carlisle würde dich gern begleiten." Sagt sie.

Ich nicke und begebe mich zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

„Tritt ein." Sagt er.

„Alice meint, du würdest mich begleiten wollen beim jagen?" Sage ich.

„Würde ich gern, das war heute ein anstrengender Tag."

„Wann immer du bereit bist." Sage ich.

„Ich zieh mich nur noch um." Sagt er.

Ich ziehe mich ebenfalls um und zusammen begeben wir uns nach draußen, Esme kommt in diesen Moment die Einfahrt hochgefahren.

„Bella darf mitkommen." Sagt sie zu Carlisle.

„Das hatte ich erwartet." Antwortet er.

„Viel Spaß ihr beiden." Sagt sie, bevor sie in das Haus geht.

Wir beide fangen an zu rennen. Ich fühle mich frei, keine Emotionen bombardieren mich. Carlisle ist gut darin seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und strahlt nur Ruhe aus.

Schnell rieche ich eine Herde von Rehen, etwas Größeres wäre mir lieber, aber für heute reicht es.

Der Durst ist nach zwei Tieren wieder erträglich, auch Carlisle ist gesättigt.

„So, so Emmett hat dich mit seiner Vorfreude auf die Wette so angesteckt?" Fragt er.

„Schuldig." Sage ich.

Er blickt mich an, seine Augen verraten jedoch mehr.

„Es hätte nur Sekunden gedauert bis Emmett die Wette durchschaut hätte, also habe ich ihn etwas angestachelt. Bella, war so voller Vorfreude, ich wollte sie nicht bloßstellen. In der letzten Zeit fühlt sich Bella immer mehr unwohl im Haus, wenn Emmett da ist. Ich hab es am Anfang noch als Spaß verstanden ihr einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Ich dachte es würde vielleicht uns alle etwas mehr zusammenschweißen, wenn wir gemeinsam ihr einen Streich spielen und danach gemeinsam darüber lachen, deswegen war Edward eingeweiht, er war einverstanden, nachdem es sicher war, dass er ihr dabei nichts passiert. Doch Emmett wollte immer mehr, du kennst ihn, er kann nie genug bekommen. Doch seit einer Weile ist sie immer angespannt wenn sie im Haus kommt, erwartet hinter jedoch Aktion von uns einen Streich." Erkläre ich ihm. „Bella hat mit Edward darüber gesprochen, doch er tat es immer ab, als einen kleinen jungen Streich. Meinte sie sollte Emmett ignorieren."

„Edward kennt es nicht wirklich das Opfer von Streichen zu werden. Aber ich verstehe dich und deine Handlungsweise. Aber ich denke deine Geschwister sollten dies besser nicht herausfinden, dass du ihr geholfen hast."

--------------------------------------

**Es sieht so aus als hätte Bella, einen Helfer im feindlichen Lager gefunden. Das nächste Kapitel ist wieder aus Bellas Sicht.**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, beginnt es langsam draußen zu dämmern.

„Guten morgen, Sonnenschein." Flüstert Edward mir leise ins Ohr. Im selben Augenblick höre, ich Charlie aus dem Bad kommen. Unwillkürlich schrecke ich leicht zusammen.

„Keine Angst, er beabsichtigt nicht in das Zimmer zu kommen." Sagt er mir.

„Auch dir einen guten Morgen. Wie spät ist es?" Frage ich.

„5.30 Uhr." Sagt er.

„Gute Nacht." Antworte ich ihm und ziehe mir meinen Decke nochmals bis über die Ohren hoch. Es ist zu zeitig um aufzustehen.

„Soll ich dir noch ein Liedchen singen?" Fragt Edward.

„Mhhmmm." Murmel ich.

Edward fängt an mir ein bisher unbekanntes Lied zu summen, ich bin fast schon wieder eingeschlafen als…

„Edward was machst du eigentlich noch hier?" Frage ich erstaunt. Er trägt noch die gleichen Sachen wie gestern Abend. „Und wenn Charlie dein Auto sieht?"

„Charlie ist schon die halbe Nacht auf. Er konnte nicht schlafen und saß die meiste Zeit am Küchentisch. Ich wollte es nicht riskieren, das Fenster zu öffnen und hinaus zu springen. Ich hatte das Auto sowieso zwei Straßen entfernt geparkt, aber Alice hat es weggefahren und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich eventuell hier duschen könnte. Alice bringt mir frische Kleidung vorbei." Erzählt er mir leise.

_Edward, hier duschen. Okay nimm dich zusammen Bella_, ermahne ich mich selbst.

„Selbstverständlich." Antworte ich. „Kannst du mir jetzt verraten, was es mit dem Campingtrip auf sich hat?"

„Carlisle hat uns ermahnt dass wir uns besser benehmen sollten. Er meinte etwas mehr Zeit als Familie zu verbringen würde uns allen gut tun. Außerdem plant er irgendwas, aber er blockiert abwechselnd mit Biochemischen Reaktionen oder Shakespeare meine Versuche seine Gedanken zu lesen. Alice hatte eine Vision, in welcher du ihre Reisetasche für den Trip gepackt hast. Seitdem ist sie etwas aus dem Häuschen, sie sortiert ihre Kleidung und will nur das im Schrank lassen, was du einpacken kannst. Sie hat Angst, du könntest ihr einen Kartoffelsack einpacken."

„Interessanter Gedanke." Ich lache zu mir selbst, als ich mir Alice in einen braunen, groben Leinensack vorstelle. „Vielleicht sollte ich einen einpacken nur ihm sie zu ärgern?"

„Könnte interessant werden, vor allem, wenn du dich dazu entschließen würdest, dass sie ihn wirklich anziehen muss."

„Man könnte fast meinen, du wolltest deine geliebte Schwester ärgern.".

„Vielleicht." Antwortet er mir. „Warst du schon mal am Whistler?"

„Ich hab davon gehört, aber dort war ich noch nie. Ich war auch noch nie in Vancouver." Sage ich. „Charlie wollte zwar schon mehrmals mit mir dort hinfahren, aber wir sind irgendwie nie dazu gekommen."

„Es ist schön dort, es gibt noch sehr viel Natur. Ich werde mit Carlisle reden, vielleicht können wir zwei Tage direkt in Vancouver bleiben. Ich finde die Stadt ist schöner als Seattle."

„Klingt gut." Sage ich, dann höre ich wie Charlie das Haus verlässt und den Polizeiwagen aus der Einfahrt fährt.

„Alice wird bald hier sein."

„Ich möchte aber noch nicht aufstehen." Protestiere ich.

„Murmeltier."

„Sei froh dass ich keines bin, dann würde ich den ganzen Winter über schlafen."

„Und ich würde dich den ganzen Winter über beim Schlafen beobachten können." Sagt er.

Ich lege meinen Kopf nochmals auf seine Brust und wir beide genießen für eine Weile die Ruhe, allerdings viel zu kurz.

„Willst du erst duschen, oder soll ich erst gehen?" Fragt er mich.

„Geh du." Er lacht nur. „Handtücher sind im linken Schrank." Rufe ich noch hinterher. Ich mag definitiv noch nicht aufstehen.

Ich höre nicht wie er die Treppen hinunter läuft um für Alice die Tür zu öffnen. Sekunden später kommt Alice in mein Zimmer.

„Bella, das kannst du mir nicht antun." Sagt sie mir.

„Was?" Frage ich.

„Du weißt genau was." Antwortet sie mir.

„Wo von redest du?" Frage ich und verlasse endgültig mein warmes Nest.

„Camping am Whistler." Sagt sie mir.

„Oh das, ja Edward hat es erwähnt. Und auch, dass Carlisle meint ich solle deine Tasche packen oder so was in der Art."

„Genau. Und davor müssen wir genau durchgehen was du einpacken sollst. Weil es muss alles zusammen passen, die Hosen, die Shirts, die Schuhe."

„Alice was machst du da?" Frage ich.

„Dir deine Sachen für heute zusammenstellen." Sagt sie mir, als sie meinen Kleiderschrank durchsucht.

„Nein das wirst du nicht." Sage ich ihr.

„Doch."

„Alice, hast du dich schon bei Bella entschuldigt?" Unterbricht uns Edward, der sofort meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hat. Er kommt nur in einer Jeans begleitet in mein Zimmer. Seine Haare sind noch nass. _Bella_, andere Gedanken.

„Ach ja, genau. Bella, es tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Carlisle meint, wir sollten uns bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an, ich hab mich falsch benommen. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich als Entschuldigung am Sonntag nach Seattle zum Shopping einladen kann. Ich denke, du bräuchtest noch ein paar Dinge zum campen. Ich hätte dich ja gern mit nach L.A. genommen, aber du willst ja am Freitag ins Reservat. Doch falls du es dir anders überlegst, du kannst gern mitkommen, mir Rose und mir." Sagt sie mir ohne eine Pause.

„Stopp. Ich dachte, du solltest dich entschuldigen und nicht mich quälen mit Shopping." Sage ich.

Ich sehe wie sich ihre Unterlippe nach vor schieb und sie versucht mir Hundeaugen zu machen.

„Nein, Alice, kein Shopping. Die Entschuldigung nehme ich an, aber mehr nicht. Falls ich noch irgendwas für den Trip brauche, werde ich das sicher auch bei Newton's bekommen." Erkläre ich ihr. „Und jetzt geh ich duschen."

„Aber…"

„Ich geh jetzt duschen." Sage ich erneut. Und greife mir meine eigenen Sachen aus dem Schrank.

Im Bad atme ich erst einmal tief durch, ziehe mich aus und stelle mich unter den warmen Strahl der Dusche. Nachdem duschen, Zähne putzen, Haare kämmen, schlüpfe ich in meine Unterwäsche, Jeans und Shirt.

Im Zimmer sitzt Alice nach wie vor auf meinen, jetzt gemachten Bett. Edward sitzt in dem alten Schaukelstuhl.

„Frühstück?" Fragt er mich.

Ich nicke. Während er nach unten eilt, nehme ich meine Schulsachen und kontrolliere noch schnell ob ich alles beieinander habe. Dann folge ich ihn ins Erdgeschoß. Alice trottet, kann man diesen Begriff eigentlich bei einem Vampir verwenden, hinterher.

Edward hat mir bereits mein Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt. Müsli, Milch, einen Joghurt, etwas Obst und ein Glas Saft. Ich bedanke mich bei ihm. Bevor ich die bereitgestellten Sachen vertilge. Nachdem ich das Geschirr ins Spülbecken gestellt habe, nehme ich meine Jacke und wir fahren zusammen zur Schule.

Emmett wartet bereits auf dem Parkplatz auf mich, ich spüre wie sich mein Magen aus Anspannung zusammenzieht.

„Hey Bells." Begrüßt er mich.

„Hallo Emmett."

„Ich wollte mich wegen gestern bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich wollte dir auf keinen Fall wehtun, das musst du wissen."

„Ich weiß, Emmett." Noch bevor ich die Worte ausgesprochen habe, umarmt er mich. Meine Füße verlieren dabei den Kontakt zum Boden. Teddybär, denke ich.

„Luft." Sage ich noch einigen Momenten. Emmett setzt mich lachend wieder auf dem Boden ab.

„Bella, ich dachte ich könnte dich am Wochenende in die Spielhalle in Seattle einladen, als Entschuldigung."

„Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an, aber ich fahre nicht am Wochenende nach Seattle, weder mit dir noch mit Alice." Sage ich.

„Okay." Sagt er etwas leiser, in seiner Stimme spiegelt sich Enttäuschung.

„Emmett, ich spiele nun mal nicht so gern wie du. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mich stundenlang vor irgendwelchen Automaten hinzusetzen und zu spielen."

„Ich verstehe, wir sollten gehen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an."

Zusammen betreten wir das Schulgebäude. Der Vormittag verläuft ungewöhnlich schnell. In der Mittagspause treffe ich nur Edward.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Frage ich.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Fragt er mich.

„Lieber nicht." Antworte ich.

Ich nehme mir nur einen Salat und eine Limo, Edward greift nach der Pizza und einen Apfel.

„Was denkst du gerade?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Ich frage mich gerade was Alice und Emmett unter Entschuldigung verstehen. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl sie wollten mich quälen. Alice mit stundenlangen einkaufen und Emmett mit hunderten von verlorenen Spielen. Ich hab noch nie ein Spiel an so einen Automaten gewonnen." Sage ich ihm.

„Du hast Rosalie vergessen."

„Was plant sie?" Will ich wissen.

„Das wird sie dir selber sagen."

„Und Jasper?"

„Bis jetzt hatte er außer einer mündlichen Entschuldigung noch nichts geplant." Sagt er mir.

„Bist du fertig?" Fragt er mich nach einer Weile.

Ich nicke und danach begleitet er mich zu meiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Die restliche Schulzeit grübele ich darüber nach was Rosalie und eventuell Jasper geplant haben könnten. Ich will es eigentlich nicht wissen.

Nach der Schule fahre ich wie fast jeden Tag mit zu den Cullens.

„Bella." Begrüßt mich Rosalie. „Ich wollte mich für mein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigen." Sagt sie mir. „Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an."

Ich nicke.

„Wenn du willst könnte ich mir deinen Truck mal etwas genauer anschauen, vielleicht kann ich noch etwas für ihn tun, so als Entschuldigung."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Mein Truck ist in Ordnung." Sage ich.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ihn etwas aufpeppen, dass er etwas schneller fährt."

„Er ist für meine Verhältnisse schnell genug." Erkläre ich ihr.

„Oder vielleicht könnte ich dich am Wochenende nach Seattle in die Disco einladen." Sagt sie mir.

„Nein. Aber, ich denke du könntest zusammen mit Emmett und Alice dort hinfahren, weil beide wollten auch am Wochenende dorthin." Sage ich ihr.

Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie ins Haus verschwindet.

Ich drehe mich zu Edward um und rolle nur noch mit den Augen. Er lacht nur. Ich sehe in gern lachen.

„Lass uns hinein gehen."

Ich nehme seine Hand und zusammen gehen wir die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und hole meine Hausaufgaben hervor. Englisch, Mathe. Es ist nicht allzu viel.

„Edward." Höre ich jemanden rufen, ich denke es war Jasper.

„Ich komme gleich wieder." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ich bin noch beschäftigt." Sage ich und deute auf meine Hausaufgaben.

Doch mit den Aufgaben bin ich schneller fertig als ich dachte und da Edward noch nicht wieder da ist. Gehe ich an seine Stereoanlage. _Suite bergamasque__ von Debussy,_ denke ich mir. Ich drücke die vorwärts Taste bis schließlich die Töne von Clair de Lune den Raum erfüllen. Dieses Lied wird für mich immer eine besondere Bedeutung haben.

„Clair de lune." Sagt er zu mir als er wieder ins Zimmer kommt. Er legt seine Arme um mich und drückt mich fest an sich.

„Es erinnert mich an unsere erste Autofahrt." Sage ich.

„Mich auch."

„Ist alles in Ordnung." Will ich wissen. Edward wirkt irgendwie angespannt.

„Ja. Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung wenn Jasper dich am Freitag ans Reservat fährt." Sagt er zu mir.

„Kein Problem." Sage ich, aber ich denke mein Gesicht hat eher warum gerufen.

„Emmett will gleich nach der Schule jagen gehen. Er hat eine Stelle ausfindig machen können, wo es sowohl Grizzly-Bären, wie auch Pumas gibt. Ich hoffe wir sind bis Samstag früh wieder da. Alice und Rosalie wollen ebenfalls nach der Schule gleich nach L.A. fliegen, das schlechte Wetter dort ausnutzen." Erklärt er mir. „Er wird dich auch am Abend auch wieder abholen und ich hierher bringen."

„Oh richtig, Charlie will Freitag früh schon ins Reservat fahren um Billy abzuholen zum fischen." Erinnere ich mich.

„Jasper, du kannst eintreten." Sagt Edward plötzlich.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören." Sagt er.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Sage ich.

„Bella, ich wollte mich bei dir für mein gestriges Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich denke wir alle haben nicht gerade sehr erwachsen reagiert." Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass er hinter seinem Rücken einen Blumenstrauß gehalten hat, den er mir reicht. Gelbe Rosen, sie duften herrlich.

„Entschuldigung angenommen und Danke für die Blumen."

„Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen ob ich dich am Freitag zum Essen einladen darf nach Port Angeles, bevor ich dich an die Reservatsgrenze fahre, als Entschuldigung."

„Das ist aber nicht nötig." Sage ich.

„Ich würde mich aber besser fühlen, nach der Sache von gestern."

„Okay. Ich denke das kann ich annehmen." Sage ich. „Danke."

„Nichts zu danken." Jasper verlässt uns wieder. Nach wie vor ist er der geheimnisvollste von den Cullens für mich.

„Ich denke, ich bräuchte eine Vase." Sage ich.

„Ich hole eine." Sagt Edward. Einen Augenblick später ist er mit einer passenden Vase wieder da. Ich stelle die Blumen hinein und arrangiere sie etwas.

„War es in Ordnung dass ich die Einladung angenommen habe?" Frage ich sehr leise.

„Ja. Er will dich wirklich nur zum Essen einladen." Versichert er mir. „Kein Shopping, keine Spielhallen, kein Auto-Tuning oder Disco."

„Okay, damit kann ich leben."

„Ich auch und so weiß ich wenigstens, dass du am Freitag etwas Vernünftiges zum Essen bekommst."

Ich roll nur mit den Augen als Antwort.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief ruhig. Wir hörten die meiste Zeit Musik in Edwards Zimmer, die anderen Cullens hatten sich rar gemacht. Nicht einmal Alice kam auf einen Besuch vorbei.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich den morgigen Nachmittag mit Charlie verbringe. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich ihn in Moment ziemlich vernachlässige." Sage ich zu Edward als er mich nach Hause fährt.

„Ich verstehe." Antwortet er mir. „Darf ich dich früh trotzdem abholen?"

„Selbstverständlich." Antworte ich ihm.

Als Edward in die Einfahrt biegt, sehe ich wie sich die Eingangstür öffnet.

_Charlie_, denke ich, _sehr ungünstiges Timing_. Ich steige aus Edwards Auto und verabschiede mich schnell.

„Hi Dad." Begrüße ich ihn.

„Hi Bells. Wie war dein Tag?" Fragt er mich.

„Gut. Edward hat mir bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen, danach haben wir uns über den Trip nächste Woche unterhalten." Erklär ich ihm, als wir zusammen in die Küche gehen.

„Okay." Antwortet er nur.

„Hast du auf etwas bestimmtes Appetit?" Frage ich ihn.

„Etwas was schnell geht. Ich hab heute noch nichts weiter gegessen." Antwortet mir Charlie.

„Okay." Ich überlege einen Augenblick. Ich hätte Spagetti Bolognese vorgeschlagen, allerdings hatten wir gestern erst Pasta. „Spagetti würden am schnellsten gehen, aber Pasta hatten wir gestern erst." Sage ich laut.

„Würde mich reichen." Sagt Charlie.

„Okay warum nicht." Ich greife mir die nötigen Zutaten aus dem Schrank. Spagetti, Hackfleisch, Tomaten, Tomatenmark, Gewürze.

„Was hast du am Wochenende vor?" Fragt mich Charlie.

„Jasper will mit mir am Freitag nach Port Angeles fahren und danach ins Reservat. Jacob und seine Freunde planen ein kleines Feuer am Strand. Abends will mich dann Alice oder Esme abholen. Die Jungs wollen das schöne Wetter ausnutzen und die Natur unsicher machen." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Die Cullens sind schon reine Naturfreaks." Sagt mir Charlie. „Schade das Angeln nicht zu ihren Freizeitsportarten gehört."

_Warum nicht_, grinse ich zu mir selber. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich dachte Emmett hat mir mal erzählt, dass er in seiner Jugend einige riesige Fische gefangen hätte."

„In seiner Jugend? Er ist doch nur ein Teenager." Fragt Charlie nach.

„Bei Emmett bin ich mir hin und wieder nicht sicher in welche Richtung seine Entwicklung geht." Charlie schaut mich nur verwirrt an.

„Emmett wettet für sein Leben gern und gestern hat er eine Wette verloren, danach hat er sich eher wie ein Kleinkind benommen als wie ein fast erwachsener Mann. Aber ich kann gern Emmett mal fragen, ob er mit dir fischen gehen will." Sage ich.

„Wieso nicht?" Das war eher untypisch für Charlie, bisher hat er versucht so wenig wie möglich Zeit mit den Cullens zu verbringen.

Emmett wird mich dafür bestrafen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber einen Spaß ist es sicher wert.

„Okay, Dad. Essen ist fertig." Rufe ich ihn, nachdem ich das Essen auf zwei Teller aufgeteilt habe.

Wir essen in Stille und ich räume danach das Geschirr auf.

Ich schaue mir zusammen mit Charlie die Nachrichten an, gerade als ich in mein Zimmer gehen will, klingelt das Telefon.

„Ich geh ran." Sage ich zu Charlie.

_Bella._

„Hi Alice."

_Wo ist dein Handy?_

„Du sagst es mir bestimmt gleich." Antworte ich, und rolle dabei mit den Augen.

_Bei Edward, aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an. Die Idee mit dem Fischen ist super, Emmett wird ziemlich genervt sein. Ich würde Sonntag verschlagen, das Wetter wäre perfekt.__ Und du und Edward hättet den Vormittag für euch._

„Okay, und wie würde dein Plan aussehen um Emmett davon zu überzeugen?"

_Einfach, sage ihm morgen einfach, dass du Charlie erzählt hast, dass Emmett in seiner Jugend einige Riesenfische gefangen hat und dass Charlie in da gerne mal herausfordern würde. _

„Werde ich. Danke Alice."

_Bye Bella_ Sagt sie zu mir und legt auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Charlie.

„Das war nur Alice, sie wollte mir nur sagen, dass ich mein Handy bei ihnen liegenlassen habe." Antworte ich ihm und gehe in mein Zimmer hoch.

Ich starte meinen PC.

„Ich sollte dir irgendwann einen Laptop kaufen." Sagt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Wag es dir, Edward." Sage ich nur.

„Das Teil braucht doch ewig." Beschwert sich Edward. „Und hier ist dein Handy."

„Danke und ja er braucht etwas länger, aber er funktioniert, genauso wie mein Truck, alt aber zuverlässig." Sage ich.

„Und Emmett war noch nie in seinen Leben angeln." Sagt er plötzlich zu mir.

„Er hat aber damit angegeben schon einige große Fische in seinen Leben geangelt zu haben."

Sage ich ihm.

„Das war, denke ich, etwas anders gemeint."

„Kann sein, allerdings sollte er dann vielleicht nicht solche Formulierungen in meiner Gegenwart verwenden. Schließlich ist Charlie der geborene Angler." Antworte ich ihm. „Außerdem habe ich schon wieder das Gefühl, dass du Emmett in Schutz nimmst?" Sage ich ihn, ihm gleichen Moment vibriert mein Handy.

_Alice_, lese ich auf dem Display.

_Macht er, weil vor dir Edward Emmetts Zielscheibe war. Er hatte es zu seiner Herausforderung gemacht ihn einen Streich zu spielen. Und ich denke Edward hat Angst, dass Emmett es __wieder bei ihm versucht. Und Edward sollte sich verstecken, wenn Charlie die Treppen hoch kommt, er wird dieses Mal reinschauen, Alice._

„Alice warnt dass Charlie reinschauen wird ins Zimmer." Sage ich ihm, als er mich fragend anschaut.

Er nickt. „Und nein ich nehme Emmett nicht in Schutz." Sagt er mir.

„Was immer du sagst." Antworte ich ihm. Er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht glaube.

„Was hat Alice noch geschrieben?" Fragt er mich nun direkt.

„Das du vorher Emmetts Opfer warst."

„Ich war nie das Opfer weil ich immer seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und so nie ein Streich funktioniert hat." Erklärt er mir. „Was Emmett ziemlich frustriert hat, das hat wieder Jasper frustriert, und Alice meinte eine frustrierter Jasper macht keinen Spaß."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Da habe ich lieber nicht nachgefragt. Ich muss nicht alles über meine Geschwister wissen, was ich zu hören bekomme reicht vollkommen aus. Emmett hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht mich mit seinen Gedanken zu nerven. Doch ich hab mittlerweile gelernt Emmett ziemlich zu ignorieren, seine Gedanken sind jetzt meist nur noch ein Rausche."

Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt. Ich muss mit Alice darüber reden, aus Edward werde ich keine mich überzeugende Antwort bekommen, denk ich mir.

„Charlie kommt." Sagt Edward und verschwindet in meinen Kleiderschrank.

„Bella." Sagt er und klopft an.

„Ja, Dad." Antworte ich ihm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte ich hätte Stimmen gehört."

„Sorry Dad, ich hab wahrscheinlich etwas laut mitgesungen." Sage ich und deute auf meinen CD-Player der neben meinen eingeschalteten PC liegt.

„Und was schreibt, Renée?" Fragt er.

„So weit bin ich noch nicht, ich hab den PC erst hochgefahren." Sage ich.

„Vielleicht, sollten wir doch einmal schauen ob wir einen anderen PC für dich bekommen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Sooft brauch ich den PC nicht, und für das was ich damit mache, reicht er völlig aus." Erkläre ich ihm. Und aus irgendeinem Grund sehe ich gerade Edward Cullen in meinen Kleiderschrank sitzen und meinen Vater zustimmend nicken.

„Okay, ich werde heute etwas zeitiger ins Bett gehen, ich will morgen früh zeitig im Revier sein."

„Ist irgendetwas geschehen?" Frage ich ihn beunruhigt.

„Nein, ich will nur einige Sachen vor dem Wochenende erledigt haben und es nicht auf nächste Woche hinausschieben." Erklärt er mir.

„Ach so. Ich dachte es gibt schon wieder beunruhigende Nachrichten."

„Ruhig, wie eh und je." Sagt er und verlässt mein Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und öffne Outlook. Eine neue Nachricht von Renée.

_Hi Bella,_

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Du solltest irgendwann dir mal etwas mehr Zeit nehmen für deine Mutter. Ich weiß, dass du viel um die Ohren hast, aber trotzdem brauchst du mich nicht ganz zu vergessen. Ich hatte gehofft dass du und Edward und mal besuchen kommen könnt. Nur für ein paar Tage, vielleicht ein verlängertes Wochenenden. Ich vermisse dich einfach._

_Melde dich bald mal wieder._

_Mo__m_

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit Alice reden, dass sie das Wetter in Florida im Auge behält." Sagt Edward leise und legt seine Arme um mich. Ich höre gerade wie Charlie aus dem Bad kommt und Edward verschwindet sofort wieder im Kleiderschrank.

Klopf

„Dad." Sage ich nur und er öffnet die Tür.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich in der Schule angerufen habe und es geht in Ordnung dass du nächsten Woche drei Tage nicht kommst. Dein Lehrer meinte, deine Noten seien sehr gut und du dürftest keine Probleme haben den Stoff aufzuholen."

„Danke Dad."

„Mom, will dass ich sie mit Edward mal besuchen komme, sie schlägt ein verlängertes Wochenende vor."

„Noch mehr Schulausfall, Bella?"

„Dad, du wolltest vorhin wissen was Renée geschrieben hat. Außerdem hab ich im Moment kein Geld für einen Flug. Und ich glaube nicht dass Carlisle Edward erlauben würde, deswegen der Schule fern zu bleiben."

„Okay, reden wir ein anderes Mal darüber." Sagt Charlie und verlässt mein Zimmer wieder.

Nachdem ich höre wie seine Zimmertür sich geschlossen hat, steht Edward wieder hinter mir.

„Weder Carlisle noch Esme würden irgendwas gegen einen Trip nach Florida haben." Sagt er mir.

„Das weiß ich, nur Charlie braucht das nicht zu wissen. Außerdem, denke ich nicht dass ich in den nächsten Wochen soviel Geld haben werde um nach Florida zu fliegen." Sage ich ihm.

„Bella."

„Nein Edward denk erst gar nicht daran."

„Aber du hast doch auch für Vancouver ja gesagt."

„Das ist etwas anderes Edward. Das ist ein Camping Trip und da fahren wir mit Autos. Nach Florida müssten wir fliegen." Sag ich ihm.

„Außerdem kostet ein Flug von Seattle nach Jacksonville nur um die 250 Dollar." Sagt er

Warum kann er nicht verstehen, dass selbst 250 Dollar im Moment sehr viel Geld für mich sind.

„Edward, nein. Selbst das Geld hätte ich im Moment nicht." Antworte ich ihm.

„Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden." Sage ich nur zu ihr.

„Nein, das brauchen wir nicht." Sage ich ihm. Ich frage mich immer wieder warum er nicht verstehen kann, dass er kein Geld für mich ausgeben soll.

„Ich denke, es wird langsam Bettzeit für Menschen." Sagt er zu mir.

Ich bin noch nicht wirklich müde. Aber trotzdem stehe ich auf und nehme meinen Kulturbeutel und gehe ins Bad. Ich höre bereits Charlies lautes Schnarchen im Gang.

Als ich zurückkomme sitzt Edward auf meinen Stuhl am PC. Und mich durchschleicht ein ungutes Gefühl, ich hätte den Computer lieber vorher runterfahren sollen. Auf der anderen Seite ich hab nichts auf der Festplatte über das ich mir Gedanken machen müsste.

„Kannst du den Computer runterfahren." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Braucht er da auch so lange wie zum hochfahren?" Fragt er sarkastisch.

„Edward!" Warne ich ihn.

„Entschuldigung." Sagt er, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hat.

Ich wühle schnell durch meine Schultasche und hole das Buch hervor dass Angela mir heute geliehen hat. Sie hat komplett davon geschwärmt und als sie fragte ob ich es gern mal lesen würde, konnte ich natürlich nicht nein sagen. Ich lege mich bequem auf mein Bett und schalte die kleine Lampe neben meinem Bett ein.

„Was liest du da?" Will Edward wissen, während er das Deckenlicht ausmacht.

„Angela hat mir seit einigen Tagen von diesem Buch geschwärmt und es mir heute ausgeliehen." Sage ich zu ihm

Edward nimmt mir das Buch aus der Hand und dreht es um.

„Ruf des Mondes. Mercy Thompson ist stolze Besitzerin einer kleinen Autowerkstatt. Und sie ist eine Walkerin – das heißt, sie verfügt seit Geburt an über die Gabe, sich in einen Kojoten zu verwandeln. Als eines Tages der junge Mac in ihrer Werkstatt auftaucht, ahnt sie, dass seine Anwesenheit Ärger bedeutet. Denn Mac ist ein Werwolf, und er birgt ein Geheimnis. Das Mercy zurück in ihre dunkle Vergangenheit führt…" Liest er die kurze Inhaltsangabe von der Rückseite vor und schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Das willst du nicht wirklich lesen. Ein Buch wo Werwölfe vorkommen."

„Angela meint, es kommt auch ein Vampir vor und es spielt in Tri-City, Washington also gleich um die Ecke." Sage ich lachend, normalerweise würde ich kaum ein solches Buch lesen, aber ich mag Angela und konnte nicht nein sagen. Und irgendwann wird sich mich fragen, wie es mir gefallen hat.

„Du liest ein Buch über Vampire, Werwölfe, Gestaltwandler."

„Und Feen kommen auch noch vor." Füge ich seine Aufzählung an.

„Lasse das Buch lieber Emmett nicht sehen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Kommst du nun ins Bett oder nicht." Frage ich ihn.

Er legt sich neben mir ins Bett, ich kuschele mich bequem an ihn und fange an zu lesen. Ich merke wie er mitliest.

„Hexen gibt es dort auch noch." Sagte er schließlich. „Nun ja mit etwas hatte die Autorin jedenfalls Recht, Werwölfe sind unbequem." Sagt er schließlich.

„Mir gefällt das Buch." Sage ich zu ihm. Es war eher einfach geschrieben, aber doch spannend. Etwas völlig anderes, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, es zu Ende zu lesen. Doch nach etwa einer halben Stunde, fingen meine Augen an schwer zu werten.

„Willst du weiter lesen?" Frage ich Edward und reiche ihm das Buch. Er nimmt es und legt es neben sich. Ich schalte meine Lampe aus. Edward würde das geringe Restlicht ausreichen um weiter zu lesen, falls er dies wollte.

Nachdem ich es mir bequem gemacht hatte, fing er an mein Lied zu summen. Ich schloss meine Augen und schlief schnell ein.

Als ich früh aufwachte, saß Edward mit dem Buch in meinen alten Schaukelstuhl. Er war bereits nach Hause gerannt und hatte sich umgezogen.

„Spannend?" Frage ich ihn.

„Interessant und guten Morgen." Sagt er und küsst mich dabei.

„Charlie?" Frage ich.

„Bereits auf Arbeit. Du gehst ins Bad und ich mache frühstück." Sagt er.

Ich nicke und greife mir meine Sachen für den heutigen Tag.

Das warme Wasser tut gut, ich hatte mich irgendwann in der Nacht im Bett verdreht und nun tat mir der Rücken etwas weh. Das brachte mich auf eine Idee, kann Edward massieren? Frage ich mich.

Nachdem ich meine morgendliche Routine erledigt hatte. Ging ich hinunter in die Küche, es roch sehr gut. Edward hatte mir Pancake gemacht.

„Danke." Sage ich zu ihm. „Das schmeckt sehr gut."

„Esme ist nicht die einzigste die Foodnetwork anschaut." Sagt er zu mir.

„Man könnte meinen, ihr Vampire habt einfach zu viel Zeit." Sage ich ihm scherzend.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er mich, als ich leicht das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich sollte aufhören dich als Kissen zu verwenden." Sage ich nur.

Er schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Ich muss heute Nacht irgendwie anders gelegen haben als sonst. Mir spannt der Rücken etwas." Sage ich zu ihm. „Nichts Schlimmes." Sage ich und versuche ihn zu beruhigen, als ich sehe dass sich sein ganzer Körper anspannt.

Doch dann stellt er sich hinter mir und fängt an langsam und vorsichtig meinen Rücken zu massieren.

„Das tut gut." Sage ich ihm.

„Aber wir sollten uns trotzdem für die Schule fertig machen." Antwortet er mir. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe hat er ein merkwürdiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Und ich frage mich, was er gerade plant.

Aber ich sage nichts, sondern nehme meine Jacke vom Haken und meinen Rucksack. Manchmal frage ich mich was die Nachbarn denken, wenn sie Edwards Auto schon so zeitig am morgen in unserer Einfahrt stehen sehen. Aber was gehen mich die Nachbarn an.

Wir sind eher an der Schule als die restlichen Cullens. Ich sehe Angela auf eine der Bänke sitzen und gehe zusammen mit Edward zu ihr.

„Hast du schon das Buch gelesen?" Fragt sie mich.

„Angefangen." Sage ich.

„Und wie gefällt es dir?"

„Bisher sehr gut. Nur hab ich noch ein paar Probleme mir die Akteure vorzustellen." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Nicht lachen." Sagt sie zu uns beiden. „Aber wenn ich das Buch lese, hab ich immer wieder Emmett als Adam vor Augen."

„Emmett ein Werwolf." Fragt Edward ungläubig, ich weiß nicht ob er kurz vor einen Lachanfall oder einen Wutanfall ist.

„Ich hab gesagt nicht lachen." Sagt Angela schüchtern.

„Ich glaube dieser Gedanke würde Emmett gefallen." Sagt schließlich Edward. „Doch ich denke man bräuchte sein Ego nicht auch noch damit zu füttern. Okay, Mädels, ich lass euch alleine über das Buch weiterreden." Damit steht er auf und verlässt uns.

„War das Falsch was ich gesagt habe. Ich meine ich weiß Emmett ist mit Rosalie zusammen. Aber ich weiß nicht, er würde irgendwie passen auf diese Figur." Sagt Angela.

„Solange du dir Mercy als Rosalie vorstellst, dürfte das kein Problem sein."

„So weit reicht meine Fantasie dann doch nicht aus." Erklärt sie mir. Komm lass uns gehen.

Auf dem Weg zum Schulgebäude sehe ich Emmett.

„Emmett." Rufe ich ihn, und wünschte mir das Jasper in der Nähe ist. Ich bin nervös, ich merke wir mein Gesicht sich langsam rot verfärbt und ich frage mich ob es das richtige ist.

„Hey Bella, was gibt's?" Fragt er. Noch will er mich nicht erwürgen, also dürften Alice und Edward noch nichts zu ihm gesagt haben.

„Ich hatte gestern eine Unterhaltung mit Charlie. Es ging ums Fischen, ich hab ihm gesagt dass du in deiner Jugend auch so manchen großen Fisch geangelt hast. Und nun würde er gerne mal mit dir Angeln gehen." Ich sehe Emmett an, seine Augen werden immer größer und ich hoffe dass Edward in der Nähe ist.

„Warum eigentlich nicht." Antwortet er mir und dreht sich um.

„Hat er sich schon einen Tag überlegt?" Fragt er, als er sich noch einmal zu mir dreht.

„Eventuell Sonntag?" Schlage ich vor.

Er nickt nur und geht.

„Ich dachte für einen Augenblick, dass Emmett dir gleich entgegen springt." Sagt Angela die das Gespräch neben mir verfolgt hatte.

„Ich irgendwie auch, ehrlich gesagt. Vielleicht ist er doch ein Werwolf?" Frage ich sie und wir beiden brechen in Gelächter aus.

Der Schule verlief langweilig wie immer, bis auf Sport. Unser Lehrer meinte, dass es am Montag ein kleines Turnier geben sollte, einen Wettkampf zwischen unserer Schule und der vom Reservat. Die Jungs sollten sich in Football messen und die Mädchen in Volleyball. Und ich überlegte mir, woher ich am besten eine Sportbefreiung für diesen Tag bekommen würde.

„Denkst du Carlisle würde mir für Montag eine Sportbefreiung ausstellen?" Frage ich Edward auf dem nach Hause weg, nach der Schule.

Edward schaut mich nur fragend an.

„Am Montag wird es einen Sporttag geben, die Schüler der Reservatsschule werden kommen. Die Jungs sollen sich in Football und die Mädchen in Volleyball und ich will nur ungern mit irgendwelchen Verletzungen auf die Reise gehen am Mittwoch." Sage ich ihm und schaue ihn dabei mit großen bettelnden Augen an.

„Jacob und die anderen gehen doch im Reservat auf die Schule oder?" Fragt er mich.

Ich nicke nur.

„Ich werde mit Carlisle reden." Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihm am liebsten um den Hals springen. „Alice meint dass es eine gute Idee wäre wenn du deine Sachen für das Wochenende morgen früh gleich mitbringst zur Schule, weil dann Jasper nicht noch mal zu deinem Haus fahren bräuchte."

„Okay, das macht Sinn. Darf ich fragen was du gedacht hast als Angela heute früh meinte dass sie sich Emmett als Adam vorstellt in dem Buch."

„Du hättest ihre restlichen Gedanken lesen müssen."

„Erzähl." fordere ich ihn auf.

„Okay, okay. Also du bist in ihrer Gedankenwelt Mercy, Jacob ist Stephan, der Vampir. Ich bin Ben, Carlisle ist Samuel… und ich denke du solltest erst das Buch lesen, bevor ich dich zu sehr mit Spoilern versorge." Erklärt er mir.

„Hast du es gelesen?" Frage ich nach.

„Ich hab es überflogen. Doch irgendwie scheinen die Vampire erst im zweiten Teil aufzutauchen." Ich lache nur noch, jedoch mache ich mir eine innerliche Notiz ihm das zweite Buch zu kaufen, oder es vielleicht bei Angela auszuleihen, die dürfte es gewiss haben. Notiz für heute Abend, Angela anrufen.

Wir stehen in der Einfahrt.

„Willst du noch mit hineinkommen. Charlie wird noch eine Weile auf Arbeit sein."

Er nickt und zusammen steigen wir aus.

Nachdem ich die Haustüre aufgesperrt habe und wir zusammen im Eingangsbereich stehen, zieht Edward mich nah an sich er heran und küsst mich. Doch noch bevor ich richtig reagieren kann, ist der Kuss schon beendet.

„Das wollte ich heute schon den ganzen Tag machen." Erklärt er mir.

„Wäre es gemein zu sagen, dass ich auch schon daran gedacht habe?" Frage ich.

„Nein."

Ich lehne mich nach vorn und küsse ihn dieses Mal.

„Das wollte ich auch heute schon den ganzen Tag machen." Sage ich ihn, dann gehen wir zusammen in die Küche.

„Hast du Hausaufgaben auf?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich nicke Mathe und Englisch." Sage ich kurz. „Englisch kann ich heute Abend lesen. Aber bei Mathe könntest du mir vielleicht etwas helfen."

„Gerne." Sagt er und zusammen setzten wir uns an den Küchentisch.

Ich merke nicht wie die Zeit vergeht und erschrecke als Charlie die Haustüre öffnet. Ich hatte nicht einmal gehört wie hergefahren ist und wundere mich, wieso Edward noch da ist.

„Charlie." Begrüßt er ihn.

„Edward. Bella, was macht ihr?" Fragt er und deutet auf den Küchentisch, der voller Zettel liegt.

„Edward ist dabei mir Mathe zu erklären und er hat sich schon die Aufgaben für nächste Woche besorgt und wir dachten es wäre eine gute Idee schon mal etwas vorzuarbeiten, so dass es am Wochenende nicht zu viel wird." Erkläre ich ihm.

Ich sehe wie er Edward von oben bis unten betrachtet.

„Ich habe übrigens mit Emmett geredet und er meinte er würde gerne mal mit dir Angeln gehen und er schlägt den Sonntag vor." Sage ich ihm um ihn abzulenken.

„Du bist das Wochenende bei den Cullens?" Fragt er mich. „Ich fahre morgen früh zu Billy und wir wollten über Nacht dort bleiben, so dass ich erst Samstagnachmittag wieder kommen würde. Und wenn Emmett am Sonntag Angeln gehen will, sind wir wieder den halben Tag unterwegs. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich lasse dich zu sehr alleine."

„Bella kann gern bei uns bleiben. Emmett und ich sind zwar auch Morgen und Samstag nicht da, aber Bella könnte zusammen mit Alice einen Teil der Schulaufgaben durchnehmen in den Klassen die sie zusammen haben und am Sonntag könnten wir den Rest machen. Und wenn wir Fragen hätten, Carlisle und Esme wären auch da. So hätten wir die gesamten Schulaufgaben die wir nächste Woche verpassen bereits erledigt." Erklärt Edward ruhig.

„Bella?" Fragt mich Dad danach.

„Ich denke ich könnte den Urlaub beruhigter angehen, wenn ich wüsste dass ich bereits sämtliche Schulaufgaben erledigt hätte. Und Carlisle und Esme können sehr gut erklären." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Okay. Wenn deine Eltern damit einverstanden sind, Edward. Kann Bella bei euch bleiben."

„Ich werde mit ihnen reden." Sagt Edward. „Aber ich denke es wird Zeit dass ich gehe, ich sollte noch ein paar Sachen für Esme auf den nach Hause weg erledigen." Er packt seine Sachen zusammen und steckt alles in seine Schultasche. Während ich überlege was ich Charlie zum Abendbrot machen könnte.

„Charlie, Bella. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag."

„Dir auch Edward." Sagen wir, Charlie und ich zusammen. Ich höre wie Edward aus der Einfahrt ausparkt und die Straße entlang verschwindet.

„Dad, ich hatte für heute Abend Steaks und gebackene Kartoffeln geplant." Sage ich ihn.

„Das klingt gut Bella." Sagt er zu mir. Ich packe ebenfalls meine Sachen zusammen und bringe die Tasche nach oben.

Dann mariniere ich die Steaks, lege die Kartoffeln in den Ofen und bereite einen kleinen Salat und ein Dressing dazu vor.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatte, und Charlie dankenswerter Weise den Aufwasch übernommen hat, klingelt das Telefon.

_Bella?_

„Esme?" Frage ich zurück.

Ja, ist Charlie in der Nähe.

„Dad." sage ich und reiche ihm das Telefon.

„Hallo."

„Hallo, Esme. Wie geht es ihnen." Begrüßt er sie und wünschte mir unsere Telefon hätte einen Lautsprecher. Ich versuche nicht zu lauschen und schalte deswegen den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer ein. Ich habe das Gefühl die beiden Telefonieren ewig.

„Bella, kannst du bitte mal ans Telefon kommen." Ruft mich Charlie.

In der Küche reicht er mir das Telefon.

„Esme?" Frage ich.

_Ich hab das gerade schon mit Charlie besprochen. Carlisle fliegt in vier__ Wochen zu einer Konferenz nach Florida als Gastredner, er soll an der University of North Florida einige Vorträge geben. Er bekommt dafür zwei Flugtickets gestellt und ich hab an dem Wochenende schon etwas anderes vor. Deswegen hat Carlisle das zweite Ticket auf deinen Namen ausstellen lassen._

„Edward." Murmel ich nur und höre nur ein leises Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

_Bella, Edward weiß wie sehr du deine Mutter vermisst und er meinte auch__, dass du ihn kein Ticket kaufen lassen würdest. Und das Ticket hat jetzt nichts gekostet. _

Ich überlege für einen Moment das Ticket nicht anzunehmen. Aber ich würde gern Esme besuchen.

„Danke." Sage ich schließlich.

_Gern geschehen Bella. Warte Bella, Edward will noch kurz mit dir reden._

Ich höre wie das Telefon weiter gereicht wird.

_Bella, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse._

„Wie könnte ich das."

_Ich weiß nicht wie lange du morgen im Reservat sein willst. Es kann passieren dass ich bis dahin nicht zurück bin. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht dass __Esme, Carlisle oder Jasper dich abholen wird. _

„Kein Problem. Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht."

_Okay, dann bis später, Bella. Ich liebe dich._

„Ich dich auch. Tschüß."

Ich lege das Telefon zurück und gehe zu Charlie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich muss sagen, diese Cullens werden mir immer sympathischer."

„Wieso?" Frage ich. Ich weiß nicht genau was Esme ihm erzählt hat.

„Ich hab das Gefühl Esme und Carlisle kümmern sich fast mehr um dich als ich."

„Das stimmt nicht Dad." Werfe ich sofort ein.

„Doch, doch. Ich meine Carlisle lässt eines der Tickets in deinen Namen ausstellen, wenn Esme schon was vor hat an diesem Wochenende dann hätte er ja auch eines seiner Kinder mitnehmen können."

„Ich denke wenn einer von ihnen noch Florida fliegen möchte, würden sie fliegen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie geben mir soviel und ich gebe ihnen nichts zurück." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Ich denke die Cullens würden sich verletzt fühlen wenn du das Angebot nicht annehmen würdest."

„Aber Schule, Dad."

„Esme hat mir versichert, dass sie sich darum kümmern wird. Auch wenn ich Edward nicht besonders mag, aber was die Schule angeht da ist er konsequent. Er hätte heute auch die Zeit anders ausnutzen können, wo ich nicht da war, aber er hat dir bei Mathe geholfen."

„Apropo Hausaufgaben. Ich muss Englisch noch machen." Sage ich ihn und hoffe dass er damit das Gespräch für beendet sieht. Ich rede nicht gern mit Dad über solche Sachen. Ich hab Angst mich zu verplappern.

„Okay, ich wünsch dir ein schönes Wochenende falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten." Sagt er mir.

„Ich dir auch Dad. Und ich hoffe du fängst die größeren Fische." Sage ich.

Dann begebe ich mich in mein Zimmer. Ich hole meine Englischsachen hervor Ich nehme mein Buch und meinen Block und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Gedichtinterpretation, ich lese mir das Gedicht durch und schreibe meinen Gedanken dazu auf. Plötzlich fällt mir ein dass ich Angela noch anrufen wollte. Ich bin so in die Sache vertieft dass ich kaum merke wie sich mein Fenster öffnet und Edward herein kommt. Doch ein kühler Luftzug, holt mich aus meinen Gedanken hervor.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Sagt er leise.

„Ich bin gleich fertig." Sage ich. Als er sich in den Schaukelstuhl setzt, sehe ich wie er wieder das Buch in die Hand nimmt und Mist, ich habe vergessen Angela anzurufen. Ich schreibe die letzten Sätze meiner Gedichtinterpretation fertig.

„Was überlegst du?" Fragt er mich.

Wie ich dich für 10 Minuten aus dem Haus bekomme ohne dass du Aufmerksam wirst und mein Telefongespräch überhörst. „Ich überlege ob ich erst duschen oder erst packen soll." Antworte ich schließlich.

„Deine Entscheidung." Sagt er zu mir.

„Dann erst packen." Ich nehme meine Tasche und stecke nur schnell zwei Shirts, noch eine Jeans, Unterwäsche und Socken. Mehr brauch ich nicht.

„Das ging aber schnell." Sagt Edward.

„Ich heiße auch nicht Alice." Antworte ich ihm. Dann nehme ich meine Sweatpants, Shirt und meinen Kulturbeutel und verschwinde ins Bad.

Als ich wieder komme, sind meine Schulsachen ordentlich zusammengeräumt und Edward liegt auf meinem Bett. Ich sehe neben meiner Schultasche, die seinige stehen.

Ich blicke ihn an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, ich bräuchte zum Duschen nicht extra nach Hause laufen."

„Und das Auto?" Frage ich.

„Alice wird uns früh abholen." Antwortet er mir.

„Willst du weiter lesen?" Frage er mich und hält das Buch in der Hand.

„Edward, ich finde es zwar lieb von dir dass du mit Esme und Carlisle über die Sache mit Renèe gesprochen hast. Aber ich…"

„Der Flug ist gebucht."

„Aber du…"

„Bella, ich will dass du glücklich bist und selbst Carlisle meinte es sein eine gute Idee Renèe zu besuchen. Und er hat das gern gemacht. Weil es wäre keiner von uns sonst mit geflogen." Erklärt er mir.

„Okay und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde selbstverständlich mitkommen. Ich meine wenn einige von unserer Familien wegen eines Camping-Ausfluges vorher noch nach L.A. einkaufen fahren müssen, dann kann ich auch meine Freundin mit zu ihrer Mutter begleiten."

„Aber was ist mit dem Wetter?"

„Carlisle hat erst zu diesem Gastvortrag zugestimmt als Alice ihn versichert hat dass vom Wetter her passt."

„Wie lange werden wir dort sein?" Frag ich ihn.

„Eine Woche. Wir werden jeweils mittwochs fliegen."

„Und die Schule?"

„Carlisle wird uns in der Zeit unterrichten. Das wird er auch der Schule mitteilen. Und aus diesem Grund war auch Charlie einverstanden. Und in der Zeit wo die Sonne scheint werden wir lernen. Okay?" Fragt er, und gibt mir eines dieser Lächeln, denen ich nicht widerstehen kann.

„Bist du morgen den ganzen Tag da oder geht ihr eher?" Frage ich ihn.

„Emmett und ich werden morgen vor der Mittagspause gehen. Alice wird auch nicht da sein, sie ist in L.A. unterwegs zusammen mit Esme und Rosalie. Wenn du willst kann ich aber auch solange bleiben und dich ans Reservat fahren, wenn du nicht mit Jasper fahren willst."

„Nein, geh ruhig, desto zeitiger bist du wieder zu Hause. So und jetzt lies mir vor." Sage ich und drücke in das Buch in die Hand. Er schaut mich für einen Moment ratlos an, nimmt mir aber das Buch aus der Hand.

„Wo warst du gestern stehen geblieben."

Ich schlage die entsprechende Seite auf und Edward fängt an zu lesen von Adam, Mac, Mercy und Co. Ich könnte seiner Stimme stundenlang zu hören. Und ich denke sogar das langweiligste Buch auf der Welt würde spannend klingen wenn Edward es mir vorlesen würde.

---------------------------------------------

Wollt ihr ein Kapitel Angel Kapitel aus Emmetts Sicht haben?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bemerkungen:**

**1.** Ich bin gefragt wurden in welchen Zeitrahmen diese Geschichte spielt. Mhh, ich würde es irgendwie zwischen New Moon und Eclipse einordnen, allerdings folgt es nicht ganz so den Bücher, also definitiv AU. Ich schaffe es nicht dass die Vampire und Werwölfe sich richtig hassen, sie mögen sich zwar nicht besonders aber so extrem wie in den Büchern ist es nicht. Rosalie und Jasper sind nicht mehr in der Schule, sind bleiben das eine Jahr daheim um auf Emmett bzw. Alice zu warten bevor sie auf College gehen.

**2.** Rechtschreibung und Grammatik gehören wie die meisten gewiss gemerkt haben nicht zu meinen Stärken. Ich versuche mein bestes, aber einige Fehler schleichen sich doch gern mal wieder ein. Und ich habe auch keinen Beta-Leser für meine Geschichte.

**3.** Ich sehe wie viele die Geschichte Lesen, und ich denke es ist fair von mir zu sagen, ab jetzt gibt es immer erst ein neues Kapitel wenn ich mindestens zwei Feedbacks für das jeweilige Kapitel bekomme.

**BPOV**

Edward ließ mich am nächsten morgen so lang wie möglich schlafen. Und ich genoss es neben ihn aufzuwachen.

„Morgen, Sonnenschein." Sagt er fröhlich zu mir.

„So fröhlich schon am frühen morgen?" Frage ich ihn.

„Warum auch nicht. Ich meine ich habe dich fast ein ganzes Wochenende für mich alleine." Erklärt er mir und gibt mir einen Kuss.

„Gehst du oder soll erst … Hat sich erledigt. Ich sehe du hast schon geduscht." Sage ich. Nachdem ich merke dass Edward bereits umgezogen war.

„Du solltest dich etwas beeilen. Ich hab dich so lange wie möglich schlafen lassen."

Ich grummle leise vor mich hin, wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich nicht wirklich mag, dann ist es früh schnell machen zu müssen. Ich bin kein wirklicher Morgenmensch. Aber dennoch beeile ich mich im Bad. Duschen, Zähne putzen, Haare kämen, zum Glück war ich nie eine Person die ewig früh gebraucht hat im Bad. Und es wird mir auch ein Rätsel bleiben was man früh solange im Bad machen kann.

Nachdem ich mich angezogen habe, gehe ich in die Küche, wie von mir fast erwartet, hat mir Edward bereits ein Frühstück gemacht. Meine Tasche und mein Rucksack stehen neben seinen an der Tür. Vampirgeschwindigkeit hat eindeutig seine Vorteile und ich freue mich auf den Tag wo ich so bin wie er.

Ich habe gerade aufgegessen als Alice in die Einfahrt einbiegt. Ich weiß nicht woher die Cullen dieses genaue Timing nehmen. Edward wäscht schnell mein benutztes Geschirr auf und zusammen gehen wir zu seinem Auto. Alice ist bereits ausgestiegen und hat sich auf den Rücksitz gesetzt.

„Und freust du dich schon auf L.A.?" Frage ich sie.

„Oh ja. Rosalie und ich haben schon einen genauen Plan gemacht, wann wir wo einkaufen gehen wollen. Als erstes wollen wir auf den Rodeo Drive. Ich freu mich ja schon so sehr darauf. Ich wünschte du würdest mitkommen." Sagt Alice zu mir.

„Du…"

„Ja ich weiß du bist im Reservat. Und ich mag das nicht besonders, weil ich nichts sehe."

„Alice mir wird schon nichts passieren." Versuche ich beide zu beruhigen.

„Die Hunde sind unberechenbar." Sagt mir Edward zum x-ten Mal.

„Jacob ist ein Freund." Sage ich.

„Und ich wünschte er wäre es nicht." Sagt er.

„Edward ich werde jetzt nicht diese Diskussion mit dir haben, wir kommen eh nur zu dem Ergebnis dass wir unterschiedlicher Meinung sind. Du kannst mich nicht überzeugen und ich dich nicht." Sage ich ihm.

„Dann sei wenigstens vorsichtig. Und vergiss dein Handy nicht." Ermahnt er mich.

„Ist schon eingepackt." Sage ich.

„Ach Bella, wenn dich Carlisle wegen einer Sportbefreiung fragt, sag dass ich vorausgesehene habe dass du dich am rechten Knöchel verletzt. Er wird dir danach eine ausstellen." Sagt mir Alice.

„Danke, werde ich. Würde ich mich wirklich verletzten?" Frage ich nach.

„Du würdest hauptsächlich deinen Stolz verletzen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Carlisle dir aus diesen Grund eine Ausstellen würde." Sagt sie mir.

„Okay, dann deine Variante." Sag ich als wir an der Schule ankommen.

Als wir ankommen, ist der Parkplatz noch ziemlich leer.

Schule vergeht nur sehr langsam, aber dank Edwards Nachhilfe habe ich dieses Mal keine Probleme in Mathe dem Stoff zu folgen.

Nach Spanisch wartet Edward im Gang vor meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich hab keine Hunger und entscheide mich dafür lieber Edward und Alice zum Auto zu begleiten als in die Cafeteria zu gehen. Die letzten Stunden in der Schule werden noch langweiliger werden als der Tag bisher schon vor. Außerdem hab ich keine Lust mich an Jessicas Tisch mit zu setzen und mir irgendwelche Kondomspäße anzuhören.

„Willst du dass ich da bleibe?" Fragt mich Edward.

Ich vertrau meiner Stimme nicht und schüttele nur den Kopf.

„Emmett würde es verstehen."

„Nein, Edward geh jagen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich die restliche Mittagspause überstehen soll und auf Mike und Jessica zu treffen. Ich kann ihre Späße nicht mehr hören." Erkläre ich ihm.

„So lange ist die Pause nun auch nicht mehr." Sag er und steigt in sein Auto ein. „Ich würde ja noch etwas warten."

„Aber desto länger du wartest desto später bist du wieder zurück." Vervollständige ich den Satz.

„Genau." Antwortet er mir. Sein Autofenster ist geöffnet und ich lehne mich hinein.

„Bekomme ich wenigstens noch einen Abschiedskuss?" Frage ich.

Er lacht nur und beugt sich zu mir. Der Kuss ist viel zu schnell beendet.

„Bis morgen." Sagt er und fährt los.

Ich gehe langsam zurück und warte geduldig dass die Pause zu Ende ist. Nachdem die Schule endlich beendet ist, warte ich auf den Parkplatz auf Jasper und frage mich in welchem Auto er kommen wird. Doch dann sehe ich wie ein silbernes Motorrad auf den Schulparkplatz einbiegt und vor mir hält.

Sofort richtet sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Ich hoffe du hast Lust auf einen kleinen Motorradausflug?" Fragt er mich.

Ich nicke.

„Hier das ist für dich." Sagt er und reicht mir einen Helm, eine Lederjacke und eine passende Handschuhe. Beides passt perfekt.

„Nicht erschrecken, die Helme sind über eine Sprecheinrichtung miteinander verbunden." Sagt er mir.

Jasper steigt als erstes auf das Motorrad und ich denke darüber nach, wie ich am besten aufsteige. Ich entscheide mich für die sichere Methode und halte mich an Jasper fest. Doch dies stellt mich schnell vor das nächste Problem, wohin mit meinen Armen, wie halte ich mich am besten fest. Ich weiß nicht ob Jasper meine Unsicherheit spürt. Er greift noch meinen Armen und legt sie um seinen Körper.

„Gut festhalten." Sagt er zu mir, als er langsam losfährt. Ich bin aufgeregt, nervös und auch irgendwie ängstlich gleichzeitig. Ich bin noch nie auf einer solchen Maschine gefahren. Die Bikes die Jacob und ich hatten waren mit diesem Teil nicht zu vergleichen.

„Relax, Bella. Es wird dir nichts passieren." Sagt er zu mir.

Und ich beruhige mich ein wenig und fange an die Fahrt zu genießen.

„Weiß Edward dass du mich mit dem Motorrad abholst?" Frage ich ihn.

„Nein, er denkt ich nehme seinen Volvo." Sagt Jasper mir lachend. „Aber ich dachte mal etwa Abwechslung schadet nicht."

„Es macht Spaß." Sage ich nach einer Weile.

„Vertraust du mir?" Fragt er mich.

„Ja." Antworte ich und ich merke wie er beschleunigt. Ich genieße die Freiheit, jedenfalls bis zur ersten Kurve. Als er sich in diese hineinlegt, klammere ich mich fester an ihn. Und er wird langsamer.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragt er.

„Kurven sind nicht ganz so mein Fall." Sage ich ehrlich zu ihm.

„Gut zu wissen." Er ändert seinen Fahrstil wieder ein wenig. Lange Geraden fährt er sehr zügig, aber bremst vor Kurven ab. Viel zu schnell erreichen wir Port Angeles.

„Wohin willst du Essen, Edward hat mir gesagt, dass du nichts zu Mittag gegessen hast."

Ich überlege einen Augenblick ob wir zum Italiener gehen sollten, aber entscheide mich dann für das Golden Gate Chinese Restaurant.

Dort angekommen, reiche ich ihm meinen Helm und er sperrt ihn Weg.

Wir werden freundlich empfangen und zu einem Tisch begleitet.

„Ich bin Seung, ihre Bedienung. Was darf ich ihnen zur trinken bringen?" Werden wir von dem jungen Mann gefragt.

„Eine Cola." Bestelle ich.

„Auch eine Cola." Sagt Jasper.

Dann werden uns die Menukarten gereicht.

„Was würden sie empfehlen?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ich würde das Buffet empfehlen, dort haben sie die Möglichkeit alles zu probieren." Sagt er

„Ich denke ich würde auch gleich das Buffet nehmen, ich kann mich immer so schlecht entscheiden was ich essen soll." Gestehe ich.

„Dann zwei Mal das Buffet." Sagt Jasper und reicht die Menukarten zurück.

Wir stehen zusammen auf und gehen zum Buffet.

„Die Auswahl ist riesig." Sage ich schließlich zu Jasper. Als ich anfange meinen Teller mit verschiedenen Sachen zu beladen.

„Nach welchen Kriterien fällst du eigentlich dein Essen hier aus?" Frage ich Jasper. Ich bin neugierig.

„Ich nehme das was am besten riecht." Sagt er leise. „Weil manches von dem Zeug, riecht fast so schlimm wie die Hunde."

„Und trotzdem hast du angeboten mich zum Essen einzuladen." Sage ich.

„Für mein Verhalten dass ich an den Tag gelegt habe, ist das nur eine kleine Sache." Erwidert er.

Ich hab genug auf meinen Teller und wir gehen wieder zu unserem Tisch, wo bereits unser Getränke warten. Wenn alle Cullens in etwas gut sind, dann im Essen auf dem Teller umher schieben und dabei nicht essen.

Als ich mein Glas Cola halb leer getrunken habe, wechselt Jasper in einen unbeobachteten Moment die Gläser.

„Das Essen ist gut." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Ja, sage ich und ich werde mir noch mal nachholen." Jasper bleibt am Tisch sitzen als ich mir einen Nachschlag und danach noch ein Dessert hole.

Nachdem er bezahlt hat, verlassen wir das Restaurant.

„Stört es dich, wenn wir noch schnell in die Buchhandlung gehen?" Fragt er mich.

„Nein." Sage ich. Damit besteigen wir erneut das Motorrad und wir fahren die wenigen Meter bis zur Buchhandlung.

„Willst du warten oder mitgehen?" Fragt er schließlich.

„Ich komme mit." Ich überlege mir nach dem zweiten Buch von Patricia Briggs Ausschau zuhalten.

Bann des Blutes - ich freue mich als ich den Titel lese. Jasper muss meine Freude gespürt haben, denn er dreht sich verwundert zu mir um. Doch er sagt kein Wort.

Er hat zwei Bücher in der Hand, das eine ist ein Reiseführer für Vancouver und auf dem anderen Buch kann ich nur Civil lesen. Und nehme an es hat irgendwas mit dem Krieg zu tun.

„Hast du was gefunden?" Fragt er mich.

„Ja." Sage ich und gehe zur Kasse. Doch bevor ich zahlen kann, nimmt mir Jasper das Buch aus der Hand und legt es zu seinen Stapel dazu.

Noch bevor ich mich aufregen kann, spüre ich eine Welle der Beruhigung und ein sehe ein Grinsen auf Jaspers Gesicht.

„Diese drei Bücher bitte." Sagt er zur Kassiererin.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn ihr meine Sachen bezahlt." Beschwere ich mich als wir den Laden verlassen haben.

Er lacht nur und sagt nichts.

Doch dann erkenne ich eine Person aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Emily." Sage ich.

„Bella was machst du hier." Fragt sich mich und blickt dabei zwischen Jasper und mir hin und her.

„Jasper hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und jetzt wollte er mich zur Grenze bringen." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Jasper sie.

„Ja."

„Du siehst irgendwie betrübt aus." Sage ich zu ihr. Ich spüre das irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmt, dazu brauche ich kein Empath zu sein.

„Es ist nichts weiter. Sam hat seinen iPod fallen lassen und dabei ist er kaputt gegangen. Ich dachte ich kaufe ihn einen neuen zum Geburtstag. Ich habe den Besitzer des Ladens dort." Dabei zeigt sie auf ein kleines Elektrofachgeschäft. „Gefragt ob es möglich wäre auf zwei Raten zu zahlen. Weil ich im Moment nicht genug Geld habe, dabei ist er ziemlich unhöflich geworden." Erklärt sie. „Ich will lieber nicht sagen, was er zu mir gesagt hat."

„Es tut mir Leid, Emily." Sage ich zu ihr. „Gibt es denn wo anders keinen zu kaufen?"

„Schon aber ich wüsste kein Geschäft wo ich sonst auf zwei oder drei Raten zahlen könnte." Erklärt sie mir.

„Wann hat Sam denn Geburtstag?" Frage ich nach.

„Heute." Antwortet sie mir.

„Das Geschäft dort war es?" Fragt Jasper nach. Emily nickt nur. „Ich denke der Verkäufer sollte mal lernen, das man mit seinen Kunden freundlich umgehen sollte." Sagt Jasper.

Ich nehme an, er hat mehr von Emilys Wut, Enttäuschen spüren können als sie uns mitgeteilt hat.

„Das könnte lustig werden." Sage ich leise zu Emily und gehe mit ihr in Richtung des Geschäftes. Jasper läuft einige Schritte vor uns.

Jasper steht schon dem Mann gegenüber als wir den Laden betreten.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es hier keine Almosen gibt." Sagt er lauf zu Emily.

„Sollten sie nicht etwas freundlicher mit ihrer Kundschaft umgehen." Spricht Jasper in einen Tonfall den ich bisher noch nie bei ihm gehört habe. Der Mann weicht ohne ein Wort zu reden, mehrere Schritten nach hinten.

„Sollten sie sich nicht bei der jungen Dame entschuldigen."

„Ich werde mich nicht…"

„Ich hab gesagt sie sollten sich lieber entschuldigen." Ich sehe wie der Mann aus Angst, sein Gesicht verzieht. Danach wendet er sich an Emily und entschuldig sich bei ihr. Emily nimmt die Entschuldigung an.

Einige Sekunden später kichert der Mann wie ein Verrückter, Sekunden später hält er sich die Hand vor Entsetzung vor dem Mund und Tränen laufen über seine Wangen. Ich frage mich gerade was er der Mann dabei denkt.

„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung." Fragt Jasper schließlich benahe fürsorglich.

„Ja, ja." Sagt er nur und verschwindet hinter irgendwelchen Regalen im Geschäft."

„Danke." Sagt Emily.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dem Mann seine gerechte Bestrafung zu kommen lassen, so behandelt man niemanden." Erklärt Jasper schließlich.

Emily nickt. „Bella wenn du möchtest kann ich dich gleich mit ins Reservat nehmen, so braucht Jasper nicht noch den langen Umweg fahren. Ich muss nur schnell noch was abholen aus der Reinigung da drüben." Und deutet wieder auf ein Geschäft. „Überleg es dir."

„Du kannst gern mitfahren." Sagt Jasper und dann drückt er mir Geld in die Hand, so dass Emily es nicht sehen kann. „Sie würde das Geld von mir nicht annehmen." Sagt er. „Der Mann in dem Geschäft muss sie ziemlich verletzt habe und ich denke, es würde ihr eine Freude machen, wenn sie Sam zum Geburtstag überraschen kann. Gib ihr das Geld und wenn sie es nicht so nimmt, dann sag ihr einfach, dass sie es an dir zurückzahlen kann."

„Jasper das brauchst du nicht zu tun."

„Ich merke dir doch an, wie du überlegst ihr zu helfen." Sagt Jasper. Es gibt Momente wo ich mir wünschte dass Edward meine Gedanken lesen könnte dafür aber Jasper meine Gefühlslage nicht spüren würde.

„Okay ich werde es ihr geben." Sage ich und stecke das Geld erst einmal ein.

Ich sehe wie Emily mit einer Kleidertüte wiederkommt, wir stehen neben dem Motorrad.

„Brauchst du das Buch heute? Oder soll ich es mitnehmen?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Könntest du es mitnehmen?"

Er nickt.

„Emily wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich gleich mit dir mitfahren." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Okay. Ich parke gleich um die Ecke." Jasper begleitet uns noch bis zu ihrem Fahrzeug einen alten beigefarbigen Toyota-Truck.

„Ruf an wenn wir dich abholen sollen. Ach hier, dein Trinken" Sagt Jasper, reicht mir eine Flasche mit Wasser und verabschiedet sich dann von uns beiden. Ich halte die Flasche für einen Moment in der Hand, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern eine eingepackt zu haben. Aber eine Flasche Wasser kann nicht schaden.

Als er außer Sichtweite ist, greife ich nach dem Geld.

„Ich wollte es vorhin vor Jasper nicht machen." Sage ich ihr und gebe ihr das Geld.

„Bella, das kann ich nicht annehmen." Sagt sie mir.

„Dann zahl es mir einfach zurück, wenn du das Geld hast. Sams Geburtstag ist heute und ich denke er würde sich sicher über einen neuen iPod freuen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich gebe dir das Geld auch sicher zurück. Ich brauch auch nicht soviel, mir würden noch 70 Dollar fehlen." Sie nimmt sich die fehlenden 70 Dollar von dem Geld das Jasper mir geliehen hat. Und reicht mir den Rest zurück.

„Nimm." Sage ich erneut. „Aber ich würde vorschlagen wir suchen ein anderes Geschäft auf."

Sie stimmt mir zu und wir fahren los. Es ist angenehm mit jemanden im Auto zu sitzen der normal fährt. Wenig später fahren wir auf den Parkplatz einer Elektrokette. Ich bleibe ihm Wagen sitzen während Emily hineinläuft und rufe Jacob an um ihn zu sagen, dass ich mit Emily mitfahre und dass er mich nicht abholen braucht. Jacob scheint irgendwie erleichtert zu sein.

Als sie wiederkommt, wirkt ihr Gesicht glücklicher, strahlender und ich fühle mich irgendwie besser. Ich gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl geholfen zu haben. Und es erinnert mich daran wie ich Alice immer behandle wenn sie mit mir shoppen geht. Ich denke hin und wieder sollte ich vielleicht freundlicher sein, sie will ja eigentlich nur mein bestes. Obwohl, ich habe das Gefühl wenn ich Alice den kleinen Finger reichen würde, würde sie meine ganze Hand nehmen und mich in das nächste Flugzeug nach Paris oder London zerren. Bei Alice ist weniger eindeutig mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

Das hat ja besser funktioniert als ich gedacht habe, zwei Feedbacks.

Okay gleiche Spiel, zwei Feedback=1 weiteres Kapitel

**BPOV**

Als wir bei Sam ankommen, ist bereits das halbe Rudel versammelt einschließlich Jacob.

„Hi Guys and Girls." Begrüße ich alle.

„Schön Bella das du kommen konntest." Werde ich von Jacob begrüßt. „Ich dachte nicht dass dich die Blutsauger gehen lassen würden, nach der Sache diese Woche."

„Ich bin erwachsen, ich kann selber entscheiden wo ich hingehe." Sage ich zu ihm. Und dann wende ich mich an Sam. „Sam, alles gute zum Geburtstag. Jacob hat mir leider nicht eher gesagt dass du heute hast. Sonst hätte ich dir einen Kuchen mitgebracht." Sage ich ihm.

„Danke, Balle. Es ist ja nicht so dass ich wirklich älter werde." Sagt Sam. „Lasst uns das Feuer starten."

Gemeinsam gehen wir zum Strand. Die Jungs haben schnell einen Haufen Feuerholz zusammengetragen. Ich mag dieses Feuer, die blauen Flammen, einfach schön. Ich höre zu wie die anderen Geschichten austauschen. Während wir Marshmallows rösten.

Doch irgendwann sind meine Hände so klebrig, ich erinnere mich an die Flasche die mir Jasper gegeben hat. Ich versuche sie zu öffnen, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Gib her." Sagt Jake, der meine Bemühungen beobachtet hatte. Ich reiche in die Flasche und sie ist im Handumdrehen offen und Jacobs Hose nass.

„Bella." Sagt er, seine Augen funkeln kurz auf als er aufspringt.

„Sorry. Jasper hat mir die Flasche gegeben." Sage ich ihm. Für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl er verwandelt sich. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken.

Doch die anderen lachen und ich fühle mich wieder sicher.

„Jake, ich dachte du wärest aus dem Alter heraus wo man Windeln bräuchte." Sagt Embry zu ihm. Auch ich kann mir mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Jake schaut mich an und bricht dann ebenfalls in Lachen es.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder so lachen zu sehen, Bella. Aber das Bleichgesicht wird dafür noch zahlen."

„Jacob bitte nicht." Doch ich merke dass ich gegen eine Wand rede.

Ich nehme mir die Flasche und betrachte sie.

„Wie hat das funktioniert?" Frage ich erstaunt.

Jacob betrachtet sich nun ebenfalls die Flasche. Im Rand nahe dem Boden waren mehrere kleine Löcher.

„Ich denke ich weiß es." Sagt Quil der zu uns gekommen ist. „Dadurch dass die Flasche komplett gefüllt war und luftdicht verschlossen war, konnte das Wasser nicht auslaufen."

„Ich hab eine Idee. Dieser Jasper holt dich heute Abend doch ab oder?" Fragt nun Embry.

„Kann sein, es kann aber auch sein dass mich Esme oder Carlisle abholt. Oder wenn mich Jasper abholt kann es auch in einen ihrer Autos sein. Und ich weiß nicht wie Carlisle oder Esme darauf reagieren."

„Okay dann Plan A und Plan B. Wir füllen die Flasche wieder und du nimmst sie mit, es wird sich bestimmt eine gute Möglichkeit ergeben, und du kannst die Schuld immer auf das Bleichgesicht schieben. Egal wen du damit triffst, du weißt ja schließlich nicht dass die Flasche Löcher hat. Und für Jasper nehmen wir die gleiche Flasche nur ohne Löcher." Erklärt er mir. Das klingt gut.

„Gib mir die Flasche ich fülle sie wieder." Jacob reicht Quil die Flasche und dieser verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.

„Nur schade dass wir die Gesichter nicht sehen können." Sagt Jacob.

„Vielleicht doch, kommt darauf an wer mich abholt." Sage ich.

„Du musst es uns aber dann ganz genau erzählen, Bella." Sagt Sam zu mir.

Embry lacht auf einmal. „Was?" Frage ich ihn.

„Die Cullens sind doch alle Autofreaks." Ich nicke. „Ich kenne einen Streich der nicht sehr aufwendig ist, aber voll lustig werden könnte." Sagt er zu mir.

„Lass hören." Fordere ich ihn auf. Er erklärt mir seine Idee.

„Das wäre der perfekte Streich für Rosalie?" Sage ich. „Und vielleicht bekomme ich Emmetts Handynummer noch heraus, die könnten wir dafür nehmen."

„Denkst du das könnten wir so hinbekommen dass wir das auch sehen könnten?" Fragt mich Embry.

„Rosalie geht, wie Jasper nicht mehr zur Schule. Weil ansonsten hätte ich vorgeschlagen dass wir das ganze am Montag machen, bei diesem Sporttag?"

„Warum sind die beiden dann noch nicht weg zum Collage?" Werde ich von Sam gefragt.

„Weil sowohl Emmett wie auch Alice in meinen Jahrgang sind." Erkläre ich ihnen.

„Montag wird bestimmt extrem langweilig werden, die meisten von uns haben Sportbefreiungen, weil wir Angst haben dass wir irgendjemanden verletzten." Sagt Paul.

„Nicht nur ihr, ich will auch eine." Sage ich.

„Es ist eine verrückte Idee." Sagt Embry. „Aber ob wir nicht die Cullens zu einen Football-Spiel herausfordern könnten?"

„Nur wenn wir dann das mit dem Auto machen wollen, fällt es sofort auf." Sage ich.

„Aber mir gefällt die Idee mit dem Spiel irgendwie." Sagt Embry und einige andere nicken ihm zu.

„Ich kann fragen, wenn ihr wollt. Auf neutralen Grund, wenn wir wollt." Sage ich.

„Okay." Sagt Jacob. „Aber im Moment liegt mir mehr daran Rosalie zu ärgern."

„Aber wie?" Ich schaue in die Runde und sehe viele fragende Gesichter.

„Was brauchen wir?" Fragt Embry.

„Rosalie, ihr Auto und Emmett." Sage ich.

„Einen geeigneten Ort auf neutralen Boden." Sagt Jacob. „Es darf nicht gleich auffallen, dass wir dahinter stecken."

„Ich werde Emmetts Handynummer organisieren."

„Aber wem willst du da fragen ohne dass es auffällt." Fragt mich Jacob.

„Carlisle oder Esme." Sage ich. „Und wenn ich ihnen den Streich erkläre, werden sie bestimmt nicht dagegen haben."

„Okay und wir werden uns etwas überlegen." Sagt Jacob. „Das müsste doch machbar sein."

„Irgendwie werden wir das schon hinbekommen." Sage ich und glaube auch daran.

„Wie spät ist es?" Frage ich nach eine Weile in die Runde.

„Kurz vor 23 Uhr." Erhalte ich von der gegenüberliegenden Seite zur Antwort.

„Ich denke ich sollte dann mal bei den Cullens anrufen, dass mich jemand so in einer Stunde abholen können." Sage ich.

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und wähle die Festnetznummer der Cullen.

„Esme?" Frage ich.

_Ja, Bella. _

„Ich wollte fragen ob mich jemand von euch in etwa einer Stunde abholen könnte an der Reservatsgrenze?" Frage ich.

_Selbstverständlich._

„Danke Esme." Sage ich.

_Kein Problem, Bella. Bis später._

Damit lege ich auf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns bis Montag noch ein paar Späßchen überlegen." Sagt Embry.

„Schaden kann es nie, vor allem da Alice euch nicht sehen kann und wenn ihr an andere Sachen denkt, dann könnt ihr Edward auch austricksen. Das scheinst Jacob ja am Montag schon gut hinbekommen zu haben." Sage ich und bin immer noch stolz auf die gewonnene Wette.

„Und du kannst Jasper ausrichten die Sache mit der Flasche ist noch nicht vergessen." Sagt Jacob. „Dafür werde ich mir etwas ausdenken."

„Das werde ich, ich denke es wird Zeit dass wir fahren."

„Ich bringe dich dorthin." Sagt Jacob.

„Hier vergesse die Flasche nicht." Dankende nehme ich Quil die Flaschen ab. Und hoffe dass ich Jasper damit noch etwas necken kann. Ich stecke die manipulierte Flasche in einen Plastikbeutel und stelle sie so aufrecht wie möglich in meine Tasche. Die andere Flasche trage ich bei mir.

Schnell sind wir an der Reviergrenze und ich sehe Carlisle dunklen Mercedes an der Straße stehen, jedoch steigt Jasper aus.

„Hallo Bella. Einen schönen Abend gehabt." Fragt er mich.

„Ja, ich liebe diese Strandfeuer." Sage ich.

„Aber warum dann so aufgeregt. Ich spüre deinen Nervosität bis hier her."

„Es war halt ein interessanter Abend." Sage ich.

Ein weiteres Auto fährt an uns vorbei und ich sehe Emily darin sitzen, sie hält am Straßenrand an und ruft mich zu sich.

„Bella ich wollte mich nur noch mal bei dir bedanken. Sam hat sich riesig darüber gefreut und du bekommst dein Geld so schnell wie möglich wieder." Sagt sie mir und umarmt mich dabei freudig.

Da ich weiß dass die Cullens eine etwas andere Einstellung zum Geld haben, sage ich zu ihr, dass sie mir das Geld wieder geben soll wenn sie es übrig hat.

„Du brauchst dein Geld selber und ich werde mich beeilen mit den Zurückzuzahlen." Versichert sie noch einmal.

Jasper und Jake stehen dich beisammen und ich kann sehen, dass sie sich angestrengt unterhalten. Ich hoffe Jake ist Jasper wegen dem Streich nicht mehr böse.

„Jasper?" Fragt Emily leise.

Jasper dreht sich zu ihr. „Ich soll dir in Sams Namen danken für die Sache in Port Angeles." Sagt sie zum ihm.

„Was für eine Sache?" Fragt Jacob.

„Ein Verkäufer hat sie sehr unfreundlich behandelt und ich habe ihn etwas in seine Schranken gewiesen. Nichts das der Rede wert ist." Antwort Jasper.

„Oh." Sagt Jacob nur noch.

„Und auch noch einmal vielen Dank von mir. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Heimfahrt." Dann läuft Emily wieder zu ihrem Auto und steigt ein.

„Jasper, Jake." Trete ich an die beiden heran.

„Emily scheint glücklicher zu sein, als heute Nachmittag." Sagt Jasper.

„Das ist sie auch." Versichere ich ihm.

„Wir sollten uns auf den nach Hause weg machen." Sagt Jasper.

„Jacob ich hab meine Flasche noch bei dir im Auto stehen." Sage ich, er holt sie mir schnell.

Ich versuche nicht zu Jasper zu schauen, als Jacob mir die Flasche reicht.

„Danke und Gute Nacht Jacob." Sage ich.

„Nacht Bells." Jacob steigt wieder in den einen alten VW ein. Während Jasper mich zum Mercedes führt. Ich versuche die Wasserflasche zu öffnen.

„Kannst du mir mal helfen mit der Flasche, Jasper. Ich bekomme sie nicht auf."

Er nimmt die Flasche ohne ein Wort zu sagen und öffnet sie. Er scheint nicht überrascht zu sein.

Eine leichte Enttäuschung macht sich bei mir breit. Aber ich denke mir einen Versuch war es wert.

Dann öffnet Jasper mir die Autotür. Und rennt in schnell um das Auto herum. Jacob fährt langsam an uns vorbei und winkt noch einmal zu Abschied. Er hatte so lange gewartet bis Jasper die Flasche geöffnet hat.

„Nicht enttäuscht sein." Sagt er leise zu mir.

„Wieso?"

„Die Sache mit der Flasche, du warst zu aufgeregt." Sagt er. „Außerdem waren auf Jacobs Hosen noch leicht die Ränder vom Wasser zu sehen. Daher wusste ich dass ich ihn erwischt hatte."

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, einen Versuch war es aber wert." Sage ich.

„Der nächste Versuch wird bestimmt erfolgreich sein." Sagt er mir.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich auf einmal wirklich so müde bin oder ob Jasper etwas nachhilft. Aber meine Augen werden auf schwer und beginnen zu zufallen.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay Cleo ich zähl dein Feedback als zwei, aber nur Ausnahmsweise ;)

Der Streich mit der Flasche ist am Ende dieses Kapitels nochmals beschrieben.

**BPOV**

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne ist es schon fast hell draußen. Ich schaue mich um und sehe, dass ich in Edwards Bett liege. Was mich aber noch mehr erstaunt ist, dass meine Jeans ordentlich gefaltet über einen Stuhl hängen. Ich kann mich aber nicht mehr erinnern wie ich hier her kommen bin. Ich dreh mich auf die Seite, doch Edwards Hälfte vom Bett ist noch immer leer.

Ich entscheide mich aufzustehen. Ich nehme aus meiner Reisetasche ein paar frische Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Alice ist noch mit Rosalie unterwegs, also brauche ich mir heute über meine Kleidung keine Gedanken machen.

Im Bad finde ich alles was ich benötige. Ich lasse mir Zeit und genieße das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut. Ich erinnere mich noch das erste Mal als ich bei den Cullens war und mich gefragt habe ob sie überhaupt ein Bad mit funktionierter Toilette haben. Jetzt finde ich den Gedanken komisch, aber damals habe ich ziemlich darüber gegrübelt.

Nachdem ich sauber und frisch gekleidet bin, gehe ich nach unten. Wer immer auch im Moment zu Hause ist, weiß dass ich wach bin.

„Guten Morgen, Bella." Werde ich begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen Carlisle." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Kann ich dir beim Frühstück machen behilflich sein?" Fragt er mich. „Im Gegensatz zum Rest meiner Familie, schaue ich wenig Foodnetwork an." Sagt er.

„Ich habe keinen großen Hunger. Habt ihr irgendwas an Cornflakes da?" Frage ich.

Carlisle zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme es an." Sagt er und zusammen suchen wir die Schränke durch. Schnell hab ich gefunden was ich wollte. Ich nehme mir eine Schüssel und fülle sie mit ein paar Cornflakes und schneide mir zusätzlich ein paar Früchte hinein.

„Carlisle, kann ich dich fragen, wie ich gestern ins Bett gekommen bin, ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern." Sage ich.

„Jasper hat uns gerufen als er in der Einfahrt stand. Ich hab dich dann ins Zimmer getragen und Esme hat dir dann die Schuhe und Hosen ausgezogen, sie meinte es wäre sicher unbequem darin zu schlafen. Ich hoffe, das war dir recht."

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert, ich dachte schon ich hab jetzt noch mit Schlafwandeln angefangen." Antworte ich ihm. Während ich warte dass das Wasser für meinen Cappuccino kocht.

„Nein hast du nicht." Versichert er mir. „Ich nehme an Esme hat dir gesagt dass ich eines der Flugticket nach Jacksonville auf deinen Namen habe schreiben lassen."

„Ja hat sie." Sage ich ihm. „Aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen…"

„Wir alle merken wie sehr du doch deine Mutter vermisst, bevor ich die Gastvorträge angenommen habe, hat mir Alice versichert dass das Wetter auf unserer Seite sein wird. Es wird zwar auch mal die Sonne scheinen aber nicht durchgehend." Erklärt er mir.

„Wie lange wird die Reise dauern?" Frage ich.

„Zwei Wochen." Sagt er.

„Zwei Wochen, das erlaubt Charlie nie und die Schule, wie soll ich das jemals aufholen?"

„Ich werde mit Charlie persönlich reden, ich werde ihm und auch der Schule erklären, dass ich dich und Edward während dieser Zeit zu Hause unterrichte. Ich denke nicht dass die Schulleitung etwas einzuwenden hat, deine Noten sind sehr gut." Erklärt er mir.

„Zwei Wochen." Ich fasse es immer noch nicht. „Ich dachte, es wäre für eine Woche, jeweils Mittwoch bis Mittwoch. Esme meinte sie habe an diesen Wochenende schon etwas vor, deswegen könnte sie nicht mitkommen. Sie meinte, du würdest einen Gastvortrag auf einer Konferenz halten." Ich bin sprachlos, aus einen verlängerten Wochenende sind auf einmal zwei Wochen geworden.

„Ja ich halte einen Vortrag auf der Konferenz, aber die University hat mich eingeladen, fünf weitere Vorträge zu halten." Sagt er. „Keine Sorge Bella, ich bzw. Edward werden dich nebenbei unterrichten, du wirst keine Probleme in der Schule bekommen. Und Renée vermisst dich und du sie auch." Erklärt er mir. Und ich frage mich warum ich mich darauf eingelassen habe. „Esme und ich werden morgen mit Charlie reden, von Eltern zu Eltern und am Montag werde ich es mit der Schule abklären."

Zwei Wochen, Edward und ich zusammen in Florida. Das kann nicht sein. Ich glaube es einfach nicht.

„Ich hoffe die fünf haben sich bei dir entschuldigt." Fragt er mich. Ich brauche einen Moment um zu antworten, meine Gedanken wirbeln im Kreis.

„Ja, und sie sind auch mit den unmöglichsten Ideen gekommen, Alice wollte mit mir Shopping gehen, Rosalie wollte meinen Truck aufmotzen, Emmett wollte mich in eine Spielhalle begleiten. Edward hat einen Blumenstrauß gebracht, ebenso Jasper, der mich zusätzlich noch zum Essen eingeladen hat." Zähle ich auf.

„Ich muss ehrlich sein, ich hab mir was so etwas gedacht. Sie sind zwar vom Alter her keine Teenager mehr, aber das Benehmen haben sie noch von welchen." Sagt er mir. „Ich hoffe sie werden irgendwann mal erwachsen."

„Ich nehme an, ich trage im Moment nicht wirklich meinen Teil dazu bei, dass sie erwachsener werden." Sage ich.

„Wie meinst du das, Bella?" Fragt er mich.

„Charlie meinte dass ihr richtige Naturfreaks seid, aber er findet es schade dass keiner von euch zum Angeln geht. Allerdings hat Emmett gegenüber mir mal eine Bemerkung fallen gelassen, dass er in seiner Jugend schon einige große Fische gefangen hat. Das hab ich Charlie so erzählt und er fühlt sich jetzt herausgefordert. Und sie wollen morgen zum Angeln." Erklär ich ihm.

„Emmett beim Angeln." Carlisle schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Ein sehr interessante Vorstellung. Ich nehme an dass ist auch der Grund warum Edward und Emmett noch nicht wieder zu Hause sind. Emmett hat heute Nacht angerufen und gemeint, er müsste noch etwas üben. Und bräuchte dazu Edward. Jetzt macht das ganze natürlich mehr Sinn."

„Wo ist eigentlich Esme und Jasper?" Frage ich.

„Esme wollte schnell noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Und Jasper ist nach dem er dich heimgebracht hat, zum Jagen gegangen. Für ihn ist es immer noch am schwersten."

„Ich weiß, deswegen hat es mich gestern auch etwas überrascht. Aber es war schön." Sage ich.

„Das ist die Hauptsache."

Nachdem endlich mein Wasser heiß ist, mach ich mir einen Cappuccino und nehme meine Cornflakes mit zum Tisch. Carlisle setzt sich zu mir an den Tisch. Ich frage mich ob es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre ihn nach Emmetts Nummer zu fragen.

„Carlisle ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt nicht sehr erwachsen. Aber…" Ich unterbreche kurz und wäge meine Frage noch einmal ab und überlege es mir etwas anders.

„Was ist Bella?"

„Am Montag ist ja Sporttag, und das Rudel hat sich Sportbefreiungen geben lassen, weil sie Angst haben jemanden zu verletzten. Aber Embry kam auf die Idee, vielleicht gegen euch mal zu spielen. Ein Football-Spiel auf neutralen Grund. Ich wollte nur mit dir reden, bevor ich die anderen Frage." Sage ich noch schnell hinterher.

„Ein Football-Spiel Vampire gegen Werwölfe." Sagt er. „Das wäre mal eine Idee wert. Obwohl ich eher Baseball vorschlagen würde, weniger Körperkontakt."

„Wie schon gesagt, ich wollte erst mit dir reden."

„Ich denke heute Abend wenn alle zu Hause sind, sollten wir das noch einmal durchsprechen. Aber ich finde die Idee gut. Und Edward hat mich wegen einer Sportbefreiung für dich gefragt, nur ich weiß nicht so recht."

Tief einatmen und auf Alice hoffen. „Alice hat gesehen, dass ich mich am Knöchel verletzten werde, wenn ich spiele." Sage ich.

„Hat sie das?" Fragt er nach.

„Ja, gestern auf den Weg zu Schule. Ich hatte am Donnerstag Edward darauf angesprochen gehabt, weil wie du weißt ich nicht sehr koordiniert bin. Er meinte scherzhaft, dass er mit dir reden will. Ich hatte aber nicht erwartet dass er es macht. Aber ich verstehe es, wenn es nicht möglich ist." Sage ich.

„Auffällig, würde ich sagen. Eine Sportbefreiung für Alice, Jasper, Edward und dich." Erklärt er. „Und es muss glaubwürdig sein."

„Wäre Essen glaubwürdig?" Frage ich.

Er schaut mich fragend an.

„Ich war das Wochenende bei euch, und wir haben alle zusammen etwas Falsches gegessen?" Schlage ich ihm vor.

Ich sehe ihn an, wie er über meinen Vorschlag nachdenkt. „Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen." Sagt er schließlich.

„Mhh, Carlisle könntest du mir Emmetts Handynummer geben?" Frage ich ihn etwas verlegen und überlege mir am besten wie ich ihm von dem Streich erklären will.

Ohne eine weitere Frage nimmt er sich ein Notizzettel und schreibt mir Emmetts Nummer auf.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich hab auf die Frage gewartet, wozu ich sie brauche."

„Ich nehme mal an um sie Charlie zu geben, oder?"

„Nicht ganz." Sage ich ihm und erkläre den Streich den das Rudel und ich Rosalie und Emmett irgendwann spielen wollen. „Keine Einwände?" Frage ich.

„Es nimmt niemand dabei Schaden, das ist ein Streich, den ich ohne weiteres überlegen, absegnen kann." Sagt er zu mir. „Esme wird gleich heim kommen."

Ich nehme dies als Aufforderung nichts mehr über dieses Thema zu sagen.

„Danke, Carlisle."

„Kein Problem, Bella." Sagt er.

Ich nehme mein benutztes Geschirr und räume es in den Geschirrspüler. Ich finde es immer noch toll, dass die Cullens so etwas besitzen. Danach nehme ich einen feuchten Lappen und wische meine restlichen Spuren auf.

„Du brauchst nicht sauber zu machen." Sagt Esme plötzlich. Ich habe sie nicht zur Tür reinkommen hören.

„Ich habe nur meine Krümel zusammengewischt." Sage ich.

„Ich hoffe es ist dir nicht unangenehm, dass ich dich gestern ins Bett gebracht habe. Aber du hast so tief geschlafen, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Und es sah nicht unbedingt sehr bequem aus in den Hosen zu schlafen" Sagt sie zu mir.

Ich nehme an dass Carlisle irgendwas zu ihr gesagt haben muss.

„Nein Esme, ich war heute früh nur überrascht." Sage ich.

„Auf was hast du Lust?" Fragt sie mich. „Ich weiß es ist nicht gerade aufregend mit den Eltern des Freundes den Vormittag zu verbringen."

„Esme du weißt genau, dass es mir nie langweilig hier wird."

„Außerdem vergisst du mich gerade." Sagt plötzlich Jasper hinter mir und schrecke zusammen.

„Sorry, Bella, ich dachte du hättest mich gehört." Sagt Jasper, und ich denke nur an meine Flasche, die hoffentlich noch nicht ausgelaufen ist.

„So auf was habt ihr Lust?" Fragt schließlich Carlisle. „Film, Spiel, Spaziergang."

„Ich bin für alles zu haben." Sage ich.

„Ich bin für Wii." Sagt Jasper.

„Dann lasst uns spielen." Sagt Esme.

„Wie teilen wir die Teams auf?" Fragt Jasper.

„Alter gegen Jugend." Schlägt Carlisle vor.

„Also Bella und ich, gegen euch beide." Sagt Esme. „Außerdem heißt es Alter gegen Schönheit."

„Jasper hat sie uns gerade als alt bezeichnet?" Fragt Carlisle ihn.

„Ja."

„Okay, dann werden wir es den beiden Damen zeigen." Schnell schieben Jasper und Carlisle das Sofa etwas weiter nach hinten, so dass wir mehr Platz zum spielen habe.

„Okay, Bella du hast die Auswahl, welche Sportart."

„Tennis."

Noch bis vor wenigen Stunden hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, wie viel Spaß es macht am Fernseher zu spielen, vor allem nachdem ich bemerke, dass ich Vorteile habe in diesen Spiel. Ja, der Mensch ist dabei die Vampire zu schlage. Meine Langsamkeit ist ein Vorteil, ich kann es irgendwie nicht glauben. Die Bewegungen von Esme, Carlisle und Jasper sind teilweise zu schnell und die Figuren auf dem Bildschirm kommen nicht hinterher. Und wenn sie versuchen die Bewegungen zu verlangsamen, sind sie teilweise fast wieder zu langsam und wenn sie es dann wieder mit Schnelligkeit ausgleichen wollen, sind sie zu schnell.

„Das macht Spaß." Sage ich.

„Ja das macht es, jetzt weiß ich endlich warum Emmett das so gern spielt." Sagt Esme.

„Ich hab lange nicht mehr so gelacht." Sagt Carlisle. „Auch wenn wir jetzt wieder eine neue Fernbedienung brauchen." Während des letzten Ballwechsels hat Carlisle bei dem Versuch den Ball noch zu erwischen, mir der Fernbedienung gegen Jaspers Arm geschlagen, was diese nicht überlebt hat.

„Zum Glück haben wir einige als Ersatz davon." Sagt Jasper und reicht Carlisle eine neue.

„Noch eine Runde?" Frage ich schließlich.

„Spielt ihr beiden alleine." Sagt Esme und sie setzt sich zusammen mit Carlisle auf das Sofa. „Wir schauen zu."

„Fertig?" Fragt Jasper mich.

Ich nicke. Und wir fangen wieder an zu spielen. Immer wieder höre ich Esme oder Carlisle hinter mir lachen, wenn unsere Figuren irgendwelche merkwürdigen Bewegungen machten.

Doch irgendwann musste es ja geschehen und ich verliere die Balance beim Versuch den Ball doch noch zu retten. Selbst ich muss lachen, als ich mich mitten im Wohnzimmer auf meinen Allerwertesten wieder finde.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Es musste ja irgendwann geschehen." Sage ich ihm, er reicht mir seine Hand und hilft mir wieder auf die Beine.

„Weiter geht's." Sagt Jasper und er hat Aufschlag. Jasper wird besser und ich verliere schließlich den Satz.

„Entscheidungssatz." Sagt Carlisle.

„Zeige es ihm, Bella." Feuert mich Esme an.

„Dieses Mal gewinne ich." Sagt Jasper.

„Abwarten." Meine ich. „Und nicht schummeln."

„Schummeln? Ich doch nicht." Meint Jasper lachend.

„Aha, Breakpoint." Sage ich.

„Noch hast du nicht gewonnen."

„Mist, Einstand."

„Und noch ein Versuch." Wir spielen den Ball schon mehrmals hin und her. Als Jasper versucht meinen geschlagenen Ball noch zu erreichen, versuche ich ihm auszuweichen. Doch ich stolpere rückwärts über den Teppich und finde ich sekundenspäter auf Carlisle Schoß wieder. Doch meine Augen verlassen nicht den Fernseher.

„Gewonnen." Jubel ich, als ich sehe wie Jaspers Ball im Aus landet.

„Super gemacht, Bella." Gratuliert Esme mir.

„Will ich wissen, was ihr da macht?" Fragt plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich noch immer auf Carlisle Beinen sitze. Ich erhebe mich, ich merke wie meine Wangen warm werden.

„Ich hab gewonnen." Sage ich zu Edward.

„Edward ich gebe dir einen Tipp, spiele nie gegen Bella." Sagt Jasper zu ihm. „Selbst mit zweimal stolpern hat sich mich noch bezwungen."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sagt Edward und gibt mir einen Kuss als Belohnung.

„Und wie stellt sich Emmett beim angeln an?" Frage ich ihn.

„Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagt er mir.

„Wer hat wo gewonnen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Du stinkst Emmett." Sagt Jasper. „Und Bella hat gegen mich im Tennis gewonnen."

„Jasper hat gegen Bella verloren, Jasper hat gegen Bella verloren." Wiederholt Emmett immer wieder als er die Treppen hinauf läuft um sich zu duschen, nehme ich an.

„Ich sollte mich auch lieber waschen gehen." Sagt Edward und schnüffelt an seiner Kleidung. „Wie erträgt Charlie nur diesen Geruch?" Fragt er.

„Ich rieche nichts." Bemerke ich nur.

„Sei froh." Sagt Esme.

„Willst du noch was spielen?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Okay Emmett." Ruft Jasper.

Ich schaue Jasper nur fragend an. „Emmett will mitspielen."

„Dann würde ich aber ein anderes Spiel vorschlagen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was ist ungefährlich?" Frage ich.

„Bowling oder Golf." Schlägt Jasper vor.

„Emmett will dich in Tennis herausfordern." Sagt Jasper.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass die beiden alleine spielen. Weil zu viert, könnte etwas gefährlich werden für Bella, wenn einer von euch etwas zu weit ausholt." Mahn Carlisle.

Ich nicke verstehend. „Emmett, ein Spiel, dann spielen wir Bowling." Sage ich in normaler Lautstärke und hoffe dass er mich gehört hat.

„Er würde dir auch die Möglichkeit einer Revanche geben." Wiederholt Jasper Emmetts Worte laut für mich.

„Dazu müsstest du aber erstmal gegen mich gewinnen." Sage ich.

„Ich werde gewinnen." Schreit es von oben so laut, dass selbst ich es hören kann. Und sekundenspäter kommt Emmett die Treppe heruntergestürmt.

„Hättest du aber nicht wenigstens dein Shirt richtig anziehen können?" Frage ich ihn als ich sehe dass die Nähte nach außen zeigen.

„Upps. Neuste Mode."

„Lass dies aber besser nicht Rosalie sehen." Sagt Jasper zu ihm.

„Oder Alice, obwohl Alice hat es bestimmt schon gesehen und wird es Rosalie sagen." Sage ich.

„Okay dann halt nicht." Sagt Emmett und zieht langsam sein Shirt aus. Ich weiß nicht wem er damit imponieren willst.

„So hübsch bist du nun auch wieder nicht." Sagt Edward als er noch ohne Shirt die Treppen runter kommt. Seine Haare sind noch vom Duschen nass.

„Soll ich jetzt mein Shirt auch noch ausziehen?" Fragt Jasper.

Carlisle und Esme schütteln beide vor lachen ihren Kopf.

„Emmett lass es sein." Knurrt Edward zu ihm.

„Was soll er sein lassen?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Er hat überlegt ob es ihn einen Vorteil bringt, wenn er ohne Shirt spielt, ob Bella davon abgelenkt werden könnte."

„Spielverderber." Beklagt sich Emmett.

„Keine Sorge du kannst gern ohne Shirt spielen. Allerdings du." ich deute mit meinen Finger auf Edward. „Du könntest dein Shirt anziehen. Das lenkt ab." Sage ich.

„Wie sie wünschen." Sagt Edward und zieht sich an.

„Jasper wo hast du gestern mein Wasser hin?" Frage ich ihn.

„Das ist noch in deiner Tasche." Antwortet er.

„Ich hole es, schlag du lieben diesen Möchtegern Muskelmann." Sagt Edward zu mir.

„Falls du endlich mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, was dein Shirt betrifft. Dann könnten wir anfangen." Sage ich.

Ohne sein Oberteil weiter anzuschauen wirft er es über die Lehne des Sofas und schnappt sich eine der Fernbedienungen.

„Also komm schon Bella, wenn wir schon spielen dann richtig, 3 Sätze von 5." Sagt er und ich wähle diese Einstellung aus.

Schnell merke ich, dass ich besser Carlisle Warnung beachten sollte, Emmett holt sehr weit aus beim Spielen der Bälle. Aber meist setzt er zuviel Kraft ein und die Bälle landen im Aus. Schnell gewinne ich die ersten beiden Sätze.

„Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein." Höre ich Emmett immer wieder sagen.

„Schaut euch mal die Zuschauer am Rand an, die haben keine Arme." Sagt er plötzlich und ich bin für einen Moment abgelenkt und verpasse meinen Ball.

„Aha."

„Freu dich nicht zu früh." Antworte ich ihm.

Emmett hat wieder Aufschlag und wir spielen eine ganze Weile den Ball immer wieder hin und her.

„Schau, die Spieler können auch schwitzen." Sagt er und ich sehe, wie von meiner Spielfigur Wassertröpfchen spritzen. Aber ich lasse mich nicht ablenken.

„Breakpoint." Sage ich laut.

„Emmett, noch nicht einmal einen Satz gewonnen. Ich hab wenigstens einen Satz gegen Bella gewonnen." Sagt Jasper.

„Hör auf damit, Jasper." Sagt Emmett zu ihm.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts." Sagt dieser lachend.

„Emmett, ich warte, du hast Aufschlag." Sage ich, ja ich bin jetzt ungeduldig.

Emmett schlägt auf und ich schlage den Ball zurück und…

„Gewonnen." Jubel ich erneut.

„Du hast geschummelt." Wirft mir Emmett vor.

„Ich geschummelt? Wie denn?" Frage ich.

„Emmett sei kein schlechter Verlierer." Sagt Esme in einen erzieherischen Ton.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber ich vordere Revanche." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bekommst irgendwann deine Revanche, aber jetzt will ich Bowling spielen." Sage ich.

Ich sehe wie Emmetts Gesicht immer länger wird.

„Trotzkopf." Werfe ich ihn an den Kopf.

Als er auch noch anfängt so tut als ob er Tränen aus seinen Augen wegwischen würde und sich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind auf den Boden setzt, kann ich mein Lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Armer Emmett." Sage ich ihn und knie mich neben ihn auf den Boden. Ich streichele ihn bedauernd übern den Kopf.

„Wenn der kleine Emmett erwachsen geworden ist, bekommt er seine Revanche." Sage ich. „Aber er spielen wir eine Runde Bowling."

Ich stehe auf und lege meine Fernbedienung aus der Hand.

„Willst du was trinken?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Ja, auch wenn ihr das nicht glaubt, aber das ist anstrengender als es aussieht und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ich morgen Muskelkater habe in meinen Arm." Sage ich.

Für einen Moment ist alles Sprachlos, als Edward die Flasche öffnet und ihm das Wasser über die Hände läuft und dann auf die Füße tropf. Edward hat die manipulierte Flasche erwischt.

„Upps." Sage ich.

Edward schaut mich einfach nur ratlos an und ich muss mir das Lachen verkneifen.

„Jasper." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich dachte, Bella …"

„Ich dachte wir dürften Bella keinen Streich spielen." Unterbricht Emmett.

„Die Flasche hatte ich gestern Bella an den Strand mitgegeben und ich hätte geschworen, dass sie Jacob damit erwischt hat." Sagt Jasper verblüfft.

„Bella?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Quil kannte den Trick mit der Flasche und hat sie nachdem Jacob sie geöffnet hatte neu gefüllt. Er hatte mir zusätzlich eine zweite Flasche gegeben zum bluffen." Versuche ich zu erklären.

„Du hast Jacob damit bekommen?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Ja und Embry hat ihn den ganzen Abend damit aufgezogen und ihn gefragt, ob er Windeln holen sollte."

„Das ist gut. Das ist gut." Sagt Emmett freudig. „Du bist wirklich gut Bella."

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward."

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht." Sagt Edward.

„Edward, es tut mir Leid." Bettel ich fast, ich will nicht das Edward böse auf mich ist.

„Das braucht es nicht, Bella." Sagte Jasper. „Er ist nicht böse oder wütend. Er ist einfach nur überrascht. Weil ich denke dass ist das erste Mal dass ihn jemand einen Streich gespielt hat und funktioniert hat."

„Aber es war nicht so beabsichtigt." Sage ich.

„Sicher?" Fragt mich Jasper herausfordernd.

„Du?" Frage ich verwirrt nach.

Jasper zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist fast so gut wie ein Schuldeingeständnis." Sage ich.

„Ich denke ich sollte ein Tuch holen und aufwischen." Sagt Edward schließlich. Ich hatte erwartet dass er wütend ist. Aber er schien wirklich nur überrascht zu sein.

Als er wieder kommt hat er einen Rolle Küchenpapier in der Hand und eine frische Flasche zu trinken. Die er vorsichtig in meine Richtung wirft, allerdings ist Jasper schneller mit den auffangen.

Er öffnet sie und reicht sie mir dann. Ich trinke fast die halbe Flasche aus, bevor ich sie wieder schließe und sicher wegstelle. Edward hat in der Zwischenzeit das Wasser von Boden gewischt und sich auch ein paar trockene Schuhe und vermutlich auch Strümpfe angezogen.

„Wollten wir nicht spielen?" Fragt er.

„Spielt ihr, ich werde eine Runde aussetzen." Sage ich.

„Okay, ihr männlichen Wesen spielt. Wir schauen zu."

Carlisle steht vom Sofa aus und ich setzte mich an seiner Stelle hin.

Ich genieße diese „Familienzeit".

„Ist alles in Ordnung Bella?" Fragt mich Jasper. „Du wirkst traurig."

Alle Augen richten sich auf einmal auf mich.

„Ich hab nur nachgedacht." Sage ich und merkt schnell dass sich keiner mit meiner Antwort wirklich zu frieden gibt. „Ich hatte mir als Kind häufiger gewünscht dass wir mal etwas als Familie zusammen machen. Einfach mal zu Hause etwas zusammen spielen oder so was in der Art." Versuche ich zu erklären.

„Habt ihr nie zusammen etwas gemacht?" Fragt mich Esme verwundert.

„Ja und nein. Wenn ich mit meiner Mom alleine war, da haben wir schon hin und wieder was gemacht. Ein Kartenspiel, ein Brettspiel. Aber das waren nur immer Mom und ich. Sobald Renèe einen Freund hatte, durfte ich mich meist alleine beschäftigen, ja wir sind auch mal in den Zoo oder ins Kino gegangen. Aber es fühlte sich immer wie ein Pflichtprogramm an und es wurde nur selten gelacht. Es war halt nie wirklich zwanglos. Hier das ist anders, es macht einfach Spaß." Sage ich.

„Du bist praktisch Familie, Bella und wir wollen dass du dich wohl fühlst." Sagt Carlisle.

„Wer fängt an?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ich." Ruft Emmett und versucht sich als erster beim Bowling und trifft mit dem erster Bowlingkugel einen Kegel und schiebt die zweite Kugel an der Bande entlang.

Bald fängt mein Bauch an vor Lachen zu Schmerzen. Emmett versucht alles um von seinen letzten Platz wegzukommen und kommentiert dabei jede Runde. Doch am Ende siegt Carlisle vor Edward und Jasper. Emmett landet abgeschlagen auf den letzten Platz.

„Heute scheint nicht dein Tag zu sein." Sage ich zum.

„Wenigstens Bella versteht mich." Er setzt sich neben mir auf das Sofa und ich nehme ihn in den Arm.

„Die sind böse zu mir." Sagt er und deutet mit den Fingern auf Edward und Jasper. „Keiner hat mich lieb."

Auch wenn ich kaum das lachen halten kann, spiele ich das Spiel mit. „Armer Emmett." Ich streichele ihn mit meiner Hand über den Kopf. Er legt seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter.

„Alle sind böse, nur Bella ist lieb." Sagt er.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte sie hat dich vorhin besiegt." Fragt Jasper.

„Stimmt." Und ohne Vorwarnung fängt er an mich durch zu kitzeln.

„Hilfe… Emmett… Stopp… Bitte… Bitte…" Als er endlich aufhört liege ich auf dem Sofa und halte mir meinen Bauch fest und schnappe nach Luft.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Revanche?" Fragt er mich und fängt erneut an mich zu kitzeln.

„Ja." Sage ich schließlich und ergebe mich. Ich atme mehrmals tief Luft um mich zu beruhigen und nehme dann wieder eine der Wii-Fernbedienungen.

„Bella, Bella, Bella." Höre ich abwechselnde Anfeuerungsrufe von Jasper und Edward.

„Und wer feuert mich an?" Fragte Emmett schließlich.

„Schlag lieber auf." Sage ich.

Das Tennisspiel verlief genauso schnell, wie das erste und Emmett hat wieder alle drei Sätze gegen mich verloren.

Nach dem er seiner Enttäuschung Luft gemacht hat. Kniet er vor mir nieder und hebt seine Arme hoch und betet vor mir auf und nieder. „Bella, die Königin des Tennisspiels." Sagt er immer wieder. Alle um mich herum lachen und auch ich kann nicht mehr vor lachen.

„So, Kinder. Ihr spielt weiter während ich für Bella Mittagessen koche." Sagt schließlich Esme und schaut dabei besonders auf Carlisle. Und eine neue Runde von Gelächter durchdringt das Haus.

„Ich helfe dir Esme." Sage ich.

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Ich brauche dich nur am Ende zum abschmecken." Sagt sie. „Es gibt Schellfisch und Spargel, ich hoffe das magst du."

„Klingt sehr gut." Antworte ich ihr, obwohl Spargel nicht so wirklich mein Geschmack ist.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Baseball? Ich meine es ist schließlich die Amerikanische Freizeitbeschäftigung." Sagt Edward.

„Das kann man nur zu zwei spielen." Sagt Jasper und setzt sich hin.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, wie du Edward besiegt." Sagt Emmett und lässt sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa nieder.

Ich merke schnell dass Baseball absolut nicht mein Spiel ist. Edward wirft einen Strike nach dem anderen, und wenn ich schon mal den Ball treffe landet er im aus. Nach zwei Wechseln steht es schon fünf zu null für Edward. Das ist frustrierend, aber was mich noch mehr stört ist, dass Edward nun anfängt absichtlich daneben zu zielen. Schließlich spüre ich Jaspers Arme um meinen Körper. So nah ist mir Jasper bisher nie an mich heran getreten. Ich merke wie sich Jasper und Edward einen Augenblick lang anschauen und miteinander kommunizieren. Jaspers Hände umschließen meine an der Fernbedienung.

„Entspann dich." Flüstert er mir leise zu.

Schließlich wirft Edwards Männchen den Ball. Jasper führt meinen Arm und ich treffe.

„Homerun." Sage ich. Jasper lässt meine Hände wieder los und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist geschummelt." Sagt Emmett.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch eine Chance hätte aufzuholen." Sage ich. „Lass mir wenigstens einen Ehrenpunkt."

„Mal schauen, ob du noch einen Punkt schaffst." Sagt Edward.

Ich versuche mit den gleichen Schwung zu schlagen wie zuvor zusammen mit Emmett, was zum Resultat hat, dass ich mich einmal um meine eigene Achse drehe und das Gleichgewicht verliere und zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag auf Carlisle lande. Das ist peinlich. Ich brauch mich nicht im Spiegel anzuschauen um zu wissen, dass meine Gesichtsfarbe nun einer Tomate gleicht.

„Ich würde ja 10 Punkte als B-Note geben." Sagt Emmett.

„Nur leider sind wir nicht beim Eiskunstlaufen." Sagt Edward. „Und außerdem hätte sie mich dann besiegt."

„Sorry Carlisle." Stottere ich.

„Noch ist das Spiel nicht zu Ende." Sagt Carlisle. „Vielleicht schaffst du ja noch einen Punkt."

Ich stelle mich wieder hin, doch ich schaffe es nicht mehr mich zu konzentrieren und auch die nächsten virtuellen Bälle fliegen an mir vorbei.

„Baseball ist definitiv nicht mein Spiel." Beschließe ich. „Wer will?" Frage ich.

„Ich." Sagt Emmett und springt auf. Edward reicht seine Steuerung an Carlisle weiter.

Edward setzt sich auf das Sofa und ich nehme mir die Freiheit mich auf seine Beine zusetzen. Nachdem Emmett beinahe über meine Beine gestolpert wäre, entscheide ich mich dafür sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich ziehe meine Schuhe aus und setzte mich quer mich schräg auf Edward um meine Füße auf das Sofa zu legen, dabei stoße ich allerdings an Jaspers Beine. Als ich sie wegziehen will hält er sie leicht fest und legt sie in seinen Schoß. Ich lehne mich entspannt an Edward an und genieße seine Nähe für einen Augenblick.

„Bequem." Fragt Edward, ich nicke nur gegen seine Schulter.

Ich beobachte Carlisle und Emmett wie sie spielen.

„An was denkst du?" Frage Edward mich.

„Ich habe Carlisle beobachtet und mich gefragt ob Charlie jemals Baseball am TV spielen würde. Aber meine Fantasie reicht dazu nicht aus."

„Wir können ja mal die Wii mit zu dir nehme und dann kannst du ja mit ihm spielen." Sagt Edward.

„Oder wir laden Charlie mal zu uns ein." Sagt Carlisle. „Emmett warum bringst du Charlie morgen nach deinem Angelausflug nicht mit her. Dann können Esme und ich auch noch mit ihm reden."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee." Sagt Edward.

„Ja und wir alle müssen, dann so tun als ob wir Essen würden." Sagt Emmett. „Rosalie wird es zu schätzen wissen."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Sagt Jasper.

„Sagst du." Beschwert sich Emmett erneut.

„Du weißt doch genau, wie du es wieder gut machen kannst bei Rosalie." Sagt Jasper.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Antwortet Emmett und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel.

Ich lehne mich wieder gegen Edward und schließe meine Augen, Edward gibt mir immer wieder Küsschen auf den Kopf, während seine Hände über meinen Arm und Rücken in kreisenden Bewegungen reiben. Jasper massiert vorsichtig meine Füße die immer noch in seinen Schoß ruhen.

„Wenn Bella eine Katze wäre, würde sie bestimmt gleich anfangen zu schnurren." Sagt Jasper leise.

Ich schaffe es gerade so mein Verlangen ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber ein „Miau" kann ich mir nicht verkneifen. Ich höre wie Edward leise lacht.

„War das eine Wildkatze?" Lacht Emmett.

„Eher ein Schmusetiger." Meint Jasper.

„Ich unterbreche nur ungern." Sagt schließlich Esme. „Aber Bellas Essen ist fertig"

Nur zögernd nimmt Edward seine Arme von mir und lässt mich aufstehen. Ich gebe ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und gehe zu Esme in die Küche. Und ein köstliches Aroma strömt mir entgegen.

„Das riecht gut." Sage ich.

„Probier es lieber erst." Warnt sie mich lachend..

Vorsichtig koste ich von allem etwas. „Noch etwas Salz an den Fisch." Nachdem dieser etwas nach gesalzen wurde, nehme ich den bereit gestellten Teller und fülle ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, aber es schmeckt sehr gut." Sage ich zu ihr und hole mir noch einen kleinen Nachschlag

„Danke." Sagt Esme. „Ich kann mich nur noch schwach eine meine Zeit als Mensch erinnern, aber ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich gern gekocht habe für meine Familie. Meine Mutter war ein sehr gute Köchin."

„Ich kann leider nicht behaupten, dass meine Mutter oder mein Vater gut in der Küche sind. Sie geben ihr bestes. Aber ich habe mir das meiste Kochen selber beigebracht." Sage ich zu ihr.

-------------------------------------

**Nicht vergessen: 2 Feedback = 1 neues Kapitel**

Ich weiß nicht ob der Trick so wie ich ihn in der FanFiction beschrieben habe funktioniert, von der Theorie geht er wie folgt:

Man nimmt eine Plastikflasche mit Schraubverschluss, sticht mit einer Nadel ein paar Löcher (aber nicht zu viele, so 6 Stück sind günstig, jedenfalls in meinen Versuch gewesen) im unteren Bereich der Flasche. Dann füllt man sie mit Wasser und schraubt schnell den Deckel drauf. Günstiger ist es die Flasche unter Wasser zu füllen und sie auch unter Wasser zuzuschrauben. Dann dürfte kein Wasser auslaufen, der Deckel muss aber fest sitzen. Wenn man dann die Flasche jemanden gibt nach dem Motto: Ich krieg die Flasche nicht auf, …" er diese Person dann die Flasche aufschraubt, fließt das Wasser heraus und es gibt Nasse Füße.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Es dauert nicht sehr lange bis die restlichen vier männlichen Cullens die Küche stürmen.

„Ich denke, ich hab eine Idee für Montag wegen Sport." Sagt Carlisle „Und Bella hat mich auf die Idee gebracht und es wird euch Kids das Essen mit Charlie ersparen."

„Ich höre." Antworte ich ihm.

„Die Idee ist einfach. Wir erzählen Charlie und am Montag in der Schule dass ihr euch beim Pizzaessen, den Magen leicht verdorben habt."

„Charlie wird merken, dass mir nichts fehlt." Sage ich ihm.

„Deswegen, wirst du morgen, wenn Charlie da ist oben im Gästezimmer schlafen, ich werde versuchen ihm einzureden, dass es vielleicht bessere wäre, wenn du über Nacht da bleiben würdest, weil wir nicht wissen was die genaue Ursache ist. Das heißt, auch ihr." Dabei deutet er auf Edward, Jasper und Emmett. „Werdet so tun müssen als seit ihr krank."

„Du kannst dich ja bereits beim angeln anfangen zu beklagen." Sage ich. „Dann wird vielleicht Charlie den Angeltrip verkürzen."

„Nichts gibt's, ich werde es Charlie beweisen." Sagt Emmett.

Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf. Ich weiß nicht wie Emmett Charlie besiegen will.

„So und nun lernt Bella Baseballspielen." Strahlt Emmett.

„Was?" Frage ich erschrocken, alle Gedanken von Angeln sind wie fort geblasen. Ich und Baseball. Ein Schläger, ein Ball und ich, das ist definitiv keine gute Kombination.

„Wir haben entschieden, dass es Zeit wird, dass du den amerikanischen Volkssport spielen lernst." Erklärt Jasper.

„Edward?" Frage ich Hilfe suchend. „Ich dachte es müsste Gewittern und es ist doch eher leicht bewölkt." Sage ich.

„Jasper wird dir ein paar Bälle zuwerfen und du versuchst sie zu treffen. Ich werde dir dabei helfen und dazu brauchen wir kein Gewitter." Sagt Edward

_Verräter_, denke ich mir.

„Und zwischendurch wirst du mir beim Angeln helfen." Sagt Emmett zu Edward.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Frage ich nach.

„Emmett und Angeln ist keine gute Idee." Sagt Edward.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Erwidere ich.

„Bella und Baseball, ist eine gute Idee, wahr schließlich meine Idee." Sagt Emmett.

„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?" Sage ich und rolle dabei mit den Augen.

„Warum geht ihr nicht schon einmal vor, ich werde für Bella ein kleines Picknick zusammenstellen." Sagt Esme.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen." Biete ich sofort an.

„Meine Küche, meine Arbeit." Erwidert sie lachend. „So und jetzt ab mit euch."

„Und wohin gehen wir?" Frage ich.

„Nicht weit von hier ist ein kleiner See und ein freie Fläche, die groß genug zum spielen sein dürfte." Sagt Edward.

„Und wie kommen wir dahin? Darf ich daran erinnern, ich hab gerade gegessen." Ermahne ich Edward. Ich weiß nicht wie mein Magen im Moment auf einen kleinen Sprint auf den Rücken reagieren würde.

„Mit der Angel und dem ganzen Zeug wäre vielleicht sogar der Jeep besser geeignet." Sagt Emmett.

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Sagt Jasper. Er geht vor und wir alle folgen ihm in die Garage, wo sie ihr Baseball-Equipment gelagert haben. Er nimmt einige Bälle, zwei Schläger und einen Handschuh. Und geht dann zum Jeep. Ich folge zusammen mit Edward und Carlisle.

Emmett hat bereits dabei seine Angelausrüstung im Kofferraum zu verstauen. Dann startet er den Motor. Hab ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich den Jeep nicht besonders mag, er ist zu hoch und die Gurte sind eine Plage. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, das wir jemals zu fünft gefahren sind.

„Ich werde euch am See treffen." Sagt Jasper und verschwindet im Wald. Okay, damit wäre das Problem mit dem fünften Mann erledigt, denke ich mir.

Ich gehe zum hinteren Beifahrertür und hoffe dass Edward mir helfen wird. Ich will mich heute nicht noch mehr vor Carlisle blamieren und das hineinklettern in den Jeep wäre eine gute Möglichkeit dafür. Ich habe den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht als Edward mir beim einsteigen behilflich ist. Und wie immer legt er mir den Gurt an. Bevor er geschwind um das Auto rennt und ebenfalls einsteigt.

Die Fahrt dauert nur knapp dreißig Minuten, doch ich wüsste nicht ob ich den Weg wieder alleine zurückfinden würde.

„Wie findet ihr immer solche Plätze?" Frage ich sie. Der See ist nicht sehr groß, ein kleiner Steg führt auf das Wasser hinaus, wo ein etwas älteres Ruderboot befestigt ist. Der See ist am Ufer größtenteils mit Schilf bewachsen es gibt nur einige Stellen wo die Wiese direkt bis an den See reicht. Und wie versprochen befindet sich vor dem See eine Wiese die groß genug für einige Baseball-Übungen. Allerdings wäre das Spielfeld viel zu klein für die Cullens.

Jasper ist bereits da, als wir dort angekommen sind.

„Und bereit für den amerikanischen Volkssport, Bella?" Fragt er mich.

„Ob ich jemals dafür bereit sein werde, bezweifle ich." Antworte ich ihm.

„Wir helfen dir." Verspricht er.

„Danke." Und ich frage mich wie sie mir helfen wollen. Ich spüre wie sich Edward und Jasper kurz unterhalten.

„Hier Bella, dein Schläger." Carlisle reicht mir den Aluminium-Schläger aus dem Kofferraum und wirft danach Jasper einige Baseball-Bälle in schneller Reihenfolge zu.

„Bella, ich werde dir einige Bälle zuwerfen, versuche sie einfach mit dem Schläger zu treffen." Sagt Jasper.

Ich frage mich, welchen Schaden Jasper geworfene Bälle an meinen Körper haben können und ob dies vielleicht der Grund ist warum Carlisle mitgekommen ist um mich wieder zusammen zu nähen. Doch Carlisle geht zusammen mit Emmett zum Wasser, wo dieser seine Angelausrüstung auspackt. Ich frage mich gerade ob es nicht besser für mich wäre mit Carlisle zu tauschen. Ich denke ich könnte Emmett einiges übers fischen erzählen. Schließlich musste ich oft genug in meiner Kindheit mit nach La Push fahren.

„Fangen wir an." Sagt Edward und stellt sich einige Schritte hinter mir. Ich merke schnell dass Jasper die Bälle sehr vorsichtig in meine Richtung wirft. Doch Edward fängt alle Bälle auf. Ich treffe keinen einzigen.

„Nicht entmutigen lassen." Versucht mich Jasper zu ermutigen. Ich bin froh dass Emmett im Moment abgelenkt ist, ich denke ich würde dies für immer von ihm zu hören bekommen.

„Arme etwas mehr anwinkeln." Ruft mit Edward zu. „Knies etwas beugen." Ich versuche die Position einzunehmen.

Jasper zählt wieder bis drei, bevor er den Ball in meine Richtung wirft. Ich hole mit dem Schläger weit aus und drehe mich einmal um meine eigene Achse, und treffe… Edward.

„Aua..." Sage ich. Der Aufprall auf Edwards Körper befördert mich zu Boden und ich sehe dass der Baseballschläger eine Delle hat.

„Ich bin nicht der Ball." Sagt er lachend zu mir. „Hast du dich verletzt?" Fragt er jedoch besorgt.

„Meinen Stolz. Also nichts was nicht jedes Mal leidet, wenn ich versuche Sport zu treiben." Sage ich. Ich lasse mich von Edward auf die Beine helfen.

Danach hebt er den Schläger auf. „Ich denke wir brauchen den anderen." Sagt er und betrachtet die Delle im Schläger.

Jasper reicht mir den Ersatzschläger. Ich nehme ihn zögernd an und überlege wie lange er durchhalten wird.

Doch dieses Mal stellt sich Edward direkt hinter mir. Er legt seine Hände über die meinen und führt zunächst ein paar Trockenschläge mit mir aus.

„Nicht zu verkrampft." Sagt er zu mir. Und ich denke mir dass die einfacher gesagt ist, schließlich befindet sich Edwards Körper nur wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Bereit?" Fragt Jasper.

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf, Edward nickt.

„Eins, Zwei, Drei." Und Jasper wirft den Ball. Einen Augenzwinkern später höre ich einen kleinen Aufprall und der Ball ist getroffen. Jasper sprintet hinterher und bringt ihn zurück.

„Du hast getroffen." Sagt Edward.

„Nur ohne dich wäre dies niemals möglich gewesen." Sage ich. „Also hast du getroffen."

„Wir haben getroffen." Sagt er schließlich.

„Noch mal?" Fragt Jasper. Wir nicken dieses Mal beide und wieder zählt er. Doch dieses Mal treffen wir den Ball nicht. Und auch der nächste Ball landet hinter uns in der Wiese.

„Das wird nichts." Sage ich.

„Entspannt dich Bella." Sagt Edward erneut. „Ich hab Angst dich zu verletzten, wenn ich den Schläger für uns bewege. Du bist so angespannt, du musst deine Arme mehr entspannen."

Ich will fast antworten, dass die bei der körperlichen Nähe kaum möglich ist. Ich bin nicht angespannt wegen den Spielen sondern wegen ihm. Ich spüre Edward über meine ganze Rückseite. Mein Rücken drückt gegen seine Brust. Unsere Arme sind umschlungen und er will, dass ich mich entspanne. Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlicher dass Vampire träumen, als dass ich in dieser Situation entspanne.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal kurz die Plätze tauschen." Sagt Carlisle zu Edward. „Bist du damit einverstanden, Bella?" Fragt er mich. „Ich hab bisher geschafft jeden von euch das Spielen beizubringen."

„Du hast den anderen das Spielen beigebracht?" Frage ich erstaunt.

„Manches müssen auch Vampire lernen." Sagt er.

„Aber keiner von euch war jemals so aussichtslos wie ich." Antworte ich, selbst mit Carlisle als Lehrer, werde ich es nie schaffen.

„Niemand ist aussichtslos." Sagt Carlisle. „Lass es uns wenigstens probieren."

Ich nicke.

„Das schaffst du schon." Sagt Edward und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wangen, dann geht er zu Emmett, der es irgendwie geschafft hat sich in der Angelschnur zu verwickeln. Ich muss lachen. Ich wünschte ich könnte morgen Maus spielen und die beiden beim Angeln beobachten.

Carlisle nimmt die Position ein die zuvor Edward hatte. Doch in seiner Nähe bin ich irgendwie entspannter. Er führt den Schläger sicher und wir fangen an die Bälle zu treffen. Nachdem wir so ungefähr 10 Bälle gespielt haben, tritt er einige Schritte zurück.

„Entspannt dich Bella, tief durchatmen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ein, zwei, drei." Und Jasper wirft den Ball. Ich merke wie ich den Ball treffe. Doch…

„Ich hab das nicht gemerkt, Bella." Sagt Emmett, als er sich lachend umdreht und mir den Schläger zurückbringt. „Allerdings wäre es besser, wenn du den Schläger festhalten würdest."

„Ich hab euch gewarnt, dass dies keine gute Idee ist." Sage ich.

„Hab ich mich beschwert?" Fragt Emmett mich. „Du solltest nur aufpassen dich selbst nicht zu verletzen." Sagt er.

Ich bin frustriert … ich war frustriert. Ich schaue zu Jasper, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt und lacht.

„Wo ist der Ball?" Frage ich. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich getroffen habe."

„Fischfutter." Antwortet Edward.

„Arme Fische." Sage ich und alle lachen.

„Noch ein Versuch?" Fragt Jasper. Irgendwie packt mich langsam der Ehrgeiz. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, diesen Ball zutreffen, denke ich mir.

„Etwas seitlicher stellen." Sagt Carlisle und ich veränderte meine Position. Jasper wirft wieder den Ball und ich treffe ihn, der Ball landet jedoch nur wenige Meter vor mir in der Wiese.

„Gut." Lobt mich Carlisle. „Das nächste Mal versuch etwas kräftiger zu schlagen."

Doch die nächsten beiden Bälle fliegen an mir vorbei. Carlisle stellt sich wieder zu mir und führt meine Schläge. So treffe ich die Bälle auch wieder und sie landen fast alle punktgenau.

Nachdem er meint, dass ich die Bewegung verinnerlicht habe, geht er wieder einige Schritte zurück.

Jasper wirft den nächsten Ball, ich treffe, sowohl den Ball wie auch Emmett.

„Zumindest werden die Geschosse etwas kleiner." Meint er und wirft den Ball zu Jasper.

Dieser wirft den Ball wieder zu mir und wieder fliegt mein Ball in Richtung von Emmett und Edward, doch dieses Mal trifft er sie wenigstens nicht.

Jasper wirft noch weitere drei Bälle, die ich alle irgendwie treffe, doch ich verziehe den Schläger meist so dass sie in Richtung von Edward und Emmett fliegen.

„Sollte ich anfangen mir eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken zu malen?" Fragt mich Emmett nachdem er den dritten Ball abbekommen hat.

„Dann würde ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr treffen." Scherze ich zurück. Langsam werde ich allerdings müde und mein Arm an fängt weh zu tun. „Ich bin nur ein Mensch, ich brauch eine Pause." Erkläre ich schließlich. Und setzte mich ans Wasser.

„Geduld." Sage ich zu Emmett. Er schaut mich fragend an. Lehrstunde für Emmett, denke ich mir.

„Angeln ist Geduld. Du wirfst die Angel aus und wartest. Du ziehst viel zu oft und zu schnell an der Leine, so wird kein Fisch beißen. Die Bewegungen sind zu unnatürlich und den Haken verfängt sich schneller in irgendwas." Sage ich und deutet auf den Haufen von Geäst, Wasserpflanzen neben ihn. Soviel habe ich zumindest mitbekommen in meiner Kindheit.

„Ach du kannst es besser?" Fragt er mich herausfordernd.

Ich nehme die zweite Angel von Emmett. Und befestige einen seiner Köder daran. Nachdem ich sicher bin, dass keiner hinter mir steht, werfe ich die Angel aus. Ziehe sie wieder etwas an und lege sie ab. Danach setze ich mich hin.

„Und jetzt?" Fragt Emmett.

„Warten." Sage ich.

„Dann hab ich die Zeit ja günstig getroffen." Sagt Esme als sie zu uns kommt. Sie trägt einen kleinen Picknick-Korb bei sich. „Möchtest du etwas?"

„Etwas zu trinken, wäre schön." Sage ich und sie reicht mir eine Apfelsaftschorle.

„Und das soll funktionieren?" Fragt mich Emmett ungläubig und deutet auf meine Angel.

„Ja." Sage ich, zumindest glaube ich das. Weil was anderes habe ich Billy oder auch Charlie nie machen sehen. Allerdings hätte ich mir eine wärme Jacke mitbringen sollen. Durch das spielen bin ich leicht ins Schwitzen gekommen und durch das stille sitzen fängt es mich an etwas zu frieren. Ich blicke zu Edward, doch er hat keine Jacke hat, der trägt nur ein hellblaues Hemd.

Doch denn spüre ich, wie eine Jacke über meine Schulter gelegt wird.

„Danke Jasper." Sage ich. Ich schnuppere unauffällig daran, die Jacke trägt einen ähnlichen einladenden Duft wie Edward, aber nicht so intensiv.

„Nichts zu danken." Sagt er.

Es ist schön und irgendwie auch merkwürdig zu gleich. Wir sitzen alle auf der Wiese in der Nähe des Wassers und beobachten meine Angel. Mir drängt sich auf einmal eine merkwürdige Frage auf, können Vampire Fischblut trinken? Ich muss bei den Gedanken beinahe lachen.

„Was, Bella?" Fragt Jasper mich. _Blöder Empath_, denke ich.

„Blöder Gedanke." Sage ich.

„Und wenn ich ihn hören will?" Fragt Edward.

„Besser nicht." Sage ich.

„Warum?" Fordert er mich heraus.

„Wie schon gesagt, es war ein verrückter Gedanke." Erwidere ich.

„Er muss dich aber amüsiert haben." Steigt Jasper in das Spielchen ein.

„Bella." Sagt Edward und wirf mir einen seiner sagenumwobenen Blicke zu.

„Es war ein verrückter Gedanke. Können Vampire Fischblut trinken." Sage ich und mache mich auf Gelächter gefasst. Doch es bleibt ruhig.

Und ich sehe wie sich alle Blicke auf Carlisle richten.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagt er ehrlich.

„Falls du eher einen Fisch fängst als ich, probiere ich es aus." Sagt Emmett.

„Das will ich aber sehen." Sagt Jasper.

„Und ich wette Rosalie würde sich auch sehr darüber freuen." Sagt Edward.

„Bella, sag dass du Ahnung davon hast, was du da im Moment auch immer machst." Bittet Jasper beinahe.

„Ich habe früher immer Billy und Charlie beim Angeln begleitet. Und in einen gewissen Alter will man alles einmal ausprobieren." Erkläre ich. Ich sage allerdings nicht dass meine Geduld meist zuvor geendet hat und ich nie etwas gefangen habe.

Doch noch hatte ich den Gedanken nicht zu Ende gedacht, als ich merke wie sich meine Schnur spannt. Ich fange an langsam meine Angel anzuholen. Ich hoffe wenigstens einen Fisch daran zu haben und nicht wie Emmett zuvor irgendwelches Geäst.

Doch als ich die Angel aus dem Wasser hole, baumelt tatsächlich etwas daran.

„Was ist das?" Werde ich gefragt.

„Ein Fisch." Antworte ich.

„Und was für ein Fisch?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Ich bin kein Angler."

„Ich will wenigstens Wissen was ich da koste." Sagt er.

„Riechen tut es auf jedenfalls erbärmlich." Sagt Jasper.

„Und was macht man jetzt theoretisch mit dem Fisch." Werde ich wieder gefragt.

„Ich nehme an, der Fisch wird durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf irgendwie getötet."

„Bella, du bist sehr hilfreich." Sagt Emmett, Emmett hält mittlerweile den Fisch in der Hand.

„Du willst das jetzt nicht wirklich machen, Emmett?" Fragt ihn Esme.

„Doch Mom." Antwortet er. Doch er schaut mich dabei an.

„Wegen mir brauchst du es nicht zu tun." Sage ich.

„Das ist weniger das Problem." Sagt Edward und schaut mich ebenfalls dabei an.

„Ah, okay, ich bin das Problem." Sage ich. „Und ich hätte sein Gesicht doch so gern gesehen. Aber ich verstehe es." Keiner von den anwesenden Vampiren weiß wie sich Fischblut auswirken wird.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht den armen Fisch wieder freilassen." Sage ich.

„Nein." Sagt sowohl Jasper wie auch Edward. „Emmett wird dieser Herausforderung nicht entkommen." Fügt Edward an.

„Ich denke wenn ihr gegen den Wind so drei bis vier Kilometer lauft, dürfte keine Gefahr für Bella bestehen." Sagt Carlisle. „Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann dass das Fischblut, einen Blutrausch auslösen kann."

Ich sehe wie die drei gegen den Wind in den Wald verschwinden.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Bella. Das ist kein richtiges Jagen. Das heißt sie geben sich nicht ihren Instinkten hin und da sie gegen den Wind laufen, weht ihnen auch dein Duft nicht entgegen." Erklärt er mir.

„Ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass ich euch in eurem Leben einschränke." Sage ich.

„Das ist etwas was wir gern in Kauf nehmen, denn die Freude die du in unser Haus bringst ist bedeutend Größer." Erklärt Esme mütterlich. „Du gehörst zur Familie."

„Danke." Sage ich.

Ich war nie ein wirklicher Familienmensch. Aber bei den Cullens fühle ich mich wohl, die gemeinsame Zeit die wir heute miteinander verbracht haben, hat mich glücklich gemacht. Ich hab bisher nie soviel Zeit mit Jasper, Emmett oder auch Carlisle und Esme verbracht. Es war schön sie näher kennen zu lernen. Und ich bin irgendwie froh dass Alice und Rosalie noch nicht wieder da sind. Denn ich denke nicht, dass die Beiden, solche Freizeitaktivitäten zugelassen hätten. Beide bevorzugen Barbie Spielchen. Vor allem für Alice bin ich meist Bella Barbie.

„Ich will mich für den heutigen Tag bedanken." Sage ich. „Es hat mir bisher sehr viel Spaß gemacht."

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir uns als Familie besser kennen lernen." Sagt Carlisle. „Und dazu gehören auch Emmett und Jasper."

„Ich weiß, nur haben bisher meist Alice und Edward meinen Tagesablauf bei euch bestimmt." Sage ich. „Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit Alice, dass ist keine Frage, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich dadurch sehr eingenommen werde. Ich denke ich habe gestern und heute mehr Zeit mir Jasper verbracht als die vergangen Monate zusammengenommen. Und Emmett, Emmett war immer wie ein Teddy-Bär oder wie jemand der ständig nur Streiche und Scherze im Sinne hat."

„Daran sollte Emmett noch etwas arbeiten." Sagt Carlisle. „Aber ich denke die erste Lektion lernt er im Moment."

„Die drei werden gleich wieder da sein." Sagt Esme. „Oder zumindest zwei von ihnen."

„Wo ist Emmett?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Er ist weiter gerannt. Er braucht etwas um den Geschmack wieder zu neutralisieren." Lacht Jasper.

„Erzähl." Fordere ich die beiden auf.

„Auf jeden Fall brauchst du morgen keine Angst um Charlie zu haben. Selbst der Geruch des Fischblutes ist unerträglich." Und dann holt er sein Handy heraus und gibt es mir.

„Du hast es aufgenommen?" Frage ich überrascht.

„Du wolltest doch sehen wie sein Gesichtsausdruck ist."

Ich schaue mir das Video an. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Emmett ist unbezahlbar.

„Das Video solltest du aufheben, vielleicht brauchen wir mal Black-Mail Material gegen ihn." Sagt Edward.

„Ist schon gespeichert und zu Hause werde ich aus auf meinen Laptop laden." Sagt Jasper.

„Willst du noch etwas üben?" Fragt Edward.

„Gibt es eine Chance, dass ich darum herum komme Baseball zu lernen?" Frage ich.

„Nein." Sagt Carlisle lachend. „Ich bleibe auch gern als Zielscheibe sitzen und beobachte weiter Emmetts Angel."

Ich ziehe Jaspers Jacke aus und reiche sie Esme.

Dieses Mal wirft mir Edward die Bälle zu. Jasper steht hinter mir und fängt die Bälle dich ich nicht getroffen habe auf. Doch ich werde besser hin und wieder treffe ich und die Bälle fangen an weiter zu fliegen.

„Du musst mit mehr Kraft zu schlagen." Sagt Jasper. „Gib alles." Fordert er auf.

Als Edward den nächsten Ball wirft, versuche ich mit aller Kraft zu schlagen und treffe. Der Ball fliegt über Edward hinweg.

„Super Bella." Lobt mich Esme. Die das Spiel beobachtet.

„Edward ruft dich." Sagt Jasper. Ich schaue mich um und sehe Edward am Ende der Wiese.

„So weit hab ich geschlagen?" Frage ich überrascht.

„Ja, das war ein super Schlag." Sagt Jasper.

Ich laufe zu Edward. Der sich ruhig verhält.

„Edward?" Frage ich, er hält einen Finger vor seinen Mund, ich soll leise zu sein. Dann deutet er auf eine Stelle in der Wiese zwischen ihn um den See.

Er zeigt mir mit den Fingern an langsam dort hin zu gehen. Zögerlich laufe ich darauf zu. Während Edward langsam wieder zu den anderen geht. Dann sehe ich es auch. Im hohen Gras versteckt liegt ein Rehkitz. Ich hocke mich langsam hin und beobachte es. Es verhält sich sehr still. Ich denke es spürt die Gefahr. Ich hab noch nie ein Rehkitz so aus der Nähe gesehen, nicht in der freien Wildbahn.

Nach einigen Momenten erhebe ich mich langsam und laufe zurück. Ich hoffe die Anwesenheit von den Vampiren hat die Mutter des Kitzes nicht verschreckt.

„Süß." Sage ich, als ich wieder bei den anderen bin.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören zu spielen um das Junge nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen." Sagt Esme.

Ich nicke zustimmend und setze mich auf die Decke auf der Esme sitzt. Esme reicht mir wieder Jaspers Jacke, die ich dankend nehme und anziehe. Der Wind der von den Bergen her weht ist doch kühler als ich erwartet habe. Danach schaue ich in den Picknick-Korb den Esme zusammengestellt habe. Ich nehme mir einige Weintrauben heraus und fange an sie zu Essen. Am Anfang hat es mich seht gestört wenn die Cullens mich beim Essen beobachtet haben, doch jetzt ignoriere ich sie einfach und genieße das gute Essen.

„Emmett wird auch gleich wieder da sein. Ich kann seine Gedanken schon hören." Sagt Edward.

„Nichts geht über ein gutes Reh." Sagt Emmett, als er wieder da ist.

Ich weiß nicht aber seine Worte erschrecken mich, was … was ist wenn das Reh die Mutter von dem kleinen Kitz ist. Denke ich mir. Ich will aber die Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen. Es ist etwas über das ich mir bisher noch nie Gedanken gemacht habe.

Emmett packt seine Ausrüstung zusammen.

„Wann kommen Alice und Rosalie zurück?" Frage ich schließlich.

„Ihr Flugzeug müsste gegen 19.00 Uhr in Seattle landen." Antwortet Jasper.

Edward und Emmett verpacken die Ausrüstung im Jeep, bevor sich Jasper zusammen mit Emmett auf den Heimweg zu Fuß machen.

Edward hilft mir wie schon zuvor in den Jeep. Während sich Carlisle hinter das Steuer begibt. Der Fahrstil von Carlisle gleicht dem seiner Kinder, er lässt keine der großen Wasserpfützen aus. Und ich bin froh dass ich sicher angegurtet bin in dem Auto. Aber es macht Spaß.

Emmett und Jasper warten am Haus bereits.

„Du wäschst mein Auto." Sagt Emmett zu Carlisle. Der Jeep ist von oben bis unten von einer Schlammschicht überzogen. „So kann ich morgen nicht zu Charlie fahren."

„Bella, glaubst du dass Charlie schon zu Hause ist?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich denke. Er meinte er wollte zwischen 15 und 17 Uhr zu Hause sein." Antworte ich.

„Ich werde ihn dann gleich anrufen und ihn morgen einladen, du solltest vielleicht in der Nähe sein, während ich anrufe. Falls er mit dir sprechen will." Sagt er.

Ich nicke zustimmend. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und warte das Carlisle mit dem Telefon kommt.

„Charlie? Hier ist Carlisle."

„Nein mit Bella ist alles in Ordnung."

„Sie hat früh mit Alice einen grossteil der Schulaufgaben gemacht und da Emmett und Edward zeitiger nach Hause gekommen sind, sind wir raus an den See gefahren und haben etwas Baseball gespielt." Oh Mist, Schule, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich spüre Edwards Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, er flüstert mir „später" zu.

„Ja Bella hat Baseball gespielt." Wiederholt Carlisle, ich hoffe er erwähnt nicht meinen Angelversuch, ansonsten würde er mich bestimmt mit zum Angeln nehmen wollen. Das ist eine Horrorvorstellung. „Ich rufe eigentlich an, weil ich fragen wollte, was sie morgen nach dem Angelausflug mit Emmett vorhaben. Ich dachte wir könnten den Fang dann gleich hier zubereiten. Weil ich würde gerne etwas mit ihnen persönlich bereden, wegen den Ausflug nach Florida." Erklärt Carlisle.

Ich wünschte ich könnte die Antwort meines Vaters hören, aber ich kann keine klaren Worte ausmachen, nur irgendwelches Gemurmel.

„Ja, Bella ist hier."

Carlisle reicht mir das Telefon weiter.

„Hi Dad." Begrüße ich ihn.

_Du hast Baseball gespielt?_ Fragt er mich ungläubig.

„Ja, Dad, lach nicht. Jasper und Carlisle haben mich dazu überreden, aber ich denke sie werden es kein zweites Mal machen." Antworte ich ihm.

_Wieso__?_

„Ich denke Emmett hat einige blauen Flecke davongetragen." Ich höre ein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Also sei lieb zu ihm morgen."

_Werde ich, werde ich. Was habt ihr heute noch vor?_ Fragt er mich schließlich.

„Pizza." Flüstert mir Edward ins Ohr.

„Wir haben uns überlegt Pizza Essen zu gehen."

„Kino." Sagt flüstert Jasper leise zu.

„Und dann vielleicht noch ins Kino."

_Ich hoffe Emmett kommt morgen früh dann auch aus dem Bett. _

„So spät wird es nicht werden. Und Emmett ist ganz versessen darauf es dir zu beweisen." Versichere ich ihm.

_Okay Bells, dann hab heute noch viel Spaß wir werden uns morgen sehen._ Sagt er.

„Bis morgen, Dad." Sage ich und lege auf.

„Kino?" Frage ich.

„Kling glaubwürdig und besser als ein, ich bleibe die ganze Nacht bei Edward im Bett." Scherzt Emmett.

„Emmett, wenn wir Alice und Rosalie abholen wollen, sollten wir jetzt fahren." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich wart nur auf dich." Antwortet Emmett.

„Dann los." Sagt Jasper und die beiden verschwinden.

„Und was machen wir?" Frage ich Edward.

„Schule?" Fragt er. Auch wenn ich keine Lust darauf habe, nicke ich.

„Kling gut." Sage ich und wir gehen in Edwards Zimmer.

„Was müssen wir aufholen?" Frage ich.

„Literatur sollen wir zwei Gedichte interpretieren von Frost." Erklärt Edward. „Biologie, Aufbau der Zellorganellen, Spanisch hauptsächlich Vokabeln und einen Text übersetzen und Mathe Gleichungssysteme."

„Literatur kann ich alleine machen. Biologie ist dann Aufbau von Mitochondrien und so, das haben wir in Phoenix angeschnitten. Fangen wir mit Spanisch an, Vokabeln?"

„Bien. Repita, por favor. Trabajar." Fängt Edward an.

„Trabajar, ist arbeiten." Wiederhole ich und übersetze es gleich.

„Muy bien. Aprir."

„Aprir – Öffnen."

„Cerrar."

„Cerrar – Schließen."

„Otra vez – Cerrar." Sagt Edward.

Ich wiederhole das Wort noch einmal. Langsam gehen wir die Liste der Wörter durch. Mir fällt es nicht schwer Vokabeln zu lernen, aber ich habe heute keine Lust auf Vokabel lernen. Schnell werden die Wörter Repita und Despacio, por favor meine Lieblingswörter. Ich mag es wenn Edward Spanisch spricht, es klingt viel eleganter als meine Aussprache.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber den Text übersetzen, da ich sicher bin dass du die Wörter besser kennst als unsere Spanischlehrerin kannst du sie unterwegs auch abfragen." Schlage ich vor.

Edward geht auf meinen Vorschlag ein und wir übersetzen den Text. Besser gesagt Edward übersetzt und ich schreibe ab. Es sagt nichts dazu, sondern lässt mich es einfach machen. Und damit es nicht komplett auffällt, diktiert er mir hin und wieder alternative Übersetzungen.

„Soll ich dich zur Sicherheit Bio abfragen?" Ich stimme zu und schnell gehen wir zu Biologie über bis doch nachdem ich mir den Text nochmals durchgelesen habe, kann ich den Aufbau von Mitochondrien und Co. aufmalen und erklären, kurz bevor ich fertig bin klingelt Edwards Handy.

„Alice." Sagt er und reicht mir das Telefon.

„Hi Alice."

_Hi Bella. Was willst du auf deine Pizza?_

„Pizza?" Frage ich nach.

_Ich dachte es wäre gut dir dein Abendessen gleich mitzubringen._

„Schinken, Champignon, Käse." Zähle ich auf.

_Okay, bringen wir mit, wir sind in etwas dreißig Minuten zu Hause. Tschüß._

„Tschüß." Ich lege auf.

Nachdem Edward mich nochmals die Vokabeln abgefragt hat, gehen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurz danach sehe ich Alice Porsche und Emmetts nun sauberen Jeep die Einfahrt entlang fahren. Ich freue mich schon darauf Alice wieder zu sehen und ich hoffe dass sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist mir etwas zu kaufen.

„Was?" Frage ich als ich Edwards frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck sehe.

„Alice zählt sämtliche Afrikanischen Staaten, samt dazugehörigen Hauptsstädten und Einwohnerzahlen auf. Und Rosalie zählt Automarken und deren Typen auf?"

„Das ist nicht gut oder?" Frage ich. Edward schüttelt den Kopf.

„Alice meint du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen." Sagt Edward laut.

„Das beruhigt nicht wirklich." Antworte ich.

„Bella." Rufend kommt Alice auf mich zu. „Du hättest mitkommen sollen, du hast was verpasst, das hat soviel Spaß gemacht und wir haben super Schnäppchen gemacht."

„Wir hatten auch unseren Spaß." Sage ich.

„Emmett, fass meine Sachen nicht an." Höre ich Rosalie sagen. „Und bleib von mir fern."

„Rose." Versucht es Emmett.

„Du hast Zimmerverbot." Sagt sie.

„Rose."

„Nein, nicht solange du so stinkst."

„Rose."

„Lass die Taschen stehen."

„Rose."

„Ich kann das selber tragen." Dann sehe ich Rose mit unzähligen Plastiktüten hereinkommen. Sie macht einen ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie stürmt die Treppen ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinauf und von oben höre ich einen lauten Knall. Ich nehme mal an das war die Tür.

Emmett läuft die Treppen hinterher.

„Bleib mir fern." Höre ich Rose rufen.

„Wird sich Rose wieder beruhigen?" Frage ich Alice.

„Sicher. Es wird etwas dauern. Aber sie beruhigt sich wieder." Antwortet mir Alice.

„Geh jagen oder duschen oder irgendwas." Ruft Rose von oben durch die Tür.

„Dann geh ich halt jagen." Sagt Emmett brummig und verschwindet.

„Hier deine Pizza." Sagt Jasper. Er hält mir mit einer Hand den Pizzakarton entgegen, während er in der anderen Hand mindestens 6 Tüten hält.

„In mein Zimmer." Sagt Alice zu Jasper und deutet auf die Tüten.

Ich nehme Jasper das Essen ab und dieser geht danach die Treppen nach oben.

„Ich komme gleich wieder, ich muss nur nochmals meine Einkäufe anschauen." Sagt Alice und folgt Jasper.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?" Fragt mich Esme, die mit einen Teller, Besteck und etwas zu Trinken in das Wohnzimmer gekommen ist.

„Nein, danke." Sage ich.

Ich setze mich auf das Sofa und fange an meine Pizza zu essen.

--------------------------------------

Ich werde ab Mittwoch zwei Wochen im Urlaub sein. Ich werde zuvor wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dazu kommen ein weiteres Kapitel zu posten.

Ich bin noch am überlegen aus welcher Sicht das nächste Kapitel sein wird. Entweder Jasper oder Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett POV

Bella, ich weiß nicht ob ich wütend, frustriert oder was auch immer auf sie sein soll. Einen Monat keinen Spaß zu haben auf ihre kosten, dass ist selbst für Vampire eine lange Zeit und bei Bella eine echte Herausforderung. Ich liebe es wenn sie zu erschrecken. Ich weiß, meine Brüder sind der Meinung dass ich etwas übertreibe. Aber bisher hat sich Bella noch nicht bei mir beschwert.

Ich sehe sie, sie läuft gemeinsam mit Angela in meine Richtung. Angela ist ein nettes Mädel.

„Emmett." Ruft sie mich. Ich höre wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wird. Warum ist sie nur so aufgeregt? Ich hab doch noch gar nichts getan.

„Hey Bella, was gibt's?" Rufe ich sie. Ist es eigentlich normal dass ihr Herz so rast? Angelas Herz hingegen ist eher ruhig.

„Ich hatte gestern eine Unterhaltung mit Charlie. Es ging ums Fischen, ich hab ihm gesagt dass du in deiner Jugend auch so manchen großen Fisch geangelt hast. Und nun würde er gerne mal mit dir Angeln gehen."

_Dieses f__iese kleine Wiesel, ich könnte, ich würde sie… Verflucht noch mal Alice_. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum sie meinte ich solle nett zu Bella sein und den vorgeschlagenen Ausflug akzeptieren. Und Edwards gekichere dabei. Die beiden. Zum Glück fallen sie nicht in der Rubrik, keine Streiche. Das gibt Rache. _Edward ich hoffe du kann meine Gedanken lesen, das gibt Rache. _Ah, ich zeig's denen.

„Warum eigentlich nicht." _Du fieses kleines Wiesel_, antworte ich, den Namen sage ich allerdings nur in Gedanken und drehe mich um. Wann wollen die Angeln gehen, ich hoffe nicht noch vor dem Trip nach Whistler.

„Hat er sich schon einen Tag überlegt?" Frage ich, und drehe mich nochmals zu den beiden um.

„Eventuell Sonntag?" Schlage ich vor.

_Du, fieses kleines Wiesel._ Ich nicke und gehe. _Edward das wird ein kurzes Wochenende für dich. Du hast dich hoffentlich schon zu diesen Thema eingelesen._

„Ich dachte für einen Augenblick, dass Emmett dir gleich entgegen springt." Höre ich Angela zu Bella flüstern.

„Ich irgendwie auch, ehrlich gesagt. Vielleicht ist er doch ein Werwolf?" Antwort Bella und beide brechen in Gelächter aus. Was ich ein Werwolf, ich bin doch kein Werwolf. Wie kommt sie nur da drauf. _EDWARD,_ schreie ich in meinen Gedanken. _Komm sofort zu mir._

Ich sehe Edward lachend zu mir kommen. Er hält ein Buch in der Hand.

„Das ein mal eins des Angelns." Sage ich, als er mir das Buch entgegen wirft. _Was soll das?_

„Sehe ich so aus, als könnte ich Angeln?" Antwortet er mir.

_  
Du kannst wenigstens Gedankenlesen. Ich hab keine Ahnung davon._

„Vielleicht keine so großen Sprüche mehr machen?" Fragt er mich.

_Ich mach doch keine großen Sprüche._ Verteidige ich mich.

„Tja Charlie denkt jedenfalls dass du sehr gut in Angeln bist und er will die Herausforderung gern annehmen. Er denkt wirklich dass du riesige Fische gefangen hast. Er hat ein Bild von dir mit einen riesigen Lachs vor Augen, denn du in Alaska gefangen hast." Erklärt er mir.

„Schön und was nun?"

„Lesen." Schlägt er vor.

_Sehr witzig, sehr witzig_. Ich geh, ich hab genug von ihm. _Morgen gehen wir Angeln,_ sage ich noch. _Und bis dahin hast du das besser gelesen._ Und mit diesen Worten werfe ich das Buch zurück.

Verflucht noch mal, wer stellt schon mitten auf den Schulhof Abfalleimer auf. Stinken. Werwolf.

_EDWARD…_

„Ich steh hinter dir." Sagt er zu mir.

„Warum denkt Bella, ich sei ein Werwolf?" Frage ich ihn.

„Frag Bella oder Angela." Antwortet er mir nur.

_Ich könnte ihn, ich würde ihn…_

„Emmett wir sind hier mitten auf dem Schulhof. Keine Spielchen."

_Morgen ist Freitag, morgen gehen du und ich angeln. Morgen bist du fällig_.

Die Schule zieht sich langsam hin, extrem langsam. Ich will antworten.

Wie angelt man!

Warum bin ich ein Werwolf!

Noch nie waren Pausengespräche so interessant. Ich höre zu wie sich zwei aus den unteren Klassen übers Angeln unterhalten. Zum Glück hab ich ein gutes Gehör. Mir wird schnell klar dass ich heute noch irgendwo eine Angelausrüstung auftreiben muss. Angelzubehör führen sie bei Newtons. No Way. Ich werde dort keine Angelausrüstung einkaufen. Das heißt ich muss mindestens noch bis Port Angeles fahren. Mist und ich dachte ich könnte mich mit Rosalie zu einem kleinen Nachmittagsstündchen in den Wald verziehen. Naja, dann halt Abendstündchen oder Mitternachtsstündchen oder besser beides.

Ich überlege mir was ich alles für den Angelausflug brauche, definitiv eine oder besser zwei Angeln, Köder, irgendwelche Haken. Und ich dachte immer Angeln sei etwas für Freaks.

Nachdem endlich die Schule aus ist, holt mich Rosalie ab.

„Wir müssen nach Port Angeles?" Sage ich ihr.

„Wieso?" Fragt sie nach.

„Ich brauche eine Angelausrüstung. Das fiese kleine Wiesel hat mich reingelegt und ich muss am Sonntag mit ihrem Dad Angeln gehen."

„Ich dachte du warst ein Naturbursche und hast in deiner Jugend gern geangelt und so manchen großen Fisch an Land gezogen." Sagt sie scherzend.

„Ich war Angeln nur meist nicht am See oder Fluss, oder was auch immer und man kann nicht nur Fische an Land ziehen." Erkläre ich ihr und hoffe dass sie versteht wie ich es meine. „Es war nur eine Redewendung."

Sie lacht. „Tja, wie wäre es mit hin und wieder weniger große Sprüche machen?"

„Das höre ich heute schon zum zweiten Mal." Gebe ich zu.

„Dann auf nach Port Angeles." Sagt sie und drückt das Gaspedal durch.

Wir erreichen den Outdoor-Store.

Ich greife mir den ersten Verkaufsassistenten den ich finden kann.

„Ich brauch eine Angelausrüstung?" Sage ich.

Im nu werde ich mit einer Vielzahl mit Fragen überflutet. Wo will ich angeln, was will ich angeln, wie will ich angeln. Ich wusste gar nicht dass es so viele Möglichkeiten gibt. Ich will einfach mit Charlie angeln.

„Ich bin vom Vater einer guten Freundin zum Angeln eingeladen wurden, er angelt unterschiedlich mal auf einem See von einen kleinen Boot aus bzw. am Ufer.

Danach fängt dieser Typ mich wieder an mit fragen zu bombardieren. Ich wollte doch nur eine Angelausrüstung. Ich mache ihm auf meine Art und Weise klar. Dass ich eine komplette Angelausrüstung haben will, Preis spielt keine Rolle.

Er scheint beeindruckt von mir zu sein und läuft schnell im Laden hin und her. Und bringt alles was ich brauche oder auch nicht brauchen könnte zur Ladentheke. Ich wundere mich nur aus wie viel Teilen so eine Ausrüstung besteht, ich weiß von der Hälfte nicht einmal was es genau ist.

Nachdem alles bezahlt und verstaut ist, fahren wir zurück.

Unterwegs legen wir noch einen kurzen Halt ein um uns etwas körperlich zu entspannen.

Zu Hause angekommen, schicke ich zunächst eine Mahnung an Edward, dass er das Buch zu lesen hat.

Danach gehen wir in unser Zimmer, Rosalie fängt an eine Tasche mit Kleidung für ihre Fahrt nach L.A. zu packen. Ich frage mich gerade warum sie das macht, weil sie wird sich eh neu einkleiden. Verstehe einer die Frauen.

Da ich ihr bei dieser Sache nicht helfen kann gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schalte den Fernseher ein. Etwas fernsehen tut immer gut.

Ich höre wie Esme telefoniert,

„Bella?" Fragt sie, sie ruft dieses fiese kleine Wiesel an.

„Nenn' Bella nicht so." Ruft Edward.

„Ich nenn sie wie ich will. Außerdem ist sie ein fieses kleines Wiesel. Sie hat mich hereingelegt. Mich den Meister aller Streiche." Sage ich.

„Meine Bella scheint langsam besser zu werden als du." Verteidigt er sie.

„Oh das wird sie nicht." Antworte ich ihm.

„Esme?" Fragt Bella am Telefon.

„Ja, ist Charlie in der Nähe." Fragt Esme sie, ich höre wie sie ihren Vater ruft und das Telefon weiter reicht.

„Hallo." Sagt Charlie.

„Hallo, Esme. Wie geht es ihnen." Fragt er sie.

Ich höre noch für eine Weile zu, aber Esme und Charlie sprechen hauptsächlich über Carlisle Aufenthalt in Florida. Ich konzentriere mich lieber wieder auf den TV.

Doch irgendwie kann ich mich nicht auf den Fernseher konzentrieren.

„Komm mit." Rufe ich schließlich zu Edward. Nachdem er sein Gespräch mit dem fiesen Wiesel beendet hat.

Edward folgt mir wie ein treuer Hund. Ich nehme mir die Angelausrüstung und wir gehen auf die Wiese hinter dem Haus. Die dürfte im Moment groß genug sein für einige Trockenübungen. Zunächst baue ich die Angel zusammen und befestige die Spule mit der Angelschnur. Danach befestige ich einen Haken und versuche einige Würmer daran zu befestigen. Doch die meisten dieser klitschigen und schleimigen Tierchen sind Brei bevor sie auch nur an den Haken hängen. Ich brauche dringend noch einige Dosen von den Ködern. Nachdem ich endlich eines dieser Viehchen am Haken habe, werfe ich die Leine aus. Doch sie bleibt im Rosenstrauch von Esme hängen und der Köder ist ab. Ich befestige einen neuen, jedoch nicht ohne noch weitere vier zu zerquetschen. Ich hole erneut mit der Angel aus und werfe sie dieses Mal auch.

_Und nun?_ Frage ich Edward. _Was macht man wenn man die Angel ausgeworfen hat._

„Man zieht sie leicht an und warte ab." Ich hole die Angel wieder etwas ein.

_Und nun? Das ist ja langweilig_. Gestehe ich. Wie _kann man da nur Spaß haben._

„Ich weiß es nicht."

_Wir sollten vielleicht die Angeln etwas bearbeiten, dass sie nicht mehr wie neu aussehen_. Sage ich.

Edward hat in der Zwischenzeit die zweite Angel zusammengebaut und kratzt nun vorsichtig an einigen Stellen etwas die Beschichtung ab. Nicht viel sondern nur etwas so dass die Angel aussieht als sei sie schon öfters im Gebrauch gewesen.

„Besser?" Fragt er mich. Ich schaue mir sein Werk kurz an und nicke.

Ich beobachte wie Edward mit der zweiten Angel herumprobiert. Er befestigt einen Köder, wie schafft er es nur den gleich beim ersten Mal richtig zu befestigen und nicht wie ich die Hälfe zu zerquetschen. Danach wirft er die Angel aus.

„Viel Spaß beim herunterholen." Wünsche ich ihn als ich sehe, dass sein Haken sich in einen der Nadelbäume verfangen hat. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass soviel Schnur auf der Spule ist.

Edward springt leichtfüßig in dem Baum und fängt an den Haken zu befreien. Danach legt er die Schnur gerade aus um sie wieder einholen zu können.

Auch ich roll meine Schnur wieder auf und werfe sie abermals aus, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen. Aber dieses Mal fliegt mein Haken inklusive Köder in den Baum.

„Du solltest beim Werfen aufpassen und nicht zuviel Kraft einsetzen." Ermahnt er mich.

_Ich versuch es ja_. Gebe ich zur Antwort. „Hier." Ich reiche ihn meine Angel und nehme mir die andere. Soll er doch den Haken aus dem Baum holen.

„Fang lieber an zu üben wie man die Köder befestigt ohne die Hälfe davon zu zerquetschen." Sagt er zu mir und springt wieder in den Baum.

„Ich hätte mehrere Dosen Köder kaufen sollen." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Ich denke, in Forks gibt es nur bei Newtons in der Angelabteilung welche." Sagt er mir.

„Schön. Dann fang schon mal an zu hoffen dass ich nicht auf Mike treffe." Sage ich.

„Oder du sammelst selber welche." Schlägt er vor.

„Nie ihm Leben. Ich kriech doch nicht auf den Boden rum auf der Suche nach ein paar Würmern." Wie kommt er nur auf eine solche Idee? Frage ich mich.

Nachdem ich die restlichen Würmer entweder zerdrückt oder in irgendwelche Sträucher oder Bäume befördert habe, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl es neue zu holen. Verdammtes Wiesel.

Ich schnapp mir die Schlüssel für meinen Jeep und fahre zu Newtons.

Und zu meiner absoluten Freude sehe ich Mike.

„Hey Mike." Begrüße ich ihn.

„Hi Emmett. Was führt dich hier her?" Fragt er mich.

„Habt ihr Angelköder?" Frage ich.

„Du angelst?" Fragt er erstaunt.

„Hin und wieder. Ich will mit Bella Vater am Wochenende Angeln gehen und hab keine Köder mehr." Sage ich. Soll er doch denken was er will.

„Suchst du irgendwelche bestimmten?" Fragt er mich.

Gibt es dann denn verschiedene? Verflucht. Ich hab keine Ahnung.

„Nee nichts Bestimmtes. Ich weiß nicht einmal wohin mich Charlie zum Angeln schleppen will." Klingt das glaubwürdig? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung.

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, nimmt Charlie einfach Würmer zum angeln." Sagt er mir.

„Ich hab bisher auch immer nur mit den schleimigen Dingen geangelt." Sage ich. „Ich vertraue diesen Plastikteilen nicht, die aussehen sollen wie lebende Fische im Wasser." Was für einen Mist rede ich denn da.

„Manche schwören darauf. Ich kann auch nicht allzu viel damit anfangen. Ich bevorzuge auch lebende Köder." Sagt er mir. Mike geht angeln? Ich dachte nicht dass er der Typ dazu ist.

„Gehst du oft Angeln?" Frag ich ihn. Vielleicht kann er mir noch einige Dinge erklären.

„Ab und zu, mit meinen Dad. Aber meist nur um neues auszuprobieren. Mann muss ja der Kundschaft sagen können ob sich die Anschaffung von dem Artikel lohnt oder ob etwas anderes besser ist." Erzählt er mir.

„Und was würdest du mir raten?" Frage ich.

„Ich würde eventuell beides mitnehmen an paar Plastikköder und Würmer, damit bist du flexibel und kann schauen was Charlie nimmt. Es kommt ja darauf an was du Angeln willst, verschiedene Köder, verschiedene Fische." Sagt er mir.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht wohin wir gehen werden. War so eine spontan Idee und bisher hab ich nur über Bella mit ihrem Vater kommuniziert." Wo ist Edward wenn man ihn braucht.

„Mit was habt ihr denn in Alaska die Fische gefangen?" Fragt er mich.

„Wir waren nicht oft Angeln dort, weil es nach Carlisles Meinung zu gefährlich war, zu viele wilde Tiere." Sage ich. „Aber bevor ich dich zu lange aufhalte. Warum gibst du mir nicht einfach ein paar Köder. Ich werde ja sehen wohin mich Charlie schleppt. Dann kann ich immer noch entscheiden."

Er schaut mich etwas verwirrt an. „Okay, wenn du es so willst."

Er nimmt eine kleine Auswahl an Ködern aus dem Regal und einen kleinen Eimer mit lebenden Ködern.

„Falls du es nicht gebrauchen kannst, kannst du die Köder auch zurückbringen." Sagt er mir.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich sie auch ein anderes Mal gebrauchen." Sage ich.

Ich zahl und verschwinde schnell wieder, bevor ich noch irgendetwas sage, was ich bereuen werde.

Allerdings haben diese Plastikköder einen Vorteil, man kann sie nicht zerquetschen.

Zu Hause angekommen, fange ich wieder an zu üben.

_Das ist doch kein Sport, das ist doch…_

„Ist doch was?" Frage mich Edward.

_Ich dachte du bist schon wieder verschwunden_. Sage ich.

„Noch nicht, aber bald." Antwort er. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort."

_Das ist kein Sport, Sport ist nicht langweilig, doch das ist… einfach nur öde, langweilig…_

Erkläre ich ihm. _Und ich dachte immer Golf ist der langweiligste Sport den es gibt._

„Dann übe mal schön weiter." Sagt er mit einen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

_Wart nur ab. Morgen bist du dran._

„Bis dahin ist noch lange Zeit. Und pass auf was du angelst." Sagt er mir.

_Sehr witzig._

Edward beobachtet mich noch eine Weile, doch es fängt an dunkel zu werden, ein Zeichen, dass Edward bald zum fiesen Wiesel verschwinden wird.

Ich packe die Ausrüstung zusammen und gehe auf die Suche nach Rose. Ich brauch etwas Aufheiterung der besonderen Art.

Ich finde sie zusammen mit Alice vor dem PC.

„Rose?" Frage ich.

„Jetzt nicht Emmett." Sagt sie mir. Was heißt jetzt nicht?

„Rose."

„Was ist?" Fragt sie mich.

„Ich dachte wir könnten…"

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für Ratespielchen, wir sind auf der Suche nach den besten Boutiquen in L.A." Sagt sie mir.

Shopping ist wichtiger als ich.

„Okay, dann such weiter. Ich geh Angeln." Sage ich und verlasse sie.

Was für ein Tag. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein die richtigen Geschäfte zu suchen.

„Sorry Emmett, aber wir haben morgen nicht allzu viel Zeit und wir müssen das Beste daraus machen und dazu braucht es etwas Planung." Sagt sie mir.

„Hab schon verstanden." Sage ich als ich zu Tür hinaus gehe, keiner mag mich.

Ich schnappe meine Ausrüstung und fahre zu einem kleinen See unweit des Hauses.

„Und was für einen Köder brauche ich jetzt? Was für Fische wohnen denn in diesem See, wohnen überhaupt welche darin?" Frage ich mich selbst laut.

Ich bau meine Angel zusammen, befestige einen Köder daran und werfe sie aus. Danach ziehe ich sie etwas an. Und jetzt? Die Schnur liegt ruhig auf dem Wasser. Ich sehe meinen Schwimmer ungefähr 10 Meter von mir entfern. Das kann so nicht gehen. Ich bewege die Angel langsam hin und her.

Ha, die Schnurr spannt sich. Ich hab was, ich hab was. Ich ziehe die Schnur langsam wieder ein.

„Das muss etwas riesiges sein." Sage ich zu mir. Die Schnur lässt sich kaum aufwickeln. Ermüden. Was immer daran ist es muss erst ermüden, weil sonst mir die Schnur reist. Ich gebe wieder etwas Leine und ziehe sie wieder straff. Das mache ich ein paar Mal bevor mir die Geduld reist und ich kräftig daran ziehe. Ich sehe… einen Ast. Einen verfluchten Ast, hab ich gefangen. Das kann nicht sein.

Ich befreie meine Leine. Der Köder ist weg. Schön, auch das noch. Ich nehme einen frischen und werfe die Angel wieder aus. Ich bewege sie wieder auf und ab und ab und auf. Bis ich wieder einen Widerstand merke. Langsam rolle ich die Angelschnur auf… Verflucht, wer wirft denn einen Fahrradreifen in den See.

Am Ende der Nacht hab ich eine sehr große Ausbeute an Geäst, Wasserpflanzen, einen Schuh, einer Taucherbrille doch keinen einzigen Fisch.

Doch ich muss zurück zum Haus. Duschen und mich für die Schule fertig machen. Ich hasse Schule, zum Glück geht es heute nur bis Mittag. Danach gehe ich mit Edward jagen. Ich habe einen Ort ausfindig machen können, wo es sowohl Grizzly-Bären wie auch Pumas gibt. Ich freue mich schon auf einen ordentlichen Kampf.

Ich fahre mit meinen Jeep zur Schule. Der Tag verläuft langsam.

Mike wirft mir einige Blicke zu. Ich denke er hat seinen Schock immer noch nicht überwunden, als ich gestern bei ihm war.

Endlich läutet die Klingel zur Mittagspause. Schule ist aus, Schule ist aus. Endlich. Ich gehe zum Schulhof.

Ich sehe Edward mit dem fiesen Wiesel an seinem Auto stehen.

„Willst du dass ich da bleibe?" Fragt Edward sir.

Sie schüttelt langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Emmett würde es verstehen."

_WÜRDE ICH NICHT._ Schreie ich in meinen Gedanken.

„Nein, Edward geh jagen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich die restliche Mittagspause überstehen soll und auf Mike und Jessica zu treffen. Ich kann ihre Späße nicht mehr hören." Erkläre sie ihm.

„So lange ist die Pause nun auch nicht mehr." Sag er und steigt in sein Auto ein. „Ich würde ja noch etwas warten."

„Aber desto länger du wartest desto später bist du wieder zurück." Vervollständigt sie den Satz.

„Genau." Antwortet er ihr. Sie lehnt sich zu ihm in das Auto durch das offene Fenster.

„Bekomme ich wenigstens noch einen Abschiedskuss?"

_Seid ihr Turteltäubchen bald mal fertig. Ich wart am Haus auf dich_. Sage ich und fahre los.

Edward kommt nur einige Augenblicke nach mir zu Hause an. Er schafft die Tasche vom fiesen Wiesel in sein Zimmer und zieht sich für die Jagd um.

Ich packe in der Zwischenzeit mit Ausrüstung in den Jeep.

Nur wenig später sind wir unterwegs. Wir fahren erstmal grob in Richtung von Spokane.

Ich parke meinen Jeep auf einen Parkplatz, den restlichen Weg müssen wir zu Fuß gehen. Noch sind vereinzelt Wanderer oder Camper unterwegs, also müssen wir langsam gehen. Das kostet Zeit. Erst nachdem wir uns dreimal versichert haben, dass wir keine Menschen mehr wahrnehmen können. Rennen wir mit voller Kraft. Ich liebe die Einsamkeit der Berge.

_Ich kann ihn riechen._ Sage ich. Ich knie mich nieder und gebe mich meinen Instinkten hin. Ich renne los. Der Duft, unbeschreiblich.

Ich erbeute zwei Bären und zwischendurch trinke ich noch ein Reh und einen Elch leer. Dann bin ich so satt, wie es nur möglich ist.

Ich trabe langsam zurück zum Auto. Ich versuche erst gar nicht Edward zu finden. Er könnte Meilenweit von mir entfernt sein.

Ich muss zwei geschlagene Stunden auf ihn warten. Ich ziehe mich in der Zwischenzeit um, meine Kleidung ist ruiniert. Doch dann kommt er endlich. Ich betrachte ihn von oben bis unten. Kein Tropfen Blut, kein Dreckfleck. Wie macht er dass nur.

„Können wir jetzt heimfahren?" Fragt er mich.

„Nein, dein fieses Wiesel muss noch etwas auf dich warten. Jetzt gehen wir Angeln." Sage ich.

„Hör auf Bella so zu nennen." Sagt er mir. Will er mir etwa drohen? Dass ich nicht lache.

Auf der Fahrt hier her hatte ich Ausschau nach Angelmöglichkeiten gehalten. Und ich halte jetzt an einem dieser Seen und entlade meine Ausrüstung.

Ich merke schnell dass Edward nicht wirklich bei der Sache ist. Er will zu seiner Bella, aber da muss er jetzt durch. Wir verbringen Stunden an dem See, irgendwann frage ich mich ob da überhaupt Fische in dem Gewässer sind. Außer meiner üblichen Ausbeute an Wurzeln, Ästen und Wasserpflanzen kann ich nichts an Ufer befördern. Edward hat die gleichen Probleme.

Es ist bereits wieder hell als wir die Ausrüstung zusammenpacken. Edward hat während der ganzen Zeit kein Wort zu mir gesagt. Ist mir auch recht. Desto mehr konnte ich ihn mit meinen Gedanken bombardieren.

Als wir wieder im bewohnten Gebiet sind, greift er nach seinen Handy und ruft zu Hause an. Er sagt dass wir noch etwas brauchen bis wir zu Hause sind und dass ich noch etwas üben will.

Und das werden wir auch tun. Ich halte nochmals an einen See an und wieder werfen wir die Angeln aus. Ich werde langsam gut darin Köder zu befestigen ohne sie vorher zu zerquetschen. Doch wieder haben wir kein Glück. Genervt gebe ich auf und ich fahre nach Hause.

„Dieses Mal gewinne ich." Sagt Jasper.

„Abwarten." Meint das fiese Wiesel. „Und nicht schummeln."

„Schummeln? Ich doch nicht." Meint Jasper lachend. Edward und ich stehen im Eingang und beobachten wie Bella und Jasper zusammen an der Wii spielen.

„Aha, Breakpoint." Sagt sie.

„Noch hast du nicht gewonnen."

„Mist, Einstand."

„Und noch ein Versuch." Die beiden spielen den Ball mehrmals hin und her. Doch Jaspers Schläge werden immer ausholender und als sie einen davon ausweichen will, stolpert sie und landet auf Carlisle, der zusammen mit Esme auf dem Sofa sitzt.

„Gewonnen." Jubelt sie.

„Super gemacht, Bella." Gratuliert Esme.

„Will ich wissen, was ihr da macht?" Fragt Edward plötzlich.

Ich muss mein Grinsen verbergen, als ich sehe wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe vom fiesen Wiesel verändert.

„Ich hab gewonnen." Antwortet sie und steht auf.

„Edward ich gebe dir einen Tipp, spiele nie gegen Bella." Sagt Jasper zu ihm. „Selbst mit zweimal stolpern hat sich mich noch bezwungen."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sagt Edward und gibt ihr einen Kuss als Belohnung.

„Und wie stellt sich Emmett beim angeln an?" Fragt sie ihn.

„Das willst du nicht wissen." Antwortet er.

„Wer hat wo gewonnen?" Fragte ich schließlich um vom Thema abzulenken. Es braucht nicht gleich jeder in der Family zu wissen dass ich ein Versager beim Angeln bin.

„Du stinkst Emmett." Sagt Jasper. „Und Bella hat gegen mich im Tennis gewonnen."

„Jasper hat gegen Bella verloren, Jasper hat gegen Bella verloren." Wiederhole ich immer wieder und nerve damit Jasper. Auch während ich dusche wiederhole ich es immer wieder. Ha, das macht Spaß. Ich weiß wie ungern Jasper ein Spiel verliert. Ich verliere auch nicht gern aber noch weniger mag es Jasper zu verlieren. Er, der sich als großer Stratege gibt. Ich beeile mich beim Duschen.

„Willst du noch was spielen?" Höre ich Jasper fragen.

„Hey ich will auch spielen." Antworte ich.

„Okay Emmett." Antwortet Jasper.

Jasper erklärt ihr dass ich mitspielen will.

„Dann würde ich aber ein anderes Spiel vorschlagen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was ist ungefährlich?" Fragt sie.

„Bowling oder Golf." Schlägt Jasper vor.

„Hey ich will Tennis spielen. Ich will sie von ihrem Thron stürzen." Sage ich.

„Emmett will dich in Tennis herausfordern." Sagt Jasper laut zu ihr.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass die beiden alleine spielen. Weil zu viert, könnte etwas gefährlich werden für Bella, wenn einer von euch etwas zu weit ausholt." Höre ich Carlisle mahnen.

„Emmett, ein Spiel, dann spielen wir Bowling." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Ich würde dir auch die Möglichkeit einer Revanche geben." Sage ich und Jasper wiederholt meine Worte für sie.

„Dazu müsstest du aber erstmal gegen mich gewinnen." Sagt sie.

„Ich werde gewinnen." Rufe ich von oben und ziehe mein Shirt über während ich die Treppen hinunter sprinte.

„Hättest du aber nicht wenigstens dein Shirt richtig anziehen können?" Fragt sie mich. Ich schaue an mir hinunter. Die Nähte zeigen nach außen.

„Upps. Neuste Mode." Erkläre ich.

„Lass dies aber besser nicht Rosalie sehen." Sagt Jasper zu mir.

„Oder Alice, obwohl Alice hat es bestimmt schon gesehen und wird es Rosalie sagen." Antwortet das Wiesel.

„Okay dann halt nicht." Sage ich. Ihr Blick ist auf mich gerichtet. Ich ziehe langsam mein Shirt über den Kopf und gebe den Blick auf meinen Körper frei.

„So hübsch bist du nun auch wieder nicht." Sagt Edward, er steht oben an der Treppe ebenfalls ohne Shirt. Seine Haare tropfen noch vor Nässe

„Soll ich jetzt mein Shirt auch noch ausziehen?" Fragt Jasper.

Carlisle und Esme schütteln beide vor lachen ihren Kopf.

_Mhh ob mein Körper das fiese kleine Wiesel vom Spielen abhalten würde?_

„Emmett lass es sein." Knurrt Edward mich an.

„Was soll er sein lassen?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Er hat überlegt ob es ihn einen Vorteil bringt, wenn er ohne Shirt spielt, ob Bella davon abgelenkt werden könnte."

„Spielverderber." Antworte ich.

„Keine Sorge du kannst gern ohne Shirt spielen. Allerdings du könntest dein Shirt anziehen. Das lenkt ab." Sagt sie. Was sein Körper lenkt sie ab, meiner nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Ich hab viel mehr Muskeln als er.

„Wie sie wünschen." Sagt Edward und er zieht sein Shirt über.

„Jasper, wo hast du gestern mein Wasser hin?" Fragt sie ihn.

„Das ist noch in deiner Tasche." Antwortet er.

„Ich hole es, schlag du lieben diesen Möchtegern Muskelmann." Antwortet Edward ihr..

„Falls du endlich mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, was dein Shirt betrifft. Dann könnten wir anfangen." Sagt sie zu mir.

Rosalie ist nicht da, also werfe ich mein Shirt einfach über die Lehne und greife nach einer der Fernbedienungen.

Ich sehe wie das fiese Wiesel, die Anzahl der Sätze eingeben will 2 Sätze von 3.

„Also komm schon Bella, wenn wir schon spielen dann richtig, 3 Sätze von 5." Sage ich und sie wählt diese Einstellung.

Los geht's.

Sie schlägt auf und ich erwidere. Gott sind diese Figuren langsam. Ich schlage zu. Verflucht der ging ins aus.

„Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein." Sage ich. Dieses fiese kleine Wiesel hat schon zwei Sätze gewonnen. Ich brauche dringend eine Strategie. Warte.

„Schaut euch mal die Zuschauer am Rand an, die haben keine Arme." Sage ich und sie verpasst den Ball.

„Aha." Das funktioniert.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh." Antworte sie mir.

Ich habe wieder Aufschlag und wir spielen eine ganze Weile den Ball immer wieder hin und her.

„Schau, die Spieler können auch schwitzen." Sage ich. Doch das Wiesel lässt sich nicht darauf ein und gewinnt den Punkt. Mist, Mist, Mist.

„Breakpoint."

Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein.

„Emmett, har noch nicht einmal einen Satz gewonnen. Ich hab wenigstens einen Satz gegen Bella gewonnen." Nervt Jasper.

„Hör auf damit, Jasper." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts." Sagt dieser lachend.

„Emmett, ich warte, du hast Aufschlag." Sagt sie.

Ich schlage auf und sie schlägt den Ball zurück und…

„Gewonnen." Jubelt sie.

Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht, dieses fiese kleine Wiesel kann nicht gewonnen haben. Ich bin Herr dieser Spiele. Sie muss…

„Du hast geschummelt." Sage ich. Es kann nicht anders sein, sie muss geschummelt haben.

„Ich geschummelt? Wie denn?" Fragt sie mich.

„Emmett sei kein schlechter Verlierer." Sagt Esme in einen erzieherischen Ton.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber ich vordere Revanche." Sage ich.

„Du bekommst irgendwann deine Revanche, aber jetzt will ich Bowling spielen." Sagt sie.

Ich will jetzt meine Revanche. Ich will sie jetzt. Was sollen denn die anderen denken. Ich kann doch nicht verlieren. Nicht gegen den Mensch. Das kann nicht sein. Ich hab nicht verloren, sie muss geschummelt haben. Sie muss, sie muss, sie muss.

„Trotzkopf." Wirft sie mir an den Kopf.

Ah, das Spiel können auch zwei spielen. Ich setzte mich mitten auf den Boden und reibe meine Fäuste über meine Augen, als ob ich Tränen wegwischen würde.

Gemein, sie ist Gemein. Gemeines fieses kleines Wiesel.

Sie fängt an zu lachen. Sie lacht mich aus.

„Armer Emmett." Bedauert sie mich. Und streichelt mir dabei über meine Haare.

Ich mag das, irgendwie ist Bella heute anders drauf. Diese Bella gefällt mir eindeutig besser.

„Wenn der kleine Emmett erwachsen geworden ist, bekommt er seine Revanche." Sagt sie. „Aber erst spielen wir eine Runde Bowling."

Ich will aber nicht Bowling spielen. Ich will meine Revanche jetzt.

„Willst du was trinken?" Fragt Edward und Bella hört auf mich zu bedauern.

„Ja, auch wenn ihr das nicht glaubt, aber das ist anstrengender als es aussieht und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ich morgen Muskelkater habe in meinen Arm." Anstrengend? Das ist doch nicht anstrengend.

Für einen Moment sind alles Sprachlos, als Edward die Flasche öffnet und ihm das Wasser über die Hände läuft und dann auf die Füße tropf. Edward hat die manipulierte Flasche erwischt.

„Upps." Sagt das Wiesel.

Edward schaut sie einfach nur ratlos an und ich muss mir das Lachen verkneifen.

„Jasper." Sagt er schließlich. Sein Blick richtet sich auf ihn. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Jasper jetzt nicht mehr hier.

„Ich dachte, Bella …"

„Ich dachte wir dürften Bella keinen Streich spielen." Unterbreche ich.

„Die Flasche hatte ich gestern Bella an den Strand mitgegeben und ich hätte geschworen, dass sie Jacob damit erwischt hat." Sagt Jasper verblüfft.

„Bella?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Quil kannte den Trick mit der Flasche und hat sie nachdem Jacob sie geöffnet hatte neu gefüllt. Er hatte mir zusätzlich eine zweite Flasche gegeben zum bluffen." Versucht sie zu erklären.

Moment hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, das gemeine fiese kleine Wiesel hat es geschafft Jacob damit hereinzulegen. Ich frag nach. „Du hast Jacob damit bekommen?" Frage ich nach.

„Ja und Embry hat ihn den ganzen Abend damit aufgezogen und ihn gefragt, ob er Windeln holen sollte."

Gibt es eigentlich Windeln in seiner Größe. Frage ich mich.

„Das ist gut. Das ist gut." Sage ich. „Du bist wirklich gut Bella." Warte, hab ich gerade Bella gelobt? Das kann nicht sein, irgendetwas ist falsch hier.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward." Entschuldigt sie sich.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht." Sagt Edward.

„Edward, es tut mir Leid." Bettelt sie fast, ihre Stimme wirkt unsicher.

„Das braucht es nicht, Bella." Sagt Jasper. „Er ist nicht böse oder wütend. Er ist einfach nur überrascht. Weil ich denke dass ist das erste Mal dass ihn jemand einen Streich gespielt hat und funktioniert hat."

„Aber es war nicht so beabsichtigt." Sagt sie.

„Sicher?" Fragt Jasper herausfordernd.

„Du?" Fragt sie nach.

Jasper zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist fast so gut wie ein Schuldeingeständnis."

„Ich denke ich sollte ein Tuch holen und aufwischen." Sagt Edward schließlich. Ich hatte erwartet dass er wütend auf sie ist, dass es endlich mal etwas Action zwischen den beiden gibt, aber …

Als er wieder kommt hat er einen Rolle Küchenpapier in der Hand und eine frische Flasche zu trinken. Die er vorsichtig in ihre Richtung wirft, allerdings ist Jasper schneller mit den auffangen.

Er öffnet sie und reicht ihr die Flasche, ich hatte gehofft, dass es nochmals nasse Füße gibt. Edward hat in der Zwischenzeit das Wasser von Boden gewischt und sich auch ein paar trockene Schuhe und vermutlich auch Strümpfe angezogen.

„Wollten wir nicht spielen?" Fragt er.

„Spielt ihr, ich werde eine Runde aussetzen." Sagt sie.

„Okay, ihr männlichen Wesen spielt. Wir schauen zu." Erklärt schließlich Esme.

Carlisle steht vom Sofa aus.

Ich muss gewinnen, noch eine Blamage kann ich mir nicht leisten. Sage ich immer wieder zu mir.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Bella?" Fragt Jasper plötzlich. „Du wirkst traurig." Meine Konzentration ist dahin. Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Jasper hat recht, ihre Augen haben irgendwas Sehnsüchtiges an sich.

„Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Ich hatte mir als Kind häufiger gewünscht, dass wir mal etwas als Familie zusammen machen. Einfach mal zu Hause etwas zusammen spielen oder so was in der Art." Erklärt sie. Ich kann mich nicht an viel aus meiner menschlichen Zeit erinnern, nur an Spiele-Abende kann ich mich erinnern. Ich freute mich meist schon die ganze Woche darauf.

„Habt ihr nie zusammen etwas gemacht?" Fragt Esme verwundert.

„Ja und nein. Wenn ich mit meiner Mom alleine war, da haben wir schon hin und wieder was gemacht. Ein Kartenspiel, ein Brettspiel. Aber das waren nur immer Mom und ich. Sobald Renèe einen Freund hatte, durfte ich mich meist alleine beschäftigen, ja wir sind auch mal in den Zoo oder ins Kino gegangen. Aber es fühlte sich immer wie ein Pflichtprogramm an und es wurde nur selten gelacht. Es war halt nie wirklich zwanglos. Hier das ist anders, es macht einfach Spaß." Sagt sie.

Armes gemeines fieses kleines Wiesel. Denke ich mir. Kein Wunder dass ihr das soviel Spaß macht.

„Du bist praktisch Familie, Bella und wir wollen dass du dich wohl fühlst." Sagt Carlisle.

„Wer fängt an?" Fragt Jasper. Ich konzentriere mich wieder und die Anspannung im Raum verflüchtigt sich. Auf eines kann man sich bei Jasper immer verlassen er weiß wie man einen Raum beruhigt.

„Ich." Rufe ich. Okay Fernbedienung gerade halten, ausholen und Knopf loslassen.

Mist, dass kann nicht sein.

„Eine Kegel. Ich habe einen Kegel getroffen. Nächster Versuch, das muss besser werden."

Warum rede ich eigentlich laut. Ich nehme wieder meine Position ein. Und los… an der Bande entlang. Die verfluchte Bowlingkugel ist an der Bande entlang gegangen und hat keine Kegel umgelegt.

Ablenken. Ich muss die anderen Ablenken.

Ich benutze meine Fernbedienung, wie ein Mikrofon.

„Jasper ist ein der Reihe. Er hebt die… Fernbedienung zu sich. Konzentriert sich, langsam senkt er seinen Arm und holt aus. Seine Knie sind leicht gebeugt und er lässt die Kugel los. Langsam rollte sie über die Bahn… Strike." Was Strike, das kann nicht sein. Der Typ kann doch nicht besser sein als ich.

Hinter mir höre ich Bella und Esme lachen. Die beiden haben Spaß. Ich kommentiere jede Runde. Doch am Ende siegt Carlisle vor Edward und Jasper. Und ich bin letzter, ich der große starke Emmett ist letzter.

„Heute scheint nicht dein Tag zu sein." Sagt das arme gemeine fiese kleine Wiesel zu mir.

„Wenigstens Bella versteht mich." Ich setzte mich eng neben ihr auf das Sofa.

„Die sind böse zu mir." Sage ich und meine Finger zeigen auf Edward und Jasper. „Keiner hat mich lieb."

Ich merke wie sie ihr Lachen unterdrücken muss.

„Armer Emmett." Sagt sie, wieder geht ihre Hand zu meinen Kopf. Vorsichtig streichelt sie mir durch die Haare. Sie ist für einen Moment angespannt. Ihr Blick geht zu Edward. Doch dieser lacht nur. Aber trotzdem beobachtet er mich.

_Keine Angst, ich tu ihr nichts._ Versichere ich ihm

Dann lege ich meinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter und meinen Arm lege ich um ihren Körper.

„Alle sind böse, nur Bella ist lieb." Sage ich.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte sie hat dich vorhin besiegt." Fragt Jasper.

„Stimmt." Und ohne Vorwarnung fange ich sie an zu kitzeln. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass Edward mir entgegen springt. Ich war Bella nach nie so nah. Ihre Wärme, ihr Duft. Ich weiß nicht wie Edward das Tag für Tag aushalten kann. Ich bin mehr als nur froh, dass wir jagen waren..

„Hilfe… Emmett… Stopp… Bitte… Bitte…"

„Emmett." Höre ich meinen Namen tief gebrummt. Jasper greift nach Edwards Handgelenk um ihn zu beruhigen.

Ich will die Situation nicht eskalieren lassen und höre auf. Bella liegt auf dem Sofa. Ihre Hände halten ihren Bauch fest. Ihr Gesicht ist von Tränen überzogen, Tränen vom Lachen.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Revanche?" Frage ich und fange sie erneut an zu kitzeln.

„Ja." Sagt sie schließlich und ergibt sich. Ich lasse sie beruhigen. Sie atmet mehrmals tief durch, bevor sie sich erhebt.

„Bella, Bella, Bella." Höre ich abwechselnde Anfeuerungsrufe von Jasper und Edward.

„Und wer feuert mich an?" Frage ich schließlich.

„Schlag lieber auf." Fordert sie mich auf.

Sie ist gut, das muss ich ihr lassen. Nichts kann sie ablenken.

Ich verliere wieder alle drei Sätze.

Dieses arme gemeine fiese kleine Wiesel, es hat mich schon wieder geschlagen. Mich den großen unbesiegbaren Emmett. Ich knie vor ihr nieder und hebe meine Arme und verbeuge mich dann, immer wieder. Und singe dabei „Bella, die Königin des Tennisspiels."

Alle lachen.

„So, Kinder. Ihr spielt weiter während ich für Bella Mittagessen koche." Sagt schließlich Esme und schaut dabei besonders auf Carlisle. Und eine neue Runde von Gelächter durchdringt das Haus.

„Ich helfe dir Esme." Sagt Bella.

Oh nein, das Wiesel kann nicht gehen.

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Ich brauche dich nur am Ende zum abschmecken." Sagt Esme, das klingt schon besser. „Es gibt Schellfisch und Spargel, ich hoffe das magst du." Fisch, Esme macht Fisch. Das kann nicht sein.

„Klingt sehr gut." Antwortet sie.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Baseball? Ich meine es ist schließlich die Amerikanische Freizeitbeschäftigung." Sagt Edward.

„Das kann man nur zu zwei spielen." Sagt Jasper und setzt sich hin.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, wie du Edward besiegt." Sage ich zum Wiesel. Und setze mich neben Jasper und Carlisle hin.

Ich hätte sie in Baseball herausfordern sollen. Sie ist haushoch am verlieren. Edward wirft einen Strike nach dem anderen. Auch die Würfe von Bella sind eher lächerlich. Genau ich werde sie in Baseball herausfordern.

Ich merke wie Jasper aufsteht. Er stellt sich dicht hinter Bella. Sein Blick ist auf Edward gerichtet. Ich würde gern hören was sie sagen. Doch die Kommunikation läuft ohne Worte ab. Jasper greift nach der Fernbedienung, seine Hände umgreifen die von Bella.

„Entspann dich." Flüstert er leise.

Schließlich wirft Edwards Männchen den Ball. Jasper führt Bellas Schlag.

„Homerun." Sagt sie. Jasper lässt ihre Hände wieder los und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist geschummelt." Sage ich.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch eine Chance hätte aufzuholen. Lass mir wenigstens einen Ehrenpunkt."

„Mal schauen, ob du noch einen Punkt schaffst." Sagt Edward.

Das Wiesel ist angespannt. Sie holt aus, und dreht sich einmal im Kreis und stolpert dann. Carlisle fängt sie auf und ihr Ball landet im aus.

„Ich würde ja 10 Punkte als B-Note geben." Sage ich.

„Nur leider sind wir nicht beim Eiskunstlaufen." Sagt Edward. „Und außerdem hätte sie mich dann besiegt."

„Sorry Carlisle." Stottert sie. Ihr Gesicht verfärbt sich wieder.

„Noch ist das Spiel nicht zu Ende." Sagt Carlisle. „Vielleicht schaffst du ja noch einen Punkt."

Doch sie schafft keinen Punkt mehr. Die Bälle fliegen alle an ihr vorbei.

„Baseball ist definitiv nicht mein Spiel." Sagt sie. „Wer will?" Fragt sie und hält die Fernbedienung hin. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und nehme sie.

Edward reicht seine Steuerung an Carlisle weiter.

Ich konzentriere mich, auf meine Schläge, zumindest solange bis ich fast über Bellas Beine stolpere.

„An was denkst du?" Höre ich Edward sie fragen.

„Ich habe Carlisle beobachtet und mich gefragt ob Charlie jemals Baseball am TV spielen würde. Aber meine Fantasie reicht dazu nicht aus."

„Wir können ja mal die Wii mit zu dir nehme und dann kannst du ja mit ihm spielen." Sagt Edward.

„Oder wir laden Charlie mal zu uns ein." Sagt Carlisle. „Emmett warum bringst du Charlie morgen nach deinem Angelausflug nicht mit her. Dann können Esme und ich auch noch mit ihm reden."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee." Sagt Edward.

„Ja und wir alle müssen, dann so tun als ob wir Essen würden." Sage ich. „Rosalie wird es zu schätzen wissen."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Sagt Jasper.

„Sagst du." Beschwere ich mich. Ich muss Rosalie danach ertragen. Obwohl, vielleicht könnten wir dann ein Schäferstündchen machen.

„Du weißt doch genau, wie du es wieder gut machen kannst bei Rosalie." Sagt Jasper.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Bin ich wirklich so zu durchschauen?

„Wenn Bella eine Katze wäre, würde sie bestimmt gleich anfangen zu schnurren." Sagt Jasper leise.

Bella, eine Katze. Ich drehe mich zu den dreien um.

Ja, das hat irgendwas von einer Katze. Bella sitzt auf Edwards Beinen. Ihre Beine sind ausgestreckt und liegen in Jaspers Schoß. Dieser massiert leicht ihre Füße. Bellas Augen sind geschlossen.

Ein kurzes Lachen umspielt ihr Gesicht.

„Miau." Sagt sie schließlich

„War das eine Wildkatze?" Frage ich lachend.

„Eher ein Schmusetiger." Meint Jasper.

„Ich unterbreche nur ungern." Sagt schließlich Esme. „Aber Bellas Essen ist fertig"

Bella erhebt sich langsam und ich nehme das Spiel wieder auf.

Ha, geschafft, ich hab Carlisle besiegt.

„Hey was haltet ihr davon wenn wir nachher alle zum See fahren. Wir könnten ein paar Bälle mitnehmen und einen Schläger und Bella das Spielen beibringen." Schlage ich vor. „Ich kann noch etwas angeln."

„Sie kann nicht mit uns spielen, das wäre zu gefährlich." Sagt Edward.

„Es soll auch kein richtiges Spiel sein. Nur so ein paar Bälle werfen. Ohne viel Kraft, ich denke das würde ihr gefallen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde. Es ist schließlich der amerikanische Freizeitsport." Versuche ich zu erklären.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sagt Edward.

„Emmett hat recht. Etwas Bewegung in freier Natur schadet nicht." Sagt Carlisle.

„Bella und Bewegung." Sagt Edward.

„Wie soll sie aber lernen sich koordiniert zu bewegen, wenn sie nicht herausgefordert wird?" Wirft Carlisle ein.

„Apropo Herausforderung, ich brauch eine Sportbefreiung am Montag. Es soll einen Klassenvergleich geben." Sage ich.

„Bella hat mich schon darauf angesprochen. Und auch eine Lösung geliefert, so dass es nicht auffällt, dass ihr alle nicht spielen könnt." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was hat das fiese Wiesel denn vorgeschlagen?" Frage ich.

„Hör auf Bella so zu nennen." Sagt Edward.

„Ihr Vorschlag ging in Richtung Lebensmittelvergiftung." Sagt er.

„Klingt gut." Sage ich.


	13. Chapter 13

Emmett POV

Wie gehen zusammen in die Küche. Oh Gott, dieser Fischgestank. Wie kann man das nur Essen, frage ich mich.

„Ich denke, ich hab eine Idee für Montag wegen Sport." Sagt Carlisle „Und Bella hat mich auf die Idee gebracht und es wird euch Kids das Essen mit Charlie ersparen."

„Ich höre." Antwortet sie.

„Die Idee ist einfach. Wir erzählen Charlie und am Montag in der Schule dass ihr euch beim Pizzaessen, den Magen leicht verdorben habt."

„Charlie wird merken, dass mir nichts fehlt." Sagt sie.

„Deswegen, wirst du morgen, wenn Charlie da ist oben im Gästezimmer schlafen, ich werde versuchen ihm einzureden, dass es vielleicht bessere wäre, wenn du über Nacht da bleiben würdest, weil wir nicht wissen was die genaue Ursache ist. Das heißt, auch ihr." Dabei deutet er auf Edward, Jasper und mich. „Werdet so tun müssen als seit ihr krank."

Ha, nichts einfacher als das.

„Du kannst dich ja bereits beim angeln anfangen zu beklagen." Sagt sie zu mir. „Dann wird vielleicht Charlie den Angeltrip verkürzen."

„Nichts gibt's, ich werde es Charlie beweisen." Sage ich.

Sie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

„So und nun lernt Bella Baseballspielen." Verkünde ich.

„Was?" Der Gesichtsausdruck, der ist unbezahlbar.

„Wir haben entschieden, dass es Zeit wird, dass du den amerikanischen Volkssport spielen lernst." Erklärt Jasper.

„Edward? Ich dachte es müsste Gewittern und es ist doch eher leicht bewölkt." Sage ich.

„Jasper wird dir ein paar Bälle zuwerfen und du versuchst sie zu treffen. Ich werde dir dabei helfen und dazu brauchen wir kein Gewitter." Sagt Edward

„Und zwischendurch wirst du mir beim Angeln helfen." Sage ich zu Edward.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragt sie nach.

„Emmett und Angeln ist keine gute Idee." Sagt Edward.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Erwidert sie.

„Bella und Baseball, ist eine gute Idee, wahr schließlich meine Idee." Sage ich.

„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?" Sagt sie und rollt dabei dramatisch mit den Augen.

„Warum geht ihr nicht schon einmal vor, ich werde für Bella ein kleines Picknick zusammenstellen." Sagt Esme.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen." Bietet sie sofort an.

„Meine Küche, meine Arbeit." Erwidert sie lachend. „So und jetzt ab mit euch."

„Und wohin gehen wir?" Fragt sie.

„Nicht weit von hier ist ein kleiner See und ein freie Fläche, die groß genug zum spielen sein dürfte." Sagt Edward.

„Und wie kommen wir dahin? Darf ich daran erinnern, ich hab gerade gegessen." Sagt sie und hält sich dabei den Bauch.

„Mit der Angel und dem ganzen Zeug wäre vielleicht sogar der Jeep besser geeignet." Sage ich.

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Sagt Jasper. Er geht vor und wir alle folgen ihm in die Garage, wo wir das Baseball-Equipment gelagert haben. Er nimmt einige Bälle, zwei Schläger und einen Handschuh.

Ich schnappe mir meine Angelausrüstung und verstaue sie im Kofferraum.

„Ich werde euch am See treffen." Sagt Jasper und verschwindet im Wald.

Die Fahrt dauert nur knapp dreißig Minuten, doch ich wüsste nicht ob ich den Weg wieder alleine zurückfinden würde.

„Wie findet ihr immer solche Plätze?" Fragt sie. Der See ist nicht sehr groß, ein kleiner Steg führt auf das Wasser hinaus, wo ein etwas älteres Ruderboot befestigt ist. Der See ist am Ufer größtenteils mit Schilf bewachsen es gibt nur einige Stellen wo die Wiese direkt bis an den See reicht. Und wie versprochen befindet sich vor dem See eine Wiese die groß genug für einige Baseball-Übungen. Allerdings wäre das Spielfeld viel zu klein für uns Cullens.

Jasper ist bereits da, als wir dort angekommen sind.

„Und bereit für den amerikanischen Volkssport, Bella?" Fragt er sie.

„Ob ich jemals dafür bereit sein werde, bezweifle ich." Antwortet sie ihm.

„Wir helfen dir." Verspricht er.

„Danke." Sagt sie

„Hier Bella, dein Schläger." Carlisle reicht mir den Aluminium-Schläger aus dem Kofferraum und wirft danach Jasper einige Baseball-Bälle in schneller Reihenfolge zu.

„Bella, ich werde dir einige Bälle zuwerfen, versuche sie einfach mit dem Schläger zu treffen." Erklärt ihr Jasper.

Ich schnappe mir meine Angel und mein Zubehör und gehe zum Ufer.

Ich würde viel lieber spielen. Armes gemeines fieses kleines Wiesel. Carlisle setzt sich neben mir.

„Kannst du Angeln?" Frage ich ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich hab als Kind in England hin und wieder mal geangelt. Aber ich denke nicht dass dir dieses Wissen weiterhilft. Ich meine wir hatten einen Stock und einen Leinenfaden. Ich hab nie etwas damit gefangen." Gibt Carlisle zu. Schön damit ist meine letzte Hoffnung dahin.

Ich befestige wieder einen Köder am Haken und werfe die Angel aus.

Ich wiederhole dieses Ritual immer wieder. Und immer wieder ziehe ich irgendwelchen Müll aus dem Teich. Ich bin frustriert. Vielleicht sollte ich doch morgen krank spielen.

Carlisle versucht mir Ratschläge zu geben, aber sehr viel weiter helfen diese mir auch nicht.

Danach richtet Carlisle seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Spielenden. Ich kann ihn gut verstehen, ich würde auch gern tauschen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal kurz die Plätze tauschen." Sagt Carlisle zu Edward. „Bist du damit einverstanden, Bella? Ich hab bisher geschafft jeden von euch das Spielen beizubringen."

Ich kann mich noch gut an die ersten Versuche von Alice erinnern. Als Mensch hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt. Ihre Bälle flogen überall hin nur nicht dahin wo sie sollten. Rosalie wollte erst lange Zeit nicht spielen lernen, doch irgendwann konnte ich sie überreden. Sie war ein reines Naturtalent. Schade dass ich nicht mit ansehen konnte wie Mr. Perfect das spielen lernt. Das wäre sicher lustig gewesen.

„Du hast den anderen das Spielen beigebracht?" Fragt sie erstaunt.

„Manches müssen auch Vampire lernen." Sagt er.

„Aber keiner von euch war jemals so aussichtslos wie ich." Antwortet sie.

„Niemand ist aussichtslos." Sagt Carlisle. „Lass es uns wenigstens probieren."

Sie nickt.

„Das schaffst du schon." Sagt Edward zu ihr, dann läuft er zu mir.

_Verflucht noch mal_. Sage ich. _Lach nicht._

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" Fragt mich Edward.

Ich hab in der Zeit wo ich die vier beobachtet habe meine Angelschnur eingeholt. Allerdings nicht aufgewickelt und irgendwie habe ich es geschafft mich darin jetzt komplett zu verwickeln.

_Schau nicht so. Hilf mir lieber._

Edward lacht. Doch dann ist er mir behilflich und wickelt die Schnur auf. Wie peinlich kann dieser Tag denn noch werden. Frage ich mich.

Au… „Ich hab das nicht gemerkt, Bella." Sage ich. Sie hat tatsächlich geschafft ihren Schläger gegen meinen Kopf zu werfen, wie zum Teufel hat sie das nur geschafft. Ich greife mir den Schläger und bringe ihn zurück. „Allerdings wäre es besser, wenn du den Schläger festhalten würdest."

„Ich hab euch gewarnt, dass dies keine gute Idee ist." Sagt sie.

Ich mag dieses Wiesel.

„Hab ich mich beschwert? Du solltest nur aufpassen dich selbst nicht zu verletzen." Sage ich. Wir sollten öfters die Girls zum Shopping schicken. Alleinzeit mit Bella macht mehr Spaß, sie ist irgendwie mehr sie selbst. Wenn Alice und Rose dabei sind, dann ist das Wiesel meist angespannter.

„Wo ist der Ball?" Fragt sie. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich getroffen habe."

„Fischfutter." Antwortet Edward.

„Arme Fische." Sagt sie und alle lachen, so was kann auch nur von Bella kommen.

_Kein Wunder dass sie nicht beißen, wenn sie mit Bällen bombardiert werden,_ denke ich mir.

„Ausrede." Sagt Edward.

Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Angeln, ich höre jedoch wie sie hinter mir spielen. Ich will auch.

„Armer Emmett." Lacht Edward.

Ich knurr ihn an. _Nur das arme gemeine fiese kleine Wiesel darf dies zu mir sagen_. Beschließe ich.

Au… Hab ich irgendwo eine Zielscheibe aufgemalt? „Zumindest werden die Geschosse etwas kleiner." Ich greife mir den Ball und werfe ihn zu Jasper zurück.

Dieser wirft den Ball wieder zu Bella und wieder fliegt der Ball in unsere Richtung von. Wie auch die nächsten drei Bälle.

„Sollte ich anfangen mir eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken zu malen?" Frage ich sie nachdem ich den dritten Ball abbekommen habe.

„Dann würde ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr treffen." Scherzt sie zurück. „Ich bin nur ein Mensch, ich brauch eine Pause." Erklärt sie schließlich und setzt sich neben mir ans Wasser.

Ich fange an meine Angel wieder auszuwerfen und daran zu ziehen.

„Geduld." Sage sie zu mir.

Geduld? Ich schaue sie fragend an.

„Angeln ist Geduld. Du wirfst die Angel aus und wartest. Du ziehst viel zu oft und zu schnell an der Leine, so wird kein Fisch beißen. Die Bewegungen sind zu unnatürlich und den Haken verfängt sich schneller in irgendwas." Sagt sie und deutet auf den Haufen von Geäst, Wasserpflanzen neben ihn.

„Ach du kannst es besser?" Sage ich.

Sie greift nach der zweiten Angel. Im nächsten Augenblick sind auch schon ein Haken und ein Köder daran befestigt. Sie schaut sie um und wirft dann die Angel aus. Dann zieht sie sie etwas an. Danach setzt sie sich wieder hin und legt die Angel ab.

„Und jetzt?" Frage ich erstaunt.

„Warten." Sagt sie.

„Dann hab ich die Zeit ja günstig getroffen." Sagt Esme als sie zu uns kommt. Sie trägt einen kleinen Picknick-Korb bei sich. „Möchtest du etwas?" Fragt sie Bella.

„Etwas zu trinken, wäre schön." Esme reicht ihr irgendeinen Saft.

„Und das soll funktionieren?" Frage ich sie. Das kann nicht funktionieren nie und nimmer.

„Ja." Sagt sie.

War das ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme ist sie unsicher oder friert sie. Frage ich mich.

Zweiteres, Jasper hat seine Jacke ausgezogen und sie ihr übergelegt.

„Danke Jasper." Sagt sie.

_Hat sie gerade daran geschnuppert?_ Ich schaue Edward fragend an. Er zuckt nur unauffällig mit den Schultern.

„Nichts zu danken." Sagt er.

„Was, Bella?" Fragt Jasper.

„Blöder Gedanke." Sagt sie.

„Und wenn ich ihn hören will?" Fragt Edward.

„Besser nicht." Antwortet er ihr.

„Warum?" Will er wissen.

„Wie schon gesagt, es war ein verrückter Gedanke." Erwidert sie.

„Er muss dich aber amüsiert haben." Steigt Jasper in das Spielchen ein.

„Bella." Sagt Edward.

„Es war ein verrückter Gedanke. Können Vampire Fischblut trinken." Sagt sie schließlich.

Wir schauen uns alle fragend an und ich richte dann meinen Blick auf Carlisle.

Und ich sehe wie sich auch die anderen Blicke auf Carlisle richten.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagt er ehrlich.

„Falls du eher einen Fisch fängst als ich, probiere ich es aus." Sage ich.

„Das will ich aber sehen." Sagt Jasper.

„Und ich wette Rosalie würde sich auch sehr darüber freuen." Sagt Edward.

„Bella, sag dass du Ahnung davon hast, was du da im Moment auch immer machst." Bittet Jasper beinahe.

„Ich habe früher immer Billy und Charlie beim Angeln begleitet. Und in einen gewissen Alter will man alles einmal ausprobieren." Erklärt sie.

Das klingt nicht gut. Sie scheint ja wirklich Ahnung davon zu haben.

Ihre Schnur sie spannt sich. Bella greift sicher nach der Angel und fängt an in langsamer Bewegung die Schnur aufzuspulen.

Ich hoffe sie hat nichts daran. Bella kann nichts gefangen haben. Sie ist schließlich nur Bella.

Doch als sie die Angel aus dem Wasser hole, baumelt tatsächlich etwas daran.

„Was ist das?" Frag ich sie.

„Ein Fisch." Antworte sie mir.

„Und was für ein Fisch?" Will ich wissen.

„Ich bin kein Angler."

„Ich will wenigstens Wissen, was ich da koste." Sage ich.

Wieso komme ich eigentlich immer auf so blöde Ideen?

„Riechen tut es auf jedenfalls erbärmlich." Sagt Jasper. Ich schlucke. Das riecht nicht nur erbämlich, das stinkt grässlich. Mami… ich will das nicht.

„Und was macht man jetzt theoretisch mit dem Fisch." Frage ich sie. Ich muss schließlich lernen.

„Ich nehme an, der Fisch wird durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf irgendwie getötet." Sagt sie.

„Bella, du bist sehr hilfreich." Sage ich. Ich greife mir den Fisch und befreie ihn vom Haken.

„Du willst das jetzt nicht wirklich machen, Emmett?" Fragt mich Esme.

„Doch Mom." Antworte ich. Nein ich will das nicht. Mein Blick wandert zu Bella.

_Edward?_ Frage ich ihn.

„Wegen mir brauchst du es nicht zu tun." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Das ist weniger das Problem." Sagt Edward und schaut jetzt ebenfalls zu Bella.

„Ah, okay, ich bin das Problem." Sagt sie. „Und ich hätte sein Gesicht doch so gern gesehen. Aber ich verstehe es."

„Carlisle?" Frage ich ihn so dass sie es nicht hören kann.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht den armen Fisch wieder freilassen." Sagt sie.

„Nein." Sagen sowohl Jasper wie auch Edward. „Emmett wird dieser Herausforderung nicht entkommen." Fügt Edward an.

„Ich denke wenn ihr gegen den Wind so drei bis vier Kilometer lauft, dürfte keine Gefahr für Bella bestehen. Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann dass das Fischblut, einen Blutrausch auslösen kann." Meint Carlisle.

Schön, ich hatte auf eine andere Antwort gehofft.

Ich nehme dieses stinkende etwas und wir fangen an zu laufen.

„Du willst das nicht wirklich tun?" Fragt Edward.

„Doch. Ich muss doch für alle Eventualitäten gefasst sein." Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen. Das Vieh stinkt.

Ich höre noch wie Carlisle Bella erklärt, dass sie keine Angst zu brauchen hat. Ich hoffe er behält recht.

Ich laufe weiter als die vorgeschlagenen drei oder vier Kilometer.

„Sicher ist sicher." Sage ich zu Edward und Jasper.

Beide stimmen mir zu.

Wir sind fast 10 Kilometer jetzt von Bella entfernt als wir stoppen.

Mich schüttelt es.

Jasper zieht sein Handy heraus und stellt sich so, dass er gut filmen kann.

„Bella will es schließlich auch sehen." Sagt er.

Auch noch diese Blamage.

„Wo sind hier eigentlich die Blutgefäße?" Frage ich.

Beide zucken mit dem Schultern. „Ich nehme mal an in der Nähe der Kiemen." Sagt Edward. „Sie haben einen etwas anderen Blutkreislauf als Säugetiere."

_Danke für die Biostunde_. Sage ich.

Dann beiß ich einfach zu.

Igitt.

Ich schlucke was es auch immer sein mag hinunter. Schaue die beiden für einen Moment an und renne.

Ich höre beide lachen.

Ich renne trotzdem. Igitt, igitt, igitt. Mich schaudert es.

Keiner von beiden folgt mir. Ich nehme an sie sind zurück zu Bella.

Ich übergebe mich. Danach renne ich weiter. Ich brauch etwas anderes zum Futtern. Ein Reh… das ist zwar nicht so gut wie ein Grizzly, aber besser als ein Fisch.

Memo an mich selbst: Nie wieder Fisch.

Schnell hab ich den Reh-Bock erledigt. Das tut gut, ich sauge das Tier bis zum letzten Blutstropfen aus und verstecke es dann, so gut ich nur kann.

Etwas besser gelaunt mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen.

Ich hoffe Jasper kommt nicht auf die Idee Rose das Video zu zeigen. Oh Gott, Rosalie wird mich dafür hassen. Ich und meine große Klappe.

Ich kann die anderen hören.

„Nichts geht über ein gutes Reh." Sage ich.

Bella sieht mich erschrocken an. Die Farbe weicht aus ihrem Gesicht.

_Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder getan?_ Frage ich.

„Dort vorn im hohen Gras liegt ein Rehkitz. Ich nehme mal an sie hat Angst um das Tier." Antwortet mir Edward so dass das Wiesel es nicht hören kann.

_Ich hab einen Reh-Bock erledigt._ Sage ich.

Ich packe meine Ausrüstung zusammen. Und ich hab wieder keinen Fisch gefangen. Langsam wird mir Bella zu gut.

„Wann kommen Alice und Rosalie zurück?" Fragt Bella schließlich.

„Ihr Flugzeug müsste gegen 19.00 Uhr in Seattle landen." Antwortet Jasper.

Ich verpacke zusammen mit Edward meine Ausrüstung. Dann reiche ich Carlisle meine Autoschlüssel. Ich werde zusammen mit Jasper laufen.

Wir sind schneller als die anderen.

Was? Mein Auto?

„Du wäschst mein Auto." Sage ich zu Carlisle. Der Jeep ist von oben bis unten von einer Schlammschicht überzogen. „So kann ich morgen nicht zu Charlie fahren."

„Bella, glaubst du dass Charlie schon zu Hause ist?" Fragt Carlisle sie.

„Ich denke. Er meinte er wollte zwischen 15 und 17 Uhr zu Hause sein." Antworte sie.

Ich geh um mein Auto. Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht. Mein armes Auto.

Als ich in das Wohnzimmer komme, ist Bella gerade mit ihrem Dad am Telefon.

„Ja, Dad, lach nicht. Jasper und Carlisle haben mich dazu überreden, aber ich denke sie werden es kein zweites Mal machen." Antwortet sie ihm.

_Wieso?_

„Ich denke Emmett hat einige blauen Flecke davongetragen." Ich höre ein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Also sei lieb zu ihm morgen."

_Werde ich, werde ich. Was habt ihr heute noch vor?_ Fragt er schließlich.

„Pizza." Flüstert Edward ihr ins Ohr.

„Wir haben uns überlegt Pizza Essen zu gehen."

„Kino." Sagt flüstert Jasper leise zu.

„Und dann vielleicht noch ins Kino."

_Ich hoffe Emmett kommt morgen früh dann auch aus dem Bett. _Sicher, selbst wenn ich schlafen würde, würde ich dafür aus dem Bett kommen.

„So spät wird es nicht werden. Und Emmett ist ganz versessen darauf es dir zu beweisen." Versichere sie ihm.

_Okay Bells, dann hab heute noch viel Spaß wir werden uns morgen sehen._ Sagt er.

„Bis morgen, Dad." Sie legt auf.

„Kino?" Fragt sie nach.

„Kling glaubwürdig und besser als ein, ich bleibe die ganze Nacht bei Edward im Bett." Scherze ich.

„Emmett, wenn wir Alice und Rosalie abholen wollen, sollten wir jetzt fahren." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich wart nur auf dich." Antworte ich.

„Dann los." Sagt Jasper und wir verschwinden.

Auf den Weg zum Flughafen fahre ich schnell noch in eine Waschanlage. So dreckig braucht Rose mein Auto nicht zu sehen.

„Emmett, ich sag das nicht gern, aber du stinkst nach Fisch." Sagt Jasper zu mir.

„Danke. Rose wird diesen Duft sicherlich lieben." Sage ich sarkastisch.

„Ich frage mich immer noch wie du auf diese Idee gekommen bist, dieses Teil zu probieren." Fragt er mich.

„Wenn ich die Antwort darauf weiß, erzähl ich es dir zuerst."

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde erreichen wir den Flughafen. Nur knapp 10 Minuten später kommen Alice und Rosalie aus dem Terminal.

Ich gehe zu Rose und will sie umarmen. Sie schnuppert.

„Du stinkst." Sagt sie zu mir und dreht sich weg. „Alice kann ich mit dir fahren?" Fragt Rose Alice.

„Sicher, allerdings die Sachen müssen wir im Jeep verstauen, soviel Platz hab ich nicht."

„Halt Abstand." Fährt mich Rose an.

„So schlimm riech ich doch gar nicht." Verteidige ich mich.

„Die Wölfe riechen besser als du." Sagt sie mir.

Ich trotte einige Schritte hinter ihr. Am Jeep angekommen, nehmen sie die Beutel aus ihren Reisetaschen heraus.

„Wir wollen nicht dass die Kleidung noch mehr knittert." Sagt Alice.

Ich schaue Jasper an und er schaut mich an und zuckt die Schulter.

„Frauen und Einkaufen." Sagt er leise.

„Das hab ich gehört." Sagt Alice.

„Okay dann lass uns gehen." Sagt Alice und zerrt Rose mit sich zu ihrem Porsche.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich hierher gefahren?" Frage ich Jasper.

„Was hattest du erwartet nach dieser Aktion von heute? Das sie dich mit offenen Armen empfängt?" Fragt er mich.

„Sehr witzig." Ich setzte mich hinter das Steuer und wir verlassen den Flughafen. Ich fahre langsam die Autobahn entlang. Irgendwann wird mich Alice einholen.

Es dauert nicht lange und ich sehe einen gelben Porsche an mir vorbeiziehen. Ich beschleunige ebenfalls.

Unterwegs halten wir einmal an und Alice holt eine Pizza ab. Noch etwa 30 Minuten und dann sind wir endlich zu Hause. Ich freue mich und hoffe, dass sich Rose bis dahin etwas beruhigt hat. Ich hab sie nun fast 36 Stunden nicht gesehen, sie fehlt mir.

„Emmett, zu viele Emotionen." Sagte Jasper.

„Nicht mein Problem." Antworte ich. „Ich bin nun mal ein Teenager."

„Ein sehr alter Teenager." Antwortet er. „Der immer nur an das eine denkt."

„An das schönste in der Welt." Sage ich.

„Nur ob du heute zum Zuge kommst, das bezweifele ich." Sagt er mir direkt ins Gesicht.

„Du willst auch noch meine letzten Hoffnungen zerstören."

„Welche Hoffnungen?" Fragt er.

Kaum sind unsere Autos zum stehen gekommen, rennt Alice Bella begrüßen, man könnte meinen die beiden haben sich Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

„Bella." Ruft Alice. „Du hättest mitkommen sollen, du hast was verpasst, das hat soviel Spaß gemacht und wir haben super Schnäppchen gemacht."

„Wir hatten auch unseren Spaß." Sagt sie zu ihr.

Ich gehe um den Jeep und will Rosalies Tüten nehmen.

„Emmett, fass meine Sachen nicht an." Sagt Rosalie zu mir. „Und bleib von mir fern."

Autsch. Denke ich mir und trete einen Schritt zurück.

„Rose." Sage ich.

„Du hast Zimmerverbot." Sagt sie. Nein, das kann sie nicht machen.

„Rose."

„Nein, nicht solange du so stinkst." Ich kann doch nichts dafür.

„Rose." Ich will erneut ihre Taschen nehmen, doch sie fährt mich nur an.

„Lass die Taschen stehen." Ich stelle sie wieder ab.

„Rose." Versuche ich es noch einmal. Sie kann mich doch nicht einfach ignorieren und nehme erneute eine ihrer Taschen. Sie reißt sie mir beinahe aus der Hand.

„Ich kann das selber tragen." Sie ist wütend, verdammt wütend. Sie stürmt die Treppen ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinauf und von oben höre ich einen lauten Knall.

Ich laufe ihr die Treppen hinterher.

„Bleib mir fern." Höre ich Rose rufen. „Geh jagen oder duschen oder irgendwas."

„Dann geh ich halt jagen." Brumme ich und verschwindet. Ich will aber nicht jagen, ich will zu meiner Rose. Ich streife für eine Weile ziellos durch den Wald.

Blöde Wette, blödes armes gemeines fieses kleines Wiesel. Das alles ist ihre Schuld. Nur sie ist daran schuld. Ich koche vor Wut, ich will zu Rose ins Bett. Muss nicht unbedingt das Bett sein.

Ich schlage mit voller Wut gegen den nächsten Baum, der mir in den Weg kommt. Er knickt um. Ich schaue zu wie er zu Boden stürzt. Ein paar erschrockene Vögel flattern umher.

„Das war aber nicht sehr nett von dir." Sagt eine Stimme.

_Edward was machst du hier?_ Frage ich ihn.

„Bella schläft und ich dachte du wolltest noch ein wenig üben." Sagt er zu mir.

_Hab keinen Bock mehr darauf._ Antworte ich. _Ich frag mich nur wie ich diesen Gestank wieder losbekommen soll._

„Duschen? Aber ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass dies viel bringt. Du wirst noch Reste von dem Fisch in dir haben und bis die abgebaut sind, wirst du danach riechen."

_Und wie lange wird das dauern?_ Frage ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht wie unser Körper diese Fischproteine abbaut."

_Schön, ich hoffe das wird bis vor unserer kleinen Reise geschehen sein._ Sage ich. Ich hab aber keine Lust solange hier im Wald versteckt zu bleiben.

Plötzlich höre ich ein Knistern im Wald.

„Alice was machst du hier?" Fragen wir beide.

„Wollte einen kleinen Snack zu mir nehmen." Sagt sie. „Der Trip nach L.A. war anstrengend."

„Wird sich Rose wieder beruhigen?" Frage ich sie.

„Sicher." Antwortet sie. „Ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber dazu brauch ich keine Visionen zu haben."

„Schön und ich dachte du könntest mir sagen, wie lange ich hier als Eremit leben muss."

„So schlimm es das nun auch wieder nicht." Sagt Edward.

„Sei du mal solange von deiner Bella getrennt." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Tja mich würde es nicht stören, wenn sie nach Fisch riechen würde." Sagt er zu mir.

„Dann sollte ich sie demnächst mal zum Sushi-Essen einladen." Schlage ich ihm vor.

Das ist die Idee. Ich lade sie zum Sushi-Essen ein. Dann hat Edward auch etwas davon.

„Kommt jemand mit jagen?" Fragt Alice schließlich.

Zu dritt rennen wir los, ich hab zwar keinen richtigen Durst, aber ich renne trotzdem mit, was sollte ich auch sonst tun.

Alice erbeutet zwei Rehe und Edward schnappt sich einen Elch.

Als wir wieder am Haus ankommen wird es bald Zeit für mich aufzubrechen. Das heißt ich muss in die Höhle des Löwen, ich brauche schließlich etwas Frisches zum anziehen. Vielleicht hat sich Rose ja beruhigt.

Ich sprinte die Treppen hinauf.

„Mist, Rose was soll das." Sage ich, ich weiß, dass sie mich hören kann.

Vor unserer Zimmertür finde ich meine Sache. Saubere Unterwäsche, Shirt, Hosen, Schuhe. Ich schnapp mir die Sachen und gehe ins Badezimmer.

Ich hab noch genug Zeit für eine warme Dusche.

Als ich von oben hinunter gelaufen komme, drückt mir Esme einen kleinen Rucksack in die Hände.

„Sandwiches und Wasser." Sagt sie.

Wozu brauch ich das? Frage ich mich.

„Danke." Sage ich bevor ich zur Tür hinauslaufe.

Zehn Minuten vor fünf bin ich, dann in Charlies Einfahrt.

„Sir, kann ich ihnen helfen?" Frage ich.

„Nenn mich Charlie." Sagt er. „Hast du eine Anhängerkupplung am Jeep? Weil sonst müssen wir das Polizeiauto nehmen für das Boot."

„Okay Charlie. Klar hab ich eine Anhängerkupplung." Wir befestigen das Boot an meinen Jeep, danach nehme ich ihm seine Ausrüstung ab und lege sie in den Kofferraum meines Jeeps. Ich sehe wie er mein Auto betrachtet bevor er sich hineinsetzt.

„Wohin?" Frage ich.

„Lake Wentworth." Sagt er. Oh den See kenne ich der ist nur ungefähr 10 km von Forks entfernt. Ich frage mich was für Fische darin wohl leben werden.

„Ich hoffe wir werden einige Regenbogenforellen fangen. War's du schon mal dort angeln?" Fragt er mich.

Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf.

„Solltest du ausprobieren, einige der Forellen dort sind bis zu 45 cm lang."

„Wow, ganz schön groß für den kleinen See." Sage ich. „Was gibt es noch in dem See?"

„Sonnenbarsche." Sagt er. Nie davon gehört. Denke ich mir.

Showtime, sage ich zu mir selbst. Ich stoße Rückwärts an den See und wir lassen das Boot ins Wasser.

Ich öffne den Kofferraum und reiche ihn seine Ausrüstung bevor ich die meinige nehme. Ich laufe zu einen kleinen Motorboot hinterher.

Ich versuche seine Aktionen zu kopieren. Bis jetzt lief alles glatt. Wir fahren bis zur Mitte des Sees, danach stoppt Charlie den Motor und packt seine Angel aus. Er befestigt Schwimmer, Blinker und Köder und wirft sie dann aus. Ich tue es ihm gleich.

Ich hasse dieses warten. Geduld und Stille, waren irgendwie die Wörter die mir hängen geblieben sind.

Charlie sitzt ganz ruhig da, ich hingegen spiele nervös mit den Saum meiner Jacke.

Was mach ich nur hier. Das kann doch nicht alles sein, Sitzen und Warten. Doch etwas anderes macht Charlie auch nicht. Darf ich reden? Ich soll ihn doch ausrichten dass er heute nach dem Angeln mit zu uns kommen soll. Hilfe, was wird Rosalie dazu sagen? Sie ist doch schon wütend genug auf mich.

Jede Sekunde kommt mir wie mehrere Minuten vor. Dafür wird das arme gemeine fiese kleine Wiesel büßen.

„Und was war dein größter bisher gefangene Fisch?" Fragt mich Charlie plötzlich und reißt mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt.

„Ich denke ich hab etwas übertrieben als ich das Bella erzählt habe, in Alaska war ich hin und wieder Lachs-Fischen. Mein größter Fang war damals ein 28 Kilogramm schwerer Königslachs in Kenai-River." Ich hoffe ich habe meine Google-Suche noch richtig in Erinnerung. Ich schaue zu Charlie er scheint beeindruckt zu sein.

„Ich würde gern einmal Lachs-Fischen gehen am Kenai, es müsste auch nicht unbedingt Königslachs sein, Silber oder Rot-Lachs würde mir schon reichen." Sagt er.

„Bei diesen beiden Lachsen hatte ich nie soviel Glück, da hab ich meist nur mittlere Exemplare an Land gezogen. Den schwersten Silberlachs den ich je hatte, waren 7 Kilogramm. Beim Rotlachs waren es sogar nur 4 Kilogramm. Ich hatte mich auch mal beim Heilbutt-Angeln versucht, allerdings ging damals meine Ausrüstung flöten."

„Ich dachte für Meeresfischen muss man eine Angellizenz haben und mindestens 16 Jahre sein."

Mist. Ich hätte doch mehr lesen sollen.

„Wozu hat man Freunde?" Frage ich.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Lacht er. „Was habt ihr denn für Köder benutzt bei den Lachs-Fischen."

„„Kenai Spezial", das war eine Kombination aus Spin-N-Glo, Plastik-Perlen, Yarn und einem Oktopus-Haken, allerdings meinen großen Fang hab ich mit einen Kwickfish gemacht." Sage ich. Hilfe was rede ich da für einen Mist zusammen, macht das überhaupt noch Sinn?

„Muss ich mir merken. Dies hier muss aber eine ziemliche umstellen sein von der Angeltechnik her." Sagt er.

„Nicht zu schlimm. Das nichts tun macht mir aber noch so ein paar Probleme, ich meine beim Fliegenfischen hat man ständig was zu tun." Erkläre ich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann mal zum Fliegenfischen gehen."

Bloß nicht. „Würde sicher Spaß machen." Sage ich. Ich bringe das fiese Wiesel heute noch um.

Plötzlich bewegt sich Charlies Angel. Er löst die Bremse und fängt an langsam die Schnur einzuholen.

Was soll ich machen? Soll ich helfen? Aber wie?

Doch noch bevor ich zu Ende denken kann, zieht Charlie den Fisch aus dem Wasser. Das Teil sieht genauso aus wie das, was ich gestern probiert habe.

„Eine schöne Forelle, 30 bis 35 cm. Nicht schlecht für den ersten Fang des Tages." Sagt Charlie. Damit wäre die Frage nach dem was geklärt.

In dem gleichen Moment zieht auch meine Schnur an. Soll ich kämpfen oder einfach herausziehen. Ich hole langsam die Schnur ein. Am Haken baumelt ein kleine Fisch etwa zehn Zentimeter großer Fisch, da er anders aussieht als Charlies nehme ich mal an dass dies ein Sonnenbarsch ist.

„Ich denke, diesen kleinen Kerl kann ich wieder frei lassen." Sage ich. Charlie nickt. Er hat inzwischen seine Forelle vom Haken gelöst und sie mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf getötet.

Vorsichtig befreie ich den Fisch von Haken und werfe ihn wieder ins Wasser. Was für ein Reinfall. Charlie fängt die Riesenfische und ich die Kleinen.

Ich befestige einen neuen Köder und werfe aus. Und fange an zu hoffen und zu beten, dass ich dieses Mal etwas anderes an der Leine habe.

Auch Charlie wirft seine Angel erneut aus.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll dich von Esme aus einladen heute nach dem Angeln mit zu uns zu kommen, wir könnten dann gemeinsam den Fang verarbeiten und außerdem wollten Esme und Carlisle mit dir noch etwas bereden." Sage ich.

„Okay." Sagt Charlie, im gleichen Augenblick spannt sich seine Schnur erneut. Auch dieses Mal zieht er eine recht ansehnliche Forelle aus dem Wasser. Meine Angel bleibt ruhig.

Ungeduldig sitze ich im Boot. Charlie neben mir hat mittlerweile 13 Fische aus dem Wasser gezogen. Ich keinen einzigen. Ich wünschte ich hätte Edwards Fähigkeiten Gedanken zu lesen, dann wüsste ich wenigstens was er denkt. Aber so sitze ich still neben ihm und schweige.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er nach eine Weile.

„Bis auf, das mich alle Fische meiden, ist alles in Ordnung." Sage ich.

„Es gibt solche Tage, aber du wirkst irgendwie blass." Sagt er.

„Naja, ganz TopFit fühle ich mich nicht, wir hätten wahrscheinlich gestern etwas eher Schluss machen sollen."

„Ich hatte Bella ja gewarnt, dass es nicht gut ist solange aufzubleiben." Sagt er.

„Wir haben irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und Geschichten erzählt." Sage ich.

„Wir waren alle mal jung." Meint er schließlich. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir den Ausflug abbrechen."

„Nicht meinetwegen. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, aber ich genieße diese Stille hier."

„Das glaub ich gerne, bei vier weiteren Geschwistern, kann ich mir vorstellen dass es immer drunter und drüber geht. Ich weiß nicht wie Esme das schafft, ich würde es nicht schaffen."

„Wir bemühen uns." Sage ich.

Plötzlich spannt sich meine Schnur. Ich löse die Bremse und versuche die Schnur langsam einzuholen. Doch sie lässt sich kaum aufrollen.

„Das muss ein großer Fisch sein." Meint Charlie.

Hilfe, was soll ich jetzt tun? Frage ich mich. Ich stelle mich ins Boot um besser ziehen zu können. Ich ziehe ruckartig an der Angel, ein Fehler. Plötzlich gibt die Schnur nach und ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und falle rückwärts ins Wasser.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Charlie und reicht mir seine Hand.

Wenn ich erröten könnte, wäre ich jetzt dunkelrot. Sowas kann auch nur mir passieren.

Ich nehme Charlies Hand, als ich ins Boot blicken kann sehe ich einen etwa 5 Zentimeter großen Fisch.

Ich lasse Charlies Hand los und versinke im Wasser. Für einen Moment schaut er beängstigt hinterher. Dann tauche ich wieder auf.

„Ich werde das sicher bis zum Ende meines Lebens hören." Sage ich. „Was für ein riesiger Fisch. Meine Geschwister werden mich nun ständig damit aufziehen."

„Der Fisch mag zwar nicht sehr groß sein, allerdings der Ast in dem sich die Schnur verwickelt hatte." Sagt er. Erst jetzt sehe ich den Ast am Boot liegen. Ich tippe mal so auf gute 2 Meter.

„Kein Wunder dass sich dies nach etwas großen angefühlt hatte." Sage ich.

„Ich muss zugeben. Ich dachte im ersten Moment an einen Wels, als ich dich so mit der Angel kämpfen gesehen habe."

„Ich dachte hier gibt es keine Welse." Rate ich mal, während ich mich in das Boot hochziehe.

„Es hätte ja jemanden einen Einschleppen können."

„All dies für so einen kleinen Fisch." Sage ich und befreie ihn vom Haken. „So und nun wachse noch etwas." Ich werfe ihn wieder über Bord, kein Grund ihn noch weiter zu quälen. Es reicht wenn der Fisch mich quält.

„Aber ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir heim fahren. Ich will nicht dass du krank wirst." Sagt Charlie besorgt. „Vor allem kurz vor eurer Reise nach Whistler."

„Ich denke Esme würde es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn ich zu Hause bleiben müsste."

Charlie wirft den Motor vom Boot an und wir fahren wieder zum Ufer. Ich helfe ihm dabei das Boot wieder am Jeep zu befestigen. Während Charlie die Ausrüstung verstaut, durchsuche ich meinen Jeep. Ich dachte ich müsste noch irgendwo meine Jagdkleidung haben.

Sie ist zwar dreckig und voll Blut verschmiert, aber wenigstens trocken.

„Ist das getrocknetes Blut?" Fragt mich Charlie.

Ich nicke. Er schaut mich fragend an.

„Mir ist vor kurzem ein Reh vor den Jeep gelaufen. Als ich nach dem Tier schauen wollte ist es in Panik geraten." Erkläre ich. „Ich bin hinter dem Tier her und hab es von seinen Qualen erlöst. Und seitdem wollte ich die Kleidung entsorgen bin aber irgendwie noch nicht dazu gekommen. Aber sie ist im Moment besser als die nasse Kleidung." Sage ich.

„Allerdings." Sagt er.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, steigt Charlie in das Auto und wir fahren nach Hause.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht sehr gut aus." Sagt mit Charlie erneut.

„Ich fühle mich auch nicht sehr besonders um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin froh wenn wieder zu Hause sind." Sage ich. Ich spiele halt das kleine Spielchen mit.

Ich parke vor dem Haus. Charlie nimmt den Fang mit. Esme erwartet uns an der Tür. Entsetzt schaut sie in meine Richtung.

„Ich bin Baden gegangen, deswegen musste ich meine Kleidung wechseln. Ich hatte zufällig noch diese im Wagen liegen." Sage ich. „Ich hab Charlie erzähl, dass das Blut von einen Reh stammt welches ich mit dem Auto erfasst habe." Sage ich für Charlie nicht hörbar.

„Ich dachte du hattest die Kleidung schon entsorgt." Sagt sie. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Esme es ist schön sie zu sehen." Begrüßt Charlie meine Mutter.

„Ich freue mich auch." Sagt sie.

„Emmett, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragt Carlisle mit Besorgnis im Gesicht.

„Hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt, wieso?" Frage ich.

„Edward, Alice und Bella haben sich bereits mehrmals übergeben."

„Ich sagte doch, die Pizza hat etwas komisch geschmeckt, aber ihr wolltet mir nicht glauben." Bringt Rosalie ein.

„Für mich hat sie nicht anders geschmeckt als sonst." Sage ich.

„Und warum hast du dann nur das kleine Stück gegessen?" Fragt sie mich.

„Weil ich nicht alles wegfuttern wollte." Antworte ich. „Was ist mit Jasper?" Frage ich.

„Ihm fehlt nichts, mir fehlt nichts, wir haben auch nur einen Bissen gegessen." Sagt Rosalie.

Charlies Augen wandern zwischen uns hin und her.

„Was ist mit Bella?" Fragt er schließlich besorgt.

„Ich denke die Kids haben sich etwas den Magen verdorben mit Pizza, nehme ich an. Ich habe vorhin gerade eine Probe zur Kontrolle ins Labor gebracht. Mit den bevorstehenden Campingtrip wollte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen." Sagt Carlisle. „Bella schläft im Moment. Aber kommen sie doch ins Haus Chief Swan."

„Charlie." Antwortet er.

„Okay Charlie kommen sie rein." Sagt Carlisle und lässt ihn ins Haus.

„Wo ist Bella?" Fragt Charlie besorgt.

„Ich zeig ihnen das Zimmer." Sagt Rosalie. Sie führt ihn die Treppen hinauf zum Gästezimmer.

Ich höre Edward und Alice in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern. Jasper ist bei Bella im Zimmer. Ich nehme mal an um sie zu beruhigen.

„Chief Swan." Begrüßt ihn Jasper. „Bella schläft." Sagt er.

Charlie tritt an das Bett heran. „Sie sieht wirklich sehr blass aus." Sagt er. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie wecken und nach Hause bringen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde mich beruhigter fühlen, wenn sie das nicht tun würden. Der Arzt in mir sagt, dass es besser wäre die Testergebnisse abzuwarten." Sagt Carlisle der ebenfalls nach oben gekommen ist.

„Sie haben mit Alice und Edward bereits genug um die Ohren, wenn es den beiden nicht anders geht als Bella." Sagt Charlie.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bin Arzt und ich hab lieber meine Patienten in der Nähe, vor allem da ich nicht weiß was die Ursache dafür ist und ich auch nicht ausschließen kann dass es sich noch verschlimmern könnte."

Charlie nickt.

Mir wird es auf einmal flau in Magen. Ich schaue zu Jasper, der wiederum schaut zu Bella.

„Sorry." Sage ich und stürme aus dem Zimmer ins Bad zur Toilette.

„Nicht Emmett auch noch." Sagt Jasper. „Ich dachte immer er hätte einen etwas stabileren Magen." Höre ich ihn noch sprechen. Während ich mich übergeben muss. „Jasper das wirst du bereuen." Drohe ich ihm leise. Doch bevor ich noch eine weitere Drohung aussprechen kann, muss ich mich erneut übergeben. Das macht dieser Kerl doch mit Absicht. Ich kann Edward und Alice kichern hören. Schön dass sie es auch wissen.

Ich höre Esme die Treppe heraufkommen, sie geht zu den anderen ins Zimmer.

„Ich hab Bella etwas Tee gemacht." Sagt sie und ich höre wie jemand eine Tasse oder auch Kanne abstellt.

Ich gehe zurück.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragt mich Carlisle erneut.

„Besser als noch vor einen Augenblick." Sage ich und schaue dabei Jasper an. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Wie war dein Tag, großen Fang gemacht?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Riesig." Sage ich und gehe.

„Ich hoffe mein Sohn hat sich anständig benommen." Höre ich Carlisle sagen.

„Er bringt alle Eigenschaften mit die ein guter Angler haben muss." Antwortet er und ich höre wieder Gelächter aus den zwei anderen Zimmern. „Er ist sehr geduldig und konzentriert bei der Sache."

„Aber ich denke ich habe jemanden versprochen den Fisch zuzubereiten." Sagt Esme.

„Ich denke sie haben genug Arbeit mit den Kids. Ich denke ich sollte lieber gehen." Sagt Charlie.

„Ich würde gern noch mit ihnen reden." Sagt Carlisle. „Wegen der Reise nach Florida, weil sich da eine kleine Änderung ergeben hat."

Ich höre Rosalie zu mir kommen.

„Duschen, du stinkst." Sagt sie.

„Okay." Sage ich und gehe mit gesenktem Kopf in das Badezimmer. Ich bin gerade dabei mir die Haare zu waschen, als sich die Türe von der Dusche öffnet und ich Rosalies Arme um mich spüre. Dies scheint ja doch noch ein toller Tag zu werden.


	14. Chapter 14 Jasper POV

**Sorry für die wenigen Uptdates in der letzten Zeit. Aber RL und Computerprobleme haben ihren Tribut verlangt. **

**JPOV**

Ich liege neben Alice im Bett und wir warten zusammen, dass es morgen wird. Ein neuer Tag, eine neue Herausforderung. Ich überlege lange wie ich mich bei Bella entschuldigen sollte.

Schnell kommt mir ein Gedanke.

„Edward wird dich dafür killen." Lacht Alice.

„Wird er es schaffen?" Frage ich sie. Doch sie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. „Und Bella wird es gefallen."

„Das ist die Hauptsache. Kannst du bitte für Bella einen Helm und eine Jacke und Handschuhe besorgen?" Frage ich sie.

„Ja, werde ich. Ich sollte mich anziehen. Edward wird gleich anrufen, dass ich sein Auto von Bellas Haus fortfahre und ihm Kleidung zu wechseln vorbeibringen soll." Ich küsse Alice. Ich mag es nicht sie gehen zu lassen, die Stunden ohne ihre sind die schwersten. Ich bin froh wenn sie endlich mit der High School fertig ist, und wir zusammen aufs College gehen können.

Ich höre Alice duschen und sich anziehen. Ich bleibe erstmal im Bett liegen und lasse meine Gedanken freiem Lauf.

Als ich mich endlich von meinem Bett erhebe ist es später Vormittag. Das ist die größte Herausforderung im Leben eines Vampires, sich selbst zu motivieren. Ich dusche, nicht weil ich dreckig oder verschwitzt bin, sondern weil ich es liebe, wenn das warme Wasser über meinen Körper läuft.

Das Wasser bringt mich auf eine Idee. Ich trockne mich schnell ab und renne in die Küche. Ich greife nach einer Wasserflaschen, die Esme für Bella gekauft hat. Ich entleere sie und steche einige kleine Löcher Nahe dem unteren Rand. Dann fülle ich die Flasche mit Wasser und verschließe sie. Als ich sie hochhebe fließt das Wasser heraus. Ich nehme eine neue Flasche und wiederhole den Vorgang, dieses Mal steche ich nur 4 Löcher hinein. Danach fülle ich zunächst das Waschbecken mit Wasser, bevor ich die Flasche untertauche und mit Wasser fülle. Ich verschließe sie erneut und halte sie hoch. Kein Wasser fließt heraus. Danach öffne ich sie und das Wasser fließt schnell durch die Löcher heraus. So präpariert verstecke ich die Flasche bis zu ihren Einsatz. Ich bin sicher, dass Bella, die Flasche nicht öffnen kann. Soviel Kraft besitzt sie nicht.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und überlege mir zu Schule zu fahren um Alice in der Mittagspause einen Besuch abzustatten.

Ich nehme meine Ducati und rase zur Schule. Alice wartet schon mit einen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie weiß was ich will. Wir suchen uns ein ungestörtes Plätzchen und verbringen dort die Pause. Danach fahre ich wieder nach Hause, ich höre und fühle Rosalie in der Garage. Sie strahlt unglaublich viel Frustration aus.

„Verfluchtes Teil." Höre ich sie schimpfen.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Rose?" Frage ich sie.

„Seit wann kennst du dich mit Autos aus?" Fragt sie mich.

„Ich wollte nur helfen." Antworte ich ihr und schicke ich eine Woge der Beruhigung in ihre Richtung.

„Hör auf damit." Ruft sie mir nach.

„Versuchs Mal mit Gemütlichkeit, mit Ruhe und…" Singe ich.

„Hör auf zu singen… Verflucht, jetzt hab ich den Song wieder den ganzen Tag im Kopf." Ich fühle erneut Frustration aus der Garage mir entgegenströmen, aber trotzdem liebe ich es Rosalie mit diesem Song zu nerven. Seitdem Emmett auf die Idee gekommen ist Das Dschungelbuch auf DVD anzusehen, nervt sie dieser Song.

„Musst du immer deine Schwester ärgern?" Frage mich Esme.

„Rose liebt mich." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Lass' das lieber Emmett nicht hören."

„Ich denke, das weiß er." Antworte ich ihr. Dabei fallen mir die frischen Blumen auf dem Tisch in der Küche auf.

„Ich muss noch einmal kurz los." Sage ich zu ihr.

Ich nehme dieses Mal Carlisles Mercedes und fahre zu dem einzigsten Blumengeschäft in Forks. Rote Rose, nein… obwohl, für Alice, zwei Sträuße für Alice. Gelbe Rosen, das scheint passend zu sein. Ich bezahle die drei Sträuße und fahre zurück. Ich lege einen von Alices Sträußen auf unser Bett, mit dem zweiten gehe ich ins Bett und lasse für sie ein Bad ein. Ich zupfe ein Blütenblatt nach dem anderen ab und gebe es in das Wasser. Ein angenehmer Duft durchströmt das Wasser. Den Rest von Strauß bringe ich nach draußen.

Ich höre Edwards Auto die Einfahrt entlang fahren.

„Bella." Begrüßt Rosalie sie. „Ich wollte mich für mein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an."

Ich spüre eine gewisse Nervosität von Bella ausgehen. Sie ist angespannt. Da ich aber keine Antwort von ihr höre, nehme ich an, dass sie durch Nicken geantwortet hat.

„Wenn du willst könnte ich mir deinen Truck mal etwas genauer anschauen, vielleicht kann ich noch etwas für ihn tun, so als Entschuldigung." Schlägt ihr Rosalie vor. Als ob Bella dies jemals annehmen würde. Sie liebt ihren Truck so wie er ist, aber keiner will das verstehen, nur weil er für uns zu langsam, zu unbequem wäre. Doch Bella liebt ihn, das kann ich spüren.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Mein Truck ist in Ordnung." Sagt sie.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ihn etwas aufpeppen, dass er etwas schneller fährt."

„Er ist für meine Verhältnisse schnell genug." Sie mag es nicht, wenn wir über ihren Truck meckern.

„Oder vielleicht könnte ich dich am Wochenende nach Seattle in die Disco einladen." Bella würde so was nie annehmen, wie kann sie überhaupt nur auf solche Gedanken kommen, dass ist doch keine Entschuldigung. Ich finde das nicht wirklich fair gegenüber Bella.

„Nein. Aber, ich denke du könntest zusammen mit Emmett und Alice dort hinfahren, weil beide wollten auch am Wochenende dorthin." Antwortet sie, Alice am Wochenende nach Seattle? Das ist mir irgendwie neu. Was haben Alice und Emmett jetzt schon wieder geplant?

Ich höre Edward lachen, und von Bella geht eine Weile des Genervt seins aus.

Beide gehen ins Haus.

Ich könnte noch ewig warten, doch ich muss mit Edward reden. Aber wie überzeuge ich Edward, dass es besser ist, wenn ich Bella zum Reservat fahren.

„Edward." Rufe ich ihn, ich rufe laut genug, so dass Bella es auch hören kann.

„Ich komme gleich wieder." Sagt er zu ihr.

„Was gibt es?" Fragt er mich leicht genervt.

„Alice meint, es wäre besser, wenn ich Bella morgen zum Reservat fahre. Sie meint, dass es sonst zum Streit zwischen dir und Jacob kommen wird."

„Und wieso hat Alice nichts zu mir gesagt?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sieht zwei Ausgänge, in dem ersten versucht Bella den Streit zwischen dir und Jacob zu schlichten, dabei würde sie verletzt werden. Im der zweiten Variante rennt sie in den Wald, stürzt und verletzt sich." Sage ich zu ihm und rufe mir dabei das Gespräch in die Erinnerung.

„Lass mich überlegen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob es als Entschuldigung angemessen ist, aber ich würde Bella gerne zuvor zum Essen einladen in Port Angeles, bevor ich sie an die Reservatsgrenze bringe."

„Zum Essen?" Fragt er mich ungläubig.

„Esme hat zu uns gesagt, dass wir uns etwas einfallen lassen sollen, und ich denke nicht, dass Bella davon begeistert wäre, wenn ich sie zu einem Vortrag nach Seattle über den amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg einladen würde."

„Ich denke, dass sie da eher mitgehen würde als zum Shoppen mit Alice, in die Spielhalle mit Emmett oder in die Disco mit Rosalie. Aber ich denke eine Einladung zum Essen würde sie sicher nicht ablehnen."

„Dann bist du damit einverstanden? Ich will nichts mit ihr unternehmen, wo du bedenken hättest."

„Ich denke es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ihr beide euch etwas besser kennen lernen würdet, und ein Essen ist denke ich eine gute Wahl als Ausgangspunkt dafür." Was für ein Wunder, Edward lässt Bella selten näher als fünf Meter an mich heran aus Angst, ich könnte ihr um den Hals fallen. „Ich lass dir mein Auto da, dann könntest du sie direkt nach Schule abholen und nach Port Angeles fahren. Ich vertrau dir, Jasper." Seine Stimmung unterstreicht seine Worte und mir fallen im Moment keine Worte ein. „Irgendwann muss ein neuer Anfang gemacht werden."

„Weißt du ob Bella chinesisch mag?" Frage ich nach. Ich kenne Bellas Essgewohnheiten kaum.

Doch an seiner zögernden Antwort weiß ich, dass er sich nicht sicher ist.

„Dann lasse ich es auf einen Versuch ankommen."

„Und Alice hat mich wirklich mit Jacob streiten sehen?" Fragt er nochmals nach.

„Das ist das, was sie mir gesagt hat. Ich kann keine Gedanken lese, aber ich spürte wie ernst sie eine meinte, als sie sagte ich solle dich davon überzeugen, dass ich besser Bella fahren sollte."

„Ich verstehe. Das heißt aber auch, ich kann zeitiger mit Emmett fahren." Antwortet er mir.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Freitag bevor ich Bella abhole, nochmals jagen werde." Das leichte Unbehagen, das ich die gesamte Zeit von ihm wahrgenommen habe, wird weniger.

„Danke." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich verstehe Bella nicht, wie kann sie immer so einfach vergeben?" Frage ich ihn. „Die Entschuldigungen der anderen, waren irgendwie keine Entschuldigungen in diesem Sinne. Ich hatte das Gefühl, so wollten sich eher an Bella rächen."

„Das ist Bella." Sagt er nur und rennt die Treppen nach oben. Ich folge ihm in einem kurzen Abstand. Noch muss ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich hole die gelben Rosen auf unserem Zimmer.

„Jasper, du kannst eintreten." Sagt Edward.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören." Sagte ich.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Sagt Bella, sie verstrahlt eine gewisse Neugier. Ich denke nicht, dass Edward ihr verraten hat, was ich plane. Aber sie weiß, dass ich etwas vorhabe.

„Bella, ich wollte mich bei dir für mein gestriges Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich denke wir alle haben nicht gerade sehr erwachsen reagiert." Sage ich zu ihr und reiche ihr die Rosen. Ein Lächeln erscheint auf ihren Gesicht, bevor sie an den Blumen riecht.

„Entschuldigung angenommen und Danke für die Blumen." Ich nicke, Bella vergibt wirklich schnell.

„Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen ob ich dich am Freitag zum Essen einladen darf nach Port Angeles, bevor ich dich an die Reservatsgrenze fahre, als Entschuldigung."

„Das ist aber nicht nötig." Antwortet sie mir, ihr Blick wandert zwischen Edward und mir hin und her.

„Ich würde mich aber besser fühlen, nach der Sache von gestern."

„Okay. Ich denke das kann ich annehmen. Danke."

„Nichts zu danken." Sage ich ihr und meine es auch.

_Danke Edward_. Übermittele ich noch in meinen Gedanken, an meinen Bruder. Dann lass ich die beiden Turteltäubchen alleine. Lange kann ich es meist nicht in der Nähe der beiden aushalten, wenn sie zusammen sind, zu viele Emotionen.

Ich gehe zu Alice, die bereits meine kleine Überraschung für sie ausgiebig nutzt. Ich entscheide mich dafür, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Es ist ruhig im Haus. Aus Edwards Zimmer dringt leise Musik hervor. Ich versuche nicht an Freitag zu denken. Ich will meine kleine Überraschung für Bella nicht ruinieren. Ich gehe in Carlisle Arbeitszimmer, er ist nicht da, aber wir alle haben freien Zugang zu diesem Raum und die darin enthaltenen Bücher. Eine Gemeinsamkeit die Edward, Carlisle und ich teilen, wir lieben das Lesen. Ich greife nach einen Buch über den Nord-Südstaaten Krieg und versinke darin, vor allem wenn es wie dieses Buch historisch korrekt geschrieben ist. Nur nebenbei höre ich, wie Edward und Bella das Haus verlassen.

Es dauert nicht lange bis er wieder kommt. Die nächsten ein, zwei, drei Stunden sind meist die schlimmsten. Ich wusste nicht, dass man so ungeduldig sein kann.

„Ich hasse es." Sagt Alice plötzlich und kommt zu mir. Sie nimmt mir das Buch aus der Hand und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß, noch bevor ich ihr antworten kann.

„Was?"

„Carlisle, er ändert ständig seine Ideen für den Urlaub. Mal lässt er Bella meine Sachen packen, mal lässt er Bella den Urlaub entscheiden, was wir uns ansehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, sie will mit mir das Aquarium besichtigen im Stanley Park, wo doch Vancouver so schöne Einkaufsmöglichkeiten hat." Frust.

„Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass dich Carlisle nur necken will damit? Wir haben uns schließlich alle bei ihr entschuldigt. Du solltest dich entspannen."

Ich sehe wie ihre Augen unfokussiert werden. Eine Vision.

„Das ist genial. Das ist genial. Ich brauch mal kurz dein Handy." Sagt sie schließlich zu mir. Eine wahre Welle der Euphorie strömt von ihrem Körper mir entgegen. Noch bevor ich es ganz aus meine Hosentasche herausgezogen habe, hält sie es schon in ihren Fingern und wählt Bellas Nummer.

„Bella."

„Hi Alice." Begrüßt sie Bella in ihrer Stimme liegt irgendwas Zögerndes.

„Wo ist dein Handy?" Fragt sie.

„Du sagst es mir bestimmt gleich." Antwortet sie ihr, ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen, wie sie dabei mit den Augen rollt.

„Bei Edward, aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an. Die Idee mit dem Fischen ist super, Emmett wird ziemlich genervt sein. Ich würde Sonntag verschlagen, das Wetter wäre perfekt. Und du und Edward hättet den Vormittag für euch." Emmett und Charlie zusammen beim Angeln, nun das könnte interessant werden, denke ich mir. Sehr interessant sogar. Ich hab einmal einen Angelversuch von Emmett gesehen, dabei hat er am Ende seine eigene Hose geangelt gehabt.

„Okay, und wie würde dein Plan aussehen um Emmett davon zu überzeugen?"

„Einfach, sage ihm morgen einfach, dass du Charlie erzählt hast, dass Emmett in seiner Jugend einige Riesenfische gefangen hat und dass Charlie in da gerne mal herausfordern würde." Es ist immer wieder einfach Emmett in Situationen zu bekommen in die er eigentlich gar nicht will, man muss nur irgendeine Art der Herausforderung stellen. Das genügt schon.

„Werde ich. Danke Alice."

„Bye Bella" Sagt Alice und legt auf.

„Das wir lustig, das wird lustig." Alice ist wie ein Wirbelwind, wenn sie so aufgeregt ist. Ihre Fröhlichkeit ist ansteckend.

Nach einigen Augenblicken reicht sie mir mein Buch wieder, bleibt jedoch sitzen. Auch das ist Alice, eine Seite, die die anderen nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Alice kann auch die Ruhe genießen.

Nur es ist schwierig für mich, mich zu konzentrieren, wenn sie so nah bei mir ist. Aber ich will es nicht anders haben. Ich lese langsamer als gewohnt weiter.

„Lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen." Sagt sie nach einer Weile.

Ich nehme sie auf meinen Arm und trage sie in unser Zimmer. Sie hält dabei mein Buch fest. Ich lege sie auf dem Bett ab, bevor ich mir mein Buch nehme und mich in den Sessel am Fenster setze. Alice fährt den PC hoch.

„Ich muss einige Aktien kaufen." Sagt sie. Alice ist die Hauptverantwortliche für unser Geld bzw. dafür dass wir stets genügend haben. Ihre Visionen was Aktienkurse angeht sind meist sehr akkurat.

„Oh nein." Sagt Alice plötzlich, meine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf sie. „Carlisle wird sauer auf uns sein, er meint unsere Entschuldigungen bei Bella waren nicht ernst gemeint. Was ist nicht ernst daran gemeint, wenn ich jemanden zu shoppen einladen will." Klärt Alice auf.

„Vielleicht hättest du sie doch ins Aquarium einladen sollen." Antworte ich ihr lachend.

„Sehr lustig, Herr Whitlock." Sagt sie trotzig zu mir. Ich steh auf und lege meine Arme um sie, um sie zu trösten.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

„Und wenn sie wirklich nur Kartoffelsäcke für mich einpackt?" Fragt sie mich.

„Auch in einen Kartoffelsack bist du die schönste für mich." Versichere ich ihr. Die Haustür öffnet und schließt sich wieder.

„Kommt alle ins Wohnzimmer." Ruft Carlisle alle zusammen.

„Wie sollen alle kommen, wenn Esme und Bella nicht zu Hause sind?" Fragt Emmett.

„Dann präzisiere ich Emmett, Rosalie und Alice kommt bitte ins Wohnzimmer." Sagt Carlisle. Ich nehme Alice Hand und wir gehen zusammen.

Emmett und Rosalie sind schon da, beide sitzen zusammen auf dem Sofa, ich nehme Alice zu mir und wir setzen uns gemeinsam in den Sessel.

„Ich hatte euch geben, dass ihr euch für eurer Verhalten gegenüber entschuldig und mit Entschuldigen meine ich ernsthaft und glaubwürdig."

„Ich hab mich entschuldigt ich wollte sie zum shoppen einladen." Fährt Alice ihn beinahe ins Wort.

„Geht Bella gern shoppen?"

„Ich geh gern shoppen." Antwortet meine Alice.

„Genau du gehst gern. Wir alle wissen dass Bella nicht gern geht und wenn man sich entschuldigt, dann sollte man dies vielleicht im Kopf behalten."

„Ich hab mich auch entschuldigt, ich hab ihr sogar angeboten ihren Truck mir anzuschauen." Kontert Rosalie.

„Hat Bella jemals geäußert, dass sie unzufrieden damit ist?"

„Er ist aber so langsam." Widerspricht ihm Rosalie.

„Und wir wissen alle, dass Bella nicht gern schnell Auto fährt und sich stets an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen hält. Nach Bellas Meinung ist ihr Truck so in Ordnung wie er ist."

„Und was hab ich falsch gemacht?" Fragt Emmett. „Bella hat nie gesagt, dass sie nicht gern in Spielhallen geht."

„Mag sein, nur hast du wirklich erwartet, dass sie nach all den Streichen und verlorenen Spielen mit dir in eine Spielhalle geht. Abgesehen davon, wissen wir alle dass Bella nicht gerade die koordinierte ist in ihren Bewegungen ist." Sagt Carlisle.

„Und welches Spiel sollte sie gegen dich gewinnen?" Fragt Edward. „Es macht keinen Spaß zu spielen, wenn man weiß, dass man meist verliert."

„Und was hat Jasper richtig gemacht?" Fragt Emmett.

„Einen Blumenstrauß und eine Einladung zum Essen." Antworte ich ihm.

„So sieht für mich eine gute Entschuldigung aus." Sagt Carlisle.

„Sollen wir sie jetzt alle zum Essen einladen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Nein, ihr sollt euch nur merken, wie man sich richtig entschuldigt. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird." Sagt er bestimmt. Ich bewundere Carlisle, er war nicht sehr viel älter als wir, als er gebissen wurde, aber dennoch kann sein Auftreten so väterlich sein.

„Denk darüber nach." Damit verlässt Carlisle das Wohnzimmer.

„Spielverderber." Ruft Emmett mir zu.

„Rosalie kannst du bitte aufhören dieses Lied zu summen." Bittet Edward.

„Was für Lied." Fragt Emmett.

„Dieses doofe Lied aus Dschungelbuch." Antwortet Rosalie.

„Ich liebe das Dschungelbuch." Sagt Emmett. „Das sollten wir wieder mal anschauen." Noch bevor er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hat, ist bereits Rosalies Hand zu seinen Kopf gewandert.

„Aua." Sagt er. „Dann halt nicht." Während Rosalie und Emmett den Raum verlassen höre ich wie er die Melodie vor sich hersummt.

„Dieses Lied sollte verboten werden." Sagt Edward.

Dies bringt mich wiederum auf eine Idee.

_James K. Polk, 11. Präsident der USA, geboren 1795, gestorben 1849, Regierungszeit 1945 bis 1849, Demokrat. Zachary Taylor, geboren 1782, gestorben 1850, Regierungszeit 1849 bis 1950. Milliard Fillmore, geboren 1800, gestorben 1874, Regierungszeit 1850 bis 1853._

Ich merke wie sich Edwards Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtet, Neugier spüre ich von ihm ausgehen. Ich sollte mir irgendwann mal etwas Besseres einfallen lassen als die Präsidenten aufzuzählen, wenn ich ihn aus meinen Gedanken heraushaben möchte.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Wolltest du nicht nach Aktien schauen?" Frage ich schließlich Alice. Sie springt von meinen Schoß und läuft schnell die Treppen hinauf. Ich folge ihr, in einem langsameren Tempo.

Langeweile, was macht man, wenn man Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung hat, sein Gehirn alles schneller und besserer verarbeiten kann als das rein menschliche. Ich lasse mich wieder auf meinen Sessel nieder und starre nur aus dem Fenster. Höre zu wie die Kreaturen der Nacht aus ihren Verstecken kommen, wie eine Eule ruft. Ich vergesse die Zeit um mich herum. Ich höre wie Edward das Haus verlässt. Rosalie und Emmett sind in ihrem Zimmer beschäftigt. Esme beschäftigt sich mit neuen Designs für die Innenausstattung von Räumen, Carlisle ist mit Patientenakten beschäftigt.

Ich schaue zu Alice, ihr Gesicht ist angespannt, auf dem Monitor sind Zahlen über Zahlen. Ich beobachte sie für eine Weile, ihre Mimik.

„Ich muss die beiden warnen." Sagt sie nur.

„Bella und Edward?" Frage ich nach.

„Charlie wird in ihr Zimmer reinschauen." Ich frage mich häufiger was wir ohne Alice machen würden. Sie greift nach ihrem Handy und ihre Finger gleiten wie in Zeitlupe über die Tastatur. Ich frage mich ob es jemals technische Geräte geben wird, die mit unserer Schnelligkeit mithalten können.

Nachdem sie Bella die SMS geschickt hat, setzt sie sich wieder an den PC. Ich schaue ihr wieder zu.

Ich überlege jagen zu gehen, doch ich habe keinen wirklichen Durst, nur dieses immervorhandene Brennen im Rachen.

„Ich geh fernsehen." Sage ich schließlich zu Alice. Da ich sie nicht stören will, laufe ich ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich schau unsere DVD-Sammlung durch, doch irgendwie habe ich auf nichts spezielles Lust. Für einen Augenblick überlege ich „Das Dschungelbuch" einzulegen, aber da würde mir Rose bestimmt den Kopf abreisen. Schließlich greife ich nach irgendeiner DVD, Fluch der Karibik. Warum eigentlich nicht, schließlich braucht man da wenigstens nicht mitzudenken.

Ich hab den Film gerade eingelegt, als Emmett zu mir kommt.

„Kann ich mitschauen?" Fragt er mich.

„Seit wann fragst du?" Will ich wissen.

„Seitdem ich keine Lust habe mich danach entschuldigen zu müssen." Dieser Satz kann auch nur von Emmett stammen.

„Sei mein Gast. Sollen wir auch Rosalie warten?"

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Reisepläne." Meint er schließlich nur.

Wir schauen uns nacheinander alle drei Teile an.

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Schule." Sagt Emmett irgendwann gegen früh.

„Wir können gern tauschen, aber Schule ist besser als den Vormittag ohne eine Aufgabe zu haben, verbringen zu müssen."

„Ach, mir würde da schon so einiges einfallen."

„Irgendwann würden dir die Idee ausgehen." Versichere ich ihn.

Nachdem die anderen zur Schule bzw. auf Arbeit gegangen sind, laufe ich zunächst wahllos durchs Haus. Ich frage Esme, ob sie irgendwelche Aufgaben für mich zu erledigen hat. Als sie dies verneinte, gehe ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich legte mich auf das Bett, das ich zuvor gemacht hatte und starre an die Decke. Ich fange an die Sekunden zu zählen bis Alice von der Schule kommt. Wenn sie ihre Sachen für ihre Reise gepackt hat wollen wir jagen gehen. Ich hoffe auf einen Bären oder Puma oder irgendetwas das eine kleine Herausforderung darstellt. Wir sollten wieder mal nach Afrika oder Südamerika fliegen, Jaguar, Tiger, Löwe mir läuft das Gift im Mund zusammen.

Ich bin komplett voll, als ich Freitagmittag wieder im Haus bin. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich würde keinen Schluck mehr hinunter bekommen, ohne mich übergeben zu müssen. Ich höre Edwards Auto die Einfahrt heraufrasen. Meine Alice wird zusammen mit Rosalie nach L.A. fliegen. Esme wollte zunächst mitfliegen, aber sie war dann der Meinung dass es besser wäre, wenn sie hier bleiben würde. Emmett und Edward wollen jagen and danach angeln üben gehen. Ich weiß bis jetzt noch nicht, wie Bella es geschafft hat Emmett davon zu überzeugen. Und von all der Frustration die von Emmett ausgeht, können seine Fortschritte nicht besonders gut sein. Was würde ich alles geben um zuzuschauen, wie Emmett mit Charlie angelt.

Ich verabschiede von Alice und Rose, die beiden fahren so schnell sie nur können zum Flughafen in Seattle. Angeblich hat Port Angeles für heute keine vernünftigen Anschlüsse mehr noch L.A.

Während Emmett den Jeep belädt schleicht Edward im Haus umher. Er zweifelt.

Ich versuche ihn zu beruhigen, dieses Mal nicht in dem ich ihn versuche mit meiner Gabe zu beruhigen, sondern ich will mit ihm reden.

„Edward, ich werde auf Bella aufpassen." Versichere ich ihm.

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel, nur ich mag es nicht wenn sie im Reservat ist."

„Was soll ihr da schon passieren? Sie ist dort genauso sicher wie hier bei uns."

„Eben. Und danke für diese zweideutige Aussage."

„Verschwinde lieber, desto schneller bis du wieder da."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich deswegen zeitiger wieder da bin. Emmett will Angeln."

„Da hat dir Bella, aber etwas Schönes eingebrockt." Sage ich nur und lache.

„Bella ist 15.15 mit der Schule fertig."

„Ich weiß, wann die Schule aus ist." Sage ich ihm. „Und ja, ich werde auch mein Handy die ganze Zeit einstecken haben, falls sie anruft."

„Seit wann kannst du Gedanken lesen und wissen was ich fragen wollte?" Wundert sich Edward.

„Seitdem ich gelernt habe, deine Gefühle zu interpretieren." Antworte ich ihm. „Und jetzt hau ab, Emmett wird schon ungeduldig."

„Ich geh ja schon." Sagt er und verlässt das Haus.

„Meine Autoschlüssel…"

„… sind in deiner Jackentasche." Rufe ich zu ihm.

Als die beiden endlich weggefahren sind, laufe ich in die Garage und hole mein Motorrad raus. Und putze es.

„Du willst Bella mit dem Motorrad abholen?" Fragt Esme ungläubig.

Ich nicke.

„Weiß Edward das?"

„Nein." Sage ich. „Er würde das nie erlauben."

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Alice einen Helm und eine Motorradjacke besorgt hat."

„Ich habe sie darum gebeten, weil ohne mich Edward sicher umbringen würde." Versichere ich.

„Ich denke, Bella wird es gefallen." Sagt Esme und geht wieder ins Haus. Ich folge ihr im kurzen Abstand.

Zunächst gehe ich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß das Carlisle für morgen Abend einen Videoabend geplant hat. Als ich den Schrank zu unserer DVD-Sammlung öffne, liegt das Dschungelbuch oben auf. Direkt in Blick.

„Emmett." Denke ich mir.

Danach geh ich in unser Zimmer. Ich nehme mir meinen Rucksack und packe Bellas neue Jacke und Handschuhe ein, danach greife ich mir den zweiten Helm. Bevor ich das Haus verlasse, hole ich meine präparierte Wasserflasche und packe sie ebenfalls ein. Ich hoffe das funktioniert. Payback Time ist die schönste Zeit und Jacob hat definitiv eine kleine Abreibung verdient.

In einem für mich langsamen Tempo fahre ich zur Schule. Als ich auf den Parkplatz einbiege, sehe ich Bella schon warten. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und die der restlichen Schule ist auf mich gerichtet. Ich nehme meinen Helm ab.

„Ich hoffe du hast Lust auf einen kleinen Motorradausflug?" Frage ich sie. Ich kann ihre Verwunderung spüren.

Sie nickt nur.

„Hier das ist für dich." Sage ich und reiche ihr den Helm, Jacke und die passenden Handschuhe. Es passt perfekt. Ich muss Alice dafür danken.

„Nicht erschrecken, die Helme sind über eine Sprecheinrichtung miteinander verbunden." Sage ich ihr. Ich spüre, dass sie unsicher ist.

Ich steige als erstes auf das Motorrad sie zögert. Doch dann hält sie sich an mir fest und steigt auf. Ich spüre ihre Nervosität. Ich greife nach ihren Armen und lege sie fest um meinen Körper. Ich spüre ihre Wärme. Ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, Gift läuft in meinen Mund zusammen und ich schlucke es hinunter.

„Gut festhalten." Warne ich sie bevor ich langsam den Schulparkplatz verlasse. Von Bella strömt eine Vielzahl von Emotionen auf mich ein.

„Relax, Bella. Es wird dir nichts passieren." Versichere ich ihr.

Sie beruhigt sich ein wenig.

„Weiß Edward, dass du mich mit dem Motorrad abholst?" Fragt sie mich.

„Nein, er denkt ich nehme seinen Volvo." Sage ich. „Aber ich dachte etwas Abwechslung schadet nicht."

„Es macht Spaß."

„Vertraust du mir?" Frage ich nach.

„Ja." Antwortet sie mir. Ich beschleunige. Als ich mich in die erste Kurve hineinlege, werde ich mit einer Woge des Unwohlseins überschwemmt. Gleichzeitig merke ich, wie sich Bella an mich klammert. Ich wusste nicht, dass in ihr soviel Kraft steckt. Ich werde wieder langsamer.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Frage ich besorgt.

„Kurven sind nicht ganz so mein Fall."

„Gut zu wissen." Sage ich ihr und passe meinen Fahrstil an.

Ich spüre, wie es ihr gefällt. Etwas Abenteuer muss auch mal sein.

Aber dann kommt für mich schon das nächste Problem. Ich hatte mir zwar überlegt sie zum Chinesen einzuladen, aber ich überlege mir dann ihr die Entscheidung zu überlassen.

„Wohin willst du Essen, Edward hat mir gesagt, dass du nichts zu Mittag gegessen hast."

„Kennst du das Golden Gate Chinese Restaurant." Fragt sie mich.

„Sagen wir es so, ich weiß wo es ist." Antworte ich ihr. Chinesisch, ich bin gut. Lobe ich mich selbst.

Dort angekommen, reicht sie mir ihren Helm und ich sperre ihn weg.

Wir werden freundlich empfangen und zu einem Tisch begleitet.

„Ich bin Seung, ihre Bedienung. Was darf ich ihnen zur trinken bringen?" Werden wir von dem jungen Mann gefragt.

„Eine Cola." Bestellt sie sich.

Ich hasse Restaurants, ich fühle mich hier unwohl, zu viele Leute auf engsten Raum, zu viele Emotionen, so viele Gerüche. Aber ich habe es ihr versprochen. Ich schaue den Kellner an und bestelle dann ebenfalls eine Cole. Dann reicht er uns die Menukarten, als ob ich etwas damit anfangen konnte. Auch Bella scheint etwas überfordert zu sein. Ihre Blicke jagen regelrecht über die Karte.

„Was würden sie empfehlen?" Frage ich schließlich.

„Ich würde das Buffet empfehlen, dort haben sie die Möglichkeit alles zu probieren." Antwortet er. Buffet ist immer gut.

„Ich denke ich würde auch gleich das Buffet nehmen, ich kann mich immer so schlecht entscheiden was ich essen soll." Sagt Bella schnell.

„Dann zwei Mal das Buffet." Sage ich und reiche ihm meine Karte zurück

Wir stehen zusammen auf und gehen zum Buffet. Wie kann man so was nur Essen?

Bella betrachtet die Speisen.

„Die Auswahl ist riesig. Nach welchen Kriterien fällst du eigentlich dein Essen hier aus?" Fragt sie mich.

„Ich nehme das was am besten riecht." Nicht das dies auf irgendetwas zutreffen würde. „Weil manches von dem Zeug, riecht fast so schlimm wie die Hunde."

„Und trotzdem hast du angeboten mich zum Essen einzuladen." Sagt sie.

„Für mein Verhalten, dass ich an den Tag gelegt habe, ist das die gerechte Strafe für mich."

Ich habe mir zwei, drei Sachen von was weiß ich auf meinen Teller getan und laufe zurück zum Tisch. Dort warten schon unsere Getränke. Ich fange an mit meinen Essen zu spielen, schneide, das Fleisch in kleinere Teile ebenso das Gemüse. Vermenge es mit dem Reis.

Nachdem Bella ihr Getränk halb leer getrunken hat, wechsle ich die Gläser in einen unbeobachteten Moment aus. Bella schaut für einen Moment überrascht, aber sie nimmt mein Glas und trinkt davon.

Ihr scheint das Essen zu schmecken, und nur kurz darauf versichert sie dies zu mir.

„Wenn du das sagst." Erwidere ich.

„Ja, sage ich und ich werde mir noch mal nachholen." Sagt sie. Ich lache nur. Für so eine zierliche Person kann sie sehr viel Essen. Sie holt sich eine weitere Portion und danach noch eine Nachspeise. Und irgendwie schafft sie es nebenbei auch noch beide Gläser Cola auszutrinken.

Nachdem ich mich versichert habe, dass sie satt ist, lasse ich mir die Rechnung kommen und bezahle.

Wir verlassen das Restaurant. Ich sehe die Buchhandlung.

„Stört es dich, wenn wir noch schnell in die Buchhandlung gehen?" Frage ich sie.

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Wir fahren die wenigen Meter bis dorthin.

„Willst du warten oder mitgehen?" Frage ich sie.

„Ich komme mit."

In dem Laden gehen wir getrennte Wege. Unverhofft spüre ich eine Woge der Freude, ich blicke zu Bella, sie hält ein Buch in der Hand und lächelt mir nur an.

Ich hatte schon vor einiger Zeit hier ein Buch bestellt, das auch endlich gekommen ist, und ich nehme mir einen Reiseführer für Vancouver mit. So kann sie sich bereits ein wenig informieren, was es alles in und um Vancouver gibt. Und vielleicht schafft es Bella ja doch Alice mal in das Aquarium zu bekommen.

„Hast du was gefunden?" Frage ich sie.

„Ja." Sagt sie und wir gehen zur Kasse. Ich nehme ihr das Buch aus der Hand und schicke eine leichte Welle der Beruhigung in ihre Richtung. Im Bann des Blutes? Was ist das für ein Titel?

„Diese drei Bücher bitte." Sag ich zu der Kassiererin. Sie verpackt mir die Bücher in einer Tüte und gibt mir diese.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn ihr meine Sachen bezahlt." Beschwert sie sich, und deswegen machen wir es gerne, denke ich mir.

Aber ich lache nur und sage nichts.

„Emily." Sagt sie plötzlich und spricht ein Mädchen an. Die Narbe im Gesicht, das muss die Freundin von Sam, den Anführer der Wölfe sein.

„Bella was machst du hier?" Fragt sie, ihre Körperhaltung, angespannt, unsicher, wütend. Sie blickt zwischen mir und Bella hin und her, aber wir sind nicht die Auslöser für diese Emotionen

„Jasper hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und jetzt wollte er mich zur Grenze bringen." Erklärt ihr Bella.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Frage ich nach.

„Ja."

„Du siehst irgendwie betrübt aus." Sagt Bella. Selbst Bella kann es spüren.

„Es ist nichts weiter. Sam hat seinen iPod fallen lassen und dabei ist er kaputt gegangen. Ich dachte ich kaufe ihn einen neuen zum Geburtstag. Ich habe den Besitzer des Ladens dort." Dabei zeigt sie auf ein kleines Elektrofachgeschäft. „Gefragt ob es möglich wäre auf zwei Raten zu zahlen. Weil ich im Moment nicht genug Geld habe, dabei ist er ziemlich unhöflich geworden. Ich will lieber nicht sagen, was er zu mir gesagt hat." Ich kann es mir vorstellen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Emily. Gibt es denn wo anders keinen zu kaufen?" Will Bella wissen.

„Schon, aber ich wüsste kein Geschäft wo ich sonst auf zwei oder drei Raten zahlen könnte."

„Wann hat Sam denn Geburtstag?" Ich spüre wie Bella überlegt ihr zu helfen.

„Heute." Das ist knapp denke ich mir.

„Das Geschäft dort war es?" Frage ich nach. Sie nickt nur, so aufgewühlt wie Emily ist, muss da mehr passiert sein. „Ich denke der Verkäufer sollte mal lernen, dass man mit seinen Kunden freundlich umgehen sollte." Sage ich und laufe zum Geschäft.

„Das könnte lustig werden." Höre ich Bella zu Emily flüstern. Von Bella spüre ich so etwas wie Vorfreude und von Emily Neugierde. Auf jeden Fall versuche ich die Erwartungen der beiden zu erfüllen.

Ich betrete den Laden, strahle Selbstsicherheit aus. Der Mann, kommt voller Vorfreude zu mir, er riecht ein Geschäft. Ich sehe mir die iPods an.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragt er mich, mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit.

Doch dann höre ich Bella und Emily den Laden betreten. Aus seiner Freundlichkeit wie Hass.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es hier keine Almosen gibt." Faucht er sie beinahe an.

„Sollten sie nicht etwas freundlicher mit ihrer Kundschaft umgehen." Sage ich zu ihm. Autorität ist in meiner Stimme. Ich habe sie selten so eingesetzt wie eben. Eine Stimmlage, die ich nur verwendet habe, wenn meine Soldaten nicht das machten, was sie machen sollten. Er weicht entsetzt einige Schritte zurück.

„Sollten sie sich nicht bei der jungen Dame entschuldigen." Sage ich erneut.

„Ich werde mich nicht…" Versucht er zu widersprechen. Ich nehme Emilys Empfindungen auf und verstärke sie und werfe sie dem Verkäufer entgegen.

„Ich hab gesagt sie sollten sich lieber entschuldigen." Ich sehe wie der Mann aus Angst sein Gesicht verzieht.

Er stottert eine Entschuldigung zusammen. Emily nimmt sie an.

Erleichterung spüre ich aufkommen. Ich sende eine Woge der Freude und Unbekümmertheit in seine Richtung. Er lacht. Ich drehe die Emotionen um und schicke ihn Trauer und Sorge entgegen. Er weint.

„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung." Frage ich schließlich benahe fürsorglich.

„Ja, ja." Sagt er nur und verschwindet hinter irgendwelchen Regalen im Geschäft.

„Danke." Sagt Emily und meint es auch.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dem Mann seine gerechte Bestrafung zu kommen lassen, so behandelt man niemanden." Erkläre ich schließlich.

Emily nickt. „Bella wenn du möchtest kann ich dich gleich mit ins Reservat nehmen, so braucht Jasper nicht noch den langen Umweg fahren. Ich muss nur schnell noch was abholen aus der Reinigung da drüben. Überleg es dir." Sie sagt und läuft über die Straße zur Reinigung.

Als Emily mich nicht mehr sehen kann, greife ich nach meinen Geldbeutel.

„Du kannst gern mitfahren." Sage ich ihr und reiche ihr das Geld. 250 Dollar, sie schaut mich überrascht an.

„Sie würde das Geld von mir nicht annehmen." Erkläre ich ihr. „Der Mann in dem Geschäft muss sie ziemlich verletzt habe und ich denke, es würde ihr eine Freude machen, wenn sie Sam zum Geburtstag überraschen kann. Gib ihr das Geld und wenn sie es nicht so nimmt, dann sag ihr einfach, dass sie es an dir zurückzahlen kann."

„Jasper das brauchst du nicht zu tun." Sagt sie zu mir. Ich bräuchte es nicht, da hat sie Recht, aber ich will es.

„Ich merke dir doch an, wie du überlegst ihr zu helfen." Sage ich zu ihr, ich sehe wie Emily das Geschäft verlässt.

„Okay ich werde es ihr geben." Sagt sie schließlich. Erleichterung spüre ich.

„Brauchst du das Buch heute? Oder soll ich es mitnehmen?" Frage ich sie.

„Könntest du es mitnehmen?"

Ich nicke.

„Emily wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich gleich mit dir mitfahren." Sagt sie ihr. Emily ist in Ordnung und ich bin sicher Edward hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

„Okay. Ich parke gleich um die Ecke." Sagt sie und ich begleite die beiden zu einem alten beigefarbenen Toyota Truck.

„Ruf an wenn wir dich abholen sollen. Ach hier, dein Trinken" Sage ich und reiche ihr die manipulierte Flasche, die ich zuvor aus meinen Rucksack gezogen habe.

Etwas verwundert greift sie danach, sagt aber kein Wort. Sie steigt in das Auto ein und ich schließe die Türe.

Ich gehe zurück zu meinem Motorrad, ich überlege nach Hause zu fahren aber ich entscheide mich dafür erst noch etwas durch die Gegend zu fahren ohne Ziel einfach darauf los.

Plötzlich merke ich wie mein Handy in meiner Tasche vibriert. Ich halte an und nehme das Gespräch an.

„Edward."

_Brauchst du immer solange bis du ein Gespräch annimmst._

„Ich musste erst anhalten."

_Anhalten?_

„Ich bin mit dem Motorrad…"

_Du hast doch nicht etwas Bella mit dem Motorrad abgeholt._

„Doch das habe ich." Und ich wünschte im Moment, dass man Gefühle auch über eine Handyverbindung beeinflussen könnte.

_Wie kannst du so etwas nur machen, wenn etwas passiert wäre._

„Beruhige dich, Edward."

_Wie soll ich mich da beruhigen, du hast Bella mit dem Motorrad mitgenommen._

„Und ihr hat es gefallen, genau wie es Alice voraus gesehen hat."

_Alice._

„Ich hatte mir überlegt das Bike zu nehmen und Alice meinte es würde Bella gefallen. Und bevor du dich noch mehr aufregst, ich hatte auch Alice gebeten für Bella geeignete Kleidung zu besorgen."

_Ich glaub es nicht._

„Ich versichere dir, Bella hat es gefallen und wenn du willst leihe ich dir auch mal mein Motorrad und du kannst selber mit ihr fahren."

_Und du hast sie mit dem Motorrad zur Reservatsgrenze gebracht._

„Nein hab ich nicht."

_Warum nicht, das war so ausgemacht. _

„Wir haben Emily in der Port Angeles getroffen und Emily hat Bella angeboten sie mit zunehmen. Emily ist nett und ich denke etwas Girl-Time bekommt Bella auch mal gut." Erkläre ich ihm.

_Du hast Bella mit dem Motorrad mitgenommen._

Ich überlege für einen Augenblick ob Alice Vision doch falsch war und Edward doch noch meinen Kopf von meinen Schultern trennt.

„Ja habe ich."

_Und ihr hat es gefallen._

„Ja hat es."

_Ich glaube das nicht._ Sagt Edward nur.

„Du kannst es glauben und sie war nie in Gefahr. Ich bin angemessen gefahren, stets in einen für Bella komfortablen Bereich."

_Und du wirst sie abholen._ Fragt er mich.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber wenn ich sie hole, verspreche ich dir, dass ich das Auto nehmen werde. Ich weiß nicht wie Bella Motorradfahren bei Nacht gefällt."

_Okay._Kann man Erleichterung über eine Handyverbindung wahrnehmen? Ich dachte für einen Augenblick, dass ich dies getan habe.

„Edward, ihr hat es gefallen. Falls du wütend bist, dann auf mich und nicht auf Bella. Ihr hat es gefallen, ich hätte es sonst gemerkt."

_Sorry, ich habe überreagiert. Oder?_

„Wir wissen alle wie viel dir an Bella liegt. Und ich hätte nie etwas getan was ihre Sicherheit gefährdet hätte."

_Danke._

„Tschüß." Sage ich und lege auf.

Ich fahre endgültig nach Hause. Carlisle und Esme warten schon.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du deinen Kopf behalten wirst?" Fragt mich Carlisle und deutet auf Bellas Helm, den ich mit ins Haus gebracht habe.

„Edward weiß bereits bescheid, wir haben telefoniert." Sage ich.

Ich nehme die beiden Helme mit ins Bad und beseitige die Unreinheiten. Danach bringe ich sie in die Garage und verstaue, die Sachen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht doch öfters zum Einsatz kommen wird.

Ich nehme mir meine Bücher und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Carlisle sitzt ebenfalls auf einen der Sofas, die Tageszeitung in der Hand.

„Einen Stadtführer von Vancouver?" Fragt er mich. „Im Bann des Blutes?"

„Bellas Buch." Sage ich und reiche ihm das Buch. Er liest die Inhaltsangabe und schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf. Dann blickt er wieder zu mir.

„Wir haben doch Führer von Vancouver." Sagt er.

„Den hatte ich eigentlich für Bella gedacht. Vor allem hat er aktuelle Restaurants aufgeführt."

„Macht Sinn."

„Und außerdem hatte Alice eine Vision in der sie zusammen mit Bella das Aquarium besucht."

„Das hat ihr sicherlich gefallen."

„Alice, war vollkommen begeistert davon." Sage ich ihm zwinkernd.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Sie ist im Moment eh ziemlich durch den Wind, was diese Reise betrifft. Sie hat ständig andere Visionen, in einer anderen packt Bella ihre Reisetasche und packt einen Kartoffelsack ein."

„Ich bin dabei mir zu überlegen, wie wir das meiste aus diese Reise machen und wie die anderen etwas dabei lernen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich es am besten machen soll. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Eventuell, aber es ist eine Sache einen wütenden Edward abzuwehren, eine andere Sache ist es vier wütende Cullens davon abzubringen meinen Kopf auf meinen Schultern zu lassen." Erkläre ich.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir es so machen, aber ich würde gerne deine Ideen hören."

„Meine Idee ist einfach. Jeden Tag muss einer von uns den Tag mit Bella verbringen, Bella darf die Aktivitäten aussuchen, es darf nicht widersprochen werden. Die anderen dürfen frei entscheiden ob sie mitkommen wollen. Also zum Beispiel, Mittwoch ist Alice dran. Bella entscheidet sich für das Aquarium, Alice muss mitgehen ob sie will oder nicht, wir anderen können mit. Donnerstag ist Emmett dran, Bella will ins Theater gehen, er muss mit, wir können."

„Interessante Idee."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Ich werde mir was überlegen. Und was soll sie mit dir machen, wenn du dran bist?" Fragt mich Carlisle.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Bella etwas aussuchen wird, was mir absolut nicht gefallen würde. Ich würde mit ihr ins Theater gehen, ins Aquarium, Einkaufen." Sage ich. „Und dasselbe wird von Edward zu treffen, er ist glücklich, wenn Bella glücklich ist."

„Kann ich den Reiseführer mal sehen?" Fragt er mich. Ich reiche ihn ihm. Er blättert ihn durch. „Ich hab heute das Shangri-La angerufen, doch sie hatten keine 4 Suiten mehr frei, deswegen habe ich uns in das Pan Pacific eingebucht."

„Ich denke das Pan Pacific hat auch den schöneren Ausblick über den Hafen und die Bucht."

„Das habe ich mir danach auch überlegt."

„Mit welchen Autos willst du fahren?" Frage ich ihn.

„Ich denke mit meinen und Rosalies Auto. Eventuell Emmett, das er zunächst zum Haus vorfährt und wir ihn dann abholen."

„Weiß eigentlich Bella, dass wir ein kleines Häuschen dort besitzen und denkt sie immer noch dass es ein Campingtrip wird."

„Ich habe ihr nichts anderes gesagt, das überlasse ich Edward." Sagt er mir.

Ich zögere für einen Augenblick, doch dann nehme ich mir wieder das Buch was Bella gekauft hat und lese es schnell durch. Vampire, Werwölfe, Feen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Bella überhaupt solche Sachen liest." Sage ich schließlich zu Carlisle.

„Hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, aber zum entspannen ist manchmal so ein Buch ganz schön."

„Sage jetzt nicht, dass du auch schon solche Fantasy-Geschichten gelesen hast."

„Ab und an." Lacht Carlisle. „Aber die klassischen Vampir-Geschichten sind doch noch die schönsten."

Ich lache los, der Gedanke dass Carlisle Fantasy Geschichten liest überrascht mich.

„Es ist manchmal nützlich in der Klinik, vor allem bei Teenagern und jungen Erwachsenen, man hat etwas worüber man reden kann, wenn man sich mit den Patienten unterhält. Das schafft eine gute Basis für ein Arzt-Patienten Verhältnis." Erklärt mir Carlisle und es macht für mich Sinn.

„Aber das ist schon das zweite Buch in dieser Reihe." Sagt Esme als sie in das Zimmer kommt. Esme auch noch. „Ich habe es bei jemand liegen sehen. Als wir uns unterhalten haben."

Noch bevor sie irgendetwas anderes sagen kann, läutet das Telefon.

„Esme?" .

„Ja, Bella."

„Ich wollte fragen ob mich jemand von euch in etwa einer Stunde abholen könnte an der Reservatsgrenze?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Danke Esme."

„Kein Problem, Bella. Bis später."

Esme legt den Hörer wieder auf.

„Ich werde sie abholen." Sage ich. „Kann ich dein Auto nehmen?" Frage ich Carlisle.

„Selbstverständlich." Mir fällt es leichter Carlisle Sachen zu leihen, als von Edward. Der Volvo ist irgendwie seine. Jedenfalls ist er stolz auf dieses Auto. Während Carlisle sich nie wirklich darum kümmert.

Ich fahre zeitiger los als geplant und warte am Straßenrand. Ich höre Jakes Auto bevor ich es sehen kann.

Ich spüre eine Welle der Überraschung als ich aus dem Wagen aussteige, ich nehme an sie haben Carlisle in diesem Auto erwartet.

„Hallo Bella. Einen schönen Abend gehabt." Frage ich sie.

„Ja, ich liebe diese Strandfeuer."

„Aber warum dann so aufgeregt. Ich spüre deinen Nervosität bis hier her." Stachel ich sie an. Sie haben etwas geplant. Ich sehe noch einen schwachen Wasserrand auf Jacobs Hose. Mein Streich hat funktioniert.

„Es war halt ein interessanter Abend." Sagt sie. Ich höre ein weiteres Auto kommen und sehe den beigefarbenen Toyota von Emily wieder, Emily hält und Bella läuft zu ihr.

Mein Blick richtet sich auf Jacob. Er grinst.

„Und wie ist es, wenn man Bella keinen Streich spielen darf?" Fragt er mich.

„Nur ein Wort der Warnung. Ihr könnt Edward mit Gedankenspielchen ablenken, aber ihr könnt nicht eure Gefühle verbergen und ich weiß, dass ihr für mich jetzt einen kleinen Streich oder was auch immer geplant habt. Ich habe euch am Dienstag nicht auffliegen lassen, weil ich Bella mag. Ich hab Emmett reingelegt, indem ich seine Gefühle manipuliert habe und das war auch nur der Grund, warum ihr gewonnen habt. Das nächste Mal lasst euch etwas Besseres einfallen."

„Du…" Ich lasse ihn erst gar nicht aussprechen.

„Bella weiß nichts davon. Und auch von den anderen Cullens weiß keiner, dass ich euch geholfen habe und das soll auch so bleiben."

Durch Jacob rast eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, ruft mich Emily zögerlich.

„Ich soll dir in Sams Namen danken für die Sache in Port Angeles." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Was für eine Sache?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Ein Verkäufer hat sie sehr unfreundlich behandelt und ich habe ihn etwas in seine Schranken gewiesen. Nichts das der Rede wert ist." Antworte ich ihm.

„Oh." Sagt Jacob nur.

„Und auch noch einmal vielen Dank von mir. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Heimfahrt."

„Jasper, Jake." Höre ich unsere Namen.

„Emily scheint glücklicher zu sein, als heute Nachmittag." Sage ich und erkläre damit Jacob, dass das Thema Streiche für mich erst einmal vom Tisch ist.

„Das ist sie auch." Versichert sie mir.

„Wir sollten uns auf den nach Hause weg machen." Sage ich.

Bella nickt. „Jacob ich hab meine Flasche noch bei dir im Auto stehen." Sagt sie zu ihm und er holt die Flasche.

Das ist nicht die gleiche Flasche. Ich sehe es, sie hat keine Löcher im Rand. Ein Trick, durchschaut.

Ich spreche leise, als ich Jacob dies mitteile, dass dies nicht Bellas Flasche ist. Er schaut mich überrascht an, sagt jedoch nichts.

„Danke und Gute Nacht Jacob." Sage ich.

„Nacht Bells." Ich höre wie Jacob wieder in sein Auto einsteigt. Er schaltet die Scheinwerfer an.

Neben mir versucht Bella die Flasche zu öffnen.

„Kannst du mir mal helfen mit der Flasche, Jasper. Ich bekomme sie nicht auf." Ich nehme sie ihr aus der Hand und öffne sie ihr.

Enttäuschung. Spüre ich. Was hat sie erwartet? Dass ich mich weigere die Flasche zu öffnen?

Ich öffne ihr die Türe und renne um das Auto herum. Ich höre wie Jake fährt, er hat solange gewartet bis ich die Flasche geöffnet hatte und dabei meine Reaktion beobachtet.

„Nicht enttäuscht sein." Sage ich ihr leise.

„Wieso?" Fragt sie überrascht.

„Die Sache mit der Flasche, du warst zu aufgeregt. Außerdem waren auf Jacobs Hosen noch leicht die Ränder vom Wasser zu sehen. Daher wusste ich dass ich ihn erwischt hatte." Erkläre ich ihr.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, einen Versuch war es aber wert." Sagt sie mir. Mir gefallen ihre Emotionen im Moment nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hätte ich mich anders verhalten sollen. Aber Jacob soll nicht denken, dass er so leichtes Spiel mit mir hat. Ich würde zwar alles für Bella tun, aber nicht für den Hund.

„Der nächste Versuch wird bestimmt erfolgreich sein." Versichere ich ihr.

Sie ist müde. Ihre Augen fangen an langsam zu zufallen und ich helfe eine kleines bisschen nach. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schläft sie neben mir.

Ich schalte im Radio einen Sender mit klassischer Musik ein.

Nach nur fünfzehn Minuten sind wir am Haus angekommen. Ich steige aus dem Wagen und rufe nach Esme und Carlisle. Bevor ich um das Auto herumlaufe und leise Bellas Tür öffne. Ich beeinflusse sie so, dass sie dabei nicht aufwacht. Ich überlege für einen Augenblick sie selbst aus dem Wagen zu heben, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich soviel Nähe heute noch vertrage. Ich warte lieber.

„Jasper?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Bella schläft, könnt ihr helfen?"

„Natürlich."

Carlisle hebt sie vorsichtig aus dem Auto und trägt sie ins Zimmer. Ich folge ihnen.

Esme betrachtet Bella. „Es ist bestimmt nicht sehr bequem in diesen Sachen zu schlafen."

Carlisle hilft Esme dabei Bella die Jacke auszuziehen. Danach verlasse ich und Carlisle das Zimmer, ich brauche nicht im gleichen Raum zu sein um Bella zu beeinflussen. Menschen sind einfacher zu beeinflussen als Vampire. Ich stelle sicher, dass Bella schläft während Esme ihr die Jeans auszieht. Danach deckt sie sie zu. Esme hat Bella schon längst als eine weitere Tochter akzeptiert.

Es ist kurz nach zwar Uhr als mein Handy klingelt. Alice.

_Warum?_ Fragt sie mich.

„Warum war?" Frage ich sie.

_Warum hast du diesen Stadtführer von Vancouver gekauft._

„Nachdem ich mit Bella Essen war, dachte ich mir es sei eine gute Idee, die Stadtführer die wir haben, sind teilweise schon einige Jahre alt und mit den ständigen öffnen und schließen von Restaurants, dachte ich mir es sein eine gute Idee einen aktuellen zu haben. Schließlich muss Bella Essen."

_Und warum hast du ihn dann Carlisle gegeben? Er ändert ständig seine Ideen, das ist noch schlimmer als zuvor. Was hast du nur getan._

„Nichts. Er hat ihn gesehen, als ich die Bücher, die ich heute eingekauft habe, angeschaut habe. Und ich sagte zu ihm das gleiche wie ich zu dir gesagt habe, das wir was aktuellen bräuchten wegen Bella oder kennst du dich so gut in Vancouver aus und weißt wo man gut Essen kann?" Halbe Wahrheit, mein Kopf könnte vielleicht auf meinen Schultern bleiben.

_Internet?_

„Hast du Lust im Urlaub ständig nachzuschauen, ein Buch ist leichter."

_Es ist sowieso zu spät und alles ist nur deine Schuld._ Sagt Alice resigniert.

„Alice." Meine arme Alice.

_Ers__t Kartoffelsäcke, dann Aquarium und jetzt öffentliche Verkehrsmittel. Wir fahren doch mit Autos nach Vancouver, warum will sie dann mit dem Bus fahren._

Ich habe Mühe in diesen Augenblick mein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich freue mich immer mehr auf diesen Urlaub, er scheint unterhaltsam zu werden.

„Was hast du denn gesehen?" Frage ich sie.

_Wir sind mit dem SeaBus gefahren._

„Alice der SeaBus ist eine Touristenattraktion, er überquert den Fraiser River. Die Fahrt dauert circa 20 min oder so was in der Richtung. Und es ist für Bella, sie war noch nie dort."

_Du hast ja Recht. _

„Außerdem vielleicht kannst du ja auch mit dem Auto fahren und auf der anderen Seite warten und dann mit ihr über die LionGate Bridge zurückfahren."

_Gute Idee. Du bist mein Retter._ Sagt sie schließlich. Ich wechsle das Thema.

„Und wie ist es in L.A.?" Frage ich sie.

_Du glaubst es nicht, was es hier für tolle Kollektionen gibt. Soviel Auswahl, tolle Qualität. Wir fahren morgen früh gleich wieder zum Rodeo Drive__…_ Ich lasse Alice reden für die nächsten zwei Stunden, sie erzählt mir von den Kollektionen der verschiedenen Designern. Welche Farben aktuell sind. Nur als sie meinte, sie müsse auch für mich etwas kaufen unterbreche ich sie. Ich habe mehr als nur genug zum anziehen. Ich denke nach Alice habe ich die meiste Auswahl. Ich hab das Gefühl ich hab mehr in meinen Schrank als Rosalie. Was natürlich auch täuschen kann.

Es ist fast fünf als ich mich entscheide, jagen zu gehen. Ich habe keinen wirklichen Durst aber ständiges Jagen macht Bellas Nähe erträglicher.

Nachdem ich ein Reh und einen kleineren Elch gefangen habe, kehre ich langsam und leise zum Haus zurück. Ich höre Carlisle und Bella reden.

„Wo ist eigentlich Esme und Jasper?" Fragt sie.

„Esme wollte schnell noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Und Jasper ist nach dem er dich heimgebracht hat, zum Jagen gegangen. Für ihn ist es immer noch am schwersten."

„Ich weiß, deswegen hat es mich gestern auch etwas überrascht. Aber es war schön."

„Das ist die Hauptsache." Antwortet ihr Carlisle und es ist das wichtigste.

„Carlisle ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt nicht sehr erwachsen. Aber…" Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei der Sache das Gespräch zwischen den beiden zu belauschen.

„Ich weiß dass du hier bis Jasper, du kannst auch in der Nähe bleiben, aber lass mich erst mir ihr reden, ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mich irgendwas fragen möchte." Höre ich Carlisle sagen. Bella hat es nicht gehört. Aber ich fühle mich etwas besserer.

„Was ist Bella?" Fragt Carlisle sie.

„Am Montag ist ja Sporttag, und das Rudel hat sich Sportbefreiungen geben lassen, weil sie Angst haben jemanden zu verletzten. Aber Embry kam auf die Idee, vielleicht gegen euch mal zu spielen. Ein Football-Spiel auf neutralen Grund. Ich wollte nur mit dir reden, bevor ich die anderen Frage." Ein Football-Spiel gegen die Wölfe, tolle Idee.

„Ein Football-Spiel Vampire gegen Werwölfe. Das wäre mal eine Idee wert. Obwohl ich eher Baseball vorschlagen würde, weniger Körperkontakt."

„Lieber Football." Rufe ich ihm zu, so dass er weiß, dass ich noch immer höre was sie sagen.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich wollte erst mit dir reden." Sagt sie

„Ich denke heute Abend wenn alle zu Hause sind, sollten wir das noch einmal durchsprechen. Aber ich finde die Idee gut. Und Edward hat mich wegen einer Sportbefreiung für dich gefragt, nur ich weiß nicht so recht."

„Alice hat gesehen, dass ich mich am Knöchel verletzten werde, wenn ich spiele." Ich spüre Bellas Unsicherheit bis hier her.

„Hat sie das?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Ja, gestern auf den Weg zu Schule. Ich hatte am Donnerstag Edward darauf angesprochen gehabt, weil wie du weißt ich nicht sehr koordiniert bin. Er meinte scherzhaft, dass er mit dir reden will. Ich hatte aber nicht erwartet, dass er es macht. Aber ich verstehe es, wenn es nicht möglich ist." Sagt sie.

„Auffällig, würde ich sagen. Eine Sportbefreiung für Alice, Jasper, Edward und dich." Erklärt er. „Und es muss glaubwürdig sein."

„Wäre Essen glaubwürdig?" Fragt sie nach, Essen? Wir Essen doch nicht.

„Ich war das Wochenende bei euch, und wir haben alle zusammen etwas Falsches gegessen?" Bella hat gute Ideen.

„Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen." Verspricht er ihr. Ich gehe in Richtung Haus.

„Mhh, Carlisle könntest du mir Emmetts Handynummer geben?" Verlegenheit ist in Bellas Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fragt er nach.

„Ich hab auf die Frage gewartet, wozu ich sie brauche."

„Ich nehme mal an um sie Charlie zu geben, oder?"

„Nicht ganz." Sagt sie und erzähl Carlisle von einen geplanten Streich, der einfach aber dennoch genial ist und mit etwas Hilfe auch durchführbar.

„Es nimmt niemand dabei Schaden, das ist ein Streich, den ich ohne weiteres überlegen, absegnen kann. Esme wird gleich heim kommen." Sagt Carlisle

Ich laufe noch eine Runde ums Haus, durchdenke den Streich.

„Auf was hast du Lust?" Fragt sie Bella. „Ich weiß es ist nicht gerade aufregend mit den Eltern des Freundes den Vormittag zu verbringen."

„Esme du weißt genau, dass es mir nie langweilig hier wird."

„Außerdem vergisst du mich gerade." Sage ich und betrete das Zimmer. Bella erschrickt.

„Sorry, Bella, ich dachte du hättest mich gehört." Sage ich.

„So auf was habt ihr Lust? Film, Spiel, Spaziergang." Fragt Carlisle

„Ich bin für alles zu haben." Meint Bella

„Ich bin für Wii." Schlage ich vor. Sie hat uns beim spielen zuvor beobachtet und ich merkte wie neugierig sie dabei war.

„Dann lasst uns spielen." Sagt Esme.

„Wie teilen wir die Teams auf?" Frage ich.

„Alter gegen Jugend." Schlägt Carlisle vor.

„Also Bella und ich, gegen euch beide. Außerdem heißt es Alter gegen Schönheit." Sagt Esme

„Jasper hat sie uns gerade als alt bezeichnet?" Fragt mich Carlisle.

„Ja." Es ist schon irgendwie merkwürdig, eigentlich bin ich der zweitälteste in der Familie, aber irgendwie bin ich auch noch das Kind.

„Okay, dann werden wir es den beiden Damen zeigen." Sage ich, ich schiebe mit Carlisle zusammen das Sofa aus dem Weg.

„Okay, Bella du hast die Auswahl, welche Sportart."

„Tennis." Sagt sie.

Aus ihre Skepsis am Anfang wird schnell Gelassenheit, ihr macht das spielen Spaß. Allerdings merke ich schnell, dass sowohl ich wie auch Carlisle Bälle durchlassen die wir eigentlich zurückschlagen hätten können. Nach dem ersten Satz, wird mir aber schnell klar dass wir nicht zu schummeln brauchen. Bella kann das Spiel besser als wir. Das lasse ich auch Carlisle wissen.

„Das macht Spaß." Versichert Bella.

„Ja das macht es, jetzt weiß ich endlich warum Emmett das so gern spielt." Sagt Esme.

„Ich hab lange nicht mehr so gelacht. Auch wenn wir jetzt wieder eine neue Fernbedienung brauchen." Sagt Carlisle, der mir beim letzten Ballwechsel die Fernbedienung gegen den Arm geschmettert hat.

„Zum Glück haben wir einige als Ersatz davon." Sage ich und hole eine weitere hervor. Es wird schon langsam peinlich ständig Ersatz kaufen zu müssen. Wir bestellen sie schon immer öfters im Internet, weil wir in den Elektromärkten in der Nähe bereits mit Namen angesprochen werden.

Bella ist so aufgedreht, sie will gleich noch eine weitere Runde spielen. Esme und Carlisle setzen sich auf das Sofa und ich spiele mit ihr alleine. Es ist selten, dass ich nur positive Emotionen empfange. Ich genieße es und werfe auch einen Teil dieser wieder zurück.

Plötzlich sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Bella das Gleichgewicht verliert. Doch ich spüre keine Schmerzen von ihr ausgehen, sie lacht. Aber dennoch frage ich, ob alles in Ordnung ist.

„Es musste ja irgendwann geschehen." Ich reiche ihr meine Hand und ziehe sie mit Leichtigkeit auf ihre Füße.

Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Spiel und gewinne schließlich den Satz. Sie wird etwas unkonzentrierter.

„Entscheidungssatz." Sagt Carlisle.

„Zeige es ihm, Bella." Feuert Esme sie an.

„Dieses Mal gewinne ich." Sage ich.

„Abwarten. Und nicht schummeln."

„Schummeln? Ich doch nicht." Wie kommt sie nur auf die Idee dass ich schummele. Ich stachle ihren Ehrgeiz etwas an.

„Aha, Breakpoint."

„Noch hast du nicht gewonnen." Sage ich

„Mist, Einstand."

„Und noch ein Versuch." Sage ich. Bella trifft den Ball nicht richtig, aber dennoch versuche ich ihn zu erreichen, zu spät merke ich, dass ich sehr nah an sie herankomme mit meinen Schlag, sie versucht auszuweichen und stürzt nach hinten. Ihre Augen verlassen jedoch nicht den Fernseher. Ich denke im Moment ist ihr noch gar nicht wirklich bewusst, dass sie auf Carlisles Schoß sitzt. Doch Carlisle lacht nur herzhaft.

„Gewonnen." Jubelt sie.

Esme gratuliert ihr.

„Will ich wissen, was ihr da macht?" Fragt plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Ich sehe Bella an, ihre Wangen verfärben sich, sie steht schnell auf und läuft zu Edward.

_Wir haben Tennis gespielt, sie hat das Gleichgewicht verloren und ist auf Carlisles Beinen gelandet._ Sage ich zur Erklärung. _Sie ist glücklich._

Edward nickt kurz.

„Ich hab gewonnen." Sagt sie stolz.

„Edward ich gebe dir einen Tipp, spiele nie gegen Bella. Selbst mit zweimal stolpern hat sich mich noch bezwungen." Sage ich laut.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Ich kann spüren wie stolz er auf sie ist.

„Und wie stellt sich Emmett beim angeln an?" Fragt sie ihn.

„Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagt er.

_So schlimm._

Er nickt nur leicht.

„Wer hat wo gewonnen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Du stinkst Emmett. Und Bella hat gegen mich im Tennis gewonnen." _Ich verbessere mich, ihr beiden stinkt._

„Jasper hat gegen Bella verloren, Jasper hat gegen Bella verloren." Er wiederholt es sogar während er unter der Dusche steht.

„Ich sollte mich auch lieber waschen gehen. Wie erträgt Charlie nur diesen Geruch?" Fragt er.

„Ich rieche nichts." Sagt Bella beiläufig.

„Sei froh." Sagt Esme.

„Willst du noch was spielen?" Frage ich sie.

„Ich will auch spielen." Antwortet Emmett von oben.

„Okay Emmett." Antworte ich, als ich Bellas fragenden Blick sehe, erinnere ich mich daran, dass sie Emmetts Worte nicht hören konnte. „Emmett will mitspielen."

„Dann würde ich aber ein anderes Spiel vorschlagen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was ist ungefährlich?" Frag Bella.

„Bowling oder Golf."

„Ich will Tennis gegen Bella spielen." Ruft Emmett.

„Emmett will dich in Tennis herausfordern." Wiederhole ich für Bella.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass die beiden alleine spielen. Weil zu viert, könnte etwas gefährlich werden für Bella, wenn einer von euch etwas zu weit ausholt." Mahn Carlisle.

„Emmett, ein Spiel, dann spielen wir Bowling." Antwortet Bella.

„Er würde dir auch die Möglichkeit einer Revanche geben." Meint Emmett, wenn er wüsste. Ich wiederhole die Worte laut für Bella.

„Dazu müsstest du aber erstmal gegen mich gewinnen." Sie ist siegessicher. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich werde gewinnen." Brüllt es von oben, nahezu gleichzeitig kommt Emmett die Treppen herunter gepoltert.

„Hättest du aber nicht wenigstens dein Shirt richtig anziehen können?" Fragt ihn Bella.

„Ups. Neuste Mode."

„Lass dies aber besser nicht Rosalie sehen." Sage ich.

„Oder Alice, obwohl Alice hat es bestimmt schon gesehen und wird es Rosalie sagen." Meint Bella.

„Okay dann halt nicht." Emmett zieht langsam sein Shirt aus. Ich weiß nicht was er damit erreichen will. Bella ist nicht beeindruckt von seiner Schau.

„So hübsch bist du nun auch wieder nicht." Kommt ein Kommentar von oben, Edward. Als Bella ihn sieht wird ihr Herzschlag schneller. Das beeindruckt sie.

„Soll ich jetzt mein Shirt auch noch ausziehen?" Frage ich.

Carlisle und Esme schütteln beide vor lachen ihren Kopf.

„Emmett lass es sein." Knurrt Edward zu ihm.

„Was soll er sein lassen?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Er hat überlegt ob es ihn einen Vorteil bringt, wenn er ohne Shirt spielt, ob Bella davon abgelenkt werden könnte."

„Spielverderber." Beklagt sich Emmett.

„Keine Sorge du kannst gern ohne Shirt spielen. Allerdings du." Sie deutet mit einem Finger auf Edward. „Du könntest dein Shirt anziehen. Das lenkt ab."

„Wie sie wünschen." Sagt Edward und zieht sich an.

„Jasper wo hast du gestern mein Wasser hin?" Fragt sie mich.

„Das ist noch in deiner Tasche." Antworte ich.

„Ich hole es, schlag du lieben diesen Möchtegern Muskelmann." Sagt Edward zu ihr.

„Falls du endlich mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, was dein Shirt betrifft. Dann könnten wir anfangen." Fordert ihn Bella heraus.

Er wirft sein Shirt achtlos auf das Sofa und greift sich eine der Fernbedienung.

_Irgendwann sollten wir uns mal solche Pseudoschläger besorgen_, denke ich mir.

„Gute Idee." Antwortet mir Edward.

„Emmett vorsichtiger." Rufe ich leise zu ihm. Er holt sehr weit aus und ich weiß nicht wie gut Bella ein Schlag bekommen würde. Selbst mit der leichten Polsterung, die um die Controller sind. Das Spiel ist sehr interessant, Bella ist besser als Emmett.

„Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein." Höre ich Emmett immer wieder sagen.

„Schaut euch mal die Zuschauer am Rand an, die haben keine Arme." Sagt er plötzlich, Bella ist für einen Moment abgelenkt und verpasst den Ball.

„Aha."

„Freu dich nicht zu früh." Antwortet sie ihm.

„Schau, die Spieler können auch schwitzen." Dieses Mal funktioniert seine Taktik nicht.

„Breakpoint."

_Bella ist gut_. Sage ich zu Edward. _Und es macht ihr Spaß._

„Emmett, noch nicht einmal einen Satz gewonnen. Ich hab wenigstens einen Satz gegen Bella gewonnen." Sage ich und ärgere ihn etwas.

„Hör auf damit, Jasper." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts." Verteidige ich mich.

„Emmett, ich warte, du hast Aufschlag." Sagt Bella, sie wird ungeduldig. Nicht gut. Ich beruhige sie leicht. Diese Runde ist nur sehr kurz, Emmetts Ball landet schnell im aus.

„Gewonnen."

„Du hast geschummelt." Wirft Emmett ihr vor.

„Ich geschummelt? Wie denn?" Fragt sie.

„Emmett sei kein schlechter Verlierer." Sagt Esme in einen erzieherischen Ton.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber ich vordere Revanche." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bekommst irgendwann deine Revanche, aber jetzt will ich Bowling spielen."

Ich sehe wie Emmetts Gesicht immer länger wird.

„Trotzkopf." Wirft sie ihn an den Kopf.

Als er auch noch anfängt so tut als ob er Tränen aus seinen Augen wegwischen würde und sich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind auf den Boden setzt, kann ich mein Lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Armer Emmett." Bella kniet vor ihm nieder und streichelt ihn wie ein kleines Kind.

„Wenn der kleine Emmett erwachsen geworden ist, bekommt er seine Revanche. Aber er spielen wir eine Runde Bowling."

„Willst du was trinken?" Fragt Edward.

Ups…

_Franklin Pierce, geboren 1804, gestorben 1869, Demokrat, Regierungszeit 1853 bis 1857. James Buchanan, ebenfalls Demokrat, geboren 1791, verstorben 1868, im Amt von 1857 bis 1861. Abraham Lincoln, geboren 1809, ermordet 1865, Republikaner, regierte die Nordstaaten von 1861 bis 1865. Jefferson Davis, geboren 1808, gestorben 1889, Demokrat, regierte die Südstaaten von 1861 bis 1865._

„Ja, auch wenn ihr das nicht glaubt, aber das ist anstrengender als es aussieht und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ich morgen Muskelkater hab in meinen Arm." Sagt Bella.

Im nächsten Augenblick sind alle sprachlos. Edward hat die Flasche schnell geöffnet und ist nass, es war die manipulierte Flasche.

„Ups." Sagt Bella.

Ich schaue zu Bella und dann zu Edward. Er ist verwirrt.

„Jasper." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich dachte, Bella …" Antworte ich.

„Ich dachte, wir dürften Bella keinen Streich spielen." Unterbricht Emmett.

„Die Flasche hatte ich gestern Bella an den Strand mitgegeben und ich hätte geschworen, dass sie Jacob damit erwischt hat." Sage ich und ich gebe zu ich bin verblüfft.

„Bella?" Fragt Edward schließlich.

„Quil kannte den Trick mit der Flasche und hat sie nachdem Jacob sie geöffnet hatte neu gefüllt. Er hatte mir zusätzlich eine zweite Flasche gegeben zum bluffen." Erklärt sie.

„Du hast Jacob damit bekommen?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Ja und Embry hat ihn den ganzen Abend damit aufgezogen und ihn gefragt ob er Windeln holen sollte."

„Das ist gut. Das ist gut. Du bist wirklich gut Bella." Jubelt Emmett beinahe.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward." Sagt Bella.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht." Sagt Edward.

„Edward, es tut mir Leid." Wiederholt Bella, sie hat Angst, Angst davor dass Edward böse auf sie ist. Doch ist einfach nur erstaunt.

„Das braucht es nicht, Bella. Er ist nicht böse oder wütend. Er ist einfach nur überrascht. Weil ich denke dass ist das erste Mal dass ihn jemand einen Streich gespielt hat und funktioniert hat." Sage ich.

„Aber es war nicht so beabsichtigt." Erklärt sie.

„Sicher?" Frage ich herausfordernd.

_Sei nicht böse auf sie, sie hat Angst__, dass du wütend auf sie bist. Wenn du einen Schuldigen brauchst, ich bin hier. _Sage ich zu Edward.

„Du?" Frage sie mich, verwirrt.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist fast so gut wie ein Schuldeingeständnis." Sage sie.

_Ich wollte nur Jacob damit erwischen, nicht dich._

„Ich denke ich sollte ein Tuch holen und aufwischen." Sagt Edward schließlich.

Er kommt mit einer Küchenrolle und einer frischen Flasche wieder. Er wirft sie in Bellas Richtung, doch ich fange sie zuvor auf und öffne sie.

„Wollten wir nicht spielen?" Fragt Edward.

„Spielt ihr, ich werde eine Runde aussetzen." Sagt Bella

„Okay, ihr männlichen Wesen spielt. Wir schauen zu." Bella setzt sich zu Esme und wir fangen an zu spielen.

Überraschend verspüre ich eine gewisse Traurigkeit.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Bella? Du wirkst traurig."

Blödes Timing, denke ich mir sogleich alle richten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Bella. Sie erklärt dass sie diese Zeit genießt, weil es so was selten in ihrer Kindheit gab.

„Wer fängt an?" Versuche ich von Thema abzulenken.

_Sie ist wieder in Ordnung. Wir sollten vielleicht öfters etwas zusammen machen_. Schlage ich Edward vor. Er nickt.

„Ich." Ruft Emmett als erster.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Emmett wirklich so schlecht ist, aber er schafft es die Bowlingkugel überall hin zu werfen außer in Richtung der Kegeln. Ich höre Esme und Bella hinter mir lachen.

„Heute scheint nicht dein Tag zu sein." Sagt Bella zu ihm.

„Wenigstens Bella versteht mich." Er setzt sich neben ihr, sie legt ihren Arm in einer freundschaftlichen Geste um ihn.

„Die sind böse zu mir." Sagt er und deutet mit den Fingern auf uns. „Keiner hat mich lieb."

Wir alle haben unsere Probleme das lachen zu halten, aber Bella spielt das Spielchen mit.

„Armer Emmett." Sie streichelt ihn, er legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schultern. Die aufkeimende Eifersucht von Edward, vernichte ich sofort.

_Keine Eifersucht._ Sage ich zu ihm.

„Alle sind böse, nur Bella ist lieb." Meint Emmett.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte sie hat dich vorhin besiegt." Greife ich in das Spielchen ein.

„Stimmt." Und ohne Vorwarnung fängt er an sie zu kitzeln.

Edward will einen Moment lang eingreifen.

_Nein, Emmett ist vorsichtig._ Sage ich ihm.

„Hilfe… Emmett… Stopp… Bitte… Bitte…" Als er aufhört, liegt Bella lachend und nach Luft schnappend auf dem Sofa.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Revanche?" Fragt er und fängt erneut an zu kitzeln.

Sie stimmt zu. Beide greifen erneut nach den Steuerungen.

„Bella, Bella, Bella." Feuern wir Bella an.

„Und wer feuert mich an?" Frage Emmett schließlich.

„Schlag lieber auf." Meint Bella.

Das Tennisspiel verlief genauso schnell wie das erste und Emmett hat wieder alle drei Sätze verloren.

Nachdem Emmett seiner Enttäuschung verbal Luft gemacht hat, kniet er sich nieder vor ihr und fängt an sie wie eine Göttin anzubeten.

Alle lachen. Selbst Edward.

„So, Kinder. Ihr spielt weiter während ich für Bella Mittagessen koche." Sagt schließlich Esme und schaut dabei besonders auf Carlisle. Und eine neue Runde von Gelächter durchdringt das Haus.

„Ich helfe dir Esme." Bietet sich Bella sofort an.

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Ich brauche dich nur am Ende zum abschmecken. Es gibt Schellfisch und Spargel, ich hoffe das magst du."

„Klingt sehr gut." Okay am Lügen sollte sie noch üben. Irgendeines von den beiden scheint ihr nicht zu schmecken.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Baseball? Ich meine es ist schließlich die Amerikanische Freizeitbeschäftigung." Fragt Edward

„Das kann man nur zu zwei spielen." Ich setze aus.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, wie du Edward besiegt." Sagt Emmett und lässt sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa nieder.

Baseball ist nicht ihr Spiel. Schnell liegt sie null zu fünf hinten.

_Edward, kann ich ihr helfen?_ Frage ich ihn.

Er nickt kaum sichtlich.

Ich stehe auf und trete langsam an sie heran.

_Keine Angst. Ich bin vorsichtig._ Versichere ich ihm.

Ich lege meine Hände über die ihren auf der Fernbedienung. Sie ist angespannt.

„Entspann dich." Sage ich. Und helfe etwas nach.

_Okay. Jetzt, Edward_. Edward wirft den Ball und ich führe die Bewegung aus. Wir treffen den Ball exakt.

„Homerun." Sagt Bella erstaunt. Ich lasse ihre Arme wieder los und trete einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist geschummelt." Beschwert sich Emmett.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch eine Chance hätte aufzuholen. Lass mir wenigstens einen Ehrenpunkt." Meint Bella.

„Mal schauen, ob du noch einen Punkt schaffst." Sagt Edward.

Edward wirft den Ball und Bella holt mit sehr viel Schwung aus. Sie dreht sich dabei einmal im Kreis und verliert das Gleichgewicht. Ich versuche sie aufzufangen, doch sie landet wieder einmal auf Carlisles Beinen.

„Ich würde ja 10 Punkte als B-Note geben." Sagt Emmett.

„Nur leider sind wir nicht beim Eiskunstlaufen. Und außerdem hätte sie mich dann besiegt."

„Sorry Carlisle." Stottert sie. Ihr ist es peinlich. Ihre Wangen verfärben sich.

„Noch ist das Spiel nicht zu Ende. Vielleicht schaffst du ja noch einen Punkt." Ermutigt Carlisle sie.

Doch auch die nächsten Bälle fliegen an Bella vorbei.

„Baseball ist definitiv nicht mein Spiel. Wer will?" Sagt sie und hält ihre Fernbedienung in den Raum.

„Ich." Sagt Emmett und springt auf. Edward reicht seine Steuerung an Carlisle weiter.

Wir setzen uns alle auf das Sofa. Bella auf Edwards Beinen. Nachdem Emmett beinahe darüber gestolpert ist, zieht sie ihre Beine an und legt sie auf das Sofa. Dabei stößt sie an meine Beine. Noch bevor sie sie wegziehen kann, nehme ich sie und lege sie in meinen Schoß.

_Sie genießt deine Nähe._ Sage ich Edward.

„Bequem." Fragt er sie und sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

_Definitiv._ Versichere ich. _Sie ist komplett entspannt. Die Idee von Jacob mit der Wette war sehr gut. Ich habe Bella lange nicht mehr so entspannt erlebt._ Übermittel ich Edward in meinen Gedanken. Danach beobachte ich Carlisle und Emmett beim spielen.

Ich beobachte Carlisle und Emmett wie sie spielen.

„An was denkst du?" Frage Edward sie.

„Ich habe Carlisle beobachtet und mich gefragt ob Charlie jemals Baseball am TV spielen würde. Aber meine Fantasie reicht dazu nicht aus."

„Wir können ja mal die Wii mit zu dir nehme und dann kannst du ja mit ihm spielen." Sagt Edward.

„Oder wir laden Charlie mal zu uns ein." Sagt Carlisle. Dann wendet er sich zu Emmett. „Emmett warum bringst du Charlie morgen nach deinem Angelausflug nicht mit her. Dann können Esme und ich auch noch mit ihm reden."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee." Edward ist sofort von dieser Idee begeistert.

„Ja und wir alle müssen, dann so tun als ob wir Essen würden. Rosalie wird es zu schätzen wissen." Meint Emmett sarkastisch.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Sage ich, wir haben schon öfters Essen müssen in Gesellschaft. Nicht etwas was ich jeden Tag tun würde, aber Bella ist Familie.

„Sagst du." Beschwert sich Emmett erneut.

„Du weißt doch genau, wie du es wieder gut machen kannst bei Rosalie." Ich schicke ihm dabei eine leichte Welle der Erregung entgegen.

„Stimmt auch wieder." Antwortet Emmett und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel.

Ohne wirklich meinen Bewegungen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, fange ich an Bellas Füße vorsichtig zu massieren. Es ist etwas was sowohl Alice wie auch Rosalie gern haben. Als mir bewusst wird, was ich eigentlich tue, halte ich für einen Moment inne.

_Bin ich zu weit gegangen?_ Frag ich Edward.

Er blickt zu Bella, die mittlerweile ihre Augen geschlossen hat und seine Berührungen sichtlich genießt.

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Bella erinnert mich in diesen Moment doch sehr an eine Katze, die sich an ihren Besitzer schmiegt.

„Wenn Bella eine Katze wäre, würde sie bestimmt gleich anfangen zu schnurren." Sage ich.

Sie macht einen Sound, der sich wie eine Katze anhören sollte. Ich höre wie Edward lacht.

„War das eine Wildkatze?" Lacht Emmett.

„Eher ein Schmusetiger." Antworte ich und alle lachen.

„Ich unterbreche nur ungern." Sagt schließlich Esme. „Aber Bellas Essen ist fertig"

Bella erhebt sich langsam und ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel der beiden.

Ich bin fast sicher, dass Carlisle Emmett gewinnen lassen hat. Ist vielleicht besser so, denn Emmett kann wie ein kleines Baby sein, wenn er ständig verliert.

„Hey was haltet ihr davon wenn wir nachher alle zum See fahren. Wir könnten ein paar Bälle mitnehmen und einen Schläger und Bella das Spielen beibringen. Ich kann noch etwas angeln." Schlägt Emmett vor.

„Sie kann nicht mit uns spielen, das wäre zu gefährlich." Sagt Edward.

„Es soll auch kein richtiges Spiel sein. Nur so ein paar Bälle werfen. Ohne viel Kraft, ich denke das würde ihr gefallen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde. Es ist schließlich der amerikanische Freizeitsport." Versucht er zu erklären.

„Ich weiß nicht." Ich spüre die Unsicherheit die von Edward ausgeht.

„Emmett hat Recht. Etwas Bewegung in freier Natur schadet nicht." Sagt Carlisle.

„Bella und Bewegung." Sagt Edward.

„Wie soll sie aber lernen sich koordiniert zu bewegen, wenn sie nicht herausgefordert wird?" Wirft Carlisle ein.

„Apropo Herausforderung, ich brauch eine Sportbefreiung am Montag. Es soll einen Klassenvergleich geben." Unterbricht Emmett.

„Bella hat mich schon darauf angesprochen. Und auch eine Lösung geliefert, so dass es nicht auffällt, dass ihr alle nicht spielen könnt." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was hat das fiese Wiesel denn vorgeschlagen?" Fragt Emmett nach.

_Fiese Wiesel?_ Frage ich Edward in Gedanken.

„Hör auf Bella so zu nennen." Sagt Edward.

„Ihr Vorschlag ging in Richtung Lebensmittelvergiftung." Sagt er.

Gute Idee denke ich mir.

Wir gehen in die Küche. Bella sitzt bereits am Tisch und isst.

_Wir sollten Esme irgendwann sagen, dass Bella keinen Spargel mag._ Sage ich Edward.

„Ich denke, ich hab eine Idee für Montag wegen Sport. Und Bella hat mich auf die Idee gebracht und es wird euch Kids das Essen mit Charlie ersparen." Sagt Carlisle

„Ich höre." Sagt Bella.

„Die Idee ist einfach. Wir erzählen Charlie und am Montag in der Schule dass ihr euch beim Pizzaessen, den Magen leicht verdorben habt."

„Charlie wird merken, dass mir nichts fehlt." Auch wenn Bella schon sehr viel gelernt hat, aber das Lügen gehört definitiv noch nicht dazu. Sie ist immer noch offen wie ein Buch.

„Deswegen, wirst du morgen, wenn Charlie da ist oben im Gästezimmer schlafen, ich werde versuchen ihm einzureden, dass es vielleicht bessere wäre, wenn du über Nacht da bleiben würdest, weil wir nicht wissen was die genaue Ursache ist. Das heißt, auch ihr werdet so tun müssen als seit ihr krank." Er zeigt dabei auf Edward, Emmett und mich.

„Du kannst dich ja bereits beim angeln anfangen zu beklagen. Dann wird vielleicht Charlie den Angeltrip verkürzen." Bella hat wirkliche gute Ideen.

„Nichts gibt's, ich werde es Charlie beweisen." Sagt Emmett.

„So und nun lernt Bella Baseballspielen." Strahlt Emmett.

Hatten wir eigentlich zu gestimmt spielen zu gehen?

„Was?" Fragt sie erschrocken.

„Wir haben entschieden, dass es Zeit wird, dass du den amerikanischen Volkssport spielen lernst." Erkläre ich ihr.

_Wir werden vorsichtig sein. Ich werde ein paar Bälle werfen, du stellst dich zu ihr und lenkst ihre Schläge._ Erkläre ich Edward. _Das Wetter ist schön und sie sollte draußen sein und nicht im Haus._

„Edward? Ich dachte es müsste Gewittern und es ist doch eher leicht bewölkt." Fragt sie ihm.

„Jasper wird dir ein paar Bälle zuwerfen und du versuchst sie zu treffen. Ich werde dir dabei helfen und dazu brauchen wir kein Gewitter." Sagt Edward.

„Und zwischendurch wirst du mir beim Angeln helfen." Sagt Emmett zu Edward.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Versucht es Bella noch einmal

„Emmett und Angeln ist keine gute Idee." Sagt Edward und ich muss lachen.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Erwidert sie

„Bella und Baseball, ist eine gute Idee, wahr schließlich meine Idee." Sagt Emmett.

„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?" Sagt sie und rollt dabei mit den Augen.

„Warum geht ihr nicht schon einmal vor, ich werde für Bella ein kleines Picknick zusammenstellen." Sagt Esme.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen." Bietet Bella an doch Esme schüttelt nur mit den Kopf.

„Meine Küche, meine Arbeit."

„Und wohin gehen wir?" Fragt sie.

„Nicht weit von hier ist ein kleiner See und ein freie Fläche, die groß genug zum spielen sein dürfte." Antwortet Edward ihr.

„Und wie kommen wir dahin? Darf ich daran erinnern, ich hab gerade gegessen." Sagt sie und hält sich dabei den Bauch.

„Mit der Angel und dem ganzen Zeug wäre vielleicht sogar der Jeep besser geeignet." Sagt Emmett.

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Sage ich, ich laufe vorn weg und hole aus den Schränken unsere Baseball Ausrüstung hervor. Zwei Schläger, eine handvoll Bälle, einen Handschuh, obwohl ich nicht glaube dass wir diesen brauchen werden. Ich bringe es zum Jeep und verstaue es im Kofferraum.

Ich überlege für einen Augenblick und entscheide mich dann lieber zu laufen, zu Fuß bin ich schneller am See, als die anderen mit dem Jeep.

„Ich werde euch am See treffen." Sage ich und laufe los.

Wie erwartet bin ich als erster da. Der Platz ist nicht groß aber für Bella zum üben reicht er vollkommen aus.

„Und bereit für den amerikanischen Volkssport, Bella?" Frage ich nach.

„Ob ich jemals dafür bereit sein werde, bezweifle ich." So etwas Pessimistisches.

„Wir helfen dir." Verspreche ich.

Sie bedankt sich. Carlisle reicht ihr aus dem Kofferraum einen Schläger und wirft mir einige Bälle zu.

„Bella, ich werde dir einige Bälle zuwerfen, versuche sie einfach mit dem Schläger zu treffen." Erkläre ich ihr langsam.

Ich spüre extreme Unsicherheit von ihr ausgehen.

_Wie übersteht sie eigentlich den Sportunterricht?_ Frage ich Edward.

„Wie überstehen ihn ihre Teamkameraden ist die bessere Frage." Antwortet mir Edward so dass es Bella nicht hören kann.

_Ich denke__ wir sind etwas stabiler gebaut als die. Sie ist sehr unsicher. _

Er nickt

_Ich versuche genau so genau wie möglich zu werfen._

„Fangen wir an." Sagt Edward und stellt sich einige Schritte hinter hier. Ich werfe die Bälle direkt auf ihren Schläger, doch sie holt mal zu wenig Schwung mal zu viel und verfehlt damit.

Sie wird frustriert. Edward fängt die Bälle auf und wirft sie zu mir zurück.

_Was soll ich anders machen?_ Frage ich Edward.

Er schüttelt mir den Kopf.

„Nicht entmutigen lassen." Versuche ich sie aufzumuntern.

„Arme etwas mehr anwinkeln." Ruft Edward ihr zu. „Knies etwas beugen." Etwa steif versucht sie diese Position einzunehmen. Ich versuche sie etwas zu entspannen.

Ich zähle bis drei, bevor ich den Ball wieder in ihre Richtung werfe.

„Aua..." Sagt Bella. Ich unterdrücke mir ein Lachen, Bella hat es geschafft Edward mit den Schläger zu treffen, und dies ziemlich kräftig.

„Ich bin nicht der Ball." Sagt er lachend. „Hast du dich verletzt?" Er ist besorgt.

_Sie hat keine Schmerzen._ Teile ich ihm mit.

„Meinen Stolz. Also nichts was nicht jedes Mal leidet, wenn ich versuche Sport zu treiben."

Edward hebt den Schläger hoch und zeigt ihn mir.

„Ich denke wir brauchen den anderen." Sagt er und betrachtet die Delle im Schläger.

Ich laufe zum Jeep und hole den zweiten Schläger hervor. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass wir ihn bräuchten. Ich reiche ihn ihr. Sie zögert.

_Vielleicht solltest du ihre Bewegungen führen. Wie ich heute in der Wohnung._ Schlage ich vor.

„Gute Idee." Sagt er zu mir.

Ich nehme meine Position wieder ein und Edward stellt sich direkt hinter hier. Seine Hände greifen über ihren nach dem Schläger. Er führt zusammen mit ihr ein paar Übungsschläge aus.

Doch sie ist angespannt. Mehr als zuvor. Ich Herzschlag wird schneller.

„Nicht zu verkrampft." Sagt er zu ihr, ich versuche sie zu beruhigen.

„Bereit?" Frage ich.

Bella schüttelt mit dem Kopf, während Edward nickt.

Ich zähle wieder bis drei. Edward führt den Schlag und sie treffen den Ball. Er fliegt über meinen Kopf hinweg. Ich sprinte die wenigen Meter hinterher und hebe den Ball auf.

„Noch mal?" Frage ich. Beide nicken dieses Mal. Ich werfe, doch die Bälle fliegen an ihnen vorbei.

_Bella ist zu angespannt. _

Er nickt zustimmend.

„Das wird nichts." Sagt sie resigniert.

„Entspannt dich Bella." Sagt Edward erneut. „Ich hab Angst dich zu verletzten, wenn ich den Schläger für uns bewege. Du bist so angespannt, du musst deine Arme mehr entspannen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal kurz die Plätze tauschen." Sagt Carlisle zu Edward. „Bist du damit einverstanden, Bella?" Fragt er sie und Bella nickt. „Ich hab bisher geschafft jeden von euch das Spielen beizubringen."

„Du hast den anderen das Spielen beigebracht?" Sie ist erstaunt darüber. Ich kann mich sehr gut an die ersten Versuche von Alice erinnern. Zum Glück können Vampire keine blauen Flecken davon tragen.

„Manches müssen auch Vampire lernen." Sagt er.

„Aber keiner von euch war jemals so aussichtslos wie ich." Antwortet sie ihm

„Niemand ist aussichtslos. Lass es uns wenigstens probieren."

Sie nickt

„Das schaffst du schon."

Carlisle nimmt die Position ein die zuvor Edward hatte. Doch sie ist etwas entspannter. Ich fange an die Bälle zu werfen. Sie treffen jeden. Bella wirkt erleichtert. Ein Anfang ist gemacht. Nachdem wir ungefähr so zehn Bälle geworfen haben, tritt Carlisle etwas zurück und gibt ihr Anweisungen.

„Ein, zwei, drei." Zähle ich bevor ich werfe. Ich höre ein, zwei, drei Aufschläge. Der erste war der Treffer, der zweite der Aufprall des Schlägers auf Emmett und der dritte war die Landung des Balles im Wasser.

„Ich hab das nicht gemerkt, Bella. Allerdings wäre es besser, wenn du den Schläger festhalten würdest." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich hab euch gewarnt, dass dies keine gute Idee ist." Sagt sie.

„Hab ich mich beschwert? Du solltest nur aufpassen dich selbst nicht zu verletzen." Meint er und reicht ihr den Schläger zurück.

Sie ist frustriert. Sie war frustriert. Sie schaut mich für einen Moment an, ich zucke nur mit den Schultern

„Wo ist der Ball? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich getroffen habe." Fragt sie schließlich.

„Fischfutter." Antwortet Edward

„Arme Fische." Sagt sie und wir alle lachen.

„Noch ein Versuch?" Frage ich und versuche ihren Ehrgeiz anzuspornen.

Carlisle gibt ihr erneut Anweisungen, sie trifft den Ball, er landet allerdings nur weniger Meter vor ihr auf der Wiese.

„Gut." Lobt sie Carlisle. „Das nächste Mal versuch etwas kräftiger zu schlagen."

Doch nachdem sie die nächsten Bälle wieder nicht trifft hilft ihr Carlisle wieder aus. Sie versucht die Bewegung zu verinnerlichen.

Carlisle tritt abermals zurück und ich werfe wieder einen Ball. Sie trifft, allerdings auch wieder Emmett, der das ganze allerdings eher locker nimmt.

„Zumindest werden die Geschosse etwas kleiner." Meint er und wirft mir den Ball wieder zu.

Ich werfe weitere Bälle, sie trifft die meisten, aber sie verzieht den Schläger immer so, dass die Bälle in Richtung meiner Brüder fliegen.

„Sollte ich anfangen mir eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken zu malen?" Fragt Emmett nachdem er den dritten Ball abbekommen hat.

„Dann würde ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr treffen." Scherzt sie zurück.

Ich spüre wie sie langsam erschöpft wird.

„Ich bin nur ein Mensch, ich brauch eine Pause." Erklärt sie schließlich und setzt sich zu Emmett und Edward ans Wasser.

„Geduld." Sagt sie zu ihm. Überrascht schaut er sie an. „Angeln ist Geduld. Du wirfst die Angel aus und wartest. Du ziehst viel zu oft und zu schnell an der Leine, so wird kein Fisch beißen. Die Bewegungen sind zu unnatürlich und den Haken verfängt sich schneller in irgendwas."

„Ach du kannst es besser?" Fragt er herausfordernd.

Das könnte interessant werden. Denke ich mir. Edward lacht.

Sie nimmt die zweite Angel und beinahe professionell befestigt sie einen Köder daran. Dann wirft sie die Angel aus, zieht sie kurz an und legt sie ab.

„Und jetzt?" Fragt Emmett ungeduldig.

„Warten." Antwortet sie.

„Dann hab ich die Zeit ja günstig getroffen." Sagt Esme als sie zu uns kommt. Sie trägt einen kleinen Picknick-Korb bei sich. „Möchtest du etwas?"

„Etwas zu trinken, wäre schön."

„Und das soll funktionieren?" Fragt Emmett ungläubig und deutet auf die Angel.

„Ja." Sagt sie nur.

Ihr ist kalt. Ich schaue mich um, doch keiner von uns hat eine Jacke dabei, außer mir.

Ich ziehe sie aus und schaue zu Edward. Er kann meine Gedanken lesen und nickt zustimmend. Ich lege ihr meine Jacke über die Schultern.

„Danke Jasper." Hat sie gerade daran gerochen? Oder habe ich mich verschaut.

„Nichts zu danken."

Ich setze mich ebenfalls ins Gras. Alice kann nicht mehr als meckern über eventuelle Grasflecken.

Ich spüre Erheiterung von Bella. Da ich keine Erklärung für ihre momentane Fröhlichkeit habe, frage ich nach.

„Blöder Gedanke." Antwortet sie nur.

„Und wenn ich ihn hören will?" Fragt Edward.

„Besser nicht." Sagt sie.

„Warum?" Fordert er heraus.

„Wie schon gesagt, es war ein verrückter Gedanke."

„Er muss dich aber amüsiert haben." Sage ich und steige in das Spielchen der beiden mit ein.

„Bella."

„Es war ein verrückter Gedanke. Können Vampire Fischblut trinken." Sagt sie und ihre Wangen verfärben sie leicht. Sie erwartet Gelächter doch wir schauen uns kurz gegenseitig an und dann blicken wir alle auf Carlisle.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortet er und zuckt dabei mit den Schultern.

„Falls du eher einen Fisch fängst als ich, probiere ich es aus." Das ist eine Herausforderung.

„Das will ich aber sehen." Sage ich.

„Und ich wette Rosalie würde sich auch sehr darüber freuen." Sagt Edward.

„Bella, sag dass du Ahnung davon hast, was du da im Moment auch immer machst." Bitte ich sie. Ich möchte so gern Emmetts Gesicht sehen, wenn er in eines dieser Tierchen hinein beißt.

„Ich habe früher immer Billy und Charlie beim Angeln begleitet. Und in einen gewissen Alter will man alles einmal ausprobieren." Erklärt sie uns. Das ist schon bedeutend mehr als wir jemals gemacht haben.

Gespannt beobachten wir die Schnur, als sie sich spannt. Bella löst zunächst die Bremse und holt dann langsam die Leine ein. Ich hoffe dass sie etwas gefangen hat. Als sie schließlich die Angel aus dem Wasser hebt, baumelt ein Fisch daran.

„Was ist das?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ein Fisch." Antwortet sie und nur ein leichter Stoß von Edward in meine Seite hält mich davon ab loszulachen.

„Und was für ein Fisch?"

„Ich bin kein Angler." Erklärt sie.

„Ich will wenigstens Wissen was ich da koste.".

„Riechen tut es auf jedenfalls erbärmlich." Ich würde diesen Teil um nichts in der Welt kosten wollen. Es stinkt einfach nur.

„Und was macht man jetzt theoretisch mit dem Fisch." Wird sie gefragt.

„Ich nehme an, der Fisch wird durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf irgendwie getötet."

„Bella, du bist sehr hilfreich." Emmett hat mittlerweile den Fisch von dem Haken genommen und betrachtet ihn.

„Du willst das jetzt nicht wirklich machen, Emmett?" Fragt ihn Esme.

„Doch Mom." Antwortet er. Doch er schaut Bella dabei an. Er ist verunsichert.

„Wegen mir brauchst du es nicht zu tun." Antwortet sie.

„Das ist weniger das Problem." Sagt Edward schließlich.

„Ah, okay, ich bin das Problem. Und ich hätte sein Gesicht doch so gern gesehen. Aber ich verstehe es." Keiner von den anwesenden Vampiren weiß, wie sich Fischblut auswirken wird.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht den armen Fisch wieder freilassen." Schlägt sie vor.

„Nein." Sage ich mit Edward im Chor. „Emmett wird dieser Herausforderung nicht entkommen." Fügt Edward an.

„Ich denke, wenn ihr gegen den Wind so drei bis vier Kilometer lauft, dürfte keine Gefahr für Bella bestehen. Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann dass das Fischblut, einen Blutrausch auslösen kann." Schlägt schließlich Carlisle vor. Eine gute Lösung.

Emmett nimmt dieses stinkende etwas und wir fangen an zu laufen.

„Du willst das nicht wirklich tun?" Fragt Edward.

„Doch. Ich muss doch für alle Eventualitäten gefasst sein." Sagt er, doch seine Körpersprache sagt etwas komplett anderes. Ich versuche so gut wie es nur möglich ist, Emmetts Gefühle für Edward in Bilder und Gedanken darzustellen, er sollte so was auch erleben können.

Wir laufen weiter als die vorgeschlagenen drei oder vier Kilometer.

„Sicher ist sicher." Sage er zu uns.

Wir stimmen zu, nachdem wir fast 10 km gerannt sind, stoppt Emmett, wie bleiben stehen. Ich wünschte der Wind würde in eine andere Richtung wehen, doch er treibt direkt den Gestank des Tieres in unsere Nasen.

Ich erinnere mich daran dass ich mein Handy einstecken habe, so dass ich immer für Alice erreichbar bin. Ich hole es heraus und wähle die Videofunktion aus.

„Bella will es schließlich auch sehen." Sage ich.

„Wo sind hier eigentlich die Blutgefäße?" Fragt Emmett. Er betrachtet dabei den Fisch von allen Seiten.

„Ich nehme mal an in der Nähe der Kiemen." Sagt Edward. „Sie haben einen etwas anderen Blutkreislauf als Säugetiere."

Er zögert für einen Moment und beißt dann einfach hinein. Es stinkt noch mehr als zuvor. Er schluckt es hinunter und schaut uns für einen Moment an. Dann lässt er den Fisch fallen und rennt.

Edward und ich lachen, wir rennen zurück

„Die drei werden gleich wieder da sein." Höre ich Esme sagen. „Oder zumindest zwei von ihnen."

„Wo ist Emmett?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Er ist weiter gerannt. Er braucht etwas um den Geschmack wieder zu neutralisieren." Meine ich lachend.

„Erzähl." Fordert uns Bella auf.

„Auf jeden Fall brauchst du morgen keine Angst um Charlie zu haben. Selbst der Geruch des Fischblutes ist unerträglich." Sage ich ihr zunächst um ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit zu geben. Dann hole ich mein Handy hervor.

„Du hast es aufgenommen?" Fragt sie überrascht. Auch Esme und Carlisle kommen dazu und schauen auf das kleine Display.

„Du wolltest doch sehen wie sein Gesichtsausdruck ist."

„Das Video solltest du aufheben, vielleicht brauchen wir mal BlackMail Material gegen ihn." Sagt Edward.

„Ist schon gespeichert und zu Hause werde ich aus auf meinen Laptop laden." Versichere ich ihm, dass Video ist zu gut um es zu verschwenden.

„Willst du noch etwas üben?" Fragt Edward.

„Gibt es eine Chance, dass ich darum herum komme Baseball zu lernen?" Fragt sie.

„Nein." Sagt Carlisle lachend. „Ich bleibe auch gern als Zielscheibe sitzen und beobachte weiter Emmetts Angel."

Sie zieht meine Jacke aus und reicht sie Esme.

„Tauschen wir die Positionen?" Fragt mich Edward leise, ich bin für einen Moment überrascht.

Ich nicke zustimmend. _Wenn es Bella hilft._

Ich stelle mich hinter hier und schaue ihr zu. Sie wird besser. Sie verzieht teilweise noch die Schläge, aber selbst das wird besser. Ich fange die Bälle auf die sie nicht trifft und werfe sie zu Edward zurück.

„Du musst mit mehr Kraft zu schlagen. Gib alles." Fordere ich sie auf.

Als Edward den nächsten Ball wirft schlägt sie mit sehr viel Kraft zu und trifft ihn perfekt. Der Ball fliegt über Edward hinweg bis zum Ende der Wiese.

„Super Bella." Lobt Esme, die das Spiel beobachtet.

Edward rennt dem Ball hinterher. „Bella." Ruft er. Doch sein Ruf war zu leise.

„Edward ruft dich." Sage ich ihr.

„So weit hab ich geschlagen?" Fragt sie überrascht.

„Ja, das war ein super Schlag."

Sie läuft zu Edward. Ich gehe zu Carlisle und Esme. „Ein Rehkitz." Sage ich zu den beiden. Bella scheint begeistert davon zu sein.

„Das ist ein schöner Tag." Sage ich. Noch gestern habe ich mich komplett gelangweilt und heute wünschte ich mir die Zeit würde nicht so schnell vergehen. Auch wenn Bella nur ein Mensch ist und wir sehr viel Rücksicht nehmen müssen, so ist sie doch eine enorme Bereicherung für unser Leben.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kommt Bella zu uns gelaufen. Esme gibt ihr meine Jacke und Bella zieht sie wieder über.

_Irgendwann lernen wir auch solche Kleinigkeiten_. Sage ich zu mir bzw. auch zu Edward, dem es peinlich ist, nicht an so was wie eine Jacke für Bella gedacht zu haben.

„Emmett wird auch gleich wieder da sein. Ich kann seine Gedanken schon hören." Sagt Edward.

„Nichts geht über ein gutes Reh." Sagt Emmett, als er wieder da ist.

Bella ist entsetzt. Sie denkt an das Reh und das Rehkitz. Ich versuche sie zu beruhigen.

„Wann kommen Alice und Rosalie zurück?" Fragt sie schließlich.

„Ihr Flugzeug müsste gegen 19.00 Uhr in Seattle landen." Antworte ich.

Edward und Emmett verpacken die Angelausrüstung im Jeep. Ich sammele schnell die restlichen Bälle auf und verstaue sie ebenfalls im Auto.

„Rennen?" Frage ich Emmett, der ebenfalls entschieden hat zu laufen.

Ich bin als erstes am Haus. Danach kommt Emmett, jedoch ist auch er schneller als die anderen im Auto.

Emmett ist entsetzt, als er das Auto sieht. Es ist von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bespritzt.

„Du wäschst mein Auto." Sagt Emmett zu Carlisle. „So kann ich morgen nicht zu Charlie fahren."

Doch Carlisle ignoriert Emmett und spricht Bella an. Er fragt sie ob Charlie schon zu Hause ist.

„Ich denke. Er meinte er wollte zwischen 15 und 17 Uhr zu Hause sein." Antwortet sie.

Ich lasse die anderen stehen und gehe in mein Zimmer, während der PC hochfährt, dusche ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nach Fisch stinke. Ich checke nur schnell die Flüge, danach gehe ich wieder zu den anderen. Bella ist gerade dabei mit Charlie zu telefonieren.

„Ich denke Emmett hat einige blauen Flecke davongetragen." Ich höre ein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Also sei lieb zu ihm morgen."

„Werde ich, werde ich. Was habt ihr heute noch vor?" Fragt er sie schließlich.

„Pizza." Flüstert ihr Edward ins Ohr

„Wir haben uns überlegt Pizza Essen zu gehen."

„Kino." Sage ich.

„Und dann vielleicht noch ins Kino."

„Ich hoffe Emmett kommt morgen früh dann auch aus dem Bett."

„So spät wird es nicht werden. Und Emmett ist ganz versessen darauf es dir zu beweisen." Sagt sie zu ihm.

„Okay Bells, dann hab heute noch viel Spaß wir werden uns morgen sehen." Sagt er.

„Bis morgen, Dad." Sagt sie und legt den Hörer auf.

„Kino?" Fragt sie mich nach.

„Kling glaubwürdig und besser als ein, ich bleibe die ganze Nacht bei Edward im Bett." Scherzt Emmett.

„Emmett, wenn wir Alice und Rosalie abholen wollen, sollten wir jetzt fahren." Sage ich.

„Ich wart nur auf dich." Antwortet Emmett.

„Dann los."

Als erstes macht Emmett einen Stopp an einer Waschanlage. Ich steige aus dem Wagen aus. Der Gestank ist furchtbar. Er kommt fast den Wölfen nahe.

„Emmett, ich sag das nicht gern, aber du stinkst nach Fisch." Sage ich als wir wieder in den Jeep einsteigen.

„Danke. Rose wird diesen Duft sicherlich lieben." Sagt er. Sarkasmus.

„Ich frage mich immer noch wie du auf diese Idee gekommen bist, dieses Teil zu probieren."

„Wenn ich die Antwort darauf weiß, erzähl ich es dir zuerst."

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde erreichen wir den Flughafen. Nur knapp 10 Minuten später kommen Alice und Rosalie aus dem Terminal.

Meine Alice ist wie ein Wirbelwind, sie lässt ihre Taschen fallen und umarmt mich. Ich halte sie fest während ich sie küsse.

„Du stinkst." Sagt Rosalie zu Emmett. Dann dreht sie sich zu uns um. „Alice kann ich mit dir fahren?"

„Sicher, allerdings die Sachen müssen wir im Jeep verstauen, soviel Platz hab ich nicht." Antwort Alice.

Es dauert eine halbe Sekunde bis ich realisiere, dass ich wieder mit Emmett fahren muss. Mit was hab ich das nur verdient.

Gemeinsam gehen wir zum Jeep, Emmett hält einigen Abstand zu uns aber trotzdem weht der Wind seinen Geruch zu uns.

Alice nimmt mir die Reisetasche ab und holt eine Einkaufstasche nach der anderen hervor.

„Wir wollen nicht dass die Kleidung noch mehr knittert." Sagt Alice.

Ich schaue zu Emmett und er schaut fragend an. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern

„Frauen und Einkaufen." Flüstere ich leise, wissend dass es trotzdem alle hören werden..

„Das hab ich gehört." Sagt Alice.

„Okay dann lass uns gehen." Sagt Alice und zerrt Rose mit sich zu ihrem Porsche.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich hierher gefahren?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Was hattest du erwartet nach dieser Aktion von heute? Das sie dich mit offenen Armen empfängt?"

„Sehr witzig." Er setzt sich hinter das Steuer und wir verlassen den Flughafen. Er fährt langsam die Autobahn entlang. Irgendwann wird uns Alice einholen.

Es dauert nicht lange und ich sehe einen gelben Porsche an uns vorbeiziehen. Er beschleunigt und wir fahren in überhöhtem Tempo die Autobahn entlang. Irgendwann werden sie erwischt werden.

Unterwegs halten wir einmal an und Alice holt eine Pizza ab. Noch etwa 30 Minuten und dann sind wir endlich zu Hause.

Sorge, Wut, Angst, Erregung, Freude, Anspannung… Emmett wirft mir Gefühle über Gefühle entgehen, irgendwann kann ich es nicht mehr aushalten

„Emmett, zu viele Emotionen."

„Nicht mein Problem. Ich bin nun mal ein Teenager."

„Ein sehr alter Teenager." Antworte ich. „Der immer nur an das eine denkt."

„An das schönste in der Welt."

„Nur ob du heute zum Zuge kommst, das bezweifele ich." Und schüre seine Ängste an.

„Du willst auch noch meine letzten Hoffnungen zerstören."

„Welche Hoffnungen?" Frage ich.

Kaum sind unsere Autos zum stehen gekommen, rennt Alice Bella begrüßen, man könnte meinen die beiden haben sich Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

„Bella." Ruft Alice. „Du hättest mitkommen sollen, du hast was verpasst, das hat soviel Spaß gemacht und wir haben super Schnäppchen gemacht."

„Wir hatten auch unseren Spaß." Sagt sie zu ihr.

Ich rufe Alice zu mir und sie zeigt mir welche Taschen und Beutel ihre sind. Ich trage sie hinauf in unser Zimmer.

Hinter mir höre ich Rose und Emmett argumentieren. Es ist lustig den beiden zuzuhören. Und noch schön beiden in ihren Emotionen etwas nachzuhelfen. Irgendwann werde ich sicher dafür bezahlen müssen, aber im Moment …

„Bleib mir fern." Höre ich Rose zu Emmett rufen. „Geh jagen oder duschen oder irgendwas."

„Dann geh ich halt jagen." Brummt er und verschwindet.


	15. Chapter 15 Jasper POV

**JPOV**

Nachdem mir Alice ihre so genannten Schnäppchen gezeigt hat, gehen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Bella und Edward sitzen zusammen auf dem Sofa.

„Video-Abend?" Frage ich in die Runde.

„Wo ist Emmett?" Will Carlisle wissen.

„Rosalie hat ihn in die Botanik geschickt." Sage ich.

„Er stinkt." Sagt sie.

„Ich denke er wird damit einverstanden sein müssen. Bella ist gestern im Reservat gebeten wurden uns zu fragen ob wir Interesse an einen Spiel haben. Football, da sie wie wir nicht mitspielen können." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Ich bin dabei." Sagt Jasper.

„Muss es Football sein? Wie wäre es mit Baseball?" Fragt Alice.

„Mir wäre Baseball auch lieber." Sagt Rose. „Die Idee finde ich aber gut."

„Football." Sagt Edward. „Ich würde Jacob gern mal eines auf die Schnüffelnase geben."

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich Jacob anrufen, ob sie auch mit Baseball einverstanden wären?" Schlägt Bella vor.

„Okay, ruf ihn mal an, dann können wir direkt mit ihm sprechen."

Ich werfe Bella mein Handy zu. Sie fängt es auf und wählt Jacobs Nummer.

„Jacob? Ich bin es Bella."

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich bin im Moment bei den Cullens, und hab sie wegen dem Spiel gefragt, sie wollen wissen ob ihr vielleicht auch Interesse hättet an einen Baseball-Spiel."

„Wart mal kurz Bells, Sam und Embry sind vor der Tür."

_Sam, Embry, die Cullens fragen ob wir auch Baseball gegen sie spielen würden_.

_Football wäre mir zwar lieber, aber wenn die Angst haben Football gegen uns zu spielen, dann schlagen wir sie halt in Baseball._ Sagt Embry, wenn ich mich nicht verkannt habe.

„Denken die wir hätten Angst gegen sie Football zu spielen?" Flüstert Rosalie.

„Was soll ich sagen?" Fragt Bella in die Runde

„Gibt mir das Telefon." Sagt Carlisle

„Bella?"

„Ich bin es Carlisle."

„Wir würden auch Baseball spielen." Sagt Jacob.

„Wir sind etwas geteilter Meinung, weil Rosalie und Alice würden gern mitspielen, aber ihnen wäre Baseball lieber." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Vielleicht können wir uns ja auf beides einigen, vielleicht nicht an einen Tag."

Carlisle schaut uns alle an, wir nicken.

„Einverstanden. Am Montag dann erstmal Football, vier gegen vier."

„Fünf. Ich spiel trotzdem mit." Sagt Rosalie.

„Hast du gehört, Jacob?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Ja, also Football, wir werden ein Team zusammenstellen. Ort?" Fragt Jacob.

Carlisle beschreibt, den Weg zum Baseball-Feld.

Ich spüre für einen Moment Nervosität aufkommen, Bella.

Nachdem die Tschüss und Bis Bald ausgetauscht wurden sind, legt Carlisle auf und wirft mir das Handy zurück.

„Video-Abend." Sagt Carlisle. „Bella du wählst aus."

Bella steht auf und geht zum Schrank.

„Hier habt das Dschungelbuch?" Fragt sie unglaubwürdig. „Ich liebe Disney-Trickfilme."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung." Sagt Carlisle.

Sie schaut uns fragend an. Ich nicke zustimmend. Rosalie verdreht die Augen. Edward ist Edward und liebt Bella.

„Ich bin dafür, ich liebe das Dschungelbuch." Sagt Alice.

Ich kann nicht anders und summe die Melodie von „Probiers's mal mit Gemütlichkeit".

„Okay. Dann lasst uns diese Film schauen." Sagt Alice.

Ich nehme Bella die DVD ab und lege sie in den DVD-Player ein. Danach setze ich mich neben Alice. Die ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legt.

Bella hat sich zu Edward gesetzt, der eine Decke über sie geworfen hat und sie nun näher an sich heranzieht.

Ich weiß nicht wer mehr genervt von diesem Film ist Rosalie oder Edward. Definitiv Rosalie, Edward beschäftigt sich mehr mit Bella, die wiederum sich mehr für Edward interessiert als für den Film.

Nach etwa der Hälfte des Filmes bemerke ich, dass Bella tief und gleichmäßig atmet.

„Filmwechsel?" Frage ich. „Wir könnten morgen den Rest mit ihr zusammenschauen."

„Nein." Widerspricht Alice sofort.

„Ich bin dafür." Sagt Rosalie und erhebt sich von ihrem Platz.

„Ich aber nicht, ich wecke Bella." Sagt Alice.

„Das wirst du nicht." Erwidert Edward.

„Ich will aber Mogli zu Ende sehen." Alice zieht dabei wie ein kleines Kind ihre Beine dich an den Körper und legt ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.

Ich schaue ratlos zu Edward.

„Der Film geht doch nicht mehr allzu lange, schauen wir ihn zu Ende." Versucht Esme die Situation zu kontrollieren. Ich versuche Edward und Rosalie etwas zu beruhigen, ohne dass sie es bemerken.

„Ich denke, der Tag war doch etwas sehr anstrengend für Bella." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was habt ihr denn den ganzen Tag gemacht?" Fragt Alice nach.

„Erst Wii gespielt und danach an den See gefahren. Wir haben versucht Bella Baseball beizubringen und Emmett hat den See von Ästen und Wasserpflanzen befreit." Sage ich. In den gleichen Moment kommt mir eine Idee.

„Das ist genial Jasper." Sagt Edward.

„Was?" Will Rosalie wissen.

_Sollen wir ihr es sagen?_ Frage ich Edward in Gedanken.

„Das wirst morgen sehen. Du kommst doch mit zum See, oder?" Fragt er sie.

„Aber sicher, ich kann doch den Angelversuch meines Mannes nicht verpassen." Antwortet sie.

„Wohin werden sie Angeln fahren?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Lake Wentworth und könnt ihr jetzt still sein, ich will Balu sehen und hören." Sagt Alice.

Alle Familienmitglieder sind ruhig und schauen mit mehr oder weniger viel Interesse auf den Fernseher.

_Sie schläft sehr tief, du solltest Bella ohne Probleme ins Bett tragen können._ Teile ich Edward mit, nachdem der Abspann des Filmes läuft.

Ohne Probleme hebt Edward Bella hoch und trägt sie die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken kommt er wieder.

„Ich gehe Emmett suchen und versuche ihn noch etwas zu helfen nur falls Bella aufwachen sollte." Sagt Edward und verschwindet aus dem Haus.

„Da muss ich zuschauen." Sagt Alice und rennt hinter her.

Der Rest der Nacht vergeht sehr langsam, alle sind voller Erwartung.

Nachdem Emmett in der früh das Haus verlassen hat, machen wir uns alle fertig für unseren Beobachtungsausflug. Esme hat ein Frühstück für Bella vorbereitet und einen Snack sowie eine Decke für den Ausflug eingepackt.

Ich suche in unserer Campingausrüstung nach einen Fernglas, dass wir sicherlich besitzen müssten. Nachdem ich es unter all den für uns unnützen Sachen gefunden habe, bringe ich es zu Edward.

„Für Bella." Sage ich nur. „Ich weiß nicht wie weit wir von den beiden entfernt sind und Bella sieht nicht so gut wie wir."

Kurz danach kommt mir Alice entgegen gesprungen. Sie ist voller Vorfreude.

Wir beraten uns ob wir fahren oder laufen sollten. Doch Lake Wentworth hat nur wenige Zufahrtswege und wir könnten da leicht auffallen und entdeckt werden.

Nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit durch Edward willigt auch Bella ein. Und Edward trägt sie zum See.

Wir suchen eine geeignete Stelle am Ufer. Wo wir unbeobachtet beobachten können. Esme hat eine Decke auf dem Boden ausgelegt wo wir uns draufsetzten. Alle sind extrem angespannt nur Bella nicht, sie kämpft mit der Müdigkeit.

Ich räume meinen Platz auf der Decke und setze mich in Gras, auch Carlisle rutscht etwas nach außen.

„Schlaf noch etwas, wir wecken dich wenn es interessant wird." Sagt Carlisle zu ihr. Bella nimmt den freigewordenen Raum an. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf Edwards Beine und starrt hinaus auf den See. Ich bezweifle, dass sie viel erkennt. Edward summt leise ihre Melodie und ich helfe ihr dabei sich zu entspannen .

„Du wärest der perfekte Babysitter." Sagt Esme. Ich weiß nicht ob sie mich oder Edward damit angesprochen hat.

_Du oder ich? _

„Du." Sagt Edward laut.

Ich schaue Esme fragend an. „Bei dir würde es nie weinende Kinder geben, sie wären immer glücklich, sie würden von der einen auf die andere Sekunde schlafen."

„Wäre bestimmt eine gute Business-Idee. Jaspers-Kindergarten." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich kann mit der Idee überhaupt nichts anfangen. Ich sehe lieber Kinder aus der Ferne.

„Da kommen sie." Sagt Rosalie. „Mal sehen wie sich mein Angelkönig anstellt."

Für die nächsten zwei drei Stunden beobachten wir die beiden auf den See.

„Wollen wir?" Frage ich Edward.

Er nickt und weckt vorsichtig.

„Jetzt wird es interessant." Sagt Edward zu ihr.

„Was habt ihr vor?" Fragt sie verschlafen. Ich ziehe meine Jacke aus und lege sie ihr über, während Edward ihr das Fernglas reicht.

„Schau zu." Sagt er nur.

Ich ziehe meine Sachen bis auf eine Badehose aus und gleite an einer geeigneten Stelle ins Wasser. Die Sicht ist schlecht und es dauert etwas bis ich einen geeigneten Ast gefunden habe. Ich schnappe mir einen der vorbeischwimmenden Sonnenbarsche, eine eher kleine Ausgabe davon

Mit dem Ast im Schlepptau und den Fisch in der Hand schwimme ich langsam zum Boot der beiden. Genauso langsam nehme ich die Angelleine von Emmett und befestige den Fisch am Haken und wickle die Leine um den Ast. Dann zieh ich an der Schnur. Als Emmett immer kräftiger daran zieht, gebe ich dem Ast einen letzten Schub und schwimme so schnell ich kann zum Ufer und tauche wieder auf.

Da die anderen alle Lachen, gehe ich davon aus, dass Emmett Baden gegangen ist.

Edward wirft mir ein Handtuch entgegen und ich trockne mich ab.

„Das war genial." Sagt Carlisle.

„Wir sollten zusammenpacken und zum Haus fahren. Du musst duschen bevor die beiden ankommen. Außerdem müssen wir ein paar kranke Stars verarzten." Sagt Alice.

„Ich hoffe dein Vater ist jetzt nicht zu enttäuscht." Sage ich zu Bella.

„Auch wenn er es wäre, das war zu schön. Wie Emmett aus dem Boot gefallen ist, das war einfach klasse."

Wir rennen schnell zu unserem Haus. Ich ziehe meine Sachen aus und Alice entfernt sie aus unserem Zimmer. Fischgeruch liegt im Raum. Ich steige unter die Dusche und hoffe, dass ich den Geruch beseitigen kann bevor ihn Emmett wahrnimmt, ich höre wie Alice die Fenster unseres Zimmers öffnet und es lüftet. Und aus der Waschküche höre ich das Summen der Waschmaschine. Ich nehme an Esme hat meine Bekleidung sofort dahin befördert.

Ich höre wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnet. „Wenn du fertig mit duschen bist, Bella könnte etwas deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Sie ist zu nervös." Sagt Alice.

„Werde." Antworte ich, während ich meine Haare wasche.

Frisch geduscht und gekleidet, gehe ich ins Gästezimmer. Bella liegt bereits im Bett, Edward sitzt neben ihr.

„Hört alle zu." Sagt schließlich Carlisle und erklärt uns nochmals die kleine Notlüge für den morgigen Tag. Doch Bella ist nervös, ihre Finger spielen mit der Decke, ihre Wangen sind gerötet, ihr Herzschlag ist erhöht.

„Keine Sorge Bella." Versichere ich ihr. „Soll ich dich nur beruhigen oder soll ich dich in den Schlaf versetzen?"

„Ich denke schlafen wäre sicherer." Antwortet Edward.

_Ich will wissen was sie möchte, es ist eine Sache hier und da etwas nachzuhelfen ohne dass sie es weiß, wie heute früh. Aber die Situation hier ist ein wenig anders, ihr ist bewusst, was ich mit ihr mache, sie soll keine Angst vor meinen Fähigkeiten entwickeln._ Erkläre ich Edward in meinen Gedanken.

„Bella?" Frage ich nach.

„Ich denke schlafen, weil wenn Charlie mich etwas fragt, ich habe Angst mich zu verplappern, ich kann nicht so gut lügen wie ihr." Sagt sie.

„Okay. Versuche dich zu entspannen und schließe die Augen." _Edward, summ Bella ihre Melodie_. Als ich die erste Noten höre, fange ich an ihren Hormonspiegel zu beeinflussen, ich rege ihre Epiphyse dazu an Melatonin zu bilden. Ich erhöhe den Melatonin-Spiegel gleichmäßig, beobachte dabei ihren Herzschlag. Zeitgleich rege ich die Bildung von Serotonin an, einen Botenstoff. Ich lasse Bella langsam in die Welt der Träume hinüber gleiten.

„Sie schläft fest." Sage ich.

„Ihr Herzschlag ist normal." Sagt Carlisle. Ich verlasse den Raum gemeinsam mit Carlisle für einige Augenblicke und gebe den beiden ihren Freiraum.

„Wenn Charlie zu Bella geht, werde ich da sein. So dass ich eventuell eingreifen kann." Charlie ist der ungewisse Faktor, wir wissen nicht wie er reagieren wird.

Ich höre Emmetts Jeep die Einfahrt entlang kommen.

Von hier oben belausche ich das Gespräch.

„Ich bin Baden gegangen, deswegen musste ich meine Kleidung wechseln. Ich hatte zufällig noch diese im Wagen liegen. Ich hab Charlie erzähl, dass das Blut von einen Reh stammt welches ich mit dem Auto erfasst habe." Emmett spricht mit unterschiedlichen Frequenzen, den letzten Teil können nur wir hören.

„Ich dachte du hattest die Kleidung schon entsorgt." Antwortet Esme.

„Esme es ist schön sie zu sehen." Begrüßt Charlie sie.

„Ich freue mich auch."

„Emmett, wie fühlst du dich?" Besorgt. Oh das bringt mich auf eine Idee.

„Hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt, wieso?" Fragt Emmett.

„Edward, Alice und Bella haben sich bereits mehrmals übergeben."

„Ich sagte doch, die Pizza hat etwas komisch geschmeckt, aber ihr wolltet mir nicht glauben." Bringt Rosalie ein.

„Für mich hat sie nicht anders geschmeckt als sonst." Antwortet Emmett

„Und warum hast du dann nur das kleine Stück gegessen?" Fragt sie ihn

„Weil ich nicht alles wegfuttern wollte. Was ist mit Jasper?"

„Ihm fehlt nichts, mir fehlt nichts, wir haben auch nur einen Bissen gegessen."

„Was ist mit Bella?" Fragt Charlie schließlich besorgt.

„Ich denke die Kids haben sich etwas den Magen verdorben mit Pizza, nehme ich an. Ich habe vorhin gerade eine Probe zur Kontrolle ins Labor gebracht. Mit dem bevorstehenden Campingtrip wollte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. Bella schläft im Moment. Aber kommen sie doch ins Haus Chief Swan."

„Charlie." Antwortet er.

„Okay Charlie kommen sie rein." Sagt Carlisle und lässt ihn ins Haus.

Als Charlie das Haus betritt, verlässt Edward das Gästezimmer und ich setzte mich zu Bella ans Bett.

„Wo ist Bella?" Fragt Charlie zugleich.

„Ich zeig ihnen das Zimmer." Sagt Rosalie. Sie führt ihn die Treppen hinauf zum Gästezimmer.

„Chief Swan." Begrüße ich Bellas Vater, ich erhebe mich von meinen Platz und biete ihn dem Chief an. „Bella schläft."

Charlie tritt an das Bett heran. „Sie sieht wirklich sehr blass aus." Sagt er. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie wecken und nach Hause bringen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde mich beruhigter fühlen, wenn sie das nicht tun würden. Der Arzt in mir sagt, dass es besser wäre die Testergebnisse abzuwarten." Sagt Carlisle der ebenfalls nach oben gekommen ist.

„Sie haben mit Alice und Edward bereits genug um die Ohren, wenn es den beiden nicht anders geht als Bella." Sagt Charlie.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bin Arzt und ich hab lieber meine Patienten in der Nähe, vor allem da ich nicht weiß was die Ursache dafür ist und ich auch nicht ausschließen kann dass es sich noch verschlimmern könnte."

Charlie nickt.

Zeit für Plan B. Bella schläft tief und ich konzentriere mich auf Emmett und errege Übelkeit in ihm. Es erfordert mehr Konzentration einen Vampir zu beeinflussen, aber ich schaffe es.

Emmett rennt aus dem Zimmer ins Bad. Ich höre wie er sich übergeben muss und ein Kichern dringt aus den anderen Zimmern. Rosalie und Carlisle können ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

„Nicht Emmett auch noch." Sage ich mit gespielter Besorgnis. „Ich dachte immer er hätte einen etwas stabileren Magen."

„Jasper das wirst du bereuen." Droht er mir. Oder du, denke ich mir und schicke eine erneute Welle der Übelkeit in seine Richtung. Ich kann Edward und Alice kichern hören.

Ich höre Esme die Treppe heraufkommen.

„Ich hab Bella etwas Tee gemacht." Sagt sie und stellt eine Thermoskanne und einen Becher auf den Nachttisch.

Emmett kommt zurück zu uns. Er ist wütend.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragt Carlisle erneut.

„Besser als noch vor einen Augenblick." Sagt und schaut mich dabei an.

„Wie war dein Tag, großen Fang gemacht?" Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen ihn zu necken.

„Riesig." Sagt er und geht.

„Ich hoffe mein Sohn hat sich anständig benommen." Höre Carlisle sagen.

„Er bringt alle Eigenschaften mit die ein guter Angler haben muss." Antwortet er und ich höre wieder Gelächter aus den zwei anderen Zimmern. „Er ist sehr geduldig und konzentriert bei der Sache."

„Aber ich denke ich habe jemanden versprochen den Fisch zuzubereiten." Sagt Esme.

„Ich denke sie haben genug Arbeit mit den Kids. Ich denke ich sollte lieber gehen." Sagt Charlie.

„Ich würde gern noch mit ihnen reden. Wegen der Reise nach Florida, weil sich da eine kleine Änderung ergeben hat." Sagt Carlisle und bitte ihn mit ins Arbeitszimmer zu gehen.

Ich höre die beiden sprechen über die Reise, dass es nun zwei Wochen gehen würde und dass er sowohl Bella wie auch Edward während dieser Zeit unterrichten würde.

Charlie ist abgeneigt. Ihm gefällt die Idee nicht Bella zwei Wochen aus der Schule zu nehmen. Ich weiß aber wie sehr sich Edward und Bella darauf freuen.

„Soll ich etwas eingreifen?" Frage ich in die Runde.

„Noch nicht." Antwortet Carlisle mir. Ich höre weiter dem Gespräch zu, Carlisle hat Esme zu sich gerufen. Und sie greift nun in das Gespräch mit ein, sie schildert Charlie wie wichtig eine Mutter-Tochter Beziehung vor allem in diesen Alter ist, dass sie gewiss Fragen hat, die sie lieber ihrer Mutter stellen würde als ihm. Und das so etwas nur schwer am Telefon zu machen ist. Sie erklärt wie zögerlich Alice bei gewissen Themen war und nur langsam mit bestimmten Fragen zu ihr gekommen ist.

Clevere Taktik denke ich mir und eines muss ich Esme lassen, sie kann sehr gut reden.

„Ich werde es mir überlege." Sagt Charlie schließlich. „Und es ist wirklich in Ordnung wenn Bella hier bleibt. Ich kann sie auch mit nach Hause nehmen, sie haben mit ihren Kindern schon so viel Arbeit ich will ihnen nicht noch mehr aufdrängen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, und ich wie schon gesagt ich würde im Moment Bella nur ungern wecken wollen. Aber wenn sich ihr zustand verschlechtern sollte, rufe ich sie selbstverständlich gleich an. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall morgen früh informieren." Sagt Carlisle.

„Sie können mich jeder Zeit anrufen." Versichert Charlie.

„Noch eine kurze Frage, ich hab im Moment Bellas Krankenakte nicht hier, sie ist auf keine Medikamente allergisch bzw. sie nimmt keine Medikamente, oder?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Nein."

„Danke, ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Im Moment denke ich aber Ruhe, Tee und vielleicht heute Abend etwas Leichtes zum Essen sind die besten Medikamente."

„Dann bedanke ich mich vielmals." Sagt Charlie.

Nachdem Charlie das Haus verlassen hat, kommt Edward wieder in das Zimmer und setzt sich neben Bella.

„Soll ich sie wecken oder von allein aufwachen lassen?" Frage ich.

„Was ist besser für sie?" Fragt Edward.

„Ich denke sie sollte von alleine aufwachen." Antwortet Carlisle.

„Dann machen wir es so. Ich beeinflusse sie ab jetzt nicht mehr."

„Danke Jasper."

„Hab ich doch gern getan, Brüderchen." Sage ich und gehe zu Alice.

„Was wollen wir heute noch machen?" Fragt sie mich.

„Du bist krank und gehörst ins Bett." Antworte ich.

„Ich fand es spitze was du mit Emmett gemacht hast. Aber sehe dich vor, er plant es dir heimzuzahlen."

„Das habe ich schon erwartet. Aber ich konnte es nicht sein lassen, die Gelegenheit war zu günstig."

Ich setze mich mit Alice in den Sessel, genieße einfach ihre Unbekümmertheit für eine Weile.

„Alice sagt mir bitte dass dies nicht wahr ist." Fragt Edward aus dem Gästezimmer.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?" Will ich wissen.

„Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit." Fängt Alice an zu summen. Von zwei Seiten höre ich ein Stöhnen. „Emmett sieht dass wir gestern den Film angesehen haben, Bella sagt, dass sie dabei eingeschlafen ist und beide entscheiden sich dafür ihn heute Abend nochmals anzuschauen."

„Rosalie, hast du Lust auf eine abendliche Jagdrunde?" Fragt Edward.

„Ich bin dabei." Antwortet diese.

„Alice hör auf zu summen." Beschwert sich Edward. „Jasper du auch. Könnt ihr eure Gedanken nicht einmal für euch behalten?"

„Danke Alice, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was ich heute abend schauen werde." Bedankt sich Emmett. Und fängt an zu singen.

„_Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit  
Jagst du den Alltag und die Sorgen weg  
Und wenn du stets gemütlich bist und etwas appetitlich isst  
Dann nimm es dir egal von welchem Fleck _

_Was soll ich woanders, wo es mir nicht gefällt?  
Ich gehe nicht fort hier, auch nicht für Geld!  
Die Bienen summen in der Luft  
Erfüllen sie mit Honig Duft  
Und schaust du unter den Stein,  
Erblickst du Ameisen die hier gut gedeihen _

_Probier mal zwei, drei, vier _

_  
Ist das dein Ernst? _

_Haha es gibt nichts Besseres! Das ist ein herrliches Gefühl wenn  
die Kitzeln Denn mit Gemütlichkeit kommt auch das Glück zu dir _

_Wie denn? _

_Es kommt zu dir! _

_Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit  
Mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit  
Vertreibst du deinen ganzen Sorgen Kram  
Und wenn du stets gemütlich bist  
Und etwas appetitlich isst  
Dann nimm es dir egal woher es kam. _

_Na und pflückst du gern Beeren? und du pickst dich dabei? _

Aua." Ruft Emmett plötzlich. „Rose hör auf, bitte, Rose."

„Raus hier, du hast Zimmerverbot, raus." Schreit sie ihn an.

„Aber Rose, bitte, ich durfte doch erst wieder ins Zimmer."

„Das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben."

„Rose, entschuldige, bitte."

Alle im Haus lachen, Carlisle, Esme, Alice und Edward. Ich höre wie Rose die Türe zuschlägt und den Schlüssel im Schloss dreht. Dann höre ich Schritte, die immer Näher zu unserem Zimmer kommen.

Emmett reißt unsere Türe auf. „Jasper du musst mir helfen, bitte, beruhige Rose."

„Hast du schon mal etwas von anklopfen gehört?" Frage ich.

„'Tschuldigung." Sagt er.

Ich kann mein Lachen nicht mehr halten, Rose hat sein Shirt zerrissen, ein Hosenbein fehlt, das andere hat mehrere Löcher.

„Wehe du hilfst ihm Jasper." Ruft Rosalie.

„Sorry Emmett, aber mit diesen Grizzly-Bären will ich mich lieber nicht anlegen." Sage ich.

„Verräter, ich dachte du wärest auf meiner Seite." Damit verlässt Emmett unser Zimmer wieder und knallt die Türe hinter sich zu, zu meiner Verwunderung bleibt sie aber heil.

„Rosalie, dürfte ich sie bitten, mir wenigsten ein paar ganze Bekleidungsstücke aus meinen Schrank zu geben?" Fragt Emmett an.

Im Gästezimmer merke ich wie Bella langsam am Aufwachen ist.

„Bella wacht auf." Sage ich laut, so dass es alle hören können.

Alice springt sofort von meinen Beinen und läuft zu ihre.

Eigentlich wollte ich Alice den Vorschlag machen, in den Wald zu gehen, so dass die beiden Turteltäubchen etwas Ruhe haben, aber Alice ist Alice. Ich stehe ebenfalls auf und gehe zu ihnen.

_Sorry Edward._ Sage ich nur.

Alice sitzt bereits auf ihrem Bett, Bella reibt sich die Augen.

„Bella, du hast das Beste gerade verpasst." Fängt Alice an und erzählt was soeben geschehen ist zwischen Rose und Emmett, erst danach erzählt sie, von der Unterhaltung zwischen Charlie und Carlisle.

„Das heißt wir schauen heute Abend nochmals das Dschungelbuch." Fragt sie.

Alice nickt nur.

„Schön ich verspreche auch dieses Mal nicht dabei einzuschlafen."

„Ich werde mit Rosalie jagen gehen." Sagt Edward.

„Schade." Antwortet Bella nur. „Aber ich denke bis dahin sollten wir noch etwas für die Schule machen." Sagt Bella, allerdings im gleichen Moment knurrt ihr Magen.

„Aber erst nachdem du etwas gegessen hast." Sagt Edward und die beiden verlassen das Bett.

Ich verbringe den Nachmittag zusammen mit Alice auf unserem Zimmer, wir reden, hören Musik. Rosalie ist zeitweilige mit bei uns auf dem Zimmer, sie führt zusammen mit Alice mir ihre neuen Kleider vor. Ich kommentiere wie es sich gehört, soviel hab auch ich mittlerweile gelernt, widerspreche nie den beiden, wenn es um Mode geht.

Emmett ist immer noch aus seinem Zimmer ausgesperrt und jammert im Moment Carlisle die Ohren voll, wie ungerecht doch alle zu ihm sind.

Edward hilft Bella beim Lernen, sie zieht sich der Rest des Tages hin. Gegen Abend gehen Alice und ich ins Wohnzimmer, wir schauen zunächst zusammen die Nachrichten an, danach kommen auch die anderen zu uns.

„Jetzt schauen wir Balu und Mogli." Sagt Emmett.

„Wir gehen jagen." Sagt Rosalie und greift sich Edward am Ärmel und zieht ihn mit sich.

Doch noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht haben, fängt Emmett erneut an zu singen. Ich schaffe es gerade noch Bella zu mir zu ziehen und sie mit meinen Körper zu schützen bevor zwei verschiedene Schlüsselbunde auf uns zugeflogen kommen. Und einer davon trifft meinen Kopf

Sofort spüre ich Edwards Besorgnis und auch die anderen sind für einen Moment komplett ruhig und angespannt.

„Alles in Ordnung." Sage ich.

„Bella, es tut mir leid." Sagt Edward und kommt zu uns.

„Mir ist nichts passiert."

„Aber es …"

„Mir ist nichts passiert, dank Jasper und nun geh, bevor ich auch noch Anfang zu singen."

„Bella, ich kann…"

„Geh jagen mit Rosalie." Sagt Bella erneut.

_Verschwinde, sie wird sich schneller wieder beruhigen, wenn wir die gesamte Situation nicht noch mehr hochspielen, klären können wir die Situation wenn sie schläft_. Sage ich zu Edward.

Edward befolgt meinen Ratschlag.

Doch bevor Emmett die DVD starten kann, klingelt das Telefon.

Carlisle erhebt sich und greift nach dem Hörer.

„Charlie." Sagt er.

Wir sind alle still.

„Charlie." Begrüßt er ihn.

„Ich wollte nur nachfragen wie es den Kids geht."

„Besser. Sie sind im Moment alle im Wohnzimmer, trinken Tee und schaue sich das Dschungelbuch an." Sagt er.

„Kann ich kurz mit Bella reden?" Fragt Charlie.

Bella schaut erschrocken hoch und unsere Blicke treffen sich für einen kurzen Moment.

„Selbstverständlich." Carlisle reicht ihr den Hörer.

„Dad, erinnere mich bitte daran keine merkwürdig schmeckende Pizza mehr zu essen." Sagt sie ihn. Sie blickt mich dabei an.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragt er nach.

„Noch etwas schlapp, aber ansonsten geht es mir wieder besser. Dank Esme und ihrer Pflege."

„Soll ich dich abholen?" Fragt er.

Unsicherheit steigt in ihr hoch. Carlisle nimmt den Hörer ihr wieder ab.

„Charlie, ich wollte eigentlich morgen früh noch eine Blutprobe nehmen und sie gleich mit ins Labor nehmen zur Sicherheit. Die Befunde von der Stuhlprobe sind leider bis jetzt noch nicht da."

„Dad, kannst du mich bitte abholen, ich hasse Spritzen und noch mehr hasse ich Blut." Bettelt Bella.

„Ich denke es ist vielleicht wirklich das Beste, wenn die Sache vor der Reise nach Vancouver komplett abgeklärt wird, nicht dass es doch etwas Ernsthafteres ist und ihr werdet dort oben krank." Sagt Charlie.

„Danke für den Anruf, Charlie."

„Passen sie gut auf Bella auf."

„Keine Sorge, Esme umsorgt sie bereits wie eines von unseren Kindern." Lacht Carlisle.

„Danke und Gute Nacht."

„Auch ihnen einen Gute Nacht." Carlisle legt auf.

„Können wir jetzt DVD schauen?" Fragt Emmett ungeduldig.

Wir nicken.

Ich setzte mich in die Ecke des Sofas und lege meine Beine hoch. Alice erhebt sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa und kommt zu mir. Esme sitzt im Sessel, während sich Bella und Emmett das andere Sofa teilen. Carlisle hat das Zimmer verlassen und ist in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen, ich denke er hat das Dschungelbuch einmal zu oft gesehen.

Ich konzentriere mich weniger auf den Film als das was um mich herum geschieht. Bella ist komplett in den Film versunken, genauso wie Emmett. Ich versteh es zwar nicht wie man so auf diesen Film stehen kann, aber Emmett ist hin und weg. Alice ist mal entspannt und im nächsten Moment wieder angespannt.

„Was siehst du?" Frage ich sie.

„Nichts, der Tag morgen ist, es ist alles trüb. Ich hasse es wenn die Wölfe in der Nähe sind, ich bin blind."

Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass wir zu sehr von unseren Fähigkeiten abhängig sind. Alice hasst es wenn sie nicht sehen kann was passiert. Edward mag es nicht, wenn er die Gedanken der anderen nicht klar und deutlich vernehmen kann. Und auch ich verlasse mich auf meine Fähigkeiten andere manipulieren zu können zu jeden gewählten Augenblick.

Ich höre ein Knistern in der Ferne, Edward und Rosalie sind auf dem Heimweg. Über Emmetts Gesicht huscht ein Grinsen, er steht leise auf und nimmt sich zwei Decken. Er wickelt Bella in die erste ein, bevor er sie hoch hebt und sich mit ihr auf den Schoß wieder auf das Sofa setzt und deckt Bella und sich selbst danach mit der zweiten Decke zu.

Alice greift hinter uns auf den kleinen Beistelltisch nach Zettel und Stift.

„Spiel mit." Schreibt sie nur drauf und hält den Zettel hoch genug dass sie ihn lesen kann.

Bella nickt und widmet sich wieder dem Film. Ich nehme ihr die Anspannung weg und sie relaxt sichtbar gegen Emmett, legt ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Ich weiß nicht, was Emmett Edward in Gedanken erzählt, doch Edward fängt an zu rennen und seine Eifersucht steigt stetig an.

Er weiß nicht wie er reagieren soll, als er die Türe öffnet und uns so sitzend auffindet.

Bella blickt kurz auf. „Der Film ist aber noch nicht zu Ende." Sagt sie und lehnt sich wieder gegen Emmett.

„Emmett." Faucht Rosalie nahezu.

„Ruhe, Rosalie." Sagt er nur.

„Was soll das?" Fragt sie.

„Was soll was. Ich schaue einen Film, du und Edward hatte keine Lust darauf, also habe ich mir jemanden gesucht der Lust hat. Außerdem ist Bella schön warm. Und jetzt Ruhe, oder wir müssen uns den Film noch einmal anschauen." Sagt Emmett.

„Das wirst du bereuen." Rosalie dreht sich um und rennt wieder hinaus. Die Welle der Entrüstung die von Rosalie ausgeht trifft mich hart. Sie wütend habe ich sie selten erlebt.

Edward blickt von Emmett zu Esme zu Alice und mir. Aber jeder von uns scheint seine Gedanken zu blocken.

Ich ziehe meine Beine ein und schaffe Platz für Edward. Der sich zu uns auf das Sofa setzt. Seine Anspannung ist deutlich spürbar. Er beobachtet jede von Bella und Emmetts Bewegungen. Doch die beiden sind gut, sie lassen sich von seinem Blick nicht beeinflussen. Sie bleiben so bis zum Ende des Filmes sitzen

„Wie wütend ist Rose?" Fragt Emmett schließlich.

„Sie überlegt wie sie dich am besten umbringen kann, im Moment ist sie bei ins kochende Wasser werfen." Sagt Edward.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen, als sie aus dem Haus gerannt ist, ich möchte ihr in den nächsten 24 Stunden nicht begegnen." Sage ich.

„Das ist gut." Sagt Emmett.

„Sicher?" Frage ich. Ich spüre Lust und Erregung. „Ich will lieber nicht wissen."

„Danke Bella." Sagt Emmett und umarmt sie. Edward ist fast auf dem Sprung.

„Aufpassen oder Edward kocht dich eher als Rosalie." Warne ich.

Emmett nimmt wirft die erste Decke über die Lehne. Erleichterung geht von Edward aus, als er sieht, dass Bella noch in eine Zweite Decke gehüllt ist.

„Ich kenn dich doch Eddie." Sagt Emmett. „Plätze tauschen?" Fragt er ihn.

Edward springt auf und nimmt Bella in den Arm, Emmett steht auf und setzt sich nun auf den freien Platz auf unseren Sofa, während es sich die beiden Turteltäubchen bequem machen.

„Was schauen wir jetzt?" Fragt Bella.

„Bist du nicht müde?" Fragt Edward.

„Nachdem ich den halben Nachtmittag geschlafen habe?"

„I am Legend?" Schlägt Emmett vor.

Alle nicken zustimmend, auch Carlisle kommt aus seinem Arbeitszimmer wieder.

„Ich will noch mal für ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft." Sage ich Alice und hebe sie von meinen Beinen und setzte sie auf Sofa. „Ich bin so in ein zwei Stunden wieder da."

„Bis später."

Ich bin froh, dass keiner eine Frage stellt oder mitgehen will. Nachdem ich außer Hörweite bin, wähle ich Jacobs Nummer.


	16. Chapter 16 Jasper POV

Jaspers POV

Nachdem ich mein Telefonat mit Jacob beendet habe, suche ich mir noch eine kleine Beute. Ich verschmiere mutwillig etwas Blut auf mein Shirt, um eventuelle Fragen abzuwehren.

Ich mache einen Umweg über die Garage und beobachte das Verhalten der anderen während ich meinen Teil der Arbeit erledige. Als ich wieder das Haus betrete, schauen sie immer noch fern. Ich stelle sicher dass die anderen die Blutspuren auf meinen Shirt gesehen habe, bevor ich in unser Zimmer renne und mein Shirt wechsle. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer komme setzte ich mich auf den Boden vor Edwards und Bella. Alice sitzt mittlerweile auf Emmetts Beine. Ich habe den Film bereits mehrere Male gesehen, deswegen schenke ich ihn kaum Beachtung, jeder bi ich sehr vorsichtig mit meinen Gedankengängen.

Plötzlich bemerke ich, wie Bella vorsichtig meine Haare berührt, ich spüre mehr ihre Wärme als das ich ihre Hand spüre. Ich drehe mich für meine Verhältnisse sehr langsam zu ihr um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Sie lacht und zeigt mir einen kurzen Zweig, der sich in meine Haare verfangen hatte.

„Jasper, willst du jetzt schon Vögeln einen Nistplatz bieten?" Fragt Emmett und lacht über seinen eigenen Witz.

„Sehr lustig." Antworte ich.

Ich wende mich nochmals zu Bella und bedanke mich bei ihr.

Ich bin froh als der Film endlich zu Ende ist, ich mag ihn nicht besonders. Ich verlasse meine Position am Boden und will den Raum verlassen.

„Ein kleinen Moment noch." Sagt Carlisle. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa zu Emmett und Alice.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht Carlisle." Fleht Alice.

Carlisle greift neben sich auf den Boden, der Reiseführer.

„Bella, der ist für dich. Schau ihn dir mal an."

„Ich dachte ihr kennt euch aus." Sagt sie.

„Aber nicht im Sektor Restaurants."

„Ich denke im Hotel wird bestimmt etwas zu Essen geben." Sagt sie.

„Bella, es ist auch dein Urlaub und du sollst ihn genießen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich werde es mir anschauen."

„Carlisle, bitte nicht." Bettelt Alice erneut.

„Und Bella als eine kleine Revanche bitte ich dich, die Reisetasche für Alice herauszusuchen, die sie für die Reise nehmen soll." Sagt Carlisle lachend.

„Was?" Fragt Bella erstaunt.

„Keinen Kartoffelsack?" Fragt Edward.

„Schade." Sagt Emmett. Im gleichen Augenblick hebt er Alice hoch und lässt sie mehr oder weniger auf meinen Schoß fallen und rennt in die Garage.

„Eigentlich solltest du ihre Tasche packen, aber da sie schon all ihre Sachen aussortiert hat, bringt das sehr wenig."

„Und warum werde ich damit bestraft?"

„Damit du lernst nicht immer so vor laut zu sein." Antwortet Carlisle.

„Bella, wähle diesen." Sagt Emmett als er wieder auftaucht und hält einen Kindertrolley mit irgendwelchen komischen Figuren darauf in der Hand.

„Woher hast du dieses Teil?" Frag ich Emmett.

„Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"

„Comics?" Fragt Edward.

„Ja." Antwortet Emmett.

„Okay ich will die Story gar nicht hören." _Edward du hast nicht zufällig noch etwas Platz in deiner Tasche? _Frage ich ihn in meinen Gedanken.

„Und Alice, ich kontrolliere Jaspers Tasche und werde alle deine Sachen daraus entfernen." Sagt Carlisle.

_Und du bist sicher, dass er keine Gedanken lesen kann?_

Edward lacht nur.

„Komm Bella ich werde dir unsere Taschen zeigen, damit du auswählen kannst." Sagt Carlisle, Bella erhebt sich von Edwards Beinen und folgt Carlisle auf den Boden, wo wir unser Reisezubehör lagern.

Wir alle folgen ihnen.

„Und welche Tasche werde ich wählen?" Fragt Bella Alice.

Alice schaut Bella einen Moment überrascht an und deutet dann auf den größten Koffer den wir haben.

„Alice, ich wollte dir eine faire Chance geben." Sagt Bella. „Jetzt muss ich davon ausgehen, was ich mitnehmen würde."

Alice legt ihren Kopf resigniert gegen meine Brust. Ich schlage meine Arme um ihren Körper und küsse sie auf den Kopf.

Ich höre Emmett und Edward leise lachen.

„Okay was würde ich mitnehmen." Ich kann regelrecht spüren wie Bella eine Liste von Sachen in ihren Kopf durchgeht.

Diesen hier.

Alice verlässt den Raum ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Ich höre wie sie leise vor sich hinmurmelt.

„Alice du hast deine Tasche vergessen." Ruft Emmett hinterher. Alice kommt zurück und schnappt sich den Trolley und verschwindet damit. Er ist von unserer Trolley-Serie der kleinste, er fasst circa 40 Liter.

„Das kann lustig werden." Sage ich und folge ihr.

„Ist der zu klein für Alice?" Höre ich Bella fragen.

„Ich hab sie nie mit einem so kleinen Trolley verreisen sehen." Antwortet Carlisle. „Und Alice, der Trolley muss auch für die Rückreise reichen und es werden keine Sache mit der Post verschickt, noch vor Ort gelassen."

Alice schlägt mir unsere Zimmertür vor der Nase zu und ich stehe im Gang.

„Emmett hast du irgendwelche Pläne für die Nacht?" Frage ich ihn, da ich nicht glaube dass sich Rosalie über Nacht beruhigen wird.

„Playstation?" Fragt er.

„Warum nicht."

Und mit Playstation spielen vertreiben wir uns die Rest der Nacht, aus unseren Zimmer höre ich immer wieder „Das passt nicht." „Wie soll ich das nur unterbringen? Der Koffer ist zu klein." „Warum Bella?" „Das kann nicht sein." Und ich spüre dass Emmett das genauso amüsiert wie mich. Ich weiß irgendwann werde ich dafür büßen müssen, aber im Moment erheitere ich mich noch daran.

Kurz nach sechs Uhr höre ich gemurmel aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Bella ist aufgewacht. Während sie das Bad benutzt, rennt Edward in die Küche, um Bella ihr Frühstück vorzubereiten. Ich liebe es wie mein Bruder früh immer so aufgeregt ist um alles für seine Bella perfekt zu machen. Doch auch Vampirgeschwindigkeit, lässt Eier nicht schneller braten, Wasser schneller kochen.

„Hör auf dich lustig zu machen, Jasper." Höre ich Edward in der Küche reden.

„Ach, Eddie. Das macht einfach zu viel Spaß." Sagt Emmett.

Ich höre nur ein Knurren aus der Küche, Edward hasst diesen Namen.

Nach und nach gehen wir alle duschen und sitzen dann in der Küche am Tisch und passen auf wie Bella isst.

„Bella, Carlisle will, dass du noch kurz zu ihm ins Arbeitszimmer kommst." Sagt Edward.

Bella ist etwas überrascht, aber nickt.

Mein Handy klingelt, Jacob, wir reden kurz bevor und ich sage ihm dass ich mit Carlisle und den anderen reden werde, danach gehe ich nach oben.

Bella ist noch bei ihm im Zimmer, ich habe die Unterhaltung der beiden nicht verfolgt. Doch als ich das Zimmer betrete, dreht sie zu mir und fällt mir in die Arme, ich halte sie und versuche sie zu beruhigen.

„Edward." Rufen Carlisle und ich gleichzeitig. Er kommt nach oben gerannt.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt er und schaut mich dabei fragend an.

„Ich wollte ihr nur erklären, dass ich so tun werde als ob ich euch allen Blut abnehme und hab dabei meine Spritze und ein Pflaster in der Hand gehalten. Dann kam Jasper herein und sie fiel ihm entgegen."

„Ich nehme an Bella hat gedacht dass du ihr Blut abnehmen wirst." Sage ich.

„In einen Haushalt voller Vampire?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Allein der Gedanke genügt." Sagt Bella, die sich wieder erholt hat. Ich entlasse sie aus meinen Armen und sie geht zu Edward.

„Ich muss diese Woche nicht arbeiten, deswegen werde ich euch heute begleiten. Bella, Edward und ich werden zunächst Charlie einen Besuch abstatten. Ich hab bereits mit ihm telefoniert und er wird noch zu Hause sein. Ihr anderen könnt bereits zur Schule fahren, wir werden dort auf euch treffen. Ich rede mit dem Schuldirektor und erkläre ihm alles. Und jetzt gib mir deinen Arm Bella." Sagt Carlisle, zögerlich streckt sie ihn Carlisle entgegen. Ich spüre Heiterkeit. „Keine Angst, in der Spritze ist nur etwas roter Farbstoff, dass es etwas echter aussieht. Ich werde auf der Innenseite deines Ellenbogens einen kleinen Tropfen davon geben und danach ein Pflaster darüber kleben. So sieht es realer aus als wenn ich die Farbe direkt auf das Pflaster gebe würde. Das gleiche mache ich mit den anderen Kids auch."

Bella ist erleichtert.

„Jacob hat angerufen. Er will wissen ob es möglich wäre, dass Spiel eventuell eine Stunde früher schon zu starten." Sage ich.

„Ich denke das dürfte kein Problem sein." Antwortet Carlisle.

Er wiederholt, die Prozedur mit dem Farbstoff und dem Pflaster erst bei Edward und dann bei mir. Bevor er damit zu den anderen geht.

„Ein kleiner Trick." Sagt Edward zu ihr.

„Sorry Jasper. Ich habe denke ich etwas überreagiert." Sagt Bella zu mir.

„Nicht böse sein, aber ich fand es amüsant." Sage ich lachend und merke dass sie nicht böse ist wegen meiner Bemerkung.

„Bella, Edward komm lass uns gehen." Sagt Carlisle und beide gehen nach unten.

Ich gehe noch schnell in mein Zimmer um meine Jacke zu holen. Ich blicke mich erstaunt um.

„Alice, du räumst hier auf." Sage ich nur und begutachte dabei die im Zimmer verstreuten Klamotten, irgendwann finde ich meine Jacke und gehe nach unten.

„Oh nein Emmett, du wirst nicht in mein Auto steigen." Sagt Rosalie bestimmend.

„Okay, dann werde ich mit meinen eigenen Fahren. Jasper fährst du mit mir?" Fragt er mich.

„Sorry Emmett, es war schon schlimm genug deinen Geruch die ganze Nacht zu ertragen, ich muss mir das im Auto nicht auch noch antun." Und damit steige ich zu Rosalie in ihren BMW.

Emmett dreht sich um und stürmt in die Garage, während wir die lange Einfahrt entlang zur Straße fahren.

--------------------------------

Das nächste Kapitel wird aus Emmetts Sicht sein.


	17. Chapter 17 Emmetts POV

**Emmetts POV**

„Alice sagt mir bitte dass dies nicht wahr ist." Fragt Edward aus dem Gästezimmer.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?" Fragt Jasper nahezu besorgt.

„Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit." Fängt Alice an zu summen. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und lasse Rosalie allein vor dem Spiegel stehen. „Emmett sieht dass wir gestern den Film angesehen haben, Bella sagt, dass sie dabei eingeschlafen ist und beide entscheiden sich dafür ihn heute Abend nochmals anzuschauen." Ich höre aufstöhnen, dabei ist es so ein schöner Film. Balu, Mogli und King Louis, die Elefanten.

„Rosalie, hast du Lust auf eine abendliche Jagdrunde?" Fragt Edward.

„Ich bin dabei." Antwortet Rose.

„Alice hör auf zu summen." Beschwert sich Edward. „Jasper du auch. Könnt ihr eure Gedanken nicht einmal für euch behalten?"

„Danke Alice, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was ich heute Abend schauen werde." Ich liebe Alice und Bella. Heute Abend schaue ich Balu.

Ich kann nicht anders, der Song ist jetzt in meinen Kopf und muss raus.

„_Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit  
Jagst du den Alltag und die Sorgen weg  
Und wenn du stets gemütlich bist und etwas appetitlich isst  
Dann nimm es dir egal von welchem Fleck _

_Was soll ich woanders, wo es mir nicht gefällt?  
Ich gehe nicht fort hier, auch nicht für Geld!  
Die Bienen summen in der Luft  
Erfüllen sie mit Honig Duft  
Und schaust du unter den Stein,  
Erblickst du Ameisen die hier gut gedeihen _

_Probier mal zwei, drei, vier _

_  
Ist das dein Ernst? _

_Haha es gibt nichts Besseres! Das ist ein herrliches Gefühl wenn  
die Kitzeln Denn mit Gemütlichkeit kommt auch das Glück zu dir _

_Wie denn? _

_Es kommt zu dir! _

_Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit  
Mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit  
Vertreibst du deinen ganzen Sorgen Kram  
Und wenn du stets gemütlich bist  
Und etwas appetitlich isst  
Dann nimm es dir egal woher es kam. _

_Na und pflückst du gern Beeren? und du pickst dich dabei?__"_

_  
_Rosalie ist für einen Moment nahezu erstarrt und springt mich dann förmlich an.

Aua. Rose hör auf, bitte, Rose." Das tut weh, jemand sollte Rose mal die Fingernägel kürzen. Ich versuche Rose festzuhalten, doch sie wehrt sich das war mein Shirt, mein Lieblingsshirt. Was ist nur in Rose gefahren, das ist doch so ein schöner Film. Das war meine Hose, meine Hose hat nur noch ein Bein. Sie schiebt mich zur Tür, ich ergreife die Flucht.

Jasper schreie ich in stillen, okay, er kann keine Gedanken lesen.

„Raus hier, du hast Zimmerverbot, raus." Schreit sie ihn an.

„Aber Rose, bitte, ich durfte doch erst wieder ins Zimmer." Bettel ich.

„Das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben." Es war doch nur ein Lied.

„Rose, entschuldige, bitte." Ich denke nicht dass eine Entschuldigung im Moment hilft. Eine Einladung zu shoppen. Ich mein nicht Lebensmüde, dann lieber Zimmerverbot.

Ich kann alle im Haus lachen hören, selbst Carlisle. Schön, sollen sie doch lachen. Aber vielleicht kann doch Jasper helfen. Er ist mein Bruder und Brüder müssen zusammenhalten, richtig, oder?

Ich reiße die Türe zu Alice und Jaspers Zimmer auf ohne nachzudenken. Außerdem was können die schon anderes machen als Rosalie und ich.

„Jasper du musst mir helfen, bitte, beruhige Rose."

„Hast du schon mal etwas von anklopfen gehört?" Fragt Jasper amüsiert. Hab ich, interessiert mich im Moment allerdings nicht. Obwohl, ich hab keine Lust auf eine neue Belehrungsstunde von Carlisle

„'Tschuldigung." Sage ich.

Jaspers und Alices Blicke wandern über meinen Körper, dann lachen beide, sie lachen mich aus. Das ist fies, sie lachen mich einfach aus. Wartet, dass bedeutet Rache.

„Wehe du hilfst ihm Jasper." Ruft Rosalie.

„Sorry Emmett, aber mit diesen Grizzly-Bären will ich mich lieber nicht anlegen." Sagt er mir ins Gesicht, der Verräter, so ein elender Verräter, Mama.

„Verräter, ich dachte du wärest auf meiner Seite." Ich drehe mich um und will gehen, ich schlage die Tür hinter mir kräftig zu. Vorsichtig drehe ich mich um und blicke darauf. Sie ist ganz, alles andere ist egal. Ich blicke an mir herunter, so kann ich nirgends hingehen.

Dann halt noch eine Runde betteln. „Rosalie, dürfte ich sie bitten, mir wenigsten ein paar ganze Bekleidungsstücke aus meinen Schrank zu geben?" Frage ich sie.

Ich höre wie sie durch unseren Schrank wühlt, sie öffnet die Tür einen Spalt und wirft mir einen Satz frische Kleidung zu.

„Danke."

Ich ziehe mich auf dem Gang um. Dann schnapp ich mir meine zerrissenen Klamotten und werfe sie weg. Mein armes Shirt.

Mir ist langweilig und alle sind fies zu mir. Jetzt erzählen sie es sogar noch dem fiesen gemeinen kleinen Wiesel die Geschichte. Sie lacht.

Ich wandere umher, spiele Playstation, alleine macht das keinen Spaß. Ich schaue DVD, alleine macht das keinen Spaß. Ich spiele Wii, alleine macht das aber keinen Spaß.

Ich gehe zu Carlisle.

„Die sind gemein zu mir." Sage ich ihm und lasse mich auf dem Sofa in seinem Zimmer fallen.

Er schaut mir für einen Moment an und lacht.

„Alle lachen über mich."

„Emmett wie alt bist du?"

„Zweieinhalb." Antworte ich. „Mir ist langweilig."

„Du findest hier circa 2.000 Bücher, davon wird dir wohl eines zusagen." Antwortet er mir.

„Mit Zweieinhalb kann man noch nicht lesen."

„Soll ich dir eine Geschichte vorlesen?" Fragt er mich.

Ich nicke eifrig, sollen die anderen doch denken was sie wollen. Ich weiß nicht wie Carlisle es schafft, aber er hat aufgehört zu lachen und greift nach einen Buch. Er will mir wirklich etwas vorlesen?

Ich erkenne das Buch, nach den ersten paar Zeilen sofort wieder. Moby Dick.

„Emmett, alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er mich nach einigen Momenten.

„Es sind nur verschwommene Erinnerungen, aber am Abend in der Nacht wo meine Oma gestorben ist, hat sie mir das Buch angefangen vorzulesen. Ich habe es mir immer vorgenommen es zu lesen, aber ich habe es nie geschafft." Erzähle ich, Carlisle reicht mir das Buch, ich halte es in meiner Hand.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig. Ich kann mich nur noch an diesen einen Moment mit meiner Oma erinnern." Sage ich ihm.

„Dann behalte diesen Moment gut in Erinnerung."

„Das werde ich." Ich überlege für einen Moment wohin ich gehen sollte zum lesen, doch ich entscheide mich hier bei Carlisle zu bleiben, wenn er mich nicht hier haben will, dann soll er mich rauswerfen. Ich fange an zu lesen, und versuche mich dabei an meine Kindheit zu erinnern, ich weiß meine Mutter hat mir viel vorgelesen, aber ich kann mich an kein anderes Buch mehr erinnern.. Ich merke wie Carlisle mich ab und an ansieht, doch er sagt kein Wort.

So verbringen bis wir den restlichen Nachmittag. Ich warte bis Edward Bella hier Essen zubereitet hat. Ich muss mich diesen Gestank nicht wirklich aussetzten.

„Riecht man den Fisch eigentlich noch?" Frage ich Carlisle zögerlich.

„Ja. Nicht mehr so stark wie gestern. Ich denke Jasper hat dir einen gefallen getan, dich übergeben zu lassen, wahrscheinlich ist damit ein Teil des aufgenommenen Blutes wieder herausgekommen, weil danach der Geruch deutlich abgenommen hat. Aber da ich keine Erfahrungen damit habe, weiß ich nicht wie lange dein Körper brauchen wird um das restliche Blut zu verarbeiten." Erklärt er mir.

„Danke." Sage ich, ich weiß warum ich mich bedanke, aber ich bedanke mich einfach. Dann geh ich ins Wohnzimmer, jetzt ist Dschungelbuch Zeit, Schluss mit den düsteren Gedanken.

„Jetzt schauen wir Balu und Mogli." Verkünde ich laut.

„Wir gehen jagen." Sagt Rosalie und greift sich Edward am Ärmel und zieht ihn mit sich.

„Probier's Mal mit Gemütlichkeit." Singe ich den beiden hinterher, während sie zur Tür gehen. Ich sehe wie beide in ihre Jackentaschen greifen und etwas in unsere Richtung werfen. Jasper ist schneller, er zieht Bella zu sich und schützt sie mit seinen Körper. Einer der Schlüsselbunde trifft ihn und er knallt auf den Boden. Alles ist still.

„Alles in Ordnung." Sagt Jasper.

„Bella, es tut mir leid." Sagt Edward und kommt zu uns.

„Mir ist nichts passiert." Wiederholt Bella.

„Aber es …" Edward ist wütend auf sich selbst, auf mich, keine Ahnung aber sein ganzer Körper zittert.

„Mir ist nichts passiert, dank Jasper und nun geh, bevor ich auch noch Anfang zu singen." Bella versucht die Situation aufzuheitern.

„Bella, ich kann…"

„Geh jagen mit Rosalie." Sagt Bella erneut.

Ich hab das Gefühl Jasper und auch Carlisle reden in Gedanken auf Edward ein, schließlich geht er.

Endlich, ich will fernsehen. Ich greife mir die Fernbedienung und das Telefon klingelt.

Mist, Verdammt, nicht fluchen würde jetzt Esme sagen.

„Charlie." Sagt er.

Wir sind alle still.

„Charlie." Begrüßt er ihn.

„Ich wollte nur nachfragen wie es den Kids geht."

„Besser. Sie sind im Moment alle im Wohnzimmer, trinken Tee und schaue sich das Dschungelbuch an." Sagt er.

„Kann ich kurz mit Bella reden?" Fragt Charlie.

Bella schaut erschrocken hoch und unsere Blicke treffen sich für einen kurzen Moment.

„Selbstverständlich." Carlisle reicht ihr den Hörer.

„Dad, erinnere mich bitte daran keine merkwürdig schmeckende Pizza mehr zu essen." Sagt sie ihn. Sie blickt mich dabei an.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragt er nach.

„Noch etwas schlapp, aber ansonsten geht es mir wieder besser. Dank Esme und ihrer Pflege."

„Soll ich dich abholen?" Fragt er.

Bella ist unsicher, sie schaut von Jasper zu Carlisle zu mir, zu mir? Wie sollte ich ihr helfen? Ich schaffe es höchstens sie noch mehr in die Zwickmühle zu bringen. Carlisle reagiert und nimmt ihr den Hörer wieder ab. In Bellas Gesicht ist Erleichterung geschrieben.

„Charlie, ich wollte eigentlich morgen früh noch eine Blutprobe nehmen und sie gleich mit ins Labor nehmen zur Sicherheit. Die Befunde von der Stuhlprobe sind leider bis jetzt noch nicht da."

„Dad, kannst du mich bitte abholen, ich hasse Spritzen und noch mehr hasse ich Blut." Bettelt Bella.

„Ich denke es ist vielleicht wirklich das Beste, wenn die Sache vor der Reise nach Vancouver komplett abgeklärt wird, nicht dass es doch etwas Ernsthafteres ist und ihr werdet dort oben krank." Sagt Charlie.

„Danke für den Anruf, Charlie."

„Passen sie gut auf Bella auf."

„Keine Sorge, Esme umsorgt sie bereits wie eines von unseren Kindern." Lacht Carlisle.

„Danke und Gute Nacht."

„Auch ihnen einen Gute Nacht." Carlisle legt auf.

„Können wir jetzt DVD schauen?" Frage ich ungeduldig.

Die anderen nicken.

Ich setzte mich zum Wiesel auf das Sofa, Alice und Jasper sitzen auf den anderen, und Esme in einen der Sessel, doch schnell vergesse ich alles um mich herum. Ich mag Disney-Filme. Ich verstehe nicht was Rose gegen sie hat. Was soll's, soll sie doch jagen. Ich summe die Melodien in meinen Kopf mit. Ich wage einen Blick zu Bella, sie ist genauso in den Film versunken wie ich. Die beiden anderen haben bestimmt andere Gedanken, mir auch Recht.

„Was siehst du?" Frage Jasper plötzlich Alice. Können die beiden nicht ruhig sein.

„Nichts, der Tag morgen ist, es ist alles trüb. Ich hasse es wenn die Wölfe in der Nähe sind, ich bin blind." Sollen die Wölfe doch kommen, ich freue mich auf morgen, Football, gegen diese Verlieren. Denen zeigen wir es, sogar meine Rose spielt mit, hoffe ich mal.

Aus der Ferne höre ich das Knacken eines Astes, mir kommt eine Idee.

Ich schnapp mir beide Decken von Sofa, die Esme für Bella bereit gelegt hat. Ich bin schneller als das fiese Wiesel reagieren kann. Ich wickle sie in die erste Decke ein, setzte sie auf meine Beine und lege die andere über mir. Diese Wärme, wie hält Edward das nur aus. Bella ist steif wie ein Brett so angespannt ist sie. Ich höre wie Alice neben mir irgendetwas auf ein Blatt Papier kritzelt.

„Spiel mit." Schreibt sie nur drauf und hält den Zettel hoch genug, dass Bella ihn lesen kann.

Plötzlich entspannt sie sich.

_Edward, __das fiese kleine Wiesel sitzt auf meinen Schoß nicht erschrecken, wenn du zur Tür reinkommst._

_Ist sie eigentlich immer so warm. Mmmhhhh und wie gut sie duftet. Sag das aber bitte nicht Rose. Ich will heute kein zweites Paar Jeans verlieren._

_Wo bleibt ihr? Ich will endlich Rose Gesicht sehen wenn sie kommt._

_Nicht eifersüchtig sein, Edward. Ich will Rose ärgern._

_Bella scheint diesen Film zu lieben, sie ist komplett entspannt und lässt keinen Blick vom Fernseher._

Ich höre beide sehr nahe am Haus und dann öffnet Edward die Tür und beide kommen herein.

„Der Film ist aber noch nicht zu Ende." Sagt Bella und lehnt sich wieder gegen mich.

Ich bin überrascht, ich hätte erwartet dass sie aufspringt und Edward um den Hals fällt. Die Reaktion war aber um einiges besser.

„Emmett." Faucht Rosalie mich an.

„Ruhe, Rosalie." Antworte ich ihr und wende meinen Blick auf den Fernseher, ich hoffe sie reagiert nicht über.

„Was soll das?"

„Was soll was. Ich schaue einen Film, du und Edward hatte keine Lust darauf, also habe ich mir jemanden gesucht der Lust hat. Außerdem ist Bella schön warm. Und jetzt Ruhe, oder wir müssen uns den Film noch einmal anschauen." Sage ich.

„Das wirst du bereuen." Antwortet Rosalie mir und rennt aus dem Zimmer. Ich werde es gewiss bereuen ist nur die Frage in welcher Form. Eine Wütende Rosalie im Bett. Andere Gedanken.

Edward setzt sich zu Jasper und Alice auf fas Sofa, doch er lässt keinen Blick von Bella und mir. Aber wir lassen uns nicht beeinflussen und schauen so den Film zu Ende.

_Danke Edward._

„Wie wütend ist Rose?" Frage ich. Will ich es eigentlich wissen.

„Sie überlegt wie sie dich am besten umbringen kann, im Moment ist sie bei ins kochende Wasser werfen." Sagt Edward.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen, als sie aus dem Haus gerannt ist, ich möchte ihr in den nächsten 24 Stunden nicht begegnen." Antwortet Jasper.

„Das ist gut." Kochen könnte ich zur Not noch überleben und danach.

„Sicher?" Fragt mich Jasper. „Ich will lieber nicht wissen."

„Danke Bella." Sage ich und umarme sie. Das konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, sie duftet so herrlich.

„Aufpassen oder Edward kocht dich eher als Rosalie." Warne ich.

Ich werfe die erste Decke von uns und schaue dabei Edward an. Ist das Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht?

„Ich kenn dich doch Eddie. Plätze tauschen?" Frage ich ihn.

Edward springt auf und nimmt seine Bella in den Arm. Ich setzte mich auf den verlassen Platz von Edward und lass die beiden allein.

„Was schauen wir jetzt?" Fragt Bella.

„Bist du nicht müde?" Fragt Edward.

„Nachdem ich den halben Nachtmittag geschlafen habe?"

„I am Legend?" Schlage ich vor. Nach dem Dschungelbuch bin ich dafür in Stimmung

Alle nicken zustimmend, auch Carlisle kommt aus seinem Arbeitszimmer wieder.

„Ich will noch mal für ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft. Ich bin so in ein zwei Stunden wieder da." Sagt Jasper und verlässt uns.

Wie schafft es eine so kleine Person wie Alice das ganze Sofa in gebrauch zu nehmen? Ihre Füße liegen mittlerweile auf meinen Schoß. Das ist nicht wirklich bequem. Nach zwanzig Minuten reicht es mir. Ich stehe auf und nehme Alice hoch und setzte sie auf meinen Schoß. So kann ich meine Beine wenigsten auch ausstrecken.

Irgendwann kommt auch Jasper wieder. Sein Shirt ist Blutverschmiert. Kann er nicht einmal mehr jagen? Ich dachte er sei Besser als ich.

Er verschwindet für einige Augenblicke und kommt frisch gekleidet wieder. Er setzt sich vor Bellas und Edwards Sofa, so kann er seine Alice beobachtet, nehme ich mal an.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Bella irgendetwas aus Jaspers Haaren zieht. Einen Zweig.

„Jasper, willst du jetzt schon Vögeln einen Nistplatz bieten?" Ich stelle mir gerade Jasper mit einen Storchennest auf den Kopf umherlaufend vor?

„Sehr lustig." Antwortet er. Spielverderber.

Der Film ist zu Ende. Jasper springt vom Boden hoch und will gehen. Alice hat sich noch keinen Millimeter gerührt. Sie ist komplett angespannt, schlimmer als das Wiesel vorhin.

„Ein kleinen Moment noch." Sagt Carlisle. Jasper setzt sich zu uns auf das Sofa.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht Carlisle." Fleht Alice.

Carlisle greift neben sich auf den Boden, ein Reiseführer? Wir haben doch bestimmt hunderte davon.

„Bella, der ist für dich. Schau ihn dir mal an."

„Ich dachte ihr kennt euch aus." Sagt sie.

„Aber nicht im Sektor Restaurants."

„Ich denke im Hotel wird bestimmt etwas zu Essen geben." Sagt sie.

„Bella, es ist auch dein Urlaub und du sollst ihn genießen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich werde es mir anschauen."

„Carlisle, bitte nicht." Bettelt Alice erneut.

„Und Bella als eine kleine Revanche bitte ich dich, die Reisetasche für Alice herauszusuchen, die sie für die Reise nehmen soll." Sagt Carlisle lachend.

„Was?" Fragt Bella erstaunt.

„Keinen Kartoffelsack?" Fragt Edward.

„Schade." Ich hatte mich doch so auf den Kartoffelsack gefreut. Moment mal Tasche. Ich habe Alice mehr oder weniger sanft hoch und platziere sie auf Jasper und renne in die Garage.

Wo er ist er nur.

Da, der Trolley. Der Kindertrolley. Ich hab das Teil mal bei einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen. Perfekt.

„Eigentlich solltest du ihre Tasche packen, aber da sie schon all ihre Sachen aussortiert hat, bringt das sehr wenig." Höre ich Carlisle sagen.

„Und warum werde ich damit bestraft?"

„Damit du lernst nicht immer so vor laut zu sein." Antwortet Carlisle.

„Bella, wähle diesen." Sage ich und halte den Trolley hoch. Alle Lachen.

„Woher hast du dieses Teil?" Fragt Jasper.

„Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"

„Comics?" Fragt Edward.

„Ja." Antwortet Emmett. Ich habe ihn bei einem Preisausschreiben für Comics gewonnen. Ich wollte eigentlich den Hauptpreis haben eine signierte Ausgabe von dem Comic.

„Okay ich will die Story gar nicht hören."

„Und Alice, ich kontrolliere Jaspers Tasche und werde alle deine Sachen daraus entfernen." Sagt Carlisle.

Edward lacht auf, warum lacht er. Ich will auch mal Gedankenlesen können. Das ist unfair, naja zumindest in diesen Situationen.

„Komm Bella ich werde dir unsere Taschen zeigen, damit du auswählen kannst." Sagt Carlisle, Bella erhebt sich von Edwards Beinen und folgt Carlisle auf den Boden, wo wir unser Reisezubehör lagern.

Wir alle folgen ihnen.

„Und welche Tasche werde ich wählen?" Fragt Bella Alice.

Alice schaut Bella einen Moment überrascht an und deutet dann auf den größten Koffer den wir haben.

„Alice, ich wollte dir eine faire Chance geben." Sagt Bella. „Jetzt muss ich davon ausgehen, was ich mitnehmen würde."

Alice lehnt sich gegen Jasper. Armer Jasper, in seiner Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken.

Ich höre wie Edward neben mir mit lacht. Das kann lustig werden, der Urlaub mit dem Wiesel

„Okay was würde ich mitnehmen." Ich kann regelrecht spüren wie Bella eine Liste von Sachen in ihren Kopf durchgeht.

Diesen hier.

Alice verlässt den Raum ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Ich höre wie sie leise vor sich hinmurmelt.

„Alice du hast deine Tasche vergessen." Rufe ich hinterher. Alice kommt zurück und schnappt sich den Trolley und verschwindet damit.

„Das kann lustig werden." Sagt Jasper und folgt ihr. Armer Kerl.

„Ist der zu klein für Alice?" Höre ich Bella fragen.

„Ich hab sie nie mit einem so kleinen Trolley verreisen sehen. Und Alice, der Trolley muss auch für die Rückreise reichen und es werden keine Sache mit der Post verschickt, noch vor Ort gelassen." Antwortet Carlisle.

Ich höre ein lautes Türknallen.

„Emmett hast du irgendwelche Pläne für die Nacht?" Höre ich Jasper fragen.

„Playstation?"

„Warum nicht."

Und mit Playstation spielen vertreiben wir uns die Rest der Nacht, von oben höre ich immer wieder „Das passt nicht." „Wie soll ich das nur unterbringen? Der Koffer ist zu klein." „Warum Bella?" „Das kann nicht sein." Ich höre Jasper immer wieder lachen neben mir. Er scheint es noch mit Humor zu tragen.

Edward kommt kurz nach sechs herunter. Er schießt wie eine wild gewordene Biene durch das Haus, um alles für Bella perfekt zu machen.

„Hör auf dich lustig zu machen, Jasper." Höre ich Edward in der Küche reden.

„Ach, Eddie. Das macht einfach zu viel Spaß." Sage ich ihm

Er knurrt mich an.

Und das soll mir jetzt Angstmachen, Eddie?

Nach und nach gehen wir alle duschen und sitzen dann in der Küche am Tisch und passen auf wie Bella isst.

Ich gehe vorsichtig in mein Zimmer, während Rosalie unter der Dusche ist, für die Schule brauche ich wenigstens frische Klamotten. Schnell greife ich mir ein paar frische Jeans, ein Shirt und noch meine Sachen für heute Nachmittag für das Spiel. Ich weiß ja nicht wenn ich wieder in das Zimmer darf.

Irgendwann kommt Carlisle noch mit seiner Pseudospritze und Pflaster. Das Problem ist, die Pflaster halten nicht sehr lange auf unserer Haut.

Danach gehe ich zu den anderen. Carlisle ist schon mit Edward und Bella gefahren. Mist jetzt muss ich doch mit Rose fahren. Ich gehe auf ihren BMW zu.

„Oh nein Emmett, du wirst nicht in mein Auto steigen." Sagt Rosalie bestimmend.

„Okay, dann werde ich mit meinen eigenen Fahren. Jasper fährst du mit mir?" B

„Sorry Emmett, es war schon schlimm genug deinen Geruch die ganze Nacht zu ertragen, ich muss mir das im Auto nicht auch noch antun."

Bäh dann halt nicht. Tja mein Auto ist eh schöner und besser und schneller.

Verflucht. Einen Platten? Warum hat mein Auto einen platten Reifen? Warum hat mein Auto einen platten Reifen und Rosalie ist nicht da. Jetzt darf ich den Reifen noch alleine Wechseln. Nicht das dies allzu schwer. Doch alleine ist das kompliziert. Ich brauch einen Wagenheber, ich kann den Wagen nicht halten und gleichzeitig schrauben. Wo ist der Wagenheber. Rose, wo hast du ihn versteckt. Ich suche die halbe Garage ab bevor ich das Teil finde. Endlich, der Wagen ist hochgebockt. Ich löse die Schrauben, nehme den alten Reifen runter und lege den neuen auf. Über kreuz ziehe ich die Schrauben an. Fertig. Den alten Reifen lege ich gleich in den Kofferraum, auf den Heimweg werde ich eine Werkstatt anfahren um ihn flicken zu lassen, muss wohl über einen spitzen Gegenstand gefahren sein.

Ich blicke auf die Uhr. Mist, ich werde zu spät kommen. Ich rase die Einfahrt und den Weg zur Schule. Was für ein Glück gehabt, da fährt, gerade ein Auto aus einen der Parkplätze auch noch gleich neben Rosalies Auto. Was für ein Glück.

Pfui, überall stinkt es und dieses Mal bin es nicht einmal ich. Ich suche die anderen sie sitzen auf einer Bank und feuern unser Football Team an. Ich hasse die Klassenvergleiche, ich kann nie mitspielen. Aber heute Nachmittag.

„Go Spartans Go." Rufe ich laut, die anderen schauen mich nur fragend an.

„Man darf wohl seine Schule unterstützen."

„Wir dürfen mittags gehen." Sagt Carlisle. „Ich habe den Direktor überzeugt. Das nach dem Wochenende noch etwas Ruhe euch allen gut tun würde."

„Was ist mit Wolf und Co." Frage ich.

„Sie dürfen auch gehen."

„Und dann spielen wir gehen sie. Wie ich mich freue." Sage ich laut.

Der Tag zieht sich doch irgendwie hin. Vier Stunden beim Sport nur zuschauen zu dürfen ist eine Qual. Aber schließlich ist es Mittag. Wir gehen zu unseren Autos. Die Wölfe folgen in kurzem Abstand.

„Wir zeigen es euch." Rufe ich ihnen entgegen.

„Was ist das?" Fragt Rosalie und läuft um ihr Auto herum. Unter den Scheibenwischer ist ein Zettel.

„Das kann nicht sein." Faucht Rose. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Was Rose-Baby?" Frage ich.

"Entschuldigung, Ich habe leider ihr Auto etwas zerkratzt. Meine Nummer: 0800366388" Liest sie vor. „Wo ist der Kratzer, wo." Sie rennt mehrmals um das Auto. Die Nummer sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Ruf doch die Nummer an." Sagt das fiese Wiesel zu ihr.

Sie ist schlimmer als eine Furie, ich möchte nicht in der Haut des Verursachers stecken.

Sie tippt die Nummer in ihr Handy.

Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy, was für ein Zufall.

„Hallo." Sage ich.

„EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT."

„Was?"

„Rose, bitte. Nein. Meine Hosen."

„Du warst das?"

„Nein. Ich wäre doch nicht zu blöd und würde meine eigene Nummer."

„Und wie kommt dann deine Nummer auf diesen Zettel." Fragt sie stinksauer, zeig mir, wo ist der Kratzer.

„Ich hab dein Auto nicht berührt. Ich schwöre es."

Plötzlich lachen alle um uns herum.

„Was?" Fragen Rose und ich synchron.


	18. Chapter 18 Jacobs POV

So Jacob hat auch mal kurz etwas zu sagen und er will euch den Autostreich erklären.

Außerdem wolle ich mich bei allen bedanken, die immer so lieb Feedback schreiben, danke. Ihr seit die besten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob POV**

„Wer soll morgen spielen?" Frage ich in die Runde.

„Wer wird bei den Bleichgesichtern spielen?" Fragt Embry zurück.

„Sie haben fünf gesagt. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett und ich denke Rose."

„Edward ist der, der Gedanken lesen kann." Fängt Sam an aufzuzählen.

Ich nicke.

„Jasper ist der, der Emotionen manipulieren kann."

Wiederum nicke ich.

„Dann sollten wir uns besonders auf die beiden Konzentrieren." Schlägt Sam vor.

„Edward ist leicht abzulenken, man braucht nur an Bella zu denken." Sage ich.

„Das könnte funktionieren." Meint Embry.

„Dann spielen Seth, Sam, Quil, Jacob und Paul. Und beim Basespiel dann die anderen." Sage ich. Ich freue mich darauf, endlich mal mit soviel Kraft zu spielen wie wir besitzen und nicht zurückhalten zu müssen, das wird Spaß machen.

Während wir uns eine Taktik überlegen, in welcher Aufstellung wir spielen sollen, klingelt mein Telefon.

„Bleichgesicht." Sage ich nur und nehme den Anruf an.

_Hör mir zu Wolf._ Okay die Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor, Jasper.

„Was willst du."

_Wenn ihr Rosalie und Emmett diesen Autostreich spielen wollt, dann muss es morgen sein. Morgen wird es einfach sein die beiden mit getrennten Autos an die Schule zu locken._

„Okay."

_Bella hat dir Emmetts Nummer schon gegeben?_

„Ja."

_Ich werde dafür sagen dass Emmett zu spät zur Schule kommt, ihr müsst dafür Sorge tragen, dass er neben Rosalie parken kann._

„Okay."

_Bei dem Zettel den ihr Rose unter die Wischblätter legt, müsst ihr aufpassen, dass es nicht zu sehr nach Hund riecht, weil dann würde dass ganze sofort auffliegen._

„Okay."

_Und noch etwas Bella weiß nicht Bescheid, dass ich mit dahinter stecke und das braucht sie auch nicht zu wissen. Ich werde mit Carlisle reden und es ihm erklären. _

„Woher…"

_Ich habe ein Gespräch von Bella und Carlisle überhört._Kann er Gedanken lesen über das Telefon? Frage ich mich selbst.

„Okay."

_Am besten du schickst Bella morgen in der früh eine SMS und sagst nur dass der Streich heute stattfindet. Und ihr müsst den ganzen Tag eure Gedanken vor Edward geheim halten _darüber.

„Schaffen wir."

_Oder ich kann ihn einweihen, für Bella würde er schweigen. Wählt was immer einfacher für euch wäre._

„Wart ich frag die anderen."

Ich schau die anderen an, Sam nimmt mir das Telefon ab.

„Jasper hier ist Sam. Ich denke einweihen wäre besser, zu viele von uns wissen Bescheid und schnell denkt mal aus lauter Vorfreude mal daran."

„Dann klär ich Edward auf." Dank unseres Supergehörs können wir das Gespräch alle mitverfolgen

„Wir werden kein Wort darüber verlieren, dass du oder Edward etwas davon wusstest von dem Streich und wenn Bella fragen sollte, dann sagen wir Carlisle hat mit uns gesprochen. Hab ich das so richtig verstanden."

„Genau."

„Okay, ich werde mit Emily reden, sie wird sicherlich die Botschaft schreiben."

„Dann ist ja alles besprochen… Ach und wenn ihr morgen Emmett ärgern wollt, sagt ihn dass er nach Fisch riecht." Damit hat er aufgelegt.

„Ich denke wir haben einen Spitzel bei den Bleichgesichtern gefunden." Sage ich.

„Kann mich mal jemand aufklären? Was für einen Streich?" Fragt Emily.

„Wir wollen hauptsächlich Rosalie einen Streich spielen, sie liebt ihr Auto über alles, also legen wir ihr morgen einen Zettel unter die Scheibenwischer wo drauf steht, dass es mir leid tut aber ich habe ihr Auto beim parken, aussteigen was auch immer zerkratz, und dann Emmetts Telefonnummer." Erkläre ich.

„Und damit es nicht so schnell auffällt wer den Brief geschrieben hat, wäre es lieb wenn du dies machen könntest, weil die Bleichgesichter das sonst schnell am Geruch erkennen würden." Klärt Sam zusätzlich noch auf.

„Okay, ich verstehe, aber wir zerkratzen nicht wirklich ihr Auto oder?" Fragt Emily nach.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, darin liegt ja der Streich, wir schreiben es nur und sie wird wie wild nach einen Kratzer suchen." Sagt Embry.

„Kein Schaden." Sage ich.

„Dann bin ich einverstanden. Ich hab eine Idee, Jacob wenn Bella morgen früh einweihst, frag sie ob sie weiß welche Deo, Aftershave was auch immer Emmett eventuell benutzt."

„Mach ich."

„Und ihr anderen steckt morgen bitte alle eure Deos, Aftershaves ein." Sagt Emily.

Alle nicken.

„Was hast du vor?" Frage ich nach, es gefällt mir das Emily so bei der Sache ist.

„Werdet ihr noch sehen." Sagt sie lachend.

„Was war das am Ende, mit Emmett?" Fragt Seth nach.

„Wenn wir Emmett ärgern wollen, dann sollen wir ihn sagen, dass er nach Fisch riecht." Sagt Sam.

„Ich mag diesen Jasper." Sagt Seth. „Oh, das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Überlasst mir morgen die Ablenkung von Jasper. Ich hab eine Idee."

„Will ich wissen was du planst?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Willst du nicht." Sagt Seth. „Weil ich es im Moment lieber selber nicht wissen will."

Ich hab ein wage Idee, was es sein könnte, aber ich sage lieber nichts.

„Ich denke, dann haben wir alles für morgen besprochen? Oder fehlt noch irgendjemanden etwas ein?" Fragt Sam in die Runde.

Alle schütteln mit ihrem Kopf.

------------------------------------

Das nächste Kapitel könnte etwas dauern, ich hab noch nichts geschrieben und ich habe null Ahnung von American Football, ich muss wenigstens mir erstmal ein paar Basis-Informationen einholen.


	19. Chapter 19 Bella POV

Bella POV

Ein Schulmorgen bei den Cullens, man müsste meinen, dass nach all den Jahren es eine Routine ist, aber es ist Hektik. Alle wollen irgendwie gleichzeitig duschen. Immer wieder die gleichen Fragen, was soll ich anziehen, wie soll ich mir die Haare machen. Und ich dachte das gehe nur Menschen so.

Edward ist nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, schnell in die Küche gerannt, ich nehme mal an Frühstück machen. Obwohl eine Schüssel mit Müsli ausreichend wäre, aber versucht mal Edward davon zu überzeugen.

Ich bin geduscht, gekämmt und … fast frisch gekleidet. Als ich am Donnerstag meine Übernachttasche gepackt hatte, dachte ich nicht dass ich am Montag früh auch noch bei den Cullens sein würde. Aber meine Sachen von Freitag sind sauber und ich heiße nicht Alice.

Was auch immer Edward vorbereitet hat zum Frühstück es duftet sehr appetitlich und schmeckt fast noch besser.

„Bella, Carlisle will, dass du noch kurz zu ihm ins Arbeitszimmer kommst." Sagt Edward zu mir. Warum will mich Carlisle sehen, ich nicke zustimmend, aber manchmal hasse ich es, wenn sie so geräuschlos untereinander kommunizieren. Das ist sie wie an der Schule hinter jeder Ecke wird getuschelt.

Ich gehe zu Carlisle ins Arbeitszimmer, die Tür ist offen.

Ich sehe wie Carlisle aus einen Schrank, ein Spritze und eine kleines Fläschchen herausholt. Es ist mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt, es sieht aus wie… Blut. Was hat Carlisle vor. Als nächstes greift er nach einen Pflaster. Für mich.

Ich höre wie er mit mir redet, aber ich sehe nur wie sich seine Lippen bewegen, aber ich verstehe nicht was er sagt. Er wendet sich freundlich schauend zu mir um, und hält in der einen Hand die Spritze und in der anderen … Mir wird schlecht.

Ich spüre wie mich zwei kalte Arme festhalten, aber ich hab meine Augen noch fest verschlossen. Ich hole tief Luft. Definitiv nicht Edward. Langsam wird es peinlich, dass ich dass ich die Cullens anhand ihres Geruches einfangen kann auseinander zu halten. Jasper ist wie ein großer Bruder zu mir, genauso wie Emmett nur irgendwie anders. Emmett ist ein Bruder mit dem man Pferde stehlen kann, der jeden Streich und Schabernack mitmachen würde. Während Jasper jemand ist, zu dem man gehen kann, wenn man Probleme hat, wenn man jemand zum reden braucht. Jedenfalls ist das im Moment mein Eindruck von den beiden.

„Ich nehme an Bella hat gedacht dass du ihr Blut abnehmen wirst." Sage Jasper.

„In einen Haushalt voller Vampire?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Allein der Gedanke genügt." Sage ich. Jasper entlässt mich aus seiner Umarmung und ich gehe zu Edward, der mich wahrscheinlich aus Vorsorge in den Arm nimmt. Er hätte es wissen müssen, wie ich auf so was reagiere. Carlisle hat noch immer die Spritze in der Hand, und der Inhalt sieht immer noch nach Blut aus.

„Ich muss diese Woche nicht arbeiten, deswegen werde ich euch heute begleiten. Bella, Edward und ich werden zunächst Charlie einen Besuch abstatten. Ich hab bereits mit ihm telefoniert und er wird noch zu Hause sein. Ihr anderen könnt bereits zur Schule fahren, wir werden dort auf euch treffen. Ich rede mit dem Schuldirektor und erkläre ihm alles. Und jetzt gib mir deinen Arm Bella." Erklärt Carlisle. Soll ich ihn wirklich meinen Arm geben, er hält eine Spritze in der Hand. Zögerlich strecke ich ihn aus. Ich merke wie sich die anderen amüsieren darüber.

„Keine Angst, in der Spritze ist nur etwas roter Farbstoff, dass es etwas echter aussieht. Ich werde auf der Innenseite deines Ellenbogens einen kleinen Tropfen davon geben und danach ein Pflaster darüber kleben. So sieht es realer aus als wenn ich die Farbe direkt auf das Pflaster gebe würde. Das gleiche mache ich mit den anderen Kids auch." Erklärt Carlisle während er mir einen Tropfen aus den Arm gibt. Ich sehe ein Grinsen auf Jaspers Gesicht. Das ganze muss ihn amüsieren.

„Jacob hat angerufen. Er will wissen ob es möglich wäre, dass Spiel eventuell eine Stunde früher schon zu starten." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich denke das dürfte kein Problem sein." Antwortet Carlisle.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich, wie Carlisle diese Prozedur mit Edward und Jasper wiederholt und dann den Raum verlässt.

„Ein kleiner Trick." Sagt Edward zu mir.

Ich wende mich Jasper zu. Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass es Jasper war und nicht Emmett. Ich denke dann würde ich heute keine Ruhe mehr bekommen. „Sorry Jasper. Ich habe denke ich etwas überreagiert." Sage ich ihm.

„Nicht böse sein, aber ich fand es amüsant." Sagt er lachend und ich kann ihn nicht böse sein, ich denke wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich mich genauso amüsiert.

„Bella, Edward komm lass uns gehen." Ruft Carlisle von unten herauf. Edward greift nach meiner Hand und wir gehen die Treppen hinunter. Carlisle warten an der Tür auf uns, sein Mercedes ist schon in der Einfahrt geparkt. Er hält mir meine Jacke hin und greift dann nach meiner Tasche, bevor sie Edward nehmen kann.

Edward läuft zur vorderen Tür und öffnet sie … für mich. Ich steige ein. Er nimmt hinter mir Platz.

„Ich will noch kurz mit Charlie reden."

„Haben wir genug Zeit, dass ich mich noch umziehen kann?" Frage ich und erkläre dass ich keinen frischen Sachen für heute eingepackt habe.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Das macht die Sache weniger geplant." Sagt Edward von hinten.

Wie erwartet steht Charlies Polizeiauto noch in der Einfahrt. Wir haben noch nicht richtig gehalten, als sich die Eingangstür öffnet.

„Bells, wie geht es dir?" Fragt mich Charlie sofort.

„Viel besser als gestern." Antworte ich.

„Du siehst auch besser aus." Sagt er zu mir, dann wendet er sich zu Carlisle. „Danke Doc."

„Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe, sie sind damit einverstanden, wenn ich Bella für heute eine Sportbefreiung ausgestellt habe. Sie zeigt zwar keine Symptome mehr, aber mit einen ganzen Tag Sport will ich sie nur sehr ungern belasten."

„Ich vertrau ihrem Urteil." Sagt Charlie.

„Ich werde mich noch schnell umziehen." Sage ich. Edward holt in der Zwischenzeit meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und trägt sie die Treppen hinauf.

Ich höre Carlisle und Charlie im Wohnzimmer reden, ich kann jedoch keine einzelnen Wörter ausmachen.

Aus meinen Schrank hole ich mir ein paar frische Jeans und Shirt und gehe mich im Badezimmer umziehen. Als ich wieder in mein Zimmer komme, höre ich wie mein Handy klingelt. Eine SMS

_Hi Bella, wir planen den Streich für Rosalie heute. Emily fragt, ob du weißt welches Deo oder so Emmett benutz. Viele Grüße an Charlie. Jake_

„Welchen Streich?" Fragt mich Edward. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie er sich hinter mich gestellt hat um die Nachricht zu lesen.

„Nichts Besonderes." Sage ich, ich will Jake und die anderen nicht verraten.

„Was für einen Streich planen die Hunde und was hast du damit zu tun?" Fragt mich Edward erneut, in seiner Stimme liegt etwas das mir beinahe Angst macht.

Ich kann beinahe spüren wie Carlisle mit Edward kommuniziert. Ich höre nichts, aber die Anspannung fliegt aus seinem Gesicht und ein Hauch von einen Lachen erscheint.

„Calvin Klein." Sagt Edward schließlich.

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an.

„Emmett benutzt es hin und wieder und heute früh hat er sich in eine komplette Wolke damit eingehüllt."

Ich tippe schnell die Antwort und sende die Message an Jacob und hoffe dass Edward den Streich nicht ruiniert.

„Das könnte sogar lustig werden, obwohl ich anschließend nicht die Wut von Rosalie abgekommen will." Sagt er.

„Die kann sie danach im Spiel gegen die Werwölfe auslassen."

„Zum Glück hat sie sich dafür entschieden mitzuspielen." Sagt er. „Carlisle hat Charlie überzeugt, wir können nach Jacksonville fliegen." Erklärt er schließlich.

Wir verlassen mein Zimmer wieder und gehen nach unten.

„Viele Grüße von Jacob." Richte ich meinen Dad aus.

„Jacob?" Fragt Charlie nach.

„Jacob hat sich erkundigt wie es ihr geht." Sagt Edward.

„Sehr nett von ihm. So ich muss jetzt auch langsam los."

„Sei vorsichtig Dad." Sage ich ihm. Auch wir verlassen das Haus und fahren zu Schule. Dort angekommen richten sich alle Blicke auf uns. Ich würde mich am liebsten verstecken. Jasper, Rose und Alice sind auch schon da. Alice schaut mich nicht einmal an. Sie greift nach Rose und die beiden verschwinden. Irgendwie schmerzt diese Reaktion.

„Vielleicht solltest du Alice beweisen, dass so ein Trolley ausreichend ist." Sagt Jasper als er auf uns zukommt. Ich sehe wie er ganz leicht nickt, wahrscheinlich auf irgendeine Frage von Edward. Ich mag es nicht wenn sie mich außen vorlassen.

„Ich werde Esme anrufen und sagen, dass sie den anderen Trolley den wir in der gleichen Größe haben mitbringen soll zum Spiel." Sagt Edward.

„Auf was warten wir?" Frage ich, als ich sehe dass sich alle anderen zum Spielfeld begeben.

„Carlisle?" Schlägt Jasper vor.

„Okay." Ich sehe Jacob und Embry auf uns zu kommen.

Ich gehe die Beiden begrüßen. Jacob umarmt mich und wenn ich Augen im Hinterkopf hätte würde ich sehen, wie Edward sich zu einer Statue verkrampft.

„Wie wollt ihr das mit dem Auto machen, es ist kein Parkplatz mehr frei neben Rosalies Auto." Fragt Edward.

„Quil sitzt in dem Auto daneben, er wird den Parkplatz freimachen, wenn er Emmett kommen sieht." Erklärt Jacob.

Ich merke schnell dass Jacob und Edward wieder eines ihrer kleinen Dominanzspiele betreiben und wende mich deswegen Embry zu.

„Freust du dich schon auf das Spiel?" Frage ich.

„Und ob, wir werden es den Bleichgesichtern mal so richtig schön zeigen." Sagt er voller Enthusiasmus. „Spielst du heute hier mit?"

„Carlisle hat mir eine Sportbefreiung ausgestellt."

„Weil du dir den Magen verdorben hast?"

„Woher…"

„Wir hatten die gleiche Idee und Charlie und Billy haben sich darüber unterhalten am Telefon." Sagt er.

„Seit ihr soweit?" Fragt schließlich Jasper als er zusammen mit Carlisle zu uns kommt.

Ich nicke nur.

„Ich hab mit eurem Schulleiter geredet und mit eurem auch, Jacob. Wir können nach der Mittagspause gehen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Klasse." Sagt Embry und reibt sich dabei die Hände.

„Dann wollen wir mal unser Team anfeuern." Sagt Jacob. Wir gehen fast gemeinsam zu dem Football Feld.

Ich sehe die anderen Cullen und so weit wie möglich von ihnen entfernt stehen die Werwölfe.

„Es stinkt." Sagt Rosalie.

„Schlimmer als Emmett?" Ich kann mir die Frage nicht verkneifen. Sie antwortet mir knurrend. „Wollte nur mal nachfragen."

Edward legt seine Arme um mich und gemeinsam setzen wir uns auf die Bank.

„Go Spartans Go." Ruft jemand plötzlich. Emmett. „Man darf wohl seine Schule unterstützen."

„Wir dürfen mittags gehen." Sagt Carlisle. „Ich habe den Direktor überzeugt. Das nach dem Wochenende noch etwas Ruhe euch allen gut tun würde."

„Was ist mit Wolf und Co." Fragt er nach.

„Sie dürfen auch gehen."

„Und dann spielen wir gehen sie. Wie ich mich freue." Ich möchte nicht mit Jasper tauschen, Emmett ist komplett aufgedreht, das merke selbst ich ohne spezielle Fähigkeiten. Ich bin froh wenn es endlich Mittag ist. Nachdem das Spiel beendet wurde, gehen die meisten in Richtung Cafeteria. Wir hingegen gehen zum Parkplatz. Im kurzen Abstand hinter und folgen Jacob und die anderen. Ich bin nervös. Ich hoffe das klappt, Edward greift nach meiner Hand und drückt sie zärtlich.

„Wir zeigen es euch." Ruft Emmett ihnen voller Vorfreude entgegen. Ich sehe Rosalies Auto. Ihr Schritt wird plötzlich schneller.

„Was ist das?" Fragt Rosalie und läuft um ihr Auto herum und zieht einen Zettel unter den Scheibenwischern hervor.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das kann nicht sein." Sagt Rosalie immer wieder. Sie betrachtet dabei ihr Auto von allen Seiten.

„Was Rose-Baby?" Fragt Emmett.

"Entschuldigung, Ich habe leider ihr Auto etwas zerkratzt. Meine Nummer: 0800366388" Liest sie vor. „Wo ist der Kratzer, wo." Und wieder läuft sie um das Auto herum, und dann auch noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal.

Ich nehme meinen gesamten Mut zusammen. „Ruf doch die Nummer an."

Mich wundert es dass ihr Handy diese Attacke überlebt. Sie tippt schneller ich schauen kann und flucht noch ein paar Mal, weil wahrscheinlich das Handy zu langsam reagiert.

Emmett erschreckt beinahe, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelt.

„Hallo." Sagt er.

„EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." Brüllt Rosalie. Emmett hält sich das Handy so weit vom Ohr weg wie er nur kann.

„Was?" Fragt er unschuldig. Rosalie lässt ihr Handy fallen und rennt auf Emmett zu, ich weiß nicht wie aber noch schauen ihre Bewegungen fast menschlich aus. Sie zerrt an seinen Shirt und dann erwischt sie seine Hose.

„Rose, bitte. Nein. Meine Hosen." Fleht Emmett beinahe.

„Du warst das?"

„Nein. Ich wäre doch nicht zu blöd und würde meine eigene Nummer."

„Und wie kommt dann deine Nummer auf diesen Zettel." Fragt sie ihn.

„Ich hab dein Auto nicht berührt. Ich schwöre es."

Einer nach dem anderen fängt an zu lachen. Auch ich kann mir mein Lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Was?" Fragen beide synchron.

„Nichts." Sagt Jasper, ich spüre wie er versucht die Sache etwas zu beruhigen.

„Hier riech. Der Zettel stinkt genauso wie du. Nach Fisch und was auch immer diese Parfüm Zeug mit dem du dich eingestäubt hast." Sagt Rose. Rose ist so aufgebracht, sie merkt nicht einmal was um sie herum geschieht.

„Ich war es nicht. Rose, irgendjemand spielt dir einen Streich." Versucht Emmett zu sagen.

„Und wie kommt dann diese Nummer auf das Blatt, diese Nummer hast du erst seit ein paar Tagen und du hast mir hoch und heilig versprochen sie niemanden zu geben außer in der Familie." Sagt Rosalie.

„Rose, ich war es nicht. Bitte glaub mir doch."

„Und wer soll es dann gewesen sein. Du bist der einzigste hier der nach Fisch und was auch immer stinkt."

Ich beobachte Rosalies Hände sie immer wieder ballt sie diese zu einer Faust zusammen und jedes Mal sieht es so aus als Emmett auf den Schlag wartet.

„Rose, meine Liebe. Ich war es nicht, ich schwöre es."

„Und wer soll es dann gewesen sein, wem hast du sonst noch die Nummer gegeben?" Fragt sie ihn.

„Niemanden außer der Family." Sagt er

„Genau und du willst es ihnen jetzt in die Schuhe schieben? Aber sie können es nicht gewesen sein, du warst der jenige der zu spät kam, du hattest die Zeit. Und jetzt zeig mir den Kratzer."

„Ich hab keinen Kratzer…" Noch bevor Emmett den Satz aussprechen konnte, ist sein Shirt in mehrere Einzelteile zerlegt.

Jasper schafft es nicht mehr uns alle zu Kontrollieren und wir lachen wieder.

„Was ist daran so lustig?" Faucht Rosalie uns an.

„Du. Ihr." Sagt Jacob und lacht aus vollem Herzen.

„Du findest das witzig." Rosalie läuft wie eine Furie auf Jacob zu. Jacob tritt langsam einige Schritte zurück, so dass er in der Mitte der Gruppe steht. „Keiner, absolut niemand, macht auch nur einen winzigsten Kratzer auf mein Auto und kommt dann ungeschoren davon. Selbst Emmett nicht."

„Und wenn gar kein Kratzer im Auto ist?" Frage ich schließlich. Ich fühle mich irgendwie sicher, mit Edward, Jasper und Carlisle in meiner Nähe.

„Was?"

„Was ist wenn gar kein Kratzer im Auto ist?" Wiederhole ich.

„Aber?"

„Bella." Sagt Emmett ernst und kommt auf mich zu. Plötzlich fühle ich mich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Doch sein Gesicht verwandelt sich in ein Lachen und er umarmt mich. „Bella, du bist die Beste." Sagt er. „Ich liebe dich einfach."

„Was?" Fragt Rosalie erneut.

„Ein kleiner Streich." Sagt Jacob.

„Was?" Wiederholt sich Rosalie.

„Ein Streich." Wiederholt Carlisle.

„Du warst eingeweiht?" Fragt Rosalie und stürmt nun auf Carlisle zu. Sollte ich jetzt Angst um seine Klamotten haben?

„Irgendwo her musste Bella ja Emmetts Telefonnummer haben." Sagt er.

Rosalies Blicke wandern zu mir. Ihre Augen durchbohren mich wie Dolche. Jasper und Emmett treten dichter an mich heran.

„Rose, es war nur ein Streich." Sagt Emmett und lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Nur ein Streich und ich soll dass einfach wieder vergessen. Wer hat sich das letzte Mal stundenlang darüber aufgeregt, dass ihm ein Streich gespielt wurde. Ich oder du?" Faucht sie ihn an.

„Ich bin aber genauso Opfer dieses Streiches geworden wie du. Schau dir nur mein Shirt an. Zwei Lieblingsshirt in zwei Tagen, so ein Verlust." Sagt Emmett.

Rosalie dreht sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und setzt sich in ihr Auto. Ohne auch nur in den Rückspiegel zu schauen, fährt sie aus der Parklücke. Obwohl sie es eigentlich besser wissen müsste, dass Vampire stärker sind als Autos fährt sie mit der Stoßstange gegen Emmett, bevor sie laut aufschreiend den Parkplatz verlässt.

Ich schaue mich nervös um, hat das jemand mitbekommen? Doch die Cullens sind alle ruhig.

„Und womit fahren wir jetzt?" Fragt Alice?

„Du kannst mit mir mitfahren." Bietet sich Emmett an.

„Du stinkst." Sagt sie und geht zum Mercedes.

„Wieso immer ich." Sagt Jasper. „Wieso darf immer ich mit Emmett mitfahren."

Mir tut Jasper leid. „Fahr du mit Carlisle mit, ich werde mit Emmett mitfahren. Ich rieche schließlich nichts." Sage ich.

„Sicher?" Fragt mich Jasper. Ich nicke nur und gehe zu Emmett Jeep. Edward steht unentschlossen auf den Parkplatz. Er schaut zwischen den Mercedes und den Jeep hin und her, bevor er dann doch zu Carlisles Auto geht.

„Wir treffen uns am Spielfeld." Sagt er zu den anderen. „Ich fahre schnell bei Tom's Werkstatt vorbei. Ich muss auf irgendetwas Spitzes gefahren sein, mein Reifen war heute früh platt."

„Brauchst du nicht etwas Luft reicht aus." Antwortet Edward.

„Was? Du hast auch noch mitgemacht?" Fragt Emmett ungläubig und steigt ein.

„Irgendwann, irgendwann bekomm ich diesen Grünling noch." Sagt Emmett. Ich nehme an mit Grünling meint er Edward.

Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Emmett mir die gesamte Fahrt zum Spielfeld, die Ohren voll jammert, doch er ist relativ ruhig.

„Weißt du was lustig ist, die anderen dürfen laufen, wir können bis zum Spielfeld fahren."

„Das hab ich mir fast gedacht. Und wenn ich auf etwas keine Lust habe, dann ist es von Edward getragen zu werden zum Spielfeld." Sage ich.

„Ich hätte dich auch getragen."

„Und noch ein Satz Klamotten danach eingebüsst?" Frage ich.

„Für dich hätte ich das doch gern in Kauf genommen."

„Will sich da jemand bei mir einschleimen?" Frage ich nach.

„Durchschaut." Sagt er. „Ich frage mich nur, wann mir Rosalie verzeihen wird."

„Frag Alice."

„Du willst nicht wissen, was sie mir darauf geantwortet hat."

„Doch."

„Es war irgendwas mit Irgendwann bestimmt."

„Ich frage mich, wenn Alice mir verzeihen wird, wegen der Tasche."

„Das könnte länger dauern."

„Obwohl das könnte auch etwas gutes haben. Keine Shoppingtrips in Vancouver, das klingt richtig gut."

„Dann hättest du wohl noch ein kleinere nehmen sollen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich den gestrigen Abend dann überlebt hätte, ich meine, sie hat Jasper aus dem Zimmer ausgesperrt."

„Rosalie hat mich seit mehreren Tagen aus unserem Zimmer verbannt."

„Das ist nicht so überraschend bei euch beiden, aber bei Jasper und Alice."

„Ich denke Jasper ist freiwillig aus dem Zimmer fern geblieben, du hättest Alice mal hören sollen in der Nacht."

„Da habe ich zum Glück geschlafen." Wir biegen auf den verschlammten Feldweg ein, ich kann schon einige andere Autos sehen, aber Edward kann ich noch nicht sehen

„Wo sind die anderen?" Fragt uns Jacob als wir angehalten haben.

„Sie sind vor uns vom Parkplatz gefahren." Sage ich.

„Ich nehme an, sie sind zum Haus gefahren und laufen hierher. Wir könnten aber in der Zwischenzeit anfangen das Spielfeld abzustecken." Schlägt Emmett vor.

„Standartgröße?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Könnte etwas klein werden?" Sagt Emmett, da brauchen wir gar nicht erst anfangen zu laufen.

„Wie groß soll es dann werden?"

„Bitte nur so groß dass ich auch noch was erkennen kann." Sage ich. Ich hatte schon beim Baseball so meine Probleme.

„Vierfache Größe?" Schlägt Emmett vor.

„Okay, 480 Yards mal 212 Yards. Die Endzonen wären dann jeweils 40 Yards und Querlinien alle 20 Yards. Ich denke nicht das wir alle einzelnen Yards markieren müssen, oder?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir Feld so abstecken." Sagt Emmett.

„Dann lass uns anfangen. Wir wussten nicht ob ihr Farbe mitbringt, aber wir haben etwas zum markieren dabei." Sagt Jacob.

Emmett und Jacob sind so in ihre Sache vertieft, dass sie mich alleine stehen lassen. Ich gehe deswegen zu den anderen.

„Das hat doch super funktioniert." Sagt Emily zu mir.

Ich stimme ihr nickend zu.

„Rosalies Gesicht war einzig artig, vor allem bis sie es geschnallt hat, dass es ein Streich war, das war einfach sagenhaft." Sagt Sam.

„Vor allem eure Idee mit dem Parfum."

„Ja, J… Carlisle meinte wir sollten mit dem Geruch aufpassen. Deswegen habe ich den Block heute früh mit ins Bad genommen und hab den Zettel gleich nach den Duschen geschrieben und in einen Plastikbeutel gepackt. Wir hatten Glück dass Jared das gleiche Deo verwendet, ich hab davon etwas in den Beutel gesprüht. Woher allerdings die Fischgeruch kommen soll, das weiß ich herrlich gesagt nicht." Erklärt mit Emily.

„Emmett, ich denke es ist besser wenn wir keine Tore aufbauen, weil der Football würde ins fast ins unendliche Fliegen." Sagt Sam und lässt Emily bei mir stehen.

„Wie kann man nur so von diesem Sport begeistert sein." Fragt mich Emily.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke es wird bestimmt sehr interessant werden."

„Interessant wie lustig oder interessant wie Carlisle hat danach sehr viel zu tun."

„Ich hoffe mal ersteres." Sage ich ehrlich. Ich hoffe nicht, dass sich irgendjemand wirklich wehtun wird beim dem Spiel.

Ich sehe Edward und die anderen Cullens nun ebenfalls kommen. Esme verstaut etwas in Emmetts Jeep und kommt dann zu uns.

„Falls ihr Hunger hast, ich hab einige kleine Snacks vorbereitet." Sagt Esme und stellt einen gut gefüllten Korb hin.

„Danke." Sage ich.

„Du weiß ich mach so was gerne." Sagt sie lachen. „Das Spielfeld ist aber klein."

„Aber so können wir auch noch was erkennen." Sagt Emily.

„Oh, daran hab ich im Moment gar nicht gedacht. Macht natürlich Sinn." Antwortet sie.

„Kennst du die genauen Regeln?" Fragt mich Emily.

„Man müsste meinen ich kenne sie, nachdem Charlie soviel Sport anschaut, aber ich bin ziemlich hilflos. Ich weiß nur dass normalerweise 11 Mann pro Team auf dem Spielfeld stehen."

„Ich denke nicht dass dafür die Lichtung hätte ausgereicht."

Während die Cullens zumindest Sportbekleidung tragen, sie die Wölfe nur in Shorts und Schuhen auf den Spielfeld.

„Ich bin überrascht dass Rosalie mit gekommen ist." Sage ich.

„Glaube mir, es ist besser dass sie mitgekommen ist, irgendwo muss sie ihre Wut abbauen und auf dem Spielfeld ist dass allemal besser als in der Wohnung." Sagt Esme.

„Ist sie sehr wütend?" Fragt Emily nach.

„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher auf wem sie wütend ist."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich, wie sich die Wölfe gegenseitig aufputschen und sich jeweils unter den Augen einen dicken Strich machen. Ich dachte eigentlich diese Bemalung ist meist Schwarz.

„Ich will auch Kriegsbemalung." Schreit Emmett hinüber. Nachdem sich die Wölfe bemalt haben wirft Paul die Farbe zu Emmett.

„Wollt ihr auch?" Fragt Emmett die anderen, doch sie schütteln nur mit dem Kopf, aber Emmett ist nicht aufzuhalten.

Als er fertig ist, wirft er die Sachen zu uns. Esme fängt es auf und reicht es an Emily weiter. Die kurz darauf in Lachen ausbricht.

„Ich bin sicher, sie wussten nicht was sie sich da in das Gesicht schmierten." Sagt sie und zeigt mir die Verpackung.

------------------------------------------

Ich weiß noch nicht aus welcher Sicht ich das Spiel erzählen soll. Emmett oder Jasper, sie wollen irgendwie beide.


	20. Chapter 20 Jasper POV

Jasper POV

Alice regt sich die gesamte Fahrt zur Schule über Bella auf und überlegt krampfhaft wie sie ihre Sachen in die Tasche packen könnte. Rosalie schimpft die ganze Zeit über Emmett und seinen Geruch. Ich bin mehr als nur froh, als wir endlich an der Schule angekommen sind. Wir stehen noch nicht einmal komplett in der Parklücke als einer der Wölfe in den Parkplatz neben uns einparkt. Es dauert nicht lange bis Edward, Bella und Carlisle kommen. Bella blickt in unsere Richtung, Alice reagiert indem sie nach Rosalie greift und sie mitzieht. Eine kurze Welle der Enttäuschung erreicht mich von Bella. Aber ich weiß, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wird, bis sich Alice wieder beruhigt. Sie kann niemand lange böse sein.

„Vielleicht solltest du Alice beweisen, dass so ein Trolley ausreichend ist." Sage ich zu ihr.

_Edward, höre mir kurz zu. Bella und die Wölfe wollen Rosalie und Emmett einen Streich spielen. Die Idee kommt von Bella. Ich hab ein Gespräch von ihr und Carlisle überhört, sie wollen Rosalie einen Zettel unter den Scheibenwischer__ legen mit der Nachricht dass sie ihr Auto zerkratzt haben. Bella, weiß nicht dass ich beteiligt bin, ich hab gestern Jacob angerufen, sie machen den Rest. Bella denkt aber dass Carlisle ihr hilft. Ich hab mit den Wölfen ausgemacht, dass ich dir dies erzähle, falls du irgendwas in ihren Gedanken ausmachst davon._

Edward nickt kaum sichtbar.

„Ich hab die SMS von Jacob gelesen, Bella hat schon gebeichtet, dass sie einen Streich spielen wollen und Carlisle hat schon vermutet dass du involviert bist." Sagt Edward zu mir, so dass es Bella nicht hören kann.

„Ich werde Esme anrufen und sagen, dass sie den anderen Trolley, den wir in der gleichen Größe haben, mitbringen soll zum Spiel." Sagt Edward zu Bella.

„Auf was warten wir?" Fragt sie.

„Carlisle?" Antworte ich fragend.

„Okay." Jacob und ein anderer Wolf kommen auf uns zu gelaufen. Bella begrüßt die beiden.

_Edward ich brauch ein paar Sekunden um Carlisle die Sache zu erklären, ohne dass die anderen etwas davon hören._

„Dann geh, ich werde die anderen ablenken." Sagt Edward wieder nur zu mir.

„Wie wollt ihr das mit dem Auto machen, es ist kein Parkplatz mehr frei neben Rosalies Auto." Fragt Edward.

„Quil sitzt in dem Auto daneben, er wird den Parkplatz freimachen, wenn er Emmett kommen sieht." Erklärt Jacob.

Ich verfolge das Gespräch nicht weiter sondern suche Carlisle auf. Er kommt gerade aus der der Verwaltung.

„Carlisle." Rede ich ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass du weiß, dass ich das Gespräch zwischen dir und Bella überhört habe, mit dem Streich an Emmett und Rosalie. Ich hab gestern die Wölfe angerufen, der Streich findet heute statt, weil so haben die Hunde auch was davon."

„Ich verstehe. Edward hat heute die SMS gelesen die Jacob Bella geschickt hat. Er war außer sich vor Wut, ich konnte ihn beruhigen."

„Ich hatte gestern mit den Wölfen ausgemacht, dass ich Edward einweihe in diesen Streich, so dass die Wölfe sich nicht den ganzen Tag konzentrieren brauchen. Allerdings habe ich Edward und den Wölfen gesagt, sie sollen Bella nicht sagen, dass ich geholfen habe. Ich denke sie würde sich verraten vorkommen." Erkläre ich Carlisle.

„Also falls Bella fragt, habe ich Jacob angerufen und gesagt, dass wie das heute machen."

„Genau. Und Sorry Carlisle, ich denke ich hätte erst mit dir reden sollen, bevor ich das ganze einrühre."

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Lass uns gehen."

„Seit ihr soweit?" Frage ich schließlich, als ich zusammen mit Carlisle zu den anderen komme.

Die anderen nicken nur.

„Ich hab mit eurem Schulleiter geredet und mit eurem auch, Jacob. Wir können nach der Mittagspause gehen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Klasse." Sagt einer von Jacobs Freunden und reibt sich dabei die Hände.

„Dann wollen wir mal unser Team anfeuern." Sagt Jacob.

Alice und Rose warten schon auf uns, sie haben sich so weit wie möglich von den Wölfen entfernt hingesetzt, wie es nur geht.

„Es stinkt." Verkündigt Rosalie.

„Schlimmer als Emmett?" Fragt Bella.

Rosalie knurrt nur.

„Wollte nur mal nachfragen."

Ich setzte mich neben Alice und nehme ihre Hand in die meine.

„Wie soll das alles nur in meine Tasche passen. Ich habe es. Ich nehme die Tasche leer mit, dann kann ich alles neu einkaufen." Verkündigt Alice, eine Welle der Euphorie strömt mir entgegen.

„Oh nein, Carlisle, dass kannst du nicht machen, nein, ich flehe dich an, das kannst du nicht machen. Carlisle bitte nicht." Bettelt Alice.

„Was Alice?" Frage ich nur. Bei Alice wünschte ich mir, ich könnte Gedanken lesen.

„Go Spartans Go." Ruft Emmett plötzlich. „Man darf wohl seine Schule unterstützen."

„Wir dürfen mittags gehen. Ich habe den Direktor überzeugt, das nach dem Wochenende noch etwas Ruhe euch allen gut tun würde." Sagt Carlisle zu ihm.

„Was ist mit Wolf und Co." Fragt er nach.

„Sie dürfen auch gehen."

„Und dann spielen wir gehen sie. Wie ich mich freue." Ich könnte Emmett im Moment auf dem Mond schießen, soviel Euphorie kann man nicht fühlen. Emmett ist schlimmer als auf Flummy-Ball hoch und runter. Kann man ihn nicht ruhig stellen, es ist doch nur ein Spiel.

Ich zähle die Sekunden bis das Spiel vorbei ist. Wir gehen zum Parkplatz, der komplett leer ist von Menschen. Die Hunde folgen in einen geringen Abstand. Ich spüre die Aufregung und Nervosität der anderen. Nur Alice ist, sie ist komplett frustriert, ich will ihre Hand nehmen doch sie zieht sie weg.

„Alice."

„Nichts Alice, ich will einen andere Tasche." Ich schüttele nur den Kopf. Manche Leute haben Probleme.

„Wir zeigen es euch." Ruft Emmett den Wölfen entgegen. Ich sehe Rosalies Auto. Ihr Schritt wird plötzlich schneller.

„Was ist das?" Fragt Rosalie und läuft um ihr Auto herum und zieht einen Zettel unter den Scheibenwischern hervor.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das kann nicht sein." Sagt Rosalie immer wieder. Sie betrachtet dabei ihr Auto von allen Seiten.

„Was Rose-Baby?" Fragt Emmett.

"Entschuldigung, Ich habe leider ihr Auto etwas zerkratzt. Meine Nummer: 0800366388" Liest sie vor. „Wo ist der Kratzer, wo." Und wieder läuft sie um das Auto herum, und dann auch noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal. Ich kann nicht wirklich beschreiben was sie für Emotionen aussendet, Wut, Frust, Hass, Wut, Sorge.

„Ruf doch die Nummer an." Schlägt Bella vor, ich beruhige sie etwas, ihr Herz rast. Auch die Wölfe sind aufgeregt, ich versuche sie etwas zu beruhigen.

Ich höre wie Rosalie auf ihren Handy tippt, im nächsten Moment klingelt Emmetts Handy. Scooby Doo, wer hat schon Scooby Doo als Klingelton?

„Hallo." Sagt er.

„EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." Brüllt Rosalie.

„Was?" Fragt er unschuldig. Er ist komplett verwirrt. Rosalie lässt ihr Handy fallen und geht zu Emmett und fängt an ihn mit ihren Händen zu bearbeiten ich höre wie der Stoff von seine Hose nachgeht.

„Rose, bitte. Nein. Meine Hosen." Fleht Emmett

„Du warst das?"

„Nein. Ich wäre doch nicht zu blöd und würde meine eigene Nummer."

„Und wie kommt dann deine Nummer auf diesen Zettel." Fragt sie ihn.

„Ich hab dein Auto nicht berührt. Ich schwöre es."

Ich schaffe es nicht die anderen mehr zu beruhigen. Ich muss auch anfangen zu lachen und meine Emotionen übertragen sich auf die anderen und einer nach dem anderen fängt an zu lachen. Selbst Alice lacht.

„Was?" Fragen beide synchron.

„Nichts." Sage ich und konzentriere mich wieder die anderen zu beruhigen.

„Hier riech. Der Zettel stinkt genauso wie du. Nach Fisch und was auch immer diese Parfüm Zeug mit dem du dich eingestäubt hast." Sagt Rose. Rosalie ist so aufgestachelt dass sie nicht einmal merkt was um ihr herum los geht. An Emmetts Reaktionen merke ich, dass er die Situation durchschaut habe.

„Ich war es nicht. Rose, irgendjemand spielt dir einen Streich." Versucht Emmett ihr zu sagen.

„Und wie kommt dann diese Nummer auf das Blatt, diese Nummer hast du erst seit ein paar Tagen und du hast mir hoch und heilig versprochen sie niemanden zu geben außer in der Familie." Sagt Rosalie.

„Rose, ich war es nicht. Bitte glaub mir doch."

„Und wer soll es dann gewesen sein. Du bist der einzigste hier der nach Fisch und was auch immer stinkt."

Es ist einfach zu schön Rosalie zu beobachten, ihre Hände, ihre ganze Körpersprache. Ich warte darauf, dass sie ihre Wut komplett an Emmett auslässt.

„Rose, meine Liebe. Ich war es nicht, ich schwöre es."

„Und wer soll es dann gewesen sein, wem hast du sonst noch die Nummer gegeben?" Fragt sie ihn.

„Niemanden außer der Family." Sagt er

„Genau und du willst es ihnen jetzt in die Schuhe schieben? Aber sie können es nicht gewesen sein, du warst der jenige der zu spät kam, du hattest die Zeit. Und jetzt zeig mir den Kratzer."

„Ich hab keinen Kratzer…" Noch bevor Emmett den Satz beenden konnte hat Rosalie sein Shirt zerissen.

Ich gebe auf und lasse den Emotionen freien Lauf.

„Was ist daran so lustig?" Faucht Rosalie uns an.

„Du. Ihr." Sagt Jacob und lacht aus vollem Herzen.

„Du findest das witzig." Faucht Rosalie Jacob an und tritt einigen Schritte auf ihn zu, instinktiv tritt Jacob etwas zurück . „Keiner, absolut niemand, macht auch nur einen winzigsten Kratzer auf mein Auto und kommt dann ungeschoren davon. Selbst Emmett nicht."

„Und wenn gar kein Kratzer im Auto ist?" Fragt schließlich Bella.

„Was?"

„Was ist wenn gar kein Kratzer im Auto ist?" Wiederholt Bella..

„Aber?"

„Bella." Sagt Emmett ernst. Ich kann seine Gefühle nicht einordnen. Er tritt auf Bella zu. Edward spannt sich an, auch Carlisle tritt etwas näher an Bella heran. Doch sein Gesicht verwandelt sich in ein Lachen und er umarmt sie. „Bella, du bist die Beste. Ich liebe dich einfach." Ich spüre Erleichterung von Carlisle und Edward.

„Was?" Fragt Rosalie erneut.

„Ein kleiner Streich." Sagt Jacob.

„Was?" Wiederholt sich Rosalie.

„Ein Streich." Sagt Carlisle.

„Du warst eingeweiht?" Fragt Rosalie und tritt auf ihn zu. Doch Carlisle bleibt relaxt und spielt das Spielchen mit.

„Irgendwo her musste Bella ja Emmetts Telefonnummer haben." Sagt er.

Rosalies Blicke wandern zu ihr. Wenn Blicke töten könnte, müsste Bella sofort umfallen. Emmett stellt sich nah an Bella heran auch ich bin dich dabei um sie zur Not aufzuhalten.

„Rose, es war nur ein Streich." Sagt Emmett und lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Nur ein Streich und ich soll dass einfach wieder vergessen. Wer hat sich das letzte Mal stundenlang darüber aufgeregt, dass ihm ein Streich gespielt wurde. Ich oder du?" Faucht sie.

„Ich bin aber genauso Opfer dieses Streiches geworden wie du. Schau dir nur mein Shirt an. Zwei Lieblingsshirt in zwei Tagen, so ein Verlust." Doch Emmett nimmt es für das was es war einen Streich. Ich denke er hat sehr viel in den letzten Tagen gelernt und bleibt entspannt. Doch Rosalie nimmt es nicht so leicht, sie geht zu ihrem Auto und fährt los. Und fährt gegen Emmett, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Dafür gibt das Material der Stoßstange nach. Ich höre Rosalie aufschreien.

Ich spüre eine gewisse Nervosität, Bellas Blicke wandern über den Parkplatz. Sie hat Angst, dass wir beobachtet wurden sind. Aber ich kann niemanden spüren

„Und womit fahren wir jetzt?" Fragt Alice.

„Du kannst mit mir mitfahren." Bietet sich Emmett an, er hält seine Arme einladen auf.

„Du stinkst." Sagt sie und geht zum Mercedes.

Carlisle steht schon neben seinem Auto und Edward läuft auch schon in die Richtung, das heißt, nur ich bleibe übrig. Schön. Wie immer.

„Wieso immer ich. Wieso darf immer ich mit Emmett mitfahren." Frage ich.

Mitleid. Wenigstens jemand hat Mitleid mit mir und von wem soll es sonst kommen, als von Bella.

„Fahr du mit Carlisle mit, ich werde mit Emmett mitfahren. Ich rieche schließlich nichts." Sage sie. Okay das könnte interessant werden. Edward bleibt mitten in seiner Bewegung stehen.

_Was nun?_ Frag ich ihn

„Sicher?" Frage ich Bella. Sie geht zum Jeep und Emmett. Edward ist immer noch unentschlossen. Doch dann geht er zum Mercedes.

„Wir treffen uns am Spielfeld. Ich fahre schnell bei Tom's Werkstatt vorbei. Ich muss auf irgendetwas Spitzes gefahren sein, mein Reifen war heute früh platt." Sagt Emmett.

„Brauchst du nicht etwas Luft reicht aus." Antwortet Edward.

„Was? Du hast auch noch mitgemacht?" Fragt Emmett ungläubig und steigt ein.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist Bella alleine mit Emmett fahren zu lassen?" Frage ich ihn. „Und denkst du auch daran wie Bella danach riechen wird, heute in der Nacht?"

„Das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen." Sagt er. „Wieso sitzen die kleinsten immer vorn?" Fragt er mich.

Alice hat es sich auf den Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht.

„Alice eben."

Wir steigen hinten ein.

„Carlisle ich muss noch mal mit dir reden, du kannst das nicht machen." Bettelt Alice.

_Jetzt weiß du warum sie vorn sitzen wollte._ Teile ich Edward mit.

„Und was kann ich nicht machen?" Fragt Carlisle nach, komplett den unwissenden spielen.

„Alles. Die Tasche ist viel zu klein, wie soll ich da alles unterbringen."

_Hast du Esme angerufen?_ Frage ich Edward.

„Habe ich." Antwortet er mir.

„Die Tasche ist ausreichend für die paar Tage."

„Ist sie nicht." Antwortet sie trotzig. „Da passen ja nicht einmal meine Sachen für einen Tag hinein."

„Dann musst du weniger einpacken." Antwortet er ihr.

„Aber dann lass uns wenigstens über die andere Bedingungen diskutieren. Für die hinfahrt würde die Tasche ja reichen, ich könnte mir den Rest dort kaufen, aber… Carlisle du kannst mir kein Limit für den Urlaub geben. Wie soll ich mit 50 Dollar pro Tag reichen? Das reicht ja für gar nichts."

Alice ist für einige Momente still.

„Carlisle das ist noch schlimmer. Du kennst Bella."

_Was hat Alice gesehen?_ Frage ich Edward in Stille.

„Alice darf nur soviel ausgeben wie Bella." Antwortet mir Edward.

„Wie ich Bella einschätze würden ihr 50 Dollar für den ganzen Urlaub reichen." Sage ich.

„Jasper Whitlock, du bist nicht hilfreich. Außerdem warte ab, was Carlisle für dich geplant hat." Sagt sie.

„Was immer er sich ausgedacht hat, es wird gewiss Adäquat sein. Außerdem würde mir nichts einfallen mit dem er mich wirklich bestrafen kann." Sage ich und bin davon auch überzeugt.

„Carlisle was hast du dich für ihn ausgedacht." Fragt Alice nach.

„Noch nichts."

„Aber wir fahren morgen, und wieso werde ich nur aus einzigste bestraft."

„Genau aus diesen Grund."

„Aus welchen?"

„Vorlaut?" Rät Edward.

„Ich bin nicht vorlaut." Widerspricht Alice und bleibt für dies restliche Fahrt still.

„Also nachdem wir dies geklärt haben, mit welcher Taktik wollen wir spielen?" Frage ich.

„Wer wird von den Wölfen spielen? Wird Rosalie noch mitspielen?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Ich bin blind." Sagt Alice.

„Also können wir keine wirkliche Taktik aufstellen, solange wir nicht wissen wer spielt." Schlussfolgere ich. Ich mag es nicht keine Taktik zu haben, solche Sachen müssen geplant, durchgeplant sein.

Endlich sind wir am Haus. Einige Minuten Erholung für meinen Gefühlswelt, ich bin mir sicher, das wird heute sehr intensiv werden.

„An was denkst du?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Was kann das schlimmste sein was sich Carlisle für mich ausdenken kann?"

„Du musst jeden Tag 2000 Dollar ausgeben?" Schlägt Edward vor.

„Das könnte ein Problem werden. Wie kann man eigentlich so viel Geld ausgeben."

„Frag deine Geschwister."

„Okay dann frag ich dich." Sage ich.

„Frag deine weiblichen Geschwister." Verbessert er sich.

„Besser nicht, ich will keinen Vortrag über Designer und Mode und so was Ähnliches hören." Sage ich ihm ehrlich.

„Seit ihr fertig?" Fragt uns Carslisle.

„Sicher, lass uns sie schlagen." Wir laufen zusammen durch den Wald. Esme trägt einen leeren Trolley, den gleichen den auch Alice für die Reise hat. Carlisle hat einen Picknickkorb.

Als wir das ankommen haben die Wölfe bereits ein Spielfeld aufgezeichnet.

Auf dem Spielfeld stehen Seth, Sam, Quil, Jacob und Paul.

Mit Seth hatte ich bei dem Spiel nicht gerechnet, er ist schließlich der jüngste in diesen Pack.

In dem Pakt herrscht eine extreme Anspannung sie haben sich gegenseitig aufgeputscht.

„Ich will auch Kriegsbemalung." Schreit Emmett hinüber. Nachdem sich die Wölfe bemalt haben wirft Paul die Farbe zu Emmett.

„Wollt ihr auch?" Fragt Emmett uns, ich kann sehr gut auf Farbe im Gesicht verzichten. Auch die anderen lehnen ab. Emmett ist jedoch nicht zu bremsen. Nachdem er sich zwei Striche unter die Augen gemalt hat, wirft er die Farbe in Richtung von den Girls.

Ich weiß nicht was so interessant daran ist aber Emily und die anderen lachen und auch von Edward kommt eine Welle der Heiterkeit.

„Offense? Deffense??" Fragt Jacob.

„Münze werfen?" Schlage ich vor. Es ist immer noch der beste weg so etwas zu entscheiden. Rosalie läuft zur Seitenlinie um sich von jemandem eine Münze werfen zu lassen.

„Kopf oder Zahl?" Frage ich.

„Kopf." Sagt Jacob, Rosalie wirft die Münze in die Höhe, sie als sie landet liegt die Zahl haben.

Emmett fungiert als Quarterbeck, wir stellen uns vor ihm und werfen den Ball zu ihm. Wir versuchen die Wölfe aufzuhalten während er nach vorn sprintet. Er schafft einen Raumgewinn von 10 Yards bevor er zu Boden geworfen wird. In einem normalen Spiel hätte dies gereicht, aber da wir alles vervierfacht haben, müssen wir noch 30 Yards dazu gewinnen um die Offense nicht zu verlieren. Wir stellen uns erneut auf. Wir werfen den Ball wieder zu Emmett, der zunächst antäuscht. Edward läuft durch die Verteidigung der Wölfe und Emmett spielt in den Ball zu. Edward ist in der Lage einen großen Raumgewinn zu erzielen bevor er zu Boden geworfen wird. Wir brauchen noch weitere drei Spielzüge bis wir einen Touchdown erreichen und es einen Ballwechsel gibt.

Erneut stellen wir uns gegenüber auf. Dieses Mal sind die Wölfe in Ball besitzt.

Ich spüre eine Welle der Eifersucht und der Lust auf mich einwirken. Ich versuche Edward zu beruhigen. Aber an was auch immer Jacob denkt, es ist stärker als meine Versuche Edward zu beruhigen. Edward knurrt.

_Edward, lass dich nicht ablenken. Egal an was Jacob denkt, es ist nicht wahr. Er will dich manipulieren._

„Irgendwas stinkt hier gewaltig nach Fisch." Sagt Quil. „Sam warst du wieder Angeln?"

Jetzt wird auch noch Emmett nervös. Das ist unfaires Spiel.

„Können wir jetzt spielen?" Fragt Rosalie, sie wartet nur darauf Jacob zu Boden zu bringen. Ich bin froh, dass sie in unserem Team ist.

Der Ball ist endlich wieder in Bewegung, aber Quil rennt direkt in Rosalie, die Wölfe schaffen keine einzigen Yard an Raumgewinn.

„Es ist Emmett der nach Fisch stinkt." Stellt Quil fest. „Riecht ihr eigentlich immer so."

„Sehr lustig." Sagt Emmett.

Wieder stellen wir uns auf, Sam passt den Ball erneut zu Quil, der dieses Mal den Ball nach vorn auf Seth spielt. Irgendwie hat es Seth geschafft sie durch unsere Mauer hindurch zu winden und er rennt mit dem Ball und schafft einen Touchdown.

_Wir sollten diesen Seth in Auge behalten. Er spielt frech._ Sage ich zu Edward.

Er nickt zustimmend.

Das erste Quarter vergeht wie ihm Flug und es endet unentschieden.

Wir wechseln die Seiten.

„Das macht Spaß." Sagt Emmett. Ich will allerdings nicht wissen wie viele blaue Flecke die Hunde morgen haben werden. Sie ersparen uns nichts und wir geben auch einhundert Prozent.

„So etwas sollten wir vielleicht öfters mal machen. Wir haben nur selten die Möglichkeit mit vollen Einsatz zu spielen." Sagt Sam.

„Und man kann sich etwas besser kennen lernen." Sagt Carlisle.

Auch nur Carlisle kann in solch einer Situation diplomatisch denken. Nach einer kurzen Pause wollen wir weiterspielen.

Die Hunde haben Anstoß. Wieder spüre ich eine Welle der Lust auf mich zurollen, dieses Mal geht sie allerdings von Seth aus.

„Jasper?" Fragt Edward ungläubig.

„Ja." Antworte ich.

Die Wölfe nutzen diese Situation aus und spielen an Edward vorbei und erreichen einen Touchdown.

„Eddie, was sollte das?" Fragt Emmett.

Seth grinst nur.

_Oh, … oh, okay, ich verstehe._ Wenn die Wölfe unfair spielen wollen das kann ich auch.

Wir haben Abspiel. Ich stelle mich gegenüber von Seth. Und schicke ihm eine Welle der Lust. Er ist überrascht, danach zwinkere ich ihm zu. Er ist verwirrt. Ich kann mir kaum ein Lachen verkneifen. Es macht Spaß Seth zu ärgern, allerdings muss ich mir ständig in Gedanken rufen, dass Seth der jüngste hier im Team ist und ich es nicht übertreibe.

Wieder steht er mir gegenüber, er schaut mich nur an, sein Herzschlag wird schneller, seine Gesicht errötet sich. Er ist

Wir machen den Punkt, im nächsten Spiel nehmen wir den Wölfen die Offense ab, nach dem zweiten Quarter führen wir knapp.

In den nächsten Spielen stellen die Wölfe sicher, dass Seth und ich uns nicht gegenüber stehen.

Nachdem die Wölfe nach dem dritten Viertel in Führung lagen, konnten wir im letzten Quarter noch einmal aufholen und wir haben das Spiel knapp gewonnen.

Nachdem das Spiel zu Ende ist, fallen die Wölfe über Esmes Picknickkorb her.

„Kannst du endlich mal deine Farbe aus dem Gesicht wischen?" Fragt Rosalie schließlich Emmett. Sie ist noch leicht genervt aber sie hat ihre meiste Aggressivität auf dem Spielfeld abgelassen und meist musste Jacob daran glauben.

Emmett wischt mit seinen Handrücken über seine Wangen.

„Besser?" Fragt er.

„Nein." Sagt Rosalie.

„Versuch es hier mit." Emily wirft ihn eine Flasche Wasser hin. Er träufelt etwas davon auf sein kaputtes Shirt und reibt damit über sein Gesicht.

„Weg?" Fragt er.

Rosalie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?" Fragt er nach. Emily reicht ihm die Verpackung.

„Henna?"

„Was?" Fragt Paul und nimmt Emmett die Verpackung ab.

„Seth was hast du da mitgebracht?" Fragt Paul nach.

„Ich hab das von meiner Cousine." Verteidigt er sich.

Ich finde das Bild sehr amüsierend, alle versuchen die Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen. Doch sie geht nicht ab und alle haben orangefarbene Striche mitten im Gesicht.


	21. Chapter 21 Wolfsrudel POV

Wie die bisherigen Kapitel auch, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir.

Dieses Kapitel enthält eigentlich vier Mini-Kapitel, jeder der Wölfe erzählt ein Spielviertel des Footballspieles, es ist auch nicht notwendig dieses Kapitel zulesen, wer also lieber von den Wölfen fernbleiben möchte kann dies ohne Probleme tun.

**Jacob POV – 1. Spielviertel**

Ah denen werden wir es beweisen, die denken wohl, dass sie mit ihren Supergaben wie Gedankenlesen und Emotionsbeeinflussung, ist das eigentlich ein Wort, einen Vorteil haben werden. Denen zeigen wir es.

Die Bleichgesichter stehen uns gegenüber. Warum hat der große Typ eigentlich immer so ein Grinsen im Gesicht?

Abspiel, oh verflucht.

„Passt auf." Schreie ich ihnen noch zu, doch Emmett rennt einfach durch und schiebt zunächst Seth und dann mich zur Seite. Gönnen wir ihnen halt diesen Punkt.

Jetzt, jetzt sind wir dran. Ich stelle mich genau gegenüber Edward.

_Kannst du mich hören?_ Frage ich ihn. _Ich weiß was dass du es kannst. Willst du wissen was ich letzte Nacht geträumt habe? Ich hab von Bella geträumt, von deiner hübschen Freundin, nur war sie nicht deine Freundin, sondern meine …_

_  
_Ich höre wir Edward knurrt?_ War das ein Knurren? Da kann ja jeder Chihuahua bedrohlicher Knurren als du. _

Ich kann die Eifersucht in Edwards Augen sehen. Er kocht vor Wut. Ich muss aufpassen, aber es ist so einfach ihn abzulenken.

„Irgendwas stinkt hier gewaltig nach Fisch." Sagt Quil. „Sam warst du wieder Angeln?"

Gutes Timing Quil.

_Wie kannst du eigentlich nur diesen Gestank aushalten, da schüttelt es ja mich sogar, nicht dass es mich bei euren süßlichen Geruch nicht sowieso schon schütteln würde._

„Können wir jetzt spielen?" Ich blicke dieser Blonden, Rosalie oder so ähnlich. Ihre Augen, sie funkeln, ich denke sie ist immer noch wütend auf mich.

_Wir hatten ein schönes kleines Haus, mit einem weißen Gartenzaun herum. Darin spielte unsere, Mist ich kann mich nicht erinnern ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war. Aber wir spielten zusammen, Bella, das Kleine und ich. Aber das war nicht das Beste von dem Traum, als wir das kleine, es muss ein Mädchen gewesen sein, weil das Zimmer war rosa eingerichtet. Auf jeden Fall nachdem die Kleine schlief, sind auch wir in unser Schlafzimmer gegangen…_

Ich bin so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht merke dass der Ball abgespielt wird. Quil rennt los, doch Rosalie wirft sich ihm in den Weg. Er geht zu Boden, oh Mist, wir haben keinen einzigen Yard Raumgewinn gemacht.

„Es ist Emmett der nach Fisch stinkt." Stellt Quil fest. „Riecht ihr eigentlich immer so."

„Sehr lustig." Sagt Emmett.

_Hab ich dir eigentlich schon von dem restlichen Traum erzählt? Ich meine ich bin mit Bella in unser Schlafzimmer gegangen, sie legte Musik auf und fing an dazu zu tanzen. Sie bewegte sich im Rhythmus der Musik, geschmeidig wie eine Gazelle, dabei ließ sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen zu Boden fallen, zunächst … _

„Seth." Rufe ich schnell und werfe ihn den Ball zu, ich weiß nicht wie er es schafft, doch er kann sich zwischen Jasper und Edward durchmogeln und rutscht zwischen den Beinen von Emmett durch und rennt. Er rennt die gesamte Strecke bis zur Endzone – Touchdown.

„Klasse gemacht, Seth." Rufe ich ihm zu. Aus diesem Jungen kann noch mal etwas werden.

Nach dem Touchdown wirft Seth Jasper den Ball zu und zwinkert ihm dabei zu. Doch dieser bemerkt es nicht einmal, seine Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Edward gerichtet.

Wir stellen uns wieder in der Mitte auf. Eigentlich ist es Quil's Aufgabe abzulenken, doch was er auch immer macht es funktioniert nicht. Die Bleichgesichter schaffen einen weiteren Touchdown. Quil zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Aber wir haben wieder den Ball.

_War ich eigentlich schon fertig mit meinen Traum zu Ende? Ich denke nicht oder, Edward? Ich denke ich kann es dir auch zweimal erzählen, Bella tanzte zur Musik, sie zog als erstes ihr blaues Seitennachthemd aus, hast du Bella schon mal in einen blauen Seidennachthemd gesehen? Oh Edward du hast du was verpasst, Bella steht diese Farbe so perfekt. Es bringt ihre Haut und ihre Augen richtig zum leuchten._

Ich kann richtig spüren wie Edward mir zuhört, er verpasst einen weiteren Spielzug und dieses Mal schaffen wir einen Raumgewinn von 40 Yard.

Leuchten, blau ist die perfekte Farbe für Bella. Und unter ihrem Nachthemd trug sie ein perfekt sitzendes Wäscheset. Der BH betonte ihre Brüste perfekt. Sowohl der Slip wie auch der BH waren auch blau, ein dunkleres blau. Doch es passte perfekt zu ihr…

Touchdown. Wenn ich so weiter mache werde ich noch das gesamte Spiel verpassen. Ich bin zwar mit gerannt, doch ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr daran, dass ich meine Füße bewegt habe. Auf jeden Fall haben wir den Ausgleich erzielt. Wir gehen zurück zur Mittellinie.

Ich ging auf sie zu, ich kann noch immer das Kribbeln in meinen Fingern spüren als ich hinter ihr griff und den BH-Verschluss zu öffnen, ich spürte ihre zarte Haut unter meinen Fingern, ihre kühle Haut.

Ich schaue auf meine Uhr noch eine Minute Spielzeit im ersten Quartal.

Wir schaffen es dieses Mal nicht einen Raumgewinn zu erlangen und deswegen müssen wir den Ball erneut abgeben.

Bella sie zitterte voller Vorfreude, ich tastete mich entlang des Stoffes um den BH aufzuhaken, doch anstelle der kleinen Häkchen war da ein Vorhängeschloss, ein Vorhängeschloss, wer baut in einen Traum ein Vorhängeschloss ein.

Ich kann Edward lachen spüren, als ich die Bilder von meinen Traum in meinen Gedanken wieder abspiele.

Ich kann den Schlusspfiff hören, das erste Quartal ist vorbei und es steht unentschieden. Nicht schlecht, jedenfalls für unsere Verhältnisse.

**Seth POV – 2. Spielviertel**

Es ist Zeit weiterzuspielen, bisher habe ich mich herausgehalten aus den kleinen Spielchen der großen. Ich denke es war für die Cold Ones Überraschung genug, dass ich mit auf dem Spielfeld stehe. Ich war auch an jeden unsere Punkte die wir bisher erzielt haben beteiligt. Ich hoffe, wir werden so etwas in Zukunft öfters mal machen. Es macht einfach nur Spaß mit vollen Einsatz spielen zu können, die Kratzer und Blaue Flecke werden bis morgen wieder weg sein außerdem sind sie es wert bei diesem Spiel.

Ich stelle mich gegenüber Jasper. Ich bin zwar der jüngste hier, doch durch die Verwandlung bin ich mental und körperlich genauso alt wie der Rest. Sie haben mich von Anfang an nicht mit ihren Gedanken verschont. Jedes Detail über ihr Sexleben mussten sie mitteilen. Es gibt also nichts was ich noch nicht kenne, doch dies ist trotzdem Neuland. Ich rufe mir Jaspers Bild vor die Augen und fange an ihn Stück für Stück zu entkleiden, ich muss zugeben Leahs Fantasien sind da ziemlich hilfreich. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen wie es ist ihn zu berühren, oh Gott, stelle ich mir das im Moment wirklich vor? Wozu habe ich mich hier eingelassen, ich werde bis zum Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Aber ich stelle mir vor wie es ist ihn zu berühren. Seine Haare sehen so weich und seidig aus, ich überlege es wie es wäre mit meinen Hände dadurch zufahren. Ich könnte es mir irgendwie vorstellen. Ich verspüre ein Kribbeln, ich lasse in Gedanken meine Hände über seine Brust kleiden…

„Jasper?" Fragt Edward unglaubwürdig. Ich höre wie Jasper antwortet.

Jacob spielt ab. Doch weder Jasper noch Edward reagieren auf unseren Spielzug, und Paul schafft es einen weiteren Touchdown zu erzielen.

„Eddie, was sollte das?" Fragt Emmett.

Eddie? Ist das sein Spitzname?

Jasper kommt auf mich zugelaufen ich zwinkere ihm zu doch so sehr ich mich anstrenge ich schaffe es nicht noch einmal ihn vor meinen geistigen Auge auszuziehen. Aber ich kann anhand seiner Reaktion erkennen. Dass er den Zusammenhang verstanden hat. Warum mache ich das hier noch einmal?

Wir stellen uns erneut gegenüber auf. Jasper steht mir gegen über. Plötzlich spüre ich Welle der Erregung. Jasper grinst nur, doch ich habe Probleme, gewisse Körperteile unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mathe, Physik… es hilft nicht, ich werde nervös und verpasse den Spielzug.

Doch auch mit meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit hätte nicht geholfen, Jacob ist direkt in Carlisle gerannt. Beide sitzen auf den Boden. Doch sie stehen einen Moment später lachend wieder auf.

Die Bleichgesichter konnten einen geringen Raumgewinn erzielen. Wir stellen uns erneut auf, Jasper lacht und zwinkert mir zu. Ich dachte immer er hätte eine Freundin, doch wie soll ich das ansonsten verstehen. Er fährt mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen und deutet danach einen Kuss an. Ich spüre wie die Wärme in meinen Wangen steigt. Mein Herz rast, ich bin kurz dafür die Panik zu bekommen. Die Bleichgesichter schaffen es einen weiteren Punkt zu erzielen.

„Seth was sollte das?" Fragt mich Sam. Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich denke meine Idee ist nach hinten losgegangen."

„Keine Sorge. Wir ändern die Spielaufstellung." Ich stehe jetzt Rosalie gegenüber, nicht das dies wirklich helfen würde. Ihr Shirt ist sehr tief ausgeschnitten, und ich kann ihren BH sehen. Das ist nicht gut. Mathe, Physik, nichts es hilft nicht. Ich bin froh dass meine Jeans-Shorts ziemlich großzügig geschnitten sind.

Sam wirft mir den Ball zu und ich renne los. Doch nach wenigen Schritten ist Schluss, nach einem heftigen Aufprall finde ich mich auf den Boden sitzend wieder.

„Seth konzentriere dich." Ruft mir Sam zu. Ich versuche es ja.

Ich stehe wieder gegenüber Rosalie, ich hab das Gefühl, der Ausschnitt ist noch ein weiterer Stück nach unten gerutscht inklusive des BHs, ich würde im Moment vieles geben sie nur einmal berühren zu dürfen. Oh Gott, an was denke ich denn nur.

Großtante Louisa, ich versuche mir ein Bild von Großtante Louisa ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und zwar ein bestimmtes Bild. Ich war damals 5 oder 6 und sie 82 Jahre. Sie verließ gerade die Dusche als ich in das Badezimmer trat weil ich aufs Klo musste. Ich kann den Anblick nicht vergessen, wie alles schlaff an ihren Körper herunterhing. Dieses Bild hilft. Mein Körper normalisiert sich wieder. Ich behalte das Bild von Großtante Louisa griffbereit. Es hilft mir mich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Doch es irgendwie zu spät, nach dem zweiten Quartal liegen wir zurück.

**Quil POV – 3. Spielviertel**

Laut Taktikbesprechung ist es nun meine Aufgaben Edward mental zu beschäftigen. Doch mit was? Bella ist ein liebes Mädchen, ich will nicht ihre Würde verletzen indem ich mir irgendwelche Gedanken über sie mache, wie sie nackt aussehen könnte oder wie sich ihre weiche Haut unter meinen Fingern anfühlen würde.

Nach der Pause stehen wir alle wieder auf dem Spielfeld.

Ich sehe Claire vor meinen Augen, mit einem kleinen Eimerchen und wie sie am Stand Muscheln sammelt. Nur ich denke nicht, dass sich Edward davon ablenken lassen wird. Von meiner kleinen Claire, meinen Baby.

Doch Edward verpasst den Pass. Der Ball fällt zu Boden und Paul stürzt sich direkt da drauf.

Ich blicke Edward direkt in die Augen, eine gewisse Traurigkeit liegt darin.

_Kinder, ihr werdet nie eigene Kinder haben können?_ Sage ich zu ihm. Er nickt.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, das Los was wir gezogen haben ist nicht so schlecht im Vergleich zu den Bleichgesichtern. Ich meine wir können eine normale Familie gründen, irgendwann wird meine Claire zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen sein, wir werden heiraten und Kinder haben und wenn ich mich nicht mehr verwandele, können wir gemeinsam alt werden und sterben, doch die Bleichgesichter haben diese Wahl nicht, sie werden ewig Leben, nie das Vergnügen haben eigene biologische Kinder zu haben. Obwohl ich könnte mir Bella gut als Mutter vorstellen. Claire hat sie sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen, damals am Strand.

Während ich in meinen Gedanken schwelge verpasse ich beinahe den nächsten Spielzug. Doch wir schaffen es den Ball an Edward vorbeizuspielen und einen Touchdown zu erzielen.

Ich höre auf meine Gedanken zu verfolgen, doch ich kann eine gewisse Melancholie nicht abwerfen und immer wieder driften meine Gedanken zu Claire und unserer Zukunft.

Ich spüre dass auch Edward mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt ist, er spielt unkonzentrierter und es braucht einige laute Worte von Emmett um ihn aus diesen Loch wieder herauszuholen, doch dann ist es zu spät und wir haben diese Spielviertel für uns entscheiden können.

**Paul POV – 4. Spielviertel**

Denen werden wir es beweisen, sollen sie doch ruhig meine Gedanken lesen, _Eddie? Wie geht es dir._

Jacobs Plan war ziemlich durchwachsen, Seths Plan hat nicht funktioniert und wir mussten während des zweiten Quartals die Taktik etwas ändern. Ich hoffe das ganze war von ihm wirklich nur gespielt. Ich meine Jasper hat ziemlich darauf reagiert. Ist er etwa vom anderen Ufer? Aber warum knutscht er dann ständig mit dem Pixie herum. Mir auch egal. Ich bin hier um zu spielen und zu gewinnen. Quil war noch am besten von uns. An was wird der Hund nur gedacht haben

Ich soll Edward während dieses Spielviertels mit meinen Gedanken ablenken. Ich versuche die gleiche Taktik wie Jacob, doch ich sehe in Bella nur ein hübsches Mädchen, mehr irgendwie nicht. Sie ist nicht mein Typ und Edward weiß das genau. Ich versuche es, auf eine andere Art. Rachel, das ist eine Traumfrau und Mensch bin ich froh dass er keine Gedanken lesen kann, weil was ich mir in Gedanken. Ich rufe mir Bilder von Rachel in meine Gedanken, Bilder mit denen ich meine einsame Abende versüße. Nicht das irgendetwas davon auch nur jugendfrei wäre. Siehst du Edward, dass ist eine hübsche Frau. Dunkelhaarig, lange Beine, volle Brüste, einfach traumhaft, nicht wie deine Bella. Du brauchst dir aber keine Hoffnungen auf sie zu machen, sie ist meine, meine ganz alleine.

„Keine Sorge Paul, du kannst sie gern behalten, sie interessiert mich nicht, Bella ist hübscher." Antwortet mir Edward. Dass kann nicht sein, Rachel ist die hübschere, die klügere. Meine Gedanken drehen sich um sie, ihre warmen weichen Lippen auf den meinigen. Ihr zarter Duft, ihr kühler, weicher Körper.

Ich blicke zu Edward, doch er schüttelt nur lachend mit dem Kopf, macht er sich da etwa lustig über mich. Er hat die Position links außen, die gleiche wie ich. Doch nachdem Jacob den Ball geworfen hat, renne ich und zwar zu Edward, ich will es ihm zeigen, er kann meine Gedanken nicht einfach zu ignorieren. Doch ich pralle nur gegen eine eiserne Wand. Während Jasper einen Touchdown erzielt.

„Paul, zurück auf deinen Platz." Ruft Sam mir zu. Widerwillig gehe ich zurück. Ich blicke nach vorn, die Blonde Schönheit. Ich kann tief in ihren Ausblick schauen, sehr tief. Ob Rachel auch so wohlgeformte Brüste hat? In meiner Fantasie hat sie die, nur bisher habe ich noch nicht mehr getan als sie geküsst. Bei allen anderen hätte ich wahrscheinlich meinen Kopf verloren, wenn sie es Jacob hätte erzählt.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?" Fragt Rosalie und schaut sich dabei selber auf die Brüste.

Ich kann doch jetzt nicht mit Ja antworten, was sollte nur Edward und Jacob dann denken, doch ihr Körper ist perfekt geformt.

„Könnte besser sein." Sage ich.

„Er lügt." Antwortet Edward. Dieser Spielverderber, wenn der noch einmal in meine Linie kommt, dann… wieso fühle ich mich auf einmal so ausgeglichen und friedlich… och dieses Bleichgesicht. Du bist jetzt dran. Quil wirft den Ball zu mir, doch ich beachte ihn nicht sondern stürze mich auf Jasper, der allerdings geschickt ausweicht. Ich sitze auf dem Boden. Alle lachen.

„Paul reiß' dich zusammen." Ermahnt mich Sam erneut, durch meinen Fehler haben die Bleichgesichter wieder den Ball und gewinnen auch das Spiel. Ich fühle mich als Verlierer.


	22. Chapter 22 Jasper POV

Ich denke ich sollte mal die Summary für diese FanFiction ändern, sie hat irgendwie eine etwas andere Richtung eingeschlagen wie ich eigentlich geplant habe.

Dies ist jetzt mehr ein Zwischenkapitel auch etwas ernster.

………………….

**Jaspers POV**

„Ist diese Farbe endlich ab?" Fragt Paul nach, doch alle schütteln nur mit dem Kopf. Ich spüre eine enorme Aggressivität von ihm ausgehen. Er schaut Seth für eine Sekunde an und verwandelt sich dann in einen dunklen silberfarbigen Wolf. Seth hat kaum Zeit zu reagieren, während Paul ihn angreift wandelt auch er sich in einen Wolf.

_Soll ich eingreifen?_ Frag ich Edward

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

Ich bin mir auch unsicher, ich will das gewonnene Vertrauen nicht untergraben indem ich mich in Rudelangelegenheiten einmische. Ich schaue zu Sam er steht nur da und beobachtet, genau wie der Rest des Rudels.

Er nachdem ich anfange Angst und Schmerzen von Seth zu verspüren und Paul immer noch nicht aufhört auf den deutlich schwächeren einzuprügeln, versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. Paul blickt mich für einige Sekunden an bevor er auf mich losspringt. Doch ein einzelner Wolf ist kein Problem für einen erfahrenen Vampir und ich schaffe es ihn einfach festzuhalten und zu beruhigen. Alle Blicke sind auf mich gerichtet. Ich spüre deutlich die Anspannung, jedes falsche Wort könnte nun in einen Kampf enden.

„Seth ist verletzt." Sage ich, sowohl zu Carlisle wie auch zu Sam um meine Aktion zu erklären.

Er jetzt wenden sich die Blicke von mir. Seth liegt fast regungslos auf den Boden. Sam zieht sich für einen Augenblick zurück um sich verwandeln zu können. Er kommt als Wolf wieder und geht zu Seth. Carlisle und Edward knien neben ihm.

„Er bekommt kaum Luft." Sagt Edward.

Carlisle nickt verstehend.

„Kann ich dich jetzt loslassen?" Frage ich Paul. Er gibt keine Antwort doch ich löse meinen Griff langsam. Emmett steht schon voller Erwartung in meiner Nähe.

Doch Paul geht nur einige Schritte zurück und verwandelt sich wieder in einen Menschen.

„Du hattest kein Recht dich in Rudelangelegenheiten einzumischen."

„Und du hast kein Recht, deine Wut über das Verlorene Spiel an Seth auszulassen." Sagt Edward.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Sagt Paul.

„Er hat ihn für das verlorene Spiel schuldig gemacht?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Ja."

„Ich dachte er war wütend, wegen der Farbe?" Sagt Jacob.

„Das war der Auslöser." Antworte ich ihm.

„Und dann waren seine Gedanken bei dem verlorenen Spiel und er sah in Seth den schuldigen dass sie verloren haben." Erklärt Edward.

„Und dies hat nochmals seine Wut verstärkt." Füge ich noch hinzu.

„Hey wie kommt es dass die Farbe bei Paulchen aus dem Gesicht verschwunden ist?" Fragt Emmett. In nächstem Moment höre ich einen Knall, Paul hat Emmett angegriffen. Und Emmett ist glücklich. Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf und gehe zu Carlisle.

„Lassen wir sie." Sagt Edward.

Sam und Carlisle nicken.

Carlisle fängt an Seth zu untersuchen, als er seine rechte Seite berührt, fährt Seth herum, wie als ob er beißen wollte, doch dann besinnt er sich wieder und lässt seinen Kopf auf den Boden fallen.

„Seth, kannst du dich in einen Menschen wandeln? Dann könnte ich einfacher das Ausmaß der Verletzung abschätzen." Fragt Carlisle.

„Er versucht es." Sagt Edward.

Nach einigen Momenten liegt ein nackter Seth auf dem Boden. Das Fell hat viele seiner Verletzungen verdeckt, doch jetzt höre ich das erschrockene Aufatmen der Beistehenden.

Esme kommt mit einer Decke um ihn wenigstens etwas von den Blicken der anderen zu schützen.

Carlisle schaut mich fragend an.

„Seth ich werde versuchen, dir etwas von dem Schmerz zu nehmen, dass du besser atmen kannst."

Er nickt.

Ich kann ihn nicht alle Schmerzen nehmen, doch es reicht schon ein Teil um eine Verbesserung bei ihm zu erreichen. Seine Atemzüge werden tiefer und er beruhigt sich etwas.

Carlisle fängt an seinen Körper abzutasten.

„Es sind mehrere Rippen gebrochen."

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, das heilt wieder, wir heilen schneller als normale Menschen." Sagt Embry.

„Normalerweise hätte ich da auch keine Bedenken. Allerdings sind die Bruchkanten verschoben und haben die Lunge verletzt. Ich hatte erwartet dass wenn Seth sich in einen Menschen wieder verwandelt diese Verletzung wieder behoben wird und die Knochen in ihre ursprüngliche Lage zurückkehren."

„Das sind sie aber nicht?" Fragt Sam nach der wieder in menschlicher Gestalt ist.

„Nein."

„Wir können ihn zu keinen Arzt bringen." Sagt Sam.

Ich denke ich könnte es bei mir zu Hause machen, ich würde es nicht bei einen normalen Menschen tun, aber dank eurer Selbstheilungskräfte würde ich es riskieren." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was wird passieren, wenn wir nichts unternehmen?" Fragt Quil nach.

„Ich kann nur Vermutungen aufstellen, aber ich würde sagen er wird ständig schmerzen haben, wenn er sich bewegt." Sagt Carlisle.

„Und du könntest ihm helfen?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Ich müsste einen kleinen Schnitt machen und würde die Knochen dann wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition schieben und mit Draht fixieren. Er dürfte sich in der Zeit wo der Draht in seinen Körper ist nicht verwandeln, nächste Woche würde ich dann den Draht wieder entfernen. Ich kann nicht sagen wie sich der Fremdkörper als der Draht in seinen Körper während einer Verwandlung verhalten würde." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Dann helfen sie ihm." Sagt Sam.

„Ich werde ihn zum Haus tragen." Sage ich.

„Es können gern ein zwei Leute von euch kann mitkommen." Sagt Carlisle und nimmt damit etwas der Anspannung heraus.

„Danke. Embry und ich werden mitkommen." Sagt Sam.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen." Sage ich. Ich hebe Seth vorsichtig hoch und trage ihn.

„Und was machen wir mit den beiden?" Fragt Sam nach und deutet auf Paul und Emmett, die immer noch kämpfen.

„Emmett, Paul Schluss." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ach menno." Antwortet Emmett. „Jetzt wo es gerade interessant wird." Beide schauen auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt mal wiederholen." Meint Paul. Ich spüre immer mehr Verwunderung um mich herum.

„Allerdings du musst mir den einen Griff noch mal zeigen." Sagt Emmett.

Carlisle und Sam schauen sich fragend an. Carlisle zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Wehe wenn Carlisle dich auch noch verarzten muss." Sagt Sam. „Und Paul die Sache mit Seth ist noch nicht vergessen."

Paul und Emmett grinsen um die Wette als sie Sams Worte hören. Im nu stellen sich die beiden wieder in Angriffsposition gegenüber.

„Ihr anderen geht nach Hause." Sagt Sam.

„Ich werde doch nicht den Kampf hier verpassen." Widerspricht Jacob.

„Gut dann bleib du hier. Aber der Rest geht. Du kannst uns ja heute Abend dann alles erzählen." Meint Sam.

„Ich werde Bella nach Hause bringen, bevor sich Charlie Sorgen um sie macht." Sagt Edward und geht mit Bella zum Jeep.

„Alice, Rose, Esme lasst uns gehen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich bleibe bei meinen Superman." Sagt Rosalie.

Carlisle nickt nur.

„Hey Rosalie." Ruft Jacob. „Was hat eine Blondine mit dem Universum gemeinsam?" Ich dreh mich erst gar nicht um als ich einen zweiten Knall höre.

„Kinder." Sagt Carlisle und alle lachen selbst Sam und Embry.

Ich versuche Seth so ruhig wie möglich zu tragen und versuche seine Schmerzen in einen erträglichen Rahmen zu halten. Ich bin jedoch froh als ich endlich das Haus sehe. Seitdem Unfall damals mit Bella hat Carlisle ein kleines Krankenzimmer eingerichtet, wo er sie im Notfall behandeln kann.

„Jasper leg ihm auf den Tisch." Sagt er zu mir bevor er sich an Sam und Embry wendet. „Ihr wisst auch nicht wie euer Körper mit Schmerzmittel umgeht?"

Beide schütteln den Kopf.

„Ich werde ihn einen Morphiumtropf legen und sehen wie er darauf reagiert." Erklärt er.

Ich verlasse den Raum, ein enger Raum mit drei Wölfen, ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen. Obwohl wenn ich Alice Laune wahrnehme überlege ich mir ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre bei Seth zu bleiben.

„Jasper du musst mir helfen." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Und wie?" Frage ich. „Zaubern kann ich noch nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht was sich Carlisle dabei gedacht hat, wie kann er mich nur so bestrafen und Bella. Ich dachte sie wäre meine Freundin."

„Alice nimm dir das ganze doch nicht so zu Herzen." Sage ich und nehme sie in den Arm.

„Aber wie soll ich das alles in den kleinen Koffer unterbringen?" Fragt sich mich und deutet auf das Bett.

„Alice brauchst du wirklich zehn paar Schuhe für die fünf Tage?" Frage ich sie.

„Ja, brauch ich. Und da hab ich schon reduziert, nur zwei Paar Schuhe pro Tag." Sagt sie.

„Und was ist mit der Kleidung?"

„Drei Outfits für jeden Tag."

„Alice du kennst die Carlisles Bedingungen, selbst wenn ich wollte, ich wüsste nicht wie ich dir helfen sollte."

„Er ist so gemein, er hat mittlerweile alle meine Schlupflöcher gefunden, ich kann mir keine neue Kleidung kaufen, weil ich nichts dort lassen darf und nichts per Post schicken darf und die Tasche auch für die Rückreise ausreichend sein muss. Ich darf bei dir nichts unterbringen. Und Carlisle wechselt sooft seine Ideen, er gibt mir Kopfschmerzen."

„Meine Arme." Sage ich und nehme sie wieder in den Arm.

„Jasper, warum sind alle so gemein zu mir?" Fragt sie.

Ich kann deutliche Erheiterung aus dem Krankenzimmer spüren. Die Wölfe machen sich lustig über uns. Die können nur froh sein, dass ihre Partnerinnen nicht so sind wie Alice.

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist als ich Stimmen aus dem Wald höre. Darunter auch Jacobs und Pauls Stimme.

Wir gehen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, Embry, Sam und Carlisle sitzen auf den Sofas, während Esme in der Küche ist.

„Wie geht es Seth?" Frage ich.

„Er schläft, der kleine Eingriff ist problemlos abgelaufen. Und sobald er aufwacht kann er nach Hause." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich höre wie die anderen das Haus betreten. Von Paul spüre ich eine gewisse Anspannung ausgehen, aber die anderen drei sind gelassen.

Als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei wollen, ruft sie Carlisle zurück und wir fangen alle das lachen an.

„Ihr seid so durch den Wald gerannt?" Frage ich erstaunt.

„Ich schon, die beiden sind als Hund gerannt." Antwortet Emmett.

Vor uns stehen, ein nackter Werwolf, ein nackter Vampir, ein in Unterwäsche begleiteter zweiter Hund und Rosalie die Jacobs zerrissenes Shirt trägt.

„Geht euch was anziehen und dann müssen wir reden." Sagt Carlisle. Alle vier gehen mit gesenkten Haupt die Treppen hoch.

Sam und Embry fangen erneut an zu lachen, während Carlisle versucht es zu unterdrücken.

„Das war mal eine interessante Situation." Sagt Esme, als sie mit einen voller Sandwiches beladenen Teller kommt. „Hier greift zu." Sagt sie.

Die beiden greifen zögerlich zu. Es dauert nicht lange bis zwei Werwölfe und ein Vampir wieder die Treppen herunterkommen.

„Rosalie bestand auf eine Dusche." Sagt Emmett. Beide Wölfe tragen jeweils Sachen von Emmett in die sie nicht wirklich hineinpassen, aber es ist auf alle Fälle besser als sie nackt sehen zu müssen.

„Vielleicht hätte dir die Dusche auch nicht geschadet mit deiner Kriegsbemalung." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Danke und falls du eine Idee hast, wie ich das Zeug wieder herunterbekommen wäre ich dir dankbar."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie wieder heruntergeht, ich meine wir ändern uns ja nicht und ich muss ehrlich sein, ich hab keine Ahnung wieso diese Hennafarbe überhaupt auf deiner Haut halten kann." Sagt Carlisle. Panik steigt in Emmett hoch.

„Wie? Heißt dass das ich jetzt ständig mit den Streifen im Gesicht herumlaufe?" Fragt er besorgt nach.

Carlisle zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Aber darüber können wir später noch einmal reden."

„Paul, ich verstehe dass du verärgert bis, dass wir verloren haben, deine Wut aber dann an Seth, dem jüngsten und schwächsten Rudelmitglied auszulassen ist komplett falsch. Wir alle haben verloren und entweder tragen wir alle die Schuld oder keiner, aber es sind nicht einzelne Mitglieder daran Schuld." Sagt Sam, in seiner Stimme liegt Autorität. „Vor allem hätte ich erwartet, dass du aufhörst sobald Seth sich unterwirft. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin froh dass Jasper so schnell reagiert hat."

„Es tut mir Leid, so reagiert zu haben. Ich werde mich bei Seth entschuldigen, sobald er wieder wach ist." Sagt Paul kleinlaut.

„Das ist die eine Sache, aber dein Angriff auf Jasper, er war unnötig und hätte das ganze Abkommen ruinieren können."

Paul senkt seinen Kopf noch weiter hinunter. „Soweit hatte ich in diesen Moment nicht gedacht." Gesteht er ehrlich. „Es war nie meine Absicht das Abkommen zu verletzten. Carlisle, Jasper bitte nehmt meine Entschuldigung an."

„Entschuldigung angenommen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Es war falsch von mir einfach einzugreifen ohne vorher zu fragen, doch als ich Seth Angst und Panik verspürt habe und gesehen habe, dass du nicht aufhörst, wusste ich mir keinen anderen Rat, ich denke, ich sollte mir ebenfalls bei euch entschuldigen. Sam, Paul es war nie meine Absicht mich in euere Rudelangelegenheiten einzumischen." Sage ich.

„Es war richtig einzugreifen, ich hätte es gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen. Doch ich dachte in diesen Moment sei es besser wenn sie etwas von ihrer Wut und Aggressivität abbauen und wir machen dies meist im Kampf." Erklärt Sam.

„So und da uns jetzt Rosalie auch noch Gesellschaft leistet, möchte ich zu euch vier auch etwas sagen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich entschuldige mich nicht…" Kommt es viersprachig und jeder deutet mit dem Finger auf seinen Kampfgegner.

„Das hab ich auch irgendwie nicht erwartet." Sagt Carlisle. „Ich hab mich kurz mit Sam unterhalten und wir denken, dass sportliche Auseinandersetzungen eine gute Grundlage sind um das Verhältnis zu verbessern. Aber wir würden auch gern ein paar Grundregeln aufstellen um Missverständnisse oder ähnliches zu verhindern."

Alle nicken zustimmend.

„Wir sind gern für weitere Vorschläge offen." Sagt Sam. „Aber wir haben uns erstmal diese Regeln überlegt, nur auf neutralem Gelände, als weder auf den Grundstück der Cullens noch im Reservat und nie nur zu zweit. Also Paul, wenn du dich mit Emmett boxen willst, dann nimmt noch jemanden mit vom Rudel."

„Und das selbe gilt für dich Emmett. So ist hoffentlich gewährleistet, dass falls eine Situation aus dem Ruder läuft eingegriffen werden kann." Sagt Carlisle.

„Das ist genial." Sagt Emmett.

„Aber nehmt euch in Zukunft Ersatzkleidung mit, ich weiß ncith wie oft ich diesen Anblick ertragen kann." Sage ich.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch auf mich." Sagt Emmett.

„Dann hättest du aber nicht das Bild in Seth Kopf sehen sollen, als er versucht hat dich nackt darzustellen." Sagt Edward als er zur Tür reinkommt.

„Und was für ein Bild hatte er von mir?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Das will ich lieber nicht hören." Sage ich und lege meine Hände über die Ohren.

„Sah irgendwie aus wie ein unbehaarter Gorilla mit deinem Kopf." Sagt Edward.

„Haben Gorilla nicht so kleine Fortpflanzungsorgane…?" Frage ich nach. Emmett knurrt mich an, doch bevor er mich angreifen kann, steht Esme zwischen uns.

„Stopp. Wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt dann im Garten." Sagt sie.

„Und ich dachte es geht nur bei uns so chaotisch zu." Sagt Sam. „Aber lasst und nocheinmal ganz kurz zum Thema zurückkommen. Ich habe außerdem mit Carlisle abgesprochen, dass er im Notfall ins Reservat kann ohne dass dies als Verletzung des Abkommen gesehen wird. Die Situation mit Seth hat gezeigt, dass auch wir hin und wieder mal einen Arzt angewiesen sein können." Fügt Sam noch an. „Ich werde mit den anderen Stammesmitgliedern reden."

„Das macht Sinn." Sagt Jacob.

„Jacob, seit wann kämpfst du eigentlich gegen Frauen, hast du wenigstens gewonnen." Sagt Embry.

„Ah, der gewonnen, von was träumst du? Verloren hat er." Mischt sich Rosalie ein.

„Hab ich nicht."

„Hast du doch."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Hast du doch."

„Hab ich nicht und ich kämpfe nur gegen Frauen, wenn sie Rosalie heißen." Antwort Jacob.

Im nächsten Augenblick steht Alice mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihm. „Und was ist mit mir."

„Können Zwerge kämpfen?" Fragt er.

„Nur weil du zwei Köpfe größer bist als ich, heißt dass nicht dass ich nicht kämpfen kann."

„Zwei Köpfe?" Frage ich nach und bekomme dafür einen Boxer von Alice in den Bauch.

„Aua." Sage ich und reibe mir über den Bauch.

„Wir können es gern testen." Sagt Jacob.

„Aber nicht heute, ich muss meine Tasche packen." Sagt Alice.

„Eine Tasche packen ist wichtiger als ein Kampf?" Fragt Jacob erstaunt nach.

„Wenn man Alice heißt ja. Seth ist dabei aufzuwachen." Sage ich.

Carlisle, Sam und Embry erheben sich vom Sofa und gehen in das Krankenzimmer.

„Seth wie geht es dir?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Besser."

„Seth, entschuldige bitte." Sagt Paul. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Sagt Seth. „Ich lebe noch, darf ich nach Hause?"

„Ich sehe keine Gründe, warum du noch länger hierbleiben solltest, aber du solltest dich in den nächsten Stunden noch etwas ausruhen und nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln solange du den Draht drin hast." Ermahnt in Carlisle nochmals.

„Wie komme ich dann nach Hause?" Fragt Seth nach.

„Ich kann mein Auto holen, es steht eh noch beim Spielfeld." Sagt Jacob.

„Danke." Sagt Seth.

„Darf ich die mitnehmen?" Fragt Jacob Emmett und deutet auf die Hose. „Ich möchte nicht unbedingt nackt Autofahren."

Emmett nickt und während Jacob aus dem Haus verschwindet, gehe ich in mein Zimmer und hole ein Sweathose für Seth.

Er bedankt sich bei mir während er sich auf dem Krankenbett erhebt und sich anzieht.

Ich begleite Seth in das Wohnzimmer wo die anderen bereits warten.

„Schon dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen." Sagt Esme. „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Danke." Sagt Seth etwas zurückhalten, doch sein Blick wandert nicht von dem Teller mit den Sandwiches.

„Greif zu." Sage ich ihm.

„Darf ich denn?" Fragt er.

„Wenn du dich danach fühlst, ich habe keine Einwände." Sagt Carlisle und reicht ihm den Teller.

„Danke." Sagt er und greift zu. Er ist nicht so zögerlich wie die anderen vorher.

„Das ist definitiv ein gutes Zeichen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Das schmeckt gut."

„Man hört's." Sagt Embry lachend.

Nachdem die Wölfe das Haus verlassen haben, öffnet Esme zunächst alle Fenster um frische Luft hin das Haus zu lassen.

„Was für ein aufregender Tag." Sagt Carlisle als wir am Abend auf dem Sofa sitzen und warten auf Rosalie und Alice. Wir wollen alle gemeinsam jagen gehen, die nächsten drei Tage in Vancouver wird dies nur schwer möglich sein, und wir werden doch alle sehr viel Zeit mit Bella verbringen. Doch die beiden Damen können sich nicht entscheiden was sie einpacken sollen, vor allem nachdem Carlisle eine Warnung an Rosalie ausgesprochen hat keine Kleidung von Alice einzupacken. Oder sie bekommt eine noch kleinere Tasche.

„Aber ich denke wir haben einen großen Forstschritt was das Verhältnis zu den Wölfen angeht erreicht." Sage ich laut.

„Das allerdings."

„Wie hat Bella eigentlich auf ihre neuen Sachen reagiert?" Will Esme wissen.

„Solange ich im Haus war hat sie den Koffer nicht geöffnet gehabt. Allerdings habe ich nie noch laut Alice rufen hören als ich losgefahren bin." Sagt Edward.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Bella anrufen." Überlegt Esme.

„Ich denke soviel Zeit wirst du sicher noch haben." Sagt Edward und stöhnt auf.

Plötzlich läutet mein Telefon.

„Jacob." Begrüße ich ihn.

„Hallo, ich will es kurz machen. Embry hat sein Handy auf dem Weg vom Spielfeld zu eurem Haus verloren. Er wollte die Strecke schnell abrennen, aber ich wollte das mit euch abklären, da er nicht weiß wo er es genau verloren hat."

Ich schau Carlisle an.

„Kein Problem." Sage ich.

„Danke und viel Spaß in Vancouver." Sagt er und legt auf.

Esme greift zum Telefon.

„Charlie, hier ist Esme. Wie geht es Bella?"

„Sehr gut."

„Schläft sie schon oder kann ich kurz mit ihr reden?"

„Ich hole sie zum Telefon." Ich finde es interessant welche Interpretationsmöglichkeiten es für das Wort holen gibt. Charlie hält einfach den Hörer etwas weiter weg und ruft nach Bella. Wir alle können ihre Antwort verstehen und wenige später ist sie am Telefon.

„Hallo Bella, wie geht es dir?"

„Danke sehr gut." Sagt sie höflich.

„Ich denke du hast mittlerweile die Sachen in der Tasche gefunden, ich hoffe sie passen und gefallen dir."

„Esme, ihr…"

„Keine Widerrede, du weißt doch genau wie gern wir einkaufen." Unterbricht Esme den Versuch von Bella Widerspruch einzulegen.

„Ich hab die Sachen noch nicht anprobiert. Ich meine du solltest sie wieder umtauschen."

„Das werde ich bestimmt nur dann tun, wenn sie nicht passen oder die gefallen sollten. Außerdem es ist nur eine Jacke und ein paar wetterfeste Schuhe. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll wenn du die Schuhe morgen zur Schule anziehen würdest um zu sehen ob sie richtig sitzen."

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen."

„Bella." Sagt Esme ermahnend.

„Esme ihr wisst genau dass ich es nicht mag wenn ihr Geld für mich ausgebt, mir gefällt schon der Gedanke nicht dass ihr den Urlaub bezahlt."

„Bella du bist ein Teil der Familie und du weißt genau warum wir diesen Urlaub machen, dass du uns besser kennen lernst und wir dich." Sagt Carlisle der Esme das Telefon abgenommen hat.

„Aber…"

„Bella, kein Aber. Ich weiß es ist für dich schwer zum verstehen, aber Geld hat für uns nicht den gleichen Stellenwert wie für dich."

„Ich hab keine Chance die Sachen wieder zurückzugeben?" Fragt sie nach.

„Nein, probier sie an, falls sie nicht passen oder gefallen dann bring sie morgen früh mit und Esme wird sie umtauschen…"

„Danke." Sagt Bella geschlagen.

„Gute Nacht. Ruh dich aus, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden." Sagt Carlisle väterlich zu ihr.

„Bis morgen." Antwortet sie und legt auf.

„Kann ich offen mit euch reden?" Frage ich.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Ich will mit meinen Worten niemanden verletzen, aber ich denke Bella sollte solche Entscheidungen mittragen dürfen. Ihr seht es nur als eine kleine Überraschung für sie, nur sie fühlt sich unwohl. Sie versteht es nicht, dass für uns Geld nicht wichtig ist, dass Alice an einen guten Tag an der Börse, das drei bis vierfache von Charlies Jahresverdienst verdienen kann. Und Esme ich konnte auch deine Enttäuschung spüren, weil sich Bella nicht so darüber gefreut hat, wie du erwartet hättest. Das trifft aber jetzt nicht nur auf dich zu, sondern auf uns alle. Als ich Alice kennen lernte hatte ich nichts, kein Geld, keine Kleidung, keine Bleibe, ich zog von Ort zu Ort. Ich fühlte mich unwohl als sie anfing mir Kleidung zu kaufen, Bücher, Dinge des alltäglichen Lebens, es hat lange gedauert bis ich mich damit abgefunden habe. Heute überlasse ich Alice gern diese Entscheidungen, aber damals, ich hätte mich am liebsten manchmal verkrochen. Ich füllte mich zweitklassig und habe mir oft gedacht warum musste es jetzt das teuere Kleidungsstück sein, das billigere hätte es auch getan. Und ich wollte es ihr gern zurückzahlen, in welcher Form auch immer, nur wie sollte ich es ohne finanzielle Mittel. Und ich denke so in der Art wird sich auch Bella fühlen. "

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?" Fragt Edward.

„Ich wollte mit Alice reden ob sie vielleicht Bella zu ein paar Aktien raten könnte, so dass sie vielleicht auch ein paar kleine Gewinne machen könnte und ihr eigenes Geld hätte."

„Aber ich habe genug Geld."

„Genau Edward, du hast genug Geld. Auch wenn du es als euer Geld ansiehst, Bella wird es immer als Dein Geld bezeichnen. Sie würde sich stets wie abhängig von dir fühlen. Auch wenn es dir manchmal noch schwer fällt Edward aber du meist bei Bella wie im 21. Jahrhundert denken. Bella will eine gewisse selbstständig haben." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Ich denke die Sache mit dem Geld ist eine gute Idee. Sie sollte es zusammen mit Alice machen, um Einblicke in die Börse zu erhalten." Sagt Carlisle. „Aber wir sollten auch kurzfristiger und an den Urlaub denken, so dass sie sich wohl fühlt."

„Nein ist nein. Wenn Bella nein zu etwas sagt, dann heißt es nein und es wird auch nicht einfach hinter ihren Rücken gekauft."

„Hab verstanden, Jasper." Ruft es aus dem .

„Sie sollte Ideen einbringen können, was wir unternehmen." Sagt Esme.

„Carlisle, ist der Koffer nicht schon Strafe genug für mich?" Fragt Alice von oben.

Edward neben mir lacht nur leise, ich nehme an über eine von Alice Visionen.

„Wir sind fünf Tage unterwegs und ihr seid zu fünft. Einer von euch wird sie einen Tag lang begleiten, Bella trifft die Entscheidungen, es gibt keinen Widerspruch. Wenn Bella mit Emmett in die Oper gehen möchte, dann geht Emmett mit Bella in die Oper. Und wenn Bella Wildwasser fahren will mit Edward, dann geht Rosalie mit Edward Wildwasser fahren. Und wenn sie mit Alice ins Aquarium geht, dann geht Alice mit ihr dahin und wenn sie mit Rosalie auf den Whistler mit der Seilbahn fahren will, dann fährt Rosalie mit ihr. Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice und wir haben die freie Wahl sie zu begleiten. Einwände?"

Von alle kommt ein gemeinsames ja auch von mir.

„Jasper? Was ist dein Einwand."

„Verräter." Schreit es von oben.

„Wir sollen uns besser kennen lernen, ich denke, Bella sollte dazu an dem jeweiligen Tag Zeit mit der Person allein verbringen. Wenn also Bella mit Emmett in die Oper will, dann soll Emmett mit Bella in die Oper gehen aber allein. Weil wenn wir alle gehen und Entschuldigung Edward, so wird Bella nur bei Edward sein und es wird keinen Unterschied geben."

„Einwand akzeptiert." Sagt Carlisle. „Emmett, dein Einwand?"

„Muss ich mit in die Oper?" Carlisle nickt mit dem Kopf. „Okay, aber ich denke es sollte auch für uns eine Möglichkeit geben nein zu sagen an dem jeweiligen Tag. Bevor ihr unterbrecht lasst es mich erklären. Wir sollten nein sagen können wenn wir die Sicherheit von Bella und anderer Leute nicht gewährleisten können. Ich denke hier sollte es dann die Möglichkeit geben nein zu sagen, bzw. die Möglichkeit abzubrechen und eine alternative zu suchen."

„Ich muss Emmett recht geben." Sage ich, hin und wieder überrascht selbst Emmett mich noch mit seinen Ideen.

„Okay. Rosalie, dein Einwand."

„Darf ich in Forks bleiben, ich will nicht mit einen Indianerhäuptling zusammen gesehen werden."

„Einwand abgelehnt, noch etwas?"

„Müsste ich wirklich mit ihr Seilbahn fahren."

„Ja."

„Mist."

„Alice dein Einwand?"

„Gibt es die Möglichkeit zu tauschen. Dass Emmett mit Bella ins Aquarium geht und ich in die Oper?"

„Nein, Bella entscheidet. Edward?"

„Wir sollten auch nein sagen können, wenn uns etwas für Bella zu gefährlich erscheint, sprich Bungee-Jumping oder so."

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.

„Bungee-Jumping ist nicht wirklich gefährlich, Bella ist ein gesunder, junger Mensch. Ich denke nicht dass Bella sich extrem Situationen aussetzen wird und auch dann sollte sehr genau abgewogen werden, sie soll lernen dass sie auch Entscheidungen treffen kann die uns mit einbeziehen. Sie ist immer zurückhalten, will es allen recht machen, sagt nie nein, sie gibt lieber nach." Erklärt Carlisle. „Deswegen will ich auch nicht, dass ihr Bella von diesen Regeln erzählt."

„Esme, dein Einwand."

„Ich hab keinen wirklichen Einwand, nur sollte die Familienzeit nicht zu kurz kommen."

„Das wird sie sicher nicht. Ich denke Jaspers Idee ist gut, Bella soll so drei, vier Stunden am jeweiligen Tag mit der Person alleine verbringen, den restlichen Tag sollten wir als Familie unterwegs sein. Okay, gibt es Wünsche für die Tage die ihr mit Bella verbringen wollt."

„Sonntag." Ruft Alice.

„Okay Alice du bist am Mittwoch dran. Emmett Donnerstag, Rosalie Freitag, Jasper Samstag und Edward Sonntag." Zählt Carlisle auf.

„Das ist eher Sklaverei als Familienurlaub." Sagt Alice.

„Alice es sind fünf Tage in denen es um Bella gehen wird und noch ein Wort der Widerrede und ich überlege mir noch etwas. Auch wenn einige dies hier eher als Strafe auffassen, wir sollten uns besser kennen lernen, was macht Bella gern. Und ihr sollt lernen das Bella nicht nur eine Puppe ist, die mein anziehen und ärgern kann, hin und wieder habe ich in der letzten Zeit vor allen von zwei Personen hier den Eindruck erhalten, dass sie Bella als eine solche Person sehen."

„Carlisle denkst du, dass du vor dem Urlaub mit Bella reden kannst, vor allem was das ganze Finanzielle betrifft?" Frage ich. „Ich denke dass ist der Punkt der sie am meisten zurückhält und beeinflusst in ihren Entscheidungen."

„Oder wir sollten den Punkt umkehren und Bella zeigen, dass auch wir mit wenig Geld auskommen." Schlägt Emmett vor.

„Verräter!" Kommt es dieses Mal im Doppelpakt aus dem oberen Stockwerk.

„Ich hab in PanPacific gebucht." Sagt Carlisle nur.

„Aber vielleicht können wir ihr zeigen, dass beides möglich ist." Schlägt Esme vor.

„Ich werde morgen mit Bella reden und dann können wir immer noch entscheiden." Sagt Carlisle. „Und falls ihr da oben endlich mal fertig werdet mit dem packen, dann könnten wir auch mal zur Jagd aufbrechen."

„Ich bin fast fertig." Sagt Rosalie.

„Mir reicht der Platz nicht." Sagt Alice.

„Dein Problem." Ruft Emmett nach oben.

Rosalie kommt als erstes die Treppen herunter, noch immer murmelt Alice leise vor sich hin.

„Alice wir gehen in 5 Minuten." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich komme ja schon, ich komme." Sagt sie.

Es dauert noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis sie endlich im Wohnzimmer ist und wie aufbrechen können.

„Fertig mit packen?" Frage ich.

„Sehe ich so aus?"

„Irgendwann muss ich auch noch packen, obwohl, ich kann das morgen machen während ihr in der Schule seid."

„Arg, Schule, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, wie soll ich da nur fertig werden."

„Alice wir fahren morgen um 16 Uhr pünktlich los. Ich hoffe das wir in drei Stunden dort sind." Sagt Carlisle.

„Nach Vancouver sind es doch nur 150 Meilen, da reicht eineinhalb Stunden." Antwortet sie.

„Ja aber nicht wenn man mitten im Berufsverkehr fahren will und dann nach Downtown Vancouver." Erwidert Carlisle.

„Okay."

„Denk erst gar nicht daran, zu spät zu kommen. Oder ich werde mir etwas überlegen."

„Und was?"

„Das werde ich dir sagen, wenn es soweit ist."

Und damit löst sich unsere Gruppe auf, wir rennen alle durch den Wald. Viel Hunger hab ich nicht, da ich in der letzten Zeit sehr öfters Jagen was als gewöhnlich. Deswegen lasse ich den anderen den Vortritt ein oder zwei Rehe sind ausreichend. Ich hoffe, dass wir am Whistler die Möglichkeit habe etwas Größeres zu jagen. Ich hätte wieder mal Appetit auf Bär oder Puma.

Der Morgen kommt schneller als erwartet und ich hoffe dass die Schule bald beginnt und ich anfangen kann meine Tasche zu packen.

Unser Zimmer ist das reinste Kriegsgebiet. Kleidungsstücke, Taschen, Kosmetika liegt kreuz und quer verteilt im Zimmer.

„Du räumst auf." Rufe ich, Alice ist im Bad um sich für die Schule vorzubereiten.

„Nur wenn du mir sagst, wie ich alles in meine Tasche bringe."

„Ich bin immer noch kein Zauberer." Sage ich und verlasse das Zimmer. Ich warte bis sie zur Schule ist.

„Verflucht noch mal. Carlisle ich kann so nicht in die Schule."

„Versuchs doch mal mit Bleichmittel." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Bleichmittel. Okay, das hab ich noch nicht ausprobiert." Er rennt wie ein Sturm an mir vorbei in die Küche wo Esme das Bleichmittel aufbewahrt.

„Das stinkt." Sagt er, während er ins Bad rennt.

Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und schalte die Wii an um mich etwas abzulenken.

„Jasper." Ruft mich Emmett. Ich spring auf um in das Bad zu laufen, während er heraus gerannt kommt und mich in seine Arme nimmt und einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Es hat funktioniert. Du bist mein Retter."

„Und wenn du mich nicht sofort wieder loslässt dann…"

„Was dann?"

„Dann überleg ich mir was."

„Okay." Er lässt mich los und rennt die Treppen hinauf.

„Rose, darf ich so mitfahren?" Fragt er stolz.

Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und kehre wieder zu meinem Spiel zurück. Erst nachdem alle Schulpflichtigen aus dem Haus sind, gehe ich wieder in das Zimmer. Ich nehme mir meine Reisetasche und packe schnell zwei Jeans, eine schwarze Hose, Unterwäsche, Shirts und Hemden ein, sowie eine Jacke und ein paar Schuhe für den Wechsel, Kulturbeute.

„Carlisle brauch ich formelle Sachen?" Frage ich.

„Kommt auf Bella an. Ich hab aber Emmett schon dazu geraden etwas Formaleres einzupacken." Da ich noch genügend Platz in meiner Tasche habe, packe ich noch einen Anzug ein, den ich im Notfall mit einem der bereits eingepackten Hemden kombinieren kann. Ich bin innerhalb von zehn Minuten fertig mit dem Packen.

„Wenn du fertig bist, bring mir bitte deine Tasche, Jasper, nicht dass Alice noch in Versuchung kommt." Noch während er diese Worte spricht bring ich meine Tasche zu ihm.

„Bist du nicht etwas streng mit ihr?" Frage ich ihn.

„Ich denke Alice ist an einen Punkt angekommen wo sie wieder ein paar Grenzen braucht. Ich weiß sie kümmert sich hauptsächlich um das finanzielle, aber ihre Einkäufe nehmen in letzter Zeit doch etwas überhand. Vor allem wenn sie die Sachen teilweise nur einmal trägt. Und außerdem macht es mir Spaß Alice zu ärgern damit, sie regt sich so schön auf ohne wirklich böse auf einen ist."

„Hast du mit Bella geredet."

„Ich hab es versucht. Sie fand die Idee dass Alice ihr mit Aktien und so hilft sehr gut. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie Familie ist und dass ich im Urlaub keinen Unterschied machen werde zwischen euch und ihr."

„Das heißt du wirst für alles Finanzielle verantwortlich sein. Alice wird das sicherlich freuen."

An dem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, merke ich dass er nur darauf wartet dass Alice widerspricht.

„Will ich wissen, was du für sie geplant hast?"

Er lacht nur.

„Hilfst du mir noch den Mercedes zu waschen."

„Klar." Zusammen gehen wir in die Garage. Rosalie ist schon dabei sowohl am Jeep wie auch in ihrem roten BMW den Luftdruck und den Ölstand zu kontrollieren, als ob dies nötig wäre.

Ich öffne den Kofferraum, Bellas Tasche ist bereits drin, als ich sie rausnehme, merke ich, dass der Trolley leichter ist als meine Tasche.

„Da hat aber jemand sehr leicht gepackt." Sage ich.

„Ich hoffe sie hat alles Notwendige eingepackt." Sagt Esme, ich merke wie es ihr in den Fingern juckt zu kontrollieren, was alles enthalten ist. Doch Carlisle schüttelt nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

Die Zeit bis zur Abfahrt verbringen wir damit die Autos zu beladen, Esme bereitet für Bella noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen vor, Carlisle kontrolliert seinen kleinen Medizinkoffer, während Rosalie und ich spielen an der Wii. Hin und wieder kann auch Rosalie nett und freundlich sein.

Alice kommt als erstes nach Hause und rennt ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung ins Zimmer, sie hat kaum das Zimmer betreten als sie wieder zurück rennt und den Staubsauger holt.

„Was hat sie jetzt vor?" Fragt Rosalie, doch ich habe keine Ahnung.

„Ich bin neugierig." Sagt sie kurze Zeit später und geht zu Alice.

„Alice nur ein Hinweis. Ich hab den Handstaubsauger aus dem Auto ausgepackt." Sagt Carlisle.

„Das hast du nicht, das kannst du nicht. CARLISLE."


	23. Chapter 23 Bella POV

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Bella POV

„Ich hoffe Seth ist nicht allzu schwer verletzt." Sage ich zu Edward als er mich in Emmetts Jeep nach Hause fährt.

„Wir wissen alle wie schnell die Hunde heilen, ich denke morgen wird es ihn schon wieder gut gehen." Erklärt mir Edward.

„Kannst du mir trotzdem erzählen wie es ihm geht, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist." Frage ich ihn.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Danke."

Wir biegen in die Straße ab wo Charlies Haus steht, er scheint noch nicht da zu sein, auf jedenfalls steht das Polizeiauto noch nicht in der Einfahrt.

„Laß' mich die Sachen noch schnell nach oben bringen." Mit diesen Worten nimmt Edward den Trolley und rennt die Treppen nach oben. Ich warte auf ihn in der Küche, ich schaue in den Kühlschrank und in die Vorratsschränke und überlege was ich auf Abend kochen könnte.

„Mach' etwas Leichtes."

Ich schaue Edward fragen an.

„Du warst krank. Ich denke normalerweise bereitet man dann eher eine etwas leichtere Speise zu um den Magen nicht noch mehr zu belasten." Erklärt mir Edward.

„Ich habe gar keinen Hunger, ich bin irgendwie zu aufgeregt. Aber ich wollte für Charlie zwei drei Sachen kochen die er einfach aufwärmen könnte." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Fragt er mich, wie immer hilfsbereit.

„Wenn du schnell das Gemüse schneiden könntest, würde es so aussehen als ob ich schon länger zu Hause bin."

„Gerne."

Ich säubere das Gemüse und reiche es dann Edward zum Schneiden. Ich bewundere ihn dabei, er ist so geschickt in seinen Ausführungen, jedes Stück ist fast identisch in der Größe zu den anderen.

Ich hole aus dem Schrank zwei Gläser und fülle in beide zur Hälfe Orangensaft ein. Ich trinke zunächst das erste Glas und stelle es dann vor Edward, während ich das andere in die Hand nehme.

„Charlie kommt." Warnt er mich.

„Hallo ihr beiden, was macht ihr da?" Begrüßt uns Charlie.

„Bella wollte einige Sachen vorkochen, ich hab ihr etwas beim Gemüseschneiden geholfen." Erklärt Edward.

„Du kannst kochen?" Fragt Charlie ihn überrascht.

„Ich kann Befehle ausführen." Sagt Edward. „Schneide das, Würfel das. Ich weiß nicht wie weit man das als Kochen bezeichnen kann."

„Okay." Sagt Charlie und begutachtet das Gemüse. „So viele gesunde Sachen."

„Es muss nicht immer nur Fleisch sein." Antworte ich ihm. „Danke Edward für deine Hilfe, aber ich nehme an du musst auch noch packen."

„Ja und wie ich Carlisles Routine kenne auch noch Autowaschen. Warum muss man sein Auto waschen, wenn man in den Urlaub fahren will. Es wird doch eh wieder schmutzig."

„Da ich bisher kaum in den Urlaub gefahren bin mit dem Auto, kann ich dir diese Frage nicht beantworten." Sage ich ihm.

„Vielleicht sollte Carlisle mal fragen?" Sagt Edward während er seine Jacke nimmt. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht mehr helfen kann?"

„Geh schon oder willst du dich vor dem Autowaschen drücken?" Frage ich ihn.

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Du kannst gern mit hier Essen, ich denke Bella hat mehr als nur genug gekocht."

„Danke für die Einladung, Chief Swan, aber Esme wartet auch mit dem Essen und ich muss noch meine Sachen für morgen packen. Carlisle will während wir in der Schule sind die Autos bepacken."

„Ist eine gute Idee, desto schneller könnt ihr morgen Nachmittag fahren." Sagt Charlie.

„Tschüß Bella, wir sehen uns dann morgen."

„Bye Edward." Sage ich zu ihm und bringe ihn noch zur Tür.

Nachdem ich gesehen habe wie Edward die Einfahrt verlassen hat, widme ich mich wieder meiner Aufgabe in der Küche.

„Dad, ich mach einige Sachen fertig, so dass du sie nur noch aufwärmen musst." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Mach' dir nicht zuviel Arbeit. Ich werde die paar Tage überleben."

„Ist nur die Frage wie." Scherze ich zurück.

Ich bereite mehrere kleine und schnelle Gerichte zu und packe sie beschriftet in den Kühlschrank.

Nachdem ich fertig bin, erkläre ich Charlies nochmals was ich zubereitet habe und wo er es findet. Danach gehe ich in mein Zimmer. Als ich den Trolley hochhebe merke ich, dass er nicht leer ist. Als ich ihn öffne finde ich einen Jacke und ein paar neue Schuhe darin.

Ich rufe laut nach Alice, wer sollte sonst dahinter stecken. Ich nehme die Sachen heraus. Beide Teile sind von Jack Wolfskin.

Ich höre wie das Telefon klingelt, Charlie ruft mich kurz darauf hinunter.

_Hallo Bella, wie geht es dir?_

„Danke sehr gut."

_Ich denke du hast mittlerweile die Sachen in der Tasche gefunden, ich hoffe sie passen und gefallen dir._

„Esme, ihr…"

_Keine Widerrede, du weißt doch genau wie gern wir einkaufen._ Unterbricht mich Esme. Ich wünschte nur sie würden mich verstehen, ich will nicht dass sie mich beschenken.

„Ich hab die Sachen noch nicht anprobiert. Ich meine du solltest sie wieder umtauschen."

_Das werde ich bestimmt nur dann tun, wenn sie nicht passen oder die gefallen sollten. Außerdem es ist nur eine Jacke und ein paar wetterfeste Schuhe. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll wenn du die Schuhe morgen zur Schule anziehen würdest um zu sehen ob sie richtig sitzen._

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen."

_Bella_**.** Sagt Esme ermahnend.

„Esme ihr wisst genau dass ich es nicht mag wenn ihr Geld für mich ausgebt, mir gefällt schon der Gedanke nicht dass ihr den Urlaub bezahlt."

_Bella du bist ein Teil der Familie und du weißt genau warum wir diesen Urlaub machen, dass du uns besser kennen lernst und wir dich._ Sagt Carlisle der Esme das Telefon abgenommen hat.

„Aber…"

_Bella, kein Aber. Ich weiß es ist für dich schwer zum verstehen, aber Geld hat für uns nicht den gleichen Stellenwert wie für dich._

„Ich hab keine Chance die Sachen wieder zurückzugeben?" Fragt sie nach.

_Nein, probier sie an, falls sie nicht passen oder gefallen dann bring sie morgen früh mit und Esme wird sie umtauschen…_

„Danke." Sage ich geschlagen.

_Gute Nacht. Ruh dich aus, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden_. Sagt Carlisle.

„Bis morgen." Antwortet sie und legt auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Charlie.

„Nein. Esme hat mir ein paar neue Sachen gekauft. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ihnen verständlich machen soll, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn sie mir Sachen kaufen."

„Was hat sie dir denn gekauft?"

„Eine Jacke und ein paar Schuhe."

„Ich hoffe wetterfeste."

„Nehme ich an." Erwidere ich. „Ich habe sie noch nicht weiter angeschaut und auch noch nicht anprobiert.

„Bella, ich weiß dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber ich denke du solltest irgendwie einen Kompromiss finden mit den Cullens, weil sowenig es dir gefällt beschenkt zu werden, sosehr freut es sie, wenn sie dir etwas schenken können."

„Ich weiß, nur ich wünschte ich könnte etwas davon zurückgeben." Sage ich und setze mich zu ihm auf das Sofa.

„Ich erinnere mich an ein paar weise Worte manchmal sind kleine Sachen die vom Herzen kommen, wertvoller als ein Geschenk von viel Geld."

„Seit wann kennst du solche weisen Worte?" Will ich wissen.

„Ich schau nicht nur Baseball." Verteidigt er sich.

„Danke Dad." Ich verabschiede mich für die Nacht von ihm und überlege was ich tun könnte um den Cullens eine Freude zu machen, aber mir fällt nichts ein. Ich meine, ich kann sie schlecht mit selbstgebackenen Keksen überraschen.

Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und probiere beide Sachen an. Sie passen perfekt und sind bequem. Aber dennoch werte ich Esmes Rat befolgen und die Schuhe morgen in die Schule anziehen. Aber das bringt mich zu einen weiteren Problem, was soll ich einpacken. Ich weiß nicht was die Cullens geplant haben? Sie redeten zuerst von einem Campingtrip und erst danach von Vancouver. Also dürften Jeans und Shirts genug sein. Ich überlege nicht weiter sondern packe einige Oberteile, zwei Jeans, Unterwäsche, meinen Kulturbeutel und noch einige Kleinigkeiten ein. Ich bin fast fertig als mein Telefon klingelt.

„Embry?" Frage ich überrascht nach.

„Ich will es kurz machen…" Ich höre gespannt zu, was Embry mir erzählt und nachdem er mir erzählt hat, dass es Seth schon wieder sehr gut geht, bin auch ich etwas relaxter.

„Und kein Wort, darüber dass ich dir davon etwas erzählt habe." Warnt mich Embry.

„Okay, ich versuche eine gute Schauspielerin zu sein und danke, dass du wegen Seth angerufen hast."

„Kein Problem, Bella, und erzähl uns danach wie es in Vancouver war." Sagt er zu mir und legt danach auf.

Ich wünschte Edward würde kommen, aber ich weiß dass sie heute Nacht noch einmal gemeinsam jagen wollen. Es ist fast 23 Uhr als ich mich ins Bett lege, aber ich kann nicht wirklich schlafen. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich bin aufgeregt und nervös. Ich versuche mir mein Lied ins Gedächtnis zurufen, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Ich überlege meinen CD-Player wieder auszupacken aber ich entscheide mich dagegen. Ich werfe mich von der einen Seite auf die andere und schaue dabei alle 2 Minuten an den Wecker. Irgendwann weit nach 3 Uhr nachts schlafe ich dann doch ein, jedoch könnte ich den Wecker auf den Mond werfen als er am morgen klingelt. Mühsam schleiche ich mich aus dem Bett und gehe ins Bad. Als mich endlich auf den Weg in die Küche mache, kann ich Charlie reden hören.

„Carlisle?" Frage ich überrascht.

„Ich musste heute früh noch mal schnell ins Krankenhaus und dachte ich könnte dich auf dem Rückweg zur Schule fahren."

„Danke, das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen." Sage ich.

„Möchten sie auch einen Kaffee?" Fragt Charlie Carlisle.

„Ich hatte erst einen und zuviel Kaffee ist nicht gut." Erklärt Carlisle ihm. „Aber Bella sieht aus als könnte sie einen gebrauchen."

„Ich hab nicht besonders gut geschlafen." Gebe ich ehrlich zu.

„Solange du nicht in der Schule einschläfst, ist alles in Ordnung." Sagt Charlie. „Ist deine Tasche noch oben?"

Ich nicke, währen ich mir eine Schale mit Müsli fülle und mir eine Tasse Kaffee einschenke.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, es wäre besser gewesen Jasper zu schicken." Lacht Carlisle.

„Ich fühle mich wie … keine Ahnung, ein Kind an seinen ersten Schultag. Aufgeregt ohne wirklichen Grund."

„Der erste Urlaub mit den Schwiegereltern, ich würde auch aufgeregt sein." Sagt Charlie. „Aber ich sollte jetzt auch auf Arbeit fahren. Brauchst du noch irgendwas Bella?"

„Nein. Ich hab alles." Sage ich.

„Okay… Dann Tschüß Bella. Doktor Cullen."

„Tschüß' Dad." Sage ich und bin froh dass mein Dad kein Freund von großen Abschiedszeremonien ist.

Ich höre wie das Polizeiauto aus der Ausfahrt fährt.

„Bella." Sagt Carlisle. „Die anderen haben mich gebeten mit dir offen zu reden."

Ich schaue ihn etwas überrascht an. „Okay."

„Keine Angst ich beiße nicht." Sagt er lachend. Ich lasse mich von Carlisle in das Wohnzimmer führen und wir setzten uns auf das Sofa. Aber noch bevor ich richtig sitze springe ich wieder hoch und hole mir meinen Kaffee. Auch wenn ich danach meist aufgedreht bin im Moment brauch ich ihn um wach zu bleiben. Nachdem ich mir die Tasse nochmals nachgefüllt habe setzt ich mich wieder zu Carlisle.

„Ich will nicht um die Sache herumreden. Bella, ich weiß dass es dir unangenehm ist, wenn wir dir Sachen kaufen. Aber für uns ist Geld nicht von Bedeutung. Alice kann an einem Tag mehr verdienen als dein Vater in einem Jahr ohne sich sehr anstrengen zu müssen, das soll jetzt nicht überheblich klingen, aber Alices Fähigkeiten helfen uns da sehr weiter. Aber zurück zum Thema, für uns ist Geld nicht wichtig, für uns wird irgendwann alles zur Routine und jeder Tag hat den gleichen Ablauf, deswegen kannst du dir auch nicht vorstellen, wie aufregend ist es, dich in unseren Leben zu haben. Nicht nur Edward ist wie ausgewechselt, auch Esme, Alice, Emmett, selbst Rosalie und Jasper haben sich verändert. Sie sind wieder alle voller Energie, auch wenn sie es teilweise damit übertreiben. Und so sehr wie es dich gestern verletzt hat dass Esme dir etwas gekauft hat, so sehr hat es auch Esme verletzt dass du dich nicht darüber gefreut hast."

„Ich wollte Esme nicht verletzen." Sage ich schnell.

„Das weiß ich und deswegen hatten wir gestern auch ein etwas längeres Gespräch. Vor allen Jasper hat uns einiges erzählt, da er in einer etwas ähnlichen Position war und von Alice überrumpelt wurde am Anfang der Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Eine der Ideen war dass Alice dir behilflich sein kann, wenn du etwas Geld in Aktien anlegen möchtest."

„Okay."

„Und du musst anfangen dich mehr durchzusetzen uns gegenüber, ich weiß Edward und Alice treffen gern Entscheidungen für andere mit. Deswegen hab ich mich für den Urlaub etwas ausgedacht, du bestimmst was gemacht wird. Du sollst jeden Tag so drei bis vier Stunden alleine mit einen der fünfen verbringen. Du kannst bestimmen was gemacht wird und sie dürfen dir nicht widersprechen es sei denn sie sehen eine Gefahr für dich und andere." Erklärt er mir, ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei der Sache, ich soll bestimmen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Sage ich ehrlich.

„Du wirst morgen ein paar Stunden alleine mit Alice verbringen, du entscheidest was gemacht wird. Ich will damit bezwecken, dass sie dich kennen lernen und deine Vorlieben, den Rest des Tages werden wir Gemeinsam verbringen. Es gibt viel zu sehen in Vancouver und Umgebung. Und noch etwas, du bist Familie, ich werde dich nicht anders behandeln wie die anderen. Ich werde finanziell für alles aufkommen, Eintritte, Essen, was auch immer. Du bist wie eine weitere Tochter für uns." Wiederholt er.

„Okay." Ich atme tief durch, das ist ein sehr interessanter Start. „Aber ich will nicht bestimmen was die anderen machen sollen, ich meine…"

„Wenn du nicht sagst, was du willst, dann würde wahrscheinlich Alice am liebsten mit dir den ganzen Tag in der Shopping-Mall verbringen und du würdest nichts von der Stadt sehen, wäre das dir lieber? Oder würdest du gern etwas von der Stadt und der Kultur sehen."

„Doch schon, irgendwann."

„Und das ist das was ich erreichen will, Edward und Alice sind schnell darin Entscheidungen zu treffen, ich sage nicht dass sie falsch liegen damit. Aber ich denke du solltest auch mal etwas mitbestimmen und dich mehr Trauen uns gegenüber. Wir wollen dich auch kennen lernen und nach den ganzen Streichen und Sachen die dir gespielt wurden sind, denke ich es ist eine gute Revanche, sie müssen nun mal nach deiner Pfeife tanzen."

„Ich denke wir sollten fahren. Hast du alles was du brauchst?"

„Ich denke, ich wusste nicht was ich alles einpacken sollte. Ich hoffe Shirts und Jeans sind ausreichend."

„Emmett hat mich gestern das gleiche gefragt, ich meinte eventuell noch formaleres, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wir es brauchen werden."

„Okay, dann pack ich schnell noch was ein." Sage ich zu Carlisle. Ich hab noch genügend Platz in meiner Tasche. Ich laufe nochmals in mein Zimmer und hole eine schwarze neutrale Hose und eine passende Bluse dazu. Ich denke dies dürfte als Formaleres durchgehen, dazu nehme ich noch ein paar Schuhe mit hinunter. Ich öffne meine Trolley und verstaue die Sachen darin. Carlisle trägt danach meine Sachen in den Mercedes.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber beeilen." Sagt Carlisle zu mir, während ich ebenfalls in den Mercedes einsteige. Carlisle fährt wie alle Cullens, nach meinen Meinung viel zu schnell zur Schule. Edward wartet schon auf mich.

Ich merke, dass die beiden sich in ihrer speziellen Art und Weise unterhalten. Carlisle verabschiedet sich noch von uns, danach fährt er wieder weg und Edward begleitet mich hinein.

„Hat Carlisle mit dir geredet?"

„Ja. Aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei der Sache."

„Bei welchen Teil davon? Dass er alles bezahlt oder dass wir machen müssen was du sagst?"

„Beides."

„Dann verspreche ich dir, dass wir beim zweiten Punkt absolut keine Probleme haben, außer Alice."

„Was ist mit Alice?"

„Lass dich nicht von ihr beeinflussen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Wieso, was hat sie vor?"

„Sie will dir einreden, dass die Shopping-Malls in Vancouver die besten sind und dass man sie unbedingt gesehen haben muss."

„Okay was ist das Alternative-Programm?"

„Deine Entscheidung."

„Was hat Alice gesehen, wohin geh ich mit ihr?"

„Netter Versuch, Bella, aber das verrate ich dir nicht. Überlege dir wohin du mit Alice gern zusammen gehen würdest, du hast den Reiseführer."

Ich bin froh, dass Edward meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann.

„Okay morgen darf ich etwas allein mit Alice unternehmen und wann bist du an der Reihe?"

„Am Sonntag erst."

„Dann hab ich ja noch Zeit mir etwas zu überlegen."

Zusammen gehen wir in unser Klassenzimmer, es dauert nur Sekunden bis Alice bei uns ist.

„Was hast du gesehen?" Frage ich sie sofort. „Und erzähl mir bitte nicht dass wir zusammen Shoppen waren, weil das glaube ich nicht."

„Es war einen Versuch wert. Aber darf ich bitten, dass du dir deine Ideen nochmals überlegst. Ich würde gern mit Emmett tauschen."

„Und was plane ich mit Emmett."

„Alice, nein." Sagt Edward.

„Spielverderber."

„Alle auf eure Plätze." Sagt der Lehrer als er das Zimmer betritt. Ich bin froh, dass er gekommen ist.

Ich nehme aus meinen Block ein Blatt Papier.

Ich habe dich heute nach vermisst. Schreibe ich auf und schiebe den Zettel zu Edward.

„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz." Antwortet er mir.

Ich habe kaum geschlafen, ich bin aufgeregter als am ersten Schultag.

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein."

Ich bin mehr als nur froh, dass Edward sich auf mehr als nur eine Sache konzentrieren kann, als ich aufgerufen werden, flüstert Edward mir die Antwort zu. Unser Lehrer ist mehr als nur überrascht, dass ich die Antwort weiß, aber sie haben ja auch keinen so guten Helfer wie ich.

Ich kann Alice kichern hören und deswegen geht die nächste Frage auch direkt an sie. Doch wie alle Cullens hat Alice den Lernstoff schon zum x-ten Male gehört.

Die Stunden schleichen nur so dahin. Und in der Mittagspause bin ich es fast leid mir die Sprüche von Alice anhören zu müssen. Auch Emmett teilt einiges aus, aber ich bin zu müde um wirklich darauf zu reagieren. Die Revanche ist meine und desto mehr die beiden mich damit aufziehen, desto fieser werden meine Gedanken.

Ich bin froh als wir in Biologie wieder mal einen Film anschauen. Ich rücke mit dem Stuhl so weit weg vom Tisch dass ich mich Arme bequem auf dem Tisch legen kann und meinen Kopf lege ich auf meine Arme.

Es ist Edward der mich sanft weg, als der Abspann im Fernseher läuft. Ich reibe mir meine Augen und setze mich aufrecht hin. Ich schaue mich im Klassenzimmer um und sehe, dass ich nicht als einzigste auf der Schulbank gelegen habe.

„Danke." Flüstere ich zu Edward.

„Kein Problem." Sagt er leise.

Als Herr Molina das Licht wieder einschaltet muss ich meine Augen schließen, das Licht ist einfach zu grell.

„So und jetzt noch einige Frage zu dem Film." Sagt er schließlich. „Bella kannst du uns bitte den Unterschied zwischen den offenen Blutkreislauf von Regenwürmern und den geschlossenen von Fischen erklären."

Verflucht. Denke ich mir.

Jedoch Edward neben mir, fängt an die Unterschiede zu erklären und ich erzähle einfach die Sachen nach, wahrscheinlich detailreicher als sie in dem Film vorgekommen sind.

Endlich ist die Stunde vorbei und ich hab nur noch Sportunterricht, den allerdings aus bekannten Gründen ohne die Cullens.

„Hey Bella, ich hätte gewettet, dass du geschlafen hast in Bio." Sagt Mike zu mir.

„Die Wette hätte ich gewonnen." Sagt Alice und geht mit mir in den Umkleideraum. Ich freue mich auf die Sportstunde, Leichtathletik, Weitsprung. Ich hätte mir doch lieber noch eine Sportbefreiung geben lassen sollen.

„Bella, Alice, wie fühlt ihr euch."

„Okay." Sage ich zu dem Sportlehrer.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es euch am Wochenende nicht allzu gut ging. Magenverstimmung."

„Ja, wir haben eine leider etwas verdorbene Pizza gegessen." Sagt Alice.

„Vielleicht wäre es dann besser, wenn ihr beide heute noch nicht wieder an eure Leistungsgrenzen geht."

„Und an was habe sie da gedacht, Coach?" Fragt Alice nach. Ich könnte wetten, dass sie das schon vorhergesehen hat.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr macht die Aufwärmübungen mit und lauft danach zweimal eine lockere Runde um den Platz."

„Danke Coach." Sagt Alice.

Auch wenn wir nur ein leichteres Programm zum absolvieren haben, muss mich Alice zwei Mal vor meiner eigenen Unfähigkeit des geradeaus Laufens retten.

Zum Glück dürfen wir als erstes zum Duschen und Alice steht innerhalb von Sekunden angezogen neben mir.

„Sorry, ich kann nicht warten. Ich muss noch packen." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie. Ich nehme mir etwas mehr Zeit zum duschen, solange ich noch alleine hier bin. Als die anderen dann kommen, bin ich schon beim anziehen.

Ich verabschiede mich von den anderen und wünsche ihnen eine nicht allzu anstrengende Schulwoche. Ich kann die neidischen Blicke der anderen auf meinen Rücken spüren.

Edward und Emmett warten auf mich.

„Hey Bells, ich habe gehört, dass du Bio verschlafen hast." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Sehr lustig und du musst du immer alles verraten." Sage ich zu Edward.

„Ich war es nicht."

„Und woher…"

„Tyler, Tyler war fest der Meinung dass du geschlafen hast und wundert sich woher du die Antworten gewusst hast." Sagt Emmett. „Aber du hast es gerade selber bestätigt. Wie kann man nur in Bio schlafen."

„Du würdest jede Stunde verschlafen, wenn du könntest." Sage ich.

„Nicht jede aber fast jede." Gesteht er.

„Lasst uns gehen. Alice ist schon vor einer Weile mit vollem Tempo vom Schulhof gefahren." Sagt Edward.

Wir steigen zusammen in Edwards Volvo ein und aus dank nehme ich mir den vorderen Platz und Emmett muss hinten einsteigen, aber er tut dies ohne zu nörgeln.

Als wir bei dem Haus ankommen, stehen schon drei Autos in der Einfahrt, Carlisles schwarzes Mercedes, Rosalies BMW und Emmetts Jeep.

„Ich werde dann gleich losfahren." Sagt Emmett und bringt seine Schultasche schnell ins Haus, bevor er mit einer anderen Tasche aus dem Haus wieder rauskommt. „Wir treffen uns am Hotel." Ich sehe nur noch die Rücklichter aufleuchten als Emmett aus der Einfahrt fährt.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette." Sage ich und gehe in das Haus. Ich höre noch wie Edward dass ich heute schon dreimal war, aber der Rest des Satzes höre ich nicht mehr als ich die Badtüre schließe. Nachdem ich mich erleichtert habe, gehe ich in das Wohnzimmer der Cullens. Rosalie sitzt auf dem Sofa.

„Was spielt ihr?"

„Wintersports." Sagt sie. „Willst du für Jasper spielen?"

„Wo ist er?"

„Bei Alice."

„Okay was muss ich tun?" Frage ich und sie erklärt mir was ich beim Eiskunstlaufen zu tun habe.

Ich habe gerade meine Runde beendet als Jasper wieder kommt.

„Was wollte Alice mit dem Staubsauger?" Fragt Rosalie ihn.

„Sie wollte ihre Sachen Vakuumverpacken, sie hatte dafür spezielle Plastikbeutel gekauft und über den Staubsauger kann man da die Luft absaugen." Erklärt Jasper.

„Ob Alice mir jemals verzeihen kann?" Frage ich in den Raum.

„Sicher." Sagt Jasper.

„Es kann sich nur um Jahrzehnte handeln." Meint Rosalie während sie sich wieder dem Spiel widmet.

„Hast du alles zusammen?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Fast, ich wollte nur meine Schulsachen aus dem Rucksack tun." Sage ich und fange an meine Schulsachen herauszunehmen. Ich lasse alles hier bis auf mein Spanischbuch, ich hoffe dass ich eventuell mit Edward noch einmal die Vokabeln durchgehen könnte.

„So jetzt bin ich fertig, kann ich die Sachen auf dem Tisch liegen lassen?" Frage ich für alle Fälle.

„Klar, sie stören dort keinen." Sagt Jasper, der nun an der Reihe ist. Ich setze mich auf das Sofa und schaue den beiden zu.

„Hast du deinen Pass?" Fragt Jasper. „Das ist das wichtigste für die nächsten Tage."

Ich öffne das vordere Fach in meinem Rucksack, hole ihn heraus und zeige ihn ihm.

Jasper nickt nur. Ich lehne mich wieder entspannt zurück auf dem Sofa. Ich fühle mich auf einmal so …

„Wo bin ich?" Frage ich mehr als nur etwas verwirrt und setze mich abrupt auf.

„Wir sind kurz vor der Grenze zu Kanada." Sagt Carlisle.

„Okay."

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Will Esme wissen.

„Jasper." Sage ich nur.

„Er sagt er habe nur ein kleines bisschen nachgeholfen." Sagt Edward.

„Ja ich habe gut geschlafen. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Ich habe irgendwie im Moment kein Zeitgefühl mehr.

„Fast drei Stunden, Edward hat dich zum Auto getragen." Ich gähne mehrmals, wach bin ich immer noch nicht.

„In der Tasche sind einige Kleinigkeiten zum Essen und Trinken, falls du Appetit hast." Erklärt mir Esme und erst jetzt bemerke ich die Tasche die bei meinen Füßen steht.

Ich öffne sie und nehme mir eine kleine Flasche Apfelschorle heraus um den faden Geschmack aus meinen Mund zu bekommen. Aber irgendwie befinde ich mich immer noch in den Stadium zwischen wach sein und schlafen, deswegen lehne ich mich wieder gegen Edward. Er deckt mich mit der einer Fleecedecke etwas zu. Ich kann nicht mehr einschlafen, aber ich genieße die Ruhe für eine Weile.

„Wenn wir an der Grenze sind musst du dich aber für eine Weile richtig setzen und dich anschnallen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Werde ich." Antworte ich nur.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du morgen machen möchtest?"

„Würde mir Alice jemals verzeihen, wenn ich mit ihr das Aquarium anschauen würde? Ich würde gerne mal Beluga Wale in echt sehen. In Fernsehen wirken sie immer so klein."

„Ich denke Alice würde gern mit dir dort hin gehen." Sagt Edward.

„Morgen ist Alice, wer ist am Donnerstag dran?" Frage ich.

„Emmett." Emmett, ich überlege ob ich nicht besser mit ihm ins Aquarium gehen sollte.

„Freitag ist Rosalie, Samstag Jasper und Sonntag Edward." Vervollständigt Esme die Aufzählung.

„Es gibt so viele Dinge die ich gern sehen würde. Stanley Park, Steam Clock, Queen Elizabeth Park, Canada Place, Capilano Suspension Bridge, Grouse Mountain aber mich würde irgendwie auch Science World und das UBC Museum of Anthropology interessieren."

„Canada Place und Steam Clock ist kein Problem, liegt beides nahe an unserem Hotel das könnten wir auch eventuell heute noch anschauen. Das Aquarium liegt im Stanley Park. Wenn du willst können wir euch morgen früh dorthin bringen. Du kannst mit Alice das Aquarium besuchen und danach können wir noch eine Weile im Stanley Park bleiben, dort gibt es einiges zu sehen totem Pfähle, die Lion Gate Bridge. Von Stanley Park könnten wir dann über die Denman Street und die Robson Street zurück zum Hotel laufen, dort gibt es viele kleine Läden und Cafés." Erklärt Carlisle. „Aber nur wenn du das so möchtest."

„Und Donnerstag?" Frage ich.

„Kommt auf deine Entscheidung an, was du gern mit Emmett unternehmen möchtest."

„Wir müssen bis Mittag aus dem Hotel auschecken."

„Müssen wir nicht unbedingt. Wir können auch ein Zimmer noch einen weiteren Tag mieten wo wir unsere Sachen unterbringen können und uns eventuell auch umziehen können." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr wegen mir noch mehr Geld ausgebt."

„Bella." Warnt Carlisle.

„Du brauchst dich jetzt noch nicht festzulegen. Vielleicht siehst du auch etwas spontan, was du dir anschauen möchtest." Sagt Edward zu mir.

„Okay." Ich überlege, wie kann ich das meiste in einen Tag stecken und was könnte Emmett gefallen oder auch nicht, Theater? Museum?

„Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich erst am Freitag nach Whistler fahren? Dann könnten wir heute Abend uns in West-End umschauen, morgen Abend könnten wir uns Pirates of Pentance anschauen und am Donnerstag in das Symphoniekonzert gehen." Sagt Esme.

„Wir könnten dann auf den Weg zum Whistler noch am Grouse Mountain anhalten." Schlägt Edward vor.

„Was möchtest du heute noch unternehmen Bella?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Ich habe keine Idee." Sagt Bella.

„Ich würde gern mal in dieses Alma Street Café besuchen, dort sollen sie gute Jazz-Musik spielen." Sagt Edward und ich denke mir dass ich zu wenige Sachen eingepackt habe, Theater, Jazz-Club… ich dachte wir gehen auf einen Campingtrip. Ich bin froh dass Edward mein Gesicht nicht sehen kann und somit dass ich mit den Augen rolle. Ich bin im falschen Film gelandet.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" Fragt er jedoch nach.

„Ich denke ich habe zu wenige Sachen eingepackt." Gebe ich schließlich zu und setze mich auf. Ich rolle die Decke zusammen und lege sie auf meinen Schoß während ich mich angurte.

„Carlisle könntest du die Heizung etwas anschalten?" Frage ich um von dem Thema abzulenken.

„Selbstverständlich." Ich bin froh dass keiner mehr das Thema Kleidung aufgreift.

Ich sehe wie wir den Grenzübergang immer näher kommen.

„Wo ist mein Rucksack?" Frage ich.

„Im Kofferraum, aber Edward hat sich erlaubt deinen Pass und deine Geldbörse herauszunehmen und beides ist im Handschuhfach."

„Deswegen wollte Jasper wissen wo mein Pass ist." Sage ich.

„Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du deinen Pass auch wirklich eingesteckt hast. Wäre nicht das erste Mal dass wir an der Grenze stehen und jemand hat seinen Pass vergessen."

„Danke, dass du mich jedes Mal wieder daran erinnerst." Sagt Esme und ich muss lachen. Ich hätte nie erwartet dass einen der Cullens jemals so etwas passieren könnte.

Die Grenze ist schnell passiert und wir steuern auf Vancouver zu. Am Horizont kann ich die ersten Ausläufer der Stadt bereits erkennen.

Carlisle fährt mit dem Mercedes eine Tankstelle an, der gegenüber einem McDonalds liegt, ich nutze die Möglichkeit und gehe dort auf die Toilette. Als ich zurückkomme sitzt Esme auf den Rücksitz.

„Ich dachte du willst dir die Stadt lieber von dem Vordersitz anschauen." Sagt sie.

„Danke."

Während wir der Stadt weiter entgegen fahren überlege ich, was ich mit den anderen unternehmen kann.

Während wir über die Cambie Bridge in Richtung Vancouver Downtown fahren erklärt mir Carlisle die Stadt und zeigt wo das B.C. Place Stadium, Plaza of Nation, Science World ist. Vancouver ist anderes als Phoenix irgendwie kompakter, die Stadt gefällt mir auf Anhieb. Allerdings ist der Verkehr so wie man ihn in einer Stadt dieser Größe erwartet, wir kommen nur schleichend voran. Allerdings als Carlisle vor dem Pan Pacific Vancouver anhält werden meine Augen sehr groß. Ich dachte wir wollten einen Campingurlaub machen. Ich fühle mich unwohl, ich bin für dieses Hotel falsch gekleidet. Turnschuhe, Jeans, T-Shirt. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich verkriechen, ein junger Mann hat mir die Tür geöffnet und hält mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich greife zögerlich danach während ich aussteige. Ein Ständer wird zum Auto gerollt und Pagen kümmern sich um unsere Koffer.

Ich beruhige mich, als ich zur Seite schaue steht Jasper nur weniger Schritte hinter mir. Er lächelt mich an.

„Habt ihr alles?" Fragt Carlisle.

Ich nicke nur mit dem Kopf. Carlisle reicht seine Autoschlüssel weiter. Ich höre noch wie Rosalie sagt, dass niemand ihren Wagen fahren wird außer sie selbst. Edward legt seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und schiebt mich mehr oder weniger vorwärts. Irgendwie laufen meine Beine automatisch mit. Alleine der Eingangsbereich ist unbeschreiblich. Wir bleiben etwas abseits stehen. Ich spüre wie die anderen Leute uns betrachten und sowohl Jasper als auch Edward verkrampfen immer mehr.

„Und ich dachte das wird ein Campingausflug." Sage ich. Ich merke wie beide neben mir entspannen und lachen.

„Campingausflug alla Cullen." Sagt Jasper. Carlisle kommt auf uns zu.

„Hier eure Zimmerschlüssel." Er gibt jeden von uns einen Schlüssel, naja Karte wäre besser gesagt. „Wir haben drei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer. Die Pagen werdend die Sachen auf unsere Zimmer bringen und ich war in der Lage noch eine Nacht zu verlängern."

„Verlängern?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Wir haben uns entschieden drei Nächte hier zu bleiben. Esme kann sich nicht entscheiden was sie am Abend machen möchte und Bella nicht was sie am Tage machen soll."

„Und was wollt ihr heute Abend machen?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Esme und ich wollten nach West-End fahren." Sagt Carlisle.

„Und ihr?" Fragt Jasper mich und Edward.

„Wir werden mit Edward und Bella mitgehen." Sagt Alice.

„Und wohin werden wir gehen." Frage ich nach.

„Jazz-Club." Sagt Edward.

Ob ich am ersten Abend schon widersprechen kann? Mir ist irgendwie nicht nach ausgehen zu mute.

„Lasst uns auf unsere Zimmer gehen." Sagt Carlisle und wir laufen hinterher. Der Fahrstuhl bringt uns schnell auf die gewünschte Etage.

„Wow." Ist alles was ich sagen kann als ich unser Zimmer betrete. Riesige Fenster. Ich gehe direkt zu dem Fenster.

„Dort ist der Stanley Park, dahinter kannst du noch die Lions Gate Bridge sehen. Das Gewässer ist das Burrard Inlet und die Berge dahinter sind die Coastal Mountains." Erklärt mir Edward.

„Muss ich das Zimmer jemals wieder verlassen?" Frage ich ihn.

„Wenn du noch mehr von Vancouver sehen willst, dann ja." Sagt er zu mir. Ich spüre wie er mich verlässt und zur Tür geht. Ein Page ist mit unseren Sachen gekommen.

„Edward ich denke nicht, dass ich die richtigen Sachen für den Urlaub eingepackt habe. Ich dachte wir machen einen Campingausflug, aber das hier…"

„Keine Sorge Bella. Esme hat vorgesorgt. Dort ist noch eine Tasche für dich, wenn es dir nicht gefällt dann können wir dir auch etwas anderes besorgen. Und außerdem wollen wir uns die Stadt ansehen, da sind bequeme Sachen am wichtigsten."

Ich würde am liebsten Widersprechen. Nicht schon wieder neue Sachen, aber ich habe keine Lust darauf mich zu streiten.

„Willst du dich etwas ausruhen oder hast du Hunger?" Will Edward wissen.

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Ich würde gerne duschen."

„Dort ist das Bad." Sagt er, ich nehme meinen Kulturbeutel und frische Sachen aus meinen Koffer und gehe in das Bad. Und atme mehrmals durch. Das ist nicht so wie ich mir es vorgestellt habe. Jazz Club, Theater, Symphonie, 5 Sterne Hotel.

Ich stelle mich in die Dusche und lasse mir das warme Wasser über den Körper laufen.

Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet und meine Haare einigermaßen unter Kontrolle habe, ziehe ich mich an. Ich habe absichtlich nicht in die Esmes Tasche geschaut, ich will mit den Sachen auskommen mit denen ich gekommen bin. Ein frisches Shirt und meine Jeans müssen es für heute tun.

„Bella so kannst du aber nicht mit uns kommen." Begrüßt mich Alice in unserem Zimmer. Meine Blicke wandern von Edward zu Jasper zu Alice. Die schon dabei ist den Koffer zu öffnen, den mir Esme gepackt hat. Sie durchwühlt die Sachen und murmelt dabei.

„Hat Esme denn nichts Vernünftiges eingepackt. Wir müssen shoppen gehen." Sagt sie. „Aber zunächst sollten wir uns um das Make-Up und deine Haare kümmern."

Ich gehe rückwärts wieder ins Badezimmer und schließe die Tür in Alice Gesichts die hinter mir hergekommen ist. Ich rutsche an der Tür hinunter und bleibe auf den Fliesen sitzen.

„Bella komm' raus, es ist schon spät genug. Wir wollen doch noch was unternehmen. Wir brauchen für dich etwas zum anziehen, dann brauchst du etwas zum Essen, dann wollen wir in den Jazz-Club und danach mal sehen, es soll in West-End viele Szenelokale geben, da können wir noch tanzen und feiern. Komm jetzt raus." Ich rühre mich nicht. Ich dachte wir würden uns noch Canada-Place und die Steam-Clock anschauen und dann etwas Essen und in den Jazz-Club gehen und dann ist Bett.

„Jasper tu was." Höre ich Alice sagen, ich wünschte ich könnte auch Jaspers Kräften widerstehen. Ich warte auf die Beruhigenden Einfluss von Jasper, aber der bleibt aus. Danach höre ich nur wie die Zimmertür kräftig zugeschlagen wird und dann Ruhe.

„Bella, ich bin es Jasper. Edward und Alice sind weg. Du kannst wieder rauskommen." Ich weiß dass mir keine andere Wahl bleiben wird, ich stehe langsam wieder auf und öffne die Türe. Jasper sitzt im Sessel am Schreibtisch.

„Wo sind Edward und Alice?" Frage ich.

„Edward will mir Alice reden." Sagt er.

Ich schaue ihn Hilfe suchend an und setze mich auf das Bett.

„Wieso hast du ihr nicht geholfen?" Frage ich ihn.

„Sollte ich denn? Ich habe das Gefühl dass dir weder nach Jazz-Club noch nach Tanzen zu Mute ist und um ehrlich zu sein, mir auch nicht." Sagt er.

Ich höre wie die Zimmertüre sich wieder öffnet. Edward. Alleine.

„Emmett scheint sich auch drücken zu wollen. Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht zurück. Rosalie und Alice wollen jetzt alleine West-End unsicher machen. Wir sind Spielverderber laut ihren Meinungen." Erklärt Edward. „Aber mit etwas hat Alice recht. Wir sollten aufbrechen wenn wir uns noch etwas anschauen wollen. Bis du so weit?" Ich nicke unfreiwillig und erhebe mich vom Bett.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Carlisle hat mir das für euch gegeben." Sagt Jasper und holt zwei Umschläge aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Kanadisches Geld." Sagt er. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, dass man in Vancouver nur schlecht mit US-Dollar bezahlen kann. Ich schaue nicht in den Umschlag sondern stecke ihn nur in meine Handtasche ein.

„Kann ich so gehen?" Frage ich die beiden etwas genervt, ich will mich nicht wirklich umziehen.

„Fühlst du dich wohl in den Sachen?" Was ist dass denn für eine Frage von Jasper.

„Ja."

„Dann können wir gehen." Sagt er. Wir verlassen das Zimmer, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt.

„Meine Karte." Sage ich.

Edward hält lachen beide Zimmerkarten in den Händen.

„Wo geht hier hin?" Werden wir von hinten gefragt.

„Die Stadt am Abend anschauen." Sagt Edward.

„Habt Spaß." Sagt Esme.

Als wir das Hotel verlassen lasse ich mich von den beiden führen.

„Das ist Canada Place." Erklärt Edward. „Es ist ein Überbleibsel von der Expo-Ausstellung. Heute dient es auch als Anlegeplatz für Kreuzfahrtschiffe."

„Die meisten Schiffe fahren von hier aus nach Alaska." Fügt Jasper hinzu. Wir laufen um den Komplex herum und setzen uns auf eine Bank.

„Das sind die Coastal Mountains." Erklärt Edward. „Grouse Mountains gehört auch dazu. Er ist so etwas wie der Hausberg von Vancouver."

„Und man hat eine tolle Aussicht auf die Stadt von dort oben." Wir laufen weiter. Ich spüre die Blicke von anderen Personen auf uns, aber weder Jasper noch Edward lassen sich davon beirren.

„Warum müssen die Leute immer so schauen?" Frage ich.

„Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagt Edward.

„Und wenn doch? Obwohl ich kann es mir fast denken. Wie kann so jemand hässliches wie ich mit zwei so schönen Männern enden."

„Ist es nicht eher anderes herum?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Definitiv nicht." Sage ich.

Jasper bleibt abrupt stehen und stellt sich vor mich. „Bella, du bist wunderschön, lass dir nichts anderes einreden, die meisten Leute sind einfach nur neidisch." Sagt Jasper ernst. „Ich kann es spüren, im Moment ist alles etwas viel für dich. Aber höre auf darüber nachzudenken, genieße einfach die Zeit."

„Ich versuche es." Jasper der die ganze Zeit neben Edward gelaufen ist, läuft nun an meiner linken Seite, ich fühle mich sicher zwischen den beiden. Obwohl ich vermute dass es an Jaspers Fähigkeiten liegt.

Wir laufen die Cordova Street entlang und biegen dann auf die Water Street ab.

„Dort ist die Steam Clock." Sagt Jasper.

„Wir sind schon da?" Frage ich überrascht. „Das ging wirklich schnell."

„Die Uhr stößt alle 15 Minuten Dampf aus. Wir müssen uns noch ein paar Minuten Gedulden." Während wir warten schaue ich mir die vollen Schaufenster der Souvenirläden an. Ich spüre wie die beiden miteinander reden ohne ein lautes Wort zu sagen. Danach greift Edward zu seinem Handy und ruft irgendwo an.

Ich sehe wie Jasper lacht und vermute er hat meine Neugierde gespürt.

„Und was interessantes Gefunden?" Fragt er.

„Souvenirshops ähneln sich irgendwie überall." Sage ich.

„Noch zwei Minunten." Wir drehen uns zu der Uhr hin und Edward und Jasper stellen sich schützend hinter mich. Die Uhr fängt an eine Melodie zu spielen und aus den Pfeifen kommt weißer Dampf heraus. Um uns herum stehen mehrere Menschen die diese Attraktion von Vancouver betrachten. Jasper macht ein paar Fotos, ich habe meine Kamera im Rucksack im Hotel.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken ist das Schauspiel vorbei und wir laufen zurück, wir nehmen dieses Mal eine etwas andere Route und es ist Edward der mich in ein hohes Gebäude lots.

„Das ist das Habour Center. Man hat einen wunderbaren Blick über die Stadt von dort." Sagt er. Jasper holt für uns die Eintrittskarten und zusammen betreten wir den Fahrstuhl. Innerhalb von nur 50 Sekunden sind wir bis nach oben gefahren. Und Edward hatte recht die Aussicht ist unvergleichlich. Downtown, Coastal Mountain, Canada Place. Und was ich noch schöner finde beide lassen mir dir Zeit, dass ich mir alles in Ruhe anschauen kann.

„Stellt euch zusammen." Sagt Jasper, er hat seine Kamera in der Hand und macht einige Aufnahmen.

Eine jüngere Dame spricht ihn an und fragt ob er auch mit auf das Foto möchte und Jasper reicht seine Kamera weiter und wir machen zu dritt ein Foto.

„So ich hoffe du hast Hunger." Sagt Edward nach einer Weile.

Ich brauche nicht zu antworten mein Magen macht das für mich.

„Dann lasst uns Essen gehen."

Ich begleite die beiden in das Restaurant im Harbour Center.

„Das Restaurant dreht sich langsam eine Umdrehung dauert 60 Minuten." Erklärt mir Jasper.

Wir werden zu einem Tisch bekleidet. Ich setze mich ans Fenster während sich Jasper neben mich setzt und Edward mir gegenüber. Eine Kellnerin kommt und fragt uns zunächst nach unseren Getränkewunsch.

Edward und Jasper bestellen jeweils ein Wasser und ich lasse mir einen Ginger Ale bringen.

Ich will die Speisekarte öffnen doch Jasper nimmt sie mir weg und liest die Gerichte vor.

„Warum machst du das?" Frage ich ihn.

„Weil ich dich kenne und du das billigste nehmen würdest."

„Ertappt." Ich lasse mir die Gerichte zweimal vorlesen bevor ich mich entschieden habe.

„Haben sie gewählt?" Fragt die Kellnerin als sie sieht, dass wir die Menukarten geschlossen vor uns liegen haben und irgendwie finde ich es dieses Mal amüsant, die Kellnerin kann sich nicht entscheiden, wem sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken soll. Edward oder Jasper.

„Ja wir haben entschieden. Fresh Bocconcini Tomato Salad, zwei Mal Seasonal Mixed Green Salad. Dann hätten wir gerne Penne Pollo Primavera, Chicken Tuscana und einmal Steamed Fresh B.C. Wild Salmon Fillet." Sagt Edward auf.

„Darf ich ihnen noch etwas anderes zu trinken bringen?"

„Bella möchtest du noch etwas anderes zu trinken haben?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Nein Danke." Sage ich. Die Kellnerin schaut mich nicht einmal an.

„Danke, das war dann alles." Sagt Edward zu ihr.

„Was ist so amüsant?" Fragt mich Jasper schließlich.

„Die Kellnerin."

„Wieso?" Fragt er nach.

„Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden für wen sie sich mehr interessieren soll, für dich oder für Edward. Sie hat mich noch kein einziges Mal angeschaut."

„Dafür habe ich nur Augen für dich." Sagt Edward lachend.

Ich schaue für eine Weile aus dem riesigen Fenstern, während wir uns langsam drehen und somit alles von der Stadt sehen können.

„Es ist schön ihr."

„Siehst du die kleinen Schiffe dort?" Jasper zeigt auf das Wasser.

Ich nicke.

„Das sind Busse." Sagt er.

„Busse?"

„Ja, das ist der Wasserbus, er überquert hier das Inlet, das ist die schnellste Verbindung nach Nord-Vancouver."

Die Kellnerin kommt mit den Vorspeisen und ich bin mehr als nur überrascht, dass Edward und Jasper kleine Happen zu sich nehmen. Sie schneiden und spielen mehr mit ihren Essen als das sie Essen, aber beide Schlucken immer wieder Sachen hinunter.

„Schmeckt es?" Frage ich die beiden schließlich.

„Schmeckt es dir?" Fragt Edward.

„Sehr gut."

„Deine Freundin beobachtet uns sehr genau." Sagt Jasper.

„Sorry." Sage ich, ich komme mir schuldig vor, dass die beiden wegen mir Essen müssen.

Aber ich lasse es mir trotzdem schmecken, schließlich haben sie mich hierher gebracht und ich habe meinen Teller im Nu aufgegessen. Und kann es nicht lassen den Salat der beiden zu probieren.

„Hat es ihnen nicht geschmeckt?" Fragt die Kellnerin Edward.

„Der Salat war sehr gut, ich bin nur nicht so sehr hungrig und wollte mich lieber auf den Hauptgang konzentrieren." Erklärt er.

Nachdem die Vorspeisenteller weggeräumt sind dauert es nicht mehr lange und wir bekommen unsere Hauptspeise.

„Das duftet gut." Sage ich. „Allerdings die Kellnerin nervt."

„Wem sagst du das." Antwortet Edward, der genau ihn ihrem Blickwinkel sitzt. Während Jasper und ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen.

Das gefüllte Hähnchen ist sehr gut, die Gemüse knackig und das ganze wird von Petersilienkartoffeln abgerundet. Ich lasse es mir schmecken. Während die beiden Jungs wieder am Spielen mit dem Essen sind.

„Darf ich kosten?" Frage ich schließlich Jasper.

„Bedien dich." Sagt er und ich schneide mir ein Stück seines Lachsfilets ab.

„Das ist gut, fast so gut wie meines." Sage ich mit halbvollem Mund.

„Du kannst auch gern von mir kosten." Sagt Edward.

„Hähnchen hab ich selber." Sage ich, er verdreht die Augen und Jasper ist sichtlich amüsiert darüber. Doch trotzdem greife ich mit meiner Gabel über den Tisch und koste von Edwards Pasta.

„Jaspers schmeckt besser."

Jasper schneidet den Fisch in kleine Happen und ich klaue mir noch einige Stückchen von ihm.

Ich spüre wie Edward immer angespannter wird.

„Edward."

„Die Kellnerin, ihre Gedanken." Sagt er.

„Was denkt sie?" Will ich wissen.

Doch Edward schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bin voll." Sage ich und hole mir noch das letzte Stückchen Fisch von Jaspers Teller. Ich lasse die meisten von meinen Kartoffeln und auch ein Teil des Gemüses liegen.

Während Edwards Teller noch fast voll ist, ist Jaspers Teller fast leer. Er muss einen Großteil der Kartoffeln und des Gemüses gegessen haben.

Die Kellnerin kommt erneut.

„Wünschen sie noch ein Dessert?" Fragt sie.

„Bella, Jasper?" Fragt uns Edward. Doch wir schütteln mit den Köpfen.

„Die Rechnung bitte." Sagt er und ich kann seine Wut auf die Kellnerin fast spüren. Ich greife mit der Hand über den Tisch und halte seine Hand fest.

Es dauert nicht lange bis die Kellnerin damit kommt und Edward nimmt sie entgegen. Er zieht seine Kreditkarte aus seiner Geldbörse und legt sie auf das kleine Tablett und reicht es ihr zurück.

Ich sehe wir Jasper neben mir seine Geldbörse ebenfalls öffnet, doch Edward schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Er steckt sie wieder ein. Die Kellnerin kommt mit der Rechnung wieder, ich will den Betrag gar nicht lesen aber ich kann sehen wie Edward die Zeile für das Trinkgeld leer lässt und die Rechnung unterschreibt, er steckt seine Kreditkarte zusammen mit den Durchschlag ein. Die Kellnerin nimmt den unterschrieben Rechnung freudig entgegen. Doch als sie sich diese anschaut kann ich regelrecht ihre Enttäuschung spüren. Ich kann sehen wie sie zu einen ihrer Kollegen geht.

„Herr Cullen?" Werden wir kurz vor dem Ausgang angesprochen. „Ich bin der Manager. Ich habe gesehen dass ihr Teller fast vollständig zurückgingen und auch dass sie mit dem Service nicht zufrieden waren, darf ich fragen, was sie gestört hat?"

„Das Essen war gut, allerdings fühle ich mich nicht wohl wenn ich die gesamte Zeit während des Essens beobachtet werde. Und da ich des Lippenlesens mächtig bin auch die Kommentare ihrer Kellnerin zu ihrer Kollegin gehört habe, bin ich doch eher enttäuscht über ihren Service hier." Sagt Edward.

„Ich muss vielmals um Entschuldigung bitten." Sagt der Manager. „Ich werde sicher stellen, dass dies kein weiteres Mal vorkommen wird und ich würde mich freuen wenn sie uns trotzdem wieder einmal besuchen würden."

Edward antwortet nicht, sondern nickt nur und wir verlassen das Restaurant mit dem Fahrstuhl.

„Lippen lesen?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Was hat sie gedacht?"

„Sie hat sich lustig über dich gemacht. Das erste Mal wo sie die Vorspeisenteller weggeräumt hat und das nächste Mal als du von Jaspers und meinen Teller gekostet hast." Sagt er nur. Ich merke dass er mehr zu Jasper sagt als zu mir.

„Darf ich auch erfahren was sie gedacht hat?"

„Als sie die Teller weg geräumt hat, hat sie sich gewundert warum du aufgegessen hast und wir nicht. Und als du dann von unseren Tellern genascht hast dachte sie es sei kein Wunder dass du so dick bist, wenn du uns alles wegfutterst."

„Bin ich dick?" Frage ich und schaue an mir hinab.

„Du bist perfekt." Sagt Edward.

Denken andere wirklich ich bin zu fett?

„Bella, du wolltest wissen was sie gedacht hat und sie ist nur neidisch, weil Edward sie nicht beachtet hat." Sagt Jasper zu mir. „Und du bist perfekt. Sag aber bitte Alice nicht dass ich dir das gesagt habe." Doch ich fühle mich immer noch unsicher und frage mich wieder was Edward in mir nur sieht. Irgendwie bin ich heute emotional.

„Bella, meine Bella." Sagt Edward und nimmt mich in den Arm. Er hält mich für eine Weile, dann nimmt er meine Hand und wir laufen Hand in Hand aus dem Gebäude.

„Zum Hotel oder willst du noch wo hin?"

„Wolltest du nicht noch in diesen Jazz-Club?" Frage ich zurück.

„Nur wenn du auch Lust darauf hast." Sagt er.

„Jasper?" Frage ich.

„Netter Versuch." Antwortet dieser.

„Wir können uns ihn ja erst einmal anschauen." Sage ich.

„Okay."

„Wir sollten zurück zum Hotel laufen, dort dürfte es einfacher sein um diese Zeit ein Taxi zu bekommen." Sagt Jasper. Wir laufen gemeinsam bis zum Hotel zurück.

„Wartet ihr?" Fragt Edward während er in das Hotel läuft.

Ich lehne mich etwas abseits gegen die Wand, Jasper greift in seine Jackentasche und kommt auf mich zu.

„Das könntest du eventuell gebrauchen." Sagt er und steckt mir eine Karte zu.

„Ich hab doch einen Führerschein." Sage ich, doch dann fällt mir das Geburtsdatum auf.

„Jasper?" Ich schaue ihn erstaunt an.

„Keine Angst, der ist sicher, selbst wenn sie ihn prüfen wollten." Sagt er.

„Aber…"

„Wir brauchen ständig neue Papiere." Sagt er. „Und ich dachte du könntest hier vielleicht auch so etwas gebrauchen."

„Mir wird nur keiner Glauben, dass ich schon 21 bin." Sage ich.

„Manche wären froh, wenn sie mit 21 noch wie 18 aussehen würden." Sagt Edward. „Kannst du aber uns einen gefallen tun? Zeig es bitte nicht deinem Vater. Das Taxi kommt in ungefähr zehn Minuten."

„Habt ihr auch andere?" Frage ich und halt meinen neuen Führerschein in der Hand.

„Ja, Jasper hat uns mit Ausweisen versorgt."

„Was passiert eigentlich mit dem Essen was ihr runtergeschluckt habt?"

„Dir fallen auch immer die komischsten Fragen ein?" Sagt Jasper.

„Darüber wunderst du dich noch?" Fragt Edward Jasper und blickt danach mich an. „Und ich sage dir das willst du lieber nicht wissen."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Sagen wir es so es muss den gleichen Weg wieder heraus wie es hinein ist."

„Und warum habt ihr mich dann dort hingebracht. Wir hätten auch wo anderes einen Bissen greifen können." Sage ich.

„Bella. Wir wussten worauf wir uns einließen und es ist gewiss nicht das erste Mal dass wir Essen zu uns nehmen mussten." Erklärt mir Jasper. „Verschwende keinen Gedanken daran. Es schadet uns nicht. Es liegt unverdaut in unserem Bauch und irgendwann werden wir es entsorgen."

Mir ist es trotzdem irgendwie unangenehm dass die beiden so etwas für mich tun.

Edward neben mir fängt plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was?"

„Jaspers Gedanken."

Ich weiß nicht ob ich nachfragen soll oder nicht.

„Es war vor ein paar Jahren, wir waren damals an der Uni in Vermont. Er hat sich zum Hotdog-Wettessen angemeldet gehabt." Erzählt Jasper.

„Wieviele hat er gegessen?" Will ich wissen.

„Ich war nicht direkt dabei. Ich war damals noch nicht in der Lage an die Uni zu gehen."

„Er hat alle in Grund und Boden gegessen, er hat den damaligen Champion um Längen geschlagen. Zu Hause allerdings war er mehrere Stunden dann beschäftigt wieder alles herauszuholen. Rosalie hat ihn wochenlang nicht mehr geküsst, weil er laut ihr nach Ketchup und Senf aus dem Mund gerochen hat. Es ist einfacher feste Bestandteile wieder hervorzubringen, flüssiges bzw. halbflüssiges ist um einiges schwieriger." Erklärt Edward.

„Wieso?" Ich bin jetzt irgendwie neugierig geworden.

Ich schaue wie sich die beiden gegenseitig anschauen.

„Wir überlegen wie wir es dir am besten erklären können." Sagt Edward schließlich. „Aber ich denke das muss noch etwas warten unser Taxi kommt."

„2505 Alma Street." Sagt Edward zu dem Fahrer und wir steigen in das Auto ein. Der Fahrer bringt uns sicher durch den abendlichen Verkehr.

Die Bar sieht gemütlich aus, nicht dass ich allzu viel Erfahrungen in diesen Bereich hätte. Wir kommen ohne Probleme hinein. Da es ein Wochentag ist, ist der Andrang nicht zu stark. Wir finden ein gemütliches Plätzchen. Schnell richtet sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns und mehrere weibliche Wesen fangen an mit Jasper und Edward zu flirten. Doch Edward schenkt ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit und küsst mich. Ich bin etwas überrascht. Jasper steht auf und geht an die Bar. Ich spüre die Anspannung in Edward als Jasper mit den Getränken wieder kommt. Ich kann an der Farbe erkennen, dass es sich um unterschiedliche handelt.

„Welchen willst du probieren?" Fragt er.

„Ich trinke nichts."

„Einen Cocktail kannst du schon trinken. Es wird dir helfen dich etwas zu entspannen. Wir passen auf." Sagt Jasper. „Du kannst auch von allen einfach einen Schluck probieren."

„Ich mag es nicht wenn ihr euch beide unterhaltet und ich davon kein Wort höre." Sage ich als ich wieder merke dass die beiden sich über meinen Kopf hinweg unterhalten.

„Ich versuche Edward zu erklären, dass ein Cocktail keinen Schaden anrichten kann, dass in anderen Ländern, die Grenze für Alkohol bei 18 Jahren liegt. Welchen willst du kosten?"

„Was sind das für welche?"

„Pina Colada, Swimmingpool und Strawberry Daiquiri.

„Nicht das mit das viel sagt, aber ich würde den ersten gern probieren." Er reicht mir das Glas und ohne weitere Beachtung reicht ein Glas an Edward und behält das dritte für sich. Da die Gläser Strohhalme besitzen fällt es nicht auf, dass sie nicht trinken. Ich nehme einen vorsichtigen Schluck, doch von dem Alkohol kann man kaum was schmecken.

Ich lehne mich gegen Edward und höre einfach der Musik zu. Ab und zu trinke ich an meinen Cocktail, der allerdings viel zu schnell alle ist. Ich stelle mein Glas auf den Tisch ab. Darauf hin reicht mir Edward sein Glas, doch er schmeckt mir nicht so wirklich und ich gebe ihn das Glas zurück. Es ist wieder Jasper der aufsteht und mir einen weiteren Cocktail holt.

Während eine zweite Band spielt leere ich das Glas erneut. Und spiele für eine lange Zeit mit dem Trinkhalm im Glas. Ich bin überrascht als mir jemand ein weiteres Glas reicht.

„Carlisle." Frage ich überrascht. „Danke." Ich nehme das Glas zögerlich entgegen.

Wir rutschen etwas enger zusammen und Carlisle und Esme nehmen an unseren Tisch mit Platz sie haben ebenfalls Gläser in der Hand.

„Keine Sorge, Jasper hat uns informiert." Sagt er nur, ich trinke langsam weiter und höre dabei der Musik zu.

„Wie gefällt es euch?" Fragt uns Esme als die Band zu Ende gespielt hatte.

„Sehr schön." Sage ich.

„Was habt ihr bisher gemacht?" Will sie wissen.

„Wir waren am Canada Place sind von dort aus zur Steam Clock und dann auf das Habour Center und haben dort auch gegessen." Sagt Jasper. „Aber ich denke wir sollten auch langsam aufbrechen."

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und bin überrascht als ich sehe dass es schon nach 2 Uhr in der Nacht ist.

„Wir werden mit euch kommen." Sagt Carlisle. Wir gehen nach draußen und ich bin überrascht wie kühl es auf einmal ist. Es ist Esme die mir ihre Strickjacke überlegt.

„Irgendwann werde ich auch mal daran denken, eine Jacke einzupacken." Wir müssen etwas auf unser Taxi warten. Und ich bin froh Edward und die anderen in der Nähe zu haben, weil immer wieder Angetrunkene vorbeikommen und uns anpöbeln. Jasper spürt meine Unsicherheit und stellt sich dichter an mich um mich abzuschotten. Ich bin froh als ich das Taxi sehe.

In wenigen Minuten sind wir wieder an unserem Hotel. Carlisle bezahlt und wir fahren zusammen im Fahrstuhl nach oben.

„Wann willst du morgen früh Essen, Bella?" Will Carlisle wissen.

„Ist es möglich Roomservice zu bestellen? Ich möchte euch nicht noch mehr unangenehme Situationen schaffen." Schlage ich vor.

„Gute Idee." Sagt Carlisle.

„Gute Nacht Bella." Verabschiedet dich Jasper und geht in sein Zimmer. Ich kann sehen dass es noch dunkel darin ist, also werden Alice und Rosalie noch nicht wieder da sein.

„Gute Nacht Bella." Sagen Esme und Carlisle ebenfalls.

„Euch auch." Ich lasse mir von Edward eine der Zimmerkarten geben.

„Ich komme gleich nach." Sagt er und geht mit Carlisle und Esme auf ihr Zimmer.

Im Zimmer nehme ich mir nur mein altes bequemes Shirt und gehe ins Bad. Als ich wieder herauskomme ist mein Bett bereits aufgedeckt, die Fenster bereits abgedunkelt. Ich krieche ins Bett und noch während Edward mich zudeckt bin ich schon eingeschlafen.


	24. Chapter 24 Bella POV

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, die Charaktere gehören alle Stephenie.

Anmerkung 1: Wer Interesse an einigen Info über den Urlaub der Cullens haben will, ich habe in meinen Profil einige Sachen verlinkt und ein paar Bilder hochgeladen.

Anmerkung 2: Ich weiß Alice ist etwas OOC geworden, aber sie wollte unbedingt Shopping gehen.

…………………………..

„Alice, es ist erst 6 Uhr lass Bella noch etwas schlafen." Höre ich eine Stimme, Edwards Stimme.

„Sie ist aber wach."

„Ja aber nur wegen dir."

Ich ignoriere die Stimmen und drehe mich um und ziehe die Decke über meinen Kopf.

„Lass sie schlafen." Höre ich Edward noch sagen, doch ich bin schon wieder im Traumland.

„Morgen, Engel." Ich war doch gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen. Ich spüre Edwards Lippen auf meiner Nasenspitze.

„Will noch nicht aufstehen." Sage ich.

„Es ist fast 8 Uhr." Antwortet er mir. „Dein Frühstück ist auch schon da."

Ich setze mich auf und Edward stellt mir ein Tablett voller Essen vor mir. Ich nehme zuerst einen Schluck Orangensaft und begutachte die Sachen. Verschiedene Wurst, Eier in verschiedenen Zubereitungsformen, verschiedener Käse, Kaffee meine Rettung.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Eigentlich gut, etwas müde aber ansonsten. Ich hätte nach den drei Cocktails gestern erwartet, dass ich mich furchtbar fühle aber mir geht es gut."

„Die Wahrheit? Nur im letzten Cocktail war Alkohol drin, die anderen beiden waren ohne."

„Carlisle?"

„Ja. Jasper wollte richtige Cocktails besorgen, doch ich wollte nicht, er hat deswegen die alkoholfreien Varianten gebracht. Als jedoch Carlisle dir dann den Cocktail gegeben hat, war ich doch eher überrascht. Iss in Ruhe, ich halte Alice noch ein Weilchen hin. Sie ist aufgedrehter als sonst."

„Will sie mir immer noch einreden, dass ich die Shopping-Mall besuchen müsste?"

„Sie versucht ihre Gedanken so gut es geht unter Kontrolle zu halten, singt ständig Oh Tannenbaum in sämtlichen ihr bekannten Sprachen."

„Armer Edward." Bedauere ich ihn.

„Iss." Sagt er abermals und steht vorsichtig auf um die Sachen auf dem Tablett nicht umzuwerfen.

Ich lass mir das Essen schmecken, ich weiß nicht, wann ich das nächste bekomme und ich nehme auch nicht an dass alle so verständlich sind wie Edward und Jasper.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Edward wiederkommt.

„Alice hat sich etwas beruhigt."

„Dank Jasper?" Frage ich.

„Ich nehme an er hat nachgeholfen."

„Kann ich den anderen Orangensaft noch haben?" Frage ich. Edward hatte zwei Mal Frühstück bestellt, für sich und für mich. Und seines steht nun verlockend auf dem kleinen Tisch.

„Klar." Er steht auf und holt mir das Glas. „Noch etwas?"

„Vielleicht das Stück Melone."

„Wie sie wünschen."

„Es kann ein Vorteil sein, wenn der Partner auf einer speziellen Diät ist." Sage ich.

„Solange es dir schmeckt."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Carlisle mir den Cocktail mit Alkohol gegeben hat."

„Carlisle fragt ob du ihn jemals dafür verzeihen kannst?"

„Oh … er kann hören was ich sage?"

Edward lacht nur. „Hotelwände sind nicht bekannt dafür sehr dick zu sein. Er wartet auf eine Antwort."

„Wofür soll ich ihn verzeihen, ich hätte ja ablehnen können. Nur dachte ich immer Carlisle hält sich an die Gesetze. Ich konnte es ja verstehen als Jasper damit ankam. Aber Carlisle?"

„Carlisle sagt, wo er geboren wurde gab es solche Gesetze noch nicht."

Ich frage mich gerade, was Charlie hätte getan? Hätte er Edward einen Cocktail angeboten? Eher nicht, Brot und Wasser wären wahrscheinlicher gewesen.

„Ich denke ich sollte aufstehen."

„Von mir aus könntest du liegen bleiben."

„Aber auch nur weil du mich für dich haben möchtest."

„Ertappt."

Ich schlage die Decke beiseite und stehe auf. Aus meiner Tasche nehme ich mich frische Wäsche und gehe ins Bad.

Nachdem ich geduscht und abgetrocknet habe. Nehme ich mir den Fön und versuche meine Haare zu trocknen. Danach binde ich sie in einen losen Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Frisch gekleidet komme ich aus dem Bad. Alice sitzt auf dem Sessel und spielt mit einen Blatt Papier.

„Carlisle wird euch zum Stanley Park fahren. Wir werden dann dort hingelaufen kommen." Sagt Edward

„Okay, dann las uns aufbrechen."

„Ich hab dir noch eine Flasche zu Trinken in deine Tasche gepackt."

„Danke, daran hätte ich nicht gedacht." Ich verabschiede mich mit einem Kuss von ihm. Dann gehe ich zusammen mit Alice zum Fahrstuhl. Im Foyer wartet bereits Carlisle auf uns. Er lacht als er mich sieht.

„Seit ihr so weit?"

„Ja." Sage ich.

„Nein." Sagt Alice.

„Alice!" Ermahnt sie Carlisle.

„Vancouver hat so schöne Geschäfte zum Einkaufen, wir hätten dort gerne den ganzen Tag verbringen können."

„Ich werde euch jetzt zum Stanley Park fahren und euch in der Nähe des Aquariums herauslassen. Von dort aus sind es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Eingang."

Zusammen verlassen wir das Hotel, der Fahrer hat bereits Carlisles Auto aus der Garage geholt und wir steigen ein. Schneller als ich erwartet hätte sind wir angekommen.

„Viel Spaß, ihr beiden." Wünscht uns Carlisle.

Ich bedanke mich, während Alice nur mit den Augen rollt. Carlisle fährt weg und wie laufen über einen kleinen Trampelpfad auf den Hauptweg der zum Eingang führt.

„Bella, willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen. Es gibt wunderschöne Boutiquen hier. So etwas hat weder Forks noch Port Angeles und ich finde sie auch schöner als die in Seattle."

Ich merke wie mein Handy vibriert.

_Lass dich nicht von ihr zu irgendetwas überreden. Jasper_

„Ich will ins Aquarium gehen." Sage ich und gehe vornweg.

„Ich habe es befürchtet."

Am Eingang öffne ich erstmals den Briefumschlag den Carlisle mir via Jasper gegeben hat, es sind 500 Canadische Dollar enthalten. Mehr als ich jemals brauchen werde. Ich bezahle den Eintritt für uns beide.

„Hier stinkt es." Sagt Alice während wir auf die ersten Becken zugehen.

„Die armen Tiere müssen in so kleine Becken sitzen. Kaum Platz um sich zu bewegen. Das Wasser wird mit irgendwelchen chemischen Mitteln behandelt. Ich kann das riechen." Ich versuche mich von Alice negativer Stimmung nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Ich schaue mir die Tiere an, sie machen keinen ungesunden Eindruck sie schwimmen munter hin und her. Ich lese die Schilder und versuche die darauf abgebildeten Fische im Becken zu finden.

„Dort ist dieser Fisch, schau dort, der. Da ist dieser Fisch. Komm weiter." Sagt Alice neben mir. Wir laufen die Treppen hinunter und schauen uns die Becken der Tropischen Fische an.

„Als in Natur sieht das viel anders aus. Da kommen diese Art und diese nicht so nah zusammen vor. Wie kann man sie denn hier nur in dem Becken stecken. Da ist der Clown Fisch, da ist der Kofferfisch." Wir rennen in einem extrem schnellen Tempo von Becken zu Becken. Ich kann jeweils nur einige Fische sehen, bevor mich Alice zum nächsten Becken zerrt. Sie liest die Schautafeln durch. Und zeigt mir dann die Fische.

Von den Tropischen Fischen gehen wir durch eine Tür und stehen dann vor einem Becken mit riesigen Pirarucu Fischen, laut Alice den größten Süßwasserfischen des Amazonas. Sie schiebt mich an den Becken vorbei und wir betreten den Regenwald. Hier führt ein Weg durch den Raum und die Tiere sind frei. Doch als wir den Raum betreten haben, sind alle Vögel verstummt. Die Schmetterlinge scheinen uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir laufen schnell über die Bretter hinaus zum zweiten Ausgang.

„Wie kann man nur Vögel und Schmetterlinge auf einen so kleinen Raum halten. Und iihhh hier sind ja lauter Insekten." Wir stehen vor den Schaukästen mit Insekten und anderen kleinen Reptilien. Alice lässt mir kaum Zeit um mich umzuschauen.

„Hier waren wir schon." Sagt sie. „Dann können wir auch wieder nach oben gehen."

Ich laufe Alice die Treppen hinterher wieder nach oben.

„Da hinten sind nur Schauräume und einige Becken die die Fische vor der Küste von British Coloumbia zeigen. Ich denke nicht dass die sehr interessant sind. Lass uns nach draußen gehen." Sie gibt mir keine Zeit zu reagieren.

Sie läuft durch die Tür in den Außenteil und wieder fängt sie davon an zu erzählen wie die Tiere hier gequält werden in solchen kleinen Becken. Wir laufen an den Ottern vorbei. Allerdings kann ich kein Tier sehen, weil die Scheibe von einer Schulgruppe in Beschlag genommen wurde. Wir laufen vorbei an den Essständen zu den Beluga-Walen.

„Da sind die Wale, nichts besonderes." Ich will mich auf die Tribüne setzen und für eine Weile den Tieren beim Schwimmen zuschauen, doch bevor ich richtig sitze greift Alice nach meiner Hand. „Von unten kann man die Tiere besser sehen." Wir laufen abermals Treppen hinunter und stehen dann vor riesigen Scheiben. Es sieht so aus als ob die Tiere miteinander spielen würden.

Wieder kann ich nicht richtig mich umschauen und wir laufen eine andere Treppe wieder hoch. „Dort sind die Seelöwen. Das riecht hier aber erbärmlich. Die Tiere werden erst in 30 Minuten gefüttert. Wie kann man da denn jetzt schon anstehen." Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Tiere und Alice zerrt mich weiter zu den Delfinen. Die beiden Tiere schwimmen munter in ihren Becken und zeigen hin und wieder ein kleines Kunststück.

„So jetzt sind wir durch. Lass uns gehen, dann können wir endlich shoppen gehen." Alice nimmt mich an dem Arm und zieht mich zum Ausgang.

„Aber ich will noch nicht gehen." Sage ich.

„Wie du willst noch nicht gehen. Wir haben alles gesehen, zu viele Fische in zu kleinen Becken. Was willst du denn noch sehen. Ich kann dir all diese Tiere in freier Natur zeigen, wenn du willst. Aber wir sind in Vancouver, dass heißt Shopping."

Als wir das Gebäude verlassen, treffen wir auf die anderen Cullen. Ich setze mich auf einer der Bänke. Ich wäre so gern noch da geblieben. Die Farbenvielfalt in den Becken, ich hätte mir gern eine der Shows angeschaut. Ich bin enttäuscht und ich weiß nicht wie ich diese Enttäuschung überspielen soll.

„Hey Bells. Was ist los?" Frag mich Emmett.

„Nichts."

„Bella, du bist immer noch eine schlechte Lügnerin."

Ich reagiere in der einzigsten Art wie ich reagieren kann, und antworte nicht. Sondern ziehe meine Beine an meinen Körper und lege meinen Kopf gegen meine Knie. Ich hoffe so nichts mehr sehen zu müssen. Die anderen Cullens stehen zusammen und ich kann beinahe spüren, dass sie diskutieren.

„Bella." Versucht es Emmett erneut. „Erde an Bella." Ich reagiere nicht. Doch Emmett lässt sich nicht so schnell unterbringen und hebt mich hoch. Er setzt sich an meiner Stelle auf die Bank und setzt mich auf seine Beine.

„Bella, was ist los. Du bist traurig. Wie kann es sein dass hier so schnell durch das Aquarium seit. Ihr wart kaum dreißig Minuten drin."

„Frag Alice." Antworte ich nur.

„Weißt du was? Ich denke es ist Zeit ins Aquarium zu gehen." Sagt Emmett, steht auf und nimmt mich hoch. „Wer kommt mit?" Fragt er laut zu den anderen.

„Aber wir wa…" Versucht Alice zu widerreden.

„Wir kommen alle." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich kann laufen." Sage ich zu Emmett und er stellt mich wieder auf meine Beine.

„Carlisle, wenn ihr nicht mögt, dann brauchen wir nicht noch einmal…"

„Ich war auch noch nie hier." Sagt er. „Er bezahlt für uns alle den Eintritt."

„Weißt du was Carlisle gerade gemacht hat?" Fragt mich Alice. „Er hat meine Kreditkarten gesperrt, das heißt ich muss mit den 500 Dollar ausgekommen die er mir gegeben hat. Das heißt ich habe noch 34 Dollar für die restlichen Tage."

„Wie du hast schon 466 Kanadische Dollar ausgegeben?" Frage ich erstaunt.

„Ja." Sagt sie einfach nur.

Ich schüttle erstaunt den Kopf.

„Und er hat Jaspers Kreditkarten eingezogen, sodass Alice nicht bei ihm betteln kann." Fügt Rose an. Die neben mir läuft. Ich habe das Gefühl sie ist irgendwie schadenfroh. Wir schauen uns zunächst das große Aquarium am nahe dem Eingang an und gehen dann die Treppen hinunter, die am Becken vorbeigehen.

Emmett geht geradewegs auf die Frösche zu, die ich bei meiner ersten Runde nicht gesehen habe.

„Quak, quak. Hey du mach mal quak." Klopft Emmett an die Scheibe eines Terrariums.

„Der gehört nicht zu mir." Sagt Rosalie und ignoriert Emmett.

„Und du, kannst du mal Hüpfen, schau her so hü…"

„Wag es dir und du schläfst für die nächsten Tage auf der Straße." Ruft Rosalie ihm zu.

Ich kann mir mein lachen nicht mehr halten und die Anspannung und Enttäuschung der letzten Stunde ist wie verflossen.

Nachdem sich Emmett von seinen Fröschen verabschiedet hat, laufen wir dieses Mal langsam und gemütlich an den Becken vorbei. Ich habe Zeit mir alle Fische in Ruhe anzuschauen. Allerdings vor dem Gehege mit den Vögeln bleiben die Cullens stehen.

„Wir würden die Tiere nur erschrecken." Sagt Carlisle. „Geh alleine durch, dann hast du mehr davon."

„Wir warten am anderen Ende." Sagt Edward.

Ich gehe alleine in den riesigen Raum mit seinen feuchten Klima und dieses Mal verstummen die Vögel nicht, auch die Schmetterlinge fliegen frei umher. Ich betrachte die Schildkröten, die ich zuvor überhaupt nicht gesehen hatte. Und wie versprochen warten die Cullen auf mich. Wir laufen zu dem Terrarium wo Krokodile zu sehen sind.

„Ich frage mich wie Krokodil schmeckt?" Sagt Emmett.

Ich muss lachen als ein etwas älterer Herr ihm erklärt, wie man sich den Geschmack von Krokodilfleisch vorstellen muss, während eine junge Frau anfängt zu meckern, wie man überhaupt auf eine solche Idee kommen könnte Krokodilfleisch zu essen. Wir müssen uns fasst alle das Lachen verkneifen.

„So nun weißt du wie Krokodilfleisch schmeckt." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Klingt nicht sehr appetitlich." Antwortet er. „Und Alice wie gefällt es dir?"

„Shopping, ich wollte doch nur shoppen gehen." Sagt sie immer wieder.

„Es gibt hier auch einen Souvenirladen." Neckt sie Emmett.

Alice knurrt nur, die Leute um uns herum schauen erschreckt zu ihr.

„War das das Krokodil?" Fragt sie erstaunt.

Wir laufen weiter, mich fasziniert diese bunte Farbenwelt immer mehr. Und Edward verspricht mir sie mir irgendwann mal in Natur zu zeigen.

„Das haben wir vorhin gar nicht gesehen." Sage ich erstaunt. „Als wir vor einer riesigen Scheibe stehen, dahinter schwimmen Haie und Rochen."

„Was hast du vorhin überhaupt gesehen?" Fragt Edward.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir sollten nach oben gehen, die Beluga-Show fängt gleich an. Danach können wir uns ja hier unten den Rest anschauen." Sagt Rosalie und wir laufen nach oben.

Auf der kleinen Tribüne finden wir noch Platz für uns. Eine Tiertrainerin stellt uns die Tiere vor, erklärt uns vorher sie kommen, was sie fressen und was es für ein Aufwand ist sie hier zu pflegen. Und dass sie hoffentlich bald wieder Nachwuchs erwarten dürfen.

„Den Tieren kann es ja gar nicht so schlecht gehen, wenn sie hier Nachwuchs bekommen." Stelle ich mehr oder weniger fest.

„Klar sie haben weniger Platz als in der Natur, die Becken sind schon sehr klein. Aber es geht ihnen nicht wirklich schlecht hier. Besser hier als in der Natur abgeschlachtet zu werden." Sagt Carlisle. Nachdem die Vorstellung beendet ist bleibe ich noch eine Weile sitzen.

„Ich hoffe das ist essbar." Sagt Esme. Sie reicht mir einen Hot Dog und einen Becher mit Sprite.

„Danke." Ich reiche den Becher an Edward zum halten, während ich den Hot Dog esse. Es ist zwar etwas sehr viel Ketchup drauf, aber ich bin dankbar dass die Cullens überhaupt an solche Sachen denken.

Nachdem ich gegessen habe, hole ich die Kamera aus meiner Tasche und geh bis an die Glasscheiben vor und versuche einige Bilder von den Tieren zu machen.

Von den Beluga-Walen gehen wir zu den Seelöwen. Die sich gegenseitig durch das Wasser jagen um dann immer wieder neugierig zu den Besuchern zu schauen. Oder schauen sie, weil sie die Gefahr spüren, die von den Cullens ausgeht? Ich weiß es nicht. Dann gehen wir zu den Delfinen, genauer gesagt den Weißstreifendelfinen.

„Digitale Kameras haben eindeutig einen Vorteil man kann die Bilder löschen die nichts geworden sind." Sage ich, als ich immer wieder versuche Bilder von den Tieren zu machen.

„Übung macht den Meister." Sagt Edward.

„Dann bitte, Meistro." Sage ich und gebe ihn die Kamera.

„Ich habe nie behauptet dass ich es besser kann." Sagt er aber er schafft es trotzdem ein paar schöne Aufnahmen von den Tieren zu machen. Nachdem wir uns die Tiere von oben betrachtet haben, schauen wir sie jetzt noch von unten an. Nebenbei höre ich, wie Alice immer wieder jammert und von Shopping redet.

„Können wir uns noch die Otter anschauen?" Frage ich.

„Klar und dann noch den oberen Teil wo Tiere von hier ausgestellt sind." Sagt Emmett.

Wir gehen zu dem Gehege der Otter, leider stehen wieder viele Leute vor der Scheibe. Aber Emmett schafft es mich bis an die Scheibe vorzuschieben. Die Otter schwimmen wie flinke Wiesel hin und her und versuchen dabei ihre Muscheln zu knacken. Ich versuche Fotos zu machen, aber die Scheibe ist zu verunreinigt vom Wasserspritzen.

Ich quieke Beinahe als mich Emmett hochhebt so dass ich über die Schutzscheibe schauen und fotografieren kann.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem, Bella."

Zusammen gehen wir wieder in das Gebäude. Alice will in Richtung Ausgang steuern, doch Emmett greift sie an ihren Pullover und zieht sie mit sich Richtung der nächsten Schaubecken.

„Warum mussten die hier ein Aquarium bauen und warum muss ich so doofe Geschwister haben, denen das auch noch gefällt." Beschwert sie sich. Carlisle der nun neben mir läuft muss sich die Hand vor dem Mund halten um nicht lauf loszulachen.

In einen der Becken ist ein riesiger Kraken, während andere die lokale Flora und Fauna zeigen, so wie sie vor den Stränden von Vancouver sind.

Dann erreichen wir die Ausstellungsräume wo über aktuelle Projekte Bereichtet wird und wo vor allen für Kinder vieles verständlich erklärt ist.

„Wann soll ich dich abholen?" Fragt Rosalie Emmett, der zu einen der Anfassbecken gegangen ist.

„Die wollen mich nicht." Beschwert sich Emmett.

Ich hab das Gefühl das Emmett sich hier extrem wohl fühlt, hier wo er Sachen ausprobieren kann. Einige Kinder und ihre dazugehörigen Erwachsenen beäugen Emmett ziemlich. Es ist schließlich Rosalie die ihn davon wegzieht. Und wir beenden unseren Rundgang durch das Aquarium.

„Hat es dir gefallen?" Fragt mich Carlisle.

„Können wir jetzt shoppen gehen?" Fragt Alice dazwischen.

„Ich dachte wir schauen uns jetzt die Totem-Pfähle an und vielleicht will Bella eine Kutschfahrt durch den Park machen? Oder wir könnten auch etwas zu Fuß am Ufer entlang laufen. Aber du kannst gern alleine losziehen, du brauchst nicht bei uns zu bleiben, Alice."

„Wie lustig."

„Und Bella, hat es dir gefallen?"

„Ja, schön." Wir gehen durch die Sperrkreuze und befinden uns im Souvenirgeschäft.

„Möchtest du etwas?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Du kannst doch hier nichts wollen." Sagt Alice empört.

„Ignorier sie einfach." Sagt Edward zu mir.

Ich überlege für einen Augenblick.

„Bella?" Fragt mich Edward erneut.

„Mir gefallen die Batik-T-Shirts mit dem Delfin Aufdruck." Sage ich ihm.

„Diese hässlichen Dinger?" Fragt Alice.

„Ja."

„Aber so was kann man doch nicht auf die Straße anziehen."

„Kann man wohl." Behaupte ich. „Außerdem würde mich eher das lange Shirt interessieren, als Nachthemd."

„Dann kauf es dir doch." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich gehe zu dem Regal. Aber als ich den Preis sehe überlege ich es mir noch einmal.

„Dieses gefällt dir?" Fragt Esme ohne nach zu denken, nicke ich. Esme nimmt das Shirt.

„Du kaufst ihr dieses hässliche Teil und ich, ich bekomme nichts." Beschwert sich Alice.

„Möchtest du auch eines." Fragt Esme, die Antwort kennend.

„Bei Leone haben sie ein wunderschönes Oberteil." Bettelt Alice beinahe und ich frage mich ob mir dieser Name etwas sagen soll.

„Willst du noch etwas Bella?" Werde ich gefragt.

„Nein." Sage ich und Esme geht zur Kasse.

„Shoppen, bitte? Ich will doch nur dieses eine Oberteil." Bettelt Alice, als wir ins Freie gehen.

„Du hast diesen ganzen Aufstand nur wegen einen Oberteil gemacht?" Frage ich sie etwas erstaunt.

„Totem-Pfähle?" Fragt Carlisle und ignoriert Alice.

„Bitte, nur dieses eine Teil."

„Wie kommen wir dahin?" Fragt Emmett.

„Leone…"

„Ich meinte zu den Totem-Pfählen." Verbessert sich Emmett.

„Das ist nicht weit." Carlisle läuft in einem gemütlichen Tempo durch den Park und die Totem-Pfähle befinden sich wirklich in der Nähe, auf der Karte sah das weiter aus.

„Jacob und die Hunde, würden sich hier sicher wohl fühlen." Sagt Rosalie.

Ich gehe an den Pfählen vorbei und lese mir auf den kleinen Schildchen durch welche Bedeutung sie haben.

„So sind wir jetzt hier fertig und können shoppen gehen."

„Wollten wir nicht noch eine Kutschfahrt machen?" Fragt Edward.

„Arghhh… Auch nur du kannst auf so eine romantische Idee kommen." Sagt Alice.

„Wie schon mal gesagt, du musst nicht mitkommen, du kannst gern deine eigenen Wege gehen." Wiederholt sich Carlisle.

„Entsperrst du meine Kreditkarten?"

„Nein."

„Danke." Sagt Alice.

Als wir zu der Stelle kommen, wo die Kutschfahrten losgehen, werden die Pferde schnell nervös.

Die Betreuer versuchen die Pferde wieder zu beruhigen. Auch ich spüre eine Welle der Beruhigung durch mich hindurch fahren. Jasper.

„Was war das denn, warum waren die Pferde auf einmal so nervös." Fragt eine der Kutscherinnen.

„Ich denke das wird nichts werden mit den Kutschfahrt." Sagt Alice.

„Ich könnte die Pferde beruhigen, so haben wir das damals in Texas auch gemacht."

Aber ich denke mir dass Jasper eher Alice beruhigen müsste als die Pferde.

„Würdest du das machen?" Fragt Edward.

„Alles für Bella." Sagt er.

„Wir treffen uns danach unten am Wasser." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ihr kommt nicht mit?" Frage ich.

„Wir sind schwerer als andere Leute und wir wollen die Pferde nicht noch mehr beunruhigen durch unsere Anzahl." Erklärt er.

„Ich fahr mit." Sagt Alice.

„Wir bleiben auch da." Sagt Rosalie.

„Rose, bitte, will auch mitfahren." Bettelt Emmett.

„Emmett, werde endlich Erwachsen, es reicht schon dass du nach Fisch stinkst, du brauchst jetzt nicht noch nach Pferd zu riechen."

„Bla, bla, bla, bla." Aber trotzdem folgt Emmett Rosalie, Esme und Carlisle.

„Dann bleiben nur wir vier." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich hole die Fahrkarten." Sagt Edward und holt von uns alle die Karten.

Wir werden zu der ersten Kutsche gebracht und uns wird mitgeteilt dass es noch circa fünf Minuten dauert bis wir losfahren werden.

Während der Fahrt wird uns erklärt wie der Park entstanden ist, was die Flora und Fauna beinhaltet. Ich finde das ganze sehr interessant und höre zu. Hin und wieder zeigt mir Edward einige Sachen in der Umgebung.

Nachdem die Leiterin der Tour erzählte dass es im Stanley Park noch wilde Dingos gibt, höre ich von Alice ein, das habe ich noch nie probiert. Und ich dacht immer solche Sprüche würden nur von Emmett kommen. Die halbstündige Kutschfahrt ist schnell vorbei und Alice springt fast aus dem Wagen. Wir laufen zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

„Wir haben uns überlebt am Ufer noch eine Weile entlang zu laufen und wir haben dafür Inline-Skater ausgeliehen." Sagt Emmett freudig.

„Das kann nicht sein." Sagt Alice neben mir und lässt sich auf die Mauer nieder.

„Man kann den Park allerdings nur in eine Richtung befahren, außer man ist Fußgänger, dann kann man in beide Richtungen laufen, aber auf Inlinern und mit dem Fahrrad geht es nur in eine Richtung." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das eine sehr gute Idee ist."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine gute Idee ist." Sagt Alice. „Wir könnten…"

„Wir helfen dir, Bella." Sagt Esme.

„Ignoriert mich jetzt jeder?"

Ich ziehe die geliehenen Inliner an und sie passen perfekt. Nachdem wir unsere Schuhe verstaut haben, fangen wir langsam an zu laufen. Ich hatte zwar erwartet, dass ich die jenige sein werde, die als erstes den Boden küsst, aber Emmett scheint noch unsicherer auf den Rollen zu sein wie ich. Doch nach wenigen Metern hat er den Dreh raus und er fährt so, als ob er es schon jahrelang getan hätte.

Das Tempo ist nicht allzu schnell, doch ich bin komplett aus der Übung und mir fangen an die Beine zu brennen und ich werde langsam. Als Emmett anfängt Slalom um uns zu fahren greife ich nach seinen Armen.

„Hüh Pferdchen." Sage ich. Er scheint für einen Moment überrascht zu sein.

„Dann halt dich fest, Rodeo-Reiter." Sagt er schließlich und ich halte mich so gut wie ich kann an ihn fest und lasse mich von ihm ziehen. So macht das Fahren mehr Spaß. Allerdings am stoppen müssen wir noch etwas üben, nachdem Emmett abrupt stehen geblieben ist, bin ich auf ihn aufgefahren und dadurch hat es mich auf meinen Hintern gesetzt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Edward besorgt.

„Ja. Das nächste Mal warn mich, wenn du anhältst." Sage ich zu ihm.

Edward hilft mir beim aufstehen. Es ist Carlisle der seinen Arm quer über meinen Rücken legt und mich an der Hüfte festhält. Er schiebt mich mit seinen Arm vorwärts und ich kann neben ihm einfach rollen. Wir sind in der Nähe der Lion Gate Bridge und er fängt an mir einige Sachen darüber zu erklären.

Wir fahren oder besser gesagt rollen entlang von First und Second Beach bis wir den über elf Kilometer langen Rundgang beendet haben. Es ist richtig ungewohnt wieder normal zu laufen.

„Können wir jetzt shoppen gehen?" Fragt Alice.

„Jetzt schaffen wir erstmal die geliehenen Inline-Skates zurück." Erwidert Carlisle.

„Das kann ja nicht allzu lange dauern."

Es ist Alice die vornweg geht, Edward läuft neben ihr und ich nehme an er redet auf sie ein und will eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten haben. Sie gibt ein extrem schnelles Tempo vor, dem ich nicht lang folgen kann. Ich falle mehr und mehr hinterher. Es ist Emmett der als erster bemerkt, dass ich langsamer werde, auch er verlangsamt seinen Schritt. Nach und nach bemerken es auch die anderen und sie warten auf mich.

Ich kann an Alice Gesicht ablesen, dass sie ungeduldig ist. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich ein Mensch bin.

„Gibt mir eure Schuhe, ich schaffe sie fort." Ich reiche ihr meine und nachdem sie und Jasper alle Inliner haben, stürmen sie davon.

„Ignorier sie einfach." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sie sich so verhält." Sagt Rosalie. „Seitdem sie heute Morgen diese Vision hatte, ist sie unausstehlich. Sie schwafelt ständig nur von diesen Oberteil, das sie unbedingt haben muss."

„Sie ist nur wegen einen Bekleidungsstück so drauf?" Frage ich.

„Wenn Alice etwas will, dann kann sie unausstehlich werden, bis sie es hat." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich kann das nicht wirklich glauben." Sage ich. „Sie hätte doch nur was sagen brauchen, dann hätten wir erst dieses Oberteil geholt und sie hätte nicht den ganzen Tag so eine miese Laune gehabt."

Wir laufen die Denman Street entlang bis wir auf die Robson Street treffen.

„Wird auch mal Zeit." Sagt Alice als wir sie treffen. „Können wir jetzt zum Sinclair Centre gehen?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit." Bremst sie Carlisle.

„Und wenn sie das Oberteil in der Zwischenzeit verkaufen?"

„Was kostet es denn?" Fragt er schließlich.

„139 Dollar plus Steuern." Sagt sie, ihre Augen leuchten auf, als Carlisle seine Geldbörse herausholt. Er zählt das Geld genau ab, und reicht es ihr dann. Sie schaut etwas ungläubig.

„Das reicht ja gerade mal für das Oberteil, aber zu einem neuen Oberteil brauche ich auch den passenden Rock oder Hose."

„Alice." Mahnt Carlisle.

Sie steckt das Geld ein und meint irgendwas dann müsse sie halt improvisieren. Sie dreht sich um und stürmt los, dreht sich um und läuft zu Jasper.

„Hast du nicht noch Geld einstecken, was uns Carlisle gegeben hat."

„Nicht mehr viel und den Rest brauch ich selber." Antwortet er.

„Was hast du denn gekauft?"

„Was hast du denn gekauft?" Fragt er zurück.

„Was kann man schon für 500 Dollar kaufen, bestimmt nicht viel."

„Willst du nun das Oberteil oder nicht?" Fragt Carlisle, ich habe das Gefühl er ist von Alice Verhalten langsam extrem genervt.

„Ich geh schon." Und wieder läuft sie vornweg.

Jasper zieht ein Bündel Geldscheine aus seiner Geldbörse und reicht sie Edward, bevor er hinter Alice herläuft.

„Carlisle kannst du das Geld nehmen, Jasper traut Alice nicht ganz."

Carlisle steckt das Geld ein und wir laufen nun im gemäßigten Tempo die Robson Street entlang, wo sich Souvenirläden mit Boutiquen abwechseln. Ständig werde ich gefragt ob ich etwas haben möchte, ob mir irgendetwas gefällt. Doch ich lehne stets ab.

„Ich habe für heute Abend Karten für Pirates of Penzance." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ihr braucht nicht mitzukommen wenn ihr nicht wollt." Fügt Esme sofort an.

„Was ist Pirates of Penzance?" Frage ich nach.

„Es ist eine Art Operette, eine komische Oper. Sie wurde von Arthur Sullivan komponiert. Es ist jetzt nichts schweres oder schwer verständliches."

Es ist Emmett der plötzlich mitten auf der Straße anfängt zu Singen.

„Oh, better far to live and die  
Under the brave black flag I fly,  
Than play a sanctimonious part,  
With a pirate head and a pirate heart.  
Away to the cheating world go you,  
Where pirates all are well-to-do;  
But I'll be true to the song I sing,  
And live and die a Pirate King.

For I am a Pirate King!  
And it is, it is a glorious thing  
To be a Pirate King!"

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." Sage ich.

„Rose und ich, wir gehen mit."

„Aber nur wenn du aufhörst zu singen, die Leute schauen schon." Sagt Rose.

„Ich bin gespannt wer dieses Mal Mabel spielen wird." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich hoffe mal dass sie einen gut aussehenden Piratenkönig haben werden."

„Bella?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Ich würde schon…" Ich komme nicht mehr dazu meinen Satz zu vollenden als Edward bekannt gibt, dass wir mitkommen werden. Was soll ich anziehen?

Wir sind gerade am Pacific Centre angekommen, als uns Alice entgegen kommt.

„Ich hab es, ich habe es." Strahlt sie und zeigt uns stolz ihren Einkauf.

„Dieses hässliches Teil?" Fragt Rosalie. „Ich hoffe das ziehst du nie an, wenn wir unterwegs sind."

„Das ist doch nicht hässlich." Widerspricht Alice.

„Also das hätte ich dir auch aus ein paar Lumpen zusammennähen können." Meint Emmett. Alice zieht auf und boxt ihn in die Seite.

„Bella was sagst du dazu." Fragt sie mich schließlich.

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig und absolut nicht mein Geschmack." Sage ich und gehe für alle Fälle hinter Edward in Deckung.

„Ihr seit gemeint." Sagt sie, dreht sich um und stürmt davon.

Wir sehen uns für eine Weile gegenseitig nur an.

„Sie wird schon wieder." Sagt Jasper, der ihr dieses Mal nicht hinterher gerannt ist.

Alice kehrt nach nur wenigen Schritten um und kommt auf uns zu.

„Raus aus meinen Kopf." Sagt sie zu Edward.

„Ich war gar nicht drin." Verteidigt sich dieser.

Dann wendet sie sich Emmett zu. „Und falls du auch nur ein Wort über diese Idee den anderen erzählst, dann kastriere ich dich eigenhändig."

„Das schaffst du Gartenzwerg doch eh nicht." Sagt Emmett.

„Da hab ich aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Bringt Rosalie ein.

„Was willst du mich auch kastrieren?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ich meinte Alice."

„Achso."

„Rose du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du mir helfen wirst, falls er seine Idee in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Das versprech' ich dir." Sagt Alice. „Und ja wir werden heute Abend mitgehen."

„Ich hoffe du wirst aber nicht dieses hässliche Oberteil anziehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Wie oft noch, das ist nicht hässlich."

„Ist es doch."

„Du nervst, Emmett." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Alice ein zweites Mal.

„Was hast du denn für eine Idee." Frage ich jetzt neugierig.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Antwortet Emmett. „Wer weiß was der Gartenzwerg gesehen hat."

„Lasst uns durch das Pacific Centre zum Hotel gehen." Schlägt Rosalie vor und wechselt somit das Thema.

Und ich hatte mich irgendwie schon darauf gefreut heute kein Shopping Center zu Gesicht zu bekommen, aber… Rosalie auf einen Einkaufstrip ist fast so schlimm wie Alice, nur das Alice meist anderen die Kleidung kauft, während Rosalie sich die Kleidung für sich selbst kauft.

Als wir an einen Juwelier vorbeikommen sehe ich ein schönes Armband im Schaufenster liegen. Ich trete nochmals einige Schritte zurück um es mir noch einmal genauer anzuschauen, vielleicht kann ich ja irgendwo so etwas billiger finden.

„Was entdeckt?" Fragt Edward sofort nach.

„Nein, ich dachte ich hätte was gesehen, aber es war wahrscheinlich nur eine Reflexion im Glas." Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf und falle wieder in Gleichschritt mit Edward. Ich versuche den Geschäften wenig Beachtung zu schenken.

„Da muss ich unbedingt einmal hineinschauen." Sagt Rosalie und stürmt auf eine Boutique zu.

„Willst du auch schauen?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Ich dachte ich könnte die Zeit nutzen um mir im Food-Court etwas zu Essen zu kaufen." Sage ich.

„Ich komm mit." Sagt Edward.

Im Food-Court gibt es eine Vielzahl von kleinen Imbissen und Restaurants. Ich laufe einmal den Bereich um, bis ich mich für einen Mexikaner entscheide. Ich bestelle mit zwei verschiedene Wraps und eine Sprite. Edward trägt mir das Tablett zu einem Tisch.

„Wir hätten auch wo anderes hingehen können zum Essen." Sagt Edward.

„Hier fällt es aber nicht auf, wenn du nichts isst." Antworte ich, während ich mein Essen auspacke.

„Nur der kleine Junge nebenan fragt sich warum ich nur dasitze."

„Seine Eltern haben ihn wahrscheinlich noch nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist andere beim Essen zu beobachten."

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es in der Familie." Antwortet er.

Eine junge Frau kommt um die Tische gelaufen, in mein Blickfeld.

„Die Kellnerin." Sage ich nur, ich packe mein Essen wieder ein.

„Ich kann auch in Ruhe im Hotel essen." Sage ich. Ich packe mein Essen in eine Plastiktüte. Während Edward den Becher mit der Sprite nimmt und so tut als ob er trinken würde.

„Lass uns gehen. Die anderen wissen, dass wir auf den Weg ins Hotel sind."

Der Weg von dem Einkaufszentrum bis zum Hotel ist nicht weit. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich froh bin wieder im Hotel zu sein. Im Zimmer angekommen, lasse ich alle Sachen von mir fallen. Edward stellt den Becher ab und ich setze mich an den kleinen Tisch und wickle erneut mein Essen aus. Die Wraps sind zwar leicht abgekühlt aber sie sind trotzdem lecker. Während ich esse, greift sich Edward meinen Reiseführer und blättert ihn durch. Als ich fertig bin gehe ich ins Bad mir die Hände waschen.

„Möchtest du noch etwas essen. Das Essen im Hotel soll auch sehr gut sein."

„Nein Danke, ich bin jetzt erstmal satt."

„Hast du dir schon überlegt was du mit Emmett unternehmen möchtest?"

Will ich noch gemein zu ihm sein? Er war heute so zuvor kommend zu mir. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.

„Ich würde mir gern ein Museum ansehen, vielleicht das UBC Museum of Anthropology oder Science World." Sage ich. „Aber ich habe ja noch etwas Zeit zum überlegen."

„Stimmt. Aber bei einem bin ich mir sicher, was immer du auswählst, er wird dir gewiss nicht den ganzen Tag in den Ohren liegen, dass er spielen will."

„Aber ich sollte langsam überlegen was ich heute Abend anziehe." Normalerweise hätte ich Alices Rat angeholt, aber noch der Sache heute will ich nicht zu ihr gehen.

Ich lege zunächst meine schwarze Hose und meine blaue Bluse auf das Bett, aber sie kommen mir irgendwie nicht passend vor, für so einen Anlass. Danach schaue ich in den von Esme gepackten Koffer.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich gemacht habe." Sage ich.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es macht, aber Esme kann genauso stur sein wie Alice und sie meinte es seinen nur ein paar Dinge für Eventualitäten." Erklärt mir Edward.

Und er hat recht, obwohl es sehr viel Aussah, sind nur wenige Sachen darin, ein Regencape, eine Trekkinghose, eine Weste und zwei Kleider, eine dunkelviolettes fast bodenlanges und ein blaues. Ich nehme das blaue heraus, es hat einen sehr schönen Schnitt, es besitzt nur einen Träger, die andere Schulter ist frei. Aber mir fällt schnell ein Problem auf. Ich habe keine Jacke.

„Was ist Bella?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Ich habe keine Jacke. Ich habe nur die Jacke eingepackt, dir mir Esme geschenkt hat und ich kann die nicht zu einen Kleid anziehen." Sage ich.

„Ich kann Alice fragen, ob sie dir was besorgen kann." Sagt er.

„Nein, das will ich nicht."

„Ich kann auch Ro…, okay vielleicht nicht Rosalie, aber ich werde Esme fragen."

Damit verlässt er das Zimmer.

Es dauert nicht lange und Edward kommt zusammen mit Esme in unser Zimmer.

„Esme du brauchst nicht…"

„Etwas haben alle Cullens gemeinsam, wir gehen gern shoppen. Was willst du denn anziehen?"

„Mir gefällt das blaue Kleid." Sage ich.

„Okay. Ich denke, ich habe das passende gesehen. Lass uns gehen."

Ich folge Esme. Schnell sind wir wieder im Pacific Centre.

„Danke Esme."

„Kein Problem. Wir sind schon da." Ich schaue mir den Laden an und denke mir sofort, dass dies kein Geschäft ist, wo ich normalerweise einkaufen gehen würde. „Ich denke ein schwarzes Bolero-Jäckchen würde am besten zu dem Kleid passen."

Eine Verkäuferin kommt auf uns zu und wir erklären ihr, was wir suchen obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Esme bereits das passende gefunden hat.

Die Verkäuferin kommt mit zwei Jacken zurück. Ich probiere beide an und entscheide mich für die erstere. Erst danach schaue ich auf das Preisschild und bin überrascht. Sie ist gar nicht so teuer wie ich gedacht hätte.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Vielleicht eine Strumpfhose oder Leggins. Mit dem Kleid alleine, ich weiß nicht, könnte vielleicht etwas kalt werden."

„Strumpfhosen führen wir auch." Sagt die Verkäuferin. „Welche Farbe hat noch mal hier Kleid?"

„Blau." Sage ich.

„Und ihre Schuhe?"

„Schwarz."

„Ich denke dann würde eine hautfarbige am besten passen." Wir gehen zu dem Regal wo die Strumpfhosen sich befinden. „Wir haben glatt beigefarbene und welche mit einer kleinen Applikation am Knöchel."

„Du hast Ballerinas als Schuhe?" Fragt Esme nach.

Ich nicke.

„Dann würde ich die mit der Applikation wählen, so als besonderer Kick." Sagt sie und so entscheide ich mich auch. Doch als ich nach meiner Tasche greifen will, bemerke ich, dass ich sie im Hotel gelassen habe.

„Esme, ich habe meine Tasche vergessen." Sage ich.

„Kein Problem."

Sie bezahlt für die beiden Artikel und mit knapp sechzig kanadischen Dollars bin ich überrascht. Ich hätte es mir teuerer vorgestellt.

„Wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, würde ich noch kurz in diesen Laden stoppen." Sagt Esme und steuert auf einen Boutique mit Schmuck und anderen Accessoires zu. Ich warte mit meiner Tasche vor dem Laden, sie erledigt ihre Besorgung in einen schnellen Tempo und wir sind wieder auf dem Weg.

„Danke damit du mitgekommen bist." Sage ich nochmals.

„Bella ich wiederhole mich nicht gern, aber ich bin gern mitgekommen." Sagt sie und wir sind wieder am Hotel.

Ich gehe als erstes in mein Zimmer und hole das Geld.

„Du brauchst Esme das Geld nicht wiederzugeben." Sagt Edward als ich ihm erkläre, dass ich mein Geld vergessen habe. Ich überlege für einen Weile, doch selbst wenn ich ihr die kanadischen Dollar geben würde, so würden sie ja auch nur von Carlisle stammen und nicht von mir selbst. Ich rechne schnell um und nehme meine US-Dollar.

„Esme ist gerade in der Dusche." Sagt Edward als ich das Zimmer verlassen will.

„Das sollte ich vielleicht auch machen." Ich geh in das Badezimmer und dusch. Meine Haare binde ich danach erstmal mit einen Handtuch hoch und ziehe mich an. Ich bin froh, dass ich meinen BH mit den transparenten Trägern eingepackt habe. Die Strumpfhosen und das Kleid passen perfekt.

„Du siehst toll aus." Sagt Edward als ich das Badezimmer wieder verlasse. „Esme ist fertig mit dem Duschen."

„Danke." Ich versuche mit dem Handtuch meine Haare noch etwas trocken zu rubbeln. Doch ich will zunächst meine Schulden bezahle und gehe zu dem Zimmer von Carlisle und Esme. Vorsichtig klopfe ich an. Es ist Carlisle der mir die Tür öffnet. Ich bin für den ersten Augenblick ziemlich überrascht, weil er noch kein Hemd trägt und er mir wie eine griechische Statue vorkommt.

„Ich… ich wollte Esme nur das Geld zurückgeben." Sage ich.

„Komm rein." Sagt er und lacht.

„Das Kleid steht dir sehr gut." Sagt Esme.

„Es ist auch wunderschön. Dein Geld." Sage ich nur und reiche ihr das Geld. Sie schaut erstaunt auf das Geld. Ich denke sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihr das Geld in US-Dollars geben werde.

„Danke. Komm' ich mach dir deine Haare."

Ich versuche zunächst zu widersprechen, aber meine Argumente gehen mir schnell aus und ich befinde mich in dem Badezimmer von Esme und Carlisle wieder. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass zwei gewisse Herren sehr erheitert darüber sind.

Esme trocknet mir zunächst die Haare komplett. Dann steckt sie sie mit zwei blauen Kämmen etwas nach hinten zusammen.

„So noch etwas Make-Up." Sie ist mit ihren Bewegungen genauso flink wie Alice. „Carlisle wie findest du Bella?" Fragt sie.

Carlisle kommt ins Bad. „Einfach bezaubernd." Lacht er und verlässt uns wieder. Erst danach darf ich mich im Spiegel anschauen. Alice hat mich oft geschminkt und auch meine Haare gemacht, doch Emse Style ist anders. Nach dem Motto weniger ist mehr. Das Make-Up ist ganz dezent, die Augen und der Mund sind sehr leicht betont und meine Haut sie auf einmal glatter und geschmeidiger aus.

„Danke."

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite." Sagt sie.

Ich gehe wieder in mein Zimmer und sehe Edward grinsend, er trägt eine schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd.

„Du wusstest was sie vorhat?" Frage ich.

„Sie unterscheidet sich in gewissen Punkten nicht sehr von Alice. Bis du fertig?"

Ich ziehe meine neue Jäcke über und fahre in meine Ballerinas.

„Jetzt bin ich fertig."

Im Foyer treffen wir auf die anderen Cullens. Auch Alice ist anwesend. Sie mustert mich von oben bis unten und von unten bis oben. Ich erwarte schon irgendeinen Spruch von ihr, doch dieser bleibt aus.

„Unsere Taxis sind da."

Wir folgen Carlisle aus dem Foyer und finden die beiden Autos die uns zum Theater bringen sollen. Ich steige zuerst ein und rutsche in die Mitte der Rücksitzbank. Edward und Esme setzen sich neben mir, Carlisle nimmt den vorderen Platz ein und so fahren wir los. Bis zum Theater ist es nicht weit. Dort angekommen suchen wir unsere Plätze.

Schnell bin ich in die Aufführung versunken und bemerke nichts mehr um mich herum. Und sie hatten recht, es ist wirklich ein schönes Stück. Es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen und man braucht auch nicht allzu viel nachzudenken, sondern man kann einfach folgen. Ich bin überrascht als sich der Vorhang für die Pause senkt.

„Das ist wirklich schön." Sage ich.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Obwohl ich schon eine schönere Mabel gesehen habe." Antwortet mir Emmett.

„Der Piratenkönig ist dagegen endlich mal wieder ein Augenschmaus." Sagt Rosalie.

Dieser Kommentar endet natürlich in einer Diskussion, wie Emmett sich wohl als Piratenkönig machen würde und Rosalie als Mabel. Ich bin froh als sich der Vorhang wieder öffnet und die beiden verstummen.

Ich merke wie mich Edward hin und wieder anschaut wenn ich leise lache.

Nachdem das Stück beendet ist und sich Mabel und Fredric endlich zusammen gefunden haben, verlassen wir das Theater.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Alice.

„In der Nähe ist eine schöne Cocktailbar, wo auch schöne Musik gespielt wird." Sagt Carlisle. Bei dem Wort Cocktail muss ich lachen.

„Führ den Weg." Sagt Rosalie schließlich.

Gemeinsam gehen wir dorthin.

„Nur für über 21-jährige." Werden wir begrüßt. Ich hoffe das Jasper recht behält und der Führerschein die Kontrolle besteht. Wir holen alle unsere ID heraus. Der Türsteher ist ziemlich überrascht und holt sogar noch einen Kollegen hinzu. Doch sie befinden schließlich dass der Führerschein echt sein muss und uns wird Zugang gewährt.

„Was möchtest du probieren?" Fragt Jasper.

„Wasser." Sage ich.

Es ist Carlisle der aufsteht und zusammen mit Jasper zur Bar geht.

„Lass uns tanzen." Fordert Rosalie Emmett auf.

„Komm ja nicht auf die Idee mich aufzufordern." Sage ich vorsorglich zu Edward.

„Nur ein Tanz."

„Nein."

Es dauert nicht lange bis Carlisle und Jasper wiederkommen. Jasper reicht mir ein Glas mit Wasser, während Carlisle mir einen Cocktail reicht.

Ich nehme ihn mit einem lachenden Kopfschütteln ab, doch zunächst trinke ich das Wasser, bevor ich einen Schluck von dem Cocktail probiere. Erdbeere. Ich trinke nach und nach den Cocktail aus. Während ich aufpasse wie Rosalie und Emmett sowie Esme und Carlisle tanzen. Nach einer mehreren Tänzen kommen sie wieder zu unseren Tisch zurück.

Jasper und Alice stehen auf, ich nehme an sie wollen tanzen gehen, ich bin überrascht als Jasper sich zu mir dreht und mich zum tanzen auffordert. Er reicht mir seine Hand und ich weiß nicht.

„Komm schon Bella."

„Aber ich tanze nicht." Sage ich. Doch Jasper nimmt einfach meine Hand und zieht mich auf die Beine. Unsicher folge ich ihm.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen." Wiederhole ich mich.

„Folge einfach der Musik." Sagt er. Doch ich komme mir wie ein Brett vor. „Schließ die Augen, bewege dich einfach zur Musik."

Ich schließe meine Augen, doch so sehr ich mich anstrenge. Ich komme mir wie ein Elefant vor. Schließlich hebt er mich leicht hoch und stellt mich auf seine Füße und tanzt mit mir über das Parkett.

„Darf ich?" Höre ich jemanden Fragen, Edward.

Jasper übergibt freiwillig und tanzt mit Alice.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen."

„Du wiederholst dich." Edward stellt mich ebenfalls auf seine Füße und tanzt leichtfüßig. So tanzen wir weitere zwei Tänze.

„Darf ich ablösen."

„Ich kann nicht tanzen, Carlisle." Sage ich.

„Dann wird es Zeit es zu lernen."

„Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit." Antworte ich ihm. Doch Edward gibt mich an Carlisle weiter und zu meinem Bedauern stehe ich auf meinen eigenen Füßen.

„Linken Fuß, rechten Fuß. Nicht so steif." Er gibt mir immer Anweisungen was ich machen soll und sobald ich glaube es verstanden zu haben. Spüre ich seine Füße unter den meinigen.

„Pause." Sage ich schließlich. Er führt mich zurück zu Tisch.

Ich trinke den Rest meines Wassers aus, ich wusste gar nicht, dass tanzen so anstrengend ist.

Es ist Emmett der dieses Mal mit etwas zu trinken für mich zurück kommt, mit Wasser und einen weiterem Cocktail.

„Du brauchst ihn nicht zu trinken." Sagt Edward.

Ich probiere ihn trotzdem. Es ist der Selbe wie vom Abend zuvor, Pina Colada.

Doch so sehr mir der Abend auch gefällt. Ich merke wie ich zunehmend müder werde.

„Edward."

„Ich habe schon ein Taxi gerufen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Danke." Edward hilft mir in meine Jacke.

„Esme, Carlisle es war ein sehr schöner Abend." Bedanke ich mich bei den beiden.

„Es ist schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wir werden noch etwas bleiben. Gute Nacht Bella."

„Gute Nacht." Wiederhole ich automatisch.

--------------------------

Wollt ihr diesen Tag noch aus Alice Sicht haben oder lieber den zweiten Tag in Vancouver?


	25. Chapter 25 Bella POV

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich borge sie mir nur kurz mal aus. Es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient.

**Bella POV**

„Au." Ruf ich, als Emmett früh auf unser Bett springt. Ich schaffe es gerade so meine Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen wie Emmett und Edward auf dem Bett springen und mich verwundert anschauen. Wie kommt Emmett eigentlich in unser Zimmer?

Wenig später öffnet sich die Tür wieder und Carlisle kommt in den Raum.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er.

„Wie spät ist es?" Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nur ein oder zwei Stunden geschlafen habe.

„7 Uhr." Antwortet mir Edward. „Was tut dir weh?"

„Irgendwie alles, ich habe nur Muskelkater." Sage ich, bevor sich die drei anwesenden noch mehr beunruhigen.

„Ach wenn es nichts anderes ist. Was machen wir heute?" Fragt Emmett und springt wieder auf das Bett, so dass ich mich vorkomme wie auf einen Trampolin. Ich greife nach Edwards Kissen und werfe damit nach ihm.

„Kissenschlacht? Das ist cool." Und bevor ich mich versehe attackiert er mich mit dem Kissen. „Komm, sag schon, was hast du für heute geplant."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, nimm ein Bad bevor hier losgeht heute. Wärme sorgt dafür, dass die Muskulatur besser durchblutet wird und bestell ihr einen Kirschsaft zum Frühstück." Sagt Carlisle und geht wieder.

„Wie kommt ihr eigentliche alle in unser Zimmer?" Frage ich.

„Ich hab mir heute früh einen Schlüssel geben lassen. Ich nehme an genauso wie Carlisle." Sagt Emmett. „Du bestell Frühstück Edward, ich lass das Wasser ein."

Mit einem Sprung ist Emmett wieder aus dem Bett.

„Ich komme mir vor als ob ich einen Marathon gelaufen wäre."

„Wasser läuft. So jetzt sag schon was hast du geplant."

„Emmett, wenn du weiter so nervst, ..."

„Was dann?"

„Dann geh ich mit dir in eine Spielhalle aber du darfst kein einzigstes Spiel machen darin."

„Das ist gemein." Sagt er und schmollt dabei. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und fange an zu lachen.

„Edward sie ist gemein, sie lacht mich aus."

Edward schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf. „Schau lieber nach dem Wasser." Sagt er zu ihm.

„Wird gemacht, Chef."

Ich werfe die Decke zurück und quäle mich aus dem Bett.

„Bella kannst du nach der Wassertemperatur schauen, ob es dir zu kalt oder zu heiß ist." Ruft mich Emmett ins Bad. Ich komme mir vor als ob ich auf rohen Eiern laufen würde.

„Ist da auch Wasser drin oder nur Schaum?" Frage ich ihn, als ich die Wanne sehe.

Er zieht wieder einen Schmollmund. „Damit kommst du bei mir nicht weit." Sage ich ihm. Ich greife in den Schaum und wie ein Wunder finde ich auch das Wasser darunter.

„Etwas mehr heißes Wasser." Sage ich. Emmett dreht das kalte Wasser ab und lässt nur noch heißes einlaufen.

„Perfekt." Ich warte darauf dass Emmett das Bad verlässt. Doch er bleibt sitzen und schaut mich fragend an.

„Emmett?"

„Bella?"

„Emmett?"

„Ja, Bella?"

Ich höre es aus dem anderen Zimmer lachen.

„Ich möchte baden."

„Ich möchte wissen, was du für heute geplant hast." Und um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen setzt er sich auf die geschlossene Toilette.

„Wenn du nicht sofort gehst, dann beschließe ich den restlichen Tag hier zu verbringen." Er schaut sich für einen Moment um.

„Okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen." Er steht auf und geht and der Tür dreht er sich nochmals um. „Verrätst du mir wo wir hingehen?"

„Wenn du behilflich sein willst, dann kannst du aus dem Foyer Flyer holen für Capilano Suspension Brigde, UCB Museum of Anthropology, Science World, Vancouver Museum und Maritime Museum."

„Bin schon unterwegs." Erst nachdem ich gehört habe wie sich die Zimmertür schließt, entkleide ich mich und lege mich das warme Wasser.

Ich höre, wie der Zimmerservice das Frühstück für mich bringt, kurz darauf öffnet sich die Tür.

„Ich hab die Flyer."

„Emmett, du kannst nicht einfach so ins Bad marschieren?"

„Wieso nicht, mach ich bei Alice doch auch."

„Bella ist aber nicht Alice, Emmett." Warnt Edward erneut.

Ich betrachte mich, dank der Riesenschaumenge sieht man von meinen Körper nichts.

„Wenn du mich schon stören musst, dann bring den Kirschsaft mit." Rufe ich.

„Hast du gehört." Sagt Emmett triumphierend.

Die Zimmertür öffnet sich langsam, Edward blinzelt unsicher herein.

„Hast du eigentlich Wasser da drin?" Fragt er lachend.

„Irgendwo schon, nass bin ich auf jeden Fall."

„Lass' mich durch Edward." Emmett zwängt sich an Edward vorbei und setzt sich auf die Toilette. Was irgendwie ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild in meinen Augen ist.

„Und wo ist mein Saft?"

Im Nu ist Edward mit meinem Getränk da und stellt es auf den Wannenrand.

„Bis du sicher?"

„Ich rufe wenn ich Hilfe brauche." Verspreche ich ihm. Er verlässt kopfschüttelnd das Bad.

„Lies vor." Fordere ich Emmett auf.

„Und was?"

„Na was wohl, was in den Flyern steht."

„Capilano Suspension Bridge – Schwankende knapp 140 m lange Hängebrücke über einen 70 m tiefen Canyon. „Science World – der gläserne Ball am Ostende des False Creek ist eines der letzten Überbleibsel der Expo ´86. Heute ist darin ein großes Technikmuseum untergebracht, das auch eine eigene Abteilung, für Kinder und eindrucksvolle Filme auf einer riesigen Rundumleinwand bietet…" Fängt er an, nach und nach liest er mir alle Beschreibungen durch. Ich versuche auf seine Stimme zu achten, spricht er irgendwo genervt, doch seine Stimme bleibt voller Aufregung und Vorfreude. „Fertig. Und was machen wir nun."

„Jetzt muss ich überlegen." Ich greife nach meinen Saft und trinke ihn langsam und genüsslich.

„Wenn das Zeug nicht so stinken würde, dann könnte man fast…"

„Wenn du den Satz zu Ende sprichst, dann verspreche ich dir dass ich den restlichen Tag in der Wanne bleiben werde und du mir vorlesen musst."

„Okay, okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen." Er steht von der Toilette auf. „Willst du noch einen Saft haben?" Fragt er mich und nimmt das leere Glas mit.

„Nein, danke."

Er verlässt endlich den Raum. Ich genieße noch ein paar Minuten das warme Wasser bevor es mir zu kalt wird. Allerdings muss ich trotzdem kurz in die Dusche springen, der Schaum ist überall.

Danach stehe ich allerdings vor einen neuen Problem ich habe mir keine Wäsche zum wechseln mit ins Badezimmer gebracht. Ich wickle das Handtuch um meinen Körper und gehe in das Zimmer. Edward schaut mich von oben bis unten an und wenn er es könnte, würde er gewiss rot werden. Emmett liegt auf dem Bett, er schaut nur kurz hoch und widmet sich dann wieder den Flyern.

„Emmett." Brummt er schließlich. Will ich wissen was dieser gedacht hat, ich denke eher nicht. Ich nehme meine Sachen und gehe erneut ins Bad im mich anzuziehen.

„Und wo gehen wir hin?" Fragt Emmett als ich wieder herauskomme.

„Jetzt gehe ich frühstücken." Ich setze mich demonstrativ langsam an den kleinen Tisch und suche mir aus dem reichhaltigen Angebot das Beste heraus. Wobei ich auf beide Tabletts zurückgreife, so dass es aussieht, als ob Edward auch davon gegessen hätte. Währendessen versuche ich Emmett und seine Frage zu ignorieren.

„Dein Bett ist schön warm." Wechselt er so plötzlich das Thema, dass ich lachen muss. „Das gefällt mir."

Er legt sich komplett hinein und deckt sich mit der Decke zu.

„Aber nicht einschlafen."

„Mmhhhmmm. Und was machen wir heute." Ich schüttle den Kopf.

Nachdem ich nach Emmetts Meinung endlich mit den Essen fertig bin. Gehe ich zu meinem Bett. Ich hoffe dass die Decke mich vor einen zu harten Zusammenstoß mit Emmett schützt als ich auf seine Beine springe.

„Das gefällt mir noch mehr." Ich schaffe es gerade so meinen Impuls zu kontrollieren um in nicht zu schlagen. Er setzt sich auf. „Und wo gehen wir hin?" Ich nehme mir die Flyer und halte ihn meine Wahl hin.

„Super." Er springt auf wobei er mich in seinen Armen hält, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt übergibt er mich in Edwards Arme.

„Du hast jemand mit deiner Wahl, sehr glücklich gemacht."

„Hab ich das?"

„Rosalie meint, diese Wahl war ein sehr großer Fehler."

„Wirklich?" Frage ich unsicher.

„Du wirst es sehen. Carlisle wird euch dorthin bringen."

„Braucht er nicht." Sagt Emmett als er fertig angezogen wieder in unser Zimmer kommt. „Wir können mir der SkyTrain fahren. Wir fahren zu Science World, Science World." Fängt er beinahe an zu singen.

„Was habe ich getan?" Frage ich mich und lege meinen Kopf gegen Edwards Schultern.

„Und wenn ihr mit eurer Schmuserei fertig seit, dann können wir fahren zu Science World."

„Aber nur wenn du aufhörst zu singen."

Ich lasse mir von Edward noch einen Kuss geben, bevor er mich auf meine Füße stellt. Ich ziehe meine Schuhe an, greife nach der Jacke und meiner Tasche.

„Bist du fertig."

Ich verdrehe nur die Augen.

„Bis später." Verabschiedet mich Edward.

Ich gehe nochmals zu ihm und hole mir noch einen Kuss ab, dann folge ich Emmett, der schon ungeduldig am Fahrstuhl wartet.

Wir laufen zum Bahnhof, wo der SkyTrain losfährt. Im Kartenbereich werde ich von einem Obdachlosen angesprochen, er will mir für 2 Dollar sein Ticket verkaufen. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Lady." Versucht er es erneut.

„Sie sehen, doch, dass sie nicht will." Sagt Emmett und stellt sich dabei zwischen mir und diesen Typ. „Komm Bella. Lass uns gehen." Er legt seinen Arm über meinen Schultern und führt mich weg. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieser Typ hat mir einen Schrecken eingejagt.

Die Fahrt mit der Bahn ist schön, man kann mehr von der Stadt sehen als mit dem Auto.

Als ich an Science World, den Eintritt bezahlen will, hält er meine Hände fest.

„Ich zahle." Sagt er beinahe ernst. Ich will keine Diskussion anfangen und lasse ihn.

Wie betreten diese riesige Kuppel und ich merke schnell, was Rosalie und Edward gemeint haben, sobald es irgendwo etwas zum ausprobieren gibt, ist Emmett zur Stelle, was natürlich die Blicke der anderen auf uns lenkt. Doch Emmett scheint dies egal zu sein und ich lasse mich irgendwie von seinem Enthusiasmus anstecken.

„Kurz vor 11 Uhr, willst du dir den Film über die Biber auf der Großleinwandanschauen?"

„Können wir." Zusammen gehen wir zum OmniMax Theatre und lassen uns für etwas mehr als 30 Minuten berieseln.

Als wir herauskommen, kann ich mir ein, „Hast du Biber auch schon mal probiert." Nicht verkneifen.

„Stand bisher nicht auf meinen Speiseplan." Sagt er, als er dann jedoch auf die Spielecke für die ganz Kleinen zusteuert, bleib ich stehen.

„Emmett das ist für 2 bis 6 jährige." Sage ich.

„Du bis 2 und ich 6, passt doch." Doch dieses Mal hält er sich zurück und schaut lieber den Kleinen beim Spielen zu.

„Willst du dir den Film über die Säbelzahntiger anschauen, der im Science Theatre läuft."

„Klar doch." Wir schauen uns auch gemeinsam diesen Film an.

„Ich denke, das wäre mal eine Herausforderung gewesen." Sagt er schließlich. „Der hätte bestimmt gut geschmeckt."

„Besser als Grizzly?" Frage ich.

„Grizzly kommt den Menschen irgendwie am nächsten. Edward bevorzugt zwar Puma, aber Pumas sind reine Fleischfresser, während Grizzly-Bären doch abwechslungsreicher fressen und das schmeckt man auch."

„Ich dachte, es liegt nur an der Herausforderung es zu jagen."

„Beides stellt keine wirkliche Herausforderung da." Sagt er. „Aber so ein Säbelzahntiger, das wäre es gewesen."

Wir gehen langsam weiter zu der Ausstellung BodyWorlds.

„Mich wundert dass die Amerikaner hier noch nicht Amokgelaufen sind. Es sind nackte Menschen zu sehen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ich denke wir sind wieder am Eingang angekommen." Sage ich.

„Schon, das ging aber schnell. Hat es dir gefallen?" Fragt er.

„Es war interessant, irgendwie anders als ich es mir ehrlich gesagt vorgestellt habe."

„Bist du enttäuscht."

„Nein, manchmal hat man ein gewisses Bild vor Augen, wenn man etwas sieht und diese Kugel…, aber es war doch eher wie ein großer Spielplatz. Es war interessant, vieles auch mal ausprobieren zu können."

Wir verlassen das Gebäude.

„Können wir uns noch ein paar Minuten ans Wasser setzen?" Frage ich.

„Klar. Uns drängt nichts." Sagt er. Wir setzen uns auf eine Bank und ich schaue mir die Stadt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er.

Ich bin für einige Sekunden sentimental. „Es ist so schön hier. Ich weiß nicht, es gibt soviel in der Welt zu sehen und ich habe erst so wenig gesehen."

„Ich verstehe dich. Es gibt Orte die mich interessieren würde. Australien, zum Beispiel, aber durch das Klima dort, ist es sehr, sehr schwer für uns hinzureisen. Ja wir leben ewig, doch durch unser Aussehen und unsere Haut sind wir sehr beschränkt wo wir hinreisen können. Deswegen musst du dir bei dieser Entscheidung sicher sein, es gibt kein zurück mehr."

„Danke, für deine ehrlichen Worte." Sage ich und zum ersten Mal merke ich, dass Emmett auch nachdenklich und zurückhaltend sein kann.

Doch die Ruhe wird durch das Läuten von Emmetts Handy unterbrochen.

„Rose?" Fragt er nach.

„Okay, wir treffen euch dann dort." Sagt er und legt auf. „Die anderen sind noch mal zum Pacific Centre gegangen, wir sollen sie dann dort treffen." Auf so eine Idee können auch nur Vampire kommen, wie sollen sich normale Leute in einer Mall treffen die sich über drei Straßenblöcke hinweg zieht.

Wir bleiben noch einige Minuten sitzen bis wir wieder aufstehen und zur Zugstation laufen.

„Ich hole die Fahrkarten." Sagt Emmett, während ich langsam die Stufen zur Plattform laufe. Auf halben Weg kommt mir wieder dieser Mann von heute früh entgegen. Er jagt mir aus irgendeinem Grund Angst ein, er erinnert mich an die Leute in Port Angeles. Deswegen drehe ich mich auch um und laufe zurück zu Emmett.

„Schöne Lady, nicht so schnell." Lallt er, angetrunken.

„Emmett." Rufe ich leise. Ich weiß, dass er mich hören kann. Ich habe gerade die untereste Stufe erreicht als der Mann nach meiner Tasche greift. Im gleichen Moment höre ich ein Knurren, dass mir das Blut in den Adern erfrieren lassen würde, würde ich die Quelle nicht kennen würde.

„Lassen sie Bella in Ruhe." Sagt er zu ihm.

„Bella, Bella, was für ein schöner Name." Lallt er.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragen zwei Wachmänner, die die Situation beobachtet hatten.

„Der Mann belästigt uns." Sagt Emmett. „Außerdem hat er nach der Tasche gegriffen."

„Ich belästige niemand." Lallt er wieder.

„Verlassen sie sofort das Gelände." Sagt der Wachmann zu dem Mann und nimmt ihn an den Arm.

Der zweite Wachmann dreht sich zu uns, „Es tut mir sehr leid für diese Unannehmlichkeit. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen guten Tag und hoffe, dass sie trotzdem weiterhin mit unser Zügen fahren werden."

„Danke." Sage ich, er wendet sich von uns ab und folgt dann seinen Kollegen.

Ich stehe wir angewurzelt da, Emmett schaut mich für einen Moment an, danach legt er seine Arme um mich und drückt mich an sich. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie meine Beine zittern. Emmett legt sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf und hält mich einfach.

„Danke." Sage ich auch zu ihm, er lässt mich wieder los.

„Besser?" Fragt er besorgt.

Ich vertrau meiner Stimme noch nicht ganz und nicke nur. Auf den Weg nach oben zum Bahnsteig, legt er wieder seinen Arm um meine Schultern, ich fühle mich sicherer.

Wir müssen nur wenige Augenblicke warten bis der Zug einfährt und wir einsteigen können.

„Hast du Hunger?" Fragt er mich im Zug.

„Etwas." Antworte ich ihm.

Da die Fahrt nur wenige Minuten dauert sind wir schnell am Ziel. Er führt mich heraus aus dem Bahnhof und wie laufen die Water Street entlang bis wir zu einen kleinen italienischen Bistro kommen, eine Servicekraft bringt uns zu einem Tisch.

„Was darf ich zu trinken bringen?" Werden wir gefragt, während uns die Karten gereicht werden.

„Ginger Ale." Sage ich und Emmett bestellt sich für sich ein Wasser.

Dieses Mal habe ich mich schnell entschieden und nehme eine Pasta mir Pilzen.

„Haben sie schon gewählt?" Fragt die Kellnerin als sie uns die Getränke bringt.

„Ich hätte gern die Nummer 14." Sage ich.

„Für mich nichts, ich bin auf einer sehr speziellen Diät von meinen Arzt gesetzt wurden." Sagt Emmett. Irgendwie kommen mir diese Worte bekannt vor.

„Was grinst du so?" Fragt er mich als wir wieder allein am Tisch sind.

„Das waren Edwards Worte bei unserem ersten Date, wie ich es gerne bezeichne." Antworte ich ihm.

„Ich weiß, dass Jasper und Edward vorgestern mit dir Essen waren, nur ich will Rosalie nicht schon wieder auf die Palme bringen."

„Ich verstehe. Ich bin schon froh, dass ihr mich überhaupt begleitet."

Es dauert nicht lange bis mein Essen kommt.

„Kann ich noch einen Ginger Ale haben?" Frage ich gleich mit.

„Selbstverständlich."

Emmett schaut mir beim Essen gespannt zu, es scheint jeden der Cullens zu faszinieren, wie ich esse und mittlerweile stört es mich auch nicht mehr.

Das Essen schmeckt und noch bevor ich was sagen kann, hat Emmett für mich bezahlt.

„Warum hat mir Carlisle Geld gegeben, wenn ihr mir alles bezahlt?" Frage ich.

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Dann laufen wir zurück zum Einkaufszentrum. Ich hab das Gefühl, Emmett weiß wohin wir müssen, denn wir laufen auf der Straße außen entlang und nicht durch das Gewühle.

„Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe." Sagt er schließlich. „Ich würde Rosalie gerne ein paar Ohrringe kaufen."

Wir gehen zu dem Juwelier, wo mir gestern schon das eine Schmuckstück in der Auslage aufgefallen ist. Der Verkäufer betrachtet uns argwöhnisch.

„Siehst du irgendetwas?"

Hier haben sie nicht nur das Armband, was ich gestern gesehen habe, sondern auch eine passende Kette, Ring, Ohrring dazu.

„Mir würde dies gefallen." Sage ich und deute auf die Sachen. „Obwohl, für Rosalie vielleicht etwas zu filigran ist. Ich würde mir vorstellen, dass ihr diese etwas auffälligeren Ohrringe mehr zusagen würden." Sage ich zu ihm. Meine Augen wandern zurück auf das komplette Set.

„Mist. Ich denke, ich habe Alice gerade draußen gesehen. Kannst du sie für einen Augenblick noch ablenken?" Fragt Emmett mich.

„Ich versuche es." Und verlasse das Geschäft. Doch ich kann keinen der anderen Cullens sehen. Aber meine Augen sind auch viel schlechter als die von den Vampiren. Ich laufe einige Schritte, in dem Nachbargeschäft fällt mir eine hellblaue Bluse in die Augen. Ich schaue mich mehrmals um, doch noch immer kann niemanden sehen.

„Und?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Ich hab niemanden gesehen. Obwohl bei meinen Augen."

„Ich war mir sicher, dass es Alice war. Aber bei den vielen Geschäften, wer weiß wo sie hin sind."

„Haben wir noch kurz Zeit. Ich würde mir gern diese Bluse anprobieren." Sage ich und Emmett folgt mir in das Geschäft.

Ich probiere die Bluse an, sie sitzt perfekt.

„Zeig' dich." Ruft mir Emmett zu.

Ich verlasse die Umkleidekabine und drehe mich einmal um meine eigene Achse vor ihm.

„Perfekt." Sagt er. Nachdem ich mich wieder umgezogen habe, laufe ich noch einmal durch das Geschäft und ich finde auch noch ein passendes Top dazu. Emmett steht schon an der Kasse. Ich lege die beiden Sachen hin und Emmett reicht den Kassierer seine Kreditkarte.

„Nein." Sage ich laut.

„Was?" Fragt der Kassierer.

„Nichts, beachten sie sie nicht." Sagt Emmett und ich kann nur wieder mit den Augenrollen.

Der Kassierer lacht nur und rechnet ab. Er packt die beiden Sachen in eine Tüte, danach verlassen wir das Geschäft.

„Da seht ihr ja." Werden wir von Alice begrüßt.

„Und wie war es mit dem Riesenbaby?" Fragt mich Rosalie.

„Es war toll, bis auf die Sache mit diesen Besoffenen."

„Welcher Besoffene?" Will Edward sofort wissen.

Ich nehme an Emmett teilt Edward die ganze Geschichte in seinen Gedanken mit, denn ich kann ein leises Knurren von ihm hören.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?" Fragt Esme.

„Weitershoppen?" Schlägt Alice vor.

„Emmett hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht, wir könnten mit dem Seabus und dem Bus zur Capilano Suspension Bridge fahren. Es ist etwas was Bella gern sehen möchte." Sagt Carlisle.

„Nein." Kommt es synchron von Alice und Rosalie.

„Es zwingt euch keiner."

„Siehst du, ich hatte recht, wir sollten Emmett kastrieren für diese Idee." Sagt Alice.

„Es war aber nicht meine…" Verteidigt sich Emmett.

„Du bist als erstes mit dem Zug gefahren und hast damit die Idee in Carlisle Kopf gepflanzt." Sagt Alice.

„Du schläfst heute nicht in meinem Zimmer." Sagt Rosalie.

„Bella hast du noch einen Platz in deinem Bett?" Fragt er mich.

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Sagt Carlisle und unterbindet damit jegliche weitere Diskussion.

Ich nehme Edwards Hand und Hand in Hand laufen zurück zum Busterminal.

„Habt ihr euch schon überlegt ob ihr heute Abend mitgehen wollt zur Symphonie?" Fragt Esme.

„Mir wird es langsam etwas zuviel an Menschen." Sagt Jasper ehrlich.

„Ich verstehe und ihr Rose, Emmett."

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Alice noch mal ins Westend und tanzen gehen." Sagt Rosalie und schaut Emmett dabei gar nicht an.

„Ich komm mit." Sagt Emmett und ignoriert Rosalie bei seiner Antwort.

„Ich denke wir werden mitkommen." Sagt Edward für uns beide.

Am Terminal angekommen, schaue ich zu wie einer dieser SeaBuses anlegt und die Menschen aussteigen. Danach werden die Türen auf unserer Seite geöffnet. Alle Touristen wollen natürlich in die erste Reihe. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Emmett hat geschafft zwei Plätze frei zu halten. Ich setzte mich zusammen mit Edward neben ihn. Die Anderen sitzen einige Reihen hinter uns. Es ist spannend zuzusehen wie die Berge der North Shore Mountains und North Vancouver immer näher kommen und dabei immer größer werden. Die Überfahrt dauert etwa 20 Minuten. Im Busterminal steigen wir dann in einen Bus ein, der direkt bei Capilano Suspension Bridge halten wird. Demonstrativ setzen sich Alice und Rosalie nebeneinander und versuchen nicht aus dem Fenster zu schauen und die Gegend zu genießen. Aber wenn nun sie schmollen wollen, dann sollen sie es. Ich auf jeden Falle genieße die Aussicht.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr nichts gekauft habt?" Frage ich irgendwann.

„Wer sagt, dass wir nichts gekauft haben?" Fragt Alice zurück.

„Keine Taschen."

„Kein Platz." Antwortet Alice.

„Dafür dass du aber keinen Platz hast, hast du aber sehr viel eingekauft." Sagt Jasper.

„Denk an die Regel, Alice. Alles muss in deine Tasche."

„Ich hab schon verstanden." Brummt sie. „Ihr seit gemein."

„Wir haben alles direkt zum Hotel bringen lassen." Erklärt schließlich Esme. Ich komme mir mit meinen Beutel im Moment etwas unbeholfen vor. Er stört irgendwie. Es ist Edward der ihn mir schließlich abnimmt und die Sachen vorsichtig zusammenrollt und in seinen Rucksack steckt. Dafür reicht er mir eine Wasserflasche.

„Fairer Tausch."

Der Busfahrer sagt schließlich dass die nächste Station Capilano Suspension Bridge ist und wir steigen aus.

Der Eingang zu dem Park ist nur wenige Meter die Straße hinunter. Und ich versuche mich erst gar nicht aufzuregen als mir der Eintritt bezahlt wird.

„Will jemand?" Fragt Emmett und reicht Zettel herum.

„Es gibt verschiedene Stationen im Park, wo du dir einen Stempel auf diesen Zettel machen lassen kannst und wenn du alle Stempel hast, dann bekommst du eine Urkunde. Darauf steht: Ich habe es geschafft. Allerdings bekommt man einige der Stempel nur, wenn man über die Brücke gegangen ist." Erklärt er mir.

„Und du kannst mit diesen Urkunden bald einen Handel aufmachen." Sagt Rosalie und es tut doch einen kleinen Stich, wenn man hört, dass sie schon mehrmals da waren und sie nur wegen mir nochmals hier her gekommen sind und es eigentlich gar nicht wirklich wollen.

„Aber Jasper hat noch keinen." Sagt Emmett.

„Es sind nicht alle so wie du, die jedes Mal hierher kommen müssen, wenn wir in Vancouver sind. Und ich nehme an du warst am Mittwoch schon hier oder?"

Emmett antwortet nicht. „Diese Brücke wir doch in "The Crow" verwendet als Schaukulisse."

„Und nur weil du diese Serie magst, musst du dir die Brücke immer wieder anschauen."

Die beiden diskutieren noch miteinander während ich zugehe. Die Brücke ist nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt. Und sie ist definitiv beeindruckend.

„Komm' lass uns drüber gehen." Sagt Emmett und greif nach meiner Hand. Nur bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob dies eine gute Idee ist. Die Brücke ist verdammt hoch und sie schwingt frei.

„Keine Angst, da kann nichts passieren." Sagt Jasper, der vermutlich meine Angst gespürt haben muss.

„Ihr würdet wahrscheinlich einen Absturz aus dieser Höhe überleben." Sage ich.

„Sie würden so etwas nie als Touristenattraktion zulassen, wenn Gefahr bestehen würde." Ich lasse mich von Jasper auf die Brücke führen. Edward läuft dich hinter mir. Gemeinsam überqueren wir die Brücke.

„Wow. Das ist unbeschreiblich." Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich mit den drei Jungs alleine bin, die anderen sind auf der anderen Seite geblieben.

„Sag ich doch." Behauptet Emmett. „Und nun lass uns Stempel holen." Zusammen gehen wir und machen uns den Stempel auf die Zettel. Wir laufen eine Weile über Wege durch den Park. Die Aussichtsplattformen erlauben einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Brücke. Allerdings bei dem Gedanken, dass ich erneut darüber laufen muss, wird mir doch etwas flau im Magen. Es ist wieder Jasper der seine Kamera als erstes heraus holt und eine Aufnahme nach der anderen macht.

„Es ist schön hier." Sage ich.

„Dann lass uns doch noch ein Stück gehen." Sagt Edward und wir folgen einen kleinen Rundweg im Park, der uns vorbei an einen kleinen Teich und den verschiedenen Bäumen dieser Region bringt. Unser Rundgang endet wieder an der Brücke. Zögerlich betrete ich sie. Ich laufe bis zur Mitte und halte an.

„Halt mich fest." Sage ich, ich hab keine Ahnung wer hinter mir gelaufen ist, ich habe die ganze Zeit nur starr nach vorn geschaut.

Ich höre ein leises Lachen, bevor Edward mir seinen Arm um die Schulter legt.

„Dreht euch mal um." Ich lasse mich von Edward in die gewünschte Position bringen. Jasper macht einige Fotos. Danach drehe ich mich wieder und riskiere einen Blick von der Brücke hinunter. Schlechte Idee, denke ich mir nur. Doch die Übelkeit verfliegt im Nu, ich weiß wem ich dafür dankbar sein kann.

„Wir sind jetzt 70 m über den Boden." Sagt Edward zu mir.

„Ich komme mir so winzig vor." Antworte ich um und wir laufen weiter. Am Ende warten die anderen 4 Cullens auf uns.

„Auf dieser Seite müssen wir uns auch noch Stempel holen."

„Dann führ den Weg." Sagt Jasper.

„Kann ich mir zuerst noch was zu trinken holen?" Frage ich, da ich meine Flasche bereits geleert habe.

„Geht nur, wir holen dir etwas." Sagt Esme.

Emmett zeigt uns wo die restlichen Stempel versteckt sind und Esme bringt mir einen Becher mit Sprite.

„Das tut gut." Ich setze mich für einen Augenblick auf die Bank und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Muskelkater morgen noch extremer sein wird.

„Dann lass uns deine Urkunde holen." Sagt Edward als ich den Becher geleert habe.

Der Souvenirladen bietet allerhand an Kitsch in einer Ecke befinden sich dann die Urkunden für die Überquerung der Bridge. Irgendwie bin ich doch stolz auf mich.

„Das Konzert." Fällt mir plötzlich ein.

„Wir müssen nicht gehen, wenn du lieber noch hier bleiben willst." Sagt Esme. Ich merke ihr machen diese Ausflüge als Familie stolz. Es ist ein Leuchten in ihren Augen, das sich nur schwer in Worte beschreiben lässt.

„Ich denke, wir haben dank Emmett alles gesehen." Sage ich.

„Okay, seit ihr alle soweit?" Fragt Carlisle und einer nach den anderen kommt zu uns. Gemeinsam verlassen wir den Park und fahren wieder mit dem Bus und dem SeaBus zum Hotel. Die gesamte Fahrt über diskutieren Alice und Rosalie, wie man nur auf die Idee kommen kann mit einem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zu fahren. Ich bin mir sicher dass ich dies noch eine lange Weile anhören darf.

„Wann müssen wir los?" Frage ich.

„Jetzt ist es 18.30 Uhr, das Taxi kommt 19.30 Uhr." Sagt Carlisle.

„Also eine Stunde."

„Genau." Sagt Carlisle, dann geht er und Esme in hier Zimmer.

„Edward können wir beim Zimmerservice noch etwas zum Essen bestellen. Ich habe Hunger , vielleicht Sandwichs oder so was?"

„Klar. Geh duschen und ich lass dir was bringen. Und Alice meint du sollst nachdem duschen und essen zu ihr kommen, sie will dir die Haare und das Make-Up machen."

Ich gehe in die Dusche. Für einige Momente genieße ich einfach das warme Wasser, ich kann spüren wie es Verkrampfungen aus meinen Körper löst. Doch ich weiß, dass mir die Zeit davon läuft, deswegen mache ich alles andere schnell.

Als ich das Bad wieder verlasse, ist auf den kleinen Tisch ein Tablett mit Sandwichs, einen Salat und einer Suppe und ein Glas Wasser. Ich esse schneller als ich eigentlich möchte, das Essen ist gut und ich würde es lieber genießen wollen.

Nachdem ich satt bin, gehe ich erneut ins Bad und wechsle mein Shirt und Jeans mit dem zweiten Kleid das Esme für mich eingepackt hat und gehe danach zu Alice auf das Zimmer.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, Bella."

„Danke Jasper." Sage ich.

„Alice wartet schon im Bad."

Ich begebe mich in die Höhle des Löwen.

„Setzt dich." Fordert sie mich auf und ich folge.

In Vampirgeschwindigkeit fönt sie meine Haare und fasst sie in einer Hochsteckfrisur zusammen. Danach wedelt sie mir mit zahlreichen Pinseln über das Gesicht bis sie schließlich mit ihrem Werk zufrieden ist.

„So ich hab noch was für dich. Das Kleid ist zu lang für deine Ballerina Schuhe." Sagt sie und führt mich in den Schlafraum. Aus einer ihrer zahlreichen Tüten holt sie ein paar schwarze Schuhe hervor. Mein erster Blick richtet sich auf die Höhe der Absätze aber sie sind noch in einen tolerierbaren Rahmen.

„Ich hoffe sie passen." Sagt Alice.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Antworte ich ihr und wie schon vermutet sie sitzen perfekt.

„Deine Jacke noch und dann bist du fertig." Ich gehe wieder aus dem Zimmer, Alice und Jasper folgen mir. Im Flur wartet schon Edward, Emmett und Rosalie. Edward reicht mir meine neue schwarze Bolerojacke.

„Bezaubernd." Sagen Emmett und Edward gleichzeitig und ich merke wir mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt.

„Aber noch fehlt etwas." Sagt Emmett. Ich zieht eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackettasche und hält sie mir hin. „Als Dankeschön, für den schönen Tag heute." Ich nehme die Schachtel, doch bevor ich sie öffnen kann, nimmt er mich in den Arm und drückt mich an sich.

Ich öffne die Schachtel. „Emmett das kann ich…"

„Du schenkst ihr ein paar Ohrringe." Unterbricht Rosalie.

„Ja sie ist mit mir auch zu Science World gegangen." Sagt Emmett.

„Emmett ich kann…" Irgendwie scheint mich hier keiner zu beachten.

„Für ein paar Ohrringe wäre ich auch mit dir gegangen. Du kommst heute nicht mehr auf das Zimmer."

„Bella ist aber auch ohne mit mir gegangen. Alice mach ihr die Ohrringe schon hinein." Unterbricht Emmett. Schneller als ich reagieren kann hat mir Alice die Schachtel aus der Hand genommen. Mit ihren geschwinden Fingern sind die Ohrringe im Nu drin.

„Ihr wartet schon." Sagt Carlisle als er mit Esme sein Zimmer verlässt.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus." Bella."

„Danke, Carlisle."

„Und für meine beiden bezaubernden Ladies habe ich noch etwas." Carlisle stellt sich zunächst hinter Esme und legt um ihren Hals eine wunderschöne goldene Kette.

Dann stellt er sich hinter mir.

„Nein." Sage ich nur und drehe mich zu ihm. Doch nun habe ich mir meinen Fluchtweg selber versperrt, Emmett steht hinter mir wie eine Wand. Er legt mir eine silberfarbene Kette um. Sie gehört wie die Ohrringe, die mir Emmett geschenkt hat, zu dem Set, was ich bei dem Juwelier gesehen habe.

„Nicht weinen, das ruiniert das Make-Up." Sagt Alice.

„Und was ist mit uns?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Ihr wolltet nicht mit ins Konzert. Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Ich muss beinahe loslachen, als ich Alice mit offenen Mund da stehen sehe.

Das Taxi wartet schon auf uns, da unser Hotel sehr zentral liegt, dauert es nicht lang, bis wir die Konzerthalle erreicht haben. Auch wenn ich mir im ersten Moment overdressed vorkam, so jetzt komme ich mir irgendwie nicht gut genug vor, die Damen tragen wunderschöne Abendkleider.

„Du bist wunderschön, Bella." Versichert mir Edward. Er hält seinen Arm hin und ich hänge mich bei ihm ein. Wie schon gestern beim Theater haben wir wieder ausgezeichnete Sitzplätze.

Edward flüstert mir während des Konzertes immer wieder zu, welches Musikstück gerade zu hören ist. Das Orchester spielt einfach wundervoll, langsame und schnelle Stücke wechseln sich im perfekten Rhythmus ab.

Und schon wie am Tag zuvor ist alles viel zu schnell zu Ende.

„Das war eine der besten Aufführungen die ich je gehört habe." Sagt Esme.

„Sie war sehr gut, aber ich finde die Aufführung in San Fransisco war besser." Sagt Emmett. Ich schaue ihn nur überrascht an, Emmett kennt sich in klassischer Musik aus.

„Ich finde immer noch London war die beste." Sagt Carlisle.

„Und du Edward, wie fandest du die Aufführung."

„Sie war sehr gut." Ich weiß nicht warum die anderen alle Schmunzeln.

„Wollt ihr noch irgendwo hin?" Fragt Carlisle uns.

„Bella?"

„Darf ich ehrlich sein? Ich bin müde und mir wäre mein Bett am liebsten im Moment."

„Dann lasst uns zum Hotel fahren." Carlisle greift nach seinem Handy und ruft für uns ein Taxi.

Obwohl es relativ frisch geworden ist, lehne ich mich gegen Edward und legt seine Arme um meinen Körper und hält mich einfach fest. Ich könnte im Moment einfach nur die Augen schließen und schlafen.

Ich bin froh als das Taxi kommt und wir uns auf den Heimweg machen.

Ich bin etwas überrascht als Emmett uns auf das Zimmer folgt. „Rosalie hat meine Karte und dem Hotelpersonal an der Rezeption mitgeteilt, dass sie mir keinen Schlüssel für das Zimmer geben sollen. Lasst euch von mir nicht stören." Erklärt er und lässt sich auf den Sessel fallen.

„Wie willst du dich dieses Mal bei Rosalie wieder einschleichen?" Fragt Edward.

Emmett holt aus seinem Jackett eine zweite Schachtel. Er öffnet sie, darin sind die anderen Ohrringe die ich ihm vorgeschlagen habe.

Ich nehme mir meine Bettsachen und verschwinde ins Bad. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich mich mit dem Schmuck. Er ist bezaubernd, aber viel zu teuer für mich. Ich weiß nicht, was sich die beiden Cullens dabei gedacht haben. Ich nehme beides vorsichtig ab und entferne mir dann das Make-Up und die Haarnadeln. Ich mag es wenn meine Haare so wellig auf meine Schultern fallen.

Nachdem ich alles im Bad erledigt habe, gehe ich zum Bett. Edward hat bereits die Decke zurückgeschlagen. Ich fühle mich für einen Moment etwas beobachtet mit Edward und Emmett hier im Raum.

„Nacht Bella." Sagt Emmett. Er sitzt immer noch auf dem Sessel. Edward gibt mir einen Kuss und deckt mich zu. Ich höre noch die ersten Noten von meinem Lied, doch dann bin ich schon eingeschlafen.


	26. Chapter 26 Bella POV

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Die Story dient nur der Unterhaltung, es wird damit keinerlei Geld verdient**

**------------**

**Bellas POV**

Als ich langsam aufwache höre ich, wie jemand redet.

„Morgen Sonnenschein." Begrüßt mich Emmett.

„Du bist noch hier?"

„Er fand es sehr faszinierend wie du schläfst. Ich habe es nicht geschafft ihn aus dem Zimmer zu werfen."

„Ich war ja auch ganz lieb und artig." Verteidigt sich Emmett.

„Ich muss erstmal ins Bad." Sage ich und stehe auf. Am Anfang war es mir peinlich die Toilette zu benutzen, wenn die anderen da waren, aber noch einer Weile war es mir egal. Es ist ja nicht mein Problem, dass sie so ein gutes Gehör haben. Nachdem ich mich um einiges erleichtert habe und wieder in den Schlafraum komme, liegt Emmett wieder in meinem Bett.

„Dein neuer Lieblingsplatz?" Frage ich.

„Schön warm." Sagt er nur.

„Baby." Sage ich nur und decke ihn mit meiner Decke zu.

„Danke Mami." Antwortet er und ich muss loslachen.

„Soll Papi dir auch noch ein Lied vorsingen?" Frage ich und schaue dabei Edward an.

„Frühstück ist schon bestellt." Sagt Edward und selbst Emmett muss in diesen Moment loslachen.

„Toller Themenwechsel." Sage ich.

„Und dein Riesenbaby da, hat bereits deine Tasche zum Teil eingeräumt."

„Und wenn du deine Sachen für heute noch wegnimmst, räume ich den Rest auch noch ein. Versprochen."

Noch bevor es an der Tür klopft, öffnet Edward sie. „Darf ich um Asyl bitten?" Fragt Jasper.

„Flucht vor Alice?"

„Was machst du in Bellas Bett?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Schön warm."

„Und ja ich bin mehr oder weniger auf der Flucht vor Alice. Sie räumt ihre Tasche ein. Meine habe ich zur Sicherheit schon bei Carlisle untergebracht. Allerdings ist Rose nicht besonders gut auf dich zu sprechen und du darfst nicht in ihrem Auto mitfahren." Sagt er zu Emmett.

„Bin das Baby, musst mich liebhaben."

„Riesenbaby." Sagt Jasper nur. „Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?"

„Jep, du weißt gar nicht wie faszinierend es ist, Bella beim schlafen zu zuschauen."

„Will ich wissen, was ich erzählt habe in der Nacht?"

„Nichts spannendes, außer, dass du mehrmals Edwards Namen gesagt hast." Antwortet Emmett.

„Das Essen kommt." Sagt Edward.

„Gut, ich bin nämlich hungrig." Sage ich. Edward hat wie die beiden Tage zuvor schon, eine große Auswahl bestellt und ich muss selbstverständlich wieder alles zumindest probieren.

„Was hast du heute mir Rose geplant?" Fragt Emmett.

„Willst du wissen ob du wieder eine Chance bei ihr hast?" Fragt Jasper dazwischen.

„In Whistler habe ich zumindest mein Baby stehen."

„Du und dein Jeep."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Wie soll der heutige Tage eigentlich ablaufen?"

„Wir wollen vom Hotel aus zum Grouse Mountain fahren, von unten geht eine Seilbahn auf dem Gifpel. Oben ist es sehr schön, in den letzten Jahren waren dort immer eine Stunt-Show und eine Falkner-Show. Und zwei Grizzly-Bären haben dort auch ein zu Hause gefunden."

„Das klingt gut."

„Und danach fahren wir nach Whistler. Wenn du Rosalie ärgern willst, dann fahr mit ihr auf dem Gipfel des Berges. Die Seilbahnfahrt dauert etwa 40 bis 45 Minuten. Von dem Gipfel hat man eine schöne Sicht auf die umliegenden Rockies." Erklärt Emmett.

„Die Fahrt von Grouse Mountain zum Whistler dauert ungefähr eineinhalb bis zwei Stunden." Fügt Edward noch an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es so eine gute Idee ist mit Rose auf diesen Berg hinauf zufahren."

„Komm schon Bella, mach es für mich, bitte."

„Ich überlege es mir."

„Wenn Rose herausfindet, dass du Bella dazu überredet hast, dann wirst du bis ins nächste Jahrtausend nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer dürfen." Sagt Jasper.

„Abwarten."

Da ich mit dem Frühstück fertig bin, nehme ich mir meine Sachen die ich für heute brauche, also das übliche Jeans und T-Shirt, ich lege meine Schuhe und meine Jacke noch beiseite.

„Der Rest kann eingepackt werden." Wenn mir Emmett es schon anbietet sollte ich es auch ausnutzen. Ich mag es nicht Koffer zu packen.

Ich gehe erneut ins Bad und dusche, nach und nach erledige ich alle Sachen und packe am Ende meinen Kulturbeutel wieder zusammen. Und nehme ihn zusammen mit meiner Wäsche mit in den anderen Raum.

„So das muss auch noch hinein." Sage ich.

„Komantiert sie dich immer so rum?" Fragt Emmett, aber er nimmt mir alle ab und legt es ordentlich zusammen bevor er ist in den Taschen verstaut.

„Ich würde es lieber Alice nicht erzählen, dass du in beiden Taschen noch platzt hättest." Sagt Jasper.

„Das hat sie gehört." Sagt Edward. „Und sie überlegt sich ob sie es Rosalie nicht gleich tun sollte, Zimmerverbot."

„Dann hab ich wenigstens mal meine Ruhe." Antwortet Jasper.

„Und du bis sicher, dass dies eine kluge Antwort war?" Frage ich nach.

„Wir reden hier von Alice."

„Wann fahren wir?"

„Sobald die beiden Damen ihre Sachen verstaut haben." Antwortet Jasper.

„Was allerdings noch eine Weile dauern kann."

„Ich würde gern noch einmal hinunter zu Canada Place gehen. Kommt jemand mit?"

Ich höre ein Ja, in dreifacher Ausführung.

„Hast du eigentlich schon gepackt, Emmett?" Will Jasper wissen.

„Wie denn, ich darf erst in das Zimmer wenn Rose fertig ist."

„Carlisle wird uns kurz anrufen, wenn sie soweit sind auszuchecken." Sagt Carlisle.

Danach gehen wir zu viert in Richtung von Canada Place.

Als ich das Starbucks Symbol sehe, habe ich auf einmal Appetit auf eine heiße Schokolade, allerdings habe ich meine Tasche mit dem Geld auf dem Zimmer gelassen. Da ich meine drei Begleiter allerdings gut genug kenne, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie aushelfen werden.

„Würde mir einer von euch eine heiße Schokolade spendieren?"

„Gestern hat sie sich noch beschwert, als ich bezahlt habe, heute will sie eingeladen werden." Während er bereits zu Starbucks läuft

„Gestern hatte ich auch Geld einstecken, heute liegt es im Hotel." Ich weiß, dass er meine Antwort hören kann.

Während wir warten dass Emmett zurückkommt, setzen wir uns gemeinsam auf eine Bank.

„Habt ihr gewusst, was die für Auswahl darin haben?" Fragt Emmett als er wiederkommt und mir den Becher reicht.

„Ich war noch nie drin." Sagt Jasper.

„Mmhh Lecker. Danke."

„Kein Problem. Sonnenschein."

Wir laufen die restlichen Meter bis zum Ende von Canada Place vorbei an einen Kreuzfahrtschiff das am Pier liegt.

„Das ist ja riesig." Sage ich. „Ich komme mir irgendwie klein vor."

„Ich würde mal gern mit der Queen Mary 2 fahren." Gesteht Emmett.

„Aber nur wenn du es schaffst, irgendwo ein zwei Grizzlies verstecken zu können." Antwortet ihm Jasper und ich hab wieder etwas gelernt, was man als Vampir nicht machen kann. Kreuzfahrten.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Jasper, der wahrscheinlich meine Stimmungsschwankung wahrgenommen hat.

„Ich habe mir gerade versucht vorzustellen, wie Emmett zwei Bären auf dem Schiff verstecken will."

Ich weiß Jasper hat dies als Ausrede schnell durchschaut, aber er geht nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich nehme mal an er würde sie verkleiden und als seine Brüder ausgeben."

„Ob da die Bären so einverstanden wären."

„Ich frag sie das nächste Mal." Antwortet Emmett. Als wir das Ende von Canada Place erreicht haben, stelle ich mich an das Gitter und beobachte das Wasser und die dahinter liegenden Berge.

„Die gefällt Vancouver, nicht wahr?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ja. Es ist schön hier." Gestehe ich.

Das Läuten von Emmetts Handy unterbricht die friedliche Stimmung.

„Ich darf meine Tasche einräumen und Carlisle hat Alice noch eine Stunde gegeben, dann muss sie die Tasche im Auto sein." Sagt Emmett.

„Wart Emmett, ich komm mit, vielleicht kann ich ja Alice irgendwie helfen." Jasper läuft Emmett hinterher und lässt mich allein mit Edward. Das sind irgendwie meine ersten Minuten allein mit ihn in Vancouver.

„Dich hat das Fernweh gepackt." Sagt er zu mir.

„Was?" Frage ich nach.

„Dein Blick ist verträumt, wenn du zu dem Kreuzfahrtschiff oder zu den Bergen schaust."

„Ich hatte gestern fast die gleiche Unterhaltung mit Emmett Es erinnert mich daran, wie wenig ich eigentlich erst von der Welt gesehen habe."

„Du bist das erste Mal außerhalb von den USA."

„Wenn man den Trip nach Italien nicht mit zählt ja."

„Was würdest dich denn interessieren?"

„Das sag ich dir jetzt gewiss nicht, weil du sofort die nächste Reise planen würdest."

„Paris, Athen, Rom, London - Beschleunigung des Herzschlages bei Paris und London."

„Edward, das ist nicht fair." Er lacht nur.

„Möchtest du noch irgendetwas, ein Andenken oder so."

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf. „Mhh, obwohl ein Kuss wäre schön." Den bekomme ich auch ohne weiteres.

„Was überlegst du?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich hätte schon irgendwie ein Andenken an diesen Urlaub, aber ich weiß nicht was."

„Vielleicht siehst du in Whistler irgendetwas."

„Hast du eine Idee was ich morgen mit Jasper machen kann?"

„Was hast du für Sonntag geplant?"

„Noch nichts, ich muss erstmal für heute und morgen mir etwas überlegen."

„Mit Rose würde ich auf den Whistler fahren."

„Aber nur weil du weißt, dass es Rosalie nicht gefallen würde."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Jasper, Jasper ist schwierig, ich denke es gibt nichts womit du ihn wirklich necken könntest. Durch Alice hat er gelernt viel zu ertragen. Vor Ort gibt es Flyer, vielleicht findest du etwas was du machen möchtest."

„Du weißt doch sicher was man dort machen kann." Fordere ich ihn heraus. „Zähl einfach mal auf."

„Wandern, Fahrradtouren, Radtouren, Quad-Touren, Bungee-Jumping, Jeep-Touren, Rundflüge, Golf, Fischen, Jeep-Touren, Reiten, TreeTrek Tours, Zipline Tours Klettern, Wakeboarding und bestimmt noch einiges mehr."

„Zipline Tours? Was ist das?"

„Bei Zipline hängt man an einem Seil und gleitet diese entlang von Plattform zu Plattform."

„Oh nein, Bella, das ist viel zu gefährlich." Sagt er mir.

„Ich nehme mal an, wenn sie so etwas anbieten wird es bestimmt nicht gefährlich sein."

„Darüber reden wir noch mal."

„Ihr dürft nicht nein sagen."

„Solange keine Gefahr besteht."

„Ich denke es wird keine Gefahr bestehen. Ich kann ja Carlisle fragen."

Ich weiß, dieses Argument ist noch nicht beendet.

Als wir Hand in Hand langsam zurücklaufen, kommen uns Emmett und Jasper wieder entgegen.

„Schon wieder zurück?"

„Alice hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, ich darf nach Whistler laufen, dass ich gemein und fies bin und dass ich heute nach bei Emmett mit schlafen soll." Sagt Jasper.

„Ihr Armen." Sage ich.

„Selber Schuld." Sagt Edward.

„Wart ab, bis es dich das erste Mal trifft."

„Bella, würde soetwas mit mir nie machen." Edward schaut mich dabei an, ich ziehe nur kurz beide Augenbrauen hoch und lache.

„Hab ich von Alice auch immer gedacht, es gibt ein erstes Mal für alles."

„Du würdest das wirklich machen?" Fragt mich Edward erneut. Ich versuche bei seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lachen, zucke nur mit den Schultern und beginne wieder zu laufen.

Jasper und Emmett reagieren am schnellsten und folgen mir. Edward steht immer noch wie angewurzelt da.

Doch er erholt sich schnell von seinen Schock und kommt zu uns.

„Wie fahren wir jetzt wenn ihr beiden nicht bei Rosalie mitfahren dürft." Frage ich einen von den beiden.

Jasper zeigt mir seine Hand und hat die Schlüssel von Carlisles Auto.

„Schlau." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich denke nur unsere Sperre wird sich erhöhen. Weil Carlisle und Esme mit Rosalie und Alice mitfahren wollen. Carlisle denkt, dass Alice geschummelt hat.

„Eines verstehe ich jetzt nicht warum hast du die Autoschlüssel?"

„Warum wohl Emmett, weil ich zuerst lieb gefragt habe."

„Du und lieb fragen?"

„Ja, hab ich."

Als wir zum Hotel kommen, sehe ich beide Autos schon da stehen.

„Müsst ihr noch einmal auf das Zimmer? Eure Taschen haben wir schon mitgebracht." Fragt Carlisle. Esme reicht mir meine kleine Tasche.

„Ich nicht. Bella?"

„Ich muss noch einmal auf die Toilette." Sage ich.

„Ich warte hier."

Ich fahre ein letztes Mal mit dem Fahrstuhl hinauf.

Im Zimmer schaue ich mich ein letztes Mal um und hole meine Kamera heraus und mache noch ein paar Aufnahmen. Ich weiß, die anderen werden alles kontrolliert haben, aber dennoch schaue ich in alle Schränke hinein. Danach benutze ich die Toilette und kontrolliere ebenfalls alles noch einmal. Dann gehe ich wieder zu Edward und reiche ihn in meine Zimmerkarte. Er checkt uns aus dem Zimmer aus.

Ich gehe hinaus, Jasper steht am Auto und öffnet mir die Beifahrertür vorn. Ich steige ein.

„Willst du fahren?" Fragt er, als Edward aus dem Hotel kommt.

Edward schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Und steigt wie Emmett hinten ein.

„Warum darf Bella vorn sitzen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Weil sie nicht so nervt wie du?"Antwortet Edward fragend.

„Weil du schon hunderte Mal hier warst und Bella noch nie?" Schlägt Jasper als Argument vor.

„Nerv ich Bella."

Ich versuche mir eine Antwort zu überlegen.

„Sag die Wahrheit, Bella, ich bin ein Mann, ich kann sie ertragen."

Im Nu ist das Auto mit Gelächter erfüllt.

„Mit euch red ich kein Wort mehr." Verkündigt er anschließend. „Bella, sag die Wahrheit." Und um mich zusätzlich noch zu nerven, rüttelt er behutsam an meinen Sitz.

„Lass das Auto ganz." Ermahnt in Jasper.

„Nicht meins. Bella, ich warte auf eine Antwort."

„Ich bin am überlegen."

„Dann mach schneller."

„Ich bin nur ein Mensch."

„Sind gewisse Menschen immer so langsam?"

„Sind gewisse Vampire immer so nervend?"

„So hat gesagt ich bin nervend, Papi." Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus kann ich erkennen wie er sich zu Edward wendet und seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter legt. Was natürlich Jasper und mich erneut zum lachen bringt. Und ich bin froh dass ein Vampir das Auto fährt, ich hätte es schon lange in den Seitengraben gesetzt.

„Armes Baby." Sagt Edward und streichelt Emmett über den Kopf.

„Bin das Baby, musst mich lieb haben, genau."

„Ich wünschte sie hätte diese Serie nie produziert?" Sagt Jasper. „Der Spruch wird jetzt den ganzen Tag gekommen

„Welche Serie?"

„Was du kennst Die Dinos nicht." Fragt Emmett entsetzt und setzt sich wieder hin.

„Sollte ich sie kennen?"

„Das ist eine Bildungslücke, Bella. Die Dinos die muss man kennen. Bin das Baby, musst mich lieb haben! Brombeeraugen! Wonnig! Knubbelig!"

„Nicht die Mama." Fügt Jasper an.

„Zitate aus der Serie." Klärt mich Edward auf.

„Bella, diese Bildungslücke müssen wir definitiv schließen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie die DVDs davon sind, Emmett?" Fragt Jasper.

„Rosalie hat sie versteckt."

„Warum dass denn?" Will ich wissen.

„Weil er 9 Tage lang nur vor dem Fernseher saß und die DVDs geschaut hat, immer und immer wieder." Sagt Edward.

Ich bin überrascht als wir auf einen Parkplatz fahren.

„Wir sind schon da."

„Das ist nicht weit weg. Und von oben haben wir eine wunderbare Aussicht auf Vancouver.

„Oh schön, das heißt wir werden mit der Seilbahn fahren." Sagt Rosalie, ich kann ihren Sarkasmus hören, aber irgendwie…

„Schön, dass die Seilbahn fahren gefällt, ich habe mir überlegt, wir könnten heute zusammen auf den Whistler fahren." Sage ich. Ich sehe wie die anderen ihren Mund verziehen um nicht loslachen zu müssen. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Rosalie ist unbezahlbar. Sie steht mit starr auf den Fleck, ihr Mund öffnet und schließt sich mehrmals ohne dass auch nur ein einzelnes Wort dabei herauskommt.

„Schön, dann machen wir das zusammen."

„Ich freu mich schon drauf." Sage ich.

„Ich auch." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und geht.

Nach und nach brechen die anderen in Lachen aus.

„Was?" Frage ich nach um meine Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Das war sarkastisch gemeint." Sagt Alice.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Gehen wir jetzt meine Babys besuchen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ich dacht du bist das Baby?" Frage ich verwirrt.

„Auf den Berg sind zwei Grizzlies."

„Und Emmett, ärgere die beiden nicht wieder." Sagt Carlisle.

„Versprochen."

„Und sind die drei wenigstens anständig im Auto?" Will Esme wissen.

„Sie benehmen sich… einigermaßen." Sage ich. Esme lacht nur.

„Was anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet."

„Ich habe für euch beide eine kleine Überraschung gebucht." Sagt Carlisle und führt mich zusammen mit Edward zu einen … Helikopter.

„Was?"

„Wir werden einen kleinen Rundflug machen." Sagt Edward.

„Ihr kommt nicht mit?" Will ich wissen.

„Nein, das ist mein Geschenk an euch beide." Sagt Carlisle erneut.

„Danke."

Edward greift nach meiner Hand und führt mich zum Helikopter.

„Edward Cullen und Isabella Swan." Fragt uns der Pilot

„Ja." Antwortet Edward.

„Steigen sie bitte ein."

„Ich bin noch nie mit einen Helikopter geflogen." Sage ich.

„Es wird ihnen gefallen." Sagt der Pilot der mir beim einsteigen behilflich ist.

Als wir alle sitzen reicht uns Kopfhören, damit wir ihn besser verstehen können und der Lärm der Rotoren unser Gehör nicht schädigt.

Während des knapp 20-minütigen Rundfluges, erklärt er uns was wir gerade sehen. Die Aussicht ist einfach atemberaubend.

„Das war herrlich." Sage ich als wir wieder gelandet sind.

„Schön." Sagt Edward und gibt mir einen Kuss.

„Können wir jetzt nach oben fahren?" Fragt Emmett.

Wir fahren mit dem SkyRide bis fast auf die Spitze des Berges.

„Guck da, da." Sagt Emmett.

„Jetzt redet er auch noch wie ein Baby." Sagt Rosalie. Während mich Emmett weiter in Richtung eines Geheges zieht.

„Grizzly-Bären." Sagt er dann schließlich.

„Schöne Tiere." Sage ich.

„Ich bin schöner."

„Was immer du meinst, Emmett."

„Bella, wenn du dir die Falkner Show anschauen willst, dann muss du dort hinüber gehen."

„Kommt ihr nicht mit."

„Die Vögel können uns spüren. Wir laufen in der Zwischenzeit hier etwas rum." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich verlasse die anderen und setze mich auf die kleine Tribüne. Nach und nach werden die Vögel vorgestellt, und ich komme mir vor wie bei Herr der Ringe, eine Eule namens Bilbo.

Gleich zu beginn entschuldigt sich der Falkner für seine Tiere, weil sie heute irgendwie besonders aufgeregt sind. Wenn der nur wüsste warum, aus diesen Grund gelingen auch viele seiner Tricks nicht und eine gewisse Unruhe kommt bei den Zuschauern auf, was wiederum dazu führt, dass der Falkner nervös wird.

Ich kann schließlich eine beruhigende Wirkung spüren, Jasper. Er setzt sich neben mich hin, allerdings richtet sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer mehr und mehr auf ihn. Wieso muss ausgerechnet heute eine Mädchengruppe hier oben sein. Doch ich hab das Gefühl, Jasper hat seinen Spaß daran und zwinkert hin und wieder einen Mädchen zu, wenn es ihn zu lange anstarrt.

Die Show ist nach circa 30 Minuten zu Ende und die Tiere wieder in ihren Käfigen. Jasper ist noch nicht einmal ganz aufgestanden als ihn Alice anspringt und ihm einen Kuss gibt. Ich kann die Enttäuschung der Mädchen regelrecht in ihren Gesichtern ablesen.

Jasper setzt Alice wieder auf ihre Füße und schaut sie liebevoll an.

„Du schläfst trotzdem heute Nacht bei Emmett." Sagt sie und geht wieder weg.

„Zu früh gefreut, Jazz." Lacht Emmett.

Wir laufen noch eine Weile über die ausgewiesenen Wege.

„Was sind das für Seile?" Frage ich, als ich mehrere gespannte Seile in den Bäumen sehe.

„Das sind Zipline, man hängt in einer Art Gurt-Sitz darunter und gleitet dann mit bis zu 80km/h von Baum zu Baum." Erklärt mir Jasper.

Gerade als er es erklärt, sehe ich wie eine junge Frau an den Seilen entlang rast.

Ich schreie kurz auf als mich Emmett hochhebt.

„Wollte nur überprüfen, ob du zwischen 32 und 114 kg wiegst."

„In diesen Bereich dürfte ich mich irgendwo befinden." Sage ich.

„Sicher? Du bist leicht wie eine Fliege."

„Es wird auch am Whistler angeboten." Sagt Jasper.

Ich kann es nicht hören, aber Edward sagt irgendetwas zu Jasper.

Wir gehen weiter.

„Du solltest einmal hierher kommen wenn Sonnenschein und klares Wetter ist, dann kann man am Horizont den Schneebedeckten Gipfel von Mount Raineer sehen." Erklärt mir Jasper.

Allerdings entgeht mir die Anspannung zwischen Jasper und Edward nicht. Irgendwas haben die beiden, und ich weiß wieder mal nicht was.

„Bella, ich will ein Foto mir dir und dem Bär." Sagt Emmett und deutet auf einen riesigen geschnitzten Bären hin. Ich habe das Gefühl es sind noch nie so viele Photos von mir gemacht wie in den letzten paar Tagen. Dennoch erfülle ich Emmett diesen Wunsch und stelle mich neben diese Figur.

Nachdem Emmett, ich weiß nicht wie viele Fotos gemacht haben, gehen wir wieder zur Seilbahn, die uns sicher in das Tal bringt.

„Willst du weiter mit den dreien fahren oder soll ich mit dir tauschen?" Fragt mich Esme.

„Ich denke ich halte das schon aus."

Als wir am Auto sind, fällt mir ein dass ich eigentlich mir noch etwas zu trinken holen wollte.

„Was?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ich wollte mir nur eine Flasche Wasser noch kaufen."

„Warte ich hole dir eine." Sagt Edward und läuft zurück.

„Dich hat diese Zipline interessiert oder nicht?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ich hatte es mir als Aktivität mit Edward überlegt, aber er meinte es sei zu gefährlich und ihr wäret zu schwer für so etwas." Sage ich nur.

„Verstehe." Sagt Jasper, doch ich merke wie die Cullens untereinander reden, ohne mich, das nervt.

„Holt Edward das Trinken auf dem Berg?" Fragt Rosalie genervt. „Wir fahren zu, wir treffen uns auf dem Parkplatz an der Talstation in Whistler."

Rosalie ist gerade vom Parkplatz gefahren, als Edward mit einer blauen Flasche kommt.

„Der Name erinnert mich immer wieder an Ice Age, den Film." Sagt Emmett.

„Nie gesehen." Sage ich wieder.

„Bella, du enttäuschst mich immer mehr."

Ich antworte nicht, sondern steige in den dunklen Mercedes ein. Wir fahren für eine Weile bevor Jasper von der Straße fährt und auf einen Parkplatz anhält.

„Komm mit." Sagt er als wir aussteigen. Wir folgen einen beschilderten Weg der uns zu einem wunderschönen Wasserfall bringt.

„Fotozeit." Jubelt Emmett und macht wieder Schnappschüsse.

„Der ist schön." Sage ich und ich frage mich wieder, wie die Natur nur solche Wunder vollbracht hat.

Wieder am Auto angekommen, fahren wir für eine Weile bevor Jasper abermals anhält. Ich habe das Gefühl er hat sich über die Strecke sehr kundig gemacht. Er führt uns über die Straße, wo von oben auf einen kristallklaren Wildbach schauen können, der sich durch das felsige Labyrinth schlängelt.

Die Stopps dauern nie lange, doch als wir auf den Parkplatz ankommen, kann selbst ich Rosalies Ungeduld spüren.

„Kommt ihr auch schon?" Fragt sie schließlich und ich wünschte mir, ich hätte etwas anderes ausgewählt als die Seilbahn und den Ausflug auf die Spitze vom Whistler.

„Wir haben Bella nur noch einige Schönheiten der Gegend gezeigt." Sagt Jasper, dann übergibt er Carlisle die Autoschlüssel und sagt ihm, dass er zur Hütte laufen wird.

„Rosalie wird euch nach eurem Ausflug zur Hütte bringen. Wir werden dort auf euch warten." Sagt Carlisle.

„Dann komm." Sagt Rosalie.

Wir stellen uns in die Schlange der Wartenden, während Rosalie wartet, gehe ich nochmals schnell bis zu der Information, wo ich mir mehrere Flyer greife.

Nachdem wir in die Gondel eingestiegen sind, bringt sie uns schnell aus dem Tal und der Blick auf die Umgebung wird frei. Es ist wunderschön. Als die Gondel hält will ich schon fast aussteigen, doch Rosalie hält mich zurück.

„Hier können die Mountainbiker aussteigen um mit ihren Bikes wieder in das Tal zu fahren." Erklärt sie mir.

„Hast du dir schon etwas für morgen ausgedacht, mit Jasper." Will sie wissen.

„Noch nicht, deswegen habe ich mir die Flyer geschnappt."

Rosalie nimmt mir die Flyer ab und schaut durch.

„Was ist mit Edward, schon Ideen."

„Idee ja, aber ich denke nicht dass das geht. Ich würde gern so eine Zipline-Tour machen wollen."

„Sehr abenteuerlich." Sagt sie. „Reiten, Jasper wollte uns schon mehrmals davon überzeugen einen Ausritt zu machen." Sagt sie, als sie den Flyer mit dem Ausrittmöglichkeiten in den Händen hält.

Sie schaut sich den nächsten Flyer an. „Quad-Tours, oh Gott, da kann ich ja auch gleich im Schlamm baden." Erklärt sie als sie das Bild darauf sieht.

„Das klingt doch auch ganz gut, wenn du dich als Outdoor-Freak outen möchtest, geführte Wanderung in den Gipfeln der Bäume, Öko-Tour, lernen sie Flora und Fauna kennen. Über Brücken und Plattformen führt sie unser Guide durch die Wälder am Whistler, 2-stündige Tour. Wäre vielleicht eine Alternative zu dieser Zipline Tour. Schaut dort, ein Braunbär." Sagt Rosalie.

Tatsächlich unter uns läuft ein Bär gemütlich durch die Landschaft.

„Die Bären sind so nah an den Menschen hier?"

„Die Bären haben sich an die Seilbahnen gewöhnt." Sagt sie.

„Du magst Natur nicht wirklich?" Frage ich sie direkt. Ich konnte sie etwas am Grouse Mountain beobachten und sie hat sehr darauf geachtet wo sie ihre Füße hinsetzt.

„Ich bin kein Natur-Freak, wie Emmett oder auch Jasper und Edward. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich gern in einer Stadt wie New York oder Los Angeles leben wollen, wo immer etwas los ist. Doch diese Wahl habe ich leider nicht mehr. Ich mag es nicht durch den Wald zu rennen, ich finde es einfach nur eklig in ein Spinnennetz zu rennen. Dann überall dieser Dreck, man muss aufpassen wo man seinen Fuß hinsetzt."

„Aber unter deinen Autos ist es auch nicht sehr viel sauberer." Sage ich.

„Nur da weiß ich was mir über die Hände läuft oder tropf. Aber im Wald, das kann alles Mögliche sein, deswegen verstehe ich Emmett auch nicht."

„Aber wenn Emmett nicht so wäre, hättet ihr euch nie kennen gelernt."

Sie überlegt lange. „Stimmt irgendwie, aber er wäre bestimmt glücklich verheiratet, hätte bestimmt Kinder und Enkel, vielleicht auch schon Urenkel."

„Aber was würdest du ohne Emmett machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Den Rest der Fahr verbringen wir ohne Reden. Ich genieße die Aussicht auf die schneebedeckten Berge. Allerdings wenn man auf so engen Raum, solange eingesperrt ist, kann diese Ruhe auch beunruhigend sein. Ich weiß ich habe Rosalie etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben. Aber dass sie nun überhaupt nichts mehr sagt, ist doch etwas überraschend.

Als wir oben ankommen bin ich sehr überrascht.

„Hier liegt ja immer noch Schnee." Sage ich.

Rosalie lässt mich einfach im Ausgangsbereich stehen und geht in das Geschäft dass sie hier befindet. Na toll, ich dachte immer nur Alice könnte an keinen Geschäft vorbeigehen.

Ich halte mich an dem Geländer fest während ich mir die Landschaft anschaue. Allerdings was ich am Himmel sehe gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, blaue Flecken und Sonnenschein.

„Da die dürfte dich warm halten." Sagt Rosalie plötzlich von hinten und legt mir eine warme Jacke über.

„Das wäre nicht…"

„Doch das ist es."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens was sie gekostet hat, dann kann ich dir das Geld geben."

„Ist ein Geschenk." Sie schaut ebenfalls zum Himmel. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wegen der Sonne. Gib mir deine Jacke." Ich ziehe meine Jacke aus und reiche sich Rosalie, während ich in die neue hineinschlüpfe. Sie ist wollig warm. Rosalie zieht meine Jacke an und setzt die Kapuze auf, danach führt sich mich vom Geländer weg und wir laufen für eine Weile durch den Schnee, ich bin für die neuen Schuhe die mir Esme gekauft hat dankbar, sie verleihen mir auf den vereisten Untergrund einen guten Halt.

Ich laufe ein kleines Stück voraus als mich ein Schneeball von hinten trifft.

„Das wollte ich schon immer einmal machen." Sagt sie, lachend.

Ich greife mir ebenfalls eine handvoll Schnee und werfe ihn auf Rosalie, die jedoch gekonnt ausweicht. Wir machen eine kleine Schneeballschlacht, am Ende kann ich jedoch meine Hände nicht mehr spüren und ich ergebe mich. Ich stecke meine Hände in die Jackentasche und versuche sie wieder aufzuwärmen, während wir weiter laufen immer auf die durchblinzelnde Sonne achtend.

Wir laufen langsam zurück auf die Bergstation.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette."

„Geh, ich warte."

Nachdem ich auf der Toilette war, hole ich mir in dem kleinen Bistro noch etwas zu trinken. Ich sehe Rosalie mit einen Beutel am Eingang zu den Gondeln stehen. Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder eingekauft?

„Sag es den anderen nicht, aber es war schön, mit dir hier oben. Wenn jetzt noch diese Seilbahn einen Turbo einbauen würde, wäre es allerdings noch besser." Wir steigen wieder zusammen in einer der Gondeln und zu Rosalies Bedauern, hat der Wind zugenommen, so dass die Gondeln immer mal wieder stehen bleiben.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wie lange dauert dass denn noch. Guck da ein Elch." Sagt sie plötzlich.

„Wo?" Frage ich.

„Na da." Ich folge ihrem Fingerzeig, doch ich kann nichts erkennen. „Na da." Ich sehe irgendetwas zwischen den Bäumen, ich könnte allerdings auf die Entfernung nie sagen war es wäre.

„Eigentlich ist Gondelfahren gar nicht so schlecht." Sagt sie plötzlich. „Man kann die Natur beobachten, ohne dass man dreckig und nass und schmutzig und was weiß ich wird."

„Ich würde gern mal die Tiere aus der Nähe sehen." Sage ich.

„Darauf kann ich gern verzichten. Mir reicht schon der Gestank aus der Ferne."

Nach einer langen Fahrt kommen wir wieder im Tal an.

„Lass uns noch etwas bummeln." Sagt Rosalie und wir laufen von Geschäft zu Geschäft. Und Rosalie macht auch mehrere kleine Einkäufe.

An einen Geschäft sehe ich in der Auslage zwei Angelfiguren sitzen, der eine hält einen Fisch und der andere einen Schuh in der Hand.

„Das erinnert mich irgendwie an Charlie und Emmett." Sage ich.

„Wäre doch ein schönes Mitbringsel für Charlie, es ist eine Sparbüchse, da könnte er seine Kleingeld sammeln, dann würde es nicht in dieser hässlichen Flasche ständig zu sehen sein."

Ich überlege nicht lange und kaufe sie. Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch eine Kleinigkeit für Jacob, nur was, das ist jetzt die Frage.

Als wir das Auto wieder erreichen ist es schon nach 18 Uhr.

„Die Hütte liegt etwas außerhalb von Whistler."

„Wieso überrascht das mich nicht wirklich."

„Du kennst uns halt."

Wir fahren aus der Stadt heraus bis wir auf eine kleine Nebenstraße abbiegen vorbei an einen schönen großen Haus, nicht weit davon entfernt sehe ich die Auto der anderen und zwischen den Bäumen versteckt sehe ich dann eine kleine Hütte liegen. Okay diese kleine Hütte ist so groß wie Charlies Haus, aber was sollte man von den Cullens auch anderes erwarten.

„Neue Jacke?" Begrüßt uns Emmett.

„Es hätte mir auch jemand sagen können, dass dort oben noch Schnee liegt." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Aber dafür haben wir eine schöne Schneeballschlacht gemacht." Sagt Rosalie und geht an ihm vorbei.

„Was habt ihr?"

„Was sucht deine Tasche in meinen Zimmer Emmett."

Ich betrete zusammen mit Edward die Hütte, sie ist gemütlich, mit viel Holz. Edward zeigt mir die Wohnküche, das Bad, die zwei gemütliche Schlafzimmer, allerdings ohne Betten, dafür mit einen bequem aussehenden Sofa und dann führt er mich über eine Treppe auf den Boden, wo ein großes Bett steht.

Ich lasse mich darauf nieder und ziehe als erstes meine Schuhe aus.

„Ich hab immer noch nasse Füße." Aus meiner Tasche hole ich mir trockene Socken und meine Ballerinas, da ich mir dummerweise keine anderen Schuhe eingepackt habe.

„Hier deine Sachen." Rosalie bringt mir meine Jacke, mein Geschenk für Charlie und holt aus den anderen Beutel zwei Sweatshirts heraus, sie sind identisch.

„Für dich." Sagt sie und reicht mir eines.

„Sollen wir jetzt als Zwilling gehen?" Frage ich sie.

„Ich dachte es sei eine schöne Erinnerung." Sagt sie und verschwindet wieder.

„Danke, Rose."

„Lass uns zu den anderen gehen." Wir gehen wieder hinunter und Edward führt mich ins Freie. Vor der Hütte ist eine schöne Terrasse mit riesigen Holzstämmen auf denen man sitzen kann und einer Feuerstelle, wo Emmett im Moment versucht mir Hilfe von einem Holzstab und etwas trockenem Gras ein Feuer zu entzünden.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es wahrscheinlich schneller geht, wenn ich die Kartoffeln vorkoche." Sagt Esme als mit einer Schüssel und einen Teller aus der Hand auch aus der Hütte kommt.

„Was ist das?" Frage ich.

„Folienkartoffeln. Falls Emmett das Feuer zum brennen bringt, können wir sie an den Rand legen und fertig garen. Und ich habe noch etwas Stockbrotteig gemacht. Und für den Nachtisch haben wir Marshmallows." Sagt sie und stellt die Kartoffeln und den Brotteig auf einen kleinen Tisch ab. „Aber ich bräuchte noch mal deine Hilfe in der Küche."

„Selbstverständlich." Ich folge ihr in die Küche.

„Ich habe versucht Quark etwas anzumachen mit Kräutern und Gewürzen, aber ich weiß nicht ob mir das gelungen ist. Wäre besser, wenn du einmal kosten würdest."

Ich nehme vorsichtig einen Löffeln davon und überlege was noch fehlen könnte. Dann greife ich zu den Kräutern und Gewürze und verfeinere das ganze noch etwas, es sind teilweise nur kleinste Mengen die fehlen.

„Lecker." Sage ich anschließend.

Als ich wieder hinausgehe brennt auch endlich das Feuer, allerdings steht Jasper mit einen Feuerzeug daneben und lacht.

Ich gehe nochmals ins Haus und hole die Flyer.

„Jasper?" Rufe ich ihn dann zu mir. „Wegen morgen." Sage ich etwas unsicher.

„Wieso erfährt er schon einen Tag vorher, was ihr machen werdet?" Fragt Emmett.

„Weil ich nicht weiß was möglich ist."

Ich halte ihn drei Flyer hin Quad-Tours, TreeTop Tours und Reiten.

„Du kannst reiten?" Will er wissen.

„Ich hab mal ein paar Reitstunden genommen, sie meinten, dass dies meinem Gleichgewichtssinn gut tun würde." Sage ich.

„Also möglich wäre alles drei." Sagt Jasper.

„Was wäre dir am liebsten?"

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden."

„Bella geh bitte mit ihm Reiten. Dann wird er hoffentlich aufhören uns damit zu nerven." Bettelt Alice beinahe.

„Ich werde mal sehen, wo ich noch jemanden erreichen kann." Er nimmt alle drei Flyer mit ins Haus, um vermute ich mal zu telefonieren.

„Was machst du da, Emmett?" Will Rosalie wissen, als er anfängt Brotteig um einen Stock zu wickeln.

„Stockbrot."

„Und du weißt, wie das geht?" Fragt sie.

„Sicher, hab ich oft gemacht, zumindest denke ich das. Man wickelt das Brot um den Stock und hält diesen dann für etwa 20 Minuten über das Feuer, nicht ins Feuer, sonst hat man Kohlbrot." Erklärt er.

„Und wie macht man die Kartoffeln?" Fragt Rosalie nach.

„Man legt sie etwa 15 bis 20 cm entfernt von Feuer legen, sie müssen immer wieder mal gedreht werden."

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Emmett hier voll in seinem Element ist.

„Und was habt ihr beiden am Whistler gemacht." Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Was wohl wir sind rauf und runter gefahren." Sagt Rosalie kurz und bündig.

„Die haben eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht ohne mich." Beschwert sich Emmett.

„Und ich hab einen Bären gesehen von der Gondel aus."

„Und einen Elch." Fügt Rosalie hinzu.

„Den hab ich nur erahnt." Sage ich. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Tier alle mal aus der Nähe sehen."

„In Seattle gibt es einen Zoo."

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint." Sage ich.

„Bei TreeTop Tours konnte ich niemanden mehr erreichen. Quad-Tours war für früh ausgebucht, ich habe für Nachmittag für uns alle gebucht und morgen Früh bzw. Vormittag gehen wir reiten." Sagt Jasper.

„Was heißt du hast für alle gebucht." Faucht Rosalie und geht einen Schritt auf Jasper zu. Ich kann mich an ihre Worte von heute Nachtmittag gut erinnern.

„Carlisles Idee." Erwidert Jasper nur und deutet mit dem Finger auf Carlisle.

Rosalie dreht sich zu ihm um und schaut ihn fragend an.

„Das ist etwas was wir auch noch nie gemacht haben und ich denke wir werden alle dabei Spaß haben."

„Alle? Bei dem Dreck und Schlamm…"

„Fertig." Sagt Emmett und gibt mir den Stock mit dem Brot dran. „Vorsicht heiß." Warnt er mich noch. „Zeig mir den Flyer."

Jasper reicht Emmett den Flyern.

„Wow, das scheint ja noch besser zu sein als mit meinen Baby durch den Gegend zu fahren."

„In deinem Vehikel bleibt man wenigstens trocken und sauber." Kommentiert Rose.

Während die beiden anfangen zu diskutieren, koste ich von diesem Brot.

„Schmeckt es?" Will Esme wissen.

Ich nicke nur, da ich den Mund voll habe. Während ich dieses Teil verspeise, wickelt Edward Brotteig um einen anderen Stock und hält ihn ins Feuer, wo es zugleich verkohlt.

„Nun, wer hat da nicht zugehört?" Lacht Emmett. „Ans Feuer, nicht ins Feuer. Zum Glück habe ich einen Vorrat ein Stöcken geholt."

Im zweiten Anlauf funktioniert es auch bei ihm. Während Edward mir das Brot röstet, wendet Carlisle die zwei Kartoffeln.

„Ich denke wir könnten eine davon mal für Bella öffnen, ich denke sie könnten fertig sein." Sagt Emmett und reicht Carlisle einen Teller. Und Emmett behält recht, die Kartoffeln sind fertig. Carlisle nimmt auch die zweite von Feuer weg und wickelt sie mit bloßen Fingern aus der heißen Folie. Währenddessen bringt Esme den Kräuterquark aus dem Haus.

„Es ist so schön und friedlich hier." Sage ich, so oder so ähnlich habe ich mir den Camping-Trip auch vorgestellt.

„Schön dass es dir gefällt." Sagt Carlisle.

Während ich esse sind alle ruhig, aber die Ruhe ist nicht störend. Nachdem ich die Kartoffeln und das zweite Stockbrot gegessen habe, versuche ich mich nun selber daran. Emmett setzt sich neben mich und erklärt mir wie ich am besten den Tag an dem Stock befestige. Es hat irgendetwas beruhigendes das Brot über den Feuer zu rösten und den Stock dabei langsam zu drehen.

Nachdem ich auch noch dieses Brot gegessen habe, muss ich das Angebot von Esme Marshmallows zu holen, ablehnen. Ich bin satt bis oben hin.

Überrascht bin ich allerdings als Jasper eine Gitarre aus dem Haus holt und anfängt einige bekannte Melodien zu spielen. Emmett fängt auch zugleich mit an zu singen und nach und nach steigen auch die anderen mit ein.

„Ich denke es ist Bettzeit." Sagt Edward irgendwann. „Es sei denn du willst im Sattel schlafen."

„Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor." Als ich auf die Uhr blick erschrecke ich fast. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht.

„Nacht Bella." Verabschieden mich die anderen Cullens als ich zusammen mit Edward ins Haus gehe.

Nach einem kurzen Stopp im Bad gehe ich auf den Boden und ziehe mich um. Ich stelle mich an das Fenster und schaue hinaus.

„Das Haus dort ist schön, mich wundert es, dass sie diese Hütte in der Nähe tolerieren."

„Weiß nicht, bis her hat sich noch niemand beschwert." Sagt er nur.

Ich lege mich auf das Bett und lasse mich von Edward zudecken. Gerade als ich über dem Einschlafen bin, höre ich ein bekanntes fieses surren. Ich ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf.

„Edward, kannst du bitte die Mücke fangen?"

Als Antwort höre ich nur ein Lachen.


	27. Chapter 27 Bella POV

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, es wird kein Geld damit verdient und die Rechte an den Charakteren liegt bei Stephenie Meyer.

………………………

**Bellas POV**

„Morgen, Sonnenschein."

„Warum bist du schon wieder hier?" Frage ich ohne meine Augen zu öffnen.

„Weil mich Rosalie verbannt hat."

„Nur deswegen oder willst du wieder mein Bett haben?"

„Zweiteres wäre auch angenehm. Wie hat sich eigentlich der Kammerjäger angestellt?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe geschlafen." Sage ich und öffne langsam die Augen.

„Bella, wenn er dich nervt, dann gib ihn einen Tritt in den Hintern." Ruft Rosalie von unten.

„Ich nehme nur an dass dies mir mehr wehtun würde als ihm." Antworte ich in normaler Lautstärke. Währenddessen positioniert Emmett sich mit dem Rücken zu mir und streckt mir sein Hinterteil entgegen.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

„Eigentlich sollte ich dir nur ausrichten, dass das Frühstück fertig ist."

„Wo ist Edward?"

„Er ist Jagen. Und du lass endlich Bella in Ruhe." Sagt Jasper als er ins Zimmer kommt.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts."

„Das sieht man, Emmett. Edward ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde aufgebrochen als wir wiedergekommen sind. Er will uns gegen zwei am Quad-Verleih treffen." Erklärt Jasper. „Und wenn du Hilfe mit dem Riesenbaby brauchst, ich gebe ihm gerne einen Tritt."

Ich erhebe mich langsam aus dem warmen Bett und ich steh noch nicht einmal richtig, da liegt Emmett schon drin.

„Ich hoffe das wird kein neuer Dauerzustand werden." Sage ich, während ich meine Sachen für den heutigen Tag zusammensuche.

„Mhhhmmmhhh." Murmelt Emmett von Bett aus.

Auf der Suche nach einem Haargummi öffne ich zum ersten Mal die vordere kleine Tasche auf meinen Trolley und bin überrascht als ich einen Briefumschlag darin finde.

Viel Spaß – Dad

Darin befinden sich 250 Canadische Dollar, warum schenken mir alle Geld für den Urlaub. Ich habe noch nicht einmal 100 Canadische Dollar ausgegeben.

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf, nehme meine Sachen und gehe die Treppen hinunter zum Bad. Unten angekommen bemerke ich, dass ich zwar meine Kleidung mitgenommen habe, aber meinen Kulturbeutel im Zimmer liegen lassen habe. Doch noch bevor ich mich umdrehen kann, reicht in Jasper mir.

Nachdem ich mich für den Tag frisch gemacht habe, finde ich auf den kleinen Esstisch ein sehr reichhaltiges Frühstück, dass dem im Hotel Konkurrenz machen könnte.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"

„Carlisle ist mit Jasper irgendwo draußen. Alice und Rosalie sind noch jagen, Edward ist wie du weißt auch jagen und wo das Riesenbaby ist weißt du ja." Sagt Esme.

„Danke und danke für das Frühstück, dass ist sehr gut."

„Da musst du dich bei Edward bedanken, er hat das meiste gemacht, bevor er zum Jagen gegangen ist."

„Bella. Kommst du mal." Ruft mich Jasper leise, ich stehe auf und gehe ins freie. Jasper halt irgendetwas im Handtuch eingewickelt vor sich.

„Was ist das." Frage ich neugierig.

Jasper legt mir das Bündel in die Arme.

„Ach ist das niedlich. Aber…"

„Das ist ein erst wenige Tage alter Baby-Luchs. Wir habe die tote Mutter in der Nacht gefunden, wahrscheinlich von Puma oder Wolf getötet. Wir werde es mitnehmen, in der Nähe wo wir unsere Pferde bekommen ist eine Wildauffangstation."

„Er scheint sich sichtbar wohler bei Bella zu fühlen als bei uns." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich kann nicht widerstehen und streichele ihn, das Fell ist weich wie samt.

„Ihr solltet aufbrechen, das kleine wird immer schwächer."

„Bis du soweit?"

„Ich brauch nur noch meine Tasche und meine Jacke." Sage ich. Jasper geht ins Haus und holt beides für mich.

„Es ist besser wenn du das kleine in deine Jacke steckst, so dass es warm bleibt." Sagt er. Ich folge seinem Rat.

Wir brauchen etwa 20 Minuten bis zu dieser Auffangstation.

„Jasper Cullen?" Werden wir begrüßt.

„Ja, Frau Smith. Wir hatten telefoniert."

„Sie haben einen Baby-Luchs, so weit ich das verstanden habe."

„Ja, wir waren heute früh sehr zeitig aufgebrochen gewesen und haben das Muttertier tot gefunden, ich bin jetzt nicht der Experte aber ich würde auf einen Wolf oder Puma tippen als Todesursache, zum Glück lag es in der Nähe des Baus, wir konnten eine leisen Miauen hören." Während Jasper erklärt, wie wir zu diesem Jungtier gekommen sind hole ich es vorsichtig aus der Jacke heraus. Die Pflegerin nimmt es mir sofort ab und begutachtet es.

„Es ist schon ziemlich schwach. Ich hoffe wir können ihm noch helfen."

„Wir sind auf dem schnellsten Wege hierher gekommen."

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, wer weiß wie lange die Mutter schon tot ist. So mein Kleines jetzt werden wir dich erstmal versorgen."

„Wir wollen sie nicht länger aufhalten. Einen schönen Tag noch." Auch ich verabschiede mich von der Frau, doch sie hat nur noch Augen für das Jungtier.

„Er wird es hier guthaben." Versichert mir Jasper. Danach fahren wir weiter zu der kleinen Ranch.

Auch doch werden wir herzlich Willkommen geheißen. Ich frage mich ob diese Freundlichkeit irgendetwas mit Carlisles Auto zu tun hat.

Als ich in meine Tasche greifen will, finde ich meine Geldbörse nicht. Ich werde sofort nervös.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Jasper sofort besorgt.

„Mist. Ich habe in der Aufregung, vergessen, dass ich meine Geldbörse in die andere Jacke gesteckt habe."

Jasper lacht nur und bezahlt die Gebühr.

„Das wird langsam peinlich."

„Braucht es nicht."

„Ich dachte Carlisle hat deine Kreditkarten eingezogen."

„Bis auf eine, aber Alice wusste nicht, dass ich diese noch habe."

Uns werden zwei wunderschöne Pferde gebracht.

„Das sind Sam und Jacob." Werden sie uns vorgestellt, beide können wir uns ein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Welchen möchtest du reiten?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Jacob." Und ich kann mir mein Lachen nicht mehr halten.

Der Pfleger schaut uns überrascht ein.

„Wir haben zwei gute Bekannte, sie heißen Jacob und Sam." Erläutert Jasper und nun versteht auch der Betreuer warum wir so lachen mussten.

Nachdem uns der Pfleger einige schöne Wege aufgezeichnet hat die wir nehmen könnten, hilft mir Jasper auf das Pferd aufzusteigen, danach schwingt er sich locker auf sein eigenes Tier. Wir verlassen in gemütlichen Schritt den Hof und schlagen einen der vorgeschlagenen Wege ein.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so gut mit Pferden umgehen kannst?" Will ich wissen.

„Ich bin mit Pferden aufgewachsen, damals im Krieg waren sie das wichtigste Hilfsmittel. Auch nach meiner Verwandlung nutzte ich häufig Pferde, so konnte ich mich anpassen und auch die Leute ausspionieren, bevor ich sie zu Maria brachte. Pferde haben auf mich eine beruhigende Wirkung. Pferde sind Fluchtiere, sie spüren, dass wir anders sind, doch sie akzeptieren mich, ich weiß nicht warum, wenn ich mit ihnen alleine bin, brauch ich nicht einmal meine Kräfte einzusetzen. Ich liebe Pferde, es war ein kleiner Luxus den ich mir bei Maria leisten konnte, ich hatte damals mehrere Pferde."

„Ich denke, das merken die Tiere, dass du sie magst. Willst du jetzt kein eigenes Pferd mehr haben wollen?"

„Doch schon, nur… die anderen Familienmitglieder sehen Tiere als Nahrung, sie nervt der Geruch und ich bin mir sicher, Rosalie und eventuell auch Alice werden sich nach diesem Ausflug nicht mit Sprüchen über den Geruch zurückhalten können. Aber ich könnte irgendwie nie ein Pferd töten, die anderen hätten damit kein Problem. Ich hab zwei Mal versucht Alice das Reiten beizubringen, beide Male hat sie das Tier dabei verletzt."

„Gebissen?"

„Nein, das eine Mal hat sie dem Tier mehrere Rippen gebrochen, weil sie zu fest mit den Beinen gedrückt hat. Bei einen anderen Tier hat sie zu schnell und fest an dem Zaumzeug gerissen, dass sie das Tier im Kiefer bereich verletzt hat."

„Und du gehst so nie reiten?"

„Hin und wieder, wenn ich Abstand brauche zu den anderen. Und du, wie bist du zum Reiten gekommen." Fragt er nun mich.

„Meine Mom und ihre Freunde waren der Meinung es sein eine gute Idee meinen Gleichgewichtssinn zu fördern, sie hofften, dass ich dann nicht mehr bei jeden zweiten Schritt über meine eigene Füße stolpern würde. Ich war über mehrere Jahre hinweg einmal in der Woche beim Reiten. Irgendwann wollten wir dann einmal einen langen Ausritt macht, so Cowboy mäßig mit Zelt und Lagerfeuer. Wir fahren gerade einmal dreißig Minuten unterwegs als eine Klapperschlange unseren Weg kreuzte, mein Pferd ging mit mir durch. Ich konnte mich für eine Weile noch im Sattel halten, aber irgendwann stürzte ich doch, ich war damals für mehrere Wochen im Krankenhaus, darauf hin Verbot mir Mom das Reiten. Aber irgendwie vermisse ich es."

Als wir an einen etwas steileren Hügel kommen, springt Jasper aus dem Sattel. Ich will ihm folgen, doch er hält mich zurück und erklärt mir, dass er das Tier nicht zuviel zumuten will. Er läuft ohne Probleme neben mir her. Ich genieße die Stille, die Weite. Nach dem Trubel der letzten Tage ist diese Ruhe erholsam. Auf dem Hügel angekommen, steige auch ich von dem Pferd ab. Die Pferde nutzen die Möglichkeit und knappern am frischen Gras. Ich lasse mich ins Gras nieder und schaue mir die Umgebung an. Die frischen grünen Hügel, dahinter die majestätischen Berge, einfach nur schön. Das ist irgendwie der schönste was ich bisher auf diesen Trip unternommen habe. Vancouver war schön, aber irgendwie hektisch. Mit Rosalie, gestern, da lag irgendwie trotz allen noch eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft. Doch hier mir Jasper, ist alles so friedlich, so wie ich mir einen Camping-Ausflug vorgestellt habe. Natur pur.

„An was denkst du?" Will Jasper wissen.

„Nichts weiter, das es einfach nur schön hier ist, so ruhig und friedlich."

Ich lasse meinen Blick wieder schweifen.

Ich merke wie auf einmal die Pferde hinter uns nervös werden und im nächsten Moment liege ich flach auf den Rücken. Jasper ist über mir, aus den Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich wie ein Pferdehuf immer näher auf uns zu kommt. Ich spüre, wie sich Jasper anspannt um die Wucht des Einschlages nicht auf mich zu übertragen. Dann ist alles vorbei. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und die beiden Pferde galoppieren den Hang hinunter.

So schnell ich auf den Boden lag, so schnell steh ich danach auch wieder auf meinen Füßen.

„Alles in Ordnung, bist du verletzt?" Fragt mich Jasper, ich kann seine Besorgnis spüren.

„Ich bin okay. Was, was ist passiert?" Will ich wissen.

„Irgendetwas hat die Pferde nervös gemacht. Ich hole die Tiere erstmal. Setzt dich hin du siehst im Moment blasser aus als wir."

Auf Jaspers Ratschlag hin setzte ich mich wieder auf die Wiese. Mir ist mulmig. Ich schaue zu wie er die Pferde beruhigt und wieder zurückbringt.

„Bella, bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht, dein Arm." Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass meine schöne neue Jacke von Esme nicht nur dreckig ist, sondern auch ein Loch hat. Ich spüre keinen Schmerz in dem Arm, aber trotzdem taste ich zunächst vorsichtig danach. Ich bin erleichtert, als ich merke dass es nur der Stoff ist, der kaputt ist.

„Ist nur der Stoff, aber deine Jacke sieht auch nicht viel besser aus. Was ist passiert?" Frage ich erneut. Jasper zieht die Jacke aus und betrachtet den Rücken, ein Hufabdruck ist deutlich darauf zu sehen. Wenn dieser mich getroffen hätte, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

„Die Tiere müssen irgendetwas gewittert haben, was sie aufscheuen ließ."

„Edward." Sage ich, weil alles andere, hätte Jasper auch wittern müssen. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, es war die gesamte Zeit zu ruhig, kein ein Vogel hat gezwitschert. „Wie lange beobachtet er uns schon?" Will ich wissen, ich bin im Moment einfach nur wütend auf Edward.

„Er folgt uns seitdem wir am Reiterhof los sind, doch die meiste Zeit war wenigsten schlau genug, sich gegen den Wind zu bewegen, dass ihn die Pferde nicht riechen konnten."

„Und du hast mir nichts davon gesagt?" Frage ich.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich darüber aufregst, er ist meinetwegen hier."

„Da er ja auch hätte sehr viel ausrichten können in einem Notfall. Faule Ausrede." Sage ich.

„Beruhige dich Bella." Doch ich schaffe es nicht mich wirklich zu beruhigen.

„Was fällt Edward ein mich kontrollieren zu müssen."

„Er ist wegen mir da."

„Das glaub ich nicht, das kann er seine Großmutter erzählen. Wenn du nicht so schnell reagiert hättest, wäre ich jetzt tot gewesen. Schön, und er will mich beschützten."

„Bella." Jasper zögert für einen Augenblick, doch dann legt er seine Arme um mich und drückt mich gegen sich. Er jetzt merke ich, wie meine Beine zittern und unter meinem Gewicht nachgeben, doch Jasper hält mich.

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet." Sage ich.

„Wenn ich, nicht ich wäre, dann hättest du niemals Hilfe gebraucht. Sei nicht böse auf Edward."

„Doch das bin ich. Er hat den schönen Tag ruiniert." Sage ich.

„Wir können doch noch eine Weile reiten. Ich denke das würde auch Jacob gefallen." Und wie auf ein Kommando kommt das Pferd zu uns und fängt an, an meiner Jacke zu knabbern.

„Es ist aber nicht mehr das gleiche, wenn ich weiß, dass er mich verfolgt. Es würde ihn ja sicherlich auch nicht gefallen, wenn einer von euch uns morgen verfolgt." Im Moment bin ich mir aber noch gar nicht sicher ob ich überhaupt etwas mit ihm allein unternehmen will.

„Aber zurück zum Reiterhof müssen wir trotzdem reiten. Denkst du das schaffst du."

Ich nicke. Ich habe mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle auch wenn ich das ganze noch nicht richtig verkraftet habe. Ich hätte tot sein können.

„Ich hätte tot sein können."

„Ich denke ich sollte lieber Carlisle anrufen?" Sagt Jasper.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, ich verstehe Edward nur nicht, wie kann er nur so leichtsinnig sein, mir erzählt er ständig, dass ich vorsichtiger sein soll. Er hätte doch wissen müssen wie die Pferde reagieren, er hat es ja im Stanley Park selber erlebt, wie schnell sie erschrocken sind."

Jasper antwortet nicht, sondern hilft mir auf das Pferd.

„Sei nicht böse, er meinte es nur gut." Versucht es Jasper ein weiteres Mal. Ich schaffe es nur mit Mühe meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Danach steigt auch Jasper auf sein Pferd. Doch noch bevor ich richtig nach den Zügeln greifen kann, hat Jasper sie in der Hand. Er lässt die Pferde dicht nebeneinander laufen und steuert nicht nur sein Ross, sondern meines ebenfalls.

Der Besitzer der Pferde ist überrascht uns schon wieder zurückzusehen. Ich setzte mich sofort in das Auto und warte auf Jasper, ich weiß nicht was für eine Geschichte er ihm erzählt. Ich hatte mich so auf diesen Tag gefreut, doch dank Edward ist er fast, nein er ist zum Albtraum mutiert. Ich begutachte das Loch in meiner Jacke, ein Zeuge für den Unfall. Immer wieder sehe ich vor mir wie der Huf des Pferdes auf Jaspers Rücken zufliegt. Ich denke, dieses Bild werde ich so schnell nicht vergessen. Als ich den Gurt anlege spüre ich einen leichten Schmerz auf der linken Seite, wo mich Jasper gepackt hat.

„Willst du irgendwo anders hin?"

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

Die anderen sind überrascht als sie uns schon zurück erwarten.

„Jasper es tut mir leid. Ich habe es erst zu spät gesehen, dass er euch gefolgt ist. Obwohl, ich hätte es mir denken können, er ist am Donnerstag Emmett ja auch gefolgt." Sagt Alice.

„Bella ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Carlisle besorgt.

„Ja." Nein, mit mir ist nichts in Ordnung, was denkt sich Edward nur dabei mir ständig zu verfolgen. Und wie auf das Wort kommt Edward zurück.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Jasper und Bella zu verfolgen?" Wird er von Alice in Begrüßung genommen.

„Ich wollte nur…"

„Du, das ich nicht lache. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, was ich gesehen habe, dass ihr morgen zusammen diese ZiplineTours macht. Also konnte heute nichts passieren." Unterbricht in Alice sofort. Ich nehme an, sie hat vorher das Argument ‚gesehen' was Edward einbringen wollte.

„Ich…"

„Ja, was?" Fragt Alice sofort nach.

„Ich wollte…"

„Was wollten Sie, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

„Lass' mich ausreden."

„Wir hören."

„Wahrscheinlich fällt ihm im Moment keine weitere Ausrede ein, für er ist eifersüchtig, auf die beiden." Fängt Rosalie jetzt auch noch an.

„Er ist was?" Frage ich nach.

„Eifersüchtig. Ihm gefällt es nicht, dass du anfängst dich besser mit Emmett und Jasper zu verstehen." Erklärt Rosalie.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." Faucht Edward zurück.

„Und warum bist du Emmett und Bella am Donnerstag bis nach Science World."

„Woher.."

„Woher ich das weiß? Weil ich dir gefolgt."

„Du bist… ich dachte du wolltest shoppen?"

„Nachdem ich gesehen habe, welchen Weg du eingeschlagen hast, konnte ich nicht wieder stehen, dich zu verfolgen. Tja, wenn du heute Bella vor Jasper schützen wolltest, was ist deine Ausrede für Donnerstag?" Fordert in Rosalie heraus.

„Ich wollte…"

„Du wolltest kontrollieren was sie machen?"

„Ich wollte…"

„Du wiederholst dich langsam." Funkt Alice dazwischen.

„Ich denke unser Edward hat das Denkvermögen verloren." Amüsiert sich Emmett.

„Halt du dich daraus." Sagt Edward.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die ganze Sache Edward und Bella überlassen, ich denke die beiden müssen miteinander reden." Versucht Carlisle die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich denke Carlisle hat recht, Kinder." Sagt Esme in ihrer sanften Art und Weise.

„Wir treffen euch um zwei Uhr am Quad-Verleih." Sagt Carlisle noch, bevor er allen zu winkt uns alleine zu lassen.

„Und warum bist du uns heute gefolgt?" Frage ich ihn direkt.

„Komm lass uns ins Haus gehen." Antwortet er mir. Ich folge ihm. „Möchtest du etwas trinken."

„Nein."

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Ich kann dir etwas zum Mittagessen machen."

„Nein." Ich setze auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch und schaue Edward an, der im Moment noch in der Küche auf und ab läuft.

„Hat dir dieses Pferd gefallen?"

„Also gibst du es zu, dass du uns verfolgt hast."

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob dir das Pferd gefallen hat. Es steht zum Verkauf."

„Ich will das Pferd nicht. Ich will wissen warum du uns verfolgt hast."

„Ich würde dir das Pferd kaufen."

„Verdammt Edward, antworte endlich auf meine Frage, warum hast du uns verfolgt?"

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass dir nichts passiert."

„Und wie hättest du mir geholfen, falls und ich meine falls er auf die Idee gekommen wäre mich als Zwischenmahlzeit zu verspeisen?"

„Ich hätte vielleicht das schlimmste verhindern können."

„Ich nehme mal eher an, du hättest ihm geholfen mich zu töten, obwohl, dass hättest du auch fast so geschafft."

„Ich konnte nicht wissen, wie…"

„Ich dachte immer Vampire hätten so ein gutes Ergebnisse, oder kannst du dich schon nicht mehr an Mittwoch erinnern, wie nervös die Pferde geworden sind als wir im Stanley Park waren. Und diese Pferde waren gewiss einiges mehr an Trubel gewöhnt als Sam und Jacob."

„Ich …"

„Und warum hast du mich am Donnerstag verfolgt?"

„Ich wollte eingreifen, falls sich Emmett wie ein kleines Kind benimmt."

„Emmett benimmt sich im Moment erwachsener als du. Und wie hättest du mir geholfen, falls mich er sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind benommen hätte? Wärst du reingestürmt in das Museum und hättest ihn an seinen Haaren herausgezogen?"

„Ich hätte mit ihm geredet."

„Dass ich nicht lache, glaubst du wirklich er hätte auf dich gehört. Vielleicht sollte ich es doch wie Alice und Rose machen und dich aus dem Schlafzimmer verbannen."

„Du kannst mich schlecht aus meinem Haus verbannen."

„Ich dachte es gibt kein mein und dein, auf einmal ist es wieder dein. Schön zu wissen."

„Bella, das habe…"

„Und wie hast du es dann gemeint?"

„Bella…"

„Ich kenn meinen Namen. Hier schau dir die neue Jacke an, sie ist kaputt."

„Ich kauf dir…"

„Verstehst du das nicht, einige Millimeter näher und mein Arm wäre matsch gewesen. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Carlisle das hätte wieder in Ordnung bringen können, obwohl wahrscheinlich wäre ich zuvor als Mahlzeit geendet."

„Bella."

„Kannst du auch mal etwas Neues erzählen?"

„Es wäre ein 1,2 Zentimeter gewesen."

„Glaubst du das interessiert mich im Moment? Die Jacke ist kaputt."

„Ich kauf dir eine neue, und wenn Esme sie dir nicht gekauft hätte, dann hättest du sie auch nicht gehabt. Also ist es kein Verlust."

„Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber für mich."

„Es ist nur eine Jacke. Und was nun?"

„Ich will jetzt endlich die Wahrheit hören, warum hast du mich verfolgt? Bist du wirklich eifersüchtig auf Emmett und Jazz."

„Jetzt ist es schon nicht mehr Jasper sondern Jazz."

„Und wo liegt da das Problem? Also bist du doch eifersüchtig. Ich glaub es nicht."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig."

„Bist du doch. Du bist auf deine eigenen Brüder eifersüchtig."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Du brauchst mich nicht gleich einzuschreien." Sage ich ihm.

„Dann hör auf solchen Unsinn zu erzählen."

„Dann sag die Wahrheit."

„Ich hab dir die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Ich wusste zwar, dass ihr Lügen müsst, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du mich jemals anlügen würdest." Als ich versuche aufzustehen, greift er nach meinen Arm.

„Au, du tust mir weh." Sofort lässt meinen Arm wieder los.

„Und wo willst du jetzt hin?"

„Tja, da das dein Haus ist, kann ich dich nicht verbannen, aber ich habe auch keine Lust mit einen Lügner unter dem Dach zu wohnen." Sage ich und laufe die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch, was allerdings etwas schwer ist, durch die Tränen die mir die Wangen herunter laufen.

Als ich mich umdrehe, sieht er mich mit grinsendem Gesicht an.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du nach Forks laufen."

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Ach Bella, hör dich doch an." Lacht er mich an, wie kann er in diesem Augenblick nur lachen.

„Verschwinde Edward, ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Langsam glaube ich, dass es gewollt war mit den Pferden, dass du mich verletzten wolltest, damit du mich los wirst. Das Pferd sollte mich verletzten und Jasper sollte dann den Rest erledigen. Schöner Plan, hat leider nicht funktioniert."

„Beruhig dich doch endlich und denk logisch nach."

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Ich will einfach dass du verschwindest." Sage ich erneut.

„Mein Haus." Sagt er erneut und setzt sich auf das Bett. „Bella, denkst du wirklich dass ich dir hätte etwas antun wollen?"

„Eine andere Schlussfolgerung kann ich nicht ziehen."

„Ich wollte dich nur beschützen vor meinen Brüdern."

„Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht, ich bin auch ohne dich klargekommen." Sage ich und werde immer wütender auf ihn. Ich hasse ihn.

„Bella und was ist schon dabei, wenn ich hinterhergelaufen bin."

„Kennst du das Wort Vertrauen?"

„Ich vertrau dir."

„Anscheinend nicht, ansonsten hättest du mir nicht hinterher spioniert."

„Das hab ich nicht. Komm her, beruhige dich."

Ich rühre mich jedoch keinen Schritt.

„Zieh dich an wenigsten an dann werden wir in die Stadt fahren und ich werde dir eine neue Jacke kaufen."

„Ich will keine neue Jacke, sie ist eine gute Erinnerung daran, was du getan hast."

„Bella, beruhige dich, du stehst unter Schock."

„Steh ich nicht. Und lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Verschwinde einfach."

„Mein Haus."

„Ich wusste immer dass du Arrogant bist. Das ist mein Haus, mein Auto, fehlt nur noch mein Boot."

„Das hab ich auch. Was machst du da."

„Packen."

„Bella wir sind hier gute zwanzig Autominuten von der nächsten Stadt entfernt, es gibt keine öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel, du kommst hier nicht weg."

„Es mir egal, dann werde ich halt trampen."

„Bella, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Gefährlich ist es in deiner Nähe zu sein, keiner deiner Brüder hat mich bisher so verletzt wie du. Hier schau dir die Narbe an." Ich zeige ihm die Narbe die über meinen Unterarm verläuft. „Du hast mich auf die Glasplatte gestoßen. Und du warst es, der die Pferde wild gemacht hat."

„Und du warst es die nie hören wollte, als ich meinte es sei gefährlich mit uns befreundet zu sein."

„Umso besser ist es wenn ich jetzt gehe." Ich nehme meinen Rucksack und die beiden Trolleys und fang alle Sache auf Edwards Bett zu werfen.

„Bella, ich liebe dich."

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde einfach so lange bis ich gepackt habe, dann kannst du dein Haus wieder für dich alleine haben ohne menschliche Belastung."

„Bella, das ist Unsinn, ich liebe dich."

„Und warum lügst du mich dann an? Es war so ein schöner Tag bist du ihn ruiniert hast."

„Wir können zurück zum Reiterhof fahren und gemeinsam ausreiten oder ich kann dir das Pferd kaufen, dann kannst du immer ausreden, wann du willst."

„Wer sagt, denn überhaupt, dass ich mit dir das machen will? Weißt du was diesen Tag so schön gemacht hatte, er war nicht von materiellen Dingen abhängig, kein teueres Hotel, keine teueren Autos, keine Designerklamotten, kein Streß, sondern einfach Natur, Entspannung pur und du hast es mit deiner Eifersucht kaputt gemacht."

„Bella beruhige dich." Er verlässt den Raum und kommt nach einigen Augenblicken wieder.

„Bella." Ich ignorier in einfach. „Das sind die Schlüssel zu dem Mercedes. Ich habe ins Navi den Weg zum Treffpunkt eingegeben. Ich werde dich dort treffen, okay, Schatz. Dann hast du bis dahin Zeit in Ruhe über den Unsinn nachzudenken, den du gerade erzählt hast."

„Und du wartest hinter dem nächsten Baum auf mich und beobachtest mich."

„Nein, ich werde in die Stadt fahren und dir eine neue Jacke kaufen."

„Ich brauch keine…"

„Du kannst doch diese kaputte und dreckige Jacke nicht mehr anziehen."

„Doch das kann ich. Ich will nichts mehr von dir haben, nur noch meine Ruhe."

„Beruhige dich." Damit verschwindet er, endlich.

Ich habe im Moment die Nase so von ihm satt, ich weiß, dass ich kindisch bin. Ich weiß aber auch, dass er es hätte besser wissen müssen als sich in die Nähe der Pferde zu wagen. Er hat doch alles belauscht. Ich fühle mich so verraten von ihm.

Ich packe weiter meine Tasche, ich lasse all die Sachen die die Cullens mir jemals gekauft haben auf dem Bett liegen. Somit passt fast alles in meinen Rucksack, die restlichen Kleinigkeiten verstaue ich in einen Plastikbeutel. Dann nehme ich die Sachen und gehe die Treppen hinunter. Aus dem Schrank entnehme ich mir noch eine Flasche Wasser. Dann lege ich das Geld das mir Carlisle gegeben hat auf den Tisch, dazu den Schmuck und das Handy das mir Edward geschenkt hat. Dann nehme ich von meinen Geld das mir Charlie gegeben hat noch 100 Dollar weg und lege sie dazu. Ich weiß dies deckt nicht mal einen kleinen Teil ab, was die Cullens für den Urlaub für mich ausgeben haben. Auf einen Zettel schreibe ich. Anzahlung für den Urlaub, den Rest erhaltet ihr noch zurück.

Dann gehe ich. Ich laufe die Einfahrt entlang zur Straße. Ich schaue zum Himmel, der sieht im Moment nach Regen aus. Auch das noch. Ich trage nur ein Shirt, da ich mir selber keine zweite Jacke eingesteckt habe. Erste Tropfen fangen an von Himmel zu fallen, dann öffnet er sich komplett und ich bin in Minuten bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Mir wird immer kälter, meine Zähne fangen an zu klappern, deswegen bemerke ich auch das Auto nicht, dass neben mir hält.

Fortsetzung folgt ;)


	28. Chapter 28 Bella POV

**Bella POV**

„Bella, was machst du hier?" Ich erschrecke als ich Jaspers Stimme höre. „Bella was ist passiert?"

„Nichts." Sage ich, ich bin froh über den Regen, da sich dieser mit meinen Tränen vermischt.

„Bella, steig ins Auto."

„Nein."

„Was hat Edward gesagt?"

„Nichts."

„Steig ins Auto, deine Lippen werden schon blau."

„Mir egal."

„Komm schon Sonnenschein, du wirst sonst krank." Sagt Emmett und kommt um das Auto herumgelaufen.

„Ist auch egal."

„Soll ich Edward mal kräftig zwischen die Beine treten?" Fragt er mich.

„Mir egal." Ich weiß nicht woher Emmett den Schirm hat, aber auf einmal prasselt der kalte Regen nicht mehr auf meine Schultern. Doch nun merken die beiden erst recht wie ich nicht mehr mit dem Zittern hinterherkomme.

Wie von Geisterhand werden mir mein Rucksack und mein Plastikbeutel abgenommen.

„Alles nass." Sagt Jasper nur, nachdem er kurz hineingeschaut hat, danach verstaut er die beiden Taschen in den Kofferraum.

„Bella was machst du hier, vor allem warum hast du nur deine Ballerinas und wo ist deine Jacke?" Fragt mich Emmett.

Ich entschließe mich die beiden zu ignorieren und antworte nicht.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Heim." Sage ich nur.

„Dann ist dies aber die falsche Richtung."

„Heim nach Forks, Scherzkeks." Antworte ich nur.

„Zieh dein T-Shirt aus."

„Was?" Frage ich überrascht Jasper.

„Du hast mich verstanden, zieh den T-Shirt aus, bevor du dich noch erkältest."

Aus Protest verschränke ich meine Arme vor meiner Brust.

„Bella, du kannst das freiwillig machen oder ich kann nachhelfen."

Langsam ist mir alles egal, ich lasse meine kleine Handtasche fallen und ziehe mein Shirt über den Kopf. Ich stehe nur in BH gekleidet vor Edwards Brüdern, was für eine Situation.

„Bella hat Carlisle das gesehen?" Fragt mich Jasper, entsetzen in seinen Augen.

„Ist doch nur ein blauer Fleck." Antworte ich ihm.

„Nur? Hast du Carlisle davon erzählt?" Fragt er mich erneut.

„Nein."

„Sorry, ich konnte sie dir nicht anwärmen." Sagt Emmett und wickelt mich in seiner Jacke ein. Danach reibt er mit seinen Händen über meine Arme, langsam fang ich an sie wieder zu spüren.

„Und nun zieh deine Hosen aus."

Ich rege mich nicht.

„Bella." Jasper schaut mich nur herausfordernd an.

Unter der Jacke suche ich nach den Knöpfen meiner Jeans und im Nu liegen sie auf den Boden. Ich quietsche fast als mich Emmett im nächsten Moment hochnimmt und auf die Rücksitzbank seines Jeeps verfrachtet. Ich ziehe meine Beine dich vor meinen Körper und verstecke sie unter der Jacke mit. Draußen vor dem Auto hebt Jasper meine Sachen auf und faltet sie ordentlich bevor er sie in den Kofferraum legt. Dann reicht er mir auch noch seine Jacke. Ich nehme die Jacke und lege sie über meine Beine, danach ziehe ich meine BH aus, er ist ebenfalls nass und ich will Emmetts Jacke nicht auch noch nass machen.

„Edward kommt."

Oh nein, nicht auch noch dass. Ich lege mich auf die Rücksitzbank, frische Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Jasper schließt die Wagentür.

„Was machst du in Rosalies Auto?" Will Emmett wissen.

„Ich hab Bella eine neue Jacke geholt. Sie regt sich komplett über das kaputte Teil auf."

„Vielleicht hat sie ja auch Grund dazu sich aufzuregen." Unterbricht ihn Jasper

„Jetzt fang du auch noch damit an, es reicht schon wenn sie hysterisch ist. Ich hoffe sie hat sich mittlerweile beruhigt."

„Gehst du nicht etwas zu weit."

„Okay hier beiden macht das unter euch aus. Jasper ich treffe dich auf den Parkplatz, weil alleine geh ich nicht in den Laden hinein." Sagt Emmett.

„Müsst ihr beide das euch so bildlich ausmalen, was ihr für eure Damen kaufen wollt?" Fragt Edward.

„Wenn du so prüde bist, nicht mein Problem." Ruft Emmett ihm zu, während er losfährt.

„Bella, welche Größe hast du?" Fragt mich Emmett, als der Wagen erneut zum stehen kommt.

Ich antworte ihm nicht. Ich liege immer noch zusammengerollt auf der Rücksitzbank. Emmett steigt aus und kommt dann zu mir nach hinten. Ohne Kraftaufwand hebt er mich hoch und setzt mich auf seine Beine.

„Bella, Edward ist ein Idiot."

Ich kann nur leicht nicken.

„Was er zu dir gesagt, dass du weggerannt bist."

Was hat er eigentlich gesagt, im Grunde genommen gar nichts, außer dass ich mich nicht aufregen soll.

„Bella, warum bist du weggelaufen."

„Ich habe ihn gesagt, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen und dass ich es wie ihr machen sollte ihn aus dem Zimmer verbannen, darauf hin hat er mich ausgelacht und sich auf das Bett gesetzt und gemeint, ich kann ihn nicht wegschicken es ist schließlich sein Haus."

„Das ist eine Lüge, das Haus gehört Jasper." Sagt Emmett.

„Noch ein Lüge." Sage ich.

„Was hat er denn noch gesagt?"

„Er fing immer damit an, dass er mich nur beschützen wollte. Ich fragt, ob er eifersüchtig sei, er meinte nur dass sei Unsinn. Also hab ich ihn unterstellt, dass er die Pferde absichtlich scheu gemacht hat." Erkläre ich ihm. „Ich wollte doch nur die Wahrheit wissen, warum er mich verfolgt hat, warum er mir nicht vertraut."

„Auch wenn er es eigentlich besser wissen sollte, hin und wieder agiert Edward als sei er 17 und schaltet jeglichen Verstand aus."

„Wolltest du nicht einkaufen gehen?" Frage ich genervt.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich jetzt allein lassen?"

Warum sind Jasper und Emmett einfach nur so nett. Es ist schwieriger sie dadurch einfach stehen zu lassen und abzuhauen.

„So wie ich aussehe?" Frage ich dennoch nach.

„Wir warten auf Jasper."

„Edward wird euch dafür auf den Mond schießen."

„Wenn wir es vorher nicht mit ihm getan haben."

„Warum helft ihr mir?" Frage ich ihn.

„Weil wir dich einfach gern haben, kleine Schwester."

Ich lasse meinen Kopf einfach fallen, die Tränen machen im Moment eh was sie wollen und nicht was ich ihnen sage.

„Nicht wieder weinen Bella. Ich verspreche dir es wird alles wieder gut werden." Er küsst mich mehrfach auf den Kopf.

„Du riechst gut." Sagt er lachend.

„Und wenn Edward mir nicht verzeiht?" Frage ich ihn.

„Wehe du verzeihst ihm, bevor er sich nicht hundert Mal bei dir entschuldigt hat." Sagt Jasper als er die Tür öffnet.

„Er hat doch kein…"

„Bella, es ist seine Schuld, lass dir nichts anderes einreden. Er ist gefolgt. Er hat somit weder uns noch dir wirklich vertraut und vertrauen ist etwas was in dieser Familie sehr wichtig ist."

„Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Er stellt drei Tüten in den Bereich zwischen der Bank und der Rücksitzlehne von den vorderen Sitzen und geht dann zum Kofferraum und verstaut dort ebenfalls etwas für ihn.

„Ich will nichts, weil am Ende sagst du dann auch, es ist deine und ich sollte dir dankbar sein…"

„Bella, das wirst du nie von mir zu hören bekommen, nie."

Verflucht, warum müssen die nur so nett sein.

„Und Alice und Rosalie haben einen Plan. Sie wollen es Edward zeigen." Lacht Jasper.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Emmett.

„Edward weiß noch nichts davon, dass Bella nicht mehr im Haus ist. Wir wollten uns um zwei am Quad-Verleih treffen. Alice wird sich dumm stellen und sagen, dass Bella eventuell kein Automatik-Auto fahren kann und Edward wird dann hoffentlich zum Haus fahren und wird danach alle anrufen, inklusive Charlie. Das heißt du musst die ihn heute irgendwann mal anrufen. Am besten vielleicht dann in der Mittagspause."

„Wird es nicht auffallen, wenn wir nicht dort sind? Edward wird doch sofort Lunte riechen." Fragt Emmett dazwischen.

„Alice hatte eine Vision, unser Plan war ja Unterwäsche für die beiden zu kaufen, und wir wären hier nicht fündig geworden und wären nach Vancouver gefahren und Edward dürfte das gesehen haben."

„Warum geht ihr nicht Wäsche kaufen, ihr könnt mich ja bis Vancouver mitnehmen von dort aus würde ein Bus oder Zug bestimmt fahren."

„Bella, wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen, du kannst noch so sehr versuchen uns auf die Nerven zu gehen, uns zu wieder sprechen, keine Antworten zu geben und was weiß ich für Taktiken ausdenken, wir werden dich nicht gehen lassen." Erklärt Jasper.

Mist.

„Bella, egal was für ein Idiot Edward auch ist, aber er ist nicht mehr nur die einzigste Verbindung zu unserer Familie. Du gehörst auch zur Family, Sonnenschein." Sagt Emmett.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Frage ich, wenn ich schon nicht entkommen kann, muss ich mich halt damit abfinden.

„Was waren deine Pläne für Edward?" Will Jasper wissen.

„Ich wollte ihn vor die Wahl stellen entweder er zeigt mir ein paar wilde Tiere oder er geht mit mir auf die Zipline Tours."

„Dann würde ich mal sagen, auf zu den wilden Tieren."

„Sei vorsichtig mit meinem Baby." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Sagt Jasper und setzt sich hinter das Steuer.

„Stopp." Sage ich. „Kann mir jemand noch mein Trinken aus dem Rucksack holen."

„In der einen Tüte ist etwas zu Trinken und Sandwichs." Sagt Jasper und fährt von dem Parkplatz.

„Du kannst dir das Trinken nehmen Bella."

Es ist Emmett der danach greif und eine Flasche Ginger Ale aus dem Beutel holt er, er öffnet mir die Flasche und gibt sie mir dann. Ich führe einen Arm durch den Ärmel von Emmetts Jacke, die irgendwie endlos lang sind. Ich nehme einen kräftigen Schluck in der Hoffnung mich etwas zur beruhigen.

„Es ist denke ich besser, wenn du dich anschnallst Bella." Sagt Jasper. Emmett setzt mich von seinen Schoß auf den Platz und ich versuche auch meinen zweiten Arm irgendwie durch den Ärmel zu schieben. Danach nehme ich mir Jaspers Jacke und lege sie mir über die Beine. Danach greift Emmett nach den Gurte und schnall mich fest an.

„Fertig?" Fragt Jasper

„Klar." Sagt Emmett.

„Dein zeig mal was dein Baby drauf hat." Jasper verlässt mit Emmetts Jeep die Nebenstraße und fährt über Feld- und Schotterpisten, ich bin froh angeschnallt zu sein. Auf beiden Seiten sehe ich Wasser spritzen aus den Pfützen.

„Ich weiß wohin, Jasper." Sagt Emmett. „Folge den Weg, bis zum Ende, danach einfach quer über die Wiese, den Hügel hoch, danach müsste wieder ein Schlammpfad kommen."

Welchen Weg, frage ich mich selbst, ich kann keinen Weg erkennen. Jasper folgt den Anweisungen.

Als Jasper auf den Hügel zusteuert wird mir Angst, dass kann der Wagen niemals schaffen, doch bevor ich meinen Widerspruch äußern kann sind wir schon oben, doch genauso steil geht es wieder nach unten.

„Links, rechts?"

„Links, folge dem Weg." Wieder werden wir durchgeschüttelt.

„Jetzt irgendwann mal rechts weg, und dort kannst du dann das Auto stehen lassen, den Rest müssen wir zu Fuß gehen."

„Wohin gehen wir?" Will ich wissen.

„Wirst du früh genug erfahren." Sagt Emmett.

„In den Beuteln findest du passende Kleidung und keine Widerrede." Sagt Jasper.

„Und nicht weglaufen, das ist ernst gemeint, Jasper und ich wollen uns erstmal umschauen. Bleib im Auto, hier gibt es große Schwarzbären." Ermahnt mich Emmett.

Selbst wenn ich weglaufen wollte, wüsste ich nicht wohin.

„Könnt ihr mir noch meinen Rucksack geben."

„Ich will nur schauen ob noch irgendetwas von meiner Unterwäsche trocken ist." Erkläre ich, als sie mich fragend anschauen, aber dennoch holt Emmett mir meinen Rucksack.

„Zieh dich um, wir erkunden solange die Umgebung, wenn irgendetwas ist, dann drücke auf die Hupe, aber auf keinen Fall aussteigen."

„Verstanden." Antworte ich.

Emmett schließt die Türe und ich atme erstmal tief durch. Als erstes durchsuche ich meinen Rucksack, da ich die Angewohnheit haben, meine Unterwäsche separat in einen Plastikbeutel zu packen, finde ich auch noch ein trockenes Set, zum Glück, weil ganz ohne ist nicht so mein Fall. Aber mit den anderen Sachen hat Jasper recht, alles feucht. Danach fange ich an die Beutel zu durchsuchen. Eine schwarze Hose, ein Shirt mit halblangen Armen, eine Jacke und sogar Strümpfe, alles in meiner Lieblingsfarbe blau. In der anderen Tasche finde ich ein paar Schuhe und im dritten Beutel ist etwas zu Essen und Trinken.

Als erstes ziehe ich die trockene Unterwäsche an, ich überlege für einen Moment, aber dann lege ich den Jungs ihre Jacken beiseite, es ist ja nicht so als ob sie mich heute nicht schon halb nackt gesehen haben. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, wenn Edward davon erfährt, nicht nur dass er dann noch wütender auf mich wäre, sondern er wird auch auf die beiden wütend sein. Ich will gerade mein neues Shirt anziehen, als ich jedoch nach vorn blicke, erstarre ich. Ein Bär schaut mir entgegen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.

„Jasper." Rufe ich so laut ich nur kann, dann verhalte ich mich still. Das Tier schleicht um das Auto und schaut nur zur Fahrertür herein. Jasper hab bitte meinen Ruf gehört, ich trau mich nicht nach vorn zu greifen um auf die Hupe zu drücken. Ich hoffe nur die Scheiben halten.

Wo kam das Tier nur so plötzlich her, ich starre es an, so wie es mich anstarrt. Deswegen merke ich auch nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wird, Emmett.

„Keine Angst, Jasper wird das Tier von hier weglocken." Sagt er.

„Er will es jagen?" Frage ich.

„Nein, er kann sich jetzt nicht seinen Instinkten übergeben, um es zu jagen. Er will es wütend machen, so dass es ihn jagt, du brauchst keine Angst um ihn zu haben, er ist schneller als der Bär. Er hat wahrscheinlich, das Essen gerochen und hat deswegen hier rum geschnüffelt."

Ich lasse keinen Blick von dem Bären, auch nicht als er sich dieser vom Auto abwendet und in den Wald rennt.

„Auch wenn mir dieser Anblick sehr gefällt, aber es wäre gesünder, wenn du dich anziehen würdest. Ich schau auch nicht, versprochen." Ich merke wie ich rot werde, der Tag kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Ich ziehe mein neues Shirt, die Strümpfe an und danach die Hose an, es passt perfekt. Danach hole ich die neuen Schuhe aus dem Karton, der Schaft ist höher als bei den anderen, aber trotzdem passen sie.

„Der ist erstmal weg." Sagt Jasper als er wieder kommt.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist, hier herumzulaufen." Frage ich unsicher.

„Wir passen schon auf dich auf."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher." Emmett streckt mir seine Hand entgegen und ich nehme sie.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Jasper etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken einpackt.

„Bella, kann ich den behalten?" Fragt Emmett und hält meinen feuchten BH in der Hand.

Gerade als ich dachte, dass der Tag nicht mehr schlimmer werden kann.

„Du brauchst doch wegen so einer Sache nicht rot werden." Lacht Emmett.

„Will ich wissen, was du damit vorhast?"

„Was wohl, Edward ärgern." Lacht Emmett.

„Mach was du willst." Emmett steckt den BH in seine Jackentasche.

Wir fangen an zu laufen, quer durch den Wald, immer stetig bergauf. Als wir allerdings an einen kleinen Flusslauf kommen, streike ich. Es war schon schwierig genug, über Wurzeln und Steine zu klettern ohne sich zu blamieren, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht über einen Fluss springen.

„Gibt es hier keine Brücke?" Frage ich.

„Siehst du eine?" Fragt mich Jasper, der bereits am anderen Ufer ist. „Komm spring rüber."

„Du willst mich wohl heute noch mal nass sehen."

„Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Bach."

„Ein kleiner Bach? Was ist dann bei euch ein wilder Fluss? Der Amazonas?"

„Okay, wir suchen eine andere Stelle zum überqueren."

Jasper kommt mit einer Leichtigkeit wieder zurück.

„Oder einer von euch bringt mich hinüber." Schlage ich vor.

„Dann spring auf, Sonnenschein." Emmett dreht mir seinen Rücken zu und ich springe auf den Rücken. Seine Hände halten meine Beine, während meine Arme um seinen Hals gehen.

„Fertig."

„Nein, darfst aber trotzdem springen." Als ob ich jemals bereit bin auf den Rücken der Vampire durch den Wald zu rennen.

Mit einem Sprung ist er am anderen Ufer und lässt mich wieder los. Beide passen sich wieder meinem Tempo an, kein Wort, das ich zu langsam bin. Wir wandern weiter.

„Ab hier müssen wir etwas klettern, traust du dir das zu, oder sollen wir dich tragen?"

„Ich würde es versuchen."

„Emmett wird vor dir laufen und ich hinter dir."

Es ist nicht wirkliches Klettern wo man ein Seil bräuchte aber dennoch muss ich meine Hände zu Hilfe nehmen. Jedoch sehe ich mich plötzlich vor einem richtigen Hindernis stehen, ein Fels, der größer ist als ich und kaum Haltemöglichkeiten bietet. Emmett ist mit einem Satz nach oben gesprungen.

„Räuberleiter?" Fragt mich Jasper. Er verschränkt seine Hände um mir eine Standfläche zu bieten, während ich mich von Boden abstoße hebt er mich hoch. Ich kann die Oberkante des Steines erreichen. Während Jasper mich von unter schiebt versuche ich mich hochzuziehen. Als mir Emmett jedoch seine Hand zu Hilfe reicht, nehme ich sie dankbar an. Er hilft mir das letzte Stückchen nach oben. Auf dem Fels bleibe ich kurz sitzen und schaue hinunter. Das stetige Bergaufwandern macht sich langsam in meinen Beinen spürbar.

Jasper reicht mir eine Wasserflasche aus der ich dankbar trinke.

„Das Klettern ist bald vorbei, dann kommen wieder Wiesenabschnitte." Sagt Jasper und hilft mir auf die Beine. Während der Wanderung habe ich kein einziges Mal von den beiden gehört, dass ich zu langsam bin, auch haben sie ihre Hilfe nicht aufgezwungen, jedoch waren sie immer da um mich vor dem Fallen und Ausrutschen zu bewahren.

„Leise." Flüstert Jasper zu mir. Als er mich um einen weiteren Felsen führt. Ich folge seinen Fingerverweis und sehe wie sich irgendetwas bewegt.

„Ich versuche es von hier aus ruhig zu halten, bewege dich langsam und vorsichtig weiter." Sagt er zu mir. Und ich gehe oder versuche so vorsichtig weiterzulaufen. Ich brauche noch einige Schritte bis ich erkenne was es ist.

„Ein Murmeltiere." Sage ich laut. Eines der Tiere gibt einen schrillen Schrei ab und sie verschwinden im Bau.

„Es sind Fluchttiere." Sagt Jasper. „Ich kann sie für einige Augenblicke diesen Fluchtinstinkt etwas unterdrücken."

„Was bedroht sie denn hier oben?"

„Der Adler ist eine Bedrohung für sie, im Frühjahr, werden sie teilweise von Bären ausgegraben während sie noch Winterschlaf machen."

Noch während Jasper erklärt deutet Emmett in die Luft. „Ein Steinadler."

„Wow, ist der riesig." Sage ich, während er seine Kreise zieht, auf der Suche nach Beute.

Während wir weiter laufen, deuten die beiden ständig auf andere Tiere, von einigen kann ich teilweise nur eine Bewegung noch erhaschen. Doch noch nie habe ich so viele Tiere gesehen in freier Wildbahn, Dickhornschafe, Schneeziegen, verschiedene Vögel.

„Lust auf etwas abenteuerlicheres?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Noch abenteuerlicher?"

„Ich dachte dich würde Edwards Leibspeise interessieren?"

„Hier gibt es Pumas?"

Jasper nickt. „Wir müssen allerdings ein Stück noch laufen."

„Laufen, wie ich laufe, oder laufen wir ihr lauft."

„Deine Entscheidung."

„Ich will euch nicht zu Last fallen." Sage ich.

„Bella."

„Es muss für euch doch schwer sein, mich tragen zu müssen."

„Spring schon auf." Und wieder ist es Emmett der mich trägt. Es ist etwas anderes als auf Edwards Rücken, Emmett ist leichtfüßiger als jeder Mensch, doch im Vergleich zu Edward doch etwas schwerfälliger.

„Wir sind oberhalb des Tieres." Sagt Jasper. „Bleibt beide hier und verhaltet euch ruhig. Ich versuche erstmal etwas näher an das Tier zu kommen und es ruhig zu halten." Ich spüre wie er noch eine Anweisung an Emmett gibt, bevor er losgeht. Es dauert nicht lang und er ruft uns zu sich. Emmett geht vor mir und verdeckt mich mit seinen Körper. Als wir Jasper erreicht haben, schiebt er mich zwischen sich und Jasper. Ich bin überrascht, das Tier ist nur wenige Meter vor mir, es ist völlig ruhig und putzt sich. Es beachtet uns nicht. Ich traue mir nichts zu sagen. Es ist einfach ein schönes Tier und ich hoffe, es wird niemals Edward begegnen.

Emmett schiebt mich wieder vor mich und dreht sich dann zu mir, ich folge seinem Beispiel und wir bewegen uns weg von dem schönen Tier. Als wir einen sicheren Abstand haben, ruft Emmett nach Jasper und alles was ich höre ist ein wütendes Fauchen des Tieres.

„Ich denke es hat uns bemerkt." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich dachte es hat dich angegriffen." Sage ich.

„Nein, schau alles heil." Er dreht sich einmal im Kreis vor mir.

„Lust auf Schwarzbären?"

„Ich denke mir reicht die Begegnung von vor hins." Sage ich.

„Auch keine Lust auf süße kleine Bären?" Fragt Emmett.

„Es ist sicher. Oder hast du Platzangst?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Dann spring auf, Sonnenschein."

Emmett rennt wieder mit mir durch das Gelände.

„Ich bin durch Zufall auf diese Höhle gestoßen." Er führt uns hinein, der Gang ist schmal und es wird immer finsteres. Ich greife nach Emmett.

„Alles in Ordnung."

„Ich sehe kaum noch was." Sage ich und werde immer unsicher. Plötzlich sehe ich ein helles Licht und über meinen Kopf bewegt sich irgendetwas, bevor ich mich besinne, kralle ich mich an Jasper fest.

„Willst du zurück?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Es sind nur noch ein paar Meter, dann sind wir an den Durchbruch und man kann in die Höhle der Bären sehen."

„Probieren wir es." Ich löse meine Finger aus Jasper Sachen.

„Hier nimm' mein Handy, das Licht, wird dir etwas Sicherheit geben." Sagt er, ich nehme mit zittrigen Fingern das Handy und leuchte mir damit den Weg. Jasper hat ständig eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Während ich mich mit meiner Hand an Emmetts Jacke festhalte.

„Schau hier." Emmett hat recht, durch einen kleinen Durchbruch von vielleicht 50 Zentimeter kann man in die große Höhle schauen.

„Bleibt ihr hier. Ich geh den Bären ärgern. Er wird sicherlich zunächst die Jungen in die Höhle dirigieren." Sagt Emmett und ich spüre irgendwie seien Vorfreude.

Er drängt sich an mir vorbei. Jasper ist dicht hinter mir. Ich habe keine direkte Angst, aber ich weiß, ich bin ihm hier Schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Ich muss lachen als ich Emmett auf der anderen Seite den Bären anschreien höre und wie von den beiden erwartet, laufen zwei kleine Bären in die Höhle.

„Gib mir mal kurz mein Handy. Ich weiß nicht ob das funktioniert."

Ich gebe Jasper das Handy und er versucht mit der kleinen eingebauten Kamera ein Bild zu machen.

„Nicht perfekt, aber man kann die Bären erkennen." Die von dem Blitzlicht komplett erschrocken sind, aber zugleich auch neugierig sind.

„Schöne Tiere." Sage ich. „Aber ich denke wir sollten sie nicht länger beunruhigen."

„Jetzt wo es Spaß macht." Ruft Emmett. „Braucht ihr mich oder kommt ihr alleine da wieder raus."

„Ich denke wir können es allein meistern."

Jasper greift nach meiner Hand und führt mich. Aber irgendwie reicht mir in dieser Dunkelheit die eine Hand nicht und ich greife mit meiner anderen Hand nach seinen Arm. Ich hab Angst ihn zu verlieren. Er sagt nichts, sondern führt mich sicher Richtung Tageslicht.

„Mach die Augen zu." Sagt er. „Dann blendet dich das Licht nicht sofort." Ich schließe meine Augen und vertraue voll auf ihn. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen kann ich die Helligkeit wahrnehmen. Ich blinzele erst mehrmals bevor ich meine Augen wieder komplett öffne.

Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr wo wir sind, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass meine beiden Begleiter es wissen.

„Jasper hattest du nicht etwas zu Essen eingepackt?"

„Ja, da vorn ist ein schöner Platz." Wir laufen noch so fünf oder sechs Minuten bevor wir diesen Platz erreichen, er ist windgeschützt, aber bietet dennoch einen wunderschönen Ausblick.

Ich sitze kaum als Jaspers Handy klingelt.

„Edward." Sagt er nur, und ich fühle mich sofort wieder in die Realität versetzt. Jasper spürt meine Emotionen. Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe bevor er den Anruf annimmt.

„Edward?"

Leider kann ich die Antwort von Edward nicht hören.

„Soll ich Bella denn gesehen haben?" Jasper drückt auf die Lautsprechertaste und ich kann nun auch seine Antwort hören.

„Sie sollte uns um zwei Uhr am Quad-Verleih treffen, doch da war sie nicht, und im Haus ist sie auch nicht und ein Teil ihrer Sachen fehlt."

„Ich kann sie verstehen, nach deinem Aufstand."

„Nerv du damit nicht auch noch. Ich dachte nur ihr habt sie vielleicht gesehen, da ihr die Straße entlang gefahren seid. Ich hab schon Charlie und Jacob angerufen, da hat sie sich auch nicht gemeldet."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Helft ihr nun suchen oder nicht?"

„Eigentlich hatten wir andere Pläne als Bella suchen zu gehen."

„Ich dachte immer euch beiden liegt etwas an ihr." Damit legt Edward auf.

„Ich hab nie das Gegenteil behauptet." Spricht Jasper in den Hörer. „Außerdem haben wie sie schon lange gefunden. Ups ich denke er hat schon aufgelegt."

Ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wolltest du nicht etwas Essen?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Vielleicht sollte ich erst anrufen, aber ich hab kein Handy."

Beide halten mir ihr Handy hin und ich nehme Jaspers.

„Was hat die USA für eine Vorwahl?"

„001." Sagt Jasper.

Ich wähle die Ländervorwahl und den Dads Nummer.

„Dad ich bin es, Bella."

„Bella wo bist, was ist passiert, soll ich dich holen."

„Mir geht es gut. Edward und ich hatten einen kleinen Streit und bin aus dem Haus gelaufen und Emmett und Jasper haben mich aufgegabelt und jetzt waren wir wandern, sonst hätte ich dich schon eher angerufen."

„Gott sei Dank. Was ist denn passiert."

„Carlisle meinte es wäre gut, wenn ich mit jeden der Kids, eine Kleinigkeit unternehme, am Mittwoch war ich im Aquarium mit Alice, am Donnerstag mit Emmett in Science World, gestern bin ich mit Rosalie auf die Spitze des Whistlers gefahren und heute wollte ich mit Jasper einen Ausflug zu Pferd machen. Edward kam auf die Idee mich zu verfolgen. Ich habe ihn danach zur Rede stellen wollen, und das ist dann halt eskaliert. Ich bin abgehauen und Emmett und Jasper haben mich 200 Meter von der Hütte gefunden."

„Ich soll dich wirklich nicht abholen."

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, bevor ich merke dass er das nicht sehen kann. „Nein. Dad."

Jasper nimmt mir das Telefon ab.

„Chief Swan… Nein, ich bin Jasper nicht Edward… Ja genau Alices Freund, kleinen Augenblick, ich schalte den Lautsprecher ein." Jasper schaltet wieder den Lautsprecher an, so dass ich mithören kann.

„Chief wir würden sie gern um einen gefallen bitten. Wir sind der Meinung, dass Edward nicht so mit Bella umgehen kann. Und deswegen finden wir es erstmal eine gerechte Strafe, wenn er nicht weiß, wo sie ist. Könnten sie Edward anrufen und einfach nur sagen, dass es Bella gut geht. Mehr nicht."

„Kann ich machen, er soll sich ruhig noch ein paar Gedanken machen und was plant ihr?"

„Planen tut Alice, ich führe nur Befehle aus. Es war auch Alice Idee Edward zappeln zu lassen."

„Ich werde ihn anrufen und ihm mal gründlich die Meinung sagen, aber ich werde euch nicht verraten. Und Bella, du solltest vielleicht Jacob noch anrufen, er macht sich auch schon Sorgen."

„Das werde ich, Dad."

„Bis später."

„Bye, Dad."

Ich atme mehrmals tief durch, bevor ich Jacobs Nummer wähle.

„Bella, wo bist du, was haben die mit dir gemacht, ich komme dich holen."

„Jacob stopp. Mir geht es gut. Ich war mit Jasper und Emmett wandern, wir hatten keinen Handyempfang. Ich hatte mich mit Edward gestritten und bin abgehauen, bis die beiden mich nach ein paar hundert Metern aufgegabelt haben."

„Wir sind aber schon in Kanada. Geht es dir wirklich gut."

„Ja."

„Wir kommen aber trotzdem."

„Wir?"

„Embry ist bei mir."

Emmett nimmt mir das Handy ab.

„Jacob hör zu, ruf Alice an und lass dir von ihr die Wegbeschreibung geben. Und wir bräuchten dich für eine Notlüge. Wir wollen Edward zappeln lassen, er soll nur wissen, dass es Bella gut geht, aber nicht wo sie ist oder so was. Falls dich Edward noch mal anruft, kannst du ihm sagen, dass du Jasper ausgerichtet hast, dass es Bella gut geht."

„Warum?"

„Edward hat bei uns angerufen und Jasper meinte, Bella wird es sicher gut gehen, nur woher soll er das wissen."

„Von mir."

„Erfasst."

„Okay, ich werde dann Alice anrufen. Bis später."

Auch Emmett legt auf.

„Gut gedacht, Brüderchen."

„Ich sag doch, ich bin ein Genie."

„Hunger." Sage ich nur noch und Jasper reicht mir die Tasche wo er die Sandwichs und das Trinken verstaut hatte.

Wie erwartet dauert es nicht lang, bis Jaspers Handy erneut läutet.

„Wo ist Bella?"

„Warum sollte ich das wissen?"

„Tja, weil Charlie mir erzählt, hat dass sie bei euch ist."

„Warum soll er das getan haben?"

„Als ich erwähnte, welchen Leichtsinn du mit Bella gemacht hast, sie mit einen Motorrad mitzunehmen, war er ganz hörig und hat erzählt, dass sie bei euch seit. Also wo seit ihr?"

Ich merke, wie sich meine Augen wieder mit Tränen füllen. Wie kann mich Dad nur so verraten. Ich schluchze mehrmals.

„Nicht weinen Sonnenschein." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Nenn sie nicht immer Sonnenschein." Ruft Edward durch das Telefon.

„Du kannst mich mal Edward." Antwortet Emmett ihm.

Ich greife nach Emmetts Klapphandy und rufe Dad an.

„Bella."

„Dad, warum hast du Edward erzählt, dass ich bei Jasper und Emmett bin."

„Vorher wusste ich ja auch nicht was dieser Jasper für ein Rowdy ist, dich mich einen Motorrad mitzunehmen."

„Du bist genauso fies und gemein wie Edward." Ich lasse Charlie nicht mehr Antworten sondern klappe das Handy zusammen.

„Ich glaube unsere Bella hat mehr Kraft als man ihr zutraut."

„Emmett, sorry dein Handy…" Jetzt wird er mich auch hassen, ich fange wieder richtig an zu heulen.

„Der Grund, warum ich kein Klapphandy mehr habe." Sagt Jasper.

„Wo seit ihr?" Fragt Edward wieder.

„Lass mich in frieden Edward." Rufe ich einfach.

„Bella."

„Nichts Bella, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Ich will einfach nur mit dir reden." Sagt er und ich glaube ihn fast, aber auch nur fast.

„Und mir sagen, dass ich mich beruhigen und nicht so hysterisch sein soll."

„Bella, beruhige dich. Ich will einfach nur reden."

„Dann sag mir warum du mir gefolgt bis?"

„Das will ich nicht am Telefon."

„Und ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Sage ich und drehe mich wieder zu Emmett, als ich jedoch sein kaputtes Handy sehe ist es wieder vorbei.

„Emmett, sorry, wegen dem Handy…"

„Keine Sorge, Bella, das ist nicht das erste Handy das kaputt geht und es wird sicherlich nicht das letzte sein."

„Wo seit ihr?"

„Du hast Bella gehört, sie will dich nicht sehen."

„Komm schon Bella, ich werde zu dir kommen, dann können wir reden."

Ich antworte nicht, ich weiß dass es Edward ernst meint.

„Bella, ich verzeih dir für deine Vorwürfe, ich weiß, dass du es nicht ernst gemeint hast, als du sagtest, ich habe absichtlich die Pferde auf euch gehetzt."

Ich glaub es nicht. Ich glaub es nicht, ich glaub es einfach nicht. Er verzeiht mir.

„Du hast mich verfolgt und ich will wissen warum? Und bevor du mir keine vernünftige Antwort darauf gibst, will ich dich nicht mehr sehen." Jasper legt auf für mich.

„Ich glaub es nicht, was denkt sich Edward nur. Dass ich schuld daran bin? Er wird nach mir suchen?"

Jasper nickt nur, als sein Handy erneut klingelt.

„Jasper, Alice hat mich angerufen und meinte nur Planwechsel ich soll mich an dich halten."

„Charlie hat Edward erzählt, dass sie bei uns ist."

„Ist das Bella, die da weint."

„Ja. Und deswegen wollen wir Edward etwas davon heimzahlen."

„Ich bin dabei."

„Lauft bis nach Pemberton und folgt dort den Fluss aufwärts, circa 20 km weit. Wir werden euch dort treffen."

„Okay. Wir dürften dort so in 45 Minuten sein."

Wir verabschieden uns auch von Jacob.

„Was nun?" Frag ich.

„Edward mag zwar ein relativ guter Tracker sein, aber mit mir kann er es nicht aufnehmen." Sagt Jasper. „So einfach werden wir es ihm nicht machen."

„Aber irgendwann muss ich mich der Realität stellen." Sage ich.

„Aber nicht bevor wir uns mit den anderen verständigt haben, du darfst Edward nicht einfach verzeihen, du darfst dir nicht selber die Schuld geben." Sagt Emmett.

„Edward muss seine Grenzen kennen lernen, und desto schneller er das lernt, desto besser ist es für alle." Erklärt Jasper.

„Seh' es als Katz und Maus Spiel." Sagt Emmett.

„Oder Tom und Jerry. Und Jerry lässt sich auch nie fangen."

Irgendwie packt mich der Ehrgeiz, ganz so einfach sollte ich es Edward wirklich nicht machen.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Doch bevor wir losgehen klingelt das Handy schon wieder, ich will die Handyrechnung der Cullens nicht wissen. Jasper schaltet gleich den Lautsprecher an.

„Jasper, ich bin es Alice, Edward kennt unseren Treffpunkt, ich sehe euch am Skihit Mountain, ich versuche ihn weiter abzulenken."

„Danke Alice."

„Okay, Planänderung." Sagt Emmett.

„Nein, Alice kann das nicht gesehen haben, wegen den Wölfen."

Ich nehme mir das Handy und tippe – _Netter Versuch, Edward – B_ und schicke Edward die SMS und reiche Jasper das Telefon zurück.

„Jasper, kannst du bitte Rosalie auch noch eine SMS schicken, dass mein Handy defekt ist."

„Erledigt. Und jetzt brauchen wir einen Plan."


	29. Chapter 29 Charlie POV

Das ist nur ein kurzes Zwischenstück,

_________________

Charlie POV

Der, der kann etwas erleben, so mit meiner Tochter umzugehen, wenn ich diesen Kerl noch einmal sehe, dann, dann zieh ich ihn die Ohren lang. Wie kann sich Bella nur mit so einem schleimigen, schmierigen, verzogenen, arroganten Kerl einlassen. Hat er ihr nicht schon oft genug der Herz gebrochen uns dieser Mistkerl soll auch noch mein Schwiegersohn werden, das überlebe ich nicht.

Ich werde diesen Mistkerl jetzt anrufen und dann, dann werde ich im Internet suchen, ob heutzutage Keuschheitsgürtel noch hergestellt werden, am besten mit einen großen Vorhängeschloss und den Schlüssel dann in einen Tresor am besten in einer Bank verstecken. Jawohl, das werde ich tun.

Anrufen, wo ist nur seine verdammte Nummer.

„Chief Swan, haben sie Bella gefunden." Oh diese verdammte übertriebene Freundlichkeit.

„Bella geht es gut."

„Wo ist sie, ich mache mir Sorgen um."

„Das werde ich dir wohl verraten. Wie kannst du nur meiner Tochter hinterher spionieren …"

„Sie war mit Jasper unterwegs, ich wollte aufpassen dass er keinen Unsinn mit ihr macht, ich meine er kam letztens auf die Idee Bella mit dem Motorrad von der Schule abzuholen."

„Was?"

„Ja und sie müssen wissen Jasper ist ein rücksichtsloser Fahrer, ich wollte Bella einfach nur beschützen…"

„Oh und bei diesem Mistkerl ist sie jetzt auch noch."

„Danke."

Schneller als ich antworten kann hat Edward aufgelegt. Von diesen Cullen Kids ist einer so schlimm wieder andere, ich muss die Stadt vor ihnen warnen, solche Rowdys und das in meiner Stadt.

Ich nehme an Bella wird nichts dagegen haben wenn ich mir mal ihren PC ausborge und schaue ob es jemanden gibt der Keuschheitsgürtel herstellt.

Während ich den Computer hochfahre, klingelt erneut das Telefon, ich laufe die Treppen hinunter.

„Bella." Ich bin ich erleichtert, dass es ihr gut geht.

„Dad, warum hast du Edward erzählt, dass ich bei Jasper und Emmett bin." Weint sie etwa?

„Vorher wusste ich ja auch nicht was dieser Jasper für ein Rowdy ist, dich mich einen Motorrad mitzunehmen."

„Du bist genauso fies und gemein wie Edward."

„Bella?, Bella?" Rufe ich mehrmals durch das Telefon, doch die Leitung ist tot.

Sie hat geweint, was haben ihr diese Mistkerle angetan… was hat sie gesagt… ich bin fies und gemein wie Edward… vielleicht war es ja doch falsch, ihm zu sagen, wo Bella ist… obwohl ich habe es ihm ja nicht direkt gesagt… ich habe mich ja nur verplappert...

Was ist wenn Bella mir das übel nimmt und auszieht. Angedroht hat sie es ja oft genug.

Oh nein, meine Bella darf nicht ausziehen. Sie ist doch mein kleines Baby.

Ich fange an wie ein Idiot im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, was hab ich falsch gemacht.

Ich greife erneut nach dem Telefon, doch so oft ich auch diese Nummer wähle von der Bella aus angerufen hat, ich bekommen nur die Mailbox.

Ich laufe wieder in Bellas Zimmer in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwo diese Nummer von Jasper hat … aber ich kann nicht einfach ihre Sachen durchsuchen…

„Jacob." Sage ich und laufe wieder die Treppen hinunter, verflucht nochmal warum habe ich nur diesen Urlaub zugestimmt und verfluch nochmal warum ist jetzt bei Jacob besetzt.

Ich fange wieder an wie ein Verrückter auf und ab zu laufen. Nach jeder dritten Runde wähle ich Jacobs Nummer bis er schließlich abnimmt.

„Charlie."

„Hast du zufällig Jaspers Nummer."

„Ja aber um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich nicht dass Bella im Moment etwas von dir hören will, Chief."

„Aber dieser Jasper, er ist der reinste Rowdy…"

„Sorry Chief, aber Jasper ist wahrscheinlich der sympathischste von allen. Bella hat mir von dem Motorradausflug erzählt. Er ist sogar Emily geholfen als sie in einen Geschäft diskriminiert wurde."

„Oh dieser Edward. Ich sollte ihm am besten… Was soll ich nur tun, am besten ich hole sie ab."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie sie finden werden, sie sind irgendwo mit Schlafsack in der Natur unterwegs, wahrscheinlich werden sie in einer Höhle übernachten."

„Wer Bella in eine Höhle bekommt, der verdient meinen Respekt, sie hat panische Angst von Fledermäusen und nur im Schlafsack schlafen in der freien Natur, da hat Bella doch zu viele Bedenken, dass irgendwelche Kreaturen hineinkriechen können."

„Wenn sie Bella helfen wollen, dann sagen sie genau diese Worte zu Edward, falls er noch mal anruft."

„Danke." Ich lege auf. Oh verflucht, ich wollte doch die Nummer von Jasper haben. Ich wähle Jacobs Nummer erneut, doch nun habe ich nur die Mailbox am anderen Ende.

Was für ein Tag, allerdings werde ich bestimmt nicht warten bis dieser Mr. Cullen bei mir anruft, das werde ich machen, zwei können auch ein falsches Spiel spielen.

„Edward haben sie Bella schon gefunden?" Frage ich, besorgt. Dieser falsche Hund.

„Nein, leider noch nicht."

„Ich hoffe du findest sie bald. Es wird bald dunkel werden. Ich hoffe ihr habt wenigsten eine vernünftige Campingausrüstung mit einem ordentlichen Zelt. Ihr größter Albtraum ist es dass irgendein Insekt in der Nacht in ihren Schlafsack kriecht. Okay vielleicht ist es auch ihr zweitgrößter Albtraum."

„Was ist denn ihr größter?"

„Fledermäuse. Sie hatte einen Bericht über Vampirfledermäuse im Fernsehen gesehen. Wir sind wenig später mal in eine Höhle gegangen, damals ist ein Jungtier von der Decke auf Bella gefallen, sie hatte wochenlang Albträume, und seitdem betritt sie auch keine Höhle mehr, sie wird regelrecht panisch."

„Keine Sorge ich werde Bella schon finden."

„Kann ich dir helfen, soll ich meine Kollegen anrufen. Ich kann auch selber hochfahren."

„Nein, nein, Bella ist ja nicht entführt wurden oder so. Ich werde sie finden und dann mit ihr reden."

„Edward ruf mich bitte an, sobald du irgendetwas von ihr hörst."

„Selbstverständlich, Chief Swan."

Ich atme mehrmals tief durch und hoffe nur, dass ich die Situation nicht noch verschlimmert habe für Bella. Danach gehe ich wieder in Bellas Zimmer auf Internetrecherche.


	30. Chapter 30 Bella POV

**Bella POV**

„Und wie sieht jetzt euer genialer Plan aus?" Frage ich die beiden.

„Gib mir erst einmal deine Jacke Bella." Während ich meine Jacke ausziehe, entkleidet sich Jasper ebenfalls. Danach reicht er mir seine Jacke und hilft mir dabei sie anzuziehen. Er krempelt die Ärmel mehrfach um, so dass irgendwann meine Hände zum Vorschein kommen.

„Wir brauchen ein paar Sachen aus dem Jeep. Ich werde zurücklaufen, du wirst mit Emmett gehen und dich mit Jacob treffen. Da deine Sachen neu waren als du sie angezogen hast, dürfte dein Geruch noch schwach gewesen sein als wir los sind. Ich will jetzt mit der Jacke noch so ein zwei falsche Spuren legen, falls er den Jeep findet."

Danach reicht er Emmett die Tasche, die er die ganze Zeit getragen hat.

„Ich komme später wieder zu euch." Verspricht er.

Emmett greift nach meiner Hand und wir fangen an zu laufen. Nach den ersten paar hundert Metern bergauf fangen meine Beine an zu brennen und jeder Schritt tut weh, ich weiß nicht wie manche Leute stundenlang wandern können, okay die Landschaft ist atemberaubend, das gebe ich zu.

„Tragen?" Fragt mich Emmett.

Ich nicke nur. Emmett stoppt und ich begebe mich auf seinen Rücken.

„Mmhh vorher hast du besser gerochen." Sagt er. „Jetzt müffelst du wie Jasper."

„Und das ist so übel."

„Gibt bessere Gerüche."

Emmett rennt mit Leichtigkeit die Berge hinauf und hinab. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich Wochen dafür gebraucht. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir eine endlos lange Strecke rennen.

„Ich kann sie schon riechen:"

„Und wir dich schon lange." Sagt Jacob und taucht hinter uns lachend auf.

Ich springe fast von Emmetts Rücken und laufe zu Jacob.

„Hey Bells. Das nächste Mal machst du uns aber keine solchen Sorgen. Verstanden."

Ich nicke. „Sorry, ich habe nicht überlegt, welche Konsequenzen mein fortlaufen haben würde."

„Komm her Bells."

Jacob umarmt mich fest, er ist der komplette Gegensatz zu Emmett, warm und weich.

„Jacob du hast doch ein Handy."

„Ja aber ich hab keinen Empfang hier in dieser Einöde."

„Bella hatte etwas zuviel Kraft und meins ist kaputt, wenn wir wieder Netz haben, kannst du bitte an Rosalie eine SMS schreiben, so dass sie uns auf deiner Nummer erreichen kann."

„Okay. Kannst du machen. Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Wir werden uns ein schönes Fleckchen suchen und auf Jasper warten. Er will einige Dinge holen und uns dort treffen." Dann blickte Emmett zu mir. „Laufen oder Tragen."

„Wie weit?"

„In deinem Tempo bestimmt bis morgen Mittag."

„Warum fragst du dann erst noch." Antworte ich ihm.

„Wir werden uns wieder verwandeln, auf vier Pfoten sind diese Berge einfacher zu ertragen als auf zwei."

Als die beiden wiederkommen, tragen sie jeweils ein Bündel in der Schnauze. Emmett fängt wieder an zu laufen und die beiden folgen uns.

Als wir stoppen stehen wir etwas oberhalb eines Höhleneingangs.

„Du bleibst ihr Bella, vielleicht einer von euch beiden auch, ich will die Höhle erst kontrollieren." Während Emmett von dem Felsvorsprung hinunter springt, setzt sich Jacob neben mich. Embry folgt Emmett nach unten. Die beiden begutachten die Höhle.

„Alles okay. Ihr könnt kommen."

„Und wie soll ich von hier oben runterkommen?" Frage ich etwas hilflos. Es sind zwar nur so zwei Meter, aber es ist trotzdem verdammt hoch, für mich. Jacob springt einfach hinab. Während ich einen Weg nach unten suche.

„Spring." Fordert mich Emmett auf.

„Nein."

„Trau dich. Ich fange dich."

„Wirklich."

„Versprochen."

„Okay." Ich schließe die Augen und springe und lande auf meinen eigenen Füßen.

„Emmett ich dachte…"

„Ich wusste dass du es auch ohne mich kannst, was du gerade bewiesen hast, du musst dir hin und wieder nur etwas mehr zutrauen, Sonnenschein."

„Kommt lasst uns die Höhle erkunden." Sagt Embry, der wieder in menschlicher Gestalt vor uns steht.

„Gibt es darin Fledermäuse?" Frage ich.

„Wahrscheinlich." Antwortet Emmett.

„Ich geh da nicht rein."

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Ich hasse Fledermäuse."

„Heute Mittag hatte ich aber nicht dein Eindruck, dass du sie nicht mochtest, die Bärenhöhle war voller Fledermäuse." Sagt Emmett.

„Bella ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Jacob erschrocken. „Du machst mir Angst."

„Da… da waren Fledermäuse drin?"

Emmett nickt nur und ich setze mich einfach auf den Boden.

„Fledermäuse sind widerlich." Sage ich und schüttle mich, allein der Gedanke, dass ich mit Fledermäusen in einer Höhle war. Hilfe.

„Ich finde sie süß." Sagt Emmett.

„Was findest du nicht süß?" Fordere ich ihn heraus. Darauf hin verschwindet er in der Höhle.

Jacob setzt sich neben mich.

„Hier nimm einen Schluck." Jacob reicht mir eine Flasche mit Wasser, doch noch bevor ich trinken kann, kommt Emmett wieder… oh nein…

„Emmett, nein." Automatisch drücke ich mich dichter an Jacob heran, der wiederum einen Arm über meine Schultern legt.

„Keine Angst Bella, ich hab sie sicher im Griff. Schau sie dir mal an." Ich drehe langsam meinen Kopf zu dem Tier. „Haben sie nicht schöne Kulleraugen und die Riesenohren."

Ich schau mir das Tier genauer an.

„Ja, es hat auch spitze Zähne und kann mich damit beißen." Sage ich.

„Es muss ja schließlich auch was Fressen." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich will aber nicht als Futter enden."

„Ich denke das Tier hat mehr Angst vor dir Bella, als du jemals vor ihm haben brauchst." Sagt Jacob. „Außerdem sind sie gute Vertilger von Insekten und Co."

„Irgendwie sieht es schon komisch aus, die Ohren sind viel zu groß für das kleine Tier." Sage ich.

„Ich denke du solltest das arme Tier wieder fliegen lassen Emmett." Sagt Embry.

„Ich denke das würde dir auch gefallen, du kleiner Racker, nicht wahr." Sagt Emmett zu der Fledermaus. „Okay dann flieg zurück zu deiner Familie." Emmett öffnet seine Hand, und ich versuche nicht zu zittern, während ich mir ausmale, wie die Fledermaus mich gleich attackieren wird. Doch das Tier schwingt sich schnell in die Luft weg und von mir und den anderen.

„Siehst du, keine Attacke. Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben." Sagt Emmett.

„Was ist mit Tollwut?" Frage ich.

„Ich konnte keine Veränderung an dem Tier riechen." Sagen Jacob und Embry gleichzeitig

„Tollwut kommt nur sehr selten noch vor. Ich habe auch nichts gemerkt."

„Ich geh jetzt auf jedenfalls die Höhle erkunden, ich liebe Höhlen." Sagt Embry ungeduldig.

„Ich kann ja hier warten, ich bin immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass die fliegenden Dinger so harmlos sind.

„Und was ist, wenn Meister Bär zu Besuch kommt." Überzeugendes Argument. Ich lasse mich von Jacob auf die Beine ziehen. Am Höhleneingang greife ich allerdings nach Emmetts Hand, allein gehe ich da nicht hinein.

Zunächst erkunden wir den Höhleneingang, und Emmett lässt mir Zeit. Während die beiden anderen schon tiefer hineingegangen sind.

„Bella komm hierher." Ruft Jacob. „Das muss du dir ansehen."

Emmett schaut mich fragend an. Ich nicke zögerlich, wir folgen den Ruf von Jacob. Wir folgen einen Gang ins Innere, als es immer dunkler wird, greife ich auch mit der zweiten Hand nach Emmett. Als wir die nächste Kurve umrundet haben, öffnet sich der Gang und von oben dringt Licht in die Höhle ein. Überall glitzert er, von den Mineralien in den Wänden. Und zu meiner Erleichterung sehe ich keine Fledermäuse, dafür einen kleinen See.

Auf meinen Weg dahin, lasse ich Emmett aber nicht los, doch ich würde zu gern mal meine Hände in das Wasser stecken. Es ist kristallklar, doch kurz vor meinem Ziel rutsche ich beinahe aus dem nassen Gestein aus.

„Ich halte dich." Verspricht mir Emmett als ich mich hinknie. Er kniet sich neben mich und hält einen meiner Arme.

„Das Wasser ist so klar." Sage ich, ich strecke eine meiner Hände hinein. „Und kalt."

„Und schmeckt sehr gut." Ruft Embry.

„Mich würde interessieren wie tief, das ist." Sage ich. „Es sieht so flach aus, aber es heißt ja immer stille Wasser sind tief."

„Ausprobieren." Embry.

„Zu kalt." Antworte ich ihm.

„Nicht für mich."

„Sei aber vorsichtig, es könnte Strömungen geben." Warnt Emmett.

Embry geht langsam hinein.

„Das tut gut." Sagt er. Alle beobachten wir ihn gespannt. Doch die tiefste Stelle reicht ihm gerade mal bis zu den Oberschenkeln.

„Emmett wir wollen doch die Nacht über hier bleiben, oder?" Fragt Jacob.

„Ich denke."

„Die Höhle ist groß genug, vielleicht sollten wir ein paar Äste holen für ein kleines Feuer. Nichts großes, wegen dem Rauch, nur soviel dass es nicht komplett finster wird."

Emmett schaut sich die Höhle an.

„Vielleicht ein kleines Feuer. Ich hoffe, dass Jasper eine Taschenlampe mitbringen wird."

Jacob und Embry gehen los, während sich Emmett auf den Boden setzt und mich anschaut.

„Ich bin zwar nicht Jasper aber eine Taschenlampe habe ich trotzdem dabei." Erklingt eine Stimme.

„Rose was machst du hier." Fragt Emmett sichtlich erfreut.

„Euch helfen. Hier eine Taschenlampe, etwas zu Essen und einen Schlafsack für Bella."

Ich bedanke mich bei ihr und frage wo Alice ist.

„Sie führt Edward in die Irre. Er weiß nicht, dass die WauWaus da sind und kann daher auch nicht wissen, dass Alice euch nicht sehen kann." Erklärt sie mir.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?" Fragt Emmett uns beide.

„Und wenn es hier Krabbeltiere gibt?" Frage ich nach.

„Ganz Bellas Meinung." Antwortet Rose.

„Wenn ihr die ganze Nacht stehen wollt gerne."

Ich merke wie Rose irgendetwas zu Emmett sagt, was ich nicht hören soll, manchmal geht mir diese Heimlichtuerei ganz schön auf die Nerven.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Hunden mal helfen ein paar Äste zu suchen, ob man mit ihnen ‚Hol das Stöckchen' spielen kann?" Fragt er und lässt mich mit Rose allein.

Rosalie schnappt sich den Schlafsack und breitet ihn großflächig aus. Sie setzt sich darauf und deutet mir an es ihr gleich zu tun. Zögerlich lasse ich mich nieder.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragt sie, seit wann ist Rosalie besorgt um mich.

„Die Jungs tun so ziemlich alles, um mich abzulenken." Antworte ich hier.

„Edward kann ein richtiger Arsch sein, wenn er will. Man hat die Wahl bei ihm entweder er gibt allen anderen die Schuld oder er spielt Märtyrer und opfert sich auf. Warum habt ihr euch jetzt gestritten?"

„Ich habe ihn gefragt warum er mir gefolgt ist, du kennst seine Antworten."

„Um dich zu beschützen."

„Ich habe ihn darauf gesagt, dass ich das nicht glaube und ihn an den Kopf geworfen, dass er eifersüchtig ist."

„Was er abgestritten hat."

„Also hab ich ihn unterstellt, dass er die Pferde absichtlich auf uns gehetzt hat."

„Und was hat er darauf geantwortet."

„Das ich Unsinn erzähle und dass ich mich erstmal beruhigen soll. Ich fing dann noch mal an dass ich die Wahrheit hören will, doch er meinte er geht und kauft mir eine neue Jacke. Und zwischendurch wollte ich ihn noch aus dem Haus werfen, da meinte er ich kann das nicht, dass ist sein Haus und ich sollte lieber dankbar sein."

„Idiot."

Ich nicke zustimmend. „Nur irgendwann muss ich mich ihm stellen. Lustigerweise meinte er am Telefon, dass er mir verzeiht, dass ich ihn die Unterstellung mit den Pferden gemacht habe."

„Für mich, würde dies Rache bedeuten."

„An was denkst du dabei?" Frage ich nach, Rosalie hat mich neugierig gemacht.

„Was nervt Edward am meisten?"

„Das er meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann."

„Stimmt. Also wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich ihn zappeln lassen, ihn einfach ignorieren und soviel wie möglich mit den anderen unternehmen um ihn noch mehr eifersüchtig zu machen. So kann man doch mit niemanden umgehen. Ich denke Emmett, Jasper und die Wölfe sind bestimmt gern bereit dir dabei zu helfen."

„Nur wie lange soll ich dieses Spiel machen?"

„Zumindest bis er sich anständig und ordentlich bei dir entschuldigt hat."

„Und bei Jasper und Emmett." Sagt eine Stimme von Eingang.

„Carlisle? Was machst du hier." Frage ich erstaunt.

„Jasper hat gemeint, dass du bei den Unfall mit den Pferden verletzt wurden bist."

„Es ist ein kleiner blauer Fleck." Sage ich.

„Ich würde es trotzdem gern mal kontrollieren, weil Jaspers Aussage da etwas abweicht."

Ich stehe auf und ziehe man T-Shirt nach oben, Carlisle tastet vorsichtig meine Rippen ab.

„Gebrochen oder angebrochen ist nichts und als kleinen blauen Fleck würde ich es aber nicht abtun, aber Jasper hat auch etwas übertrieben."

„Nur etwas?" Frage ich nach.

„Etwas sehr."

„Carlisle, was ist das auf der anderen Seite auf ihren Rücken, nahe dem Hosenbund?" Fragt Rosalie.

Carlisle dreht mich zur Seite.

„Eine Zecke."

„Iiiihhhhh, mach sie raus." Bettel ich fast. „Bitte."

„Beruhige dich Bella. Lass uns nach draußen gehen und ihr anderen verschwindet aus der Nähe, weil ich kann nicht garantieren, dass da kein Blut fließt." Sagt Carlisle. Er führt mich ins Freie.

„Lass uns noch ein paar Schritte gehen, er führt mich weg von dem Höhleneingang. So die anderen sind weit genug weg."

„Woher kommt dieses Vieh nur?"

„Ich nehme an es hat sich an dir geheftet als dich Jasper auf den Boden geworfen hat."

„Ich hasse Edward." Carlisle lacht nur. So raus ist es.

„Was machst du jetzt damit?" Frage ich, als er es in ein kleine verschraubbares Gefäß steckt.

„Ich will es einschicken um es auf eventuelle Krankheiten kontrollieren zu lassen."

Nachdem er das Tier weggesteckt hat, holt er ein Tuch und drängt es mit einer Flüssigkeit.

„Das brennt jetzt etwas." Warnt er und betupft die Stelle wo er die Zecke entfernt hat. Etwas? Etwas ist leider etwas untertrieben.

„So und das ist für deine Rippen, es dürfte den Schmerz etwas nehmen und helfen, dass es schneller heilt." Carlisle reibt eine Salbe über meine schmerzhafte Seite und reicht mir die Tube. „Falls du es wiederholen möchtest, ich denke meine Arbeit ist jetzt hier erledigt."

„Du gehst?" Frage ich nach.

„Ich denke meine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht besonders erwünscht bei eurer Pläneschmiederei. Außerdem sitzen ich und Esme etwas zwischen den Stühlen, wem sollen wir helfen? Euch oder Edward, ihr seit schließlich alle unsere Kinder. Edwards Verhalten war falsch, aber trotzdem ist er unser Sohn. Es ist schwierig für uns zu helfen, weil immer einer sich benachteiligt fühlen würde, deswegen sind Esme und ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, nicht einzugreifen und Rabeneltern zu spielen, ihr sollt das untereinander ausmachen." Ich kann Carlisle irgendwie verstehen und ich bin schuld daran.

„Es tut mir so leid euch in so eine Situation zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte ich Charlie anrufen, dass er mich abholt." Ich merke wie mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen, verflucht, soviel wie heute habe ich in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr geheult.

„Und das würde irgendwas and er Situation ändern? Oder glaubst du, dass Alice, Emmett, Jasper, ja selbst Rosalie dich einfach so gehen lassen würden? Oder würde es nicht eher so sein, dass sie Edward erst recht noch mehr ärger machen würden? Du gehörst zur Familie."

Carlisle nimmt mich in die Arme. „Nicht weinen, Bella. Ich weiß, dass du Edward liebst und umgekehrt, deswegen werdet ihr einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden, aber ich würde ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen, das nur so unter uns."

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken. Ich will, dass du die Bissstelle von der Zecke beobachtest, bei irgendeiner kleinen Veränderung sofort etwas sagen und ich werde sie mir in den nächsten Tagen auch noch mal anschauen. Verstanden."

Ich nicke.

„Embry, Jacob ihr könnt aus ihren verstecken kommen." Ruft er nur. „Die beiden werden dir sicherlich Gesellschaft leisten bis die anderen wieder da sind. Und hier noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich, für morgen."

Danke. Es sind zwei Reservierungen für Zipline Tours. „Und mit wem soll ich gehen?"

„Ich denke du wirst schon jemanden finden. Bis später."

„Tschüß." Während Carlisle geht kommen Jacob und Embry wieder zu mir.

„Ich mag diesen Doc, irgendwie." Sagt Embry.

„Und diese Idee, Edward zu ärgern gefällt mir noch viel mehr." Sagt Jacob und schließt seine Arme um mich und drückt meinen Rücken dabei gegen seine Brust. „Schon Ideen, Bella?"

„Ihr habt gelauscht."

„Schuldig." Geben beide grinsend zu. „Lass uns wieder hinein gehen."

Ich greife mir Jacobs Hand, ich hab viel zu viel Angst, dass ich verloren gehe. Jeder der beiden hat ein paar Äste in der Hand.

Nachdem ich mich wieder in der Mitte das Schlafsackes platziert habe, fangen die beiden an ein kleines Feuer zu machen. Sie halten die Flamme klein, aber dennoch verleiht das Feuer der Höhle etwas Warmes.

„Hat Rosalie nicht etwas von Essen gesagt." Fragt Jacob.

„Seit wann nehmt ihr freiwilliges etwas?" Will ich wissen.

„Seitdem wir den ganzen Tag gelaufen sind und nichts weiter gegessen haben."

„Ist in der roten Tasche." Sagt Rosalie als sie zusammen mit Jasper und Emmett die Höhle betreten. Jacob greift sofort nach der Tasche und schaut hinein.

„Was möchtest du Bella?"

„Was ist denn drin?"

„Sandwichs und Kekse." Sagen Rosalie und Jacob gleichzeitig.

„In meiner Tasche sind auch noch Sandwichs." Sagt Jasper. Ich greife nach Jaspers Tasche wissend, dass ich darin auch etwas zu trinken finden werde. Ich nehme mir meine angefangene Flasche Ginger Ale, doch ich schaffe es nicht den Verschluss zu öffnen.

„Macht mal einer auf." Ich halte die Flasche hoch, während vier Hände danach greifen.

„Danke." Nachdem ich das erste Sandwich gegessen habe, greife ich nach einem zweiten Sandwich, ich wusste gar nicht dass ich überhaupt soviel Hunger habe.

„Was können wir noch tun um Edward auf die Palme zu treiben?" Fragt Jacob.

„Edward wird damit rechnen, dass Bella nicht zu uns kommt, solange sie auf Kriegsfuß stehen." Sagt Jasper.

„Also sollten Alice und ich einen Girlsabend planen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich bin für Spiel-Abend." Ruft Emmett rein.

„Ich hab eine Idee, aber wir müssten erst mit Sam reden." Sagt Embry.

„Du könntest mit ihr ausreiten gehen." Sagt Rosalie zu Jasper, dann wendet sie sich zu mir. „Aber du darfst kein Wort zu Edward sagen, egal was er sagt, ignorier ihn einfach und komplett."

Ich nicke. „Nur wenn er sich in mein Zimmer schleicht? Ich rede nun mal im Schlaf."

„Dann wird einer von uns Wache halten." Sagt Emmett.

„Und wenn du bei uns bist, kannst du gern bei uns im Zimmer schlafen." Bietet Jasper an. „Alice wird sicher nichts dagegen haben."

„Das wird lustig, das wird lustig." Emmett reibt sich schon fast vor Vorfreude die Hände.

„Emmett wie alt bist du?"

„'Tschuldigung. Das macht aber Spaß so etwas zu planen."

Rosalie rollt nur mit den Augen.

Ich höre nur noch mit halbem Ohr hin, während die anderen planen, wie man Edward noch ärgern könnte. Auch wenn ich es nicht will, aber ich werde müde. Ich blinzle mehrmals aber als ich dann irgendetwas über den Schlafsack krabbeln sehe, bin ich wieder wach.

„Bella du solltest etwas schlafen."

„Kann nicht und wage es dir. Es gibt zuviel Krabbeltier hier." Sage ich, während es mir wieder die Augen zuzieht. Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt wie Embry aufgestanden ist und sich wieder in einen Wolf zu verwandeln.

Es ist Rosalie die reagiert. Sie schnappt sich den zweiten Schlafsack, den Jasper mitgebracht hatte und rollt ihn über Emmett aus. Dann steht sie auf und hebt mich hoch. Sie trägt mich die wenigen Schritte zu Emmett und setzt mich auf ihn und schließt den Schlafsack.

„Schlaf, wenn irgendwelche Krabbeltiere Emmett sehen, reißen sie freiwillig aus." Sagt sie nur, dann blickt sie hoch zu Emmett. „Und du lässt sie schlafen."

Dann setzt sie sich wieder hin.

Das letzte was ich noch höre ist ein, „endlich ist der Zappelphilipp ruhig."

…………….

Okay, ich habe unter meinem Profil eine Umfrage erstellt. Wollt ihr das Edward schnell erlöst wird oder soll er noch etwas länger zappeln müssen?


	31. Chapter 31 Bella

**Bellas POV**

Als ich aufwache merke ich als erstes meine volle Blase und danach dass ich mich in einer Höhle befinde, okay und wo ist jetzt das nächste Klo.

„Die Umgebung vor der Höhle ist frei von größeren Tieren." Sagt Jasper.

Kann er Gedanken lesen, damit hat sich meine Frage nach der Toilette allerdings erübrig.

„Darf ich mich jetzt wieder bewegen?" Fragt Emmett auf dessen Beine ich immer noch sitze.

„Du hast dich die ganze Nacht nicht bewegt?" Frage ich nach.

„Rosalie hat es verboten."

„Wenn du mir aus dem Schlafsack hilfst, ja." Antworte ich ihm. Im nu hat er den Reisverschluss geöffnet. Mühsam erhebe ich mich.

„Muskelkater kennt ihr alle nicht oder?" Frage ich.

„Wir nicht, ob die beiden es kennen weiß ich nicht." Sagt Emmett. „Aber irgendwie geben sie ein niedliches Bild ab."

Beide liegen in ihrer Wolfsform da, dicht beisammen, eingerollt.

„Ist bei dir alles süß und niedlich im Moment, Emmett?" Fragt Rosalie genervt.

„Findest du den Weg?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ich denke, ansonsten rufe ich." Ich zieh mir meine Schuhe an und stolpere mehr den Weg zum Ausgang. Draußen suche ich mir eine Stelle um mich zu erleichtern. Danach laufe ich zurück, ich finde die anderen ohne Probleme, so schwer war der Weg dann doch nicht. Vorsichtig gehe ich zu dem kleinen See um meine Hände und Gesicht zu waschen, das kalte Wasser tut richtig gut und ich werde schnell munter. Dann kommt mir ein fieser Gedanke, ich schaue zu den beiden schlafenden.

„Klasse Idee." Sagt Emmett als er neben mir auftaucht. Er bringt eine leere Flasche mit, ich fülle sie komplett und gehe zu Embry und Jacob.

„Aufwachen." Sage ich und kippe die Flasche Wasser über ihnen aus. Noch nie habe ich Jacob so schnell auf seinen Beinen gesehen. Ich lache laut los. Weder Jacob noch Embry wissen wie sie reagieren sollen, ihre Schnauze ist eine Grimasse, die irgendwo zwischen Zähnefletschen und Grinsen liegt. Sie schütteln sich beide, bevor sie aus der Höhle rennen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Frage ich.

„Nach Hause gehen, ich nehme an du willst duschen." Sagt Jasper.

„Wie weit sind wir davon entfernt?"

„So ungefähr 10 Kilometer." Schätzt Emmett.

„Nur? Ich dachte wir sind Kilometer weit gelaufen."

„Sind wir auch, halt nur im Kreis. Unsere Vermutung war, dass Edward hier als letztes Suchen würde."

„Macht Sinn. Wisst ihr wo Edward ist?"

„In der letzten Nachricht von Alice, meinte sie, sie wären kurz vor North Vancouver und dank Charlie, kam Edward auch nicht auf die Idee in den Bergen zu suchen."

„Was hat Charlie getan?" Will ich wissen.

„Charlie hat Edward angerufen und ihm erzählt dass du weder Fledermäuse magst und Angst davor hast im freien zu Schlafen, wo irgendetwas in deinen Schlafsack krabbeln könnte. Deswegen hat Edward angenommen, dass wir in irgendeinen Hotel absteigen." Erklärt Jasper.

„Okay." Antworte ich.

„Bella, das war gemein und hinterhältig und fies und …"

Ich versuche so unschuldig zu schauen, wie ich nur kann.

„Ich hätte nie so etwas von dir erwartet." Vollendet Jacob den Satz.

„Sorry, ihr beiden, aber es war einfach zu einladend." Sage ich.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch gemacht." Lacht Jacob.

„Seit ihr alle fertig?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ja."

„Dann lasst uns gehen."

Nach und nach verlassen wir die Höhle.

„Könnt ihr eigentlich Muskelkater bekommen?" Frage ich Jacob.

Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht seitdem wir uns verwandeln können. Soll ich dich tragen?"

Noch bevor ich nicken kann, hat mich Jacob in seine Arme gehoben und folgt den anderen, die dadurch jetzt rennen können.

„Das war ja wirklich nicht weit." Sagt ich erstaunt als wir an der Hütte ankommen.

„Das Essen ist auch schon fertig. Oder willst du erst duschen Bella."

„Mir wäre eine Dusche erst lieber." Sage ich, was mich aber vor dem Problem stellt, ich habe meinen Kulturbeutel in Emmetts Jeep.

„Deine Sachen sind gewaschen oben im Zimmer." Sagt Esme. Ich schaue sie kurz fragen an und gehe die Treppen hinauf. Vor dem Bett ist mein Rucksack und auf dem Bett sind alle meine Sachen, gewaschen, gebügelt und ordentlich zusammengelegt.

„Danke Esme." Rufe ich.

Ich greife mir die notwendigen Sachen und gehe ins Bad. Die warme Dusche tut meine müden Gliedern gut.

Beim abtrocknen merke ich, das an der Stelle wo mich die Zecke gebissen hat eine kleine Beule entstanden ist, und es juckt.

„Carlisle, ist es normal dass der Zeckenbiss juckt und anschwellt." Frage ich ihn.

„Ja, das ist die Abwehrreaktion deines Körpers darauf." Carlisle kommt zu mir und hebt mein Shirt etwas an.

„Das ist nicht gut." Sagt er.

„Was?" Frage ich erschrocken.

„Dein Hosenbund, reibt über die Stelle. Vielleicht sollten wir für den Tag ein Pflaster draufkleben, dass es nicht aufscheuert und zu bluten anfängt."

„Könnte für mich gesünder sein." Versuche ich zu scherzen.

Aus einen der Küchenschränke holt er einen Verbandskasten heraus und danach öffnet er seine Tasche und holt eine kleine Tube heraus.

„Das ist ein Antihistaminikum, das lindert den Juckreiz." Erklärt er, während er die Bissstelle versorgt. „Fertig und jetzt geh frühstücken."

„Danke."

Ich setze mich an den reich gedeckten Küchentisch, Embry sitzt mir gegenüber während sich Jacob neben mich setzt.

Ich habe gerade eine Schale Müsli aufgegessen als die Tür sich öffnet.

„Ihr seit hier?" Fragt Edward und tritt zusammen mit Alice ein. „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Carlisle?"

„Ich habe das gestern auch schon zu den anderen gesagt, wir, das heißt Esme und ich, wir werden uns nicht einmischen, wir sind neutral." Sagt er und hebt seine Hände zur Verteidigung.

„Aber du hast mich Stundenlang nach Bella suchen lassen."

„Und wenn ich dir verraten hätte, wo Bella wäre, dann wären die anderen wütend auf mich. Ich werde weder dir noch ihnen helfen." Wiederholt Carlisle.

„Bella wir müssen reden."

Es ist schwer in zu ignorieren, ich nicht anzuschauen.

„Kann ich noch einen Cappuccino haben, Esme?" Frage ich.

„Selbstverständlich."

Ich reiche ihr meine Tasse. „Wollt ihr beiden auch noch etwas?" Fragt sie Embry und Jacob. Doch beide schütteln nur mit dem Kopf.

Edward greift sich den Stuhl neben Embry und setzt sich darauf. „Können wir nun reden?"

Ich schaue Embry zu wie er isst, ich wusste gar nicht, dass dies so interessant sein kann, jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso die Cullens immer mir beim Essen zuschauen.

„Embry, Jacob, habe ihr beiden Lust heute mit Quad-Fahren zu gehen?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Nein." Antwortet Edward.

„Klar doch." Sagt Jacob.

Bella nicht lachen, sage ich zu mir selbst. Ich sehe Edwards Reaktion nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Allerdings tut mir Jasper leid, er steht gegen die Küchenzeile gelehnt als ich zu ihm schaue, ist aber sein Gesichtausdruck eher amüsiert als gestresst.

„Jasper als ich dir gestern Bellas Größe gesagt habe, habe ich dir auch die für Unterwäsche gegeben, warum hast du keine gekauft?"

„Weil ich wusste das Bella ihre Unterwäsche in einen separaten Plastikbeutel aufbewahrt und diese dadurch noch trocken ist."

„Woher?" Schön muss sich jetzt auch noch öffentlich über meine Unterwäsche unterhalten werden

„Ich war dabei als Emmett deine Tasche im Hotel gepackt hat."

„Achso." Macht irgendwie Sinn.

„Außerdem wer sagt, dass ich keine gekauft habe?" Fragt er grinsend.

„Jasper." Ruft ihn Edward entgegen und knurrt ihn danach an.

Ich erinnere mich an die beiden Tickets für die Zipline Tours und frage deswegen in die Runde, wer Lust hat mit mir dorthin zu gehen.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, wenn die Leinen nicht halten." Ich ignorier ihn.

„Jasper sollte gehen." Sagt Jacob, alle schauen ihn verwundert an. „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, sollten doch alle etwas Zeit mit Bella verbringen, Jaspers wurde unterbrochen, also ist es nur fair, dass er die Zeit heute bekommt. Meine Meinung."

Okay, woher kommt nun Jacobs Sinneswandel? Frage ich mich. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee ist mit Jasper zu gehen. Ich weiß meine Nähe schmerzt ihn und ich will ihm keine Schmerzen zu fügen.

Auf einmal kommt Rosalie aus ihrem Zimmer gestürzt.

„Emmett McCarthy Cullen, woher kommt dieser BH in deiner Jackentasche."

Rosalie wedelt meinen BH um ihren Finger. Dann höre ich nur, wie ein Stuhl nach hinten gestoßen wird und Edward auf Emmett losspringt.

„Aus meinen Haus." Ruft Esme den beiden zu und schafft es sie irgendwie zur Haustür hinauszubefördern.

Ich drehe mich langsam zu Rosalie, sie hält allerdings nur den Daumen nach oben und grinst.

Okay, das ganze könnte noch sehr interessant werden, denke ich mir.

„Bella, ich denke ihr solltet aufbrechen." Sagt Alice.

„Will denn Jasper überhaupt?" Frage ich.

„Sicher." Antwortet Alice.

„Ich ziehe mich nur noch schnell um." Sagt Jasper und verschwindet für wenige Augenblicke. Während sich Jasper umzieht, gehe ich bereits nach draußen, die beiden Wölfe folgen mir. Als wir nach draußen kommen, muss ich lachen.

„Bequem, Emmett."

„Sehr, das war das erste Mal, dass ich Edward wirklich schlagen konnte in einen Wettkampf. Stimmt's Eddilein." Emmett sitzt auf Edwards Rücken, während dieser auf den Boden liegt. Das Knurren das Edward von sich gibt, lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, es macht mir regelrecht Angst. „Außerdem muss ich doch sicher stellen, dass er euch nicht folgt."

„Wir helfen dir dabei." Beschließen Jacob und Embry.

„Wow Emmett, wie hast du das nur geschafft?" Fragt Alice neugierig.

„Tja, bedank dich bei Meister Bär, der Bella so einen Schrecken eingejagt hat, dass sie vergessen hat anzuziehen und so in meinen Jeep saß. Ein Bild das ich nie vergessen werde." Erklärt Emmett grinsend.

„Emmett." Warnt Edward. „Lass mich sofort los und hör auf über Bella nachzudenken."

„Beschreib mal?" Fordert Jacob ihn auf.

„Wehe." Warne ich ihn. Es reicht aus das mich Emmett so gesehen hat, die beiden brauchen das nicht auch noch zu wissen.

„Wir sind mit dem Jeep querfeldein gefahren und wollten die Umgebung erkunden, bevor wir Bella einiger Tiere in freier Natur zeigen wollten. Auf jeden Fall, ist ein Schwarzbär am Auto erschienen und Bella hat laut nach Jasper gerufen… zumindest denke ich der Schwarzbär war der Grund warum sie gerufen hat. Als wir zurückgelaufen sind, saß mein Sonnenschein in ihrer schönen rosafarbenen Unterwäsche auf der Rücksitzbank in meinen Jeep…"

Edward versucht sich unter Emmett freizukommen. „Lass mich los, du Gorilla und hör auf so von Bella zu erzählen."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie lange das hält, aber einen Versuch ist es wert." Sagt Rosalie und kommt mit einen Stück Pflaster aus dem Haus und klebt es Edward über den Mund.

„Bella." Sagt Jasper plötzlich hinter mir. Ich erschrecke. „Nicht erschrecken Prinzessin, ich habe noch etwas für dich, als Dank für die schöne Zeit mit dir."

Jasper nimmt mein Arm und legt mir ein Armband um. Es passt zu dem Set, ich bereue fast, dass ich die anderen Stücke zurückgegeben habe, es saß so schön aus.

Okay, normale Bella würde es ablehnen und zurückgeben wollen. Bella die Edward ärgern will akzeptiert es und Jasper dankend um den Hals fallen.

„Danke, es ist wunderschön." Sage ich und gebe ihn ein schnelles Küsschen auf die Wange, ich hoffe ich habe meine Grenze nicht überschritten, ich bin selber über meine Tat überrascht.

„Hey, ich hab kein Küsschen bekommen, für die Ohrringe." Beschwert sich Emmett. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und gebe ihn ebenfalls einen, er ist davon allerdings überrascht und lässt Edward los. Jasper zieht mich sofort aus der Gefahrenzone und als ich mich wieder zu Emmett drehe, sitzt nicht nur er auf Edward sondern auch noch die beiden Wölfe. Und alle drei Grinsen um die Wette.

Ich nehme das Armband wieder ab, Jasper schaut dabei fast ein wenig traurig aus und Edward grinst. Denkste, das werde ich definitiv behalten. „Alice kannst du darauf aufpassen, ich will nicht, dass ich damit hängen bleibe und es zerreise." Sage ich und gebe es ihr.

„Klar. Viel Spaß ihr beiden."

Wir nehmen Carlisles Auto und fahren los.

Wir haben etwa 20 Minuten vor dem Beginn der Tour den Treffpunkt erreicht. Als erstes bekommen wir von dem Tourleiter unsere Ausrüstung und eine ausführliche Erklärung. Als wir danach zur Ausgangsplattform hochsteigen, wird mir doch etwas mulmig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Etwas höher als ich vermutet habe."

„Keine Angst es ist sicher, wir, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rose und Alice haben die Stahlseile in der Nacht ausprobiert, die halten." Erklärt er.

„Das beruhigt mich … nicht wirklich im Moment." Sage ich.

Der Tourguide erklärt inzwischen die Flora und Fauna, die uns umgibt. Ich beschließe schnell dass Emmett und Jasper gestern die besseren Naturführer waren. Wir bereiten uns für unseren ersten Flug vor. Ich hänge mich in das Stahlseil über mir ein und werde von der Plattform abgestoßen.

„Oh Gott." Schreie ich, während ich mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf die Plattform zurase. Nach dem zweiten Gleitflug fängt die Sache langsam an Spaß zu machen.

„Das macht Spaß." Sage ich zu Jasper und schaue ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist jedoch irgendwie angespannt.

Er legt einen Arm über meine Schultern und deutet leicht mit dem Kopf auf eine junge Frau die hinter ihm steht und keinen Blick von ihm lässt.

Ich verstehe.

„Hey Schatz, was machen wir eigentlich danach?" Frage ich so laut, dass es die Frau hören kann.

„Ich dachte ich kann dich zum Essen einladen, Prinzessin." Allerdings wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich jetzt hunderttausend Tote gestorben, ich denke nicht, dass die so einfach aufgeben wird.

Als wir uns von dieser Plattform verabschieden, merke ich wie diese Frau Jasper versucht an den Hintern zu fassen. Also schiebe ich mich zwischen ihn und diese Frau.

Als Jasper in der Luft ist, spricht sie mich an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dieser süße Kerl an jemanden wie dich schön finden kann."

„Es gibt halt Männer die stehen auf Verstand und nicht auf Körbchengröße D." Antworte ich ihr und folge Jasper zum nächsten Baum.

„Körbchengröße C maximal und nachgeholfen dazu." Sagt Jasper zu mir auf der anderen Seite.

„Das erkennst du?" Frage ich erstaunt.

Er lacht nur und gibt mir keine Antwort.

Wir verbringen insgesamt zwei Stunden damit uns von Baum zu Baum gleiten zu lassen und Infos um die Fauna und Flora in British Columbia zu erhalten.

Nachdem wir unsere Ausrüstung abgeben haben, kommt diese Frau tatsächlich auf uns zu.

„Hey Süßer, wie wäre es wenn wir uns heute Abend mal treffen könnten."

„Sorry ich fahre heute noch nach Hause." Sagt er und lässt seinen texanischen Akzent dabei durchbrechen.

„Schade, aber vielleicht kannst du das Baby zu ihren Eltern bringen und wir könnten jetzt noch was unternehmen."

„Kein Interesse." Sagt Jasper und zieht mich zum Auto.

„Ach komm schon Schnuckelchen."

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern."

„Manche Leute merken es einfach nicht wenn sie nerven." Sage ich laut.

„Pass auf was du sagst." Warnt sie mich.

„Komm lass uns gehen, Prinzessin."

Doch sie folgt um.

„Wow ist, dass dein Schlitten?" Fragt sie.

„Nein der von meiner Frau." Sagt Jasper und ich muss aufpassen nicht loszulachen. Die Dame dreht sich auf der Stelle um. Als ich im Auto sitze mich ich allerdings loslachen.

„Deine Frau?"

„Alice hatte als erstes eine Vision von diesem Auto und hat Carlisle dann davon überzeugt, dass es sein Auto werden wird." Erklärt er. „Ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen."

„Ja, es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, mit fast 80 km/h durch die Bäume zu sausen." Sage ich ihm.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Willst du mich einladen?"

„Hatte ich mal geplant gehabt. Vielleicht solltest du Jacob anrufen, dann können die beiden auch kommen und Esme braucht nichts extra für sie zu machen."

„Okay."

Er reicht mir sein Handy und ich wähle Jacobs Nummer.

„Wollt ihr etwas essen?"

„Was ist dafür eine Frage?" Antwortet Jacob. „Wo sollen wir hinkommen?"

„Nach Whistler auf den Parkplatz." Sagt Jasper. „Und ja Emmett du darfst sitzen bleiben."

Ich schaue Jasper fragend an. „Die drei scheinen immer noch auf Edward zu sitzen und Emmett wollte gern sitzen bleiben."

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

„Okay Bells wir werden dort hin kommen."

Als wir auf den Parkplatz fahren, warten die beiden schon.

„Wärest du mir böse, wenn ich dich mit den beiden alleine lassen würde zum Essen?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken."

„Seit ihr her gelaufen?" Frage ich.

„Klar, nein Rosalie hat uns gefahren."

„Was?" Frage ich erstaunt.

„Ja, wir sind bis zu Emmetts Jeep gelaufen und mit dem hat sie uns dann hierher gebracht."

„Okay." Für einen Moment dachte ich, sie hätte ihren geliebten BMW genommen.

„Wo willst du Essen?"

„Sucht euch was aus." Sage ich. „Mir ist es egal."

Die beiden suchen eher etwas Rustikales als ein Feinschmeckerlokal auf. Aber nach dem guten Essen, habe sogar ich mal Appetit auf etwas normales, deswegen bestelle ich mir einen Chickenburger mit Pommes. Während die beiden sich jeweils ein Steak bestellen.

„Bist du schon mal Quad gefahren?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Nein noch nie. Aber was ich da in den Prospekt gesehen habe, sie es aus als ob es extremen Spaß machen könnte."

„Wird es auch. Aber ich würde dir raten deine kaputte Jacke anzuziehen und vielleicht nicht gerade deine besten Jeans." Sagt Jacob.

„Dessert?" Fragt Embry.

„Für mich definitiv nicht." Sage ich, ich bin bis zum platzen voll.

„Nachtisch, da sage ich gewiss nicht nein." Sagt Jacob und während die beiden sich über die Nachspeisenkarte hermachen überlege ich, wie die nächsten Tage ablaufen sollen, vor allen vor Biologie habe ich bedenken, so dicht neben Edward. Hilfe

„Fertig?" Fragt Jacob nachdem beide noch eine Portion Eis verputzt haben.

„Ja." Sage ich und suche aus meiner Tasche, meine Geldbörse heraus.

„Die Rechnung, bitte." Sage ich als ein Kellner an unserem Tisch vorbeikommt.

„Gemeinsam oder getrennt."

„Gemeinsam." Antworte ich.

Als der Kellner wiederkommt, schnappt mir Jacob die Rechnung aus der Hand, und gibt den Kellner den offenen Betrag.

„Nicht schimpfen. Anweisung von oben." Sagt Jacob.

„Wer?" Frage ich genervt.

„Wir mussten eine Schweigeerklärung unterschreiben."

„Edward." Sage ich.

„Nein, von diesem Schleimbeutel hätte ich es gewiss nichts angenommen. Dann hätte ich lieber selber gezahlt."

Wir laufen durch den kleinen Ort zum Parkplatz wo Jasper schon wartet.

„Geschmeckt."

„Ja." Sage ich. Er öffnet mir die Tür und ich steige hinein.

„Freut ihr euch schon auf das Quad-Fahren?"

„Sicher und darauf euch endlich einmal dreckig zu sehen." Sagt Jacob.

Schnell sind wir wieder bei der Hütte. Ich hatte fast erwartet dass Emmett immer noch auf Edward sitzt doch er steht an der Tür um uns zu begrüßen.

„Und Sonnenschein wie war es."

„Fantastisch, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es soviel Spaß macht, von einem Baum zum anderen zu gleiten, es war als ob man fliegen würde." Sage ich.

„Klingt als ob du Spaß hattest." Sagt Emmett.

„Und ob, aber ich denke ich sollte mich umziehen, Jacob will uns schließlich alle dreckig sehen."

Ich laufe die Treppen hoch. Als ich die Türe öffne sitzt Edward auf dem Bett und schaut mich an.

„Können wir reden Bella?"

Ich gehe zum Bett, nehme mir eine andere Jeans, ein etwas älteres Shirt und lege die kaputte Jacke auf die Seite.

Ich überlege für einen Augenblick was ich machen soll, soll ich gehen oder mich hier umziehen. Ich soll ihn ignorieren, also ist er nicht da, sprich ich zieh mich einfach hier um.

Als erstes ziehe ich meine Schuhe aus, dann streiche ich mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf als ich wieder aufsehe ist Edward verschwunden. Triumph. Schnell wechsle ich den Rest der Kleidung und begebe mich auf die Suche nach einem Haargummi und flechte meine Haare in einen Zopf. Dann schnappe ich mir die Jacke und laufe die Treppe hinunter.

Die anderen sind schon in den Autos. Edward sitzt hinten im Mercedes bei Esme und Carlisle, Emmett sitzt mit den beiden Wölfen im Jeep und Alice und Rosalie sitzen im BMW.

„Rosalie, kann ich bei euch mitfahren?" Frage ich.

„Klar doch."

Alice steigt aus und setzt sich auf die Rückbank während ich mich vorn reinsetzte.

„Jasper." Ruft Alice.

Er kommt als letzter gelaufen und verstaut eine Tasche im Kofferraum von Emmett, bevor er sich neben Alice setzt.

„Los geht's." Sagt Alice.

„Ich bin noch nie in einen Cabrio gefahren." Sage ich.

„Ist auch nicht viel anders als in einem normalen Auto." Sagt Rosalie.

Ich bin zwar anderer Meinung, behalte es aber lieber für mich. Als wir am Quad-Verleih ankommen, schauen die anderen Leute mit großen Augen auf die beiden teuren Autos und tuscheln miteinander.

„Sie haben fünf Quads reserviert."

„Ja."

„Dann kommen sie mit." Während er uns zu den Quads führt, verteilt er Helme zur Sicherheit an uns.

„Wer fährt mit wem?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ich fahr mit Bella." Erklärt Jasper, das überrascht mich jetzt doch ein wenig, aber ich bin nicht böse darüber.

„Okay, dann fahre ich mit Alice." Sagt Emmett.

„Aber ich darf fahren." Sagt sie, Alice setzt sich auf das Quad und Emmett setzt sich brav hinter hier. Das ist allerdings auch ein Bild, dass ich in Erinnerung behalten werde, klein Alice und groß Emmett auf einen Quad.

Rosalie und Jacob greifen sich auch jeweils ein Quad, im nächsten Moment, sitzt Embry hinter Rosalie.

„Komm schon Edward, sei kein Spielverderber." Ruft Jacob ihn zu, Edward lässt keinen Blick von mir, während er sich auf das Quad setzt.

Ich warte dass Jasper sich setzt als er es nicht tut, setze ich mich auf den hinteren Sitz doch er hebt mich einfach nach vorn.

„Ich weiß…"

„Ich erklär es dir." Sagt er zu mir.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, du kannst Bella doch nicht fahren lassen." Sagt Edward.

Doch Jasper lässt sich nicht darauf ein, er erklärt mir, wie ich das Teil zu bedienen habe.

Langsam legt er seine Arme um meinen Körper und selbst durch den Sturzhelm höre ich das Knurren von Edward, am Ende hat er seine Hände auf meinen Oberschenkeln liegen. Ich spüre die Kälte die von seinen Händen ausgeht.

Ich konzentriere mich auf das Fahren und schaffe es irgendwie auch von der Stelle zu kommen.

Es ist Carlisle der jedoch das offizielle Dreckigmachen freigibt, in dem er durch jede Pfütze fährt. Wir folgen ihm an zweiter Stelle hinter uns sind Alice und Emmett. Als wir auf einen Hang zusteuern, können wir Carlisle überholen.

„Gib Gas." Ruft mir Jasper zu. Ich drehe das Gas soweit auf wie ich kann, doch der Hang ist zu steil, auf einmal hab ich Angst dass wir nach hinten kippen könnten. Jasper springt jedoch im richtigen Moment ab und schiebt das letzte Stückchen hoch. Als wir oben stehen können wir sehen, wie die anderen Probleme haben, hoch zu kommen. Mittlerweile sind alle von oben bis unten voll gespritzt. Embry macht jedoch den Fehler und springt von dem Quad ab um zu schieben. Edward nutzt diese Möglichkeit und setzt sich hinter Rosalie.

Ich höre Jasper lachen.

„Edward meinte, die Gesellschaft sei nicht besser, aber der Geruch ist angenehmer."

Ich weiß nicht was genau geschieht, weil ich zu Jasper geschaut habe, aber das Quad von Rosalie und Edward überschlägt sich. Während Rosalie irgendwie zur Seite wegrollen kann, landet Edward in der großen Schlammpfütze unten am Hang, das Quad auf ihn.

Um nicht loszulachen starte ich lieber unser Quad und wir fahren weiter. Nach und nach tauchen auch die anderen hinter uns wieder auf. Und wieder jagen wir durch den Wald auf der vorgegeben Strecke. Als der Weg durch ein mit Schlammwasserbecken führt, springt Jasper ab und ich fahre alleine durch. Er rennt herum und steigt auf der anderen Seite wieder ein.

„Halt mal kurz an."

Ich komme gerade zum stehen, um zu sehen, wie Alice und Emmett im Schlamm stecken bleiben und absteigen. Sie müssen das Quad herausschieben, während die anderen außen vorbei fahren.

„Wir sind eigentlich ein bisschen zu schwer für die Quads. Deswegen sind die beiden stecken geblieben. Und weiter geht's."

Irgendwann schafft Carlisle und Esme uns wieder zu überholen, vor einer Kurve fahren sie direkt durch einen kleiner Pfütze und dieses mal sind wir es die alles abbekommen.

Am nächsten Hügel ist aber wieder Schluss mit der Führung der beiden, wir haben sie wieder eingeholt und so kommen wir auch ins Ziel an.

„Gewonnen." Ruf ich. „Das war einfach nur genial."

Nach und nach kommen auch die anderen ins Ziel. Wir sind alle von oben bis unten voll Schlamm gespritzt, Edward, der das Schlammbad genommen hat, sieht von allem jedoch am dreckigsten aus.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt wieder zum Haus?" Frage ich, ich denke nicht, dass wir so auch nur in eines der Autos einsteigen können.

Jasper holt aus dem Jeep die Tasche wieder heraus und öffnet sie, darin ist eine meiner Jeans und meine Schuhe.

Ich gehe mit den Sachen in die Toilette und ziehe mich um. Die Jacke hat sehr viel von dem Dreck abgehalten, darunter bin ich immer noch sauber. Ich wechsle die Hosen und ziehe die sauberen Schuhe an.

Am Waschbecken versuche ich wenigstens etwas von dem Dreck aus meinem Gesicht zu bekommen. Als ich wieder herauskomme, verschwinde Alice in der Toilette.

„Ich muss zu Hause erstmal duschen." Sagt Rosalie, während sie ihre Sitze mit einer Folie etwas abdeckt.

„Fertig." Ruft Alice. „Wir können fahren."

Dank Jaspers Voraussicht können wir als erstes vom Parkplatz fahren, dem entsprechend kommen wir auch als erstes am Haus an.

„Ich geh duschen." Sagen Alice und Rosalie fast gleichzeitig und sprinten zur Hütte.

„Komm mit." Sagt Jasper und führt mich zu dem großen Haus.

„Das ist deine?" Frage ich.

„Ja, mir hat die Hütte gefallen, leider gab es sie nur mit dem Haus." Sagt er. „Es ist nicht eingerichtet, hat allerdings zwei funktionierte Bäder."

Jasper führt mich in das Haus und zeigt mir das Bad.

„Wow." Kann ich nur sagen, das Bad ist größer als das in dem jetzigen Heim der Cullens.

„Handtücher." Sagt Jasper mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. „Schau dich um, wenn du möchtest, ich werde dir in der Zwischenzeit welche holen." Und damit läuft Jasper auch schon los.

Es dauert nicht lang, bis er wieder kommt. Er reicht mir zwei Handtücher und meinen Kulturbeutel und legt einen weiteren Beutel auf das Waschbecken. Dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich.

Ich hole aus meinen Kulturbeutel mein Shampoo und Duschgel. Ich ziehe mich komplett aus und stelle mich unter die warme Dusche, ich kann im abfließenden Wasser richtig sehen, welcher Schmutz von mir da runterkommt, vor allem als ich meine Haare wasche.

Als ich aus der Dusche herauskomme, wickle ich mich in das Handtuch und versuche zunächst meine Haare so trocken wir nur möglich zu rubbeln. Danach schaue ich in den Beutel und finde ein komplett neues Outfit, angefangen von der Unterwäsche in babyblau, Strümpfe, eine neue Jeans, eine Bluse und ein passendes Top und angezogen passt alles perfekt.

Als ich aus dem Bad komme steht Jasper wartend da.

„Fertig?"

Ich nicke.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

Jasper führt mich aus dem Haus zur Hütte, mittlerweile sind auch alle anderen angekommen.

„Ich sehe Jasper hat etwas Geschmack entwickelt." Sagt Alice als sich mich von oben bis unten betrachtet.

„Jasper hat das ausgesucht?" Frage ich überraschend.

„Nachdem mir Alice eine Beschreibung gegeben hat, was ich kaufen soll."

„Bis auf die Unterwäsche, da habe ich ihn freien Lauf gelassen." Sagt sie und ich werde rot, Jasper hat meine Unterwäsche ausgewählt, interessant. Ich sehe wie Edward auf uns zugestürmt kommt, doch es kommt nicht zum Angriff.

„Hör auf damit Jasper." Knurrt er.

„Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir." Sagt Jasper und ignoriert Edwards Knurren.

„Schön, alles in meiner Lieblingsfarbe." Sage ich.

Alice rollt nur mit den Augen. „Wie einfallslos."

Schneller als ich reagieren kann, zieht mir Rosalie das Top hoch, ich höre wie Jacob pfeift.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragt Emmett und kommt aus dem Haus.

„Also selbst meine Großmutter hat schon freizügigere Unterwäsche getragen." Sagt Rosalie. „Da hättest du dir aber auch was Besseres einfallen lassen, ich dachte du hast Jasper erzogen." Sagt sie schließlich zu Alice.

„Da gebe ich dir recht, Rosalie."

Schön haben jetzt alle meine Unterwäsche gesehen, ich dachte Rosalie hatte das Top gar nicht so hochgezogen.

„Ich werde mich bessern." Verspricht Jasper.

„Ich will auch sehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Emmett." Warnt Rose.

„Aber es heißt doch immer gucken darfst du, aber nicht anfassen oder Anregung darfst du dir holen, gegessen wird zu Hause."

Rosalie starrt ihn nur an.

„Okay, okay, ich habe aber trotzdem etwas. Komm her Bella. Er nimmt die Ohrringe, die er mir in Vancouver gekauft hat aus der Schachtel und steckt sie mir vorsichtig durch meine Ohrlöcher, danach legt mir Carlisle die Kette um und Jasper legt mir das Armband um.

„Perfekt, bis auf die Unterwäsche, die sieht man zum Glück ja nicht." Sagt Alice.

„Ja ich hab's verstanden." Wiederholt sich Jasper und verdreht dabei die Augen.

„Danke." Sage ich zu allen, ich hab schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Dann, muss ich schnell noch packen."

„Schon erledigt." Sagt Esme.

„Carlisle, hast du noch etwas von der Salbe für den Zeckenbiss." Frage ich, da beim Duschen das Pflaster abgegangen ist.

„Zeckenbiss. Bella ist von einer Zecke gebissen wurden." Fragt Edward nach. „Warum sagt mir das keiner." Doch von keinen erhält er eine laute Antwort, ich nehme an, er wird sie aber in den Gedanken der anderen gefunden haben.

Ich drehe meinen Rücken zu Carlisle und ziehe die Bluse und das Top etwas hoch. Ich merke wie Carlisle die Salbe etwas einreibt.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

„Auf geht's." Ruft Esme nochmals.

„Und ich darf wieder alleine fahren." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich kann bei dir mitfahren." Biete ich mich an.

„Oh super Sonnenschein." Freut sich Emmett, er hebt mich hoch und dreht sich einmal mit mir im Kreis.

„Das kann nicht sein, erst beschwerst du dich die ganze Zeit, Emmett spielt mir ständig Streiche und jetzt fährst du auch noch mit ihm die ganze Strecke." Bringt Edward ein.

Doch ich gebe ihm keine Antwort.

Carlisle geht zum Mercedes und reicht mir meine Handtasche und meinen Reisepass. Während Emse einen kleinen Beutel in den Jeep packt.

„Wollt ihr laufen oder sollen wir euch mitnehmen?" Fragt Emmett die beiden Wölfe.

„Würdest du dass denn?" Fragen sie zurück.

„Klar springt rein, Bella sitzt aber vorn." Ruft er hinterher.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich froh sein soll oder nicht, dass der Urlaub vorbei ist. Alles in allen war es doch ein schöner Urlaub.

Während wir über den Highway zunächst Richtung Vancouver fahren, lasse ich meine Gedanken freien Raum. Die Stimmung ist doch irgendwie gedrückt.

„Ich bin zwar nicht Jasper, aber du brauchst nicht traurig sein. Das war nicht der letzte Urlaub."

„Kann Edward uns hören?"

„Nein. Die anderen Autos sind etwas schneller und ich habe weder Edwards Fähigkeiten einer eingebauten Radarkontrolle noch Rosalies Aussehen um mich aus einer Polizei rauszureden. Deswegen muss ich mich etwas an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen." Erklärt er.

„Und wenn mir Edward nicht verzeiht?"

„Er wird dir verzeihen und wenn nicht, dann fahren wir halt das nächste Mal ohne ihn."

„Das…"

„Edward liebt dich, aber er sollte seine Grenzen lernen, willst du dass er dich immer auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht, dir vorschreibt mit wem du etwas unternehmen darfst?"

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

„Weder Rosalie noch Alice sind gefolgt, weil sie dir, Jasper und mir vertrauen. Und vertrauen ist wichtig, vor allen in dieser Familie, wo es keine Geheimnisse gibt."

„An was hast du eigentlich gedacht, als dich Edward angegriffen hat." Will Jacob wissen.

„Man kann Edward einfach wütend machen, man braucht nur an Bella zu denken. Ich meine wir waren gemeinsam schwimmen, da hab ich Bella in Bikini gesehen, deswegen weiß ich nicht, warum er so reagiert hat, als ich mir das Bild von Bella in ihrer Unterwäsche ins Gedächtnis gerufen hat. Aber für das nächste Mal hab ich eine bessere Idee, Bella in nasser Unterwäsche."

„Emmett ich will es nicht hören." Sage ich.

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen nasser Unterwäsche und nassen Bikini?"

„Damit Unterwäsche meist durchsichtiger ist." Antwortet Jacob.

„Ich wollte es nicht wissen, die Situation war schon peinlich genug."

„Bella, du musst dir in solchen Situationen nur in Gedächtnis rufen, wie alt wir wirklich sind, und dass wir haben wahrscheinlich diese oder so eine ähnliche Situation schon mal durchlebt. Peinlich ist es wenn man Esme in nasser Unterwäsche sieht, als sie mit einen ebenso spärlich bekleideten Carlisle aus dem Wald gerannt kommt, das ist peinlich. Oder…"

„Ich denke ich habe für den Moment genug gehört."

„Was ich sagen will, du brauchst dich für nicht zu schämen und es muss dir auch nicht peinlich sein."

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf rosa Unterwäsche, ich hatte weiße an."

„Das war irgendwie zu langweilig, außerdem ist deine rosafarbene etwas tiefer ausgeschnitten als die Weiße."

„Und will ich jetzt wissen woher du das weißt?"

„Ich war dabei als sie Alice dir gekauft hat."

„Das heißt aber, dass Edward auch nicht nachgedacht hat, weil ich alles was von euch war zurückgelassen habe."

„Wie schon gesagt Edward schaltet häufiger mal sein Gehirn aus, wenn es um dich geht."

„Was soll ich morgen in Bio machen?"

„Nichts, stell dir einfach vor er ist nicht da. Mache nichts besonderes, wie den Stuhl weiter zum Tischbein zu rücken, das würde ihm zeigen, dass du ihn wahrnimmst. Setzt dich normal auf den Stuhl und folge dem Unterricht."

„Und wenn es Partneraufgaben gibt?"

„Das gleiche, er ist nicht da. Du musst alles alleine machen, schreib keine Antworten ab, sag lieber etwas Falsches, falls du die Antwort nicht weißt. Ich weiß es klingt schwer, aber es wird ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben und er wird schneller begreifen, was für ein Idiot er ist."

Während wir weiterfahren spiele ich mit meinen beiden Armbändern, dem neuen von Jasper und dem mit Herz und Wolf daran. Ich mache beide ab.

„Jacob kannst du den Wolf an das andere Armband machen?"

„Will du das wirklich? Ist das neue nicht etwas zu schade dafür."

„Ist ja nur vorübergehend."

„Okay." Ich reiche ihn beide Teile und er befestigt den Wolf daran. Dann reicht er es mir zurück und ich lasse das Herz samt Armband in meine Handtasche gleiten.

„Jasper wird mich dafür hassen, ich musste versprechen es dir nicht zu sagen, aber …" fängt Emmett an.

„Dann sag ich es ihr später, dann hast du dein Versprechen nicht gebrochen." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich dachte ihr schläft?"

„Hast du schon mal versucht zu schlafen, wenn man …"

„Was wenn…"

„Frag lieber Embry."

„Was mich?" Fragt dieser nach.

„Sag bloß du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„An was?"

„An die schöne nackte blonde…"

„Oh Gott."

„Will auch wissen." Sagt Emmett.

„Umschreiben wir es mal mit feuchtem Traum." Sagt Jacob. Ich kann im Rückspiegel sehen, wie Embry feuerrot wird.

„Nun das ist peinlich. Ich schlaf nie wieder in Wolfsform." Sagt er.

Kurz nach der Grenze, halten wir an. Ich und die beiden Wölfe gehen etwas essen. Emmett tankt währenddessen das Auto voll und wartet geduldig bis wir wiederkommen.

Als ich wieder im Auto sitze werde ich müde und schlafe ein.

------------

Das nächste oder auch die nächsten beiden Kapitel werden die letzten beiden Tage aus Jaspers Sicht sein. Und vergesst nicht abzustimmen, wie lange Edward leiden soll.


	32. Chapter 32 Jasper POV

**Jasper POV**

Ich bin nervös, heute ist mein Tag mit Bella. Ich weiß sie wollte mir helfen bei der Entscheidung, was wir heute tun, aber ich war nicht fair darin. Ich habe weder bei dieser Zipline Tour angerufen noch bei dem Quadverleih, sondern nur bei dem Pferdehof. Ich liebe Pferde, und ich hoffe dass die Pferde mich etwas ablenken werden von Bella.

Im Obergeschoss höre ich Emmett mit Bella reden. Für ihn ist es einfacher sich mit Bella abzugeben, aber ich muss jedes Mal aufs Neue meinen Dämon bekämpfen.

„Kannst du Bella holen?" Fragt Esme leise.

Ich nicke. Auf den Weg nach oben höre ich wie Bella nach Edward fragt.

„Er ist Jagen. Und du lass endlich Bella in Ruhe." Antworte ich auf ihre Frage.

„Nerv ich das Wiesel arg?" Fragt er mich in unserer Art.

„Nein." Antworte ich nur ihm.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts." Sagt er schließlich laut.

„Das sieht man, Emmett. Edward ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde aufgebrochen als wir wiedergekommen sind. Er will uns gegen zwei am Quad-Verleih treffen. Und wenn du Hilfe mit dem Riesenbaby brauchst, ich gebe ihm gerne einen Tritt." Sage ich zu Bella. Sie lacht nur. Als sie die Decke zurückschlägt um aufzustehen, weht mir ein so süßer Duft entgegen, den ich kaum zu widerstehen mag, allerdings steht Bella noch nicht einmal die liegt Emmett schon darin.

„Das hilft." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ich hoffe das wird kein neuer Dauerzustand werden." Sagt sie zu ihm, er murmelt nur irgendetwas in das Kopfkissen.

„Wie kannst du das nur ertragen?" Frage ich Emmett.

„Der erste Atemzug ist am schwierigsten, danach wird es besser. Edward hatte in dieser Beziehung recht, das ständige auseinander setzten hilft." Erklärt er mir. Bella sucht in der Zwischenzeit ihre Sache zusammen und geht hinunter in das Bad. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, dass sie ihren Kulturbeutel vergessen hat, ich trage ihn hinterher.

Danach ruft mich Carlisle zu sich. Er hält das Luchsbaby im Arm, wo Esme in der Nacht die Mutter erledigt hat. Wir achten meist darauf, dass wir keine Muttertiere töten, doch Unfälle passieren immer wieder. Esme hat sich seitdem sie gesehen hat, dass sie ein Muttertier getötet hat, Vorwürfe gemacht. Erst nachdem ihr Carlisle versprochen hat, sich darum zu kümmern hat sie sich etwas beruhigt.

Er reicht mir das kleine Bündel, es ist schwach und hat Durst.

Wir laufen gemeinsam zurück zu Hütte. Ich rufe nach Bella, das Tier braucht Wärme. Neugierig kommt Bella auf mich zu.

„Was ist das?" Sie schiebt das Handtuch etwas zur Seite und betrachtet sich das Baby.

„Ach ist das niedlich. Aber…" Ich reiche ihr das Tier.

„Das ist ein erst wenige Tage alter Baby-Luchs. Wir habe die tote Mutter in der Nacht gefunden, wahrscheinlich von Puma oder Wolf getötet. Wir werde es mitnehmen, in der Nähe wo wir unsere Pferde bekommen ist eine Wildauffangstation." Erzähle ich ihr.

„Danke Jasper." Höre ich Esme sagen.

„Er scheint sich sichtbar wohler bei Bella zu fühlen als bei uns." Sagt Carlisle.

Zögerlich streichelt sich das Tier. Bella kann sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen.

„Ihr solltet aufbrechen, das kleine wird immer schwächer." Ermahnt Carlisle

„Bis du soweit?" Frage ich Bella.

„Ich brauch nur noch meine Tasche und meine Jacke." Noch während sie aufzählt, hole ich die Sache aus dem Haus und reiche sie ihr. Ich helfe ihr beim anziehen, weil sie das kleine Etwas nicht beiseite legen möchte.

„Es ist besser wenn du das kleine in deine Jacke steckst, so dass es warm bleibt." Schlägt ihr Carlisle vor und sie folgt dem Rat. Dann steigt sie vorsichtig in das Auto ein. Ich merke wie fürsorglich sie mit dem Tier umgeht. Bella wäre gewiss eine gute Mutter, denke ich mir. Wir fahren etwa 20 Minuten bis zur Auffangstation.

„Jasper Cullen?" Werden wir begrüßt.

„Ja, Frau Smith. Wir hatten telefoniert."

„Sie haben einen Baby-Luchs, so weit ich das verstanden habe."

„Ja, wir waren heute früh sehr zeitig aufgebrochen gewesen und haben das Muttertier tot gefunden, ich bin jetzt nicht der Experte aber ich würde auf einen Wolf oder Puma tippen als Todesursache, zum Glück lag es in der Nähe des Baus, wir konnten eine leisen Miauen hören." Während ich der Frau die Sachlage erläutert, verabschiedet sich Bella von dem Jungtier. Ich spüre wie eine gewisse Anspannung und Sorge von ihr abfällt. Behutsam reicht Bella ihr das Tier und die Pflegerin hat sofort nur noch Augen für das Jungtier.

„Es ist schon ziemlich schwach. Ich hoffe wir können ihm noch helfen."

„Wir sind auf dem schnellsten Wege hierher gekommen."

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, wer weiß wie lange die Mutter schon tot ist. So mein Kleines jetzt werden wir dich erstmal versorgen."

„Wir wollen sie nicht länger aufhalten. Einen schönen Tag noch." Sage ich, doch sie hört uns kaum noch

„Er wird es hier guthaben." Versichere ich Bella als sie beinahe sehnsüchtig hinterher schaut, als die Pflegerin mit dem Tier ins Haus verschwindet. Ich fahre uns zu der kleinen Ranch, wo ich gestern angerufen hatte. Wie bisher überall werden wir herzlich begrüßt und zu dem gut ausgebauten und gepflegten Stall geführt.

Ich verspüre eine gewisse Panik von Bella, sie durchsucht ihre Tasche.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mist. Ich habe in der Aufregung, vergessen, dass ich meine Geldbörse in die andere Jacke gesteckt habe." Ich bin froh, dass Menschen hin und wieder ein nicht so gutes Gedächtnis haben, Bella hatte ihre Geldbörse bereitgelegt gehabt, doch ich habe sie einfach liegen lassen. So erspar ich mir jede Diskussion wegen dem Bezahlen.

„Das wird langsam peinlich." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Braucht es nicht."

„Ich dachte Carlisle hat deine Kreditkarten eingezogen."

„Bis auf eine, aber Alice wusste nicht, dass ich diese noch habe."

Zwei wunderschöne Pferde werden zu uns gebracht. Ich berühre sie vorsichtig, nehme ihnen die Angst und es dauert nicht lange bis sie mir vertrauen. Es sind beides ruhige Tiere, die schon viele Besucher durch die Wildnis getragen haben.

„Das sind Sam und Jacob." Werden sie uns vorgestellt. Mir schlägt sofort eine Welle der Erheiterung entgegen.

„Welchen möchtest du reiten?" Frage ich so ernst wie es nur möglich ist.

„Jacob." Sagt sie und bricht im nächsten Moment in Lachen aus. Der Besitzer der Tiere schaut uns nur überrascht an.

„Wir haben zwei gute Bekannte, sie heißen Jacob und Sam." Erkläre ich ihm.

Obwohl ich mir schon eine Route überlegt habe und heute Nacht auch abgelaufen bin, lasse ich mir die Wege beschreiben und höre aufmerksam zu.

Ich helfe Bella beim Aufsteigen auf Jacob, bevor ich mich auf Sam schwinge. Langsamen Tempos verlassen wir den Hof.

Bella stellt mir fragen, über Pferde und warum ich so gut mit ihnen umgehen kann und ich erkläre bereitwillig. Sie soll mich kennen lernen, Jasper und nicht das Monster Jasper vor dem sie Angst haben muss. Ich erzähle ihr von meinen früheren Leben und den einzigen Luxus den ich mir leisten konnte. Pferde. Ich versuche ihr zu erklären, welche Wirkung die Tiere auf mich haben. Das ich diese stolzen Tiere einfach mag.

„Ich denke, das merken die Tiere, dass du sie magst. Willst du jetzt kein eigenes Pferd mehr haben wollen?" Fragt sie mich.

„Doch schon, nur… die anderen Familienmitglieder sehen Tiere als Nahrung, sie nervt der Geruch und ich bin mir sicher, Rosalie und eventuell auch Alice werden sich nach diesem Ausflug nicht mit Sprüchen über den Geruch zurückhalten können. Aber ich könnte irgendwie nie ein Pferd töten, die anderen hätten damit kein Problem. Ich hab zwei Mal versucht Alice das Reiten beizubringen, beide Male hat sie das Tier dabei verletzt."

„Gebissen?"

„Nein, das eine Mal hat sie dem Tier mehrere Rippen gebrochen, weil sie zu fest mit den Beinen gedrückt hat. Bei einen anderen Tier hat sie zu schnell und fest an dem Zaumzeug gerissen, dass sie das Tier im Kiefer bereich verletzt hat."

„Und du gehst so nie reiten?"

„Hin und wieder, wenn ich Abstand brauche zu den anderen. Und du, wie bist du zum Reiten gekommen." Fragt er nun mich.

„Meine Mom und ihre Freunde waren der Meinung es sein eine gute Idee meinen Gleichgewichtssinn zu fördern, sie hofften, dass ich dann nicht mehr bei jeden zweiten Schritt über meine eigene Füße stolpern würde. Ich war über mehrere Jahre hinweg einmal in der Woche beim Reiten. Irgendwann wollten wir dann einmal einen langen Ausritt macht, so Cowboy mäßig mit Zelt und Lagerfeuer. Wir fahren gerade einmal dreißig Minuten unterwegs als eine Klapperschlange unseren Weg kreuzte, mein Pferd ging mit mir durch. Ich konnte mich für eine Weile noch im Sattel halten, aber irgendwann stürzte ich doch, ich war damals für mehrere Wochen im Krankenhaus, darauf hin Verbot mir Mom das Reiten. Aber irgendwie vermisse ich es."

Als wir an einen Hügel ankommen springe ich vor dem Tier, ich kann genauso gut den Weg hinauflaufen und brauche das Tier nicht mehr zu belasten als nötig. Als Bella aber ebenfalls absteigen will halte ich sie davon ab. Sie ist nur ein Fliegengewicht für das Pferd.

„Edward bleib fern, die Tiere fangen an dich zu wittern." Rufe ich ihm zu. Er verfolgt uns seitdem wir von dem Reiterhof los sind und hin und wieder kommt er uns für meinen Geschmack zu Nahe. Und die beiden Pferde fangen an ihn zu spüren.

Als wir die Kuppe des Hügels erreicht haben springt auch Bella aus dem Sattel, beide Pferde nutzen sofort die Möglichkeit am grünen Gras zu knabbern. Bella lässt sich im Gras nieder. Ihr blick schweift über die Landschaft. Es ist so ruhig und friedlich.

„An was denkst du?" Will ich wissen, sie hat einen so verträumten Blick im Gesicht.

„Nichts weiter, das es einfach nur schön hier ist, so ruhig und friedlich."

Ich merke wie die Pferde auf einmal nervös werden. Ich sehe eines der Tiere in die Luft steigen. Ich rolle mich auf sie. Versuche ihren Körper mit dem meinigen zu bedecken. Ich sehe die Angst und die Panik in ihren Augen. Ich weiß nicht ob es vor mir oder vor den Pferden ist. Ich spüre den Windhauch und mache meinen Körper so steif wie ich nur kann um den mächtigen Einschlag des Pferdehufes aufzufangen und die Einschlagskraft nicht auf Bella zu übertragen. Dann ist alles vorbei, die beiden Pferde galoppieren den Hang hinab. Ich helfe Bella auf die Beine.

„Alles in Ordnung, bist du verletzt?" Frage ich, ich kann kein Blut riechen. Ich hoffe sie ist auch so nicht weiter verletzt.

„Ich bin okay. Was, was ist passiert?" Ich kann ihre Verwirrung, Angst spüren.

„Irgendetwas hat die Pferde nervös gemacht. Ich hole die Tiere erstmal. Setzt dich hin du siehst im Moment blasser aus als wir." Ich brauche etwas abstand zu ihr, auch wenn es nur ein paar Meter sind.

Als ich die beiden Pferde wieder eingefangen habe, habe ich mich auch wieder beruhigt. Als ich jedoch Bella sehe, wird es mir wieder anders. Ihr Ärmel ist aufgerissen, von einem Huf, aber ich kann kein Blut riechen. Aber …

„Bella, bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht, dein Arm." Sie schaut sich ihren Arm an, und greift vorsichtig danach, so als ob sie Angst davor hat, dort etwas zu finden.

„Ist nur der Stoff, aber deine Jacke sieht auch nicht viel besser aus. Was ist passiert?" Ich weiß das Pferd hat mich voll erwischt und ich werde diesen Einschlag auch in den nächsten Tagen noch spüren. Trotzdem ziehe ich die Jacke aus. Der Rücken wird von einem wunderschönen Hufabdruck verziert.

„Die Tiere müssen irgendetwas gewittert haben, was sie aufscheuen ließ."

„Edward. Wie lange beobachtet er uns schon?" Fragt sie, sie wartet erst gar nicht auf meine Bestätigung oder Verneinung, aber ich kann eine enorme Wut verspüren. Sie steht unter Schock.

„Er folgt uns seitdem wir am Reiterhof los sind, doch die meiste Zeit war wenigsten schlau genug, sich gegen den Wind zu bewegen, dass ihn die Pferde nicht riechen konnten." Sage ich ihr ehrlich. Auch wenn mir Edward etwas anderes zuruft. Ich werde Bella nicht belügen, das hat sie nicht verdient.

„Und du hast mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich darüber aufregst, er ist meinetwegen hier." Ich hasse es wenn Edward teile von unseren Gesprächen aufschnappt und dann irgendetwas hineininterpretiert.

„Da er ja auch hätte sehr viel ausrichten können in einem Notfall. Faule Ausrede." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Beruhige dich Bella." Doch sie will sich nicht beruhigen, der Schock, die Angst davor was hätte passieren können sitzt tief in ihr und ich will nicht ihre Gefühle manipulieren um ihr eine falsche Sicherheit vorzuspielen

„Was fällt Edward ein mich kontrollieren zu müssen."

„Er ist wegen mir da." Versuche ich es nocheinmal.

„Das glaub ich nicht, das kann er seine Großmutter erzählen. Wenn du nicht so schnell reagiert hättest, wäre ich jetzt tot gewesen. Schön, und er will mich beschützten." Sie hat recht, denke ich mir. Sie hätte tot sein können. Ihr Arm hätte zermalmt sein können. Doch wir hatten Glück.

„Bella." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Nein." Ruft mir Edward zu.

Ich kann ihre Angst, Panik und Wut spüren als wäre sie meine. Ich lege meine Arme um sie. Ihr Duft ist so einladend, nur wenige Zentimeter und ich könnte sie kosten, ihren Nektar trinken. Ich schlucke immer und immer wieder. Als jedoch ihre Beine, ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen wollen, kehre ich in die Realität zurück und wieso ich sie in den Armen halte. Sie zittert am ganzen Körper.

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet." Sagt sie.

„Wenn ich, nicht ich wäre, dann hättest du niemals Hilfe gebraucht. Sei nicht böse auf Edward." Versuche ich ihr einzureden.

„Doch das bin ich. Er hat den schönen Tag ruiniert." Das hat er, doch ich will ihre Wut auf ihn nicht noch bestärken.

„Wir können doch noch eine Weile reiten. Ich denke das würde auch Jacob gefallen." Ich locke ihr Pferd zu uns. Es ist ein ausgezeichnet Tier, es kann nichts dafür. Bella beruhigt sich etwas als sie das Pferd spürt, wie es an ihr knabbert.

„Es ist aber nicht mehr das gleiche, wenn ich weiß, dass er mich verfolgt. Es würde ihn ja sicherlich auch nicht gefallen, wenn einer von euch uns morgen verfolgt."

„Aber zurück zum Reiterhof müssen wir trotzdem reiten. Denkst du das schaffst du."

„Wie kannst du sie jetzt noch reiten lassen wollen, wenn die Pferde wieder durchgehen." Höre ich Edward.

„Dann halte Abstand." Erwidere ich genervt.

„Ich hätte tot sein können." Sagt sie wieder.

„Ich denke ich sollte lieber Carlisle anrufen?" Ich habe zwar schon viele Leute in einen Schockzustand gesehen, doch ich bin überfordert.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, ich verstehe Edward nur nicht, wie kann er nur so leichtsinnig sein, mir erzählt er ständig, dass ich vorsichtiger sein soll. Er hätte doch wissen müssen wie die Pferde reagieren, er hat es ja im Stanley Park selber erlebt, wie schnell sie erschrocken sind."

Ich kann ihre Argumente nicht widerlegen. Sie sind wahr. Deswegen helfe ich ihr auf das Pferd.

„Sei nicht böse, er meinte es nur gut." Sage ich zu ihr.

Sie ist auf einmal unsicher im Sattel. Edward, denke ich mir nur. Ich steige auf mein Pferd auf. Als ich sehe, wie ihre zittrigen Hände nach den Zügeln greifen wollen, nehme ich sie. Ich habe gelernt zwei Pferde auf einmal zu führen, ich lasse die beiden Tiere so dich nebeneinander reiten wie es geht.

Am Pferdehof angekommen binde ich beide Pferde an und bringe zunächst Bella und meine Jacke ins Auto. Dann gehe ich zu dem Besitzer. Er ist überrascht. Ich erzähle ihm, dass sich Bella auf einmal nicht mehr wohl gefühlt, er blickt zum Auto und Bella sitzt unglücklich darin. Ich fühle Mitleid, als er mir ein Teil des Geldes zurückerstatten will, lehne ich ab.

Ich gehe zurück zum Auto. Ich kann Edward immer noch in der Nähe spüren, will er jetzt alle Pferde verrückt machen? Denke ich mir.

„Willst du irgendwo anders hin?" Frage ich sie, doch sie schüttelt nur mit den Kopf. Traurigkeit ist nun die vorherrschende Emotion im Auto.

Die anderen sind überrascht als wir schon zurück kommen.

„Jasper es tut mir leid. Ich habe es erst zu spät gesehen, dass er euch gefolgt ist. Obwohl, ich hätte es mir denken können, er ist am Donnerstag Emmett ja auch gefolgt." Sagt Alice.

„Bella ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Carlisle besorgt.

„Ja." Sagt sie zu ihm

„Kann es sein, dass sie unter Schock steht?" Frage ich Carlisle.

„Etwas." Sagt er. „Sie sollte auf jedem Fall nicht alleine bleiben in den nächsten Stunden." Ich stöhne beinahe auf als Edward zu uns kommt.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Jasper und Bella zu verfolgen?" Wird er von Alice in Begrüßung genommen.

„Ich wollte nur…"

„Du, das ich nicht lache. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, was ich gesehen habe, dass ihr morgen zusammen diese ZiplineTours macht. Also konnte heute nichts passieren." Unterbricht in Alice sofort.

„Ich…"

„Ja, was?" Fragt Alice nach.

„Ich wollte…"

„Was wollten Sie, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

„Lass' mich ausreden."

„Wir hören."

Ich mag Bellas Traurigkeit nicht mehr ertragen. Sie ist kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, ihr wird alles zuviel. _Edward sag ihr die Wahrheit. _

„Wahrscheinlich fällt ihm im Moment keine weitere Ausrede ein, für er ist eifersüchtig, auf die beiden." Fängt Rosalie jetzt auch noch an.

„Er ist was?" Fragt Bella geschockt.

„Eifersüchtig. Ihm gefällt es nicht, dass du anfängst dich besser mit Emmett und Jasper zu verstehen." Erklärt Rosalie.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." Faucht Edward zurück.

„Und warum bist du Emmett und Bella am Donnerstag bis nach Science World gefolgt?"

Warum musste Rosalie das sagen, warum nur. Die Emotionen schaukeln sich immer weiter hoch. Lang kann ich es nicht mehr ertragen, dann muss ich gehen.

„Woher.."

„Woher ich das weiß? Weil ich dir gefolgt."

„Du bist… ich dachte du wolltest shoppen?"

„Nachdem ich gesehen habe, welchen Weg du eingeschlagen hast, konnte ich nicht wieder stehen, dich zu verfolgen. Tja, wenn du heute Bella vor Jasper schützen wolltest, was ist deine Ausrede für Donnerstag?" Fordert in Rosalie heraus.

„Ich wollte…"

„Du wolltest kontrollieren was sie machen?"

„Ich wollte…"

„Du wiederholst dich langsam." Funkt Alice dazwischen.

„Ich denke unser Edward hat das Denkvermögen verloren." Amüsiert sich Emmett.

„Halt du dich daraus." Sagt Edward.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die ganze Sache Edward und Bella überlassen, ich denke die beiden müssen miteinander reden." Versucht Carlisle die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich denke Carlisle hat recht, Kinder."

„Wir treffen euch um zwei Uhr am Quad-Verleih." Sagt Carlisle, dann winkt er uns zu sich.

Wir laufen vom Haus aus durch den Wald, doch bald verlasse ich die anderen, nur Emmett folgt mir.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Die Wahrheit, nein. Bella hätte tot sein können. Ich habe Edward mehrmals gewarnt fern zu bleiben, doch er musste immer näher kommen. Es hat ihm nicht gereicht dass er meine Gedanke lesen konnte, er musste in Sichtweite von uns sein."

„Musst du jagen?" Fragt er mich schließlich.

„Etwas bräuchte ich."

„Dann komm, ich habe eine Idee. Ich wollte nach Whistler um Rosalie etwa für untendrunter zu kaufen, etwas aufreizendes, damit sie mich hoffentlich wieder ins Zimmer lässt. Du könntest das gleiche für Alice tun. Es würde dich ablenken."

„Warum nicht?"

Wir jagen in einen Menschen leeren Gebiet, ein Reh reicht mir um den Durst zu stillen, ich habe mehr gejagt als je zuvor in den letzten Tagen, aber ich brauchte etwas um den Dämon in mir zu beruhigen.

„Besser?"

Ich nicke nur.

„Mein Jeep steht bereits am Quad-Verleih." Wir laufen dort hin. Wir haben Glück, wir sitzen gerade im Wagen als sich die Wolken öffnen und ein kalter Regenguss auf uns niederprasselt.

Emmett steuert den Wagen von dem Schotterweg auf die Hauptstraße.

„Emmett halt an." Rufe ich ihm zu.

„Bella, was macht sie ihr?"

Ich springe aus dem Auto.

„Bella, was machst du hier?" Sie erschrickt und ihrer Kehler entfernt an Aufschrei. „Bella was ist passiert?" Was hat er dir nur angetan.

„Nichts." Sagt sie, ich kann ihre Tränen riechen. Selbst unter den kalten Regen. Ihr Körper zittert und sie ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Bella, steig ins Auto." Fordere ich sie auf.

„Nein."

„Was hat Edward gesagt?"

„Nichts."

„Steig ins Auto, deine Lippen werden schon blau."

„Mir egal." Trotzkopf.

„Komm schon Sonnenschein, du wirst sonst krank." Sagt Emmett, während er um das Auto gelaufen kommt. Er ist genauso besorgt und wütend wie ich. Besorgt um Bella, wütend auf Edward.

„Ist auch egal."

„Soll ich Edward mal kräftig zwischen die Beine treten?" Fragt er scherzhaft.

„Mir egal." Sie beachtet den Scherz von Emmett überhaupt nicht. Er öffnet den Kofferraum und holt einen Regenschirm heraus.

„Wir müssen sie irgendwie ins trockene bringen und heraus aus diesen Klamotten." Sagt er zu mir, während er den Schirm über ihr aufspannt.

Ich nehme ihr den Rücksack und den Beutel ab, beides ist durchnässt und ein kurzer Blick hinein bestätigt es.

„Alles nass." Ich lege beides in den Kofferraum.

„Bella was machst du hier, vor allem warum hast du nur deine Ballerinas und wo ist deine Jacke?" Fragt Emmett sie, doch sie ignoriert uns.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Bohrt er nach.

„Heim."

„Dann ist dies aber die falsche Richtung."

„Heim nach Forks, Scherzkeks."

„Zieh dein T-Shirt aus." Fordere ich sie auf. Beide, Emmett und Bella schauen mich überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden, zieh den T-Shirt aus, bevor du dich noch erkältest."

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper

„Bella, du kannst das freiwillig machen oder ich kann nachhelfen." Warne ich sie und ich merke wie sie bricht und dabei wollte ich ihr nie wehtun. Sie lässt ihre Handtasche fallen und zieht das Shirt über ihren Kopf. Ihr BH ist ebenfalls durchnässt, als ich ihre Seite sehe, erschrecke ich. Sie ist blau.

„Bella hat Carlisle das gesehen?"

„Ist doch nur ein blauer Fleck." Antwortet sie mir.

„Nur? Hast du Carlisle davon erzählt?"

„Nein."

„Sorry, ich konnte sie dir nicht anwärmen." Sagt Emmett zu ihr als er sie in seine Jacke wickelt. Sie ist wetterfest wie meine. Er reibt mit schnellen Bewegungen über ihren Körper um ihren Kreislauf anzuregen und sie zu wärmen, da die Jacke ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln reicht, kann ich das nächste ohne bedenken sagen.

„Und nun zieh deine Hosen aus."

Doch wieder spielt sie stur.

„Bella." Fordere ich sie heraus. Ich merke wie sich ihre Hände unter der Jacke bewegen, wie sie die Knöpfe öffnet und die Hosen nach unten Fallen. Sie schreit auf als Emmett den Schirm beiseite fallen lässt und sie ins Auto hebt. Er zieht ihr die Schuhe aus. Ich nehme die nassen Sachen und verstaue sie im Kofferraum. Danach reiche ich ihr meine Jacke.

Ich spüre ihn bevor ich ihn sehen kann.

„Edward kommt." Panik strömt mir entgegen. Ich richte meinen Gedanken auf Alice und der Unterwäsche die ich ihr gern kaufen würde und schließe die Tür.

„Was machst du in Rosalies Auto?" Will Emmett wissen.

„Ich hab Bella eine neue Jacke geholt. Sie regt sich komplett über das kaputte Teil auf."

„Vielleicht hat sie ja auch Grund dazu sich aufzuregen." Unterbreche ich ihn.

„Jetzt fang du auch noch damit an, es reicht schon wenn sie hysterisch ist. Ich hoffe sie hat sich mittlerweile beruhigt."

„Gehst du nicht etwas zu weit." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Okay hier beiden macht das unter euch aus. Jasper ich treffe dich auf den Parkplatz, weil alleine geh ich nicht in den Laden hinein." Sagt Emmett.

„Müsst ihr beide das euch so bildlich ausmalen, was ihr für eure Damen kaufen wollt?" Fragt Edward.

„Wenn du so prüde bist, nicht mein Problem." Ruft Emmett ihm zu, während er losfährt.

„Ich bin nicht prüde."

„Hat Carlisle nicht gesagt, dass Bella nicht alleine bleiben soll."

„Weißt du wie hysterisch sie ist, sie hat mir an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich mutwillig die Pferde auf sie gejagt habe."

„Ich kann dieses Argument verstehen von ihr. Ich hatte dich gewarnt, nicht zu Nahe zu kommen und Bella weiß wie die Pferde in Stanley Park reagiert haben auf uns. Und wenn du alles andere abstreitet, ist es logisch, dass sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kommt."

„Dieser Urlaub war eine blöde Idee."

„Finde ich nicht, auf jeden Fall verstehen sich Emmett und Rosalie jetzt besser mit Bella. Es war ja das Ziel, das Spannung abgebaut werden. Was wirst du jetzt mit Bella machen?"

„Ich werde warten bis sie sich beruhigt hat und ihr dann erklären welchen Unsinn sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hat."

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit."

Er ignoriert meine Frage. „Sie wollte mich sogar aus dem Haus werfen."

„Ist mein Haus, ich hätte ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben." Sage ich kalt, er knurrt mich an.

„Ich wollte sie nur beschützen."

„Nur das glaubt keiner und sie erst recht nicht, dazu kennt sie dich zu gut, die Geschwindigkeit mit der du rennen kannst, du hättest sie nicht schützen können."

„Du glaubst doch nicht auch diesen Unsinn von Eifersucht."

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich spüre es auch." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Kannst du nach Bella schauen, und sie beruhigen, dass ich später mir ihr reden kann. Ach hier, die Jacke kannst du ihr geben."

„Gib sie ihr doch selbst." Sage ich und lasse Edward stehen. Ich fange an mir Alice in Reizwäsche vorzustellen, etwas das Edward meist schnell aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt.

Edward tritt auf das Gaspedal und fährt davon. Ich beobachte ihn einen Augenblick, doch er fährt an der Einfahrt vorbei.

Mein Handy vibriert, ich finde mehrere SMS von Alice, mit Anweisungen was ich Bella an Kleidung kaufen soll, samt Größenangaben und dass sie uns ab späten Nachmittag nicht mehr sehen kann. Sie wird Edward ablenken und hofft, dass ihr Bella wegen der Sache im Aquarium somit verzeiht und dass ich Essen und Trinken nicht vergessen soll für Bella. Und rät uns die große Höhle in der Nähe des Hauses als Versteck.

Mit diesen Infos laufe ich nach Whistler.

Das Outfit das Alice für Bella vorgeschlagen hat ist nicht geeignet um sich in der Natur zu bewegen, es ist eher was für die Schule oder so. Deswegen gehe ich als erstes in einen Outdoor-Store und schnappe mir eine Verkäuferin. Ich erkläre dass ich meine Freundin mit einen Outfit überraschen will. Ich weiß dass blau Bellas Lieblingsfarbe ist und als die Verkäuferin mir dann eine blaue Jacke zeigt, nehme ich sie sofort. Sie meint dazu würde am besten eine schwarze Hose passen, sie legt mir mehrer zur Auswahl hin und ich entscheide mich für eine, wo sie die Beinlänge variieren kann, nach den Hosen, will ich ein paar Schuhe für sie haben. Die Verkäuferin fängt an Fragen zu stellen ob wir viel oder wenig wandern, in welchen Gelände und kreist somit die Anzahl der Schuhe ein. Da Esme Bella flache Wanderschuhe gekauft hat, entscheide ich mich für eine etwas höhere Variante. Zum Abschluss ist auch schnell noch ein Shirt für sie gefunden. Ich lasse alles einpacken und frage ob ich die Tüten auf den Rückweg abholen könnte. Die Verkäuferin stellt die Taschen solange hinter die Theke.

Der nächste Auftrag wird etwas heikler, Alice verlangt, dass ich für Bella Unterwäsche einkaufe. Vor dem Geschäft überlege ich mir eine erst eine passende Geschichte, bevor ich eintrete.

Da ich die Größe von Bella habe, schaue ich mich zunächst um. Für Alice hätte ich schnell das passende gefunden, aber ich bezweifle, dass dies Bella auch gefallen würde. Oh Mann, warum gibt es hier nur soviel Auswahl, weiß – einfallslos, rosa – zu barbiehaft.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragt mich eine Verkäuferin neugierig.

„Ich suche ein passendes Set."

„Für ihre Freundin."

„Schwester."

Wie erwartet schaut mich die Verkäuferin erst fragend an, doch darunter spüre ich auch eine gewisse Ablehnung.

„Ich habe mit meinen Bruder gewettet, dass ich mich nicht traue für unsere kleine Schwester zum Geburtstag ein Wäsche-Set zu kaufen."

„Ich nehme an für diesen Spaß möchten sie dann lieber etwas Einfaches und Billiges haben."

„Bloß nicht, weil dann höre ich bis an mein Lebensende was für ein Geizhals ich bin."

„Wie alt wir ihre Schwester denn?"

„19." Sage ich.

„Schönes Alter."

„Ich meine für meine Freundin wäre es einfacher, aber für meine Schwester?"

„Welche Größe hat sie denn?"

Ich sag ihr die Größen und wieder schaut sie mich erstaunt an. „Sie wissen aber gut Bescheid."

„Das war nicht allzu schwer, ich weiß in welcher Schublade sie ihre Unterwäsche aufbewahrt."

„Was ist denn die Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Blau."

„Und soll es denn eher was verführerisches oder doch eher was braves?"

„Ich will mir meine kleine Schwester lieber nicht in etwas verführerischem Vorstellen wollen. Es sollte halt etwas sein, dass sie auch im tagtäglichen Gebrauch anziehen könnte." Alice dafür kill ich dich eigenhändig. „Könnten sie mir nicht einfach mal zwei, drei Sachen in der richtigen Größe zeigen?" Frage ich, ich habe kein Interesse daran weiter ausgefragt zu werden.

Die Verkäuferin greift zielsicher nach den Sachen und legt mir ein Set nach den anderen vor. Zunächst sortiere ich die Teile aus die Spitze enthalten, als nächstes kommen Sets dran, die einen Tanga enthalten und aus den restlichen treffe ich eine Wahl. Ich weiß Alice hätte gewiss etwas anderes erwartet, aber ich wollte mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und in ein Fettnäpfchen treten. Aber ich denke mit meiner Wahl bin auf der richtigen Seite.

„Frech, etwas verspielt, wird bestimmt ihrer Schwester gefallen."

„Ich hoffe es."

Nachdem ich bezahlt habe, verlasse ich das Geschäft, das war der wahrscheinlich peinlichste Einkauf meines Lebens.

Der Rest dafür ist einfacher, da mir Alice eine genaue Beschreibung gegeben hat. So macht einkaufen eindeutig mehr Spaß.

Mein nächster Weg führt mich zu einem kleinen Supermark. Auch eine Premiere.

Ich laufe erst einmal nur durch den Markt um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Getränke. Ich kaufe verschiedene kleine Flaschen, Sprite, Wasser, Ginger Ale. Das war ja noch einfach. Als nächstes etwas Essbares. Vor dem Kühlregal überlege ich lange, und entschließe mich schließlich dafür einfach fertige Sandwichs zu nehmen, als ich an dem Regal mit den Süßigkeiten vorbeikomme nehme ich noch eine Packung Kekse und eine Tafel Schokolade mit.

Mein Handy vibriert erneut, Alice steht auf dem Display. Schlafsack nicht vergessen. Mit den Tüten laufe ich zurück zum Outdoor Shop und hole die zurückgelegten Sachen ab und noch einen Schlafsack. Ich bin nur allein unterwegs aber ich habe mehr Sachen bei mir als nach einen Shoppingtrip mit Alice.

Emmetts Jeep ist nur zu übersehen auf den Parkplatz.

Ich höre die beiden reden.

„Warum helft ihr mir?" Frage Emmett.

„Weil wir dich einfach gern haben, kleine Schwester." Das war ein Treffer Emmett, ich höre sie weinen. Armes Ding, Edward wird dafür büßen.

„Nicht wieder weinen Bella. Ich verspreche dir es wird alles wieder gut werden."

„Du riechst gut." Sagt er lachend.

„Und wenn Edward mir nicht verzeiht?" Ich nutze diesen Augenblick um die Tür zu öffnen. Bella sitzt in den beiden Jacken gehüllt auf seinen Schoß.

„Wehe du verzeihst ihm, bevor er sich nicht hundert Mal bei dir entschuldigt hat." Sage ich ihr.

„Er hat doch kein…"

„Bella, es ist seine Schuld, lass dir nichts anderes einreden. Er ist gefolgt. Er hat somit weder uns noch dir wirklich vertraut und vertrauen ist etwas was in dieser Familie sehr wichtig ist. Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Ich stelle die Tüten vom Outdoor Shop hinter dem Sitz zusammen mit der Tüte vom Supermarkt.

„Ich will nichts, weil am Ende sagst du dann auch, es ist deine und ich sollte dir dankbar sein…" Diese Worte stechen tief ins Herz, wie kommt Bella nur auf diese Idee.

„Bella, das wirst du nie von mir zu hören bekommen." Ich drücke ihre Hand. „Nie. Und Alice und Rosalie haben einen Plan. Sie wollen es Edward zeigen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Emmett.

„Edward weiß noch nichts davon, dass Bella nicht mehr im Haus ist. Wir wollten uns um zwei am Quad-Verleih treffen. Alice wird sich dumm stellen und sagen, dass Bella eventuell kein Automatik-Auto fahren kann und Edward wird dann hoffentlich zum Haus fahren und wird danach alle anrufen, inklusive Charlie. Das heißt du musst die ihn heute irgendwann mal anrufen. Am besten vielleicht dann in der Mittagspause."

„Wird es nicht auffallen, wenn wir nicht dort sind? Edward wird doch sofort Lunte riechen." Fragt Emmett dazwischen.

„Alice hatte eine Vision, unser Plan war ja Unterwäsche für die beiden zu kaufen, und wir wären hier nicht fündig geworden und wären nach Vancouver gefahren und Edward dürfte das gesehen haben."

„Warum geht ihr nicht Wäsche kaufen, ihr könnt mich ja bis Vancouver mitnehmen von dort aus würde ein Bus oder Zug bestimmt fahren."

„Bella, wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen, du kannst noch so sehr versuchen uns auf die Nerven zu gehen, uns zu wieder sprechen, keine Antworten zu geben und was weiß ich für Taktiken ausdenken, wir werden dich nicht gehen lassen." Erkläre ich ihr. Bella ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, das schwöre ich zu mir selbst.

„Bella, egal was für ein Idiot Edward auch ist, aber er ist nicht mehr nur die einzigste Verbindung zu unserer Familie. Du gehörst auch zur Family, Sonnenschein." Sagt Emmett.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt sie, ich spüre Resignation von ihr. Oh Bella, du musst kämpfen.

„Was waren deine Pläne für Edward?" Frag ich sie.

„Ich wollte ihn vor die Wahl stellen entweder er zeigt mir ein paar wilde Tiere oder er geht mit mir auf die Zipline Tours."

„Dann würde ich mal sagen, auf zu den wilden Tieren."

„Sei vorsichtig mit meinem Baby." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich werde es versuchen." Da beide hinten sitzen bleiben, setze ich mich ans Steuer.

„Stopp. Kann mir jemand noch mein Trinken aus dem Rucksack holen." Fragt Bella.

„In der einen Tüte ist etwas zu Trinken und Sandwichs." Ich fahre von Parkplatz aber Bella zögert. Verflucht Edward, was hast du nur mit unserer Bella gemacht. „Du kannst dir das Trinken nehmen Bella."

Ich will so schnell wie möglich die Hauptstraße verlassen aber so wie die beiden im Moment sitzen ist es nicht sicher.

„Es ist denke ich besser, wenn du dich anschnallst Bella." Im Rückspiegel sehe ich, wie Emmett Bella auf ihren Platz setzt und hilft sie anzuschnallen.

„Fertig?" Frage ich.

„Klar." Sagt Emmett.

„Dein zeig mal was dein Baby drauf hat." Ich ziehe von der Hauptstraße auf eine Nebenstraße und fahre dann über Schotter und schließlich über Feld- und Waldwege. Ich nehme extra einige Pfützen mit.

„Ich weiß wohin, Jasper. Folge den Weg, bis zum Ende, danach einfach quer über die Wiese, den Hügel hoch, danach müsste wieder ein Schlammpfad kommen."

„Schafft das Auto diesen Hügel?" Frage ich nur Emmett.

„Klar, das Baby schafft alles. Gas und drauf zu."

Ich spüre Bellas Angst für einen Moment, doch dieser ist schnell vorbei als wir oben sind auf der anderen Seite geht es genauso steil wieder nach unten.

„Links, rechts?"

„Links, folge dem Weg."

„Jetzt irgendwann mal rechts weg, und dort kannst du dann das Auto stehen lassen, den Rest müssen wir zu Fuß gehen."

„Wohin gehen wir?" Fragt Bella neugierig als ich das Auto zum Halt bringe.

„Wirst du früh genug erfahren." Sagt Emmett.

„In den Beuteln findest du passende Kleidung und keine Widerrede." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Und nicht weglaufen, das ist ernst gemeint, Jasper und ich wollen uns erstmal umschauen. Bleib im Auto, hier gibt es große Schwarzbären." Ermahnt Emmett sie noch mal nachdrücklich.

„Könnt ihr mir noch meinen Rucksack geben." Ich schaue sie kurz fragen an. „Ich will nur schauen ob noch irgendetwas von meiner Unterwäsche trocken ist."

Emmett öffnet den Kofferraum und gibt mir den Rucksack.

„Zieh dich um, wir erkunden solange die Umgebung, wenn irgendetwas ist, dann drücke auf die Hupe, aber auf keinen Fall aussteigen." Sagt er zu ihr.

„Verstanden."

„Ich hoffe sie hält sich daran." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich hab den Schlüssel stecken lassen, falls sie abhauen möchte, könnte sie so wenigstens das Auto nehmen."

„Das fiese Wiesel soll mit meinem Auto fahren? Gut mitgedacht Brüderchen."

„Kannst du dich mal entscheiden? Wiesel oder Sonnenschein?"

„Ich hab Verbot sie mit Wiesel anzureden."

„Als ob man dir etwas verbieten kann."

Wir laufen einen weiten Kreis um das Auto, ich rieche einen Bären, ansonsten nur kleineres Wild und Hasen.

„Jasper." Höre ich meinen Namen.

„Bella." Wir laufen zurück.

„Geh du zu Bella, ich lenke den Bär ab, ich denke ich kann ihn wütend genug auf mich machen, dass er mir folgt."

Ich werfe zunächst mit einem Stein nach ihm, nachdem das Tier sich zu mir dreht. Knurre ich und fordere ihn heraus. Es funktioniert, er folgt mir. Ich locke ihn weg von mir, tiefer in den Wald.

„Der ist erstmal weg." Warne ich die beiden, bevor ich um das Auto herumtrete.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist, hier herumzulaufen."

„Wir passen schon auf dich auf." Versichert Emmett ihr, sie fängt an ihn wieder zu vertrauen. Gut.

„Sicher?" Fragt sie jedoch noch mal nach.

„Sicher." Emmett streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie nimmt sie an.

Ich nehme mir meine Tasche und packe noch etwas zu Trinken und zu Essen für sie ein.

Plötzlich greift Emmett an mir vorbei nach Bellas BH.

„Bella, kann ich den behalten?" Bellas Gesichtsfarbe ändert sich in sekundenschnelle zu einen leuchtenden rot. „Du brauchst doch wegen so einer Sache nicht rot werden." Lacht Emmett.

„Will ich wissen, was du damit vorhast?" Fragt sie zurück

„Was wohl, Edward ärgern." Lacht Emmett.

„Mach was du willst." Emmett steckt den BH in seine Jackentasche.

Wir bewegen uns vom Jeep weg und wählen eine einfache Route, die jedoch ständig bergan führt. Wir lassen Bella das Tempo vorgeben, werden langsamer wenn sie es wird, halten sie wenn sie am wegrutschen auf den nassen Boden ist. Doch wir zwingen ihr nicht unsere Hilfe auf. Wir erreichen einen kleinen Bachlauf, ich springe hinüber. Er ist nicht breit, eventuell eineinhalb Meter breit, einen Sprung den Bella schaffen müsste. Doch sie zögert.

„Gibt es hier keine Brücke?" Fragt sie.

„Siehst du eine? Komm spring rüber." Fordere ich sie auf.

„Du willst mich wohl heute noch mal nass sehen."

„Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Bach."

„Ein kleiner Bach? Was ist dann bei euch ein wilder Fluss? Der Amazonas?"

„Okay, wir suchen eine andere Stelle zum überqueren." Sie hat Angst, ich springe zurück, der Bach streckt sich über mehrere Kilometer hin und wird nie viel schmaler.

„Oder einer von euch bringt mich hinüber."

„Dann spring auf, Sonnenschein." Emmett nimmt sie auf den Rücken.

„Fertig."

„Nein, darfst aber trotzdem springen." Er springt mit ihr über den Bach und lässt sie auf der anderen Seite wieder ab. Wir laufen noch etwa 30 Minuten in diesem Tempo, doch bald kommt der Weg zu einem Ende und er wird steiler und fordert mehr Kraft.

„Ab hier müssen wir etwas klettern, traust du dir das zu, oder sollen wir dich tragen?" Frage ich sie.

„Ich würde es versuchen." Das ist die Einstellung die sie braucht.

„Emmett wird vor dir laufen und ich hinter dir." Sie geht vorsichtig aber bisher hat sie es ohne Probleme gemeistert. Als wir jedoch vor einen mannshohen Felsen kommen bleibt sie stehen und schaut fragend hinauf.

„Räuberleiter?" Biete ich ihr an. Wir könnten auch mit ihr hochspringen, aber sie will es uns oder auch sie selbst beweisen, dass sie es kann. Ich verschränke meine Hände, damit Bella eine gewisse Standfläche hat, während sie sich etwas vom Boden abstößt hebe ich sie an. Ich will ihr nicht zuviel und nicht zuwenig helfen. Sie versucht sich selber hochzuziehen aber als Emmett ihr eine Hand reicht, greift sie danach. Sie bleibt für einen Moment einfach sitzen auf dem Fels. Ihr Puls und Herzschlag ist erhöht und ihre Zunge fährt über ihre Lippen. Ich hole eine Flasche zu trinken aus meiner Tasche und reiche sie ihr.

„Das Klettern ist bald vorbei, dann kommen wieder Wiesenabschnitte." Sage ich hier, während ich ihr auf die Füße helfe.

Ich kann eine kleine Murmeltiergruppe hören. Es ist schwierig sie auf diese Entfernung zu beruhigen, aber ich starte den Versuch.

„Leise." Ich deute mir dem Finger in Richtung der Tiere. „Ich versuche es von hier aus ruhig zu halten, bewege dich langsam und vorsichtig weiter."

„Ein Murmeltiere." Sagt sie laut und ich kann die Tiere nicht mehr in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Eines der Tiere gibt einen schrillen Schrei ab und sie verschwinden im Bau.

„Es sind Fluchttiere. Ich kann sie für einige Augenblicke diesen Fluchtinstinkt etwas unterdrücken." Erkläre ich, sie ist aber nicht böse, ihr blick ist freudig, überhaupt so etwas gesehen zu haben.

„Was bedroht sie denn hier oben?" Will sie wissen.

„Der Adler ist eine Bedrohung für sie, im Frühjahr, werden sie teilweise von Bären ausgegraben während sie noch Winterschlaf machen."

Noch während ich erkläre, dreht Emmett sie und zeigt mit dem Finger in die Luft. „Ein Steinadler."

„Wow, ist der riesig." Auf Beutesuche zieht er Kreise über uns.

Wir laufen weiter, es ist schwierig in diesem Tempo irgendwelche Tiere zu sehen, sie hören oder riechen uns meist, bevor ich sie auch nur irgendwie beeinflussen kann. Deswegen sehen wir nur ein paar Dickhornschafe, Schneeziegen und einige verschiedene Vögel. Doch Bella beschwert sich nicht, sondern ist über jede Info dankbar.

„Ein Puma?" Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Ich kann ihn auch riechen?"

„Wollen wir es probieren."

„Wir sind zu zweit, Bella ist somit sicher."

„Lust auf etwas abenteuerlicheres?" Frage ich sie.

„Noch abenteuerlicher?"

„Ich dachte dich würde Edwards Leibspeise interessieren?" Frage ich sie.

„Hier gibt es Pumas?"

Ich nicke, „Wir müssen allerdings ein Stück noch laufen."

„Laufen, wie ich laufe, oder laufen wir ihr lauft."

„Deine Entscheidung."

„Ich will euch nicht zu Last fallen." Sagt sie.

„Bella."

„Es muss für euch doch schwer sein, mich tragen zu müssen."

„Spring schon auf." Ich bin froh, dass sich Emmett bereitwillig anbietet sie zu tragen. Ich wüsste nicht ob ich das über längere Strecken könnte.

„Ich sage doch das Bett hilft." Sagt er zu mir, wir laufen schnell und dadurch können wir einen Weg wählen, wo wir das Tier nicht verjagen.

„Wir sind oberhalb des Tieres. Bleibt beide hier und verhaltet euch ruhig. Ich versuche erstmal etwas näher an das Tier zu kommen und es ruhig zu halten."

„Wenn du kommst, verdecke Bella mit deinem Körper, wenn du bei mir bist, dann schiebe sie zwischen uns, dann dürfte keine Gefahr bestehen."

Ich habe bisher noch nie versucht eine Großkatze ruhig zu halten. Doch sie ahnt die Gefahr nicht. Pumas haben hier keine natürlichen Feinde, was die Sache etwas einfacher macht. Ich nähere mich bis auf wenige Meter, doch das Tier ist satt und träge. Es putzt sich lieber. Deswegen traue ich mich auch die beiden zu rufen. Sie kommen leise zu mir. Emmett schiebt Bella zwischen uns. Ich kann ihre Bewunderung für das Tier spüren, allerdings spüre ich auch ihren Herzschlag und rieche den Duft ihres Blutes.

Emmett dreht sich als erstes und nimmt Bella vor sich und bewegt sich langsam weg. Als die beiden wieder in Sicherheit sind hole ich mein Handy heraus und mache eine Aufnahme von dem Tier. Es erschrickt und gibt ein wütendes Fauchen ab. Ich lasse das Tier allein.

„Ich denke es hat uns bemerkt." Sage ich lachend.

„Ich dachte es hat dich angegriffen." Sie ist besorgt um mich.

„Nein, schau alles heil." Und zum Beweis drehe ich mich einmal im Kreis.

„Lust auf Schwarzbären?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ich denke mir reicht die Begegnung von vor hins."

„Auch keine Lust auf süße kleine Bären?" Fragt Emmett.

„Es ist sicher. Oder hast du Platzangst?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste." Lügnerin, aber ich will sie nicht bloßstellen.

„Dann spring auf, Sonnenschein."

Emmett läuft vornweg und ich folge ihm. „Ich bin durch Zufall auf diese Höhle gestoßen." Er führt uns hinein, Bella läuft zwischen. Sie wird stetig unsicher und nervös.

„Alles in Ordnung."

„Ich sehe kaum noch was." Ich hole mein Handy aus meiner Tasche es hat ein eingebautes Licht und schalte es an. Durch das grelle Licht wird nicht nur Bella geblendet, sondern auch einige Fledermäuse die aus der Höhle fliegen. Bella erschrickt und ihre Finger krallen sich in meine Jacke, ihr Herz rast.

„Willst du zurück?" Frage ich sie.

„Es sind nur noch ein paar Meter, dann sind wir an den Durchbruch und man kann in die Höhle der Bären sehen."

„Probieren wir es." Sie lässt meine Jacke los.

„Hier nimm' mein Handy, das Licht, wird dir etwas Sicherheit geben." Ich reiche ihr mein Handy. Sie zittert, mit der anderen Hand greift sie nach Emmett und ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und versuche sie etwas zu beruhigen. Nicht so dass es auffällt nur soviel, dass ihr Herzschlag sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Schau hier." Emmett schiebt Bella vor sich und man kann durch ein Loch in die Höhle sehen, in der die Bärin ihre Jungen aufzieht. Allerdings sind sie im Moment vor der Höhle.

„Bleibt ihr hier. Ich geh den Bären ärgern. Er wird sicherlich zunächst die Jungen in die Höhle dirigieren." Sagt Emmett voller Vorfreude.

Er drängt sich an uns vorbei und rennt ins freie. Er klettert über die Felsen bis er auf der anderen Seite ankommt.

Emmett kann nur froh sein, dass die Bären seine Sprache nicht verstehen oder sie würden sich auf den Boden setzen und lachen. Aber seine Taktik hat Erfolg, die beiden Jungtiere kommen in die Höhle.

„Gib mir mal kurz mein Handy. Ich weiß nicht ob das funktioniert."

Ich versuche ein Bild als Erinnerung für Bella von den Bären zu machen. „Nicht perfekt, aber man kann die Bären erkennen." Das Blitzlicht hatte jedoch eine andere Wirkung, die beiden Bärenkinder sind neugierig geworden und kommen immer näher.

„Schöne Tiere. Aber ich denke wir sollten sie nicht länger beunruhigen." Ich gebe Bella recht, zuviel Aufregung ist nicht gut.

„Jetzt wo es Spaß macht." Ruft Emmett. „Braucht ihr mich oder kommt ihr alleine da wieder raus."

„Ich denke wir können es allein meistern."

Ich nehme eine Hand von Bella, und führe sie. Doch sie hat trotzdem Angst und greift mir der zweiten Hand nach meinen Arm.

„Mach die Augen zu. Dann blendet dich das Licht nicht sofort." Sage ich zu ihr als wir in die Nähe des Einganges kommen. Sie vertraut mir und ich führe sie sicher hinaus.

„Jasper hattest du nicht etwas zu Essen eingepackt?" Endlich wird sie wieder etwas mutiger und fragt von allein.

„Ja, da vorn ist ein schöner Platz." Wir laufen gemeinsam dorthin, Felsen bilden einen natürlichen Windschutz und dennoch hat man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Tal.

Ich sitze kaum als mein Handy klingelt.

„Edward." Sage ich nur und die ganze Anspannung ist wieder in Bella vorhanden. Ich kann nicht anders und küsse sie auf die Schläfe. Dann nehme ich den Anruf entgegen.

„Edward?"

„Hast du Bella gesehen?" Fragt er mich sofort. Ich kann an seiner Stimmlage erkennen dass er nervös ist, richtig so.

„Soll ich Bella denn gesehen haben?" Ich drücke die Lautsprechertaste so das Belle mithören kann.

„Sie sollte uns um zwei Uhr am Quad-Verleih treffen, doch da war sie nicht, und im Haus ist sie auch nicht und ein Teil ihrer Sachen fehlt."

„Ich kann sie verstehen, nach deinem Aufstand."

„Nerv du damit nicht auch noch. Ich dachte nur ihr habt sie vielleicht gesehen, da ihr die Straße entlang gefahren seid. Ich hab schon Charlie und Jacob angerufen, da hat sie sich auch nicht gemeldet."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Helft ihr nun suchen oder nicht?"

„Eigentlich hatten wir andere Pläne als Bella suchen zu gehen."

„Ich dachte immer euch beiden liegt etwas an ihr." Damit legt Edward auf.

„Ich hab nie das Gegenteil behauptet. Außerdem haben wie sie schon lange gefunden. Ups ich denke er hat schon aufgelegt." Bella lacht wieder.

„Wolltest du nicht etwas Essen?" Fragt Emmett sie.

„Vielleicht sollte ich erst anrufen, aber ich hab kein Handy." Ich reiche ihr mein Handy genauso wie Emmett. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich bin stolz als sie meines wählt.

„Was hat die USA für eine Vorwahl?"

„001." Sage ich ihr.

„Dad ich bin es, Bella."

„Bella wo bist, was ist passiert, soll ich dich holen."

„Mir geht es gut. Edward und ich hatten einen kleinen Streit und bin aus dem Haus gelaufen und Emmett und Jasper haben mich aufgegabelt und jetzt waren wir wandern, sonst hätte ich dich schon eher angerufen."

„Gott sei Dank. Was ist denn passiert."

„Carlisle meinte es wäre gut, wenn ich mit jeden der Kids, eine Kleinigkeit unternehme, am Mittwoch war ich im Aquarium mit Alice, am Donnerstag mit Emmett in Science World, gestern bin ich mit Rosalie auf die Spitze des Whistlers gefahren und heute wollte ich mit Jasper einen Ausflug zu Pferd machen. Edward kam auf die Idee mich zu verfolgen. Ich habe ihn danach zur Rede stellen wollen, und das ist dann halt eskaliert. Ich bin abgehauen und Emmett und Jasper haben mich 200 Meter von der Hütte gefunden."

„Ich soll dich wirklich nicht abholen."

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf, bevor sie es merkt, dass er sie nicht sehen kann. „Nein. Dad."

„Chief Swan…" Ich kann den Satz nicht einmal beendet, da fährt mir Charlie schon ins Wort.

„Edward wie kannst…"

„Nein, ich bin Jasper nicht Edward."

„Jasper, ah, der Freund von Alice."

„Ja genau Alices Freund, kleinen Augenblick, ich schalte den Lautsprecher ein…Chief wir würden sie gern um einen gefallen bitten. Wir sind der Meinung, dass Edward nicht so mit Bella umgehen kann. Und deswegen finden wir es erstmal eine gerechte Strafe, wenn er nicht weiß, wo sie ist. Könnten sie Edward anrufen und einfach nur sagen, dass es Bella gut geht. Mehr nicht."

„Kann ich machen, er soll sich ruhig noch ein paar Gedanken machen und was plant ihr?"

„Planen tut Alice, ich führe nur Befehle aus. Es war auch Alice Idee Edward zappeln zu lassen."

„Ich werde ihn anrufen und ihm mal gründlich die Meinung sagen, aber ich werde euch nicht verraten. Und Bella, du solltest vielleicht Jacob noch anrufen, er macht sich auch schon Sorgen."

„Das werde ich, Dad."

„Bis später."

„Bye, Dad."

Sie ist erleichtert diesen Anruf hinter sich zu haben, sie wählt im Anschluss gleich die Nummer von Jacob.

„Bella, wo bist du, was haben die mit dir gemacht, ich komme dich holen."

„Jacob stopp. Mir geht es gut. Ich war mit Jasper und Emmett wandern, wir hatten keinen Handyempfang. Ich hatte mich mit Edward gestritten und bin abgehauen, bis die beiden mich nach ein paar hundert Metern aufgegabelt haben."

„Wir sind aber schon in Kanada. Geht es dir wirklich gut."

„Ja."

„Wir kommen aber trotzdem."

„Wir?"

„Embry ist bei mir."

Emmett nimmt ihr das Handy ab.

„Jacob hör zu, ruf Alice an und lass dir von ihr die Wegbeschreibung geben. Und wir bräuchten dich für eine Notlüge. Wir wollen Edward zappeln lassen, er soll nur wissen, dass es Bella gut geht, aber nicht wo sie ist oder so was. Falls dich Edward noch mal anruft, kannst du ihm sagen, dass du Jasper ausgerichtet hast, dass es Bella gut geht."

„Warum?"

„Edward hat bei uns angerufen und Jasper meinte, Bella wird es sicher gut gehen, nur woher soll er das wissen."

„Von mir."

„Erfasst."

„Okay, ich werde dann Alice anrufen. Bis später."

„Gut gedacht, Brüderchen." Ich lobe ihn nicht oft, aber er hat mitgedacht. Ich war so aufgebracht, dass ich mir keine Gedanken über die Sätze gemacht habe.

„Ich sag doch, ich bin ein Genie."

„Hunger." Sagt Bella und unterbricht uns. Ich reiche ihr ein Sandwich und sie beißt voller Vorfreude hinein.

„Es macht Spaß ihr beim Essen aufzupassen." Beschließt Emmett.

Wie erwartet dauert es nicht lang, bis mein Handy erneut läutet.

„Wo ist Bella?"

„Warum sollte ich das wissen?"

„Tja, weil Charlie mir erzählt, hat dass sie bei euch ist."

„Warum soll er das getan haben?"

„Als ich erwähnte, welchen Leichtsinn du mit Bella gemacht hast, sie mit einen Motorrad mitzunehmen, war er ganz hörig und hat erzählt, dass sie bei euch seit. Also wo seit ihr?"

Ich kann die Tränen riechen, bevor ich sie sehen kann, zum zweiten Mal hat er heute Bellas Tag ruiniert.

„Nicht weinen Sonnenschein." Sagt Emmett zu ihr und drückt sie an seine Seite.

„Nenn sie nicht immer Sonnenschein." Ruft Edward durch das Telefon.

„Du kannst mich mal Edward." Antwortet Emmett ihm.

Ich sehe wie Bella nach dem Handy von Emmett greift, es aufklappt und eine Nummer wählt. Währenddessen ignoriere ich Edward am Telefon.

„Bella."

„Dad, warum hast du Edward erzählt, dass ich bei Jasper und Emmett bin?" Will sie wissen.

„Vorher wusste ich ja auch nicht was dieser Jasper für ein Rowdy ist, dich mich einen Motorrad mitzunehmen."

„Du bist genauso fies und gemein wie Edward." Bella klappt das Handy mit einer solchen Wut zusammen, dass ich hören kann wie es kaputt geht. Emmett ist amüsiert über diese Reaktion.

„Ich glaube unsere Bella hat mehr Kraft als man ihr zutraut."

„Emmett, sorry dein Handy…" Und wieder fängt sie an zu weinen.

„Der Grund, warum ich kein Klapphandy mehr habe." Sage ich.

„Wo seit ihr?" Fragt Edward wieder.

„Lass mich in frieden Edward." Ruft sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme

„Bella."

„Nichts Bella, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Ich will einfach nur mit dir reden."

„Und mir sagen, dass ich mich beruhigen und nicht so hysterisch sein soll."

„Bella, beruhige dich. Ich will einfach nur reden."

„Dann sag mir warum du mir gefolgt bis?"

„Das will ich nicht am Telefon."

„Und ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Sie dreht sich wieder zu Emmett, doch als sie sein Handy sieht, fängt sie wieder an.

„Emmett, sorry, wegen dem Handy…"

„Keine Sorge, Bella, das ist nicht das erste Handy das kaputt geht und es wird sicherlich nicht das letzte sein."

„Wo seit ihr?"

„Du hast Bella gehört, sie will dich nicht sehen."

„Komm schon Bella, ich werde zu dir kommen, dann können wir reden. … Bella, ich verzeih dir für deine Vorwürfe, ich weiß, dass du es nicht ernst gemeint hast, als du sagtest, ich habe absichtlich die Pferde auf euch gehetzt."

„Du hast mich verfolgt und ich will wissen warum? Und bevor du mir keine vernünftige Antwort darauf gibst, will ich dich nicht mehr sehen." Ich weiß, dass es nichts mehr bringt und lege auf. Beide sind zu emotional.

„Ich glaub es nicht, was denkt sich Edward nur. Dass ich schuld daran bin? Er wird nach mir suchen?"

Ich nicke nur, als mein Handy erneut klingelt.

„Jasper, Alice hat mich angerufen und meinte nur Planwechsel ich soll mich an dich halten."

„Charlie hat Edward erzählt, dass sie bei uns ist."

„Ist das Bella, die da weint."

„Ja. Und deswegen wollen wir Edward etwas davon heimzahlen."

„Ich bin dabei."

„Lauft bis nach Pemberton und folgt dort den Fluss aufwärts, circa 20 km weit. Wir werden euch dort treffen."

„Okay. Wir dürften dort so in 45 Minuten sein."

Wir verabschieden uns auch von Jacob.

„Was nun?" Fragt sie.

„Edward mag zwar ein relativ guter Tracker sein, aber mit mir kann er es nicht aufnehmen. So einfach werden wir es ihm nicht machen." Damit ist mein Beschluss gefasst.

„Aber irgendwann muss ich mich der Realität stellen."

„Aber nicht bevor wir uns mit den anderen verständigt haben, du darfst Edward nicht einfach verzeihen, du darfst dir nicht selber die Schuld geben." Sagt Emmett.

„Edward muss seine Grenzen kennen lernen, und desto schneller er das lernt, desto besser ist es für alle."

„Seh' es als Katz und Maus Spiel." Sagt Emmett.

„Oder Tom und Jerry. Und Jerry lässt sich auch nie fangen."

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Doch bevor wir losgehen klingelt mein Handy schon wieder, ich will die Handyrechnung der Cullens nicht wissen. Ich schalte gleich den Lautsprecher an.

„Jasper, ich bin es Alice, Edward kennt unseren Treffpunkt, ich sehe euch am Skihist Mountain, ich versuche ihn weiter abzulenken."

„Danke Alice."

„Okay, Planänderung." Sagt Emmett.

„Nein, Alice kann das nicht gesehen haben, wegen den Wölfen."

Bella nimmt mein Handy und tippt – _Netter Versuch, Edward – B_ und schickt Edward die SMS.

„Jasper, kannst du bitte Rosalie auch noch eine SMS schicken, dass mein Handy defekt ist."

„Erledigt. Und jetzt brauchen wir einen Plan."

„Und wie sieht jetzt euer genialer Plan aus?" Fragt Bella uns.

„Gib mir erst einmal deine Jacke Bella." Ich ziehe meine ebenfalls aus und helfe ihr anschließend hinein. Irgendwie sieht Bella besser in der Jacke aus als ich. Ich kremple ihr die Ärmel hoch bis ich die Hände sehen kann.

„Wir brauchen ein paar Sachen aus dem Jeep. Ich werde zurücklaufen, du wirst mit Emmett gehen und dich mit Jacob treffen. Da deine Sachen neu waren als du sie angezogen hast, dürfte dein Geruch noch schwach gewesen sein als wir los sind. Ich will jetzt mit der Jacke noch so ein zwei falsche Spuren legen, falls er den Jeep findet."

Ich gebe Emmett die Tasche mit den Vorräten.

„Ich komme später wieder zu euch."

Während ich die beiden ziehen lasse, renne ich über Umwegen zurück zum Jeep. Dort begegnet mir erneut der Schwarzbär, ich kann nicht widerstehen und trinke ihn leer. Nachdem ich den Kadaver entsorgt habe. Nehme ich mir Bella Jeans aus dem Kofferraum und fange an, ausgehend von dem Jeep spuren zu legen. In alle Richtungen.

Ich überlege was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Ich könnte zurücklaufen, mit dem Schlafsack.

Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Bella. Ich entschließe mich dazu Carlisle aufzusuchen. Ich lasse den Jeep stehen, nehme mir nur die nassen Sachen von Bella mit und den Schlafsack. Auf dem Weg zum Haus, lege ich mehrere falsche Spuren.

Ich bin froh als ich Carlisle Benz bei der Hütte sehe.

Esme begrüßt mich als erstes.

„Wie geht es Bella?" Fragt sie sofort.

„Ist Carlisle da?"

„Ich bin hier."

„Bella ist bei Emmett, aber sie ist im Moment nicht die Selbe. Wo ist Edward?"

„Er ist mit Alice nach… aufgebrochen. Ich wollte gerade euch einen Besuch abstatten." Sagt Rosalie.

„Dann lauf schon mal vor."

„Werde ich." Antwortet Rosalie.

„Warte. Nimm Bella bitte noch etwas zu Essen und Trinken mit."

„Ich denke Jasper hat vorgesorgt." Doch Esme lässt ihren Blick nicht von ihr. „Okay. Gib schon her."

„Carlisle ich wollte dich fragen ob du dir Bella mal anschauen könntest."

„Ich habe lange mit Esme vorhin geredet und entschieden dass wir uns nicht einmischen werden, ihr seid alle unsere Kinder, eine Seite würde sich immer benachteiligt fühlen. Auch wenn ich dir recht gebe, Edward hat sich falsch verhalten."

„Ich meinte anschauen, ich weiß nicht ob ich oder das Pferd sie verletzt hat, aber ihre ganze linke Seite ist blau verfärbt. Außerdem habe ich Angst, dass sie sich vielleicht in dem Regen erkältet habe könnte, sie hat so gezittert und ihre Lippen waren schon leicht blau."

„Was ist passiert, wie habe ihr eigentlich Bella gefunden."

„Auf der Hauptstraße, sie war komplett durchnässt. Sie war nur in ihren Ballerinas und T-Shirt unterwegs. Sie hat geweint und wollte nach Forks laufen. Ich habe sie gezwungen sich auszuziehen, wir haben sie in unsere Jacke eingewickelt und nach Whistler gefahren, wo ich sie erstmal frisch eingekleidet habe, weil all ihre Sachen nass waren."

„Ihre Sachen sind in den Taschen?" Unterbricht Esme.

„Ja."

Sie nimmt mir die Sachen ab. „Ich werde mich drum kümmern, weil sonst fangen die Sachen an zu stocken."

„Auf jeden Fall, als sie das T-Shirt ausgezogen hat, aber ich ihre blaue Seite gesehen. Ich hab Angst, dass ich sie schwerer verletzt habe. Ich verstehe dich Carlisle, dass du keine Seite beziehen willst, aber es geht um Bellas Gesundheit."

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn ich mir Bella einmal anschaue."

„Bitte Carlisle, tue es, es würde auch mich beruhigen." Bittet Esme. „Und ich denke nicht, dass Edward deswegen enttäuscht von dir sein wird. Es geht schließlich um Bella."

„Ich werde gehen. Ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen."

„Jasper passe bitte auf Bella auf, sie ist so zerbrechlich, ich habe Angst um sie. Sie hat alle Sachen zurückgelassen, Geld, den Schmuck, Anziehsachen, ich war so in Sorge. Und als Edward sie nicht gleich finden konnte…"

„Es tut mir Leid, wir hätten daran denken sollen euch zu informieren."

„Ich kann es ja irgendwie verstehen…"

„Ich verspreche es, wir werden aufpassen und morgen früh mit Bella zur Hütte kommen. Allerdings mit zwei Wölfen im Gepäck."

„Jacob ist da?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Ja, Jacob und Embry. Sie hatten sich ebenfalls Sorgen um sie gemacht und sind hoch gelaufen. Emmett trifft sich gerade mit ihnen."

„Ihr seid irgendwie sehr gut, weil davon wusste ich nichts."

„Ich habe soweit alles, wir können losgehen."

Ich bestehe darauf, dass wir nicht den direkten Weg nehmen und Carlisle folgt auch ohne Widersprüche.

---------------------------------------------

**Ich wollte mich bei allen Bedanken, die immer so lieb Feedback geben. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne. **

**Deswegen Versuche ich mal auf eine Frage die da aufgetaucht ist zu beantworten:**

**Charly fragte warum sollen nur die Kids Zeit mit Bella verbringen und nicht auch Esme und Carlisle.**

**Meine Antwort darauf ist: Das ganze war ursprünglich als Strafe gedacht, weil sie sich Bella gegenüber nicht fair verhalten haben, als sie ihnen einen Streich gespielt hat. Bella sollte deshalb für die wenigen Stunden über die Cullen Kids bestimmen können ohne dass diese Widersprechen dürfen. Und als Eltern ist man denke ich eher bereit einen Kompromiss einzugehen als ein Geschwisterteil, für Carlisle udn Esme ist es wichtiger dass die Familie glücklich ist, auch wenn das vielleicht Einschränkungen für sie Bedeutend könnte.**

**Einige anderen Fragen dürften in diesen und im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet werden. **

**Viel Spaß bei Lesen.**


	33. Chapter 33 Jasper POV

Jasper POV

Außerhalb der Höhle warten Emmett und die beiden Wölfe auf uns.

„Wo ist Bella?" Frage ich.

„Bei Rosalie, sie wollte alleine mit ihr Sprechen, von Frau zu Frau sozusagen."

„Ich werde hier warten." Sage ich und Carlisle geht alleine weiter.

„Was macht er hier?" Fragt Jacob und deutet auf Carlisle.

„Ich wollte dass er sich Bella einmal anschaut. Ich weiß es nicht ob ich oder das Pferd sie verletzt hat, aber ihre ganze linke Seite ist blau."

Jacob knurrt kurz. „Sorry, ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, aber…"

„Ich verstehe dich."

„Das kann auch ein erstes Mal sein." Scherzt er.

Wir warten.

„Hey Jungs, ab in den Wald." Ruft Rosalie.

„Wieso?" Will ich wissen.

„Bella hat sich eine Zecke eingefangen, Carlisle will sie gleich entfernen, es könnte allerdings Blut fließen." Ich erhebe mich, genauso wie Emmett.

„Wir werden in Richtung Höhle gehen." Sagen Embry und Jacob.

Wir nicken nur und laufen, weiter als nötig.

Nachdem Carlisle Entwarnung gegeben hat und uns versichert hat, dass Bellas Verletzungen unproblematisch sind laufen wir zurück. Als wir and er Höhle sind, hören wir wie die Wölfe auf der Suche nach Essen sind.

„Ist in der roten Tasche." Sagt Rosalie. Schnell greift Jacob danach und durchsucht den Inhalt.

„Was möchtest du Bella?"

„Was ist denn drin?"

„Sandwichs und Kekse." Sagen Rosalie und Jacob gleichzeitig.

„In meiner Tasche sind auch noch Sandwichs." Sage ich. Bella greift nach meiner Tasche, sie holt sich ihre angebrochene Flasche heraus und versucht mühsam die Flasche zu öffnen.

„Macht mal einer auf." Sie hält die Flasche zu uns in wir alle greifen danach, es ist schließlich Embry der sie öffnet.

„Danke." Bella greift dieses Mal richtig zu, sie zögert auch nicht, als sie nach einen zweiten Sandwich greift.

„Was können wir noch tun um Edward auf die Palme zu treiben?" Fragt Jacob.

„Edward wird damit rechnen, dass Bella nicht zu uns kommt, solange sie auf Kriegsfuß stehen." Meine ich.

„Also sollten Alice und ich einen Girlsabend planen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich bin für Spiel-Abend." Ruft Emmett rein.

„Ich hab eine Idee, aber wir müssten erst mit Sam reden." Sagt Embry.

„Du könntest mit ihr ausreiten gehen." Sagt Rosalie zu mir. Ausreiten mit Bella, daran könnte ich gefallen finden. Dann wendet sie sich zu Bella. „Aber du darfst kein Wort zu Edward sagen, egal was er sagt, ignorier ihn einfach und komplett."

Sie nickt, „Nur wenn er sich in mein Zimmer schleicht? Ich rede nun mal im Schlaf."

„Dann wird einer von uns Wache halten." Verkündet Emmett und ich bin sicher er meint es ernst..

„Und wenn du bei uns bist, kannst du gern bei uns im Zimmer schlafen. Alice wird sicher nichts dagegen haben." Vor allem da Alice sich Vorwürfe macht Bella so unfair behandelt zu haben.

„Das wird lustig, das wird lustig." Emmett ist komplett aufgedreht, steckt voller Vorfreude und Energie.

„Emmett wie alt bist du?" Fragt Rose genervt.

„'Tschuldigung. Das macht aber Spaß so etwas zu planen."

Ich spüre eine Müdigkeit in der Umgebung. Jacob und Embry haben sich komplett verausgabt, als sie hierher gerannt sind und ihre Körper verlangen nach Schlaf um die Energiereserven wieder aufzubauen. Auch Bella kämpft gegen die Müdigkeit, als jedoch eine kleine Spinne über ihren Schlafsack krabbelt, schießt der Adrenalingehalt in ihren Körper nach oben und die Müdigkeit ist für einen Moment verschwunden.

„Bella du solltest etwas schlafen." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Kann nicht und wage es dir. Es gibt zuviel Krabbeltier hier." Sie hat Angst.

„Ich hab eine Idee." Sagt Rosalie zu mir. Sie nimmt sich den zweiten Schlafsack und legt ihn auf Emmett. Dann hebt sie Belle hoch und setzt ihn auf seine Beine und schließt den Reisverschluss.

„Schlaf, wenn irgendwelche Krabbeltiere Emmett sehen, reißen sie freiwillig aus." Scherzt sie zu Bella.

„Und du lässt sie schlafen." Ermahnt sie gleichzeitig Emmett, bevor sie sich wieder auf den anderen Schlafsack setzt.

„Endlich ist der Zappelphilipp mal ruhig." Stöhnt sie erleichtert. „Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen."

„Bin immer ruhig." Sagt er. „Jasper gib mir mal deine Jacke."

Ich reiche sie ihm, er faltet sie vorsichtig zusammen und dreht dann Bella etwas in seinen Schoß, so dass sie bequemer liegt und nutzt meine Jacke als ein Kissen für sie.

Während der Nacht gibt Alice mehrmals ihren Standpunkt durch, doch Edward bewegt sich weiter weg von uns.

„Das hätte alles nicht so kommen müssen, hätte er nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich meine wenn Emmett sagen würde, er sei eifersüchtig. Ich würde ihn für verrückt erklären. Aber innerlich denken, dann kann ich ja gar nicht so schlecht sein, wenn er sich solche Sorgen um mich macht. Klar wäre Bella wütend gewesen, aber es wäre nicht so eskaliert." Sagt Rose.

„Sie hat Angst, dass Edward ihr nicht mehr verzeiht." Sage ich.

„So ein Quatsch. Edward würde alles für sie tun, wenn er denn mal seine arrogante Seite beiseite legen würde." Sagt Rosalie.

„Armes Wiesel." Sagt Emmett.

„Kannst du Bella nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen lassen." Fragt Rosalie.

„Ich hab ihr doch nur die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht getan."

„Dad, nein…" Sagt Bella auf einmal, wir alle sind auf einmal hellhörig. „Die Fledermäuse… nein, Dad…"

„Sie scheint von Fledermäusen zu träumen." Stellt Emmett das offensichtliche noch einmal fest.

„Dad, nein… wenn die Fledermäuse mich aussaugen…"

„Von was träum sie?"

„Von uns?"

„Vampirfledermäuse." Sagt Jacob, er streckt sich und verschwindet kurz nach außen um als Wolf wieder zu kommen. Er dreht sich wie ein Hund im Kreis und legt sich dann dicht an Embry und nutzt den zweiten Wolf als Auflage für seinen Kopf.

„Wenigstens schnarchen sie als Wölfe nicht." Stellt Rosalie fest.

„Bella hat Angst vor Fledermäusen, sie wollte erst gar nicht in die Höhle." Erklärt Emmett kurz.

„Das schafft auch nur Bella, umgeben von drei Vampiren von Vampirfledermäusen zu träumen." Sage ich.

Plötzlich würde ich von einer enormen Welle sexueller Lust ergriffen.

„Ich muss ins Freie." Sage ich und deute mir meinen Kopf zu den zwei Hunden. Ich habe keine Lust mich heute noch mit irgendwelchen sexuellen Phantasien heranwachsender Wölfe auseinander zu setzten. Die Luft ist klar und kalt. An wenigen Stellen ist der Himmel aufgerissen und lässt einen Blick auf die Sterne zu. Ich vermisse Alice, wir sind einmal für wenige Stunden getrennt und schon vermisse ich sie. Ihr quirlige Art. Ich will nicht wissen wie es Edward und Bella geht. Beide haben Angst einander zu verlieren, obwohl bei Bella auch noch Wut sich untermischt und bei Edward Hass und Eifersucht eine große Rolle spielen. Doch Bella ist ein Mensch und Menschen können leicht abgelenkt werden. Etwas was wir heute den ganzen Tag getan haben, war wir morgen die ganzen Tag tun können, doch was ist dann, Bella muss zur Schule. Sie muss sich Charlie stellen.

„Jasper." Höre ich meinen Namen.

„Ich komme." Ich laufe wieder in die Höhle.

„Kannst du Bella beruhigen? Ich denke sie hat Albträume von saugenden Vampiren."

Ich müsste es nicht tun, aber ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Stirn, sie ist feucht vom Schweiß. Danach versuche ich sie zu beruhigen und schicke sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Dann öffne ich den Schlafsack etwas, um eine bessere Wärmezirkulation zu erzielen.

„Bella schläft und wird durchschlafen für die restliche Nacht." Sage ich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Ich weiß nicht ob wir das richtige hier machen. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach die Schuld auf uns nehmen? Ich mag es nicht beide so traurig zu erleben."

„Nein." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich bin auch nicht dafür." Sagt Emmett. „Es ist ja nicht nur, dass er uns nicht vertraut, er vertraut Bella auch nicht."

„Ihr spürt diese Wut, Angst, Sorge, Verzweiflung, Ratlosigkeit nicht."

„Willst du dass er Bella Jahrtausende lang vorschreibt, was sie zu machen hat? Ihr immer hinterspioniert?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Sie haben sich doch vorher auch so gut verstanden. Sie waren glücklich." Widerspreche ich.

„Aber sie musste immer das machen, was er gesagt hat." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich werde die Schuld auf mich nehmen." Sage ich.

„Nein, ich werde es Bella sagen." Warnt Rose.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht, das musst du versprechen."

„Jasper."

„Jasper, er ist eifersüchtig und vertraut ihr nicht und du willst das unterstützen." Sagt Rose.

„Ich will sie wieder lachen sehen." Sage ich. „Und nicht so traurig."

„Du willst sie wirklich belügen? Du willst das Vertrauen, dass sie dir entgegen bringt, für Edward ruinieren?" Fragt mich Rose.

„Aber beide sind so voller Emotionen füreinander, gegeneinander." Sage ich. „Ich will, dass sie wieder glücklich ist und lacht."

„Das wollen wir alle, aber ich will, dass sie auch noch in 100 Jahren lacht und nicht traurig in der Ecke, weil Edward sie nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer lässt."

„Jetzt übertreibst du." Sage ich. „Ich werde mit Edward reden."

„Jasper, ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du dich zum Sündenbock machst. Und Alice gewiss auch nicht." Sagt Rosalie.

„Was hast du vor?" Frage ich.

„Ich werde Alice sagen was du vor hast."

„Das wirst du nicht. Ihr beide versprecht, dass ihr weder Alice noch Bella irgendetwas davon sagt." Ich mache das was ich selten mache, aber ich setze meine Kräfte gegen die beiden ein.

„Versprochen." Sagen Rosalie und Emmett.

Ich fühle mich schuldig.

„Aber lass ihn wenigsten morgen noch zittern." Sagt Emmett. Rosalie hingegen wendet sich komplett von mir ab, ich spüre ihre Ablehnung.

Die restliche Nacht verbringen wir in Schweigen. Als Bella früh aufwacht spüre ich ein gewisses Unbehagen.

„Die Umgebung vor der Höhle ist frei von großen Tieren." Sage ich.

„Darf ich mich jetzt wieder bewegen?" Fragt Emmett.

Ich spüre ihre Verwunderung „Du hast dich die ganze Nacht nicht bewegt?"

„Rosalie hat es verboten."

„Wenn du mir aus dem Schlafsack hilfst, ja." Er hilft ihr dabei sich aus dem Schlafsack zu schälen. Mühsam steht sie auf.

„Muskelkater kennt ihr alle nicht oder?" Fragt sie. Ich schüttle nur lachend den Kopf.

„Wir nicht, ob die beiden es kennen weiß ich nicht. Aber irgendwie geben sie ein niedliches Bild ab."

Beide liegen immer noch eng zusammen, etwas was sie von ihren wilden Kameraden übernommen haben.

„Ist bei dir alles süß und niedlich im Moment, Emmett?" Fragt Rosalie genervt.

„Findest du den Weg?" Frage ich sie. Ich kann Rosalies Blicke auf mir spüren.

„Ich denke, ansonsten rufe ich." Sagt sie.

„Es ist falsch." Sagt Rosalie nur. Ich ignorier sie.

Bella findet den Weg wieder zu uns, als sie zu dem kleinen See geht, spüre ich ihre Vorfreude. Emmett springt sofort darauf an. Er bringt ihr eine Flasche.

Beeil dich Bella, denke ich mir nur, beide sind über dem Aufwachen. Noch während Bella die Flasche füllt, wacht Embry auf. Er blickt sich verschlafen um, reagiert aber schnell genug und schließt die Augen wieder als er Bella kommen sieht.

„Aufwachen." Sagt sie und kippt das kalte Wasser über sie. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass sie Bella angreifen, doch schnell besinnen sie sich. Während Jacob die Zähne fletscht, grinst Embry nur. Dann sprinten beide mit ihrem Bündel Anziehsachen nach draußen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Bella.

„Nach Hause gehen, ich nehme an du willst duschen." Sage ich.

„Wie weit sind wir davon entfernt?"

„So ungefähr 10 Kilometer." Gibt Emmett als Entfernung an.

„Nur? Ich dachte wir sind Kilometer weit gelaufen."

„Sind wir auch, halt nur im Kreis. Unsere Vermutung war, dass Edward hier als letztes Suchen würde."

„Macht Sinn. Wisst ihr wo Edward ist?"

„In der letzten Nachricht von Alice, meinte sie, sie wären kurz vor North Vancouver und dank Charlie, kam Edward auch nicht auf die Idee in den Bergen zu suchen."

„Was hat Charlie getan?" Will sie wissen.

„Charlie hat Edward angerufen und ihm erzählt dass du weder Fledermäuse magst und Angst davor hast im freien zu Schlafen, wo irgendetwas in deinen Schlafsack krabbeln könnte. Deswegen hat Edward angenommen, dass wir in irgendeinen Hotel absteigen." Erkläre ich ihr.

„Okay."

„Bella, das war gemein und hinterhältig und fies und …" Fängt Jacob an, als Bella versucht ihn unschuldig und mit großen Augen anzuschauen, spüre ich die Erheiterung. „Ich hätte nie so etwas von dir erwartet." Vollendet Jacob den Satz.

„Sorry, ihr beiden, aber es war einfach zu einladend."

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch gemacht." Lacht Jacob.

„Seit ihr alle fertig?" Frage ich.

„Ja."

„Dann lasst uns gehen."

Nach und nach verlassen wir die Höhle.

„Könnt ihr eigentlich Muskelkater bekommen?" Will Bella wissen, wie ich schon fast erwartet habe, schüttelt er mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht seitdem wir uns verwandeln können. Soll ich dich tragen?" Fügt er an.

Jacob hat sie ihm nur im Arm, anders als wir, trägt Jacob sie in den Armen. Allerdings kann ich auch Emmetts Enttäuschung spüren.

„Das war ja wirklich nicht weit." Sagt sie.

„Das Essen ist auch schon fertig. Oder willst du erst duschen Bella." Fragt Esme sie, die Erleichterung die ich von Esme spüre, beruhigt auch mich für eine Weile.

„Mir wäre eine Dusche erst lieber."

„Deine Sachen sind gewaschen oben im Zimmer." Sagt Esme.

„Danke Esme." Ruft sie.

„Brauchst du noch Hilfe?" Frage ich Esme.

„Nein, es ist alles fertig. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle wieder da seid. Es war so ruhig im Haus." Sagt sie.

„Carlisle, ist es normal dass der Zeckenbiss juckt und anschwellt." Fragt sie Carlisle als sie das Bad verlässt.

„Ja, das ist die Abwehrreaktion deines Körpers darauf." Carlisle kontrolliert den Biss.

„Das ist nicht gut." Von allen Seiten strömt ein Gemisch aus Angst und Sorge ein.

„Was?" Fragt sie erschrocken

„Dein Hosenbund, reibt über die Stelle. Vielleicht sollten wir für den Tag ein Pflaster draufkleben, dass es nicht aufscheuert und zu bluten anfängt."

„Könnte für mich gesünder sein." Doch die Stimmung ist so angespannt dass keiner auf den kleinen Scherz reagiert.

„Das ist ein Antihistaminikum, das lindert den Juckreiz. Fertig und jetzt geh frühstücken."

„Danke."

Ich stehe an der Küchenzeile gelehnt und beobachte nur. Emmett und Rosalie meiden mich, Bella ist nervös, nur die beiden Hunde sind fast sie selbst. Ich würde gern so sehr die Zeit zurückdrehen, aber das steht leider nicht in meiner Macht.

Ich kann Edward hören, genauso wie Alice. Ich freu mich darauf, sie in meine Arme zu nehmen. Sie ist mein Halt.

„Ihr seit hier? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Carlisle?" Wut, Hass, Eifersucht verströmt sich im ganzen Haus. Ich halte meine Gedanken zurück, denke an die Vergangenheit, an Alice.

„Ich habe das gestern auch schon zu den anderen gesagt, wir, das heißt Esme und ich, wir werden uns nicht einmischen, wir sind neutral." Carlisle ist ebenso angespannt und auch Esme ist der Situation nicht gewachsen, sie will nicht, dass wir uns streiten, dass wir einander meiden.

„Aber du hast mich Stundenlang nach Bella suchen lassen." Warum ist Edward auf einmal auch so aggressiv gegenüber Carlisle, er hat nichts getan um die Wut auf ihn zu ziehen.

„Und wenn ich dir verraten hätte, wo Bella wäre, dann wären die anderen wütend auf mich. Ich werde weder dir noch ihnen helfen." Wiederholt Carlisle.

„Bella wir müssen reden." Sagt er zu ihr. Ihr Herzschlag wird schneller, doch sie vermeidet den Blickkontakt mit ihm.

„Kann ich noch einen Cappuccino haben, Esme?" Fragt sie.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortet Esme, froh, dass sie etwas zu tun hat. Doch Edward kocht innerlich vor Wut und greift sich den Stuhl neben Embry. Er versucht so viele Emotionen wie nur möglich aus seiner Stimme raus zuhalten.

„Können wir nun reden?"

Sie schaut Hilfe suchend zu Embry. Doch er kann ihr nicht wirklich helfen.

„Embry, Jacob, habe ihr beiden Lust heute mit Quad-Fahren zu gehen?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Nein." Antwortet Edward kalt.

„Klar doch." Sagt Jacob, Edwards Wut erreicht einen neuen Höhenpunkt. Doch Bella ist über Edwards Reaktion amüsiert. Sie blickt zu mir, ich versuche ein Lächeln aufzusetzen für sie.

„Jasper als ich dir gestern Bellas Größe gesagt habe, habe ich dir auch die für Unterwäsche gegeben, warum hast du keine gekauft?" Wechselt Alice plötzlich das Thema.

„Weil ich wusste das Bella ihre Unterwäsche in einen separaten Plastikbeutel aufbewahrt und diese dadurch noch trocken ist." Sage ich, ich versuche dabei meine Gedanken so kontrolliert wie möglich zu halten.

„Woher?" Fragt Bella, ihr ist es unangenehm darüber zu rede.

„Ich war dabei als Emmett deine Tasche im Hotel gepackt hat."

„Achso."

„Außerdem wer sagt, dass ich keine gekauft habe?" Frage ich grinsend und versuche mir Bella in der gekauften Unterwäsche vorzustellen, allerdings nicht so akkurat wie ich es könnte um Edward nicht auf irgendwelche Gedanken zu bringen.

„Jasper." Warnt er mich.

„Ich hab zwei Tickets für die Zipline Tours, wer möchte mitkommen." Fragt Bella.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, wenn die Leinen nicht halten." Unterbricht Edward sie und ich kann die Enttäuschung spüren, doch sie versucht sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Jasper sollte gehen. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, sollten doch alle etwas Zeit mit Bella verbringen, Jaspers wurde unterbrochen, also ist es nur fair, dass er die Zeit heute bekommt. Meine Meinung." Alle sind verwirrt, woher kommt nur Jacobs Sinneswandel? Vor ein paar Tagen noch hätte er uns alle umgebracht. Heute will er mich alleine mit ihr losschicken. Ich hatte angenommen, dass Bella mit Jacob dorthin geht. Nachdem sich die Überraschung gelegt hat, werde ich mit eine Vielzahl verschiedener Emotionen überschüttet, Wut, Eifersuche, Heiterkeit, Freude und da soll man noch normal bleiben.

Auf einmal spüre ich Vorfreude, was hat Rosalie nun geplant.

„Emmett McCarthy Cullen, woher kommt dieser BH in deiner Jackentasche." Fragt sie.

Schock, Wut, Vorfreude, ein lauter Krach und einen lauten Aufprall und das innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Aus meinen Haus." Ruft Esme Edward und Emmett zu, die beiden Streithähne trennen sich für wenige Sekunden bevor sie vor dem Haus weiterkämpfen.

Angst spüre ich, Bella, sie dreht sich langsam zu Rosalie, doch diese grinst nur und zeigt an, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dann lacht sie.

„Bella, ich denke ihr solltet aufbrechen." Sagt Alice.

„Will denn Jasper überhaupt?"

Will ich? Ich habe ihre Nähe nicht verdient. Ich habe die Absicht sie zu belügen, doch…

„Sicher." Antwortet Alice für mich.

„Ich ziehe mich nur noch schnell um." Sage ich und gehe in unser Zimmer. Noch während ich meine Kleidung in normalem Tempo wechsle kommt mir soviel Heiterkeit entgegen, dass ich auch grinsen muss. Als ich meine Jacke anziehe, spüre ich darin eine Schachtel, ein Geschenk für Bella, es war Emmetts Idee, der Bella dabei beobachtet hat, wie sie sich in der Auslage das Schmuckset angesehen hat. Wir, die männlichen Vampire, waren der Meinung, dass es eine schöne Erinnerung für Bella wäre, deswegen kaufte jeder von uns ein Schmuckstück davon. Der Verkäufer war mehr als nur überrascht von diesem Verkauf, der der Schmuck passt perfekt zu Bella. Ich hoffe nur sie findet nicht so schnell heraus, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Silberset handelt, wie sie es annimmt sondern um Platin. Ich überlege mir, wann es ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre es ihr zu geben, aber jetzt ist so gut wie jeder andere.

Ich trete aus dem Haus, ja die Sache hat etwas sehr lustiges an sich. Emmett sitzt triumphierend auf Edward.

„Ihr beide werdet dafür büssen." Fährt er uns an.

„Bella." Spreche ich sie an. Ich sehe wie ihr Körper zusammenzuckt. „Nicht erschrecken Prinzessin, ich habe noch etwas für dich, als Dank für die schöne Zeit mit dir."

Ich nehme ihren Arm, die warme Haut, ich kann das pulsierende Blut in ihren Adern spüren, Gift läuft in meinen Mund zusammen. Doch es wird leichter zum ignorieren. Ich lege ihr das Armband um. Ihre Augen strahlen voller Freude.

„Danke, es ist wunderschön." Als nächstes Spüre ich ihre warmen Lippen auf meiner Wange.

Für einen Moment herrscht komplette Stille. Angst, Zurückhaltung spüre ich, ich denke Bella war von ihrer Reaktion überraschter als die meisten Anwesenden.

„Hey, ich hab kein Küsschen bekommen, für die Ohrringe." Beschwert sich Emmett. Bella wendet sich von mir ab und gibt Emmett ein Küsschen, der in diesen Moment es nicht mehr schafft Edward auf den Boden zu halten. Als ich sehe, dass die beiden Wölfe lauern in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Ziehe ich Bella einige Schritte zurück. Und ich kann nicht widerstehen, ich helfe, ich nehme Edward die Wut. Und damit schaffen es die drei in Sekunden schnelle Edward wieder auf den Boden zu werfen. Ich möchte mit ihm nicht tauschen.

Ich sehe wie Bella das Armband wieder abnimmt. Ich hatte es schon fast vermutet, dass sie es nicht haben will, nicht von mir.

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt." Sagt Edward zu mir. „Sie will nichts von dir."

Sie betrachtet es lange und reicht es dann Alice. „Alice kannst du darauf aufpassen, ich will nicht, dass ich damit hängen bleibe und es zerreise." Fragt sie sie.

„Tja Bella ist halt nur vorsichtig, Edward." Sagt Alice zu ihr. Während sie das Schmuckstück in die Schatulle legt.

„Klar. Viel Spaß ihr beiden."

Da Emmetts Jeep immer noch im Wald parkt, nehme ich mir Carlisles Auto. Bella ist ruhig, aber voller Vorfreude und Aufregung, die immer intensiver wird, je näher wir dem Ziel kommen.

Wir haben in der Nacht von Freitag zu Samstag die Leinen ausprobiert. Sie halten ohne Probleme unser Gewicht. Deswegen weiß ich nicht warum Edward so einen Terror macht. Es ist sicher, abenteuerlich eventuell, aber es besteht keine Gefahr für Bella.

Der Tourguide gibt uns Anweisung, wie wir uns zu verhalten haben. Bella hört aufmerksam zu. Als wir dann zu der ersten Plattform gebracht werden, merke ich wie Bellas Vorfreude doch mehr und mehr mit Angst ersetzt wird.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" Frage ich nach.

„Etwas höher als ich vermutet habe."

„Keine Angst es ist sicher, wir, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rose und Alice haben die Stahlseile in der Nacht ausprobiert, die halten."

„Das beruhigt mich … nicht wirklich im Moment." Ich kann mein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Während unser Tourleiter die Pflanzen und Tiere vorstellt, kommt eine junge Frau mir immer näher. Das Parfüm brennt in meiner Nase und bald kann ich nichts anderes mehr riechen. Das und ihre sexuelle Erregung. Ich versuche mich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen und beobachte Bella, sie wird in das erste Seil eingehängt und gleitet dann an dem Seil entlang zur nächsten Plattform. Ich bin als nächster an der Reihe. Ja, das ganze hat irgendetwas von Fliegen.

Der Ausflug würde mir gefallen, dass die Frau mit ihren falschen Brüsten kommt mir immer näher.

„Das macht Spaß." Sagt Bella, ihr Körper ist nur voll Adrenalin. Ich versuche mein Gesicht eine lachende Maske zu geben, doch ich schaffe es nicht wirklich. Ich lege einen Arm um ihre Schultern und deute leicht mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Frau, während unser Tourguide wieder erzählt. Ich sehe Verständnis in ihren Augen.

„Hey Schatz, was machen wir eigentlich danach?" Fragt sie lauter als sie bräuchte.

„Ich dachte ich kann dich zum Essen einladen, Prinzessin." Es war ein guter Versuch, doch ich kann den Hass und die Eifersucht der Frau spüren. Das wird noch ein langer Tag werden.

Einer nach dem anderen wird zum Rand der Plattform gebracht. Zum Wiederholten Male versucht die Frau mir körperlich Nahe zu kommen. Doch dieses Mal sieht es auch Bella und sie schiebt sich zwischen mir und der Frau. Ich stoße mich nicht ab, mein Gewicht alleine bringt mich auf genügend fahrt. Ich höre wie die Frau mit Bella spricht. Und wieder versucht jemand unseren gemeinsamen Ausflug zu vernichten.

Als ich Bella auf der anderen Seite in den Empfang nehme, flüstere ich ihr. „Körbchengröße C maximal und nachgeholfen dazu." Ins Ohr.

„Das erkennst du?" Fragt sie erstaunt zurück. Ich lache nur.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden werden nicht wirklich einfacher, aber Bella ist hilfreich, sie ist immer zwischen mir und der Frau uns verhindert somit weiteren körperlichen Kontakt.

„Hey Süßer, wie wäre es wenn wir uns heute Abend mal treffen könnten." Werde ich jedoch von ihr angesprochen als wir zum Auto gehen wollen.

„Sorry ich fahre heute noch nach Hause." Antworte ich und lasse meinen texanischen Akzent stärker durchkommen als sonst.

„Schade, aber vielleicht kannst du das Baby zu ihren Eltern bringen und wir könnten jetzt noch was unternehmen." Sie schaut Bella so herablassend an, ich könnte, ich würde am liebsten…

„Kein Interesse." Antworte ich und nehme Bella an den Arm. Ich muss weg von ihr, bevor ich noch irgendeinen Fehler mache.

„Ach komm schon Schnuckelchen."

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern." Sage ich.

„Manche Leute merken es einfach nicht wenn sie nerven." Antwortet Bella.

„Pass auf was du sagst." Faucht sie Bella an.

„Komm lass uns gehen, Prinzessin." Ich lege wieder einen Arm um Bella und führe sie zum Auto. Doch sie verfolgt uns.

Doch sie folgt um.

„Wow ist, dass dein Schlitten?" Fragt sie erstaunt.

„Nein der von meiner Frau." Sage ich, ich merke wie Bella noch mit großer Mühe verbergen kann, doch es hat gewirkt. Die Frau dreht sich auf der Stelle und stürmt wutentbrannt davon.

Als wir im Auto sitzen, lacht Bella los, ich lasse mich von ihrer Freude anstecken, ich werde immer unsicherer in meiner Entscheidung. Will ich wirklich Edward helfen, nur dass beide wieder glücklich sind, hat Emmett vielleicht doch recht, dass dies nicht auf Dauer gut gehen würde. Welche Konsequenzen hätte das für die Zukunft.

„Deine Frau?" Fragt Bella und ich erzähle ihr die Geschichte, wie Alice eine Vision von diesem Auto hatte und darauf hin Carlisle davon überzeugt hat.

„Ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen." Frage ich sie.

„Ja, es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, mit fast 80 km/h durch die Bäume zu sausen." Ich kann immer noch das Adrenalin in ihren Adern riechen.

„Hast du Hunger?" Frage ich sie.

„Willst du mich einladen?" Das ist eine Antwort die ich so nicht erwartet hätte, Bella die sich nicht gern etwas bezahlen lassen will, will eingeladen werden.

„Hatte ich mal geplant gehabt. Vielleicht solltest du Jacob anrufen, dann können die beiden auch kommen und Esme braucht nichts extra für sie zu machen." Ich muss noch einen besseren Weg finden um mich bei den beiden zu Bedanken, ich weiß, bis jetzt nicht, warum Jacob mich vorgeschlagen hat für diesen Ausflug.

„Okay." Ich reiche ihr mein Hand und sie wählt Jacobs Nummer.

„Wollt ihr etwas essen?"

„Was ist dafür eine Frage? Wo sollen wir hinkommen?"

„Nach Whistler auf den Parkplatz." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Ihr könnt gehen, wenn ihr wollt. Darf ich noch etwas sitzen bleiben?" Fragt Emmett.

„Und ja Emmett du darfst sitzen bleiben." Sage ich laut.

Ich spüre Bellas Blick und erläutere kurz, dass die drei immer noch auf Edward sitzen. Sie schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf.

„Okay Bells wir werden dort hin kommen."

Als ich auf den Parkplatz einbiege, sehe ich schon die beiden Warten.

„Würdet ihr alleine Essen gehen mit Bella?" Frage ich die beiden ohne dass es Bella hört. Ich habe zwar ihr versprochen dass ich sie einlade, aber ich denke etwas Zeit mit den beiden alleine wäre nur fair.

„Klar doch."

„Habt ihr Geld?"

„Esme hat uns Geld gegeben."

„Wärest du mir böse, wenn ich dich mit den beiden alleine lassen würde zum Essen?" Frage ich sie laut. Verständnis, wieso ist es für Bella so einfach Verständnis zu haben.

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken."

Während die drei Essen gehen, laufe ich langsam durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach einen Geschenk für Alice. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie während des Urlaubs vernachlässigt habe.

Mein Handy vibriert – _Hast du nicht – Alice_. Ich frage mich seit wann Alice Gedanken lesen kann? Und ihre Visionen so genau plant. Aber das hilft mir bei meiner Suche nach einen Geschenk für Alice nicht weiter. Vor allem sie hat alles, was kauft man jemanden der alles hat? Schmuck. Bei einem Juwelier finde ich eine Kette, ein einfaches Herz mit einem gelben Diamanten. Ich zögere nicht lange und kaufe es ihr.

Danach laufe ich zurück zum Auto und warte auf die drei. Als ich sie sehe steige ich aus dem Auto aus.

„Geschmeckt." Frage ich.

„Ja." Antworten alle drei. Ich öffnet für Bella die Tür bevor ich um das Auto lauf und ebenfalls einsteige.

„Freut ihr euch schon auf das Quad-Fahren?"

„Sicher und darauf euch endlich einmal dreckig zu sehen." Sagt Jacob.

„Jasper, du wirst mit Bella Quad fahren. Alice für mit Emmett, sowohl ich wie auch Rosalie werden und ein Quad nehmen, dann hat Edward die freie Wahl. Embry will mit Rosalie fahren." Sagt Jacob zu mir. Noch mehr Zeit mir Bella.

„Und du mit Edward." Ob das mal gut geht, denke ich mir.

„Bist du sicher, dass Embry und Rosalie eine gute Idee ist. Ich erinnere mich irgendwie an eine blonde Frau in Embrys Träumen."

„Sag ihr bitte nichts davon." Bettelt Embry, dessen Gesichtfarbe sich sehr ins rötliche geändert hat.

Schnell sind wir wieder bei der Hütte.

„Und Bells wie war es." Will Emmett sofort wissen.

„Fantastisch, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es soviel Spaß macht, von einem Baum zum anderen zu gleiten, es war als ob man fliegen würde." Sie sprüht immer noch voller Energie.

„Klingt als ob du Spaß hattest." Sagt Emmett.

„Und ob, aber ich denke ich sollte mich umziehen, Jacob will uns schließlich alle dreckig sehen." Ich bin angespannt, Edward wartet in Bellas Zimmer. Aber ich kann ihr im Moment nicht helfen. Ich gehe in unser eigenes Zimmer.

„Hab ich dir das schon erlaubt?" Fragt Alice.

„Immer noch Zimmerverbot?" Frage ich.

„Ja, außer du kannst mir sagen, wie ich meine Sache nach Hause bringen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit anziehen?"

„Anziehen? – Klasse Idee Jasper." Sie springt mir um den Hals und küsst mich.

„Du stinkst nach Hund."

„Du jetzt auch." Antworte ich, ich weiß, dass sie es nicht böse gemeint hat. „Ich habe etwas für dich." Ich reiche ihr meinen Kauf.

„Jasper, das ist wunderschön. Danke." Sie fällt mir erneut um den Hals. Ich nehme die Kette und lege sie ihr um. Dann drehe ich sie, damit sie sich im Spiegel betrachten kann.

„Danke." Ich küsse sie auf den Kopf.

„Zieh dich um." Sagt sie zu mir. Ich nehme mir meine Sache und ziehe mich um. Als ich fertig bin, merke ich, dass ich der letzte im Haus bin. Ich gehe schnell in Bellas Zimmer und hole ihr ein frisches Set Kleidung für die Heimfahrt. Ich lege es zu den meinen, bevor ich sie in Emmetts Kofferraum verstaue. Bella sitze bei Rose mit im Auto, eine Premiere. Ich kann die Eifersucht von Edward spüren als ich mich zu Rosa, Alice und Bella in das Auto setze.

„Los geht's." Sagt Alice, sie ist ebenso aufgeregt wie Bella und auch Rosalie scheint ihren Spaß zu haben, auch wenn sie nach außen kühl und distanziert wirkt.

Ich hasse dieses Getuschel wenn wir irgendwo ankommen.

„Die sehen aus wie Filmstars."

„Das sind bestimmt reiche verwöhnte Kids."

„Angeber."

„In welchen Filmen die wohl mitgespielt haben."

„Schaut euch mal die Labels von denen an." Bla, bla, bla als wie so etwas nötig hätten. Als ich jedoch negative Kommentare über Bella und die Wölfe höre, kann ich Edwards Hass auf diese Leute nur teilen.

Ein übertrieben freundlicher Betreiber kommt auf uns zu und Carlisle übernimmt.

„Sie haben fünf Quads reserviert." Fragt er.

„Ja."

„Dann kommen sie mit." Während er uns zu den Quads führt, verteilt er Helme zur Sicherheit an uns.

„Wer fährt mit wem?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ich fahr mit Bella." Sage ich. Bella ist überrascht, Edward eifersüchtig, die anderen voller Vorfreude. Carlisle und Esme setzen sich auf ein Quad.

„Okay, dann fahre ich mit Alice." Sagt Emmett.

„Aber ich darf fahren." Ich muss mir mein Lachen verkneifen, als ich Emmetts Gesicht sehe und wie er klein beigibt.

Rosalie und Jacob greifen sich auch jeweils ein Quad. Embry reagiert am schnellsten und setzt sich hinter Rosalie. Ich möchte in den nächsten Wochen nicht mit dem Wölfen tauschen.

„Komm schon Edward, sei kein Spielverderber." Ruft Jacob ihn zu, Edward lässt keinen Blick von uns, während er sich auf das Quad setzt.

Ich bin überrascht als sich Bella auf den Rücksitz setzt vom Quad. Ich habe sie hoch und setze sie vor mir hin. Die Nähe zu ihr macht mir beinahe Angst.

„Ich weiß…"

„Ich erklär es dir." Sage ich.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, du kannst Bella doch nicht fahren lassen." Sagt Edward, er kocht, für Wut, Eifersucht, Sorge.

Ich überlege mir ob ich antworten soll, doch ich ignoriere es und erkläre unterdessen Bella das Quad, Allerdings stellt sich dann für mich ein Problem, wohin mit meinen Händen. Ich lege sie zunächst um ihren Körper.

„Nimm deine Hände von ihr." Ich nehme sie wieder weg, doch nur weil ich in dieser Position es schwerer habe nach den Lenker zu greifen, stattdessen lege ich sie auf Bellas Oberschenkel.

Carlisle ist der erste was losfährt, auch Bella schafft es ohne Probleme loszufahren, doch noch ist sie komplett angespannt und nervös. Nach der ersten Kurve sind wir gleich von oben bis unten mit Dreck voll gespritzt dank Carlisle, der keine Pfütze bisher ausgelassen hat.

„Gib Gas." Ruf ich ihr zu, während wir auf einen Hang zu steuern. Ich spüre ihre Angst, dass wir umgeben könnten. Sie lässt das Gaspedal wieder leicht los. Ich spring nach hinten ab und schiebe das Quad nach oben. Oben angekommen schauen wir hinunter, die anderen sind meist auf halber Strecke stecken geblieben oder wie Jacob und Edward schon unten im Matsch. Embry will es mir gleich tun und das Quad den Hang hinaufschieben, doch als er seinen Sitz verlassen hat, springt Edward auf und nimmt den Platz ein.

Ich muss lachen als ich Edward Kommentar über die Gesellschaft und den Geruch höre und sage ihn laut für Bella.

„Lass los." Höre ich Rosalie rufen, Embry lässt los. Sie gibt den Quad einen Stoß, so dass es kippt. Sie schafft es sich auf die Seite zu rollen, doch Edward ist zu überrascht und die Schwerkraft hat ihn im Griff. Er gleitet den gesamten Hang hinunter und landet in dem Schlammloch. Bella ist darüber sehr amüsiert und wir fahren lieber los um unseren Vorsprung zu halten. Als wir an ein Schlammwasserbecken kommen, lasse ich Bella allein durchfahren und renne außen entlang. Ich schaffe es gerade so, Bella zum halten zu überreden um zu sehen wie Alice und Emmett stecken bleiben.

„Wir sind eigentlich ein bisschen zu schwer für die Quads. Deswegen sind die beiden stecken geblieben. Und weiter geht's." Erkläre ich ihr. Bella traut sich nicht wirklich alles aus dem Quad herauszuholen und so überholen uns Carlisle irgendwann und zum Dank nimmt er auch gleich noch die nächste Pfütze mit. Am nächsten Hügel vor dem Ziel lassen sie uns jedoch überholen, so dass wir als erster im Ziel ankommen.

„Gewonnen. Das war einfach nur genial." Freut sich Bella.

Nach und nach kommen die anderen auch in Ziel und keiner sieht besser aus als der andere.

Ich hole die Tasche aus Emmetts Jeep und reiche Bella ihre Kleidung. Sie geht damit in die Toilette während ich in den Wald verschwinde um mich umzuziehen.

„Ich muss zu Hause erstmal duschen." Sagt Rosalie, während ich ihr helfe die Sitze mit Folie etwas abzudecken.

„Fertig." Ruft Alice. „Wir können fahren."

Wir können als erstes vom Parkplatz fahren und erreichen dadurch als erstes das Haus.

„Ich geh duschen." Sagen Alice und Rosalie fast gleichzeitig und sprinten zur Hütte.

„Komm mit." Sage ich zu Bella und führe sie zu dem Haus.

„Das ist deine?" Fragt sie erstaunt.

„Ja, mir hat die Hütte gefallen, leider gab es sie nur mit dem Haus. Es ist nicht eingerichtet, hat allerdings zwei funktionierte Bäder." Ich habe versucht das Haus wieder zu verkaufen, aber keiner wollte es unter der Bedingung, dass die Einfahrt zu der Hütte und die Hütte stehen bleiben müssen.

Bella ist erstaunt, das Haus ist nicht unbedingt größer als das in Forks, nur die Raumaufteilung finde ich besser gelungen. Ich führe Bella zum Hauptbadezimmer. Als wir eintreten erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich keine Handtücher hier habe.

„Schau dich um, wenn du möchtest, ich werde dir in der Zwischenzeit welche holen."

Der Sprint zu Hütte und zurück ist in weniger als zwei Minuten erledigt, nicht genug Zeit, dass sich Bella hätte umschauen können. Ich reiche ihr die Handtücher zusammen mit ihren Kulturbeutel und lege meinen Einkauf für sie auf das Waschbecken.

Danach gehe ich zu dem zweiten Bad und genehmige mir selbst eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Danach warte ich vor Bellas Badezimmertür. Als sie die Tür öffnet bin ich erstaunt, die Sachen passen und Bella sieht einfach traumhaft darin aus. Wir laufen zu den anderen, die schon mit den Packen der Autos begonnen haben.

„Ich sehe Jasper hat etwas Geschmack entwickelt." Sagt Alice.

„Jasper hat das ausgesucht?" Fragt Bella.

„Nachdem mir Alice eine Beschreibung gegeben hat, was ich kaufen soll." Rede ich mich heraus.

„Bis auf die Unterwäsche, da habe ich ihn freien Lauf gelassen." Bella wird rot, und ich kann nicht wiederstehen sie mir in der Unterwäsche vorzustellen.

Ich spüre Edward als er auf mich zukommt, doch ich greife auf meine Fähigkeiten zurück und ersetze die Wut mit Freude und Humor

„Hör auf damit Jasper." Knurrt er, doch ich spüre wir er Probleme hat das Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir." Frage ich sie.

„Schön, alles in meiner Lieblingsfarbe."

Alice rollt nur mit den Augen. „Wie einfallslos."

Ich weiß nicht woher Rosalie plötzlich kommt, aber sie zieht Bellas Top hoch und ich höre wie Jacob pfeift, ich bezweifle dass irgendwer auch nur irgendwas gesehen hat.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragt Emmett und kommt aus dem Haus.

„Also selbst meine Großmutter hat schon freizügigere Unterwäsche getragen. Da hättest du dir aber auch was Besseres einfallen lassen, ich dachte du hast Jasper erzogen." Erklärt Rosalie.

„Da gebe ich dir recht, Rosalie." Antwortet Alice.

Ich spüre wie Bella die Situation langsam peinlich wird.

„Ich werde mich bessern." Verspreche ich.

„Ich will auch sehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Emmett." Warnt Rose.

„Aber es heißt doch immer gucken darfst du, aber nicht anfassen oder Anregung darfst du dir holen, gegessen wird zu Hause."

Rosalie starrt ihn nur an.

„Okay, okay, ich habe aber trotzdem etwas. Komm her Bella." Emmett macht den Anfang und überreicht Bella die Ohrringe ein zweites Mal, während Carlisle ihr die Kette umlegt, lege ich ihr das Armband an.

„Perfekt, bis auf die Unterwäsche, die sieht man zum Glück ja nicht." Sagt Alice.

„Ja ich hab's verstanden." Dramatisch rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Danke." Sie ist zu tränen gerührt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Dann, muss ich schnell noch packen."

„Schon erledigt." Sagt Esme.

„Carlisle, hast du noch etwas von der Salbe für den Zeckenbiss." Fragt Bella.

„Zeckenbiss. Bella ist von einer Zecke gebissen wurden. Warum sagt mir das keiner." Fragt Edward und keiner antwortet laut.

Nachdem Carlisle Bella versorgt hat, ruft Esme alle zum Aufbruch.

„Und ich darf wieder alleine fahren." Murmelt Emmett.

„Ich kann bei dir mitfahren." Biete sich Bella freiwillig an.

„Oh super Sonnenschein." Emmett nimmt Bella hoch und wirbelt mir ihr im Kreis, die Freude der beiden macht die Abschiedstimmung ein wenig erträglich macht.

„Das kann nicht sein, erst beschwerst du dich die ganze Zeit, Emmett spielt mir ständig Streiche und jetzt fährst du auch noch mit ihm die ganze Strecke." Bringt Edward ein.

Carlisle bringt Bella ihre Papiere und die Handtasche, während wir alle in den Autos platz nehmen. Es wird ein langer Heimweg werden.

Alice bittet uns noch einmal umzukehren.

„Carlisle ist weg und ich kann mich wieder normal anziehen." Sagt sie und läuft ins Haus.

„Hast du dir die Sache mit Bella noch mal überlegt, willst du sie wirklich anlügen? Willst du die Freundschaft, eure Freundschaft dafür aufs Spielsetzen, oder ist es nicht besser noch einige Tage den Wut, Hass, Angst, was auch immer der beiden zu ertragen, so dass sie eine gemeinsame Lösung finden und an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft bauen können, die auf Ehrlichkeit basiert?" Fragt mich Rosalie. „Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du heute keinen Spaß mit ihr hattest, dass es dir alles nicht gleichgültig ist."

„Ich muss nachdenken, kannst du Alice sagen, dass ich laufe?"

Rosalie nickt nur verstehend. Ich nehme mir nur meinen Reisepass und etwas Geld mit und laufe los. Normalerweise hilft mir laufen um meinen Kopf wieder freizubekommen, doch dieses Mal nicht. Mehr und mehr denke ich darüber nach. Letzte nach war es noch das Selbstverständlichste mich zum Sündenbock zu machen, doch vielleicht haben die anderen Recht.


	34. Chapter 34 Bella POV

Bella POV

Als ich aufwache und an meine Uhr blicke ist es 4 Uhr, ich hab keine Erinnerung mehr daran wie und wann ich ins Bett gekommen bin.

Ich dachte für einen Moment ich hätte etwas gehört, doch das Bett neben mir ist leer. Das Fenster ist allerdings ein Spalt offen. Als ich mich hinsetze spüre ich einen Zettel. Ich schalte das Licht an und muss meine Augen schließen, das Licht blendet.

Noch bevor ich den Zettel gelesen habe, klopft es an meiner Tür.

„Ja." Antworte ich.

„Bella, du bist schon wach, hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass dieser Edward nichts für dich ist."

„Dad ich regle das schon."

„Indem du Motorrad fährst."

„Jasper hat mich einmal von der Schule damit abgeholt mehr nicht und im Gegensatz zu mir ist er ein sehr guter Fahrer."

„War nicht so gemeint, Bella. Ich wünschte mir du würdest weniger Zeit mit den Cullens verbringen, vor allem mit diesen Edward."

„Dad."

„Der leidet doch unter Verfolgungswahn und Kontrollzwang. Das ist nichts für dich Bella, da draußen gibt es noch massenhaft Jungs."

„Dad willst du wirklich um 4.00 Uhr nachts mit mir über Jungs reden?"

„Nicht wirklich. Warum bist du eigentlich wach?"

„Ich nehme mal an, die Kleidung ist unbequem zum schlafen." Sage ich.

„Okay Bells. Ich muss heute zeitiger los, John hat sich gestern beim Angeln verletzt, jetzt muss ich erstmal schauen, was mit dieser Tagung wird, wo er eigentlich hinsollte."

„Okay, ich werde noch etwas schlafen."

„Nacht Bella."

„Nacht."

„Achso, diese große Cullen…"

„Emmett."

„Ja, er hat gemeint, dass er deinen Rucksack mit zur Schule bringt, weil der im anderen Auto war."

„Okay."

Ich warte bis Dad das Zimmer verlassen hat, dann hole ich den Zettel wieder unter der Bettdecke vor und lese ihn durch.

_Hey Bells, _

_Guten Morgen, ich wollte dich heute Nacht nicht aufwecken, aber ich dachte du solltest dies Erfahren bevor du in die Schule gehst. Jasper hat Emmett und Rosalie schwören lassen, dass sie dir nichts sagen, aber Jasper will die komplette Schuld auf sich nehmen.. Ich mag die Bleichgesichter nicht, aber dieser Jasper ist ganz in Ordnung und ich finde es falsch, dass er sich zum Sündenbock machen lässt, obwohl dieser Schleimbeutel daran schuld ist. Falls sich Edward entschuldigt, heißt es also nicht, dass es die Wahrheit ist. _

_Jacob_

Ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt wütend, enttäuscht oder was auch immer sein sollte.

Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich wende mich von einer auf die andere Seite und am Wecker ticken langsam die Minuten weiter. Kurz vor 5 Uhr gebe ich auf und stehe auf.

Als ich meine Zimmer verlassen will sehe ich auf der Kommode die Sparbüchse sitzen, dich ihn mitgebracht habe. Da ich Charlie noch immer in der Küche höre, entschließe ich mich dafür sie ihn gleich zu geben.

„Dad, für dich. Ich dachte das sieht besser aus als deine Flasche mit den Münzen."

„Danke Bella." Er begutachtet sich die Figur. „Sieht wirklich schön aus. Aber ich denke ich werde sie mit auf Arbeit nehmen und dort meine Flasche entsorgen."

„Auch gut." Sage ich.

„Übrigens schöner Schmuck."

„Danke. War ein Geschenk von den Cullens, jeder hat mir ein Schmuckstück geschenkt."

„Auch Edward…"

„Bis auf Edward." Ich gehe wieder die Treppen nach oben ins Bad. Ich lege den Schmuck ab um zu duschen, ich überlege mir ihn danach wieder anzulegen, aber für die Schule ist er doch etwas auffällig, deswegen entscheide ich mich nur für das Armband.

Nachdem ich angezogen bin gehe ich wieder in die Küche und genehmige mir ein ausgiebiges Frühstück meiner Art. Müsli und Kaffee.

Da es immer noch viel zu zeitig ist loszufahren, überlege ich mir Reneé eine Email zu schreiben. Ich starte den Computer während ich meine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen fasse. Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, dieses Teil wäre etwas schneller.

Als er endlich soweit ist und mit dem Internet verbunden ist. Kommen auf einmal merkwürdige Pop-Ups mit nackten Damen, die zuvor nicht da waren. Je mehr ich von diesen Pop-Ups schließe desto mehr öffnen sich.

Ich entschließe mich den PC auf den schnellsten Weg wieder herunterzufahren, Stecker ziehen. Ich wünschte Edward wäre hier, er wüsste bestimmt was zu machen wäre. Aber vielleicht kann mir auch Emmett oder Jasper helfen.

Ich warte damit die Zeit vergeht und fahre am Ende viel zu zeitig zur Schule, allerdings sind Emmett und Alice schon da.

„Dein Rucksack." Sagt Emmett.

Ich bedanke mich.

„Beim Einräumen habe ich gemerkt, dass du deine Mathe-Aufgaben nicht vollständig gemacht hast. Ich habe sie für dich gemacht und so gut es ging deine Schrift imitiert." Sagt Alice und reicht mir einen Block.

„Danke, die habe ich komplett vergessen." Ich überfliege die Aufgaben schnell und kann dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen meiner und Alice Handschrift sehen.

„Kein Problem."

Als nächstes sehe ich, wie Edwards silberner Volvo auf den Parkplatz fährt.

Ich freue mich schon riesig auf die Schule.

Die Zeit bis zur Mittagspause vergeht langsam, sehr langsam, zu langsam. Aber dennoch schaffe ich es Edward komplett zu ignorieren. Angela merkt sofort dass etwas nicht stimmt, ich gebe ihr die vampirfreie Zusammenfassung und sie ist komplett auf meiner Seite. In der Mittagspause finde ich Alice und Emmett zusammen an einen Tisch, Edward kommt ebenfalls, mir vergeht der Appetit.

„Da, du siehst aus als könntest du das gebrauchen." Sagt Emmett und schiebt mir seine Cola zu.

„Charlie, meinte es sein angebracht in der Nacht um vier durch das Haus zu geistern und danach eine Unterhaltung über Jungs mit mir führen zu wollen."

„Armer Charlie."

„Ich denke er kommt darüber hinweg." Sage ich.

„Was hast du heute vor?"

„Ich wollte meine Sachen von euch holen und dann anfangen zu waschen."

„Ich denke das Waschen kannst du dir sparen. Esme ist schon dabei." Sagt Edward.

„Und danach wollte ich zu Jacob. Jacob hat mir eine SMS geschrieben ob ich danach ins Reservat kommen könnte."

Ich spiele absichtlich mit Jaspers Armband und dem Wolf, Edward geht als erster.

„Halte durch." Flüstert Emmett mir zu.

Ich nicke nur und überlege mir ob ich eventuell Mike fragen könnte ob er mit mir den Platz tauschen würde.

Wir erwartet sitzt Edward bereits an seinen Platz, ich beherzige den Ratschlag und setze mich neben ihn.

„Wir müssen reden."

Herr Molina kommt in das Klassenzimmer und fängt an über den Stickstoffkreislauf zu erzählen.

„Bella." Fängt er an. Doch ich male lieber das Bild von der Tafel ab.

Danach schiebt er mir einen Zettel und einen Ring in mein Blickfeld. Der Ring ist das letzte Teil aus der Schmuckserie. Ich will ihn nicht. Ich schaue ihn mir nicht einmal an.

Während der Stunde verhält er sich ruhig und macht keine weiteren Anstalten mit mir reden zu wollen. Als jedoch die Glocke läutet, bleibt er sitzen. Ich ziehe meinen Block unter dem Ring und Zettel hervor, der Ring rollt dabei von dem Tisch. Da Edward nicht da ist, kann der Ring ja auch nicht da sein. Ich ignoriere ihn und gehe. Ich kann in einer Spiegelung erkennen, wie sich Edward nach dem Ring bückt.

Zum Glück und das kann auch eine Premiere für mich sein, haben wir jetzt Sport. Edward freie Zone. Wir spielen Basketball, der Albtraum für mich, doch zum Glück sind alle meine Mitspieler lernbereit und spielen mir den Ball nicht zu. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe, laufe ich zu meinen Truck. Auf meinen Sitz finde ich einen Zettel von Edward. Ich lese ihn mehrmals durch, ich kann nicht glauben was darauf steht. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Nein.

_Bella, ich wollte dich nur beschützen, Emmett und Jasper hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen, wer kann dich als erstes Verführen. Ich hab es in ihren Gedanken gelesen, gesehen, was sie mit dir vorhatten. Sei mir nicht mehr böse. Edward_

Ich fahre zu den Cullens, Wut und Enttäuschung wechseln sich ab. Ich glaub es einfach nicht.

Edward folgt hinter mir. Bei den Cullens angekommen sehe ich, dass die anderen schon da sind.

Ich frage Esme wo ich Jasper und Emmett finden kann, zum Glück sind beide in Alices Zimmer. Ich stürme für meine Verhältnisse zumindest die Treppen hoch. Ich habe beide Zettel in der Hand den von Jacob und von Edward.

„Alice, kannst du Jasper bitte eine Ohrfeige geben?" Frage ich sie. Alice handelt ohne zu zögern und zu fragen.

„Warum eigentlich?" Will Jasper wissen, als er sich über die Wange reibt. Ich werfe nur die beiden Blätter hin und renne wieder los. Ich bin den Tränen zu Nahe um etwas sagen zu können.

„Bella, lass uns reden." Höre ich Edward sagen.

Ich ignoriere ihn und fahre los. Ich höre wie er auf die Ladefläche vom Truck springt. Ich verriegle die Türen und fahre, mein Ziel das Reservat. Ich kann im Rückspiegel Emmetts Jeep erkennen. Kurz vor der Reservatsgrenze springt Edward endlich ab. Ich fahre direkt zu Jacobs Haus.

„Hey Jingle Bells." Begrüßt er mich. „Komm her."

Er nimmt mich für einen Moment in die Arme. „Ich nehme an du hast meinen Zettel gefunden."

„Den und einen von Edward."

„Was hat Edward geschrieben."

„Willst du lachen?" Ich erkläre ihm, was Edward aufgeschrieben hat.

„Das kann nicht sein, die beiden haben sich so fürsorglich um dich gekümmert. Wo sind sie eigentlich?"

„Ich denke sie sind mir bis zur Grenze gefolgt, genau wie Edward. Allerdings habe ich einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe Jasper eine Ohrfeige geben lassen."

„Nach der Nummer hat er sie verdient. Allerdings solltest du mit ihm reden."

„Wie? Edward hat dasselbe Golden Retriever Syndrom wie Mike."

„Lass deinen Truck hier, ich wollte eh mal etwas nachschauen."

„Warum sollte ich eigentlich ins Reservat kommen?"

„Es geht wegen Emily. Emily hat von ihren Großvater zwei Pferde geerbt. Sie haben sie außerhalb des Reservats in einen Reiterhof stehen. Gestern kam ein Brief, entweder sie zahlen die offene Miete von 6000 Dollar bis heute, oder er verkauft die Pferde."

„Was…"

„Der Vertrag zwischen den Stallbesitzer und ihren Großvater ist merkwürdig und basiert mehr auf mündlichen Vereinbarungen. Diese auf einmal nicht mehr aktuell sein sollen. Ihr Großvater ist vor 2 Jahren gestorben und seitdem ist keine Stallmiete bezahlt wurden. Laut mündlicher Vereinbarung war dies nicht nötig, weil er irgendwann mal ein sehr gutes Pferd den Besitzer des Stalls geschenkt hat, im Gegensatz sollten die zwei Pferde kostenlos dort stehen dürfen. Verworrene Geschichte."

„Ich…"

„Uns geht es da nicht viel anders als den Cullen, die Pferde riechen uns und werden nervös und auf die schnelle bist nur du uns eingefallen."

„Wir können mit meinem Auto fahren und eine andere Straße nehmen." Sagt Emily.

„Okay."

„Und wir werden ein Auge auf Edward halten." Sagt Sam.

„Ich werde Jasper eine SMS schicken." Sagt Jacob.

Ich verlasse mit Emily das Reservat. Sie ist ruhig und nachdenklich.

„Habt ihr das Geld?" Werden wir begrüßt.

Emily schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf, sie streichelt ihre Pferde ein letztes Mal, ich versuche stark zu bleiben für sie, während ihr die Tränen frei über die Wangen laufen.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man die Stallmiete nicht zahlen kann." Sagt der ach so freundliche Mann.

„Was wird jetzt aus den Pferden?" Will sie wissen.

„Schlachthof, mehr sind sie nicht mehr wert." Sagt er.

„Und die Fohlen?"

„Ebenfalls."

Emily weint immer mehr, auch ich kann meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Nun verschwindet, ihr habt hier nichts mehr zu suchen."

Wir verlassen den Hof. Ich überlege, aber soviel Geld habe ich nicht um ihr zu helfen.

„Danke dass du mitgekommen bist."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr helfen."

„Ich weiß. Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" Fragt sich.

Ich nicke. Was für ein Tag und er ist noch nicht zu Ende.

„Bella, wo ist dein Truck?" Werde ich von Charlie begrüßt. Während ich mich frage, was er heute schon zu Hause will.

„Bei Jacob, irgendetwas klappert, Jacob möchte sich das ganze einmal anschauen. Er kennt den Truck am besten." Sage ich. Er atmet mehrmals durch, während er im Zimmer auf und abläuft.

„Ich habe mit Esme telefoniert." Fängt er schließlich an, oh Gott, ich bin heute nicht in der Lage mir noch einen Vortrag von Dad über Jungs und ihr Verhalten anzuhören. „Eigentlich sollte John nach Seattle fahren auf diese Tagung, aber er hat sich beim Angeln verletzt."

„Wie kann man sich beim Angeln verletzten?" Unterbreche ich ihn.

„Das ist mir auch ein Rätsel, aber deswegen muss ich fahren. Ich wollte erst fragen ob du bei Billy und Jacob bleiben kannst, aber die Schule ist soweit weg, deswegen habe ich mit Esme geredet und sie meinte es sei kein Problem, dass du bei ihnen während der Zeit bleibst, ich werde entweder Sonntag in der Nacht wiederkommen oder sogar erst Montag, je nachdem wie dieser Empfang von statten gehen soll."

„Dad, ich kann doch auch hier bleiben." Sage ich um wenigstens den Anschein zu bewahren.

„Ich würde mich sicher fühlen, wenn du nicht alleine hier wärest. Du hast sicherlich von den Einbrüchen gehört."

„Welche Einbrüche?" Frage ich.

„Eine Bande Kleinkrimineller, sie haben schon in mehreren Häusern eingebrochen. Meist ist der Sachschaden genauso hoch wie die Beute. Deswegen solltest die lieber dein Schmuck mitnehmen, das wäre eine lohnenswerte Beute für sie."

„Es ist doch nur Silber."

„Platin." Verbessert Charlie. Platin, wie in das teuerste Edelmetall? Das können auch nur die Cullens und ich dachte es wäre ein Silberset. Oh Gott, ich will gar nicht erst wissen, wie viel das gekostet hat.

„Aber wer bricht schon in das Haus des Chiefs ein?" Frage ich.

„Wer bricht in das Haus des Bürgermeisters ein?"

„Okay Dad. Meine Sachen sind sowieso noch bei den Cullens." Sage ich. Ich laufe die Treppen in das Zimmer. Die Schmucksachen sind noch da. Ich stecke sie als erstes ein. Danach fange ich an noch ein paar Schulsachen zusammen zusuchen, die ich brauche.

Ich höre wie es an der Tür schellt. Kurz darauf kommt Rosalie in mein Zimmer.

„Ich sehe du bist schon am packen."

„Das ist Platin." Sage ich immer noch geschockt.

Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mehrere Teile davon, allerdings bevorzuge ich Gold das erkennt man auf den ersten Blick. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Es ist ja nicht so dass ich eine Weltreise mache und nicht schnell mal hierher kommen kann."

„Fertig." Sage ich als ich die Treppen hinunter komme. Jasper hat mich gehört, bei meinen Dad bin ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher.

„Bella ich verspreche dir nächste Woche unternehmen wir mal etwas gemeinsam. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich schiebe dich immer mehr ab." Ich hoffe das bedeutet nicht, dass er einen Angelausflug mit mir plant.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht Dad."

Wir verabschieden uns von ihm. Jasper steigt freiwillig hinten in das Auto ein. Kurz bevor wir die Einfahrt erreichen, hält Rosalie an.

„Fahrt ihr allein weiter." Sagt sie und reicht mir die Schlüssel. Ich bin geschockt. Rosalie gibt mir ihr Auto. Irgendwas ist im Busch.

Ich fahre vorsichtig bis zum Haus, allerdings einparken trau ich mich gewiss nicht. Jasper verschließt das Verdeck, danach gehen wir ins Haus. Keiner ist da.

Jasper für mich zu seinem Zimmer, als er die Tür öffnet sehe ich Emmett im Sessel am Fenster sitzen.

Ich will mich auf das Bett setzten, doch als ich es berühre wackelt es. „Es lebt." Rufe ich laut. Die beiden müssen lachen.

„Ein Wasserbett, eine Spezialanfertigung." Erklärt er mir, während er sich selber darauf setzt. Ich traue dem Teil nicht und nehme deswegen das Sofa.

„Warum hast du die Schuld auf dich genommen, denkst du ich vergebe dadurch Edward schneller?" Frage ich direkt.

„Ich wollte. Ich habe allerdings noch nicht mit Edward geredet." Wie er hat noch nicht mit ihm geredet, Edward.

„Dann ist dieser Zettel von Edward…"

„Die Wahrheit." Sagt Emmett. Wie was, die Wahrheit.

„Edward hat wieder mal Bruchstücke von einer Unterhaltung von uns beiden gehört. Emmett und ich haben gewettet. Das war noch bevor wir wussten, wie der Urlaub aussehen sollte. In der Wette ging es darum, wer kann dich dazu verleiten etwas zu tun, was du sonst nie tun würdest, wie Wildwasserfahren, Paragliding, Tauchen… irgendetwas in dieser Art."

„Und bei der Absprache haben wir das Wort Verführen verwendet. Wer schafft es Bella als erstes zu Verführen. Und Edward ist Edward und dachte sofort an Sex." Erklärt Emmett.

„Also basiert dieser ganze Streit auf einen Missverständnis." Aber er hat geschrieben dass er es gesehen hat in den Gedanken. Einer lügt.

„Sozusagen." Sagt Emmett.

„Wir haben wirklich nicht gewusst, dass Edward gelauscht hatte, ansonsten hätten wir viel eher etwas gesagt. Erst der Zettel hat uns auf die Idee gebracht." Fügt Jasper an.

„Und Edward glaubt wirklich dass ich mich hätte verführen lassen?" Frage ich nach.

„Anscheinend." Sagt Emmett.

„Nicht das ich das nicht könnte." Aber ich glaube ihn das nicht, Jasper hätte so etwas nie getan.

„Da hätte ich aber eher bedenken, dass ich als Zwischenmahlzeit ende, als dass du mich verführen würdest." Sagt sie. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Edward glaubt wirklich, dass ich mich von euch verführen lassen würde?"

„Ja." Sagen die beiden gemeinsam.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich glaube es einfach nicht." Wiederhole ich immer wieder.

„Es tut uns Leid Bella, es ist wirklich unsere Schuld." Sagt Emmett. Er steht von seinen Sessel auf und setzt sich neben mich. „Es tut uns Leid, wir alleine sind dran schuld."

„Seit ihr nicht, erstens gehört es sich nicht Gedanken einfach so zu lesen." Ich lasse mich in den Arm nehmen, auch wenn die beiden gewettet haben, was denkt sich Edward nur.

„Wir sprechen hier aber von Edward." Unterbricht Emmett.

„Zweitens hätte er mich warnen können oder mit euch reden können und drittens, und das ist der wichtigste Grund für mich: wenn ich etwas in seine Reaktion hinein interpretiere ist es, Edward vertraut mir nicht, er will immer soviel von mir und dabei vertraut er mir nicht einmal, denn wenn er mir vertraut, dann wäre er mir nicht gefolgt. Wir haben uns doch geschworen, dass wir beide bis nach der Heirat warten wollen, dass ich mich nie darauf einlassen würde…" Ich heule wieder einmal, mein neuer Dauerzustand.

„Du solltest mit ihm reden." Sagt Jasper. Ich, Reden mit Edward, jetzt erst recht nicht.

„Den Teufel werde ich tun. Ich bin froh, dass ihr mir die Wahrheit gesagt habt, aber es ändert nichts an der Sachlage, jedenfalls für mich nicht. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Er hält Wache an der Reservatsgrenze." Sagt Emmett.

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, mir wird alles zuviel, die Sache mit Emily, jetzt Edward.

„Komm mit Bella." Sagt Jasper.

„Wohin?" Ich will nicht aufstehen, ich will lieber unglücklich in der Ecke sitzen.

„Das wirst du noch sehen."

„Jasper, ich habe keine Lust auf Spielchen."

„Ruf Emily und Sam an und sage, dass sie an der östlichen Reservatsgrenze auf uns warten sollen."

„Warum?"

„Bella."

„Okay, okay." Emmett reicht mir sein Handy, er scheint sehr viel Vertrauen zu mir zu haben, nachdem ich seines erst vorgestern geschrottet habe.

Ich wähle Emilys Nummer und wiederhole die Worte von Jasper. Etwas widerwillig willigt sie am Ende jedoch ein.

„Irgendwann sollte ich mir mal ein eigenes Auto kaufen." Sagt Jasper.

„Nimm den Jeep, ich denke weder Carlisle noch Rosalie wären über die Duftmarke „feuchter Hund" erfreut." Ruft Emmett.

Er nimmt den Jeep und hilft mir hinein. Die beiden warten wie versprochen an der Grenze. Nur zögerlich steigen sie ein.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Will Sam wissen.

„Etwas Geduld. Ist Edward immer noch dort?"

„Ja, er hat sich noch keinen Millimeter gerührt."

„Das ist gut." Sage ich.

Ich bin bisher noch nie auf dieser Straße gefahren, die Bäume werden lichter und Pferdekoppeln zieren beide Straßenränder. Jasper verlässt die Straße und fährt auf den Pferdehof.

„Was wollen wir hier?" Fragt Sam genervt.

„Kommt mit."

„Wir sind bei Pferden, Wölfe und Pferde sind keine Freunde." Sagt Sam.

„Kommt mit." Wiederholt Jasper.

Wir folgen ihn. Er führt uns in einen Stall, es sind zwar mindestens 6 Boxen darin, jedoch nur zwei sind belegt.

Emily erkennt als erstes die Pferde. Sie schaut mich fragend an, dann Sam und fällt am Ende Jasper um den Hals.

„Wie?" Will sie wissen.

„Ich bin euch gefolgt und habe das Gespräch gehört und ich denke ich bin mitschuldig daran. Der Mann ist Bruder, Cousin von den Ladenbesitzer in Port Angeles."

„Was?" Frage ich.

„Jedenfalls sind Rosalie und ich zu ihm hin und er hat uns gleich die beiden Pferde angeboten. Allerdings war er dann nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich sie dann sofort hierher bringen ließ."

„Danke dir Jasper, jetzt weiß ich dass sie in guten Händen sind." Sagt Emily. „Das beruhigt mich ungemein."

Aus seiner Jackentasche holt Jasper mehrere Scheine hervor und reicht sie Emily.

„Was?"

„Es sind deine Pferde."

„Jasper, ich kann nicht… wir konnten schon die Miete für den anderen Stall nicht zahlen…"

„Keine Sorge, das ist geregelt."

„Das können wir nicht annehmen." Sagt Emily.

„Ganz umsonst ist es nicht." Sagt Jasper. Alle schauen in fragend an.

„Emily ich möchte dich bitten, dass du vielleicht hin und wieder Bella mitnehmen könntest, wenn du ausreiten gehst."

„Ich kann die Pferde nicht mehr reiten, sie tolerieren…"

„Sicher?" Er deutet auf Sam.

Eines der Pferde ist ganz dich bei Sam und versucht dessen Jacke zu erreichen.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Pferde sind Fluchttiere, doch sie sind auch sehr intelligent und lernwillig, oder hast du nie „Der mit dem Wolf tanzt" gesehen?"

„Ich schau mir keine Indianer Filme an." Sagt Emily.

„Es geht darum, dass Pferde lernen können Wölfe und Hunde in ihrer Nähe zu tolerieren und in euerem Fall auch zu akzeptieren zu lernen. Ihr musst nur konsequent daran arbeiten. Und ein kleines Leckerli kann da auch Wunder helfen." Jasper wirf Sam irgendetwas zu, was dieser dann dem Pferd anbietet, wenn auch noch etwas zögerlich nimmt das Pferd es an.

„Danke." Sagt Sam.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles, ich würde gern die Fohlen von dir abkaufen, wenn sie alt genug sind."

„Nein." Sagt Emily. „Ich würde kein Geld nehmen wollen, ich würde sie dir schenken."

„Danke. Es müssten noch ein paar Dinge mit den Besitzern, dieser Stahlanlage geregelt werden, wegen Futter und Boxen säubern, Weide und noch einiges andere. Am besten ihr fahrt morgen Nachmittag noch mal her." Sagt Jasper.

„Kein Problem, wir werden morgen noch mal her kommen und Jasper, wenn du mal mit Bella ausreiten möchtest, du kannst dir jederzeit ein Pferd nehmen dafür."

„Danke. Aber für den Moment sollten sie sich erst einmal hier ein leben."

Wir lassen die Pferde allein und Jasper bringt erst Sam und Emily nach hause und fährt dann zum Haus der Cullens.

„Jasper kann ich mal euren Computer benutzen. Reneé wartet bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht."

„Du kannst unseren PC ruhig verwendet, Alice ist oben im Zimmer."

„Danke." Ich laufe die Treppen hoch in das Schlafzimmer der beiden.

„Komm rein." Ruft mich Alice durch die Tür.

„Hey." Begrüße ich sie.

„Der Computer ist dort."

Ich schalte ihn an und bin erstaunt wie schnell er hochgefahren ist.

„Wie komme ich ins Internet?" Will ich wissen.

„Einfach auf den Explorer drücken, der Computer verbindet sich automatisch mit dem Netz."

Ich klicke auf den Internet Explorer und im nu hat er die Seite aufgebaut.

„Wow." Sage ich nur.

„Was?" Will Alice wissen, die auf dem Sofa liegt und in irgendwelchen Zeitschriften blättert.

„Schnell." Sage ich.

„Wenn du das schnell nennst, dann weiß ich nicht was langsam ist."

„Mein Computer." Antworte ich.

„Esme möchte wissen ob du irgendetwas Besonderes zum Abendbrot möchtest." Fragt Alice.

„Nein. Ich kann ihr auch helfen kommen."

„Ich denke ich brauche dir jetzt nicht Esmes Antwort laut wiederzugeben. Schreib du deiner Mutter."

Es kommt mir so vor als ob ich ewig bräuchte um Reneé zuschreiben, meist versuche ich mich kurz zu fassen, aber dieses Mal, ich erzähle ich alles und ausführlich. Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass sie die Antwort auf meine Fragen und Probleme weiß.

„Darf ich stören." Jasper klopft an die Tür und öffnet sie leicht.

„Es ist dein Zimmer." Sage ich nur.

„Esme hat mich mit den Sachen hoch geschickt." Jasper stellt ein Tablett auf den Tisch.

„Danke, aber …"

„Schreib weiter." Sagt er.

„Ich bin gleich fertig." Ich tippe die letzten Worte und schicke die Mail ab. „Fertig und euch stört es wirklich nicht wenn ich hier esse."

„Nein." Sagen beide gleichzeitig.

„Kennt sich jemand von euch mit Computern aus, bei meinen PC zu hause kommen jetzt immer bunte Pop-Ups mit leicht bekleideten Damen und ich bekomme sie nicht weg."

„Wo kommen leicht bekleidete Damen?" Will Emmett wissen als er ins Zimmer kommt.

„Bei meinen PC."

„Cool." Sagt er nur.

„Das klingt nach ein Mal-Ware oder eventuell einen Trojaner oder so was."

„Und was mach ich da?"

„Ich kann mir den PC mal anschauen wenn du möchtest."

„Das wäre lieb von dir."

„Bella, wie findest du dieses Kleid?" Fragt mich Alice und wechselt das Thema.

„Kurz?" Sage ich nur.

„Es soll ja auch ein Mini-Kleid sein."

„Wahrheit?" Frage ich zögerlich.

„Ja."

„Es sieht aus wie ein Schlauch, wo man nicht weiß wo oben und unten ist."

„Akzeptiert. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber mit Rose darüber reden." Sie springt aus dem Bett und sammelt ihre Kataloge und Magazine ein.

„Hab ich sie jetzt vertrieben."

„Nein." Lacht Emmett. „Rosalie macht genau das Selbe im Moment und nachdem sie mich nach genau dem gleichen Kleid gefragt hat, habe ich lieber die Flucht angetreten."

Ich versuche ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Du bis müde Bella." Sagt Jasper zu mir.

„Irgendwie war die letzte Nacht zu kurz."

„Du weiß wo das Bad ist, Alice hat auch schon alles für dich bereitgestellt." Ich stehe vom Schreibtisch auf und gehe in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Ich finde alles was ich brauche.

Nachdem ich den Schlafanzug angezogen habe und wieder in das Zimmer komme, sind die Vorhänge zugezogen, das Bett ist aufgedeckt.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es mich aushält und ich nicht ertrinke." Ich vertrau dem Wasserbett immer noch nicht.

„Dummerchen." Sagt Jasper nur. Bevor ich reagieren kann hat mich Emmett hochgenommen und in der Mitte des Bettes platziert.

„Es ist warm." Stelle ich fest.

„Es hat eine eingebaute Heizung." Sagt Jasper. „Dein Haustürschlüssel?"

„Ist im Rucksack, vorn drin."

„Nacht Bella." Sagen beide zu mir.

„So muss es sich anfühlen auf Wolken zu schlafen." Sage ich. Die beiden lachen nur. Das Bett ist warm und weich, und einfach zum kuscheln. Ich höre noch wie sich die Türe schließt oder öffnet oder auch beides. Doch meine Augen sind schon zugefallen.

------------------

So und wenn ihr jetzt lieb und brav Feedback schreibt, dann poste ich vielleicht morgen noch einen Teil (Jaspers Version), weil am Dienstag fahre ich erstmal für 3 Wochen in den Urlaub.


	35. Chapter 35 Jaspers POV

Jasper POV

Es ist Montagmittag als ich zu Hause ankomme. Im Haus herrscht eine gewisse Anspannung, obwohl nur zwei Personen im Haus sind. Esme ist dabei Wäsche zu waschen und Rosalie, Carlisle ist im Krankenhaus, die anderen Cullens in der Schule. Rosalie, tja Rosalie wartet auf mich. Als ich das Haus betrete, schaut sie mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Du hast recht. Ich sollte nicht eingreifen, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Form." Gebe ich sofort zu.

„Okay. Da du dich schon die halbe Nacht und den Vormittag gedrückt hast, kann du deine Wäsche auch selber bügeln."

Ich hatte eine Standpauke von Rosalie erwartet, stattdessen drückt sie mir das Bügeleisen in die Hand.

Ich habe mich noch nie vor Hausarbeit gedrückt, deswegen fällt es mir auch nicht schwer die Sachen zu bügeln und zu falten. Als meine fertig sind, mache ich mit Alice und danach mit Bellas Sachen weiter und bringe sie auf die Zimmer bzw. räume Bellas Sachen in ihren Trolley, so dass sie sie mit nach Hause nehmen kann. Ich bin gerade dabei meine Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen als Alice, Emmett und Rosalie in das Zimmer kommen.

„Hast du Bellas Sachen fertig?" Fragt Alice.

„Ja, ich habe sie in den Trolley gepackt." Erkläre ich ihr. Ich kann Bellas alten Truck hören, gefolgt von Edwards. Ich höre, wie Bella die Treppen hochkommt und direkt zu unserem Zimmer geht.

„Alice, kannst du Jasper bitte eine Ohrfeige geben?" Bittet sie, Alice zögert nicht, sie schlägt nicht toll zu, aber ich spüre es trotzdem.

„Warum eigentlich?" Fragt sie danach. Ich überlege mir gerade, während ich über meine Wange reibe, ob man so etwas eigentlich nicht zuvor fragt. Bella wirft zwei Zettel auf das Bett und geht wieder.

Sie ist enttäuscht.

_Hey Bells, _

_Guten Morgen, ich wollte dich heute Nacht nicht aufwecken, aber ich dachte du solltest dies Erfahren bevor du in die Schule gehst. Jasper hat Emmett und Rosalie schwören lassen, dass sie dir nichts sagen, aber Jasper will die komplette Schuld auf sich nehmen.. Ich mag die Bleichgesichter nicht, aber dieser Jasper ist ganz in Ordnung und ich finde es falsch, dass er sich zum Sündenbock machen lässt, obwohl dieser Schleimbeutel daran schuld ist. Falls sich Edward entschuldigt, heißt es also nicht, dass es die Wahrheit ist. _

_Jacob_

Danach lese ich den zweiten Zettel.

_Bella, ich wollte dich nur beschützen, Emmett und Jasper hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen, wer kann dich als erstes Verführen. Ich hab es in ihren Gedanken gelesen, gesehen, was sie mit dir vorhatten. Sei mir nicht mehr böse. Edward_

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk höre ich nur ein Lachen.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Sie will nichts mit dir zu tun haben, wenn sie erst einmal die Wahrheit kennt." Sagt Edward, während er sich anzieht und Bella folgt.

Oh Mist, denke ich mir nur, als ich Emmett den Zettel reiche.

„Ihr wolltet sie verführen?" Fragen Rosalie und Alice gleichzeitig.

„Wir müssen Bella finden." Sagt Emmett und läuft los, ich folge ihm.

„Am besten vor Edward." Sage ich noch.

„Bella komm schon." Höre ich Edward sagen. Doch sie ignoriert ihn. Sie steigt in ihren Truck und fährt los, Edward springt auf die Ladefläche, doch Bella wird nicht langsamer wir folgen dem Truck und schnell wird klar welche Richtung sie eingeschlagen hat, es gibt nur eine Stelle an der sie sicher vor uns ist – das Reservat. Kurz bevor Bella die Grenze überquert springt Edward ab.

Er setzt sich an den Seitengraben und wartet. Ewig kann sich Bella dort nun auch nicht wieder verstecken.

Wir warten nicht weit entfernt.

„Was nun?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Warten?"

„Gibt es noch eine Straße aus dem Reservat?" Frage er mich.

„Schon, allerdings die Straße kreuzt sich dieser Straße nicht weit entfernt im Reservat mit der hier. Und Bellas Truck würde man hören." Erkläre ich ihm.

Mein Handy vibriert – Jacobs Nummer ist auf dem Display.

_Könnt ihr eurer Gedanken vor Edward verbergen? Dann macht dies bevor ihr die nächste SMS lest._

Ich zeige Emmett die SMS, er nickt. Ich gehe zur Abwechselung mal nicht die Präsidenten der USA durch, sondern die Könige von England.

_Bella fährt mit Emily zum Reitstall östlich vom Reservat – Jacob_

Ich zeige Emmett die SMS. Er nimmt mein Handy und tippt

_Geh du dahin, ich bleib bei Edward_

_Edward würde mir folgen. _Antworte ich auf die gleiche weise.

_Dann geh ich und du wartest und schaust ob er mir folgt._

Ich schreibe eine SMS an Jacob und frage ob jemand in der Nähe ist und sagen kann wem Edward folgt.

_Ich gebe dir Bescheid – Jacob._

Emmett steigt aus dem Jeep und läuft weg, er läuft in eine andere Richtung als beabsichtigt, doch Edward bleibt sitzen. Mist. Ich starte den Motor und fahre los.

Außerhalb Edwards reichweite warte ich auf eine Nachricht von Jacob.

_Noch sitzt er da. Ich nehme an er denkt, dass Bella immer noch im Reservat ist und ihr ihn nur ablenken sollt. – Jacob._

_Danke und gib mir bitte Bescheid, wenn Edward abhaut._

Ich fahre weiter. Ich kann den Reitstall schnell finden. Ich bleibe zunächst etwas in Deckung. Emily ist ganz aufgelöst, Bella versucht sie zu trösten. Der Mann, irgendwoher kenne ich ihn, nein, er sieht in nur ähnlich, dem Ladenbesitzer in Port Angeles, der Emily so beleidigt hat.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man die Stallmiete nicht zahlen kann." Sagt dieser widerwärtige Mann zu Emily.

„Was wird jetzt aus den Pferden?" Fragt sie.

„Schlachthof, mehr sind sie nicht mehr wert." Sagt er.

„Und die Fohlen?"

„Ebenfalls."

Bella ist nun ebenfalls am weinen.

„Nun verschwindet, ihr habt hier nichts mehr zu suchen."

Bella und Emily gehen und fahren in den alten Toyota Truck fort. Ich laufe zurück zum Haus, Bella kann noch für einen Moment warten. Als ich Rosalie um ihr Auto bete und ihr meinen Plan erkläre ist sie einverstanden, zusammen fahren wir zu dem Reiterhof.

Der widerwärtige Kerl hat beim Anblick von Rosalies Wagen gleich Dollarzeichen in den Augen und im nur ist seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Rosalies tiefen Ausschnitt.

„Schöne Tiere." Sagt sie und deutet auf die beiden Pferde von Emily.

„Sind zum Verkauf." Sagt er sofort.

„Wirklich?" Frage ich erstaunt, eben waren sie nur noch für den Schlachthof geeignet.

„Ja, sind sehr gute Tiere, und beide haben sogar im Moment ein Fohlen."

„Was sollen sie denn kosten?"

„Ich mache ihnen ein Angebot." Ich weiß dass Summe die er nennt zu hoch ist, aber dennoch zahle ich sie. Dann veranlasse ich, dass sie auf einen anderen Hof gebracht werden, dort wo ich mir immer ein Pferd leihe, wenn ich reden möchte. Der Mann ist enttäuscht, versucht mich umzustimmen, er bringt immer andere Angebote auf dem Tisch, wenn ich die Pferde bei ihm im Stall lasse. Doch das will ich nicht, ich will sie an einen sicheren Ort wissen, wo man sich vernünftig um sie kümmert. Wo Bella und Emily jederzeit willkommen sind.

„Du hast nun zwei Pferde." Sagt Rosalie.

„Vier." Verbessere ich.

„Und was machst du damit?"

„Die beiden Stuten sollen wieder an Emily gehen, die beiden Fohlen würde ich ihr gern abkaufen."

„Beide?"

„Für Bella und mich."

„Und was wird aus den Tieren werden, wenn sie zu einen Vampir wird."

„Beides sind Fohlen, bei der Zeit wo sie zum Reiten geeignet sind, wird Bella das schwierigste schon hinter sich haben, sie ist so gefühlsvoll im Umgang mit den Pferden, ich denke das dürfte auch nach der Verwandlung kein großes Problem darstellen."

Nachdem ich diese kleine Sache erledigt habe, suchen wir wieder nach Bella. Da Emilys Truck leicht Öl verliert, verfolgen wir einfach der Spur und ich bin froh, als ich merke, dass sie nicht ins Reservat gefahren sind, sondern, dass Emily Bella nach Haus gebracht hat. Wir parken auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite. Und lauschen für eine Weile den Gespräch der beiden, es geht irgendwie über Einbrüche in Forks.

Wir steigen aus dem Auto. Rosalie war schlau genug und hat Bellas Trolleys eingepackt, so haben wir einen Grund zu läuten.

„Jasper, Rosalie." Werden wir begrüßt.

„Chief, ich wollte nur Bellas Sachen vorbeibringen." Sage ich.

„Die kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen. Ich hatte mit Esme telefoniert, ich muss heute Abend noch nach Seattle fahren zu einer Tagung, John hat sich verletzt. Und es sind in den letzen Tagen einige Einbrüche passiert und ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich weiß dass Bella in Sicherheit ist."

„Das kann ich verstehen."

„Bella, warum fährst du nicht gleicht mit." Ruft Charlie.

„Bin schon am packen."

„Vielleicht kann ich ihr noch helfen." Sagt Rosalie und läuft die Treppen zu hier hoch.

„Ich hoffe wir haben sie nicht allzu sehr beunruhigt." Sage ich zu Charlie.

„Ich denke ich habe auch etwas überreagiert. Aber das mit dem Motorradfahren."

„Ich fahre vorsichtig, ich habe bisher noch nie einen Unfall gebaut und bin auch noch nie in eine Verkehrskontrolle gekommen wegen zu schnelle fahren."

„Ich hoffe Bella verzeiht mir irgendwann."

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie liebt sie."

„Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie am liebsten ausziehen möchte."

„Ich denke dass ist die Reaktion von uns allen, wenn es mal nicht nach unseren Kopf geht. Wir ziehen aus."

„Ich denke Esme und Carlisle bekommen das öfters mal zu hören."

„Das ein oder andere Mal schon."

„Fertig." Sagt Bella.

„Bella ich verspreche dir nächste Woche unternehmen wir mal etwas gemeinsam. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich schiebe dich immer mehr ab."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht Dad." Sagt sie.

Was ich an ihren Handgelenk sehe, lässt mich gleich noch mal so schuldig fühlen, wie konnte ich überhaupt auf die Idee kommen Bella anzulügen. Sie trägt mein Armband und daran hängt Jacobs Wolf.

Wir fahren in Schweigen zum Haus, an der Auffahrt zum Haus hält Rosalie an.

„Fahrt ihr allein weiter." Sagt sie und reicht Bella die Schlüssel.

Sie ist davon genauso überrascht wie ich.

„Emmett wartet schon auf euch." Sagt sie und verschwindet im Wald.

Bella steigt langsam aus und läuft um den Wagen. Sie ist zögerlich beim Fahren, und traut sich auch nicht den Wagen in die Garage zu parken. Wir schließen das Verdeck und gehen ins Haus.

„Jasper, wir sind alleine, alle anderen sind ausgeflogen, Rosalie habe ich die Wahrheit erzählt." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

Ich bringe Bella in Alice und mein Schlafzimmer. Emmett wartet schon, er sitzt in meinen Sessel am Fenster.

Bella will sich auf das Bett setzen, doch sie springt sofort wieder auf und ruft, „Es lebt." Und schaut erschrocken auf das Bett.

„Ein Wasserbett, eine Spezialanfertigung." Erkläre ich ihr. Sie setzt sich auf das Sofa und beäugt das Bett.

„Warum hast du die Schuld auf dich genommen, denkst du ich vergebe dadurch Edward schneller?" Fragt sie direkt.

„Ich wollte." Fange ich an. „Ich habe allerdings noch nicht mit Edward geredet."

„Dann ist dieser Zettel von Edward…"

„Die Wahrheit." Sagt Emmett.

„Edward hat wieder mal Bruchstücke von einer Unterhaltung von uns beiden gehört. Emmett und ich haben gewettet. Das war noch bevor wir wussten, wie der Urlaub aussehen sollte. In der Wette ging es darum, wer kann dich dazu verleiten etwas zu tun, was du sonst nie tun würdest, wie Wildwasserfahren, Paragliding, Tauchen… irgendetwas in dieser Art."

„Und bei der Absprache haben wir das Wort Verführen verwendet. Wer schafft es Bella als erstes zu Verführen. Und Edward ist Edward und dachte sofort an Sex." Erklärt Emmett.

„Also basiert dieser ganze Streit auf einen Missverständnis." Bella ist entsetzt.

„Sozusagen."

„Wir haben wirklich nicht gewusst, dass Edward gelauscht hatte, ansonsten hätten wir viel eher etwas gesagt. Erst der Zettel hat uns auf die Idee gebracht." Füge ich an.

„Und Edward glaubt wirklich dass ich mich hätte verführen lassen?" Fragt sie nach.

„Anscheinend." Sagt Emmett.

„Nicht das ich das nicht könnte." Gestehe ich.

„Da hätte ich aber eher bedenken, dass ich als Zwischenmahlzeit ende, als dass du mich verführen würdest." Sagt sie. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Edward glaubt wirklich, dass ich mich von euch verführen lassen würde?"

„Ja." Sagen Emmett und ich gemeinsam.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich glaube es einfach nicht." Wiederholt sie immer wieder.

„Es tut uns Leid Bella, es ist wirklich unsere Schuld." Sagt Emmett. Er steht von seinen Sessel auf und setzt sich neben Bella. „Es tut uns Leid, wir alleine sind dran schuld."

„Seit ihr nicht, erstens gehört es sich nicht Gedanken einfach so zu lesen."

„Wir sprechen hier aber von Edward." Unterbricht Emmett.

„Zweitens hätte er mich warnen können oder mit euch reden können und drittens, und das ist der wichtigste Grund für mich: wenn ich etwas in seine Reaktion hinein interpretiere ist es, Edward vertraut mir nicht, er will immer soviel von mir und dabei vertraut er mir nicht einmal, denn wenn er mir vertraut, dann wäre er mir nicht gefolgt. Wir haben uns doch geschworen, dass wir beide bis nach der Heirat warten wollen, dass ich mich nie darauf einlassen würde…" Bella weint wieder. Emmett nimmt sie in den Arm.

Ich spüre Bellas Enttäuschung.

„Du solltest mit ihm reden." Sage ich.

„Den Teufel werde ich tun. Ich bin froh, dass ihr mir die Wahrheit gesagt habt, aber es ändert nichts an der Sachlage, jedenfalls für mich nicht. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Er hält Wache an der Reservatsgrenze." Sagt Emmett.

„Komm mit Bella." Sage ich. Ich kann zwar nicht die Sache mit Edward bereinigen, aber ich kann ihr Gewissen was die Pferde angeht beruhigen.

„Wohin?" Fragt sich mich, sie bleibt stur sitzen.

„Das wirst du noch sehen."

„Jasper, ich habe keine Lust auf Spielchen."

„Ruf Emily und Sam an und sage, dass sie an der östlichen Reservatsgrenze auf uns warten sollen."

„Warum?"

„Bella."

„Okay, okay." Zögerlich nimmt sie Emmetts Handy und ruft Emily an. Es braucht einiges an Überredungskunst, dass die beiden einwilligen.

„Irgendwann sollte ich mir mal ein eigenes Auto kaufen." Sage ich.

„Nimm den Jeep, ich denke weder Carlisle noch Rosalie wären über die Duftmarke „feuchter Hund" erfreut." Ruft Emmett.

Bella ist erschöpft und neugierig gleichzeitig. Die beiden warten wie versprochen an der Grenze.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Will Sam wissen.

„Etwas Geduld. Ist Edward immer noch dort?"

„Ja, er hat sich noch keinen Millimeter gerührt."

„Das ist gut." Sage ich.

„Wo fahren wir hin, ansonsten ruf ich die anderen." Sagt Sam, nur zu mir, die Wölfe können wie wir außerhalb der menschlichen Hörfrequenz reden.

„Zu einem Reiterhof, ich will Bella beruhigen." Antworte ich.

„Und was sollen wir da."

„Lass dich überraschen."

Ich fahre auf den Pferdehof, jetzt um die Uhrzeit sind viele Leute da, die sich noch ein paar Stunden um ihre Pferde kümmern wollen.

„Was wollen wir hier?" Fragt Sam genervt.

„Kommt mit."

„Wir sind bei Pferden, Wölfe und Pferde sind keine Freunde." Sagt Sam.

„Kommt mit." Wiederhole ich.

Ich führe sie zu den Boxen die ich hier gekauft habe, vor einigen Jahren als ich noch ein Pferd hatte. Jetzt stehen die Boxen leer.

Ich spüre wie die Trauer von Emily in pure Freude umschlägt als sie ihre Pferde sieht. Sie schaut fragend von Sam zu Bella zu mir. Und im nächsten Moment fällt sie mir um den Hals.

Sam vibriert am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung. Ich weiß eine falsche Bewegung und er wandelt sich.

„Sie stinkt zu sehr um sie überhaupt als Nahrung in betracht zu ziehen." Sage ich zu ihm und reflektiere Emilys Freude auf ihn. „Das ist das was sie im Moment fühlt."

„Wie?" Will sie wissen.

„Ich bin euch gefolgt und habe das Gespräch gehört und ich denke ich bin mitschuldig daran. Der Mann ist Bruder, Cousin von den Ladenbesitzer in Port Angeles."

„Was?" Fragt Bella.

„Jedenfalls sind Rosalie und ich zu ihm hin und er hat uns gleich die beiden Pferde angeboten. Allerdings war er dann nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich sie dann sofort hierher bringen ließ."

„Danke dir Jasper, jetzt weiß ich dass sie in guten Händen sind." Sagt Emily. „Das beruhigt mich ungemein."

Aus meiner Tasche hole ich die Papiere für die Pferde, und reiche sie Emily.

„Was?"

„Es sind deine Pferde."

„Jasper, ich kann nicht… wir konnten schon die Miete für den anderen Stall nicht zahlen…"

„Keine Sorge, das ist geregelt."

„Das können wir nicht annehmen." Sagt Emily.

„Ganz umsonst ist es nicht." Sage ich. Ich blicke in fragende Gesichter und kann die Ablehnung von Sam spüren.

„Lass mich erst ausreden Sam, bevor du etwas sagst." Sage ich zu ihm, dann wende ich mich an Emily. „Emily ich möchte dich bitten, dass du vielleicht hin und wieder Bella mitnehmen könntest, wenn du ausreiten gehst."

„Ich kann die Pferde nicht mehr reiten, sie tolerieren…"

„Sicher?" Ich deute auf Sam.

Die Pferde sind zwar etwas nervöser aber dies kann auch an den Umstand liegen, dass sie hier eine neue Heimat gefunden haben, aber dennoch sind sie neugierig und eines von ihnen versucht Sam anzuknabbern.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Pferde sind Fluchttiere, doch sie sind auch sehr intelligent und lernwillig, oder hast du nie „Der mit dem Wolf tanzt" gesehen?"

„Ich schau mir keine Indianer Filme an." Sagt Emily.

„Es geht darum, dass Pferde lernen können Wölfe und Hunde in ihrer Nähe zu tolerieren und in euerem Fall auch zu akzeptieren zu lernen. Ihr musst nur konsequent daran arbeiten. Und ein kleines Leckerli kann da auch Wunder helfen." Ich werfe Sam ein kleines Stück Zucker zu, etwas das kaum ein Pferd widerstehen kann.

„Danke." Sagt Sam.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles, ich würde gern die Fohlen von dir abkaufen, wenn sie alt genug sind."

„Nein." Sagt Emily. „Ich würde kein Geld nehmen wollen, ich würde sie dir schenken."

„Danke. Es müssten noch ein paar Dinge mit den Besitzern, dieser Stahlanlage geregelt werden, wegen Futter und Boxen säubern, Weide und noch einiges andere. Am besten ihr fahrt morgen Nachmittag noch mal her, jetzt ist keiner mehr im Büro." Sage ich.

„Kein Problem, wir werden morgen noch mal her kommen und Jasper, wenn du mal mit Bella ausreiten möchtest, du kannst dir jederzeit ein Pferd nehmen dafür."

„Danke. Aber für den Moment sollten sie sich erst einmal hier ein leben."

Ich bringe erst die beiden zurück zur Grenze und fahre danach nach Hause. Bella ist müde, sehr müde.

„Jasper kann ich mal euren Computer benutzen. Reneé wartet bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht."

„Du kannst unseren PC ruhig verwendet, Alice ist oben im Zimmer."

Ich lasse den beiden etwas Zeit.

„Ich habe gehört du hast Pferde gekauft." Sagt Carlisle zu mir.

„Ja. Ich habe sie aber Emily zurückgegeben. Allerdings habe ich mir die beiden Fohlen gesichert, falls Bella eines Tages komplett zur Familie gehört, ist es etwas was ihre beiden Leben verbinden kann."

„Du denkst dass sie danach reiten kann ohne den Pferden weh zu tun."

„Sie wird mit den Pferden lernen, im Moment sind es noch Fohlen. Ich denke, sie wird es können."

„Du hast mehr Erfahrung mit Tieren als wir. Ich muss mich da deiner Meinung beugen."

„Sie ist was die Tiere betrifft sehr einfühlsam."

„Jasper kannst du Bella das Essen bringen?"

„Werde ich."

Ich laufe die Treppen hinauf, es ist merkwürdig an die eigene Zimmertür zu klopfen. Ich öffne einen Spalt und frage ob ich störe. Bella ist überrascht.

„Es ist dein Zimmer." Sagt sie nur.

„Esme hat mich mit den Sachen hoch geschickt." Ich stelle das Tablett auf den Tisch.

„Danke, aber …"

„Schreib weiter." Sage ich nur.

„Ich bin gleich fertig." Ich merke wie sie immer schneller tippen will und dabei immer mehr Fehler macht. „Fertig und euch stört es wirklich nicht wenn ich hier esse."

„Nein." Sagen wir gleichzeitig.

„Kennt sich jemand von euch mit Computern aus, bei meinen PC zu hause kommen jetzt immer bunte Pop-Ups mit leicht bekleideten Damen und ich bekomme sie nicht weg."

„Wo kommen leicht bekleidete Damen?" Will Emmett wissen als er ins Zimmer kommt.

„Bei meinen PC." Sagt Bella.

„Cool." Sagt er nur.

„Was ist daran Cool, bin ich das etwa nicht?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Tja, Bella sagt, dass sie zuvor nicht da waren, das kann nur eines bedeuten, dass Charlie an ihren PC war und wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so seriösen Seiten besucht hat. Man weiß nie wozu man diese Info mal gebrauchen kann." Erklärt er uns, so dass es Bella nicht hören kann.

„Das klingt nach ein Mal-Ware oder eventuell einen Trojaner oder so was." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Und was mach ich da?"

„Ich kann mir den PC mal anschauen wenn du möchtest."

„Das wäre lieb von dir."

„Bella, wie findest du dieses Kleid?" Fragt mich Alice und wechselt das Thema.

„Kurz?" Sagt sie nur.

„Es soll ja auch ein Mini-Kleid sein."

„Wahrheit?"

„Ja."

„Es sieht aus wie ein Schlauch, wo man nicht weiß wo oben und unten ist."

„Alice vielleicht solltest du zu Rosalie gehen, Bella sieht aus als ob sie gleich einschläft." Sagt Emmett zu Alice.

„Schade, dass Menschen schlafen müssen." Sagt sie zu uns. Manchmal fühle ich mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass wir einfach über Bella hinweg reden ohne dass sie uns hören kann.

„Akzeptiert. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber mit Rose darüber reden." Sie springt aus dem Bett und sammelt ihre Kataloge und Magazine ein.

„Hab ich sie jetzt vertrieben."

„Nein. Rosalie macht genau das Selbe im Moment und nachdem sie mich nach genau dem gleichen Kleid gefragt hat, habe ich lieber die Flucht angetreten."

Sie versucht mehrmals ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Du bis müde Bella." Sage ich.

„Irgendwie war die letzte Nacht zu kurz."

„Du weiß wo das Bad ist, Alice hat auch schon alles für dich bereitgestellt." Langsam geht sie ins Bad und aus dem Badezimmer kann ich es mehrmals Gähnen hören.

Während ich die Tagesdecke vom Bett nehme, schließt Emmett die Vorhänge.

„Seit wann haben wir Vorhänge?"

„Seitdem die Damen der Meinung waren, dass die Sonne früh direkt ins Bett scheint und dass Bella davon aufwachen könnte."

Als Bella wieder aus dem Bad kommt, betrachtet sie das Bett mit Respekt.

„Sie kann auch bei uns schlafen." Sagt Emmett.

„Schauen wir mal."

„Und du bist sicher, dass es mich aushält und ich nicht ertrinke." Sowohl Emmett wie auch ich müssen grinsen dabei.

„Dummerchen." Sage ich zu ihr liebevoll, während Emmett sie hochnimmt und mitten im Bett platziert.

„Es ist warm."

„Es hat eine eingebaute Heizung." Erkläre ich kurz. „Dein Haustürschlüssel?"

„Ist im Rucksack, vorn drin."

„Nacht Bella." Sagen wir beide zur.

„So muss es sich anfühlen auf Wolken zu schlafen."

Wir verlassen den Raum.

„Ich frage mich ob Edward immer noch Wache hält." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Keine Ahnung, allerdings wollten die Wölfe Bescheid geben, wenn er geht."

„Brauchst du Hilfe bei Bellas PC?"

„Ich denke ein Antiviren-Programm müsste den Trick tun."

„Okay, dann werde ich mal Versuchen, ob ich die Duftmarke „Feuchter Hund" aus meinen Auto herausbekomme."

Ich überlege kurz ob ich mit dem Motorrad fahren sollte, aber ich entscheide mich dazu zu laufen. Ich nehme Bellas Schlüssel und renne zu ihrem Haus. Es wirkt kalt und nicht gerade sehr einladend als ich es betrete. Ich starte den PC und warte und warte und warte. Und während ich warte entscheide ich mich Emmetts Trick auszuprobieren und lege mich in ihr Bett, ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihr Kissen und atme mehrmals tief an. Das Gift fließt in meinen Mund zusammen und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist nun Windows auch endlich gestartet. Ich stelle eine Verbindung zu Internet her, ich schaue mir den Verlauf an und sehe dass jemand am Samstag online gewesen sein muss und nach … Keuschheitsgürteln gesucht hat. Das kann nur Charlie gewesen sein, dabei hat er auch einige nicht ganz jugendfreie Seiten aufgerufen und daher kommen auch diese ganzen Pop-Ups. Ich versuche ein Programm gegen Spyware runter zu laden, aber das Internet ist so langsam dass ich es aufgebe.

„Jasper. Du bist immer noch hier?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Rosalie und Alice finden es interessanter Bella beim Schlafen zuzuschauen und mir ist es langweilig geworden. Wow ist der PC schnell."

„Wem sagst du das."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr einen neuen kaufen?"

„Das wollte Edward schon und das hat sie abgelehnt."

„Du sitzt hier morgen früh, vielleicht solltest du die Programme zu Hause runterladen und mitbringen."

„Ist denke ich das Beste, bevor es die restliche Nacht nicht überlebt."

Wir laufen um die Wette nach Hause, gegen Emmett habe ich auch eine Chance zu gewinnen.

Ich gehe langsam die Treppen nach oben und öffne leise die Tür. Alice und Rosalie sitzen zusammen auf dem Sofa und betrachten Bella sehnsüchtig.

„Ich brauch nur den Laptop." Sage ich. Ich nehme ihn mir und gehe in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer.

„Jasper?" Fragt er nach.

„Bella schläft. Sie hat ein paar Probleme zu Hause mit ihren PC und ich wollte ein paar Programme runterladen und ihr helfen."

Carlisle nickt verstehend und wir arbeiten in Ruhe.

„Hast du eine Idee wie wir Bella und Edward helfen können?"

„Ich denke hier hilft nur Zeit, beide sind so verbissen in ihre Standpunkte, dass Zwang schnell zu einer Fehlentscheidung führen könnte."

„Sollten wir uns anderes benehmen?"

„Nein, Bella soll ein Teil dieser Familie werden, das heißt sie muss sich wohl fühlen und das nicht nur bei Edward, sondern auch bei euch. Und ich denke ihr gebt ihr im Moment einen etwas tieferen Einblick in unser alltägliches Leben als es Edward zuvor getan hat. Und ich denke ihr vier habt einen großen Fortschritt gemacht Bella gegenüber, der wahrscheinlich für Edward etwas zu schnell und weit ging. Seit einfach gute Freunde für sie."

„Okay."

Am morgen Helfe ich Esme das Frühstück für Bella zuzubereiten und dekoriere es anschließend zusammen mit einer Rose auf ein Tablett und bringe es zu ihr ans Bett. Sie schläft so friedlich, ich möchte sie gar nicht aufwecken.

„Aufwachen, Bella." Sie wacht langsam auf, sie öffnet langsam die Augen und schaut sich zunächst unsicher um.

„Ich bin nicht ertrunken?" Fragt sie mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Nein und das Bett ist auch nicht geplatzt." Ich stelle das Tablett auf das Bett.

„Danke."

„Hey du Computerfachmann, denkst du das Teil kann man noch reparieren?" Fragt Emmett und kommt mit seinen PC in mein Zimmer.

„Was hast du damit gemacht."

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur eine neue Soundkarte einbauen, doch die alte klemmte etwas und da…"

„Hast du etwas zuviel Kraft eingesetzt. Ich denke mit dem Teil kann man nichts mehr anfangen."

„Das ist aber neu."

„Dann überlass den Einbau doch den Fachmann."

„Bitte."

„Okay ich schau ihn mir an. Aber ich denke, nein ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Schrott ist." Mir kommt eine Idee. „Aber vielleicht funktioniert noch das ein oder andere Teil, dass könnte ich dann bei Bellas PC einbauen, dann würde er vielleicht etwas schneller starten. Bella?"

„Ich weiß nicht, würde dass den gehen?"

„Wenn hier noch etwas ganz ist, dann ja."

„Okay, aber nur wenn Emmett einverstanden und er die Teile nicht brauchen kann."

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl er macht es absichtlich, dass er sich einen neuen kaufen kann."

„Hey, das stimmt nicht. Der war neu."

„Was auch immer." Sage ich nur. „Aber ich denke wir sollten Bella alleine lassen."

Ich schiebe Emmett aus dem Zimmer. „War das etwas zu übertrieben?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich glaube es nicht, dass du deinen Computer dafür geopfert hast."

„Ist nur die Hülle, was kaputt ist."

„Willst du dir einen neuen kaufen oder soll ich Bella einen kaufen."

„Ich hab schon einen neuen, das einzigste was du kaufen müsstest wäre eine Festplatte, weil die was da drin ist könnte ich wieder gebrauchen. Alles andere ist gerade mal 2 Wochen alt."

„Okay."

Nachdem alle das Haus verlassen haben, fahre ich nach Port Angeles um eine Festplatte zu kaufen, danach fahre ich zu Bellas Haus. Ich trage den PC in ihr Zimmer und fange an ihre alten Komponenten auszubauen und durch die von Emmetts PC zu ersetzen. Ich baue ihre alte Festplatte wieder mit ein und die neue, größere.

„Du bist immer noch hier?" Werde ich am Nachtmittag von Bella begrüßt. Ich habe nicht bemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen ist.

„Funktioniert es?"

„Das werde ich jetzt merken." Ich starte den Computer und in weniger als einer Minute ist er hochgefahren.

„Wow."

„Das Problem kommt jetzt erst noch. Ich muss noch einige Programme installieren."

„Okay, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit meine Hausaufgaben machen."

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?" Frage ich sie.

„Im Moment geht es noch."

Ich höre wie Bella ihre Sachen auspackt und auf einen Block Notizen macht.

„Hast du Edward gesehen?" Fragt sie mich.

„Nein."

„Er war heute nicht in der Schule."

„Ich war den ganzen Tag hier. So okay, dein Computer ist so gut wie neu. Ich konnte einige Teile von Emmetts PC doch noch verwenden. Doch der Rest ist für den Müll."

„Schade."

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas von hier?"

„Nein, ich hatte eigentlich nur ein Buch vergessen."

Ich fahre uns beide nach Hause.

„Edward ist da." Warne ich sie vor.

„Komm Bella." Holt sie Alice am Auto ab. Arme Bella, denke ich mir nur und folge ins Haus.

„Hier zieh das an."

„Was ist das?"

„Heute ist Spa-Tag."

„Was?"

„Wir haben einen 5-Personen Whirlpool, der gern von den weiblichen Wesen genutzt wird." Erklärt ihr Carlisle.

„Komm schon, Bella." Alice zieht Bella mit sich.

Nach einer Weile folge ich in das Badezimmer von Carlisle und Esme wo der Whirlpool sich befindet. Alle 4 Damen des Hauses sitzen im Pool. Bellas Haut ist leicht gerötet und als sich Carlisle hinter Esme kniet und sie anfängt zu massieren, kann ich spüren wie sie Edward vermisst.

„Rose, darf ich dein Haar waschen?" Fragt Emmett.

Sie nickt nur. Während Emmett ihr den Kopf einmassiert, schließt sie die Augen. Doch als ihr etwas über die Augen läuft, wischt sie es beiseite und öffnet dabei die Augen.

„Emmett." Schreit sie nur und springt aus dem Pool. Beide rennen aus dem Bad.

„Ob er sich das so gut überlegt hat?" Fragt Esme.

„Wann überlegt Emmett beim Streiche spielen?" Frage ich.

„Aber er hätte wenigstens eine andere Färbe nehmen können." Sagt Bella. „Rotbraun ist langweilig."

„Es war sehr gut durchdacht. Unsere Haare nehmen nur sehr schlecht Farbe an, das meiste wird sich sofort auswaschen…"

„Ich hab jetzt rosa Haare." Schreit Rosalie.

„Und wie lange?"

„Kommt darauf an wie lange, Rosalie jetzt ihre Haare wäscht, aber so ein zwei Tage könnte die Farbe schon halten."

„Esme darf ich Emmett aus dem Haus verbannen? Zimmer ist nicht mehr ausreichend."

„Mama, bitte nicht." Ruft Emmett.

„Esme du kannst ihn das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen."

„Mama."

Bella ist über die ganze Situation amüsiert.

„Esme."

„Mama, ich entschuldige mich auch."

„Wenn er nicht geht dann ziehe ich aus." Sagt Rosalie.

„Und sie wird auch genauso schnell wieder einziehen." Sage ich.

„Sollte ich lieber morgen früh mein Shampoo kontrollieren?" Fragt Bella.

„Sicher ist sicher in diesen Haushalt." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich merke wie Bella langsam anfängt zu frieren.

„Ich denke ich sollte rausgehen, mir wird es kalt." Sagt Bella, ich halte ihr meine Hand hin um sie zu stützen. Danach wickle ich sie in ihren Bademantel ein.

„Ich denke Bella verdient noch eine entspannende Massage." Sagt Alice zu mir.

„Das Massageöl ist im Nachtschrank." Sagt Esme zu mir.

Ich hebe Bella einfach hoch und trage sie in das Schlafzimmer von Carlisle und Esme. Und lege Bella auf die Massageliege. Ich nehme den Bademantel weg und öffne den Verschluss ihres Bikinioberteils. Ich tropfe etwas von dem Öl auf Bellas Rücken und massiere es hier ein. Bella ist so überrascht, dass sie kein einziges Wort bisher gesagt hat.

„Jasper hör sofort auf damit." Knurrt Edward und kommt die Treppen herunter, direkt in die Arme von Emmett. Ich versuche die beiden zu ignorieren.

Ich massiere Bella solange bis sie komplett entspannt ist. Doch ich fühle mich hin und her gezogen, ich kann spüren, dass Bella Edward vermisst und ich möchte sie deswegen nicht alleine lassen, aber ich würde gern auch etwas Zeit mit Alice verbringen.

Es ist schließlich Rosalie die mich erlöst, allerdings kämpfe ich nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Irgendwie sind ihre Haare in einen wunderschönen Rosaton gehalten.

„Verschwinde schon, wir machen uns jetzt einen schönen Mädchen-Abend ohne nervenden Anhang."

Ich gehe zurück ins Bad um Alice behilflich zu sein, doch sie ist schon längst aus dem Wasser.

„Rose warte, Mädchen Abend. Ich bin dabei." Und ich dachte ich könnte einige Stunden mit Alice verbringen.

Ich schaue kurz zu Esme und Carlisle doch die beiden haben nur Augen für einander. Ich beschließe die beiden allein zu lassen.

„Kannst du mir mal helfen?" Fragt Emmett, der immer noch mit Edward ringt.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir mal miteinander reden." Sage ich und greife mit zu.

------------------

So das war das letzte was ich bisher vorgeschrieben hatte. Ich werde zwar meinen Laptop mit in den Urlaub nehmen, aber wie und ob ich überhaupt zum schreiben komme, weiß ich nicht.


	36. Chapter 36 Jasper POV

Jasper POV

Wir schleppen Edward aus dem Haus und so weit wie möglich weg.

„Hinsetzen." Sage ich zu ihm. Er folgt meiner Anweisung.

„Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß Bella so zu behandeln?" Frage ich.

„Auf jeden Fall habe ich noch keine Ohrfeige von ihr bekommen."

„Weil sie zuviel Angst vor dir hat um es in Erwägung zu ziehen."

„Sie hat Angst vor mir? Ihr wolltet sie doch verführen. Welchen Trick hast du bei ihr angewendet um ihr Vertrauen wieder zu erlangen und sie ins Bett zu bekommen?"

„Ich denke Bella hat sich heute Nacht sehr wohl gefühlt in Jaspers Bett." Sagt Emmett. „Und sie hat kein einziges Mal deinen Namen gesagt."

Ich spüre Edwards Wut und Hass.

„Das würdest du gern wissen oder Edward? Die Antwort ist Wahrheit. Und falls es dich beruhigt, die Ohrfeige habe ich nicht wegen deiner Notiz bekommen, denn diese hat Bella nicht für eine Sekunde geglaubt. Ich war so dumm und wollte die Schuld auf mich nehmen, ich dachte ich könnte damit Bella helfen." Sage ich.

„Ihr habt ihr erzählt, dass ihr sie verführen wolltet?"

„Und darin liegt dein Problem Edward, du hast Sachen in das Gespräch hineininterpretiert die nicht da waren. Ja wir wollten Bella verführen, verführen mal etwas zu tun was sie sonst nicht tun würde aber dabei meinten wir nicht Sex. Wir wollten dass sie im Urlaub mal was macht, was sie sonst nicht machen würde, etwas abenteuerliches, wo auch ein Tick Risiko dabei ist, das war unsere Wette, wer kann Bella zu etwas überreden, wie Kaltwassertauchen, Wildwasserfahren."

„Das ist das alles viel zu gefährlich."

„Sitzen bleiben." Schreie ich ihn in Befehlston an. „Und da liegt dein Problem, du willst sie beschützen und sperrst sie dabei in einen goldenen Käfig ein. Bella das ist zu gefährlich, Bella dies ist zu gefährlich. Wie soll sie das menschliche Leben kennen lernen wenn du ihr alles verbietest und ausredest. Nehmen wir als Beispiel diese Zipline Tours, Carlisle hat die Reservierung erst gemacht, als wir ausprobiert haben, was diese Seile aushalten. Wir haben uns in der Nacht hingeschlichen und haben es ausprobiert. Auch wenn sie ein maximales Gewicht angeben, so halten die Leinen wie mehr aus. Die Gurte können bis zu zwei Tonnen tragen. Und du glaubst nicht wie viel Spaß sie dabei hatte."

„Mehr oder weniger als wir ihr die Bären und den Puma gezeigt haben?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ihr habt was?"

„Wir haben ihr nur die Fauna in British Columbia gezeigt." Sagt Emmett. „Und sie hatte dabei viel Spaß gehabt."

„Ihr seit doch Irre, Bella einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen, wenn…"

„Es gab aber kein wenn und auch kein aber. Bella war nie in Gefahr, wir waren zu zweit. Wir haben sie stets mit unseren Körpern verdeckt, falls der Puma hätte angreifen wollen."

„Ihr seit so was von fahrlässig."

„Und du bist neidisch und eifersüchtig." Sage ich.

„Bella liebt mich."

„Ja das tut sie noch." Sage ich. „Und ihr zerreist es bald das Herz."

„Was?"

„Bella liebt dich und sie weiß dass du nur das Beste für sie willst, deswegen versteht sie nicht, warum du, gerade du sie in Gefahr gebracht hast. Vor allem jetzt, nachdem sie den Zettel gelesen hat, mit deiner Wahnvorstellung, dass wir sie verführen wollten. Du hättest nicht bis auf Sichtweite zu uns kommen müssen, du hättest sie auch von weiter weg beschützen können, du warst ja die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken."

„Weiß du was ich am lustigsten finde Edward?" Fragt Emmett. „Bella war im Jeep als wir dich getroffen haben."

„Sie war was, das hätte…"

„Hättest du, wenn du nicht so arrogant und von dir selbst überzeugt gewesen wärest. Du bist ja nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie dir widersprechen könnte, dass sie weglaufen könnte. Weglaufen vor dir. Weißt du was ihr Plan war? Sie wollte trampen bis nach Forks, das nenn ich gefährlich."

„Ich dachte der intensivere Geruch von ihr kommt durch den Regen und davon dass ihr soviel Zeit mir ihr verbracht habt."

„Obwohl man muss ihm zu Gute halten, dass Bella nur in Slips und unseren Jacken bekleidet im Auto saß." Ich denke Emmett möchte es auf einen neuen Angriff von Edward anlegen.

„Sie war…"

„Sie war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, ihre Lippen fingen an blau zu werden und sie war sturer als jeder Esel. Aber irgendwie haben wir es geschafft, dass sie ihre nassen Sachen auszieht. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen hätte?"

„Nein. Ihr wolltet sie nie Verführen?"

„Nicht sexuell. Sie ist unsere kleine Schwester, versteh das doch. Wir wollen dass sie Spaß hat, ihr menschliches Leben auskostet." Sagt Emmet.

„Ich liebe Alice, genauso wie Emmett Rosalie liebt und wir würden sie nie betrügen. Beide haben uns ja teilweise dazu angestiftet, ihr zu helfen. Oder glaubst du ich hätte Bella massiert, wenn ich nicht zuvor die Zustimmung von Alice gehabt hätte. Rosalie hat ihr Essen und einen Schlafsack in die Höhle gebracht."

„Sie hat in einer Höhle geschlafen, aber… und du, du hättest ihr weh tun können beim massieren."

„Ja, sie hat in einer Höhle geschlafen und zwar auf meinen Schoß, und falls es dich beruhigt, wir waren nur weniger Kilometer vom Haus entfernt." Sagt Emmett.

„Und ich, ich denke ich bin neben Carlisle der einzigste, der weiß wie man Menschen anfassen kann ohne ihnen weh zu tun. Auch wenn das für dich schwer vorstellbar ist und du in mir nur das blutrünstige Monster siehst. Früher habe ich die Frauen nach allen nur erdenklichen Methoden verwöhnt, bevor ich sie getötet habe. Auch wenn es mir nicht einfach fällt, Bellas lockenden Duft zu widerstehen, so weiß ich trotzdem wie ich sie berühren muss ohne dass sie Verletzungen davon trägt." Auch wenn es schmerzhaft für mich ist an diese früheren Zeiten zu denken, so rufe ich mir trotzdem Erinnerungen hoch, die zeigen, wie ich diese Frauen behandelt habe. „Bella ist Alice beste Freundin, glaubst du wirklich, dass Alice sie irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzten würde? Alles was wir wollten war ihr zu zeigen, dass es Wege aus diesem goldenen Käfig gibt. Sie hat dir immer vertraut, selbst in Zeiten wo du dir selbst nicht vertraut hast, doch dieses Vertrauen hast du jetzt tief erschüttert und auch das Vertrauen was wir dir immer entgegen gebracht haben, hat einen Riss." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut."

„Definitiv." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich hätte sie fast getötet."

„Lässt sich nicht abstreiten."

„Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung." Sagt Emmett.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Du musst ihr Vertrauen wieder gewinnen und die Wahrheit ist, wir hoffen, dass Bella es dir nicht zu einfach machen wird." Sage ich. Wir lassen Edward sitzen und laufen zum Haus zurück.

„Und was denkst du, wird er jetzt machen?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Hoffentlich über den Blödsinn den er angestellt hat, nachdenken." Sage ich. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, das Haus zu betreten?"

„Ihr könnt das Haus betreten, die drei Damen sind ins nach Port Angeles gefahren ins Kino." Ruft Esme uns zu.

Emmett läuft zur Garage.

„Gut, dann kann ich mir wenigsten meine Sachen für die nächsten Tage in mein… Rosalie." Schreit Emmett aus vollem Hals.

Ich kann mir kaum noch das Lachen halten.

„Was haben sie nur mit meinem Baby gemacht." Emmett läuft mehrmals um sein Auto und betrachtet es. Und ich fühle fast ein bisschen mitleid mit ihm. Überall auf seinem Auto befinden sich rosa Herzchen.

Und ich kann sie spüren, bevor ich die drei hören kann, als sie aus dem Wald kommen.

„Rosalie es tut mir leid." Sagt Emmett nur, während er sich auf den Boden vor seinem Auto sinken lässt.

„Mir nicht." Sagt Rosalie nur. „Und jetzt, jetzt lasst uns fahren, Esme möchtest du mit."

„Ich komme." Sagt sie und zieht sich in Sekundenschnelle um.

„Jasper, kannst du mir sage, wie ich die Farbe wieder vom Auto bekomme."

Ich gehe bis zum Auto um mir das Werk der drei besser anschauen zu können.

„Das ist Lackfarbe. Das bekommt man nicht so einfach wieder runter."

Ich klopfe Emmett freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und gehe dann ins Haus. Hier kann ich nicht helfen.

„Und wie ist euer Gespräch mit Edward gelaufen?" Will Carlisle wissen.

„Er hat gestanden Mist gebaut zu haben und hat sich selber Idiot genannt."

„Das ist ja mal ein Fortschritt." Sagt Carlisle fast lachend.

„Zumindest ist er ins Grübeln gekommen."

-----------------------------

Ein kleines Update, wir haben Internetzugang in unserem Ferienhaus, aber mehr hab ich noch nicht geschafft.


	37. Chapter 37 Bella POV

**Bella POV**

Ich kann nicht sagen wie überrascht ich bin als Jasper meinen Rücken massiert. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig. Er und Emmett verbringen soviel Zeit mit mir und so wenige mit ihren Frauen.

„Verschwinde schon, wir machen uns jetzt einen schönen Mädchen-Abend ohne nervenden Anhang."

Ich warte bis Jasper das Zimmer verlassen hat, bevor ich mich aufsetze. Ich greife nach meinen Bademantel und ziehe ihn mir über.

„Rose warte, Mädchen Abend. Ich bin dabei." Höre ich Alice aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Ich hatte gedacht, dass die Zeit mit Jasper verbringen würde. Doch sie folgt uns.

„Wo willst du hin?" Fragt Rosalie als ich Alice Zimmer gehen will.

„Etwas anziehen."

„Okay."

Ich greife mir nur schnell ein paar Sachen und ziehe mich um. Als ich das Zimmer wieder verlasse finde ich Rosalies Zimmertür einen Spalt geöffnet.

„Komm rein. Wir sind am planen."

„Und was?"

„Rache für das!" Rosalie hält eine ihrer Haarspitzen in der Hand.

„Was hat Emmett am liebsten?" Frage ich.

„Sein Auto." Sagt Alice.

„Welche Farbe mag er am wenigsten?"

„Rosa."

„Warum bemalen wir nicht einfach seine Windschutzscheibe mit rosa Lippenstift. Das schmiert wunderbar, wenn man es abwaschen will." Schlage ich vor. Das war ein Streich den einer unserer Lehrer in Phoenix mal gespielt wurde.

„Besser, wir nehmen Sprühlack."

„Aber den bekommt er nicht mehr ab." Sage ich.

„Doch wenn er sein Auto neu lackiert." Sagt sie und spring auf, Alice folgt ihr.

„Kommst du?" Beide schauen mich herausfordernd an.

„Nein, da mich ich nicht mit, dass…" Rosalie läuft vornweg.

„Kommt mit. Los." Ich lasse mich von Alice auf die Beine ziehen.

Wir laufen in die Garage. Rosalie holt von irgendwoher eine rosa Sprühfarbe und eine Folie.

„Alice, hilf mir."

„Was ist das?"

„Steinschlagschutzfolie. Wir kleben das auf das Auto, dann braucht er danach nur die Folie abzuziehen." Erklärt Rose. „Hier fang auf." Sie wirft mir einen Lippenstift zu. „Zeig was du kannst."

Ich öffne den Stift und male einen großen lachenden Smily auf das Seitenfenster. Während die beiden die einzelnen Wagenteile mit Folie abdecken.

„Geschafft." Sagt Alice und sie betrachten sich ihr Werk.

„Leider haben wir nur eine Dose. Wer will den Anfang machen?"

„Dein Mann." Sagt Alice.

Rosalie schüttelt die Farbe, bevor sie anfängt ein rosa Herz auf die Motorhaube zu malen. Dann reicht sie die Dose an Alice weiter, die auf jeder der Türen ein Herz malt. Dann halte ich die Flasche in der Hand.

„Trau dich." Sagt Rosalie.

„Du hast gut reden, ihr seit Vampire, ich nicht."

„Emmett würde dir nie ein Haar krümmen." Sagt sie.

Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen und male jeweils auf die Kotflügel eine Blume. Ich versuche mich erst gar nicht in Herzchen malen, die werden meist schief bei mir.

„Blumen, da fehlt dann aber der Stil." Sagt Alice und kommt mit einer anderen Dose und ergänzt Blätter und Stil bei der Blume.

„Perfekt." Sagt Rose.

Danach gehen wir wieder in Rosalies Zimmer.

„Bella warum bist du so schweigsam?" Fragt Alice.

„Schweigsam?" Frage ich nach.

„Was bedrückt dich?"

„Und sag jetzt nicht Edward."

„Ich habe das Gefühl ich verbringe die ganze Zeit nur mit Jasper und Emmett und nehme die beiden euch weg."

„Du kannst Emmett gern haben." Sagt Rosalie.

Ich schaue sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist weil du ein Mensch bist, Bella." Sagt Alice.

„Ihr seit nicht eifersüchtig oder so?"

„Wieso?"

„Ich verbringe soviel Zeit mit ihnen."

„Ich bin mit Jasper schon eine lange Zeit zusammen und nach so einer langen Zeit kennt man seinen Partner und vertraut ihn." Sagt Alice.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich. Ich vertraue Emmett, auch wenn er manchmal schlimmer ist wie ein Baby. Er klopft gern Sprüche über leicht bekleidete Frauen, schaut jeder passabel aussehenden Frau hinterher. Doch er würde mich nie betrügen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Und wir vertrauen dir, Bella." Sagt Alice. „Du bist für uns alle eine kleine Schwester, die man einfach beschützen muss."

„Danke." Sage ich leise.

„Nicht weinen." Sagt Rose.

„Seitdem du bei uns bist, hat sich nicht nur Edward verändert, sondern auch Jasper. Du hast für ihn die Tür geöffnet in die menschliche Welt. Du hast ihm gezeigt, dass er sein inneres Monster besiegen kann. Dass er sich nicht verstecken braucht. Er ist viel offener geworden. Und dafür kann ich dir nie genug danken. Und wenn er Zeit mit dir verbringen will, dann soll er, weil am Ende kommt es auch mir zu Gute."

„Klopf, Klopf." Sagt Esme als sie in das Zimmer kommt. „Ich wollte nur fragen, was Bella gern zum Abendbrot möchte."

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee, wir könnten eigentlich ins Kino gehen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Sicher?" Frage ich und deute auf ihre Haare.

„Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit rosa Haaren durch die Gegend laufe. Irgendwann wiederholen sich Emmetts Streiche."

Wir ziehen uns alle an.

„Charlie würde mir Hausarrest geben wenn er wüsste dass ich an einen Schultag ins Kino gehe." Sage ich.

„Er ist weit weg. Komm schon."

Wir fahren verlassen die Garage in Rosalies roten BMW, wir sind die Hälfe der Einfahrt hinuntergefahren, als Alice ruft - anhalten.

Ich merke wie die beiden sich unterhalten.

„Komm her Bella, ich muss dich dafür tragen. Emmett und Jasper kommen zurück."

Rosalie rennt mit mir durch den Wald und wir verstecken uns. Ich kann zwar nicht allzu viel sehen, aber die beiden haben ihren Spaß. Selbst ich kann den Schrei hören. Danach verlassen wir unser Versteck und zeigen uns.

„Rosalie es tut mir leid." Sagt Emmett nur, während er sich auf den Boden vor seinem Auto sinken lässt.

„Mir nicht." Sagt Rosalie nur. „Und jetzt, jetzt lasst uns fahren, Esme möchtest du mit."

„Ich komme." Sagt sie und zieht sich in Sekundenschnelle um.

In Port Angeles angekommen, hole ich mir zunächst auf Drängen von Esme eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen. Währenddessen haben sich die frei einen Film ausgesucht, eine Komödie. Ich lasse mich knapp einhundert Minuten davon berieseln. Danach fahren wir wieder nach Hause. Während sich die anderen über den Film unterhalten, versuche ich mich irgendwie wach zu halten.

Ich kann mich an die letzten Minuten Fahrt nicht mehr erinnern, als wir jedoch in die Garage einfahren, sehe ich Emmett immer noch vor seinen Jeep sitzen. Er tut mir Leid.

„Das kommt davon." Sagt Rose zu ihm.

Ich laufe Alice hinterher ins Haus. Ich fühle mich schon wieder so wie ein Eindringling in ihren Leben.

„Jasper fragt, wie du geschlafen hattest, er will wissen ob er Wasser auffüllen oder ablassen soll." Fragt Alice für ihn.

„Braucht er nicht."

„Bella du brauchst nicht so zaghaft zu sein, wir brauchen das Bett heute Nacht eh nicht, wir wollten jagen gehen."

„Das Bett ist super, er braucht wirklich nichts daran zu ändern." Wiederhole ich mich. Damit hat sich auch die Frage geklärt, wo ich heute Nacht schlafen werde. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, das Bett ist bequem und weich.

„Nacht Bella." Sagt Jasper zu mir als er mir auf der Treppe entgegen kommt.

„Geht ihr alle Jagen?" Will ich wissen.

„Rose, Esme, Jasper und ich gehen, was Emmett macht weiß ich nicht und wo Edward im Moment ist weiß ich auch nicht." Sagt Alice. „Aber Carlisle bleibt auf jeden Fall zu Hause."

„Okay."

„Soll ich da bleiben?" Fragt mich Alice.

„Nein, ich bin heute eh zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen." Sage ich.

Nachdem Alice gegangen ist, ziehe ich mich um und gehe ins Bett. Aber ich kann nicht wirklich schlafen. Die Stille macht mich nervös. Die Nähe des Waldes ist auf einmal unheimlich. Ich wünschte ich hätte meinen CD-Player mitgenommen, aber dieser liegt unter dem Kissen in meinen Bett.

„Bella." Klopft es an der Tür.

„Ja."

Carlisle öffnet die Tür.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er, während er sich auf das Bett setzt.

„Ich kann nicht einschlafen. Es ist auf einmal so ruhig."

„Und unheimlich." Sagt er.

„Das auch irgendwie." Sage ich.

„Warte kurz." Sagt er und verlässt den Raum. Danach kommt er mit einem kleinen tragbaren CD-Radio wieder. „Das sollte helfen." Er legt eine CD ein und dreht es leise, aber so dass ich es ohne mich anzustrengen hören kann.

„Danke."

„Gute Nacht und wenn irgendetwas ist, ich bin im Arbeitszimmer gegenüber."

Er verlässt das Zimmer wieder, doch unter der Tür kann ich einen Lichtschein erkennen. Er hat im Flur das Licht angelassen und die Musik wiegt mich langsam in den Schlaf.

Als ich am morgen aufwache, bemerke ich zunächst, dass das Zimmer leer ist. Aus dem CD-Player kommt immer noch klassische Musik. Doch neben meinen Bett ist ein kleiner Tisch, darauf ein Tablett, mit Frühstück und einen Brief. Die Schrift erkenne ich sofort – Edward.

**Wieder nur ein kleines Update. Das nächste wird aus Edwards Sicht sein.**


	38. Chapter 38 Edward POV

**Edward POV**

Nach und nach verlassen die Cullens das Haus, ich kann ihre Gedanken hören. Ich verhalte mich ruhig, atme nicht und hoffe, dass sie mich nicht bemerken, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emse gehen, nur Carlisle bleibt zurück und Emmett, der wie ein Verrückter vor seinem Auto sitzt. Wenn er nur einmal richtig schauen würde, dann würde er sehen, dass alles auf eine Folie gemalt ist. Ich nähere mich langsam dem Haus.

Ich kann Bella im Haus hören, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich in Emmetts Jeep vor mir, vor mir versteckt hat, dass ich sie nicht bemerkt habe. Jasper hat recht, _wenn du nicht so arrogant und von dir selbst überzeugt gewesen wärest. Du bist ja nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie dir widersprechen könnte, _ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie weglaufen könnte, ich hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass sie sich beruhigen und um 14 Uhr am Verleih sein soll. Aber sie hat nicht auf mich gehört. Obwohl, es war wahrscheinlich besser so, dass ich sie nicht bemerkt habe. Ich denke, ich habe diese Ablehnung und Zurückweisung verdient. Aber das stellt mich vor das größte Problem, was soll ich tun, wie kann ich Bellas Vertrauen zurück gewinnen, wie kann ich das Vertrauen meiner beiden Brüder wieder gewinnen. Ich wünschte ich könnte meine Gabe mit Alices Gabe tauschen, für eine Nacht. Mir rasen die Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf, aber genauso schnell verwerfe ich sie. Ich höre Carlisle im Haus umherwandern, danach erklingt klassische Musik aus Bellas Zimmer, ihr Herzschlag wird gleichmäßiger sie schläft, endlich.

Ich gehe die wenigen Schritte bis zum Haus, dann die Treppe hoch, ich würde am liebsten zu Bella gehen, es kribbelt in den Händen, das Verlangen die Türe zu öffnen ist groß, doch ich wende mich ab. Ich habe Bella nicht verdient.

„Carlisle."

„Komm rein, mein Sohn."

Zögerlich trete ich ein und setze mich auf das Sofa, das im Raum steht.

„Ich habe schon lange auf dich gewartet."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe alle in der Familie verletzt und enttäuscht. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Es tut mir leid, Carlisle, ich hätte dich nie anschreien sollen, ich hatte kein Recht meine Wut an dir auszulassen."

Carlisle steht auf und setzt sich neben mir.

„Ich war nie böse auf dich, Edward, weil ich wusste dass du die Worte nie so gemeint hast."

„Es tut mir leid. Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Die solltest offen mit Bella sein, mit den anderen."

„Sie ignorieren mich, zu Recht. Bella hat kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet seit dem Streit. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass es mit einen einfachen, Entschuldigung, es tut mir Leid, getan ist."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es ist ein Anfang."

„Wie soll ich nur Emmett, Jasper und Bella zeigen, dass ich ihnen vertraue. Ich meine Rose und Alice haben keine Probleme damit, dass Bella alleine mit ihren Partnern unterwegs ist. Diese blöde Wette, ich will diese blöde Gabe nicht mehr habe, ich will nicht ständig hören was die anderen denken, ich will normal sein."

„Alices und Rosalies Partnerschaft ist gefestigt, ihre Liebe ist so tief verankert, dass nicht sie erschüttern kann und wenn du lange genug mit Bella zusammen bist, wirst du es verstehen können."

„Wenn sie mich überhaupt noch will."

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Nur solltest du es nicht erzwingen, dränge sie nicht zu sehr in die Ecke, sie ist nur ein Mensch."

„Habe ich sie wirklich in einen goldenen Käfig gesperrt?"

„Du wolltest sie beschützen und dabei hast du ihr Entscheidungen abgenommen, die sie hätte selber treffen können."

„Aber…" Carlisle hebt ermahnend den Finger.

„Bella ist 18, sie kann alleine Entscheidungen treffen, es ist nicht falsch, wenn du deine Sorgen und Bedenken zu gewissen Themen äußerst und damit ihr Entscheidung lenkst, die Entscheidung selber sollte Bella treffen und du als ihr zukünftiger Mann, solltest hinter dieser Entscheidung stehen. Das Leben besteht aus Fehlern, man macht Fehler und lernt daraus."

„Ich verstehe." Sage ich nur. „Doch das hilft mir im Moment nicht sehr viel, wenn ich nicht an Bella herankomme um mit ihr zu reden."

Carlisle steht auf und geht zu seinen Schreibtisch. Er greift nach einen Blatt Papier und einen Stift und reicht es mir.

Ich nehme beides mit und gehe in mein Zimmer. Es ist leer ohne Bella und das Wissen, dass sie eine Etage unter mir schläft erdrückt mich fast, ich sollte bei ihr sein.

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag und die Worte der Beiden, _wer kann Bella als erstes Verführen_. Wer ahnt schon bei den beiden, dass sie etwas anderes damit meinen. Vor allen Emmett, dessen Gedanken sich stets um andere weibliche Wesen kreisen. _Er klopft gern Sprüche über leicht bekleidete Frauen, schaut jeder passabel aussehenden Frau hinterher. Doch er würde mich nie betrügen. _Hat Rosalie am Ende recht. Habe ich wirklich zuviel hineininterpretiert. Aber sie können alle nicht die Gedanken der anderen lesen, ich kenne die Seele. Aber vielleicht liegt auch darin mein Problem, hat nicht Michael Entes – Die unendliche Geschichte bewiesen, dass ohne Fantasie die Welt untergeht. Ich kann die Gedanken lesen, aber ich kann nicht unterscheiden zwischen Fantasie und Realität. Wenn Emmett an Bella denkt, ist es für ihn Realität oder Fantasie? Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen, ich wünschte ich hätte die beiden vorher konfrontiert. Dann hätte es nicht soweit kommen müssen, oder es wäre noch schlimmer gekommen. Weil ich, mit Bella nie auf Wildtiersuche gegangen wäre, noch hätte ich ihr gestattet an dieser Zipline Tours teilzunehmen. Ich hätte sie in den goldenen Käfig gesperrt. Aber sie hat beides ohne einen blauen Fleck überstanden und es hat ihr Spaß gemacht. Die Gedanken der beiden waren eindeutig, vor allem Jasper, er hat mich an allen teilhaben lassen, ihren Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Freude. Und ich bin ein Spielverderber, vielleicht sperre ich sie wirklich in einen goldenen Käfig, aber ich will doch nur das Beste für sie.

Ich starre auf das weiße leere Blatt vor mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht ausreichen wird, aber wie soll ich anfangen…

_Liebe Bella,_

_Ich habe mir endlos lange überlegt, wie ich diesen Brief anfangen soll. Ich bin irgendwie auf drei Varianten gekommen. Ich war ein Idiot, ich bin ein Idiot und werde wahrscheinlich immer einer bleiben, zweite Variante ich liebe dich Bella und dritte Variante bitte verzeih mir. Im Moment ist die erste Variante die wahrscheinlichste. Ich war ein Idiot dich so zu behandeln, ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich die feige Variante wähle, dir alles in Briefform niederzuschreiben und ich werde wahrscheinlich immer ein Idiot bleiben. Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Aber ich denke, ich muss sehr zeitig anfangen, als ich als Vampir erwacht bin. Die erste Wahrnehmung die was ich hatte waren Stimmen überall. Manche laut wie ein Schlagbohrhammer, manche leise und zart wie eine Nachtigall. Aber sie haben mich immer verfolgt, Tag ein, Tag aus. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich Carlisle angefleht habe, er möge die Stimmen stoppen, doch er konnte es nicht, keiner konnte es. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich meine Gabe nutzen konnte, um Verbrecher zu stoppen. Der größte Fehler, okay der zweitgrößte Fehler den ich je gemacht habe, dem Monster in mir zu geben was er wollte, menschliches Blut. Anstatt besser fühlte ich mich von Woche zu Woche schlechter, irgendwann ging ich reumütig zurück. Carlisle half mir dabei meine Gabe besser kontrollieren zu können, so dass ich meine Umgebung einfach nur durch ein Surren wahrnehme, das machte das ganze erträglich. Doch so sehr ich auch versuche, ich kann nicht alles ausblenden._

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir beschreiben soll wie schwer es für mich ist, dich in den Gedanken anderer zusehen. Ich weiß, jeder hat Fantasien nur diese Fantasien in Bildern zu sehen ist manchmal nur schwer zu ertragen. Ich kenne wahrscheinlich von jedem in unserer Schule die sexuellen Fantasien, wer mit wem, wie und wie oft und wo usw. und bei gewissen Mitschülern bist auch du oft in den Bildern. Ich denke nur Jaspers Gabe ist im diesen Bezug schlimmer, er fühlt alles. Als auch noch meine beiden Brüder anfingen, sich unser eventuelles Sexualleben vorzustellen wusste ich nicht mehr aus noch ein. _

_Sie waren vor dem Urlaub schweigsamer als ich es von ihnen kenne. Irgendwann konnte ich diese Wette zwischen den beiden hören, wer kann dich als erstes Verführen. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, wie konnte ich ahnen, dass sie etwas anderes Meinen. Es wäre auch nicht dass erste Mal dass die beiden experimentieren. Sie denken, ich weiß es nicht, aber so gut können sie dann doch nicht über Jahre hinweg ihre Gedanken verbergen. _

_Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte sie damals konfrontieren müssen oder wenigstens dich oder Carlisle einweihen. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich einfach folge, fällt es nicht auf. Ich dachte Jasper müsste die Pferde beruhigen, so dass sie ihn nicht wahrnehmen können, ich wusste nicht, dass er es auch so schafft das Vertrauen der Tiere zu erlangen. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Pferden, außer dass sie wie alle Pflanzenfresser nicht wirklich gut schmecken. Ich dachte nie daran, dass die Pferde Jasper auch einfach so vertrauen würden. Ich bin ein Idiot. _

_Ich wollte dir nie weh tun, ich liebe dich, du bist meine Welt. Du hast mir stets vertraut, mehr als ich mir selber und ich, ich werfe dieses Vertrauen einfach zum Fenster hinaus. Aber es ist nicht nur dein Vertrauen, dass ich missbraucht habe, auch das meiner Brüder und das tut mir genauso leid, ich meine wie oft bin ich alleine Jagen mit Alice oder auch mal mit Rosalie, doch keiner von den beiden kommt auf die Idee mir zu folgen, weil sie mir vertrauen. Doch ich, ich denke ich brauche mich an dieser Stelle nicht wiederholen, was für ein Idiot ich bin. An dem Samstag ich war so wütend, auf mich, doch ich ließ sie an dir ab, ich suchte jemanden, der für meinen Fehler gerade stehen sollte. Ich wollte es nicht einsehen, dass ich diese Pferde aufgescheucht habe. Ich hatte mir sogar überlegt, die Schuld auf Jasper zu schieben, ich hatte es wirklich in den Gedanken, er war es, er wollte dein Blut und suchte nur eine Möglichkeit. Doch ich bin froh wenigstens diesen Fehler nicht begannen zu haben. Ich weiß du Hast mich jetzt, aber ich will dich nicht noch mehr anlügen. Ich habe alle Menschen die ich liebe an diesen Tag verletzt, doch vor allen dich, Jasper und Emmett. Nachdem ihr nicht mehr da wart, habe ich meinen Frust an Carlisle und Esme ausgelassen. Ich sehe immer noch Esmes Gesicht vor meinen Augen, den Schmerz darin. Ich wünsche ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen._

_Ich war zu ignorant auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, dass du weglaufen könntest an diesen Tag. Ich hatte es dir nicht zugetraut. Als du nicht zum Treffpunkt kamst, war ich zunächst nicht zu beunruhigt. Ich dachte Alice hat recht, dass du kein Automatikauto fahren könntest. Doch als ich dann am Haus war, die Sachen auf dem Esstisch lagen, das Geld, die Notiz. Ich denke die anderen können froh gewesen sein, dass sie nicht da waren. Als ich dann ins Zimmer bin und deine Sache sah ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Die Jacken lagen auf dem Bett, die Schuhe standen vor dem Bett, ich wusste dass du für diese Witterung nicht geeignet bekleidet warst. Ich fing an dich zu Suchen, doch der Regen hatte deine Spur fast vernichtet. Sie endete einfach an der Straße. Bella verspreche mir bitte, dass du niemals in ein fremdes Auto einsteigen wirst, bitte. Ich wusste nicht wo du warst, ob dir etwas passiert ist. Ich habe aus Verzweiflung Charlie angerufen, dann Jacob, dann Jasper. Doch keiner wusste wo du warst. Als dann Charlie mich anrief, und mir erzählte, dass du in Sicherheit bist, du glaubst nicht, was für ein Stein mir von Herzen gefallen ist, aber als er mir nicht sagen wollte wo du warst, bin ich fies geworden. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich konnte mich nicht beruhigt geben mit dieser Info. Ich musste wissen wo du bist. Ich weiß nicht woher ich diese Vorahnung hatte, aber ich ahnte irgendwoher dass du bei Jasper oder Emmett bist. Also habe ich das gleiche getan wie Jacob damals und habe dich an deinen Vater verraten. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du bei beiden bist. Ich kann dir nicht beschreiben, was in diesen Moment vor mir ging. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, dass es sich bei dieser Wette um etwas anderes handelt, ich dachte jetzt haben die beiden, was sie wollten, dich. Irgendwo alleine in der Wildnis. Einen Ort wo du nicht wegrennen könntest. Und was machte ich, anstatt dich zu warnen, war ich fies und gemein, es gibt keine Entschuldigung für diese Worte. Ich bereue es einfach nur. Als ich dich weinen hörte, war ich irgendwie froh, warum? Weil ich wusste, dass diese Tränen Jasper genauso weh tun würden wie dir und wie mir. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, dass du in diesen Moment Spaß mit den beiden haben könntest, während ich, wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend gelaufen bin. Ich hab mir Alice und Rosalie gekrallt. Ich dachte, ich könnte in einer Version von Alice sehen wo ihr seid, ich hoffte, dass sich Rosalie verplappern würde, doch beide blieben stur. Ich wusste nicht, dass Jacob zu euch gekommen ist, dass Alice dich dadurch überhaupt nicht sehen konnte. Als sich Alice und Rosalie trennten, machte ich wieder einen Fehler, ich folgte Alice. Ich weiß nicht wie oft mich Charlie anrief um sich zu erkundigen, jedes Mal erzählte er mir etwas, das einmal war es die Angst vor Fledermäusen, dass andere mal, dass du Angst hast dass irgendetwas mehrbeiniges in deinen Schlafsack krabbeln könnte. Ich dachte, sie wären wenigstens so human zu dir um dich in ein Hotel zu bringen. Ich fing an alle Hotels abzusuchen. Ich rannte von A nach B nach C. Doch nirgends hatte man dich gesehen. Ich habe mir immer bunter ausgemalt, was die beiden mit dir machen könnten, dass sie dir Weh tun, dass sie dich dabei töten könnten. Wenn ich nur die Wahrheit gewusst hätte. Das schlimmste für mich war dich dann am nächsten Morgen froh und zufrieden in der Küche zu sitzen. Ich merkte wie nervös du warst aber du wirktest auch irgendwie glücklich. Und den Blick mit den du Jasper und Emmett angeschaut hast, da wusste ich, dass sie dir nicht angetan haben konnte. Und als Rosalie mit deinen BH kam und dann hatte dich Emmett auf einmal in Unterwäsche in deinen Gedanken, ich habe nicht geschalten, dass er ein Bild mit rosa Unterwäsche in den Gedanken hatte und Rosalie einen weißen BH wedelte, bei mir branden alle Sicherrungen gleichzeitig durch. Ich weiß auch nicht wie Emmett es geschafft hat mich aus dem Haus zu ziehen, dass wie du sicherlich mittlerweile auch weißt, Japer gehört. Ich war so auf die Bilder von Emmett konzentriert, das ich nicht einmal merkte was er wirklich plante, im nächsten Moment lag ich auf den Bauch und Emmett saß auf mir. Als Jasper dann mit dem Armband kam, war ich überzeugt, dass du es ablehnen würdest, doch als du ihn um den Hals fielst, ich kann nicht beschreiben wie eifersüchtig ich war. Als dann auch noch Emmett anfing, ein Küsschen zu verlangen, kochte ich vor Wut. Was bildete er sich nur ein, ich versuchte frei zu kommen, doch jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich aufgehalten wurde, ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich machen sollte. Ich wollte einfach... ich weiß es nicht._

_Ich wusste auch, dass diese Zipline Tour eigentlich sicher ist, doch ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst, dass du noch mehr Zeit mit Jasper verbringst. _

_Vor allem ich hätte dir, mir uns allen dies ersparen können, wenn ich nicht so ein arroganter Mistkerl gewesen bin._

_Die Wahrheit ist, ich bin eifersüchtig auf Emmett, der dich ohne große Probleme zum lachen bringen kann, dieses ehrliche Lachen, dass tief aus dem Herzen kommt. Ja ich bin neidisch auf Jasper, der dich ohne nachdenken kann anfassen kann, durch seine Erfahrung und Gabe. Ich würde gern mit ihm tauschen. Ich weiß nicht wie fest ich zugreifen kann, bei allen anderen Leute weiß ich es, weil ich es in ihren Gedanken lesen kann, nur bei dir nicht. Ich weiß es nicht und das schlimmste für mich ist der Gedanke dich zu verletzen bzw. dich zu sehen mit blauen Flecken am Körper, das ist mein größter Albtraum._

_Ich bin froh, dass Jasper und Emmett mich zur Seite genommen haben und mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt haben. Ich wollte zwar die ganze Zeit mit dir reden, doch ich denke nicht, dass ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Doch dieser Brief ist jetzt die Wahrheit._

_Ich hoffe du weißt jetzt wenigstens etwas wie es in mir vorgeht, vielleicht kannst du jetzt auch die eine oder die andere Aktion nachvollziehen. Ich weiß es ist zuviel verlangt, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, denn so etwas kann man nicht verzeihen. Ich weiß dass du in meiner Familie sicher aufgehoben bist, sie werden alle auf dich aufpassen. Ich weiß wie unangenehm es dir ist bei Alice oder Rosalie zu schlafen, deswegen nimm mein Zimmer. _

_Auch wenn du mir nicht glauben wirst, ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist meine Welt. Ich werde dir fern bleiben, du kannst dich frei bewegen hier bei uns, in der Schule, überall ohne Angst zu haben auf mich zu stoßen. _

_In Liebe_

_Edward_

Schreiben fällt leichter als Reden, deswegen nehme ich ein weiteres Blatt und adressiere es an Jasper und Alice, die beiden, die soviel für Bella getan haben und danach ein weiteres für an Emmett und Rosalie.

Ja, ich bin neidisch und eifersüchtig. Neidisch auf Emmett der Bella ohne Probleme schafft zum Lachen zu bringen, richtig zum Lachen. Und eifersüchtig auf Jasper, er braucht nicht zu überlegen wie er Bella anfassen kann, er macht es einfach und tut ihr dabei nicht weh.

Allerdings ist es eine Sache alles aufzuschreiben und zu erklären, etwas anderes ist es, das ganze zu beweisen, dass ich ihnen vertraue. Doch wie soll ich das machen, wie kann ich ihnen das beweisen. _Er hat den schönen Tag ruiniert _und nicht nur diesen, denke ich mir, dabei hatte sie mir kurz zuvor gestanden, dass sie noch nie außerhalb der USA im Urlaub war und ich habe diesen Urlaub ruiniert. Ich wünschte ich hätte kein Vampirgedächtnis. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich nicht an meine fiesen Worte erinnern, ihre Tränen.

Was ist mein größter Albtraum, dass sie Jacob über mich wählt. Diese Einschätzung bringt mich nicht weiter. Das Emmett wieder anfängt mich als Opfer für seine Streiche zu wählen, hilft mir auch nicht weiter. Das sie Zeit alleine mit Jasper und Emmett verbringt, allerdings hat Jasper bewiesen, dass er dies sehr gut bewältigen kann.

Ich wünschte Alice wäre hier. Was soll ich nur tun. Würden sie mir wieder vertrauen, wenn ich Bella zusammen mit Jasper und Emmett über das Wochenende irgendwo hinschicken würde. Allerdings haben die beiden soviel Zeit mit Bella verbracht, dass ich nicht weiß ob es Rose oder Alice überhaupt recht wäre. Ich könnte Rose und Alice einladen mit mir irgendwo hinzufliegen New York und Bella wäre hier mit Jasper und Emmett, Carlisle und Esme wären zur Sicherheit auch in der Nähe. Zur Sicherheit, sie wäre wieder unter Kontrolle

_Sohn, du musst lernen loszulassen._ Ich weiß nicht warum mir dieser Satz auf einmal durch den Kopf schwirrt. Es waren die Worte meines richtigen Vaters, damals als ich meinen besten Freund zum Bahnhof begleitet habe, er ist in den Krieg gezogen. Wir waren beste Freunde uns kam gar nicht in den Sinn, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen würden. Wir wollten unserem Land dienen, ich war zu jung.

Ich muss lernen Bella loszulassen.

Mein Handy vibriert.

_Glaubst du wirklich Abhauen ist die beste Lösung? – Alice_

Ich höre wie Emmett die Treppen hochkommt und einfach in mein Zimmer eintritt.

„Klopfen?" Frage ich. Ich schiebe die Briefe zusammen, so dass er sie nicht lesen kann.

„Erfülle nur einen Auftrag."

„Und welchen?"

„Das du keinen Unsinn baust." Antwortet er mir.

„Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor."

„Und warum sieht dann Alice dich abhauen?"

„Ich will nicht abhauen, ich will Bella nur etwas Freiraum geben." Sage ich.

„Und wo ist der Unterschied?" Will er tatsächlich von mir wissen.

„Wenn man abhaut, weiß niemand wo man ist, ich hatte Bella vor mitzuteilen wo sie mich finden kann."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Erst verfolgst du sie, vertraust ihr nicht und jetzt ziehst du wie ein feiger Hund den Schwanz ein und verschwindest."

Ich überlege, wie ich Emmett das klarmachen kann. Ich nehme den Brief, den ich an Bella geschrieben habe und reiche ihn Emmett, er wird ihn so oder so zum lesen bekommen, dazu kenne ich meinen Bruder zu gut.

„Ich denke es ist ein Fehler."

„Aber was soll ich sonst tun? Sie will nicht mit mir reden."

„Hast du es schon einmal in einen normalen Ton bei ihr probiert und nicht im Befehlston?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies einen Unterschied macht."

„Eines stimmt, du bist ein Idiot." Sagt Emmett und verlässt mein Zimmer wieder.

Bin ich wirklich ein Idiot? Was ist daran falsch, Bella den Freiraum zu geben, den sie anscheinend braucht, die Zeit, die sie benötigt um alles zu verarbeiten.

„Warum muss nur alles so kompliziert sein?" Frage ich mich selbst.

„Muss es nicht, man kann es auch einfach nur verkomplizieren." Antwortet Carlisle. Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht gehört habe, wie er die Treppe hochkam.

Er setzt sich auf mein Sofa und deutet mir an, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Du weißt dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast und das ist das wichtigste. Man muss aus seinen Fehlern lernen. Und manchmal ist der einfachste Weg seinen Gegenüber den Fehler einzugestehen."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe Bella einen Brief geschrieben und darin gesagt, dass ich ein Idiot bin und einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe auch einen Brief an Alice und Jasper sowie Rosalie und Emmett geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich den vieren gegenüber dankbar zeigen soll und gleichzeitig ihnen beweisen soll, dass ich ihnen und Bella vertraue."

„Vertrauen ist eine Sache die man nicht durch eine einmalige Aktion wiedererlangen kann, das kann lange dauern, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir alle verzeihen werden. Bella liebt dich. Und Dankbarkeit kann man in kleinen und in großen Gesten ausdrücken, und du weißt dass da Bella und deine weiblichen Geschwister unterschiedlicher Ansicht sind."

„Ich hatte mir überlegt, Alice und Rosalie zu einen Trip nach New York einzuladen, doch ich will sie nicht schon wieder von Jasper und Emmett trennen."

„Und du glaubst wirklich darüber wären sie in diesen Fall böse?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das wäre etwas für Alice und Rosalie doch was ist mit Jasper, Emmett, Bella und Esme und dir."

„Über Esme und mir brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen, ich denke das gehört zum Eltern da sein dazu, dass die Kinder einen ein paar graue Haare verpassen." Lacht Carlisle. „Wie schon gesagt, mach es dir nicht zu kompliziert, Edward."

Ich lese mir den Brief immer und immer wieder durch, es ist die Wahrheit.

**Irgendwie ist Edward beim schreiben nicht meine Stärke, er macht nie das was ich will. **

**Wow fast 200 Reviews. Als ich die Geschichte anfing, dachte ich nie im Traum daran, dass sie von so vielen gelesen werden würde. Danke an euch alle.**

**Nächstes Kapitel wird wieder aus Bellas Sicht sein. **


	39. Chapter 39 Bella POV

**Bella POV**

Mit zittrigen Händen greife ich nach dem Brief, er ist schwerer als ich denke. Unsicher öffne ich ihn. Ein Zettel und der Autoschlüssel für den Volvo fallen aus dem Umschlag.

_Bella,_

_ich hoffe du nimmst meine Einladung zum Essen für heute Abend an. Ich würde gern mit dir offen über alles reden. Ich weiß dein Truck steht noch bei Jacob, deswegen die Schlüssel für den Volvo. _

_Ich hoffe ich werde dich um 17 Uhr in Port Angeles am French Restaurant Cest si bon treffen._

_Edward_

„Bella, alles in Ordnung?" Werde ich von Jasper durch die Tür gefragt, er muss wahrscheinlich meine Anspannung im gesamten Haus gespürt haben.

„Ja."

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher."

Er öffnet langsam die Tür.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du bist so angespannt."

„Ja, es ist nur, Edward hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und ich weiß…"

Jasper setzt sich vorsichtig auf die Kante des Bettes, aber trotzdem kann er die Auf- und Ab-Bewegung des Bettes nicht vermeiden.

Ich reiche ihm die Notiz.

„Möchtest du, dass dich jemand bekleidet?"

„Ja und Nein. Ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn jemand dabei ist, aber irgendwann muss ich Edward gegenüber treten."

„Du hast Zeit dir das zu Überlegen. Okay?"

Ich nicke nur.

„Du solltest aber jetzt besser frühstücken."

„Okay." Jasper lässt mich wieder alleine, ich schaue das Frühstück an, nur im Moment ist mir nicht nach Essen zu Mute. Ich überlege ob eine Dusche helfen würde, ich quäle mich aus dem warmen Bett und benutze das Badezimmer. Aber selbst nach der Dusche ist mir nicht nach Essen, erst recht nicht nach Schule.

„Bella, bist du fertig?" Ruft Alice.

„Gleich." Antworte ich, doch sie ist anderes als Jasper und kommt ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt." Stellt sie sofort fest.

„Mir ist nicht nach Essen." Sage ich, es sieht appetitlich aus, doch mein Bauch macht irgendwelche komischen FlipFlops im Moment.

„Ach Bella, es wird alles gut werden." Sagt sie und wir setzen uns auf das Bett.

„Sicher?" Frage ich sie.

„Sicher, falls es dich beruhigt, Edward wird nicht in der Schule sein."

„Okay." Das hilft etwas, aber trotzdem bin ich nervös. Ich greife nach dem Bagel um wenigstens etwas zu Essen. Dann stehe ich auf.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Jasper hat deine Geschichtshausaufgaben gemacht." Sagt sie.

„Mist, die hatte ich komplett vergessen." Sage ich.

„Du solltest sie vielleicht auf den Weg zu Schule einmal durchlesen." Sagt Jasper vom Türeingang.

„Danke, Jasper."

„Kein Problem, Emmett wartet auf euch."

Jasper reicht mir meinen Rucksack und ich folge Alice zu Emmetts Jeep. Emmett will wirklich mich seinen bemalten Jeep zur Schule fahren, ich glaube es nicht.

Die ganze Zeit habe ich das Gefühl es verfolgt mich jemand, doch wenn ich mich umblicke kann ich keinen sehen. Erst in der Nähe der Schule hört dieses Gefühl auf. Jasper hat mehr als nur meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, der Bericht ist mindestens dreimal solang wie er bei mir geworden wäre und so detailreich und meine Schrift ist perfekt kopiert. Selbst ich kann das Gelächter hören als wir auf den Parkplatz abbiegen und unsere Mitschüler die Herzchen und Blümchen sehen, selbst meinen Smily hat er auf der Scheibe gelassen. Ich will nicht aussteigen. Doch ich muss, ich versuche mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch die Schulstunden schleichen nur so dahin. Als Geschichtslehrer die Hausaufgaben einsammelt bin ich allerdings nervöser als zuvor. Niemand wird mir glauben, dass ich diese Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Ich bin froh als es endlich Mittag ist Emmett und Alice warten schon auf mich. Doch als ich das Essen sehe, vergeht mir wieder der Appetit, ich weiß nicht wie ich die Zeit bis heute Abend überstehen soll.

„Wenn dich morgen dein Geschichtslehrer fragt wegen den Hausaufgaben, erzähl ihm einfach dass Jasper dir dabei geholfen hat." Sagt Alice.

„Okay."

Irgendwie überlebe ich auch noch die restlichen Schulstunden ohne mich mehr als sonst zu blamieren. Aber desto mehr ich überlege desto unsicherer werde ich. Vor allem wenn ich mit Edwards Auto fahre, wie komme ich zurück, wenn die Geschichte unschön endet?

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" Fragt mich Emmett, wir sitzen wieder in seinen bemalten Jeep und fahren heim.

Okay, wenn mich heute noch jemand diese Frage stellt den mache ich... Was kann man eigentlich mit einem Vampir machen?

„Ja." Antworte ich. „Ich habe mir nur überlegt, was passiert, wenn diese Sache heute Abend unschön endet, wie komme ich wieder nach Hause."

„Du kannst auch den Jeep nehmen." Bietet Emmett an.

„Oder den Porsche." Sagt Alice.

„Danke, aber ich denke nicht dass ich auch nur einen von beiden fahren könnte." Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich den Volvo fahren kann. Ich wünschte mein Truck wäre wieder da.

„Ruf einfach an." Sagt Emmett schließlich. „Und wir werden dich abholen."

„Danke." Sage ich nur. Wir fahren die lange Einfahrt zum Cullen-Haus entlang. Ich schaue auf die Uhr, noch zwei Stunden, dann soll ich Edward treffen.

Ich versuche mich mit Hausaufgaben abzulenken, Mathe, aber ich sehe nur Zahlen und Buchstaben vor mir, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Jedenfalls für mich nicht.

„Zwei plus zwei ist vier, nicht fünf." Sagt Jasper über meine Schulter hinweg.

„Wo?" Frage ich verwirrt.

Er deutet auf die Stelle, wo ich den Fehler gemacht habe.

„Danke."

„Und du kannst diese beiden Zahlen noch zusammenfassen, und diese beiden, dann dürftest du der Lösung ein ganzes Stück näher kommen." Ich folge seinen Anweisungen, aber trotzdem bringt es mich der Lösung kein Stück näher. Wieder schaue ich auf die Uhr – 15.07 Uhr. Sind wirklich erst 2 Minuten vergangen seitdem ich das letzte Mal auf ihr geschaut habe.

Jasper nimmt mir schließlich den Stift aus der Hand.

„Bella, alles wird gut werden, du brauchst nicht so nervös zu sein."

„Und was wenn nicht… Ich habe…"

„Nein und nein. Es wird alles gut werden und nein du bist nicht dran Schuld, lass dir das nicht einreden. Er ist Schuld und nur er." Ich spüre Jaspers beruhigenden Einfluss.

„Soll ich dir helfen bei den Aufgaben?" Fragt er mich. Ich nicke dankend.

Er geht mit mir jede Aufgabe durch, erklärt sie mir geduldig und hilft mir, wenn ich nicht weiter komme. So verbringen wir die Zeit bis es Zeit für mich ist nach Port Angeles aufzubrechen. Ich habe überlegt was ich anziehen sollte, aber ich bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass die Sachen die ich in der Schule anhatte ausreichend sein müssen.

Jasper begleitet mich zum Auto, ich weiß nicht wo die anderen sind. Ich hätte irgendwie erwartet, dass mir alle zum Abschied zuwinken. Irgendwie komme ich mir so vor als sei ich auf den Weg zum Henker. Jasper öffnet mir die Fahrertür und ich steige ein. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, etwas so modernes selber gefahren zu haben. Jasper geht zurück zum Haus. Ich atme mehrmals tief durch um mich zu beruhigen, dann starte ich den Motor der leise vibriert und nicht so dröhnt wie meiner. Doch ich bin zu nervös und lege anstatt des Rückwärtsgangs den Vorwärtsgang ein und gebe Gas. Erschrocken sehe ich zu, wie Emmetts Jeep immer näher kommt, ich kann nicht mehr stoppen, ich versuche auszuweichen und schramme dabei die Autos.

„Bella, alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Jasper besorgt als er die Tür öffnet, er greift an mir vorbei und schaltet den Motor aus. Ich kann nichts mehr sehen, Tränen versperren mir die Sicht.

„Bella ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er erneut.

„Ich wollte… Die Autos… Ich…"

Jasper geht um das Auto herum und begutachtet den Schaden. Edward, Emmett sie müssen mich hassen.

„Bella alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Emmett, ich kann auch die restlichen Cullens verschwommen sehen.

„Dein Auto."

Er kniet sich neben mich hin. „Bella schau mich an." Ich blicke langsam zu ihm, doch anstatt Wut sehe ich Besorgnis. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nicke.

„Das ist gut, weil alles andere egal ist." Sagt er.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber Bella. Dir ist nichts passiert, das ist die Hauptsache."

„Aber…"

„Bella." Sagt nun auch Jasper.

„Es tut mir leid." Sage ich.

„Das wissen wir." Antwortet Emmett. „Außerdem es ist doch kaum etwas passiert. Mein Auto braucht eh neuen Lack und Edward wird den Kratzer und den Scheinwerfer verkraften können."

„Danke." Sage ich.

„Steig aus." Sagt Jasper. Ich folge seiner Anweisung, er führt mich um das Auto herum und öffnet mir die Beifahrertür. „Ich werde dich fahren."

Dann steigt er auf der Fahrerseite ein.

„Emmett kannst du den Jeep etwas hochheben, dann kann ich ohne weiteren Schaden zurücksetzen." Sagt Jasper und Emmett hebt den Wagen hoch.

„Hey, das ist ja … ihr habt gar nicht mein Auto… ihr habt eine Folie darüber… ihr seit gemein." Ruft Emmet und fängt an die Steinschlagfolie von seinen Auto abzuziehen.

„Diese Erkenntnis kam aber schnell." Sagt Jasper während er das Auto wendet und fährt.

Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, doch ich schaffe es nicht. Mit etwa 15 Minuten Verspätung kommen wir an dem Restaurant an, Jasper parkt das Auto am Rand, langsam öffne ich die Tür und steige aus.

„Bella." Ruft Edward und kommt auf mich zu.

Ich sehe wie er sein Auto betrachtet dann zu mir und dann zu Jasper schaut.

„Gott sei dank ist dir nicht passiert." Sagt er und schenkt seinem Auto keine weitere Beachtung. Jasper reicht Edward die Schlüssel, er nimmt sie und reicht sie mir weiter, fragend nehme ich sie.

„Hast du Hunger Bella?" Fragt er.

Ich schüttle nur mit den Kopf, ich weiß nicht was ich hier mache, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, warum bin ich überhaupt her gekommen… Ich weiß nicht was in den nächsten Sekunden passiert ist, als ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrnehme sitze ich im Auto.

„Hier trink das." Sagt Edward und reicht mir ein Glas Wasser. Ich trinke einen großen Schluck, das kühle nass tut gut. Beide schauen mich fragend an.

„Dein Auto…"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Rose kann das im Nu reparieren." Sagt Edward. „Lass uns ins Restaurant gehen."

Immer noch etwas zittrig erhebe ich mich. Ich schaue zwischen Jasper und Edward hin und her.

„Ich bin in der Nähe." Versichert mir Jasper und Edward wirft ihm die Autoschlüssel entgegen. Ich dachte ich hätte die Schlüssel eingesteckt. Ich folge Edward in das Restaurant, dort werden wir zu einem privaten Tisch gebracht. Ein Kellner bringt uns die Karte.

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

„Such dir irgendetwas aus. Du musst es nicht essen, aber ansonsten werden wir vor die Tür gesetzt." Sagt er.

Ich suche mir irgendetwas aus, ich kann die Hälfte der Karte eh nicht lesen, ich hätte wahrscheinlich Französisch an der Schule belegen sollen anstelle von Spanisch.

Ich bin überrascht als Edward sich auch ein Gericht bestellt. Dann sind wir wieder alleine.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben oder nervös sein."

Ist er jetzt auch ein Empath? Frage ich mich.

„Du spielst die ganze Zeit mit der Serviette und deine Augen blicken ständig hin und her." Sagt er.

Okay das macht irgendwie Sinn, aber trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ein Häschen in der Falle bin.

„Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn Jasper da wäre?"

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke ich hätte bei Plan A bleiben sollen." Sagt Edward plötzlich. „Ich hatte alles aufgeschrieben was ich dir sagen wollte, doch Emmett meinte ich sei ein feiger Hund, weil ich es dir nicht direkt sagen würde. Aber ich denke ein Brief hätte uns beiden diese unangenehme Situation erspart."

Ich will beinahe fragen, was er geschrieben hat, aber kein Wort verlässt meinen Mund.

„Die Kurzfassung von dem Brief ist – Ich bin ein Idiot." Sagt er und ich kann ein kurzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wie ich sehe gibst du mir recht. Du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich mir wünschte die Zeit zurückzudrehen um meine Worte zurücknehmen zu können."

Das wünschte ich mir nicht unbedingt, so sehr mich auch die ganze Situation belastet hat, aber desto näher bin ich der restlichen Familie gekommen. Ich merke wie er auf eine Antwort von mir wartet, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit mit ihm zu reden und da er meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann, kann ich mir ja meine Antwort denken. Ich weiß ich mach die Situation dadurch nicht einfacher.

„Schreiben war eindeutig einfacher als Reden. Ich weiß ich habe großen Mist gebaut, nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen soll. Ich habe dein Vertrauen und das meiner Geschwister missbraucht und verletzt. Es gibt Tage an denen ich meine Gabe einfach nur verfluche, an denen ich wünschte mehr Leute wären wie du. Ich hatte gedacht, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt dass ich keine Ruhe finden würde in dieser Welt, dass mich immer Stimmen verfolgen würden. Doch seitdem du in mein Leben gekommen bist, hasse ich es mehr als zuvor. Ich hasse es dich in den Fantasien unserer Mitschüler zu sehen. Ich hasse es mit ansehen zu müssen wie sich einige davon unser Sexleben vorstellen und du glaubst nicht wie einfallsreich die sind. Ich denke manches davon würde selbst Emmett ins Staunen versetzen." Er unterbricht seinen Monolog, ein Kellner bringt unser Essen.

Ich nehme meine Gabel und probiere, doch es schmeckt mir nicht. Deswegen konzentriere ich mich auf den Salat, dessen Dressing sehr gut ist. Ich schaue auf Edwards Teller, dessen Essen eindeutig besser riecht als meines. Ich sage jedoch nichts. Edward nimmt seinen Teller und tauscht ihn mit den meinigen aus. Ich nehme an, er konnte lesen, was er bestellt.

„Vor dem Urlaub waren die beiden ruhiges als sonst, ich wusste, dass sie irgendetwas geplant hatten. Sie waren sehr sorgfältig in ihren Gedanken, doch irgendwann habe ich die Wette der beiden gehört, wer kann dich als erstes Verführen und Emmetts Gedanken waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Sie wussten nicht, dass ich diese Unterhaltung mitverfolgt hatte. Ich dachte wenn ich folge könnte ich sie davon abhalten, ich wusste damals nicht, dass es sich bei der Wette um etwas anderes handeln könnte, das habe ich erst danach erfahren. Ich war froh als du mit Emmett in Science World wolltest, ich wusste, dass es da kaum Möglichkeiten gibt, dass er seinen Plan hätte durchziehen können. Jasper war da schon schwieriger. Jasper bemerkte mich schnell, er hatte mich auch mehrmals an den Tag gewarnt, ich sollte fern bleiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Pferden, außer dass sie nicht besonders schmecken. Ich dachte Jasper müsste sie ganze Zeit beruhigen, ich kam nicht mal auf die Idee, dass die Pferde auch so Jasper akzeptieren. Als sie dann auf einmal durchgingen, ich dachte für einen Moment ich hätte dich verloren und ich kann Jasper niemals genug dafür danken, er hat dein Leben gerettet. Doch ich wollte nicht einsehen, dass es meine Schuld war. Es war einfacher alle anderen dafür zu beschuldigen. Ich wünschte ich könnte meine Worte zurücknehmen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe. Ich war so arrogant, ich bin nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass du weglaufen könntest. Als ich dann herausgefunden habe, wo du warst, war ich zunächst erleichtert, doch dann, dann kamen wieder diese Gedanken, weiß die beiden mit dir tun könnten. Meine Ideen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde erschreckender. Ich lief wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend. Charlie hat mich zum Glück auf eine falsche Spur geschickt. Auch wenn ich nahezu alles bedauere was an diesem Wochenende passiert ist, so bedauere ich zwei Sachen nicht. Erstens dass du meinen Geschwistern näher gekommen bist, dass du keine Angst mehr vor ihnen hast und umgekehrt. Und zweitens dass mir klar geworden ist, in welchen Käfig ich dich einsperre, wie sehr ich versuche deine Entscheidungen zu beeinflussen, so wie es mir gefällt."

Einiges macht Sinn davon, anderes weniger, aber im Moment schwirrt mir der Kopf von seinen Monolog.

„Du wolltest wissen warum ich gefolgt bin, es war diese Wette. Aber auch Rosalie hat recht, wenn sie sagt, dass ich eifersüchtig bin. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Emmett, dass er es schafft dich immer wieder zum Lachen zu bringen und ich bin neidisch auf Jaspers Gabe dich berühren zu können ohne überlegen zu müssen, ob er dir weh tut. Bei anderen Leuten weiß ich, wie fest ich zugreifen kann, ich kann es in ihren Gedanken lesen, doch bei dir. Nichts. Ich weiß ich habe sehr viele Fehler gemacht und ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Du weiß meine Nähe macht dich nervös und unsicher. Ich weiß du brauchst Zeit, ich werde dir fern bleiben, solange du es möchtest, ich weiß du bist in meiner Familie sicher aufgehoben. Ich weiß dir ist es unangenehm bei Alice auf dem Zimmer zu schlafen, aber ich kann dir versichern, beide haben kein Problem damit, aber du kannst auch in meinen Zimmer schlafen und du kannst solange dein Auto zur Reparatur ist den Volvo nehmen. Ich weiß auch, dass ich dich im Moment überrumple, aber ich hoffe du wirst darüber nachdenken was ich gesagt habe. Jasper wird dich nach Hause bringen." Ich sehe noch wie Edward Geld auf den Tisch legt und verschwindet im nächsten Augenblick.

„Feigling." Sage ich, und hoffe dass er mich noch hören kann.

Ich sehe wie Jasper zur Tür reinkommt.

„Zu spät." Sagt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. Er nimmt Edwards Platz ein. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja und Nein. Erst erzählt er mir diesen Roman und dann verschwindet er ohne sich meine Antwort anzuhören."

„Ich nehme mal an er wollte vermeiden, dass es hier zum Streit kommt. Er will, dass du über das gesagte nachdenkst, bevor du reagierst und denselben Fehler machst wie er, Sachen zu sagen, die du im nächsten Moment bereuen wirst." Sagt Jasper.

„Okay, macht Sinn, trotzdem ist er ein Feigling."

Während ich nachdenke, esse ich noch ein wenig, ich habe zwar keinen wirklichen Hunger, da ich aber heute noch nichts weiter gegessen habe, stecke ich mir noch einige Gabeln voll in den Mund. Doch irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr und wir bezahlen. Jasper führt mich zum Wagen. Unter den Scheibenwischern finde ich einen Brief - an mich.

_Das ist der Brief, den ich gestern geschrieben habe, vielleicht werden einige Dinge klarer, wenn du es schwarz auf weiß liest. Und nicht auf mein wirres Gerede achten musst. Ich bin jeder Zeit über Handy erreichbar für dich._

_  
Edward_

Jasper lässt mir die Zeit und den Raum den Brief durchzulesen. Während ich den Brief durchlese, durchfahren mich die verschiedensten Emotionen, armer Jasper denke ich mir nur. Aber ich bin wütend auf Edward, dass er einfach so abgehauen ist aber ich bin doch irgendwie erleichtert, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat.

„Tut es euch männlichen Vampiren eigentlich weh, wenn man euch an eine gewisse Stelle tritt?" Frage ich Jasper.

„Kommt darauf an wer tritt." Lacht Jasper. „Es könnte dir am Ende mehr weh tun als Edward. Aber ich denke du würdest einige bereitwillige finden, die das für dich ausführen würden, vornweg meine Frau."

„Das werde ich mir merken."

„Willst du fahren?"

„Ich denke, ich habe genügen schaden angerichtet für einen Tag." Sage ich und steige in das Auto.

Jasper bringt uns sicher nach Hause.

„Das habe ich nicht gesehen." Begrüßt uns Alice. „Dieser feige Hund, wenn ich den in die Hände bekomme, dann werde ich ihn dahin treten wo es ihm weh tut."

„Ich sagte doch, du findest freiwillige für diesen Job." Sagt Jasper und ich kann mein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Als ich jedoch Emmetts Jeep sehe vergeht mir das Lachen, eine deutlich sichtbare Schramme ziert sein Auto nun. Allerdings ziert noch immer mein Smily die Fensterscheibe. Jasper folgt meinen Blick.

„Emmett ist dir nicht böse." Sagt Jasper.

„Vielleicht können wir es so drehen, dass es auf meine Autoversicherung geht."

"Quatsch Bella." Sagt Emmett. „Es ist nur eine kleine Schramme, nichts was Rosalie nicht selbst reparieren kann."

„Aber es kostet…"

„Bella." Sagt Emmett nur und schaut mich dabei ernst an.

„Was?"

„Kein Wort mehr darüber."

„Worüber?"

„Das." Sagt Emmett und deutet auf sein und Edwards Auto. Ich kann nichts dafür aber ich fühle mich schuldig. Die Cullens müssen bezahlen, weil ich so unachtsam war.

„Ich sollte…"

„Brauch ich das bei dir jetzt?" Fragt Alice und hält eine Rolle Pflaster in der Hand.

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich sollte noch etwas für die Schule machen." Sage ich und gehe ins Haus. Ich nehme meinen Rucksack und laufe bis in Edwards Zimmer. Doch es ist so leer ohne ihn.

Doch so sehr ich mich auch auf das Lernen konzentrieren will, ich schaffe es nicht.

Ich lese mir den Brief noch einmal durch und ich fange an Edward mehr und mehr zu verstehen, ich versuche mich in seine Situation zu versetzten. Wie hätte ich reagiert, wenn ich solche Sachen in den Gedanken, der anderen gelesen hätte? Ich nehme mir ein Blatt Papier, doch so sehr ich mir auch eine Antwort überlege, ich bringe kein Wort auf das Blatt.

Ich nehme mir mein Spanisch Buch und laufe die Treppe hinunter.

Im Wohnzimmer finde ich nur Jasper und Carlisle, die beide die Nachrichten im Fernsehen schauen.

„Jasper, weiß du wo die Lichtung ist…"

„Ja." Sagt er und wendet sich vom Fernseher weg zu mir.

„Kannst du mich morgen Nachmittag dorthin bringen?"

„Wenn du das möchtest."

„Und kannst du mir bei Spanisch helfen?"

„Klar. Lass uns ins Zimmer gehen."

Ich folge ihn, für die nächste Stunde hilft er mir beim lernen von Vokabeln, er korrigiert meine Aussprache und hilft mir dabei die Grammatik zu verstehen.

„Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn es dir lieber ist." Sagt Jasper nachdem ich mehrfach versucht habe mein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich will dir und Alice nicht noch mehr stören."

„Bella, wie kommst du auf die Idee das du uns störst."

„Ich verbringe soviel Zeit mit dir."

„Bella, Alice und ich, wir sind seit 1948 zusammen und werden die nächsten Jahrtausende zusammen sein, glaubst du wirklich, da kommt es wirklich auf ein paar Stunden an?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Antworte ich.

„Nicht nur wahrscheinlich nicht, sondern definitiv nicht. Aber ich denke, es ist Zeit für Menschen ins Bett zu gehen. Ich werde dich morgen zu dieser Lichtung bringen."

„Danke."

„Nacht Bella." Jasper verlässt den Raum. Ich benutze das Badezimmer und lege mich danach ins Bett und überlege mir ob ich Edward den Vorschlag unterbreiten sollte, auch so ein Bett zu kaufen? Es ist das bequemste in den ich je lag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**So das nächste Kapitel wird nochmals aus Edwards Sicht sein.**


	40. Chapter 40 Edwards POV

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, ich wünschte zwar es würde, aber alle Rechte liegen bei Stephenie Meyer.

Ich will euch ja nicht allzu lange warten lassen und da das Kapitel auch nicht allzu lang ist, dachte ich mir, ich poste es noch.

**Edwards POV**

_Lichtung morgen 16 Uhr – Bella _

Immer und immer wieder lese ich die SMS von Bella, in der Hoffnung irgendwas anderes dort zu lesen.

Ich bin vier Stunden vor der Zeit auf der Lichtung. Ich laufe sie immer wieder auf und ab. Am Ende weiß ich von wie vielen Bäumen sie umrandet ist, wie viele davon Kiefern, wie viele Fichten sind und wie viele Laubbäume sind. Ob das irgendjemand interessieren würde. Ich überlege mir ob ich irgendetwas hätte mitbringen sollen, eine Decke? Einen Picknickkorb?

Was mach ich, wenn Bella mir erzählt, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen will? Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht, ich setze mich auf einen Baumstamm, schlechte Idee. Der morsche Stamm bricht unter meinem Gewicht zusammen und ich finde mich auf dem Boden in einen Ameisenhaufen wieder. Im nu sind diese Krabbeltiere überall. In Vampirgeschwindigkeit ziehe ich mich aus. Warum können sie nicht wie Mücken sein, die können uns nicht stechen, ihre Rüssel kann unsere Haut nicht durchdringen, aber diese Ameisen, sie verteilen über all diese stinkende brennende Ameisensäure.

Ich bin so mit den Ameisen beschäftigt, dass ich nicht merke, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin.

„Ich wette einige in der Schule würden bestimmt viel zahlen um das zu sehen." Sagt Jasper zu mir. Mir wäre die Situation gewiss peinlicher, wenn nicht gewisse sechsbeinige Tierchen gerade über meine empfindlichsten Organe krabbeln würden.

Ich bin froh als ich endlich die ganzen Ameisen von mir habe und schüttle zunächst meine Boxershorts aus und ziehe sie an.

„Was machst du hier?" Frage ich Jasper danach.

„Außer dich zu filmen?"

„Ja, außer mich zu filmen."

„Dich zu warnen. Bella liebt dich und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie viele Rückschläge sie noch einsteckt von dir."

„Ich weiß, gestern war eine blöde Idee. Ich hätte ihr gleich nur den Brief geben sollen zum lesen, ich dachte ich hör auf Emmett, aber Bella blieb nervös und ich hatte das Gefühl, sie hörte mir nicht wirklich zu."

„Könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass du diesen Monolog innerhalb von wenigen Minuten aufgesagt hast, ohne zu atmen und für einen normalen Menschen nur schwer zu verfolgen?"

„War es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Allerdings."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

„Was hattest du geplant?"

„Alles und nichts. Ich überlegte für einen Moment euch alle nach New York einzuladen. Aber für einen Wochenendtrip ist es fast zu weit weg. Und ich will nicht das Bella Ärger bekommt weil sie schon wieder in der Schule fehlt."

„Dieses Wochenende?"

„Nächstes Wochenende ist Charlie zu Hause."

„Versuche nichts zu erzwingen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich mich gegenüber Bella verhalten soll, ohne mich zu einen Vollidioten zu machen."

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es Bella nicht anders geht?"

„Schon, nur sie…"

„Was, nur sie?"

„Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und es tut mir auch so leid. Ich habe ja nicht nur sie enttäuscht sondern auch dich, Emmett, Alice und Rose."

„Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung."

„Ich habe an euch auch Briefe geschrieben, doch ich wusste nicht, wie und wann ich sie euch am besten geben sollte."

„Du hast an uns Briefe geschrieben?" Fragt Jasper erstaunt.

„Ja."

„Feigling."

„Kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich will Bella nicht verlieren, ich wüsste nicht was ich machen sollte ohne sie."

„Dann vermassle das lieber nicht."

„Ich versuche es. Kannst du bitte das Video löschen."

„Nö, ich denke Bella würde es gern sehen."

„Aber ich bin nackt."

„Ich werde Emmett bitten einen schwarzen Balken einzufügen."

Ich verdrehe die Augen, ich weiß, dieses Video wird mich noch sehr lange verfolgen.

„Du solltest dich besser anziehen." Ich nehme ein Kleidungsstück nach den anderen und schüttle unbeliebte Gäste aus.

Ich höre wie Jasper die Lichtung wieder verlässt. Ich fange wieder an Bäume zu zählen, nach der dritten Runde wird es langweilig, deswegen zähle ich die verschiedenen Sträucher und danach die Ameisenhaufen, ich wusste gar nicht dass es um die Lichtung 46 Stück davon gibt.

Dann kommt mir ein anderer Gedanke, wie soll ich eigentlich auf Bella warten? Soll ich mich hinstellen, hinsetzen? Soll ich vor oder nach ihr kommen? Und wo soll ich mich platzieren auf einen Baum, einen Stein, auf dem Gras? Mist mir rennt die Zeit davon, was soll ich nur machen? Durch den Regen ist der Boden feucht. Ich laufe in den Wald und hole einen Baumstamm und lege ihn an die Rand der Lichtung, so als ob er auch von Natur aus hier liegen könnte. Dann schaue ich mir mein Werk an, nicht perfekt, aber ich hoffe es ist ausreichend. Soll ich mich darauf setzen oder warten bis Bella kommt und sie hier her führen? Ich laufe wieder im Kreis, langsam fängt man an einen Weg zu erkennen. Und dann, dann kann ich sie hören. Carlisle bringt Bella. Was soll ich tun.

„Carlisle, was soll ich tun?" Frage ich ihn.

„Die ganze Sache in Ordnung bringen? Sei froh, dass keiner von deinen Geschwistern gekommen ist."

„Jasper war da."

„Und du bist am Leben?"

„Noch." Sage ich.

„Ich würde Alice und Emmett lieber aus dem Weg gehen." Sagt er.

„Sehr hilfreich."

„Sei einfach du selbst Edward." Sagt er schließlich. Ich sehe wie die beiden die Lichtung betreten. Carlisle setzt Bella ab, ich warte auf der entgegengesetzten Seite der Lichtung auf sie.

„Komm rüber." Ruft Carlisle mir zu.

„Einfacher gesagt als getan, meine Beine wollen nicht."

„Edward wie alt bist du?"

„Siebzehn." Ich löse mich aus meiner Starre und überquere die Lichtung.

„Ich werde euch beide alleine lassen." Sagt Carlisle.

Bitte nicht, denke ich mir.

Ich gehe auf Bella zu, kurz vor ihr bleibe ich stehe. Sie zieht auf und gibt mir eine Ohrfeige, unwillkürlich reibe ich mir über meine Wange.

„Die war verdient." Sage ich.

„Sei froh dass mir das meiste wahrscheinlich mehr weh tun würde als dir."

„Leider, weil ich hätte es verdient."

„Sagt das lieber nicht so laut, Alice hat schon ihre Hilfe angeboten. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Ich habe nicht gedacht." Gebe ich offen zu. Ich versuche Bella zu bewegen mir zu folgen. Ich führe sie zu dem Baumstamm. Langsam setzen wir uns.

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte Emmett den Brief gezeigt, er meinte ich sei ein Feigling. Deswegen habe ich mir überlegt, dich zu treffen, ich dachte ein Restaurant sei eine neutrale Umgebung. Ich hatte nicht überlegt, wie unangenehm die Situation werden würde. Ich dachte es sei das Beste wenn ich dich alleine lasse und du nachdenken könntest."

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich von den beiden hätte verführen lassen?"

„Ja, nein,… ich meine Jasper hätte die Gabe dazu. Ich kann nur die Gedanken lesen, aber ich weiß nicht was Fantasie und was Realität ist, das kann ich nicht unterscheiden. Wenn die beiden sich über diese Wette unterhalten und Emmett sich kurze Zeit später über unser Sexualleben Gedanken macht, was soll ich da denken. Ja ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihre Partnerinnen nie betrügen würden, aber… aber ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Ich dachte wenn ich folge, würde es keiner merken."

„Jasper…"

„Ja, Jasper hat mich bemerkt und auch gewarnt. Ich bin ein Idiot gewesen. Ich fühlte mich so ertappt. Ich suchte bei allen die Schuld außer bei mir selbst. Das war in diesen Moment einfacher, als sich der Wahrheit zu stellen."

Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich sagen soll. Glaubt sie mir, glaubt sie mir nicht. Wird sie mir jemals verzeihen.

„Bella, ich liebe dich." Sage ich schließlich. Ich schaue sie dabei nicht an, ich will die Ablehnung in ihren Augen nicht sehen.

„Ich dich auch." Antwortet sie.

Es dauert bis ich die Worte verstanden und verarbeitet habe.

„Oh Bella, es tut mir so leid. Ich bin ein Idiot, ich liebe dich." Ich falle ihr regelrecht um den Hals. Ich drücke sie so fest ich mich nur traue an mich. Wir verhaaren eine kleine Ewigkeit so.

„Mach das aber nie wieder?" Sagt sie schließlich.

„Was?" Frage ich nach, sie schaut mich entsetzt an. „Was soll ich nie wieder machen? Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, ich weiß schon nicht mehr welche."

„Angefangen beim ausspionieren und aufgehört beim abhauen."

„Ich versuche es. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, versprochen."

„Okay." Antwortet sie.

„Bella, glaubst du, du kannst mich vor meinen wild gewordenen Geschwistern beschützen?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Alice auf mich hört?"

„Ich hatte es gehofft, sie kommen nämlich." Ich habe ihre Stimmen schon lange gehört, sie haben das Gespräch belauscht. Aber ich bin ihnen nicht böse, ich weiß, dass sie Bella nur beschützen wollten.

„Weglaufen?" Schlägt Bella vor.

„Sehr hilfreich." Aber Bellas Idee ist nicht einmal so einfallslos.

„Alice kann ich dir ein Friedensangebot machen?" Rufe ich in den Wald.

„Kommt darauf an?"

„San Francisco? Morgen hin, Sonntagabend zurück."

Ich sehe wie Bella mich überrascht anschaut.

„Da muss ich mich erst einmal mit Rosalie beraten."

„Flucht oder nicht Flucht, das ist jetzt die Frage."

„Du glaubst wirklich, du könntest Alice entkommen?" Fragt Jasper schließlich.

„Hoffen darf ich doch noch oder?"

„Was beinhaltet dieses Friedensangebot?" Fragt Alice als sie zu uns kommt.

„Was du auch immer möchtest." Sage ich.

„Shopping."

Ich brauche nicht zu Bella zu blicken um zu wissen, dass sie die Augen verdreht.

„Und Emmett können wir auf Alcatraz einliefern." Sagt Rose.

„Cool." Ist alles was Emmett sagt.

„Und ich darf Gepäckesel spielen." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Edward diesen Job übernimmt." Sagt Alice.

„Du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten." Bietet Emmett an. „Und das Wiesel können wir auch mitnehmen."

„Wiesel?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Ups." Sagt Emmett nur und hält seine Hände vor dem Mund.

„Aber wenn wir wirklich nach San Fransisco fliegen wollen, dann sollten wir heimgehen und den Flug buchen." Sagt Alice. „Bella?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Charlie damit einverstanden wäre schon wieder wegzufahren."

„Lass uns das zu Hause klären." Sagt sie nur.

Ich reiche Bella meine Hand und ziehe sie auf die Füße.

„Wer als erster zu Hause ist." Ruft Emmett aus und rennt los. Ich nehme Bella auf meinen Rücken und renne hinterher. Mit Bella bin ich nicht so schnell wie sonst und schaffe es nicht Jasper einzuholen, aber an Emmett kann ich locker vorbeiziehen.

„In mein Zimmer." Ruft Alice und ich bringe Bella dorthin. Ich lasse sie auf das Bett von Jasper und Alice fallen.

„Ich mag dieses Bett." Sagt sie mir.

„Ich weiß, ich würde es dir auch kaufen, nur sollten wir damit bis nach deinem ersten Vampirjahr warten, falls du das noch immer möchtest."

„Sicher." Antwortet Bella strahlend.

„Wir könnten auch die Betten austauschen bis dahin." Sagt Jasper zu mir, der nun ebenfalls in das Zimmer gekommen ist.

„Esme wird Charlie anrufen und sagen, dass wir dieses Wochenende in San Fransisco sind, Familie besuchen." Sagt Alice als sie ins Zimmer kommt, zusammen mit Rosalie und Emmett.

„Ich will mich bei euch allen noch einmal entschuldigen, ich hab mich unmöglich euch allen gegenüber benommen und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir irgendwann verzeihen."

„Klar doch Eddie." Ruft Emmett als erster. Ich rege mich erst gar nicht über den Spitznamen auf sondern, setze mich zu Bella aufs Bett.

„Dann lasst uns nach einen Flug suchen." Sagt Alice und startet den PC. Sie ruft eine Seite nach der anderen auf und checked eine Fluggesellschaft nach der anderen.

„Carlisle, wir bräuchten eine Entschuldigung für die letzten beiden Schulstunden." Ruft Alice nach unten.

„Ihr macht mir das Leben auch nicht gerade einfach." Antwortet er und ich höre wie er die Treppen hoch gelaufen kommt.

---------------------------------

**Okay, ich hoffe, dass dieser Edward euch wieder etwas sympathischer geworden ist und ich hoffe auf viele Reviews. Bis Bald.**


	41. Chapter 41 Bella POV

**Bella POV**

Als ich meine Augen öffne ist es dunkel. Ich spüre Edwards Kälte in meiner Nähe im Kontrast zum warmen Bett. Es dauert bis sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, wir sind alleine im Zimmer.

„Bella."

„Mhhhmmhhh".

„Sehr gesprächig." Meint er nur.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor vier. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich muss auf die Toilette." Sage ich und rolle mich aus dem Bett.

Danach kann ich auch wieder etwas klarer denken.

„Okay, was habt ihr gestern ausgemacht?" Will ich wissen, weil das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass Alice nach Flügen gesucht hat.

„Da du eingeschlafen bist, steht die Entscheidung noch offen im Raum. Carlisle war bereit uns für die letzten beiden Stunden eine Entschuldigung zu gegeben. Allerdings sieht es mit den Rückflug am Sonntag ungünstig aus. Alice kam auf die Idee dass Jasper und Rosalie mit dem Auto nach San Fransisco fliegen und wir, spring du, Jasper, Alice und ich am Sonntag über Nacht wieder hoch, du könntest im Auto schlafen."

„Okay. Gibt es eine Alternative?" Frage ich, die Fahrt von San Fransisco nach Forks dauert ungefähr 8 Stunden, so hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor meine Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag zu verbringen.

„Carlisle warf ein, dass wir auch Camping gehen könnten, worauf allerdings Rose und Alice meinten ohne sie. Darauf hin wollte Emmett die Wölfe einladen dafür. Aber wie schon gesagt, die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

„Ich habe Hunger." Verkündige ich. „Mit leerem Bauch lässt sich nur schlecht nachdenken."

„Emmett möchte wissen, was du haben willst?"

„Emmett?"

„Esme steht neben ihm."

„Okay, im Moment würde mir eigentlich eine Schale mit Müsli reichen."

„Ich denke, das sollte selbst Emmett schaffen." Sagt Edward.

„Und vielleicht noch einen Kakao?"

„Das könnte schon eher eine Herausforderung werden."

„Warum liegst du auf der Kante von dem Bett?" Will ich wissen.

„Weil ich dem Teil nicht wirklich traue. Weiß du wie viel Wasser darin ist?"

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen."

„Das ist nicht das erste Wasserbett, das die beiden haben, die vorhergehenden sind immer geplatzt. Das erste hielt nur zehn Minuten, bis Emmett auf die Idee kam hineinspringen zu wollen. Das zweite hielt, bis die beiden auf die Idee kamen es einzuweihen. Das dritte hielt auch nur zwei Wochen und das ist jetzt eine Spezielanfertigung."

„Und hat aber bisher alles ausgehalten, selbst Emmetts Attacken." Sagt Alice. „Bella, sag ja zu San Fransisco, weiß du was es für eine schöne Shoppingmall dort gibt."

„Die Wahrheit, ich wünsche wir könnten hier bleiben das Wochenende und es verschieben, ich weiß es würde sich anbieten mit Charlie nicht da, nur nächste Woche stehen mehrere Arbeiten an, und so schön es auch ist, wenn du oder Jasper meine Hausaufgaben machst, aber ich muss irgendwann den Stoff lernen."

„Weise Entscheidung." Sagt Carlisle als er ins Zimmer kommt, gefolgt von Emmett der ein Tablett trägt.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber Alice, Bella hat Recht, für sie ist die Schule im Moment noch das wichtigste…"

„Aber sie wird noch sooft zur Schule …"

„Aber nur einmal als Mensch und das ist das wichtigste." Unterbricht sie Carlisle erneut.

„Alice ich sage ja nicht nein, ich würde es nur gern etwas aufschieben." Sage ich und versuche Alice etwas zu beruhigen.

„Okay."

Emmett stellt das Tablett auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett ab, es ist allerdings bedeutend mehr drauf als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich nehme mir das Glas Orangensaft, als ich es gerade trinken will, springt jedoch Emmett auf das Bett, was natürlich dazu führt, dass sich das Wasser in Wellen auf- und abbewegt und ich mir den Orangensaft überkippe.

„Danke." Sage ich nur. Emmett blickt erschrocken zu mir und springt wieder auf, was im Ende dazu führt, dass ich mich ein zweites Mal mit Orangensaft wasche.

„Noch einmal Danke, ich wollte nur sagen, dass das klebrig ist."

„Aber zurück zu Wochenend-Planung." Sagt Emmett. „Die Hunde wollten Ballspielen, sie glauben sie könnten uns in Baseball schlagen."

„Braucht ihr dazu nicht ein Gewitter?" Frage ich nach, während ich dankend den nassen Waschlappen von Alice entgegen nehme um mich etwas abzuwaschen. Duschen muss ich später allerdings trotzdem noch.

„Es soll Gewittern." Sagt Alice, ich merke dass sie genervt ist und dass sie so gern nach San Fransisco wollte, armer Jasper.

„Könnte bestimmt lustig werden." Sage ich.

„Dann rufe ich die Hunde an." Sagt Emmett.

„Es ist halb fünf Uhr nachts." Sage ich.

„Und?" Fragt mich Emmett erstaunt.

„Normale Menschen schlafen um diese Zeit."

„Also bist du nicht normal." Schlussfolgert Emmett.

„Hab ich nie behauptet." Sage ich.

„Aber es macht einfach zuviel Spaß die Hunde zu ärgern." Emmett hält an seinen Plan fest und wählt, ich nehme mal an Jacobs Nummer.

Ich kann irgendein Gemurmel hören.

„Ups daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht, dass ihr schlafen könntet."

Gemurmel

„Wir wollten eigentlich zusagen zum Spiel."

Gemurmel

„Ja, so etwas ist wichtig."

Gemurmel

„Nein so etwas Wichtiges hat …"

Emmett schaut für einen Moment sein Handy an. „Er hat einfach aufgelegt."

Ich wählt erneut die Nummer.

Gemurmel

„Ich wollte nur nachfragen wann wir uns treffen wollen, ich nehme mal an Ort ist der gleiche wie beim Footballspiel…"

Gemurmel

„Was heißt, du kann das jetzt nicht sagen…"

Gemurmel

„Dann weck sie doch."

Gemurmel

„Er hat schon wieder aufgelegt."

Abermals wählt Emmett die Nummer.

„Mist er hat das Handy ausgeschaltet." Sagt er und lässt sich wieder auf das Bett nieder. „Die Hunde verstehen einfach keinen Spaß."

„Armer Emmett. Ich denke ich sollte duschen und dann eventuell noch meine Hausaufgaben machen."

Einer nach den anderen verlässt den Raum nur Edward bleibt zurück.

„Ich hab dir die Aufgaben gemacht." Sagt Edward. Ich rolle nur mit den Augen, langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit.

„Danke." Ich schaue ihn für einen Moment an, dann verlässt er endlich die Kante vom Bett und bewegt sich zu mir.

„Es hält." Sagt er.

„Es hat Emmett ausgehalten." Sage ich. Er nimmt mich in die Arme. „Ich klebe." Warne ich ihn.

„Stört mich nicht." Sagt er. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie ich das vermisst habe." Sein Kinn ruht auf meinen Kopf und ich spüre wie er tief einatmet und mehrmals schluckt. „Ich war so ein Idiot."

„Das verneine ich nicht." Antworte ich ihm, ich bewege meinen Kopf etwas, so dass wir uns in die Augen schauen können.

„Ich versuche mich zu verbessern, ich versuche dich nicht mehr zu bevormunden und in einen goldenen Käfig einzusperren."

„Danke."

Ich spüre wie seine kalten Lippen meine Stirn berühren.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

„Geh duschen oder frühstücken, ich muss mal kurz meinen Bruder umbringen." Sagt Edward zu mir.

„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst." Ruft Emmett zurück.

Ich spüre es mehr als das ich es höre, ein tiefes Grollen von Edward.

Ich wende mich meinem Frühstück zu. Naja, das Müsli ist jetzt etwas aufgeweicht und der Kakao kalt, aber es gibt schlimmeres.

…………………

**Ausflug wird verschoben, sorry, ich weiß, dass sich einige darauf gefreut haben, aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.**


	42. Chapter 42 Jasper POV

**Ich muss zugeben das letzte Feedback von Jenny hat mich etwas überrascht, weil ich die Geschichte nirgends anders gepostet habe, als hier auf . Falls ihr meine Geschichte irgendwo anders gelesen habt, dann steht sie dort ohne meine Kenntnis und Einwilligung und es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen könnt. **

**Jasper POV**

„Emmett, muss du eigentlich immer Edward ärgern?" Frage ich ihn.

„Macht Spaß."

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Nichts." Antwortet er ihr.

„Und wegen nichts will dich Edward umbringen." Kontert sie.

„Ich habe mir nur vorgestellt was die beiden in den Bett machen könnten."

„Auch nichts anderes als Alice und ich, Rosalie und du oder Carlisle und Esme."

„Nein."

„Was nein?" Frage ich nach.

„Carlisle und Esme."

„Was nein? Carlisle und Esme."

„Ich will mir nicht vorstellen,… nein, nein, nein." Sagt Emmett.

„Was willst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass wir Sex haben?" Fragt Carlisle.

Emmett nickt nur und hält sich die Ohren zu.

„Und was ist so schlimm daran?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Die Vorstellung."

„Denkst du wir machen was anders als ihr?" Fragt Carlisle nochmals nach, ich kann seine Erheiterung spüren und auch dass es Emmett peinlich ist darüber zu sprechen.

„Darüber will ich nicht nachdenken." Sagt Emmett und läuft aus dem Haus.

„Was war das jetzt?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Ich denke wir haben herausgefunden, was Emmett peinlich ist, und zwar sich vorzustellen, wie Esme und Carlisle Sex haben könnten." Sage ich.

„Die beiden sind wie Eltern für ihn." Sagt Edward.

„Und wir dürfen dadurch keinen Sex haben." Schlussfolgert Carlisle.

„Genau." Sagt Edward.

„Edward, ich denke es wäre glaubwürdiger, wenn du heute noch der Schule fernbleiben würdest, ich habe schließlich angerufen und gemeint, du fehlst, weil es in dein richtiger Bruder schwer krank geworden ist."

„Okay." Sagt Edward nur, ich kann seine Enttäuschung spüren, jetzt, wo er sich wieder mit Bella versteht.

Ich spüre Edwards Traurigkeit als er Bella früh verabschiedet, die beiden haben die Zeit bis zur Schule zusammen in seinem Zimmer verbracht mit Hausaufgaben, so etwas einfallsloses.

„Willst du die Betten austauschen?" Frage ich ihn, weil so schnell wir die Betten auch austauschen könnten, das Wasser braucht trotzdem Ewigkeiten bis es abgeflossen ist.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sagt er.

„Wieso? Du bräuchtest keine Bedenken mehr zu haben, dass ihr Körper in deiner Gegenwart auskühlt, weil das Wasser zu temperieren ist."

„Ich frage mich wie Bella darauf reagieren würde, sie würde denken, es sei euer Bett."

„Aber sie würde auch die Vorteile sehen, außerdem es wären ja nur einige Monate. Ich glaube nicht, dass das Bett den Kräften eines Neugeborenen widerstehen würde."

„Lassen wir Bella entscheiden." Sagt er schließlich.

„Okay."

„Wenn wir gegen die Wölfe Baseball spielen wollen, dann sollten wir uns eventuell eine Taktik überlegen." Wechselt er das Thema.

„Das Footballspiel hat bewiesen, dass sie uns in Sachen Geschwindigkeit ebenbürtig sind. Wir sind etwas stärker einzeln, während ihre Stärke im Rudel liegt. Ich denke deswegen dürften die Vorteile aus unserer Seite liegen."

„Also müssen wir unsere Kräfte beim Schlagen einsetzen und Versuchen die Bälle soweit wie möglich zu schlagen. Von der Theorie her dürften sie ihre Bälle nicht so weit schlagen können." Sagt er.

„Okay, wer ist das schwächste Glied beim uns im Schlagen?"

„Alice." Antwortet er. „Aber ich würde Alice nicht au dem Team nehmen wollen, ihre Würfe sind erstklassig."

„Ich habe aber noch eine kleine fiese Idee, einer der Wölfe ist sehr von Rose angetan, träumt laut Jacob auch von ihr. Vielleicht sollten wir Rose dazu bringen sich nicht bis oben hin zu verhüllen?"

„Bin dabei." Ruft Rosalie von oben. „Sporttop und Shorts, ich denke bei nochweniger würde Emmett mich auf den Mond werfen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Emmett in Shorts auf das Feld stellen."

„Schlag es ihm vor und er wird gewiss mitmachen." Antwortet Rosalie als sie die Treppen nach herunterkommt. „Das Set oder das?" Fragt sie uns und hält zwei sehr knapp Sportoutfits in den Händen.

Ich höre wie Edwards Handy vibriert.

15 Uhr Baseball. Alice meint das blau/weiße Set und du sollst noch ein paar rosa Shorts in XXL besorgen, keine Ahnung was sie damit will – Em

Als uns Edward die SMS zeigt müssen wir loslachen.

„Wie alt ist Seth?" Fragt mich Edward.

„13 oder 14, wieso?"

„Beim Footballspiel hat er versucht dich nackt vorzustellen."

„Du meinst ich sollte auch rosa Höschen tragen?" Frage ich nach.

„Hilfe allein bei den Gedanken daran werde ich blind." Sagt Rosalie. „Dann lieber nur Emmett."

„Also dürfen wir blind werden?" Frage ich.

„Die Schule ist um 14 Uhr aus, wir sollten vielleicht schon hinfahren um anzuzeichnen."

„Wir könnten auch gleich schon die Ausrüstung mitnehmen und noch ein paar Bälle schlagen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich gehe Shorts einkaufen." Sagt Rosalie und geht. Armer Emmett, denke ich mir nur.

„Ich werde hier bleiben und Häppchen machen und auf die anderen 3 warten und dann zusammen mit ihnen zum Spielfeld fahren." Sagt Esme.

Wir nicken alle, Edward ist zögerlich, ich denke er würde lieber hier bleiben und auf Bella warten, aber er kommt schließlich doch mit.

„Ich bin so unsicher, was Bella im Moment betrifft."

„Kann ich verstehen." Sage ich zu ihm. „Es ist ein Lernprozess für euch beide. Und keiner sagt dass ihr gleich Perfekt sein müsst. Macht Fehler, lernt daraus."

„Ich versuche es."

„Mehr kann keiner von dir verlangen. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns auf das Spiel konzentrieren."

„Es ist auch das erste Mal das wir ohne Gewitter spielen." Sagt er.

„Ich bin am überlegen, ob etwas Stoff um die Schläger den Aufprall etwas dämpfen könnte, dass es nicht so extrem laut ist." Sagt Carlisle mehr zu sich selber als zu uns und wickelt einen Stofffetzen um den Schläger und wirft mir dann einen Ball zu.

Ich fange ihn, hole aus und werfe ihn mit all meiner Kraft zu Carlisle. Der Knall ist etwas gedämpfter aber trotzdem schallt es. Während Carlisle von einer Base zur nächsten rennt, versucht Edward den geschlagenen Ball einzuholen.

„Der Stoff macht den Schlag schwerer zu Kontrollieren." Sagt Carlisle, als er alle 4 Bases abgelaufen hat.

„Der Ball ist defekt." Sagt Edward.

„Die Reibung vom Stoff, denke ich." Sagt Carlisle. „Der Schläger ist normalerweise glatt aber durch den Stoff kommt eine gewisse Reibung. Es war nur eine Idee. Wer will?" Fragt er und hält den Schläger hin. Ich nehme ihn und während sich Carlisle auf den Hill stellt um zu Werfen.

„Ich darf wieder rennen." Beschwert sich Edward.

„Machst du das eh nicht am liebsten?" Frage ich.

„Dann zeig mal was du kannst." Fordert er mich auf.

„Erstmal muss er den Ball treffen." Sagt Carlisle. Ich bin gespannt was für einen gemeinen Wurf er sich ausgedacht hat.

Er wirft und ich treffe. Der Ball fliegt und ich sehe wie Edward hinter her fliegt. Ich renne einmal über alle Base und komme am Ausgangspunkt wieder zum stehen.

„Ein Curveball? Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen." Frage ich ihn.

„Das hebe ich mir für das Spiel auf." Sagt er.

Wir werfen uns noch eine zeitlang Bälle zu und bringen uns in Spiellaune.

„Aber vielleicht sollten wir die Base noch ein weniger besser kennzeichnen, vor allem die zweite und dritte ist schlecht sichtbar." Schlägt schließlich Carlisle vor.

Zusammen machen wir uns auf die Aufarbeitung des Spielfeldes. Als wir fertig sind treffen auch schon die ersten Zuschauer ein.

„Können wir noch etwas helfen?" Fragt Embry, der als einer der ersten kommt. Ich spüre seine Neugierde. Er sieht sich um, doch als er bemerkt dass Rosalie noch nicht da ist, kann ich seine Enttäuschung spüren.

„Ich denke wir haben alles soweit im Griff." Sagt Carlisle. „Wir haben unser ursprüngliches Feld genommen. Ich hoffe, die Größe ist euch recht." Carlisle deutet auf die Ausmaße des Feldes.

„Sieht gut aus." Sagt er schließlich.

„Keine Angst Rose kommt schon noch." Flüstere ich zu ihm. Ich kann sehen wie seine Wange bei diesen Worten erröten.

„Das hoffen wir nicht." Sagt Quil.

„Du glaubst nicht von was dieser Wolf träumt." Sagt Jared.

„Ich frage, mich wie oft er die Bettlagen wechseln muss." Sagt Collin.

„Du dürftest darüber noch gar nichts wissen." Sagt Paul.

„Ich denke, ich weiß mittlerweile mehr als so mancher Erwachsene." Antwortet er. „Sie sind alle ein wahrer Quell der Erkenntnis." Sagt er dann zu mir.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagt Edward.

„Willst du dir das wirklich vorstellen?" Frage ich nach.

„Sie lassen mir im Moment keine Wahl. Aber übertreibt ihr bei der Länge nicht einwenig?" Fragt er Jared, der gleich rot wird.

„Wir sind halt in allen Beziehungen groß." Sagt schließlich Paul.

„Das bezweifle ich." Ruft Emmett über das ganze Feld.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Fragt Edward sofort nach.

„Ich bin gelaufen, ich musste noch was holen." Sagt er und hält einen Beutel in der Hand.

Ich kann es zwar riechen aber ich stelle trotzdem die Frage, „Was ist darin?"

„Hundeleckerli, falls es den Hündchen hungrig wird. Ich hoffe dir reichen. Ich bin gespannt wie gut die Hündchen apportieren können. Los Paulchen hol das Bällchen." Ruft er Paul zu.

Ich spüre, wie Paul versucht sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Das Hündchen mag nicht spielen, dann bekommt es auch kein Leckerli."

In dem Moment als sich Emmett umdreht kommt Paul angesprungen, doch Emmett war darauf gefasst und Paul bekommt nur noch die Hosen von Emmett zu fassen, welche durch die enormen Kräfte von Paul zerreisen. Darunter kommen rosa Shorts zum Vorschein.

„Ich habe keine Ersatzhosen mit." Sagt er, dann zieht er sein Shirt aus und steht nur in rosa Shorts bekleidet auf den Spielfeld. Die Wölfe wissen nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollen, ob sie lachen oder wegschauen sollen.

„Ich dachte immer Emmett sei hetero." Sagt Jacob der zusammen mit Sam und Seth kommt.

„Ich denke Bella kommt." Sage ich, was natürlich sofort Edwards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

Rosalie sitzt am Steuer von Emmetts Jeeps. Sie öffnet langsam die Türe und steigt langsam und verführerisch aus dem Auto aus.

„Ich hoffe sie hat nicht vor in diesen Schuhen zu spielen." Sagt Sam, als er Rosalie High Heels sieht. Sie trägt eine hellblaue kurze, sehr kurze Shorts und ein knappes Oberteil.

Als nächstes sehe ich wie drei Wölfe auf sie zugerannt kommen und ihr einen leeren Kartoffelsack überstülpen.

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. „Selbst darin sieht sie erstklassig aus." Sage ich und ich merke wie sich nun alle Blicke auf Rosalies endloslange Beine richten.

„Ihr denkt doch wohl nicht, dass ich darin spiele." Sagt sie und zieht den Kartoffelsack wieder über ihren Kopf.

„Und ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist tag ein tag aus von erotischen Fantasien eines heranwachsenden bombardiert zu werden." Sagt Jared, der bei der Aktion dabei war.

„Ich hoffe sie sind wenigstens gut." Sagt Emmett.

„Sieben gegen sieben?" Fragt Sam schließlich.

„Esme und Bells sind Schiedsrichter. Dann wären wir nur noch zu sechst."

„Brauchen wir denn zwei Schiedsrichter?" Fragt Sam.

„Bella kann doch bei uns mitspielen." Sagt Emmett schließlich. Ich kann sofort Edwards Ablehnung spüren.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist." Sagt Bella.

„Doch ich finde es eine gute Idee." Behauptet Emmett. „Aber denkt daran sie ist menschlich."

Noch bevor Bella weiter reagieren kann, nimmt Emmett sie an die Hand und führt sie zum Spielfeld.

„Bella darf als erstes Schlagen." Beschließt er.

Wir nehmen langsam alle unsere Positionen ein. Carlisle stellt sich in die Nähe von Bella. Die anderen schauen ihn fragend an.

„Zur Sicherheit." Sagt er. „Bella konzentriere dich auf den Ball." Sagt er leise zu ihr. Sie nickt kaum sichtbar. Ich bin mir sicher sie weiß noch immer nicht wie sie in diese Position gekommen ist.

Es ist Paul der den Ball werfen wird.

Bella reagiert überhaupt nicht, sie erschrickt erst leicht als Carlilse den Ball kurz vor dem Aufprall auf ihren Körper auffängt.

„Ich habe den Ball nicht einmal gesehen." Beschwert sie sich.

_Mit Bella im Team stehen unsere Chancen irgendwie schlecht zu gewinnen._ Sage ich zu Edward. Er nickt.

„Paul werfe etwas langsamer." Ruft Sam ihm zu.

Paul holt wieder aus und wirft. Im nächsten Moment höre ich zwei Einschläge und sehe einen zu Boden gehenden Wolf, ein zweiter hält sich den Arm. Und eine Runde Gelächter bricht aus. Bella hat den Schläger losgelassen. Während der Ball ins Aus geflogen ist und Jacob am Arm getroffen hat, hat Pauls eine etwas nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Schläger im empfindlichsten Bereich seines Körpers getroffen.

„Paul, ich hoffe das tut deiner Kinderplanung keinen Abbruch." Ruft Emmett.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bella eine solche Gefahr ist." Sagt Jacob. „Leider der Schlag ist aber ein Foul gewesen."

Aber ich kann auch Carlisles Besorgnis spüren, er geht zu Paul und fragt direkt nach, wie es ihm geht. Ich kann spüren wie die Schmerzen nachlassen aber auch dass ihm die Situation peinlich ist. Schließlich steht er wieder auf.

„Weiter geht's." Ruft er, etwas außer Atem.

Carlisle hebt den Schläger auf und bringt ihn zurück zu Bella.

„Konzentration." Sagt er ihr. Ich kann Bellas Konzentration regelrecht spüren. Paul wirft erneut und Bella schafft es den Ball zu treffen. Emmett fängt an los zu rennen und wirft Bella über seiner Schulter und rennt mit ihr zur ersten Base. Weiter schaffen es die beiden nicht, aber dort sind sie erstmal in Sicherheit. Als nächstes ist Carlisle mit Schlagen dran.

Paul holt so weit und kräftig aus wie er nur kann und wirft, ein Curveball. Aber Carlisle trifft den Paul und schlägt ihn weit. Seth fängt an zu rennen. Während auch Carlisle losrennt, an der ersten Base nimmt er Bella auf und trägt sie. So schaffen es die beiden bis zur Homebase.

„Homerun." Ruft Emmett aus. Seth kommt schließlich in Wolfsform aus dem Wald und hat den Ball in der Schnauze. „Braves Hündchen." Sagt Emmett. „Er hat den Ball gebracht, dafür bekommt er auch ein Leckerli." Noch bevor Emmett die Wörter ausgesprochen hat, springt Seth in an und die beiden Rollen über das Feld.

„Carlisle bring Bella ins Auto, auch ihr anderen Menschen geht in die Autos." Ruft Edward. „Emmett Stopp. Seth ist auf einen verletzten Bären gestoßen. Deswegen hat er sich gewandelt." Sofort hören die beiden auf zu kämpfen. Ein Bär kann uns und auch den Wölfen nicht gefährlich werden, aber es sind doch auch ein paar Menschen da, die uns zuschauen, meist die Freundinnen von den Wölfen.

„Sam, wir werden das übernehmen." Ruft Carlisle. „Ich will nicht dass ihr durch eine Verletzung eventuell zum Überträger eine Krankheit werdet. Bewacht die Menschen."

Etwas widerwillig bilden die Jungs aus dem Reservat einen Ring um die beiden Autos wo Bella und die anderen drin sitzen. Esme, Rosalie und Alice bleiben hinter uns, während wir in den Wald gehen.

„Es ist unnormal das ein Bär so nah kommt." Sage ich, als wir ihn riechen können. Bisher hat der Wind den Geruch des Bären von uns weggetragen, doch nun können wir ihn riechen. Normalerweise kann ich Tiere zumindest etwas beruhigen, doch all meine Kräfte bewirken bei dem Tier nichts. Es kommt aus dem Gebüsch auf uns zugerannt. Emmett springt dem Tier auf den Rücken und bricht im das Genick.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus." Sage ich. „Ich kann keine äußeren Wunden sehen."

„Vielleicht etwas organisches, ein Tumor oder so." Sagt Carlisle.

„Tollwut?" Fragt Sam, der in den Wald gekommen ist.

„Unwahrscheinlich. Siehst du diese Schwellung am Kopf, ich nehme mal an das ist eine bösartige Veränderung."

Sam nickt.

„Aber ihr könnt ja die Augen trotzdem bei euren Streifzügen aufhalten. Ich werde nach dem Spiel nocheinmal hier her kommen und zur Sicherheit eine Probe nehmen. Emmett, geh dich waschen."

„Okay."

Wir laufen zusammen zurück. Edward geht sofort zu Bella.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt sie besorgt.

„Ja, das Tier hatte wahrscheinlich Krebs und ist deswegen so nah ran gekommen. Emmett hat es schnell von seinen Qualen erlöst." Ich kann die Erleichterung von Bella spüren, dass das Tier nicht leiden musste.

Ich kann Emmett hören kommen und höre danach das Gelächter der anderen.

„Emmett hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass diese Shorts fast durchsichtig werden, wenn sie nass sind?" Frage ich ihn.

„Ihr seit doch nur neidisch." Sagt er schließlich. „Wollen wir jetzt spielen oder nicht?"

---------------------------------

Das Spiel gibt es dann im nächsten Kapitel. Ihr dürft euch den Kandidaten der die Geschichte erzählen soll aussuchen, ich hoffe das entschädigt etwas ;). Und sorry für nicht Updaten, ich habe im Urlaub eine andere FanFiction angefangen, die mittlerweile eine 200 seitige Baustelle geworden ist, falls ich sie jemals posten sollte, würde es aber eine Bella/Jasper Geschichte sein, aus Jaspers Sicht sein, aber soweit bin ich im Moment noch nicht.

Und nun versuche ich mal wieder eine Frage zu beantworten:

Ich denke das warum Edward wieder mal Emmett killen will, ist geklärt wurden.

Anonymia: Ich denke nicht, dass dies eine Story ist wo ein Kuss zwischen Jasper und Bella hineinpassen würde, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass dies so positiv für Bella enden würde, weil soviel Kontrolle hat dann Jasper doch noch nicht.


	43. Chapter 43 Edwards POV

Okay versuchen wir uns nochmals an Edward. Und die Wahrheit ist, ich hab keine Ahnung von Baseball, das meiste ist irgendwie zusammengeraten. Ich hoffe es liest keiner mit dessen Lieblingssportart Baseball ist, und falls doch, sorry dass ich es so verhauen habe.

Und zur Info, einige dürften mitbekommen haben, dass mir diese Story geklaut wurde und auf gepostet wurde. Das war auch der Grund warum sie gesperrt wurde, weil sie von jemandem gemeldet wurde. Ich habe jetzt selber angefangen die Geschichte auf zu posten und hoffe dass dies nicht wieder vorkommen wird.

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Edwards POV**

… _nervöser als Bella…_

… _Bella im Bett ist…_

… _was Bella wohl unten drunter trägt…_

„Edward, Edward." Es dauert einige Millisekunden bis ich reagiere.

_Beruhige dich, egal was sie denken, Bella will nur dich._ Sagt Jasper in Gedanken zu mir.

Ich nicke unauffällig, es ist so schwer hier mit den ganzen Jungs und Männern, ihre Gedanken sind so… ich durchstreife die Gedanken der anderen. Ich denke Embry kann froh sein dass Emmett keine Gedanken lesen kann. Er hat Rosalie in seinen Gedanken schon komplett ausgezogen.

_Edward, egal was die anderen über Rosalie denken, sie ist mir treu und ich ihr. Deswegen stören mich solche Gedanken gar nicht._ Ich frage mich wer im Moment Gedanken lesen kann, ich oder Emmett. Allerdings bin ich froh, dass seine rosa Hosen etwas getrocknet sind und somit nicht mehr allzu durchsichtig waren. Es reicht schon wenn ich ihn nackt in Rosalies Gedanken sehen muss, ich brauch es nicht auch noch in natura zu erleben.

„Wollen wir wieder?" Ruft Emmett laut.

„Muss ich?" Fragt Bella. Ich kann an ihrer Stimmlage erkennen dass sie nervös ist.

„Sicher." Sagt Emmett und reicht ihr den Schläger. Sie steht auf der Home-Base und schaut nervös zu mir, dann zu Emmett der neben ihr steht um sie eventuell zur nächsten Base zu tragen. Und Carlisle steht ebenfalls nah bei ihr um eventuell einen Ball auffangen zu können. Esme knie hinter Bella, sie dient gleichzeitig als Schiedsrichter wie auch als Fänger.

Wir anderen Cullens stehen am Spielrand und passen auf. Seth, Embry und

_Ob sie treffen wird? _

_Wohin könnte ihr Schlag gehen?_

_Wie weit wird sie schlagen?_

_Hätte ich lieber einen Tiefschutz tragen sollen? _Diese Frage kann ich zu Ordnung, Paul. Ich konzentriere mich auf seine Gedanken. _Ob sie wieder den Schläger loslässt. Soll ich schneller oder langsamer werfen, was ist sicherer. Bei einem schnellen Wurf könnte sie eventuell den Ball nicht sehen. Okay probieren wir es. _

Ich sehe wie Paul ausholt und wirft. Obwohl Bella sich Mühe gibt, trifft sie den Ball nicht. Alle lachen los, als sich Emmett den Arm hält. Bella hat soviel Schwung geholt dass sie sich einmal im Kreis gedreht hat und dabei Emmett mit den Schläger getroffen hat.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er Bella.

_Bella gehört vom Spielfeld verbannt. Verflucht, den Schlag von vorhin spüre ich immer noch, wie kann man nur einen Baseballschläger loslassen._

„Hey, vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber 6 gegen 6 spielen." Ruft Paul.

„Okay ich setzte aus." Sagt Emmett. „Ich kann dich verstehen Paul, dass du nach so einen Tiefschlag nicht mehr spielen kannst."

„Ich hatte eher an Bella gedacht, ich habe Angst sie mit einem Ball zu verletzen." Sagt er. Paul hat recht sie könnte verletzt werden. Es ist eine blöde Idee, Bella mitspielen zu lassen.

_Edward, niemand will Bella weh tun. Sie ist in der ersten Runde nicht verletzt wurden, sie wird sicher jetzt nicht verletzt werden._ Okay Jasper hat recht, Bella geht es gut, sie lacht und tätschelt Emmetts Arm, ihr ist nichts passiert. Tief einatmen. Bella steht hundert Meter von mir entfernt und sie hat Spaß.

_Sie wollen mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Oh, ich weiß nicht… ob es auffallen würde, wenn ich mal kurz in den Wald verschwinde?_ Ich muss mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich mich den Wölfen nach dem Spiel tauschen wollen, ich denke sie werden in den nächsten Wochen von Embry nichts anderes mehr in seinen Gedanken sehen, außer Rosalie. Und obwohl Emmett sich der Wirkung von Rosalie auf die Wölfe bewusst ist, stört es ich nicht. Er ist mit Bella beschäftig.

„Dafür sind wir ja hier, dass ihr sie nicht verletzt." Antwortet Emmett ihm.

„Wollen wir jetzt weiter machen oder nicht?" Fragt Bella. Bella geht wieder in die Schlagposition und Paul wirft den Ball.

_Bella will es ihnen jetzt zeigen._ Sagt Jasper. _Bella ist eine geborene..._

„Eigentlich solltest du nicht deine eigenen Mitspieler erschlagen." Sagt Jasper und hält den Ball in der Hand. Er wirft den Ball zurück zu Paul.

„Komm schon, Bella den schaffst du." Fordert Emmett sie auf.

Paul wirft erneut und Bella schlägt zu. Ich kann hören wie sie trifft. Emmett schnappt sich Bella und rennt. Während dessen jagt Quil den Ball hinterher. Sie schaffen es nur bis zur ersten Base. Jetzt steht sie bei mir in der Nähe.

_Mist fast hätten wir sie draußen gehabt._

„Jetzt zeig mal was du drauf hast." Ruft Carlisle Paul.

_Rennst du mit Bella weiter? _Fragt mich Emmett.

Ich zeigte mit meinen Zeigefinger auf ihn. Ich weiß er hatte erwartet, dass ich Bella übernehmen würde, aber er kam auf die Idee, mit Bella zu rennen, dann soll er auch weiter rennen.

_Ich soll._

Ich nicke zur Antwort.

_Danke._

Paul holt aus und schlägt den Ball mit voller Kraft, Seth sprintet los. Emmett nimmt Bella wieder und rennt. Ich muss gestehen, dieses Bild hat etwas, Emmett rennt mit rosa Short bekleidet Bella auf den Arm habend um ein Spielfeld. Seth ist sehr schnell und wirf den Ball zur zurück.

Ich schaue zu Esme, die Entscheidung wird knapp ausfallen. Emmett konnte sicher mit Bella zur Home-Base rutschen, dieser Punkt ist uns sicher, aber bei Carlisle, da bin ich mir nicht sicher ob er die dritte Base rechtzeitig erreicht hat. Er konnte nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit rennen, weil er ansonsten Emmett und Bella überholt hätte.

„Out." Ruft Emse zu Carlisle.

„Mist." Ruft Carlisle. „Aber einen Punkt haben wir trotzdem."

Jasper greift sich als nächsten den Schläger und spielt erstmal eine Runde damit.

„Angeber." Ruft Embry. Mich wundert es, dass er überhaupt noch etwas vom Spiel mitbekommt.

_Konzentrieren, Konzentrieren. Chemie Natrium und Chlor regiert zu Natriumchlorid._

„Bei mir hilft Mathe." Rufe ich Embry zu.

„Sehr witzig." Antwortet dieser.

„Sag nicht, dass er schon wieder Rosalie ausgezogen hat in seinen Gedanken?" Fragt Quil nach.

„Unter anderen." Sage ich.

„Ich hoffe du hast wenigstens alle Details richtig, 90 – 62 – 87." Ruft Emmett. Ich zucke zusammen als ich sehe das Paul den Baseball mit voller Kraft Richtung Emmett wirft. Jasper reagiert und zieht Bella weg.

„Vorsicht Mensch." Ruft Jasper.

Emmett hebt den Ball auf und wirft ihn zurück zu Paul. „Fang Hündchen." Ruft er dabei.

Paul fängt den Ball ohne Probleme. „Brav gemacht Hündchen, bist ein braver Hund. Möchtest du ein Leckerli."

„Friss es doch selber." Ruft Paul, er versucht sich zwar nichts weiter anzumerken zu lassen, aber er kocht innerlich und überlegt wie man einen Vampir langsam und qualvoll töten kann.

„Ich denke nicht, dass auch nur eine deiner Methoden funktioniert." Rufe ich Paul zu.

„Sicher? Hast du sie schon alle ausprobiert?"

„Vierteilen - da würden sich eher die Pferde verletzen. Streckbank – ich denke nicht, dass dazu geeignete Materialen finden würdest. Kastrieren – glaube nicht dass Emmett abhalten würde."

„Was ist mit Kochen?"

„Hast du schon irgendwo mal gekochten Vampir auf der Speisekarte gesehen?"

„Ich finde schon noch etwas." Versichert Paul, Edward grinst nur.

„Komm schon, wirf endlich." Fordert Emmett ihn auf.

Jasper macht sich für den Schlag bereit, er trifft den Ball optimal und er fliegt, Jared rennt dem Ball hinterher in den Wald. Während Jasper bis zur dritten Base läuft, er hätte es wahrscheinlich auch bis ins Ziel geschafft, aber er geht auf Nummer sicher.

Als nächstes nimmt dich Rosalie den Schläger.

„Bis du sicher?" Frage ich sie und deute auf ihre Schuhe.

„Man kann Prima darin rennen." Versichert sie mir.

„Ich hätte mir längst alle Knochen gebrochen." Sagt Bella.

_Satz von Desargues- __Schneiden sich die Verbindungsgeraden entsprechender Ecken zweier Dreiecke in einem Punkt, so liegen die Schnittpunkte entsprechender Seiten bzw. ihrer Verlängerungen auf einer Geraden. Satz des Pythagoras - Im rechtwinkligen Dreieck haben die beiden Kathetenquadrate zusammen die gleiche Fläche wie das Hypotenusenquadrat – A Quadrat plus B Quadrat ist gleich C Quadrat. Oh Gott der hilft nichts, das hilft nicht… _

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich wie Embry in den Wald rennt. Auch Jasper scheint sehr darüber amüsiert zu sein.

_Ich weigere mich in den nächsten Wochen Wolfsform anzunehmen. _Denkt sich Quil_. Ich mag zwar sein Freund sein, aber das geht zu weit._

„Beeil dich aber." Ruft Emmett aus voller Kehle hinterher.

_Soviel zum Thema unauffälliger Abgang. _Denkt sich Embry.

„Das Wasser in dem kleinen Teich ist sehr frisch." Ruft Jacob.

_Armer Junge._ So ein Gedanke kann nur von Esme kommen. Ihr Blick wandert zu Carlisle der nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Ich warte." Ruft Rosalie und schwingt den Baseballschläger.

„Den bekommst du nie." Ruft Paul ihr zu und schnell richtet sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel.

Doch Rosalie bekommt ihn und schlägt ihn weit hinaus. Jacob sprintet hinter den Ball her. Jasper macht das Base frei und rennt bis zur Home-Base. Trotz ihrer High Heels schafft es auch Rosalie bis ins Ziel, wo Jasper bereits auf sie wartet.

„Drei zu Null." Ruft Emmett. „Und jetzt bin ich dran."

Emmett nimmt den Schläger, während Jacob mit dem Ball wiederkommt.

„Schneller." Ruft ihn Emmett zu.

„Wart ab bis du einen Ball aus dem Sumpfloch dort unten angeln darfst." Erwidert Jacob.

Ich wünschte mir ich könnte Bellas Gedanken lesen, ein Lächeln umspielt ihren Mund.

„Gefällt es dir?" Frage ich Bella als sie zu mir kommt.

„Solange ich nicht an der Reihe bin, ja." Sagt sie.

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, das Bild wird mir in Erinnerung bleiben. Emmett in Short und du in seinen Armen."

„Zum Glück hat keiner eine Kamera hier." Sagt sie.

„Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher." Und deute auf Emily.

„Oh nein." Sagt Bella und läuft zu ihr.

Ich habe das Bedürfnis ihr hinterherlaufen zu wollen, aber ich bleibe an der Stelle stehen und schaue Emmett zu, wie er mit all seiner Kraft den Ball nicht trifft.

„One Strike." Ruft Paul.

„Zufallstreffer." Erwidert Emmett, er lässt sich von seiner guten Laune nicht unterkriegen.

„Okay, Ballo numero duo." Ruft Paul und wirft ihn wieder mit voller Kraft, man sieht den Ball nicht fliegen.

„Zwei Strikes."

Ich hoffe Emmett weiß wie weit er mit seinen Spielchen gehen kann.

„Na komm schon." Ruft Emmett Paul zu. Wieder sehe ich den Ball kaum fliegen, sondern hört nur einen lauten Donner als er mit Emmetts Schläger in Kontakt kommt. Sam rennt dieses Mal hinter her.

Emmett schafft einen Homerum und Sam kommt ohne den Ball wieder.

„Der ist versenkt in dem Teich dort hinten. Ich hoffe ihr habt Ersatz dabei." Ruft er.

„Sicher." Antwortet Carlisle.

„Spielwechsel?" Frage ich. „Oder glaubt ihr dass Emby rechtzeitig wieder kommt?"

„Bin doch schon da." Ruft er aus dem Wald kommend. Ich nehme mir den Schläger und laufe mich auf die Base.

„Erleichtert?" Fragt Emmett bei Embry nach.

Embry antwortet nicht. _Oma nackt in der Badewanne, Oma nackt in der Badewanne, Oma nackt in der Badwanne. _Wiederholt er immer wieder in seinen Gedanken.

_Ich frage mich wie Bella in Shorts, Sporttop und High Heels aussehen würde. Ob ihre Beine, dann hoch so endlos lang wären. _

Jacob versucht mich aus meiner Konzentration zu bringen.

_Lass dich nicht beeinflussen, Bella will nichts von denen, nur von dir. _Sagt Jasper. Und ich versuche etwas von seiner ruhigen Ausstrahlung in mir aufzunehmen.

Ich blicke zu Bella, sie sitzt bei Emily und sie schauen sich die Fotos an.

„Gut getroffen." Sagt Bella.

„Das wäre doch ein ideales Photo um es an die Pinwand in der Schule zu hängen." Antwortet Emily.

„Edward." Ich reiße mich von der Unterhaltung der beiden los, rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass Paul den Ball wirft. Er ist gut, aber nicht gut genug. Noch bevor ich getroffen habe, rennt Emrby los. Ich schlage den Ball soweit ich nur kann hinaus und laufe. 1 Base, 2 Base, 3 Base, ich höre wie Embry den Ball wirft und ich versuche auf die Base zu schlittern.

„Das war eng." Ruft Alice.

„Aber noch rechtzeitig." Sagt Esme.

„Fünf zu Null." Gibt Emmett den Spielstand bekannt.

„Jetzt bin ich dran." Verkündet Alice und schnappt sich den Baseballschläger.

Der Schläger ist fast so groß wie sie, ob sie überhaupt damit umgehen kann? Fragt sich Jared.

„Alice, Jared glaubt nicht dass du damit umgehen kannst." Rufe ich zu Alice.

„Sicher doch, hab doch von den Profis gelernt." Sagt sie.

„Okay, kleines Mädchen, dann zeig mal was du kannst." Sagt Paul.

„Hat er mich gerade klein und Mädchen genannt?" Fragt Alice empört nach.

Paul grinst nur und wirft. Alice trifft den Ball und schlägt in mit voller Kraft auf Paul zu. Er schafft es noch irgendwie seine Hände vor seinen wichtigsten Körperteil in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Oh sorry, ich muss wohl den Ball nicht richtig getroffen haben?" Entschuldigt sich Alice.

„Das war Absicht." Sagt Paul.

„Beweis es." Fordert Alice ihn heraus.

Paul wirft erneut und wieder macht Alices Schläger kontakt mit dem Ball, ich sehe den Ball wie er hoch hinaus fliegt, keine optimale Flugbahn. Sam rennt hinterher während Alice in ihrer tänzelnden Art von Base zu Base rennt.

„Out." Ruft Esme. Sam hatte es geschafft den Ball schneller zurückzubringen als Alice um die Bases rennen konnte.

„Jetzt bin ich dran mit Werfen." Sagt Alice und wir tauschen die Plätze, Bella, Jasper und ich gehen ins Feld um zu fangen. Sam nimmt den Schläger in die Hand.

Ich dachte immer Alice neben Emmett sieht lustig aus, aber klein Alice gegenüber groß Sam ist auch ein sehr interessantes Bild.

Ich konzentriere mich. Alice holt aus und wirft. Sam ist sichtlich überrascht von der Kraft, ich höre den Aufprall und renne den Ball hinterher. Ich fliege nahezu über die Wurzeln und Baumstämme, bis ich ihn fange und zurückwerfe.

„Out." Höre ich Esme rufen.

„Zu langsam, zu langsam." Jubelt Emmett.

„Zufallstreffer." Antwortet Paul. Ich sehe wie er nach den Schläger greift.

„Können." Antwortet Emmett.

„Abwarten." Erwidert Paul.

„Seit ihr jetzt fertig?" Fragt Alice genervt.

„Immer bereit, my lady." Sagt Paul und grinst.

Alice holt in ihrer üblichen Art weit aus und wirft den Ball. Paul allerdings schafft es nicht den Ball richtig zu treffen, er schlägt ihn mehr zur Seite weg. Ich verfolge mit meinen Augen die Flugbahn, ich weiß nicht wie, aber Bella schafft es den Ball aus der Luft zu fangen.

„Out." Ruft Esme

„Vom Menschen rausgeworfen." Lacht Emmett.

Ich sehe wie Bella ihre Hand abtastet.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Frage ich.

„Es hat irgendwie komisch geknackt in der Hand." Erklärt sie.

„Emmett spiel du für Bella." Ruft Carlisle und kommt zu uns gelaufen. Er führt sie vom Feld und untersucht die Hand.

„Nichts gebrochen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Es tut auch nicht weh, es kribbelt etwas."

„Das kommt vom Aufprall her." Erklärt er ihr.

_Alles in Ordnung, nicht passiert ist ihr passiert Edward. _

„Ist mit Bella alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Sam nach, ich kann eine gewisse Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ja, ihr kennt dass doch auch wenn man an den Fingern zieht und es so knackt macht? Nichts anderes ist hier passiert." Erklärt er kurz. „Sie kann auch weiterspielen, wenn ihr nicht wollt dass Emmett ihren Platz einnimmt."

„Wir haben kein Problem damit, Sicherheit und Gesundheit geht vor." Erwidert Sam.

Wenigstens einer dem so etwas wichtig ist.Denke ich mir.

Seth nimmt sich als nächstes einen Schläger.

_Das macht Spaß, das macht Spaß_. Sagt er sich immer wieder.

Alice wirft und Seth schlägt den Ball fort. Er lässt den Schläger sofort fallen und läuft los. Während Emmett den Ball in den Wald verfolgt. Seth schafft es bis zur Home Base zu rennen. Die Wölfe jubeln über ihren ersten Punkt.

„Ich denke Familie Fuchs hat ein neues Spielzeug. Seth hat genau den Eingang einen Fuchsbaues getroffen." Sagt Emmett als er ohne Ball wieder aus dem Wald kommt.

Nur noch einer von den drei anderen Schlägern der Wölfe erreicht die Home-Base, so dass es nach dem ersten Inning 5 zu 2 für uns steht.

„Kurze Pause." Ruft Esme aus. Die Pause ist mehr für die Wölfe gedacht als für uns. Die meisten von ihnen greifen nach einer Wasserflasche und trinken etwas.

„Ich bin dafür dass Bella als nächstes wirft." Verkündigt Emmett.

_Wenigstens hat sie dann keinen Schläger in der Hand._ Denkt sich Paul.

„Kann es sein dass Bella einen bleibenden Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen hat?" Frage ich ihn direkt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie euch schon mit Schlägern beworfen hat."

„Oh doch." Verkündet Emmett.

„Und da lasst du sie spielen?" Fragt Paul nach.

„Klar, sie gehört zu unserer Familie und irgendwann muss sie das Spielen lernen." Erklärt Emmett. „Und warum nicht in so einen Spiel."

„Wenn ihr bereit seid, dann lasst uns weiterspielen." Sagt Sam.

Emmett drückt Bella einen Ball in die Hand und bringt sie zum Wurfhügel.

Jacob greift sich als erstes den Schläger.

Alice kniet sich kurz vor Bella hin.

Die Wölfe schauen etwas überrascht.

„Um Fehlerschläge abzufangen." Sagt sie.

Ball nimmt den Ball und wirft, doch sie schafft es nicht die Entfernung zwischen den Abwurfhügel und der Home-Base zu überbrücken. Der Ball fällt einige Meter vor Jacob ins Gras.

„Etwas weiter Bella." Sagt Jacob.

Bella holt erneut aus und wirft den Ball, dieses Mal fliegt er zwar etwas weiter aber er ist immer noch zu kurz."

„Ball." Ruft Esme aus.

Sam läuft zu Bella und bringt sie näher zu Jacob.

„In Ordnung?" Fragt er uns.

Wir nicken alle.

Bella wirft erneut.

„Strike." Ruft Esme.

„Kaum steht sie näher dran wird sie schon besser." Sagt Jacob, der aber mit Absicht den Ball verpasst hat.

„Wie oft den noch?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Kommt drauf an, aber wir haben noch 6 Teammitglieder." Sagt Jacob.

Und wieder wirft Bella. Doch da ihre Bella nicht mit allzu viel Kraft kommen, ist es für Jacob auch schwerer sie weit hinaus zu befördern. Emmett fängt den Ball aus der Luft aus.

„Out." Ruft Esme.

„Mist." Jacob gibt den Schläger an Jared weiter.

_Bella wird sicherer und auch wenn sie es nicht zugibt sie hat Spaß_. Versichert mir Jasper.

Ich muss noch viel lernen wenn es um Bella geht, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann würde sie weiterhin neben Emily sitzen, aber Emmett und Jasper haben mir die Entscheidung abgenommen und ich bin doch auch froh darüber.

Bella wird sicher darin die Bälle zu werfen, auch wenn die ersten beiden Versuche außerhalb der Strikezone landen, so schafft sie es doch den dritten Ball genauer zu werfen. Jared trifft und ich renne um den Ball zu holen. Doch Jared hat mitgedacht und läuft nur bis zu zweitem Base und versucht nicht wie Jacob einen Homerun.

Sam steht als nächstes am Homebase.

Bella wirft, doch ihre Bälle sind vorausschauend. Sie wirft gerade ohne jeglichen Dreh. Für Sam ist es eine Leichtigkeit den Ball zu treffen. Während Jared bis zur Home-Plate läuft, rennt Sam nur bis zur zweiten Base.

_Vielleicht sollten wir Bella mal ein paar mehr Wurftechniken beibringen. _Schlägt Carlisle vor.

„Wenn sie will." Antworte ich laut.

„Wenn sie was will?" Fragt Jacob nach. „Ich hasse es wenn er das macht."

„Man gewöhnt sich daran." Sagt Emmett.

„Wirklich? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Es dauert nur ein paar Jahrzehnte."

„Was immer du sagst."

„Ich will." Ruft Seth und nimmt sich den Schläger.

Bella wirft, Seth trifft. Doch er trifft, den Ball nicht sehr gut und schießt Sam damit ab. Der gerade dabei war von der zweiten auf die dritte Base zu laufen.

Sam bleibt stehen und schaut zu Esme genauso wie Seth.

Doch Esme zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gibt es dafür eine Regel?"

„Ich bin out, und Seth darf noch einmal?" Schlägt Sam vor.

„Warum nicht." Sagt Carlisle.

Sam verlässt das Spielfeld während, Seth erneut schlägt. Sein Ball fliegt weiter als die anderen zuvor und er rennt. Er schafft einen Homerum.

„Okay, beantwortet mir mal bitte einer diese Frage, warum Schlägt Seth die Bälle immer in irgendwelche bewohnten Tierbehausungen. Der erste in den Fuchsbau, der jetzt in ein Spechtbau. Ich komm an den Ball nicht heran. Ich müsste den Baum fällen und ich denke nicht dass Familie Specht damit einverstanden ist." Beschwert sich Emmett.

„Zielwasser getrunken?" Schlägt Embry vor. Während er den Schläger übernimmt.

„Langsam mag ich nicht mehr."

„Komm schon Bella, gibt dein bestes." Sagt Embry und spielt mit den Schläger, er versucht die Bewegungen von Jasper zu kopieren, doch leider nicht sehr erfolgreich und der Schläger fällt zu Boden.

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schaut herausfordernd zu Bella.

„Wenn ich morgen Muskelkater habe, dann ist es deine Schuld." Sagt Bella und zeigt auf Emmett.

„Ich bin sicher dass sich Edward morgen gern darum kümmern wird, mit einer schönen Massage."

Arghhh, plötzlich sehe ich in fast allen Gedanken der Wölfe eine nackte Bella auf einer Liege, ihr Po ist mit einen weißen Handtuch bedeckt und daneben stehe ich, in manchen Fantasien auch nur in einen Handtuch bekleidet in anderen nackt und in dritten in Boxershorts… Wie kann man nur solche Gedanken haben.

_Edward es sind alles nur ihre Wunschvorstellungen, außerdem sollen sie doch neidisch sein._ Sagt Jasper.

„Darüber können wir morgen gern reden." Antworte ich.

_Sie sind neidisch und eifersüchtig. _

„Aber nur wenn uns Jasper und Alice das Wasserbett dafür überlassen." Antwortet Bella.

„Gerne." Sagt Alice.

Es ist wie in einen schlechten Film, kaum fallen irgendwelche Stichwörter schon wird man mit farbenfrohen Bildern überseht.

_Okay ich weiß nicht ob sie auf das Wasserbett neidisch und eifersüchtig sind oder über eventuelle Aktivitäten die darin stattfinden können._

„Keine Angst, das Bett hat schon einiges mehr ausgehalten so schnell platzt das nicht." Sage ich, nachdem in fast allen Fantasien das Bett geplatzt ist.

_Das sagt gerade der richtige, wer wollte sich denn nicht in das Bett hineinlegen_? Fragt Emmett.

„Die können alles Essen aber brauchen nicht alles zu wissen." Antworte ich laut.

„Wollten wir nicht spielen?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Klar." Sagt Embry.

Bella nimmt den Ball, und wirft, ihre Würfe werden schwächer, ihr fehlt die Kraft in den Armen. Doch Embry geht in die Knie und schlägt den Ball, er fliegt in einen hohen Bogen und ich renne, langsamer als ich könnte, aber ich will Embry eine Chance geben, so wie er Bella eine gegeben hat. Ich lasse ihn bis zur dritten Base kommen bevor ich meinen Ball werfe.

„Ich werde nie wieder über Baseballspieler mich lustig machen." Sagt Bella. „Das ist anstrengender als man denkt."

„Es ist nicht anstrengend, die Bewegung du die machst ist nur für deinen Körper ungewohnt." Verbessert sie Carlisle.

„Dann halt so." Sagt Bella. Quil macht sich bereit für den Schlag.

Bella holt aus und wirft. Quil trifft.

„Foul." Ruft Esme aus, der Ball ist ins seitliche Aus geflogen.

Bella nimmt einen neuen Ball. „Darf ich noch ein paar Schritte nach vorn treten?" Fragt sie und schaut dabei Sam an.

„Klar doch." Bella geht nochmals drei Schritte auf Quil zu.

Sie wirft und Quil trifft den Ball dieses Mal perfekt. Jasper springt einen Baumstamm hinauf und fängt in aus der Luft auf und wirft ihn zurück. Doch Embry hat es bis zur Base geschafft, Quil ist rechtzeitig stehen geblieben auf der zweiten Base.

Nun dritt ihr letzter Spieler auf die Home-Base, Paul.

Bella zögert nicht lang und wirft.

„Strike."

„Ich war noch gar nicht bereit." Beschwert sich Paul.

„Ich dachte immer du bist von der schnellen Sorte?" Kommentiert Emmett.

„Bereit?" Fragt Bella dieses Mal nach, Paul nickt und Bella wirft.

„Strike."

„Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, sie steht ja auch viel zu nah dran." Beschwert sich Paul.

Bella tritt zwei Schritte zurück und macht sich Wurfbereit. Bella wirft, Paul trifft ihn nicht sehr gut. Carlisle nimmt Anlauf und fängt ihn aus der Luft.

„Out." Ruft Esme.

„Das kann nicht sein." Flucht Paul und wirft den Schläger mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. „Spielt doch alleine weiter." Sagt er und läuft.

„Spielverderber, Spielverderber." Ruft Emmett ihn hinter her. „Hat das Hündchen nicht gelernt zu verlieren?"

Paul ändert blitzartig seine Richtung und springt in die Luft, als er den Boden wieder berührt liegen seine Klamotten in Fetzen auf den Boden.

„Soll ich jetzt Angst vor dem Hündchen haben?" Paul springt auf Emmett zu.

„Jetzt bin ich blind." Ruft Embry. Paul hat es geschafft Emmett seine Shorts zu zerreisen.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch auf meinen Mann." Sagt Rosalie.

Doppelter Tiefschlag… „Das hast du jetzt aber nicht gehört oder?" Fragt er direkt mich.

„Das du doppelt neidisch bist?" Frage ich nach. „Nein das hab ich nicht gehört."

„Paul stopp." Ruft Sam. Paul bleibt stehen, dreht sich kurz zu Sam und läuft dann weg.

„Hier zu die an." Ruft Rosalie. „Bevor du noch mehr Neider bekommst." Sie wirft Emmett ein paar Trainingshosen zu. Der er umgehend anzieht.

_Mich hat jetzt wirklich jeder nackt gesehen oder?_ Fragt er.

„War schwer zu übersehen." Antworte ich.

„Wie steht es eigentlich?" Fragt Seht und wechselt das Thema.

„Fünf zu fünf."

„Wollen wir zu 6 weiterspielen oder dürfen wir Paul mit Collin austauschen?"

„Darf ich ehrlich sein, ich behindere euer Spiel nur." Sagt Bella.

„Wir sind aber mitten im Inning. Ersetzt Paul für den Rest des Innings und danach werden wir zu 6 weiterspielen."

„Ich kann auch bei den Vampiren mitspielen danach." Sagt Seth. „Dann könnten Collin und Brady auch spielen."

„Edward?" Fragt Sam.

Ich kann die Gedanken von Seth lesen, ich spüre, dass er uns nicht verraten wird.

„Okay. Ihr dürft Paul für dieses Inning ersetzten und danach tauschen wir Bella mit Seth aus und bei euch spielen dann Collin und Brady mit."

Jared nimmt sich den Ball und geht zum Hügel.

Carlisle hat aus dem Jeep einen weiteren Schläger geholt den er nun an Bella reicht.

„Bella, bitte vorsichtig damit." Sagt Jared.

„Ich versuche es."

„Es hilft wenn man ein weißes Kreuz auf die Stelle macht, die nicht getroffen werden soll." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich vertraue Bella." Sagt Jared. „Fertig?"

Bella nickt.

Jared wirft und Bella schlägt daneben.

„Strike." Ruft Esme aus.

Jared wirft wieder.

„Strike."

_Sie hat keine Kraft mehr._ Sagt Carlisle.

Zu meiner Überraschung läuft Sam zu Bella, er greift um sie herum und hält den Schläger mit fest.

„Los." Ruft er zu Jared. Jared wirft und Sam hilft Bella den Schlag zu führen. Kaum hat der Ball den Schläger verlassen. Nimmt Sam sie hoch und rennt mit ihr zur ersten Base.

„Ab jetzt seid ihr wieder dran." Sagt er.

Ich bin für einen Moment sprachlos.

_Ich hab's unbeschadet überlebt_. Stellt Jared fest.

Ich muss unwillkürlich lachen, die Hunde spielen gegen Vampire, aber den meisten Respekt haben sie vor Bella, einem Menschen.

Rosalie nimmt sich als nächstes den Schläger.

_Ich werde sie tragen_. Sagt sie zu mir als ich zu Bella gehen will.

Ich nicke in Zustimmung, obwohl wenn ich es mir genau überlege, Rosalie hat immer noch ihre High Heels an.

_Keine Bange, diese Schuhe sind so bequem wie Turnschuhe. _

„Und das soll ich glauben?" Frage ich laut nach.

_Kannst du._ Versichert mir Alice.

„Ich denke, dass kann das erste Mal sein, dass ich gegen dich wetten würde, Alice."

„Und sie machen es schon wieder." Murmel Jared.

„Ich warte doch nur darauf, dass du wirfst." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ball kommt." Ruft er und holt aus.

Rosalie ist eine der besten von uns und ihr Schlag trifft perfekt. Sie rennt los auf der ersten Base nimmt sie Bella auf und sie läuft mit ihr weiter.

„Das wird ein Homerun." Freut sich Emmett schon, doch kurz vor der vierten Base, bleibt Rosalie mit ihrem Absatz stecken, sie verliert die Balance und lässt Bella fallen, die aber zu unserer Verwunderung schnell reagiert und bis zur Homebase läuft. Rosalie hingegen schafft es nicht mehr und der Ball berührt sie vor der Linie.

„Mist, jetzt ist mein Schuh kaputt." Flucht sie.

„Aber wenigstens einen Punkt haben wir." Sagt Carlisle.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice und ich, wir schaffen es alle einen Punkt für unser Team zu holen, nur Emmett schafft seinen Homerun nicht und wird Millimeter vor der Homebase vom Ball erwischt.

„10 zu 5." Sagt Esme.

„Ihr seit nicht schlecht in diesem Spiel." Gesteht Sam.

„Ist ihre Lieblingssportart." Sagt Bella.

„Deine nicht?" Fragt Quil nach.

„Sehe ich so aus?" Fragt Bella nach. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, dass für mich das Spiel zu Ende ist.

--------------------------

Nächstes Kapitel wird aus Bellas Sicht sein.

Ich habe das erste Kapitel von „Ein neuer Beginn" gepostet, der Jasper x Bella Story, das Rating für diese Story ist allerdings M.


	44. Chapter 44 Bella POV

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Bella POV**

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin nicht mehr mitspielen zu müssen, dürfen, können was auch immer. Ich gehe wieder zurück zu Emily.

„Was grinst du so?" Frage ich sie. Sie dreht ihre Kamera um, so dass ich das Bild sehen kann.

„Oh nein. Das ist fies, das sieht aus, als ob Sam einen nassen Sack durch die Gegend trägt."

„Ich finde das Bild schön."

„Definitiv Definitionssache. Was hast du sonst noch aufgenommen?"

Sie zeigt mir einige Bilder, doch dann fordert Sam auf weiterzuspielen. Alle gehen wieder auf ihre Positionen und Emily macht sich bereit zu fotografieren. Dieses Mal wirft Rosalie.

„Das könnte interessant werden." Sagt Emily. „Rosalie gegen Embry, du glaubst nicht was sich die Jungs aufregen, wenn er wieder mit Rosalie anfängt. Ich denke er ist komplett in sie verschossen.

„Sie trägt am liebsten roséfarbene Unterwäsche." Ruft Emmett zu Emby. Ich kann regelrecht das Stöhnen der anderen hören über diese Info.

„Lüge." Ruft Rosalie und wirft den Ball zu Emmett, der ihn am Kopf trifft. „Du kaufst mir immer nur roséfarbene, mir würde schwarze oder rote besser gefallen, am besten mit sehr viel Spitze verziert."

„Ich dachte immer blau ist deine Lieblingsfarbe." Wirft Jasper dazwischen.

„Das ist Bellas." Antwortet Rosalie.

Ich sehe wie alle ihren Kopf in meine Richtung drehen und mich anschauen.

„Mit oder ohne Spitze?" Ruft Jared. „Jacob würde dies bestimmt interessieren."

„Mit Teddybären drauf." Antwortet Emmett.

„Könnten die nicht weiterspielen." Sage ich leise.

„Könnten wir, nur das ist interessanter." Sagt Quil.

„Was ist an meiner Unterwäsche interessant?"

„Du trägst Unterwäsche mit Teddybären drauf." Fragt er nach.

„Einen Teddybär." Verbessere ich.

„In blau."

„Ja in blau."

„Du trägst blaue Unterwäsche mit einem Teddybären drauf?"

„Babyblaue Unterwäsche." Verbessere ich ihn nochmals.

„Jacob, Bella trägt babyblaue Unterwäsche mit einem Teddybären drauf?"

„Hab ich schon gewusst."

„Woher?"

„So was weiß man halt." Antwortet Jacob.

„Ist das etwa die, die dir Jasper gekauft hat?" Fragt Emmett. „Die wo Alice und Rosalie meinten, dass selbst ihre Großmütter freizügigere getragen haben?"

„Genau die."

Ich blicke zu Edward, ich sehe dass er sichtlich amüsiert darüber ist, und auch Jasper hat mit dem Lachen zu kämpfen.

„Bella, wir müssen dringen mit dir Unterwäsche einkaufen fahren." Beschließt Alice.

„Nein." Antworte ich nur.

„Ich komme mit, vielleicht finde ich was in rot, aus reiner Spitze, am besten mit Tanga." Sagt Rosalie.

„Süße Träume." Ruft Emmett zu Embry.

„Albträume." Versichert Sam.

„Ich denke ihr solltet weiterspielen, bevor es dunkel wird." Sage ich und ziehe einen Schlussstrich unter die Unterhaltung.

„Großen oder kleinen Teddybären?" Fragt Quil nach.

Ich nehme meinen Mut zusammen und stehe auf, ich öffne meine Hosen und drehe meine Rückseite zu ihnen und ziehe meine Jeans etwas nach unten und meine Slips etwas nach oben.

„Ein großer Teddy auf der Pobacke, zufrieden."

„Ich denke, du hast es geschafft, dass sie alle sprachlos sind." Lacht Emily.

Als ich zu Edward schaue, kann ich sein entsetzen über meine Aktion in seinen Augen ablesen. Ich fühle mich auf einmal so unsicher.

„Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen, ich habe es nicht richtig gesehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Frag Jasper, er kann ihn dir gewiss besser beschreiben."

„Wieso komme ich immer zu spät, Rosalie zieht dir dein Top hoch, wer sieht nichts - ICH, du ziehst deine Jeans runter, wer sieht nichts - ICH. Ich finde das langsam gemein."

„Pech gehabt." Antworte ich nur.

„Ach komm schon Bells."

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

Ich sehe ein leichtes Nicken von Edward und danach tippt mich Emily an die Schulter.

„Komm mit."

„Wohin?" Aber ich folge ihr, wir laufen ein Stück in den Wald. Sie hält immer noch ihre Kamera in der Hand.

„Zieh deine Jeans runter."

„Was?"

„Mach schon."

Ich schaue sie ungläubig an.

„Ich denke kaum, dass du etwas hast was ich nicht auch habe."

Ich öffne meine Hosen und ziehe sie etwas runter.

„Reicht, jetzt dreh dich rum."

Sie nimmt ihre Kamera und macht ein Foto vom Teddybär oder auch mehrere.

„Hier schau." Sie zeigt mir dir Bilder, mein sieht wirklich nur den Teddybären und nichts weiter.

„So jetzt du."

Sie zieht ebenfalls ihre Hose aus und hat…

„Du hast das gleiche Set an."

„Mal schauen ob wir die Jungs damit noch etwas ärgern können."

Ich mache mehrere Fotos und wir suchen, die beiden aus die sich am ähnlichsten sehen.

„Wollen wir das mit den anderen Fotos jetzt machen?"

„Würden schon, nur ich bin wahrscheinlich bis Montag bei den Cullens, das heißt, dass ich das Foto nicht ausdrucken kann."

„Mist."

„Vielleicht am Dienstag?"

„Okay, am Dienstag dann."

Wir laufen zurück um zu sehen wie Jared einen Homerun läuft.

„Wie steht es?" Fragt Emily Collin.

„Embry hat viermal daneben geworfen und ist somit raus gewesen. Quil hat einen Homerun geschafft genauso wie jetzt Jared – also 10 zu 7."

Emily bedankt sich bei Collin während sich Brady zum Homebase begibt.

„Und was habt ihr im Wald getrieben?" Ich erschrecke bei der Frage von Emmett, er hat sich von hinten an uns angeschlichen.

„Verraten wir nicht."

Schneller als wir reagieren können, schnappt sich Emmett den Fotoapparat und rennt.

„Hey, gib meine Kamera wieder her." Ruft Emily, springt auf und läuft hinterher.

Emmett bleibt plötzlich stehen. „Ein Bild von dem Teddybär." Ruft er, als er sich die Bilder anschaut.

„Zwei Bilder vom Teddybär." Verbessert er sich.

Emily springt ihn auf den Rücken und versucht nach ihrer Kamera zu greifen, diese hält Emmett jedoch geschickt außer Reichweite.

Ich schaue zu Sam, er ist zwar angespannt, beobachtet im Moment jedoch nur die Situation.

„Gib meine Kamera wieder her." Ruft Emily immer wieder, doch Emmett beachtet sie nicht.

„Jasper, wo hast du dein Handy?" Fragt Emmett.

„Liegt bei dem Baseball-Sachen." Antwortet er.

Emmett läuft mit Emily auf den Rücke zu den Sachen und nimmt aus einer Tasche ein Handy. Er öffnet den Kameraverschluss von dem Handy.

„Emmett ich denke nicht, dass Sam damit einverstanden ist, dass du von Emilys Teddybären ein Foto hast."

„Das ist doch dein Teddybär." Sagt er und fotografiert mit dem Handy das Bild vom Bildschirm der Kamera ab.

„Sicher?" Frage ich.

„Sicher. Oder glaubst du Sam würde mich das Bild machen lassen, wenn es anders wäre. Er würde sicher hinter mir stehen…"

„Vielleicht tu ich dass." Sagt Sam mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Hab dich gar nicht gehört. Ist das nicht ein schöner Teddybär?" Fragt ihn Emmett sofort.

„Ja, gehört ja auch zu Emily."

„Nein, zu Bella."

„Emily."

„Bella."

„Emily."

„Jasper…" Ruft ihn Emmett ihn.

Jasper verlässt seine Position auf dem Spielfeld und läuft kopfschüttelnd zu den beiden.

„Das ist doch der Teddybär, den du Bella gekauft hast."

„Meine Meinung?"

„Lass sie hören."

„Ein Bild gehört zu Bella, das andere zu Emily."

„Sam, du bist ja noch schlimmer als Jasper, lässt deine Freundin in solcher Oma-Wäsche rumlaufen." Greift Alice sofort ins Geschehen ein. „Schämen solltest du dich dafür."

„Jawohl, Madam." Antwortet Sam überrascht.

„Alice, ich denke wir sollten Sam mit nehmen zum Einkaufen." Schlägt Rose vor.

Ich kann erkennen wie Sam buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunterfällt.

„Wir sollten am besten morgen gleich fahren. Und du kommst mit." Sie deutet auf Sam. „Keine Widerrede."

„Und wenn ihr drei nicht sofort aufhört zu lachen kommt ihr auch noch mit." Sagt sie zu Jasper, Edward und Emmett.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die vier Männer alleine schicken." Schlage ich vor in der Hoffnung, dass ich um einen Einkaufsbummel mit Alice herumkomme.

„Oh nein."

„Genau, schlechte Idee."

„Ganz schlechte Idee."

„Extrem schlechte Idee."

Überbieten die vier sich gegenseitig.

„Keine Widerrede. Wir fahren morgen nach… Seattle, Seattle ist ungünstig. Olympia und zwar ihr vier und wir vier." Sagt Alice und deutet bei den zweiten vier auf Rose, Emily und mich.

„Blöde Idee." Sage ich sofort.

„Warum eigentlich nicht, das klingt nach Spaß." Sagt Emmett.

„Außerdem hat uns ein gewisser Edward Cullen nicht einen Trip versprochen, einen Einkaufstrip." Sagt Alice.

Edward schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und verdreht die Augen.

„Wollten wir nicht Baseball spielen?" Kommt Jared dazwischen.

„Bekomme ich meine Kamera wieder?" Fragt Emily.

Ich sehe nicht wie Emmett die Kameraeinstellungen ändert aber er dreht die Kamera um und macht ein Bild von sich mit Emily auf den Rücken.

„Zauberwort." Sagt er danach.

„Glaubst du ich bettle? – Aua." Ruft sie plötzlich. Sam ist sofort neben ihr und die Situation wird angespannt.

„Hast du den Tritt überhaupt bemerkt?" Fragt sie Emmett.

„Welchen Tritt?"

„Den ich dir gerade gegeben habe?"

„Ich dachte eine Fliege ist auf mir gelandet." Antwortet Emmett.

Ich sehe wie sich Sams Haltung langsam wieder entspannt.

„Bella, wie hältst du das nur mit denen nur aus?" Fragt sich mich.

„Wie hältst es du mit deinen Jungs aus?" Frage ich sie zurück.

„Erziehung." Sagt sie.

„Emmett McCarthy Cullen, wenn sie nicht sofort Emily ihre Kamera zurückgeben, …"

„Was, Rose?" Fragt Emmett.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Rose und Emmett starren sich für eine Weile an. Schließlich gibt Emmett Emily ihre Kamera wieder.

„Sorry." Sagt er zu ihr und trottet wieder auf seine Position im Feld zurück. Auch die anderen gehen wieder auf ihre Position im Feld und nehmen das Spiel wieder auf. Wir schauen zu wie die Wölfe einen weiteren Punkt erzielen, doch dann ist es auch schon wieder ein Wechsel eingesagt, und Sam geht dieses Mal wirft dieses Mal den Ball.

„Alice hat das doch nicht ernst gemeint mit dem Shoppen." Sagt Emily.

„Alice scherzt nie wenn es um Einkaufen geht."

„Wir können nicht mitkommen."

„Versuch das mal Alice auszureden." Sage ich nur, Emily steht zögerlich auf und läuft zu Alice. Ich kann nicht verstehen was die beiden sagen, doch Sam scheint zu versuchen das Gespräch zu belauschen und wirft deswegen die ersten beiden Bälle daneben. Danach schenkt er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder dem Spiel. Emily kommt zurück zu mir.

„Glück gehabt?" Frage ich sie.

„Sehe ich so aus?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Sie hat sogar gedroht, sie kommt ins Reservat und holt mich, als Sam meinte sie haben ein Abkommen und dürften das Reservat nicht betreten, meinte sie, dann würde sie halt Embry mit Bildern von Rosalie bombardieren. Wir kommen bis zum Parkplatz in Forks von dort aus werdet ihr uns mitnehmen."

„Klingt nach Alice. Ich werde noch mal mit ihr reden."

„Danke." Sagt sie.

Wir verfolgen das Spiel weiter, das schließlich mit einen Sieg der Vampire endet.

Wir packen unsere Sachen zusammen, es ist schließlich Edward der auf uns beide zukommt.

„Du hättest auch mich fragen können ob du meinen Drucker benutzen kannst." Sagt er ganz leise zu uns.

Wir grinsen ihn nur an.

………………………

Diese Geschichte wird nicht unter der anderen Story leiden, da ich beide schon seit Monaten zeitgleich schreibe. Ich hab nur eher das Problem hier, dass mir die Ideen ausgehen, also wer irgendwelche Ideen hat, kann sie gern nennen, ich versuche umzusetzen was möglich ist.


	45. Chapter 45 Bella POV

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

Da einige Bella/Edward Momente vermisst haben, ich denke, diesen dürfte dann dieses Kapitel gefallen. Mit Gastauftritten von Emmett, Jasper und Alice

**Bellas POV**

Endlich sind wir wieder zu Hause, ich liege auf Edwards Bett und lese, während er seine CD-Sammlung durchsucht und anschließend eine CD einlegt.

„Bella?"

„Mhhhmmmhhhhh." Antworte ich nur.

„Jasper hat gefragt, ob wir das Wasserbett haben möchte, bis zu deiner Verwandlung."

„Das Bett ist bequem." Sage ich nur. „Aber dir gefällt die Idee nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Du muss darin schlafen." Antwortet er nur.

„Feigling." Ruft von unten eine Stimme.

Ich muss lachen als ich sehe wie Edward die Augen verdreht bei Emmetts Kommentar.

„Ich denke es ist für die paar Monate etwas zuviel Aufwand."

„Bella, kannst du nicht einfach ja oder nein sagen?" Fragt er mich.

„Ja."

„Was?"

„Nein."

„Ja oder Nein."

„Ja, ich kann die Frage mit ja oder nein beantworten. Und nein, so sehr mir auch das Bett gefällt, ich finde der Aufwand lohnt sich nicht, vor allem wie oft schlafe ich bei euch."

„Also Ja."

„Was?"

„Ja, du würdest es gern haben wollen, traust dich es aber nicht zu sagen."

„Nein."

„Was, nein?"

„Ja, mir würde es gefallen, aber es gehört irgendwie Jasper und Alice."

„Glaubst du wir hätten es euch angeboten, wenn wir es nicht entbehren könnten? Außerdem hatte dir nicht jemand eine Massage darin versprochen." Ruft Jasper.

„Dazu müsste der Feigling erstmal die Angst vor dem Bett verlieren." Fügt Emmett an. „Ah, Edward hat Angst vom Bett, Edward hat Angst vom Bett."

„Du brauchst nicht zufällig einen Bruder?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Ich denke, den würdest du sehr schnell wiederbekommen." Sage ich.

„Allerdings finde ich es immer wieder interessant, wie die ganze Familie an ein eigentlich privaten Gespräch beteiligt wird." Sage ich, als Antwort höre ich nur ein Lachen.

„Außerdem wäre das Bett auch für dich von Vorteil, Edward, es ist beheizt, du bräuchtest keine Angst haben dass es Bella in der Nacht zu kalt wird." Sagt Jasper.

Ich schaue Edward nur an, und merke, dass er mit irgendjemandem im Haus kommuniziert.

„Ich denke, die beiden haben uns die Entscheidung abgenommen, sie lassen das Wasser aus dem Bett abfließen." Sagt Edward.

„Denkst du wirklich der Aufwand lohnt sich?"

„Frag die beiden." Antwortet er nur. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?" Wechselt er das Thema

„Es war ungewohnt, die Schläger sind auch ziemlich schwer."

„Edward, kannst du mit Alice reden, ich denke nicht, dass sich Emily und Sam morgen wohl fühlen würden."

„Oh nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage, die beiden kommen mit." Kommt es in mehrfacher Ausführung.

„Okay, einen Versuch war es wert. Bist du mir eigentlich böse, weil ich meine Unterwäsche gezeigt habe?" Frage ich.

„Böse, nein, überrascht ja, aber du hättest die Gedanken der Hunde lesen müssen."

„Dann erzähl sie mir."

„Auch hören will." Ruft Emmett.

„Du kannst auch reinkommen, du brauchst die Tür nicht von außen festzuhalten." Sagt Edward.

Emmett öffnet im nur die Tür und springt zu mir auf das Bett. Er legt sich schräg auf das Bett und seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch. Ich höre ein leises Knurren von Edward, der immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzt, doch Emmett ist Emmett und lässt sich davon nicht beirren.

„Erzähl."

„Stört es dich eigentlich nicht, dass Embry so auf Rosalie steht?" Frage ich ihn.

„Warum sollte es? Ich bin Rosalie treu, sie ist mir treu und alles andere ist egal, sollen die anderen doch denken was sie wollen, und wenn dabei noch so eine Menge Spaß raus kommt."

„Embry scheint die anderen damit ziemlich zu nerven. Wenn sie in Wolfsform unterwegs sind und sich über die weiblichen Wesen unterhalten, hat Embry immer Rosalie im Kopf. Wie sich ihr Haar im Wind bewegt, wie anmutig sie sich bewegt, wie sie lächelt. Interessant allerdings wird es meist erst, wenn er schläft und träumt, weil dann keine Grenzen mehr gibt. Und alle anderen können sehen was er träumt. Und er scheint jede neue Info sofort in seinen Träumen zu verarbeiten. Was mich auch zum Thema bringt, als ihr mit der Unterwäsche angefangen habt, war Bella zunächst in sexy Unterwäsche mit sehr viel Spitze und Haut zu sehen, als dann der Teddybär ins Spiel kam, würde die Spitze weniger, der Beinausschnitt etwas gemäßigt und der Push-Up Effekt reduziert, als dann Alice mit dem Wort Großmutter kam, hatten die Slips plötzlich Beine die bis zu der Mitte der Oberschenkel führten, der BH hatte überhaupt keinen Ausschnitt mehr, und besaß hunderte von Nähten."

„Wie stellten sie sich Rosalie vor?" Will Emmett wissen.

„Sehr freizügig, Stringtange aus reiner Spitze oder diesen fast komplett durchsichtigen Stoff, die Farben variierten und auch die Größe der Teile, von nicht vorhanden bis doch relativ großzügig bedeck, jedoch waren sie sich fast einig, dass sie einen Strapsgürtel und Strapsstrümpfe trägt bzw. Overkneestiefel. Was allerdings sehr fragwürdig war, ist das Seth die genaueste Vorstellung von Rosalie hatte und auch von dir Bella."

„Der Knirps?"

„Der Knirps, ist fast einen Kopf großer als ich." Sage ich nur.

Allerdings bin ich ziemlich überrascht, dass Edward so frei und locker darüber spricht.

„Allerdings das Beste war als Alice auf die Idee kam das Sam mit einkaufen gehen muss. Er hatte die komplette Panik. Ihm ging es dabei überhaupt nicht um das Geld, weil für seine Emily, würde er so ziemlich alles tun, außer in ein Dessousgeschäft zu gehen. Er stellt sich vor, dort alleine zu stehen als Mann und alle starren ihn an. Jede seine Handbewegungen wird beobachtet. Das kann morgen spaßig werden. Und vor allem, er hat auch überhaupt keine Vorstellung welche Größe Emily hat. Keine Angst Bella, ich weiß, dass die finanzielle Situation nicht die beste für die beiden ist, aber mir ist es die Situation wert, aber für diese Spaß morgen, dafür zahle ich gern." Sagt Edward.

„Aber Emily…"

„Ich weiß, dass Jasper ihr Geld über deinen Umweg geliehen hat. Und sie fühlt sich schuldig dafür, es dir noch nicht zurückgezahlt zu haben. Aber Alice wird morgen die Kosten übernehmen. Und versuch es erst gar nicht Alice auszureden. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Person die dir morgen am meisten leid tun wird, ist Sam."

„Will ich wissen, was Alice plant?"

„Nein und nein, ich werde es dir auch nicht erzählen."

„Sehr freundlich."

„Ich überlege, was ich Rose kaufen könnte?" Murmelt Emmett.

„Das muss du selbst wissen, stell dir doch vor in was du Rose gern einmal sehen würdest." Sage ich.

„In deinen Bauch gluckert es." Stellt Emmett plötzlich vor. „Das ist lustig."

„Manche Leute sind einfach zu erheitern." Sage ich.

„Krankenschwester."

„Was ist damit?" Frage ich ihn, manchmal sind seine Gedankensprünge einfach zu viel für mich.

„Darin würde ich Rosalie gern einmal sehen."

„Habt ihr da nicht schon ein Kostüm?" Fragt Edward nach.

„Ja schon… mhhh, ich denke zwei davon brauchen wir nun auch wieder nicht. Jedenfalls solange das erste noch lebt."

„Wie wäre es mal mit etwas komplett unüblichen."

„Teddybär?"

„Emmett lass dieses Grinsen sein." Ruft Rosalie von unten.

„Spielverderber." Antwortet Emmett. Aber ich kann aus meinen Augenwinkel heraus sehen, dass Emmett immer noch grinst.

„So ich denke, dein Bad dürfte jetzt eingelaufen und erwärmt sein." Sagt Edward. Und wirft mir einen Bikini zu, den jedoch Emmett in der Luft auffängt.

„Es der für mich? Das wäre aber doch nicht nötig gewesen und auch noch das du mir ein Bad einlässt, wie nett von dir."

„Ich bezweifle, dass dir das Teil passt." Sage ich, ich versuche mich zu bewegen, aber mit Emmett Kopf auf meinen Bauch ist dies nur sehr schlecht möglich.

„Da könntest du recht haben." Sagt er schließlich und erhebt sich. „Viel Spaß." Er zwinkert mir kurz zu, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt.

„Im Bad ist noch ein Bademantel für dich." Sagt Edward.

„Danke." Ich gehe ins Bad und ziehe mich um und folge Edward dann zu dem Whirlpool. Ich bin überrascht. Der Raum ist abgedunkelt und wird nur von Kerzen erhält und ein herrlicher Duft liegt im Raum.

Ich lege meinen Bademantel ab und Edward hilft mir in den Pool zu steigen. Ich bin überrascht als er sich neben mir setzt und mich auf seinen Schoß zieht. So nah, war ich ihm noch nie.

Ich kann an seiner Anspannung erkennen, dass ihn meine Nähe schmerzt.

„Besser." Sagt er schließlich. Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter fallen. Ich spüre wie er meine Wange küsst. Allerdings kann ich auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit spüren, er weiß nicht so wirklich wohin mit seinen Armen, ich greife mir schließlich einen davon und lege ihn auf meinen Bauch. Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich einfach fallen. Als Edward die Luftdüsen auf den Boden anschließt erschrecke ich kurz, jedoch bekomme ich kaum etwas davon ab, deswegen verlasse ich Edwards Schoß und setze mich neben ihn.

„Ist der Luftdruck zu hoch?"

„Etwas." Sage ich ehrlich.

Er beugt sich über mich drüber zu der Konsole und reguliert den Luftdruck etwas runter.

„Das ist angenehmer." Sage ich, die Luftblasen kommen jetzt mit weniger Druck und es fühlt sich besser an.

„Gut, ich wusste nicht wie weit ich sie aufdrehen sollte, wir haben einige Veränderungen vorgenommen für uns dass wir wenigstens etwas die Wirkung davon spüren." Erklärt er mir.

„Perfekt." Edward bewegt sich zu der mir gegenüber liegenden Seite und greift nach meinen Füßen. Ich halte mich am Rand fest, während er meine Füße hält. Es ist wie schweben, ich schließe meine Augen und genieße den Moment.

„Bella?"

„Mmhhhmmmhh."

„Kannst du heute auch mit etwas anderen Antworten?"

„Mhhhmmmhhhmhhh"

„Okay." Lacht Edward, ich liebe dieses Lachen. „Bella, ich weiß, ich habe dich oft falsch behandelt, ich habe Entscheidungen über deinen Kopf getroffen. Ich will mich ändern, aber ich weiß nicht wie, vor allen, wenn wir alleine sind. Ich fühle mich so unsicher. Ich habe Angst dir körperlich weh zu tun, aber ich denke dadurch hab ich dir seelisch noch öfters weh getan. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass du lockerer bist, wenn du mit Emmett oder auch mit Emily oder mit Jacob oder mit Jasper zusammen bist. Aber wenn wir zusammen sind, dann ist die Situation schnell angespannt. Ich würde… ich möchte das gern ändern."

„Ich denke, wir haben beide Angst, einen Fehler zu machen in diesen Situationen. Während es bei den anderen einfacher ist, sich selbst zu sein, ich meine Emmett ist mir gegenüber Emmett, so wie er dir gegenüber Emmett ist oder Emily gegenüber Emmett ist. Er ist so wie er halt ist, er schauspielert nicht. Ich habe ihn so kennen gelernt und er war von Anfang an die gleiche Person. So wie Alice von Anfang an gleich war. Ich denke wir strengen uns zu sehr an, einander alles recht zu machen und machen dadurch noch mehr Fehler. Ich denke wir sollten einfach wir sein." Erkläre ich und hoffe dass es sind macht. „Und wir sollten mehr reden und die Entscheidungen des anderen respektieren."

„Okay." Antwortet Edward.

Ich lasse mich wieder treiben.

„Bella."

„Mhhmmhhh."

„Ich liebe dich."

Ich lasse den Rand los und will mich zu Edward bewegen, allerdings klappt das nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe und ich mach einen Abgang unter Wasser. Edward ist sofort zur Stelle.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er besorgt.

„Das war so nicht geplant." Sage ich, nachdem ich mehrmals gehustet habe um das verschluckte Wasser aus meinen Lungen zu bekommen. „Das hatte ich geplant."

Ich küsse ihn. Edward ist wie immer zaghaft und zurückhaltend, aber er lässt den Kuss zu und erwidert ihn sogar.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sage ich danach. „Halt mich."

Edward setzt mich quer auf seinen Schoß und hält mich einfach für eine Weile fest.

„Du glaubst nicht wie schwer die letzte Woche war."

„Doch, das weiß ich, Engel, das weiß ich, ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Ich bin nur froh, dass Jasper und Emmett auf dich aufgepasst haben. Ich verdanke ihnen mehr als ich jemals ausdrücken kann."

Ich merke wie meine Augen feucht werden.

„Nicht weinen, wir schaffen es, gemeinsam. Und eines kannst du sicher sein, dass mich Jasper und Emmett bestimmt gewaltig in den Hintern treten werden, wenn ich das vermassle."

„Und wer tritt mich?"

„Ich denke Rose oder Alice werden gern diesen Part übernehmen."

„Ich frage mich nur, wie weit ich da fliegen würde." Versuche ich die auf einmal ernste Situation aufzuheitern.

„Bella, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass du nicht mit mir bereden willst oder möchtest, die beiden oder auch Carlisle und Esme werden dir immer zur Seite stehen." Sagt er ernst.

„Danke." Und ich bedanke mich nicht nur bei ihm, sondern auch bei seiner Familie, die gewiss die Unterhaltung verfolgt haben werden.

„Ich denke, irgendjemand wollte noch eine Massage haben, und da ich bezweifle, dass wir morgen dafür Zeit haben… Jasper wartet schon."

„Jasper?" Ich bin überrascht.

„Jasper ist der einzigste, okay der einzigste neben Carlisle, der so etwas machen kann ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass du verletzt wirst. Außerdem meinte er, dass eine härtere Lage besser geeignet ist als das Wasserbett."

Edward hilft mir aus dem Becken und reicht mir meinen Bademantel.

„Auf dem Stuhl liegt ein trockener Bikini, ich denke das dürfte bequemer sein, als der nasse." Edward verlässt den Raum und ich trockene meine aufgeweichte Haut ab und ziehe mich um. Danach folge ich Edward aus dem Zimmer.

Ich sehe Edward in der Ecke stehen, während Jasper in der Näher der Liege steht.

„Leg dich drauf." Sagt er. Ich folge der Anweisung.

Ich blicke zu Edward, ich kann erkennen, dass er sich mit Jasper unterhält. Ich fühle mich schon wieder so ausgeschlossen.

„Ich erzähl Edward nur, dass er seinen Hintern hier her schwingen soll." Sagt Jasper laut. Edward kommt zu uns.

„Ich kann das nicht, ich kann sie nicht massieren, ich werde ihr weh tun." Sagt Edward laut.

„Aus diesem Grund sollst du sie ja erstmal nur das Massageöl auftragen." Sagt Jasper und reicht Edward die Flasche.

Als Edward mir eine kleine Menge auf den Rücken träufelt, zucke ich zusammen.

„Kalt." Erkläre ich sofort, bevor sich die beiden Gedanken machen können.

„Sorry." Sagt Edward.

„Jetzt fang an das Öl gleichmäßig über ihren Rücken zu verteilen." Erklärt Jasper.

Ich bin im Himmel, denke ich mir. Ich spüre Edwards Hände kaum, so vorsichtig ist er. Allerdings merke ich auch schnell, dass die beiden sich wieder über meinen Kopf hinweg unterhalten. Ich ignoriere es, und genieße einfach die Zeit. Edwards Hände gleiten über meinen Rücken bis zum Saum meine Bikinihose, über meine Arme und am Ende über meine Beine.

„Hab ich dir weh getan Bella?" Fragt er am Ende.

„Nein, allerdings hättest du auch etwas mehr aufdrücken können, ich habe deine Berührungen kaum gemerkt."

„Ich habe Angst dir weh zu tun."

„Du wirst mir nicht weh tun." Widerspreche ich.

„Edward, wenn du dich auf Bella konzentrierst merkst du wo die Grenze ist." Sagt Jasper. „Schau."

„Du willst ihr doch nicht weh tun."

„Ich denke Bella wird einen kleinen blauen Fleck ertragen, wenn es dir und ihr hilft, eure momentanen Grenzen kennen zu lernen."

„Du kannst…"

„Schau zu und konzentriere dich auf Bella. Bella wenn es weh tut, dann sag es."

Edward ist ruhig.

Jasper fängt vorsichtig an über meine Waden zu streicheln, erst wie eine Feder und dann immer mehr, irgendwann wird es unangenehm und er hört auf.

„Hast du beobachtet?" Fragt Jasper nach. Ich sehe die Antwort von Edward nicht. „In dem Moment wo es ihr unangenehm wird spannt sich ihr Körper an. Und wenn du darauf achtest und dich konzentrierst wird Bella, keinen einzigen blauen Fleck davon tragen. Probier es."

Edward fängt ebenso vorsichtig an wie Jasper, doch…

„Au."

„Sorry." Sagt Edward sofort und nimmt seine Hand weg.

„Nichts passiert." Sage ich.

„Erhöhe die Intensivität deiner Berührungen langsamer.

„Au."

„Ich kann das nicht." Sagt Edward frustriert.

„Deswegen arbeiten wir ja daran und du wirst sehen, sie wird morgen an diesen Stellen keine blauen Flecke haben." Versichert Jasper. „Aber ich denke, für heute haben wir genug experimentiert und wir hatten Bella eine Massage versprochen."

Ich merke wie sich Jasper bewegt und meine Schulter und Rücken massiert, und danach meine Arme, ich komme mir vor als ob ich nur noch aus Gelee bestehe.

„Klopf, klopf, darf ich reinkommen?" Fragt Alice vom Eingang her.

„Bist du nicht schon rein gekommen?"

Ich sehe wie sie kurz mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Ich hab was für dich?" Sagt sie.

„Für mich?" Frage ich nach.

„Nein für Edward. Tata."

„Eine Puppe?" Fragt Edward verblüfft.

„Eine modifizierte Säuglingspuppe, wenn du sie zu grob anfasst, dann…"

Als Alice der Puppe auf den Arm drückt, fängt sie an zu schreien, wie ein Baby.

„Und was soll ich damit?" Fragt er nach und starrt immer noch auf die Puppe.

„Na was wohl, üben." Sagt Jasper.

„Achso, wir haben die Puppe so eingestellt, dass wenn du sie zu wenig drückst, sie irgendwann ihrer Streicheleinheiten fordert." Sagt Alice und drückt Edward die Puppe in der Hand.

„Edward spielt mit Puppen, Edward spielt mit Puppen." Ruft Emmett lautstark durch das Haus.

----------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es shoppen. Ich kann mich nur nicht entscheiden wer erzählen soll… außer dass es aus zwei verschiedenen Versionen geben wird, eine weibliche und eine männliche...

Sam – wie er versucht darum zu kommen und was er sich denkt mit den Cullens einkaufen zu gehen, wie er versucht zu beschreiben welche Größe Emily haben könnte

Edward – der sich mit dem Baby amüsiert, sich lustig über die Gedanken der anderen macht, jedoch zu feige ist Bella etwas Ausgefallenes zu kaufen

Jasper – der alles versucht zu analysieren und Sam noch weiter aufstachelt und nervös macht

Emmett – der einfach Emmett ist, der versucht allen Ratschläge zu erteilen und laut durch das Geschäft brüllt.

Rose – die genervt von Emmetts Verhalten ist

Emily – die schüchtern ist und sich am liebsten verkriechen würde

Alice – die irgendwann die Sache in die Hand nimmt und Sam eine Lektion im Einkaufen erteilt

Bella – die nichts haben möchte, erst recht keine Aufmerksamkeit

… und es wird nicht nur um diesen Einkauf gehen, ich meine die acht fahren nicht nur wegen Unterwäsche nach Olympia, ist nur die Frage, was sollen sie am Abend

ins Kino gehen – und Emmett darf den Film aussuchen

in eine Disko – Bella muss tanzen

in eine Karaokebar – eine Runde singen gefällig?

oder doch besser nach Hause?


	46. Chapter 46 Bella POV

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört mir, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Bella POV**

Ich erwache zu dem Geschrei einen Babys. Ich liege im Bett im Gästezimmer, die Jungs haben sich mit dem Umsetzen des Wasserbettes etwas verrechnet oder sie haben die Geschwindigkeit des Wassers falsch berechnet das es zum einlaufen braucht.

„Edward." Murmel ich.

„Ich hab die Puppe nicht angefasst."

„Das ist keine Puppe sondern ein Baby."

„Das bedeutet?"

„Wir hatten ein Projekt in Phoenix, diese Babys sollen die Häufigkeit von Schwangerschaften bei Teenager vermindern. Sie sind wie Baby, sie müssen gefüttert, gewindelt, beruhigt werden." Erkläre ich.

„Was? Emmett." Ruft er laut und läuft mit dem schreienden Etwas aus dem Zimmer, ich lege mich wieder hin.

„Morgen Sonnenschein." Weckt mich Jasper am morgen.

Jasper weckt mich, das heißt, „Wo ist Edward?"

„Entweder er jagt immer noch Emmett, oder er sucht eine Ausrede um nicht mit shoppen zu gehen. Alice hat mich beauftragt dich zu wecken."

„Warum macht sie das nicht selber?"

„Weil sie mit Rosalie dabei ist das Baby zu versorgen."

„Diese Dinger sind keine Babys sondern kleine Monster." Sage ich.

„Esme macht Frühstück."

Ich bedanke mich und Jasper lässt mich wieder allein. Ich lege mich wieder hin und …

„Sonnenschein?" Weckt mich Jasper erneut und hält ein Tablett in der Hand.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Müde."

„Alice meint du kannst im Auto schlafen." Sagt er. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich Alice noch fernhalten kann."

„Ist Edward schon wieder da?"

„Rosalie ist auf der Suche nach den beiden."

„Ich mag nicht einkaufen gehen." Sage ich und lasse meinen Kopf wieder auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich denke die nichteinkaufengehenwollen Fraktion ist in der Überzahl."

„Warum?"

„Alice und Rosalie." Antwortet er nur. „Die beiden wollen um 8 Uhr losfahren."

Da hier weder ein Wecker st noch ich eine Uhr trage, greife ich nach Jaspers Handgelenk.

„7:09." Sagt er.

„Danke."

Ich setze mich auf und schaue auf das Tablett.

„Möchtest du irgendetwas anderes?"

„Wenn ich im Auto schlafen will, dann sollte ich gewiss keinen Cappuccino trinken." Sage ich.

„Ich hole dir einen Kakao." Bietet er sofort an und geht wieder.

Während Jasper mit einen Kakao holt, stürze ich mich auf das Frühstück. Esme ist immer sehr sorgfältig.

Nach wenigen Minuten kommt er wieder und stellt mir den Kakao hin.

„Edward und Emmett kommen wieder." Sagt er und geht wieder.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Edward in mein Zimmer kommt.

Er setzt sich zu mir ans Bett.

„Fluchtversuch vereitelt wurden?" Frage ich.

„Ich war nicht auf der Flucht, ich habe Emmett gejagt. Alice meinte ja er habe die Puppe so programmiert dass sie auf Anfassen reagiert, allerdings hat er alle anderen Funktionen nicht ausgeschaltet."

„Und jetzt spielen Alice und Rosalie damit?"

„Ja, sie überlegen sich im Moment einen Namen für ihn und grübeln was für Kleidung ihm am besten passen würde." Sagt Edward kopfschüttelnd.

„Soll wollen die Puppe doch nicht mitnehmen zum einkaufen?"

„Zum Glück nicht, sie meinen sie können sich mit dem derzeitigen Outfit nicht mit ihm sehen lassen."

„Wie furchtbar." Sage ich nur ironisch.

„Wir haben heute Nacht gegrübelt, wie wir das mit dem Fahren machen und ich wollte dich fragen ob es okay ist wenn du mit Emily, Sam und Jasper mitfährst. Jasper kann im Notfall Sam beruhigen und ich denke Sam würde sich sicherer fühlen, wenn du mit Emily wärest als wenn es einer von uns wäre."

„Kein Problem. Aber ich denke ich sollte duschen gehen." Ich schlage das Bettlaken zurück und stehe auf.

„Bella es tut mir leid." Ich sehe wie Edward auf meine Waden blickt, ich folge seinen Blick und kann nichts sehen.

„Ich sehe nichts und ich spüre nichts, also beruhige dich." Ich gehe ins Bad, während ich dusche überlege ich mir, was ich anziehe und wie ich meine Haare machen sollte. Als ich aus dem Badezimmer komme, wartet bereits Alice auf mich. Auf dem Bett liegen eine Capri-Jeans, ein Top und eine passende Bluse, okay damit könnte ich leben, mit den Schuhen allerdings nicht. Shoppen bedeutet laufen und da ziehe ich gewiss keine Schuhe mit Absatz an.

„Ja, Ja, Ja, Nein." Sage ich und deutet auf die Sachen. „Und Hundeblick hilft nicht."

„Dann zieh halt deine Turnschuhe an." Sagt sie, dreht sich um und geht.

So einfach habe ich selten eine Argumentation mit Alice über Klamotten gewonnen. Ich kleide mich.

Ich will gerade das Zimmer verlassen als Edward kommt.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus." Sagt er mir und küsst mich.

„Können wir nicht zu Hause bleiben."

„Nein." Ruft es von unten.

Ich schmiege mich dichter an Edward. „Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein." Ruft es nun schon zweifach von unten.

„Alice hat mich gebeten dir folgendes auszurichten…"

„Warum richtet sie es mir nicht selber aus?"

„Aaron."

„Aaron?"

„Die Puppe, sie sind damit beschäftigt."

„Okay."

„Alice bittet dich mitzuspielen und dich nicht zu sehr zu wehren, es ist mehr für Emily gedacht als für dich."

„Bei was?"

„Soll ich nicht verraten."

„Alice." Sage ich nur.

Er küsst mich, irgendwie das beste Mittel um mich zu beruhigen.

„Wir sollten fahren."

„Will nicht." Sage ich. Edward nimmt meine Hand und führt mich aus dem Haus. Jasper wartet schon am Jeep, er öffnet mir die Türe, während Edward mir beim einsteigen hilft.

„Will nicht." Sage ich nochmals.

„Dackelblickt funktioniert nicht." Ruft Alice nur. Während sie, Emmett und Rosalie in den BMW einsteigen.

„Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden." Versucht mich Edward zu beruhigen, was Jasper dazu bringt loszulachen.

„Wir treffen uns am Parkplatz." Verabschiedet er sich und gibt mir einen weiteren Kuss.

Jasper schließt die Türe und steigt dann ebenfalls ein.

„Jasper müssen wir dorthin fahren?" Frage ich.

„Ja. Alice hat schon gedroht was passieren wird, wenn wir nicht auftauchen."

„Tun diese Drohungen auch mich beinhalten?"

Er schüttelt nur mit den Kopf.

„Ob sie glauben würde, wenn wir sagen, dass ich dich gezwungen habe nicht nach Olympia zu fahren?"

Ich höre ein kurzes tiefes Lachen von ihm. Während er den Wagen startet und losfährt. Sam und Emily warten bereits auf uns. Beide sehen nicht sehr erfreut aus.

Sam hilft Emily beim einsteigen und schnallt sie an, bevor er sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz setzt.

„Ich will nicht." Beschwere ich mich erneut.

„Willkommen im Club." Sagt Sam.

„Wolltest du nicht schlafen Bella?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Das war glaube ich mal der Plan." Ich lehne mich im Sitz zurück und versuche mich zu entspannen.

„Kannst du das Radio einschalten?" Frage ich, reflexartig greifen sowohl Sam wie auch Jasper nach dem Knopf. Jasper ist schneller und zieht seine Hand zurück und überlässt Sam die Sendersuche. Er wählt einen Sender aus der einen Mix von verschiedenen Songs und Songstilen spielt.

„Okay." Fragt er.

Ich nicke.

„Die Jungs wollen eine Revanche." Sagt Sam und versucht eine Unterhaltung aufzubauen.

„Ich denke, da kann ich zusagen."

„Sie wollen aber etwas anderes ausprobieren."

„Und was?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Sie sind am überlegen."

„Wettkochen?" Schlage ich vor.

„Schlechte Idee." Sagt Emily. „Auch wenn sie Essen wie die Weltmeister, die meisten würden es schaffen Wasser anbrennen zu lassen. Deswegen verbanne ich sie meist aus der Küche."

„Als Emmett das erste Mal Milch gekocht hat, war der Topf anschließend schwarz." Sagt Jasper.

„Aber bei euch könnte man ja immer noch sagen, ihr esst nicht, aber bei den Jungs."

„Komm so schlimm sind wir auch wieder nicht." Versucht sich Sam zu verteidigen.

„Dazu sage ich jetzt lieber nichts, und Salz und Zucker zu vertauschen ist noch das kleinste übel."

„Was sind dann größere?"

„Naja von den aufgeschnittenen Tomaten den Zucker abzuwaschen war ja noch möglich. Aber bei Milchreis, den Zimt mit Salz anzumischen, war dann nicht mehr zu korrigieren."

„Kann ja mal passieren."

„Man riecht doch den Unterschied zwischen Salz und Zucker." Sagt Jasper.

Sam zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte Kokosmakronen backen und meinte er sollte Eiweiß und Eigelb trennen. Er trennt und wirft das Eiweiß weg."

„Und das war falsch?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Klar, man braucht das Eiweiß, man erwärmt es leicht mir den Kokosraspeln und Zucker und gibt die Masse dann auf Oblaten und bäckt sie." Erklärt Emily

„Das muss ich mal ausprobieren, ich kenn ein etwas anderes Rezept." Sage ich. „Aber ich liebe Kokosmakronen."

„Dann musst du die von Emily mal probieren." Sagt Sam mit einen gewissen stolz in der Stimme.

„Du kannst deinen Jungs sagen, solange keine Gefahr für unbeteiligte gibt sind wir eigentlich mit so ziemlich allen einverstanden."

„Klippenspringen?" Schlägt Emily vor.

„Nein." Sagt Sam sofort.

„Warum nein?" Frage ich.

„Embry versorgt uns mit genug Albträumen und Rosalie noch im Badeanzug, das könnte dann alles Vorherige übertreffen." Sagt Sam.

„Mich wundert es sowieso wie locker Emmett damit umgeht." Gesteht Emily. „Ich meine wenn über ich jemand so denken würde…"

„Würde er nicht mehr lange Leben." Vollendet Sam den Satz in vollem Ernst.

„Emmett weiß welche Anziehungskraft Rosalie auf andere hat. Er wird damit seit über 50 Jahren fast täglich konfrontiert. Doch Rosalie ist treu, die ersten Jahrzehnte war es schlimm, Edward musste öfters eingreifen um ihn zu beruhigen. Doch jetzt, jetzt werden schon wetten abgeschlossen wer flirtet als erstes mir ihr. Es ist zu einer Art Spiel geworden, sie wissen damit sie andere damit in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Manchmal winkt Rosalie zum Spaß einen ihrer Verehrer zurück, danach geht es meist rund. " Erklärt Jasper

„Ich denke, Emmett ist einfach stolz auf sie und liebt es zu beweisen, dass sie nur ihm alleine gehört. Dass die anderen zwar soviel sie wollen mit Rosalie flirten können, aber das Rosalie immer wieder zu ihm zurück kommt." Sage ich.

„Und nehmt das jetzt nicht persönlich, aber Embry ist für Emmett einfach das perfekte Opfer, und es macht ihm Spaß ihn zu ärgern und auch wenn Rosalie gerne einen auf Snob macht, so hat sie doch das Herz am rechten Fleck." Sagt Jasper.

„Die Wahrheit ist, wir ziehen ihn ja selber damit auf." Gesteht Sam.

„Achso und dann darüber aufregen." Beschwert sich Emily.

„Emily vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas überlegen, worin wir beide schlagen können." Sage ich.

„Ihr Menschen und schlagen?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Wettkochen." Sagt Emily nur.

„Ich bin ja schon ruhig." Sagt Sam.

„Das dürfte gewiss keinen Sport enthalten?"

„Eventuell doch." Sage ich nur.

„Du willst uns in Sport schlagen?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Sicher." Sage ich.

„Jasper hast du das gehört, die Menschen wollen uns beim Sport schlagen."

„Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust, Bella." Sagt Emily.

„Ja." Versichere ich ihr.

„Okay einverstanden, wann und wo?" Fragt Sam.

„Da muss ich erst mit den anderen Cullens reden." Sage ich nur.

Es wird ruhig im Auto. Als ich zu Emily blicke sehe ich, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hat und ich tue es ihr gleich.

Als ich wieder aufwache stehen wir an einer Tankstelle und ich muss auf die Toilette.

„Jasper, ich bin auf der Toilette." Sage ich.

„Ich komme mit." Sagt Emily. Die durch unsere Unterhaltung aufgewacht ist.

Wir laufen um das Gebäude und gehen auf die Toilette als wir herauskommen steht ein ungewaschener schleimiger Typ vor uns.

„Hey Narbengesicht, hast du Lust dir ein paar Dollar zu verdienen, ich wollte schon immer mal eine wie dich vögeln." Ruft ihr ein abscheulicher Typ zu.

„Lass sie in Ruhe." Sage ich nur.

„Wir können auch einen flotten Dreier machen."

„Verschwinde." Rufe ich nur.

„Und wenn nicht?" Fragt er nach.

„Das wollen sie nicht herausfinden." Sage ich nur. Ich kann Sam und Jasper sehen, Jasper redet auf Sam ein.

„Komm Emily." Sage ich nur.

„Nicht so schnell ihr." Sagt er und versucht mir an die Schulter zu fassen. Ich drehe mich um und trete den Mann zwischen die Beine und dann laufen wir.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Sam.

Wir nicken.

„Ich denke ihr habt es ihm gezeigt." Sagt Jasper, er deutet auf den Mann der immer noch auf den Boden kniet.

„Gut gemacht." Lobt auch Sam. Ich merke wie Jasper zu ihm etwas sagt, aber ich frage nicht weiter nach.

„Warum haben wir den blöden Jeep?" Frage ich.

„Wieso blöd?" Will Sam wissen.

„Lass das Emmett lieber nicht hören. Weil er einfach größer ist als der Volvo." Sagt Jasper.

„Zu groß für Leute wie mich." Sage ich.

„Wie uns." Verbessert Emily.

Jasper hebt Emily hoch und setzt sie ins Auto. „Wieso sagt ihr es nicht gleich, dass ihr eine Einstiegshilfe braucht."

„Buh." Sage ich und klettere selber in den Jeep, jedoch kommt mir Sam rechtzeitig zur Hilfe, bevor ich mich dabei blamiere, weil ich abgerutscht bin.

„Willst du fahren?" Fragt Jasper Sam.

Sam nickt zögerlich und Jasper wirft ihn die Schlüssel zu.

„Angeber." Rufe ich zu Jasper als er sich ohne Probleme und Mühen in das Auto schwingt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Wettessen machen." Schlägt Emily vor. Ich sehe wie Sam eine Augenbraue hochzieht. „Welche Zutaten wurden verwendet."

„Wie witzig." Sagt Sam.

Ich spüre, dass hinter diesen Kommentar mehr steckt.

„Ich wollte eine Gemüseminestrone machen, aber ich hatte keine Möhren mehr und auch nur noch wenige Kartoffeln. Ich meinte ich müsste noch etwas Gemüse kaufen. Auf jeden Fall sind dann Collin und Sam zum Supermarkt gefahren."

„Collin stand in der Gemüseabteilung und hat nach ‚Gemüse' gesucht. Er kam dann zu mir und meinte nur es gibt kein ‚Gemüse'." Sagt Sam.

„Und ich sagte ich bräuchte festkochende Kartoffeln und wer brachte mehligkochende Kartoffeln."

„Kartoffeln sind Kartoffeln." Stellt Sam fest.

„Dass es da Unterschiede gibt, das weiß sogar ich." Sagt Jasper.

„Wie lange noch bis wir dort?" Frage ich.

„Kannst es wohl nicht mehr abwarten?" Scherzt Jasper.

„Wie witzig."

„Noch etwa eine halbe Stunde." Sagt Sam.

„Ein Gang zum Henker ist bestimmt auch nicht schlimmer." Sage ich.

„Du machst mir sehr viel Hoffnung." Sagt Emily.

„So schlimm?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Ihr wart noch nie mit Alice einkaufen." Antworte ich noch.

„Ich lebe auch noch." Sagt Jasper.

„Du bist ein Vampir." Antworte ich nur.

Wir verbringen die Zeit bis zur Shopping Center mit reden. Auf den Parkplatz warten schon die anderen. Ich merke wie Emily sofort nervös wird und ihre langen Haare ins Gesicht fallen lässt. Wir laufen als Gruppe in die Mall, viele Blicke folgen uns leider. Und dann stehen wir vor Victoria Secrets.

„So Jungs, jetzt beweist eurer Talent, wir treffen euch in 2 Stunden hier wieder." Sagt Alice.

„Und was macht ihr?" Fragt Edward.

„Was Mädchen halt gern machen." Sagt Alice und greift nach meiner Hand.

„Ich will nicht."

„Ich gebe dir keine Wahl." Sagt sie nur. Ich sehe wie Emily auf dem Fleck stehen bleibt.

„Komm." Sagt Rosalie und nimmt sich ihrer an. Wir gehen ich kann die Blicke der Jungs auf unseren Rücken spüren. Ich brauch nicht Jasper zu sein um zu wissen, dass sich Sam nicht wohl fühlt und auch Emily. Sie senkt ihren Kopf immer tiefer. Rosalie stoppt und hebt mir ihrer Finger Emilys Kopf.

„Auf den Boden ist nichts." Sagt sie.

Alice zieht mich weiter. Ich kann durch den Lärm in dem Center nicht mehr hören was Emily und Rosalie reden.

„Bella denk dran, das was wir jetzt machen ist für Emily." Sagt Alice und wir stoppen vor einen Schönheitssalon.

„So das ist unser Dank an euch, dass ihr mitgekommen seid." Sagt Rosalie.

Wir betreten das Geschäft.

„Alice Cullen?"

Alice nickt. „Wir hatten telefoniert. Das ist Bella und Emily und ich denke die beiden bräuchten ein kleines Make-over."

„Folgen sie mir."

Wir folgen oder besser gesagt wir werden geschoben und gezogen von Alice und Rosalie. Die junge Dame bringt uns in den hinteren Teil ihres Salons.

„Was haben sie sich vorgestellt?" Werde ich von einem jungen Mann gefragt.

„Gar nichts." Sage ich nur.

„Etwas mehr Pep, sie ist immer so langweilig." Sagt Alice.

Der junge Mann lacht nur, während ich mit den Augen rolle.

Eine junge Frau ist mit Emily beschäftigt, sie reden miteinander und ich kann an ihrer Haltung erkennen dass sie sich langsam entspannt.

„Zunächst machen wir ein Gesichtspeeling, danach tragen wir eine entspannende Maske auf und ich werde ihnen die Haare waschen im Anschluss werden wir die Maske abnehmen und die Haare schneiden und auf Wickel aufdrehen. Während die Haare trocknen werde ich dir das Make-up machen und am Ende die Haare stylen.

„Ich bin mal kurz weg." Sagt Alice und verschwindet auf geheimer Mission, kommt jedoch nach 15 Minuten oder so wieder.

Immer wieder blicke ich zu Emily, ihr Spiegel ist mit einen Tuch abgehängt, ich muss verpasst haben als die passiert ist.

Alice und Rosalie beobachten den Fortschritt, doch Rosalie schaut mehr zu Emily als zu mir, während Alice Konzentration doch mehr bei mir ist.

„Fertig." Sagt der junge Mann schließlich. Ich bin am Überlegen ob das Spiegelbild mir gefällt oder nicht. Da ich aber weiß, was sich gehört bedanke ich mich und der junge Mann strahlt. Dann schaue ich zu Emily. Die ebenfalls fast fertig ist, die junge Dame nimmt das Tuch vom Spiegel.

Ich kann erkennen, dass Emily sprachlos ist, sie tastet sich ins Gesicht, ich kann ihre vernarbte Gesichtshälfte nicht sehen. Doch dann schaut sie zu mir und ich erkenne warum sie so erstaunt ist.

„Danke." Sagt Emily und blickt von mir zu Alice und Rosalie.

„Gern geschehen." Sagt Rosalie. Emilys Narben sind fast verschwunden, das Make-up kaschiert das nach unten gezogene Auge, es ist fast wie ein Wunder.

Rosalie ist von Emilys Aktion überrascht als sie diese in den Arm nimmt und danach ebenfalls Alice.

„Wir sollten schauen was die Jungs machen." Sagt Alice. Sie führt uns aus den Laden, während Rosalie bezahlt und sich noch mit der jungen Dame die Emily behandelt hat unterhält.

Wir laufen zu Victoria Secrets.

„Sag nicht, dass die vier solange einkaufen waren?" Frage ich nach. Jeder der vier hält einen Beutel. Doch Sam lässt seinen Fallen als er Emily sieht, er läuft auf sie zu und nimmt sie in den Arm.

Ich kann die Wörter wunderschön, liebe dich hören.

Ich laufe zu Edward und versuche in den Beutel zu schauen, doch Edward schüttelt mit den Kopf.

Ich spüre, dass sich die fünf Vampire und der Wolf unterhalten, ich nehme mal an weniger wegen mir sondern wegen Emily.

„Sam das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." Sagt Alice als sie Sams Beutel schaut. Danach schaut sie in den Beutel von Edward. „Ich dachte ihr hättet etwas gelernt." Beschwert sie sich. „Emmett dafür wird dich Rosalie killen."

Jasper reagiert schneller und hält seinen Beutel entfernt von Alice.

„Mitkommen." Ruft Alice und geht Richtung Laden.

„Da geh ich nicht noch mal rein." Sagt Sam.

„Dann gehen wir halt wo anders hin." Sagt Alice. „Mitkommen, Großer." Ohne dass Sam reagieren kann packt sie ihm am Arm und zerrt ihn mit. „Edward, Jasper, Emmett los." Kommandiert sie die anderen herum.

Emily muss lachen.

„Rosalie kannst du dich um die beiden kümmern." Sagt Alice und meint damit uns.

„Ich sagte doch, man macht lieber keine Scherze wenn man mit Alice einkaufen geht." Sage ich.

„Ich weiß jetzt was du meinst." Sagt sie. „Ich bin gespannt was Sam gekauft hat."

„Das ist jedes Mal eine Überraschung, wenn einer der Jungs irgendetwas einkauft."

„Alice hat gesagt, dass ich Emmett killen werde oder?" Fragt Rosalie als sie zu uns kommt.

Wir nicken.

„Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht selber etwas darin kaufen, kommt mit."

„Rosalie ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie Alice." Versichere ich ihr und wir folgen ihr.

Emily und ich laufen durch den Laden, wir werden mehrmals von Verkäufern angesprochen doch wir erklären, dass wir nur als Begleitung dabei sind und deuten auf Rosalie. Die uns ständig andere Outfits zeigt.

„Zum Glück ist Embry nicht hier." Sagt Emily zu mir. Wir sitzen mittlerweile vor der Kabine und warten. Emily steht auf und schaut sich ein Wäscheset an.

„Ich würde dir eher etwas Helles vorschlagen." Sagt Rosalie die plötzlich hinter ihr steht. „Da würde deine dunkle Haut besser zur Geltung kommen. Vielleicht etwas Hellblaues oder rosefarbenes, weiß ist meiner Meinung nach etwas zu klischeehaft."

„Ich habe kein Geld für solche Sachen." Sagt sie.

„Such dir etwas aus, ich zahle und du auch Bella." Wir beide schütteln mit dem Kopf. „Oder ich suche aus." Warnt sie uns.

„Rosalie ich kann das nicht, ich habe genug Schulden, Bella bekommt auch noch Geld von mir."

„Ich würde es dir Schenken, als Dankeschön."

„Du hast mir doch schon die Beautybehandlung geschenkt."

„Na und." Sagt Rose und stürmt mit einen neuen Set davon.

„Bella." Emily schaut mich irgendwie verzweifelt an.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt." Sage ich.

„Ihr steht ja immer noch wie angewurzelt da." Sagt Rosalie als sie wiederkommt. „Lieblingsfarbe."

„Blau." Sagen wir beide.

„Okay, hellblau für Emily." Sagt Rose. "Und du überlegst dir lieber eine andere Farbe." Sage sie zu mir.

Rosalie scannt den Raum nach blauen Sets. Wir begeben zu einen der Wäscheständer und Emily nimmt ein Set in die Hand.

„Das ist schön." Sagt sie. Rosalie schaut es kurz an.

„Wem willst du damit verführen Seth oder Sam. Das hier."

„Nein." Sagt Emily.

„Probier es ein."

Ich überlege es mir ob es fies ist, wenn ich sage dass ich froh bin dass Emily mit ist.

„Muss das sein?" Fragt Emily nach.

Rosalie zögert nicht lange und führt Emily zu einer der Kabinen. Währenddessen suche ich weiter. Ich finde ein mittelblaues Set.

„Denk gar nicht daran, Bella." Sagt Rose.

Wie schafft sie es nur alles im Blick zu behalten.

„Komm her." Sagt sie danach und ich gehe zu ihnen.

„Emily." Fragt Rose nach.

„Nein." Höre ich es durch die Kabinenvorhang. Rosalie zögert nicht lange und zieht den Vorhang beiseite.

„Das nein ist akzeptiert, ich bring dir etwas anderes." Sagt sie und sucht durch den Laden.

„Bella, ich kann das nicht einnehmen, der BH alleine kostet 50 Dollar."

„Viel Spaß beim argumentieren."

„Probier das mal an." Sie reicht Emily ein neues Set.

„Rose, ich denke Emily fühlt sich in solchen Sachen noch unwohler als ich, wie wäre es mit so einen dreier Set, wo noch so ein Babydoll oder Negligé für darüber dabei ist."

Noch bevor ich meinen Satz beendet habe ist Rosalie wieder fort.

„Rose?"

„Ich bin es Bella." Sage ich.

Sie schiebt leicht den Vorhang zur Seite.

„Sieht gut aus." Sage ich.

„Ich fühle mich so…"

„Anders." Biete ich ihr an.

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Aber irgendwie kneift der Bügel."

„Nächster Versuch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal." Rosalie reicht ihr die drei Teile und nimmt die anderen Sachen wieder mit.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Emily den Vorhang beiseite schiebt. Das Negligé reicht ihr über bis knapp unterhalb des Po, da das Material leicht transparent ist sieht man die darunter getragene Unterwäsche.

„Das kommt schon sehr gut. Eventuell einen anderen Slip, weil durch die seitlichen Schlitze, macht sich dieser nicht so gut. Wie passt der BH, kneift er?"

„Ungewohnt durch die Schnürung vorne, aber ansonsten passt's, aber, die Teile sind so te…"

„Keine Wort." Unterbricht sie Rosalie sofort. „Ich hole noch einen anderen Slip und dann bist du dran Bella."

„Oh nein." Sage ich nur. „Aber hieß' es nicht wir dürfen aussuchen."

„Ich habe mich um entschieden." Sagt sie nur.

Emily lacht, jedoch vergeht ihr das lachen als sie sieht, mit was für einen Slip Rosalie wiederkommt.

„Nein."

„Doch unter dem Negligé sieht man ihn nicht und du kannst mir glauben wie Sam davon angetörnt sein wird."

Emily reicht Rosalie die Sachen nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hat.

„Bella, ab in die Kabine."

„Ich brauche nichts."

„Und ob, oder glaubst du, Edward würde Teddybärchen gefallen."

„Sicher." Behaupte ich.

Rosalie zeigt mit nur einen Vogel während sie zwischen den Warenträgern verschwindet.

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?" Fragt mich Emily.

„Keine Ahnung." Sage ich. „Kein rot." Rufe ich zu Rosalie als sie mit einem roten Etwas wiederkommt.

„Anziehen." Befiehlt sie. Ich nehme das Teil nicht an. „Oder ich ziehe dich an."

Ich nehme die Sachen und ziehe ich mich um. Ich schiebe freiwillig den Vorhang bei Seite.

„Wow." Sagt Emily.

„Das werde ich definitiv nie anziehen." Sage ich.

„Ich würde sagen, das passt." Sagt Rose.

„Nein."

„Sei doch nicht immer so prüde."

„Ich werde das nicht anziehen."

„Okay, ich hab's verstanden." Rosalie verschwindet wieder.

„Würdest du so etwas anziehen?" Frage ich.

Emily schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

Als Rosalie wiederkommt hat sie etwas in der Hand das schon mehr nach Unterwäsche aussieht als das vorherige aber immer noch definitiv die falsche Farbe hat.

„Ich bevorzuge immer noch Teddybär." Sage ich.

„Teddybär ist aber nicht sexy und verführerisch."

„Wen soll ich verführen? Du kennst Edwards Meinung." Sage ich.

Rosalie rollt mit den Augen.

„Zieh an."

Ich folge ihren Befehl. Und zeige mich dann.

„Wir kommen definitiv der Sache näher." Sage sie und geht wieder los.

„Du und Edward, ihr hattet noch keinen Sex?" Fragt mich Emily ganz leise.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Edward will bis zur Hochzeit warten und selbst dann wissen wir nicht ob es überhaupt machbar ist. Und bis dahin ist mir so ziemlich egal, was ich darunter trage."

„Einer Frau sollte es niemals egal sein, was sie darunter trägt." Sagt Rosalie als sie mit einen dunkelblauen Set wieder kommt. „Und außerdem man kann ja nie wissen zu was so etwas führt."

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf und probiere es an. Von den bisher getesteten sieht dies am besten aus.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus." Sagt Emily.

„Finde ich auch." Sagt Rosalie. „Das nehmen wir. Wollt ihr noch was?"

„Rosalie, ich weiß es ist lieb gemeint, aber…"

„Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass ich taub bin?" Fragt Rosalie und geht zum bezahlen.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Frage ich, nachdem wir endlich den Laden verlassen haben.

„Es gibt einen weiteren Dessousladen am Ende der Mall." Sagt Rosalie und wir schlendern langsam in diese Richtung.

Die anderen sind gerade dabei das Geschäft zu verlassen.

„Das war eine schwere Geburt." Sagt Alice.

„Können wir jetzt nach Hause fahren?"

„Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen." Sagt Alice fast empört. „Wo als nächstes hin, Rose?"

„Essen." Sage ich.

Emily und Sam stimmen mir nickend zu.

„Okay, Rose du gehst sie füttern, ich schaffe das Zeug zum Auto." Sagt Alice.

Wir gehen zum Foodmarkt im Einkaufszentrum. Wir laufen die Stände ab bis wir etwas finden, ich überlasse den beiden die Wahl, es überrascht mich nicht, dass es das billigste ist.

Nur Rose und Jasper sind bei uns geblieben.

„Wo ist Edward?"

„Emmett wollte noch ein oder zwei Kontroller für die Wii kaufen, Edward will sicher stellen, dass er nicht den ganzen Laden leer kauft." Erklärt Jasper. Während er sich hinsetzt. Beide haben zur Tarnung ein Getränk.

Wir setzen uns an einen Tisch, Sam fängt als erster an zu Essen, er scheint einen riesigen Hunger zu haben und ich wundere mich ob er mit seiner Portion satt werden wird.

„Du gehst zum College?" Fragt Jasper Emily.

„Nicht richtig, wir haben das Geld nicht dass ich zum College gehen kann ich habe am Community College einige Kurse belegt." Erklärt sie.

„Was für Kurse."

„Geschichte. Ich liebe Geschichte."

„Falsches Thema." Sagt Rose sofort.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich manchmal denke, dass unser Jasper hier mehr mit Geschichtsbüchern verheiratet ist als mit Alice." Sagt Rose.

„Ich gehe nebenbei etwas arbeiten und versuche etwas Geld dazu zuverdienen. Aber die meisten schauen mich nur an und schicken mich wieder fort. Ich habe am Montag wieder ein Vorstellungsgespräch." Sagt sie.

„Ich kann es nicht verstehen, warum die Leute immer nach den aussehen gehen." Sagt Rose. „Ich habe einige Mechanikerkurse belegt, keine wollte glauben, dass ich ein Auto auseinander nehmen kann und auch wieder zusammen bekomme. Ich habe in dieser Zeit mehr Blondinen Witze gehört als ihr glaubt."

„Wenn das am Montag nicht klappt, ich weiß dass Esme jemanden sucht, der ihr hilft. Sie ist Innendekorateurin und restauriert auch gern alte Möbel. Wir können uns nicht zeigen, wenn die Sonne scheint und sie bräuchte jemanden der ihr da die Laufarbeit abnimmt bzw. auch bei Kunden hilft auszumessen, solche Sachen." Erklärt ihr Jasper.

„Und du meinst sie würde mich nehmen?" Fragt sie nach.

„Sicher. Aber für nähere Informationen müsstest du mit ihr reden, wir drücken uns gern vor diesen Aufgaben." Erklärt Rosalie.

„Wir drücken uns nur gern? Wir drücken uns immer." Korrigiert Jasper. „Überleg es dir einfach mal, es wäre eine Alternative falls es am Montag nicht klappt. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie die Stunden so legen kann, dass es keine Probleme mit deinen Unterricht gibt."

„Selbst wenn ich den Job bekomme, ich würde auch zwei machen." Ich sehe die ablehnende Haltung von Sam.

„Du brauchst keine zwei Jobs zu arbeiten. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie."

„Sam, du weißt selber, dass dein Geld gerade so für das Essen reicht."

Ich fühle mich auf einmal nicht mehr hungrig. Ich lege mein Besteck weg. Als ich aufgewachsen bin hatte ich nie viel, aber es reichte, dass ich angenehm leben konnte und mir auch den einen oder anderen kleinen Luxus leisten konnte. Seitdem ich die Cullens getroffen habe, fühle ich mich als ob ich im reinsten Luxus wohnen würde.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht vorher mit Esme reden um zu wissen wie viele Stunden du machen könntest und wie viel sie zahlen würde, bevor du bei dem anderen dich vorstellst um es eventuell abwägen zu können." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich denke das wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Idee." Sagt Sam.

„Okay." Sagt sie, etwas überrumpelt von der Situation.

„Isst du das noch?" Fragt mich Sam. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, Sam isst meine restlichen Pommes auf.

„Entschuldigung." Sagt Emily plötzlich.

„Du kannst es ruhig trinken." Sagt Rosalie, Emily hat unbeabsichtig das Glas von Rosalie genommen. „Ich werde es sowieso nicht trinken, dient nur als Tarnung."

Emily nimmt das Glas wieder und trinkt weiter.

Edward und Emmett kommen wieder. Er setzt sich neben mich und gibt mir einen Kuss.

„Fertig?" Fragt Emmett. „Oder Dessert?"

„Ist das eine Einladung?" Frage ich nach.

„Nur wenn ich aussuchen darf." Emmett wartet meine Antwort gar nicht ab und ist schon wieder weg.

„Das könnte gefährlich werden." Sage ich.

„Und ihr hättet wirklich nichts dagegen wenn ich für Esme arbeiten würde?" Fragt Emily nach.

„Wenn Sam damit einverstanden ist, wir haben kein Problem. Esme ist eine strenge, aber faire Arbeitgeberin, das solltest du eventuell noch wissen." Sagt Edward.

„Damit habe ich kein Problem." Sagt Emily.

Ich sehe wie Emmett mit einem Tablett wiederkommt.

„Das sieht ja sogar essbar aus." Sage ich. Er hat drei verschiedene Eisbecher gebracht.

Sam und Emily sind zögerlich, ich nehme mir jedoch einen weg.

„Ich kann keine drei Essen." Sage ich und so nehmen sich die beiden auch einen. Emily schafft ihren nicht komplett zu essen, den Rest vernascht Sam ebenfalls.

„Was wollt ihr nun tun?" Fragt Emily.

„Einkaufen. Emmett braucht ein neues Outfit." Sagt Rosalie.

„Brauche ich nicht."

„Brauchst du doch."

„Brauche ich nicht."

„Ich habe gesagt, du brauchst ein neues." Wiederholt sich Rosalie.

„Ja, ich brauche ein neues Outfit." Damit verabschieden die beiden sich.

„Alice kommt wieder." Sagt Edward.

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich auch ein neues Outfit brauche." Sagt Jasper zu Edward.

Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Doch dann verliere ich Alice aus den Augen.

„Sie ist mit Rosalie mitgegangen."

Doch dann fängt Edward an zu lachen.

„Was?" Frage ich nach.

„Sam ich an deiner Stelle würde um mein Leben rennen." Sagt er zu Sam.

„Wieso?"

„Großer mitkommen." Sagt Alice zu ihm als sie zu uns an dem Tisch kommt.

„Wieso?" Wiederholt er seine Frage.

„Weil wir heute nach Tanzen gehen und du in diesen Shorts nicht tanzen kannst. Mitkommen." Jetzt machen auf einmal die Schuhe die sie mir früh hingestellt hat einen Sinn.

„Deine Schuhe habe ich eingepackt." Sagt sie zu mir. „Genauso wie ein Outfit für Emily und du kommst jetzt mit mir mit." Obwohl Alice im Stehen gerade einmal so groß ist wie Sam in sitzen, steht dieser zögerlich auf.

„Du hattest das geplant."

„Sicher." Sagt sie nur. „Jetzt komm." Sie nimmt Sam abermals an die Hand und man könnte fast meinen Vater mit seiner Tochter.

„Was habt ihr vor?" Fragt Jasper.

„Gibt es hier eine Buchhandlung?" Fragt Emily. „Ich liebe es einfach durch Büchereien zu laufen."

„Klar können wir machen." Sagt Edward. „Es sei denn Bella will lieber einkaufen gehen."

„Nein."

Zu viert laufen wir zur Buchhandlung.

Es ist kurz vor 18 Uhr als wir dann wieder am Auto sind. Da der Kofferraum von Rosalies BMW nicht mehr reicht, verstaut Alice ihre Einkäufe in dem Kofferraum des Jeeps.

„Lasst uns ins Kino gehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Er hat recht für die Disco ist es zu zeitig." Bestätigt Rosalie.

Unweit der Mall befindet sich ein Kino.

„Nein Emmett, wir werden jetzt bestimmt nicht Ice Age anschauen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Doch werden wir, wir haben den ganzen Tag für euch Ken gespielt, jetzt dürften wir entscheiden, stimmt's Sam."

„Lassen wir den Baby seinen Willen." Sagt Alice.

„Dafür muss er uns aber einladen." Sagt Rosalie und Emmett bezahlt freiwillig für alle.

-------------------------------------

Ich habe versucht aus Alices Sicht zu schreiben, aber irgendwie kann ich das nicht wirklich. Deswegen musste wieder Bella daran glauben. Sam will jedoch seine Version auch noch erzählen.

Sie werden ins Kino gehen, danach in die Disco. Für das Thema Karaoke Bar ist mir etwas anderes eingefallen, ich sage nur YMCA, aber ich denke, das alleine verdient ein eigenes Kapitel später, wie ich es in die Story einbauen werde weiß ich noch nicht genau.

Ich bin gefragt wurden, wie lange die Story noch gehen wird, die Antwort ich weiß es nicht, entweder bis mir die Ideen ausgehen, da helfen einige im Moment nach, dass dies nicht so schnell geschieht oder ihr mich verscheucht. Da die Story irgendwie keinen wirklichen Plot hat, kann man da auch noch eine Weile schreiben.


	47. Chapter 47 Sams POV

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört mir, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Sam POV**

„Vielleicht sollten, wir einfach wieder umdrehen." Sage ich, während Emily das Auto parkt.

„Wir haben zugesagt." Sagt sie zu mir.

Der Gedanke mehrere Stunden mit diesen stinkenden Monstern zu verbringen, bringt mich fast in Rage. Ich würde niemals hier sein, wenn es nicht für Emily wäre.

Etwas erleichtert bin ich, als ich den Jeep sehe und das nur Jasper darin sitzt. Der kann wenigstens nicht meine Gedanken lesen. Überrascht bin ich jedoch als ich Bella auf den Rücksitz sehe. Ich helfe Emily hinein und gurte sie an. Dann steige ich vorn ein. Ich versuche mich zu entspannen.

„Ich will nicht." Sagt Bella.

„Willkommen im Club." Antworte ich, wenigstens ist jemand meiner Meinung.

„Wolltest du nicht schlafen Bella?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Das war glaube ich mal der Plan. Kannst du das Radio einschalten?" Fragt sie. Ich greife unwillkürlich nach dem Knopf, Jasper zieht seine Hand zurück und überlässt mir die Auswahl.

„Okay?" Frage ich nach und wende mich zu ihr.

Sie nickt.

„Die Jungs wollen eine Revanche." Sage ich, irgendwie ist es leichter irgendwelchen Mist zu reden, als still hier neben diesen Bleichgesicht zu sitzen.

„Ich denke, da kann ich zusagen." Sagt dieser.

„Sie wollen aber etwas anderes ausprobieren."

„Und was?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Sie sind am überlegen."

„Wettkochen?" Schlägt Bella vor.

„Schlechte Idee." Sagt meine Liebste. „Auch wenn sie Essen wie die Weltmeister, die meisten würden es schaffen Wasser anbrennen zu lassen. Deswegen verbanne ich sie meist aus der Küche."

„Als Emmett das erste Mal Milch gekocht hat, war der Topf anschließend schwarz." Sagt Jasper.

„Aber bei euch könnte man ja immer noch sagen, ihr esst nicht, aber bei den Jungs."

„Komm so schlimm sind wir auch wieder nicht." Versuche ich mich zu verteidigen, alles brauchen diese Bleichgesichter nun auch nicht zu wissen.

„Dazu sage ich jetzt lieber nichts, und Salz und Zucker zu vertauschen ist noch das kleinste übel."

„Was sind dann größere?" Fragt Bella jetzt auch noch nach.

„Naja von den aufgeschnittenen Tomaten den Zucker abzuwaschen war ja noch möglich. Aber bei Milchreis, den Zimt mit Salz anzumischen, war dann nicht mehr zu korrigieren." Hilfe, Emily beantwortet diese Frage, habe sich jetzt alle gegen mich verschworen.

„Kann ja mal passieren."

„Man riecht doch den Unterschied zwischen Salz und Zucker." Sagt Jasper.

Was soll ich darauf nach Antworten, ich zucke nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte Kokosmakronen backen und meinte er sollte Eiweiß und Eigelb trennen. Er trennt und wirft das Eiweiß weg."

„Und das war falsch?" Fragt Jasper nach.

„Klar, man braucht das Eiweiß, man erwärmt es leicht mir den Kokosraspeln und Zucker und gibt die Masse dann auf Oblaten und bäckt sie." Erklärt Emily

„Das muss ich mal ausprobieren, ich kenn ein etwas anderes Rezept. Aber ich liebe Kokosmakronen." Erklärt Bella.

„Dann musst du die von Emily mal probieren." Sage ich, das sind nämlich die besten.

„Du kannst deinen Jungs sagen, solange keine Gefahr für unbeteiligte gibt sind wir eigentlich mit so ziemlich allen einverstanden."

„Klippenspringen?" Schlägt Emily vor.

„Nein." Sage ich sofort.

„Warum nein?" Fragt Bella.

„Embry versorgt uns mit genug Albträumen und Rosalie noch im Badeanzug, das könnte dann alles Vorherige übertreffen." Erkläre ich, es reicht schon dass uns die Vampire irgendwie so schon verfolgen, jetzt müssen sie es nicht noch in unseren Träumen tun.

„Mich wundert es sowieso wie locker Emmett damit umgeht." Gesteht Emily. „Ich meine wenn über ich jemand so denken würde…"

„Würde er nicht mehr lange Leben." Sage ich, keiner spielt mit meinem Mädchen.

„Emmett weiß welche Anziehungskraft Rosalie auf andere hat. Er wird damit seit über 50 Jahren fast täglich konfrontiert. Doch Rosalie ist treu, die ersten Jahrzehnte war es schlimm, Edward musste öfters eingreifen um ihn zu beruhigen. Doch jetzt, jetzt werden schon wetten abgeschlossen, wer flirtet als erstes mir ihr. Es ist zu einer Art Spiel geworden, sie wissen damit sie andere damit in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Manchmal winkt Rosalie zum Spaß einen ihrer Verehrer zurück, danach geht es meist rund. " Erklärt Jasper

„Ich denke, Emmett ist einfach stolz auf sie und liebt es zu beweisen, dass sie nur ihm alleine gehört. Dass die anderen zwar soviel sie wollen mit Rosalie flirten können, aber das Rosalie immer wieder zu ihm zurück kommt." Sagt Bella von hinten.

„Und nehmt das jetzt nicht persönlich, aber Embry ist für Emmett einfach das perfekte Opfer, und es macht ihm Spaß ihn zu ärgern und auch wenn Rosalie gerne einen auf Snob macht, so hat sie doch das Herz am rechten Fleck." Sagt Jasper.

„Die Wahrheit ist, wir ziehen ihn ja selber damit auf." Gestehe ich.

„Achso und dann darüber aufregen." Beschwert sich Emily.

„Emily vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas überlegen, worin wir beide schlagen können." Sagt Bella.

„Ihr Menschen und schlagen?" Das könnte amüsant werden, in was wollen die Menschen denn uns schlagen.

„Wettkochen." Sagt Emily nur.

„Ich bin ja schon ruhig." Okay darin würden sie definitiv nicht schlagen.

„Das dürfte gewiss keinen Sport enthalten?" Sagt Emily.

„Eventuell doch." Sagt Bella.

„Du willst uns in Sport schlagen?" Frage ich nach.

„Sicher." Bestätigt sie.

„Jasper hast du das gehört, die Menschen wollen uns beim Sport schlagen."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust, Bella." Sagt Emily.

„Ja." Antwortet Bella, in sie ist sich ihrer Antwort sicher.

„Okay einverstanden, wann und wo?" Frage ich, so eine Situation kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, die Menschen sollen besser sein als wir und das im Sport. Sorry Emily, aber das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen.

„Da muss ich erst mit den anderen Cullens reden." Sagt Bella nur, ist das ein Grinsen in Jaspers Gesicht, was weiß er, was ich nicht weiß. Ich will hier raus. Es war eine blöde Idee.

Unwillkürlich beruhige ich mich, dieser Jasper.

Nach einer Weile stupst er mich am Arm an, und zeigt dann nach hinten. Als ich mich nach hinten drehe, sehe ich wie die beiden schlafen. Ein süßer Anblick.

„Sorry wegen eben, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst. Nicht hier im Auto und nicht mit den beiden hinten sitzend." Sagt er zu mir.

„Schon gut."

„Und falls es dich interessiert, Emily ist amüsiert, sie hat ihren Spaß."

„Wenigstens jemand." Sage ich.

„Hat sich Paul wieder beruhigt?"

Was interessiert ihn das? „So einigermaßen."

Jasper nickt nur.

Wir fahren weiter, er lässt mich in Frieden und ich ihn.

„Ich muss tanken." Sagt er plötzlich.

„Ich werde mir etwas zum Essen holen." Ich laufe schnell über die Straße zu dem Imbiss und hole mir ein Burger.

Als ich zurückkomme sehe ich keinen von den dreien.

„Hey Narbengesicht, hast du Lust dir ein paar Dollar zu verdienen, ich wollte schon immer mal eine wie dich vögeln." Höre ich jemanden sagen. Ich laufe um das Gebäude rum. Ich bin schon fast dabei mich zu verwandeln doch Jasper hält mich zurück.

„Warte." Sagt er nur.

Wie soll ich da nur warten. Ich koche vor Wut, doch Jasper hält mich davon ab mich zu verwandeln.

„Lass sie in Ruhe." Sagt Bella.

„Wir können auch einen flotten Dreier machen."

„Verschwinde." Ich sehe die Angst in Emilys Augen als Bella diese Worte sagt.

„Und wenn nicht?" Fragt er nach.

„Jasper." Fange ich erneut an.

„Lass sie versuchen die Situation selbst zu lösen." Sagt er nur. „Wir sind keine Sekunde von ihnen entfernt."

„Das wollen sie nicht herausfinden." Sagt sie nur, ihr und schaut zu uns. „Komm Emily."

„Nicht so schnell ihr." Sagt er und greift Bella an die Schulter. Bella dreht sich um die eigene Achse und tritt den Mann zwischen die Beine. Dann kommen beide auf uns zu gerannt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Frage ich sofort nach.

Sie nicken, ich nehme meine Emily in den Arm.

„Sam?" Höre ich meinen Namen, außerhalb der menschlichen Hörfrequenz. Ich blicke zu Jasper.

„Beide sind stolz auf ihre Leistung."

„Ich denke ihr habt es ihm gezeigt." Sagt er dann laut. Der Mann kniet immer noch auf den Boden.

„Gut gemacht." Lobe ich die beiden.

„Danke."

„Ich weiß es war schwer für dich, aber dass sie so eine Situation selber lösen konnten, hilft ihnen sich auch in anderen Situationen durchzusetzen. Sie sind nicht immer so hilflos, wie wir denken." Sagt er zu mir.

Und irgendwie muss ich diesen Kerl auch noch recht geben.

Wir gehen zum Auto.

„Warum haben wir den blöden Jeep?" Fragt Bella.

„Wieso blöd?" Ich würde diesen Jeep sofort nehmen.

„Lass das Emmett lieber nicht hören. Weil er einfach größer ist als der Volvo." Sagt Jasper.

„Zu groß für Leute wie mich." Sagt Bella.

„Wie uns." Verbessert Emily.

Jasper hebt Emily hoch und setzt sie ins Auto. „Wieso sagt ihr es nicht gleich, dass ihr eine Einstiegshilfe braucht." Ich bin für einen Moment angespannt, aber er wollte nur helfen. Emily lacht.

„Buh." Sagt Bella und versucht selber einzusteigen oder hineinzuklettern. Ich fange sie ab, als sie anfängt abzurutschen und helfe ihr dann hinein.

„Willst du fahren?" Fragt mich Jasper.

Will er das wirklich? Warum will er mich fahren lassen? Wo ist die Falle? Aber ich nicke, er wirft mir die Schlüssel zu. Danach schwingt er sich locker ins Auto.

„Angeber." Ruft Bella von hinten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Wettessen machen." Wechselt auf einmal Emily das Thema. „Welche Zutaten wurden verwendet."

„Wie witzig." Sage ich nur.

Ich merke schnell dass die beiden eine Erklärung erwarten.

„Ich wollte eine Gemüseminestrone machen, aber ich hatte keine Möhren mehr und auch nur noch wenige Kartoffeln. Ich meinte, ich müsste noch etwas Gemüse kaufen. Auf jeden Fall sind dann Collin und Sam zum Supermarkt gefahren." Erklärt Emily.

„Collin stand in der Gemüseabteilung und hat nach ‚Gemüse' gesucht. Er kam dann zu mir und meinte nur es gibt kein ‚Gemüse'." Sage ich. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie Collin das Gemüseregal abgelaufen ist und auf jedes Schild geschaut hat. Doch das ‚Gemüse' nicht gefunden hat. Danach ließ er mich schwören, dass ich niemanden davon erzählen werde.

„Und ich sagte ich bräuchte festkochende Kartoffeln und wer brachte mehligkochende Kartoffeln."

„Kartoffeln sind Kartoffeln." Sage ich.

„Dass es da Unterschiede gibt, das weiß sogar ich." Sagt Jasper. So ein Besserwisser.

„Wie lange noch bis wir dort?" Fragt Bella

„Kannst es wohl nicht mehr abwarten?" Scherzt Jasper.

„Wie witzig."

„Noch etwa eine halbe Stunde." Antworte ich ihr. In der Hoffnung dass ich mich nicht Verfahren werde.

„Ein Gang zum Henker ist bestimmt auch nicht schlimmer." Sagt Bella von hinten.

„Du machst mir sehr viel Hoffnung." Sagt Emily.

„So schlimm?" Frage ich nach.

„Ihr wart noch nie mit Alice einkaufen." Antwortet Bella.

„Ich lebe auch noch." Sagt Jasper.

„Du bist ein Vampir."

Irgendwie schaffen wir es die Zeit bis zum Shopping Center zu verquasseln. Als ich parke, merke ich schnell wie meine Emily unsicher wird, sie senkt ihren Kopf und lässt die Haare ins Gesicht fallen. Ich nehme sie an die Hand und wir laufen durch das Shopping Center bis wir vor Victoria Secrets stehen.

„So Jungs, jetzt beweist eurer Talent, wir treffen euch in 2 Stunden hier wieder." Sagt Alice.

„Und was macht ihr?" Fragt Edward.

„Was Mädchen halt gern machen." Sagt Alice und greift nach Bellas Hand.

„Ich will nicht."

„Ich gebe dir keine Wahl." Sagt sie nur. Ich sehe wie Emily auf dem Fleck stehen bleibt.

„Komm." Sagt Rosalie, und nimmt Emily bei der Hand. Emmett legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich blicke Emily hinter her, ich sehe wie sie ihren Kopf immer tiefer senkt.

„Blöde Idee."

„Lass die Mädchen machen." Sagt Edward. Plötzlich bleibt Rosalie stehen, sie zwingt Emily dazu hoch zuschauen.

„Auf den Boden ist nichts." Sagt sie zu ihr.

„Die Leute."

„Die Leute starren, na und. Was interessieren uns die Leute. Sie kennen uns nicht, sie kennen dich nicht, sie kennen mich nicht. Sie haben Vorurteile, weil die meisten einfach Idioten sind. Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu schämen, und desto mehr du dich versteckst, desto mehr werden sie schauen. Komm weiter die beiden warten schon." Ich höre jedes Wort deutlich. Ich will Emily helfen.

Emmett schiebt mich in den Laden, aber in meinen Gedanken bin ich immer noch bei Emily.

„Bella denk dran, das was wir jetzt machen ist für Emily." Sagt Alice. Was haben die beiden nur vor.

„So das ist unser Dank an euch, dass ihr mitgekommen seid." Sagt Rosalie.

„Alice Cullen?" Eine dritte Stimme.

„Wir hatten telefoniert. Das ist Bella und Emily und ich denke die beiden bräuchten ein kleines Make-over." Sagt Alice.

„Folgen sie mir." Höre ich die Frau wieder sagen.

„Nicht so schüchtern, wie ist dein Name?"

„Emily."

„Okay Emily, ich bin Jenny. Ich muss dich das zunächst fragen, die Narben schmerzen nicht bei Berührung."

„Nicht so schüchtern. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst…"

„Beruhige dich Sam." Sagt Jasper der neben mir stehen geblieben ist.

„Als ich vier Jahre alt war, hat der Hund meines Nachbars mich angegriffen, er hat mir mehrmals in das Gesicht gebissen."

„Aber man sieht kaum noch was." Sagt Emily.

„Normalerweise decke ich die Narben nicht ab, ich arbeite nur am Wochenende hier, in der anderen Filiale kennen mich die Leute so wie ich wirklich bin, aber hier schauen sie mehr."

„Ich verstehe, zu hause fühle ich mich sicherer."

„Ja zu Hause wird man so akzeptiert wie man halt ist. Manchmal denke ich, dass mein Ehemann mehr Probleme damit hat als ich. Ich habe nun mal die Narben und kann es nicht ändern, der Hund hat ihm gehört und er fühlt sich immer noch verantwortlich dafür. Als ich diesen Beruf wählte, war es für ihn eine schlimme Zeit, er dachte immer, ich schäme mich für das was ich bin und habe ihn nur gewählt, das ich lernen kann, wie ich mich verstecken kann. Es hat lange gedauert bis er verstand, ich mache es weil es mir Spaß macht und nicht weil ich mich verstecken möchte. Okay, genug erzählt. Ich werde ein Gesichtspeeling machen und eine Maske auftragen. Dann werde ich die Haare waschen, etwas verschneiden…"

„Komm Sam. Emily ist in guten Händen." Nur zögerlich lass ich mich von Jasper in das Geschäft ziehen.

Als ich die Preise sehe, weiß ich schnell, dass ich hier nichts kaufen kann.

„Such etwas für Emily aus, Edward muss zahlen." Sagt Jasper zu mir.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. Ich lasse mir bestimmt den Einkauf nicht bezahlen, ich lasse ihn keine Unterwäsche für Emily bezahlen.

„Sieht das nicht schön aus?" Ruft auf einmal Emmett durch den ganzen Laden.

„Ich dachte Rosalie mag keine rosefarbene Unterwäsche." Antwortet Jasper.

„Aber mir gefällt sie." Antwortet dieser.

„Welche Größe hat Emily?" Fragt mich Jasper.

Ich schaue ihn nur an.

„Sag bloß du weißt die Größe deiner Freundin nicht?" Ruft Emmett wieder. Ich merke wie ich rot werde, ich habe das Gefühl alle starren mich an.

„Keine Angst, als ich das erste Mal mit Emmett einkaufen war, meinte er, die Brüste seine Freundin passen gerade so in seine Hände. Das war die Beschreibung als er nach der Größe gefragt wurde. Die Sachen haben hinterher nicht gepasst. Welche ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe."

„Blau."

„Okay." Sagt er.

Dann holt er sein Handy heraus.

„Alice kann meist sehr genau abschätzen welche Größe jemand hat."

„Das ist nicht nötig, die Artikel sind alle zu teuer. Und ich will nicht dass Edward etwas für Emily bezahlt."

Ich sehe, dass er trotzdem textet.

Kurz darauf hält er mir sein Handy hin. „Für dich."

„Sei nicht so egoistisch. Denk an Emily, glaubst du nicht, dass ihr ein schönes Dessousset nicht gefallen würde." Fängt Alice sofort an.

Als ich mich umblicke kann ich sehen, dass alle Vampire ein gewisses Grinsen im Gesicht haben.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr Emily etwas kauft."

„Wie ein kleines Kind, Mami, ich will nicht. Außerdem wer fragt denn dich, entweder du suchst ihr etwas aus, oder ich komme und übernehme diesen Teil."

„Giftzwerg." Sage ich nur.

„Was ist Großer? Hast du schon was ausgesucht? Oder ist es dir peinlich den Jungs zu zeigen, was dir gefällt und dich antörnt?"

Ich öffne meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, ich was nur nicht was.

„Was Emily darunter trägt geht keinen etwas an."

„Stimmt. Nur ich bin eine Frau und Frauen gefällt es nun mal Unterwäsche von ihrem Mann zu bekommen. Und das Edward zahlen muss ist seine Strafe für schlechte Benehmen. Und wenn ich Emily fragen würde, was sie darunter trägt, ich bin mir sicher sie würde es mir verraten."

„Gibt es auf." Flüstert mir Emmett zu.

„Emily hat folgende Größe…"

„Ich weiß Emilys Größe und ich werde ihr…"

„Wie oft habe ich dir gerade gesagt Widerspruch ist zwecklos. Du wirst jetzt etwas für Emily aussuchen."

„Werde ich nicht."

„Wirst du doch."

„Werde ich nicht."

„Emily trägt einen schlichten weißen BH ohne Spitze und Stickereien dazu einfache weiße Slips mit Blumen bedruckten Gummi."

„Na und wir sind halt nicht mit dem Goldlöffel geboren wurden."

„Es heißt Silberlöffel und außerdem komme ich aus einer Irrenanstalt."

Ich hasse diesen Giftzwerg. Was hat jetzt das eine mit dem anderen zu tun.

„Was?" Frage ich nur.

„Ich bin auch nicht mit dem Silberlöffel groß geworden, meine Eltern steckten mich in die Psychiatrie. Ich habe durch meine Fähigkeiten geschafft das Geld zu vermehren und deswegen haben wir auch keine Probleme es zu teilen. Emily ist eine Freundin von Bella. Ich kann dir sagen welche Aktien du kaufen und verkaufen solltest um Geld zu verdienen."

Kann der Giftzwerg nicht mal normale Sätze sprechen und nicht in einen Satz zehnmal das Thema wechseln.

„So und nun suchst du dir etwas schönes für Emily aus am besten in Blau oder Rosa, das macht sich am besten zu ihrer dunklen Haut."

„Ich…"

„Hör auf zu diskutieren und mach endlich, bevor ich böse werde."

„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst."

„Das solltest du auch, bis später." Damit legt der Giftzwerg endlich auf. Ich blicke zu den anderen die im gleichen Moment wieder eifrig bei der Suche sind.

Ich reiche Jasper das Handy zurück und schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?"

„In dem ich mich erst gar nicht auf Diskussionen einlasse. Ich habe dahinten ein schönes Set gesehen." Jasper hebt den Finger bevor ich ihn unterbrechen kann. „Schau es dir an und stell dir Emily darin vor."

Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich ihm folge. Er bringt mich zu einem Warenständer, und nimmt das Set dass er sich für Emily vorgestellt habe und das ich gewiss nicht nehmen werde. Er hält es jedoch so, dass es keiner von den beiden anderen sieht. Oh verflucht noch mal.

„Gib auf, Alice wird dich nicht davon kommen lassen." Sagt Jasper zu mir.

„Ich bin hier wegen Emily und nur wegen ihr, ich bin weder euer Freund, noch will ich dass ihr uns Sachen schenkt." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Sam." Sagt Edward auf einmal von hinten. „Auch wenn wir keine Freunde sind, so sind es Bella und Emily. Und darüber bin ich froh, ich bin froh, dass Bella eine Freundin außerhalb unserer Familie hat, mit der sie über alles reden kann."

Soll ich ihn jetzt recht geben, ich bin auch froh dass Emily jemanden außerhalb des Rudels in ihrem Alter hat, mit der sie offen reden kann. Mist irgendwann denke ich mal daran dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann. Oh dieses Grinsen.

„Und ich denke du weißt welchen Mist ich in Vancouver angestellt habe."

„Ja, davon hat mir Jacob einiges erzählt."

„Und ich muss dankbar sein, dass du Jacob und Embry hast gehen lassen."

Ja dafür muss er wirklich dankbar sein.

„Und die Mädchen meinen es sei eine gerechte Strafe dass ich dafür zahlen muss."

Was für eine Strafe. Ich kann mir gerade verkneifen mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ich weiß, du arbeitest hart im Gegensatz zu uns, von uns arbeitet nur Carlisle, wir machen das meiste Geld durch Alice, und ich weiß auch, dass das meiste deines Geld für Nahrungsmittel gebraucht wird, du mit den Rest für Emilys Collegestunden bezahlst und dass für solchen Luxus hier kein Geld übrig bleibt."

Ich wünschte ich würde mehr verdienen oder Emily würde einen Job finden um etwas dazu zuverdienen.

„Über den Job können wir gleich noch mal reden, was ich sagen will, mach Emily eine Freude, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass wir sehen, was du kaufst, dann nimm es einfach und gehe zur Kasse damit, oder nimm zwei Stücken und lege eines zurück für ihren Geburtstag."

„Okay." Sage ich, dann zeigt mir Jasper sein Handy.

Slip 38, BH 75 B - Alice

Ich muss lachen als ich die SMS lese.

„Du hattest keine wirkliche Ahnung." Sagt Jasper und deutet auf die Größe hin die ich in der Hand halte – 42.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Was meinte Edward mit Job?" Will ich wissen.

„Emily könnte für Esme arbeiten, stundenweise. Esme ist Innenarchitektin und restauriert gern alte Möbel. Sie bräuchte Hilfe, vor allem wenn die Sonne mal scheint oder einfach beim ausmessen, Botengänge und solche Sachen. Sie hatte zwar mal eine Aushilfe, aber sie war nicht zuverlässig, und das machte sich etwas zurückhaltend jemand neues einzustellen." Erklärt er mir.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich von dieser Idee halten soll. Emily arbeitet für die Bleichgesichter, würde ihr der Job gefallen. Würde Esme überhaupt Emily nehmen, ihr Gesicht…

„Sam, für Esme zählen nur Taten nicht das Aussehen." Sagt Edward.

„Überleg es dir einfach, wir können auch Emily darüber reden, und schauen was sie dazu meint."

Ich nicke.

„Such was für sie aus." Sagt er. „Und schau nicht auf den Preis."

Ich hänge das Teil dass ich in der Hand halte zurück in den Warenständer. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich aufhören so egoistisch zu denken. Vielleicht würde Emily es ja sogar Spaß machen für Esme zu arbeiten. Es ist jeden Falls ein Gebiet was Emily interessieren würde, aber wie kann sich Edward nur so sicher sein, dass Esme sie über nehmen würde.

„Hier." Edward drückt mir sein Handy in die Hand, auf dem Display steht Esmes Nummer. „Ruf sie an."

Ich drücke den Wahlknopf.

„Edward?" Fragt sie nach dem zweiten Mal Klingeln.

„Hier ist Sam."

„Hi Sam, wie kann ich dir helfen."

„Ich hatte gerade eine Unterhaltung mit Edward, und er meinte du würdest eine Aushilfe suchen."

„Ja, nur leider sind verlässliche Leute rar." Sagt sie.

„Es ist so, Emily sucht einen Job." Sage ich blank.

„Du hast aber Angst, dass ich sie wegen ihrer Narben nicht nehmen würde."

„Ja."

„Ich bin ehrlich mit dir, ich bin keine einfache Arbeitgeberin, ich habe hohe, sehr hohe Ansprüche, doch mir ist das Aussehen egal. Aber würde Emily überhaupt der Job gefallen."

„Sie liebt es die Wohnung zu dekorieren und die liebt Geschichte."

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass mir ihr Aussehen egal ist für den Job, aber ich denke, wir sollten das eventuell persönlich besprechen."

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken."

Sie legt auf. Was würden die anderen denken, wenn Emily für Esme arbeiten würde.

„Es wäre ein Zeichen der Akzeptanz von deiner Seite aus." Sagt Edward.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„Wir halten dich nicht davon ab, aber du solltest vielleicht die Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen, sondern auch Emily mit einbeziehen. Und jetzt such endlich etwas aus für sie, sonst kommt Alice noch und hilft wirklich nach."

„Okay."

Ich schaue mich weiter um rosa oder hellblau meinte Alice. Hellblau.

„Wie findet ihr das?" Ruft Emmett wieder mal durch den Raum.

„Rosalie wird dich dafür lieben." Antworte ich.

„Meine Meinung." Antwortet er.

„Ich denke eher sie wird die Zimmerverbot erteilen." Sagt Jasper.

Ich gehe zurück zu den Warenträger, wo Jasper mir ein Set vorgeschlagen hat, ich bin mir sicher es würde Emily gefallen, es ist so anders als die Teile die sie sonst trägt.

Doch dann sehe ich ein noch schöneres Set. Der BH ist mit viel Spitze und Stickereien, ebenso der Slip. Ich habe das Gefühl jeder im Laden schaut mir zu, die anderen sind so ruhig bei der Sache, sie nehme sich ein Teil nach dem anderen, wägen es mit anderen ab, betrachten sich die Körbchen genau. Irgendwas mach ich falsch. Ich will nur noch raus aus den Laden. Ich schaue mich nicht weiter um, sondern nehme das Teil. Ich schaue erst gar nicht auf den Preis. Auch wenn ich es am liebsten verstecken würde, so lasse ich es, denn sie bräuchten nur Edward zu fragen, er hat es bestimmt schon in meinen Gedanken gesehen.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Emily sehr gut stehen wird." Antwortet er mir.

Verfluchter Gedankenleser.

Er lacht nur, doch er bezahlt am Ende ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Sag nicht, dass die vier solange einkaufen waren?" Höre ich Bella fragen. Doch als ich Emily sehe, kann ich nicht anders ich lasse meinen Beutel fallen und laufe zu ihr.

„Emily." Sage ich erstaunt, sie lächelt mich schüchtern an. Doch dann, dann spüre ich einen Schmerz in der Brust, sie muss sich verstecken wegen mir.

„Sie muss sich nicht verstecken, sie liebt dich." Sagt Edward zu mir.

„Sam, wir haben das nicht getan, um dir weh damit zu tun. Sondern wir haben ihr eine Alternative gezeigt, denk daran, was Jenny erzählt." Sagt Jasper.

„Du bist wunderschön, ich liebe dich." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Ich dich auch." Flüstert sie zurück.

„Sam das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." Höre ich auf einmal den Giftzwerg seine Stimme. Danach schaut sie Edwards Beutel. „Ich dachte ihr hättet etwas gelernt." Beschwert sie sich. „Emmett dafür wird dich Rosalie killen."

Jasper reagiert schneller und hält seinen Beutel entfernt von Alice.

„Mitkommen." Ruft Alice und geht Richtung Laden.

„Da geh ich nicht noch mal rein." Sage ich, einmal war schon einmal zu viel.

„Dann gehen wir halt wo anders hin." Sagt sie einfach. „Mitkommen, Großer." Dieser Giftzwerg, sie packt mich am Arm, ihre Berührung ist eiskalt und ich zucke zusammen. Ihre Finger schaffen es nicht mein Handgelenk zu umfassen, aber dennoch zieht sie mich mit. „Edward, Jasper, Emmett los." Kommandiert sie die anderen herum.

Und dann höre ich Emily lachen, mein Herz schlägt blitzartig schneller. Um das Lachen noch einmal zu hören würde ich sogar diesen Laden wieder betreten.

„Rosalie kannst du dich um die beiden kümmern." Sagt Alice und meint damit Bella und Rosalie.

„Ich sagte doch, man macht lieber keine Scherze wenn man mit Alice einkaufen geht." Höre ich Bella noch sagen.

„Ich weiß jetzt was du meinst. Ich bin gespannt was Sam gekauft hat." Antwortet Emily.

„Bist du jetzt froh etwas gekauft zu haben?" Fragt mich Jasper.

Ich nicke.

„So ihr verschwindet mal für zwanzig Minuten oder so, ich mit dem Großen alleine reden."

Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht, frag ich mich.

„Schlecht." Antwortet Edward und geht dann.

„Was soll das?"

„Kannst du Jingle Bells in Gedanken singen und gleichzeitig mit mir reden?"

„Wieso soll ich das?"

„Um Edward zu beschäftigen?"

„Okay, und warum?"

„Oder willst du, dass er hört, wenn ich dich jetzt ausfrage."

„Du mich ausfragen? Ich verstehe nicht. Ich habe doch etwas für Emily gekauft."

„Genau, du hast etwas für Emily gekauft und jetzt kaufen wir etwas für dich, du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass das dich anmacht, das ist etwas was man alltäglich anzieht."

„Alltäglich?" Frage ich nach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Emily das nur für spezielle Anlasse anziehen wird.

„Alltäglich. Okay jetzt erzähl mir was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe."

Ich schweige.

„Großer?"

„Giftzwerg."

„Lieblingsfarbe."

„Schwarz."

„Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht."

„Rot."

„Und jetzt beschreibe mir, in was du Emily gern einmal sehen würdest, was würde dich anmachen."

„Das." Sagt er und hält den Beutel hoch.

„Weißt du, deine Urgroßmutter würde das eventuell glauben, obwohl, ich könnte vom Alter her deine Urgroßmutter sein und ich glaube dir das nicht."

Ich hasse diesen Giftzwerg.

„Welche Form soll der Slip haben?"

Was meint sie damit?

„Soll es ein String, ein Panty, ein was weiß ich sein."

„Ein was weiß ich." Antworte ich ihr.

„Okay, wie oft warst du mit Emily Unterwäsche einkaufen?"

„Nie."

„Okay, dann auf die altmodische Art."

Und was bedeutet das nun schon wieder. Sie führt mich in den Laden und wimmelt als erstes die Verkäuferin ab.

„Schwarz und rot." Murmelt sich vor sich hin.

Ich frage mich warum sie mich eigentlich überhaupt hier braucht, sie sucht doch eh selber aus.

„Hier geblieben, Großen, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon." Sagt sie zu mir gerade als ich mich zum Ausgang wenden will.

„Wie gefällt dir das?" Fragt sie mich.

„Perfekt."

„Lügner."

„Mir gefällt, die Machart von dem Slip. Der breitere Rand, irgendwie verspielt." Erkläre ich und hoffe das mich keiner der anderen hören kann.

„Wow. Er hat mal eine brauchbare Antwort geliefert." Sagt Alice.

Ich knurre.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir Hündchen."

„Giftzwerg." Antworte ich nur.

„Tanzt Emily gern?" Fragt sie.

„Ja, bis…"

„Okay, wie wäre es damit."

„Was ist das?" Sie rollt bei meiner Frage nur die Augen.

„Ein sehr knapper Stringtanga, mit einen angenähten kurzen, sehr kurzen Röckchen, der etwas mehr als die Hälfte ihres Pos bedecken würde. Durch das Röckchen wird der String etwas verdeckt, doch wenn sie sich bewegt, würde der String hervorblitzen. Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass die das gefällt. Den Blick ist verträumter als der von Edward und ich dachte der ist schon schlimm."

„Was? Ein Alpha hat keinen verträumten Blick." Sage ich.

„Lüg weiter. Keine Angst ich werde es keinen verraten."

Sie lässt mich stehen und läuft weiter.

„Was für BH würde dazu passen?" Fragt sie sich selber, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich nicht fragt. Sie fängt an verschiedene BHs zu dem Unterteil zu halten. Die meisten hängt sie gleich wieder weg, andere behält sie in der Hand.

„Komm her, Großer."

Ich laufe unfreiwillig zu ihr.

„So hier haben wir einen schwarzen Push-Up BH. Hier einen nahezu durchsichtigen BH. Hier einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH, der mit rotem Futter unterlegt ist."

„Der würde mir gefallen, nur irgendwie finde ich nicht, dass er wirklich zu dem Unterteil passt."

„Er denkt mit, ein Wunder… nee keine Angst, die haben diesen Slip auch noch in schwarz rot." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Müssen wir dann noch weiter suchen?" Frage ich, als sie die Slips ausgetauscht hat. Sie hält beide Teile zusammen hoch und betrachtet sie noch einmal. Sie hat Geschmack, dass muss man ihr lassen.

„Edward, du bist dran." Ruft sie leise, doch ich weiß, dass er es hören kann.

„Und du, du suchst weiter, weil das kaufe ich Emily."

„Aber… Ich hab doch etwas ausgesucht, ich…" Wieso sage ich überhaupt noch etwas, sie hört doch eh nicht.

„Such, oder ich zeige Embry was Emmett für Rosalie gekauft hat."

„Das wirst du nicht."

„Werde ich doch."

„Ich hasse euch."

Doch ich kann sehen wie die anderen drei wiederkommen, alle mit einen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Es ist jedoch Jasper der mich etwas aus der Fassung bringt, er grinst wie die anderen, doch sein Blick geht an mir vorbei. Unwillkürlich folge ich seinen Blick – Teddybären.

Er zwinkert kurz.

„Warum nicht." Sage ich leise zu mir selber und steuere darauf zu.

Ich wähle den weißen BH mit blauer Einfassung. Auf der linken Brust ist ein kleiner Teddybär. Der gleiche Teddybär finde sich auch auf den Slips wieder, die es in verschiedenen Ausführungen gibt. Als String, wo er sich vorn befindet oder als Panty wo er hinten abgebildet ist.

„Alice, was ist besser?" Frage ich sie und halte beide Modelle hoch.

Ihr Grinsen verschwindet sofort aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein."

„Doch, ich sollte was suchen, ich habe etwas ausgesucht." Sage ich nur.

„Ich würde beide nehmen, Sammy." Ruft Emmett.

„Das wirst du nicht."

„Warum eigentlich nicht, danke Emmett." Antworte ich.

„Edward das wirst du nicht bezahlen." Sagt sie zu ihm.

Ich schaue mir die Preise an, nicht gerade preiswert für unsere Verhältnisse aber auch nicht unerfüllbar, vor allem wenn ich Fred bitte mich noch ein paar Überstunden diesen Monat machen zu lassen.

„Ich habe versprochen, dass ich zahle und das versprechen werde ich halten."

„Edward… Arghhh ihr seit doch alle gemein." Sagt sie schließlich.

„Wolltest du nicht Edward bei der Auswahl helfen, ansonsten könnte ich auch… ich meine Emily und Bella scheinen, ja einen ähnlichen…."

„Das wirst du nicht." Sagt sie zu mir.

Sie widmet wieder Edward die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich setze mich in einen der Sessel nahe der Umkleidekabine und warte bis die anderen drei auch ihre Lektion bekommen habe.

Ich kann nicht sagen wie froh ich bin, wenn Alice bekannt gibt, dass wir fertig sind. Edward bezahlt ohne Widerspruch. Ich fühle mich dieses Mal nicht ganz so schuldig, weil ich weiß meine Stücke waren nicht übermäßig teuer.

Wir verlassen den Laden, als die anderen drei jungen Damen zu uns kommen.

„Das war eine schwere Geburt." Sagt Alice.

„Können wir jetzt nach Hause fahren?" Frage ich.

„Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen." Sagt Alice fast empört. „Wo als nächstes hin, Rose."

„Essen." Fährt Bella dazwischen. Emily nickt zustimmend, das ist das beste, was ich heute bisher gehört habe.

„Okay, Rose du gehst sie füttern, ich schaffe das Zeug zum Auto."

Wir gehen zum Foodmarkt im Einkaufszentrum. Wir laufen die verschiedenen Stände ab, bevor wir uns für einen preiswerten Mexikaner entscheiden. Auch wenn Bella ablehnt. Ich zahle ihr Essen mit. Danach suchen wir uns einen Platz, Rose und Jasper bekleiden uns.

„Wo ist Edward?" Fragt Bella, während sie in ihren Burrito beißt.

„Emmett wollte noch ein oder zwei Kontroller für die Wii kaufen, Edward will sicher stellen, dass er nicht den ganzen Laden leer kauft." Erklärt Jasper. Während er sich hinsetzt. Beide haben zur Tarnung ein Getränk.

„Du gehst zum College?" Fragt Jasper Emily.

„Nicht richtig, wir haben das Geld nicht dass ich zum College gehen kann ich habe am Community College einige Kurse belegt." Erklärt sie.

„Was für Kurse."

„Geschichte. Ich liebe Geschichte."

„Falsches Thema." Sagt Rose sofort.

„Wieso?"

„Weil unser Jasper hier mehr mit Geschichtsbüchern verheiratet ist als mit Alice." Sagt Rose.

„Ich gehe nebenbei etwas arbeiten und versuche etwas Geld dazu zuverdienen. Aber die meisten schauen mich nur an und schicken mich wieder fort. Ich habe am Montag wieder ein Vorstellungsgespräch." Sagt sie.

„Ich kann es nicht verstehen, warum die Leute immer nach dem Aussehen gehen." Sagt Rose. „Ich habe einige Mechanikerkurse belegt, keine wollte glauben, dass ich ein Auto auseinander nehmen kann und auch wieder zusammen bekomme. Ich habe in dieser Zeit mehr Blondinen Witze gehört als ihr glaubt."

„Ist es okay den Job anzusprechen?" Fragt mich Jasper. Ich nicke ganz leicht.

„Wenn das am Montag nicht klappt, ich weiß dass Esme jemanden sucht, der ihr hilft. Sie ist Innendekorateurin und restauriert auch gern alte Möbel. Wir können uns nicht zeigen, wenn die Sonne scheint und sie bräuchte jemanden der ihr da die Laufarbeit abnimmt bzw. auch bei Kunden hilft auszumessen, solche Sachen." Erklärt ihr Jasper.

„Und du meinst sie würde mich nehmen?" Fragt sie nach.

„Sicher. Aber für nähere Informationen müsstest du mit ihr reden, wir drücken uns gern vor diesen Aufgaben." Erklärt Rosalie.

„Überleg es dir einfach mal, es wäre eine Alternative falls es am Montag nicht klappt. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie die Stunden so legen kann, dass es keine Probleme mit deinen Unterricht gibt." Sagt Jasper.

„Selbst wenn ich den Job bekomme, ich würde auch zwei machen." Oh nein, das wirst du nicht, denke ich mir sofort. Mir wäre am liebsten du würdest überhaupt nicht arbeiten gehen müsstest.

„Du brauchst keine zwei Jobs zu arbeiten. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie." Sage ich.

„Sam, du weißt selber, dass dein Geld gerade so für das Essen reicht."

Ich weiß denke ich mir, aber ich will nicht dass sie soviel arbeitet.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht vorher mit Esme reden um zu wissen wie viele Stunden du machen könntest und wie viel sie zahlen würde, bevor du bei dem anderen dich vorstellst um es eventuell abwägen zu können." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich denke das wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Idee." Sage ich, auch wenn ich die Cullens nicht mag, aber dort würde sie hoffentlich fair behandelt werden.

„Okay." Sagt sie, etwas überrumpelt von der Situation.

Ich sehe dass Bella ihre Sachen zur Seite geschoben hat, ihre Pommes fast unberührt.

„Isst du das noch?" Frage ich sie. Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf, und ich greife zu.

„Entschuldigung." Sagt Emily plötzlich.

„Du kannst es ruhig trinken." Sagt Rosalie, Emily hat unbeabsichtig das Glas von Rosalie genommen. „Ich werde es sowieso nicht trinken. Dient nur als Tarnung."

Emily nimmt das Glas wieder und trinkt weiter.

Edward und Emmett kommen wieder. Er setzt sich neben Bella und gibt ihr einen Kuss.

„Fertig?" Fragt Emmett. „Oder Dessert?"

„Ist das eine Einladung?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Nur wenn ich aussuchen darf." Bevor irgendjemand antworten kann, ist Emmett schon wieder aufgebrochen.

„Das könnte gefährlich werden." Sagt Bella.

„Und ihr hättet wirklich nichts dagegen wenn ich für Esme arbeiten würde?" Fragt Emily nach.

„Wenn Sam damit einverstanden ist, wir haben kein Problem. Esme ist eine strenge, aber faire Arbeitgeberin, das solltest du eventuell noch wissen." Sagt Edward.

„Damit habe ich kein Problem." Sagt Emily.

Ich sehe wie Emmett mit einem Tablett wiederkommt.

„Das sieht ja sogar essbar aus." Sagt Bella. Er hat drei verschiedene Eisbecher gebracht.

Bella greift zu.

„Ich kann keine drei Essen." Sagt sie. Emily greift zu und ich nehme mir den übrig gebliebenen. Nachdem Emily nur die Hälfte geschafft hat, nehme ich mir den restlichen noch vor. Mir ist egal was die anderen im Moment denken.

„Was wollt ihr nun tun?" Fragt Emily.

„Einkaufen. Emmett braucht ein neues Outfit." Sagt Rosalie.

„Brauche ich nicht."

„Brauchst du doch."

„Brauche ich nicht."

„Ich habe gesagt, du brauchst ein neues." Wiederholt sich Rosalie.

„Ja, ich brauche ein neues Outfit." Damit verabschieden die beiden sich.

„Alice kommt wieder." Sagt Edward.

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich auch ein neues Outfit brauche." Sagt Jasper zu Edward.

Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Doch dann verliere ich Alice aus den Augen.

„Sie ist mit Rosalie mitgegangen."

Doch dann fängt Edward an zu lachen.

„Was?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Sam ich an deiner Stelle würde um mein Leben rennen." Sagt er zu mir.

„Wieso?"

„Großer mitkommen." Sagt Alice zu mir, als sie zu uns an dem Tisch kommt.

„Wieso?"

„Weil wir heute nach Tanzen gehen und du in diesen Shorts nicht tanzen kannst. Mitkommen."

Tanzen, ich kann nicht tanzen.

„Deine Schuhe habe ich eingepackt. Genauso wie ein Outfit für Emily und du kommst jetzt mit mir mit." Sagt sie und starrt mir genau in die Augen, wäre sie ein Wolf, wäre das eine Herausforderung.

„Du hattest das geplant." Fragt Bella nach.

„Sicher. Jetzt komm." Sie greift nach meiner Hand, woher hat so ein Winzling soviel Energie und Kraft.

Sie schleppt mich zu einen Laden, den ich selbst beim Schaufensterbummeln nicht beachten würde.

„Wie kann ich helfen?" Werden wir sofort von einem Verkäufer gefragt.

„Wir haben uns spontan entschieden heute noch tanzen zu gehen, doch der Freund meiner Freundin hat vergessen ein passendes Outfit einzupacken.

„Formel oder eher leger."

Sag jetzt nicht formal, oder ich renn aus diesen Laden, egal was ihr dann von mir denkt.

Alice greift nach meinen Handgelenkt und hält mich fest. Verflucht, kann sie jetzt auch Gedankelesen?

„Ich dachte an eine Jeans, ein Hemd und eine Weste darüber." Sagt sie zu ihm.

Warum bin ich eigentlich mit?

„Haben sie auch eine farbliche Vorstellung."

„Schwarze Jeans und eine graue Weste dazu ein sportliches Hemd.." Sagt sie.

„Wenn sie zur Kabine gehen würde, ich würde ihnen eine Auswahl bringen." Sagt der Typ und Alice führt mich dort hin.

„Kein rosa." Sage ich sofort als der Typ mit einen rosa Hemd wieder kommt.

„Verstehe." Sagt er, er reicht jedoch Alice die Jeans und die Weste.

„Anziehen." Sagt sie zu mir und reicht mir zunächst die Jeans. Ich verkrieche mich in die Kabine und ziehe meine ausgefransten Shorts aus und die Jeans an. Es ist ungewohnt etwas an den Beinen zu haben. Aber wie ein Wunder, die Jeans passen in der Länge.

„Und?" Fragt Alice bevor sie den Vorhang zur Seite schiebt. Können diese Bleichgesichter nicht auf eine Antwort warten?

„Hier sind zwei verschiedene Hemden." Sagt der Verkäufer. Ich schiebe den Vorhang erst gar nicht wieder zu, sondern ziehe mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und probiere das graue Hemd an.

„Zu kurz." Sage ich und deute auf die Ärmel. Dann ziehe ich es wieder aus und reiche es zurück. Das weiße Hemd hingegen passt. Dann reicht Alice mir die Weste. Ich komme mir so angezogen komplett anders vor. Ich schaue fragend zu Alice.

Sie nickt.

„Ja das passt. Das nehmen wir. Und jetzt bräuchte ich noch…" Während sie aufzählt, was sie für Jasper und Edward benötigt ziehe ich mich wieder um. Ich betrachte die Sachen, sie haben nicht einmal Preisschilder.

Ich bringe Alice die Sachen und stelle mich Abseits während sie bezahlt.

Es ist kurz vor 18 Uhr, als wir dann wieder am Auto sind. Da der Kofferraum von Rosalies BMW nicht mehr reicht, verstaut Alice ihre Einkäufe in dem Kofferraum des Jeeps.

„Lasst uns ins Kino gehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Er hat recht für die Disco ist es zu zeitig." Bestätigt Rosalie.

Unweit der Mall befindet sich ein Kino.

„Nein Emmett wir werden jetzt bestimmt nicht Ice Age anschauen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Doch werden wir, wir haben den ganzen Tag für euch Ken gespielt, jetzt dürften wir entscheiden, stimmt's Sam."

„Lassen wir den Baby seinen Willen." Sagt Alice.

„Dafür muss er uns aber einladen." Sagt Rosalie und Emmett bezahlt freiwillig für alle.

Wir betreten das Kino und Emmett führt uns direkt in den Saal. Ich setze mich neben Emily und ich bin froh als Bella den anderen Platz neben Emily nimmt.

„Könnte einer von euch Popcorn holen?" Fragt sie und Edward springt auf. Als er wiederkommt hat er einen Eimer Popcorn bei sich und ein sehr großes und ein mittleres Getränk.

Er reicht mir das große Getränk. „Ich konnte nicht mehr tragen, ich hoffe es stört euch nicht zu teilen." Sagt er zu mir. Danach reicht er Emily die Popcorn und Bella das andere Getränk.

Während des Films greife ich immer wieder nach dem Popcorn, ich weiß, ich esse mehr als meine beiden Mädchen, und ich hoffe sie nehmen es mir nicht übel. Aber ich habe Hunger.

Bei der Hälfe des Filmes ist jedoch das Popcorn alle und Emily stellt den Eimer ab.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende ist habe ich keine wirkliche Lust aufzustehen, doch die anderen lassen mir keine Ruhe.

„Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, wenn ich sage, dass ich erst irgendwo noch was Essen muss, bevor wir noch etwas anderes unternehmen." Sage ich.

„Es dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein hier etwas zu finden." Sagt Edward.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er der verständnisvollste ist, wenn es ums Essen geht.

Wir laufen bis wir einen Italiener finden, die Preise sind passabel.

„Du kannst eine Pizza für mich als Tarnung mitbestellen." Sagt er.

Bella und Emily bestellen jeweils eine kleine Pizza während ich für mich und für Edward eine mittlere bestelle.

Ich bin gerade mit meiner Pizza fertig als Edwards Handy läutet.

„Nicht einmal beim Essen hat man seine Ruhe." Sage ich, während ich mir Edwards Pizza schnappe.

„Ist für dich." Sagt er schließlich und reicht mir das Handy.

„Sam, ich bin es Jacob. Wir waren heute an den Klippen, Seth und Paul haben in Wolfsform gekämpft. Paul hat Seth von den Klippen gestoßen."

„Ist alles mit ihm in Ordnung."

„Wir haben in zu Carlisle gebracht. Ich weiß es nicht, du weißt wir können in Wolfsform nicht schwimmen, das Gewicht zieht uns nach unten."

„Okay…"

„Wir brauchen etwa 2 Stunden bis wir in Forks sind." Sagt Edward.

„Kein Tanzen?" Fragt Bella.

„Wir brauchen nicht beide Wagen…"

„Doch brauchen wir." Sagt Bella.

Ich denke sie hat auf Tanzen genauso viel Lust wie ich.

„Okay wir werden in etwa 2 Stunden zu Hause sein." Sage ich zu Jacob, irgendwie bin ich erleichtert.

„So und wer bringt es jetzt Alice bei?" Fragt Bella.

„Wir." Sagt Edward.

Ich lasse mir die restliche Pizza einpacken für unterwegs.

Nachdem ich für Emily und mich bezahlt habe und Edward für sich und Bella, suchen wir Alice und Rosalie.

Edward erklärt den Anruf und ich kann sehen wie enttäuscht Alice ist. Sie hat sich so ins Zeug gelegt um jetzt bitterlich enttäuscht zu werden.

„Wir werden ein anderes Mal tanzen gehen." Sage ich und bereue sogleich die Worte. Ich weiß sie wird mich jetzt so lange bearbeiten bis wir gehen. Aber…

„Wirklich?" Fragt sie nach.

Ich nicke und im nächsten Moment habe ich ein Bündel Alice im Arm. Und noch mehr überrascht bin ich als Alice mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Ich muss eine Grimasse gezogen haben, denn ich kann hören, wie alle um mich herum anfangen zu lachen. Auch Jasper, der die ganze Situation gelassen nimmt und keine Spur von eifersüchtig zu sein scheint.

Wir teilen uns auf die Autos auf und fahren sie wie wir gekommen sind.

-------------------------------------

Ich weiß, ihr musstet länger als sonst auf dieses Update warten, aber Real Life hat zugeschlagen. Meine Katze wurde von einen fremden Kater gebissen und hat eine schwere Infektion davon getragen, inklusive einer Blutvergiftung und sie ist noch immer nicht über den Berg und in einer solchen Situation ist es schwer eine humorvolle Geschichte zu schreiben. Und deswegen kann ich auch noch nicht sagen, wann es das nächste Kapitel geben wird.


	48. Chapter 48 Emmetts POV

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Emmetts POV**

„Was hast du mir gekauft?" Fragt mich Rosalie nun zum achten oder neunten Mal auf der Heimfahrt.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Schatz." Sage ich, ich liebe es wenn Rosalie so aufgedreht ist, ich freue mich schon auf die restliche Nacht. „Ich liebe dich, Rose. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird."

Auf einmal höre ich Edward lachen.

„Ruhe, auf den billigen Plätzen." Rufe ich nach hinten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Rosalie gefallen wird." Sagt Edward sarkastisch.

„Mein Emmett hat einen sehr guten Geschmack." Sagt Rosalie.

„Sicher." Antwortet Eddie.

Irgendwie dauert die Fahrt zum Haus viel, viel zu Lange, ich kann es kaum abwarten Rosalie darin zu sehen.

„Emmett geht es auch ein bisschen weniger graphisch?" Fragt mich Edward.

„Spielverderber." Sage ich, obwohl der Platz in meiner Hose wirklich langsam etwas knapp wird.

„Lass' dich doch nicht von Eddie ärgern." Sagt Rosalie zu mir und legt ihre Hand auf mein Knie. „Er ist doch nur neidisch, weil er noch warten muss."

„Muss nicht, will." Antwortet es von hinten.

„Wie kann man nur freiwillig warten wollen?" Frag ich mich.

„Weil es etwas besonderes sein soll." Bekomme ich zur Antwort.

„Aber jedes Mal ist es etwas besonderes, stimmt's mein Schatz."

„Stimmt." Wenigstens Rosalie teilt meine Meinung.

„Und weiß du schon was du bekommst, Alice?"

„Ich bin blind, durch den WuffWuff sehe ich nichts." Antwortet sie.

Das kann auch ein erstes Mal sein, dass Alice genauso aufgeregt ist, wie wir.

„Wir sollten ihn öfters mitnehmen." Sagt Rose. „Dann hast du wenigstens keinen Vorteil mehr und musst dich genauso anstrengen wie wir."

„Hast du schon eine Idee, wo wir Tanzen gehen könnten?" Fragt Alice.

„Was hast du ihn gekauft?" Will ich wissen.

„Schwarze Jeans, weißes Hemd, graue Weste." Zählt sie auf.

Können eigentlich Hund besoffen werden? Frage ich selbst.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Emmett." Gesteht Edward.

„Wir warten?" Sagt Alice.

„Nö." Antworte ich. „Eddie, denkst du das könnte funktionieren?"

„Einen Versuch ist es wert." Antwortet er.

„Mr. und Mr. Cullen, raus mit der Sprache." Fordert Alice erneut auf.

„Unsere Idee, unser Spaß." Antworte ich.

Endlich erreichen wir das Haus. Jasper ist gerade dabei meinen Jeep zu parken, als wir aussteigen, stinkt es gewaltig nach nassen Hund, und wann haben die uns eigentlich überholt.

„Als wir getankt haben." Antwortet mir Edward.

„Achso."

Wir laufen alle zum Haus.

„Wie geht es Seth?" Fragt Alice nach

„Er liegt im Gästezimmer." Sagt Esme, irgendwie wollen wir alle gleichzeitig zur Treppe, was irgendwie zu einem Stau führt.

Carlisle wartet bereits im Gang auf uns.

„Wie geht es Seth?" Wiederholt Alice die Frage.

„Er wird wieder werden. Doch er hat dieses Mal einiges abbekommen. Liege ich richtig, wenn ich sage, dass ihr nicht schwimmen könnt?" Fragt Carlisle Sam.

„Da unser Körper in Wolfsform nur aus Muskeln besteht, sinken wir, da sind wir wie Schimpansen die können auch nicht schwimmen. In menschlicher Form können wir schwimmen, wie ihr auch." Erklärt Sam.

„Nicht ganz, wir müssen uns ständig bewegen um nicht zu sinken." Sagt Edward. „Obwohl wir haben den Vorteil, dass wir nicht ersticken können."

„Seth hat ziemlich viel Wasser geschluckt. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis Jacob und die anderen ihn aus dem Meer ziehen konnte, durch den Aufprall auf der Wasseroberfläche und den Meeresgrund hat er sich wieder die Rippen gebrochen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er über Nacht hier bleiben würde, seine Wunden scheinen langsamer zu heilen als das letzte Mal." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Kann ich zu ihm?" Fragt Sam.

„Selbstverständlich, Jacob ist bei ihm." Carlisle tritt zur Seite und Sam tritt in das Zimmer. „Und ihr, verschwindet, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen." Sagt Carlisle zu uns. „Das Zimmer ist nicht groß genug für euch alle." Er geht wieder zurück.

„Was ist das?" Will Sam wissen.

„Ich gebe ihm etwas zusätzlichen Sauerstoff." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Warum machen wir nicht eine Modenschau?" Schlage ich vor.

„Ja." – Rosalie.

„Nein." - Edward.

„Ja." – Bella, was Bella hat ja gesagt.

„Nein." – Jasper.

„Aber nur wenn ihr anzieht was ich gekauft habe." Sagt Alice.

„Okay blöde Idee." Sage ich.

„Emily?" Fragt Rosalie sie.

Aus dem Gästezimmer hören wir nur ein Knurren.

„Ignorier das Hündchen." Sagt Alice. Ich frage mich wie Alice damit durchkommt.

Emily ist unsicher, sie schaut von Alice, zu Rosalie, zu Bella.

„Okay."

„Emily." Warnt Sam.

„Komm mit Sam, Seth schläft und ich denke nicht, dass er drei Aufpasser braucht." Sage ich.

„Bitte, Großer." Bettelt Alice.

„Geht schon, ihr beiden." Sagt Carlisle. „Sie lassen eher sowieso keine Ruhe. Ich rufe, wenn sich etwas verändert."

Sam kommt langsam aus dem Zimmer.

„Los komm." Sagt Alice und greift nach Sams Arm. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf, aber folgt dennoch. Wir gehen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Alice läuft zum Auto und holt sämtliche Tüten, haben wir wirklich soviel eingekauft? Frage ich mich.

„Wir gewiss nicht." Antwortet Edward.

Wir sitzen alle auf den Sofas oder dem Boden im Wohnzimmer, während Alice die Tüten vor sich hin stellt.

„So die Jungs zu erst." Sagt sie. Sie nimmt aus einer großen Tasche kleine Tüten heraus und wirft jedem von uns eine zu.

„Nein." Sagt Edward sofort.

„Doch."

„Nein."

"Ich habe doch gesagt." Sagt Alice.

„Nein."

„Ja." Sage ich.

„Nein." Sagt Rosalie zu mir.

„Spielverderber." Antwortet Alice.

„Ein Schneemann?" Sagt Sam.

„Mit Knopf?" Fügt Jacob an.

„Und du bis sicher, die Möhre ist groß genug?" Fragt Jasper nach und schaut dabei Alice an, er hat als erstes den Knopf geöffnet hat und bemerkt dass darin die Möhre des Schneemanns versteckt ist.

„Für dich auf alle Fälle." Antworte ich ihm.

„Das glaubst auch nur du."

„Anziehen." Ruft Alice dazwischen.

Ich bin überrascht als Sam als erstes aufsteht.

„So doch nicht." Fährt Alice dazwischen, als Sam die Boxershorts über seine kurzen Jeans ziehen will.

„Ich zieh mich doch hier nicht aus." Sagt er schließlich.

„Dort ist das Bad." Sagt Alice und deutet auf das Badezimmer.

„Das machst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich?" Fragt Edward ungläubig nach.

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen." Sagt er.

„Was war in dem Popcorn?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Ihr seid doch Feiglinge." Sagt Rosalie auf einmal, erst wollte sie nicht dass ich den Schneemann anziehe, jetzt will sie doch.

„Frauen eben." Sagt Edward zu mir.

Jacob erhebt sich als nächstes.

„Okay was die können, können wir schon lange." Sage ich und ziehe Jasper auf die Füße ob er will oder nicht. Alleine mache ich die Sache nicht. „Komm schon Eddie."

„Ich zieh das nicht an." Sagt er.

„Feigling, Feigling." Necke ich ihn.

„Ich ziehe keine Boxershorts mit einen Schneemann darauf an unter dessen Knopf sich eine Möhre befindet." Sagt er.

„Und was ist der Unterschiede zwischen Badeshorts und diesen?" Frage ich ihn.

„Die haben eine Möhre." Sagt er.

„Und das ist so schlimm, komm schon, wir machen uns alle zum Eimer." Sage ich. Und halte ihn erneut meine Hand hin, er nimmt sie und lässt sich von mir auf die Füße ziehen.

Ich laufe in mein Zimmer und höre wie Edward in sein Zimmer läuft.

Ich ziehe die Boxershorts an.

„Die Möhre ist zu klein." Ruf ich durch das ganze Haus.

„Glauben wir nicht." Antwortet Sam.

Ich laufe die Treppe hinunter. Sam und Jacob warten schon, Jasper kommt kurz hinter mir.

„Edward." Rufe ich.

„Kommt doch schon." Antwortet dieser.

Die Mädchen haben sich mittlerweile auf ein Sofa gesetzt und betrachten uns. Ein Pfennig für ihre Gedanken.

„Du willst ihre Gedanken nicht wissen." Sagt Edward.

Ich merke wie uns die vier Damen von oben bis unten begutachten, jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Affe im Zoo vorkommen muss.

„Also ich finde das Jacob am besten aussieht." Sagt Alice.

„Was das Baby-Face." Rufe ich. Ich trete vor die anderen, dabei drehe ich den Damen meinen Rücken zu und begutachte die Jungs. „Der sieht nicht besser aus als ich." Stelle ich fest.

„Zumindest sieht man bei mir den Unterschied zwischen den Shorts und der Haut." Sagt er.

„Wer braucht schon einen farbigen Schneemann."

„Beruhig dich mein Schatz, du bist der Beste." Sagt Rosalie.

„Von hinten." Hängt Emily an.

Von hinten? Wie man sie das jetzt wieder, von hinten wie, meine Rückseite oder von hinten wie dass ich am schlechtesten Aussehe. Ich kratze mich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr Frauen in Rätseln sprecht." Sage ich. „So ihr hattet jetzt euren Spaß jetzt sind wir dran." Und wieso hab ich als einzigster keine Hosen mitgebracht. Während die anderen vier ihre Jeans überziehen muss ich wieder die Treppen hoch laufen.

Doch ich beeile mich und setze mich danach in den Sessel.

„So jetzt will ich was sehen."

„Hier sind eure Tüten." Ich nehme Alice meinen Einkauf ab, während sie den Rest aufteilt.

Sam schnappt sich schnell einen Beutel aus den aufgereihten.

„Sam gib her." Sagt Alice. „Das kannst du Emily nicht antun."

Sam kniet auf den Boden und hält seine Tüte fest.

„Gib her."

„Nein." Sagt er.

Alice springt ihn in den Rücken. „Gib her."

Doch Sams Arme sind länger als die ihren und er hält den Beutel außer Reichweite.

„Emily nimm." Sagt er.

„Jasper halte sie auf." Ruft Alice.

Ich schnappe mir den Beutel aus Sams Hand. Doch bevor ich hineinsehen kann, hat Alice ihn wieder geholt. Sam stürzt sich auf Alice, die den Halt dabei verliert und zusammen landen sie auf Jasper. Sam und Jasper schauen sich für einen Moment an und die Situation ist plötzlich angespannt. Doch Jasper schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf.

„Meine." Sagt Sam und schnappt sich den Beutel. Er springt auf, doch Alice ist fast genauso schnell wieder auf den Beinen und springt ihn auf den Rücken. Sam ist deutlich von der Aktion überrascht und geht wieder zu Boden. Er schafft es aber den Beutel in seine Hosen zu stecken und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Ob das so eine weise Idee von ihm war.

„Gib her."

„Nein."

„Gib her, Großer."

„Nein, Giftzwerg."

„Gibst du den Beutel her."

„Nein, nein… Alice aufhören, nicht kitzeln. Nein… bitte."

„Du Hund ist kitzlig." Sagt sie und macht weiter.

„Nein, Giftzwerg… Alice." Sagt Sam nur, er schafft es sich irgendwie wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen, während Alice auf ihn sitzt.

„Dann gib her."

„Nein." Alice startet einen neuen Angriff. Sam schafft es aber irgendwann ihre Arme festzuhalten.

„Und nun?" Fragt er. Doch Alice wäre nicht Alice, wenn sie sich nicht zu wehren wüsste. Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund, was Sam so überrascht, dass er ihre Arme loslässt. Alice reagiert blitzschnell und greift Sam in die Hose, zieht den Beutel raus und rennt.

„Hat sie Sam jetzt wirklich in die Hose gegriffen?" Frage ich nach.

Doch keiner antwortet mir alle sind so am lachen, selbst Emily. Ich höre Sam kurz knurren während er aufspringt und Alice nach draußen verfolgt.

Es dauert nicht lange bis Alice wiederkommt, sie hat keinen Beutel mehr in der Hand, sie rennt jedoch die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Kurz darauf kommt Sam mit einem leeren Beutel wieder.

„So das wäre erledigt." Sagt Alice. „Wer fängt an."

„Wo ist es?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Bäh." Sagt Alice und streckt ihm die Zunge raus. Es ist schon nicht der einzigste zu sein, der mit Alices Art hin und wieder überfordert ist. Er streicht sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Wieso habe ich drei Beutel?" Fragt Emily plötzlich.

„Das eine habe ich dir gekauft, das andere Sam und das dritte du selber." Erklärt Alice kurz.

„Ich bin dafür, dass die Menschen anfangen." Sage ich.

Bella und Emily schauen sich unsicher an. Dann schauen sie jeweils in den Beutel, den sie von ihren Herzallerliebsten bekommen haben.

„Anziehen, nicht anschauen." Sage ich.

Beide stehen kopfschüttelnd auf und gehen, die Treppen hinauf.

„Wieso gehen sie eigentlich bis in dein Zimmer?" Frage ich Edward. Doch dieser zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Es lebt." Quietscht auf einmal Emily. Sam springt auf und will hochlaufen, doch Jasper kann ihn zurückhalten.

„Wasserbett. Das war auch Bellas Reaktion auf das Wasserbett." Erklärt er ihm.

Ich kann sehen wie er sich beruhigt.

„Was brauchen die beiden solange." Frage ich nach gut zehn Minuten und laufe die Treppen hoch.

„Emmett du kannst doch nicht einfach…" Höre ich Edward rufen.

Soll ich anklopfen? Frage ich mich selbst. Doch ich öffne einfach langsam die Tür.

„Kommt ganz schnell." Rufe ich zu den anderen, im nu sind Edward und Sam bei mir. Beide fangen an zu lachen. Bella und Emily sind eingeschlafen.

Edward betritt das Zimmer, er nimmt vorsichtig die Beutel und Taschen vom Bett, dann nimmt er vom Sofa eine Decke und deckt beide damit zu.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen, es war ein anstrengender Tag für die beiden." Sagt er zu Sam. Dann schaltet er im Bad eine kleine Lampe ein und lässt die Tür einen Spalt offen.

„Falls einer der beiden aufwacht." Sagt er, dann löscht er das Deckenlicht und wir gehen.

„Ich wollte doch die beiden sehen." Schmollt Emmett.

„Ich denke, du musst mit uns vorlieb nehmen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Okay." Sage ich nur und wir gehen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß, Rosalie, ist komplett gespannt, was ich ihr gekauft habe und ich freue mich schon so darauf es ihr zu zeigen und vor allen sie darin zu sehen.

„Für dich." Sage ich. Sie schaut mich mit erwartungsvollen Augen an, als sie mir die Tasche abnimmt.

Sie öffnet ihn langsam…

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Faucht sie mich an.

„Aber Rose."

„Nenn mich nicht Rose. Du glaubst wirklich ich ziehe DAS an?"

„Aber Rose…"

Sie zieht das Set aus der Tasche, so dass alle es sehen können und einer nach dem anderen fängt an zu lachen.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du…"

„Aber Rose… „

„Verschwinde und lasse dich ja nicht mehr bei mir blicken." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Aber…" Ich komme nicht mehr dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, sie dreht sich um und verschwindet ins Zimmer. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" Frage ich die anderen.

Doch die vier Jungs und Alice halten sich vor Lachen den Bauch.

„Ich hasse euch." Sage ich nur und gehe.

-------------------

So es wird wahrscheinlich im Moment eher so werden, dass mehrere kurze Kapitel kommen, weil irgendwie jeder oder fast jeder seine Version erzählen will.


	49. Chapter 49 Emmetts POV

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Emmetts POV**

„Was machst du da?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Aufbauen."

„Und wie viele von diesen Carrera-Bahnen hast du dir gekauft?"

„Zwölf."

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, dass es eine blöde Idee ist Rosalie diese Unterwäsche zu kaufen."

„Bella hab aber gemeint, ich sollte mir mal was anderes überlegen."

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das so gemeint hat."

„Aber sie war so niedlich." Erklärt Emmett und baut die nächsten Elemente zusammen.

„Soll ich dir helfen."

„Meine Bahn."

„Wollt ja nur fragen." Sagt Jasper und lässt mich wieder alleine.

„Emmett hättest du dir nicht einen anderen Ort aussuchen können als das Wohnzimmer?" Fragt mich Esme.

„Wo denn sonst?"

„Dein Zimmer?"

„Darf ich nicht hinein."

„Garage?"

„Darf ich nicht betreten."

„Gästezimmer?"

„Seth und Jacob." Sage ich nur. Esme lässt mich wieder in Ruhe, ich baue weiter auf.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit habe ich die Bahnen aufgebaut und lasse meine Autos im Kreis fahren oder zumindest teilweise im Kreis fahren, sie fliegen ständig aus der Bahn. Ich höre, wie das Haus zum Leben erwacht, nunja, besser gesagt wie drei stinkende Wölfe, Emily und Bella erwachen.

Kein Wunder, dass Edward schon so zeitig abgehauen ist, den Gestank kann man nicht lange ertragen.

Aber mir kommt eine Idee und gehe in die Küche.

„Ist das Frühstück für Bella und Emily fertig?" Frage ich.

Esme nickt.

„Will sie im Bett überraschen." Sage ich. Esme hilft mir dabei die Sachen zusammenzustellen. Ich trage das Tablett in Edwards Zimmer, ich klopfe, zumindest Andeutungsweise, dann öffne ich die Türe. Bella und Emily sind wach, liegen jedoch noch im Bett.

„Guten morgen… Wie ist eigentliche die Mehrzahl von Sonnenschein? Auch egal, Guten morgen, ihr Prinzessinnen." Sage ich und stelle das Tablett auf das Bett.

„Und wenn der Fußabstreifer auch etwas möchte, in der Küche ist mehr davon." Er zeigt mir kurz seine Zähne.

„Ich denke, die von Rosalie sind im Moment gefährlicher." Sage ich, Bella und Emily schauen sich nur fragend an.

Sam macht ein Geräusch dass wahrscheinlich ein Lachen sein soll.

„Irgendwann wird dir das Selbe mit Emily auch mal passieren?"

„Nie." Antwortet Sam.

„Was hast du dieses Mal angestellt?" Fragt Bella sofort nach.

„Ich doch nichts." Verteidige ich mich.

„Und das soll ich glauben?"

„Hab nur deinen Rat befolgt?" Sage ich.

„Was? Bellas Rat war es rosafarbene Häschenunterwäsche aus Fellimitat zu kaufen?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Was?" Fragt Bella ungläubig.

„Du hast doch gesagt ich sollte mal etwas anderes kaufen?"

„Das habe ich gesagt, aber damit bestimmt keine Häschenunterwäsche gemeint."

„Aber sie hatten so ein süßes Stoppelschwänzchen und passende Ohren dazu."

„Emmett wie alt bis du?"

„Alt genug um dein Urgroßvater zu sein." Antworte ich auf Bellas Frage.

„Dann müsstest du aber deine Frau besser kennen als ihr solche Unterwäsche zu schenken. Ich dachte immer du hättest genug Phantasie um die etwas Besonderes für sie auszudenken."

„So etwas ist phantasievoll…"

„Einfallslos." Ruft es von unten. „Und ein Rat an Sam kaufe Emily nie so etwas."

„Ihr seit doch alle gemein." Sage ich und gehe. „Keiner hat mich lieb."

Ich gehe zu Esme in die Küche.

Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, bis ich Sams Schritte höre. Er geht zunächst zu Seth und erkundigt sich nach den Jungen und kommt dann zusammen mit Jacob die Treppen hinunter.

Esme hat bereits zwei Gedecke bereitgestellt.

„Kann ich helfen?" Fragt Sam.

„Nein, danke, ich bin fast fertig. Ich will nur noch etwas Schinken braten. Aber Jacob könntest du kurz übernehmen, dann könnte ich Sam zeigen, wo und wie ich arbeite, bevor ich mit Emily rede?" Jacob nickt.

„Ich bleibe lieber in der Nähe." Sage ich und stelle mich neben Jacob.

„Das schaffe ich auch noch alleine." Sagt er.

„Also von Emily habe ich da schon andere Sachen gehört." Ruft Jasper.

„Ich kann kochen und lasse keine Wasser anbrennen." Antwortet Jacob.

„Wer lässt Wasser anbrennen?" Will ich jetzt wissen.

„Unser Alpha." Antwortet Jacob.

Ich kann Sams Knurren bis in die Küche hören und das Gelächter der anderen. Ich kann hören, wie Esme Sam ihr Atelier und Arbeitszimmer zeigt.

Noch etwa zehn Minuten kommen die beiden wieder.

„Wasser anbrennen?" Frage ich sofort nach, doch er beobachtet mich nicht.

„Und du würdest Emily wirklich nehmen?" Fragt er.

„Ja, mir geht es nicht nach Aussehen, sondern ob jemand bereit ist zu lernen und zu arbeiten. Ich würde sagen, wir beginnen mit 16 Arbeitsstunden pro Woche und verringern oder erhöhen je nachdem wie es ihr gefällt, ich kann sie problemlos für mehr Stunden beschäftigen. Ich wäre bereit für sie pro Monat 120 Dollar in einen Rentenfond mit einzuzahlen, falls sie dies möchte. Und ich würde pro Woche 120 Dollar ihr auszahlen." Erklärt Esme ihm noch mal.

„Also von meiner Seite würde es keinen Einspruch geben, falls Emily anfangen möchte." Sagt Sam.

„Essen ist fertig." Unterbricht Jacob, auf diesen Hund reagiert er aber auf mich nicht.

„Hab verstanden." Sagt Esme.

„Kann ich auch etwas haben?" Fragt Seth unsicher.

„Ich dachte du schläfst noch." Sagt Sam.

„Hab Hunger." Sagt er nur.

„Ich hole Carlisle." Sage ich.

„Bin schon da. Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragt er Seth sofort.

„Hungrig."

„Okay das ist zwar schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, und ansonsten?"

„Müde, kaputt." Sagt er.

„Deine Lunge klingt immer noch nicht komplett frei." Dann fasst er Seth an die Stirn und denn Sam, der bei der Aktion erschrickt. „Er ist wärmer als ihr." Sagt er zu Seth und Sam überzeugt sich selber noch einmal.

„Ich dachte immer ihr seit gegen alles immun." Sage ich.

Sam zuckt nur mit den Schultern bevor er weiter fragt. „Was ist gestern passiert?"

„Ich habe Paul aufgezogen mit dem Spiel und er ist sauer geworden. Wir haben oben auf den Klippen gekämpft, irgendwann habe ich das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin abgestürzt, ich habe es nicht geschafft mich in der Luft zu wenden und bin mit dem Rücken aufgeschlagen. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr. Es war nicht Pauls Schuld."

„Ich verstehe." Sagt Sam.

„Was machen deine Rippen." Fragt Carlisle weiter.

„Ich denke das Verwandeln hat sie an die richtigen Stellen geschoben. Es zwickt noch etwas."

„Okay, ich will dass du dich weiter ausruhst, entweder oben im Zimmer oder im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Ich will beobachten wie das Fieber verläuft. Weil mit euren Fähigkeiten dürfte eigentlich keines auftreten." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ruh dich aus. Ich bringe dir das Essen." Sagt Esme.

Jetzt werden die Hunde auch noch verwöhnt, was mach ich nur falsch. Langsamen Schrittes geht Seth aus der Küche, ich sehe in Sams Blick, dass er besorgt ist um sein Rudelmitglied.

„Wow. Eine solche Carrera-Bahn habe ich noch nie gesehen." Ruft Seth.

„Finger weg, die ist meine." Antworte ich ihm.

„Falsches Thema." Sagt Emily, die zusammen mit Bella die Küche betritt. „Und Danke." Sie hält das Tablett in der Hand.

„Nichts zu danken, gehört mittlerweile zum Standart wenn Menschen im Haus sind." Sage ich.

„Du bekommst dein Frühstück ans Bett?" Fragt Emily erstaunt.

„Nicht immer aber immer öfters." Sagt Bella.

„Sag nur das machst du nicht?" Fragt Emmett Sam.

„Verbranntes Wasser." Sagt Emily nur.

„Wie oft bekomme ich das noch zu hören, sorry, ich habe vergessen dass ich einen Topf mit Wasser für Nudeln hingesetzt habe. Das ganze Wasser ist verkocht." Erzählt Sam.

„Und ich fand einen glühenden Topf auf den Herd vor." Fügt Emily an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich mal auf einen Kochkurs schicken." Sagt Jacob. „Oder zum Gedächtnistraining."

„Wie lustig."

„Vielleicht sollte angebrannte Milch aber gleich mitgehen zum Kochkurs." Sagt Alice.

„Coole Idee. Sam wir machen einen Kochkurs." Sage ich, ich finde die Idee irgendwie cool.

„Ohne mich." Sagt Sam sofort.

„Wer fragt dich denn überhaupt." Sage ich.

„Wisst ihr beiden eigentlich wie ungesund es ist, geschminkt zu schlafen?" Fragt Alice und beendet damit das Thema.

„Wie hat es sich eigentlich im lebenden Bett schlafen lassen?" Fragt Jasper der nun ebenfalls in die Küche kommt.

„Super." Sagt Emily grinsend.

„Beruhigt es dich, wenn ich sage, dass waren genau die selben Worte was Bella gerufen hat, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte." Sagt Jasper. „Ach am kommenden Wochenende findet in Silverdall ein Kochseminar statt. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen zwei Personen anzumelden."

„Ich geh da nicht hin." Sagt Sam sofort.

„Ach komm schon Großer, stell dir mal vor, danach kannst du irgendwann Emily mal mit einen drei Gänge Menu überraschen. Darüber würde sie sich bestimmt freuen."

„Und wem überrasch ich? Meine süße Bella vielleicht?"

„Schleimer." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Wieso ist das Thema Carrera-Bahn eigentlich falsch?" Will ich wissen und beende damit die Diskussion.

„Ich liebe Carrera-Bahn seitdem ich als Kind mit der von meinen Cousin spielen durfte." Sagt Sam.

„Wenn du willst, können wir dann eine Runde drehen." Sage ich.

„Klar doch." Sagt Sam.

„Alice kann ich euer Bad nehmen zum duschen, dann kann Emily oben bei Edward duschen."

„Klar doch."

„Bella hast du für mich ein Shirt übrig?" Fragt Emily etwas zaghaft.

„Ich kann dir gern eins geben." Sage ich.

„Kannst du nicht." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Ich müsste etwas haben." Sagt Bella.

„Hab zur Not auch etwas." Sagt Rosalie.

„Das ist aber nicht aus Fellimitat?" Fragt Emily lieber nach.

„Nein, ich hab allerdings noch ein paar Teddybären im Angebot." Antwortet sie.

„Ich dachte Alice…" Unterbricht Sam.

„Ich habe sie in Rosalies Zimmer versteckt." Antwortet Alice.

„Emily wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dann bitte in mein Atelier kommen?" Fragt Esme.

Emily nickt unsicher. „Ja." Sagt sie schließlich.

„Wollt ihr nun spielen?" Frage ich, die könnten sich auch mal mit ihren Essen beeilen.

„Fertig." Sagt Jacob als erster.

„Ich mach das schon." Sagt Esme zu Sam als er aufsteht und die Sachen in die Küche bringen will.

Ich führe die anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Seth sitzt auf dem Sofa und frühstückt immer noch. Man kann ihn aber ansehen, dass es ihm nicht wirklich schmeckt.

„Du kannst auch etwas anderes haben." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich habe auf einmal keinen Hunger mehr."

„Dann lass es stehen." Sagt Sam. Okay irgendwie komme ich mir im Moment blöd vor Seth ist krank und ich will spielen.

„Sam kannst du mir mal kurz helfen das Sofa nach hinten zu schieben, dann kann Seth da liegen blieben und wir können uns auf den Boden setzen." Frage ich.

Seth steht auf und schwankt etwas, wir schieben das Sofa so weit wie möglich zurück und Seth legt sich wieder hin. Sam geht zu Seth und setzt sich neben ihn. Ich kann eine gewisse Fürsorge spüren, als er seine Hand wieder auf seine Stirn legt. Dann setzen wir uns alle vor das Sofa. Ich bin mir sicher dass Esme ihre Freude haben wird den Gestank von drei Hunden wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer zu bekommen. Es stinkt gewaltig, aber ich wage es nicht das Fenster aufzumachen.

„Ich hab noch nie so eine Bahn gesehen." Sagt Sam.

„Also wenn ich etwas mache, dann mache ich es richtig." Antworte ich.

„Angeber." Sagt Jacob.

„Bist doch nur neidisch." Sage ich, okay das klang jetzt selbst für mich etwas voreingenommen.

„Auf Spielzeug?"

Ich nicke. „Wer will?"

„Machen wir ein Turnier?" Fragt Jasper.

„Dann will ich aber zuerst gegen den Angeber spielen." Sagt Jacob.

„Von mir aus." Antworte ich nur.

„Seth du bis Schiedsrichter." Sagt Jacob zu ihm.

Ich drehe mich zu Seth. „Toller Schiedsrichter." Sage ich nur. Seth liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa, ein Schweißfilm bedeckt sein Gesicht. Nein, Vampire haben kein Mitleid mit Hunden, Vampire haben kein Mitleid, Vampire haben kein Mitleid mit stinkenden Hunden.

„Zeig es ihm Jacob." Höre ich Seth sagen.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm. „Hat dir eigentlich schon jemand mal gesagt, dass ein Schiedsrichter parteilos sein sollte?" Frage ich.

Seth zuckt mit den Schultern, doch im gleichen Moment verzieht er sein Gesicht leicht vor Schmerz. Vampire haben kein… Ich stehe auf und laufe in die Küche.

„Esme haben wir von Bella noch solche Kühlpacks da?" Frage ich sie.

„Sind im Gefrierschrank." Antwortet sie.

Ich hole es raus und wickle es in ein Tuch ein, während ich wieder in das Wohnzimmer gehe.

„Hier ich, weiß nur nicht ob das viel hilft." Sage ich und lege Seth das Kühlpack auf die Stirn.

„Ist das jetzt Bestechung?" Fragt er nach.

„Bestechung? So etwas habe ich nicht nötig." Ich lasse mich wieder auf den Boden nieder und greife nach dem Kontroller für mein Auto… Moment einmal…

„Wo ist mein Auto?" Frage ich.

„Du hast doch ein Auto?" Sagt Jacob.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich drehe meine Runden mit einem VW Käfer?" Frage ich.

„Warum nicht?" Antwortet Jacob schulterzuckend.

„Vergiss es, du hast einen Mercedes und ich soll den Käfer nehmen."

„Du hast nur vier Autos und das war das einzigste was übrig geblieben ist." Erklärt Sam.

„Aber ich will den Käfer nicht." Protestiere ich.

„Dann hier du Baby." Sagt Jasper und reicht mir seinen BMW.

Ich nehme ihn sofort und gebe Jasper dafür den Käfer.

„Fertig?" Frage ich.

Jacob nickt. Gespannt schauen wir auf die Ampelanlage. Rot… rot… rot… rot… wie lange zeigt das Teil noch rot… rot… gelb… gelb… grün. Ich drücke meinen Kontroller voll durch und gewinne den Start. Doch ich gehe zu Schnell in die erste Kurve mein Auto fliegt aus der Spur und Jacob fährt vorbei. Jasper stellt mein Auto wieder hin und ich verfolge ihn. Erster Looping, ohne Probleme durch, zweiter Looping…

„Jacob hat es nicht geschafft." Sage ich laut. Während Sam versucht Jacobs Auto wieder in die Spur zusetzen, baue ich meinen Vorsprung aus.

„Äh… Wieviele Runden fahren wir eigentlich?" Frage ich so nebenbei.

„Drei." Antwortet Jasper.

„Okay." Ich gebe wieder Gas, naja zumindest bis zur nächsten Kurve.

„Emmett du musst bremsen in den Kurven." Ruft mir Jasper zu.

„Ich bremse nie." Antworte ich. „Komm mach schon. Der Hund kommt."

„Du hast die Bahn so verwinkelt aufgebaut." Antwortet mir Jasper, während er versucht zu meinem rausgeflogenen Auto zu gelangen.

„Emmett hat dir eigentlich mal jemand gesagt, dass es nicht ideal ist die Strecke unter Möbel zu legen?" Fragt Sam, während er versucht an Jacobs Auto zu gelangen.

„Sam… stopp falsche Bahn." Ruft Jacob.

„Aus dem Weg." Rufe ich. Dieser Misthund von Sam hat Jacobs Auto in meine Bahn gesetzt und ich bin jetzt mit meinen Wagen drauf gefahren.

„Wie lange braucht ihr denn?" Fragt Seth von hinten.

„Ruhe." Schreie ich ihn nur an. Ich schaffe es als erster die Runde zu vollenden.

„Erster." Rufe ich.

„Wie lange halt noch." Antwortet Sam.

„Abwarten." Sage ich nur und gebe Gas. Ich baue meinen Vorsprung aus, zumindest bis zum Looping, wo mein Auto das Fliegen lernt.

„Jasper, mein Auto."

„Ich hol es ja schon." Sagt er und stellt es wieder ein, dieser Hund ist an mir vorbei.

„Platz, jetzt komme ich."

„Erster." Ruft Jacob, als er die zweite Runde vollendet hat.

„Noch ist die Fahrt nicht zu Ende." Sage ich nur. „Wieso fliegt dein Auto nicht mehr raus?" Frage ich.

„Weil er gelernt hat zu Bremsen?" Meint Jasper.

Dieser Hund, dieser elende Hund, er baut seinen Vorsprung aus.

„Warum fährt dieses blöde Auto nicht schneller." Wettere ich, vor mich hin.

„Na wo bleiben wir denn?" Fragt mich Sam.

„Ich komme schon noch." Sage ich.

„Aber so gewiss nicht." Antwortet Jasper als ich wieder mein Auto aus der Kurve befördert habe.

„Ich sehe das Ziel schon." Sagt Jacob.

„Anfängerglück." Sage ich nur. Und versuche wenigstens meine Ehre zu retten. Aber ich fliege in der letzten Kurve nochmals aus der Bahn. Und Sam setzt mein Auto ein. Dieser…

„Verfluchter Mist noch mal." Rufe ich.

„Emmett, Sprache." Ruft Esme aus der Küche.

„Sorry, Mum."

„Lass den Kontroller ganz." Sagt Jasper zu mir. Haben jetzt alle etwas an mir zu meckern, trotzdem lege ich das Steuergerätweg.

„Verlierer, Verlierer."

„Du, du Ruhe auf dem billigen Platz." Sage ich nur zu Seth, ich könnte ihn… Doch wenn ich ihn so schwer atmen höre, nein Vampire haben kein Mitleid mit Hunden, kein Mitleid, nein sie haben kein Mitleid. Ich sehe wie er sein leeres Wasserglas zu abstellt, ich nehme es, gehe in die Küche und fülle es auf.

„So jetzt ihr beiden." Ruft Jacob als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer komme.

„Jasper zeig es ihnen." Sage ich während ich Seth das Glas reiche.

„Danke."

„Es hat Anstand gelernt." Sage ich.

„Er." Verbessert Jacob.

„Es." Sage ich erneut.

„Der Hund, der Wolf wenn du schon fies sein willst, also er."

„Der Hund ist das Baby hier im Haus, also es." Sage ich nur.

„Das bist doch du." Sagt Jasper.

„Aber nur wenn keine anderen Babys da sind." Sage ich.

„Ignoriert ihn." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Danke mein Schatz." Antworte ich.

„Klappe, mit dir Rede ich nicht." Sagt sie.

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Seit ihr jetzt fertig? Können wir anfangen?" Fragt Sam.

„Noch eine Frage." Unterbricht Seth. „Wo ist hier eine Toilette."

Ich zeige auf die entsprechende Tür und Seth steht auf und läuft die wenigen Schritte bis dort hin.

Es ist merkwürdig, irgendwie warten wir alle bis Seth wiederkommt als er die Badtüre öffnet, schalten wir den Timer für den Start ein. Ich frage mich gerade, wieso das bei den beiden so schnell auf grün umgeschaltet hat, während es bei mir solange gedauert hat. Und wieso fliegen bei den beiden die Autos nicht aus den Kurven oder aus den Loopings? Und wieso kommt es dass Jaspers VW Käfer schneller ist als Sams Porsche. Das ist gemein, gemein, gemein. Seth setzt sich hinter mir auf das Sofa, ich kann die Wärme spüren, die er abgibt. Er ist wärmer als Sam. Er ist ein Wolf und ich bin ein Vampir, Wölfe und Vampir verstehen sich nicht, sie hassen sich und sie würden sich am liebsten die Köpfe abreisen. Oder ist es weil er noch ein es ist?

„Was überlegst du?" Fragt mich plötzlich Jasper.

„Wieso?"

„Weil deine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren."

„Spiel lieber und lass den Hund nicht gewinnen."

„Du irritierst mich."

„Wieso fliegt ihr nicht aus der Bahn?" Frage ich.

„Weil wir das Bremsen gelernt haben." Schlägt Jasper vor.

„Blah, blah, blah…" Sage ich nur, die sind doch einfach alle nur gemein.

„Hat Sam eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass wir eine Revanche wollen?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Hat er und er meinte, dass ihr euch etwas einfallen lasst." Sagt Jasper.

„Und wieso weiß ich noch nichts davon?" Frage ich nach.

„Weil du im anderen Auto saßt." Antwortet er mir. Wie schafft es Jasper nur, sich auf das Fahren und das Reden zu konzentrieren. Er liegt immer noch vorn, dieser hässliche VW Käfer liegt vorn. Ich glaub es nicht, ich glaub es einfach nicht.

„Hat Bella euch eigentlich schon gefragt? Sie meinte, doch sie kann uns im Sport schlagen aber das sie dafür erst mit euch reden muss." Fragt Sam.

„Was Bella will uns in Sport schlagen?" Frage ich nach.

„Bella und Emily." Verbessert Jasper.

„Cool." Sage ich. „Rose hast du gehört, Bella will uns im Sport schlagen. Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Wie cool ist das nur."

„Das ist eine gewonnene Wette." Sagt Seth.

„In welcher Sportart will sie uns denn schlagen?" Fragt Jacob.

„Findet ihr es nicht etwas unfair?" Fragt Esme.

„Was? Es war Bellas Idee." Antwortet Jasper.

„Ja aber Bella und Emily sind nur zu zweit." Sagt Esme, während sie Seth einen frischen Kühlpack gibt und den anderen wieder an sich nimmt.

„Dann spielen wir halt zwei Vampire, zwei Wölfe, zwei Menschen." Schlage ich vor.

„Sam?" Fragt Jacob.

„Will aber auch." Sagt Seth.

„Du bist das Maskottchen." Antwortet Jacob. „Oder willst du lieber das Seth spielt, Sam. Ich meine wegen Emily."

„Ich werde spielen." Sagt Sam.

„Bella." Rufe ich durch das gesamte Haus.

„Sie ist noch in der Dusche." Antwortet Alice.

„Ich will aber wissen…" Ich springe auf und laufe zu Alice ins Zimmer.

„Emmett du kannst nicht einfach in das Badezimmer gehen."

„Kann ich nicht?" Frage ich und will die Türe öffnen.

„Kannst du nicht." Sagt Alice.

„Will aber."

„Was du willst ist mir vollkommen egal. Geh spielen." Sagt Alice.

„Oder?" Frage ich nach.

„Möhre." Sagt Alice nur. „Ich habe denke ich irgendwo noch ein Beweisfoto."

Ich ziehe meinen Kopf ein und gehe wieder nach unten.

„Ihr seit doch alle doof." Sage ich.

„Armes Baby." Sagt Jasper als ich wieder im Wohnzimmer bin.

„Du und ich gegen Wölfe und Menschen." Sage ich nur.

„Möhre?" Fragt Seth.

„Will Seth auch eine?" Ruft Alice von oben.

„Nein." Antworten Sam und Jacob gemeinsam.

„Will ich nicht?" Fragt Seth nach.

„Willst du?" Sage ich.

„Glaube mir Seth, dafür bist du noch nicht reif genug." Sagt Jacob.

Seth legt sich wieder auf das Sofa, selbst ich spüre, dass es neugierig und enttäuscht gleichzeitig ist.

„Seth will eine." Sage ich.

„Aber dann muss er sie auch anziehen." Sagt Sam.

„Das will ich nicht sehen." Sagt Jacob.

„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass wir meinen, dass er darin besser aussieht als ihr." Sagt Alice als sie ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Sie wirft Seth einen Beutel zu.

„Anziehen." Sagt sie.

„Noch nicht." Ruft Rosalie. „Wir wollen auch etwas davon."

„Dann beeilt euch." Sagt Alice.

„Ein Schneemann?" Fragt Seth nach.

„Ein Schneemann mit Möhre." Verbessert Jacob.

„Wie viele von diesen Sachen hast du eigentlich gekauft?" Will Jasper wissen.

„Die und noch eine, ich dachte eventuell will Carlisle auch eine."

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Möhre ausreicht für Carlisle."

„Zu viele Info." Sage ich und halte mir die Ohren zu.

„Heb sie lieber auf, wer weiß, für wen du sie mal gebrauchen kannst." Sagt Carlisle.

„Feigling." Sagt Esme und lacht.

„Und ich soll die jetzt wirklich anziehen?" Fragt Seth.

„Jetzt oder später, aber du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen bevor du sie nicht angezogen hast." Sagt Alice. „Wer gewinnt?" Fragt sie anschließend uns.

Jeder von uns sagt „ich".

„Ich will anschließend gegen den Gewinner spielen." Sagt sie.

„Bella kommt, Bella kommt." Sage ich als ich höre wie sich Alice Zimmertür öffnet, doch sie läuft nach oben anstatt nach unten zu uns.

„Falsche Richtung, Bella." Rufe ich hinterher.

Ich höre wie sie Papier nimmt und anfängt darauf zu schreiben.

„Taktikbesprechung könnt ihr auch später machen." Rufe ich.

Dann kommen beide nach unten. Ich höre wie ein Herzschlag immer schneller wird und es nicht der von Bella.

„So welcher Sport?" Frage ich. „In welchen Sport willst du uns schlagen. Sag schon, sag schon."

„Der Gewinner darf entscheiden was die beiden Verlieren machen müssen." Sagt sie.

„Ja, du darfst wählen was wir fünf dann machen müssen, allerdings wird es nie dazu kommen."

„Spann uns nicht auf die Folter." Sagt Jacob.

„Okay." Sagt Bella.

„Okay?" Frage ich nach. Sie läuft durch das Wohnzimmer und bleibt in der Nähe des Fernsehers stehen, dann bückt sie sich und hebt…

„Du fieses gemeines Wiesel." Sage ich. „Du, du hast das gewusst, Jasper."

„Geahnt." Sagt er.

„Du hast geahnt dass sie Wii Sport spielen will."

„Um genauer zu sein Tennis." Sagt Bella.

„Du… du… du…"

„Ich?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Ich hab dich lieb." Sage ich schließlich.

„Ich dich auch." Sagt Bella schließlich. „Wer gewinnt?"

„Wenn die mal spielen würden, dann würde es auch mal einen Gewinner geben." Sagt Alice.

„Gewinner gegeneinander." Sage ich.

„Ich sollte zu Esme gehen." Sagt Emily. Ihr Herz rast. Warum ist sie nur so nervös. Sie bleibt auf der Stelle stehen. Jasper steht auf und führt Emily zum Sofa.

„Tief einatmen." Sagt er zu ihr. „Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein."

Wie schnell kann eigentlich ein Herz schlagen?

„Und wenn… und wenn…" Fängt sie immer wieder an.

„Emily, hör mir zu." Sagt Jasper, selbst ich kann seinen beruhigenden Einfluss spüren. „Du brauchst keine Bedenken haben, geh zu Esme und sei einfach du selbst."

„Und wenn ich das vermassle."

„Du kannst nichts vermasseln." Sagt er. „Soll dich Sam begleiten?"

Emily schüttelt den Kopf.

„Gibt ihr ein Glas Wasser zum trinken." Sagt Carlisle zu uns. Alice geht in die Küche und füllt ein Glas.

„Hier trink etwas." Sagt sie anschließend zu ihr. Sie nimmt das Glas mit zittrigen Händen ab. Während sie trinkt, schauen wir uns alle etwas ratlos an.

„Besser?" Fragt Jasper, warum fragt er eigentlich, er kann es doch Spüren. „Ich werde dich zum Atelier bringen. Okay?"

Emily nickt. Sie stellt das Glas ab und steht auf. Sie folgt Jasper aus dem Zimmer.

„Sam? Wollen wir?" Ich denke er ist im Moment genauso nervös wie Emily. Warum eigentlich, sie hat den Job doch sicher.

„Okay, dann zeig mal was du kannst." Sagt er und setzt seinen Wagen in die Spur ein. Ich mache es ebenfalls. So abgelenkt wie er ist, das wird eine Leichtigkeit ihn zu besiegen.

Wir stellen den Timer und als er auf grün umschaltet spurten wir los.

„Hey das war gemein." Sage ich. Sam hat seinen Wagen es der Spur befördert und dabei meinen mit abgeschossen. Jacob ist sofort zu Stelle und setzt Sams Wagen ein, während ich mich selber bemühen muss, das Auto wieder in die Spur zu stellen.

Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein, ich fahre schon wieder einem Wolf hinterher. Wo nimmt er nur die Konzentration her, er… Das kann nicht sein, wieder muss ich über die Bahn klettern um mein Auto in die Spur zu setzen. Der Abstand wird immer größer. Ich gebe Vollgas.

„Bremsen, Emmett." Jetzt fangen schon die Frauen an mir Befehle zu erteilen, dabei sind wir doch die besseren Autofahrer.

„Emmett ich würde mal behaupten, dich kann jeder Mensch bezwingen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Kein Mensch." Sage ich nur. Sam hat schon die zweite Runde beendet.

„Und was würdest du gern bei dem Kochkurs lernen wollen, Sam?" Fragt Bella aus den blauen heraus.

Sam ist von der Frage so abgelenkt, dass er sein Auto aus der Kurve befördert.

„Ich geh da nicht hin." Sagt er.

„Sicher werden wir dort hingehen. Ich koche und du probierst." Sage ich.

„Ihr beide kocht und werdet probieren." Sagt Alice.

„Igitt." Sagen wir beide gleichzeitig.

„Du musst aber viel vertrauen in dein Kochen haben." Sagt Bella zu ihm.

„Du hättest erleben sollen, wie er Nudeln gekocht hat." Sagt Seth.

„Du meinst wie er das Wasser angebrannt hat?" Frage ich nach.

„Nein, ja das auch, nein, er hat Nudeln gekocht und ist neben den Topf stehen geblieben, er hatte eine Stoppuhr neben sich liegen gehabt und hat jede Minute eine Nudel probiert, aber irgendwie hat er es trotzdem geschafft sie verkochen zu lassen." Erklärt Seth.

„Gib nicht so an, du kannst auch nicht kochen." Brummt Sam.

„Doch, Ma zwingt mich dazu." Erklärt Seth.

„Stopp." Rufe ich. „Du hast mich überholt." Sage ich zu Sam.

„Wenn du nicht fahren kannst ist das nicht mein Problem." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ihr seit doch alle… Mami."

„Mami ist beschäftig." Sagt Jasper als er wiederkommt. „Emily hat sich etwas beruhigt."

„Gewonnen." Sagt Sam.

„Ja, ja, ja." Ich lasse mein Auto ausrollen, ich hab keine Lust mehr.

„Man hört kaum etwas." Stellt Sam fest.

„Esme hat den Raum isolieren lassen, damit sie in Ruhe arbeiten kann. Esme hat ihre eine kleine Aufgabe gestellt, sie soll zwei Zimmer einrichten, einmal eines für Jacob und eines für Carlisle."

„Und was soll das bringen?" Fragt Sam.

„Emily soll realisieren dass sie Jacob kennt und somit einen Raum für ihn einfacher einzurichten ist aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung, aber sie hatte bisher kaum Kontakt zu Carlisle, sie soll da sagen, dass ihr Modell eine Idee ist aufgrund ihres ersten Eindruckes aber sie im Endeffekt zu wenig weiß." Erklärt Jasper diese Aufgabe.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Emily für euch arbeiten soll." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich auch nicht, ich muss jetzt jeden Tag den Gestank ertragen." Sage ich.

„Emily…" Fängt Sam an, ich unterbreche ihn gleich um meinen Satz zu korrigieren

„Emily nicht, aber du." Sage ich.

„Emily riecht richtig gut, wenn sie geduscht ist." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" Will Sam wissen.

„Bella riecht besser." Sage ich.

„Bella stinkt." Sagt Seth.

„Danke." Sagt Bella.

„Bella stinkt für euch, und für uns stinkt Emily." Sage ich.

„Und du stinkst auch." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich?"

„Ja."

„Okay, was auch immer."

„Emmett, komm wir fahren jetzt eine Runde." Sagt Bella.

„Ich lasse keine Mädchen an meine Bahn."

„Okay, dann sollte ich vielleicht etwas mit der Wii üben."

„Okay." Sage ich.

Bella steigt über mich hinweg und setzt sich zwischen mir und Sam. Zumindest der Geruch ist jetzt etwas erträglicher. Bella nimmt den Kontroller und Sam schaltet den Timer ein.

Ich gewinne den Start klar, viel zu langsam. Mein Abstand wird immer größer und dabei fahre ich ja noch nicht einmal mit Vollgas.

„Wo bleibst du denn, wo bleibst du denn."

„Du hast ja auch schon öfters geübt." Sagt sie.

„Da hat sie recht." Sagt Jacob.

„Dann nehmen wir halt das als Übungsrunde." Gebe ich nach, ich will doch nicht, dass das Menschenkind traurig wird.

Ihr Auto fliegt im Looping heraus.

„Du musst mehr Gas geben." Sagt Sam.

„Sie fährt hier genauso wie im richtigen Leben." Sage ich.

„Bin im Ziel." Sage ich. „Und wo bleibst du, ich bin dreimal aus der Bahn geflogen und trotzdem bin ich schneller, mach das mal nach."

„Ich komme schon noch, du Angeber."

„So das war jetzt Übung und jetzt, jetzt fahren wir richtig."

Sam zieht Bella näher zu sich, er legt einen Arm um sie… was hat er vor.

Jacob stellt den Timer. Als er auf grün umschaltet drückt Sam das Gaspedal für Bella.

„Das ist unfair." Sage ich. Bella hat den Start gewonnen. Allerdings fliegen wir beide in der ersten Kurve raus. Jasper kommt zur Hilfe und setzt… Bellas Auto erst in die Spur und danach meines.

„Ihr seit unfair." Sage ich. Bella nähert sich den ersten Looping und wieder hilft Sam ihr dabei. Sie schafft es dieses Mal und als sie ihr Auto aus der nächsten Kurve rausschleudert ist Jacob zur Stelle.

„Haben sich jetzt alle gegen mich verschworen?"

„Wäre es dir lieber wenn ich über die Bahn klettere um mein Auto wieder einzusetzen?" Fragt Bella unschuldig und ich habe ein Bild vor meinen Augen in dem sie mitten auf der Bahn sitzt.

„Argument." Ich hole auf, langsam aber sich, langsam aber… „Mist." Mein Auto ist schon wieder rausgeflogen.

„Jasper hör auf damit." Sage ich.

„Ich mache doch gar nichts." Verteidigt er sich.

„Das ich nicht lache."

„Es sieht so aus als ob du nicht einmal einen Menschen besiegen kannst." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich lasse sie gewinnen." Sage ich. „Eddie kommt."

„Darf ich jetzt lachen?" Fragt Bella.

„Worüber, dass Eddie kommt oder das ich dich gewinnen lasse."

„Letzteres." Sagt Edward als er das Wohnzimmer betritt. Er blickt zu Bella die fast auf Sams Schoß sitzt und dann auf die Bahn.

„Warst du auf Hasenjagd?" Fragt Jasper.

„Mir ist einer über den Weg gelaufen." Antwortet er, er lässt jedoch keinen Blick von Bella. Doch Bella wiederum lässt keinen Blick von ihrem Auto. Sam greift immer wieder ein, wenn Bella zu langsam wird.

Bella gewinnt mit einem Vorsprung von einer halben Autolänge. Ich gebe mich geschlagen.

„Ich will eine Revanche. Aber nur du und ich und nachdem wir alle gespielt haben, weil du dann deine Autos selber einsetzen musst und keine Hilfe von irgendjemanden erhalten wirst."

„Luft holen." Sagt Seth.

„Klappe." Sage ich nur.

Bella steht langsam auf.

„Mein Bein ist eingeschlafen." Sagt sie als sie vorsichtig versucht zu gehen. Sie stützt sich zunächst bei mir ab und nimmt dann Jasper zur Hilfe, bevor sich Edward in den Armen fällt.

„Hab dich vermisst." Sagt sie zu ihm.

„Bitte keine Gesülze." Sage ich.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch." Antwortet sie. „Jasper gegen Jacob."

Ich stehe ebenfalls auf um den beiden Fahrern nicht im Weg zu sein. Ich setzte mich zu Seth auf das Sofa. Er versucht es zu überspielen mit seinen Kommentaren, aber es geht ihm nicht wirklich besser… nicht schon wieder, nein, du wirst kein Mitleid haben, nein, nein, nein. Du wirst kein Mitleid mit es haben.

„Es?" Fragt Edward.

Verflucht.

„Das Baby." Sage ich. Edward ich mache mir Gedanken, es wird immer heißer.

„Wie geht es dir Seth?" Fragt Edward ihn schließlich.

„Besser." Antwortet er.

„Okay, ich frage noch einmal wie geht es dir?"

„Wird besser."

„Ich frage kein drittes Mal." Sagt Edward.

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe." Sagt Jacob schließlich. Doch auch Sam schaut etwas besorgt zu ihm. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu Carlisle.

„Carlisle kannst du nichts machen? Seth wird immer wärmer." Frage ich ihn.

Er steht auf und öffnet seinen Medizinschrank. Er greift nach einem Fieberthermometer und nach einem Röhrchen mit Tabletten.

Als ich mit Carlisle nach unten gehe, rollt Seth nur mit den Augen.

„Error." Sagt Carlisle nur als er auf das Thermometer schaut. „Ich denke nicht, dass es für solche Temperaturen gebaut wurde. Ich hab ihr ein fiebersenkendes Medikament, ich weiß nicht in wie weit es hilf."

„Zumindest sind es Tabletten, Ma hat die Angewohnheit gehabt immer mit Zäpfchen zu kommen." Sagt Seth, er schluckt die Tablette mit etwas Wasser hinunter.

„Wie kann es sein, dass er solches Fieber hat?" Fragt Sam.

„Ich kenn mich mit eurer Physiologie nicht besonders aus, aber bei einem Menschen, wäre nach so einem Sturz ins kalte Wasser und verschlucken von soviel Wasser eine schwere Lungenentzündung möglich. Meine Vermutung ist, dass auch Seth eine hat und zwar eine sehr schwere und deswegen zeigt er auch Symptome, eine einfache wäre wahrscheinlich ohne Anzeichen vorüber gegangen. Aber durch eure Physiologie ist alles beschleunigt, worüber Menschen vielleicht Tage lang brüten würden, geht bei euch in ein oder zwei Tagen. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie weit sein Körper davon beeinflusst wird. Eventuell wäre es sogar besser wenn wir auf traditionelle Methoden zurückgreifen würden, wie Tees und Wickel um die Temperatur zu senken."

„Lindenblütentee." Sagt Bella.

Carlisle schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Lindenblüten sind schweißtreibend und sorgen durch eine vermehrte Schweißbildung zum Abkühlen des Körpers. Emmett mach dich mal nützlich und fahr in die Apotheke und verlange Mädesüß- oder Weidenrindentee, beide sind fiebersenkend."

„Immer ich. Warum immer ich?"

„Ich kann auch fahren." Bietet sich Sam an.

„Lass Emmett fahren." Sagt Edward.

„Okay, okay. Ich laufe ja schon." Sage ich.

„Ich komme mit, denn kann ich gleich unser Auto hierher fahren." Sagt Sam.

„Willst du nicht lieber hier bleiben, wegen Emily?" Fragt Edward.

„Okay." Sagt Sam und setzt sich wieder hin.

„Mädesüß und Weidenrinde." Wiederhole ich, bevor ich das Haus verlasse.

-----------------

Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist nicht besonders, ich habe in den letzten Tagen irgendwie nur Müll fabriziert. Ich musste mich dazu zwingen zu schreiben, ich denke das spürt man auch in dem Kapitel. Ich hoffe das nächste fällt etwas leichter.


	50. Chapter 50 Jaspers POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

Das meiste davon ist bekannt, dass sind die beiden letzten Kapitel von Emmett noch mal aus Jaspers Sicht, ihr könnt ziemlich weit hinunter scrollen, da gibt es noch einiges neues.

**Jaspers POV**

Ich kann die Anspannung spüren, von Sam aber auch von Emily. Wir sind kurz vor Forks und beide haben kein Wort gesagt, auch ich will diese Ruhe nicht stören.

„Es tut mir leid, dass aus euren Tanzabend jetzt nichts geworden ist." Sagt Emily und unterbricht damit die Stille.

„Hören wir uns so an, als ob wir uns darüber beschweren würden?" Frage ich nach.

„Außerdem dank Sam ist es nur aufgeschoben nicht aufgehoben." Antwortet Bella.

„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?" Fragt Sam. „Sie hatte so einen traurigen Blick in den Augen, und sie hat heute soviel getan…"

„Diesen Blick hat sie immer wenn es nicht nach ihren Willen geht." Sagt Bella.

„Und wie schaffst du es da nein zu sagen?" Will er nun wissen.

„Ich schaffe es nur selten bzw. ich vertröste sie auf ein anderes Mal." Antwortet sie ehrlich.

„Ja Alice kann man nur schwer widerstehen." Sage ich.

„Wie oft hast du schon ihr Widersprochen?" Will Emily wissen.

„Ich habe gelernt dass bei Alice Widerspruch zwecklos ist." Sage ich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal bei Alice in die Schule gehen." Sagt Emily aus dem Blauen heraus.

„Als ob ich sooft nein sagen würde." Kommentiert Sam.

Ich sehe im Rückspiegel wie Emily mit den Augen rollt.

„Ich denke Emily ist da nicht so ganz deiner Meinung." Sage ich.

Er dreht sich zu ihr und fragt sie direkt. „Wo hab ich nein gesagt?" Ich kann eine gewisse Anspannung in ihn spüren.

„Du sagst nicht direkt nein, sondern, ich muss noch das machen, oder ich muss noch jenes mit den Jungs besprechen."

Ich spüre wie die Stimmung langsam etwas kippt, Sam ist es unangenehm, dass diese Thema angesprochen wird und ich spüre wie Emily ängstlich wird, ich denke sie ist über ihre eigenen Worte erschrocken.

„Sie hat Angst vor deiner Reaktion." Sage ich nur zu Sam.

„Sorry, für mich ist es irgendwie schwer, ich weiß ich sollte dir mehr helfen, aber ich…"

„Was ist so schlimm daran mir im Haushalt zu helfen? Oder mal etwas mehr mädchenhaftes zu machen und mal einen romantischen Film mit mir zu schauen oder mal einen Spaziergang an Strand zu machen, was andere Paare auch tun."

„Wir waren schon am Strand…"

„Ja du bis meist mit deinen Händen in der Hosentasche eher unwillig neben mir hergelaufen."

„Es ist nur…" Fängt Sam an.

„Sam ist der Alpha und er denkt, dass er den Respekt der Jungs verlieren würde, wenn sie ihn so sehen." Bietet Bella als Erklärung an.

„Warum sollen dich die Jungs dadurch anders sehen?" Frage ich nach.

„Sag nur du schaust dir Schn… romantische Filme an oder hängst die Wäsche auf."

„Ja, vielleicht nicht gerade Wäscheaufhängen, Esme lässt keinen an die Sachen, aber Filme anschauen, klar, dabei halte ich Alice ihm Arm und tröste sie wenn, wenn der Hero stirbt."

„Titanic?" Wirft Emily von hinten ein.

„Jep, Titanic. Spaziergänge im Mondschein, am Strand."

„Pirouetten in der Cafeteria." Sagt Bella.

„Auch das." Antworte ich. „Für mich ist es egal was die anderen denken. Ich liebe Alice. Selbst Emmett hat Titanic mit Rosalie geschaut, na und. Ich denke nicht, dass die Jungs weniger Respekt vor die haben, wenn du Zeit mit Emily verbringst und den Jungs zeigst, dass eure Beziehung ebenmäßig ist und du auch mal das machst was Emily möchte. Du bist Alpha und die anderen schauen zu dir auf und haben dich als Vorbild. Ich meine du warst mit uns in Ice Age, denkst du nicht, dass manche sagen würden, dass ist ein Kinderfilm und du bist zu alt?"

„Ich habe mich höheren Mächten gebeugt."

„Sag das nie zu Emmett." Warnt Bella. „Oder er denkt, er kommt mit allen durch."

Ich merke wie Sam darüber nachdenkt.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Fragt mich Sam ohne, dass es die beiden hören.

„Rede mit ihr, wenn ihr alleine seid. Erzähl ihr die Wahrheit, was du denkst, was du fühlst, wovor du Angst hast. Sie hat es nicht böse gemeint, aber ich denke, es hat sie schön länger beschäftigt." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun…"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass weiß sie und noch ist Zeit um es zu korrigieren. Und wenn du keine Lust auf Schnulzenfilme hast, schick' Emily einfach zu Bella, Alice, Rosalie und Esme, ich bin mir sicher, dass die vier sie in die Runde aufnehmen würden."

„Ich muss sagen, so locker und fröhlich habe ich Emily schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und irgendwie wünschte ich mir, der Anruf wäre nicht gekommen und wir würden jetzt tanzen."

„Was redet ihr beiden?" Will Bella wissen.

„Sam bereut es dass wir nicht tanzen sind, er hätte dich gern einmal in Aktion gesehen." Necke ich Bella.

„Wie witzig." Antwortet Bella.

„Ich meinte zu Jasper, dass ich mir wünschte dass der Anruf nicht gekommen wäre, der Tag hatte so etwas Besonderes und ich wünschte er wäre so weiter gegangen. Ich bin froh, dass mich Emily dazu gezwungen hat mitzukommen, obwohl, es ist schon peinlich mit Emmett in einen Wäscheladen."

„Dabei war er heute noch nicht einmal in Höchstform."

„Nicht?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Emmett kann noch mehr." Sage ich.

Ich biege in unsere Einfahrt ab, ich kann Rosalies Scheinwerfer im Rückspiegel erkennen. Ich parke das Auto und wir steigen aus. Sam hilft Emily und ich helfe Bella.

Die anderen sind ebenfalls da und gemeinsam laufen wir in Haus.

„Wie geht es Seth?" Fragt Alice sofort, ich kann spüren, dass sie besorgt um Seth ist.

„Er liegt im Gästezimmer." Sagt Esme, wir steuern alle gemeinsam auf die Treppe zu. Doch für so viele Personen ist es ein wenig eng. Ich lasse den anderen den Vortritt.

Carlisle wartet bereits im Gang auf uns.

„Wie geht es Seth?" Wiederholt Alice die Frage.

„Er wird wieder werden. Doch er hat dieses Mal einiges abbekommen. Liege ich richtig, wenn ich sage, dass ihr nicht schwimmen könnt?" Fragt Carlisle Sam.

„Da unser Körper in Wolfsform nur aus Muskeln besteht, sinken wir, da sind wir wie Schimpansen, die können auch nicht schwimmen. In menschlicher Form können wir schwimmen, wie ihr auch." Erklärt Sam.

„Nicht ganz, wir müssen uns ständig bewegen um nicht zu sinken. Obwohl wir haben den Vorteil, dass wir nicht ersticken können." Erklärt Edward und legt die Karten offen auf den Tisch.

„Seth hat ziemlich viel Wasser geschluckt. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis Jacob und die anderen ihn aus dem Meer ziehen konnte, durch den Aufprall auf der Wasseroberfläche und den Meeresgrund hat er sich wieder die Rippen gebrochen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er über Nacht hier bleiben würde, seine Wunden scheinen langsamer zu heilen als das letzte Mal." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Kann ich zu ihm?" Fragt Sam, seine Besorgnis hat sich verdoppelt, ich kann spüren, dass er Angst um sein Rudelmitglied hat.

„Selbstverständlich, Jacob ist bei ihm." Carlisle tritt zur Seite und Sam tritt in das Zimmer. „Und ihr, verschwindet, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Das Zimmer ist nicht groß genug für euch alle." Er geht wieder zurück und erklärt Sam die Situation genauer.

„Warum machen wir nicht eine Modenschau?" Schlägt Emmett vor.

„Ja." – Rosalie.

„Nein." - Edward.

„Ja." – Bella.

„Nein." – Sage ich.

„Aber nur wenn ihr anzieht was ich gekauft habe." Sagt Alice.

„Okay blöde Idee." Gibt Emmett zu.

„Emily?" Fragt Rosalie sie.

Aus dem Gästezimmer hören wir nur ein Knurren.

„Ignorier das Hündchen." Sagt Alice.

Emily ist unsicher, sie blickt von einen zum anderen.

„Okay." Antwortet sie schließlich, mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein.

„Emily." Warnt Sam.

„Komm mit Sam, Seth schläft und ich denke nicht, dass er drei Aufpasser braucht." Sagt Emmett.

„Bitte, Großer." Bettelt Alice. Ich kann spüren, dass Alice ihren Spaß mit Sam hat. Und obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, Sam kann Alices Art einfach nicht Widerstehen.

„Geht schon, ihr beiden. Sie lassen eher sowieso keine Ruhe. Ich rufe, wenn sich etwas verändert." Carlisle schiebt die beiden, Sam und Jacob, praktisch aus dem Raum.

„Los komm." Ruft Alice und greift nach Sams Arm, ich sehe wie Emily schmunzelt. Ich denke ihr gefällt es, dass Alice so locker mit Sam umgeht und ihn komplett im Griff hat.

Wir folgen alle. Alice lässt Sam etwas unbeholfen im Raum stehen und rennt zum Auto. Als sie wiederkommt, kann ich sie vor lauter Tüten nicht mehr sehen.

Esme kommt zur gleichen Zeit aus der Küche und stellt auf einen kleinen Bestelltisch einige Getränke für die vier mit Herzschlag ab.

„Wir gewiss nicht." Antwortet Edward auf eine ungesprochene Frage, ich merke dass Sam noch ein paar Probleme mit dieser Art von Edwards Kommunikation hat. Rosalie scheucht uns auf die Sofas während Alice die Tüten abstellt und aus einer Tasche mehrere kleine Beutel holt.

„So die Jungs zu erst." Sie wirft jedem von uns so einen Beutel zu.

„Nein." Sagt Edward sofort.

„Doch." Antworte sie.

„Nein."

"Ich habe doch gesagt." Sie stampft dabei wie ein kleines Kind mit dem Fuß.

„Nein."

„Ja." Sagt Emmett.

„Nein." Sagt Rosalie zu ihr.

„Spielverderber." Antwortet Alice.

„Ein Schneemann?" Fragt Sam etwas skeptisch als er die Boxershorts vor sich hält und begutachtet.

„Mit Knopf?" Fügt Jacob an.

„Und du bis sicher, die Möhre ist groß genug?" Frage ich nach als ich den Knopf aufgemacht habe und die darin befindliche Möhre herausgeholt habe. Ich halte die Spitze der Möhre in der einen Hand und die andere Ende in der anderen Hand und schätze die Länge ab.

„Für dich auf alle Fälle." Antwortet Emmett sofort.

„Das glaubst auch nur du." Antworte ich zurück.

„Anziehen." Ruft Alice dazwischen.

Sam steht als erstes auf, darüber bin ich doch etwas überrascht.

„So doch nicht." Fährt Alice dazwischen, als Sam die Boxershorts über seine kurzen Jeans ziehen will.

„Ich zieh mich doch hier nicht aus." Sagt er schließlich.

„Dort ist das Bad." Sagt Alice und zeigt auf die Türe, die zum einen der Bäder führt.

„Das machst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich?" Fragt Edward nach, ich kann spüren, dass er von Sams Spontanität überrascht ist.

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen." Sagt er und geht in das Badezimmer.

„Was war in dem Popcorn?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Ihr seid doch Feiglinge." Sagt Rosalie, Rosalie kann definitiv ihre Meinung schnell ändern.

„Frauen eben." Sagt Edward zu mir.

Jacob erhebt sich als nächstes und folgt Sam. Nee, ich denk jetzt nicht darüber nach, dass die zu zweit im Bad sind.

„Okay was die können, können wir schon lange." Sagt Emmett und zieht mich ebenfalls auf die Beine. Warum eigentlich nicht. Soll man die Möhre eigentlich nun ausfüllen oder nicht? „Komm schon Eddie."

„Ich zieh das nicht an." Sagt er.

„Feigling, Feigling." Wiederholt Emmett immer wieder. Okay, ich dachte ich wäre prüde, aber Edward übersteigt mich eindeutig. Ist es dir etwa peinlich, dass Bella dich in Shorts sehen könnte? Oder hast du Angst dass sie einen Vergleich machen könnte?

„Ich ziehe keine Boxershorts mit einen Schneemann darauf an unter dessen Knopf sich eine Möhre befindet." Sagt er.

„Und was ist der Unterschiede zwischen Badeshorts und diesen?" Fragt Emmett ihn.

„Die haben eine Möhre." Sagt er.

„Und das ist so schlimm, komm schon, wir machen uns alle zum Eimer." Sagt Emmett, er hält ihn seine Hand erneut hin und lässt sich auf die Beine ziehe.

Ich laufe ihn mein Zimmer und ziehe mein Jeans und Boxershorts aus. Ich kann es nicht lassen und betrachte mich für einen Moment im Spiegel. Ich kann es nicht glauben, worauf ich mich da soeben eingelassen habe.

„Die Möhre ist zu klein." Ruft Emmett durch das Haus.

„Glauben wir nicht." Antwortet Sam von unten.

Ich blicke noch einmal kopfschüttelnd in den Spiegel, Alice wird das bereuen, denke ich mir. Danach verlasse ich das Zimmer. Obwohl als ich Emmett in den Shorts sehe, komme ich mir nicht mehr ganz so merkwürdig vor.

Edward kommt als letzter. Wir stellen uns nebeneinander auf. Die Mädchen sitzen mittlerweile auf einen Sofa, selbst Esme steht im Hintergrund. Ich kann die Erheiterung der anderen spüren und auch die Unsicherheit von Edward.

„Du willst ihre Gedanken nicht wissen." Sagt Edward.

Ich kann spüren wie die Blicke über unseren Körper wandern von oben nach unten, von unten nach oben.

„Also ich finde das Jacob am besten aussieht." Sagt Alice.

„Was das Baby-Face." Fragt Emmett nach, ich kann spüren, dass er entsetzt darüber ist. Er dreht sich um und betrachtet uns nun ebenfalls. „Der sieht nicht besser aus als ich."

„Zumindest sieht man bei mir den Unterschied zwischen den Shorts und der Haut." Antwortet Jacob.

„Wer braucht schon einen farbigen Schneemann."

„Beruhig dich mein Schatz, du bist der Beste." Sagt Rosalie.

„Von hinten." Hängt Emily an.

Ich kann Emmetts Verwirrung spüren und auch Sam ist erschrocken über Emilys Kommentar. Ich denke, Emily legt mehr und mehr ihre Schüchternheit ab. Das könnte noch lustig werden.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr Frauen in Rätseln sprecht." Stellt Emmett schließlich fest. „So ihr hattet jetzt euren Spaß jetzt sind wir dran." Ich ziehe meine Jeans einfach über die neuen Shorts drüber. Allerdings klemme ich die Möhre im Reißverschluss ein. Was natürlich die anderen zu einem Lachanfall veranlasst.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Fragt Alice.

„Ich denke, ich schaffe das zu Not auch noch alleine." Sage ich. Ich bin froh als ich endlich diesen blöden Stoff aus dem Reisverschluss befreit habe. Emmett kommt in der Zwischenzeit an mir vorbeigesprintet wieder und setzt sich in den Sessel.

„So jetzt will ich was sehen." Kommandiert er von seinem Thron.

„Hier sind eure Tüten." Alice teilt die Einkäufe auf, Sam schnappt sich einen der Beutel.

„Sam gib her." Sagt Alice. „Das kannst du Emily nicht antun."

Sam kniet grinsend und kopfschüttelnd auf den Boden, sein Rücken ist zu Alice gerichtet, während er den Beutel vor sich hält, ich bin sicher, er weiß nicht, was er da tut.

„Gib her."

„Nein." Sagt er.

Alice springt ihn auf den Rücken. „Gib her."

Doch Sams Arme sind länger als die ihren und er hält den Beutel außer Reichweite.

„Emily nimm." Sagt er und versucht Emily den Beutel zu geben.

„Jasper halte sie auf." Ruft Alice, ich stehe auf. Ich hab zwar nicht vor ins Geschehen einzugreifen.

Doch Emmett ist schneller und nimmt den Beutel, er versucht einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, doch Alice reißt ihn wieder an sich. Sam kommt von hinten und versucht den Beutel zu erreicht, jedoch nimmt er etwas zuviel Schwung und Alice ist zu überrascht und verliert den Halt. Beide stürzen auf mich. Ich falle zurück auf das Sofa mit Alice und Sam. Ich spüre die Anspannung von Sam.

„Nichts passiert." Flüstere ich zu ihm und lache. Es ist selten dass jemand Alice soviel Widerstand bietet.

Sam reagiert und schnappt sich den Beutel. Er springt auf und will fortrennen, doch Alice ist genauso schnell wie er, und springt in wieder auf den Rücken. Er stolpert nach vorn und landet auf den Bauch. Er schafft es den Beutel in vorn in seine Hose zustecken

„Gib her." Sagt Alice wieder. Während sie versucht irgendwie an den Beutel zu gelangen, doch solange Sam auf den Bauch liegt ist das nur schwer machbar.

„Nein."

„Gib her, Großer."

„Nein, Giftzwerg."

„Gibst du den Beutel her."

„Nein, nein… Alice aufhören, nicht kitzeln. Nein… bitte." Bettelt Sam, als Alice ihn anfängt zu kitzeln. Aber unter all der Erheiterung, kann ich auch eine leichte Eifersucht spüren. Emily.

„Du Hund ist kitzlig." Sagt sie und macht weiter.

„Nein, Giftzwerg… Alice." Sagt Sam nur, er schafft es sich irgendwie wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen, während Alice auf ihn sitzt.

„Dann gib her."

„Nein." Alice startet einen neuen Angriff. Sam schafft es aber irgendwann ihre Arme festzuhalten.

„Und nun?" Fragt er. Alice beugt sich vor und gibt ihn einfach einen Kuss, er ist so überrascht und lässt los. Ich spüre auf einmal eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, am Stärksten ist Emilys Eifersucht, auch die Anspannung von Jacob ist spürbar, ganz kurz allerdings, bevor alle wieder anfangen zu lachen, als Alice ihn in die Hose greift und den Beutel herauszieht.

„Hat sie Sam jetzt wirklich in die Hose gegriffen?" Fragt Emmett nach. Doch keiner antwortet, wir lachen noch immer alle, selbst Emily lacht wieder als sie Sams verwirrten Blick sieht. Sam knurrt und springt auf. Er folgt Alice nach draußen. Ich überlege kurz ob ich folgen soll. Doch Sams knurren war nicht von Aggressivität geprägt.

Alice kommt als erste lachend wieder. Sie rennt ans uns vorbei ins Zimmer.

Kurz darauf kommt Sam mit einem leeren Beutel wieder.

„So das wäre erledigt." Sagt Alice, während sie sich die Hände reibt und grinst.

„Wer fängt an?" Fragt sie mit einer gewissen Unschuld.

„Wo ist es?" Fragt Sam nach.

„Bäh." Sagt Alice und streckt ihm ihre Zunge entgegen. Ich denke er ist überfordert, er streicht mit seinen Finger durch seine Haare und schaut mich fragend an. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Wieso habe ich drei Beutel?" Fragt Emily plötzlich.

„Das eine habe ich dir gekauft, das andere Sam und das dritte du selber." Erklärt Alice kurz.

„Ich bin dafür, dass die Menschen anfangen." Sagt Emmett.

Bella und Emily schauen sich unsicher an. Dann schauen sie jeweils in den Beutel, den sie von ihren Herzallerliebsten bekommen haben.

„Anziehen, nicht anschauen." Fordert Emmett sie auf. Sie schütteln den Kopf und gehen die Treppe hoch. Edwards Stimmung schlägt auf einmal in Richtung Eifersucht um. Er will nicht, dass wir seine Bella in Dessous sehen.

„Wieso gehen sie eigentlich bis in dein Zimmer?" Fragt Emmett Edward. Doch dieser zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Es lebt." Quietscht auf einmal Emily. Sam springt auf und will hoch laufen, er ist besorgt, und zuckt zusammen als ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter lege ich beruhige ihn.

„Wasserbett. Das war auch Bellas Reaktion auf das Wasserbett." Erkläre ich ihm.

Er beruhigt sich wieder und nimmt ein Schluck Wasser.

„Was brauchen die beiden solange." Fragt Emmett und läuft die Treppen hoch.

„Emmett du kannst doch nicht einfach…" Ruft Edward hinterher und folgt ihm, auch Sam folgt.

„Kommt ganz schnell." Ruft Emmett, nun laufen auch wir die Treppen hoch. Sam und Edward stehen nebeneinander und schauen auf das Bett. Beide Menschen liegen im Bett und ich könnte schwören sie grinsen. Edward nimmt die Beutel vom Bett und deckt die beiden mit der Decke von seinem Sofa zu.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen, es war ein anstrengender Tag für die beiden." Sagt er zu Sam. Er schaltet zur Sicherheit das Licht im Bad ein und lässt die Tür einen Spalt offen.

„Falls einer der beiden aufwacht." Sagt er, dann löscht er das Deckenlicht und wir gehen.

„Ich wollte doch die beiden sehen." Schmollt Emmett.

„Ich denke, du musst mit uns vorlieb nehmen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Okay." Sagt Emmett und ist voll bei der Sache. Er zieht uns mehr oder weniger zurück ins Wohnzimmer und nimmt seinen Beutel in die Hand.

„Für dich." Sagt er und gibt ihr seinen Beutel in voller Vorfreude.

Sie öffnet ihn langsam…

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Ihre Vorfreude, schlägt in Sekundenschnelle um und sie faucht Emmett wie eine Furie an.

„Aber Rose."

„Nenn mich nicht Rose. Du glaubst wirklich ich ziehe DAS an?"

„Aber Rose…"

Sie zieht das Set aus der Tasche, so dass es wir auch sehen können, eine rosafarbenes Höschen aus Fellimitat komplett mit Stoppelschwänzchen, dazu ein rosafarbener BH auch aus Fellimitat und ein paar rosafarbene Hasenohren. Jacob, Sam, Edward, sie lachen aus vollen Herzen, Alice ist noch unentschlossen, ob sie Rose verteidigen soll oder ebenfalls nur lachen sollte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du…"

„Aber Rose… „

„Verschwinde und lasse dich ja nicht mehr bei mir blicken." Sagt sie wieder einmal.

„Aber…" Versucht es Emmett erneut, doch Rosalie hört schon nicht mehr zu sondern, geht die Treppen hoch.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" Fragt er in voller Unschuld.

Doch wir alle lachen nur. Sam fängt an sich den Bauch zu halten.

„Ich hasse euch." Sagt er und geht. Ich kann seine Enttäuschung spüren, und er tut mir, leid, er wollte Rosalie doch nur eine Freude mache. Ich folge ihm.

„Lass mich alleine." Sagt er zu mir.

„Sorry Em, dass deine Überraschung nicht so gut angekommen ist, aber sie wird sich bestimmt schnell wieder beruhigen."

„Ich weiß…"

„Nur trotzdem tut es weh." Sage ich.

Er nickt, ich spüre, dass er alleine sein will und ich lasse ihn alleine. Ich habe ja immer noch Alice Geschenk. Ich hoffe sie kommt jetzt nicht auf die Idee es vor den drei Jungs anprobieren zu wollen. Ich gehe zurück. Doch Rose ist nicht im Wohnzimmer, ich höre sie bei Rosalie im Zimmer.

„Kann ich zu Seth gehen?" Fragt mich Sam.

„Klar." Doch er zögert. „Ihr seid unsere Gäste, ihr könnt euch frei im Haus bewegen."

„Danke." Ich führe ihn trotzdem zum Gästezimmer. Ich kann den ersten Blick auf Seth werfen, er liegt als riesiger Wolf im Bett.

„Ich hoffe er wird wieder." Sagt Sam. „Ich will nicht Sue beibringen müssen, dass sie jetzt auch noch einen ihren Sohn verloren hat."

„Er ist stabil. Er schläft, mir wäre es zwar lieber wenn er in menschlicher Form wäre, aber er wird wieder werden. Seine Atmung verbessert sich, sein Kreislauf ist soweit stabil." Erklärt Carlisle. „Und seine Knochen werden auch wieder zusammenwachsen."

„Danke." Sagt Sam.

„Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer." Sagt Carlisle zu uns und lässt uns alleine."

„Jasper, es… es tut mir leid. Ich denke, ich bin vorhin mit Alice etwas weit gegangen. Aber…"

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Und Alice war genauso daran beteiligt wie du."

Er schaut mich fragend an.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig oder so was in der Art, falls du dies denkst. Alice war einfach mal wieder Alice."

„Wenn du so mit Emily…"

„Emily war eifersüchtig." Sage ich.

„Was?"

„Ja vor allem als dich Alice geküsst hat."

„Sie hat harte Lippen." Sagt Sam. Ich kann das Lachen der anderen hören über diesen Kommentar.

„Für mich sind sie weich und zart." Sage ich und füge dann leise an. „Ich werde mit Alice reden und sagen, dass sie einen Gang runterschalten soll."

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich das letzte Mal so unbekümmert war, einfach gehandelt habe ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Ich fühlte mich wieder wie ein Kind."

„Sag das lieber nicht so laut sonst nimmt das Alice noch für eine Freikarte. Aber ich würde morgen gern kurz mit Emily reden und ihr erklären, dass sie nicht eifersüchtig zu brauchen sein muss, dass Alice eigentlich immer so ist."

„Ich wüsste nicht ob ich das jeden Tag ertragen könnte."

„Man lernt damit umzugehen."

Als Sam Edward in dem Zimmer oben bei Emily und Bella bemerkt wird er unruhig.

„Geh zu ihm, wenn es dich beruhigt." Sage ich. Sam steht auf, kurz darauf kommt Jacob zu mir.

„Bleibst du hier? Brauchst du irgendetwas?" Frage ich ihn.

„Nein, Esme hat mich mit allen versorgt und wenn ich etwas brauche solle ich rufen."

„Okay, ich bin in meinen Zimmer, falls du mich brauchst."

Ich lasse Seth mit Jacob alleine und gehe in mein Zimmer. Kurz darauf kommt Alice zu mir.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest zumindest mir vorführen, was ich ausgesucht habe." Sage ich zu ihr.

Alice ist voller Vorfreude. Sie holt die Tasche und verschwindet im Bad.

„Muss ich zur Hilfe kommen?" Fragt Rose.

„Jasper, dass ist Wunderschön."

„Alice können wir tauschen?" Fragt Rose aus dem anderen Zimmer.

„Nein."

„Du bist gemein, warum ist Jasper nur so fürsorglich und Emmett ein Idiot." Sagt sie, während sie zu uns ins Zimmer kommt.

„Du liebst diesen Idioten." Sage ich.

„Sag ihn das aber nicht." Antwortet Rosalie.

„Mhh was hältst du von einer Runde Titanic schauen?" Fragt Alice plötzlich.

Ich kann das Schmunzeln von Sam förmlich hören.

„Da lade ich mich aber auch ein." Sagt Esme.

Okay soviel zu dem Thema, ein schöner Abend mit Alice. Ich gehe zu Carlisle in die Bibliothek.

„Auf der Flucht?" Fragt er lachend.

„Geordneter Rückzug." Ich hole mir ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte mich auf das Sofa und lese, während Carlisle arbeitet.

Es ist kurz vor 4 Uhr als Edward zu uns kommt.

„Falls Bella fragt, sagt ihr ich musste jagen."

„Was hast du vor?" Frage ich nach.

„Verrate ich nicht, weil ich nicht weiß ob es funktioniert, kannst du ein Auge auf Bella mit haben?" Fragt er. Ich nicke und darauf verlässt er zunächst das Arbeitszimmer und dann das Haus.

„Was er wohl wieder plant?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall ist er komplett aufgeregt."

„Du gehst nicht zu Bella?"

„Emily und Sam sind bei ihr. Ich denke nicht das sie noch einen weiteren Aufpasser brauchen."

Ich lese weiter, irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden höre ich wie Emmett wiederkommt.

„Das Wort leise kennt er auch nicht." Sage ich.

„Was hat er eigentlich dieses Mal angestellt?"

„Rosafarbene Häschen-Unterwäsche." Sage ich nur. Ich sehe wie Carlisle schmunzelt.

Ich stehe auf um zu sehen, was Emmett dieses Mal macht. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete sehe ich mehrere Boxen mit Carrera-Bahnen.

„Was machst du da?" Frage ich ihn.

„Aufbauen."

„Und wie viele von diesen Carrera-Bahnen hast du dir gekauft?"

„Zwölf."

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, dass es eine blöde Idee ist Rosalie diese Unterwäsche zu kaufen."

„Bella hab aber gemeint, ich sollte mir mal was anderes überlegen."

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das so gemeint hat."

„Aber sie war so niedlich." Erklärt Emmett und baut weiter.

„Soll ich dir helfen."

„Meine Bahn."

„Wollt ja nur fragen." Ich gehe, und lasse ihn alleine. Alice, Rosalie und Esme sind immer noch im Zimmer als ich es vorsichtig betrete.

„Die Mädchen haben mich gerade eingeweiht, wegen Emily und den Job, ich bin sicher, dass ich mir etwas einfallen lassen kann um sie zu beschäftigen, vielleicht schafft sie es ja sogar danach sich etwas Eigenes auf die Beine zu stellen." Sagt Esme.

„Emily ist sehr aufgeregt wegen diesen Jobs." Sage ich. „Ich denke es wird auch Bella gut tun, wenn sie jemand hat, mit dem sie reden kann, nichts gegen euch beide, aber ich denke Bella kommt der Umgang mit Emily sehr gut."

„Ich mache mir nur ein paar Gedanken um Sam." Sagt Alice. „Vor allem die nächsten Tage, ich bin blind und kann nicht sehen was hier geschieht."

„Ich denke er wird sich in der Nähe des Hauses aufhalten oder Seth muss noch da bleiben." Sage ich.

„An Seth hatte ich dabei gar nicht gedacht." Sagt Alice.

„Ich denke ich sollte Frühstück machen gehen. Es sind nicht immer so viele essende Wesen im Haus." Sagt Esme und geht.

Wir lachen als sie mit Emmett redet und ihn fragt ob er nicht woanders spielen könnte.

Während ich mich mit Alice und Rosalie unterhalte bitte ich Alice etwas vorsichtiger im Umgang mit Sam und Emily zu sein, dass Emily leicht eifersüchtig ist, ich weihe die beiden in das Gespräch ein, was ich mit Sam, Emily und Bella auf der Rückfahrt hatte. Und ich kann in Alice Augen sehen, dass sie irgendetwas ausheckt. Will ich wissen was? Ich denke nicht.

Ich höre wie Emmett Esme nach dem Frühstück fragt und es anschließend zu den beiden ans Bett bringt. Wir lauschen der Unterhaltung und Rosalie kann es sich nicht verkneifen ihren Kommentar mit anzugeben. Soviel zu dem Thema sie ist sauer auf ihn.

Das Haus erwacht wieder zum Leben, wir können aufhören uns leise zu verhalten. Sam ist mit Jacob auf den Weg in die Küche, Esme ist schon voller Vorfreude.

Als Esme Jacob fragt ob er ihr helfen kann, bin ich schon fast auf den Weg nach unten um wie Emmett zu helfen.

„Das schaffe ich auch noch alleine." Sagt Jacob.

„Also von Emily habe ich da schon andere Sachen gehört." Rufe ich nach unten.

„Ich kann kochen und lasse keine Wasser anbrennen." Antwortet Jacob.

„Wer lässt Wasser anbrennen?" Will Emmett wissen.

„Unser Alpha." Antwortet Jacob kurz, ich denke mal dies wird ein Nachspiel haben, ich kann Sams Knurren hören, es ist kein böses Knurren, aber ich denke es verfehlt seine Wirkung, wir lachen nur.

„Wasser anbrennen?" Bohrt Emmett sofort nach als Sam wieder in die Küche kommt, doch Sam und Esme unterhalten sich weiter über den eventuellen Job für Emily.

Ich bin erstaunt als ich Seth höre, er muss menschlich sein, denn ich höre jeweils nur zwei Schritte und nicht vier.

Carlisle folgt Seth die Treppen hinunter zur Küche, er ist erleichtert. Sofort stellt er ihn Fragen, wie es ihm geht, doch dann kann ich wieder Carlisle Sorgen spüren, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Auch Sam stellt einige Fragen, doch danach schicken sie Seth wieder in die Waagerechte, er geht von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Ich kann regelrecht seine Verwunderung spüren als er das Wohnzimmer betritt.

„Wow. Eine solche Carrera-Bahn habe ich noch nie gesehen." Ruft Seth.

„Finger weg, die ist meine." Antwortet Emmett, doch er würde jeden damit spielen lassen. Nun kann ich auch Emily und Bella hören, sie verlassen das Zimmer und gehen nach unten. Emily so höfflich wie sie ist bedankt sich sofort. Alice folgt den Geschehen nach unten und lässt mich allein mit Rosalie im Zimmer zurück.

„Nichts zu danken, gehört mittlerweile zum Standart wenn Menschen im Haus sind." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bekommst dein Frühstück ans Bett?" Fragt Emily erstaunt.

„Nicht immer aber immer öfters." Sagt Bella.

„Sag nur das machst du nicht?" Fragt Emmett Sam.

„Verbranntes Wasser." Sagt Emily nur.

„Wie oft bekomme ich das noch zu hören, sorry, ich habe vergessen dass ich einen Topf mit Wasser für Nudeln hingesetzt habe. Das ganze Wasser ist verkocht." Erzählt Sam.

„Und ich fand einen glühenden Topf auf den Herd vor." Fügt Emily an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich mal auf einen Kochkurs schicken." Sagt Jacob. „Oder zum Gedächtnistraining."

„Wie lustig." Antwortet Sam.

„Vielleicht sollte angebrannte Milch aber gleich mitgehen zum Kochkurs." Sagt Alice.

„Coole Idee. Sam wir machen einen Kochkurs." Das bringt mich auf eine Idee, in einer Anzeige habe ich irgendwas von einem Wochenend-Kochkurs gelesen.

Ich gehe zum PC und schnell finde ich was ich Suche.

„Denkst du wirklich dass die beiden gehen?" Fragt mich Rosalie.

„Wenn nicht Sam und Emmett, dann gewiss Emily und Bella. Sie verlangen keine Namen, ich melde zwei Personen an." Erkläre ich, während ich das Formular ausfülle und meine Kreditkarteninformationen eingebe. Danach gehe ich ebenfalls nach unten, Rosalie bleibt und nimmt meine Stelle am PC ein.

„Wisst ihr beiden eigentlich wie ungesund es ist, geschminkt zu schlafen?" Höre ich Alice fragen.

„Wie hat es sich eigentlich im lebenden Bett schlafen lassen?" Frage ich.

„Super." Sagt Emily grinsend.

„Beruhigt es dich, wenn ich sage, dass waren genau die selben Worte was Bella gerufen hat, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte." Sage ich. „Ach am kommenden Wochenende findet in Silverdall ein Kochseminar statt. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen zwei Personen anzumelden."

„Ich geh da nicht hin." Sagt Sam sofort.

„Ach komm schon Großer, stell dir mal vor, danach kannst du irgendwann Emily mal mit einen drei Gänge Menu überraschen. Darüber würde sie sich bestimmt freuen."

„Und wem überrasch ich? Meine süße Bella vielleicht?"

„Schleimer." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Wieso ist das Thema Carrera-Bahn eigentlich falsch?" Fragt Emmett.

„Ich liebe Carrera-Bahn seitdem ich als Kind mit der von meinen Cousin spielen durfte." Sagt Sam.

„Wenn du willst, können wir dann eine Runde drehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Klar doch." Sagt Sam.

„Alice kann ich euer Bad nehmen zum duschen, dann kann Emily oben bei Edward duschen."

„Klar doch." Sagt Alice.

„Bella hast du für mich ein Shirt übrig?" Fragt Emily etwas zaghaft.

„Ich kann dir gern eins geben." Emmett ist schon fast auf den Sprung.

„Kannst du nicht." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Ich müsste etwas haben." Sagt Bella.

„Hab zur Not auch etwas." Sagt Rosalie.

„Das ist aber nicht aus Fellimitat?" Fragt Emily lieber nach.

„Nein, ich hab allerdings noch ein paar Teddybären im Angebot." Antwortet sie.

„Ich dachte Alice…" Unterbricht Sam.

„Ich habe sie in Rosalies Zimmer versteckt." Antwortet Alice.

„Emily wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dann bitte in mein Atelier kommen?" Fragt Esme.

Emily nickt unsicher. „Ja." Sagt sie schließlich. Emilys wird auf einmal nervös und unsicher. Ihr Herz fängt an zu rasen.

„Wollt ihr nun spielen?" Fragt Emmett, er ist genervt.

„Fertig." Sagt Jacob als erster.

Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer, Seth sitzt ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa. Er fühlt sich unwohl, und ich spüre schnell, dass ihn das Essen nicht schmeckt.

„Du kannst auch etwas anderes haben." Sage ich.

„Ich habe auf einmal keinen Hunger mehr."

„Dann lass es stehen." Sagt Sam.

Ich spüre Emmetts Unbeholfenheit, er weiß nicht so recht was er machen soll, sein Blick wandert von Seth zu seiner Bahn und wieder zu Seth.

„Sam kannst du mir mal kurz helfen das Sofa nach hinten zu schieben, dann kann Seth da liegen blieben und wir können uns auf den Boden setzen." Fragt er schließlich.

Ich beobachte die Situation, Seth schwankt etwas während Sam und Emmett das Sofa nach hinten tragen und es wieder abstellen. Seth legt sich wieder hin und Emmett stellt Seths Trinken in seine Reichweite.

„Ich hab noch nie so eine Bahn gesehen." Sagt Sam.

„Also wenn ich etwas mache, dann mache ich es richtig." Sagt Emmett stolz.

„Angeber." Sagt Jacob.

„Bist doch nur neidisch."

„Auf Spielzeug?"

Emmett nickt „Wer will?"

„Machen wir ein Turnier?" Schlage ich vor, so kann jeder einmal spielen.

„Dann will ich aber zuerst gegen den Angeber spielen." Sagt Jacob.

„Von mir aus."

„Seth du bis Schiedsrichter." Sagt Jacob zu ihm.

Ich muss schmunzeln, Seht liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa, Emmett hat recht, ein toller Schiedsrichter. Doch Emmetts Erheiterung wird schnell von Sorgen abgelöst. Er schaut immer wieder auf Seth.

„Zeig es ihm Jacob." Höre ich Seth sagen, noch immer hat er seine Augen geschlossen.

Emmett dreht sich empört zu ihm. „Hat dir eigentlich schon jemand mal gesagt, dass ein Schiedsrichter parteilos sein sollte?"

Seth zuckt mit den Schultern, doch im gleichen Moment verzieht er sein Gesicht leicht vor Schmerz. Und wieder fahren Emmetts Gefühle Achterbahn, er steht auf und läuft zu Esme in die Küche.

„Esme haben wir von Bella noch solche Kühlpacks da?" Fragt er sie.

„Sind im Gefrierschrank." Antwortet sie.

Während er in der Küche ist greifen wir nach den Autos. Ich suche mir den BMW aus.

Als Emmett wieder kommt hat er ein Kühlpack eingeschlagen in einen Tuch dabei und reicht es Seth.

„Ist das jetzt Bestechung?" Fragt er nach.

„Bestechung? So etwas habe ich nicht nötig. … Wo ist mein Auto?" Fragt er.

„Du hast doch ein Auto?" Sagt Jacob.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich drehe meine Runden mit einem VW Käfer?"

„Warum nicht?" Antwortet Jacob schulterzuckend.

„Vergiss es, du hast einen Mercedes und ich soll den Käfer nehmen."

„Du hast nur vier Autos und das war das einzigste was übrig geblieben ist." Erklärt Sam.

„Aber ich will den Käfer nicht." Protestiert er.

„Dann hier du Baby." Sage ich und gebe ihn den BMW, es ist doch eh egal welches Auto man nimmt auf so eine Bahn.

„Fertig?" Fragt er.

Er stellt den Timer und ich setzte mich entspannt zurück. Doch ich sitze kaum als Emmetts Auto aus der Kurve fliegt, ich setze es zurück.

„Äh… Wieviele Runden fahren wir eigentlich?" Fragt Emmett so nebenbei.

„Drei." Schlage ich vor.

„Okay."

„Emmett du musst bremsen in den Kurven." Rufe ich Emmett zu.

„Ich bremse nie…Komm mach schon. Der Hund kommt."

„Du hast die Bahn so verwinkelt aufgebaut." Ich versuche zum Auto zu gelangen ohne irgendwelchen Bahnteile zu berühren, aber er hat die Bahn so eng und mehrstöckig aufgebaut, dass es schwer ist. Irgendwie schaffe ich es und Emmett jagt weiter.

„Emmett hat dir eigentlich mal jemand gesagt, dass es nicht ideal ist die Strecke unter Möbel zu legen?" Fragt Sam, während er versucht an Jacobs Auto zu gelangen.

„Sam… stopp falsche Bahn." Ruft Jacob.

„Aus dem Weg." Ruft Emmett, doch ich die beiden Wagen prallen aufeinander. Ich setze den Wagen wieder in die Spur.

„Wie lange braucht ihr denn?" Fragt Seth von hinten.

„Ruhe." Sagt er genervt.

Irgendwie schafft es Emmett die erste Runde abzuschließen knapp vor Jacob.

„Wie lange halt noch." Antwortet Sam.

„Abwarten." Emmett hat kaum dieses Wort ausgesprochen als er schon wieder fliegt. Am besten ich bleibe gleich in der Bahn stehen, sooft wie er fliegt.

„Jasper, mein Auto."

„Ich hol es ja schon." Sage ich und stelle es wieder ein.

„Platz, jetzt komme ich."

„Erster." Ruft Jacob, als er die zweite Runde vollendet hat.

„Noch ist die Fahrt nicht zu Ende. Wieso fliegt dein Auto nicht mehr raus?" Fragt Emmett erstaunt.

„Weil er gelernt hat zu Bremsen?" Erkläre ich ihm.

Jacob schafft es seinen Vorsprung auszubauen, während Emmett vor sich hin wettert.

„Na wo bleiben wir denn?" Fragt Sam Emmett scherzhaft.

„Ich komme schon noch." Sagt er.

„Aber so gewiss nicht." Sage ich, während ich schon wieder mal über die Bahn klettere um das Auto in die Spur zu setzen.

„Ich sehe das Ziel schon." Sagt Jacob.

„Anfängerglück." Sagt Emmett und versucht auf cool und gelassen zu spielen, doch als er sein Auto wieder aus der Bahn wirft flucht er laut.

„Emmett, Sprache." Ruft Esme aus der Küche.

„Sorry, Mum."

„Lass den Kontroller ganz." Sage ich, so wird dieses Teil nicht mehr lange leben.

„Verlierer, Verlierer." Ruft Seth von hinten.

„Du, du Ruhe auf dem billigen Platz." Sagt er zu Seth, doch wieder ändert sich seine Stimmung als er Seth anschaut, er steht schließlich auf und fühlt Seth Wasserglas für ihn auf.

„So jetzt ihr beiden." Sagt Jacob, während Sam und ich, unsere Autos in die Spur stellen.

„Jasper zeig es ihnen." Sagt Emmett während er Seth das Glas reicht.

„Danke." Sagt Seth.

„Es hat Anstand gelernt." Sagt er.

„Er." Verbessert Jacob.

„Es." Sagt Emmett erneut. Ich kann die Verwirrung spüren.

„Der Hund, der Wolf wenn du schon fies sein willst, also er." Korrigiert Jacob.

„Der Hund ist das Baby hier im Haus, also es." Sagt er, was für eine Logik.

„Das bist doch du." Sage ich.

„Aber nur wenn keine anderen Babys da sind."

„Ignoriert ihn." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Danke mein Schatz." Antwortet er.

„Klappe, mit dir Rede ich nicht." Sagt sie.

Die drei Hunde lachen, während Emmett mit den Augen rollt.

„Seit ihr jetzt fertig? Können wir anfangen?" Fragt Sam.

„Noch eine Frage." Unterbricht Seth. „Wo ist hier eine Toilette."

Während Seth langsam auf die Türe läuft, auf die Emmett gezeigt hat, stelle ich mir den Weg vor, den mein Auto über die Bahn nehmen wird, ich gehe im Gedanken durch wo ich Gas geben kann und wo ich Bremsen muss.

Als Seth wiederkommt starten wir das Spiel. Ich spüre Emmetts Verwunderung, die sich wieder in Sorge umwandelt und wieder Verwunderung…

„Was überlegst du?" Frage ich ihn.

„Wieso?"

„Weil deine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren."

„Spiel lieber und lass den Hund nicht gewinnen."

„Du irritierst mich."

„Wieso fliegt ihr nicht aus der Bahn?" Fragt er schließlich.

„Weil wir das Bremsen gelernt haben." Schlage ich vor.

„Blah, blah, blah…"

„Hat Sam eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass wir eine Revanche wollen?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Hat er und er meinte, dass ihr euch etwas einfallen lasst." Sage ich.

„Und wieso weiß ich noch nichts davon?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Weil du im anderen Auto saßt." Antworte ich ihm. Und wieder ist Emmett genervt.

„Hat Bella euch eigentlich schon gefragt? Sie meinte, doch sie kann uns im Sport schlagen aber das sie dafür erst mit euch reden muss." Fragt Sam.

„Was Bella will uns in Sport schlagen?" Fragt Emmett sofort nach. Er ist voll in seinen Element.

„Bella und Emily." Verbessere ich.

„Cool. Rose hast du gehört, Bella will uns im Sport schlagen. Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Wie cool ist das nur."

„Das ist eine gewonnene Wette." Sagt Seth.

„In welcher Sportart will sie uns denn schlagen?" Fragt Jacob.

„Findet ihr es nicht etwas unfair?" Fragt Esme.

„Was? Es war Bellas Idee." Antworte ich.

„Ja aber Bella und Emily sind nur zu zweit." Sagt Esme, während sie Seth einen frischen Kühlpack gibt und den anderen wieder an sich nimmt.

„Dann spielen wir halt zwei Vampire, zwei Wölfe, zwei Menschen." Schlagt Emmett vor.

„Sam?" Fragt Jacob.

„Will aber auch." Sagt Seth.

„Du bist das Maskottchen." Antwortet Jacob. „Oder willst du lieber das Seth spielt, Sam. Ich meine wegen Emily."

„Ich werde spielen." Sagt Sam.

„Bella." Ruft Emmett.

„Sie ist noch in der Dusche." Antwortet Alice.

„Ich will aber wissen…" Er springt auf und läuft nach oben.

„Emmett du kannst nicht einfach in das Badezimmer gehen." Sagt Alice.

„Kann ich nicht?" Fragt er nach.

„Kannst du nicht." Sagt Alice.

„Will aber."

„Was du willst ist mir vollkommen egal. Geh spielen." Sagt Alice.

„Oder?" Fordert Emmett heraus.

„Möhre." Sagt Alice nur. „Ich habe denke ich irgendwo noch ein Beweisfoto."

Während er sich oben mit Alice amüsiert, gewinne ich die Runde gegen Sam. Doch wie Emmett ist auch Sam nicht voll konzentriert bei der Sache.

Emmett kommt wieder.

„Ihr seit doch alle doof." Sagt er, worauf alle leise lachen.

„Armes Baby." Sage ich und schicke ihn eine Welle der Bedauerung.

„Du und ich gegen Wölfe und Menschen." Sagt er schließlich.

„Möhre?" Fragt Seth.

„Will Seth auch eine?" Ruft Alice von oben.

„Nein." Antworten Sam und Jacob gemeinsam.

„Will ich nicht?" Fragt Seth nach.

„Willst du?" Fragt Emmett.

„Glaube mir Seth, dafür bist du noch nicht reif genug." Sagt Jacob.

Seth legt sich wieder zurück, er ist enttäuscht, er fühlt sich aus der Gruppe ausgeschlossen.

„Seth will eine." Sagt Emmett bevor ich das gleiche sagen kann.

„Aber dann muss er sie auch anziehen." Sagt Sam.

„Das will ich nicht sehen." Sagt Jacob.

„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass wir meinen, dass er darin besser aussieht als ihr." Sagt Alice als sie ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Sie wirft Seth einen Beutel zu.

„Anziehen." Sagt sie.

„Noch nicht." Ruft Rosalie. „Wir wollen auch etwas davon."

„Dann beeilt euch." Sagt Alice.

„Ein Schneemann?" Fragt Seth nach.

„Ein Schneemann mit Möhre." Verbessert Jacob.

„Wie viele von diesen Sachen hast du eigentlich gekauft?" Will ich wissen.

„Die und noch eine, ich dachte eventuell will Carlisle auch eine."

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Möhre ausreicht für Carlisle."

„Zu viele Info." Sagt Emmett und hält sich die Ohren zu. Ich finde es immer wieder lustig wie er reagiert, wenn es sexuelle Andeutung zu Carlisle und Esme gibt.

„Heb sie lieber auf, wer weiß, für wen du sie mal gebrauchen kannst." Sagt Carlisle.

„Feigling." Sagt Esme und lacht.

„Und ich soll die jetzt wirklich anziehen?" Fragt Seth.

„Jetzt oder später, aber du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen bevor du sie nicht angezogen hast." Sagt Alice. „Wer gewinnt?" Fragt sie anschließend uns.

Jeder von uns sagt „ich".

„Ich will anschließend gegen den Gewinner spielen." Sagt sie.

„Bella kommt, Bella kommt." Emmett ist um nu wieder voller Vorfreude, während Seth sich immer noch die Shorts betrachtet. Irgendetwas amüsiert ihn.

„Falsche Richtung, Bella." Ruft er hinterher als sie nach oben läuft.

Ich höre wie sie Papier nimmt und anfängt darauf zu schreiben.

„Taktikbesprechung könnt ihr auch später machen."

Dann kommen beide nach unten. Bella ist aufgeregt aber ihn voller Vorfreude, während Emily aufgeregt ist aber in einer ängstlichen, nervösen Art.

„So welcher Sport? In welchen Sport willst du uns schlagen. Sag schon, sag schon." Emmett ist komplett aufgedreht.

„Der Gewinner darf entscheiden was die beiden Verlieren machen müssen." Sagt sie.

„Ja, du darfst wählen was wir fünf dann machen müssen, allerdings wird es nie dazu kommen."

„Spann uns nicht auf die Folter." Sagt Jacob.

„Okay." Sagt Bella.

„Okay?" Frage ich nach. Sie läuft durch das Wohnzimmer und bleibt in der Nähe des Fernsehers stehen, dann bückt sie sich und hebt…

„Du fieses gemeines Wiesel. Du, du hast das gewusst, Jasper."

„Geahnt." Gebe ich zu.

„Du hast geahnt dass sie Wii Sport spielen will." Fragt er nach.

„Um genauer zu sein Tennis." Sagt Bella.

„Du… du… du…"

„Ich?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Ich hab dich lieb." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich dich auch." Sagt Bella schließlich. „Wer gewinnt?"

„Wenn die mal spielen würden, dann würde es auch mal einen Gewinner geben." Sagt Alice.

„Gewinner gegeneinander." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich sollte zu Esme gehen." Sagt Emily. Ihr Herz rast, sie ist so aufgeregt, ich habe bedenken, dass sie Ohnmächtig wird. Ich führe sie zum Sofa, Seth zieht seine Beine an, so dass sie sich setzen kann. Ich versuche sie zumindest etwas zu beruhigen

„Tief einatmen. Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein."

Doch es bewirkt kaum etwas, ihr Herzschlag rast immer noch.

„Und wenn… und wenn…" Fängt sie immer wieder an, sie ist kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

„Emily, hör mir zu." Ich versuche es erneut sie zu beruhigen, ich muss mehr Kraft einsetzen als ich erwartet habe und beruhige damit fast alle im Raum aus Emily. „Du brauchst keine Bedenken haben, geh zu Esme und sei einfach du selbst."

„Und wenn ich das vermassle."

„Du kannst nichts vermasseln. Soll dich Sam begleiten?" Schlage ich vor.

Emily schüttelt den Kopf.

„Gibt ihr ein Glas Wasser zum trinken." Höre ich die Anweisung von Carlisle, Alice geht in die Küche und füllt ein Glas mit Wasser.

„Hier trink etwas." Sagt sie anschließend zu ihr. Emily nimmt das Glas mit zittrigen Händen ab. Während sie trinkt schaue ich zu Sam, doch er schaut genauso besorgt wie wir alle.

„Besser?" Emily nickt leicht. „Ich werde dich zum Atelier bringen. Okay?"

Emily nickt wieder. Sie stellt das Glas ab und steht auf. Sie folgt mir, ich kann die Unruhe in Sam spüren, aber er bleibt stehen. Ich versuche Emily weiter zu beruhigen.

„Esme." Klopfe ich fragend an. Sie öffnet die Türe und lässt mich und Emily eintreten.

„Komm her und setzt dich." Sagt Esme und führt sie zu einem Sofa.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin noch vor der Tür." Sage ich nur zu Esme, sie nickt unauffällig.

Esme fängt an zu erzählen, von ihren Job, was sie macht, sie erklärt und versucht somit Emily erstmal wieder zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Sie stellt einfach fragen und gibt ihr schließlich eine Aufgabe, sie soll mit Hilfe zweier Modelle ein Zimmer für Jacob und eines für Carlisle gestalten. Ich spüre, dass ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde, dass Esme von hier aus ohne mich weiter machen kann.

„Ihr seit doch alle… Mami." Höre ich Emmett rufen als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer komme.

„Mami ist beschäftig. Emily hat sich etwas beruhigt." Sage ich, als mich Sam erwartungsvoll anschaut.

„Gewonnen." Sagt Sam schließlich.

„Ja, ja, ja." Murmelt Emmett vor sich hin.

„Man hört kaum etwas." Stellt Sam fest.

„Esme hat den Raum isolieren lassen, damit sie in Ruhe arbeiten kann. Esme hat ihre eine kleine Aufgabe gestellt, sie soll zwei Zimmer einrichten, einmal eines für Jacob und eines für Carlisle."

„Und was soll das bringen?" Fragt Sam.

„Emily soll realisieren dass sie Jacob kennt und somit einen Raum für ihn einfacher einzurichten ist aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung, aber sie hatte bisher kaum Kontakt zu Carlisle, sie soll da sagen, dass ihr Modell eine Idee ist aufgrund ihres ersten Eindruckes aber sie im Endeffekt zu wenig weiß." Erkläre ich diese Aufgabe.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Emily für euch arbeiten soll." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich auch nicht, ich muss jetzt jeden Tag den Gestank ertragen." Sagt Emmett. Sams Wut schießt in die Höhe, nur mit Mühe kann er sprechen

„Emily…" Fängt Sam an.

„Emily nicht, aber du." Unterbricht Emmett sofort. Sam beruhigt sich.

„Emily riecht richtig gut, wenn sie geduscht ist." Sagt Rosalie, sie ist nun ebenfalls mit im Wohnzimmer.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" Will Sam wissen.

„Bella riecht besser." Sagt Emmett.

„Bella stinkt." Sagt Seth, ehrlich.

„Danke." Sagt Bella, doch sie ist über diese Aussage nicht verärgert. Ich denke, sie hat dies nicht zum ersten Mal gehört.

„Bella stinkt für euch, und für uns stinkt Emily." Sagt Emmett.

„Und du stinkst auch." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich?"

„Ja."

„Okay, was auch immer."

„Emmett, komm wir fahren jetzt eine Runde." Sagt Bella.

„Ich lasse keine Mädchen an meine Bahn."

„Okay, dann sollte ich vielleicht etwas mit der Wii üben."

„Okay." Sagt er.

Bella setzt sich zwischen Sam und Emmett, Sam reicht ihr den Kontroller und schaltet danach den Timer ein. Bella ist zu langsam und ihre Reaktionen sind zu langsam.

„Wo bleibst du denn, wo bleibst du denn." Fragt Emmett immer wieder.

„Du hast ja auch schon öfters geübt." Sagt sie.

„Da hat sie recht." Sagt Jacob.

„Dann nehmen wir halt das als Übungsrunde."

Jacob setzt ihr Auto wieder ein.

„Du musst mehr Gas geben." Sagt Sam.

„Sie fährt hier genauso wie im richtigen Leben." Sagt Emmett.

„Bin im Ziel." Ruft er schließlich. „Und wo bleibst du, ich bin dreimal aus der Bahn geflogen und trotzdem bin ich schneller, mach das mal nach."

„Ich komme schon noch, du Angeber." Sagt Bella, sie ist immer noch gut drauf.

„So das war jetzt Übung und jetzt, jetzt fahren wir richtig." Sagt Emmett.

Sam zieht Bella näher zu sich, sie sitzt fasst in seinen Schoß. Er legt einen Arm um sie um greift mir nach den Kontroller.

Jacob stellt den Timer. Als er auf grün umschaltet drückt Sam das Gaspedal für Bella.

„Das ist unfair." Sagt Emmett. Bella hat den Start gewonnen. Allerdings fliegen beide in der ersten Kurve raus. Ich bücke mich und spiele das Spiel mit und stelle zunächst Bellas Auto wieder in die Bahn, danach erst das von emmett.

„Ihr seit unfair." Sagt Emmett wieder. Bella nähert sich den ersten Looping und wieder hilft Sam ihr dabei. Sie schafft es dieses Mal und als sie ihr Auto aus der nächsten Kurve rausschleudert ist Jacob zur Stelle.

„Haben sich jetzt alle gegen mich verschworen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Wäre es dir lieber wenn ich über die Bahn klettere um mein Auto wieder einzusetzen?" Fragt Bella unschuldig.

„Argument." Sagt er, er schafft es wieder aufzuholen, zumindest bis zur nächsten Kurve… „Mist."

„Jasper hör auf damit." Sagt er.

„Ich mache doch gar nichts." Sage ich.

„Das ich nicht lache."

„Es sieht so aus als ob du nicht einmal einen Menschen besiegen kannst." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich lasse sie gewinnen." Sagt er. „Eddie kommt."

„Darf ich jetzt lachen?" Fragt Bella.

„Worüber, dass Eddie kommt oder das ich dich gewinnen lasse."

„Letzteres." Sagt Edward als er das Wohnzimmer betritt. Er blickt zu Bella. Ich kann seine Eifersucht spüren.

_Sam hilft Bella nur beim Spielen, Sam hat Emily und ist nicht an Bella interessiert._ Sage ich zu ihm. Er nickt leicht. Doch seine Augen lassen nicht von den beiden ab.

„Warst du auf Hasenjagd?" Frage ich schließlich. Er hat einen merkwürdigen Geruch an sich.

„Mir ist einer über den Weg gelaufen." Antwortet er, er lässt jedoch keinen Blick von Bella. Doch Bella wiederum lässt keinen Blick von ihrem Auto. Sam greift immer wieder ein, wenn Bella zu langsam wird. Wieder steigt Edwards Eifersuchtpegel an.

_Edward._ Ermahne ich erneut.

Bella gewinnt mit einem Vorsprung von einer halben Autolänge.

„Ich will eine Revanche. Aber nur du und ich und nachdem wir alle gespielt haben, weil du dann deine Autos selber einsetzen musst und keine Hilfe von irgendjemanden erhalten wirst." Sagt Emmett in einen Atemzug.

„Luft holen." Sagt Seth.

„Klappe." Sagt er zu Seth.

Bella steht langsam auf.

„Mein Bein ist eingeschlafen." Sagt sie als sie vorsichtig versucht zu gehen. Sie stützt sich auf Emmett ab und dann an mir bevor sie Edward in die Arme fällt.

„Hab dich vermisst." Sagt sie zu ihm.

„Bitte keine Gesülze." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch." Antwortet sie. „Jasper gegen Jacob."

Emmett setzt sich zu Seth auf das Sofa, während Sam sich zurück lehnt und Jacob den Kontroller gibt.

Wir starten das Spiel erneut. Ich folge dem Gespräch der anderen, während ich meinen VW über die Bahn fliegen lasse, Jacob ist immer dicht dran.

„Es?" Fragt Edward schließlich in die Runde.

Ich fühle wie sich Emmett ertappt fühlt, er macht sich Gedanken um Seth

„Das Baby." Sagt Emmett.

„Wie geht es dir Seth?" Fragt Edward ihn schließlich.

„Besser." Antwortet er.

„Okay, ich frage noch einmal wie geht es dir?"

„Wird besser."

„Ich frage kein drittes Mal." Sagt Edward.

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe." Sagt Jacob schließlich. Doch auch Sam schaut etwas besorgt zu ihm. Emmett steht auf und geht die Treppen hoch.

Währenddessen gewinne ich zwar die drei Runden, doch so richtig freuen kann ich mich nicht. Alle machen sich Sorgen um Seth und ihm ist das sehr unangenehm

„Was wird das jetzt?" Will Seth wissen.

„Onkel Doktor." Bietet Jacob an.

Als Emmett und Carlisle das Wohnzimmer betreten, rollt Seth nur mit den Augen. mit Carlisle nach unten gehe, rollt Seth nur mit den Augen.

Carlisle tritt zu ihn heran und versucht die Temperatur zu messen. „Error." Meint er schließlich. „Ich denke nicht, dass es für solche Temperaturen gebaut wurde. Ich hab ihr ein fiebersenkendes Medikament, ich weiß nicht in wie weit es hilf."

„Zumindest sind es Tabletten, Ma hat die Angewohnheit gehabt immer mit Zäpfchen zu kommen." Sagt Seth, er schluckt die Tablette mit etwas Wasser hinunter.

„Wie kann es sein, dass er solches Fieber hat?" Fragt Sam.

„Ich kenn mich mit eurer Physiologie nicht besonders aus, aber bei einem Menschen, wäre nach so einem Sturz ins kalte Wasser und verschlucken von soviel Wasser eine schwere Lungenentzündung möglich. Meine Vermutung ist, dass auch Seth eine hat und zwar eine sehr schwere und deswegen zeigt er auch Symptome, eine einfache wäre wahrscheinlich ohne Anzeichen vorüber gegangen. Aber durch eure Physiologie ist alles beschleunigt, worüber Menschen vielleicht Tage lang brüten würden, geht bei euch in ein oder zwei Tagen. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie weit sein Körper davon beeinflusst wird. Eventuell wäre es sogar besser wenn wir auf traditionelle Methoden zurückgreifen würden, wie Tees und Wickel um die Temperatur zu senken."

„Lindenblütentee." Sagt Bella.

Carlisle schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Lindenblüten sind schweißtreibend und sorgen durch eine vermehrte Schweißbildung zum Abkühlen des Körpers. Emmett mach dich mal nützlich und fahr in die Apotheke und verlange Mädesüß- oder Weidenrindentee, beide sind fiebersenkend."

„Immer ich. Warum immer ich?" Sagt Emmett.

„Ich kann auch fahren." Bietet sich Sam an.

„Lass Emmett fahren." Sagt Edward, er ist auf einmal merkwürdig aufgeregt.

„Okay, okay. Ich laufe ja schon." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich komme mit, denn kann ich gleich unser Auto hierher fahren." Sagt Sam.

„Willst du nicht lieber hier bleiben, wegen Emily?" Fragt Edward.

„Okay." Sagt Sam und setzt sich wieder hin.

„Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?" Fragt Alice.

„Jasper." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich will aber nicht gegen Jasper spielen. Komm Großer, wir spielen eine Runde. Alice nimmt Sam und zieht ihn zu sich.

„Ich will den Porsche." Sagt Alice.

„Das ist aber mein Auto."

„Lüge, das ist meines."

„Ich habe aber die ganze Zeit damit gespielt." Sagt Sam.

„Ich will aber mit meinen Porsche fahren."

Sam gibt zähneknirschend nach und nimmt dafür den BMW.

Ich setze mich auf die Sofalehne, während die beiden eine Runde drehen. Als Alice merkt, dass sie am verlieren ist und fängt sie an Sam zu kitzeln, so dass er die Kontrolle über sein Auto verliert und Alice wieder vorn liegt. Ich denke Sam ist lernfähig und er lässt Alice gewinnen.

„So macht man das." Sagt sie anschließend und schaut Sam an. „Mein Auto ist das schnellste."

„Mhh… was wollt ihr zum Mittag essen?" Fragt schließlich Bella die drei Wölfe.

„Ich denke Esme hat schon etwas vorbereitet heute nach." Unterbricht Carlisle.

„Ich dachte ihr habt Titanic geschaut." Frage ich.

„Zwischendurch war sie auch mal in der Küche."

„Ihr hab Titanic geschaut?" Fragt plötzlich Emily.

Alice und Rosalie nicken.

„Jacob, Carlisle, Esme möchte dass ihr kurz mit kommt." Sagt sie.

Beide stehen auf und gehen mit. Sam fängt an im Kreis zu laufen.

„Soll ich die Tür aufmachen? Dann könntest du größere Runden laufen." Sagt Alice.

Sam streckt ihr die Zunge entgegen.

„Meine ist schöner." Sagt sie und streckt ebenfalls die Zunge heraus.

„Könnte ich etwas zu trinken haben?" Fragt er schließlich und gibt sie geschlagen.

„Komm mit." Sage ich und führe ihn in die Küche. Ich zeige ihn wo Gläser sind und wo wir das Trinken aufbewahren. Ich lasse ihn raussuchen, was er gern haben möchte.

Er trinkt hastig zwei Gläser bevor er es ein drittes Mal auffüllt und es mit nimmt.

„Soll ich dich beruhigen?" Frage ich. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf bevor er wieder anfängt im Kreis zu laufen.

„Dauern solche Sachen eigentlich immer so lange?" Will er irgendwann wissen. Doch in diesen Augenblick kommen die vier inklusive Esme und Emily wieder.

„Und?" Fragt Sam.

„Ich habe den Job." Sagt sie. Sie will zu ihm laufen, doch Alice stellt sich in den Weg und fängt sie ab. Sam schaut erstaunt, doch noch bleibt er ruhig.

„Noch riechst du gut." Sagt sie. Emily schaut sie nur verwundert an.

„Und das soll auch noch eine Weile bleiben." Sagt Rosalie.

„Bella." Sagt Alice. Doch Bella schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. „Wir müssen etwas mit deinen Haaren machen."

„Nein." Sagt Bella. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass Emily sich gern die Haare machen lassen würde."

„Will ich nicht." Sagt Emily.

„Ich will aber nicht Bella-Barbie spielen." Sagt Bella.

„Doch das willst du." Sagt Alice. „Obwohl Emily-Barbie würde mir noch besser gefallen."

„Nein." Sagt Emily.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Ich will Emily-Barbie spielen, du spielst doch sonst auch immer mit Bella." Sagt auf einmal Rosalie.

„Wir tauschen, erst mach ich Emily und du Bella, dann tauschen wir, wir haben ja noch die Sachen von gestern und Sam und Edward können die Schiedsrichter sein." Erklärt Alice, währenddessen versucht Emily zu Sam zu gehen. „Hier geblieben." Sagt Alice schließlich.

„Sam hilf mir." Fleht Emily. Sam schaut hilfesuchend zu mir, doch ich schüttle leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich würde gern, aber solange Alice mit dir beschäftigt ist, bin ich in Sicherheit." Sagt er schließlich zu ihr.

„Ab morgen kochst du selber." Sagt Emily.

„Okay, das könnte katastrophal enden." Sagt Jacob.

„Ab wann geht der Kochkurs los?" Fragt Seth.

„Bitte Sam." Fleht Emily erneut.

„Wehe dir, Großer." Alice nimmt Emily einfach hoch und trägt sie die Treppen hoch.

„Sam Hilfe." Ruft sich noch, doch ihre Stimme wird schnell von der geschlossenen Tür gedämpft.

„Bella." Sagt Rosalie.

„Nein."

Bella versucht sich hinter Edward zu verstecken.

„Bella. Edward, wenn du nicht aus den Weg gehst, dann nehme ich dich mit." Edward dreht sich zu Bella, gibt ihr einen Kuss und schiebt sich dann zu Rosalie.

„Du bist gemein." Sagt sie, doch lässt sich danach ohne weiteren Protest führen.

„Emily wird es gefallen." Sage ich zu Sam um ihn zu beruhigen er atmet mehrmals tief durch und beruhigt sich.

Er schaut etwas skeptisch in meine Richtung. Dann hören wir auf einmal ein Auto die Einfahrt entlang kommen.

„Ma." Sagt Seth. „Ich schlafe. Okay?" Seth dreht sich zur Seite. Ich greife über ihn hinweg und decke ihn mit der Schondecke vom Sofa zu. Ich kann spüren, dass er nicht sehr begeistert davon ist dass Sue kommt.

Esme geht sie begrüßen. Sue ist angespannt als sie das Haus betritt. Ich will nicht direkt von Hassgefühlen sprechen, aber ich kann deutlich spüren, dass sie uns nicht mag.

„Er schläft." Sagt Sam. Als sie an das Sofa herantritt.

„Er glüht." Sagt sie. "Er braucht einen Arzt."

„Ich bin Arzt." Sagt Carlisle zu ihr. Sie schaut ihn misstrauisch an.

„Er tut was er kann." Versichert Sam.

„Und warum ist er dann so heiß?" Fragt sie nach.

„Weil herkömmliche Mittel nicht wirken, sein Körper baut sie zu schnell ab." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Dann geben sie ihm Zäpfchen, die sollen sich ja über einen längeren Zeitraum auflösen." Sagt sie. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht loslache. Ich kann spüren wie peinlich Seth die Situation ist und wie erheiternd sie auf die anderen ist. Ich versuche ein Gleichgewicht zu schaffen.

„Ich habe ihn bereits ein sehr starkes verschreibungspflichtiges Medikament gegeben und es zeigt keine Wirkung." Sagt Carlisle in seinen ruhigen Ton.

„Sie geben ihm einfach Medikamente ohne meine Einwilligung."

„Ich als der Rudelführer habe es erlaubt." Sagt Sam.

„Aber es muss doch irgendetwas zu tun sein."

„Ich habe einen meiner Söhne losgeschickt, er soll fiebersenkende Tees bringen. Ich denke vielleicht haben wir mit solchen Methoden mehr erfolg. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihnen die Situation lieber in Ruhe in meinen Arbeitszimmer erklären." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich kann spüren, wie Seth erleichtert über diese Aussicht ist. Etwas widerfällig folgt Sue Carlisle.

„Danke, Jungs." Sagt Seth.

„Kein Problem." Sagt Edward.

„Ich will Kartoffeln, Gemüse, sprich Möhren und Erbsen und Schnitzel machen. Esst ihr das?" Fragt Esme.

„Ja." Sagt Sam, während Jacob nickt.

„Auch Emily?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Sie mag keine Speckwürfel im Gemüse, sie dekoriert damit immer den Tellerrand." Erklärt Sam. „Aber sie isst es."

„Seth kann ich dir irgendetwas machen?"

Edward schmunzelt und ist über Seth Gedanken amüsiert oder zumindest denke ich das.

„Nein Danke, Esme." Sagt er zu ihr.

„Er schläft." Sagt Jacob.

„Okay." Sagt sie lachend.

„Seth du hättest ihr ruhig sagen können, dass du Appetit auf Pudding hast." Sagt Edward.

„Eine Mutter ist schon schlimm genug, zwei davon…" Er vollendet den Satz nicht aber wir können es uns denkend. Doch Esme lacht noch immer.

„Keine Angst, ich hatte nie vor dir Zäpfchen zu verabreichen." Sagt sie. Seth stöhnt auf und wickelt sich in die Decke ein. Doch bevor er richtig zugedeckt ist, setzt er sich auf, und hustet. Er bekommt kaum Luft und ich merke wie eine gewisse Panik entsteht.

Sue und Carlisle kommen die Treppen herunter.

„Seth du bist wach, wie geht es dir?"

Wie soll es einen mit einem Hustenanfall gehen. Carlisle steht da und beobachtet doch Seth beruhigt sich wieder. Sein Gesicht ist gerötet und in seinen Augen stehen Tränen vor Anstrengung. Er lässt sich wieder fallen und deckt sich bis über den Kopf zu.

„Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen? Möchtest du irgendetwas?" Fragt Sue. Ihre Hand streichelt über Seth Kopf.

Ich tippe Edward und Jacob an, und deute Richtung Türe, ich denke, das ganze ist im Moment etwas viel für Seth. Er mag es nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Esme folgt uns in die Küche.

„Können wir helfen?" Fragt Jacob.

„Meine Küche, heute früh war die Ausnahme." Sagt sie zu Jacob.

„Wollte ja nur höflich sein." Sagt Jacob.

„Weißt du welchen Pudding Seth bevorzugt?"

„Bekomme ich auch welchen, wenn ich diese Frage beantworte?" Fragt Jacob. Esme zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut ihn noch immer fragend an.

„Er mag am liebsten Schoko-Pudding." Sagt er schließlich.

„Okay und ja du bekommst auch welchen." Sagt Esme. Wie könnte sie so eine Bitte auch ablehnen.

Ich kann hören wie Sue zu uns in die Küche kommt.

„Kann ich bitte ein Glas Wasser für Seth haben?" Sue versucht freundlich zu sein, ich kann spüren, wie schwer ihr das fällt.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagt Esme.

Sue geht zum Wasserhahn, doch Esme reicht ihr eine Flasche mit Wasser. Sue schaut sie etwas ungläubig an, dann nimmt sie die Flasche und füllt das Glas.

„Sie können die Flasche auch mitnehmen." Bietet Esme an. „Und stimmt die Info das Seth Schoko-Pudding bevorzugt?"

„Seth isst alles, wenn es nur süß ist." Antwortet Sue, Esme schaut zu Jacob, der wiederum unschuldig in die Luft schaut.

„Sie kochen den Pudding selbst?" Fragt Sue.

„Ja." Antwortet Esme etwas irritiert über diese Frage.

„Ich meinte sie kochen den Pudding mit frischen Zutaten und nicht aus der Tüte?"

„Ja, ich mag dieses Tütenzeug nicht, zu viele unnütze Chemikalien." Sagt sie während sie die Gelatine aufweicht.

Sue geht.

„Jacob, weiß Sue über uns Bescheid."

„Ja." Antwortet dieser.

„Okay, ich wollte nur wissen, wie ich mir gegenüber verhalten soll." Erklärt sie während sie weiter kocht.

„Sie gehört zum ältesten Rat, sie weiß über alles Bescheid." Fügt Jacob an.

„Danke." Esme kocht weiter.

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Wette?" Fragt mich Edward neugierig.

„Auf der Fahrt gestern hat Bella gemeint, dass sie uns in Sport schlagen könnte."

„Und wer spielt jetzt?" Will Edward wissen.

„Bella und Emily, Sam und Jacob, Emmett und ich."

„Seth ist das Maskottchen." Hängt Jacob noch an.

„Ich will auch mitspielen." Sagt Edward.

„Manipulieren?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Da kann ich nicht manipulieren."

„Dann sei doch unser Maskottchen." Sagt Emmett als er zur Tür rein kommt. "Tee." Er hält eine kleine Tüte hoch.

„Gut." Sagt Carlisle als er in die Küche kommt.

„Versuchskaninchen gesucht." Unterbricht Esme. „Jacob könntest du kosten und eventuell nachwürzen."

„Klar."

Während Jacob kostet, bereitet Carlisle den Tee für Seth vor.

Esme reicht mir die Teller und ich lege die Gedecke auf den Esstisch, so viele Essensgäste hatten wir noch nie.

„Ob Sue auch mit Essen möchte?" Fragt Esme

„Ich denke nicht." Sagt Jacob.

„Aber fragen solltest du sie vielleicht." Sagt Carlisle.

„Jacob kosten." Sagt Esme und hält ihn eine kleine Schüssel mit Pudding.

„Lecker, dieser Job gefällt mir langsam." Sagt er.

Esme füllt eine Schüssel ab für Seth. Als sie ihm das Essen bringt fragt sie diplomatisch ob Sue auch etwas Essen möchte, doch wie erwartet lehnt sie ab.

„Kann jemand die Mädchen holen?" Fragt Esme.

„Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig." Ruft Alice von oben.

„Das Essen wird aber kalt."

„Aber wir brauchen noch etwas."

„Alice..." Fängt Esme an.

„Okay." Sagt sie anschließend.

Doch kurz danach kann ich sowohl Emily wie auch Bella protestieren hören, dass sie so nicht hinunter gehen.

„Kommt der Berg nicht zum Prophet, muss der Prophet zum Berg." Sage ich und nehme das Essen für die Beiden und bringe es ihnen ins Zimmer.

„Sam, du kannst ruhig zum Ratstreffen gehen, ich bleibe solange hier." Sagt Jacob zu Sam als ich wieder ins Esszimmer komme.

„Sue könnte uns zum Auto bringen und ich könnte danach dich ablösen." Schlägt Sam vor.

„Und wann spielen wir?" Fragt Emmett, aber was mich verwundert ist diese Aufregung von Edward, irgendwas hat er geplant. Er schaut mich kurz an und nickt mir unmerklich zu.

_Und was_? Frage ich ihn direkt.

Doch er lacht nur und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Nach dem Essen geht Sam wieder ins Wohnzimmer und leistet Sue und Seth Gesellschaft, während wir im Esszimmer bleiben und reden.

„Edward, Sam könnt ihr mal kommen." Ruft Alice von oben.

„Fünf Minuten Giftzwerg."

„Dann kommen wir halt nach unten." Sagt Alice.

Alice führt Emily nach unten und ich kann hören wir Sam tief einatmet. Emily sieht umwerfend aus, Alice hat einen viel besseren Job gemacht als die Kosmetikerin gestern. Selbst Sue ist verwundert und schaut Emily mit großen Augen an. Sie trägt ein hellblaues kurzes Kleid mit Ballerinas dazu. Ihre Haare sind locker zusammengesteckt und Alice hat es geschafft sie perfekt zu schminken. Dann führt Rosalie Bella nach unten, sie sieht ebenfalls wunderschön aus.

„Das kann ich übertreffen." Sagt Rosalie und schaut Emily an. Ich glaube dass kann sie nicht übertreffen.

„Und wenn ich nicht mehr möchte?" Fragt Emily.

„Hat dich jemand gefragt?" Fragt Rosalie zurück. Sam und Sue schauen sie überrascht an.

„Sie kann hartnäckiger sein als Alice." Sagt Emmett.

„Geht das denn?" Fragt Sam zurück.

„Sicher." Sagt Emmett und er ist davon überzeugt.

Während wir uns unterhalten schleicht sie Bella zu Edward. „Will nicht mehr." Flüstert sie ihn zu. Er lacht nur und nimmt sie in den Arm.

„So jetzt bin ich dran." Sagt Rosalie und nimmt Emily. „Sam du entscheidest danach wer den besseren Job gemacht hat."

Rosalie lässt Emily erst gar nicht widersprechen und zieht sie mit sich.

„Bella." Sagt Alice.

„Jacob hilf mir." Bella versucht sich zwischen Sam und Jacob zu verstecken.

„Großer." Sagt Alice. „Obwohl..."

Edward fängt an zu lachen.

„Großer, mitkommen."

Sam schaut sie nur überrascht an. „Wohin?"

„Man kann auch männlichen Wesen ein Make-Over geben." Sagt sie und greift nach seinen Arm.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein.

„Komm." Alice zieht Sam kräftig und er läuft unfreiwillig mit.

„Das ist gemein." Ruft Rosalie von oben. „Ich will auch einen Hund haben."

"Willst du nicht." Antwortet Emmett.

„Jacob." Ruft Rosalie während Edward ihn gleichzeitig warnt.

„Dort ist die Tür." Sage ich und schneller als ich zeigen kann ist Jacob aus den Raum und rennt. Rosalie kommt die Treppe herunter und Emily folgt ihr.

„Gemein." Sagt Rosalie. „Alice wieso bekommst du den Hund." Dann richtet sich ihr Blick auf Seth.

„Bin krank." Sagt dieser nur. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe dass er lieber ein Make-Over bekommen würde als die Beachtung seiner Mutter.

„Alice darf ich die helfen?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Nein." Ruft Sam.

„Klar doch." Antwortet Alice, Rosalie rennt die Treppen hoch.

Ich spüre etwas Eifersucht von Emily.

„Ich denke das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen." Sagt Bella zu Emily und beide laufen hinterher.

„Die Luft ist rein." Sage ich und Jacob kommt wieder.

„Pui das war knapp." Sagt er.

Selbst Sue lächelt etwas.

„Lass uns noch eine Runde spielen." Sagt Jacob schließlich um die aufkommende Spannung zu unterbrechen.

„Okay." Emmett ist sofort bei der Sache und schnappt sich den Porsche. Während Jacob und Emmett eine Runde nach den anderen drehen setze ich mich vor das Sofa und beobachte.

Jacob und Emmett sind komplett in ihren Wettkampf vertieft. Sue ist angespannt und beobachtet uns ununterbrochen. Seht tut so als ob er schläft. Edward ist angespannt und belauscht die Unterhaltung der Girls oben und anhand des Gelächters scheinen sie viel Spaß zu haben.

Irgendwann höre ich wie die Zimmertür sich öffnet und die Mädchen Sam nach unten bringen.

„Wow." Sagt Jacob. „Ich hätte mich vielleicht doch melden sollen."

„Dann komm." Sagt Rosalie.

„Danke, aber nein." Sagt er.

„Schade."

„Darf ich mich wieder umziehen?" Fragt Sam. Er trägt die Sachen, die ihn Alice gestern ausgesucht hat für zum tanzen.

„Warum?" Will Alice wissen.

„Weil ich jetzt ins Reservat muss." Sagt er.

„Schade." Alice versucht es mit ihren Hundeblick.

„Giftzwerg, ich habe doch schon versprochen, dass wir mit euch tanzen gehen, Giftzwerg." Sagt Sam.

„Okay."

Ich kann Sues Verwunderung sehr deutlich spüren, ihr Blick wandert von einen zum anderen Gesicht und wieder zurück. Doch sieht hält sich mit ihren Kommentaren zurück. Sie wird die beiden jetzt gewiss auf den Weg zum Auto ausfragen. Sue steht nur widerwillig auf und lässt Seth alleine zurück.

„Seth ist in guten Händen, Jacob ist auch noch da. Und sobald sich sein Zustand ändert werde ich mich sofort melden." Sagt Carlisle zu Sue.

Kaum hat Sue, zusammen mit Emily und Sam das Haus verlassen, scheucht uns Edward auf.

„Wir müssen zum Parkplatz." Sagt er. "Komm Bella."

„Jacob?" Frage ich, während wir zur Tür laufen. Er schaut unsicher zwischen Seth und uns hin und her.

„Geh schon, ich pass auf." Sagt Carlisle.

Jacob kommt zu uns gerannt. Edward nimmt Bella auf den Rücken und wir rennen. Wir laufen gegen den Wind, so dass uns Sam nicht riechen kann. Wir sind schneller auf dem Parkplatz wo Sam und Emily geparkt haben, wir verstecken uns im Wald. Sue lässt die beiden in der Einfahrt raus und fährt weiter.

Sam und Emily laufen zum Auto, ich merke wie Sam nervös wird. Über der Ladefläche von Emilys Truck ist eine Plane. Sam hebt die Plane hoch.

"EDWARD." Ruft er über den ganzen Parkplatz.

----------------------------------

Edward ist als nächstes dran und ich habe mich entschieden dass die Cullens Zuwachs bekommen werden.


	51. Chapter 51 Edwards POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

1**Edwards POV**

Ich bin froh, dass die beiden eingeschlafen sind, ich weiß nicht ob ich es überstanden hätte Bella in den Dessous zu sehen, besonders in dem, dass ich für sie ausgewählt habe. Das Set war doch etwas verführerischer. Ich sitze auf meinem Sofa und beobachte die Beiden wie sie schlafen. Ich höre, wie Sam die Treppen hochkommt. Ich wusste, dass diese Ruhe nicht lange anhalten würde.

„Komm rein." Rufe ich ihn leise zu, er braucht nicht zuerst zu klopfen.

Er öffnet vorsichtig die Türe und tritt ein und betrachtet die beiden für einen Moment.

_Die beiden schauen so unschuldig und friedlich aus._ Denkt er sich.

„Das tun sie." Antworte ich ihm. Er erschrickt leicht. „Sie schlafen so friedlich.

„Das tun sie." Was soll ich jetzt tun.

„Du kannst gern auf dem Sofa schlafen." Sage ich und biete ihm meinen Platz an. Doch er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

„Darf ich das Bad benutzen?" Fragt er unsicher.

„Klar doch." Sage ich. Er tritt in das Bad und wandelt sich. Ich kann plötzlich nicht nur seine Gedanken wahrnehmen, sondern auch die von den anderen im Reservat. Ihr Gedankenaustausch ist so einzigartig. Sam teilt den anderen mit, wie es Seth geht.

_Kannst du die Badezimmertüre schließen?_ Fragt er in seinen Gedanken.

„Klar." Sam geht zum Bett und lässt sich davor nieder. Ich lehne die Badetüre etwas an. Sam legt seinen Kopf auf das Bett in Emilys Nähe, wie angezogen greift ihre Hand nach ihm.

Schnell merke ich, was die Wölfe meinten als sie sagten das Embrys träume nerven. Ich kann in Sams Gedanken sehen, was der junge Wolf träumt. Ich denke, das würde selbst Emmett eifersüchtig machen. Ich drücke ihm meine Sympathie aus.

Irgendwann schläft Sam ein. Bella flüstert meinen Namen, während Emily von Sam träumt und Sam, Sam träumt von einem wild gewordenen Kaninchen, das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Rosalie hat. Es verfolgt ihn quer durch den Wald. Sam rennt immer schneller, doch das Kaninchen bleibt an ihm dran. Schließlich beißt es ihn in seinen Schwanz. Sam schnellt hoch und schaut sich verwirrt um. Ich bin für einen Moment ebenfalls ziemlich angespannt. Doch Sam realisiert schnell wo er ist und legt seinen Kopf näher an Emily heran.

Während ich die drei so anschaue kommt mir ein Plan. Ich weiß nicht ob er funktioniert oder nicht. Aber ich verlasse den Raum und gehe kurz zu Jasper. Ich bitte ihn auf Bella aufzupassen, der Gedanke daran, dass sie mit Sam allein in dem Raum ist macht mich etwas nervös, aber trotzdem gehe ich. Ich nehme den Volvo und fahre nach Seattle. Ich denke das ist der einzigste Ort wo ich eventuell an einen Sonntag Glück haben könnte.

Ich fahre zur größten Mall in der Stadt, allerdings muss ich zwei Stunden warten bis sie öffnet.

Der Gestank ist extrem, doch sie haben das was ich haben möchte.

Nachdem ich meinen Einkauf getan habe, fahre ich zurück nach Forks, ich stoppe zunächst an Emilys und Sams Wagen und verstecke meine kleine Überraschung unter der Abdeckplane. Danach fahre ich zurück zum Haus.

Als ich eintrete finde ich Bella dicht bei Sam sitzend, seine Arme sind um ihr. Ich kann nicht anders, Eifersucht durchströmt mich.

_Sam hilft Bella nur beim Spielen, Sam hat Emily und ist nicht an Bella interessiert._ Sagt Jasper in Gedanken zu mir, ich versuche mich abzulenken, doch Sam ist so nah an Bella.

„Warst du auf Hasenjagd?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Mir ist einer über den Weg gelaufen." Antworte ich ihm, doch ich lasse meinen Blick nicht von Bella und als Sam ihr noch näher kommt...

_Edward._ Ermahnt er mich erneut.

Bella gewinnt, meine Bella schlägt Emmett. Doch ich merke das Emmett nicht hundertprozentig beim Spiel ist.

„Ich will eine Revanche. Aber nur du und ich und nachdem wir alle gespielt haben, weil du dann deine Autos selber einsetzen musst und keine Hilfe von irgendjemanden erhalten wirst." Sagt Emmett in einen Atemzug.

„Luft holen." Sagt Seth.

„Klappe." Sagt er zu Seth.

Bella steht langsam auf. Sie läuft merkwürdig.

„Mein Bein ist eingeschlafen." Sie stützt sich an Emmett ab und danach an Jasper, bevor sie endlich bei mir ist.

„Hab dich vermisst." Sagt sie zu mir. Ich dich auch, ich dich auch, denke ich mir. Sie fühlt sich merkwürdig an, ihre eine Seite ist wärmer als die andere. Und sie stinkt.

„Bitte keine Gesülze." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch." Antwortet sie. „Jasper gegen Jacob."

Emmett setzt sich zu Seth auf das Sofa und seine Gedanken sind im Nu bei dem jungen Wolf. Er macht sich sorgen um ihn. Ich verfolge seine Gedanken, während ich Bella halte.

„Es?" Frage ich ihn schließlich.

„Das Baby." Sagt Emmett. _Edward ich mache mir Gedanken, es wird immer heißer._

„Wie geht es dir Seth?" Frage ich ihn, doch seine Gedanken sind nicht bei meiner Frage, er würde lieber spielen.

„Besser." Antwortet er schließlich.

„Okay, ich frage noch einmal wie geht es dir?"

„Wird besser."

„Ich frage kein drittes Mal." Sage ich.

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe." Sagt Jacob schließlich. Doch auch Sam schaut besorgt zu ihm. Emmett steht auf und geht die Treppen hoch.

Seth versucht sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren und geht in seinen Gedanken die Aktionen durch die er durchführen würde.

„Was wird das jetzt?" Will er aber dann doch wissen.

„Onkel Doktor." Bietet Jacob an.

Ich höre wie Emmett mit Carlisle spricht und die beiden kommen die Treppen hoch.

_Ich weiß auch nicht was ich machen soll, außer beobachten._ Sagt Carlisle, während er versucht Seths Temperatur zu messen.

„Error. Ich denke nicht, dass es für solche Temperaturen gebaut wurde. Ich hab ihr ein fiebersenkendes Medikament, ich weiß nicht in wie weit es hilf."

„Zumindest sind es Tabletten, Ma hat die Angewohnheit gehabt immer mit Zäpfchen zu kommen." Sagt Seth, er schluckt die Tablette mit etwas Wasser hinunter. Währenddessen kann ich in Seth Gedanken lesen, dass Zäpfchen das Standardmittel seiner Mutter bei Fieber ist.

„Wie kann es sein, dass er solches Fieber hat?" Fragt Sam.

„Ich kenn mich mit eurer Physiologie nicht besonders aus, aber bei einem Menschen, wäre nach so einem Sturz ins kalte Wasser und verschlucken von soviel Wasser eine schwere Lungenentzündung möglich. Meine Vermutung ist, dass auch Seth eine hat und zwar eine sehr schwere und deswegen zeigt er auch Symptome, eine einfache wäre wahrscheinlich ohne Anzeichen vorüber gegangen. Aber durch eure Physiologie ist alles beschleunigt, worüber Menschen vielleicht Tage lang brüten würden, geht bei euch in ein oder zwei Tagen. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie weit sein Körper davon beeinflusst wird. Eventuell wäre es sogar besser wenn wir auf traditionelle Methoden zurückgreifen würden, wie Tees und Wickel um die Temperatur zu senken."

„Lindenblütentee." Sagt Bella.

Doch Carlisle schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Lindenblüten sind schweißtreibend und sorgen durch eine vermehrte Schweißbildung zum Abkühlen des Körpers. Emmett mach dich mal nützlich und fahr in die Apotheke und verlange Mädesüß- oder Weidenrindentee, beide sind fiebersenkend."

„Immer ich. Warum immer ich?" Sagt Emmett.

„Ich kann auch fahren." Bietet sich Sam an, oh nein, er darf jetzt nicht alleine Fahren, sonst platzt meine kleine Überraschung.

„Lass Emmett fahren." Sage ich erneut.

_Was hast du vor?_ Höre ich in Jaspers Gedanken. Doch ich reagiere nicht auf seine Frage.

„Okay, okay. Ich laufe ja schon." Sagt Emmett _Warum will er, dass ich fahre?_ Höre in Emmetts Gedanken

„Ich komme mit, denn kann ich gleich unser Auto hierher fahren." Sagt Sam.

„Willst du nicht lieber hier bleiben, wegen Emily?" Frage ich, während Sam schon aufsteht.

„Okay." Sagt Sam und setzt sich wieder hin. Seine Gedanken sind sofort wieder bei Emily, er macht sich Sorgen um sie.

„Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?" Fragt Alice und wechselt damit das Thema abrupt.

„Jasper." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich will aber nicht gegen Jasper spielen. Komm Großer, wir spielen eine Runde." Alice nimmt Sam und zieht ihn zu sich.

Ich setzte mich mit Bella in den Sessel und wir schauen zu, wie die anderen spielen. Ich sauge ihre Wärme regelrecht auf. Ich beachte die anderen im Moment nicht, ich bekomme nur am Rande mit wie sich Alice und Sam wieder mal streiten. Auf die beiden passt wirklich das Wort gesucht und gefunden. Ich lasse meine Hand vorsichtig über Bellas Arm streicheln, sie genießt meine kleinen Ablenkungen und lehnt sich weiter gegen mich.

„Mhh… was wollt ihr zum Mittag essen?" Fragt Bella die drei Wölfe schließlich. Ich merke dass sie nicht wirklich viel Lust dazu hat, aber Bella ist halt Bella.

„Ich denke Esme hat schon etwas vorbereitet heute nach." Unterbricht Carlisle.

„Ich dachte ihr habt Titanic geschaut." Sagt Jasper.

„Zwischendurch war sie auch mal in der Küche."

„Ihr hab Titanic geschaut?" Fragt plötzlich Emily.

Alice und Rosalie nicken.

„Jacob, Carlisle, Esme möchte dass ihr kurz mit kommt." Sagt sie.

Beide stehen auf und gehen mit. Sam fängt an im Kreis zu laufen.

„Soll ich die Tür aufmachen? Dann könntest du größere Runden laufen." Sagt Alice.

Sam streckt ihr die Zunge entgegen.

„Meine ist schöner." Sagt sie und streckt ebenfalls die Zunge heraus.

„Könnte ich etwas zu trinken haben?" Fragt er schließlich und gibt sich geschlagen.

„Komm mit." Jasper führt ihn in die Küche.

„Soll ich dich beruhigen?" Fragt Jasper ihn doch Sam schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und fängt wieder an im Kreis zu laufen.

„Dauern solche Sachen eigentlich immer so lange?" Will er irgendwann wissen. Doch in diesen Augenblick kommen die vier inklusive Esme und Emily wieder.

„Und?" Fragt Sam. Wir stehen ebenfalls auf und gehen zu Emily um ihr zu gratulieren.

„Ich habe den Job." Sagt sie. Sie will zu ihm laufen, doch Alice stellt sich in den Weg und fängt sie ab. Sam schaut erstaunt, doch noch bleibt er ruhig. _Was wird das jetzt?_

„Noch riechst du gut." Sagt sie. Emily schaut sie nur verwundert an.

„Und das soll auch noch eine Weile bleiben." Sagt Rosalie.

„Bella." Sagt Alice. Doch Bella schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. „Wir müssen etwas mit deinen Haaren machen."

„Nein." Sagt Bella. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass Emily sich gern die Haare machen lassen würde."

„Will ich nicht." Sagt Emily.

„Ich will aber nicht Bella-Barbie spielen." Sagt Bella.

„Doch das willst du." Sagt Alice. „Obwohl Emily-Barbie würde mir noch besser gefallen."

„Nein." Sagt Emily.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Ich will Emily-Barbie spielen, du spielst doch sonst auch immer mit Bella." Sagt auf einmal Rosalie.

„Wir tauschen, erst mach ich Emily und du Bella, dann tauschen wir, wir haben ja noch die Sachen von gestern und Sam und Edward können die Schiedsrichter sein." Erklärt Alice, währenddessen versucht Emily zu Sam zu gehen. „Hier geblieben." Sagt Alice schließlich.

„Sam hilf mir." Fleht Emily.

_Was soll ich machen?_ Fragt sich Sam immer wieder. Er schaut zuerst zu mir, dann zu Jasper, der ihm ein leichtes Zeichen gibt.

„Ich würde gern, aber solange Alice mit dir beschäftigt ist, bin ich in Sicherheit." Sagt er schließlich zu ihr.

„Ab morgen kochst du selber." Sagt Emily.

„Okay, das könnte katastrophal enden." Sagt Jacob.

„Ab wann geht der Kochkurs los?" Fragt Seth.

„Bitte Sam." Fleht Emily erneut.

„Wehe dir, Großer." Alice nimmt Emily einfach hoch und trägt sie die Treppen hoch.

„Sam Hilfe." Ruft sich noch, doch ihre Stimme wird schnell von der geschlossenen Tür gedämpft.

„Bella." Sagt Rosalie.

„Nein." Sagt Bella erneut und versucht sich hinter mir zu verstecken.

„Bella. Edward, wenn du nicht aus den Weg gehst, dann nehme ich dich mit." Ich wende mich zu Bella und küsse sie bevor ich sie zu Rosalie schiebe.

„Du bist gemein." Sagt sie, doch lässt sich danach ohne weiteren Protest führen.

„Emily wird es gefallen." Sam ist nervös, er überlegt ob es das richtige war, doch Jasper beruhigt ihn.

Die Situation spannt sich wieder an als wir ein fremdes Auto in der Einfahrt hören.

„Ma." Sagt Seth. „Ich schlafe. Okay?" Seth dreht sich zur Seite und schaut mit dem Gesicht zur Lehne des Sofas. Jasper deckt ihn zu.

_Was mach ich nur hier? Warum hat Jacob ihn nur hierher gebracht? Wow__, ist das ein schönes Haus! Seth._

Esme geht sie begrüßen. Sue ist angespannt als sie das Haus betritt, ihr Blick wandert umher.

„Er schläft." Sagt Sam. Als sie an das Sofa herantritt.

„Er glüht. Er braucht einen Arzt."

„Ich bin Arzt." Sagt Carlisle zu ihr. Sie schaut ihn misstrauisch an.

„Er tut was er kann." Versichert Sam.

„Und warum ist er dann so heiß?" Fragt sie nach.

„Weil herkömmliche Mittel nicht Wirken, sein Körper baut sie zu schnell ab." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Dann geben sie ihm Zäpfchen, die sollen sich ja über einen längeren Zeitraum auflösen." Sagt sie.

_Oh nein, oh nein, helft mir_. Fleht Seth. Ich sehe kurze Sequenzen in seinen Gedanken wie Sue ihn als Kind immer wieder Fieberzäpfchen gegeben hat. Jasper scheint auch seinen Spaß zu haben. Er lässt mich an den Gefühlen der anderen teilhaben.

„Ich habe ihn bereits ein sehr starkes verschreibungspflichtiges Medikament gegeben und es zeigt keine Wirkung." Sagt Carlisle in seinen ruhigen Ton.

„Sie geben ihm einfach Medikamente ohne meine Einwilligung." Sue ist kurz davor auf Carlisle loszuspringen.

„Ich als der Rudelführer habe es erlaubt." Sagt Sam.

_Kann er so etwas überhaupt? Seth ist mein Sohn, doch ich will hier nicht die Autorität von Sam untergraben, aber das wird er noch zu hören bekommen. Nein ich streite mich jetzt nicht mit Sam, nicht hier vor diesen Bleichgesichtern._ Denkt sich Sue.

„Aber es muss doch irgendetwas zu tun sein." Sagt sie schließlich laut.

„Ich habe einen meiner Söhne losgeschickt, er soll fiebersenkende Tees bringen. Ich denke vielleicht haben wir mit solchen Methoden mehr erfolg. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihnen die Situation lieber in Ruhe in meinen Arbeitszimmer erklären." Sagt Carlisle.

_Endlich._ Ich muss über Seth Kommentar schmunzeln.

„Danke, Jungs." Sagt Seth.

„Kein Problem." Sage ich.

„Ich will Kartoffeln, Gemüse, sprich Möhren und Erbsen und Schnitzel machen. Esst ihr das?" Fragt Esme.

„Ja." Sagt Sam, während Jacob nickt.

„Auch Emily?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Sie mag keine Speckwürfel im Gemüse, sie dekoriert damit immer den Tellerrand." Erklärt Sam. „Aber sie isst es."

„Seth kann ich dir irgendetwas machen?"

_Pudding._ Denkt sich Seth.

„Nein Danke, Esme." Sagt er zu ihr.

„Er schläft." Sagt Jacob.

„Okay." Sagt sie lachend.

„Seth du hättest ihr ruhig sagen können, dass du Appetit auf Pudding hast." Sage ich.

„Eine Mutter ist schon schlimm genug, zwei davon…" _das kann ich nicht ertragen, warum machen sich alle Gedanken um mich, mir geht es gut. _Er vollendet den Satz für die anderen nicht, doch ich kann hören was er gedacht hat. Doch Esme lacht noch immer.

_Armer Junge._ Denkt sie sich.

„Keine Angst, ich hatte nie vor dir Zäpfchen zu verabreichen." Sagt sie.

_Nein nicht sie auch noch._ Seth stöhnt auf und wickelt sich in die Decke ein. Doch bevor er richtig zugedeckt ist, setzt er sich auf, und hustet. Panisch versucht er nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sue und Carlisle kommen die Treppen herunter.

„Seth du bist wach, wie geht es dir?"

_Oh nein._ Denkt sich Seth, doch dann wird er wieder vom Husten geschüttelt. Er ringt nach Luft, doch bevor Carlisle eingreifen muss, beruhigt er sich wieder. Sein Gesicht ist gerötet und Tränen stehen ihn in den Augen. Er lässt sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und zieht die Decke über seinen Kopf.

„Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen? Möchtest du irgendetwas?" Fragt Sue. Ihre Hand streichelt über Seth Kopf.

_Warum ich?_ Denkt sich Seth. _Warum kann Ma nicht einfach wieder gehen._

Ich spüre Jaspers Hand auf meine Schulter. _Seth fühlt sich unwohl und ich denke dass wir alle ihn nur noch nervöser machen._ Auch Esme folgt uns in die Küche.

„Können wir helfen?" Fragt Jacob.

„Meine Küche, heute früh war die Ausnahme." Sagt sie zu Jacob.

„Wollte ja nur höflich sein." Sagt Jacob.

„Weißt du welchen Pudding Seth bevorzugt?"

„Bekomme ich auch welchen, wenn ich diese Frage beantworte?" Fragt Jacob. Esme zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut ihn noch immer fragend an.

„Er mag am liebsten Schoko-Pudding." Sagt er schließlich.

„Okay und ja du bekommst auch welchen." Sagt Esme.

Ich kann hören wie Sue zu uns in die Küche kommt.

„Kann ich bitte ein Glas Wasser für Seth haben?" Sue versucht freundlich zu sein, ich kann spüren, wie schwer ihr das fällt.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagt Esme.

Sue geht zum Wasserhahn, doch Esme reicht ihr eine Flasche mit Wasser. Sue schaut sie etwas ungläubig an, dann nimmt sie die Flasche und füllt das Glas. _Die müssen eindeutig zuviel Geld haben, Mineralwasser zu kaufen, Wasser aus der Leitung ist genauso gut._ Denkt sie sich.

„Sie können die Flasche auch mitnehmen." Bietet Esme an. „Und stimmt die Info das Seth Schoko-Pudding bevorzugt?"

„Seth isst alles, wenn es nur süß ist." Antwortet Sue, Esme schaut zu Jacob, der wiederum unschuldig in die Luft schaut.

„Sie kochen den Pudding selbst?" Fragt Sue.

„Ja." Antwortet Esme etwas irritiert über diese Frage.

„Ich meinte sie kochen den Pudding mit frischen Zutaten und nicht aus der Tüte?"

„Ja, ich mag dieses Tütenzeug nicht, zu viele unnütze Chemikalien." Sagt sie während sie die Gelatine aufweicht.

Sue geht.

„Jacob, weiß Sue über uns Bescheid."

„Ja." Antwortet dieser.

„Okay, ich wollte nur wissen, wie ich mir gegenüber verhalten soll." Erklärt sie während sie weiter kocht.

„Sie gehört zum ältesten Rat, sie weiß über alles Bescheid." Fügt Jacob an.

„Danke." Esme kocht weiter.

Immer wieder lese ich in den Gedanken der anderen etwas über eine Wette, die Bella eingerührt haben soll, sie scheint mehr als nur Trouble anzuziehen.

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Wette?" Frage ich direkt nach.

„Auf der Fahrt gestern hat Bella gemeint, dass sie uns in Sport schlagen könnte." Erklärt mir Jasper.

„Und wer spielt jetzt?" Will ich wissen.

„Bella und Emily, Sam und Jacob, Emmett und ich."

„Seth ist das Maskottchen." Fängt Jacob noch an.

„Ich will auch mitspielen." Sage ich.

„Manipulieren?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Da kann ich nicht manipulieren." Aber freiwillig verlieren.

„Dann sei doch unser Maskottchen." Sagt Emmett als er zur Tür rein kommt. „Tee." Er hält eine kleine Tüte hoch.

„Gut." Sagt Carlisle als er in die Küche kommt.

„Versuchskaninchen gesucht." Unterbricht Esme und schaut Jacob dabei an. „Jacob könntest du kosten und eventuell nachwürzen."

„Klar." Sagt er etwas zögerlich.

Während Jacob vorsichtig probiert, bereitet Carlisle den Tee für Seth vor.

„Ob Sue auch mit Essen möchte?" Fragt Esme

„Ich denke nicht." Sagt Jacob.

„Aber fragen solltest du sie vielleicht." Sagt Carlisle.

„Jacob kosten." Sagt Esme und hält ihn eine kleine Schüssel mit Pudding.

„Lecker, dieser Job gefällt mir langsam." Sagt er.

Esme füllt eine Schüssel ab für Seth. Als sie ihm das Essen bringt fragt sie diplomatisch ob Sue auch etwas Essen möchte, doch wie erwartet lehnt sie ab.

„Kann jemand die Mädchen holen?" Fragt Esme.

„Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig." Ruft Alice von oben.

„Das Essen wird aber kalt."

„Aber wir brauchen noch etwas."

„Alice..." Fängt Esme an.

„Okay." Sagt sie anschließend.

Sowohl Alice wie auch Rosalie wiederholen die Bitte von Esme, doch Bella und Emily sagen beide, dass sie so nicht nach unten gehen wollen.

„Kommt der Berg nicht zum Prophet, muss der Prophet zum Berg." Höre ich Jasper sagen, während er das Essen für die Beiden auf ein Tablett zusammenstellt und es den beiden nach oben bringt.

_Wow ist das ein Service hier_. Denkt sich Sam. Ich denke er hat einiges aufzuholen, wenn er wieder alleine mit Emily ist.

„Sam, was wird heute aus dem Ratstreffen?" Fragt Sue auf einmal.

„Mist daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." Antwortet Sam.

„Sam, du kannst ruhig zum Ratstreffen gehen, ich bleibe solange hier." Sagt Jacob plötzlich.

„Sue könnte uns zum Auto bringen und ich könnte danach dich ablösen." Schlägt Sam vor.

„Und wann spielen wir?" Fragt Emmett.

Ich spüre Jasper blick auf mir. Er merkt dass ich irgendetwas geplant habe, ich nicke unauffällig.

_Und was_? Fragt er mich direkt.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und gehe nicht weiter auf seine Frag ein. Sam geht wieder, während Jacob abermals versucht Esme zu helfen.

„Edward, Sam könnt ihr mal kommen." Ruft Alice von oben.

„Fünf Minuten Giftzwerg."

„Dann kommen wir halt nach unten." Sagt Alice.

Alice führt Emily nach unten und ich kann hören wir Sam tief einatmet. Emily sieht umwerfend aus, Alice hat einen viel besseren Job gemacht als die Kosmetikerin gestern. Selbst Sue ist verwundert und schaut Emily mit großen Augen an. Sie trägt ein hellblaues kurzes Kleid mit Ballerinas dazu. Ihre Haare sind locker zusammengesteckt und Alice hat es geschafft sie perfekt zu schminken. Dann führt Rosalie Bella nach unten, sie sieht ebenfalls wunderschön aus, aber egal was meine Bella trägt sie ist immer wunderschön, Rosalie hat einen etwas anderen Stil als Alice. Rosalie bevorzugt den klassischen Stil, während Alice etwas flippiger ist. Aber es sieht Bella einfach wunderbar.

„Das kann ich übertreffen." Sagt Rosalie und schaut Emily an.

_Das glaube ich nicht._ Denkt sich Emmett und ich denke, dass er froh sein kann, dass Rosalie nicht hören kann, was er denkt.

„Und wenn ich nicht mehr möchte?" Fragt Emily.

„Hat dich jemand gefragt?" Fragt Rosalie zurück. Sam und Sue schauen sie überrascht an.

„Sie kann hartnäckiger sein als Alice." Sagt Emmett.

„Geht das denn?" Fragt Sam zurück.

„Sicher." Sagt Emmett.

Bella kommt zu mir und flüstert mir ins Ohr. „Will nicht mehr." Ich nehme sie in meinen Arm, sie passt perfekt in meine Arme.

„Du bis wunderschön." Flüstere ich ihr zu.

„So jetzt bin ich dran." Sagt Rosalie und nimmt Emily. „Sam du entscheidest danach wer den besseren Job gemacht hat."

Rosalie lässt Emily erst gar nicht widersprechen und zieht sie mit sich.

„Bella." Sagt Alice. Bella flüchtet aus meinen Armen, es schmerzt, als ich sehe dass sie bei Jacob Schutz sucht.

„Jacob hilf mir." Bella versucht sich zwischen Sam und Jacob zu verstecken. Beide schauen etwas unsicher zu Alice.

„Großer." Sagt Alice. „Obwohl..." _Sam könnte auch mal ein Make-Over vertragen._ Ich kann in Alices Gedanken sehen und lesen was sie mit Sam plant und ich muss anfangen zu lachen.

„Großer, mitkommen." Sagt sie plötzlich.

Sam schaut sie nur überrascht an. „Wohin?"

„Man kann auch männlichen Wesen ein Make-Over geben." Sagt sie und greift nach seinen Arm.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein.

„Komm." Alice zieht Sam kräftig und er läuft unfreiwillig mit.

„Das ist gemein. Ich will auch einen Hund haben." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Willst du nicht." Antwortet Emmett.

„Jacob." Warne ich ihn und Jasper zeigt wo die Terrassen Tür ist, Jacob flüchtet.

„Gemein." Sagt Rosalie. „Alice wieso bekommst du den Hund." Dann richtet sich ihr Blick auf Seth.

„Bin krank." Sagt dieser nur.

„Alice darf ich dir helfen?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Nein." Ruft Sam.

„Klar doch." Antwortet Alice, Rosalie rennt die Treppen hoch.

Emily steht unsicher im Raum. Es ist Bella die die Initiative ergreift.

„Ich denke das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen."

„Die Luft ist rein." Sagt Jasper und Jacob kommt wieder herein.

„Pui das war knapp." Sagt er.

Selbst Sue lächelt etwas.

„Lass uns noch eine Runde spielen." Sagt Jacob schließlich um die aufkommende Spannung zu unterbrechen.

„Okay." Emmett ist wie zu erwarten sofort bei der Sache.

_Ich schlafe, ich schlafe, ich hoffe Ma glaubt, dass ich schlafe. Die Sache ist so peinlich, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr._ Seths Gedanken amüsieren mich irgendwie. Ich überlege wie meine Mutter war, als ich krank war, doch ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.

_Was mach ich nur hier, bei diesen Blutsaugern. Was macht mein armer Junge hier._ Sue schafft es nicht sich zu entspannen.

Ich will nicht, aber immer wieder wandert meine Aufmerksamkeit nach oben. Was die vier Mädchen auch immer mit Sam machen, es scheint sie zu belustigen. Während sich Sam immer wieder fragt, warum es gerade ihn getroffen hat.

Irgendwann höre ich wie die Zimmertür sich öffnet und die Mädchen Sam nach unten bringen.

„Wow." Sagt Jacob. „Ich hätte mich vielleicht doch melden sollen."

„Dann komm." Bietet Rosalie sofort an.

„Danke, aber nein." Sagt er.

„Schade."

„Darf ich mich wieder umziehen?" Fragt Sam. Er trägt die Sachen, die ihn Alice gestern ausgesucht hat für zum tanzen.

„Warum?" Will Alice wissen.

„Weil ich jetzt ins Reservat muss." Sagt er.

„Schade." Alice versucht es mit ihren Hundeblick. Sam stellt sich vor Alice und legt seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schaut sie direkt an.

„Giftzwerg, ich habe doch schon versprochen, dass wir mit euch tanzen gehen." Sagt Sam. Ich muss lachen, Alice hat es geschafft Sam um ihren kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

„Okay." Sagt sie schließlich.

_Was geht hier nur vor. Warum ist Sam so freundlich?_ Fragt sich Sue. Ihr Blick wandert umher. Sam läuft wieder nach oben und zieht sich um.

Sue steht nur zögerlich vom Sofa auf, sie streicht Seths nochmals über den Kopf. _Warum kann sie ihn nicht einfach ruhen lassen? Das würde ihn besser tun._ Fragt sich Esme.

„Seth ist in guten Händen, Jacob ist auch noch da. Und sobald sich sein Zustand ändert, werde ich mich sofort melden." Sagt Carlisle zu Sue.

Ich zähle die Sekunden bis die drei aus dem Haus sind.

„Los anziehen." Sage ich, als sie außer Hörweite sind.

„Warum?" Werde ich gefragt.

„Erklär ich später." Ich ziehe mir schnell meine Schuhe an und greife nach einer Jacke.

„Wir müssen zum Parkplatz. Komm Bella." Sage ich schließlich.

„Jacob?" Fragt Jasper nach, während wir zur Tür laufen. Er schaut unsicher zwischen Seth und uns hin und her.

„Geh schon, ich pass auf." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich nehme Bella auf meinen Rücken und renne. Ich spüre ihren warmen Atem in meinen Nacken und mir läuft das Gift im Mund zusammen. So nah und doch so fern. Ich zwinge mich dazu an etwas anderes zu denken, während wir laufen.

Wir erreichen als erster den Parkplatz und verstecken uns. Sue lässt die beiden in der Einfahrt raus.

Sam widert etwas in der Luft. Er geht zum Auto und hebt die Plane hoch.

„EDWARD." Ruft er über den ganzen Parkplatz.

Wir geben uns zu sehen.

„Ist der süß." Sagt Emily.

_Das gibt Rache_. Denkt sich Sam. Wir erreichen das Auto.

Auf der Ladefläche ist ein großer Käfig darin ist der Häschen, dass ich für Sam gekauft habe. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen eine kleine Nachricht auf eine Karte zu schreiben. _Süße Träume._

Sam atmet mehrmals durch. Seine Gedanken rasen. Doch Emily ist schon dabei das Häschen aus dem Käfig zu holen. Bella steht neben ihr und beide streicheln das Tier.

„Es braucht einen Namen."

„Eddie." Sagt Sam.

„Der Hase ist eine Dame." Sagt Emily.

„Rosalie." Schlage ich vor. Sam knurrt.

„Sam hör auf. Das Häschen hat Angst." Sagt Emily. „Aber ich verstehe nicht warum."

„Frag Sam auf der Heimfahrt nach einen gewissen Traum." Sage ich nur. Sam schaut mich nur warnend an.

„Wir sollten fahren." Sagt er schließlich. „Die Sitzung fängt bald an."


	52. Chapter 52 Sams POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Sams POV**

_Was mach ich nur hier, was mach ich hier__? _Frage ich mich immer und immer wieder selbst. Nachdem ich nach Seth geschaut habe gehe ich langsam die Treppen nach oben. Warum müssen die nur so ein riesiges Haus bewohnen. Und könnten sie nicht mal lüften.

Ich stehe für einen Moment vor Edwards Zimmertür. Klopfen oder nicht. Ich hebe meine Hand.

„Komm rein." Ruft Edward mir zu. Ich öffne die Türe vorsichtig. Durch die Badezimmertür scheint etwas Licht in das Zimmer. Bella und Emily liegen noch immer im Bett.

_Die beiden schauen so unschuldig und friedlich aus_.

„Das tun sie." Höre ich Edward sagen und erschrecke mich leicht. Irgendwann werde ich mich daran gewöhnen, irgendwann. „Sie schlafen so friedlich." Fügt er noch an.

„Das tun sie." Antworte ich.

„Du kannst gern auf dem Sofa schlafen." Bietet mir Edward an, doch ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf, niemals würde ich da schlafen. Meine Nase tut jetzt schon weh von dem Gestank.

„Darf ich das Bad benutzen?" Frage ich.

„Klar doch." Ich trete in das Badezimmer ein. Warum nur, das Badezimmer alleine ist größer als unser Schlafzimmer. Unfair. Nachdem ich die Toilette benutzt habe, entkleide ich mich. Der Platz ist ausreichend um mich zu wandeln. Sofort strömen mir die Gedanken der anderen entgegen. Ich fühle mich schuldig, ich hätte in La Push sein sollen und nicht unterwegs mit den Bleichgesichtern. Ich teile den anderen mit wie es Seth geht. Danach gehe ich aus dem Bad. Ein Nachteil hat das Wolfsein, es fehlen definitiv zwei Hände.

_Kannst du die Badezimmertüre schließen?_ Frage ich Edward im Gedanken.

„Klar." Edward verlässt seinen Platz auf dem Sofa und lehnt die Badtüre etwas an. Es ist immer noch ziemlich hell, aber ich kann seine Argumentation verstehen. Ich lege mich neben das Bett. Meinen Kopf lege ich auf das Bett, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich als Wolf neben Emily schlafe, doch sie erkennt mich, ihre Hand wandert in mein Fell. Doch die Ruhe ist schnell vorbei, Gedanken der anderen erreichen mich wieder. Embry. Warum muss er immer in Wolfsform schlafen und warum muss er immer von Rosalie träumen.

„Ich verstehe jetzt was du mit Embry und seinen Träumen meinst." Sagt Edward zu mir. Hat er etwa Mitleid mit mir?

„Das ist noch harmlos." Erkläre ich ihm. Das letzte an das ich mich bewusst erinnern kann, ist wie Rosalie nackt über eine Blumenwiese tanzt.

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als ich mich plötzlich erschrecke. Ich schaue mich um, ich kann ihn spüren, Edward… Langsam realisiere ich wo ich bin und lege meinen Kopf wieder auf das Bett. Ich kann Emilys Nähe spüren. Sie ist sicher, zumindest denke ich das.

Ich bemerke wie Edward in der Nacht den Raum verlässt und schließlich geht. Ich warte darauf, dass jemand anderes seinen Platz einnimmt, doch niemand kommt. Verfluchter Albtraum. Jedes Mal wenn ich meine Augen wieder schließen will, sehe ich dieses Bild vor mir, dieses wild gewordene weiße Kaninchen mit den roten Augen, dass mich quer durch den Wald jagt, mit riesigen messerscharfen Zähnen. Ich betrachte für einen Augenblick meinen Schwanz um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich niemand da hinein gebissen hat. Das schlimmste an diesen Traum ist, dass dieser Hase irgendwie diesen blonden Vampir ähnelt. _Embry dafür wirst du noch bezahlen._ In meinen Gedanken kann ich das Lachen der anderen hören.

_Lacht nur._ Sage ich ihnen, wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten. Ich versuche noch etwas zu schlafen.

Es ist Emily und Bella die mich früh wecken, sie unterhalten sich leise, während Emily mich hinter den Ohren krault. Wie froh bin ich dass Edward noch nicht wieder da ist, oder ich würde meines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Es ist so schön gekrault zu werden, wäre ich eine Katze würde ich schnurren, aber auch so lasse ich es mir gefallen. Emily merkt, dass ich wach bin, doch sie fährt mit ihren Zärtlichkeiten fort. Doch bald höre ich Schritte, unwillkürlich spanne ich meinen Körper an.

_Emmett._ Er klopft kurz an, bevor er Eintritt. Mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Essen. Mir knurrt der Magen.

„Guten morgen… Wie ist eigentliche die Mehrzahl von Sonnenschein? Auch egal, Guten morgen, ihr Prinzessinnen." Sagt Emmett, er stellt das Tablett auf das Bett. Emily ist überrascht, sie blickt von mir zu Emmett und dann zu Bella. Doch Bella bleibt relaxt, ich nehme an ihre ist diese Aktion nicht unbekannt. Sie mustert die Sachen auf dem Tablett, von allen etwas. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht auf das Bett sabbere.

„Und wenn der Fußabstreifer auch etwas möchte, in der Küche ist mehr davon." Sagt Emmett zu mir, seine Worte überraschen mich und ich reagiere indem ich ihn meine Zähne zeige. Doch er lacht nur.

„Ich denke, die von Rosalie sind im Moment gefährlicher." Sagt er, Bella und Emily schauen in fragend an. Stimmt ja, die beiden habe es verpasst. Herrlich, ich will loslachen, doch es kommt noch ein bellendes knurrendes Geräusch hervor. Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Bad, die Verwandlung ist schnell und ich ziehe mich an.

„Irgendwann wird dir das Selbe mit Emily auch mal passieren?" Sagt Emmett zu mir als ich wieder aus dem Bad komme.

„Nie." Antworte ich, währen dich zu Emily schaut.

„Was hast du dieses Mal angestellt?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Ich, nichts." Verteidigt er sich.

„Und das soll ich glauben?" Fragt Bella, sie scheint Emmett und seine Ausreden zu kennen.

„Hab nur deinen Rat befolgt?" Sagt er.

„Was? Bellas Rat war es rosafarbene Häschenunterwäsche aus Fellimitat zu kaufen?" Frage ich nun lachend, ich habe Probleme den Satz zu formulieren.

„Was?" Fragt Bella ungläubig.

„Du hast doch gesagt ich sollte mal etwas anderes kaufen?" Verteidigt er sich.

„Das habe ich gesagt, aber damit bestimmt keine Häschenunterwäsche gemeint." Sagt Bella, während Emily nur leise vor sich hin lacht. Ich liebe diese Lachen.

„Aber sie hatten so ein süßes Stoppelschwänzchen und passende Ohren dazu." Erklärt Emmett

„Emmett wie alt bis du?"

„Alt genug um dein Urgroßvater zu sein." Antwortet er auf Bellas Frage.

„Dann müsstest du aber deine Frau besser kennen, als ihr solche Unterwäsche zu schenken. Ich dachte immer du hättest genug Phantasie um dir etwas Besonderes für sie auszudenken."

„So etwas ist phantasievoll…"

„Einfallslos." Ruft Rosalie von unten. „Und ein Rat an Sam, kaufe Emily nie so etwas."

„Ihr seit doch alle gemein. Keiner hat mich lieb." Sagt Emmett und erntet eine neue Runde von Gelächter. Er dreht sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.

„Möchtest du etwas haben?" Fragt Emily mich.

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde mir in der Küche etwas holen, dass ist für euch, wir wollen doch die Gastgeber nicht verärgern."

„Das würde nicht passieren." Sagt Bella während sie einen Schluck Saft trinkt.

„Außerdem will ich nach Seth schauen." Erkläre ich, jedoch kann ich meine Finger nicht von Emilys Teller lassen und nehme mir ein Stück Birne. Dann lasse ich die beiden alleine.

Nachdem ich erst im falschen Zimmer gelandet bin, komme ich doch bei Seth an. Es stinkt hier überall so gewaltig, dass ich mich kaum auf meinen Geruchssinn verlassen kann. Seth schläft noch immer.

„Hab Hunger." Sagt Jacob leise. Ich denke nicht, dass im Moment eine große Gefahr besteht und ich winke Jacob zu, mich zu bekleiden. Wir gehen gemeinsam in die Küche. Es duftet, herrlich.

„Kann ich helfen?" Frage ich. _Bitte sag nein, bitte sag nein_, denke ich mir.

„Nein, danke, ich bin fast fertig. Ich will nur noch etwas Schinken braten. Aber Jacob könntest du kurz übernehmen, dann könnte ich Sam zeigen, wo und wie ich arbeite, bevor ich mit Emily rede?" Das ist gut, Jacob kann hoffentlich kochen, braten… was auch immer. Jacob nimmt Esmes Platz ein.

„Ich bleibe lieber in der Nähe." Sage ich und stelle mich neben Jacob.

„Das schaffe ich auch noch alleine." Sagt Jacob zu Emmett.

„Also von Emily habe ich da schon andere Sachen gehört." Ruft Jasper, was hat Emily eigentlich alles erzählt.

„Ich kann kochen und lasse keine Wasser anbrennen." Antwortet Jacob.

„Wer lässt Wasser anbrennen?" Will Emmett wissen.

„Unser Alpha." Antwortet Jacob.

Ich knurre und aus der Küche kann ich das Gelächter hören, während ich zusammen mit Esme einen großen hellen Raum betrete, ihr Atelier und Arbeitszimmer, nehme ich an.

„Das hier ist mein Atelier. Hier halte ich mich sehr viel auf. Ich liebe es zu malen, zu dekorieren und alte Sachen zu restaurieren." Erklärt sie.

„Was machen Sie genau?" Will ich wissen. Sie, du…

„Du." Sagt sie als erstes. „Ich arbeite als Innendesignerin. Ich gestalte einzelne Räume, teilweise auch ganze Häuser für meine Kunden, je nach Wunsch. Auch kommen sie mit alten Möbelstücken zu mir, die sie bei der Oma auf den Boden gefunden haben, ich versuche sie wieder so originalgetreu wie möglich herzurichten. Obwohl wir uns versuchen anzupassen, hängen wir doch an alten Dingen, deswegen schneidere ich auch gern. Das meiste ist nicht modern, doch wir lieben Sachen, die zu unserer Zeit aktuell waren." Erklärt sie mir und ich merke wie sie ins schwärmen gerät.

„Und wie kann Emily ihnen dabei helfen?" Will ich wissen, mir ist es eigentlich egal, ob sie Sachen aus ihrer Epoche schneidert oder nicht.

„Emily braucht nichts zu machen, was sie nicht möchte. Aber ich würde sie auch gern bis an ihr Limit fordern. Ich möchte ihr soviel wie möglich beibringen, wenn sie daran interessiert wäre, angefangen von einfachen Wände streichen und Tapezieren, zu Nähen und kleine handwerklichen Sachen … Aber ich würde sie auch bitten hin und wieder mal Botengänge zu machen, wir können nicht bei Sonnenschein nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, da wäre sie mir eine sehr große Hilfe. Ich will sie zu nichts drängen, aber wenn es ihr gefällt, könnte ich sie daran auch soweit ausbilden, dass sie sich damit eventuell auch selbstständigen machen könnte und eventuell das Geschäft hier übernehmen."

„Was?" Frage ich bevor ich denken kann.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, wenn Emily eifrig bei der Sache ist, dass sie es schaffen könnte meine Aufgabe hier zu übernehmen. Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben, irgendwann müsste ich mein Geschäft aufgeben oder es einen Nachfolger überlassen. Sie müsste eventuell ein paar andere Kurse am College belegen. Aber ich will sie nicht drängen, ihr soll die Sache Spaß machen, deswegen ist es auch besser, wenn wir ihr davon nicht erzählen. Sie soll sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen…"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…"

„Erstmal müssen wir herausfinden ob Emily dieser Job überhaupt Spaß machen würde, weil ohnedem macht es keinen Sinn und ich will, dass sie alles von den Basics her anfängt zu lernen."

„Ich verstehe." Sage ich nur, doch wirklich verstehe ich es nicht. Das ist wie ein Traum… Albtraum… keine Ahnung. Ich brauche Zeit um darüber besser nachzudenken. Wir gehen zurück in die Küche.

„Wasser anbrennen?" Fragt mich Emmett sofort, doch ich ignoriere ihn, meine Gedanken sind wo anders. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich von einem Truck überfahren worden wäre.

„Und du würdest Emily wirklich nehmen?" Frage ich.

„Ja, mir geht es nicht nach Aussehen, sondern ob jemand bereit ist zu lernen und zu arbeiten. Ich würde sagen, wir beginnen mit 16 Arbeitsstunden pro Woche und verringern oder erhöhen je nachdem wie es ihr gefällt, ich kann sie problemlos für mehr Stunden beschäftigen. Ich wäre bereit für sie pro Monat 120 Dollar in einen Rentenfond mit einzuzahlen, falls sie dies möchte. Und ich würde pro Woche 120 Dollar ihr auszahlen." Erklärt Esme mir.

120 Dollar pro Woche… 120 pro Woche für 16 h Arbeit… das macht 480 Dollar pro Monat, damit könnten...

„Also von meiner Seite würde es keinen Einspruch geben, falls Emily anfangen möchte." Sage ich, auch wenn sich das ganze nach einer Goldgrube anhört, Emily muss es gefallen, sie muss sich wohl und sicher fühlen. Ihr muss es Spaß machen… alles andere ist zweitrangig.

„Essen ist fertig." Unterbricht Jacob.

„Hab verstanden." Sagt Esme und nimmt wieder den Kochlöffel in die Hand.

„Kann ich auch etwas haben?" Fragt Seth unsicher. Ich drehe mich sofort zu Seth um. Er ist blass und unsicher auf den Beinen, doch ich bin froh, dass er wieder auf den Beinen ist.

„Ich dachte du schläfst noch." Sage ich. Was für ein Anführer bin ich, wenn ich nicht einmal bemerke wie ein Rudelmitglied aufwacht und sich wandelt.

„Hab Hunger." Sagt er nur, das klingt nach Seth. Ich bin froh, langsam entwickelt sich der Besuch doch zum positiven.

„Ich hole Carlisle." Sagt Emmett.

„Bin schon da. Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragt er Seth sofort.

„Hungrig."

„Okay das ist zwar schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, und ansonsten?"

„Müde, kaputt." Sagt er.

„Deine Lunge klingt immer noch nicht komplett frei." Dann fasst er Seth an die Stirn und plötzlich ist seine eiskalte Hand auf meiner Stirn, ich trete einen Schritt zurück, jetzt stinke ich noch mehr. „Er ist wärmer als ihr." Sagt er zu Seth.

Warm, wie in Fieber. Ich lege meine Hand ebenfalls auf Seths Stirn, er ist warm.

„Ich dachte immer ihr seit gegen alles immun." Sagt Emmett.

Ich zucke unwillkürlich mit den Schultern. „Was ist gestern passiert?" Will ich wissen.

„Ich habe Paul aufgezogen mit dem Spiel und er ist sauer geworden. Wir haben oben auf den Klippen gekämpft, irgendwann habe ich das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin abgestürzt, ich habe es nicht geschafft mich in der Luft zu wenden und bin mit dem Rücken aufgeschlagen. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr. Es war nicht Pauls Schuld."

„Ich verstehe."

„Was machen deine Rippen." Fragt Carlisle weiter.

„Ich denke das Verwandeln hat sie an die richtigen Stellen geschoben. Es zwickt noch etwas, aber nichts was nicht innerhalb von einigen Stunden geheilt ist."

„Okay, ich will dass du dich weiter ausruhst, entweder oben im Zimmer oder im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Ich will beobachten wie das Fieber verläuft. Weil mit euren Fähigkeiten dürfte eigentlich keines auftreten." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ruh dich aus. Ich bringe dir das Essen." Sagt Esme.

Ich sehe wie Emmett die Augen rollt. Ich will nicht wissen was er denkt. Ich beobachte wie Seth das Zimmer verlässt…

„Wow. Eine solche Carrera-Bahn habe ich noch nie gesehen." Ruft Seth plötzlich

„Finger weg, die ist meine." Antwortet Emmett.

„Falsches Thema." Sagt Emily, ich bekomme gleich die Krise, meine Sinne sind komplett durcheinander… ich will nur noch hier weg… Ich habe nicht gehört, wie Emily und Bella die Treppen herunter gekommen sind, noch wie sie die Küche betreten haben. „Und Danke." Sagt Emily, während sie Esme das Tablett gibt.

„Nichts zu danken, gehört mittlerweile zum Standart wenn Menschen im Haus sind." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bekommst dein Frühstück ans Bett?" Fragt Emily erstaunt.

„Nicht immer aber immer öfters." Sagt Bella.

„Sag nur das machst du nicht?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Verbranntes Wasser." Sagt Emily nur.

„Wie oft bekomme ich das noch zu hören, sorry, ich habe vergessen dass ich einen Topf mit Wasser für Nudeln hingesetzt habe. Das ganze Wasser ist verkocht." Erzähle ich kurz und knapp.

„Und ich fand einen glühenden Topf auf den Herd vor." Fügt Emily an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich mal auf einen Kochkurs schicken." Sagt Jacob. „Oder zum Gedächtnistraining."

„Wie lustig." _Ha ha ha_… denke ich mir.

„Vielleicht sollte angebrannte Milch aber gleich mitgehen zum Kochkurs." Sagt Alice.

„Coole Idee. Sam wir machen einen Kochkurs." Sagt Emmett und legt einen Arm um meine Schultern. Kochen? Ein Alpha kocht nicht.

„Ohne mich." Sage ich sofort.

„Wer fragt dich denn überhaupt." Fragt er mich. Stimmt ich bin nicht gefragt wurden.

„Wisst ihr beiden eigentlich wie ungesund es ist, geschminkt zu schlafen?" Fragt Alice und beendet damit das Thema.

„Wie hat es sich eigentlich im lebenden Bett schlafen lassen?" Fragt Jasper der nun ebenfalls in die Küche kommt.

„Super." Sagt Emily grinsend.

„Beruhigt es dich, wenn ich sage, dass waren genau die selben Worte was Bella gerufen hat, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte." Sagt Jasper und wendet sich dann grinsend zu mir und Emmett. „Ach am kommenden Wochenende findet in Silverdall ein Kochseminar statt. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen zwei Personen anzumelden."

„Ich geh da nicht hin." Sage ich wieder.

„Ach komm schon Großer, stell dir mal vor, danach kannst du irgendwann Emily mal mit einen drei Gänge Menu überraschen. Darüber würde sie sich bestimmt freuen." Bettelt Alice. Wieso können Vampire einen Hundeblick haben?

„Und wem überrasch ich? Meine süße Bella vielleicht?" Fragt Emmett.

„Schleimer." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Wieso ist das Thema Carrera-Bahn eigentlich falsch?" Will Emmett wissen, gepriesen sei sein Themawechsel.

„Ich liebe Carrera-Bahn, seitdem ich als Kind mit der von meinen Cousin spielen durfte." Sage ich, ich erinnere mich gern an diese Stunden zurück.

„Wenn du willst, können wir dann eine Runde drehen." Schlägt Emmett vor.

„Klar doch."

„Alice kann ich euer Bad nehmen zum duschen, dann kann Emily oben bei Edward duschen." Fragt Bella.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagt Alice.

„Bella hast du für mich ein Shirt übrig?" Fragt Emily etwas zaghaft. Meine Emily, sie kann einfach so schüchtern sein.

„Ich kann dir gern eins geben." Bietet Emmett an, ich kann mir mein Knurren kaum verkneifen.

„Kannst du nicht." Ruft Rosalie von oben.

„Ich müsste etwas haben." Sagt Bella.

„Hab zur Not auch etwas." Sagt Rosalie.

„Das ist aber nicht aus Fellimitat?" Fragt Emily lieber nach.

„Nein, ich hab allerdings noch ein paar Teddybären im Angebot." Antwortet sie.

Teddybären? … „Ich dachte Alice…" Fange ich den Satz an.

„Ich habe sie in Rosalies Zimmer versteckt." Antwortet Alice.

„Emily wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dann bitte in mein Atelier kommen?" Fragt Esme.

Emily nickt unsicher. „Ja." Sagt sie schließlich.

„Wollt ihr nun spielen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Fertig." Sagt Jacob als erster.

„Ich mach das schon." Sagt Esme zu mir als ich aufstehen will und die Sachen in die Küche bringen will.

Wir gehen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du kannst auch etwas anderes haben." Sagt Jasper.

„Ich habe auf einmal keinen Hunger mehr."

„Dann lass es stehen." Sage ich, ich will nicht, dass es ihm davon noch schlecht wird.

„Sam kannst du mir mal kurz helfen das Sofa nach hinten zu schieben, dann kann Seth da liegen blieben und wir können uns auf den Boden setzen." Fragt mich Emmett.

Während Seth schwankend aufsteht, schieben wir das Sofa aus dem Weg. Seth legt sich wieder auf das Sofa, ich setzte mich neben ihn, meine Hand wandert auf seine Stirn, er ist warm. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Danach setzte ich mich zu den anderen auf den Boden.

„Ich hab noch nie so eine Bahn gesehen." Gebe ich ehrlich zu.

„Also wenn ich etwas mache, dann mache ich es richtig." Antwortet Emmett.

„Angeber." Sagt Jacob, was ich denke.

„Bist doch nur neidisch."

Während wie die nächsten Stunden spielend verbringen, wandern meine Gedanken abwechseln zwischen Emily und Seth hin und her. Ich konzentriere mich weniger auf das Spiel, ich habe nur sehr viel Glück dass die anderen zuviel wollen und sich damit selbst aus der Bahn werfen.

Ich gehe teilweise auf das Necken der anderen ein. Erst als Edward wieder kommt, erkenne ich die Situation in der ich mich befinde. Bella sitzt fast auf mir und ich steuere immer wieder ihr Auto, so dass sie gewinnen wird. Wie würde ich reagieren, wenn ich Emily so dicht bei Edward finden würde… er würde es nicht überleben.

„Warst du auf Hasenjagd?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Mir ist einer über den Weg gelaufen." Antwortet Edward, doch ich kann seinen Blick immer noch auf mir spüren. Blöde Idee.

_Sorry Edward._ Denke ich mir, ob es hilft keine Ahnung.

Bella gewinnt.

„Ich will eine Revanche. Aber nur du und ich und nachdem wir alle gespielt haben, weil du dann deine Autos selber einsetzen musst und keine Hilfe von irgendjemanden erhalten wirst." Sagt Emmett in einen Atemzug.

„Luft holen." Sagt Seth.

„Klappe." Sagt er zu Seth.

Bella steht langsam auf, sie hält sich kurz an mir fest, bevor sie langsam weiter geht.

„Mein Bein ist eingeschlafen." Erklärt sie, während sie sich bei den beiden anderen ebenfalls abstützt bevor sie sich in Edwards Arme stürzt.

„Hab dich vermisst." Sagt sie zu ihm. Ich kann sehen wie er sich entspannt.

„Bitte keine Gesülze." Sagt Emmett.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch." Antwortet sie. „Jasper gegen Jacob."

„Es?" Fragt Edward plötzlich.

„Das Baby." Erklärt Emmett.

„Wie geht es dir Seth?" Fragt Edward ihn.

„Besser." Antwortet er schließlich.

„Okay, ich frage noch einmal wie geht es dir?" Wiederholt er.

„Wird besser."

„Ich frage kein drittes Mal." Sagt er.

„Lass ihn doch in Ruhe." Sagt Jacob schließlich. Doch Edward stellt diese Frage nicht umsonst, ich mache mir Gedanken um den Kleinen.

„Was wird das jetzt?" Will Seth schließlich wissen.

„Onkel Doktor." Bietet Jacob an.

Ich höre wie Emmett mit Carlisle spricht und die beiden kommen gemeinsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Carlisle ist besorgt, das kann selbst ich erkennen. Er versucht Seths Temperatur zu messen.

„Error. Ich denke nicht, dass es für solche Temperaturen gebaut wurde. Ich hab ihr ein fiebersenkendes Medikament, ich weiß nicht in wie weit es hilf."

„Zumindest sind es Tabletten, Ma hat die Angewohnheit gehabt immer mit Zäpfchen zu kommen." Sagt Seth, er schluckt die Tablette mit etwas Wasser hinunter.

„Wie kann es sein, dass er solches Fieber hat?" Frage ich.

„Ich kenn mich mit eurer Physiologie nicht besonders aus, aber bei einem Menschen, wäre nach so einem Sturz ins kalte Wasser und verschlucken von soviel Wasser eine schwere Lungenentzündung möglich. Meine Vermutung ist, dass auch Seth eine hat und zwar eine sehr schwere und deswegen zeigt er auch Symptome, eine einfache wäre wahrscheinlich ohne Anzeichen vorüber gegangen. Aber durch eure Physiologie ist alles beschleunigt, worüber Menschen vielleicht Tage lang brüten würden, geht bei euch in ein oder zwei Tagen. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie weit sein Körper davon beeinflusst wird. Eventuell wäre es sogar besser wenn wir auf traditionelle Methoden zurückgreifen würden, wie Tees und Wickel um die Temperatur zu senken."

„Lindenblütentee." Sagt Bella.

Doch Carlisle schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Lindenblüten sind schweißtreibend und sorgen durch eine vermehrte Schweißbildung zum Abkühlen des Körpers. Emmett mach dich mal nützlich und fahr in die Apotheke und verlange Mädesüß- oder Weidenrindentee, beide sind fiebersenkend."

„Immer ich. Warum immer ich?" Sagt Emmett.

„Ich kann auch fahren." Biete ich mich an. Flucht. Frische Luft. Doch Edward schaut etwas panisch umher.

„Lass Emmett fahren." Sagt er erneut.

„Okay, okay. Ich laufe ja schon." Sagt Emmett

„Ich komme mit, denn kann ich gleich unser Auto hierher fahren." Sage ich.

„Willst du nicht lieber hier bleiben, wegen Emily?" Ich bin schon am aufstehen. Emily… in all der Aufregung habe ich nicht an sie gedacht. Okay macht Sinn…

„Okay." Sage ich und setze mich wieder hin.

„Wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?" Fragt Alice und wechselt damit das Thema abrupt.

„Jasper." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich will aber nicht gegen Jasper spielen. Komm Großer, wir spielen eine Runde." Kann ich da widerstehen. Ich setzte mich neben Alice. Jasper schaut nur amüsiert zu. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich weder Eifersucht noch Aggression, er vertraut mir, ihr.

„Ich will den Porsche." Sagt Alice.

„Das ist aber mein Auto."

„Lüge, das ist meines."

„Ich habe aber die ganze Zeit damit gespielt." Sage ich.

„Ich will aber mit meinen Porsche fahren." Sagt sie. Ich gebe nach. _Kann mein eigentlich einen Streit mit ihr gewinnen?_

„Ich gewinne, ich gewinne." Sagt Alice immer wieder.

„Abwarten Giftzwerg."

„Ich gewinne, das habe ich gesehen." Sagt sie wieder.

„Ich dachte du bist blind, wenn wir in der Nähe sind."

„Okay, dann halt nicht gesehen, aber ich werde trotzdem gewinnen."

„Nur ich liege vorn." Sage ich, doch noch während ich die Worte sage, kneift sie mir in die Seite. Ich verliere die Kontrolle und mein Auto fliegt aus der Bahn. Ich versuche erst gar nicht sie wieder einzuholen und lasse sie gewinnen. Ich kann das Schmunzeln in Jaspers Gesicht sehen. Ich nehme an, er hat mich durchschaut.

„Mhh… was wollt ihr zum Mittag essen?" Fragt Bella plötzlich in den Raum. Mittag ist es denn schon so spät?

„Ich denke Esme hat schon etwas vorbereitet heute nach." Unterbricht Carlisle.

„Ich dachte ihr habt Titanic geschaut." Sagt Jasper.

„Zwischendurch war sie auch mal in der Küche."

„Ihr hab Titanic geschaut?" Fragt plötzlich Emily.

Alice und Rosalie nicken.

„Jacob, Carlisle, Esme möchte dass ihr kurz mit kommt." Sagt sie.

Beide stehen auf und gehen mit. Ich stehe ebenfalls auf und laufe im Kreis. Wie ein durch geknallter Wolf.

„Soll ich die Tür aufmachen? Dann könntest du größere Runden laufen." Sagt Alice.

Ich strecke ihr meine Zunge entgegen.

„Meine ist schöner." Sagt sie und streckt ebenfalls die Zunge heraus.

„Könnte ich etwas zu trinken haben?" Frage ich schließlich.

„Komm mit." Jasper führt mich in die Küche.

„Soll ich dich beruhigen?" Fragt Jasper mich. Ich weiß sein Angebot ist ernst gemeint, doch ich lehne ab und laufe wieder in Kreis, warum kann das Haus nicht größer sein?

„Dauern solche Sachen eigentlich immer so lange?" Frage ich schließlich die anderen.

„Und?" Fragt Sam. Sie strahlt.

„Ich habe den Job." Sagt sie. Sie kommt einige Schritte auf mich zu. Doch dann steht plötzlich Alice zwischen uns.

„Noch riechst du gut." Sagt sie. Emily schaut sie nur verwundert an und blickt dann über ihren Kopf hinweg zu mir.

„Und das soll auch noch eine Weile bleiben." Sagt Rosalie.

„Bella." Sagt Alice. Doch Bella schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. „Wir müssen etwas mit deinen Haaren machen."

„Nein." Sagt Bella. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass Emily sich gern die Haare machen lassen würde."

„Will ich nicht." Sagt Emily.

„Ich will aber nicht Bella-Barbie spielen." Sagt Bella.

„Doch das willst du." Sagt Alice. „Obwohl Emily-Barbie würde mir noch besser gefallen."

„Nein." Sagt Emily.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Ich will Emily-Barbie spielen, du spielst doch sonst auch immer mit Bella." Sagt auf einmal Rosalie.

„Wir tauschen, erst mach ich Emily und du Bella, dann tauschen wir, wir haben ja noch die Sachen von gestern und Sam und Edward können die Schiedsrichter sein." Erklärt Alice, währenddessen versucht Emily zu Sam zu gehen. „Hier geblieben." Sagt Alice schließlich.

„Sam hilf mir." Fleht Emily.

_Was soll ich machen?_ Frage ich mich immer wieder. Ich schaue zu Edward, dann zu Jasper er nickt leicht. Nachgeben… okay was könnte Emily passieren? Hoffentlich nichts.

„Ich würde gern, aber solange Alice mit dir beschäftigt ist, bin ich in Sicherheit." Sage ich schließlich.

„Ab morgen kochst du selber." Sagt Emily.

„Okay, das könnte katastrophal enden." Sagt Jacob.

„Ab wann geht der Kochkurs los?" Fragt Seth.

„Bitte Sam." Fleht Emily erneut.

„Wehe dir, Großer." Alice nimmt Emily einfach hoch und trägt sie die Treppen hoch. Ich schaue für einige Sekunden hinterher. Ich muss meinen Körper beruhigen um nicht hinterher zu rennen. Es ist für Emily, bisher haben sie nur Emilys Wohl im Kopf gehabt.

„Sam Hilfe." Ruft sich noch, doch ihre Stimme wird schnell von der geschlossenen Tür gedämpft.

„Bella." Sagt Rosalie.

„Nein." Sagt Bella erneut und versucht sich hinter mir zu verstecken.

„Bella. Edward, wenn du nicht aus den Weg gehst, dann nehme ich dich mit." Er wendet sich zu ihr und gibt ihr einen Kuss bevor er sie zu Rosalie schiebt.

„Du bist gemein." Sagt sie, doch lässt sich danach ohne weiteren Protest führen.

„Emily wird es gefallen." Sagt Edward zu mir, während mich Jasper beruhigt.

Die Situation spannt sich wieder an als wir ein fremdes Auto in der Einfahrt hören.

„Ma." Sagt Seth. „Ich schlafe. Okay?" Seth dreht sich zur Seite und schaut mit dem Gesicht zur Lehne des Sofas. Jasper deckt ihn zu.

Esme begrüßt Sue an der Tür und bringt ihn dann zu uns ins Wohnzimmer.

„Er schläft." Sage ich als sie an das Sofa herantritt, sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf und streicht ihn die Haare nach hinten.

„Er glüht. Er braucht einen Arzt."

„Ich bin Arzt." Sagt Carlisle zu ihr. Sie schaut ihn misstrauisch an.

„Er tut was er kann." Sage ich.

„Und warum ist er dann so heiß?" Fragt sie nach.

„Weil herkömmliche Mittel nicht Wirken, sein Körper baut sie zu schnell ab." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Dann geben sie ihm Zäpfchen, die sollen sich ja über einen längeren Zeitraum auflösen." Sagt sie.

„Ich habe ihn bereits ein sehr starkes verschreibungspflichtiges Medikament gegeben und es zeigt keine Wirkung." Sagt Carlisle in seinen ruhigen Ton.

„Sie geben ihm einfach Medikamente ohne meine Einwilligung." Sue ist kurz davor auf Carlisle loszuspringen.

„Ich als der Rudelführer habe es erlaubt." Sage ich, ich will nicht, dass die Situation eskaliert.

„Aber es muss doch irgendetwas zu tun sein." Sagt sie schließlich laut.

„Ich habe einen meiner Söhne losgeschickt, er soll fiebersenkende Tees bringen. Ich denke vielleicht haben wir mit solchen Methoden mehr erfolg. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihnen die Situation lieber in Ruhe in meinen Arbeitszimmer erklären." Sagt Carlisle.

„Danke, Jungs." Sagt Seth.

„Kein Problem." Sagt Edward.

„Ich will Kartoffeln, Gemüse, sprich Möhren und Erbsen und Schnitzel machen. Esst ihr das?" Fragt Esme.

„Ja." Antworte ich für all.

„Auch Emily?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Sie mag keine Speckwürfel im Gemüse, sie dekoriert damit immer den Tellerrand." Erkläre ich. „Aber sie isst es."

„Seth kann ich dir irgendetwas machen?"

„Nein Danke, Esme." Sagt er zu ihr.

„Er schläft." Sagt Jacob.

„Okay." Sagt sie lachend.

„Seth du hättest ihr ruhig sagen können, dass du Appetit auf Pudding hast." Sagt Edward.

„Eine Mutter ist schon schlimm genug, zwei davon…" Er vollendet den Satz nicht, doch Esme lacht noch immer, sie hat es nicht beleidigend aufgenommen.

„Keine Angst, ich hatte nie vor dir Zäpfchen zu verabreichen." Sagt sie.

Seth stöhnt auf und wickelt sich in die Decke ein. Doch bevor er richtig zugedeckt ist, setzt er sich auf, und hustet. Panisch versucht er nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sue und Carlisle kommen die Treppen herunter.

„Seth du bist wach, wie geht es dir?"

Denkt sich Seth, doch dann wird er wieder vom Husten geschüttelt. Er ringt nach Luft, doch bevor Carlisle eingreifen muss, beruhigt er sich wieder. Sein Gesicht ist gerötet und Tränen stehen ihn in den Augen. Er lässt sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und zieht die Decke über seinen Kopf.

„Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen? Möchtest du irgendetwas?" Fragt Sue.

Die anderen verlassen den Raum, nur Carlisle und Sue bleiben zurück. Ich setze mich in den Sessel in dem zuvor Edward und Bella saßen. Ich würde am liebsten auch gehen, aber ich will Sue nicht alleine lassen.

Nach einigen Momenten geht Sue in die Küche um für Seth ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Carlisle schaut mich an, genauso wie ich ihn anschaue. Sue ist schwer einzuschätzen.

„Warum kann Ma nicht einfach wieder gehen." Sagt Seth.

„Weil sie deine Mutter ist und sich auch noch um dich Sorgen wird, wenn sie alt und grau ist." Sagt Carlisle.

„Das sind ja schöne Aussichten." Stellt Seth fest.

Wir verbringen die Zeit in Schweigen, die Situation ist mehr als nur merkwürdig. Die gesamte Situation ist angespannt, nicht wirklich aggressiv, aber extrem stressig, keiner weiß wie er sich verhalten soll. Ich bin froh als Esme kommt und Seth den Pudding bringt. Meine Rettung. Ich folge ihr in die Küche.

„Kann jemand die Mädchen holen?" Fragt Esme.

„Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig." Ruft Alice von oben.

„Das Essen wird aber kalt."

„Aber wir brauchen noch etwas."

„Alice..." Fängt Esme an.

„Okay." Sagt sie anschließend.

Sowohl Alice wie auch Rosalie wiederholen die Bitte von Esme, doch Bella und Emily sagen beide, dass sie so nicht nach unten gehen wollen.

„Kommt der Berg nicht zum Prophet, muss der Prophet zum Berg." Höre ich Jasper sagen, während er das Essen für die Beiden auf ein Tablett zusammenstellt und es den beiden nach oben bringt.

_Wow ist das ein Service hier_. Denke ich mir.

„Sam, was wird heute aus dem Ratstreffen?" Fragt Sue auf einmal, sie kommt zu uns in die Küche und gibt Esme die leere Schüssel zurück.

„Mist daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." Antworte ich ehrlich.

„Sam, du kannst ruhig zum Ratstreffen gehen, ich bleibe solange hier." Sagt Jacob plötzlich.

„Sue könnte uns zum Auto bringen und ich könnte danach dich ablösen." Schlage ich vor und schaue dabei zu Jacob.

„Und wann spielen wir?" Fragt Emmett.

„Edward, Sam könnt ihr mal kommen." Ruft Alice von oben.

„Fünf Minuten Giftzwerg." Sage ich, ich will in Ruhe aufessen.

„Dann kommen wir halt nach unten." Sagt Alice.

Ich blicke zur Treppe und mir stockt der Atem. Ich nehme einen hastigen Atemzug. Emily… Emily ist einfach wunderschön. Die Narben, fast vollständig verschwunden. Ihre Augen sie glänzen. Ihre Haare wunderschön zusammengesteckt und das Kleid… einfach ein Traum. Es passt perfekt zusammen. Ich liebe sie.

„Das kann ich übertreffen." Sagt Rosalie und schaut Emily an.

_Das glaube ich nicht._ Denke ich mir.

„Und wenn ich nicht mehr möchte?" Fragt Emily.

„Hat dich jemand gefragt?" Fragt Rosalie zurück. Sue schaut mich überrascht an.

„Sie kann hartnäckiger sein als Alice." Sagt Emmett.

„Geht das denn?" Frage ich, obwohl die Antwort, möchte ich lieber nicht wissen.

„Sicher." Sagt Emmett.

„So jetzt bin ich dran." Sagt Rosalie und nimmt Emily. „Sam du entscheidest danach wer den besseren Job gemacht hat."

Rosalie lässt Emily erst gar nicht widersprechen und zieht sie mit sich.

„Bella." Sagt Alice. Bella flüchtet. Sie stellt sich zu Jacob. Ob der viel helfen kann?

„Jacob hilf mir." Fleht Bella.

„Großer." Sagt Alice. „Obwohl..." Edward fängt plötzlich an zu Lachen.

„Großer, mitkommen." Sagt sie plötzlich.

„Wohin?" Frage ich.

„Man kann auch männlichen Wesen ein Make-Over geben." Sagt sie und greift nach meinen Arm.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein.

„Komm." Alice zieht kräftig an meinen Am und ich laufe unfreiwillig mit.

„Das ist gemein. Ich will auch einen Hund haben." Ruft Rosalie.

„Alice darf ich dir helfen?" Fragt Rosalie.

„Nein." Antworte ich.

„Klar doch." Antwortet Alice, Rosalie rennt die Treppen wieder hoch.

Kurz darauf höre ich noch weitere Schritte, Bella und Emily schauen vorsichtig in das Zimmer, als sie von Alice herein gewunken werden, treten sie ein und lassen sich auf dem Bett nieder.

„Darf ich wieder gehen?" Frage ich.

„Nein." Sagt Alice und führt mich zu einem Stuhl, nur widerspenstig setzte ich mich.

Was mach ich nur hier. Ich bin mir sicher dass Jacob und Seth, dass beide, eventuell auch nur Seth, aber es werden alle im Rudel erfahren. Was mach ich nur hier. Ich lasse mich von zwei Modepüppchen rumkommandieren, ich bin der Alpha Wolf, sie sollten machen was ich sage… In meinen Gedanken kann ich Edward lachen hören.

„Okay, was machen wir zu erst?" Alice betrachtet mich von oben bis unten.

„Haare?" Schlägt Rosalie vor. Was ist falsch mit meinen Haaren, sie sind etwas struppig, aber sie sind gewaschen. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal beim Frisör?"

„Nie." Antwortet Emily. „Er hat sich die Haare selbst abgeschnitten, ich habe versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist."

„Was leider nicht viel ist." Emily nickt auch noch zustimmend.

„Aber ich denke da können wir schon noch etwas machen." Sagt Alice zuversichtlich.

„Aber wir müssen definitiv auch etwas mit seinen Fingernägel unternehmen." Sagt Rosalie. Ich balle meine Hände zur Faust und stecke sie in die Hosentasche.

„Großer." Sagt Alice warnend. Ich nehme meine Hände wieder aus der Hose.

„Wo fangen wir an?" Fragt sich Rosalie selbst, denn Alice ist schon in das Badezimmer verschwunden und kommt mit einen feuchten warmen Handtuch wieder.

„Das lege ich dir jetzt auf das Gesicht, die Wärme sorgt dafür dass sich die Poren öffnen."

_Und warum sollen sie sich öffnen?_

„In der Zwischenzeit kümmern wir uns um deine Finger." Sagt Rosalie. Sie stellt zwei Schalen mit Wasser, okay mit Wasser und irgendeiner Substanz auf den Schminktisch vor mir und legt meine Fingerspitzen hinein. „Das weicht die Nagelhaut etwas auf." Erklärt sie.

_MAAAMMMIIIII_, ich will wieder heim.

„Und dann?" Will ich wissen.

„Jetzt warten wir erstmal." Sagt Alice.

„Wir könnten die Zeit nutzen und einige Zeitschriften für eine Frisur für ihn durchzusuchen."

„Nein…" Sage ich. Doch einer von den beiden wühlt schon. Ich kann nichts sehen. Ich höre nur wie sie sich auf das Bett setzen und blättern.

„Emily wie würde dir die Frisur gefallen?"

„Blonde Spitzen? Weiß nicht so recht." Antwortet sie.

Blond… blond… blond wie Rosalie…

„Dann vielleicht schon das?" Sagt Alice.

„Kann mir jemand die Augenbinde abnehmen?" Frage ich.

„Noch nicht." Antwortet Alice.

„Ich finde das passend." Sagt Bella. Jetzt mischt sich die auch noch ein. Jemand erhebt sich von Bett.

„Hände heben." Sagt Alice. Ich hebe meine Hände aus den Schälchen, dann dreht sie den Stuhl. Und hält irgendwas neben mein Gesicht und wühlt danach durch meine Haare.

„Ich bin dafür." Sagt Rosalie.

„Dann machen wir die."

„Darf ich auch noch was dazu sagen?" Frage ich.

„Nein." Sagt Emily. Emily fällt mir in den Rücken. Was für eine Gehirnwäsche habe sie mit ihr gemacht.

Alice dreht wieder den Stuhl und führt meine Finger wieder in das Wasser.

„Was mach ich nur hier?" Frage ich dieses Mal laut, was die vier nur zu belustigen scheint.

„Wir lieben dich auch." Sagt Alice.

„Wenn du das Liebe nennst, dann weiß ich nicht was Tierquälerei bei dir ist." Antworte ich.

„Wir quälen keine Tiere, auch keine Wölfe…" Sagt Rosalie.

Endlich nehmen sie mir dieses Handtuch vom Gesicht, soll ich mich jetzt anders fühlen? Auf jedem Fall sehe ich nicht anders als zuvor. Dann hängt Alice den Spiegel zu, während Rosalie irgendeine braune Masse rührt, die mich irgendwie…

„Das ist eine Maske, sie soll das Hautbild verfeinern."

„Sieht eher aus wie Ka…" Will ich sagen, doch bevor ich den Satz vollenden kann aber ich schon den ersten Pinsel voll in meinen Gesicht. Rosalie pinselt mir das ganze Gesicht damit ein und lässt nur die Augenpartie offen.

„Fehlen da jetzt nicht noch Gurkenscheiben auf den Augen?" Fragt Emily.

„Haben wir Gurken?" Fragt Rosalie Alice.

„Nein." Antworte ich.

„Kümmern wir uns lieber um seine Haare." Sagt Alice.

„Machst du die Haare, ich mache die Finger."

„Solche Tierquäler… Kann mir denn keiner Helfen?" Doch alle Lachen nur. Wie gemein, obwohl, wie oft müssen Jasper und Emmett diese Tortour über sich ergehen lassen.

„Ich frage mich wie es eure Männer mit euch aushalten." Sage ich.

„Das gemeine an Vampirdasein ist, dass man nichts an sich ändern kann. Masken, Cremes… das bringt alles nichts. Deswegen macht das ja soviel Spaß mit dir."

„Warum nur ich."

„Vielleicht hättest du dein Pack besser erziehen sollen, aber Jacob war schneller zur Tür hinaus als ich bis drei zählen kann." Sagt Rosalie.

„Der Verräter, der."

Da ich nicht sehen kann was Alice mit meinen Haaren anstellt außer der klappern der Schere, beobachte ich Rosalie. Alle meine Fingernägel sind jetzt gleich lang und sauber. War da wirklich soviel Dreck darunter? Das Wasser sieht auf jedem Fall schmutzig aus.

„Nein." Ich stecke meine Finger wieder in die Hose als Rosalie mit verschiedenen Nagelfeilen und Stiften anrückt.

„Hände her." Sagt Rosalie.

„Nein."

„Sam." Bittet Emily und meine Hände wandern aus meinen Taschen wieder heraus. Rosalie feilt meine Nägel, massiert die Finger trägt verschiedene Lotions auf. Ich werde mich nie wieder über Emily aufregen wenn sie sich eine Creme kauft, die müssen hier ungefähr 500 haben, okay vielleicht nicht ganz so viele, aber zu viele für meinen Geschmack.

Alice legt endlich die Schere beiseite und nimmt ein Haargel und verteilt es über meinen Kopf und fängt an da zu zupfen und dort. Ich muss jetzt aussehen wie ein Igel.

„Ich denke wir können die Gesichtsmaske jetzt abnehmen."

„Endlich."

„Du bist noch lange nicht fertig." Sagt Alice. Habe ich das Endlich laut gesagt?

Und wieder rücken sie mit Cremes und Lotions und was weiß ich an, ich habe das Gefühl ich sitze seit Stunden hier in diesen Stuhl.

Doch endlich dreht Alice den Stuhl und ich blicke zu Emily. Ihre Augen leuchten.

„Wow." Sagt sie.

„Die Sachen." Sagt Rosalie und Alice reicht mir eine Tasche. Es sind die Sachen die sie gestern für mich gekauft hat.

„Dort ist das Bad." Sagt sie. Ich erhebe mich und gehe in das Badezimmer. Wenn ich dachte Edwards Bad war groß dann ist dies ein Palast. Ich schaue mich im Spiegel an, ich fühle mich nicht anders aber… das Gesicht was ich sehe sie frischer aus, keine Augenringe, keine zerwühlten Haare, auch kein Igel… es passt, irgendwie.

Ich überlege kurz, ob ich mich weigern sollte mich umziehen, aber die vier Mädchen haben sich soviel Mühe gegeben und irgendwie… irgendwie machte es doch auch Spaß im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Ich ziehe die Sachen an und trete ins Zimmer. Emily liegt mir sofort in den Armen.

„Ist es nicht ein schönes Paar." Sagt Alice.

„Perfektes Paar." Sagt Rosalie.

„So und jetzt zeigen wir Jacob was er verpasst hat." Sagt Alice und zieht mich nach unten, die anderen folgen.

„Wow." Sagt Jacob. „Ich hätte mich vielleicht doch melden sollen."

„Dann komm." Bietet Rosalie sofort an.

„Danke, aber nein." Sagt er.

„Schade."

„Darf ich mich wieder umziehen?" Frage ich. So sehr mir auch mein neues Outfit gefällt, so will ich mich nicht vor den anderen zeigen.

„Warum?" Will Alice wissen, ihre Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Schmollmund.

„Weil ich jetzt ins Reservat muss." Sage ich.

„Schade." Dieser Blick. Ich kann ihm nicht widerstehen. Ich stelle mich vor ihr und lege meine Hände auf ihre Schultern, sie sind bedecken einen großen Teil ihres Oberarmes zeitgleich.

„Giftzwerg, ich habe doch schon versprochen, dass wir mit euch tanzen gehen." Sage ich. Ich kann das Lachen der anderen hören. Ja Alice hat es geschafft. Aber das Strahlen in ihren Augen, ist so schön, das gleiche Strahlen sehe ich auch in Emilys Augen.

„Okay." Sagt sie schließlich.

Ich laufe wieder nach oben und ziehe mich um. Ich überlege ob ich meine Haare wieder normal kämmen sollte, doch ich lasse sie. Die anderen werden sich so oder so lustig über mich machen.

„Seth ist in guten Händen, Jacob ist auch noch da. Und sobald sich sein Zustand ändert, werde ich mich sofort melden." Höre ich Carlisle zu Sue sagen.

Wie laufen zu Sues Auto, Emily steigt hinten ein. Sie hat sich ebenfalls wieder umgezogen, aber auch sie hat ihre Haare und ihr Make-up gelassen.

„Wieso sind sie so nett, was haben sie vor?" Will Sue wissen.

„Aus dem was Bella erzählt sind sie immer so." Sage ich.

„Für sie ist es Abwechslung aus ihren immer gleichen Trott. Sie haben keine Hintergedanken, sie sind nicht die Monster für die wir sie immer gehalten haben."

„Aber sie sind Monster, sie töten."

„Tiere." Fügt Emily an. „Sie töten Tiere."

„Ich denke es ist falsch alle Vampire über einen Kamm zu scheren. Sie haben bewiesen, dass sie widerstehen können."

„Ich vertraue ihnen nicht." Sagt Sue wieder.

„Ich vertraue ihnen genug um zu wissen, dass Seth im Moment sicher bei ihnen ist." Sage ich.

„Ich habe gehört du willst für diese Bleichgesichter arbeiten?" Fragt Sue Emily.

„Esme hat mir einen Traumjob angeboten, super Bezahlung." Sagt Emily.

„Und du lässt sie dort arbeiten?" Fragt Sue mich.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht. Aber Emily hat recht, wir brauchen das Geld und sie zahlt sehr gut."

„Emily würde sicher etwas anders finden, vor allem wenn sie sich so schminken würde wie jetzt auch." Sagt Sue und ich spüre einen Stich in meine Brust. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Emily keinen anderen Job findet.

„Ich will mich nicht verstecken." Sagt Emily.

„Glaubst du Esme würde dich mit den Narben mitnehmen zu Kunden."

Emily ist still, sie überlegt. „Ich werde es ausprobieren." Sagt sie schließlich.

Ich sage nichts, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Esme dies nicht stören würde. Die anderen hat es auch nicht gestört. Rosalie hat sie gestern verteidigt. Sie wollten ihr damit helfen.

Wir erreichen den Parkplatz, Sue lässt und an der Einfahrt raus und wir steigen aus. Mir weht ein eigenartiger Geruch entgegen. Ich laufe zum Wagen und hebe die Plane auch.

„EDWARD." Rufe ich über den ganzen Parkplatz, ich weiß dass sie in der Nähe sind.

Sie geben sich zu sehen, und alle Grinsen.

„Ist der süß." Sagt Emily.

Ich beachte den Käfig kaum. _Das gibt Rache_.

Alle schauen auf die Ladefläche. Ein riesiger Käfig, komplett eingerichtet und darin ein weißes Häschen. Auf dem Käfig liegt eine Karte mit der Aufschrift _Süße Träume_. Ich atme tief durch und versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Emily und Bella sind dabei auf die Ladefläche zu steigen und das Tier herauszuholen. Sie streicheln es.

„Es braucht einen Namen." Sagt Emily.

„Eddie." Sage ich.

„Der Hase ist eine Dame." Sagt Emily.

„Rosalie." Sagt Edward vor. Ich kann ein Knurren nicht unterdrücken.

„Sam hör auf. Das Häschen hat Angst." Sagt Emily. „Aber ich verstehe nicht warum."

„Frag Sam auf der Heimfahrt nach einen gewissen Traum." Sagt Edward zu Emily und ich bin sicher, dass Emily mich danach fragen wird. Ich schaue Edward warnend an, das gibt Rache.

„Wir sollten fahren." Sage ich schließlich. „Die Sitzung fängt bald an."

„Hier ist der Karton." Sagt Edward und reicht Emily für den Hasen einen kleinen gelben Karton mit Luftlöchern. „Es ist nicht sicher für das Tier beim fahren auf der Ladefläche zu sein."

Ich schaue Edward verwundert an, ich hätte nicht erwartet dass er soviel Mitgefühl für ein Tier zeigen kann. Emily steckt das Tier vorsichtig in den Karton und nimmt es mit vor in die Fahrerkabine während ich helfe die Plane wieder über die Ladefläche zu spannen.

„Viel Spaß mit Rosalie." Sagt Edward zu mir. Ich steige ein und Emily schaut mich fragend an.

„Erst hat Embry von Rosalie geträumt und danach habe ich von einem wild gewordenen Hasen geträumt der irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Rosalie hatte." Erzähle ich Emily.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können sie hätten Embry übermorgen zum Geburtstag ein Bild von Rosalie in Häschenunterwäsche geben können." Sagt Emily.

„Okay das wäre definitiv schlimmer gewesen, da wir wären nicht mehr froh geworden." Gebe ich Emily recht.

„Es ist bestimmt nur eine Phase Embry ist jung, ich will nicht wissen, wovon du in diesem Alter geträumt hast."

„Definitiv nicht von Rosalie." Sage ich.

„Von wem dann?" Stichelt Emily nach.

„Wahrscheinlich von dir, wenn ich dich damals schon gekannt habe."

Emily lacht nur.

„Okay es war Frau Ferguson." Gebe ich schließlich zu.

„Die Geographielehrerin?" Fragt Emily nach.

„Ja."

Sie lacht nur. Ich liebe diesen Klang.

Wir erreichen das Reservat, ich fahre zu unserem Haus und helfe dabei Emily den Käfig abzuladen. Sie hat das Häschen bereits wieder aus dem Karton geholt. Sie hält es dich an ihren Körper gepresst und streichelt es immer wieder. Es hat Angst, das sagen mir meine Instinkte.

„Emily… ich weiß… ich weiß nicht, ob wir den Hasen behalten sollten. Es hat Angst, es kann uns riechen." Ich sehe die Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich will nur nicht dass du dich zu sehr an das Tier gewöhnst, wir werden es ausprobieren, das verspreche ich dir. Aber ich finde es dem Tier gegenüber nicht gerecht, wenn es ständig in Angst leben muss."

„Ich verstehe." Sagt sie.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

„Wo sollen wir den Käfig hinstellen?"

„Ins Kinderzimmer? Ich denke nicht dass dem Hasen der Trouble in der Wohnküche gefallen wird. Im Schlafzimmer möchte ich das Tierchen dann doch nicht haben, bleibt nur der andere Raum übrig."

„Okay, kannst du auch noch einen Platz frei räumen." Alles was irgendwie im Moment nicht gebraucht wird, wandert irgendwie in dieses Zimmer.

„Ich denke wir sollten dort allgemein mal aufräumen."

„Aber nicht heute."

Sie nickt zustimmend. Sie räumt einige Kisten und Kartons beiseite und ich kann den Käfig abstellen. Ich hole die restlichen Sachen herein. Edward hat an alles gedacht, Futter, Eintreu, Heu, eine kleines Häuschen zum Verstecken, Wasserflache, Leckerlis und sogar eine kleine Transportbox. Die Leckerlis bringen mich jedoch auf eine Idee. Ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert, ich habe es bei Hundetrainern gesehen.

„Emily, ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert, aber kannst du dem Tier bitte keine Leckerlis füttern, das würde ich machen, vielleicht begreift das Tier irgendwann das von diesen Geruch keine Gefahr ausgeht, sondern dass es da immer etwas besonderes zum Fressen gibt."

Sie schaut erst etwas enttäuscht, doch dann strahlen ihre Augen. Sie nickt. Ein Blick hat gereicht, dass Emily sich in das Tier verliebt hat, sie hatte Haustiere bei ihren Eltern und ich weiß, dass sie das vermisst. Ich sollte eventuell Edward irgendwann dafür danken, irgendwann… mir kommt eine Idee.

„Was?" Fragt Emily, sie sieht mein Grinsen im Gesicht, ich erzähle ihr meine Idee.

„Könnte interessant werden." Sagt sie schließlich.

„Willst du morgen eigentlich zu diesem anderen Vorstellungsgespräch in Forks." Frage ich sie.

„Ich bin am überlegen. Ich meine Esme bezahlt mir mehr als ich jemals erwartet hätte, sie meinte, dass wenn mir die Arbeit gefallen würde, dass sie mir mehr Stunden geben könnte."

„Würde dir denn der andere Job gefallen?"

„Nicht wirklich, ich meine, ich würde Bedienen, ich kann jetzt schon die Blicke der anderen spüren."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht doch lieber absagen, wenn dir der Job bei Esme nicht gefällt, dann kannst du dich immer noch umschauen. Aber das was sie mir erzählt hat, das klingt sehr interessant."

„Was hat sie dir denn erzählt?"

„Was sie alles in ihren Job macht, ich meine ich dachte dekorieren ist immer nur da das hinstellen und dort jenes. Aber es ist auch handwerkliches einiges gefragt, malen, eventuell tapezieren, nähen, basteln. Und dann ist da immer noch die Sache mit den restaurieren alter Möbel. Ich weiß, dass sich einige im Reservat schon umgehört haben, ob es da jemanden gibt, der ihnen bei ihren Andenken an die Verstorben helfen könnte. Aber zu den Cullens gehen sie nicht, und andere gute Leute gibt es nicht. Wenn du das lernen könntest, könntest du auch hier helfen."

„Soweit habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Sagt sie zu mir.

„Du wirst bestimmt viele Dinge lernen können, aber die Arbeit muss dir gefallen, ich will nicht dass du deswegen unglücklich wirst."

„Ich weiß, ich werde es langsam angehen, aber dass was sie mir heute erzählt hat, klang spannend. Es war wie mit Puppenstube spielen. Ich sollte zwei Zimmer einrichten eines für Jacob und eines für Carlisle. Für Jacob das war einfach. Warme Farben, robuste und funktionale Möbel, ich kenne Jacob, ich weiß was er mag und was nicht. Für Carlisle war es schwieriger, ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich habe mich komplett vertan, ich hatte mich an dem Haus orientiert, hell, leicht, luftig. Aber das ist Esmes Stil und nicht der von Carlisle. Aber das ist auch etwas vor dem ich Bedenken habe, fremde Leute treffen, sich mit ihnen unterhalten, sie kennen zu lernen. Was ist wenn sie mich nach meinem Aussehen beurteilen. Vielleicht hat Sue ja doch recht."

„Ich denke Sue hat da nicht recht. Die Leute werden schauen, aber sie werden dich danach anhand deiner Arbeit beurteilen und nicht nach deinem Aussehen. Und ich denke wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, wird dir Esme bestimmt andere Aufgaben geben können. Aber ich muss jetzt los."

„Sorry, ich habe dich solange aufgehalten."

„Hast du nicht, kommst du in etwa 1 Stunde zum Versammlungshaus?"

„Ich werde da sein." Verspricht sie mir. Während ich dort hinlaufe, drehen sich meine Gedanken um Emily und um meine Rache ein Edward. Okay meine Gedanken drehen sich mehr um das letztere. Ich muss Quil finden.

Die Sitzung ist langweilig und jedes Mal wieder frage ich mich, warum ich hier bin. Die Ältesten halten an ihrer Meinung fest, die Cullens sind Monster. Während einige Jüngere es auch langsam verstehen, dass es Unterschiede gibt. Aber einen alten Baum kann man nur noch schwer verrücken. Ich sage kaum etwas, meine Meinung wird auf taube Ohren stoßen, weil es sich um eine geschlossene Ältestenratsitzung handelt.

Emily ist wie versprochen nach einer Stunde am Ratshaus. Alle schauen sie verwundert an, sie hat sich nicht abgeschminkt. Ich kann das Getuschel hören, wie schön wäre sie gewesen, wenn ich sie nicht verletzt hätte. Wieder spüre ich diese Stiche in der Brust. Auch Emily hört das Getuschel. Ich steige ins Auto.

„Sam, ich schäme mich nicht für diese Narben, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß ich kann sagen was ich will und du wirst mir nicht glauben. Das Schminken ist etwas was ich bestimmt nicht jeden Tag machen werde, es ist schön in der Fremde nicht alle Blicke auf einen zu haben, aber ich fühle mich ohne dieses Make-Up genauso wohl. Und höre nicht auf diese Idioten."

„Es ist nur schwierig, wenn Leute sagen, du könntest so schön aussehen. Ich verstehe sie nicht, du bist wunderschön."

Ich sehe wie Emily leicht rot wird.

„Zurück zu den Cullens."

„Genau, ich habe schließlich noch eine Wette zu gewinnen." Sagt sie.

„Ihr und gewinnen, das ich nicht lache. Schlagen werden wir euch."

„Werdet ihr nicht."

„Werden wir doch."

„Werdet ihr nicht."

„Glaubst du Bella würde wetten, wenn sie keine Aussicht auf Erfolg hätte?"

„Guter Punkt."

Sorry für die lange Phase ohne Updates. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall, bei dem Versuch meinen Hund an das Fahrrad zu gewöhnen ist er mir ins Rad gerannt. Ich bin dadurch gestürzt und habe mir die eine Hand verstaucht und den anderen Arm gebrochen. Ich werde weiter schreiben halt nur langsam, weil es tut, nach einer Weile am PC, doch noch recht weh.


	53. Chapter 53 Bellas POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Bellas POV**

Ich bin froh als wir wieder zurück am Haus sind, so sehr ich Edward auch liebe, aber auf seinen Rücken durch den Wald getragen zu werden, ist etwas, an das ich mich nur schwer gewöhnen kann.

„Edward das war genial. Sams Gesichtsausdruck das war einmalig." Lobt ihn Emmett.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass das Rache bedeutet." Sagt Jacob.

„Für mich nicht." Sagt Emmett. „Außerdem was will er sich schon ausdenken, das dies noch trumpfen könnte."

Jacob schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf. Ob sich da Emmett nicht etwas verrechnet hat, er kennt definitiv das Wolfsrudel nicht. Denke ich mir.

Im Haus sitzt Carlisle immer noch bei Seth, aber Seth liegt nicht mehr sondern spielt zusammen mit Carlisle. Die beiden lassen ihre Autos über die Carrera-Bahn fliegen, durch Loopings und über Steilkurven hinweg. Esme kann ich in der Küche hören, es klingt so als ob sie den Geschirrspüler be- oder entladen würde. Ich versuche ihr meine Hilfe anzubieten, doch ich werde der Küche wieder einmal verwiesen. Irgendwann werde ich das Kochen noch verlernen.

Ich setze mich auf den Sofaschemel und beobachte. Ich frage mich ob Carlisle Seth gewinnen lässt oder nicht. Er ist knapp hinter ihn, auf den Geraden überholt er ihn meist doch in den Kurven fällt er immer wieder zurück.

„Wann werden Sam und Emily wieder kommen?" Fragt Alice in die Runde.

„Ich würde so mit zwei Stunden schon rechnen." Antwortet Jacob. Der Ebenfalls aufpasst.

„Kannst du Billard?" Fragt Emmett ihn plötzlich. Jacob nickt.

„Lust auf eine Runde?"

„Ihr habt einen Billard-Tisch?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Ja, in den Raum neben der Garage. Woanders ist leider kein Platz dafür." Sagt Emmett. „Kommt ihr mit?" Fragt er danach in die Runde und schaut einen nach den anderen dabei an.

„Ich sollte meine Hausaufgaben machen." Sage ich.

„Lass sie doch machen." Antwortet Emmett. „Das geht schneller."

„So schön das auch ist, aber irgendwann kommen Prüfungen und dann muss ich es auch bringen." Antworte ich.

„Schade, hätte dich gerne mal spielen sehen." Sagt Emmett.

„Irgendwann, vielleicht mal."

„Nicht vielleicht. Bestimmt." Sagt Emmett. Sicher nicht, denke ich mir.

Während Jacob, Emmett, Alice und Rosalie nach unten gehen, bleibt Edward neben mir sitzen.

„Kannst ruhig mitgehen, du weißt ich lerne am liebsten alleine." Sage ich. Edward gibt mir einen Kuss und folgt den anderen. Ich erhebe mich langsam, ich habe keine Lust, aber die Sachen erledigen sich nicht von alleine.

Das Zimmer wirkt leer ohne Edward. Ich nehme meine Sachen und lege sie auf den Schreibtisch. Ich schaue mich im Zimmer um, es ist irgendwie merkwürdig, am Anfang habe ich mich kaum getraut irgendetwas liegen zu lassen, es war alles immer so ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Meine Sachen passten irgendwie nicht hier rein. Ich nahm meine Sachen immer wieder mit heim. Als Edward dann anfing zu meinen, ich könnte meinen Kulturbeutel da lassen, räumte ich jeden morgen meine Sachen hinein und verstaute ihn im Schrank. Irgendwann vergaß ich einfach mein Shampoo in der Dusche als ich wiederkam stand es immer noch da, nicht da wo ich es abgestellt hatte, sondern in einem kleinen Eckregal, das jetzt in der Dusche hängt. Und so fing es an, meine Ausbreitung im Reich der Cullens. Die meisten Sachen im Bad gehören nun mir. Dann kamen ein paar Klamotten, dann mal ein Buch oder mal eine CD. Es ist ja schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass Edward die bessere Soundanlage hat und nun sind überall im Zimmer Spuren von mir.

Ich schlage mein Buch auf und lese mir die Textaufgabe durch und frage mich, wer eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen ist so einen Mist zu erfinden. Ich hätte meine Aufgaben doch von Edward machen lassen sollen. Mathe ist das Fach, mit dem ich im Moment die meisten Probleme habe. Alles andere ist mehr oder weniger auswendig lernen, doch Mathe, Mathe muss man verstehen. Ich reise aus einem Block eine Seite heraus und schreibe mir erstmal die wichtigsten Infos heraus. Doch wie ich es auch probiere, ich sehe keine Lösung.

Irgendwann höre ich ein leises Klopfen an der Türe.

„Herein." Sage ich leise, ich weiß egal ob nun Wolf oder Vampir, sie können mich hören.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„So verzweifelt?" Frage ich ihn und er lacht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für ihn sein muss, ständig mit Gefühlen und Emotionen bombardiert zu werden.

„Ist irgendeiner von den Ansätzen auch nur im Entferntesten richtig?" Frage ich ihn. Er liest zunächst die Aufgabe durch und schaut mich dann auf meine Notizen.

Ich höre Jasper zu, während er mir erklärt wie ich auf die Lösung komme und ich frage mich, warum ich nicht selber darauf gekommen bin, es ist eigentlich logisch, was er da erzählt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass bei der nächsten Frage ich wieder keine Ahnung haben werde.

„Verstanden?" Fragt er mich schließlich.

„Bis zur nächsten Aufgabe ja. Ich kann diesen Mist einfach nicht. Ich werfe meinen Stift mit Frust auf den Schreibtisch."

„Stifte durch die Gegend werfen hilft dir dabei auch nicht weiter."

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß, wenn so eine Aufgabe in den Prüfungen kommt, dass ich dann versagen werde."

„Du wirst nicht versagen." Versucht er mich zu beruhigen. „Mit so einer Einstellung darfst du erst gar nicht an die Sache herangehen und vielleicht kommen solche Fragen ja auch gar nicht dran. Und nach dem zweiten High School Besuch wirst du es auch in- und auswendig kennen. Okay Emmett musste dreimal die High School besuchen bevor er es komplett verstanden hatte."

„Und dass soll mich jetzt ermutigen? Ich will nur meine Eltern nicht enttäuschen." Sage ich. Nachdem ich verwandelt wurde, werden sie denken, ich sei tot und ich…

„Bella, glaubst du wirklich deine Eltern wären von dir enttäuscht? Du hast in allen anderen Fächern einen sehr guten Notendurchschnitt."

„Ich weiß nur… du hast ja recht."

„Ich habe die Prüfung letztes Jahr abgelegt und so schwer waren die Aufgaben nicht."

„Für dich."

„Es waren die gleichen Aufgaben, nur mit anderen Zahlen oder Buchstaben, du darfst dich davon nicht beirren lassen. Wir werden dir schon helfen."

„Danke."

„Noch eine Aufgabe." Jasper denkt sich aus dem Stehgreif eine weitere Aufgabe aus, er verändert nur Kleinigkeiten, doch ich weiß schon wieder, nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich schaue ihn nur hilflos an.

„Gleiches Prinzip, nur andere Zahlen."

„Und Buchstaben." Ergänze ich.

„Es ist doch egal ob da xyz, oder qrs steht."

„Jasper…" Ich höre den Rest vom Satz nicht mehr, weil ich so erschrecke.

„Edward." Sage ich. „Irgendwann bekomme ich einen Herzinfarkt." Ich hasse es, wenn sie sich so anschleichen.

„Ich war laut." Versucht er sich zu verteidigen.

„War's du nicht." Sage ich.

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es nur andere Buchstaben sind."

„Sie irritieren mich aber." Ich weiß ich bin unfair und das Trotzkopf spielen mir auch nicht hilft, diese blöden Aufgaben zu lösen, aber Edward reagiert darauf und nimmt mich in den Arm. Er hebt mich hoch und setzt mich auf seinen Schoß. Und nun probieren sie es zu zweit mir Mathe beizubringen und immer kurz bevor ich meinen Stift wieder zur Seite werfe ändert Jasper oder Edward die Erklärweise.

„Wir bekommen Besuch." Warnt mich Edward.

„Schluß." Ruft Emmett. „Das Wiesel kommt jetzt mit mir mit und muss alleine spielen."

„Wiesel?" Frage ich nach. Edward schaut ihn warnend an, irgendetwas hat es damit auf sich.

„Wiesel." Bestätigt er.

„Sollten Wiesel aber nicht flink, schnell und grazil sein?"

„Gutes Argument, also was …" Ich höre ein leises Knurren von Edward.

„Ich bin ja schon still, aber wir sollten jetzt spielen, weil danach, müssen wir die Bahn abbauen um euch in Wii spielen zu besiegen." Nach bevor ich irgendwas antworten kann. Nimmt mich Emmett über die Schulter und rennt mit mir die Treppen hinunter. Als er mich unten wieder auf die Füße stellen will, muss ich mich an ihm festhalten, mein Mittagessen ist auf den Weg mich zu besuchen. Und in meinen Kopf fühlt sich an ob ich mehrere Stunden mit einen Kettenkarussell gefahren wäre. Es ist eine Sache auf den Rücken getragen durch den Wald zu rennen, eine andere Kopfüber über Emmetts Schulter die Treppe hinunter getragen zu werden.

„Bella?" Höre ich mehrere besorgte Stimmen. Irgendjemand nimmt mich vorsichtig hoch und trägt mich zum Sofa, er riecht wie Carlisle. Oh Gott jetzt erkenn ich ihn auch schon an seinen Geruch.

„Alles in Ordnung." Fragt mich, ich denke es war Esme.

Ich versuche zu nicken, was aber weder mein Magen noch mein Kopf für sehr klug halten.

„Keine Sorge, ich denke unser Emmett hat es etwas übertrieben, in ein paar Minuten dürfte es ihr wieder besser gehen." Sagt Carlisle.

Nach einigen Minuten fängt sich die Welt wieder an zu klären und ich setzte mich wieder auf. In den Augen von Edward kann ich Besorgnis sehen und Emmett scheint sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Mach das nie wieder, zumindest nicht nachdem ich gegessen habe." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Du isst aber immer." Stellt er fest.

„Ich bin ja auch ein Mensch."

„Sorry." Sagt er schließlich.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass du es nicht absichtlich getan hast." Antworte ich ihm schließlich. Jasper reicht mir ein Glas mit Wasser, das ich vorsichtig trinke.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Emmett dies überlebt hätte, wenn er es absichtlich getan hätte." Sagt Jacob, und schaut dabei auf Edward.

Da ich keine Lust habe weiterhin so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wende ich mich an Emmett. „Sagtest du nicht etwas von spielen." Seine Augen leuchten auf und er nickt eifrig.

„Keine Hilfe. Wenn die Autos fliegen, dann musst du es selber einsetzen." Sagt er nochmals.

„Okay." Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und nehme die Steuerung von meinen kleinen Flitzer in die Hand. Ich fahre in meinem Tempo, nur vor den Loopings und den Steilkurven werde ich etwas schneller, so dass ich da ohne Probleme durchkomme. Während Emmett mehrmals über die Bahn klettern muss, um sein Auto einzusetzen. Der Abstand zwischen ihm und mir wird zwar immer größer aber bisher habe ich mir nicht die Blöße gegeben und musste über die Bahn klettern. Er gewinnt mit großem Vorsprung, aber irgendwie scheint er sich nicht wirklich über den Sieg freuen zu können. Ich denke, er hat sich in seinen Gedanken schon ausgemalt, wie ich inmitten der Bahn sitze. Als auch ich schließlich im Ziel bin werde ich von allen Seiten beglückwünscht, was ihn nur noch mehr zu stören scheint.

„Okay bauen wir ab." Sagt er schließlich.

„Gewonnen aber trotzdem verloren." Sagt Jacob und lacht. Emmett holt aus seiner Jeanshose 20 Dollar heraus und gibt sie Jacob. „Wir haben gewettet, ich meinte du schaffst den Parcours ohne herauszufliegen, er hatte dagegen gewettet." Erklärt er mir. Es ist irgendwie immer wieder interessant welche Wette sich die Leute um mich herum ausdenken.

Während Emmett und Jasper die Bahn in Vampirgeschwindigkeit abbauen, setze ich mich wieder auf das Sofa zu Seth, der anfängt wieder etwas besser auszuschauen.

„Gewonnen?" Frage ich ihn.

„Gegen Carlisle? Beides mal verloren und mal gewonnen. Das ist eine Wahnsinnsanlage. Und du willst uns und die Bleichgesichter wirklich besiegen?" Fragt er nach.

Ich nicke nur.

„Du bist dir da aber sehr sicher." Stellt Jacob fest.

„Ich denke, sonst hätte ich auch nicht gewettet." Sage ich.

„Du denkst?" Fragt mich Emmett.

„Ja, hin und wieder mache ich das auch einmal." Sage ich zurück.

„Aber bestimmt nicht als du auf diese Idee gekommen bist."

„Doch." Sage ich. Alle schauen mich nur fragend an. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, als ich das ausgesprochen habe."

„Was auch immer." Sagt Jacob schließlich.

„Und wie war das mit dem Wetteinsatz? Der Gewinner darf bestimmen was die beiden Verlierteams machen sollen?" Fragt Emmett.

Im nächsten Augenblick stürzt sich Edward auf Emmett.

„Kinder, nicht im Haus." Ruft Esme. Die beiden springen wie auf Kommando auf und rennen zur Tür hinaus.

„Geht das hier immer so zu?" Fragt Jacob irritiert.

„Was? Das sie sich streiten oder auf Mama hören?" Fragt Alice.

„Beides?" Fragt Jacob.

„Streiten ja, vor allem Edward und Emmett haben sich ständig wegen Bella in der Wolle. Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Emmett dies mutwillig tut. Und ja, sie hören, ich denke sie wollen Esme nicht erleben wenn sie wütend wird." Erklärt Alice.

Jacob schaut etwas ungläubig zu Esme.

„Doch ich kann auch wütend werden, vor allem wenn die Kids überhaupt nicht hören wollen." Sagt sie. Irgendwie schwer vorstellbar, Esme ist immer so lieb und fürsorglich. Man kann sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass sie wütend werden kann.

„Und wir verpassen den ganzen Spaß da draußen." Stellt Jacob fest.

„Es hält dich niemand hier." Sagt Seth.

„Bist du nicht besorgt um Edward?" Will Jacob von mir wissen.

„Und was soll ich bei den beiden ausrichten?" Frage ich ihn und zucke etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Mich würde interessieren was Emmett sich gedacht, dass Edward so ausrastet."

„Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich denke da gibt es nicht viel zum überlegen, was er gedacht haben könnte." Stellt Seth fest.

„Bist du dafür noch nicht etwas zu jung?" Fragt Rosalie nach.

„Hast du schon mal eine Nacht mit einen Wolfsrudel verbracht… ich korrigiere mich, hast du schon mal fünf Minuten mit Embry verbracht und danach brauchst du keinen Sexualkundeunterricht mehr zu besuchen." Sagt Seth und alle müssen irgendwie lachen.

„Wenn ich mich da an meine Jugend zurück erinnere, wie brav und lieb wir da waren." Sagt Carlisle schließlich.

„Und die Babys wurden von Klapperstörchen gebracht." Sagt Emmett als er zusammen mit Edward wieder zur Tür hereinkommt.

„Kannst du dich daran überhaupt noch erinnern?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich kann mich hauptsächlich nur an die Sachen nachdem ich verwandelt wurde erinnern." Gesteht Carlisle.

„Könnt ihr jetzt das Wohnzimmer noch komplett aufräumen?" Fragt Esme schließlich.

„Ja Mama." Sagt Emmett und geht wieder ans Werk. Alles wird so verrückt, dass wir alle beim Wii spielen etwas sehen können, allerdings nicht im Weg stehen.

„Könnten wir vielleicht mal eine Runde zur Übung spielen." Fragt Jacob.

„Nein." Sage ich, während zeitgleich Emmett Ja sagt. Emily und meine einzige Chance zu gewinnen besteht darin dass Jacob und Sam das Spiel noch nie gespielt haben. Wenn er jetzt auch noch übt, ist uns der letzte Platz und das Gelächter sicher.

„Vielleicht nicht Tennis aber wie wäre es mit einer Runde Bowling?" Schlägt Jasper vor.

Damit kann ich leben. Ich nicke. Und Jasper schaltet die Wii und den Fernseher ein. Als Jasper mich fragt, ob ich spielen will, verneine ich. Carlisle und Esme setzen sich zusammen mit Rosalie auf das Sofa, während Seth immer noch auf dem anderen Sofa liegt. Edward hat es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, und setze mich auf seine Beine. Schnell vergesse ich das Spiel und konzentriere mich auf Edwards Finger die sich kreisend über meine Arme bewegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich erkennen wie Jasper mich leicht grinsend anschaut, doch ich beachte ihn nicht, sondern lege meinen Kopf an Edwards Schulter.

Als ich das nächste Mal hoch schaue spielen Emily, Sam, Jacob und Emmett…

„Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Frage ich erschrocken und setze mich auf.

Alle lachen.

„Morgen Murmeltier." Begrüßt mich Emmett.

„Wie lange…"

„Du hast nur eine knappe Stunde oder so geschlafen." Sagt Edward und gibt mir einen Kuss. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich in eine Decke eingehüllt bin… aber wie konnten.

„Jasper." Denke ich mir laut. Er schaut unschuldig zu mir.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Edwards Fähigkeiten beeindruckend sind, aber Jaspers, du hast es nicht gemerkt wie sie dich in die Decke eingewickelt haben." Sagt Seth.

„Sei froh, dass er sie an dir noch nicht ausprobiert hat." Sage oder warne ich ihn vielmehr, während ich mich aus der Decke auswickle.

„Soll ich jetzt da Angst davor haben?" Fragt er nach und schaut dabei Jasper herausfordernd an.

„Wenn du wieder gesund bist." Antwortet ihn dieser.

Nachdem ich das Bad benutzt habe und mir etwas zu trinken besorgt habe, setzte ich mich wieder zu den anderen.

„Wollen wir jetzt spielen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Gib mir bitte noch fünf Minuten." Sage ich.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn…" Fängt Emmett an zu zählen im Takt des Sekundenzeigers seiner Uhr. Nach der zweiten Minute bin ich kurz davor ihn etwas gegen den Kopf zu werfen.

„Du willst wohl, dass ich wieder einschlafe?" Frage ich nach der dritten Minute. „Das ist ja wie Schäfchen zählen." Doch er lässt sich nicht davon abhalten.

Nach der vierten Minute lege ich mich zu Seth auf das Sofa und tu so als ob ich schlafe.

„Soll ich noch ein Wiegenlied singen?" Fragt mich Jasper.

„Fünf Minuten sind um." Sagt Emmett freudig. „Wer spielt gegen wen."

„Ich würde aber sagen Einzeln spielen, weil vier Personen vor dem Fernseher könnte etwa eng und gefährlich werden."

„Knobeln wir es aus, wer zuerst spielt." Sagt Jacob schließlich. „Habt ihr Streichhölzer oder so etwas in der Art."

Emmett kommt mit sechs Streichhölzern wieder. Jacob bricht von zweien die Zündköpfchen ab.

„Die kurzen Spielen gegeneinander." Sagt er schließlich.

Jeder von uns zieht eines, und wie sollte es anders sein, ich darf als erstes Spielen, gegen Sam.

„Bella, zeigt es ihnen." Werde ich angefeuert von Alice.

„Verräter." Rufen Emmett und Jacob gleichzeitig.

„Du weißt wie es ausgeht!" Stellt Jasper fest.

„Falls du es noch nicht weißt, ich bin blind, wenn die Hündchen da sind." Erwidert Alice und lehnt sich gegen Jasper.

„Du fängst an." Sagt Sam. Mein Mii steht im Vordergrund, ich werfe den Ball hoch und schlage zu. Sam trifft zwar doch sein Ball landet im Aus, 15-0, auch die nächsten Bälle landen irgendwann im Aus, so dass ich diesen Punkt mache. Zumindest werde ich den Satz nicht mit null Punkten verlieren. Doch nun hat Sam Aufschlag, wie bin ich nur auf diese blöde Idee gekommen, die Wölfe und Vampire schlagen zu können, wir werden verlieren, oh Gott wir werden und lächerlich machen. Emmett wird mir für immer vorhalten, dass… doch plötzlich ändert sich meine Stimmung, der Panikanflug ist verschwunden, Jasper. Ich schaue zu ihm, doch sein Gesicht verrät nichts. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Spiel. Sam wird besser mit jedem Aufschlag, doch ich schaffe es einen Breakpoint zu machen. Ich weiß nicht wie aber irgendwie gewinne ich diesen Satz. Ein Satz geschafft, aber ich muss mindestens noch einen Gewinnen, wir spielen maximal drei Sätze und wer zuerst zwei gewonnen hat, ist der Gewinner des Spieles. Und wie sollte es auch anderes kommen, ich verliere den zweiten Satz im Tie-Break, also kommt es jetzt zum Entscheidungssatz. Aber irgendwie wird Sam immer aufgeregter… Aber wieso sollte Jasper mir helfen? Frage ich mich. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf das Spiel. Doch Sam wird immer hektischer, er bewegt seinen Arm in Wolfsgeschwindigkeit und die Steuerung reagiert nicht darauf, seine Bälle landen im aus. Ich gewinne den Satz und somit auch das Spiel.

„Super gemacht Bella." Gratuliert mir Emily.

„Zumindest einen Punkt haben wir." Sage ich. „Wer spielt als nächstes?"

„Emmett gegen Jacob." Sagt Jasper.

Beide springen auf und nehmen ihre Controller. Ich setzte mich zu Edward.

„Gut gemacht." Lobt er mich.

„Solltest du nicht dein Team anfeuern?" Frage ich nach.

„Von meinem Team hat aber niemand gespielt und bevor ich die Hunde anfeuere, feure ich liebe dich an." Erklärt er mir, okay, das macht irgendwie Sinn.

„Jacob zeigt es ihm." Feuere ich nun Jake an.

„Verräter." Ruft Emmett und verliert prompt den Punkt, worauf ich mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen kann.

„Das ist Manu… ich meine Manupi… verflucht Manipulation." Sagt Emmett. „Du manipulierst mich."

„Ich manipuliere dich?" Frage ich zurück. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich soviel Macht über dich habe. Go Jacob Go." Rufe ich.

„Das zahl ich dir heim."

„Als ob ich vor dir Angst habe." Kontere ich.

Emmett dreht sich vom Fernseher weg und schaut zu mir, er stemmt dabei seine Arme in die Hüften.

„Ich bin ein großer böser Vampir, du solltest Angst vor mir haben." Sagt er, doch das führt nur dazu, dass ich noch mehr lachen muss.

„Sorry Emmett, aber dafür ist es definitiv zu spät."

„Du fi..." Ich höre Edward leise Knurren. Emmett dreht sich wieder zum Fernseher.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?" Frage ich nach. „Oder hat dir das Knurren Angst gemacht."

„Ich hab gewiss keine Angst vor diesen kleinen Würstchen, du fieses gemeines kleines Wiesel…"

Ich spüre kaum wie mich Edward hoch nimmt und in den Sessel abgesetzt hat. Ich sehe nur wie er sich auf Emmett stürzt.

„Stopp." Rufe ich. Beide verharren angespannt aus. „Wir wollen spielen, ihr könnt euch ja danach wieder die Köpfe einklopfen."

„Er hat dich fieses gemeines kleines Wiesel genannt." Sagt Edward.

„Wiesel sind flink und grazil und süß… Ich sehe es als Kompliment." Sage ich. „Und außerdem hätte ich nichts anderes von Emmett erwartet. Und jetzt lass Jacob gegen ihn gewinnen." Nur widerwillig setzt sich Edward wieder zu mir.

„Als fieses gemeines kleines Wiesel bezeichnet zu werden siehst du als Kompliment an?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Wenn es von Emmett kommt dann schon." Sage ich. „Und nun zeigt es ihn."

„Werde ich." Sagt Jacob und beide Widmen sich wieder dem Spiel.

Ich merke dass Edward noch immer angespannt ist, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich ihn ablenken sollte. Wenn mich jemand anders so bezeichnet hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich wütend gewesen, aber bei Emmett… es ist eben Emmett bei ihm erwartet man irgendwie so etwas. Ich überlege mir gerade welcher Nickname zu Emmett passen würde… wenn ich ein fieses Wiesel bin dann ist er… Aber mir fällt nichts ein.

„Was überlegst du so angestrengt?" Will Jasper wissen.

„Ich frage mich wenn ich ein fieses Wiesel bin, was dann Emmett ist, aber mir fällt nichts ein."

„Ein Bonobo." Sagt Jacob.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Will ich wissen.

„Man sagt sie lieben Sex und lösen soziale Spannungen häufig durch Sex." Sagt Jacob und schaut dabei zwischen Rosalie und Emmett hin und her.

„Warum denken alle, dass ich Sexsüchtig bin?" Fragt Emmett.

Nach und nach fangen wir alle an zu Lachen. „Außerdem verhält er sich auch gern mal wie ein Schimpanse." Sagt Rosalie.

Und wie auf Kommando stellt sich Emmett hin und trommelt mir seinen Fäusten auf die Brust.

„Wolltet ihr nicht spielen?" Fragt Rosalie und verdreht dabei die Augen.

„Ja." Sagen beide und widmen sich wieder dem Spiel.

Allerdings habe ich jetzt ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild im Kopf, wie Emmett durch den Dschungel von Kongo rennt und Schimpanse spielt.

„Ich frage mich gerade wie Bonobos schmecken." Sagt Emmett.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, diese Tiere sind vom Aussterben bedroht und du willst sie verspeisen?" Frage ich.

„War ja nur eine Überlegung." Verteidigt er sich. „Außerdem steht der Puma auch unter Artenschutz und da sagst du nichts wenn Edward die verspeist."

„Sie gelten aber laut IUCN als nicht gefährdet." Fügt Edward an. „Und nun spielt endlich."

Beide drehen sich wieder zum Fernseher. Ich kann schnell merken wie beide ihre Bewegungen stark kontrollieren müssen, so dass der Sensor noch reagiert. Nachdem Jacob den ersten Satz gewonnen hat, gewinnt Emmett den zweiten und im dritten befinden sie sich im Tie-Break. Sie schaffen es immer wieder auszugleichen.

„Da kann man ja dabei einschlafen." Sagt Seth.

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du nun?" Fragt Jacob.

„Auf der Gewinnerseite." Verkündigt Seth.

Nach einem weiteren Ballwechsel gewinnt schließlich Emmett den Satz und damit das Spiel.

„Sieger, Sieger, Gewonnen, Gewonnen." Ruft Emmett immer wieder. „Wie steht es jetzt?"

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Sagt Jasper.

„1 Punkt für die Menschen, 1 Punkt für die Vampire und null für die Hunde." Sagt Emmett. „Emily, Jasper, ihr seit die nächsten. Zeig es ihr, wir werden die Champion sein."

„Emmett kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten?" Fragt Rosalie genervt.

„Bin ja schon ruhig." Sagt Emmett kleinlaut und lässt sich neben seiner Partnerin nieder. „Bin ich wirklich wie ein Bonobo?" Fragt er sie. Sie verdreht nur die Augen.

„Emily zeigt es ihm." Feuert Alice sie an.

Jasper dreht sich zu Alice und schaut sie verwundert an. „Was hast du gesehen?" Will er wissen.

„Nichts." Sagt Alice und schaut ihn dabei unschuldig. „Wir Frauen müssen zusammenhalten."

„Und wieso glaub ich dir nicht." Und dann schaut er fragend zu Edward.

„Sie sing Amazing Grace auf Japanisch." Sagt er nur.

Im nu fängt Emmett an Amazing Grace zu singen und als Rosalie ihn den Mund zu hält übernimmt Seth das Singen. Okay eines muss man Emmett lassen, er kann besser singen als Seth.

„Meine Schuhe fangen gleich das Wandern an." Sagt Jacob und schaut den jungen Wolf dabei an.

„Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust, das…"

„Emmett halt die Klappe." Faucht ihn Rosalie an.

Wie ihn Zeitlupe schließt Emmett seinen Mund.

„Können wir jetzt spielen?" Fragt Jasper in die Runde und alle beruhigen sich wieder etwas.

„Und keine Tricks, Jasper." Sagt Emily zu ihm.

„Ich?" Fragt Jasper und schaut sie dabei an.

„Jasper!" Ruft Emily und Sam springt in nu auf. Die Situation ist plötzlich angespannt.

„Alles in Ordnung Sam." Versichert Emily. Doch Sams Augen sind immer noch auf Jasper gerichtet. „Sam wirklich es ist nichts passiert."

„Ich habe Emily nur geneckt, wollte sie nur zum Lachen bringen." Erklärt Jasper. Sam entspannt sich langsam.

„Das war das merkwürdigste, was ich je erlebt habe." Sagt Emily. „Aber wir sollten anfangen zu spielen."

„Sicher?" Fragt Sam sie noch einmal.

„Sicher, es ist nichts passiert." Emily gibt Sam einen Kuss und alle Anspannung weicht sichtbar aus ihn.

Jasper startet das Spiel. Emily hat Aufschlag, sie ist nervös.

„Okay Jasper kann Leute einschlafen lassen und zum Lachen bringen, was kannst du noch?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Dich zum Schweigen bringen." Sagt Emmett.

„Das glaub ich nicht." Erwidert Jake.

„Das kann ich auch nicht, weil Sprache keine Emotion ist." Erklärt er und schlägt dabei ins aus.

„Du solltest dich auf das Spiel konzentrieren." Sagt Emmett zu ihm.

„Das mache ich doch." Verteidigt sich Jasper während seine Spielfigur den Ball nicht erreicht.

„Und welche Emotionen kannst du beeinflussen?" Will Seth wissen. Clevere Taktik, durch die Fragen wollen sie Jasper vom Spiel ablenken.

„Alle." Erwidert Emmett.

„Wirklich alle? Das glaube ich nicht." Sagt Seth.

„So was ist doch gar nicht…" Im nächsten Moment liegt Jacob schlafend auf Seth. Ich schaue zu Sam, der unsicher von einem zum anderen schaut. Ich sehe wie Carlisle lachend den Kopf schüttelt.

„Hey Elefant, geht runter von mir, die wiegst ja ne Tonne." Sagt Seth und versucht Jacob von sich herunter zuschieben.

Jacob wacht langsam wieder auf.

„Hättest du ihn nicht noch eine Weile schlafen lassen können?" Fragt Alice.

„Ich soll mich doch auf das Spiel konzentrieren." Sagt Jasper und katapultiert den nächsten Ball ins aus und damit hat Emily einen Breakpoint erzielt.

„Ich dachte immer so was kannst du im Schlaf." Neckt ihn nun Seth.

„Wir schlafen nicht." Antwortet Jasper.

„Wie machst du das?" Fragt Seth.

„Wie machst ich was?" Will Jasper wissen.

„Wie beeinflusst du die Leute?"

„Ich kann den Ausstoß von gewissen Hormonen kontrollieren, wie Adrenalin oder Serotonin."

„Aber wie? Wie geht das. Ich meine dass Edward Gedanken lesen kann ist eine Sache, aber wie kannst du meinen Hormonhaushalt beeinflussen. Wie schaffst du es meinen Körper zu sagen, dass es jetzt mehr von dem oder dem Produzieren soll." Will Seth wissen.

„Ich kann es einfach, wieso ich in der Lage bin, weiß ich nicht." Jasper dreht sich zu Seth um und verliert dadurch den ersten Satz.

„Ich muss gestehen, es ist irgendwie beängstigend." Sagt Emily.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

„Woher weißt…"

„Woher ich weiß, dass du Angst hast? So wie ich deine Gefühle beeinflussen kann, so kann ich deine Gefühle auch wahrnehmen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigen würde, ich kann auch gehen, Edward…"

„Nein so was das nicht gemeint." Unterbricht ihn Emily. „Ich weiß, dass du deine Gabe nicht einsetzen wirst um mich oder uns hier zu beeinflussen, es ist nur, diese Fähigkeit ist sehr mächtig und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass es noch andere Vampire mit dieser Fähigkeit gibt…"

„Jasper ist der einzige der diese Fähigkeit hat." Sagt Carlisle. „Solche besonderen Fähigkeiten, wie Edward, Alice oder auch Jasper sie besitzen, treten nicht sehr häufig und bisher ist noch keine Fähigkeit zweimal aufgetreten."

„Also ist Jasper der einzige der Emotionen beeinflussen kann." Stellt Seth fest.

Carlisle nickt mit dem Kopf. Ich kann regelrecht merken wie Sam die ganzen Informationen in sich einsaugt.

„Wie häufig kommen solche besonderen Fähigkeiten bei Vampiren vor?" Fragt Sam.

„Es kommt auf die Menschen darauf an, die zum Vampir werden. Unsere Vermutung ist, dass die Transformation zum Vampir vorhandene Gaben verstärkt. Wir wissen von Jasper, dass er bereits als Mensch gut mit Leuten umgehen und sie gut einschätzen konnte. Das hat sich nach der Verwandlung verstärkt. Alice war als Mensch in psychologischer Behandlung weil sie Dinge sehen konnte." Erklärt Carlisle geduldig.

„Können wir weitermachen?" Fragt Emmett eher ungeduldig.

Emily nickt.

„So und jetzt zeigt es ihr Jasper."

Die beiden spielen wieder. Es ist bisher das ausgeglichenste Spiel. Doch irgendwie verliert Jasper dann doch auch den zweiten Satz im Tie-Break.

„2 Punkte für die Menschen, 1 für die Vampire und null für die Wölfe." Sage ich.

„Du hast doch mit Absicht verloren." Beschuldigt Emmett ihn sofort.

„Hab ich nicht." Verteidigt Jasper sich sofort.

„Nicht streiten." Unterbricht Esme in ihrer ruhigen Art. „Wer spielt als nächstes?"

„Sam gegen Emmett." Schlage ich vor.

Grob nimmt Emmett Jasper den Controller aus der Hand, während Emily Sam ihren überreicht.

„Zeigst ihm Sam." Sagt Alice.

„Verräter." Sagt Emmett nur.

Die beiden schenken sich nichts, teilweise sind die Bewegungen allerdings zu schnell und die Bälle werden nicht erreicht. Nachdem Emmett den ersten Satz verloren hat und im zweiten nun auch hinten liegt, werden seine Bewegungen immer hektischer und als es dann einen lauten Knacks gibt wundert es mich nicht wirklich. Emmett schaut den Zerbrochenen Controller nur ungläubig an, während Sam den Satz und damit das Spiel gewinnt.

Dieses Mal ist es Edward der 20 Dollar aus seiner Hosentasche zieht und sie Jacob reicht.

„Um was habt ihr dieses Mal gewettet?" Will ich wissen.

„Wer den ersten Controller zerkleinert." Sagt Edward mir.

„Und auf wem hast du gesetzt?"

„Sam." Sagt er.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob wir immer noch vorn liegen würden." Sagt Emily. Ich nicke zustimmend.

„Bella gegen Jasper."

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dieses Spiel verlieren werde, vor allem nachdem ich den ersten Satz verloren habe. Doch irgendwie schaffe ich es den zweiten Satz zu gewinnen.

„Jasper kannst du es wenigstens etwas weniger auffällig machen mit dem Verlieren?" Fragt Emmett genervt.

„Glaubst du ich verliere absichtlich?" Fragt Jasper.

„Ich kenn dich…" Erwidert Emmett und steht auf.

„Vielleicht könntest du mal an etwas anderes Denken außer an die spannungsabbauenden Aktivitäten der Bonobos…" Sagt Jasper.

Alle lachen los und Emmett lässt sich wortlos neben Rosalie nieder.

„Schatz, daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht." Sagt er zu Rosalie. Rose schaut ihn noch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Was wieder zu Gelächter führt.

„Ihr seit gemein, gemeine kleine …"

„Was?" Will Alice wissen.

„Fiese Wiesel?" Biete ich ihn an, bevor ich mich wieder zum Fernseher wende.

Wir fangen wieder an zu spielen.

„Wollt ihr mich jetzt alle ärgern?" Fragt Jasper auf einmal in die Runde und schleudert den Ball ins aus. Die meisten verziehen entweder unschuldig oder grinsend das Gesicht.

„Matchball." Sage ich.

„Jasper sei froh, dass du nur spürst was sie denken und nicht hörst was sie denken." Sagt Edward. Seth und Emily schauen auf einmal ertappt zu Edward. Sie haben vergessen dass Edward ihre was ich annehme sexuellen Gedanken hören kann.

Ich konzentriere mich ein letztes Mal auf das Spiel und gewinne.

„Jacob gegen Emily." Sagt Jasper und reicht seinen Controller weiter.

Emily hat kaum eine Chance gegen Jacob, der beide Sätze in Rekordzeit gewinnt.

„Sorry Bella." Entschuldigt sie sich anschließend bei mir.

„Keine Sorge, noch haben wir nicht verloren." Sage ich.

„Kann ich mir etwas zu trinken nehmen?" Fragt Emily anschließend Esme.

Esme ist überrascht über diese Frage, Jacob und Seth hatten ohne zuvor ohne zu Fragen zugegriffen und sich über die kleinen Häppchen hergemacht.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortet Esme. „Nimm was du möchtest, da brauchst du nicht erst zu fragen."

„Danke."

Sam gegen Jasper ist das nächste Spiel.

„Keine Tricks." Sagt Sam zu Jasper.

„Versprochen." Antwortet Jasper.

Es macht Spaß den beiden zuzusehen. Sie sind beide mit vollem Eifer dabei. Doch im dritten Satz schafft es Jasper Sam einen Punkt abzunehmen, was schließlich für ihn den Sieg bedeutet.

„Bin ich schon wieder dran?" Frage ich, als mir Jasper den Controller reicht.

„Wir können auch eine Pause machen." Sagt Jacob. „Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass du geschwächt in das Spiel gehst."

„Also so anstrengend ist nun das Spiel auf wieder nicht." Verteidige ich mich.

Ich verliere den ersten Satz ziemlich schnell.

„Pause?" Fragt er mich nach dem ersten Satz.

„Nein." Erwidere ich und schlage auf. Im nächsten Moment spüre ich nur einen starken Schmerz in meinen Bauch und gehe in die knie. Edward ist sofort zur Seite.

„Sorry Bella, das wollte ich nicht."

„Alles in Ordnung." Sage ich und atme einmal tief durch. Jacob hat mir beim ausholen mit dem Controllen in meinen Bauch geschlagen. „Allerdings hilft diese Hülle nicht wirklich viel bei einem Schlag."

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Edward erneut.

„Ja." Doch Edward glaubt mir nicht, denn sein Blick geht zu Carlisle. „Edward mir geht es gut." Ich stehe auf. „Lass uns weiterspielen." Sage ich zu Jacob.

„Sicher?"

„Ja." Antworte ich erneut.

Doch ich habe in diesem Spiel Jacob nicht mehr allzu viel entgegen zusetzen und verliere. Langsam verliere ich meine Zuversicht, dass wir dieses Spiel gewinnen können, doch meine negative Stimmung wird sofort wieder durch Zuversicht ersetzt.

„So Emily jetzt bist du dran." Sagt Emmett und nimmt sich die Wii-Fernbedienung.

„Abwarten." Sagt Emily.

Die beiden fangen an zu spielen.

Emmett holt sehr weit aus und Emily muss ihn mehrmals ausweichen, wodurch sie Punkte verliert.

„Emmett vorsichtiger." Ruft Carlisle dazwischen. Emmett hört kurz auf zu spielen und schaut fragend zu Carlisle. „Du holst zu weit aus und hast bereits mehrmals Emily nur knapp verfehlt."

„Sorry." Sagt Emmett. „Hab ich dich getroffen?" Fragt Emmett ernsthaft nach.

Emily schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

Emmett stellt sich etwas hinter Emily. Und die beiden fangen wieder an zu spielen.

„Lass' dem lieben Sam das besser nicht hören." Sagt Edward zu Emmett.

„Was hören?" Will dieser sofort wissen und schaut Emmett herausfordernd an.

„Nichts, er will nur ablenken." Verteidigt sich Emmett. Mich wundert, dass sie Sam mit dieser Antwort zu frieden gibt und sich wieder dem Spiel widmet. Doch am Ende hat Emily keine Chance und verliert.

„Weiß eigentlich noch jemand wie es steht?" Frage ich dazwischen.

„Alle Teams haben drei Punkte." Sagt Esme.

„Das werden wir jetzt ändern, stimmt's Jasper." Sagt Jacob.

Jasper nickt. „Verlieren wirst du."

„Werde ich nicht."

„Wirst du doch."

„Werde ich nicht."

„Wenn ihr fertig seid mit dem Diskutieren, dann fangt an." Unterbricht Sam die Diskussion der beiden.

Und am Ende sollte Jasper recht behalten, er schafft es Jacob zu besiegen, allerdings nicht ohne den Verlust einer weiteren Wii-Fernbedienung.

„Bella gegen Emmett, oder Emily gegen Sam." Sagt Jacob.

Sam und Emily erheben sich beide. Doch zu meiner Verwunderung reicht Sam seine Fernbedienung an Seth weiter. Der sie dankend annimmt.

„Mach uns ja keine Schande." Sagt Jacob, während er einen weiteren Happen zu sich nimmt.

„Ich denke, das hast du gerade schon gemacht." Verteidigt sich der junge Wolf, dem es von Minute zu Minute besser geht.

Doch schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Seth keine Chance hat und Emily gewinnt in zwei Sätzen.

„Sorry." Entschuldigt er sich, bevor er von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen wird.

„War vielleicht doch etwas verfrüht dich spielen zu lassen." Sagt Carlisle. Während sich Seth wieder auf dem Sofa ausbreitet.

„Vier zu Vier. Der Gewinner wird zwischen uns ausgemacht." Sagt Emmett grinsend.

Oh Gott auf was hab ich mich nur eingelassen frage ich mich selbst.

Ich nehme die Wii-Fernbedienung von Emily entgegen.

Doch plötzlich verschwinden alle Selbstzweifel und Nervosität.

„Jasper hör auf damit." Sagt Emmett.

„Sorry, dass ich nervös bin, aber schließlich entscheidest du das Spiel." Sagt Jasper.

„Du musst aber deine Nervosität nicht auf mich übertragen."

Ich weiß nicht ob ich Jasper für seine Hilfe dankbar sein soll oder nicht. Ich bin mir sicher ohne sein Eingreifen wären wir nie soweit gekommen.

„Vorsichtig Emmett." Warnt Edward schon vor dem Spielbeginn.

„Ja Mama." Antwortet Emmett genervt.

„Ist mir irgendetwas entgangen? Ich wusste nicht, dass sich Edward eine Geschlechtsumwandlung unterzogen hat." Sagt Jacob.

„Dann halt Papa." Korrigiert sich Emmett.

„Spielst du nun endlich?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Ja Mama."

Nun kann sich keiner mehr das Lachen halten, auch Emmett nicht mehr. Ich nutze die Gunst und schlage auf, Emmett ist überrascht und sein Schlag landet im aus.

„Das war fies, du Wiesel." Sagt Emmett.

Ich zucke nur unschuldig mit den Schultern, während ich erneut aufschlage.

„Jasper hör endlich auf damit." Ruft Emmett erneut und befördert den Ball wieder ins aus.

„Ich mache nichts." Sagt er, steht auf und verlässt das Haus.

Doch trotzdem fühle ich mich ruhiger als ich sein sollte. Irgendwann sollte ich Jasper mal darauf ansprechen welchen Radius seine Fähigkeiten haben.

„Alice kannst du bitte deinem Ehemann mitteilen, dass er mich in Ruhe spielen lassen soll." Sagt Emmett plötzlich zu Alice.

„Ich kann ihn nicht einmal mehr hören, seine Fähigkeiten reichen nicht so wie meine. Du solltest dich lieber selber beruhigen." Erwidert Edward.

„Das kann nicht sein." Sagt Emmett.

„Sag nur du bist nervös?" Frage ich nach.

„Ich doch nicht." Verteidigt sich Emmett, während er mir den Ball zurückspielt.

„Er versucht nur die Niederlage für dieses Spiel jemand anderes in die Schuhe zu schieben." Sagt Rosalie.

„Stimmt… Mist. Lenkt mich nicht ständig ab."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du es gerade zugegeben hast, dass du die Niederlage jemanden anderen in die Schuhe schieben willst." Sagt Seth.

„Habe ich nicht, ich meinte Stimmt doch gar nicht." Sagt er.

„Das hast du aber nicht gesagt, du hast nur Stimmt gesagt."

„Ich konnte nicht aussprechen."

„Das kann man danach immer sagen." Mische ich mich in das Gespräch ein.

„Nerv mich nicht." Geht er mich an.

Emmett versucht sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, doch er schaut sich immer wieder um.

„Jasper ist nicht in der Nähe, konzentriere dich lieber auf das Spiel, sonst verlierst du mehr als nur den ersten Satz." Sagt Edward.

„Verräter und ich dachte du liebst mich." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich Bella."

„Und warum hilfst du ihm?" Will ich wissen.

„Weil er sich etwas einbildet was nicht wahr ist." Sagt er. „Und außerdem will ich nicht verlieren."

„Oh, die großen Vampire dürfen nicht verlieren." Sagt Jacob.

„Dürfen schon, nur wollen nicht." Sagt Edward.

„Komm Emmett, du hast Aufschlag." Sage ich, ich muss die Gunst der Stunde ausnutzen wenn ich mir meine Chance auf den Sieg wahren möchte.

Als ich meinen Matchpoint verwandelt habe, wirft Emmett seine Wii-Fernbedienung auf den Boden, springt über Sam und Emily hinweg über das Sofa und rennt zur Türe hinaus.

„Ist Jasper noch in der Nähe?" Will ich wissen.

Doch Edward schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Jasper hat ihn vor dem Spiel geärgert und dadurch hat er sich während des gesamten Spieles eingebildet dass Jasper ihn beeinflusst." Erklärt Edward. „Und wie es aussieht darf ich dir bzw. euch zum Sieg gratulieren."

Edward schließt mich in die Arme und küsst mich. „Glückwunsch."

„Und habt ihr schon überlegt was wir machen sollen? Sklave spielen?" Fragt Seth.

„Das muss ich erstmal mit Emily bereden." Sage ich. Nur wo? Ich nehme Emily an die Hand und führe sie hinauf in Edwards Zimmer.

Ich nehme einen Zettel, weil jedes ausgesprochene Wort würde gehört werden und bitte Emily darum irgendeinen Melodie im Kopf zu summen um Edward abzulenken. Dann schreibe ich ihr meine Idee auf den Zettel.

Ich zucke zusammen, als Alice ins Zimmer stürmt.

„Darf ich die Kleidung dafür aussuchen, bitte." Fleht sie uns an.

Ich schaue Emily fragend an, als sie nickt, gebe auch ich meine Zustimmung. Dann umarmt uns Alice.


	54. Chapter 54 Jaspers POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Jasper POV**

Ich kann spüren wie Bella immer frustrierter in Edwards Zimmer wird. Sie wirkte zunächst nachdenklich, doch dann wechselte ihre Stimmung.

_Ich geh Bella mit Mathe helfen_. Sage ich zu Edward, der leicht nickt, er spielt mit den anderen Billard. Nicht gerade eine meiner Lieblingssportarten.

Ich klopfe an Edwards Zimmertüre an, das Klopfen dröhnt in meinen Ohren, aber es gerade laut genug, dass es Bella hören kann.

„Herein." Sagt sie leise.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Biete ich ihr sofort an.

„So verzweifelt?" Fragt sie mich sofort und ich kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. So schwer es für mich auch ist, in ihrer Nähe zu sein und dem Geruch ihres verlockenden Blutes zu widerstehen, so kann ich sie doch nicht so verzweifelt und frustriert erleben.

„Ist irgendeiner von den Ansätzen auch nur im Entferntesten richtig?" Fragt sie mich schließlich. Ich lese mir die Aufgabe durch, ich kenne die Lösung auswendig, sie wird irgendwie immer wieder gestellt.

Ich fange an ihr zu erklären, ich versuche dabei so allgemein wie möglich vorzugehen, so dass sie hoffentlich das Prinzip hinter der Aufgabe versteht.

„Verstanden?" Frage ich schließlich.

„Bis zur nächsten Aufgabe ja. Ich kann diesen Mist einfach nicht." Sie wirft ihren Stift voller Wut auf den Tisch.

„Stifte durch die Gegend werfen hilft dir dabei auch nicht weiter." Ich beruhige sie etwas. Es ist doch nur Mathe.

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß, wenn so eine Aufgabe in den Prüfungen kommt, dass ich dann versagen werde."

„Du wirst nicht versagen. Mit so einer Einstellung darfst du erst gar nicht an die Sache herangehen und vielleicht kommen solche Fragen ja auch gar nicht dran. Und nach dem zweiten High School Besuch wirst du es auch in- und auswendig kennen. Okay Emmett musste dreimal die High School besuchen bevor er es komplett verstanden hatte." Ich hoffe der letzte Kommentar erheitert sie etwas.

„Und dass soll mich jetzt ermutigen? Ich will nur meine Eltern nicht enttäuschen."

Unsere Bella, sie denkt immer erst an andere. „Bella, glaubst du wirklich deine Eltern wären von dir enttäuscht? Du hast in allen anderen Fächern einen sehr guten Notendurchschnitt."

„Ich weiß nur… du hast ja recht."

„Ich habe die Prüfung letztes Jahr abgelegt und so schwer waren die Aufgaben nicht."

„Für dich."

„Es waren die gleichen Aufgaben, nur mit anderen Zahlen oder Buchstaben, du darfst dich davon nicht beirren lassen. Wir werden dir schon helfen."

„Danke."

„Noch eine Aufgabe." Ich schreibe die gleiche Aufgabe noch einmal auf, erhöhe jede Zahl um zwei und tausche xy mit qr aus. „Gleiches Prinzip, nur andere Zahlen."

„Und Buchstaben." Sagt sie.

„Es ist doch egal ob da xyz, oder qrs steht." Sage ich zu ihr. Ich höre wie Edward die Treppen hochkommt

„Jasper vielleicht solltest du Bella nicht so drängen." Sagt er zu mir.

_Ich dränge sie nicht. Ich versuche ihr zu helfen. Es ist die gleiche Aufgabe wie sie bereits gelöst hat mit minimalen Änderungen._ Sage ich zu ihm.

„Edward. Irgendwann bekomme ich einen Herzinfarkt." Sagt sie zu ihm.

„Ich war laut." Verteidigt er sich.

„War's du nicht." Sagt sie.

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass es nur andere Buchstaben sind."

„Sie irritieren mich aber." Sie wirft aber mal den Stift auf ihren Block.

_Trotzkopf. _

Edward nickt.

_Wir sollten ihr helfen. _

Wieder nickt Edward.

Wir erklären ihr die Aufgaben und sobald ich merke, dass sie wieder an einen gewissen Frustpunkt angekommen ist, wechseln wir die Vorgehensweise. Langsam arbeiten wir uns voran. Aber es stellt sich schnell heraus, dass Mathe wirklich nicht ihr stärkstes Fach ist.

„Wir bekommen Besuch." Warnt Edward.

„Schluß." Ruft Emmett. „Das Wiesel kommt jetzt mit mir mit und muss alleine spielen."

„Wiesel?" Fragt sie sofort nach. Ich spüre die Wut die in Edward aufsteigt.

„Wiesel." Bestätigt er.

„Sollten Wiesel aber nicht flink, schnell und grazil sein?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Gutes Argument, also was …" Ich höre ein Knurren von Edward.

„Ich bin ja schon still, aber wir sollten jetzt spielen, danach müssen wir die Bahn abbauen um euch, in Wii spielen, zu besiegen." Noch bevor Edward oder ich reagieren kann nimmt Emmett Bella wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter und rennt mit ihr in Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Treppen hinunter.

Wir rennen hinter her. Als Emmett Bella hinstellt, sackt diese fast in sich zusammen. Carlisle ist sofort bei ihrer Seite und trägt sie auf eines der Sofas.

„Alles in Ordnung." Fragt Esme besorgt.

Sie versucht zu nicken, doch das verursacht nur eine weitere Welle Übelkeit.

„Keine Sorge, ich denke unser Emmett hat es etwas übertrieben, in ein paar Minuten dürfte es ihr wieder besser gehen." Sagt Carlisle.

_Edward beruhige dich, Emmett hat es nicht böse gemeint._ Versuche ich Edward zu beruhigen.

„Edward es tut mir leid, ich wollte Bella gewiss nicht weh tun." Erklärt Emmett.

„Es ist nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, Edward." Höre ich Carlisle sagen. „In ein paar Minuten wird es ihr wieder besser gehen."

_Edward, schau zu Bella._

„Mach das nie wieder, zumindest nicht nachdem ich gegessen habe." Sagt sie zu Emmett.

„Du isst aber immer." Stellt er fest.

„Ich bin ja auch ein Mensch."

„Sorry." Sagt er schließlich.

Ich fülle ein Glas mit Wasser.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass du es nicht absichtlich getan hast." Sagt sie zu Emmett und nimmt mir das Wasserglas ab.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Emmett dies überlebt hätte, wenn er es absichtlich getan hätte." Sagt Jacob, und schaut dabei auf Edward.

„Sagtest du nicht etwas von spielen." Sagt Bella zu Emmett und im Nu ist Emmett wieder voller Vorfreude.

„Keine Hilfe. Wenn die Autos fliegen, dann musst du es selber einsetzen." Sagt er nochmals.

„Okay." Beide setzen sich auf den Boden. Ich umarme Alice von hinten und vergrabe meine Nase ihren Haaren, es lenkt von Bellas Duft ab.

Ich spüre schnell Emmetts Enttäuschung. In seinen Gedanken, sah er schon Bella in mitten seiner Carrera Bahn sitzen. Doch Bella fährt bedacht nur in den Steilkurven und in den Loopings fährt sie schneller. Sie kommt zwar mit riesigem Rückstand ins Ziel, aber dennoch ist sie die Gewinnerin dieses Duells und wir beglückwünschen sie alle.

„Okay bauen wir ab." Sagt Emmett leicht frustriert.

„Gewonnen aber trotzdem verloren." Sagt Jacob und lacht. Emmett holt aus seiner Jeanshose 20 Dollar heraus und gibt sie Jacob. „Wir haben gewettet, ich meinte du schaffst den Parcours ohne herauszufliegen, er hatte dagegen gewettet." Erklärt er Bella.

Ich helfe Emmett beim abbauen.

„Gewonnen?" Fragt Bella Seth als dieser den Abbau der Bahn sehnsüchtig verfolgt.

„Gegen Carlisle? Beides mal verloren und mal gewonnen. Das ist eine Wahnsinnsanlage. Und du willst uns und die Bleichgesichter wirklich besiegen?" Fragt er nach.

Bella nickt.

„Du bist dir da aber sehr sicher." Stellt Jacob fest.

„Ich denke, sonst hätte ich auch nicht gewettet." Sagt sie.

„Du denkst?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Ja, hin und wieder mache ich das auch einmal."

„Aber bestimmt nicht als du auf diese Idee gekommen bist."

„Doch. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht als ich das ausgesprochen habe."

„Was auch immer." Sagt Jacob schließlich.

„Und wie war das mit dem Wetteinsatz? Der Gewinner darf bestimmen was die beiden Verlierteams machen sollen?" Fragt Emmett.

Im nächsten Augenblick stürzt sich Edward auf Emmett.

„Kinder, nicht im Haus." Ruft Esme. Die beiden springen wie auf Kommando auf und rennen zur Tür hinaus.

„Geht das hier immer so zu?"

„Was? Das sie sich streiten oder auf Mama hören?" Fragt Alice.

„Beides?" Fragt Jacob.

„Streiten ja, vor allem Edward und Emmett haben sich ständig wegen Bella in der Wolle. Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Emmett dies mutwillig tut. Und ja, sie hören, ich denke sie wollen Esme nicht erleben wenn sie wütend wird." Erklärt ihm meine Alice.

Jacob schaut etwas ungläubig zu Esme.

„Doch ich kann auch wütend werden, vor allem wenn die Kids überhaupt nicht hören wollen." Sagt sie und ich hoffe dass ich das so schnell nicht mehr erleben muss.

„Und wir verpassen den ganzen Spaß da draußen." Stellt Jacob fest.

„Es hält dich niemand hier." Sagt Seth.

„Bist du nicht besorgt um Edward?" Will Jacob von Bella wissen.

„Und was soll ich bei den beiden ausrichten?"

„Mich würde interessieren was Emmett sich gedacht, dass Edward so ausrastet."

„Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich denke da gibt es nicht viel zum überlegen, was er gedacht haben könnte." Stellt Seth fest.

„Bist du dafür noch nicht etwas zu jung?" Fragt Rosalie nach.

„Hast du schon mal eine Nacht mit einen Wolfsrudel verbracht… ich korrigiere mich, hast du schon mal fünf Minuten mit Embry verbracht und danach brauchst du keinen Sexualkundeunterricht mehr zu besuchen." Sagt Seth und alle müssen irgendwie lachen.

„Wenn ich mich da an meine Jugend zurück erinnere, wie brav und lieb wir da waren." Sagt Carlisle schließlich.

„Und die Babys wurden von Klapperstörchen gebracht." Sagt Emmett als er zusammen mit Edward wieder zur Tür hereinkommt.

„Kannst du dich daran überhaupt noch erinnern?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Nicht wirklich. Kann mich nur an die Sachen nachdem ich verwandelt wurde erinnern." Gesteht Carlisle.

„Könnt ihr jetzt das Wohnzimmer noch komplett aufräumen?" Fragt Esme schließlich.

„Ja Mama." Sagt Emmett und geht wieder ans Werk. Alles wird so verrückt, dass wir alle beim Wii spielen etwas sehen können, aber uns nicht im Weg stehen.

„Könnten wir vielleicht mal eine Runde zur Übung spielen." Fragt Jacob.

„Nein." Sagt Bella, während Emmett bejaht.

„Vielleicht nicht Tennis aber wie wäre es mit einer Runde Bowling?" Schlage ich als Kompromiss vor.

Als Bella nickt schalte ich den Fernseher und die Wii ein. Ich frage Bella, ob sie spielen will doch sie verneint. Ich kann spüren, wie sehr sie die Nähe von Edward genießt und wie schwer es ihm fällt ihren Duft zu widerstehen. Sie schaut mich an und ich kann ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.

_Wenn du so weiter machst, wird sie gleich einschlafen._ Warne ich Edward. Er schaut auf Bella hinab, während sie ihre Augen schließt.

„Kannst du mir die Decke reichen?" Fragt Edward mich.

„Soll ich sie schlafend halten während du sie einwickelst?" Frage ich.

Er nickt. Zusammen wickeln wir Bella in die Decke ein, um sie vor Edwards kalten Körper zu schützen.

„Dieses Murmeltier." Sagt Emmett lachend.

„Ich gehe etwas nach draußen." Sage ich und ich weiß, dass mich alle verstehen, ich brauche hin und wieder etwas abstand. Ich werde besser darin Bellas verlockenden Duft zu widerstehen, aber trotzdem nagt an mir diese Ungewissheit und die Angst den Punkt zu überschreiten, wo mein Widerstand bricht und ich angreife. Ich hoffe falls dies jemals geschehen wird, dass Emmett und Edward mich zurückhalten können.

Ich laufe ziellos durch den Wald, eine kleine Rehherde erregt schließlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich greife mir einen alten Bock, dessen Tage bereits gezählt sind. Unsere Blicke treffen sich kurz, er weiß was geschehen wird und wehrt sich nicht einmal. Ich sauge das Tier leer und vergrabe dann den Kadaver unter einer schickt Laub und Äste.

Ich laufe noch eine Weile wahllos in der Nähe des Hauses umher, bis ich ein Auto die Einfahrt entlang fahren höre. Ich laufe zurück, ich blicke zunächst an mir herunter doch, meine Kleidung birgt keinerlei Beweise für das eben geschehene.

Emmett und Jacob spielen immer noch. Beide sind besser geworden und ich weiß, dass Bella ihre Wette wahrscheinlich verlieren wird. Unser Problem ist nicht das Spiel, die Spiele funktionieren alle nach den gleichen System unser Problem ist die Geschwindigkeit. Wir müssen unsere Bewegungen anpassen und sowohl Emmett wie auch Jacob haben dieses Prinzip verstanden.

Ich kann Sam spüren und auch Emily. Sam ist genervt und weiß nicht so recht ob er sich mit Emily freuen sollte über das Häschen oder ob er uns wütend gegenüber treten sollte. Aber irgendwie schleicht sich bei Sam immer wieder ein Gefühl der Vorfreude mit ein.

Ich gehe zur Eingangstür und lasse die beiden herein, danach setzte ich mich wieder zu Alice, die sich dich an mich hinankuschelt.

„Danke, Jasper." Bedankt sich Emily bei mir, wir gehen zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo die beiden anderen immer noch mit Bowling spielen beschäftig sind.

„Habt ihr schon einmal damit gespielt?" Frage ich sie. Beide verneinen.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht erst noch eine Runde spielen." Sagt Emmett und bricht das aktuelle Spiel ab. Alice reicht Sam und Emily je einen Controller und erklärt ihnen das Spiel. Sie ist komplett aufgedreht. Sie weiß irgendetwas. Ich schaue Edward fragend an, doch an seinem Schulterzucken kann ich erkennen das er nicht weiß, was Alice gesehen hat.

Bella sitzt oder besser gesagt liegt immer noch auf Edward und befindet sich in Traumland. Es dauert bis noch eine Weile bis sie aufwacht. Sie start auf Sam und Emily dann schaut sie sich etwas unsicher um.

„Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Fragt sie und setzt sich auf.

Alle lachen. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen wie faszinierend es für uns zuzuschauen wie sie schläft. Ich versuche teilweise mir vorzustellen wie es ist zu schlafen und zu träumen. Doch meine Erinnerungen an mein menschliches Leben reichen dazu nicht mehr aus.

„Morgen Murmeltier." Begrüßt sie Emmett.

„Wie lange…"

„Du hast nur eine knappe Stunde oder so geschlafen." Antwortet Edward ihr und küsst sie. Junge Liebe, denke ich mir nur. Erst jetzt scheint sie zu bemerken dass sie in eine Decke eingewickelt ist, ihr Blick richtet sich auf mich.

„Jasper." Höre ich sie meinen Namen sagen, ich versuche unschuldig zu blicken, doch alle wissen, dass ich etwas nachgeholfen habe.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Edwards Fähigkeiten beeindruckend sind, aber Jaspers, du hast es nicht gemerkt wie sie dich in die Decke eingewickelt haben." Sagt Seth.

„Sei froh, dass er sie an dir noch nicht ausprobiert hat." Warnt Bella den jungen Wolf, an dessen Reaktion kann ich spüren, dass diese Warnung an ihn vorbei gegangen ist.

„Soll ich jetzt da Angst davor haben?" Fragt er nach und schaut mich herausfordernd an.

„Wenn du wieder gesund bist." Antworte ich ihn mit einen Augenzwinkern.

Bella steht auf und geht ins Bad, danach nimmt sie sich etwas zu trinken. Wie selbstständig unsere Bella doch geworden ist. Am Anfang fragte sie bei jedem Griff nach ob sie es darf, jetzt nimmt sie es. Sie fühlt sich definitiv trotz unserer Anwesenheit ihr wohl.

„Wollen wir jetzt spielen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Gib mir bitte noch fünf Minuten." Bittet Bella.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn…" Emmett fängt an zu zählen und schaut dabei auf seine Uhr, eigentlich bräuchte er es nicht, er könnte das Ticken des Zeigers auch hören. Bella verdreht die Augen.

„Du willst wohl, dass ich wieder einschlafe? Das ist ja wie Schäfchen zählen." Fragt Bella nach. Doch Emmett zählt unbeirrt weiter, nach einer weiteren Minute legt sich Bella neben Seth und schließt die Augen. Ich kann Edward Anspannung spüren.

„Soll ich noch ein Wiegenlied singen?" Frage ich. Und Summe ein Wiegenlied an. Doch bevor ich die erste Note singen kann, stößt mich Alice leicht in die Seite.

„Fünf Minuten sind um." Sagt Emmett freudig. „Wer spielt gegen wen?"

„Ich würde aber sagen Einzeln spielen, weil vier Personen vor dem Fernseher könnte etwa eng und gefährlich werden." Sagt Carlisle. Ich bin seiner Meinung, Sicherheit geht vor.

„Knobeln wir es aus, wer zuerst spielt." Sagt Jacob schließlich. „Habt ihr Streichhölzer oder so etwas in der Art."

Noch bevor Jacob den Satz beendet hat, rennt Emmett los und bringt Jacob die Zündhölzer. Jacob bricht von zweien die Zündköpfchen ab.

„Die kurzen Spielen gegeneinander." Sagt er schließlich.

Jeder von uns zieht eines. Bella und Sam haben die kurzen Zündhölzer gezogen und spielen somit als erstes gegeneinander.

„Bella, zeigt es ihnen." Feuert Alice ihre Freundin an.

„Verräter." Rufen Emmett und Jacob gleichzeitig.

„Du weißt wie es ausgeht!" Sage ich, ich bin mir sicher sie hat irgendetwas gesehen.

„Falls du es noch nicht weißt, ich bin blind, wenn die Hündchen da sind." Erwidert Alice und lehnt sich gegen mich.

„Du fängst an." Sagt Sam. Bella ist aufgeregt, sie wirft den Controller als ob sie einen Ball hochwerfe und schlägt zu. Sam, der das Spiel zuvor noch nie gespielt hat ist etwas überrascht, er trifft zwar den Ball, doch er zieht den Controller zu weit nach links, so dass er Ball ins aus landet. Ich spüre eine gewisse Panik aufkommen, Bella hat Angst sich übernommen zu haben.

_Helfen oder nicht?_ Frage ich Edward direkt. Er schaut mich direkt an und ich sehe ein kurzes nicken von ihm. Ich beruhige Bella. Bella hat meine Aktion bemerkt und schaut mich direkt an, doch ich starre auf den Fernseher und versuche mein Gesicht neutral zu halten. Sie widmet sich wieder dem Spiel. Sam hat das Spiel schnell begriffen und er wird mit jedem Schlag besser. Bella schafft es den ersten Satz zu gewinnen. Doch der zweite geht an Sam. Ich versuche seine Spielfreude hoch zupuschen, seine Bewegungen werden schneller, zu schnell für den Sensor und Bella gewinnt den Satz und somit auch das Spiel.

„Super gemacht Bella." Gratuliert Emily sofort.

„Zumindest einen Punkt haben wir. Wer spielt als nächstes?" Fragt sie in die Runde.

„Emmett gegen Jacob." Sage ich.

Beide springen wie auf Kommando hoch und nehmen ihre Controller. Bella setzt sich zu Edward. Ich kann ihren Stolz spüren als er sie lobt

„Solltest du nicht dein Team anfeuern?" Fragt sie nach.

„Von meinem Team hat aber niemand gespielt und bevor ich die Hunde anfeuere, feure ich liebe dich an." Erklärt er ihr und während die beiden anfangen zu spielen.

„Jacob zeigt es ihm." Feuert Bella Jake an.

„Verräter." Ruft Emmett aufgebracht, wir alle Lachen mehr oder weniger.

„Das ist Manu… ich meine Manupi… verflucht Manipulation. Du manipulierst mich." Sagt Emmett schließlich, während er sich wieder dem Spiel widmet.

„Ich manipuliere dich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich soviel Macht über dich habe." Sagt Bella. „Go Jacob Go." Feuert sie ihn an.

„Das zahl ich dir heim." Versichert ihr Emmett.

„Als ob ich vor dir Angst habe." Kontert Bella.

Emmett dreht sich vom Fernseher weg und schaut ihr, er stemmt dabei seine Arme in die Hüften. Er beachtet Jacob gar nicht mehr, während dieser mehrere Punkte für sich macht.

„Ich bin ein großer böser Vampir, du solltest Angst vor mir haben." Sagt er, doch das führt nur dazu, dass alle nur noch mehr lachen. Selbst die Wölfe lachen jetzt laut.

„Sorry Emmett, aber dafür ist es definitiv zu spät." Sagt Bella.

„Du fi..." Ich höre Edward leise Knurren. Emmett dreht sich wieder zum Fernseher.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?" Fragt Bella nach. „Oder hat dir das Knurren Angst gemacht."

„Ich hab gewiss keine Angst vor diesen kleinen Würstchen, du fieses gemeines kleines Wiesel…"

Ich kann kaum Edwards Bewegung folgen, er setzt Bella und stürzt sich auf Emmett. Doch bevor ich eingreifen muss, ruft Bella stoppt und beide halten in ihre Bewegungen inne.

„Wir wollen spielen, ihr könnt euch ja danach wieder die Köpfe einklopfen." Sagt Bella bestimmt.

„Er hat dich fieses gemeines kleines Wiesel genannt." Sagt Edward.

„Wiesel sind flink und grazil und süß… Ich sehe es als Kompliment." Sagt Bella. „Und außerdem, hätte ich nichts anderes von Emmett erwartet. Und jetzt lass Jacob gegen ihn gewinnen." Nur widerwillig setzt sich Edward wieder hin.

„Als fieses gemeines kleines Wiesel bezeichnet zu werden siehst du als Kompliment an?" Fragt Jacob nach und ich kann spüren, wie irritiert er darüber ist.

„Wenn es von Emmett kommt dann schon." Antwortet Bella. „Und nun zeigt es ihn." Sagt sie schließlich noch zu Jacob.

„Werde ich." Sagt Jacob und beide Widmen sich wieder dem Spiel. Und die Emotionen flachen wieder etwas ab und alle sehen wieder zum Fernseher.

Ich blicke zu Bella und ihr Gesicht ist angespannt.

„Was überlegst du so angestrengt?" Will ich wissen.

„Ich frage mich wenn ich ein fieses Wiesel bin, was dann Emmett ist, aber mir fällt nichts ein."

„Ein Bonobo." Sagt Jacob.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Fragt Bella nach, so eine Frage kann auch nur Bella stellen.

„Man sagt sie lieben Sex und lösen soziale Spannungen häufig durch Sex." Sagt Jacob und schaut dabei zwischen Rosalie und Emmett hin und her. Ich muss mein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Warum denken alle dass ich Sexsüchtig bin?" Fragt Emmett und ich kann spüren, dass er es wirklich nicht versteht

Nach und nach fangen wir alle an zu Lachen. „Außerdem verhält er sich auch gern mal wie ein Schimpanse." Sagt Rosalie.

Und wie auf Kommando stellt sich Emmett hin und trommelt mir seinen Fäusten auf die Brust.

„Wolltet ihr nicht spielen?" Fragt Rosalie und sie ist genervt von Emmetts Verhalten.

„Ja." Sagen beide und widmen sich wieder dem Spiel.

Doch ich kann immer noch die Freude der Anderen spüren.

„Ich frage mich gerade wie Bonobos schmecken." Sagt Emmett.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, diese Tiere sind vom Aussterben bedroht und du willst sie verspeisen?" Sagt Bella, sie ist wirklich bestürzt über diese Frage.

„War ja nur eine Überlegung." Verteidigt er sich. „Außerdem steht der Puma auch unter Artenschutz und da sagst du nichts wenn Edward die verspeist."

„Sie gelten aber laut IUCN als nicht gefährdet." Fügt Edward an. „Und nun spielt endlich."

Beide widmen sich wieder dem Fernsehen. Jacob gewinnt den ersten Satz und Emmett den Zweiten. Im dritten Satz geben sich die beiden nichts und gleichen immer wieder aus.

„Da kann man ja dabei einschlafen." Sagt Seth schließlich und gähnt dabei.

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du nun?" Fragt Jacob.

„Auf der Gewinnerseite." Verkündigt Seth.

Nach einem weiteren Ballwechsel gewinnt schließlich Emmett den Satz und damit das Spiel.

„Sieger, Sieger, Gewonnen, Gewonnen." Ruft Emmett immer wieder. „Wie steht es jetzt?"

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest." Sage ich, hin und wieder kann Emmett wirklich nervend sein.

„1 Punkt für die Menschen, 1 Punkt für die Vampire und null für die Hunde." Sagt Emmett. „Emily, Jasper, ihr seit die nächsten. Zeig es ihr, wir werden die Champion sein." Ich nehme den Controller von Emmett und erhebe mich.

„Emmett kannst du nicht mal die Klappe halten?" Fragt Rosalie genervt.

„Bin ja schon ruhig." Sagt Emmett kleinlaut und lässt sich Rosalie nieder. „Bin ich wirklich wie ein Bonobo?" Fragt er sie.

„Emily zeigt es ihm." Feuert Alice sie an.

Ich wende mich zu Alice und schaue sie an. „Was hast du gesehen?" Will ich wissen. Wenn ich schon verliere, will ich vornweg wissen auf was ich mich da einlasse.

„Nichts." Sagt Alice und schaut mich dabei fast unschuldig. „Wir Frauen müssen zusammenhalten."

„Und wieso glaub ich dir nicht." Sage ich zu ihr, und mein Blick wandert zu Edward.

„Sie sing Amazing Grace auf Japanisch." Sagt er nur.

Im nu fängt Emmett an Amazing Grace zu singen, Rosalie versucht ihm den Mund zu zuhalten, doch Emmett ist noch nicht verstummt, da übernimmt Seth das Singen.

„Meine Schuhe fangen gleich das Wandern an." Sagt Jacob und schaut den jungen Wolf dabei an.

„Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust, das…" Steigt Emmett wieder beim Singen ein.

„Emmett halt die Klappe." Faucht ihn Rosalie an.

Wie ihn Zeitlupe schließt Emmett seinen Mund.

„Können wir jetzt spielen?" Frage ich in die Runde und alle beruhigen sich wieder etwas, zu mindest oberflächlich.

„Und keine Tricks, Jasper." Sagt Emily zu mir.

„Ich?" Frage ich nach und versuche Emily zum lachen zu bringen.

„Jasper!" Ruft Emily erschrocken und sofort steht Sam neben ihr. Die Situation ist plötzlich angespannt.

„Alles in Ordnung Sam." Versichert Emily. Doch Sams Augen sind immer noch auf mich gerichtet. „Sam wirklich es ist nichts passiert."

„Ich habe Emily nur geneckt, wollte sie nur zum Lachen bringen." Versuche ich ihm zu erklären und Sam beruhigt sich langsam.

„Das war das merkwürdigste, was ich je erlebt habe." Sagt Emily, ich kann ihre Verwunderung immer noch spüren. „Aber wir sollten anfangen zu spielen."

„Sicher?" Fragt Sam sie noch einmal.

„Sicher, es ist nichts passiert." Emily gibt Sam einen Kuss und alle Anspannung weicht sichtbar aus ihn.

Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich wieder auf das Fernseh-Gerät.

„Okay Jasper kann Leute einschlafen lassen und zum Lachen bringen, was kannst du noch?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Dich zum Schweigen bringen." Sagt Emmett.

„Das glaub ich nicht." Erwidert Jake.

„Das kann ich auch nicht, weil Sprache keine Emotion ist." Erkläre ich und schlage dabei den Ball ins aus.

„Du solltest dich auf das Spiel konzentrieren." Sagt Emmett zu mir. Er ist aufgedrehter denn je, er will nicht verlieren.

„Das mache ich doch." Verteidige ich mich, während ich einen weiteren Ball verpasse.

„Und welche Emotionen kannst du beeinflussen?" Will Seth wissen. Sollen sie mich doch ablenken, denke ich mir. Dann fällt es wenigstens nicht so sehr auf, dass ich gewinne.

„Alle." Erwidert Emmett.

„Wirklich alle? Das glaube ich nicht." Sagt Seth.

„So was ist doch gar nicht…" Doch bevor Jacob den Satz beenden kann, ist er im Traumland. Ich schaue kurz zu ihm, um herauszufinden, warum Carlisle lacht. Jacob liegt schlafend auf Seth. Ich spüre Sams Unsicherheit, doch ich beachte ihn nicht.

„Hey Elefant, geht runter von mir, die wiegst ja ne Tonne." Sagt Seth und versucht Jacob von sich herunter zuschieben.

Jacob wacht langsam wieder auf.

„Hättest du ihn nicht noch eine Weile schlafen lassen können?" Fragt Alice.

„Ich soll mich doch auf das Spiel konzentrieren." Sage ich und katapultiert den nächsten Ball ins aus und damit hat Emily einen Breakpoint erzielt. Ich hätte mich sehr wohl auf das Spiel konzentrieren und Jacob am schlafen halten können, doch ich wollte die Wölfe nicht noch weiter verunsichern.

„Ich dachte immer so was kannst du im Schlaf." Neckt mich nun Seth.

„Wir schlafen nicht." Antworte ich ihm.

„Wie machst du das?" Fragt Seth.

„Wie machst ich was?" Frage ich nach.

„Wie beeinflusst du die Leute?"

„Ich kann den Ausstoß von gewissen Hormonen kontrollieren, wie Adrenalin oder Serotonin."

„Aber wie? Wie geht das. Ich meine dass Edward Gedanken lesen kann ist eine Sache, aber wie kannst du meinen Hormonhaushalt beeinflussen. Wie schaffst du es meinen Körper zu sagen, dass es jetzt mehr von dem oder dem Produzieren soll." Will Seth wissen, ich kann seine Neugierde spüren, er ist der aufgeschlossenste von allen Wölfen.

„Ich kann es einfach, wieso ich in der Lage bin, weiß ich nicht." Ich drehe mich zu Seth und Emily nutzt die Chance und gewinnt den Satz.

„Ich muss gestehen, es ist irgendwie beängstigend." Sagt Emily und ich spüre eine gewisse Unsicherheit von ihr, die beinahe in Angst übergeht.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Sage ich.

„Woher weißt…"

„Woher ich weiß, dass du Angst hast? So wie ich deine Gefühle beeinflussen kann, so kann ich deine Gefühle auch wahrnehmen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigen würde, ich kann auch gehen, Edward…"

„Nein so was das nicht gemeint." Unterbricht mich Emily. „Ich weiß, dass du deine Gabe nicht einsetzen wirst um mich oder uns hier zu beeinflussen, es ist nur, diese Fähigkeit ist sehr mächtig und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass es noch andere Vampire mit dieser Fähigkeit gibt…"

„Jasper ist der einzige der diese Fähigkeit hat." Sagt Carlisle. „Solche besonderen Fähigkeiten, wie Edward, Alice oder auch Jasper sie besitzen, treten nicht sehr häufig und bisher ist noch keine Fähigkeit zweimal aufgetreten."

„Also ist Jasper der einzige der Emotionen beeinflussen kann." Stellt Seth fest.

Carlisle nickt mit dem Kopf.

„Wie häufig kommen solche besonderen Fähigkeiten bei Vampiren vor?" Fragt Sam.

„Es kommt auf die Menschen darauf an, die zum Vampir werden. Unsere Vermutung ist, dass die Transformation zum Vampir vorhandene Gaben verstärkt. Wir wissen von Jasper dass er bereits als Mensch gut mit Leuten umgehen und sie gut einschätzen konnte. Das hat sich nach der Verwandlung verstärkt. Alice war als Mensch in psychologischer Behandlung weil sie Dinge sehen konnte." Erklärt Carlisle geduldig.

„Können wir weitermachen?" Fragt Emmett eher ungeduldig.

Emily nickt.

„So und jetzt zeigt es ihr Jasper."

Doch ich schlage den entscheidenden Ball ins aus und verliere damit das Spiel.

„2 Punkte für die Menschen, 1 für die Vampire und null für die Wölfe." Sagt Bella.

„Du hast doch mit Absicht verloren." Beschuldigt mich Emmett sofort.

„Hab ich nicht." Verteidige ich mich.

„Nicht streiten." Unterbricht Esme in ihrer ruhigen Art. „Wer spielt als nächstes?"

„Sam gegen Emmett." Schlägt Bella vor.

Grob nimmt Emmett mir den Controller aus der Hand, während Emily Sam ihren überreicht.

„Zeig es ihm Sam." Sagt Alice.

„Verräter." Sagt Emmett nur.

Die beiden schenken sich nichts, teilweise sind die Bewegungen allerdings zu schnell und die Sensoren reagieren nicht richtig. Nachdem Emmett den ersten Satz verloren hat und im zweiten nun auch hinten liegt, werden seine Bewegungen immer hektischer und irgendwann gibt der Kontroller unter Emmetts Fingern nach und kleine Plastikteile regnen auf den Teppich. Während Sam die Situation ausnutzt und den Satz und damit das Spiel gewinnt.

Dieses Mal ist es Edward der 20 Dollar aus seiner Hosentasche zieht und sie Jacob reicht.

„Um was habt ihr dieses Mal gewettet?" Will Bella wissen.

„Wer den ersten Controller zerkleinert." Sagt Edward.

„Und auf wem hast du gesetzt?"

„Sam." Sagt er.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob wir immer noch vorn liegen würden." Sagt Emily.

„Bella gegen Jasper."

Ich versuche zwar zu verlieren, doch Bella ist unsicher, ihre Schläge unpräzise und somit gewinne ich den ersten Satz. Ich versuche ihr diese Unsicherheit zu nehmen und gleich wird ich spiel sicherer und sie gewinnt den zweiten Satz.

„Jasper kannst du es wenigstens etwas weniger auffällig machen mit dem Verlieren?" Fragt Emmett genervt.

„Glaubst du ich verliere absichtlich?" Antworte ich mir einer gegen Frage.

„Ich kenn dich…" Erwidert Emmett und steht auf. Ich scanne seine Emotionen etwas genauer.

„Vielleicht könntest du mal an etwas anderes Denken außer an die spannungsabbauenden Aktivitäten der Bonobos…" Sage ich und habe damit ins Schwarze getroffen.

Alle lachen los und Emmett lässt sich wieder wortlos neben Rosalie nieder.

„Schatz, daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht." Sagt er zu Rosalie. Rose schaut ihn noch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Was wieder zu Gelächter führt.

„Ihr seit gemein, gemeine kleine …"

„Was?" Will Alice wissen.

„Fiese Wiesel?" Biete Bella ihn als Antwort an und richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher.

Wir fangen wieder an zu spielen.

„Wollt ihr mich jetzt alle ärgern?" Frage ich schließlich in die Runde und schleudere den Ball dabei ins aus. Danach drehe ich mich zu meiner Vampir-Familie und den Wölfen um. Die meisten verziehen entweder unschuldig oder grinsend das Gesicht.

„Matchball." Sagt Bella, stolz.

„Jasper sei froh, dass du nur spürst was sie denken und nicht hörst was sie denken." Sagt Edward und geht auf das Spiel ein. Seth und Emily schauen auf einmal ertappt zu Edward. Sie haben vergessen dass Edward ihre was ich annehme sexuellen Gedanken hören kann.

Ich konzentriere mich ein letztes Mal auf das Spiel und verliere.

„Jacob gegen Emily." Sage ich und reiche meinen Controller weiter.

Emily hat kaum eine Chance gegen Jacob, der beide Sätze in Rekordzeit gewinnt.

„Sorry Bella." Entschuldigt sie sich anschließend bei ihr.

„Keine Sorge, noch haben wir nicht verloren." Antwortet Bella, doch ich kann spüren, wie ihre Zuversicht schwindet.

„Kann ich mir etwas zu trinken nehmen?" Fragt Emily anschließend Esme.

Esme ist überrascht über diese Frage, Jacob und Seth hatten ohne zuvor ohne zu Fragen zugegriffen und sich über die kleinen Häppchen hergemacht.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortet Esme. „Nimm was du möchtest, da brauchst du nicht erst zu fragen."

„Danke."

Als nächstes Spiele ich gegen Sam.

„Keine Tricks." Sagt Sam zu mir.

„Versprochen." Antworte ich ihm. Ich spielen beide fair und ich kann seine Konzentration spüren, sie hilft mir dabei mich zu konzentrieren und sämtliche andere Gefühle auszublenden. Das Spiel ist ausgeglichen, ich verliere den ersten Satz und gewinne den zweiten und dritten. Was einen Punkt für unser Team bedeutet.

„Bin ich schon wieder dran?" Fragt mich Bella, als ich ihr den Controller reicht.

„Wir können auch eine Pause machen." Sagt Jacob. „Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass du geschwächt in das Spiel gehst."

„Also so anstrengend ist nun das Spiel auf wieder nicht." Verteidigt sie sich. Jedoch verliert sie den ersten Satz sehr schnell.

„Pause?" Fragt Jacob erneut, doch Bella ist zu ehrgeizig dafür und verneint. Ich sehe wie Jacob ausholt, ich versuche noch einzugreifen, doch Jacob schlägt Bella mit dem Controller in die Bauchgegend. Bella geht sofort in die Knie. Ich kann ihren Schmerz spüren.

„Sorry Bella, das wollte ich nicht." Sagt Jacob sofort und kniet sich neben ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung. Allerdings hilft diese Hülle nicht wirklich viel bei einem Schlag." Sagt sie.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Edward erneut.

„Ja. Edward mir geht es gut." Sagt Bella als sie merkt, dass Edward ihr nicht glaubt.

_Edward._ Sage ich zu ihm.

Bella steht auf. „Lass uns weiterspielen." Sagt sie zu Jacob.

„Sicher?"

„Ja." Antwortet sie.

Doch Bella schafft es nicht Jacob viel entgegen zu setzen und verliert diesen Punkt an die Wölfe.

„So Emily jetzt bist du dran." Sagt Emmett und nimmt sich die Wii-Fernbedienung.

„Abwarten." Sagt Emily.

Die beiden fangen an zu spielen.

Emmett holt sehr weit aus und Emily muss ihn mehrmals ausweichen, wodurch sie Punkte verliert.

„Emmett vorsichtiger." Ruft Carlisle dazwischen. Emmett hört kurz auf zu spielen und schaut fragend zu Carlisle. „Du holst zu weit aus und hast bereits mehrmals Emily nur knapp verfehlt."

„Sorry." Sagt Emmett. „Hab ich dich getroffen?" Fragt Emmett ernsthaft nach, all seine schelmische Art ist in diesen Moment verflogen.

Emily schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

Emmett stellt sich etwas hinter Emily. Und die beiden fangen wieder an zu spielen.

„Lass' dem lieben Sam das besser nicht hören." Sagt Edward zu Emmett.

„Was hören?" Will dieser sofort wissen und schaut Emmett herausfordernd an.

„Nichts, er will nur ablenken." Verteidigt sich Emmett. Mich wundert, dass sie Sam mit dieser Antwort zu frieden gibt und sich wieder dem Spiel widmet. Doch am Ende hat Emily keine Chance und verliert.

„Weiß eigentlich noch jemand wie es steht?" Fragt Bella dazwischen.

„Alle Teams haben drei Punkte." Sagt Esme.

„Das werden wir jetzt ändern, stimmt's Jasper." Sagt Jacob.

Ich nicke und sage zu ihm, dass er verlieren wird.

„Werde ich nicht."

„Wirst du doch."

„Werde ich nicht."

„Wenn ihr fertig seid mit dem Diskutieren, dann fangt an." Unterbricht Sam die Diskussion.

Und am Ende sollte ich recht behalten, ich schaffe es Jacob zu besiegen, allerdings nicht ohne den Verlust einer weiteren Wii-Fernbedienung.

„Bella gegen Emmett, oder Emily gegen Sam." Sagt Jacob.

Sam und Emily erheben sich beide. Doch zu meiner Verwunderung reicht Sam seine Fernbedienung an Seth weiter. Der sie dankend annimmt.

„Mach uns ja keine Schande." Sagt Jacob, während er einen weiteren Happen zu sich nimmt.

„Ich denke, das hast du gerade schon gemacht." Verteidigt sich der junge Wolf, dem es von Minute zu Minute besser geht.

Doch schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Seth keine Chance hat und Emily gewinnt in zwei Sätzen.

„Sorry." Entschuldigt er sich, bevor er von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen wird.

„War vielleicht doch etwas verfrüht dich spielen zu lassen." Sagt Carlisle. Während sich Seth wieder auf dem Sofa ausbreitet.

„Vier zu Vier. Der Gewinner wird zwischen uns ausgemacht." Sagt Emmett grinsend.

Ich kann Bellas Unsicherheit und Selbstzweifel spüren, als sie die Wii-Fernbedienung von Emily entgegen nimmt.

Ich nehme Bellas Emotionen und übertrage sie auf Emmett und verstärke sie etwas, während ich Bella ermutige und in ihren Vorhaben Stärke.

„Jasper hör auf damit." Sagt Emmett.

„Sorry, dass ich nervös bin, aber schließlich entscheidest du das Spiel."

„Du musst aber deine Nervosität nicht auf mich übertragen."

„Vorsichtig Emmett." Warnt Edward schon vor dem Spielbeginn.

„Ja Mama." Antwortet Emmett genervt.

„Ist mir irgendetwas entgangen? Ich wusste nicht, dass sich Edward eine Geschlechtsumwandlung unterzogen hat." Sagt Jacob.

„Dann halt Papa." Korrigiert sich Emmett.

„Spielst du nun endlich?" Fragt Bella nach.

„Ja Mama."

Nun kann sich keiner mehr das Lachen halten, auch Emmett nicht mehr. Bella nutzt die Gunst und schlägt auf, Emmett ist überrascht und sein Schlag landet im aus.

„Das war fies, du Wiesel." Sagt Emmett.

Bella zuckt nur unschuldig mit den Schultern, während sie erneut aufschlage.

„Jasper hör endlich auf damit." Ruft Emmett erneut und befördert den Ball wieder ins aus.

„Ich mache nichts." Sage ich und stehe. Ich beruhige Bella nochmals während ich Emmett nochmals an sich selbst zweifeln lasse. Ich bleibe in der Nähe des Hauses, so dass ich Emmett noch erreichen kann, ich bleibe ruhig stehen an meiner Stelle und beobachte Emmett mit meiner Gabe. Und ich kann spüren dass es funktioniert, als ich mir sicher bin, dass Bella alleine gewinnen kann, renne ich davon, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass mich Emmett verfolgen wird.

…

Ich weiß nicht mehr wer es war, gefragt hat, aber nein, ich habe keinen Beta-Leser für die Geschichte.

Ich habe jetzt noch ein Kapitel vorgeschrieben (Alice POV) und ein weiteres angefangen, allerdings wurde bei meinen Hund letzte Woche Krebs festgestellt, er wird am Donnerstag operiert, da fällt es schwerer etwas Humorvolleres zu Schreiben.

Ich versuche es, euch nicht mehr so lange Warten zu lassen, mich wundert es sowieso dass überhaupt noch jemand diese Geschichte liest.


	55. Chapter 55 Alices POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Alices POV**

Bella muss gewinnen, sie muss, sie muss. Komm schon Bella… Verflucht, ich muss Edward aus meinen Gedanken raushalten… Oh, das wird so ein Spaß.

„Los Bella, los. Besieg Emmett. Los. Du schaffst das." Rufe ich Bella immer wieder zu. Ich würde am liebsten auf meinen Fingernägeln kauen, vor Aufregung, nur die wachsen nicht mehr nach und sie sind schon so kurz genug.

Mist Emmett hat schon wieder einen Punkt erzielt.

„Bella, streng dich an! Du schaffst das!" Wo ist Jasper, wenn man ihn braucht?

Ich kann kaum noch auf den Fernseher schauen, sie muss gewinnen, ob es hilft wenn ich wo anders hinschaue? Ach diese Wauwaus, sie machen mich so blind. Aber ich habe es gesehen wir waren Shopping für die Jungs und wir haben keine Unterwäsche gekauft, also können wir nicht verloren haben.

„Geschafft! Geschafft! Bella hat gewonnen, Bella hat gewonnen, Bella hat gewonnen!" Beachtet mich hier eigentlich jemand? Bella umarmt Edward, Emmett jagt Jasper.

„Und habt ihr schon überlegt was wir machen sollen? Sklave spielen?", fragt schließlich Seth, die Frage aller Fragen.

„Das muss ich erstmal mit Emily bereden.", antwortet Bella ihm, sie nimmt Emily an die Hand und führt sie in Edwards Zimmer. Ich versuche zu lauschen. Alle versuchen zu lauschen.

„Schlaue Bella.", sagt sie Jacob.

Ich zähle bis zehn. Eins, , zehn und renne hinterher.

„Darf ich die Kleidung dafür aussuchen, bitte.", frage ich als ich die Türe öffne. Beide starren mich an. Dann schaut Bella zu Emily, als diese nickt, kann ich nicht mehr anders und umarme sie beide.

„Luft.", sagt Bella schließlich.

„Ups." Ich lasse beide los.

„Kommt schon, was ist eure Strafe für uns.", ruft Jacob von unten.

Zusammen gehen wir wieder die Treppen hinunter, genau in dem Augenblick kommen auch Jasper und Emmett zurück. Ich schaue kurz zu Jasper, alle wichtigen Teile an ihm scheinen noch intakt zu sein.

„Das wird lustig." Sage ich und hüpfe dabei auf und ab.

„Und was?", fragt Emmett genervt.

„In Port Angeles ist am Wochenende eine Karaoke-Party.", sage ich. „Und … ich denke den Rest sollte euch Bella sagen." Ich setze mich auf eines der Sofas und bin immer noch ganz aufgeregt.

„Und wir denken, ihr würdet eine schöne Boyband abgeben.", sagt Bella. Die ersten werden nachdenklich und ruhig. Nur Emmett ist komplett aufgedreht. Er setzt sich auf die Lehne des Sofas, seine Füße befinden sich auf der Sitzfläche.

„Take That? New Kids on the Block? Boyzone?", fragt Emmett nach.

„The Village People.", sagt Emily. Die eine Hälfte der Anwesenden fängt an zu lachen, während die andere Hälfe mit offenem Mund dasteht.

„Bella das kann nicht dein ernst sein.", sagt Edward, er ist komplett geschockt. Ich denke, ich finde das cool, einfach nur genial. Edward ist überrascht. Bella hat es wieder einmal geschafft.

„Und wir denken YMCA würde perfekt als Song passen.", sagt Bella und lässt sich nicht von Edwards Aussage irritieren.

„Darf ich, darf ich, darf ich der Indianer sein?", fragt Emmett sofort. „Oder der Cowboy oder besser vielleicht der Biker, oder der Polizist, ich wollte schon immer mal ein Polizist sein."

„Wie wäre es mit Bauarbeiter?", fragt Emily.

„Das ist langweilig.", antwortet Emmett und setzt sich normal auf das Sofa.

„Da mach ich nicht mit.", sagt Sam entschlossen.

„Du hast gewettet.", ermahnt Emily.

„Aber…", beginnt Sam noch mal mit einer Ausrede.

„Aber, was Großer?", will ich wissen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Rosalie doch den Wölfen zum Fressen vorwerfen.", sagt er schließlich.

„Das wirst du nicht machen.", sagt Emily. Allein der Gedanke daran treibt Tränen in ihre Augen. Ich stehe auf und nehme Emily in den Arm.

„Siehst du was du angerichtet hast.", sage ich zu Sam. „Keine Angst er wird dem Häschen nichts antun.", sage ich mit sanfter Stimme zu ihr.

Ich spüre wie Sam näher kommt, meine Nackenhaare fangen an sich aufzustellen.

„Emily, ich… Es tut mir leid, ich verspreche dir, dass ich Rosalie nichts antun werde.", sagt er zu ihr.

„Es sollte dir auch Leid tun.", sage ich und drehe mich zu Sam um. Nun stehe ich als Puffer zwischen ihm und Emily. Zumindest weiß ich jetzt wie es sich anfühlt neben einem Giganten zu stehen. Können Vampire eigentlich eine Genickstarre bekommen? Vielleicht sollte ich diese Frage mal Carlisle stellen.

„Und auch dir Giftzwerg verspreche ich, dass ich dem Hasen nichts antun werde.", sagt Sam und schaut zu mir herab.

„Wer welchen Charakter übernimmt ist uns eigentlich egal…", sage ich und verlasse meine Position zwischen den beiden.

„… aber wir brauchen eure Antwort bis morgen, damit wir ein paar Dinge besorgen können.", füge ich an. Ich versuche mir gerade Jasper als Polizist vorzustellen,… nein, nein, nein, diese Gedanken gehören ins Schlafzimmer und nur dort hin.

„Erinnere mich daran, nie wieder als Maskottchen bereitzustehen.", sagt Seth.

„Dito.", antwortet Edward. „Aber könnten wir vielleicht wenigsten noch einmal darüber sprechen, wo wir uns blamieren. Emmett hat eine eigene Karaoke-Anlage, die könnten wir benutzen..."

„Hat da jemand Angst sich zu blamieren?", frage ich Edward direkt.

„Weißt du was das für ein Gespräch in der Schule wird?", kontert er. „Vielleicht könnten wir auch nach Seattle ausweichen…"

„Kurzes Veto an dieser Stelle von mir.", unterbricht Seth. „Ich bin erst 13 Jahre und denke nicht, dass ich irgendwo in Seattle hineinkommen würde."

„Da könnten wir, denke ich, aushelfen.", sagt Jasper. „Ich…"

„Deswegen ja Port Angeles, das ist frei für alle Altersklassen.", unterbreche ich meinen Jasper.

Ein kurzes Grinsen zieht über Sams Gesicht. „Aber hatte Jasper uns nicht für den Kochkurs nächstes Wochenende angemeldet?"

„Genau und den wollen wir ja nicht verpassen, stimmt's Sam?", steigt Emmett sofort ein.

Sam nickt.

Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob Emmett seine Meinung schneller ändert als ich meine Kleidung. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich heute noch ein langes Bad nehmen muss um diesen Gestank wieder von meinen Körper abzuwaschen.

„Ihr seid einfach schlechte Verlierer.", sagt Bella und lässt sich neben mir auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Ich denke es dürfte kein Problem sein, diesen Kochkurs zu verschieben.", sagt Jasper und erntet dafür einen Boxer von Jacob.

„Hey lass meinen Mann ganz!", rufe ich zu dem Hund.

„Hab dich auch lieb.", antwortet Jacob.

_Nervender kleiner Köter._ Denke ich mir.

Edward nickt zustimmend.

„Sagte Edward nicht, dass ihr eine eigene Karaoke-Maschine habt?", fragt Sam nach.

„Meint ihr nicht auch, dass einige von eurem Rudel das nicht auch genießen würden euch singen und tanzen zu sehen?", unterbreche ich ihn.

„Das wird keiner erf…"

„Dafür sorge ich schon.", unterbricht Emmett.

„Wirst du nicht.", sagt Jacob.

„Werde ich doch."

„Wirst du nicht."

„Werde ich."

„Nein."

„Ja."

„Nein."

Ich blende die beiden einfach aus. Kinder.

„Alice, warum sagst du uns nicht einfach was für Charaktere wir gewählt haben?", fragt mich schließlich Jasper.

„Weil ich das nicht gesehen habe, ich habe uns nur shoppen gesehen. Oh das wird ein Spaß." Erwidere ich. Warum verdrehen nur alle die Augen?

„Warum überraschst du uns nicht einfach?", fragt Sam einfach.

Okay wie würde Sam als Indianer aussehen? Zu klischeehaft. Dann doch lieber Bauarbeiter, den Körperbau hätte er dafür…

„Alice…", warnt mich Edward nur.

„Okay.", sage ich nur.

„Was nun?", fragt Emmett gelangweilt, er und Jacob scheinen zu keiner Übereinstimmung gekommen zu sein.

„Keine Bange Emmett, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden.", versucht ihn Jasper zu beruhigen. „Ich werde sehen ob es einen weiteren Termin für diesen Kochkurs gibt oder vielleicht gibt es noch wo anderes eine andere Karaoke-Party."

„Wir können das ganze morgen auch noch besprechen. Es ist schon spät geworden und einige von euch müssen morgen früh in die Schule.", sagt Carlisle.

„Ich auch?", fragt Seth nach.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Tage ausruhen. Dein Fieber ist noch nicht ganz zurückgegangen.", sagt Carlisle und Seth legt sich zufrieden auf das Sofa, um seine Krankheit zu untermauern.

„Aber wir haben das Terminproblem noch nicht gelöst.", sagt Emmett.

„Wenn es recht ist, würde ich gerne die Nacht da bleiben.", sagt Sam und schaut dabei zu Seth.

„Ich denke, das würde Sue beruhigen.", antwortet ihm Carlisle.

„Emily, ich kann dich mit nach Hause nehmen.", bietet Jacob an.

„Dann komme ich aber morgen früh nicht mehr hier her. Ich denke ich sollte dich mit nach Hause nehmen, Sam kann dann morgen früh mit deinem Auto fahren.", antwortet ihm Emily.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragt Emmett wieder nach. Doch keiner beachtet ihn. „Hallo?", versucht er es noch einmal.

„Emmett, warum schaust du nicht im Internet nach, ob du eine Lösung findest.", schlägt Esme vor und wie ein Wirbelwind ist Emmett aus dem Zimmer gerannt.

„Endlich Ruhe.", sage ich.

„Das habe ich gehört.", ruft Emmett, ich frage mich warum er immer so laut dabei ist.

„Menschen.", antwortet Edward auf meine nicht ausgesprochene Frage.

Wieso vergesse ich das immer wieder, dass Emily und Bella Menschen sind?

Emily erinnert Bella nochmals an den Geburtstag von Embry, der am Dienstag ist und dass sie für den Abend eine kleine Feier geplant haben. Und während sich Emily und Jacob verabschieden, bereitet Esme in der Küche noch einige Happen zum Essen vor. Ich gehe derweil in mein oder unser Zimmer, Jasper folgt mir.

Er schließt hinter uns die Tür und küsst mich. Als seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern stoppe ich ihn.

„Hunde.", sage ich nur. Er lacht nur und lässt sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich brauch ein Bad." Noch bevor ich den Satz zu Ende gesprochen habe, ist Jasper im Bad und lässt Wasser in die Wanne ein. Er gibt etwas Schaumbad hinzu und ein wohliger Duft aus Veilchen und Lavendel kommt mir entgegen. Ich lasse meine Kleidung einfach da fallen wo ich sie ausgezogen habe, während ich ins Bad gehe. Jasper sitzt auf dem Wannenrand und schaut mir zu.

„Kommst du nicht mir rein?", frage ich ihn.

„Hunde.", antwortet er mir.

„Aber so kommst du auch nichts ins Bett. Du stinkst."

„Danke für das Kompliment.", antwortet er mir.

„Ich liebe dich.", sage ich ehrlich, er reicht mir eine Hand und ich steige in das angenehm warme Wasser.

„Soll ich dir die Haare waschen?", fragt er schließlich.

Ich nicke nur, zu faul zum reden.

Ich tauche einmal unter das Wasser um meine Haare zu befeuchten, danach lasse ich mir die Haare von Jasper waschen, alle Anspannungen sind wie fortgeweht. Es gibt nur noch ihn und mich und…

„Emmett. Was machst du hier?", frage ich ihn, während er sich auf die Toilette setzt.

„Der Kochkurs ist nur an diesem Wochenende. Der nächste findet dann erst in 2 Monaten wieder statt. Und Karaoke ist ebenfalls nur nächste Woche, dieser Wettbewerb ist nur einmal im Jahr.", sagt Emmett, nervös streift er mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Hast du geschaut ob vielleicht irgendwo anderes einen Kochkurs gibt?", fragt Jasper und Emmett ist wieder verschwunden.

„Wieso kann er selbst nicht so weit denken?", fragt mich Jasper.

„Weil für ihn die einfachste Lösung meist in weiter Entfernung liegt.", antwortet Rosalie aus unserem Schlafzimmer. „Ich habe noch versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Was wollen wir die restliche Nacht machen?", fragt sie schließlich.

Und damit ist meine relaxte Stimmung wieder verschwunden, doch Jasper lässt sich nicht beirren und massiert meinen Kopf weiter und damit verschwinden wieder alle Sorgen. Er spült meine Haare mit warmem Wasser ab.

„Fertig.", sagt er schließlich und küsst mich auf die Stirn. „Ich werde schnell duschen."

Ich beobachte ihn, wie er sich auszieht, seinen Körper…

„Hunde.", ermahnt er mich wieder, ich strecke ihm kurz meine Zunge entgegen. Dann erhebe ich mich und steige aus der Badewanne und wickle mich in ein Badetuch ein.

Im Schlafzimmer sitzt Rosalie, sie ist auch nur in einen Bademantel gekleidet.

„Soll ich dir die Haare kämmen?", frage ich sie.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir erst etwas anderes überziehen, bevor Emmett wiederkommt." Ich gehe zurück ins Bad und tausche mein Handtuch gegen einen Bademantel. Jasper steht immer noch unter der Dusche. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und drücke die Klospülung. Ich höre wie Jasper unter der Dusche kurz aufschreit. Irgendwann sollten wir diesen Baumangel einmal beseitigen. Wenn man die Toilettenspülung drückt, kommt kaltes Wasser aus der Duschleitung.

„Das war aber nicht fair.", sagt Rosalie als ich wieder zu ihr komme. Sie hat an meinen Schminktisch Platz genommen.

„Ich wollte ihn nur auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen und dabei sollte eine kalte Dusche ja bekanntlich nützlich sein.", verteidige ich mich, während ich zur Bürste greife und Rosalies Haar kämme. Das ist etwas vorauf ich neidisch bin, lange Haare. Meine sind nur wenige Zentimeter lang.

Jasper kommt nun ebenfalls in das Zimmer, er trägt nur ein Handtuch um seine Körpermitte gewickelt.

„Ich dachte es würde dir nicht gefallen wenn ich noch einmal die Sachen von heute anziehe.", verteidigt er sich.

„Und so hässlich ist der Anblick nun auch wieder nicht.", sagt Rosalie.

„Mein Mann.", sage ich nur.

„Will ihn auch nicht haben, habe selber einen."

„Einen Mann?", fragt Jasper nach, während er sich aus der Kommode frische Unterwäsche nimmt.

„In den entscheidenden Momenten ist er ein Mann.", antwortet Rosalie.

„Und was ist er sonst?", will ich nun wissen.

„Du kennst ihn, er kann alles Mögliche sein, ein Baby, ein Kleinkind, ein sturer Teenager, ein wahrer Gentleman und nein ich möchte meinen Emmett gar nicht anders haben."

Genau wie ich meinen Jasper, ich möchte ihn auch nicht anders haben.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bin blind.", sagt Emmett schließlich und starrt auf Jasper.

„Das ist dein Problem.", antwortet ihm Jasper, während er seine Boxershorts hochzieht.

„Wieso ist das mein Problem?", will Emmett wissen.

„Weil du in unser Schlafzimmer kommst ohne anzuklopfen?", biete ich ihm als Antwort.

„Aber meine Frau ist bei euch und ich hatte nie erwartet, dass du dich vor ihr ausziehst."

„Erstens steht er so, dass ich ihn nicht sehen kann, und zweitens es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ihn noch nie nackt gesehen hätte.", antwortet Rosalie. „Außerdem, er war anständig genug sich zu duschen, du riechst noch immer."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht Emmett in unser Bad und ich höre schließlich die Dusche laufen.

Typisch Emmett.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragt Jasper in die Runde.

„Etwas mehr anziehen?", schlage ich ihm vor.

„Und was?", fragt er mich.

„Ich denke er will wissen was wir jetzt machen, damit er sich dafür standesgemäß kleiden kann.", ruft Emmett aus der Dusche.

„Wir könnten einen Film schauen.", schlage ich vor.

„Aber bitte nicht Titanic.", bitten Emmett und Jasper gleichzeitig

„Sex and the City, die Serie haben wir lange nicht mehr geschaut.", sagt Rosalie.

Ich kann förmlich sehen wie Jasper und Emmett mit den Augen rollen.

„Warum nicht.", antworte ich. Rosalie läuft in ihr Zimmer und kommt mit den DVDs und ein paar Sachen für Emmett, die sie zu ihm ins Bad bringt.

„Hunde.", ruft schließlich Jasper zu den beiden.

Als die beiden zusammen wieder aus dem Bad kommen, frage ich mich warum ich Rosalie eigentlich die Haare gekämmt habe.

Wir machen es uns auf dem Bett bequem, Rosalie und ich sitzen in der Mitte zusammen, während Emmett neben Rose und Jasper neben mir sitzt.

Wir schauen eine Episode nach der anderen. Doch irgendwann verlieren die Episoden ihren Humor. Ich lehne mich gegen Jasper und schließe meine Augen. Wie schön wäre es jetzt einfach einzuschlafen, so wie Bella und erst in einigen Stunden wieder aufwachen. Wovon würde ich wohl träumen?

Aber irgendwie überstehen wir auch diese Nacht.

Wir können hören wie Esme in der Küche mit der Arbeit beginnt, nach dem Wochenende müssen wir gewiss einkaufen gehen. Das ist diese Art von einkaufen die ich nicht mag – Lebensmittel.

Danach kann ich die Dusche in Edwards Zimmer hören, er duscht selber während Bella noch schläft. Im Gästezimmer höre ich ein lautes Schnarchen und ein merkwürdiges Schnarchen.

„Schnarchen Wölfe eigentlich?", frage ich in die Runde.

„Von allen Seiten kommt ein Ja." Okay, dann muss dieses merkwürdige Schnarchen von Sam kommen.

Auch ich sollte mich langsam für die Schule fertigmachen. Auch die anderen erheben sich langsam aus dem Bett und wir schalten den DVD-Player ab. Ich rieche mehrmals an meiner Haut, noch immer rieche ich nach Hund. Als ich das Bad betreten will gehe ich freiwillig rückwärts wieder raus.

„Es stinkt im Bad." Ich hasse diesen Geruch.

Ich ziehe mich für die Schule an und gehe dann nach unten. Seth, Sam und Bella sitzen bereits am Frühstückstisch und stopfen irgendetwas nach Pappe riechendes in sich hinein.

Ich schüttele mich nur. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde sind wir auf den Weg zur Schule. Heute freue ich mich darauf und beneide nicht Jasper, der zu Hause ist.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Jasper das Bad aufräumen wird?", fragt mich Edward.

„Ja.", sage ich.

„Hast du eigentlich noch eine Lösung für das Terminproblem gefunden?", fragt Bella nach.

„Ja.", verkündigt Emmett stolz. „Nächste Woche Karaoke und das Wochenende darauf Kochkurs in Olympia."

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird aus Esmes Sicht sein und wie ihr gewiss gemerkt habt, sind dieses Mal viel weniger Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler drin, dafür könnt ihr meinen neuen Beta-Leser fallen_angel dankbar sein, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe


	56. Chapter 56 Esmes POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Esmes POV**

Ich stehe an meiner Küchenzeile und beobachte das Treiben. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern alle meine Kinder gleichzeitig so glücklich erlebt zu haben. Jasper schaut mich an, ein Zwinkern in seinen Augen. Ja, vor allem ihm und Edward tut es gut. Und auch wenn Alice und Rosalie meckern über den Geruch, ihre leuchtenden Augen sagen etwas anders. Auch der junge Seth sieht schon viel besser aus, ich denke er kann heute ohne Probleme nach Hause gehen. Sam ist noch etwas zurückhaltend, er beobachtet mehr, doch Alice hat ihn im Griff. Wenn ich mich an unsere erste Begegnung mit den Quileuten erinnere und diese mit heute vergleiche hat sich viel geändert. Sehr viel.

„Möchtet ihr noch etwas?", frage ich.

„Nein Danke.", sagt Bella. Ja, unsere Bella sie ist immer mit so wenig schon zufrieden.

„Dürfte ich noch einen Toast haben?", fragt Seth.

„Du auch, Sam?", frage ich ihn.

„Ich möchte keine Umstände machen.", antwortet dieser höflich.

„Toasts kommen sofort.", sage ich. Ich lerne langsam mit meiner Küche umzugehen. Ich kann mich noch gut an meine ersten Toasts erinnern, die eher Kohle glichen oder an meine ersten Kochversuche, die meist in einem verzogenen Gesicht von Bella endeten. Aber langsam lerne ich das Kochen. Ich lege für beide noch zwei Toasts ein und reiche ihnen dann den Teller.

Ich nehme an, Sam wird in den nächsten Tagen häufiger hier anzutreffen sein, vielleicht nicht im Haus aber sicher in der Umgebung. Ich kann ihn verstehen, sein wichtigster Mensch ist hier bei uns. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich einkaufen gehen muss. Etwas, das keiner von uns gern tut, ich hole schon so viele Waren wie es geht vom Markt, wo es frisch angeboten wird. Supermärkte versuchen wir alle zu meiden, unsere Sinne werden überschüttet und vieles riecht einfach nur bestialisch für uns. Vielleicht kann ich Emily davon überzeugen mit einkaufen zu gehen. Das klingt nach einem Plan.

Ich überlege mir sowieso was ich ihr beibringen kann und wie ich anfangen sollte. Welche Kenntnisse bringt sie mit.

„Über was denkst du nach?", fragt mich schließlich Jasper.

„Ich habe mir nur überlegt, womit ich Emily beginnen lasse." Alleine der Name Emily erregt sofort Sams Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich will sie nicht überfordern aber auch nicht unterfordern.", sage ich schließlich, was könnte Emily interessieren, was würde ihr Spaß machen und gefallen. Ich will sie schließlich nicht langweilen. Schwere Entscheidung.

„Ihr solltet euch langsam für die Schule fertig machen." Sage ich schließlich. Alle vier, Bella, Alice, Emmett und Edward machen sich fertig für die Schule. Während Seth und Sam noch am Tisch sitzen bleiben und die Reste vom Frühstück verputzen.

Ich spüre allerdings auch eine gewisse Nervosität von Sam ausgehend. Er blickt abwechselnd zu Seth, dann zur Uhr, dann zur Tür.

„Sam.", spreche ich ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Emily kommt, ich muss zur Arbeit.", erklärt er.

„Aus meiner Sicht gibt es keine Einwände, du kannst Seth auch mit nach Hause nehme, er sollte sich schonen, viel Ausruhen.", erklärt Carlisle ihm.

„Er wäre alleine zu Hause.", sagt Sam darauf hin.

Carlisle nickt verstehend. „Er kann gern noch bleiben."

„Ihr habt schon soviel für uns getan.", sagt Sam, Dankbarkeit liegt in seiner Stimme.

„Wir können euch niemals genug danken. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie viel Abwechslung ihr in unser Leben bringt. Ich habe in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr soviel gelacht wie in den letzten paar Wochen. Ich bin auch sehr froh darüber, dass wir es geschafft haben unsere alte Feindschaft abzulegen.", erklärt Carlisle ihm.

„Geh schon, ich komme hier schon zurecht.", sagt schließlich Seth.

„Danke.", sagt Sam und verschwindet. Ich kann hören wir er Jacobs Auto startet, das noch in unserer Einfahrt parkte.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragt Seth eher aus Pflichtgefühl als dass er wirklich wollte.

„Ruh' dich aus.", sage ich zu ihm.

„Das ist aber langweilig.", antwortet er mir.

„Du kannst fernsehen, vielleicht befindet sich auch was in der DVD-Sammlung was dir gefallen würde. Oder du kannst dich in der Bibliothek umsehen, vielleicht findest du etwas zum Lesen."

„Dann lieber TV.", sagt Seth.

„Was macht ihr denn zu Hause so?", fragt Jasper ihn.

„Wochentags wäre ich in der Schule und danach hängen wir meistens irgendwo rum.", antwortet er.

„Carlisle hat Schongang angeordnet sonst hätten wir auch etwas anderes machen können."

„Denkst du er würde mich mit der Wii spielen lassen?", fragt er Jasper ganz leise, ein Mensch hätte es vielleicht nicht gehört aber für uns war es laut und deutlich.

„Die Spiele sind in der Schublade unter der Konsole.", sagt Carlisle und verlässt dann lachend und gleichzeitig kopfschüttelnd den Raum.

„Das heißt ich darf?", fragt Seth nach.

„Ja.", sage ich. „Ich bin für eine Weile im Atelier. Falls du etwas benötigst kannst du auch nach Jasper rufen."

Damit lasse ich die beiden alleine.

Ich gehe in mein Atelier und starte zunächst den Computer. Ich schaue schnell die E-Mails durch, ob eventuelle Änderungswünsche eingegangen sind, doch irgendwie ist im Moment alles zweitrangig. Was soll ich mit Emily, sie könnte Stoffe zuschneiden nachdem ich sie angezeichnet habe, doch ist das nicht etwas zu primitiv? Ich könnte sie Stoffe holen schicken zu Carl nach Port Angeles, doch ist das eine Aufgabe die ich ihr übertragen kann, oder sieht das nicht etwas zu sehr nach Laufburschenarbeit aus?

Ich verlasse meinen Arbeitsplatz und suche Carlisle auf. Als ich ins Arbeitszimmer komme, nimmt er mich in die Arme, und wieder kribbelt mein ganzer Körper.

„Hund.", ruft Rosalie von irgendwo her.

Ich spüre wie Carlisle lacht, aber trotzdem gibt er mir einen Kuss.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Aufgaben ich Emily überlassen kann und sollte…", sage ich zu ihm. Ich brauche dringend seinen Rat.

„Was hast du denn dir für Aufgaben überlegt?"

„Ich könnte Stoffe anzeichnen und sie ausschneiden lassen, ich hatte mir überlegt ob sie von Carl die Stoffe holen könnte. Eventuell könnte sie auf Resten üben wie man Vorlagen auf Stoffe überträgt, wie man Saum dazugibt."

„Und warum fragst du mich dann was sie machen sollte?"

„Aber sind die Aufgaben nicht zu einfach?"

„Sie fängt gerade damit an.", sagt Carlisle. „Außerdem denke ich, dass sie kommt."

Ich bin nervös. Ich verlasse Carlisle nur ungern und gehe Emily begrüßen. Als ich an Jasper vorbeikomme, der mit Seth spielt, lächelt er mich an. Danach verschwindet meine Unsicherheit.

„Danke.", sage ich zu ihm, doch er hat sich schon längst wieder dem Spiel gewidmet.

„Komm rein, Emily.", begrüße ich sie. Ich brauche nicht Jasper zu sein um zu spüren wie unsicher sie ist. „Lass uns ins Atelier gehen."

Ich führe sie dort hin.

„Ich möchte dir gleich was zu Anfang sagen, wenn dir irgendeine Arbeit nicht gefällt oder du Fragen hast, sei offen und ehrlich zu mir."

Sie nickt.

„Und falls es dich beruhigt, ich bin genauso aufgeregt wie du.", sage ich und sie lächelt mich an. „Ich denke, ich sollte dir zunächst erstmal zeigen wo was ist."

Ich fange an sie im Atelier herumzuführen und zu zeigen, wo ich Stoffe lagere, wie ich sie ordne, wo Schablonen und das Handwerkszeug ist. Ich zeige wo ich Kataloge aufbewahre, die ich Kunden als Beispiel zeigen kann, sie nimmt sich einen der Kataloge und blättert ihn durch.

Ich kann sie mehrmals hören, wie sie sagt, dass etwas sehr schön ist, aber sie sagt auch ehrlich wenn ihr etwas nicht so gut gefällt. Ich merke mir ein paar der Seiten, die sie länger betrachtet.

Dann kommt mir eine Idee warum das Nützliche nicht mit den Unschönen verbinden.

„Ich muss einige Stoffe in Port Angeles abholen, ich würde dich gern mitnehmen, so dass du den Weg kennst und habe eine Bitte an dich. Es gibt etwas dass in dieser Familie keiner gern macht – Lebensmittel einkaufen. Ich hatte gehofft dass du mir dabei helfen könntest."

„Selbstverständlich."

Als wir durch das Wohnzimmer laufen, kann ich Seth schlafend auf dem Sofa sehen. Während Jasper in einem der Sessel sitzt und durch die Fernsehprogramme zappt.

„Wir fahren nach Port Angeles.", sage ich zu ihm. „Bist du schon mal Automatik gefahren?", will ich von Emily wissen. Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Zeit es zu lernen." Ich reiche ihr die Schlüssel für den Benz. Und wieder brauch ich nicht Jasper zu sein um ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren. „Keine Angst wir sind gut versichert."

Ich lasse mich nicht davon abbringen, Emily soll fahren. Ich erkläre es ihr und dann fährt sie langsam los. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Familie habe ich es nicht immer eilig. Emily kommt schnell mit dem Auto zurecht. Ich erkläre ihr den Weg zu Carl.

„Mrs. Cullen.", begrüßt er mich und wieder verbessere ich ihn und sage, dass ich Esme bin, doch er lacht nur. „Und wer ist denn diese hübsche Lady?", fragt er danach Emily.

„Meine neue Hilfe.", sage ich ihm. Doch Emily schaut verlegen zu Boden.

„Keine Scheu, mein Fräulein. Und falls sich jemand wegen Ihren Narben lustig über Sie macht, dann ist er ein Idiot, denn jeder weiß dass es hier und hierauf ankommt." Dabei tippt Carl ihr auf das Herz und auf ihren Kopf. „Ich habe alle gewünschten Stoffe für Sie da."

„Danke."

„Vielleicht kann mir das junge Fräulein zu Hand gehen.", sagt er zu ihr und hält seine verstümmelte Hand in die Luft. „Kriegsverletzung.", sagt er zu ihr. Emily geht ihm flink zur Seite und sie holen die Stoffe aus dem Lager. Am Ende gibt er mir einige neue Stoffmuster zum Anschauen mit.

Ich fahre auf den Markt, wo Händler ihre frischen Waren anbieten und ich merke schnell, dass Emily hier in ihren Element ist. Ich sage ihr was ich wünsche und sie greift nach den Sachen. So geht das Einkaufen eindeutig schneller. Doch dann muss ich in den Supermarkt.

„Sie…"

„Du.", verbessere ich sie sofort.

„Du kannst mir auch eine Liste geben, dann kann ich die Sachen holen."

„Sieht man es mir so sehr an, dass ich nicht hinein will?", frage ich sie.

Emily nickt leicht. Ich greife ins Handschuhfach und hole einen Zettel heraus und schreibe die Sachen auf die ich bräuchte und gebe ihr Geld mit. So macht einkaufen Spaß, denke ich mir.

Sie braucht eindeutig weniger Zeit in diesem Geschäft als ich. Als sie wiederkommt, gibt sie mir sofort das Wechselgeld wieder. Ich helfe ihr beim Verstauen der Ware. Als wir fertig sind greift sie nach eine kleinen Flasche Wasser die sie sich gekauft hat… Ich schaue auf die Uhr, Mittag.

„Hin und wieder musst du mich daran erinnern, dass du ein Mensch bist. Möchtest du irgendwo etwas Essen?"

„Ich hab mir einen Apfel mitgenommen."

Ich lasse sie in Ruhe den Apfel essen, bevor wir zurück fahren. Am Haus angekommen will sie mir helfen das Auto auszuräumen. Doch ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Sam.", sage ich nur laut und wenig später kommt er aus dem Wald.

„Ich dachte du musst arbeiten.", sagt Emily.

„Es läuft im Moment nicht so gut, deswegen konnte ich eher gehen.", sagt er, während er die restlichen Sachen aus dem Kofferraum nimmt und sie ins Haus trägt. Ein Gentleman.

„Seth wie geht es dir?", will Emily wissen.

„Sehr gut.", sagt er.

„So schnell vom Einkaufen wieder da?", fragt Carlisle.

„Weißt du wie schön es ist, wenn man jemandem einen Einkaufzettel geben kann?" Er lacht nur als Antwort. Ich schaue mir den Kassenzettel schnell an und merke, dass Emily den Apfel und das Wasser von ihrem eigenen Geld bezahlt hat. Ich gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer, Emily erzählt Sam gerade was sie bisher gemacht hat. Und anhand seiner Reaktionen kann ich erkennen, dass er einverstanden mit den bisherigen Aufgaben ist.

„Und jetzt zu etwas praktischen.", sage ich zu Emily und sie folgt mir wieder ins Atelier.

„Ich habe einige Formen auf die Stoffe aufgezeichnet. Und ich möchte dich bitten, sie auszuschneiden, zuerst diesen hier, da kannst du genau an der gemalten Kante entlang schneiden. Bei dem anderen, muss noch der Saum dazugegeben werden. Das zeige ich dir dann." Ich reiche Emily eine Schere und setze mich an den Computer um einige E-Mail Anfragen zu beantworten.

Ich kann hören, wie ein Auto die Auffahrt entlangfährt.

„Die Schulkinder kommen wieder.", sage ich nur.

Von meinen Platz aus kann ich sehen, wie Alice aus den Wagen sprintet und ins Haus läuft, während Bella und Edward noch am Auto stehen und sich küssen. Junge Liebe.

Ich höre wie Alice ins Atelier kommt.

„Emily wir müssen einkaufen.", sagt sie zu ihr.

„Ich muss aber …" Emily deutet auf die Stoffe vor hier. Alice nimmt ihr die Schere ab und schneidet sie aus in Vampirgeschwindigkeit.

„So fertig und jetzt los."

„Stopp, mein Fräulein.", sage ich und Emily sieht mich erstaunt an. Ich kann Sam und Jasper in der Tür sehen.

„Du", sage ich und deute auf Alice, „fährst jetzt nach Port Angeles und holst neuen Stoff."

„Wieso?", fragt Alice unschuldig.

„Weil ich mich beim Aufzeichnen vertan habe und jetzt der Saum fehlt."

„Aber…"

„Nichts, du fährst jetzt, ich muss das bis morgen fertig haben."

„Aber…"

„Los."

„Du bist gemein.", sagt Alice, aber geht dann, ich kann hören wie sie das Haus verlässt und fährt.

Ich schaue mir den Stoff nochmals an. „Es gibt Situationen wo Vampirgeschwindigkeit angebracht ist, aber gewiss nicht hier." Ich sehe wie Jasper im Hintergrund nickt. „Wenn man den Stoff nämlich zu schnell schneidet, das kann man hier sehen, wird die Schere viel zu heiß und versengt den Stoff."

Emily nickt verstehend. „Was sollte am Ende dabei eigentlich entstehen?"

Ich hole einen Katalog und zeige ihr ein ähnliches Beispiel.

„Das sieht sehr schön aus.", sagt sie schließlich.

Ich mache mir eine mentale Notiz, vielleicht kann ich den Stoff für Emily nutzen.

„Jetzt verschwindet von hier, Alice wird gleich wieder da sein."

„Vielleicht sollten wir fahren, bevor Alice wiederkommt?", sagt Sam.

„Glaubst du wirklich ihr könnt ihr entkommen?", fragt Jasper.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert.", sagt Sam und ich verabschiede die beiden. Sie nehmen Seth auch gleich mit. Im Nu ist es ruhig in meinem Haus.

„Nicht traurig sein.", sagt Jasper.


	57. Chapter 57 Edwards POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Edwards POV**

Ich kann es kaum abwarten Bella in mein Zimmer zu führen und etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

„Bist du böse auf mich?", fragt sie mich, als wir im Zimmer sind.

Ich schaue sie an und frage mich selbst, könnte ich jemals auf meine Bella böse sein?

„Nein." Ich schüttele dabei mit meinen Kopf und ziehe sie dicht an meinen Körper, ihre Wärme durchströmt meinen Körper, ich ertrinke förmlich darin. Ihr Geruch, das Gift läuft in meinen Mund zusammen, ich würde…

„Hunde." Kann ich Alice sagen hören, und ich kann in Jaspers Gedanken sehen, wie sein Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt und meiner ebenfalls. Ich gebe ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss und versuche mein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte schnell duschen.", sagt Bella zu mir und ich entlasse sie aus meinen Armen. Sie nimmt sich ihre Schlafsachen und geht ins Bad.

Ich lasse mich beinahe auf das Bett fallen, aber ich trau dem Wasser darin nicht wirklich. Deswegen setze ich mich vorsichtig drauf. Es ist so warm wie Bella. Ich kann im Bad das Wasser hören, zu gern würde ich ... Ich verscheuche den Gedanken, so etwas sollte ich mir erst gar nicht vorstellen. Bella ist für solche Sachen viel zu zerbrechlich. Ich stehe kurz auf und schlage das Bett auf. Ich sehe, dass Bellas Schulsachen noch immer verstreut auf den Schreibtisch liegen. Ich räume es schnell auf und stecke alle Sachen in ihren Rucksack.

Ich kann hören wie Bella das Wasser abstellt und die Dusche verlässt. Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen, wie sie das Handtuch nimmt und über ihren… Ich denke, ich sollte aufhören zu denken, sonst brauch ich eine eiskalte Dusche.

„Denkst du, da ist etwas Wahres dran?", fragt mich Bella als sie wieder ins Zimmer kommt.

„An was?" Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Lernen im Schlaf?"

„Ich denke, das kannst du besser beurteilen als ich. Warum?", will ich wissen.

„Ich habe vergessen Geschichte zu lernen." Ich brauche nicht Jasper zu sein, um zu spüren, wie sie das frustriert, sie lässt sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Dann sollten wir eventuell diese Theorie einmal überprüfen." Ich nehme das Geschichtsbuch wieder aus der Tasche und lege es griffbereit neben das Bett.

„Das Bett ist gemütlich.", sagt sie und ich lege mich zu Bella nachdem ich das Licht ausgeschaltet habe. Durch das warme Wasserbett, kann ich mich näher an Bella legen und muss nicht mehr soviel Angst haben, dass sie auskühlt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre eher auf diese Idee gekommen. Bella legt sich dicht an mich, ich kann ihren Duft riechen, ich kann hören, wie das Blut in ihren Adern pulsiert. Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern durch ihr immer noch feuchtes Haar. Erdbeeren. Ich schlucke mehrmals das Gift hinunter und zähle in Gedanken von zwanzig rückwärts.

„Kannst du so eigentlich lesen?", fragt sie mich.

„Ich kenn den Text."

„Und warum hast du das Buch dann aus der Tasche genommen?"

Gute Frage. „Reflex, ich weiß es nicht, schlaf jetzt."

Ich fange an unser Lied zu summen und merke dabei wie ihre Atmung gleichmäßiger wird.

Als ich merke, dass sie schläft, erzähle ich ihr den Geschichtstext. Ich bin froh, dass auch meine Geschwister endlich zur Ruhe gekommen sind und sich einen leichtem, wenn auch nicht sehr niveauvollem Thema widmen, aber besser dies als irgendwelche Sexfantasien.

Immer wieder wiederhole ich den Text und hoffe für sie, dass etwas davon in ihrer Erinnerung verbleibt um sie zu beruhigen. Bei einer Kontrollarbeit könnte ich ihr vorsagen, das wäre ja nicht das Problem.

Als es anfängt hell zu werden, stehe ich auf und dusche. Der Gestank dieser Wölfe ist sagenhaft und hängt sich in jede Pore. Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet und angezogen habe, wecke ich vorsichtig Bella mit einem Kuss. Ihre Augen öffnen sich langsam.

„Morgen.", begrüße ich sie, ich weiß, dass sie es nicht mag, mich früh zu küssen, aber mich stört es nicht. Sie murmelt irgendetwas und steht auf. Sie nimmt ihren Sachen und geht ins Bad. Ich öffne das Fenster und lasse frische Luft in den Raum. Danach kontrolliere ich nochmals meine und Bellas Schulsachen, bevor ich beide Rucksäcke nach unten bringe.

Kurz nach mir kommen Seth und Sam ebenfalls in die Küche. Sie bieten ihre Hilfe an, doch Esme schickt sie zum Tisch und fragt sie, was sie haben möchten. Es macht Esme sichtbar Spaß sie zu bedienen. Dann kommt auch Bella. Sie sieht irgendwie müde aus. Aber trotzdem lässt sie sich Esmes Frühstück schmecken.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde sind wir alle fertig und gehen zum Auto. Bella steigt hinten zusammen mit Alice ein, nachdem sich Emmett mehrmals über die Enge hinten im Auto beschwert hat.

Ich liebe die Stille von Bella.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Jasper das Bad aufräumen wird, Alice?" Ich kann sehen wie sie sich vorstellt, wie Jasper das Bad lüftet und sämtliche Wäschestücke wegbringt.

„Ja.", sagt sie, nur ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, ich sehe Jasper eher mit Seth Wii spielen.

„Hast du eigentlich noch eine Lösung für das Terminproblem gefunden?", fragt Bella Emmett, der sofort in seinem Element ist. Er stellt sich vor wie wir auf der Bühne aussehen werden und singen. Ein Gedanke, der jedem Angst einjagen würde.

„Ja.", verkündigt Emmett voller Stolz. „Nächste Woche Karaoke und das Wochenende darauf Kochkurs in Olympia."

„Da scheint jemand aber sehr glücklich darüber zu sein.", antwortet sie ihm.

„Was soll ich denn für einen Charakter spielen?"

„Das ist noch nicht entschieden.", sagt Alice. Doch ich kann in Alice Gedanken schon die fertigen Kostüme sehen.

„Bist du sicher es ist eine gute Idee einen Indianer einen Cowboy spielen zu lassen?", will ich von Alice wissen.

„Ich will der Cowboy sein.", sagt Emmett.

„Du willst alles sein.", stellt Bella fest.

„Außer Bauarbeiter.", fügt Emmett an.

„Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ist es nicht das, worauf viele Frauen fliegen: durchtrainierter Bauarbeiter?" Fragt Bella und ich bin im Moment nur froh, dass ich nicht ihre Gedanken lesen kann.

„Emmett, Alice, bitte nicht so bildlich."

„Will ich wissen, was die beiden sich vorgestellt haben?", fragt Bella nach.

Während ich mit nein antworte, antwortet Alice mit ja.

„Doch sie darf, ich habe mir vorgestellt wie ich als Bauarbeiter aussehen würde.", sagt Emmett erfreut.

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", antwortet ihm Bella.

„Alice.", knurr ich, so dass es Bella nicht hören kann.

„Sorry."

„Was?", will Bella wissen.

„Edward."

„Ich mag es nicht wenn ihr euch so unterhaltet."

„Alice hat sich Jasper als Cowboy vorgestellt.", erkläre ich ihr.

„Und wo liegt da das Problem?"

„Da liegt nicht das Problem, nur ihre Gedanken was danach passieren könnte im Bett."

Ich spüre, wie sich Bellas Herzschlag bei diesen Gedanken etwas beschleunigt.

„Ich denke, der Gedanke könnte Bella auch gefallen.", sagt Emmett. Ich hasse meine Geschwister, vor allem als sich jetzt Emmett Bella als Cowgirl vorstellt und sie mehr oder weniger auf mir Rodeo reitet. Ich denke irgendwie stimmt das Sprichwort, wenn du eine Familie hast, brauchst du keine Feinde.

„Sei doch nicht so prüde, Edward.", fügt Emmett an.

„Und denk dran, Bella sitzt mit im Auto." mahnt Alice, als ich auf seine Worte hin das Gaspedal durchtrete. Geschwister, denke ich mir nur.

Dann erreichen wir endlich die Schule. Ich will Bella nicht fragen ob das Vorlesen während sie schlief irgendetwas gebracht hat.

Wir gehen Hand in Hand in das Klassenzimmer und wie es Bella befürchtet hatte, ruft unser Lehrer einen Fischzug aus. Seine Art zu sagen es ist Zeit für eine kurze schriftliche Arbeit und zum Spaß hat er die Klasse in Gruppen unterteilt A und B. So dass Bella und ich unterschiedliche Aufgaben haben. Ich fülle meinen Zettel in schnellster menschlicher Schreibweise aus, danach helfe ich Bella, ich kann in den Gedanken der anderen die Frage lesen. Ihr Herz beschleunigt sich als ich ihr eine Antwort nach der anderen vorsage. Lehrer dürfen zwar alles Essen aber brauchen nicht alles zu Wissen.

Er schaut zwar mehrfach in meine Richtung und ahnt auch etwas, aber eher, dass ich bei Bella abschreibe. Was soll's, soll er doch denken, was er will. Das Pausenzeichen läutet endlich und ich bin froh, dass die Stunde vorbei ist. Wir geben unsere Arbeiten ab und verlassen den Raum.

„Danke.", sagt Bella.

„Kein Problem."

Der restliche Schultag vergeht nur langsam. Alice Gedanken werden immer wilder, ich bin nur froh, dass sie es nicht laut rausschreit, was sie plant. Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen, wie kam Bella nur auf diese Idee.

Endlich ist die letzte Stunde vorbei und Alice kommt auf uns zu gerannt.

„Schneller, wir müssen shoppen.", sagt Alice.

Bella verdreht nur die Augen, als Alice uns zum Auto zieht.

„Du wolltest es so.", sage ich zu Bella. Sie streckt kurz ihre Zunge heraus.

„Mein eigentlicher Plan hatte nie Alice beinhaltet."

„Zu spät.", sagt Alice. „Und hast du schon den Text gelernt?", fragt Alice mich.

„Wie kann man diesen nicht kennen.", sage ich, während Emmett anfängt zu Singen.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It_'s fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
_

„Stopp!", ruft Alice. „Und vielen Dank, jetzt werde ich den ganzen Tag deine Stimme im Kopf haben."

„Dein Problem.", antwortet ihr Emmett und summt weiterhin YMCA vor sich hin.

Ich schaue in den Rückspiegel um Bella zu sehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihre Gedanken lesen, sie ist so still, so zurückhaltend.

Ich habe das Auto noch nicht einmal richtig stehen, da springt Alice schon heraus und rennt. Emmett folgt ihr, sein Ziel ist jedoch Rosalie. Ich bleibe mit Bella am Auto stehen und genieße den Augenblick. Ich nehme ihre Wärme, ihren süßen Duft in mich auf. Ich liebe sie.

„Einen Cent für deine Gedanken.", sagt sie zu mir.

„Ich liebe dich.", antworte ich ihr ehrlich.

„Ich dich auch."

„Ich denke der Einkaufstrip ist etwas verschoben, Alice hat Mist gebaut.", sage ich zu ihr, dann führe ich sie ins Zimmer hoch.

„Hausaufgaben.", seufzt sie, ich weiß wie wichtig das für sie ist und helfe ihr dabei. Ich kann meine irgendwann in der Nacht machen. Ich schaue ihr über die Schultern und korrigiere Fehler.

„Du machst mich nervös.", sagt sie irgendwann.

Ich wollte nur helfen, denke ich mir. Aber ich sage nichts, sondern setzte mich mit einen Buch auf das Bett und lese.

Nach einer Weile kann ich ein Auto in der Auffahrt hören.

„Edward.", höre ich Jacob rufen.

„Was willst du?", antworte ich ihm.

Im nu sehe ich ein Bild von Bella in seinen Gedanken und wie er sie Stück für Stück auszieht. Ich renne die Treppe so schnell es geht nach unten.

„Ich wusste doch, dass dies deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.", sagt er und drückt mir einen Karton in die Hand. „Ein Dankeschön von Sam und Emily."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, setzt er sich in das Auto und fährt los. Alle Familienmitglieder sind herbeigekommen. Vorsichtig öffne ich den Karton.

„Ich denke dass ist Sams Rache.", sagt Rosalie.

…..

Mein Dank geht wieder an meinen Beta-Leser, Fallen_Angel, das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig und wird aus Bellas Sichtweise sein.


	58. Chapter 58 Bellas POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Bellas POV**

„Ein Hündchen.", sage ich, als ich die Treppen hinunter komme.

„Eher ein stinkender Köter.", sagt Rosalie.

Aber ich ignoriere sie. „Wie süß." Ich hebe das Hündchen aus den Karton. Ich spüre, wie die anderen sich gegenseitig verblüfft anschauen und nicht wissen, was sie mit dem Tier machen sollen. Er hat ein seidiges Fell, ein zwei riesige treue Knopfaugen. Da ich mich nicht traue mit dem Tier ins Haus zu gehen, setze ich mich auf die Treppe. Ich streichele das Tier, das Fell ist so weich. Der Kleine fängt darauf hin an, mir das Gesicht abzuschlecken.

„Igitt.", höre ich Rosalie sagen. Ich ignoriere sie weiterhin.

„Viel Spaß damit." Lese ich in großen Buchstaben auf den Karton.

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie keinen anderen Trottel für den Hund gefunden.", ruft Rosalie. Ich frage mich gerade welcher Wurm ihr über die Leber gekrochen ist. „Ins Tierheim sollte man das Vieh bringen."

Alleine der Gedanke ihn ins Tierheim zu schaffen, stimmt mich traurig.

„Und wenn er nicht innerhalb von vier Wochen vermittelt wird, wird er eingeschläfert."

„Wie schmeckt eigentlich junger Hund?", will Emmett wissen.

Das ist zuviel. Ich nehme mir den Karton und laufe zu meinen Truck.

„Bella.", ruft mir Edward hinterher. Doch ich ignoriere ihn, im nächsten Augenblick steht er neben mir. Ich gehe an ihm vorbei und öffne die Beifahrertür. Ich stelle zunächst den Karton hinein und platziere das kleine Hündchen darin. Es schaut mich so traurig an. Er will nicht in den Karton. Dann schließe ich die Türe und laufe um den Truck.

„Bella.", versucht Edward es wieder.

„Ich verstehe schon, du kannst Sam einen Hasen aufbrummen, aber ihr wollt den Hund nicht. Ich lasse ihn weder von euch ins Tierheim bringen, noch werde ich zusehen, wie er ihn verspeist." Ich öffne die Fahrertür und steige ein.

„Bella."

Ich lasse mich nicht beirren und fahre heim. Doch leider steht Charlies Polizeiauto schon in der Einfahrt.

„So ein Mist.", sage ich.

Ich nehme den Karton und schaffe ihn ins Haus.

„Was ist da drin?", will Charlie sofort wissen.

„Ein Hund."

„Ein was?... Bella wir können keinen Hund hier gebrauchen, wer soll tagsüber auf ihn aufpassen und nachts, weißt du wie oft der Hund nachts raus muss?", fragt er mich.

Doch ich ignoriere ihn.

„Bella, ich werde keinen Hund im Haus dulden."

Ich nehme das Hündchen und gehe hinaus in den Garten.

„Wo hast du den Hund eigentlich her?"

„Jacob…" Ich habe den Satz noch nicht vollendet, da geht Charlie schon wieder ins Haus.

Ich schaue zu wie der Kleine tapsig die Welt erkundet. Und schließlich anfängt auf meinen Schnürsenkeln herumzukauen.

„Ich nehme an du hast Hunger.", sage ich zu ihm. Ich setzte ihn kurz zurück in den Karton und gehe ins Haus. Charlie ist am telefonieren. Ich nehme zwei kleine Schüsseln und fülle eine mit Wasser. Dann durchsuche ich den Kühlschrank und finde ein Glas mit Wiener Würstchen, öffne es und schneide eine davon in kleine Stückchen. Dann gehe ich wieder hinaus. Um dabei zuzusehen, wie der kleine samt Karton umkippt.

„Nicht fortlaufen.", sage ich zu ihm und fange ihn wieder ein. Ich setze ihn vor die zwei Schüsseln, er schleckert etwas doch die Wurst lässt er liegen, sondern nimmt lieber wieder meine Schnürsenkel.

„Was soll nur aus dir werden?", frage ich ihn, und als ob er mich verstanden hätte, schaut er mich mit seinen treuen schwarzen Augen an und kommt auf mich zu. Er reibt sich an meinen Beinen, fast wie eine Katze, bevor ein Schmetterling seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und er mit seinen kurzen Beinen versucht hinterher zu rennen. Ich lasse ihn etwas laufen, bevor ich aufstehe und ihn wieder einfange.

„Nicht abhauen.", sage ich erneut zu ihm.

„Bella.", sagt Edward. Ich schaue ihn nicht an, sondern streichele das Hündchen.

Als sich Edward neben mich setzt, knurrt ihn der Hund an.

„Keine Angst.", sagt Edward zu ihm. „Ich habe deine Schulsachen ins Haus gebracht."

Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, antworte ich ihm nicht.

„Bella, es ist ein kleiner Unterschied zwischen einem Hasen und einem Hund. Einen Hasen unterzubringen ist einfacher, ich denke, damit hätte Esme auch kein Problem. Aber ein Hund, das ist etwas anderes, er braucht viel Zuwendung, muss Gassi geführt werden."

Ich bin unfair, ich weiß. Aber ich knuddle das Tier weiter.

„Edward hat recht.", stimmt Charlie Edward zu. „Er kann nicht hier bleiben."

„Was willst du morgen mit ihm machen, wenn du in die Schule musst?", will Edward von mir wissen.

Aus Trotz zucke ich nur mit den Schultern. Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Tier ins Heim zu bringen.

„Bella jetzt sei doch vernünftig."

Woher kenn ich nur diesen Spruch? Und warum mussten nur Sam und Emily auf diese blöde Idee kommen? Ich will mir jetzt einfach keine Gedanken machen. Ich nehme den Hund und gehe wieder zu meinen Truck und setze mich quer hinein und lasse das Hündchen auf meinen Beinen schlafen. Was soll ich nur machen? Als Edward zu meinen Truck kommt, verschließe ich die Türe, eigentlich kein Hindernis für ihn, doch er versteht die Geste und steigt wieder in seinen Volvo und fährt. Auch Charlie geht wieder in das Haus. Als das Hündchen aufwacht setze ich ihn ins Gras. Irgendwas sollte ich mir langsam überlegen? Ich lasse das Tier kurz auf der Ladefläche meines Autos und hole mir aus dem Haus eine Decke.

„Wohin willst du damit?", will Charlie wissen.

„Der Hund darf nicht ins Haus, also muss ich bei ihm im Auto schlafen.", erkläre ich und gehe hinaus. Ich hoffe die Nacht wird nicht allzu kalt werden. Langsam geht die Sonne unter und ich sitze immer noch im Auto. Wie schön warm und bequem wäre jetzt mein Bett.

Irgendwann kann ich sehen, wie die Außenbeleuchtung am Haus angeht. Charlie kommt.

„Wehe, ich sehe morgen früh irgendwelche Pfützen im Haus oder deinem Zimmer."

„Du wirst keine finden.", verspreche ich.

Ich gehe mit dem Tier direkt in mein Zimmer. Ich lege in einen leeren Karton eine Decke und mache es ihm darin bequem. Danach dusche ich und lege mich ebenfalls hin. Ich erschrecke als ich am nächsten morgen den Wecker höre. Der Kleine wedelt mit dem Schwanz als ich zu ihm schaue. Kurz darauf kommt Charlie ihn mein Zimmer und schaut sich um. Doch zu meiner Verwunderung kann er nichts finden. Er geht wortlos wieder, bevor noch ein Unglück passiert gehe ich mit dem Tier vor die Türe. Doch jetzt kommt das wirkliche Problem, was mache ich mit dem Tier und was macht Emmetts Jeep vor dem Haus? Doch es ist nicht Emmett der aussteigt sondern Jasper. Er überquert die Straße und kommt auf mich zu. Ich nehme mein Hündchen hoch. Jasper hält ein Halsband in der Hand und legt es dem Tier um, danach hängt er die Leine an.

„Ich denke du solltest dich für die Schule fertig machen."

Ich weiß er hat recht, aber ich will mein Fellknäuel nicht aus der Hand geben. Jasper nimmt es mir ab. Der Kleine schaut mich mit seinen großen Knopfaugen an. Ich weiß, ich sehe ihn zum letzten Mal, doch ich will nicht Abschied von ihm nehmen. Ich drehe mich einfach um und gehe. Ich weiß, Jasper kann meine Traurigkeit spüren. Ich gehe ohne Umwege in mein Zimmer und mache mich für die Schule fertig. Charlie sitzt noch am Tisch als ich wieder die Treppen hinunter komme. Er hat Frühstück gemacht, doch ich will und kann nichts essen. Und ich will Edward nicht sehen, nur wegen seiner blöden Idee muss das Hündchen jetzt leiden.

„Frühstück.", höre ich Charlie sagen, doch ich gehe. Ich kann Edward in seinem Volvo kommen sehen. Ich steige in mein Auto und fahre. Er folgt mir zu Schule.

„Bella."

Ich nehme meine Schulsachen und gehe in das Klassenzimmer ohne ihm zu antworten.

In der Mittagspause will sich Emmett bei mir entschuldigen, doch ich lasse ihn stehen und höre nicht zu.

Als die Schule zu Ende ist, steht Rosalie mit ihren BMW vor der Schule.

„Kannst du das Embry geben, ist von Emmett, und wünsche Embry viel Spaß damit.", sagt sie und hält ein Geschenk in der Hand. Sie sagt nichts weiter, sondern steigt einfach wieder in ihr Auto ein und fährt. Ich fahre direkt ins Reservat, zu Jacob. Ich weiß nicht ob ich wütend auf ihn oder auf Edward sein soll. Aber es war Edward der damit angefangen hat.

Ich werde von Billy begrüßt und er schickt mich zu Jacob ins Zimmer.

„Hi Jacob."

„Hi Bella."

„Was machst du? Wolltest du nicht bei Sam sein?"

„Hab Hausarrest, bis ich diesen blöden Bericht schreibe."

„Worüber?"

„Amerikanischer Unabhängigkeitskrieg."

„Ruf Jasper an."

„Wieso?"

„Warum wohl."

„Sag nur…"

„Ja.", antworte ich. „Ich werde bei Emily auf dich warten."

Bis zu Emily sind es nur wenige Minuten. Ihr Haus ist schon voller Trubel, alles hat sich bei ihr versammelt. Ich nehme an Esme hat sie zeitiger gehen lassen von der Arbeit. Typisch Esme.

Ich gehe Emily zur Hand und helfe ihr bei den letzten Vorbereitungen, dabei erzählt sie von der Arbeit. Ich höre nur halbherzig zu, vor allem nachdem sie mir ihr Häschen gezeigt hat.

Nach und nach versammeln sich alle in Emilys Küche. Embry darf die Torte anschneiden und alle schlagen kräftig zu. Danach verlagern sich die Aktivitäten an den Strand. Da es ein Schultag ist, wird das Feuer zeitig angezündet.

Auch Jacob kommt endlich und lässt sich ein Stück Torte geben und an seinem Schmatzen kann man hören, dass es schmeckt.

Jacob setzt sich neben mich auf einen Baumstamm. Nach und nach reichen wir Embry unsere Geschenke.

Ich hole mein Geschenk und das von Emmett aus der Tasche.

„Embry bekommt gleich zwei Geschenke?", frage Jacob.

„Das ist von Emmett, er wünscht viel Spaß damit.", sage ich und überreiche ihn ein etwa DIN A4 großes Geschenk. Embry reißt sofort das Papier ab.

„Oh nein. Ich kill Emmett.", höre ich Sam nur sagen. „Bella, was hast du nur angestellt?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung was darin ist. Rosalie hat es nur nach der Schule vorbeigebracht."

„Embry gibt das her.", sagt Sam.

„Nein, wieso?", will er wissen.

„Weil wir nicht alle deine Träume erleben wollen.", sagt Jacob

„Ihr seit doch nur neidisch."

„Wir sind garantiert nicht neidisch auf einen digitalen Photorahmen mit Bildern von Rosalie in Häschen Unterwäsche.", sagt Sam.

„Oh Gott.", höre ich einige der anderen stöhnen.

„Da sind ja sogar verschiedene Bilder drauf.", staunt Embry. Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf. So etwas kann auch nur von Emmett kommen. „Aber hattest du nicht noch ein zweites Geschenk für mich?", fragt er mich anschließend.

Ich nicke, und reiche ihn mein Geschenk.

„Nicht noch mehr Bilder von Rosalie?", fragt mich Jacob.

„Nein."

Wieder zerrt Embry das Papier weg.

„Cool, woher hast du das?", fragt er sofort.

„Hatte ich in Vancouver gekauft.", sage ich.

„Danke." Embry springt auf und umarmt mich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du diese Ausgabe noch nicht hast."

„Nein, das ist eine Sonderauflage von dem Comic gewesen.", erklärt er mir.

Ich freue mich mit ihm. Doch nach einer Weile kommt Sue und macht den Ganzen ein Ende.

„Morgen ist Schule.", sagt sie.

Ich verabschiede mich von allen. Und fahre nach Hause. Als ich am Haus bin, ist irgendetwas merkwürdig. Wie als ob jemand mit der Taschenlampe drin und etwas sucht. Doch Charlies Auto steht nicht in der Einfahrt. Ich greife nach meinem Handy.

„Edward ist nicht da.", sagt Jasper.

„Komm schnell zum Haus, bitte und ruf Charlie an.", flehe ich ihn an, als ich eine fremde Gestalt in meinem Fenster sehen kann.

Ich versuche aus der Ausfahrt auszuparken, doch aus Schock lasse ich mein Auto wieder ausgehen. Plötzlich erscheint eine Figur in der Tür.

„Scheiße. Was macht die hier.", ruft eine der Figuren und eine zweite Figur kommt.

Ich hab Angst, verdammte Angst. Ich versuche das Auto erneut zu starten. Doch ich würge es wieder ab.

„Raus aus den Auto.", befiehlt eine der Figuren. Er hat eine Pistole in der Hand. Was soll ich nun tun?

Ich steige langsam aus.

„Schneller.", ruft er mir zu. Ich stelle mich neben mein Auto, zittere am ganzen Körper.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?", fragt der eine.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie sollte nicht da sein.", antwortet der andere.

Ich kann sehen, wie er die Pistole durchlädt, im nächsten Augenblick steht Emmett vor mir und ich höre einen Knall. Dann…

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne steht Carlisle über mir.

„Langsam.", sagt er zu mir.

„Was ist passiert?", will ich wissen.

„Ich dachte das kannst du mir sagen.", sagt Charlie.

„Oh Gott…" Ich schaue mich um und kann nur Carlisle und Charlie und Edward sehen. Ich greife an meinen Kopf und spüre eine Beule.

„Bella.", spricht mit Carlisle an.

„Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass irgendetwas merkwürdig war als ich zum Haus kam. Es war als ob jemand mit einer Taschenlampe etwas sucht. Ich habe Edward versucht anzurufen und…"

„Wieso hast du Edward angerufen und nicht mich?", will Charlie wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe die erst beste Nummer gewählt…"

„Ist schon gut Bella. Erzähl weiter.", fordert mich Edward auf.

„Ich hatte Jasper am Telefon, ich weiß noch wie ich ihn bat zum Haus zu kommen und dass er Charlie anrufen sollte."

„Jasper hat mich angerufen.", sagt Charlie. „Und dann…"

„Dann habe ich versucht, wegzufahren, doch ich habe das Auto immer wieder abgewürgt… dann kamen zwei Figuren auf mich zu… sie hatten eine Pistole… sie forderten mich auf auszusteigen und dann… ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„Ist schon gut Bella.", sagt Edward und setzt sich neben mich hin. Ich lasse mich freiwillig von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

„Emmett!", rufe ich.

„Er sitzt draußen.", versichert Edward.

„Er ist losgefahren nachdem du angerufen hattest.", sagt Carlisle.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich nochmal.

„Bella du bist wach.", sagt Emmett. „Du hast mir einen Schreck eingejagt."

„Was ist passiert?", wiederhole ich meine Frage. Ich kann mich nur an den Knall erinnern.

„Ich hab mich zwischen den Typ und dir gestellt. Dann hat er den Abzug seiner Spielzeugpistole gedrückt und du bist umgefallen."

„Spielzeug?"

„Ja, Spielzeug. Emmett konnte einen der Männer festhalten bis ich gekommen bin, der andere ist abgehauen. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich einen dritten Partner der das Auto fuhr."

„Warum passiert mir gerade so etwas?"

„Ist schon gut Bella."

„Wie bist du eigentlich her gekommen, Emmett. Ich sehe kein Auto von dir." Fragt Charlie.

„Das hatte ich." Sagt Jasper. Und reicht Charlie einen Zettel. „Ich habe versucht das Auto zu verfolgen. Aber es hatte eindeutig mehr PS als der Jeep."

„Du sagst es war ein silberner Buick."

„Ja, und das Nummernschild ging mit U los, mehr habe ich nicht erkannt."

„Das Auto ist als gestohlen gemeldet worden, heute früh.", sagt Charlie.

„Chief Swan, was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie und Bella uns nach Hause begleiten? Und die Spurensicherung hier ihre Aufgabe machen lassen.", höre ich Carlisle sagen.

Ich lehne mich gegen Edward und schließe die Augen, das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Ich kann spüren, wie mich Edward hoch nimmt und trägt. Doch dann ist alles Schwarz.

Als ich aufwache ist es hell, und ich liege in Edwards Bett. Er, Alice und Jasper sitzen auf dem Sofa.

„Schule…", sage ich nur.

„Carlisle meint, wir brauchen heute nicht zu gehen. Er kommt." Alice setzt sich schnell zu mir auf das Bett.

„Wir haben im Bett geschlafen, die Jungs auf dem Sofa. Charlie hat bei uns im Zimmer geschlafen.", erklärt Alice im Schnelldurchgang.

Im gleichen Augenblick öffnet Carlisle die Tür und setzt sich auf das Bett. Charlie tritt hinter ihm ein und schaut sich im Zimmer um. Irgendwie typisch Eltern.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Wie geht es mir? „Gut.", antworte ich.

„Ruh dich noch etwas aus.", sagt er zu mir.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie die Männer aussahen?", fragt mich Charlie.

Doch ich kann man nur an zwei Gestalten erinnern und schüttle deswegen mit dem Kopf. „Dann müssen wir mit Emmetts Beschreibungen arbeiten."

„Vielleicht kann Bella sich an etwas erinnern, wenn sie die Zeichnung von Emmett sieht.", schlägt Alice vor.

„Probieren wir es." Charlie holt eine Zeichnung hervor. „Sah der Mann so aus?"

„Nein."

„Vielleicht so?"

Dieses Mal nicke ich mit dem Kopf. Ich nehme die Zeichnung und schaue sie mir an. Doch sie ist schon so detailreich, ich nehme an Emmett hätte noch mehr Einzelheiten geben können, doch dann wäre es zu sehr aufgefallen.

„Ich denke das Sweatshirt hatte einen Aufdruck von UCLA."

„Okay." Charlie macht sich eine Notiz darüber. Dann reiche ich ihm das Papier zurück.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen.", wiederholt sich Carlisle, schaut aber dabei an mir vorbei Alice an.

Ich kann hören, wie Charlie Carlisle noch einige Fragen beantwortet aber den genauen Wortlaut kann ich nicht hören. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und ziehe die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch.

„Ich habe die Jungs von LaPush angerufen, sie haben sich letzte Nacht noch bei euch umgesehen, die beiden anderen Täter werden sie auch bald haben.", sagt Jasper.

„Wie kommt man eigentlich auf die Idee beim Chef der Polizei einzubrechen?", fragt Emmett, wo kommt denn der auf einmal her. „Was hat Embry zu meinem Geschenk gesagt?"

„Ich denke das halbe Rudel würde dich am Liebsten umbringen.", antworte ich ihm.

„Nur das halbe?", sagt er enttäuscht.

„Und die andere Hälfte würde sicherlich dabei helfen."

„Emily kommt, zusammen mit Sam.", sagt Edward.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber verstecken.", sage ich zu Emmett.

„Ich habe doch keine Angst vor dem Hündchen."

„Esme hat sie die Treppen hoch geschickt.", warnt mich Edward.

Doch anstelle reinzustürmen klopfen die beiden vorsichtig an.

„Wir haben noch ein Wörtchen zu reden.", sagt Sam gleich zu Emmett.

„Soll ich Angst haben?"

Sam schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. „Bella wie geht es dir?"

„Mir ist nichts passiert, nur einen riesigen Schreck bekommen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagt Emily.

„Wir haben die Duftspur von dem Typen aufgenommen und werden ihn sicherlich bald finden, solange wird immer einer zur Sicherheit in deiner Nähe sein."

„Danke." Mich wundert dass keiner von den Vampiren etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat.

„Und jetzt zu dir Emmett."

„Nicht im Haus.", ruft Esme und alle fangen an zu lachen.

„Was?", will Emmett wissen.

„Das werde ich mir noch einfallen lassen." Dann wendet sich Sam Emily zu. „Wenn du fertig bist mit der Arbeit ruf an, dann wird dich jemand abholen."

„Keine Angst, Sam. Sie wird genauso wenig irgendwo alleine hingehen wie Bella.", sagt Edward.

….

Das Schreiben geht in der Wärme irgendwie nur langsam voran.

Mein Dank geht wieder an Fallen_Angel für das Korrekturlesen und an alle, die immer so fleißig Reviews schreiben.


	59. Chapter 59 Jacobs POV

1**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Jacobs POV**

„Und du bist sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?", fragt Quil mich wieder.

„Ja.", antworte ich ihn und nehme das kleine Fellbündel an mich.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Sam hat sich diesen Plan ausgedacht. Er wird Emily abholen und ich werde danach den Kleinen hier vorbeibringen."

„Aber…"

„Es wird ihm nichts passieren. Sam wird mir vorher Bescheid sagen ob Bella bei den Cullens ist oder nicht."

„Aber…"

„Was?"

„Was ist, wenn sie ihn behalten?"

„Dann würde ich mal behaupten, dass er von hinten bis vorne nur verwöhnt wird."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Wenn ihn die Cullens nicht behalten, dann soll ihn Bella am Dienstag mitbringen zu Embrys Geburtstag, einen Tag wird der Kleine dort schon überstehen."

„Dann mach es gut mein Kleiner.", sagt Quil zu dem kleinen schwarzweißen Fellknäuel. Das Fellknäuel ist gerade mal 9 Wochen alt und schon wird er in die große weite Welt geschickt. Vorerst nehme ich ihn mit nach Hause und füttere ihn etwas und warte, dass Sam anruft.

Als mein Handy läutet nehme ich es sofort ab.

_Plan kann beginnen._

„Wird ausgeführt.", sage ich nur und lege auf. Ich stecke das Fellknäuel wieder in den Karton und fahre zu den Cullens.

„Edward." Rufe ich zu ihm hoch.

„Was willst du?", antwortet er mir.

_Was will ich? Bella und das nackt_, denke ich mir und fange an Bella in Gedanken auszuziehen, ich habe noch nicht einmal ihre Bluse ausgezogen, als Edward vor mir steht.

„Ich wusste doch, dass dies deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.", sage ich ihm und drücke Edward den Karton in die Hand „Ein Dankeschön von Sam und Emily."

Dann mache ich mich so schnell wie nur möglich aus dem Staub und fahre an den einzigen sicheren Ort im Universum, dem Reservat.

„Ware abgegeben.", sage ich zu Sam, als ich ihr Haus betrete und nehme mir vom Tisch einen Muffin weg. „Wie war die Arbeit?"

„Welche Arbeit?", will Emily wissen.

„Na welche schon, bei den Bleichgesichtern?"

„Das kann man nicht Arbeit nennen. Zuerst hat sie mir alles gezeigt, dann sind wir nach Port Angeles zum Einkaufen gefahren. Danach sollte ich Stoff zuschneiden. Dann kam Alice und machte die Aufgabe für mich, was allerdings daneben ging, weil irgendetwas falsch eingezeichnet war, dann durfte Alice neuen Stoff kaufen gehen und wir haben die Flucht ergriffen, bevor Alice wieder kommt und mich zum einkaufen schleppt."

„Sehr spannend.", sage ich ihr.

„Das aufregendste an der ganzen Sache war, dass ich das Auto fahren sollte, diesen großen Mercedes."

„Die Cullens haben dich Auto fahren lassen?", frage ich nach.

„Ja, Esme meinte, ich müsste lernen wie man das Auto fährt, falls ich mal Bestellungen abholen muss."

„Sie haben aber sehr viel Vertrauen in deine Fahrkünste.", sagt Sam und Emily gibt ihn einen Boxer dafür.

„Noch ein Wort und du backst den Kuchen für Embry."

„Das könnte tödlich enden.", sage ich ihm.

„Du bist die beste Fahrerin der Welt.", verbessert sich Sam.

Die nächsten Stunden verbringen wir mit Planen, wie wir morgen Embrys Geburtstag feiern sollen.

„Charlie war nicht begeistert von deinem Geschenk." Begrüßt mich Dad, als ich am Abend nach Hause komme.

„Wir wollten eigentlich die Cullens damit ärgern. Bella kann es morgen wieder mit ins Reservat bringen, Quil wird es wieder aufnehmen." Sage ich zu Dad, bevor ich mich in mein Zimmer verziehe, ich bin im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hundemüde. Ich lasse mich mehr oder weniger nur auf mein Bett fallen und schlafe ein. Als ich kurz nach Mitternacht aufwache, greife ich zu meinem Handy und schicke Jasper die erlösende SMS, dass Bella das Fellknäuel morgen wieder mitbringen kann.

„Die werden sich bestimmt freuen, das Tier wieder abgegeben zu können.", sage ich zu mir selbst. Und noch mehr freue mich schon darauf die Cullens damit aufziehen zu können.

_Warum sollten wir das Tier wieder abgeben wollen? Jazz_

Diese SMS hat sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit. _Ich dachte ihr mögt so etwas nicht. Jake_

_Für eine Zwischenmahlzeit wird er ausreichen. Jazz_

Als ich diese SMS lese springe ich hoch und setze mich auf.

_Dass kann nicht dein ernst sein._

_Meiner schon ;) glaube nur nicht dass Alice einverstanden ist. Sie ist schon feste dabei Sachen zu besorgen. Jazz_

Und da geht mein schöner Plan den Bach runter. Da kann ich mich auch wieder schlafen legen. Am Morgen erzähle ich den Jungs, dass die Cullen das Fellknäuel behalten möchten.

Schule ist wie immer uninteressant und langweilig, stink langweilig. Ich habe keine Ahnung für was dieser Mist jemals nützlich sein sollte. Ich schlafe ein, erst ein mehrmaliges lautes Husten vom Lehrer lässt mich wieder aufwachen. Alle schauen mich an, ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und setze mich richtig hin.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal mit deinen Vater sprechen.", sagt der Lehrer.

„Machen sie, was sie nicht lassen können.", antworte ich ihm.

„Nicht frech werden." Bekomme ich als Antwort zu hören, ich bin gespannt, wenn ich wieder beim Direktor antanzen darf. Ob Händeschütteln ausreichen würde, dass ich gehen darf? Ich lass es lieber nicht darauf ankommen und verfolge den restlichen Unterricht mehr schlecht als recht, aber endlich läutet die Glocke und die letzte Stunde ist vorbei.

Nach der Schule fahre ich nach Hause und hole erstmal etwas Schlaf nach, naja zumindest versuche ich das bis Dad kommt.

„Dein Lehrer hat mich angerufen."

„Hatte er erwähnt.", antworte ich ihm.

„Du bist im Unterricht eingeschlafen."

„War halt müde."

„Du solltest dich mehr konzentrieren, Jacob."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass der Stoff so langweilig ist und ich ihn nicht verstehe."

„Du bist versetzungsgefährdet."

„Weiß ich doch selber, nur verstehe ich diesen Mist nicht."

Ich schaue auf die Uhr, die anderen müssten auch schon Schul-Aus haben, vielleicht habe ich bei Emily mehr Ruhe,

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Emily, Embry hat heute Geburtstag."

„Dein Lehrer meinte, wenn du bis morgen, einen mindestens 3 Seiten langen Bericht über den Unhängigkeitskrieg schreibst, dann würde er ein Auge zudrücken."

„Ich schreibe jetzt…"

„Doch das machst du, in dein Zimmer und keine Tricks."

Nur widerwillig gehe ich in mein Zimmer und hole mein Geschichtsbuch heraus. So ein Blödsinn. So sehr ich das Blatt vor mir auch anstarre, es schreibt sich einfach nicht von selbst.

Ich höre wie Bella Dad begrüßt und dann zu mir kommt.

„Hi Jacob."

„Hi Bella."

„Was machst du? Wolltest du nicht bei Sam sein?"

„Hab Hausarrest, bis ich diesen blöden Bericht schreibe."

„Worüber?"

„Amerikanischer Unabhängigkeitskrieg."

„Ruf Jasper an."

„Wieso?"

„Warum wohl."

„Sag nur…"

„Ja." , antwortet Bella. „Ich werde bei Emily auf dich warten."

Ich greife sofort zu meinem Telefon und rufe an.

„Jasper, ich brauche deine Hilfe_._" Begrüße ich ihn.

_Womit?_ Will er wissen.

„Amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, ich muss bis morgen einen drei Seite umfassenden Bericht schreiben, ansonsten kann es sein, dass ich nicht in die nächste Jahrgangsstufe versetzt werde." Ich hoffe er hilft mir.

_Hast du Stift und Zettel?_

„Sicher."

Während Jasper erzählt, schreibe ich so schnell wie ich nur kann, nach der vierten Seite sage ich er kann langsam zum Ende kommen, naja trotzdem wird auch noch eine fünfte fast voll.

„Fertig. Danke Mann."

_Keine Ursache._ Damit verabschiede ich mich.

„Fertig.", sage ich Dad.

„Herzeigen!" Fordert er mich auf.

„Mit größten Vergnügen."

Dad liest sich die Seiten gleich zweimal durch.

„Und wo hast du das abgeschrieben?"

„Ich und abschreiben? Du kannst gern mein Zimmer durchsuchen."

Dad rollt in mein Zimmer und schaut sich mein Geschichtsbuch an, doch da steht das nicht drin und andere Geschichtsbücher besitze ich erst gar nicht.

„Zufrieden."

„Verschwinde.", sagt er nur und das mache ich auch so schnell ich nur kann.

„Hausaufgaben erledigt?", werde ich von den anderen begrüßt, die dabei sind, einen Feuerplatz am Strand einzurichten.

„Gibt es noch Torte?", will ich wissen.

„Im Haus bei Emily." Zum Glück ist es bis dahin nicht weit. Und ich bekomme auch noch ein großes Stück Kuchen. Danach gehen wir alle zum Strand hinunter. Die Jungs sind dabei das Feuer anzuzünden. Ich lasse mich neben Bella auf einen Baumstamm nieder.

Nach und nach reichen wir Embry unsere Geschenke, Bella zieht gleich zwei aus ihren Rücksack.

„Embry bekommt gleich zwei Geschenke?", frage ich sie.

„Das ist von Emmett, er wünscht viel Spaß damit." Sagt sie und überreicht in ein etwa DIN A4 großes Geschenk. Embry reißt sofort das Papier ab.

„Oh nein. Ich kill Emmett.", höre ich Sam nur sagen. „Bella, was hast du nur angestellt?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung was darin ist. Rosalie hat es nur nach der Schule vorbeigebracht."

„Embry gibt das her.", sagt Sam.

„Nein, wieso?", will er wissen.

„Weil wir nicht alle deine Träume erleben wollen.", sage ich zu ihm.

„Ihr seit doch nur neidisch."

„Wir sind garantiert nicht neidisch auf einen digitalen Photorahmen mit Bildern von Rosalie in Häschen Unterwäsche.", sagt Sam.

Nächste Kapitel wird aus Jaspers Sicht sein.


End file.
